Fire Emblem: Spellbinding Radiance
by FoxwolfJackson
Summary: There are things in this world stranger than fiction. I guess my life would be such a thing. A simple, mundane task turns into a grand adventure that spiral out of my control. The lesson I have learned is fate will fight you, even if you know the future. My home is no longer Earth, but the land of Tellius. How I adapt... is necessary to my survival.
1. Meeting

Author's Note: Well, I really started this fic out of sheer boredom, and reluctance to do my already growing pile of homework. Yes, I am aware that I have another fic there. However, I really feel no urge to work on it now. Reading a semi-well done self-insertion fic inspired this. I had the bright idea to insert myself into a universe. I have actually done this many times back in the role-play group I had. I actually inserted myself as a character with powers. However, this time will be different. I shall appear in the universe as I appear now, with one minor change.

I have no official name for the class I am, but it is a character concept I had been juggling in my head for a while. I do not mean to overpower my character, and it is most likely later on in the story that I will find a preference, but for the beginning, I shall be a general magic user and bowman. I could not figure out which one to make myself, and I had always been fascinated with combining two things together, similar to how Mist was able to use swords, despite being a magic user.

In addition, I would like to note that this fic is not taken as seriously as my other fic, A Lifelong Promise. It is just something to do to avoid doing homework, and I do not want to put myself in as serious of a mindset as my other story. This is more of just light writing… writing for the heck of it without worry of how many words per chapter or putting it through my absolute quality standards (which are rather high at times). However, I believe I have rambled enough. I have digressed enough. Presenting to you, "Fire Emblem self-insertion fic that hopefully doesn't look like a Marty Stu character because I'm trying my best not to make it that way".

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, there would be more girls and Ike would not be such a glory whore in being the only beorc to hurt Ashnard. Makes me wonder if I should say that to his face when I get the chance…

Chapter One:

Meeting.

"Shit, man… I have had it up to here with this homework," I sigh angrily as I sit down at the computer. It was a bright Thursday morning, roughly ten o'clock. As with every Thursday and Friday this semester, I had the day off to recover from the ten A.M. to nine P.M. schedule on Wednesday and to catch up on homework. I looked at the neglected pile of Computer Programming homework, wishing it was next semester so I could work on what I really want to do. Music composition has always been a favorite thing to do, and it has always been a dream to be a composer for some big video game company one day. Square Enix or Intelligent Systems did not seem like too bad of a choice.

I pulled the USB drive out from around my neck and plugged it into my computer. I entered it to see the clutter mirror the massive clutter in the room. Files literally were thrown everywhere just as random pieces of paper and notes were strewn about the room. Completely ignoring the folder of computer programming projects, I found solace in going into the only other organized folder in the drive, labeled "Fanfiction".

I opened up another folder labeled "A Lifelong Promise" and smirked to myself. Although only chapter three had been posted up, I already had chapter five written. However, I refuse to post the next two chapters before polishing them up. It has always been a tradition to withhold chapters until it fits my borderline obsessively impossible standards. I opened up the document labeled Chapter 4 when a meowing sound reaches my ears. I turn to see my cat had walked into the room and was standing next to my trombone case. It rubbed its head against the case, which was an unfortunate thing as the case was open. The next thing that happened was that the lid snapped shut on its tail. It let out a yelp and a hiss before tugging itself free and running out the room.

I sighed as I walked to the kitchen, stealing a quick glance at the piano as I walked by. It had been a few days since I practiced Celes's theme, and I needed to get a move on if I wanted to get the medley down and memorized before Christmas. I walked into the kitchen, to the back door, and let the cat out when a nagging urge told me to go to the family room. As I walked in, my Wii copy of Radiant Dawn lay on the table, taunting my lack of a Wii to play it on. I smirked as I realized I had never completed my "Radiant Dawn Playthrough" as I called it. It was a playthrough of my favorite characters to max them out for transfer data to Radiant Dawn when I got my Wii.

I turned on the television set and turned on the Game Cube and waited as the game loaded. My face fell with agony and anger as the message popped up that the memory card was corrupted. My current playthrough was my seventh one! I was so close to getting Petrine for the Trial Maps. I said the first four words that came to my mind to express my feelings.

"Son of a bitch!"

Infuriated, I set my controller down on the table… the only calm thing I did. I took a deep breath, and formatted my memory card. Well, there goes five years of Melee records and four Tales of Symphonia playthroughs down the drain as well. Starting a new game, I decided to re-do the Radiant Dawn playthrough. As the intro video played, I got up to get something to eat. As soon as I got up, my cellphone rang. It was my mother… calling me to tell me to go to the store and pick up a gallon of milk and some eggs for a party she was hosting soon. Grumbling in a dark mood, I concisely replied that I would do it.

I sighed as I got my car keys, went out the door, and went out to my old car to start it up. As I drove to the store, my mind wandered to the fact I completely forgot I left the game on. I also forgot about the computer as well. Great. Now I'll have about six messages on AIM going "Where are youuuuu?"

As I made a left turn onto the highway, a blinding light from the sun flared on my eyes. Expressing the same expression I uttered not ten minutes ago, I swerved on the road. As the sun got out of my eyes, I heard a low honking noise. In front of me was an eighteen-wheeler coming at me head-on. A painful realization came to me that I swerved into the oncoming lane. Not much ran through my blank mind as I saw the middle of my bumper crash into the front-right tire of the trailer in a horrendous crashing sound of glass and metal. Man, how troublesome. I did not even get to tell her I liked her…

Darkness. I knew it. I'm dead. Damn it! What the hell is? I can't tell if my eyes are open or not. I can't feel them. I can't feel anything. I can only hear right now. I can't even smell anything. A voice echoed out into the darkness and said, "You have been given another chance. You will be placed in another world… another universe that exists. Another world that has been created by one of the people from your home world."

I thought to myself for a bit. How the hell can someone from my world… wait my world? Anyway… how the hell can someone from my world create a universe into existence? I wanted to ask these thoughts but I had no mouth to speak with. Thinking about no mouths, my whole body wasn't there either! No wonder I couldn't sense anything. Funny how I could still hear.

"I can read your thoughts you know. I'm talking directly into your spirit's mind. In your world, certain people are born with the ability to create universes based on their thoughts. It is rare, but you are actually one of them. Whatever world you create with your mind would have existed. In fact two are in existence right now, connected to each other."

I rolled my eyes… metaphorically speaking. That's all I needed. Real versions of my characters running about. Although, it wouldn't be that bad meeting some of them. I'd definitely have to avoid Kate and Celeste though.

"No, you won't be sent there yet. I have something in mind for you. Something that you might enjoy in four years time."

Four years? What the hell? That's not good! Four years is a LONG time to wait.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry. After a while, you'll enjoy it there. You'll actually have friends and allies and people you know you can trust. Also, I'm giving you a small present… consider it a head start in this new world."

Before I could think another thought, I could see a light. The light slowly grew as the view around me faded into vision. I was in a forest, slightly darkened by trees around me. I could hear a slight rustle in the bushes near me. Cautiously, I walked toward the bushes. I could hear shallow and rapid breathing on the other side. Sounds like it was either a small animal or a very frightened person.

Carefully, I pushed aside the bushes and walked through to spot someone in front of me. Her green hair flowed down slightly past her shoulder blades, and her orange dress seemed a bit dirty. Her eyes widened in shock as I burst through, but seemed to relax a bit when she realized I was not a soldier. Before I could say anything though, three soldiers ran in front of the bushes she was hiding behind, from where I had just come from. I barely managed to keep myself silent, though a gasp nearly escaped from me. They looked like Daein soldiers… which means this girl must be Princess Elincia.

Great. Just absolutely great. This is the perfect thing. I am stuck in the middle of the forest, near the princess they're hunting. I cannot fight, except maybe a little bit with a bow. I have no abilities in any other weapons. I don't think I can use any magic. Right about now would be a good time to find out what kind of present I got. Another group of soldiers ran past us. I decided it probably would be best to keep to the introductions to later. Unfortunately, it seemed the princess was not as blessed with common sense as I was. She opened her mouth to quietly ask, "Who are you?"

Annoyed and irritated at her lack of either a brain or just common sense, I pressed my finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet. I assumed, though, that customs in this world would be the same as ours. Either that, or royalty did not bother to learn basic sign language. She whispered, "What does that mean?"

At that very moment, I was frantic. This couldn't be possible. The very same Princess Elincia that was to become the ruler of the country did not have enough common sense to be quiet while surrounded by people who wanted to kill us. If she gets me killed, I swear, I'm haunting her ass… except for when she goes to the shower. I still have some decency intact, although I wish I could say the same for my sanity.

About a minute later, I heard a huge clashing sound, along with a slight gust of breeze whistle by me. It seemed that Elincia was learning, as she made no further attempt to start a conversation. A gust of wind seemed rather peculiar, although it could be just a regular breeze. Still, I was hopeful that it might have been Soren using his wind magic. Hopefully. I don't think I can stand being around Elincia much longer. I never really was fond of her character in the games… no reason why she would be that much different in person.

Elincia stood up to see what was going on, when her dress rustled against some bushes. Man, first thing she needs is to get out of that stuffy, bright orange dress, and get into a t-shirt and jeans. Or at the very least, something that will not make so much sound and will not stand out like a neon fluorescent sign. Immediately, I heard voices as footsteps approached. Man, I wish I played through the intro again before I left. It would help me remember who was coming. I think it was Ike and Soren. Either way, they were coming over. I paled as I realized I didn't have any kind of cover story for being there.

Before I could come up with a story, I saw Ike push his way through the bushes near us, followed by Soren and Titania. Man, they look a bit different in person, considering it was real life and not any kind of graphics engine or a simple drawing. Nothing seemed to do these characters justice. Ike had that look of concentration drilled on his face that just made me shiver slightly. He had that aura of determination that I could feel. However, I knew that he was a calm person when he wanted to be, and he wouldn't hurt someone without a reason. I felt a bit safe. Soren looked somewhat the same as he did in the games. He did have that calculating look on his face, as if he was constantly thinking about something and trying to balance out a pro and con. To be honest, I didn't really know what to expect of Soren. My friends back at home always made a joke that my personality was a weird mix of Soren and Shinon. Maybe not the best kind of personality to be having considering my situation, but it was all I had to work with.

I had to hold back laughter when I saw Titania. I had used her official art and manipulated it in Photoshop to best show what one of my characters had looked like. In person, she didn't seem as old as she seemed in the game. Her characteristics seemed relatively feminine, considering she seemed to be that type of girl who could do a man's job just as good as most guys could if not better… and still enjoy it. She had that simplistic beauty that just seemed to complement her tough exterior. I also found it rather interesting how she was the only one of the three wearing any kind of armor.

Ike looked at Elincia and bluntly asked, "Who are you?"

Naturally, I knew he had his policy of being as impolite as possible, but I had hoped that the game really was exaggerating a bit. Turns out, it was dead on.

Elincia, as expected, seemed rather unaccustomed to the gruff lack of respect and general rudeness by the commander, which caused my opinion of him to go back to normal. So much for holding him in high respect. Elincia replied, "I am Elincia, Princess of Crimea."

Ike and Soren had somewhat disbelieving looks on their faces while Titania merely had a look of simple shock. Soren suspiciously inquired, "How's that possible? There was no news of your birth at all."

Elincia sighed and said, "My father kept my existence a secret from the kingdom."

Ike nodded and said, "That would explain why those Daein soldiers were chasing after you."

Titania looked at me with a sharp look in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to figure something out. I didn't like the look of where this was going. After a minute, Titania stopped and asked me in a tone that was a little more polite than Ike's, "Who are you?"

I bit my tongue, not knowing what to say. I decided it would be best to come up with a general cover story. A brilliant idea hit my head as I opened my mouth. I said, "I'm a simple traveler looking for the nearest town."

Soren glared for a second before forcibly saying, "Cut the theatrics. Who are you, why are you here, and why were those soldiers after you?"

I replied in what I hoped to be a slightly scared voice, "I don't remember. I woke up in the middle of this forest with a pounding headache and nothing in my pockets. I was looking for the nearest town when soldiers stopped me. Wrong place and wrong time I guess."

Ike simply replied, "I see…"

Soren still glared at me, clearly not believing my story. As well as he shouldn't. He was the paranoid tactician of the team. I was a bit surprised he did not outright say, "Bullshit!"

"Please my lord, he speaks the truth. He was not after me… he was simply hiding with me," the princess said. Well, I guess she does have her uses after all.

I looked at Ike and said, "Please. I wish to come along with you. I promise I won't give you any kind of trouble, commander!"

Ike gave me a puzzled look and said, "I'm not the commander. My father is."

Inwardly, I smacked myself. How the hell could I have forgotten something like that! Damn it, if I want to make it alive in this world, I better make sure that I don't screw anything up. I looked at him and said, "If possible, I wish to talk to him. There is something I need to discuss with him, as well."

Titania, this time, was the one who asked in the suspicious voice, "What do you need with the commander?"

I replied, "You wouldn't believe me even if I wanted to tell you."

At that moment, Shinon walked into the area. Apparently the delay I was giving the three actually allowed him time to loot the bodies of the dead, as he seemed to be carrying a lot more items than an agile archer should. I groaned inwardly. There was no way in hell Shinon was going to let me go. However, before anything could be said from Shinon, Ike stated, "You can come along with us. Can you fight?"

I winced slightly at the question and said, "I know very little about any kind of weapon, though I do have a preference for bows."

It was at that moment that I regretted that answer. I looked at Shinon to see him looking back at me, piercingly scrutinizing me with a look of disbelief and loathing. He simply pulled off one of the two bows he was carrying and tossed it to me. I held out my hand and attempted to catch it.

… well, at the very least I was graceful in my humiliating failure.

I bent over to pick up the bow when I saw a few arrows land on the ground in front of me. Well, land was an understatement. More like the arrows were shot into the ground. I looked at Shinon who simply said to me, "Show me what you can do."

Titania stepped forward and growled in a commanding tone, "Shinon, that's enough."

I held the bow and picked up the arrow. It had been a few months since I last shot a bow. I don't know if I can do it or not. I carefully nocked the arrow, keeping the point to the ground. I could see a smug smirk on Shinon's face as I raised the bow, pointing it toward a somewhat fat tree about fifty feet away. Man, what a jackass. I wish I could shoot him right in the face. He'd deserve it for what I knew he was going to do in some time.

I pulled the bowstring, expecting it to be really hard to pull, like the composite hunting bow my mom's friend had. Surprisingly enough, it was somewhat easy to pull. It was probably an iron bow. I'm not that skilled with a bow just yet. I probably will be if I want to live in this world. I want to call it a nightmare, but in a way, it really is not. I can't describe how I feel about this world. It was this feeling that allowed me to feel comfortable around the very characters I had grown close to and it was this feeling that somewhat subdued the trembling my hands were going through.

I let go of the bowstring with a slight twinging sound, recoiling in pain at the basic fact I forgot the bracer. I quickly rubbed my arm where the string painfully made contact with my skin. I could hear some soft laughter coming from Shinon's direction as I realized that he left the bracer out on purpose. I turned to him, ready to say something smart to him. Master archer or not; mercenary or not… I don't care. He's gonna get an earful if he doesn't shut up. However, before I could say anything, Titania tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the tree. I looked as well, fully expecting anything but what happened. The arrow was actually lodged in the tree.

Ike walked over and took the bow from me. He examined it and said, "Good job, Shinon. You gave the new kid a steel bow."

Shinon looked at me and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, pure luck."

I was about to voice my agreement at the pure luck statement when I realized that I had just made him look like a total asshole. Instead of admitting to the fact it was luck, I bit my tongue and decided to let him steam for a while. Lucky shot or not, I'll never make a shot like that again. I'm just not good at that kind of stuff.

Ike shrugged and said, "Yeah, kid, if you're going to come along, you better keep up."

There I was, walking along with a few of the Greil Mercinaries. It was going to be a long, winding, boring road ahead, but I was actually here. For better or for worse, this was my new life and I plan on sticking with it until the very end.

… I just hope the very end isn't anytime soon. I'd like to find out someday what Radiant Dawn is like.


	2. A long way from home

Author's Note: What started out as a pet project has quickly turned into my main project. Sorry all you fans out there for my other story, but now time for it will be shared with this story, if this story doesn't completely take over. I FINALLY got around to playing Radiant Dawn, but that won't be in this story. If anything, if I actually write in Radiant Dawn, it will be in a sequel story.

Also, updates WILL be sparse. With the way my college classes are going right now, I'm lucky to even get this chapter started, let alone finished and published.

Without further ado, I present to you chapter 2.

Chapter 2:

A long way from home.

So… here I am on the continent of Tellius. What lies before me, I pretty much know. I'm just assuming the story didn't change, that is. That would suck if it did. What about character deaths? What if someone dies? What if it's someone I befriended here? How will I feel? That is, everyone except Shinon. Ugh, that bastard. He deserves an arrow shoved where it wasn't meant to be. Better yet, he deserves that arrow to be shot. Maybe I could aim a little lower and pierce something else painfully.

… maybe I'm a bit too sadistic to be in this world.

Before I got to this world, I had recently joined a Fire Emblem forum online. I wonder how they would react if they heard I was here, or that I met Ilyana or Leonardo. Preferably Ilyana. I wonder what James and Pandora would say about this too. Hell, what would ANYBODY I know say about this? Assuming they believed me.

Ahh, I'm rambling.

Anyway, so I'm traveling with Ike back to the headquarters. It's a rather long trip. After walking continually for about three hours, I collapsed in exhaustion. I know it had been three hours because I actually have a watch attached to my pants belt loop… it also has a flashlight on it. Probably one of the most useful things I ever got. The group stopped temporarily as I sat down on the ground, my feet in some severe agony. Elincia gently and gracefully got off Titania's horse and walked over. She said, "Are you okay?"

I replied, "I could be better, but I'm not complaining."

Elincia looked and generously said, "You could ride this horse for the rest of the way back."

Ike looked at me and said, "We're almost there. Maybe another thirty minutes."

Elincia said, "Yes, another thirty minutes. I can walk the rest of the way."

I sighed and said, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

Elincia waved away my protest with a wave of the hand that looked really complicated. Damn those nobles wasting their time learning flashy things that really served no purpose. Meanwhile, Soren stood silently, suspiciously watching me the whole time. After a few minutes, I had to give in. Elincia may be worthless, but she was stubborn as she was determined. There was no way we would be continuing until I got on that horse. Considering what was about to happen that night, I didn't particularly want to arrive back too late, or else I would be fleeing the Daein army while my feet were still sore.

I nodded in agreement and walked to Titania's horse. I gave a weird look at it. There didn't really seem to be any way to get on. Damn it, I should've watched Elincia mount it earlier. My confusion must've been apparent on my face, for Titania decided to take pity and gently helped me up.

Wait, pants belt loop? Yes, I'm aware I realized this just now. Man, I must look like I'm dressed like a freak, compared to the rest of them. Wait, let me check what else do I have in my pockets.

Wallet… wallet… wallet. Damn it, I left my wallet at home. Wow, I was driving without my license. How typical of me to do something like that. Just the other day I locked my keys in the car. Man, I've only had my license for a month now!

Let's see. My 14A4a trumpet mouthpiece. Why is that in my pocket again? I don't know. I usually carry that with me for the hell of it. I guess you could call it my good luck charm. My cell phone too! Hah, fat chance I'd get reception. Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

Reaching for my cell phone with one hand in my pocket proved difficult, as I was in sitting position with one arm around Titania. Last thing I needed was for my arm to slip too far up and accidentally being branded a pervert. Unconsciously, I looked over at Gatrie and laughed a little on the inside.

Soren looked at me suspiciously as I finally pulled out my cell phone, carefully examining it as I pulled it out. A sudden "DAMN IT!" crossed my mind as I realized that I'm in a world where there's magic and no technology. Of course they would think I'm weird for pulling out a strange device. Ignoring Soren and holding onto Titania, making absolutely sure that my arm didn't slide up, I flipped the top of my cell phone. For some weird reason, I had the sudden urge to say "Beam me up, Scotty!"

I looked at it, fully expecting it to have no service. Surprisingly enough, I had service on my phone. I had service? What the hell kind of joke is this? I'm not even in the same world as where I'm from, and I have service? This is officially creepy. Maybe I could send a text or call someone? No, I can't risk it with everyone around. I'll call later.

Soren finally looked at me and said, "What is that you're holding?"

Titania turned her head around to see me holding my cell phone and surfing through my contacts. Pity that most of my friends didn't even know what Fire Emblem was. I snapped the lid shut and simply replied to Soren, "An item of incalculable sentimental value that reminds me of the past."

… of course "the past" could also be referring to a point in time that was about six hours ago. Of course I don't say that.

Time to just enjoy the ride and the rest. I leaned forward onto Titania's back. For metal armor, it really wasn't that cold. In fact, it was somewhat warm. Probably from the weather. Mmm, it's so warm. It's a lot like the fireplace that's no doubt running back at home. Damn it, I forgot to put wood in the fireplace. Mom's gonna be so freakin' pissed if I get home…

If I get home…

There's no place like home…

… where's those ruby slippers when I need them?

… ruby slippers…

"Hey kid, wake up."

"Mmmph," was the most intelligible sound I could make at that moment. I must have dozed off. We were in front of the stable. By "we", I meant Titania and I. The others must have gone inside the headquarters. Oh dear, it's no small wonder that I miraculously didn't fall off the horse when I—

"You nearly fell off the horse halfway back," Titania said as the horse slowly walked to its stall.

"Sorry…" was about the only thing I could mumble in my bleary-eyed state.

"Okay, it's time we dismounted. I need to put her away," Titania said.

Being the idiot I was, I said, "Why would we put Mist away?"

Titania raised a brow and said, "Mist?"

It was at that moment I realized I had made (another) critical error. Titania curiously and cautiously inquired, "How do you know about Mist?"

I decided it be best to avoid the question entirely and attempted to dismount. I pushed myself slightly backward, and found myself speeding up. Next thing I knew, I was sliding down the backside of the horse, landing squarely on my ass.

"Damn it, I'll never get used to being here," I uttered in response.

"Here?" Titania inquired to me.

… it was at this point that I seriously considered running straight out of the stable doors. Maybe if I headed south and went into Gallia, I could be killed mercilessly and quickly. Before I could get up and bolt to the door, Titania dismounted and said, "Hey listen, I know you have your secrets. Only reason I didn't say anything is because you don't seem like you want trouble."

I somberly replied, "No ma'am."

She sighed and said, "Don't need to sound like that. I'm not persecuting you or anything. I'm just here as deputy commander to watch out for my troops. That involves being suspicious of anyone outside getting too involved."

Silently, I nodded. I didn't dare to vocally reply in case my tone of voice gave any more impressions.

Getting the hint I wouldn't vocally reply, she said, "I'm not going to ask you to say anything right now. You sure are a hard one to figure out though. I have never seen anyone dressed in the kind of attire you are wearing. You don't seem to be that physically fit considering the walk we did. Your manner and speech seem rather formal, compared to most of the people I have met. I won't question you now, but if you want to finally talk about it, I would appreciate it."

Wow… this is Titania? She's a lot more caring than I thought. Then again, she is a bit like the mother of the group. That kickass personality to protect those that she's caring for. It's actually rather touching. I merely replied, "Thank you. All may be revealed in due time. I just hope it is at the right time. I just needed to talk to the commander first before anyone else."

She smiled slightly and said, "Commander Ike? That has a funny ring to it. Greil's the commander right now."

I got up and mysteriously said, "You should get used to saying it. It might happen one day."

I couldn't explain it, but just talking to her, despite all the problems such as my ass on the floor and my left cheek pulsating gently from the impact on the ground, I felt a surge of comfort and ease. It was hard to explain, but it was almost like I could trust her with my secret. I just didn't know what to do if she didn't believe me. Night time was drawing ever closer, and I feared that if I told them too late, they would be upset at me, especially if someone died in that battle.

Titania led me into the headquarters, where I was promptly shocked by how it looked. It had a greater feeling of home than the game let on. It was also bigger than the game let on. When I first walked through the door, I was greeted with a living room. Two bookshelves were on the right on the right side of the room with a door labeled as "office" in between the two. On the other side of the room seemed to be a doorway into a kitchen, where a delicious smell was already wafting into the room. Damn it, Oscar, if that's you cooking, you're making me hungry. A hallway to the left had a few doors before turning to the right. It was probably for probably the rooms of the mercenaries.

It was at this very moment that I imagine Boyd's room to have a boombox, posters of rock bands, and a box of questionable magazines stashed under a floorboard near the bed. Restraining that thought, lest I burst out in laughter, I followed Titania into the office. Walking into the office, I was rather surprised and a bit intimidated by how it was set up. It felt like being in the principal's office back at high school. Thankfully, the only times I was ever sent there were because I had to do some kind of duty for the music department, and never because I was in trouble. There was a desk with a globe of water sitting on it, a solitary drop of what appeared to be oil floating in the dead center of it.

Greil looked at me with a calculating look that sent shivers down my spine. He was an intimidating man, and it didn't help that he could probably break me faster than I could shout, "UNCLE!"

… not a very reassuring thought.

He simply motioned to one of the chairs that were on my side of the desk. I carefully sat down upon it, fully expecting Titania to jump at me and shackle me to the chair. Both of them will be cackling menacingly as they think I'm a Daein spy. Oh god, I don't want to die!

… I don't want this overactive imagination. Although Titania handcuffing me—ah, focus, John… focus!

Titania said, "He wished to talk to you alone, sir, so by your leave, I shall excuse myself."

She turned to walk out of the doorway, before shutting the door behind her. Oddly enough, the sound of that door shutting made me think of the jail cell in the upper floor to this one NES game called Uninvited. Greil looked at me and inquired, "What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

I, in a very shaky voice, quietly replied, "I don't know how to begin my story or how to tell you about it. It's so strange, I still find myself unable to believe it."

Greil said, "Just tell me everything and I'll ask any questions I have to help confirm the story."

I sighed and began. I told him everything. How I was from another world. How I had gotten into a fatal accident. The darkness telling me that I was coming to this world. The darkness telling me I was getting a present that I still don't know about. How I ended up there.

I couldn't tell from his face whether he believed me or not. All I could tell was he was actually listening to my story and analyzing it. That look on his face was enough to prove he was concentrating on every detail of my story. It grew easier to tell as it went along, and I felt a bit more comfortable around him. I finally ended the story with entering the office. The only bit I left out was that this was a video game from my world. I don't think I could spring that on him just yet.

Greil sat there for a few minutes silently. He finally said, "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him about the video game part?

As I thought about it, he said, "Your story is pretty strange as it is. It wouldn't be wise to leave anything out now."

I sighed and replied, "There is one thing that I think you should know about. It's more bizarre than the rest of the story combined. You see… from our world, we have these things called video games."

I paused for a second, wondering how to word this. My thoughts were interrupted by the words, "I am not familiar with that concept."

Thinking how to best word it, I said, "A video is simply something you watch on a screen. Here, let me show you."

Getting a bright idea, I pull out my cell phone. I opened the top carefully. No Captain Kirk for me right now! I pointed to the main display screen and I said, "This is a screen. It can play videos… or in other words, recordings of what it can see. This particular screen cannot, but there are ones where I am from that can. It basically reenacts the scene it recorded onto the screen."

Greil nodded. It appeared he was getting the concept. I continued, "Some companies make their own movies, using technology. Instead of recording something, they make their own "recordings", so to speak, and they make it interactive."

Greil said, "So, these… interactive recordings are just like games?"

I nodded and said, "Exactly. That's what a video game is."

Greil said, "What does this have to do with your story?"

I paused, realizing that I had missed the point entirely. I swallowed and said, "This world. All of you people. You all were part of a video game I have owned for a while."

Greil leaned back for a second, a somewhat shocked look finally forming across his normally impassive face. He said, "So, we're characters of fiction from where you are from."

I nodded and said, "If time right now goes the way it did in the game, I can accurately predict the future, up to a year from now. Do not fret, for at that point, Ashnard is killed by Ike and Crimea wins the war against Daein. There is a light at the end of this tunnel."

I knew I was giving away the future, but if I gave away something positive, I hoped he would calm down. However, Greil was smarter than I had anticipated. He said, "All wars have good and bad news. What else happens during the course of this game?"

I bit my tongue. I didn't want to reveal his grim fate. I didn't know how to say it. All I could say is, "I cannot say… for if it were to be avoided, this world could completely change as we know it, possibly for the worse."

Greil nodded and said, "That is a wise choice, I would assume."

I nodded and said, "It is no guarantee that even warning about what will happen will still have the ability to avoid it. You can sense and predict the danger, but without any way to counter it, that knowledge is useless."

Greil said, "I understand. Can you fight?"

I replied, "Not really. I have little experience with a bow when my mother's boyfriend tried to get me to go bow hunting for deer with him, but nothing truly spectacular."

I smirked for a second and said, "I've always wanted to be a mage though."

Greil laughed and said, "It takes practice and training to be a mage. Especially for someone of your age just starting, you'd need some kind of present from a goddess to learn it."

I sighed and said, "You're right. I guess it's bows then."

Greil nodded and got up from his chair. As he walked to the door, I said, "Sir? May I ask one more question?"

Greil turned and replied, "What is it?"

I asked, "Should I tell anyone else if they ask? Titania's already asked about it, and I am sure many more would. Who can I trust to such a bizarre story?"

Greil said, "That is your choice and your choice alone."

With those words he opened the door and stepped out for a second. When he came back in, he was with Titania and Shinon. He sat back down at his desk and said, "Since there are not that many missions around, I have one for you two."

Shinon looked at me with a look of pure malice and venom. Hey asshole, look the other way. Your face looks like your ass.

Ah, whoops! Keep your mind to yourself, John. Keep it to yourself. Keep it!

Greil coughed and continued, "Shinon, you are to train him how to use a bow. Titania, you are to oversee the training in case any… disaster should befall them."

Shinon looked like he was about to say something, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. He sighed and said, "Yes sir."

Titania nodded and said, "Very well."

Greil said, "You can start training whenever possible."

Shinon replied with spite, venom, malice, and hate evidently layered in his voice, "Then early morning hours, I shall start. You two better be ready."

I gave a small "hmph" of annoyance before I replied equally as harsh, "Believe it!"

… and at that very moment, I had the vision of thousands of anime nerds wanting to kill me.

Author's Note: Final Fantasy 6 Terra in Black from OCReMix pwns your soul! Go check it out.


	3. A Mercenary's Life

Author's note: I don't mean to put my other fic on hiatus, but I've got the strong urge to continue this fic. It's probably from my overload of Radiant Dawn. I've been playing it ever since I finally got my Wii. I'm actually on the very last part to the last chapter, so hopefully all things go well. At least I'm finally on semester break.

Whoa, also... I actually finished this about two or three weeks ago. I thought I posted it here but apparently, I didn't. I'm so sorry about this. On the bright side, the next chapter's got a good chunk done, AND I may be updating A Lifelong Promise. I'm stuck in both chapters of both fics. I have trouble writing fight scenes, to be honest... which is weird considering both fics are set in fighting universes. Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

A Mercenary's Life.

Nightfall was coming soon to the mercenary headquarters. I debated on warning Greil about the attack, but I remembered that I couldn't do anything to change the world around. Too much was at stake, and if I changed something, a bigger problem could manifest itself into this world. It would be a problem that I would not know how to fix.

Well, Greil assigned me a room to stay in. Apparently, they have spare rooms in which guests and new members can stay in. Much to the curiosity of most of the members, the suspicion exuding from Soren, and the zealous hate emanating from Shinon, Greil announced that I was to be staying there for a while until "matters could be fixed"… which basically meant, I would be staying until I found a way home.

… or if something should happen to the headquarters.

Night came, and Oscar made a fine meal. It was rather surprising. I remember reading that Oscar was a fine cook, but the meal was absolutely delectable. I cannot bring to mind any occasion with food this fine being served. It must seriously be troublesome to Oscar to make food of this quality and quantity almost every meal for the mercenaries. I kept to myself during the meal, as everyone else talked to each other about their exploits and their stories. I had this sudden feeling of family, unity, and homeliness, and I became disturbed with the thought that if I could find my way home, I may not even take advantage of that opportunity.

It really was that comforting of a feeling. Sure, I may not be part of the family just yet, but the feeling of unity was so strong, it was hard to miss it and let it affect me.

Another note I would like to add is the fact that the character's voices do not sound like the voices from the voice actors from the games. I saw one video from the English version of Radiant Dawn, and I thought I was going to die from laughter at hearing how ridiculous some of the voices sounded.

Ah, rambling thoughts again. I finished the rest of the meal in silence. Thank goodness nobody asked me any questions. It could be Greil asked them to keep their silence… or maybe it was just that they didn't know what to ask me.

Ah, time to take the initiative and start a conversation with someone. Who should I talk to first?

Hm, the only people in the room right now are Gatrie and Shinon. I don't know much about Gatrie to be honest and may all divine forced forbid that I talk to Shinon of my own free will. Mist is probably in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Yeah, I think I'll talk to Mist. It's probably best that I help with the dishes. After all, I ate with everyone else and I needed to pull my weight somehow. Also, out of the whole company, she seems closest to my age, so perhaps its best with her than with someone like Gatrie or Boyd.

I walked into the kitchen to hear a humming voice to a song that I recognized. Well, some things haven't changed at all. It appears the song is still the same as it was in the game. I wonder why only certain things have changed and not everything. I spotted Mist by the sink, still washing the dishes. The pile of bubbled dishes that were already soaped was in the sink next to the one she was washing from.

They have soap?

For a world set in medieval times, there sure are some modern things in here. I mean, they have sinks… even if they are different from ours. Basically, it's a wooden pedestal, with a dip carved into the top. A metal basin is placed inside this dip cut out from the top as a snug fit. They even have some form of medieval faucet coming from above the sink. It reminds me of the chores I have to do at home.

Ah, anyway, back to reality… if you can call this reality. I walked over to the sink and cautiously said, "Um, Mist?"

The humming stopped as she turned to me and smiled. Man, is she ever cheerful! She said, "Hey there!"

… quite a modern response for a medieval world, I would think. Then again, nothing really seems to bother or surprise me anymore. Coming into a video game can do that to a person.

I smiled in response and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I help out?"

She cheerfully replied, "Not at all!"

I decided I would end up rinsing and drying the dishes that Mist had finished scrubbing. Maybe I should switch with her, but she seemed to enjoy the job that she had almost finished anyway. I carefully asked, "So, Mist… how are you?"

She laughed for a second, causing me to raise my brow in uncertainty. I wonder if it was something I said. I asked, "Something happen?"

She stopped for a second before remarking, "You really are a shy person, aren't you?"

I bit my tongue and simply replied, "Generally."

Mist jokingly replied, "Hah! I thought so."

Well, so much for starting small talk into a conversation. Way to murder my method of actually talking to people, Mist! You're going to make this one long dishwashing session. Damn it!

Mist paused from her dishes for a second and said, "You don't have to be shy around us. We're all nice people."

I couldn't help but cough in a disbelieving manner. She sighed and said, "Yes, even Shinon is nice."

Wow, that's the second time she's read what I was going to do. Maybe three times is a charm. I asked, "So, what do you propose I should do then?"

Mist said, "Well, you could ask me what do I like to do and what I like to eat and what are my hobbies."

… straightforward much?

I paused for a second and asked in what I hoped was a casual tone, "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Mist replied, "Well, I enjoy trying to ride a horse and on some occasions, Rhys comes around and tries to teach me how to heal with a staff."

I thought about it for a moment. I wonder where she learned to fight with a sword, like she did in Path of Radiance. I thought about it for a second before replying, "That's really cool. I want to learn that someday."

Mist asked in reply, "Riding the horse or healing?"

I replied with a smile, "I prefer the healing, but I wouldn't mind learning how to ride a horse."

Mist replied, "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it!"

I nodded in reply, concentrating on the task at hand. Well, the dishes were nearly done. Pity. I wanted to talk longer. Mist doesn't seem half as annoying as she was in the game. I smiled and said, "Well, at least there's someone my age in this company to talk to."

Mist laughed and said, "You're probably older than me. I'm only sixteen."

I looked at her for a second. She didn't seem like she was sixteen. A little too carefree and happy to be sixteen, from the sixteen-year-old girls I knew back home. I replied, "Only a year older then. I'm only seventeen."

Mist laughed and jokingly remarked, "You're too formal and serious to be seventeen."

I sighed a little to myself. There was no denying that, probably. That's what everyone back at home always said to me. Maybe I should lighten up a bit more. No reason to be paranoid of everything and everyone. That's Soren's job. You know, speaking of Soren, a couple of my friends often said I was a lot like Soren. Apparently I was able to predict things, figure out the best-case scenario, find good tactics, be paranoid of everyone… the whole nine yards. Now, I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult now.

Night came. It would be the night that the attack came, if nothing had changed. I lay in my bare room awake, waiting for the shouts to come. They never did. I lay awake until I could not anymore.

I woke up, alarmed. I thought I heard something, but it must have been my imagination. The sun had just barely started to rise. I remembered what Shinon said. Damn him, I swear, that ass is probably going to shoot me in the back and say it was an accident. I got out of bed, and realized I didn't have a change of clothes.

Er, there's no showers here I assume, and I don't have a change of clothes. Maybe I should have addressed that issue yesterday. Maybe I already did and don't remember. A knock at the door knocked me out of my mental train. I blearily called out, "Who is it?"

A female voice came through the door, slightly muffled by the door itself. Soundproof. That's good. Oh, what was she saying? Darn it. I replied with a half-awake droning, "What?"

The person repeated, "It's Mist. I brought you some extra clothes."

Well, issue solved. Now, where do I clean up? I replied, "Come in. And thanks for this."

Mist came in, somehow as energetic and awake as she was during our talk last night. Does she sleep? Does she ever lose energy? I should ask her one day that's not today. She smiled and said, "Here. It's spare clothes that Ike grew out of. Oscar fitted them so they would fit you."

I curiously asked, "Fit me? Oscar didn't even take measurements."

Mist shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oscar's a genius like that. He just had to look at you once and he already figured it out."

I raised my eyebrow in shock. That was kind of an interesting talent. I looked at Mist and said, "Is there any place I could clean up?"

Mist asked in reply, "You mean, take a bath of some sort?"

I replied, "Yeah."

Mist said, "There's a river in the woods in the back. Everyone is still asleep right now, so it's safe to assume there's no one down there."

I replied with a polite "thanks" and took the clothes Mist gave me and made my way down to the river. Nothing passed without much interest. Moving on…

I made my way back to the headquarters, quite pleased with myself. I was wearing a green tunic on the top with white tights that clamped tightly in the wrong place.

… I think I shall talk with Oscar about fixing that.

Y'know, all I need now is a green cap, and I can officially say, "Hyiahh! I'm Link!" Haha, a cosplay costume for free. Now, that's awesome. All I need now are the sword, the bow, and the boomerang… maybe a slingshot.

… shut up now, John. Stop rambling. Stop it.

Don't mind me. I'm just being stupid. Anyway, I make my way back to headquarters to find myself in the living room. A delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen, tantalizingly beckoning me to come and eat. However, I was about to be stopped short by none other than Mister Asshole himself.

Shinon walked out of the kitchen with what seemed to be a large bowl of soup and a plate of eggs. Wait, I don't remember seeing any chickens around here. Hm, I'll have to investigate later. At least, Daein didn't attack last night. That was a relief. I know they're coming, but maybe they're a day or two late. Perhaps I should talk to Greil and Titania about that. Speaking of Titania, I really should tell her about this. I mean, out of the company, I feel most comfortable around her, Greil, and Mist.

Speaking of Greil and Mist, I wonder where Ike is. Before I could wonder any further, though, Shinon roughly said, "Kid, outside now. It's time to train."

Damn it, I didn't eat either. He has that big bowl of soup, and that plate of eggs. I wonder what he's going to do with that ladle though. He walked outside and I followed him, much to my annoyed displeasure. "Quality Time with Shinon" is probably the worst possible thing I could think of right now… except maybe going to an all-you-can-eat with Ilyana. Man, that girl can eat. She'd probably eat the whole buffet before I would finish my third plate of food.

Well, now, we're in the backyard of the headquarters. Mister Asshole tosses me a bow, and this time I manage to catch it. Hey, this one feels lighter than the other one. It's an iron bow, probably. On the ground in front of me is a quiver of arrows. Quiver. My body's quivering with hunger and annoyance. I want my damn breakfast.

Shinon said, "See that target in front of you?"

I looked at it. Holy god, that's far away. I'd estimate it at about 25 yards. The target must not be bigger than four feet across, with the bull's eye maybe with an inch radius. Damn you, Shinon. Speaking of Shinon, the guy pulled a small bowl out of his pocket. He said, "Every time you hit the target, I give you a ladle full of soup in this small bowl. Every time you miss the target, I will eat a ladle full of this soup. When you hit the bull's eye, you can have this whole bowl. We'll quit for the day when the soup runs out, either by you getting it one ladle at a time, you hitting the bull's eye, or me eating it all."

I fumed in anger. Man, what an infuriating situation. He continued in his droning voice, "This is your training and your breakfast. Let's get one thing straight, kid. I don't like you, and it seems you don't like me. I didn't eat yet, either. Maybe this will give you incentive. Hit the target all the time, and you can laugh at me while I go hungry. However, if you are as pathetic as I know you are, I know I'm going to have a very filling breakfast."

What an asshole. Okay, let's see if I remember what I learned in my archery class during gym in high school. I'm right handed, so I think I stand with my left shoulder facing the target. Yeah. Then I hold the bow with my left hand. Then I nock the arrow with my right hand, while the bow is facing the ground. Feet are shoulder-length apart. I raise the bow, and pull the string with my right hand. Hey, this string's easier to pull than the steel bow that I had to deal with. I pull as far back as I can. Aiming for a straight line to the target, I let the arrow fly.

It was a beautiful shot and it was well on its way to the target… when suddenly it just slowed down and hit the ground about five feet in front of the target. I didn't have time to admire the beautiful shot as the bowstring smacked me on the arm. I knew something was missing from this Link-esque outfit. I need arm guards. That bow hurts like a bitch. I look over at Shinon with a renewed anger as a smirk crossed his face.

He looked at me and said, "Oh, and no bracers. Maybe that will give you a further incentive to hit the bull's eye. Also, since you missed the target, I get to have a scoop of your delicious breakfast. Oscar does make a good soup, wouldn't you say? Oh, you couldn't say, because you won't be eating any, will you?"

Angrily, I tried again… and again… and again… and again. Each time, my left arm was getting redder and more painful. It was beginning to sting really hard. I must have done about fifty shots. Most of them were short, although one or two went over the target. I just need to find that happy medium and memorize how far I pulled that bowstring. Then came the final arrow… I looked down upon it, and looked at the target. I didn't even care if I ate now. All that mattered was just hitting that target once.

It was almost by instinct. I pointed upward slightly, and pulled the bow an amount I had done enough times. I let go of the string and let it soar beautifully. Maybe it would be just like those stories I know about where the last shot makes it.

… my god, why can't literary devices work when I am the one stuck in them.

The arrow just barely scraped over the top of the target. I look over at Shinon, who apparently was watching with a very bored look and an empty bowl of soup. He said, "Well, are you going to continue now? It's done. The soup's been gone for a while now."

I looked at the empty bowl and the arrogant smirk on his face. Apparently, he wasn't about to let me go for making him look bad yesterday. Before I could say anything in response, Mist walked over and said, "I found you two! You've been gone over an hour and a half!"

I sighed to myself. That sure as hell felt longer than an hour and a half. I'm still hungry, damn it! I saw Mist look over to the target at all the missed arrows. She gave me an inquisitive look before saying to Shinon, "The company wants you back at headquarters. Apparently, you and Gatrie have a mission to do."

A mission? Well, this is a little different from what I'm used to in the game. What's going on? As I head back to the headquarters, Mist beckons me over for a second. Curious, I walk over to her as Shinon heads back to headquarters. She looks over for a second to make sure where Shinon is, causing me to raise my brow. What is she up to? What's she thinking?

After she deemed it safe to do whatever she wanted to do, she pulled out a bowl of soup that apparently she had hidden somewhere. She merely said, "Here's a spare bowl of soup from breakfast. Hopefully Shinon wasn't too hard on you. Here's also a roll of bread from Rolf. Apparently, he seems to have taken pity on you after finding out Shinon's training you.

I looked at Mist in amazement and respect. I didn't know what to say except a meek and humble "thank you". And "thank you" is exactly what I said…

… geez, I need to work on my people skills. C'mon, Mist! It's not THAT funny.

After finishing the soup, I headed back to headquarters with Mist. Apparently, Shinon, Gatrie, Boyd, and Oscar were assigned a mission and wouldn't be back until late evening. This ended up leaving the rest of the mercenaries there for the rest of the day. Well, I guess my day won't be so bad after all!

… oh, how I'll regret that thought later.


	4. Magic and Flight

Author's Note: First day of the new college semester starts Tuesday, January 22, 2008. I got a meager seventeen credits. Well, actually, it's not meager. It's actually a lot. However, considering six of them are music courses, and music is something I've done all my life, I really don't mind that much. I got concert band, choir, music lessons (jazz trombone), MIDI & Recording, History of Jazz, Music Theory, Honors English 102, and American Federal Government. So, yeah, maybe I'll do what I did with the other fic, which I direly need to update. On my down-time between classes, I'll pull out and plug in my laptop and just work on chapters there.

I've also been asked about pairings in this story. To be honest, I never really thought about it. Originally, I had a few in mind, but I did not really think much of it. The reason is being that I have plans for the end of the story, which is going to be a rather interesting plot thing that I recently came up with. It's going to be a big gamble, but I hope people really wouldn't mind it. As for a pairing for my character… I'll just play on the character interactions and see how it goes. I have a personal favorite character, but I don't want to let that get in the way of the story or put anything too out of character here.

Chapter 4:

Magic and Flight.

With the mission for some of the other mercenaries causing them to leave for the rest of the day, the only ones left at the headquarters were Mist, Ike, Greil, Titania, and Soren. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized Shinon wouldn't be there for the rest of the day. Mist and I got back to the headquarters, where I promptly went into the living room and looked at the books on the bookshelf.

"History of Tellius" didn't really strike me too much. I already knew the history of the continent.

"Axes for Dummies" seemed like something someone got Boyd as a joke. Wait, they have "for dummies" books here too? I'll have to look that up another day.

"Beginners Guide to Playing Trumpet" sounds ni—wait, what?! Someone here is playing a trumpet? That is awesome!

"The Intricate Art of Magic" sounds like a really cool book. I pull it off the shelf and flick to the first page. I wonder why everything in this world is in English. Their language, the language the books are written in, and even some swear words have been imported. Maybe it's because the game I was playing was in English?

If only I was playing an import loaded on a freeloader.

"I. Can't. Understand. You."

"Nani?"

"Ugh, this is hopeless…"

Anyway, I read the book. It's got some very interesting concepts in here.

"The intricate art of magic is something that amazes many, but is understood by few. Magic is the art of using spells to summon energy from the planet for various purposes. Some may use it for offense, while others may use it for helping those that are injured.

"The most common form of offensive magic is the 'anima' magic. This is comprised of magic attacks from the elements of wind, fire, and thunder. Despite being three different magic types in it, anima magic is so similar to each other in how it is used that many regard it as one category. The power of your attacks depends upon two aspects. It depends upon the spell that you cast. More advanced spells require more in-depth knowledge of the magic itself. A new person to thunder magic will find the concept of Rexbolt to be almost impossible to understand. The second aspect that your magic depends upon is the knowledge of the element that you are casting. In this respect, many choose to take one element as their specialty. The more knowledgeable you are about the element you are casting, the easier it is to cast a spell, and the more powerful it is.

"The other most common form of offensive magic is the 'light' magic. This is comprised of summoning the powers of holiness and light from the planet, your own energy, and the good will of the goddess Ashera. The power of these depends upon three factors. As with anima, it depends upon the spell that you cast. Also, as with anima, more advanced spells require more practice in order to understand their concepts. The other two factors are your faith in the goddess Ashera and confidence in your own powers. Light magic, unlike anima, is not derived from your knowledge. It is derived from how much faith you have in Ashera. The more faith you have, the more power she will contribute to the spell. Also, since the power is also derived from your own spare and unused spiritual energy and physical energy, the power of the spell is affected by how much confidence you have in yourself as a spellcaster. Doubt yourself even once during the spell and you'll find its power cut in half.

"The final form of offensive magic is the 'dark' magic. Dark magic users are extremely rare and are few and far in between. This is comprised of summoning the powers of darkness and despair from the planet and yourself to the battlefield. Of all the magic types, this is the most difficult to master and the most powerful of all. As with anima magic, it is derived from your intelligence. Unlike anima, it is derived from all your intelligence. Dark magic draws from your well of knowledge in your mind. The more you know about everything, the more powerful the spell is. Consequently, dark magic users are very gifted and very rare, for one must be very intelligent to use it. Secondly, one must be very confident in one's self to even wield a spell. A slight lapse of confidence could possibly cause the spell to not only fail, but also possibly backfire on the user or misfire onto an ally. The final factor is that you have to be accepted by dark magic. Unlike the other types of magic magic, dark magic cannot just be wielded by anyone. One must be accepted by the powers of darkness before it can even be cast. One who is not chosen and thus does not have a talent for dark arts cannot cast a dark spell, even if they fit the previous requirements. This also makes dark magic casters very rare."

I continued reading the book, thoroughly immersed in the various theories behind magic, the knowledge of how to cast a spell, the mechanics behind it, and the theories of it all. I was so immersed that I did not even realize that an hour had passed with me just sitting there thoroughly engrossed in the book.

"Enjoying the book, are we?" I heard a voice inquire behind me. I jump instinctively and turn around to see Soren standing behind me. As usual, with that expression of suspicion, he gazed at me piercingly as if trying to read my soul. I replied, "It's very fascinating."

Soren looked at me for a few more minutes, causing me to immediately think of "Meet the Parents" and when the guy was put on a lie-detector test. Time to come back from reality to the pseudo-reality of the Fire Emblem world, John. Usually, I have to come back to reality so going away from a reality is a refreshing change of pace. Yeah, John, don't ramble either. Soren stopped looking at me and went on his merry way. Yeah, way to brighten up the mood Mister Sunshine.

In all this excitement, I forgot that there was one other person in the headquarters. As I walked outside to take a stroll to enjoy the fresh air (living in New Jersey lets you die of asthma at the age of seventeen), I run into a familiar neon orange dress and mass of green hair. Why, it's the princess. How nice was it that I completely forgot about her being here until now.

She turned around, hearing me approach her. She smiled and said, "How are you doing, my Lord…"

"John," I said, finishing her sentence. I continued, "That is all. I am not a Lord. I am not nobility. Please don't refer to me as such, your highness."

"But, my Lord John… that's not proper."

I sighed at her response. I swear that if I'm to continually hear myself referred as that, I'm going to go crazy. I replied, "Princess… you're in a mercenary headquarters and on the run from an army that is after you. You're probably going to be tramping through woods and rivers like the rest of us. I don't think that's proper either. Plus, it's not proper to give me a title that I am not. Please, princess… John is just fine."

"Very well," she sighed in response.

"That's much better, your highness. Don't feel bad," I said encouragingly. Wow, either she's got a fragile ego or she's not used to being lectured. She looked at me and smiled a bit. Man, she looks so naïve. That's saying a lot coming from me. Oh, right, she asked me a question.

"I'm doing fine, your highness," I commented.

"Elincia…" she spoke in a quiet tone.

I looked at her, not exactly catching what she said. I know her name, but why is she saying it? I inquired, "What was it you said, your highness?"

"Elincia," she repeated to me in a little louder and more confident tone.

Oh, I'm so stupid. We've never met. Of course she would tell me her name. I'm so stupid. I should've asked her before. Wait, didn't she tell me before? Maybe it was that time in the bushes where she kept talking? Oh dear, I don't remember. Playing it safe, I commented, "That's a nice name, your highness."

"No…" she said, "I want you to call me by that."

… stunned silence.

What?

"Your highness, that's not proper!" I exclaimed to hastily cover the silence.

"Then, my Lord John, we shall be speaking formally if you do not mind," she declared.

Wow, she really has a way with things. Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. If I heard myself called that one more time, I was going to pull out my bow and shoot Shinon in the forehead. I couldn't shoot the princess. She's not expendable. Shinon is. I usually use her name when talking about her to my friends anyway. Although I have to admit that most of them bash her for being a worthless fighter and a horrible Mary Sue. Oh, I digress. Maybe I can influence her to be better and more confident? Who knows what the future has in store for me?

"Very well… Elincia… you win," I sighed out in defeat.

She smiled at me and laughed a little bit before motioning to a bench. She sat down and motioned to the space beside her. I sat down next to her and looked at the sky. She looked up at the clouds with me before saying, "That's better John. Now where were we?"

"I was about to ask you how you were doing," I replied.

"Oh, I'm fine, my L—" she paused for a second before saying, "I'm fine, John."

I smiled back and said, "Is there anything you wished to speak to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to know you better. If… if we ever win Crimea back, I want to be a ruler who knows her citizens so I can make good decisions for the people."

"A very optimistic and idealistic goal. I hope you achieve it," I replied. For some reason, I still wasn't comfortable with using her name. She probably feels the same way.

"Before you got dragged here, what was your life like?" Elincia inquired of me.

… damn. What could I say? This isn't an AIM window where I can say "brb" and avoid the question until they sign off. This wasn't a phone conversation where the other person couldn't see my unease. This was a live person, in front of me, asking me a question I didn't know the answer to. Oh dear, I really should start working on my background story.

"I'd… rather not talk about it," I replied slowly. Well, at least that'll buy me some time, although now I have to come up with some tragic past that I don't want to remember in order to make that excuse work. Ah, I've come up with enough tragic pasts for my role-play characters. I can wrangle out another one for myself.

Elincia really isn't as bad as people make her out to be. She really is a kind-hearted individual, even if is she is really ignorant of the world. It's refreshing to see optimism like that in this world… or even from home.

Looking up and realizing I probably spent far too much time with Elincia, I said, "Well, it has been interesting and charming talking to you. Perhaps another time, when we have another chance, we can talk again."

"I would enjoy that," she said in reply.

"I would too…" I said, musing over my thoughts as I wandered away. As I looked back at her, Elincia merely sighed, stood up, and started to follow me back. She was walking at a slower pace, though.

Well, I've just made another friend in this world. So now, there are Mist and Elincia as my friends. Both of them can heal my ass if I ever get injured. For some weird reason, I just had a subconscious voice in the back of my head say "support conversations".

I headed back toward the base, when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see the bushes rustling. Okay, I'm spooked out enough that I'm in this world, but don't do this to me! Before I could think any further, a soldier in black armor bursts out of the bushes and rams himself into me. I let out a yelp before stumbling backward and landing on my ass. That face was twisted into a look of evil that just paralyzed me on the spot. Before I could do anything, he pulled out a sword and said, "Looks like I got here the first mercenary casualty."

I was unable to move from fear and shock, and my voice was gone. No… am I really to die here? I don't believe this. He sneered and said, "Some mercenary you are. You're just a scared little kid."

He started advancing at me with a sword and said, "Well, if you're not going to move, I think I'll have a little fun with you for defying us."

… damn it… damn it… I'm frozen in the fear. He's advancing on me with the sword. I could see him standing over me. Move! Move! I can't move! What's going on? I watch him plunge the sword down at me as I watched helplessly. I really am quite the timid and scared person deep down. Maybe that's why I was always too shy to ever tell her how I felt…

A blood-curling, piercing scream emanated from my now active throat as I felt the sword plunge through my thigh, barely missing the bone. It went straight through before poking out through the other side of my thigh. This pain! It's unreal! It IS real! I am bleeding! I'm helpless! I'm going to die! No! No! Why?

I could see his face twist into a sadistic smile as he slowly twisted the blade, sending fresh waves of unbearable pain through me. I felt my whole body convulse and spasm, effectively causing the sword to cause a great deal of damage. Shit! Piss! Fucker! Bitch! What else can I exclaim in my head to take my mind off this pain?

I heard a loud clunking sound as the guy's face froze. He stumbled to the side as I see Elincia holding some kind of staff. She gets almost into a baseball batter's stance before taking a swing with it at the guy's head. A sickening crunch could be heard as the force of the impact throws his head to the side. Unluckily for him, before he could even realize he had been hit, his head crashed hard into a tree. His head twisted at an odd angle before he slumped to the ground, unmoving.

"This may hurt," were the last words I heard before a final wave of pain coursed through me. Elincia pulled the blade out of my leg and leaned over me to begin healing. Miraculously, the pain slowly started to subside. Soon, the glowing stopped and the wound seemed gone. I stood up when a pain surged through the leg. Quickly, I put all of my weight off that leg as I winced in pain. Elincia quickly commented, "It's not fully healed. You can't walk on it right now. Healing it completely will take too much time."

Great! What now, oh genius of the staff? I looked and said, "So… how do I get back?"

She stood next to me, took my arm, and put it around her neck. She replied, "I'll support you."

… hah, supports. I won't point out the irony of the thought. Support level is now C. In other words, "C" me fall as she trips on that dress and I got nothing left supporting me.

As I walked, I looked at her. Her face seemed flushed red. I feel sorry for her. From being a hidden, naïve, almost spoiled princess, to being chased out of home with her family killed, and now she's hunted and carrying a soldier on her shoulder.

Hah, soldier on her shoulder. Say that ten times fast.

Man, she's really flushed red. All this working and running must be getting to her. Not to mention, she just killed someone. Maybe I should just hop and limp back to save her the work? We're almost there anyway. Oh shit! I hear another rustling in the back of the bushes.

What could that be? More soldiers? Two more soldiers that I can only presume are from Daein pop out of the bushes. One was in front of us and one was behind us. Elincia used her free arm to hand me her staff. I grabbed it, and she let go of me, causing me to support myself with my arms and the staff. I quickly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you, of course," Elincia replied. What the hell? Wasn't Elincia supposed to be some weak girl? What's going on here?

"Aren't you scared?" I asked.

"Normally, I would be, but you inspired me to work harder and have courage for what I believe in," she replied. Inside, I could hear my mind celebrating. Yes! She's inspired! No more of the whiny Elincia.

… no more alive Elincia if we don't get away from this soon.

She bent over slightly and started pulling up the bottom of her dress. I wonder if she's trying to "defeat" the soldiers with a nice view. Maybe if she stripped they died of nosebleeds? Oh, wake up! Both of the Daein soldiers seem to look at her with as much confusion as I am, as she continued to pull up the many layers that the bottom of her dress provided.

… next town we stop in, we're getting her new clothes.

As she reached the last layer, she pulled it up only part of the way. Strapped to her leg was something. She quickly pulled out to reveal a sword.

… well, I don't remember her having a sword! What the HELL is going on? This did not happen in the game! This did NOT happen!

"What's that?" I stupidly inquired. It's a sword! Duh!

"It's a blade that we've kept in our family. It's powerful and light, and it's blessed with certain properties of magic. It's called Amiti," Elincia replied.

Amiti… is her sword, but she doesn't get it until later. What?

"One of our counts by the name of Bastian strapped it to my leg as the soldiers approached the palace," she finished. Wow, I bet he enjoyed that job… that is, if Lucia didn't give him a swift kick in his sacred sword and two magical potion containers afterward.

I nodded and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Why, clear a path for us to get to the headquarters," she confidently said. What the hell is this personality change? Could it possibly be Multiple Personality Disorder? I know I could not have affected her this greatly. Taking the sword, she stepped forward at the soldier in between the headquarters and us. Before she could do anything, though, both soldiers fell to the ground. An all-too familiar, though a lot less loved archer stood in front of us, beckoning us to the headquarters. He ran over to Elincia and helped her over.

Oh, you do not have to worry about the gimping student! I'm just dandy, limping along only with a staff to support myself. Don't mind the fact I've just been recently stabbed in the leg and can barely walk. Gregory Deegan would be so proud of me right now. I'm holding a healing staff and limping with it.

Before I could mentally complain anymore, I felt someone pick me up and throw me over his or her shoulder. I held the staff for dear life, expecting it to be a Daein soldier kidnapping me. I struggled for a second before I heard a voice say, "Stop struggling kid! I'm trying to rescue you."

Quickly I stopped struggling. Rescue me? That sounds nice. I watched as my body was being hauled to the headquarters. Thank you mister hero for saving my life after Mister Bastard left me to hobble!

A few minutes later, I was back in the living room of the headquarters, where all the mercenaries and Elincia were assembled. I looked over to the person who put me down, seeing none other than Boyd. I quickly expressed my thanks at the rescue in a concise and succinct manner. Rhys hobbled over and continued the healing on my leg. Greil looked us and said, "Well now, it appears that Daein soldiers are surrounding us. They are asking for the princess in exchange for our freedom."

I gasped when I heard this. The Daein attack was tonight? Oh, stupid me! That's why Daein soldiers attacked me earlier. Way to go, John! You successfully proved you're an idiot!

"We can't surrender her," I said aloud.

"And why not?" Soren inquired.

I looked at Soren, rather annoyed with his attitude. I said somewhat harshly at him, "Because, she's our princess and the future of this country rests on her. Honestly, do you think Daein will keep their side of the bargain if we give her to them?"

Elincia spoke up and said, "My destination was to be Gallia. I'm sure that if we arrive there, we can find sanctuary from the Daein soldiers."

After Elincia finished, Shinon commented, "No way in hell am I goin' to that country of beasts."

Gatrie looked around and said, "We have to help the fair maiden in distress. It's only right that we do so."

Titania added, "Daein started this war. To ally with them is unthinkable. If we save the princess, not only do we get a better reputation as a moralistic and powerful mercenary company, but also we help win back Crimea's freedom. Crimea's the homeland for many of us, and to turn our back on her in her time of need just seems rather horrible."

Rhys nodded, finished with healing my leg. He turned to the group and added on, "The problem is not whether she is our princess or she isn't. It's the fact we are refusing someone who needs our assistance. Turning her down would be a horrible and unkind thing to do."

"But it might be the only thing," Soren replied harshly.

Greil looked and said, "Soren, what do you mean?"

Soren explained, "It may be a trap or it may not. We are surrounded by an unknown number of Daein soldiers. If we fight them, not only will we lose our lives... but also the princess will be captured regardless. As a mercenary company, we are dictated by self-interest before the interest of the country. Yes, most of us love Crimea, but we can't love it if we are dead. If Daein wins and we fight them and survive, we put ourselves in a hard spot. If we were to assist them, as Titania's point of view goes, we would become more reputable in that we helped Daein. If they win the war, that puts us in a favorable spot. I don't like it any more than any of you do, but this is how it is."

Elincia sighed and said, "I understand your point. I'm willing to give up for my country if that is what you decide."

"Soren, explain something then," I said in a harsh tone. I stood up, dazed for a moment by the fact the pain in my leg was gone. It was as good as new!

"Explain what?" Soren replied to an amazed person that was standing in my very spot.

I looked at Soren and nearly said "huh?" before realizing what I had just said. I sighed a little and explained my point in a clear tone.

"If there are truly an unknown number of soldiers outside waiting for us, what makes you think their numbers are enough that we couldn't take them on? Maybe we could take them on. It's not for certain that Daein will win this war. Besides, they attacked Crimea without declaration or provocation. They are obviously not above being dishonorable and cheap. What if we hand the princess over and then they go back on their word and they attack us. So, we defeat them because their numbers may not be that big. According to you, it's unknown. We just handed over the princess to the lowliest bunch of thugs on this continent. Is that really what you want?" I asked him, each word being more daring and challenging than the last.

"For a new kid, you sure are trying really hard to influence us," Shinon commented.

"I may not be a good fighter but that doesn't mean I'm stupid and inexperienced," I countered.

"Ike? Oscar? How do you both stand on this?" Greil inquired.

Ike and Oscar looked at each other and nodded. Ike said, "Oscar and I already agreed that we would help our princess no matter what."

Oscar continued, "To give the princess over is tantamount to killing her."

Ooh, "tantamount"… big word! I looked around the room. Mist and Rolf were sitting in the corner, not really contributing much. I knew what they were going to say, but out of respect for the other members, they kept silent.

Greil thought it over for a moment before saying, "I've come to a decision. We're going to protect the princess and escort her to Gallia. Gather your weapons and materials and put them in here. When we finish this battle, we will gather them and destroy everything that we cannot take with us."

All the mercenaries nodded in agreement, although the look of absolute annoyance was on Shinon's face. As soon as Greil left, Shinon spat out, "Pah, sub-human country."

I rushed to my room to gather my materials. Luckily these tight tights that are still clamping uncomfortably had pockets. Man, they really are tight. For some reason, the movie "Bad News Bears" came into my mind. Grape nuts, anyone?

I grabbed all of my personal artifacts from home and stuck them in my pockets. Grabbing a backpack sitting in the corner, I ran into the living room and grabbed a couple books from the shelf. "The Intricate Art of Magic", "Magic for Dummies", "Nils's guide to music" were three of the few books I grabbed from the shelf. I ran through the side door that connected the armory of the headquarters to the main base. Thank you Mist for showing me this.

I ran inside and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. I put the quiver on myself over the backpack, and I grabbed what looked like an iron bow. Soon after I got my materials, Boyd ran into the room to gather some weapons. After he had gotten his weapons, I ran after him, following him outside.

Greil met up with us at the front door. He said, "I'll handle all the soldiers at the rear. Ike, you take charge and defend the front."

As soon as Greil left, Elincia ran outside with a staff in one hand and her sword on another. Fastened around her waist was a scabbard for the sword. Rather funny to see the scabbard alongside the dress that she was wearing.

"Princess, go back inside!" Ike said to her.

She gave a look of determination and said, "I want to fight with you. At the very least, I can help by healing."

Ike sighed and said, "Very well, Princess. Stay close to us."

"I shall, my Lord Ike," Elincia said.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go with the "my lord" thing again. I got my bow and nocked an arrow. I saw a glint of metal in the night in front of us. At the same time, I started to hear rapid footsteps. A few seconds later, about six or seven Daein soldiers appeared in our view, running at us with swords.

"Here they come," Ike said to the group.

"It's time to duel…" I muttered. Well, now, who said I couldn't insert some humor before a battle. I looked at the soldiers running at me and let the arrow fly.

Author's Note: I decided to end this chapter here. Although, at first, I planned to have both the fight and the conversations in this chapter, it felt like it was going too long. So, the battle will be taking place next chapter. Also, I have made a decision to add a couple extra missions/chapters that weren't in Path of Radiance. Consider it, like, "John's Route" for Path of Radiance. It's a bit like how Hector's Route had extra missions for Blazing Sword.

Also, in addition, there will be more than just the characters we know and love from Path of Radiance. I will include some original characters and maybe a few other characters that you may find interesting. Also, I may just stick in an arena or two, just for the hell of it. I don't know when Chapter 5 will come out, but I have decided that this story will escape the purge of projects.

I had planned to drop all my projects except for the music composition project and the novels that I am writing. However, this story just stood out to me too much to be ignored. So, don't worry everyone. I'll still work on this story. I can't guarantee anything on A Lifelong Promise, though. I'm having trouble writing the next few scenes in that story.


	5. Caught RedHanded

Author's Note: Well, I think I may have decided on pairings. Nothing is official just yet, except for one. That's the pairing I have for my character. I was debating not doing it, but with the plans I have for the fic, it would really make a lot more sense.

Of course, it won't be an outright pairing. It probably would be more like Yumi and Ulrich from Code Lyoko or Keitaro and Narusegawa from Love Hina. At times like this, I wonder how I remember how to spell some of these names. Haha, I guess it just sticks in my memory if I read subtitles too much. It was like, "Whoa, we like each other, but we're too naïve to realize the other does, and we're too nervous to say anything about it despite the overwhelming evidence and our friends egging us on."

Whoa, ramble much? Anyway, yeah, only one definite pair will be in the story. No, I won't be telling you. What fun is that? I may drop subtle hints and keep you guys guessing. –cue evil laughter-

Oh dear, I also forgot… this is a fight chapter and might be a chance to reveal one of the first AU/OC character in this fic. Who was the fourth rider before Bertram? Read on and find out in one of the chapters coming up soon. Maybe it's this one. Maybe it's the one after that? Maybe it's the one even after that? It depends on how I pace my writing.

Chapter 5:

Caught Red-Handed.

I watched that arrow as it flew through the air for what felt like forever. It made contact with the wrist of one of the sword-wielding shoulders. Not only did he drop his sword, but also I saw the point of the arrow sticking out through the other end of his wrist. I started to feel a bit sick as I saw the blood spray everywhere. This is not a game. This is actually a battle and people's lives are really at stake here.

There's no easy mode, normal mode, or hard mode here. There's no pressing the reset button seventeen times because a character kept dying. This is life. This is reality. This is really fucking happening. I just practically took a man's life, or at the very least made it so he couldn't use his hand again. Earlier, a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill me attacked.

These people are not just out, get slashed about three times with a sword, and disappear in a flash of light, or just flutter out of existence. There will be things that I've never seen in my life before. War does have a habit of toughening up the weak and making kids grow up too early. I feel bad for poor Rolf and Mist. They had to grow up in an environment like this.

I don't really want to kill, but if I want to survive, that's just what I have to do. I quickly pulled out an arrow and nocked it. I can't explain it, but despite failing Shinon's training horribly, I feel like I've actually gotten better with the bow. Having a bracer there is a definite plus as well. I let another arrow fly, this one lodging itself firmly in the bicep of another.

I saw the others charge forward as more and more enemies appeared in our line of vision. Boyd was brutally slashing and bashing his enemies with deadly precision and accuracy. Ike's swordplay was fascinating in its own morbid, death dealing fashion. Titania must've seemed a bit like a dark goddess, raining down her judgment with her axe. Oscar's persistent thrusting and slashing with his rather long lance seemed to taunt the enemies as they couldn't get close enough to him to really get to him or his horse.

I spotted an enemy holding a spear, waiting for the right time to throw it at Titania. As I nocked the arrow, I took aim at the javelin soldier and shot at him. I knew as soon as I let go that it was not enough power in that shot. It started to curve downward. What's this thing that entered my field of vision at the same time as I shot it?

Oh, it's just Boyd.

Boyd?

Boyd!

Before I could shout a warning, the weakened shot I had just fired smacked itself into Boyd's backside. He let out a surprised yelp before looking around. Luckily, there was an enemy archer nearby. Shinon looked at me and sarcastically said, "His name is Boyd. He's one of ours."

Twice as fast as I did, he pulled an arrow, nocked it, and shot it at the enemy archer with a twang. I could hear the whizzing sound as that silent assassin flew through the air at the enemy archer. He was struck in the head before he even realized what was going on.

Damn, I'm not about to be shown up. Boyd managed to pluck my arrow out of his backside, luckily believing that it was the enemy archer and not me who shot that arrow. As Boyd cleared up the enemies near him, Rhys made his way over. If this wasn't a battle, I would've been laughing at the fact Rhys put his staff on Boyd's backside.

That could be taken in so many wrong ways. Before I could think much of it, a javelin just landed in the ground, less than two feet in front of me. Pay attention, John! Pay attention! The rush was flowing through me. I saw that even Elincia was slashing around with Amiti, although she was more just standing near Shinon, Soren, and myself and trying to protect us should someone try to sneak up on us.

I shot arrows over and over, some of them hitting their mark, and some of them missing. It would have been an okay performance except compared to Shinon who was shooting twice as fast and hitting every mark, I felt like a total amateur who didn't know the first thing about bows.

I could feel some kind of rush going through me. I couldn't explain this feeling but it was like a feeling of obsession and power flowing through me. It was my obsession to survive and get home, and let no man, beast, or terror get in my way of finding a way home. I kept on shooting arrows as my heart contented to make sure I would stay alive.

I didn't know how long I was doing this. I wasn't even aware of how many arrows were in my quiver. All that stuck in my mind was that I was doing my best to hit and slaughter my enemies. They will not stand in my way of when I get home.

Speaking of home, I wonder how everyone is doing back at home. I wonder if my mother really minded that much if I was out of the house or not. I wonder how my friends from high school would react if they heard I was in a fatal car accident and my body couldn't be found. Maybe my car exploded and they could use that as an excuse. They wouldn't be worried sick about me if they all think I'm dead.

If I ever got home, what would they think of what I'm doing right now? Would they be condoning my actions of fighting for good or condemning me of being a murderer? Oh dear, what will happen if I get back home? If I'm proclaimed to be dead, I can't exactly say, "Hey guys! I'm not really dead, but I was sucked into a video game world where I fought alongside some of my favorite video game characters."

… I hear Cumulus House is a lovely asylum.

I don't know how long it was but I was just about out of arrows. I saw Greil rushing from where he came to where we were. With tremendous power, he started hacking and slashing in terrifying grace and marvelous fatality. The elegant beauty of his techniques made me appreciate just how skilled he was just with the axe. I can only begin to imagine how powerful he must have been with the sword. Soon after Greil arrived, I could hear the shouts from the enemy for their retreat.

As the enemy soldiers started their retreat, Greil came back to us in a hurry. He said in a somewhat strained and tired voice, "Grab your possessions and restock your weapons and set this whole place ablaze. We've only just begun our war."

I ran back inside to the armory to refill my arrows in the quiver. I also grabbed what looked to be a sturdier bow, just in case this one broke. I ran back into the other room to grab my backpack when I saw it wasn't there. It was replaced with a bag that would be slung around my shoulder and carried at my side. Rolf was standing there, transferring the last book into it. He looked at me and said, "I figured having the backpack and the quiver would be rather annoying in battle."

"Thanks, Rolf," I replied to him with a grateful smile. I took the quiver off, put the bag on, and put the quiver back on. That way, the strap of the bag was under the quiver. I noticed an arrow sticking out of Rolf's backpack. Deciding not to comment on it, I went along my merry way. Well, not exactly merry. Oh bugger.

After everyone gathered their materials, everyone took a hand in spreading the books from the library around the place and setting them on fire. Soren helped contribute with his fire magic, which I observed, was nowhere near as powerful as his wind magic.

As we trudged along, I started thinking about the game and the story, and what happens next. Petrine should be highly upset at the soldiers for retreating and go try to take care of us herself. We should be coming across a battle on a river crossing. After that, we shall fight in a castle and meet Mia.

After the time delay on the Daein attack, I have a sinking feeling that this reality is not going to play out like in the game. I have a feeling that I'm about to get as many surprises as my newfound allies are. Throughout the night we started trudging through the forest. I don't know how long we were trudging through that forest, but after a short time, Greil called for us to camp.

"It's a few hours until morning, and it will take us about two days before we get to Gallia's borders," Greil announced when we finished setting up camp.

"I need someone who wishes to scout out the area ahead of us and pick out a path that we can follow tomorrow," he continued. I looked around at who was volunteering. A spying mission didn't sound all that bad. I was a bit tired though from the attack.

"I can restore energy to those who volunteer," Rhys said. He continued, "I can do at least that for now."

"Understood," Greil replied.

"I'll go," Boyd said. I looked at Boyd. He had a look of serious concentration that just had me awed.

"That's good," Greil replied to Boyd. He looked around and said, "Is there anyone you want to take with you, Boyd?"

"Yeah," Boyd replied. He looked around and said, "I think it's time we showed the new kid the ropes on what else we do around here."

… what? Who's the new kid? Wait…

… scouting and spying?! Me? Oh god no! Please.

"Er…" I began. Boyd cut me off, however.

"It's time you learned all the other things we do in this company," he said grimly.

"Yes, sir…" I replied somewhat tiredly. That whole battle took its toll on me. Rhys walked over to Boyd and started rejuvenating him with his staff. I wonder how much of a drain it was to Rhys to put energy into Boyd. Would it be like actually giving up your own spare energy to give to someone else? If so, is it the same as healing injuries? Is it really healing or is it actually an accelerated regeneration? I'll have to ponder this on another day.

Rhys sat down after he was finished with Boyd. He sighed and said, "I can't transfer any more energy. I regret to say my body doesn't have enough energy to transfer to John."

"I'll do it," a voice from behind me said. I quickly turned around to see Elincia with her staff.

"You don't have to do this," Greil said to Elincia when he realized what she was going to do.

Elincia smiled slightly before replying, "No, my lord Greil. This is what I want to do. I want to help in any way possible. This is the only way I can repay you at the moment. You've done so much for me and I only wanted to return the favor."

As she held the staff over me, a voice said in a peculiar tone, "No, princess. Give me the staff and I'll do it."

I turned to the speaker to see Soren standing there. He still had his cold and calculating look, but he also had something else I could not recognize. His voice when he spoke was as demanding as ever, but it didn't have the cold tone that I heard this whole time.

"My lord Soren, you shouldn't have to push yourself," Elincia said to him.

"I apologize for my actions earlier… allow me to repay you for what I said earlier," Soren replied.

What? Soren is apologizing? What's next? Elincia is going to beat Ike in a swordfight now? Maybe Ike will actually start thinking for once! Oh my goodness… maybe Shinon will donate his money to a charity!

… yeah, and maybe King Ashnard is going to open an orphanage for all branded children.

"It is okay… do not worry," Elincia merely replied. She held her staff to me as it started to glow. I could feel myself regaining energy, as if I had slept for some time. I could feel myself slowly getting more and more energy. After about twenty seconds she stopped. I felt like I had slept for a while night. It was a weird feeling.

Man, I gotta learn how to do that, so I can help the others right back. I looked at Elincia and was about to express my thanks when she collapsed. I quickly reached out to try to catch her.

… you know, if I had worked out more, I would have been able to catch her.

Instead, she fell into my arms. Her weight, however, was too much for me. My feet slipped out from under me as I fell over backward. With my arms under her, my upward momentum from the slip pushed her on top of me.

… one collision was enough, but two was awfully painful. I landed flat on my back on the ground. Before I could recover from that, the full weight of Elincia fell on my chest, knocking whatever wind left in me right out. I could hear everyone in the camp laughing a little bit. As I slowly pushed Elincia down and sat up, I turned to the rest of them, rubbed the back of my hand, and grinned sheepishly.

With war coming upon them, I guess any kind of humor is enough to lighten the mood. Hah, it's just like how I was in high school. The good ol' humorous klutz inside of me hasn't died yet. Elincia opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and said, "You fainted, your highness."

"And he pathetically floundered to try to catch you," came the snide voice of Shinon. Bastard.

Elincia looked at me before saying, "I'm sorry for fainting, my lo—"

She paused in mid-sentence as she realized what she was going to say. Before anything could be said, I could hear the joking voice of Gatrie say, "What do you say to leaving the two to some private time? I know if I were in that situation, I'd appreciate it."

… goodness only knows what's running through Gatrie's mind.

"No thanks, Gatrie," I replied to him. I added on, "I want to go with Boyd on this reconnaissance mission."

"Well then, hurry up!" Boyd exclaimed at me in an impatient voice.

Elincia got up, her bright orange dress somewhat dirtied from the ground. I looked at her as I got up myself. Sighing, I remarked, "You know, your highness… that bright dress is going to catch the attention of the soldiers. If we ever come near a town, I think we should go in and get you a new one."

"You think so?" Elincia asked me.

"Yeah… it's better for hiding and such. Not to mention, some other kind of attire would really be easier to move around with," I replied to her.

Damn it! I'm forcibly reminded of a drawing my friend Ari made with Elincia in a very skimpy two-piece bathing suit. Thank goodness it's dark or else she might have seen the blood rush to my face. I quickly said, "Well, I'll be back after this mission. I'd love to help you with your dress shopping."

… or maybe not.

"I would be honored for you to help me with that," Elincia replied.

"Hey, kid… you comin' or do I have to shove my axe's handle in painful places to get ya to move!" Boyd said, impatience seething through his voice. I turned to him and sensed a definite aura of annoyance just exuding from him. I smiled, waved to everyone, and ran to where Boyd was.

We traversed through the woods, careful to make as little noise as possible. We followed the path not traveled much, from what we could tell. It seemed as if no one really traveled this path, so we assumed this would be safer than the other path at the branch. As we traveled along, we saw a light in the distance. I turned to Boyd and asked, "Is that a town?"

"I don't remember a town being there…" Boyd responded thoughtfully.

"I wonder what those lights are, then…" I mused aloud.

Cautiously, we headed closer to the light. We soon heard voices, but we weren't able to hear what was being said. The voices were slowly fading, as if they were walking away from us. We both carefully crept closer until we saw something of a fire. Peering through the bushes, we saw an encampment. Inside the encampment were soldiers wearing black armor.

It was a Daein encampment!

We saw a female girl with somewhat long golden-blonde hair riding a horse and trotting around the camp. She was wearing what seemed to be rather light armor, probably to prevent any restriction of her movement. For some reason, she didn't seem to be carrying any weapons on her being. Instead, the only thing she had was a bag wrapped around the horse's neck, a bit like a carrying bag.

One of the Daein soldiers approached her and said, "General, we are still searching for the princess. We are unable to ascertain her current location, but we believe she might be heading south to Gallia."

The girl looked at the soldier and replied, "Very well. I shall tell the armies to spread out among all known paths to Gallia. We cannot fail our majesty and allow her to escape."

"Touching words, but failure does not bode well with his majesty," said a rather demanding female voice. I tried turning to the voice, but I was unable to see who it was.

"General Selena of the Four Riders… your failure to capture the princess at the mercenary headquarters has displeased the king. It was only because of your… exceptional… magical abilities that he even allowed you to join us in the first place, and already you are blundering," the voice continued.

"General Petrine, whatever do you mean?" inquired Selena.

I looked at Boyd, confused as to what to do. We could sit here and risk being discovered, but if we leave we might miss out on valuable information. Silently, we came to the agreement to stay there and see how the situation fared.

"Why, my esteemed general of magic, it is quite obvious. His majesty prefers warriors of exceptional caliber and strength. As a mage, normally he would not have given you a second thought. If it were not for the fact you had defeated three of the former Four Riders, he would not have even accepted your request to join," Petrine said.

"I already know that, General Petrine. I fight to serve your majesty. What is your business here?" Selena inquired, her voice becoming rather agitated.

"Why, I was sent here to make sure you do not blunder again. The king was already a bit skeptical about allowing you to join. You managed to defeat General Bryce, General Tauroneo… and even myself in combat. However, as we all know, the Black Knight is in a league of his own. Your humiliating and easy defeat at his hands was to be expected. However, thanks to your previous mistake at capturing the princess, you are on a short leash. Fail again and you may be relieved of the Four Rider position, if not removed from the army entirely," Petrine replied.

Time passed with only silence being heard by anyone, interrupted on occasion by a rustle of grass, the clinking of armor as soldiers go about their duties, or a crackle from the nearby fires. I looked at Boyd and we both reached the same conclusion. Time to head back. Before we could get up, Petrine said, "One more thing, General…"

We both paused and looked at her again. We watched her as she scanned the area. Numerous times she looked at where we were, but never lingered. Either she didn't see us or she didn't give any indication that she did. She laughed and said, "It appears that you have already lost your last chance."

"What do you mean?" Selena inquired.

Petrine laughed before replying, "How is the security of your camp? Are you sure that you can handle any kind of attack?"

Selena replied, "I'm quite sure."

Petrine sighed before replying, "I'm not so sure. Security seems to be rather lax to me."

Selena looked at her and said, "You're questioning my abilities?"

For a second, I could've sworn something was out of place. I nodded to Boyd and we both agreed. It was time to get out of here. We had all the vital information we could get without being caught.

As we walked, we heard a snap of the fingers and rustling of soldiers approaching the scene where the two generals were speaking. We chilled when we heard Petrine's next words.

"How do you account that a spy was in the bushes, overhearing our conversation?"

We both panicked when we heard that. With our cover blown, I exclaimed to Boyd, "Let's get outta here!"

"Don't need to tell me twice, boy," Boyd replied.

As we ran through the bushes, I could hear the soldiers catch up to us. Considering the fact I was the lesser physically fit of us two, it wasn't surprising that I started lagging behind. I knew there was one thing to do. Man, not even a week with the company and I started feeling like they were family.

"Boyd…" I blurted out, huffing.

"Yeah?" he replied to me.

"She only thinks there's one spy. We won't be able to outrun them," I said to him in between breaths.

"So? What're ya tryin' to say?" he asked back to me.

"Come rescue me later. I'll be waiting. Just don't keep me waiting too long," I said with a weak laugh.

"… I understand," Boyd replied to me.

"Tell me one thing before you give yourself up," Boyd said quickly.

"What is it?" I replied with a question.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if we get out of this," I replied. I bit my tongue and added, "One last thing, Boyd."

"What is it?" he asked in reply. Man, if we drag this out any longer, both of us will be caught.

"Tell Commander Greil that I'm sorry… that I couldn't warn him and I hope he forgives me," I finally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he wildly asked, turning to me.

I smiled and stopped running. I waved to him as I saw him run off with a puzzled look on his face. I pulled off my bow and nocked an arrow as I heard crashing behind me. I turned around and waited for them to appear. I stepped into some cover. There's no way I'm going without a fight. Any second now…

"Hello… poppet," came a voice behind me. Last thing I could remember, a really hard chop came to the neck knocking me out. I'm gonna feel that when I wake up…

Author's Note: You may be thinking as you finish this chapter, "Well, what about the next few chapters of the game?"

To that extent, I must say that they were my least favorite chapters to play and personally, I know I'm going to hate writing them. Not to mention, it would solve a few plot holes that I was worrying about. Also, with college started, my writing update times are going to be a bit more erratic. Just a heads-up.


	6. Nothing in my sleeves!

Author's note: To be honest, I didn't like how this came out at all. Sorry for the late update everyone, but I've been really, really sick this past week or two. Also, for all you college students, you know how bad missing a class can be. Even when you're sick you don't want to miss a class (especially a Thursday American Federal Government class that's 3 credits and goes from 6:30 PM to 9:22 PM). Unfortunately, in addition to dealing with sickness, I also had to deal with missing homework and missing assignments... and choir was hell with a sore throat (so was band and the concert, but that's something else entirely).

I find that writing while sick gets you a somewhat... delusional... mindset and output. So, forgive how this chapter came out... I also wrote chapter 7 and 8, but I'll space them out. I don't want to overload everyone with sudden new chapters. I'm better now, so I was able to post the updates. Also, I'm learning trombone for the jazz band. Yeah! I'll still be a trumpeter for concert band though. I also got switched from tenor to bass in the choir (I can do both, but director feels I'm stronger on bass).

Without further ado, the long-awaited Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Nothing in my sleeves

Oww… my head. I swear, whoever caught me didn't have to hit me that hard.

Speaking of aches and pains, that fall I took earlier trying to catch Elincia just caught up with me. I don't know what felt more painful at the moment. There was the severe headache that I had. Of course there was also the pain of landing flat on my back. Then again, there was that crushing feeling in my chest from the princess landing right on me. Neither particularly stood out for me, as they were all equally irritating and painful.

Man, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move my body, and this light and noise is killing my head. Remind me never to go on a spying mission again. Boyd better come back for me or I'm going to shoot another arrow at his ass. Ugh, man, maybe if I can go to sleep, this nightmare will be over.

… where am I anyway? Well, I better get some sleep before they do whatever interrogations they plan on doing to me. Torture is not something you want to tackle when you're already in pain and tired out.

Sleep… sleep…

"Wake up!"

Damn it, I don't catch a break, do I? I will personally bitch-slap the next person that says to me, "Man, I bet it would be awesome to be a Fire Emblem character."

I cracked my eyes open in the blinding headache.

"Heal him," I heard a voice say.

Wait a second. Who are they going to heal? If they're going to heal me, that would be great.

Yeah, my life at the current moment is going great.

I can feel my headache slowly ebbing away. My chest pains and my back pains are slowly fading away.

… you know, despite being only seventeen, I think it's weird to say that I'm complaining about chest pains and back pains.

I opened my eyes and sat up to see a rather beautiful blonde haired girl in a white robe. Her face was full of fear rather than benevolence as I expected. It was almost as if she was afraid of healing me. She backed away slowly before looking to the cell's door. I looked at her in what I hoped was apparent confusion before asking, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why did you heal me?"

… now I see why she looked to the cell door. When it opened up, standing there was none other than Petrine. Oh dear god, oh dear god… she was pretty in a black-widow sort of way. Regardless, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. This was the time to try to not think at all. Whatever plan she had, I knew for a fact it wasn't going to be pretty in the way I want it to be. The only pretty thing that her plan was going to be about was pretty painful.

"She healed you because I said so," Petrine said. She nodded to the girl and said, "You're dismissed now, Natasha."

The healer known as Natasha quickly slipped out of the room. She paused for a second to give a somewhat consoling look at me as if to try to comfort me from what was going to happen soon. Petrine had a look on her face that implied that whatever was going to happen was going to be only fun for one of us. I'm willing to be that I'm not going to enjoy what's coming up one bit. She walked into the cell and shut the door behind her. Hopefully it wasn't locked. Not that I'd try to escape. I don't even know where I am.

"I trust that you already know who I am," Petrine said to me.

I looked at her and tried to remember what Soren said in the game when they first met her. I timidly replied, "General Petrine of Daein's Four Riders. It is rumored that only your peers and your king himself rival your skill in combat. According to other rumors, you wield a fiery lance of arcane might that strikes fear into all who see it in combat."

Well… maybe a little bit of subtle flattery can go a long way.

"Well, so you do know about me, or so these rumors you've heard have told you," she said. She laughed slightly, which caused me to calm down a little bit. I hope I put her in a good mood, because I sure would hate to be skewered on the edge of that very flame lance.

"Yes, ma'am," I choked out. Please don't offend her… please don't be offended, please!

"A very knowledgeable person, and yet you insist on being an archer," she commented. I could see her look me over as she continued, "A rather scrawny, weak person who once shot one of your allies in combat. You lack power and accuracy as I heard."

I could only gape for a second. Man, does she have to rub it in?

"I heard all about it from the soldiers whom you fought three days ago," she continued. For some reason, I did not like where this is going.

"Such an intelligent person, yet such a weak person you are. What business do you have being a rather poor archer in such a skilled mercenary company? I wonder why," she said aloud, more to herself than to me. It was as if she was trying to let me in on what she was thinking.

"Could they want you because they need more members, or is it for some other reason?" she asked me.

"I… don't know," I slowly replied.

"I'm sure you don't," she commented in a rather sweet voice. Somehow, that voice scared me more than her angry one did. I really need to get to the bottom of this, but I need to do this in a way that she won't get upset at.

"What… do you want with me?" I asked in my timid voice.

"Why, what do you think I want with you?" she asked in return.

"To torture and maim me for information, keeping me near the brink of death until I divulge whatever I know about that mercenary company. Then when you are finished, you will simply kill me," I grimly replied.

"Not in the slightest," she replied.

… what?

"You see, I know they were probably keeping you for some valuable reason. Why should I harm you, when I could have much better use for you? Ransom, lies, extortion…" she said.

"You… don't enjoy torturing your prisoners?" I asked. Er, I really should watch my tongue.

"Why of course I do," she said as she pulled out a whip. She cracked it in the air, causing me to visibly shudder.

"Why, if you continue this topic, you may inspire me to think that you want this," she said with a smile. Well, that was a rather tempting offer. I hear that a hot girl in tight black clothing whipping me is supposed to be kinky. I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer. Smiling back, I said back in a polite tone, "As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Your loss," she said.

… am I really getting along with her? No way, there had to be a catch.

"Well, you know, there will be a small bit of torture today, but if you're as smart as I know you are, I'm sure that you won't have to actually worry about it at all," she said to me. Before I could say anything, she turned to the door and said, "Natasha, you can come back in now."

I looked to the door to see Natasha timidly opened the door and walk in. Petrine smiled at Natasha before looking at me and explaining, "See, recently, one of our generals had a stunningly embarrassing defeat yesterday in trying to capture the princess. Her forces were badly beaten in two areas. One was by what appeared to be a diversionary group and one by what seemed to be the main group. Currently, she's been demoted from the Four Rider position. In fact, if it were not for my intervention, she would be removed from the army entirely and sent to a prison camp.

"I spoke for her sake for one reason only. I am under the impression that you would have made a better mage than an archer. Why, lo and behold, you seem to be quite the intelligent person. I would like to have you in my army."

After her explanation, I sighed and said, "I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter?"

"Oh, yes you do have a choice in the matter," she replied.

"What if I were to refuse?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"General Selena will be removed from the army and imprisoned into the work camps," Petrine said.

"Why should I care?" I asked.

"In addition, if you continue to resist me, I'll whip this cleric here until she dies," Petrine said.

"Why should I care? Isn't she one of your soldiers?" I asked back.

"On the contrary, she's a prisoner like yourself," Petrine replied. She continued, "If she does die, consider my offer terminated. Then you can experience first hand just how much delight I have in torturing my prisoners."

"Well then, where do I have to sign to start learning magic under General Selena," I said. Working for Daein was nowhere near the top of my list, but neither is condemning someone to a prison for life and the responsibility for the death of an innocent cleric.

"Private Selena, you mean," Petrine corrected.

"Hold up one second. As much as I know that I'm not in the position to bargain, I have a request," I said.

"Make sure it's a small one," Petrine replied.

"Could you please release Natasha here?" I asked in as nice of a voice as I could.

"Why would you care for her?" Petrine asked me.

"Because she's pretty," I said. I could see her turn away in embarassment at my comment. I really had no reason for wanting her released except that it was the right thing to do. I couldn't say that though. Imagine Petrine's reaction if I had said that I thought it was the right thing to do. She'd probably skewer me on the edge of her lance.

"Then no, I won't release her, but I'll make a counter-offer," Petrine said.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading what may be flowing through her twisted mind.

"I see great potential in you as mage, and if I can show you to see things the way I see it, I can imagine you will be a great asset to Daein. From what I could tell, the other spy ran away without even trying to help you," she said to me.

"W-what other spy?" I stuttered.

"Don't be stupid. I know there were two of you. You must not mean much to them if he ran away to leave you, the weaker of the two, to be captured. That obviously means you don't have much ties to the members of the company," Petrine said.

"I… understand. What's your offer?" I said. Of course, her assumption was slightly wrong, but it's probably best to not test her patience or her current good mood.

"Impatient, are we? I hope I didn't rub off on you too much. My offer stands as this. This girl will be your personal assistant. Just as Ena is to me, she will be your right hand slave. If I see that she does not fit to your standards, I'll have her returned to the prison," Petrine said

"I accept," I said. I smiled at Natasha who gave a look of fear at me. I shall try to explain everything later to her.

"Insolent whelp! Bow to your master!" Petrine shouted at Natasha, cracking her whip at Natasha, striking her on the face. Natasha quickly fell to her knees and bowed. Ugh, just how she was being treated was enough to make me sick. This was wrong, but I had no choice but to go along. Greil, Ike… everyone… forgive me. I hope that you can understand what I'm trying to do here.

"Follow me," Petrine barked at me, walking out. I sighed softly and followed Petrine, while Natasha took the rear of the group. I didn't really know what was coming up, but I knew it had to be better than being imprisoned and tortured. Not to mention, I saved the life of this cleric. First chance we get, I'm going to make a break for freedom with Natasha. Maybe when Selena dismisses us, and we're walking back to camp, I can make a break for it. Gallia is south, right? Yeah. South it is.

"Commander, I have an assignment for you," I heard Petrine say.

"Mmm… yes, general?" I heard a tired voice inquire. Looking around, I could see a wyvern but I couldn't see the rider.

"Stop sleeping long enough to listen," I could hear Petrine impatiently say.

Sleeping?

"I'm listening…" I heard the man say tiredly.

"This is a new recruit with great potential. He's also a former prisoner. I want you and one of your soldiers to overlook his training and make sure he doesn't run away when it is done," Petrine ordered.

Damn her.

"Yes, General Petrine," I heard the voice say. Who was that? It sounds so familiar.

"I don't expect a failure from you, Commander Haar," Petrine said.

Haar? Oh yeah, he was in the area with Jill and his wyvern knights when they escaped from that port in… in… uh, damn, I don't remember the name.

"Jill, you're my soldier," Haar called out.

"Why commander?" I heard a voice inquire. A green wyvern floated over, quite different than Haar's black one. They're somewhat cool looking if it wasn't for the fact that they'd probably trample me if I pissed one of them off.

Wait, this is Jill? Oh dear, this was NOT the circumstances I wanted to meet my favorite character under. I was figuring that it would be on the boat later on, but not like this. Well, anyway, I had no choice. Petrine started walking forward, followed by me, who was followed silently by Natasha, who was then followed by Haar and Jill. That's a long train. Who else can we add to our merry band?

Nobody else… as we just arrived at the clearing that Selena was standing in. You know, if they continue to throw in more female characters for me to meet, I think I'm going to lose sleep quite a bit from now on. Damn you game creators for making all the female characters really good looking. Why couldn't I have been trained under someone like… Vaida!

"YOU ARE WEAK AND PUNY!"

… nevermind.

Petrine smirked and said, "I'll leave you five alone now. Commence your training. I expect to see some good results by the end of today's training."

I watched as Petrine left the area, leaving me with Natasha, Selena, Haar, and Jill. Although, I have to admit, I couldn't see the two wyvern riders anywhere. They were probably landed on the ground and sitting around watching. In Jill's case, she'd probably be impatiently waiting for this to end so she could go attack some laguz. Poor, deluded girl under the brainwashing of Daein's teachings.

"Okay, sir, I hear that you are to learn magic," I heard Selena say.

"Sir?" I asked in response.

"You're of a higher rank than me," she said, bitterness quite apparent in her voice.

"Don't stand on formality with me. I really don't like it. If anything, I should be calling you ma'am," I said to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"John… and that's what I want you to call me. If you have a problem with the familiarity, I can order you to do it," I said. Wow, now I know how Elincia felt earlier.

"Very… well," she said hesitantly.

"Now, Selena," I began.

"I'm only a private," she said.

"Now, now… as I said earlier, I don't like all this wishy-washy formality. I want to be here on friendly, casual terms. It makes everything much easier for the both of us," I said with a smile.

I could see that my words were having a bit of an effect on her, although with the look on her face, I didn't know whether it was a positive effect or a negative one. She struggled for a second before saying, "Well, John… your training begins today."

I smiled at her and politely said, "I greatly anticipate to see powerful your magical arts truly are."

Hey, if I can make friends with members of this camp, I could convince them to help me escape. Now if I could talk to Haar. I don't think Jill would be able to help. She'd report me in a heartbeat right now.

A few hours passed with Selena explaining in great detail about what magic was about. She mentioned that she was only going to teach me anima magic, since she wasn't as well versed in light magic, and she couldn't use dark magic at all. After a little question and answer session, she tossed me a red tome and said, "Here's a beginner fire tome."

I could hear a voice in the distance say, "Commander, commander, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," came the sleepy reply.

"He's making his attempt now. Let us watch!" I could hear Jill say. Well, well, they were around the whole time. I bet Selena's explanation bored Haar to sleep. I looked at the tome and flipped to the first page. Wow, it was all written in English.

"On the first page, it will list the two kinds of spells in this book. I expect you to learn both and master one of them. The more you use a spell, the more powerful and accurate it becomes," Selena said.

I looked at the list and saw "Fireball" and "Ember". Looking at the page number, I quickly flipped through the book until I got to fireball. I looked at the explanation and read it over. It was rather genius all this stuff written about the spell. As I skimmed it over, I went to the incantation.

"Are you ready?" Selena asked.

"I am," I replied.

"Commander! Wake up!" I could hear.

"Calm down and let me sleep," a reply came.

"Then cast the chant for the spell you picked," Selena said.

"Sacred powers over fire and heat, help me make my enemies fall. Lend me your power in combat and grant me a fireball," I read from the text.

… nothing happened.

"Interesting," Selena said.

"… what is?" I asked in reply.

"Look up," Selena commented, pointing to a spot above me.

I looked up and there was a ball of fire over my head. As I noticed it, I could suddenly feel its heat on me. Great balls of fire! Haha…

"Now, point your finger to it," Selena instructed.

I raised a finger and pointed it to the ball. As I moved my hand, the ball went in the direction I was pointing. Cool, it was like attracted to where I was pointing.

"Now point at a target and call out 'fire'," Selena said with a satisfied voice.

"Commander! Come on!" I could hear behind me. I laughed for a second before turning around, pointing to where I thought they were, and called out, "Fire!"

The ball of fire shot at great speed toward a tree, exploding in a dazzling show of sparks and small flames.

"What the hell are you doing?" I could hear Jill call out in anger.

"Whoops… I thought I heard bird squawking noisily over there," I jokingly said in reply. I turned back to Selena who I could have swore was smirking with malice at the tree that I fired at. I'm really going well in Jill's books, aren't I? I better watch my sleep tonight and sleep with one eye open. At least I'm doing well in Selena's eye, or so I hope so.

… of course, with all these girls I've seen, I don't think I'll be able to get a good night's sleep with all these… good… dreams I'll probably be having. Ah, my mind… one of the few places I can retreat to for private time and a dose of sanity.

"There's something behind you," Selena calmly said.

I turned around to see a flash of pink armor and red hair for a split second before I could feel a fist collide with the side of my face, knocking me down.

"Hey, that hurt!" I said to Jill, who was standing angrily in her spot, staring me down.

"If you listen hard enough, you can hear the clucking of a yellow chicken," Jill said in an irritated tone. I don't think I can stand her for much longer.

"Sacred powers… uh… uh… um…" I stuttered out.

"Lost your voice, have you?" Jill sneered at me. You know, I take back what I said about her being my favorite. So far, she's the only person in this world to not show me any respect… or at least some sense of hospitality or kindness… or even treat me like a person.

"What's wrong with you?" I said at her angrily as I got up.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked back at me angrily. "You're the one who tried to set me on fire!"

"How can I concentrate with you squawking incessantly at your poor, tired commander?" I retaliated.

"I…" Jill started.

"Lost your voice, have you?" I said spitefully at her. I turned to Selena and said, "I think I'm ready to try the other spell."

"We're done with training for today," Selena said. I sighed and nodded to her. I watched as she got on her horse and trotted away, leaving Jill and I standing in the clearing. Natasha was nearby, although she seemed too afraid to really say much of anything. Poor girl must be so shocked at what's going on.

… my god, did my temper really upset Jill all that much? She should be lucky she didn't go to my school, or else she would probably have been really upset right now. I can only be nice for so long before even I snap. I could see her just staring at me with some kind of expression that I couldn't tell.

"Wounded your pride, haven't I?" I merely remarked.

"No… whatever gave you that absurd idea," Jill said, fighting to regain her composure. I was hesitant to do anything, because I really didn't want to get hit in the face again. Any harder, and I think my jaw would have been dislocated or broken. Then again, Natasha could've fixed that. I slowly walked to her and said, "Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she said.

"Because, it was my stupid actions that started this whole thing," I replied.

"I see…" she said, more to herself than to me.

"Well, don't you have a job to do?" I asked.

"What?" She asked in reply.

"Aren't you supposed to accompany me back to the camp?" I asked.

"Oh, right! Let's go," she said.

"What about your wyvern or your commander?" I asked.

"Let them rest. You're right about what you said," she said. Is this an apology?

As I started back to the camp, Jill followed by my side and Natasha followed behind me. I smirked at Jill and said, "Where's your lance?"

"I don't need it," she said in reply.

"And why not?" I asked her.

"Because I can easily take you out if you try to run away," she stated with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"… oh, thanks," I said sarcastically. She laughed a bit before saying, "It's true. You're weak."

… oh man, I swear… she's getting on my nerves.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"I know so," she said, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, frowning.

"The fact that I could easily knock you out anytime I please," she said.

"Is that a fact?" I asked. Man, she really knew how to piss me off.

"Of course," she said.

Well, I guess a part of me wanted to test that theory. I quickly turned to her and tackled her.

… that didn't go so well. She managed to remain standing while I lost my grip, and fell hard on my back. What does this world have against my back? Seriously. Before I could move, Jill jumped on me and pinned my shoulders with her hands.

"Okay, okay, I understand…" I said in a depressed voice.

"As I said… anytime I please," she said with an arrogant smile on her face. She looked and said, "Oh, and don't do that again. I can't be responsible for what I may do to you next time you try to test me."

Man, I can't stand that arrogant attitude she's giving me. I need to do or say something that will give me an advantage.

"You're cute!" I said to her with a wink. She had a weird look on her face after I said that. Hah, taking advantage of her dropped guard, I managed to wriggle free of being pinned and rolled both of us over. The tables were turned when I pinned her shoulders down.

"Isn't it a soldier's job to never let their guard down?" I asked with a condescending tone to my voice.

"That's not fair," she said to me in annoyance.

"Nothing's fair in war," I said back to her.

"Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind this?" she said. I was about to ask her what she was going to do when I felt it. Her shoulder slipped from my grasp and I felt a great, unimaginable pain. Ow, bitch! She hit me there! That hurts!

"Nothing's fair in war, eh?" she said to me. The only reply she got from me was a long, painful, drawn out, "Biiiiittcchhhhhhh…"

"I'm going to guess that you won't be doing something sneaky like that again," Jill said to me.

"Sneaky? Like… what?" I gasped out between short breaths.

"Like lying to me to try to take advantage of the situation," she said.

"If I… wasn't… lying?" I said, the pain finally ebbing away quickly. I saw a glow and found Natasha was healing me.

"Don't try to deceive me a second time," Jill said.

"… hypothetically speaking," I said.

"Hmm, I make you a deal," she said to me.

"What kind of deal?" I replied curiously. Natasha straightened up as she finished healing me. I got up and looked at Jill.

"You beat me in a fair hand-to-hand battle, and I'll answer your question without hesitation or lies," she said.

"Fair enough, especially by your standards," I said.

"Now move it! Back to camp," she barked at me.

… bitch. This is not going to be fun at all for me.


	7. I follow my path

Chapter 7:

I follow my path

Today is the third day after training with Selena. She seems quite surprised at how well I was progressing. She said it was almost like natural talent. I think it's the little gift that the voice gave me. I bet he knew I wanted to be a mage right from the start. I wonder whom that voice is and where it is from. I wonder if it's a he or a she.

I sat in the tent that Petrine provided for me. I still don't know what that girl's up to, but I know it can't be good knowing her. Well, I don't know her and I'm already suspicious of why she's treating me so well. Apparently, she seems rather intrigued at my progress. I also heard that they replaced Selena with a new, mysterious paladin in the Four Riders. A lot is going on in Daein's ranks. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew who they really were and what they were doing, I would find myself at home in here.

Playing through the game is one thing, but actually being here is another thing. I know that it seems like a common sense thought, but just actually being here and experiencing those changes first-hand is something else. I find myself having fun at these Daein camps. The soldiers are no different than ordinary people. During our break times, I sit around and listen to them tell stories of their friends and families back home and what they're going to do after the war.

Sometimes, when we get enough free time, they play a sport that strongly reminds me of football. The only difference is how many points you score for a touchdown and a field goal, and that you have five downs instead of four. At first, the soldiers seemed hesitant to let me play. It appears that the soldiers of the camp have affectionately given me the name "Petrine's Prodigy" and treat me as someone above them. I bet all this hogwash "respect" is probably by Petrine's orders. After I got it through her head that I hated standing on ceremony, it was easier to get along with the rest of the soldiers. Natasha was always around, should someone get hurt. Tackle football hurts when there are no body pads and helmets and such. It's not the same as playing tackle football with fellow band members.

The Daein army aren't just people that are bad guys and need to be slaughtered. They're human like myself. They have their own dreams and aspirations and wants that they want to follow. It's almost sad to see all that snuffed out back in that battle we had back at the headquarters. It's almost sad to do what I do. War is a grim thing. This whole situation is horrible. I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I'm sad for the losses these people had. I don't want to kill unless I have to. This isn't right what I'm doing… what anyone's doing. I can just imagine the people back at the Daein homeland regarding the Greil Mercenaries and the Crimean army as some kind of fearsome archenemies that need to be destroyed.

This whole world has been one rough ride after another. I've even made a couple friends in this Daein army. But Daein isn't my home. I just cannot abandon who I know and go to them. Then again, do I really have to swear allegiance to Crimea? I'm not from there, and the army here has been so kind to me. Oh, I don't know! Everything here is wrong. Everything here is awkward too.

Speaking of awkward, the first night with Natasha definitely fit that catagory. I had just gotten under the covers and was getting ready to go to sleep when she sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked Natasha as she sat down.

"I'm here to make sure I'm here for you if you ever need anything through the night," she replied to me.

"Do you plan on staying up all night?" I asked her.

"Why not?" she asked me back.

"Because you should get some rest. You seem tired. You should go to sleep," I said.

"But, as your servant--," she began.

"Forget what Petrine said. You should already have figured that out about me. I hate this whole servant and master deal and the whole standing on formality crap. You're my equal. Nothing more and nothing less," I said to her.

Natasha nodded to me silently as she smiled slightly. I looked around the tent and saw that there weren't any other beds. I sighed and asked, "Where do you plan on sleeping anyway?"

"I could find a blanket and find a place on the ground," Natasha replied.

"Nonsense," I replied nonchalantly, waving a hand. "You can sleep with me tonight in this bed. You don't deserve to sleep on the ground."

"But, I don't know if that's okay," Natasha replied.

"I could disregard what I said earlier and order you to, but I'd rather not do that. I'm doing this because I don't think it's fair you have to sleep on the ground," I merely stated.

"So, it's okay for me to sleep with you tonight?" Natasha asked me.

"Sure thing. You don't snore, do you?" I said jokingly.

"N-no, I don't," she timidly said.

"I was joking," I quickly said. Wow, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She started taking off her robes, causing me to quickly say, "Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just taking my robes off. It makes it easier for us to sleep together in the same bed," Natasha simply replied.

"What?!" I quickly exclaimed.

"It's uncomfortable to sleep with these on," she said. "Not to mention, we'd have more room if these bulky clothes weren't on me."

Oh thank goodness. I thought she was implying something else.

"Okay, okay, warn me first. I'll go turn away. When you're ready to go to sleep, just put the light out. Goodnight Natasha," I said to her.

"Goodnight," she replied. God, sleeping in the same bed with a naked girl is really going to push the limits. I hope this doesn't happen every night. I only have so much self-control. Damn it for being a teenager.

As I thought to myself, I saw the light go out. I could hear the bed rustle as she got in. I thought for a second before quietly saying, "Natasha… I want to be seriously honest with you right now. I'm going to try to get away from here the first chance I can. I want you to come with me. Together we can escape this imprisonment."

"Is that okay?" she asked me.

"My home isn't with the Daein army. I admit that they aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. The fact still stands, however, that my allegiance is with Crimea and the Greil Mercenaries," I explained to her quietly. However, I wasn't sure how truthful that was. Is my allegiance really with them?

"I want to help in any way I can," she replied.

"Yeah, together we can escape from here. You'll be able to go home when the war's done," I said.

"I thank you deeply for all you've been doing for me," Natasha quietly said.

"It's okay," I replied. "I want to help."

There was silence for a few minutes and I figured she'd fallen asleep. As I started to fall asleep myself, I heard her ask, "Did you really mean what you said back in the cell?"

"Wha?" I blearily said. Sleep was starting to overcome me.

"You said in the cell that you thought I was pretty…" she said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Did you mean it?" she asked me.

"… yes, I did," I said.

"Really?" she said, her voice a bit hard to figure out.

"I wouldn't lie like this," I replied hastily.

"You've done so much for me… I wish I could repay you," she said sadly.

"C'mon, don't be like that. You can repay me by both of us getting out of here and you getting safely home," I said to her encouragingly.

"Can you see me?" she asked me.

I turned to her and strained my eyes to see her in the dark. I couldn't see her at all. I replied, "No, I can't. Why?"

… what is this touching my lips that's so small and soft and indescribably wonderful? This is so unbelievable… her soft and wonderful kiss. It's… amazing. I can't believe this. This is so sudden! She broke away and said, "I know it's not much… but I wanted to repay you for the kindness you've shown to me."

"I… you don't have to," I mumbled.

"You're not the only one who wants to be nice to everyone," she replied.

"I guess you're right…" I thoughtfully said.

"Goodnight," she said to me.

"Goodnight," I replied.

So, after two more nights of that, here is my fourth day of training. Well, it would have been, but we've been called to mobilize for battle. Apparently, we're to stay in this castle in Gallia and ambush the Greil Mercenaries as they take the princess to see the king of Gallia. Selena was part of the force to oversee my combat abilities. I was to battle alongside her against my former friends.

So, here I sit near the castle. Selena was sitting on her horse, observing the area around us. I was sitting against a tree, picking dandelions and plucking the petals from them. Natasha, ever since that first night, seems to have gotten over her shyness… although I have to admit that there are times that I believe she could back off a bit. She seemed a bit upset she couldn't come along on the mission, but Petrine made it clear that she couldn't come along.

"Do you have to pluck the petals?" Selena asked me.

"It's interesting how many various patterns the petals can make in the breeze. No two breezes are the same, so it's safe to say that no two petal flights are the same," I said calmly to her.

"Interesting philosophy, but we have company," Selena said.

I jumped up and held my fire tome. At this time, I was finally able to cast both Fireball and Ember's chants without reading them. The book I had was the second one Selena gave me. The chants were longer and more difficult, but their effects were more powerful. The only one from this book I memorized was a fire shield chant. I started chanting my fireball spell, and held up my finger. I stood there in the shade, away from the battlefield, awaiting the mercenaries. I didn't want to fight them, but I didn't want to cause Selena any trouble either. Over the past few days, I've noticed that Selena's taken a liking to me and my constant will to learn these magic spells. I can't say that it wasn't my dream to learn magic. All my life, I always knew that if I was to be a game character, I wanted to be a mage. Now that I have that chance, I wasn't about to give anything less than perfection.

"Commander John, they've broken through most of our forces. All that is left is General Kotaff, two more soldiers, you two, and myself. They're making their way here as we speak!" the soldier exclaimed to me. I looked over at the castle to see Kotaff and two mages standing guard there. Oh yeah, I remember this. Imagine that those two mages are the same as the game. I lazily got up and said, "Okay, go back to those three. We'll hold things down here. We are long-range fighters after all."

"Yes sir!" the soldier exclaimed before going back to the castle. It was roughly fifty yards away from me. I continued to twirl the fireball in my finger, waiting for someone to appear in my line of sight. The only way they could come was through that direction. The other ways would be a dead giveaway as they were thick forests. Assuming they could even get through the trees, the rustling would give them away.

"Geaeechk!" I hear a scream from someone nearby. I quickly turned my head over to see both of the mages slaughtered by Ike, with Marcia flying back up into the air. Damn, Marcia! I forgot about her! I quickly twirled my finger with the fireball at Marcia, who dodged the fireball before chucking her javelin at me.

Quickly chanting the spell for the fire shield, I watched as the javelin bounce harmlessly off the shield into the ground. By that time, the rest of the mercenaries were coming along the bend, accompanied also by Mia and Ilyana. Selena started to chant for a spell before I held my hand out, signaling her to stop.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I don't want to fight them… I never wanted to fight for Daein in the first place," I said.

"You'd betray the army for these mercenaries?" Selena asked me.

"My allegiance is to Crimea and my loyalty is to the Greil mercenaries," I said to her.

"So, all you did was use me for the magic," she said to me angrily.

"No… I didn't even plan on learning magic," I said to her.

"Then why didn't you turn it down and run away?" she asked me. I could tell that she was becoming more and more upset at me.

"Because they would've killed Natasha and sentenced you to a prison work camp!" I said back to her.

"Why should you care?" Selena asked me.

"Because it's not in my nature to see other people suffer because of my actions!" I replied to her.

I saw the Greil Mercenaries take out the rest of Kotaff's men as well as himself with no problem. I looked at Selena and said, "Tell me what's more important. Your loyalty to Daein… a country who has rejected you… or using your incredible abilities to do what is right."

"Doing what is right," Selena said. "That's why I joined the army. I wanted to protect the innocent. I wanted to serve my country, even if the king now has no ideals that coincide with mine."

"Is serving someone who is against all you believe in really loyalty to your country and yourself?" I asked.

"Hey, look who it is! It's John! He's alive… and out on the battlefield?" I heard Boyd say in a confused voice.

"Step back, Boyd, he's a traitor," I heard Soren say.

"Wait, no!" I exclaimed. It must have fell on deaf ears, because I could see an aura start to form around Soren. Quickly, I started chanting the spell for the shield. No sooner had a funnel of wind started flying at me that a fire shield popped up.

"Interesting. So they made you a mage. Where's your tome for the spell?" Soren asked.

"I memorized a few basic spells," I merely replied.

"Interesting. I wonder what were to happen if your memory were to short out in a battle," Soren commented. Before I could say anything, I could see another chanting. Quickly, I put up another fire shield as another wind spell came assaulting at it.

"Give it up. You cannot win!" Soren said.

"Soren, stop this!" Ike said.

"He's one of them. He doesn't deserve to live," Soren replied.

"Soren…" Ike said.

"Look at him. He's a Daein! He's a commander even! Look at his attire. Do you think he's honestly our friend? He's probably spied on us from the beginning!" Soren said.

I could say nothing in my defense. It was draining to hold up that shield from Soren's assault. I could feel myself tiring as I fell to my knees in exhaustion trying to hold the shield up. Soren looked fine, much to my annoyance. Quickly, I summoned up the last of my strength to put into the barrier, which kept it from flickering. I started to feel a bit better about it when a bolt of thunder flew through the air and struck the shield, shattering it.

It is a curious sensation… to be caught in a vortex and being cut up, while random small remnants of that thunderbolt jolt and shock you every once in a while. The spell faded as I fell to the ground, severely cut and mangled.

"Now, commander, it's your time to die. Thanks for the betrayal," Soren commented.

As I saw the wind come to me, I just felt myself give in. I was too bloody, cut up, and mangled. I couldn't even move. It was painful just to lie there. I groaned as it came closer. Before I knew it, a fire shield of great power popped in front of me. I looked to see that Selena put up the shield. At the same time as she was supporting the shield, she held out her staff and healed me.

"Impossible. You'd have to be a master mage to do something like that!" I heard Soren exclaim. I got up and watched as Soren's spell stopped and the shield went down.

"John, it's you!" I heard Elincia exclaim. I saw them all running toward me. As they got closer, Selena trotted in front of me and said, "Stop. You shall not go any further."

"Who are you?" Ike inquired.

"I am Private Selena, assigned to Commander John in defense of this fortress," she said.

"Well, you sure did a wonderful job of that," Boyd said nonchalantly.

"Why you little…" Selena said angrily, citing the incantation for a fireball.

"Stand down, Selena. I wish to talk to them," I said.

"Understood, Commander…" Selena said to me.

I looked to the mercenaries and said, "There's a few of you missing…"

Titania replied, "Shinon and Gatrie have left the group and Commander Greil is dead. Ike is now our commander."

"Titania, do not give our enemies any more information than they need," Soren said harshly.

"Enemy? I am no enemy of yours," I said.

"A commander in the Daein army not an enemy?" Soren asked in a rebuking tone.

"Touché... but I'm not here totally by my will," I countered.

"Well then, what say you join us again?" Ike asked. "We could always use a new member."

"I'm sorry, but I have to fight for Daein a bit more," I replied.

"Why? I don't get it," Ike said.

"If… I leave this army, certain innocent people are going to die," I said.

"Casualties of war," Soren merely remarked.

"No, Soren… they're living beings like we are! They don't deserve to die, and I won't be the one responsible for their deaths," I said.

"I'm… hungry," came the voice of a tired-looking mage from nearby. Feigning ignorance, I said, "Who are the new people?"

"Daein scum! I got you!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Shield!" I heard Selena call out, just in time to hear a clanging sound of metal against a fire shield.

"Mia, no! He's not an enemy," Ike called out.

I quickly turned around to see the dark blue-haired swordswoman say, "But boss! He's a Daein troop."

"He's no common troop. He's a commander," Selena said.

"Not helping, Selena," I said.

"Selena of the Four Riders?" Soren asked.

"No. Private Selena, former Four Rider general," Selena corrected in malice. I saw Ike look at Soren skeptically before he looked at me.

"Why are you with her?" Ike asked me. I looked at Ike and sighed.

"She's my instructor in magical arts," I said.

"Why is she with you now?" Titania inquired.

"Because of the embarrassing defeat you handed her during your previous battles, she has been stripped of her rank and demoted to private. In fact, if it were not for my intervention, she would have been sentenced to a prison work camp for the rest of her life," I merely said.

"Why should the life of a Daein soldier matter to you… especially one like her?" Titania inquired.

"A person is a person. No matter who they are or what their rank is, they are still a person through and through. She fights for the Daein king because she fights for what she believes in. She's no different from you guys. There was no way I could be condemning a person like that to a camp for the rest of her life," I explained. Man, I've been explaining an awful large amount of stuff lately.

"And there's someone else that will die if you don't go back," Titania said.

"Yes… that's the basic gist of it," I said sadly and sighed. "I want to return to the Mercenaries, but I must hold out for a bit more until her and I can escape."

"Commander, I can help with that," Selena finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"When we return, during our next training session, we can attack the guards, and you can make a run for it," she offered.

"Why would you do this?" I asked her.

"I see potential in you as a mage. As an archer, no offense, but it sounded like you were pathetic," she said.

"Yeah, man, you shot me in the butt!" Boyd said. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed embarrassedly before saying, "You found out about that?"

"I sure did," Boyd replied. "No offense, but I'm sure glad you don't have much strength, or else that arrow might've actually hurt more than sting."

"Oh, very funny, Boyd," I sarcastically said.

"Commander... John... I'm offering to help you escape. Follow your ideals and your dreams, like you said I should," Selena said. I turned to her and thought about it. It sure was a tempting offer, but something nagged at the back of my head.

"I appreciate the officer, Selena, but I have one for you," I said.

"Well, first, I have to ask you something. Do you really think that what Daein is doing is right?" I inquired.

"… well… no," Selena said.

"Then say no more, my dead soldier," I said to her. She immediately started chanting for a fireball. Quickly, a large one of a huge proportion appeared. Compared to mine, it was like comparing a golf ball to a large beach ball. She looked at me and said, "You're going to kill me?"

"No, they are," I said. Seeing the panicked look on her face, I said, "No, no, not like that!"

"Stop screwing around! What's your plan?" she asked frantically.

"I'm going back alone. I'm saying the Mercenaries killed you here," I said to her.

"Why?" she asked, calming down. It seemed she realized what I was trying to imply.

"Because fighting with the princess of Crimea here is fighting for what you believe in. If you truly believe Daein should be stopped, then it's your time to stand for your beliefs. Besides, you'll get a lot more respect out of these people than those that you served in Daein," I said.

"Wait, so what are you saying?" Titania asked me.

"I want Selena here to join you guys as a Greil Mercenary. I know this will sound hard, but it's a favor I want to ask of you all. Take care of her until I can rejoin you guys somehow," I said.

"Will you join us?" Ike asked.

"I… well… I… will," Selena said.

"Good, because if you didn't want to, I would've ordered you to anyway," I said.

"I thought you hated ordering others around," she asked me.

"I do, but I would've done it because it is for your own good," I said to her.

"Thank you, Commander," she said. I laughed for a second, getting a weird look from everyone.

"No, no, when I rejoin, you're going to be my superior officer," I said to her. I mockingly bowed and said, "Right, Commander Selena?"

"Don't even joke like that," she said to me in an annoyed voice.

"We better part ways here, before the Daein soldiers get too suspicious," I said. I grimaced, knowing what was coming up.

"I need a few of you mercenaries to do me a favor," I said to the group.

"What do you need?" Ike asked me. I stood my ground and grit my teeth.

"I need some of you to attack me. I need to make it look like there was a huge battle here. Selena, you were wounded in the water and knocked unconscious. A couple of sea bandits picked up your body and that's the last I saw of you. That way they won't wonder why your body isn't here," I said.

"Soren, Ilyana, Titania, Mia, Rolf… all of you, don't be too rough," Ike said.

I braced myself for the onslaught by the four.

… thirty minutes later, I shot a phoenix made of fire into the air. It was the distress signal I was supposed to shoot up into the air if the battle was going badly. I waited about twenty minutes before casting the spell. Damn, I'm in some serious pain right now. It took ten minutes to flip through the book and get the spell chanted correctly.

It was another ten minutes before Petrine herself rode onto the scene. She looked down at me and said, "What happened?"

"We were ambushed by the mercenaries. While the battle raged on, some bandits attacked us to attempt to loot the castle. It was a disaster! One of the mercenaries knocked Private Selena out, leaving her floating on the water. Some of those water bandits dragged her body away," I explained.

"Hmph, it's not like Selena was useful anyway. Maybe she'll provide a little bit of fun and entertainment for those bandits anyway," Petrine said with malice.

"General… about my magic tr—" I began to say when I was interrupted.

"We'll find someone else to train you. I'm just glad Selena's finally gone from my sights," Petrine said. Wow, sounds like she really was cared for in this army.

"General… Petrine… I do need a way back to camp," I said to her. I was in a pathetic state of things. Mia managed to give me quite a few skillful nicks in ways that looked like I was pretty badly banged up but still hurt the least. Titania took a gloved fist and crashed it onto my jaw, leaving a big bruise on my cheek. Soren blasted me with a wind spell, ripping my cape in places, chunks of it missing. My clothing was still singed and my hair was still standing up from the thunder spell Ilyana cast. I could've sworn there was an evil smirk on Rolf's face as he shot an arrow into my own backside.

I would've been dead if they didn't hold back their attacks. I can only imagine how powerful Ilyana's thunder spell must actually be.

"Get on," Petrine said.

"I'd… love to, but I can barely move," I said. I don't lie to others and this is no exception. My whole body is messed up, and even if I could move there's no way I'm sitting down on a saddle with an arrow sticking out of my backside.

"Natasha!" Petrine barked into the trees.

I could see Natasha walk out of the trees toward me, her healing staff in her hand. After a few minutes, I was fully healed and I smiled to her while expressing my thanks.

"Get on. Let us ride back to camp," Petrine said.

"What about Natasha?" I asked.

"She can walk back," Petrine stated.

"… then I'm walking with her," I said.

"A genius of magic such as yourself should not be walking around like a common soldier," Petrine said.

"Natasha is mine and I do with her as I please. She either rides with me back to camp or I don't ride at all," I said.

"Then enjoy your walk back to camp," Petrine said angrily. She kicked her horse, which galloped away.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Natasha exclaimed to me. Before I could do anything, she held me in a hug of joy.

… Natasha… don't get too close to me. You'll only get hurt in the end. I don't want to be the one responsible if you get upset, but eventually, I will be leaving forever to return home. I just want you to get your freedom and enjoy it.

Together we walked back the path to the camp, recounting to her the story of the battle. Today may have been the day I forfeited the chance to gain my freedom, but that's a small price to pay for a person's life.

Author's Note: I wrote this all in one sitting. Took two hours, but I did it! Quickest update ever, I believe. That is considering I used to only update once every few months.


	8. The Sword Princess

Author's Note: Yeah, we meet a certain someone halfway into the chapter. For all you Radiant Dawn players. Yes, I have played and beat it (finally). I'm on my third playthrough on Hard Mode, and it's just as the name says. It's hard. Thank goodness, because Hard Mode of Path of Radiance was easy, IMO.

Chapter 8:

The Sword Princess

Two days passed since the battle with the Greil mercenaries. From what I heard from Petrine's men, Elincia had barely made it to Gallia along with no casualties for the mercenaries. Although this came as a downtrodden blow to the army, this actually raised my spirits. Now to find a way to escape to Gallia with Natasha and I was home free.

My magical training was actually continued under Commander Heddwyn, although I had to start from the beginning. He was a thunder magic user, and so I started learning spells from the thunder family. They didn't have official names, like the fire spells. They were called Thunder One, Thunder Two, etc. The numbers were the varying degrees of strength of the spell. I affectionately called the first thunder spell Thundershock, the second one Thunderbolt, and the final one Thunder. Long range was still called Bolting.

So, now I just need a Quick Attack and I can have my Pikachu cosplay now.

The third day passed, and Heddwyn had ended training early. Jill was absent today, leaving only Haar to oversee the training. From what I could tell, Haar was sleeping. I knew it was now or never. I nodded to Natasha and together we stole away from the clearing. We headed out of the camp and started to head south.

At last, we were free. Oh, oops, I shouldn't celebrate to soon. The soldiers will definitely be looking for me now that we're missing. We must have been running twenty or thirty minutes from the camp when I hear a great rush of flapping wings above me.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath.

In front of us on the path, Haar landed with his wyvern and pulled out an axe.

"Well, what do we have here?" Haar asked me.

I quickly chanted the spell for fireball and held my finger up, getting ready to attack Haar if needed.

"Hey, kid, don't jump the gun here. I'm here to help you," Haar said.

… what is up with Daein soldiers all trying to help me lately? Is this why they lost the war so easily?

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked Haar.

"Why? Well, hm, would you prefer I do my job?" Haar replied.

"No, I'm just curious why a good deal of the Daein soldiers are helping me out, some of you even offering to help me escape," I replied to Haar.

"Fair enough," Haar said. "I don't like Petrine. She puts me and my commander down like we aren't even people."

"I understand. I'll graciously accept your help," I said to Haar.

"Hop on board my buddy here. He'll give you a ride to Gallia to meet with Princess Elincia," Haar offered.

"Okay, Natasha, get on," I said.

"Hey, hold on! My wyvern's proud and strong, but there's no way we can carry both of you," Haar said.

"Well, then, take Natasha," I said.

"Are you insane? Petrine just found out you're gone. If she finds you, dire things may happen," Haar said.

"I could've escaped with Selena a few days ago, but I didn't because I wanted Natasha here to escape. If I wanted to escape and leave her behind, I could've done so already," I said.

"What are you saying?" Haar asked.

"Either you take her to the princess, or we'll refuse your offer and go by foot," I said.

"You're crazy, kid, but I'll do it," Haar said.

… I really hope I'm not making a mistake. I smiled at Natasha and said, "I'll meet up with you later when I rejoin the mercenaries. Tell them who you are and what happened to me," I said to Natasha.

"Be careful," she said back to me.

"Of course!" I said cheerfully.

I watched as Haar flapped into the skies to go south with Natasha. I continued along my path, running as much as I could. Man, you know, your body could really ignore asthma when you're running for your freedom and, quite possibly, your life. I couldn't breathe easily, but it didn't even come close to fazing me.

… of course, an arrow to the leg will. I fell to the ground as the arrow pierced my right upper leg, sending pain coursing through me. I tried desperately to get up, but I knew it was already over. If they shot me, that means I've been seen already.

My fears doubled when Petrine herself was riding to me. I quivered in fear as she dismounted and pointed her lance at me.

"You have a lot of nerve to run away after all I tried to give you," she said with anger. I kept my mouth shut. Sorry people, but I'm not playing hero against Petrine. I like to live.

"You disgust me. I want you out of my sight. Guards, take him to Commander Danomill in Canteus Castle!" Petrine barked out.

"I'll take him, General," came a voice. It was Jill.

"Are you sure you wish to go alone?" Petrine said.

"I don't think he's stupid enough to try anything on me while I'm on my wyvern and we're flying through the air," Jill replied.

"Very well. Commander, I'm disappointed in you. Why, I was there during the battle with the Mercenaries, you know," she said. I gave a look of shock. She was there?

"Yes, I can tell you didn't know I was there. I was thinking that you were sly enough to try to pull something, but to actually come up with a believable story for Selena's disappearance was ingenious. I knew you were going to try something, which is why I held Natasha back. Why, how delighted I was when I found out I was right," she said. She clicked her tongue and said, "What potential you have. It's a pity you're on the wrong side…"

"Take him away," Petrine said to Jill. She held out an envelope to Jill and said, "When you get there, give General Danomill this letter."

"At once, General," Jill replied. She beckoned me to follow her through the woods to her wyvern.

"I'd like to see you try something like you did last time," Jill said. "It would sure curb my boredom and give me a reason to knock you out."

"Jill, come on…" I said.

"That's Miss Fizzart to you," she said to me angrily.

"Miss… what are you saying? There's no way you're older than me!" I said to her.

"I'm seventeen years old and a soldier in the army. I'm old enough to try to gain glory on the battlefield and prove to my father I'm not worthless," Jill said back to me.

"So, you're the same age as me then," I said.

"You? Seventeen? You're puny and the same height as me. Most seventeen year old army members are taller than you," Jill said.

"… is it second nature of everyone on the continent of Tellius to insult me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Get on the wyvern now," Jill said with a smirk. I hope the wyvern trusts me. I carefully tried to get on and, unlike trying to mount Titania's horse, I didn't have much trouble.

"You rode a wyvern before?" Jill asked.

"No, never before. Why?" I asked back.

"You sure seem like you know what you're doing," Jill remarked.

"Is that a compliment, my cute little guard?" I asked jokingly.

"Didn't I tell you to stop lying to me like that?" Jill asked threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah… okay, believe that it's a lie," I said to her.

"You're really a rather peculiar individual," she remarked as she got on behind me.

"I'm unique and sleek," I said with a smirk.

"… and also quite a geek," she added.

What the hell? Does that word even exist in this world? I guess it does.

"Not cool, you know…" I said.

"Then shut up and enjoy the ride to prison," she replied.

"What's your deal?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as we took off.

"Are you always this friendly?" I asked in a casual voice.

"Are you ever serious?" she countered.

"Touché," I muttered in response.

"To be honest, though, I don't mind being around a person like you. Just not you yourself," she said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in reply.

"You're a traitor and you took advantage of our hospitality," she flatly said.

"My allegiance is to Crimea. I would be a traitor if I stayed with Daein," I replied.

"Hmph," was all Jill could reply.

"How about you, swearing allegiance to a country that attacked Crimea unprovoked. You're a soldier. Do you think that's honorable?" I asked her.

"No… but as a soldier, we follow our superior's orders without hesitation," Jill replied. "That's what separates a good soldier like me from trash like you."

"Sounds more like a good sheep than a good soldier," I commented.

"You know, it's not that hard for me to throw you off this wyvern," Jill said threateningly.

"Sure, sure… just avoid the truth while you're at it," I said. "You'll have to face up to it eventually."

… silence. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. I wondered what was going through her mind.

"Why are you being like this?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're a prisoner and a citizen of Crimea," Jill said. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but I can't just tell the truth.

"You treated the soldiers with respect. Even when you were a commander, you wanted nothing more than to be treated like equals with the soldiers," Jill slowly said.

"What's the question?" I hesitantly asked her.

"You're the enemy and you're treating everyone with respect. You've even shown me respect and honesty, while I've shown you nothing but loathing and disrespect. You're an enemy and a prisoner, yet you seem so at peace most of the time," Jill said.

"Daein, Crimean… beorc or laguz… it makes no difference to me. You all are people and you all deserve the same chance to make it good or bad in my books. It's the incessant squabbling over races and allegiances that drive us apart. It's these superficial characteristics that drive us apart," I said to her.

"But I am a Daein soldier…" Jill said.

"Stop that. Seriously. Daein soldier or not, you're still nothing more than Jill Fizzart. You're a wyvern rider, a soldier, and a seventeen-year-old girl all bundled into one package. Seriously, girl, grow a backbone. Think for yourself and observe the world in your own eyes. Stop being blinded by what the Daein teachings tell you. Why don't you find out stuff for yourself?" I said angrily.

"I understand," she merely replied.

The rest of the ride to the prison went along without any trouble. I dismounted in front of the castle along with her.

"I wonder how Selena and Natasha are holding up," I said to myself.

"Selena and Natasha?" Jill inquired.

"Oh, I managed to sneak them away to the Greil Mercenaries," I remarked.

"Oh. If I… see them… I'll tell them you're still alive," Jill said. I smirked as I looked at her.

"Why would you be seeing them?" I asked with a smirk. "Don't plan on deserting Daein, are we?"

"Dream on. I'm talking about the battlefield," Jill replied.

"Riiight… I believe you, cutie," I said in a taunting, joking tone. I was rewarded with a hard punch to the back of the head.

"Get inside, you jerk!" I heard her say as I held the back of my head. Ow, man, that hurts! I'm going to be feeling that for the next day or two. It was worth it too. Reminds me of a joke from a web-comic where the girl said "My ass looks like a million dollars" and the guy said "Yeah, in quarters".

As we walked inside, I could see a few cells inside of the castle. There were only four other prisoners in here as there were in the game. Jill and I approached the commander in charge of the prison. Danomill seemed thoroughly pleased that he had a new prisoner, and Jill gave him the letter. As he opened it and read it, he said in a slightly downed tone, "It's a pity that you'll only be here for a day. I guess I can't show you what I can do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're only going to be here overnight. Tomorrow, you're being transported to Daein to sit in the prisons there," Danomill said sadly. I guess he really is upset he couldn't torture me.

"Guards, throw him in Cell C," he called out.

"Sir!" the guard called out. I accompanied the guard as he held a lance out. He opened a cell door, grabbed me by the arm, and threw me in. I stumbled in backward, tripped, and fell backward onto something… soft?

"…"

"…"

"…"

… silence came over me as I was unable to move. What was this soft thing I landed on?

"Could'ja get offa me?" I heard a voice with a heavy accent say. I jumped up and turned around to see a person sitting in the shadows.

"Sorry…" I said.

"…"

The only response I got from the person was silence. Did she really speak? Maybe I imagined it.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"…"

"Are you from the Crimean army?" I asked again.

"…"

"Can you speak at all?" I said.

"Yeah, I can speak to ya… but I dun want ta," I heard the person say. Well, at least I know it's a girl now. Strong country accent… it was a bit hard to catch what she was saying sometimes.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you or something?" I asked her. I think this is Nephenee, but I forget why she didn't want to talk to people.

"Naw! Everythin' is fine," she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"… Nephenee," she replied.

"That's a nice name," I said to her.

"Thank ya!" she said in reply.

… not much else I could say to her. Silence just settled between us as we sat in the cell, waiting for the time to slowly wear down. It was already getting close to evening when I got here, and in the morning, I would be transferred out.

"Say, Neph… if you get broken out of here, what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna help win this here war and go back ta my home with ma and my brothers and sisters ta help with the harvestin'," Nephenee said.

"Splendid!" I said in reply.

"Ain't that the truth," she said in a somewhat cheered voice.

"It's a pity I'm only here overnight. I actually had fun talking to you, Neph," I said.

"Ya didn't even laugh at my accent," Nephenee replied.

"… should I be?" I asked her in a puzzled voice.

"Naw! Nope! Of course not," Nephenee hastily replied.

"I wonder if I'll ever be free from these Daein guards," I said with a sigh.

As night came along, I found myself unconsciously singing a song to myself.

"Who's that whisperin' in the trees? It's two sailors and they're on leave. Pipes and chains…" I sang softly to myself. Damn, singing this song reminds me of home. I miss it. I miss playing the trumpet with the band. I miss going on AIM and chatting with my friends. I miss writing my stories on the computer. I miss composing music with my program. I miss doing the role-plays with my friends. Yet, for some reason, I don't want to go back. Not until I see this through to the end.

Well, it's time to get some sleep. The next morning is coming and I'm going to have a rough time as I get taken deeper into the lion's den. I hope tonight or tomorrow Ike and the Greil Mercenaries come to set us free. I miss them. Hell, I even miss Shinon, though I know if I meet him again, I'm going to take that back. For now, I just have to sleep to get some energy for tomorrow. I'm surprised my glasses lasted this long, through all the things I've been through. I'm sure glasses aren't uncommon in the Fire Emblem world. After all… Canas has a monocle… doesn't he?

"Wake up. It's time for your transfer," a voice pounded into my thoughts.

I cracked my eyes open. I must've fell asleep while thinking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to the door to see two guards with swords standing at the door. Danomill said, "Well, it looks like these two are going to accompany you to Daein."

"Great…" I mumbled blearily. I got up out of the bed and looked at Nephenee on the other side of the cell. You know, what they say in the game is true. She does look better without the helmet and all that armor. I'll be sure to tell her that if I run into her again.

"Hey, kid," I heard Nephenee say.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Good luck. Dun get in any trouble now, ya hear?" Nephenee said.

"Thanks…" I said in reply.

I accompanied the two soldiers out of the castle and into the field. We traveled along this path for what felt like forever. It was easily afternoon, bordering on evening, when we heard a rustle in the bushes near the path. It was the first thing that happened to divert the guards' attention away from me. A rabbit hopped out of the bushes and went along its merry way. It was cute and brown, much like the ones that used to inhabit our yard before that stray cat started hanging around the yard. Not that they weren't cute, but they really wreaked havoc on my mother's tomato and eggplant gardens.

"Who, out of you three, are swordsmen?" I heard a voice in front of me say. She was wearing a white gi with an ornate blue sash around her waist. Well, it was almost like the gi one of my friends used to wear for her martial arts stuff, except that instead of white pants, this lady was wearing a plan white midi skirt with a slit on one side. She was wearing brown shoes, of what type I did not know.

She had black hair that just sat there. No flowing in the breeze or anything. To be expected, since there wasn't a breeze. Anyway, there wasn't much to say except she was quite buxom. Oh, did I say that? I meant quite beautiful.

She pulled out a sword and said, "I see two of you are. Come at me."

My two guards looked at each other, drew their swords, and said, "You're impeding an official Daein prisoner transfer."

Thank god my escorts are stupid. She ran forward with speed that had me gasping in shock. I quickly turned around to see that one of the guards was already impaled through his chest. Quick as a flash, she pulled the sword out, and thrust it at the other soldier before he could react.

I could only watch in amazement before stumbling backward. She sheathed her sword and said, "You're not a sword wielder, are you?"

"N-n-n-no, ma'am," I replied.

"This was… too easy," she said. As she started off, I called out, "Hey… um…"

"What do you want? Do you wish to fight?" she said as she turned to me.

"No! No! I don't want to fight. I like to live. Thank you for helping me. What's your name?" I blurted out quickly. Miscommunications like that could have meant my life.

"I am Karla, although many know me as the Sword Princess," she said. "I am on a quest to battle with all people who wield the sword and to test my skill against them."

"I thank you so much for saving me. Er, where is the nearest town?" I asked.

She pointed to a path and said, "That would be the Port of Toha. I am also traveling that direction. If you wish, I can accompany you and protect you from any other attacks that may come your way for now."

"You would do that?" I asked.

"You seem to be the type of person to attract trouble. This would be a perfect opportunity to hone my skills with the blade," she said.

… um, okay.

"Um, okay," I said, my words mirroring my thoughts exactly. We traveled down the path together, occasionally running into a Daein soldier but never being recognized.

I turned to Karla and looked her over. Man, she was rather beautiful, although I dared not say that. Death was the least of my worries. She also had that air of elegance and simplicity around her. Just by looking at her, you could tell that although she was skilled, she would only fight in a fair fight.

… fair fight meaning using no tricks. She'll still go all out against anyone foolish enough to challenge her. Damn it, though, I forgot what kind of role she had in Blazing Sword.

"We will arrive at town tomorrow," Karla commented.

"Oh, thank goodness," I sighed in relief.

Wait, tomorrow? Where are we going to go for the night? Are we going to walk all night? As I pondered these thoughts, I saw a small building. Karla gave a pointed look at me, implying that we were to stay there for the night. God, my feet were tired and my body was aching. I've been walking all day, the sun wasn't exactly the most merciful thing on me, and there wasn't much to drink. I was so thankful that Karla shared some of her water supply.

As we walked in, I realized that the first floor was a bar of some sort. Almost instantly, the bar silenced down upon our entrance… or should I say Karla's entrance. Most of the people were looking at her, while I timidly trailed behind her. She sat at the bar, while the bartender gave her a familiar, friendly smile. I could hear murmurs and whispers flying around the bar, probably all asking if she really is who she is and who is stupid enough to challenge her.

"I'll be leaving now, sir," said a female voice. I turned to it to see a girl wearing a cloak. Her silver hair went down to her shoulders as her golden eyes shone with an unnatural feel.

"Are you sure you won't stay until morning, Miss Micaiah?" the bartender asked.

"No, I am afraid I cannot. The person following me will most surely find me if I stay any longer," she responded.

Well, that was a good way to break the silence. I watched the girl as she walked out of the bar into the night. I gave Karla an uneasy look as I said, "I think she may get into trouble like that."

"Would you follow her or rest here for the night?" Karla merely asked me.

"… if I walk another mile, my feet are going to bury themselves in the ground in protest," I replied.

"Then there's not much we can do for her," Karla replied.

"That's not true. I'll talk to her," I said.

"…"

I ran outside to see Micaiah was still standing by the door getting ready to go back inside.

"Going back inside?" I asked her. She gave a small gasp and stepped back.

"Wait…" I said to her as I stepped forward. Suddenly, I heard an incantation being chanted. Before I realized it, I was already chanting the incantation for the fire shield. Man, my reflexes are good… if you can call that reflexes, that is. A blast of light formed and flew at me as my shield materialized. The light bounced off the shield, making a loud noise like a gong, before flying down the path.

"I don't want to fight you!" I called to her.

"Who are you?" Micaiah asked.

"I want to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're avoiding someone, right? We can protect you should something come up."

"I don't want to be found at all."

Wait a second. She doesn't want to be found?

"Where are you heading?" I asked her.

"Port Toha," she merely replied.

Port Toha. Avoiding someone. Sothe! This must be the person that he considers like his sister. Micaiah is her name then. I guess I can't hold her up any further if I want to keep the storyline together.

"Very well," I nodded.

Suspiciously, she looked at me. She carefully inquired, "Just like that?"

"Yeah, but be careful," I said to her with a smile. Without another word, Micaiah started down a path that I knew I would be taking in the morning.

I walked back in and smiled. With the slightest hint of confusion for a flicker of a second, Karla pointed to the seat that seemed vacant next to her. The seat I was using before. I walked over and sat down.

"You're something special, kid," the bartender said with a chuckle.

"Why's that?" I asked in reply.

"Karla here managed to knock someone out for trying to take the seat after she said she was saving it," the bartender said. I sweatdropped and looked at her. Her impassive face was currently buried in a glass of what suspiciously looked like either rum or whiskey.

"I bet he's glad he got away with his life…" I mumbled.

"True," the bartender said in agreement.

"I'm going to monitor what you eat right now," Karla said. "A good diet will help you on your travels and will help your body get enough energy for tomorrow's trip."

"So, where are you going?" the bartender quickly said, noticing my face was starting to twist a bit. No cake? I am not eating only vegetables. I'm a mage; not a sword master.

"Port Toha," I merely replied.

"You'd be best to avoid that port for a couple days," the bartender said.

"With my kind of luck, if I hang around here for a couple days, I'll be dead," I commented back.

"Daein is trying to move soldiers there considering news I got earlier," the bartender said.

"What news was that?" I asked.

"Earlier today, there was a prison break. They say a mercenary company and some kind of princess broke in and freed the prisoners. I hear they're heading toward the port," the bartender commented.

I turned to Karla and asked somewhat excitedly, "How far until the port?"

"About a two hour walk," she replied.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in reply, causing both Karla and the bartender to give me weird looks.

"Oh, well, I used to be part of that mercenary company before I was captured," I hastily explained.

"Captured? Well, spin a yarn and thread me along for an interesting story!" the bartender said excitedly.

"Well, it is a little long of a story. I mean, there's the part I was with the mercenaries for a short time, then I was a prisoner under General Petrine, and then I became a commander in the Daein army by force, and then I tried to escape, and got captured for treason. I was being transferred to the Daein capital when Karla here saved me," I said.

"Well, kid, we've got all night to tell stories," the bartender said.

So I began my tale from hiding with the princess in the bushes. I refused to talk about what happened beforehand. I told the story of meeting the mercenaries. I told the story of meeting the commander and joining up. I told the story of my archery practice. I told the story of the princess and who she was. I told the story of the flight from the headquarters. I told the story of being spy with Boyd and putting myself up to save him. I told the story of Petrine's "offer" to me and the consequences of my actions if I should refuse. I told the story of my magic training under Selena. I told of our first battle and Selena's escape. I told of Natasha's escape and my second capture. I told of my imprisonment. I told of my transfer caravan. Finally, I painted an epic picture of Karla saving me. Hey, a little bit here and there can go a long way. I'm sure Karla doesn't mind the flattery.

It must have been two or three hours I was recounting my story. After a while, more and more of the bar started to gather together to listen. By the end, the whole bar was listening in.

"So, what are these mercenaries planning to do with the princess?" the bartender asked.

"I guess they're going to get an army to free Crimea from Daein's rule," I replied. Time to do the mercenaries and the princess a little favor.

"Tell you guys what. When the princess returns with an army, you guys should join us. The princess is a kind and noble woman and I can assure you all that she'll make a great queen," I said enthusiastically.

"Of course," some of them said. Others looked a bit hesitant about entering the war. Naturally they'd be. Unlike myself, they have strong ties to people in this world.

"It's time to get some sleep," Karla finally said.

"Can't I have a piece of cake?" I asked.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I like…"

"No."

"What about…"

"No."

"Just a little…"

"No."

"I'm not…"

"No."

… I want cake! Chocolate cake.

"No."

"Are you reading my thoughts?" I asked her.

"No, but the look on your face betrays it," she merely replied.

"Your room is upstairs," the guy said to her.

"Come," she said to me flatly. I want cake!

As she started up the stairs, I turned to the bartender.

"Hey, can I have some…"

"No," came the voice from the stairs. Damn!

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," I said sadly. If this was an anime, I'd have tears welling down my face.

As I got into the room, I smiled to see two beds. One of the beds seemed a bit flat on the head though.

WHAM! I felt something soft hit me hard in the face. I got thrown backwards, fell to the floor, and grabbed my nose. Well, it's not broken, but it hurts!

"Owww," I said.

"Pillow fight?" Karla suggested, holding out her pillow and pointing to my bed where the pillow was sitting there.

"Okay!" I said. Well, at least I think she has a sense of humor. I ran to the bed and grabbed my pillow before a hard TWHUMP clonked me on the back of my head. Damn, for a pillow, that hurts! God, she's strong.

We fought for a few minutes, laughing for a while. I was unable to even get one hit on her. Man, she's not only strong, but she's agile and graceful. Finally, I had an idea. I held the pillow back with both hands and charged her. Quickly, I threw it at her. She swung her pillow to knock it down just as I jumped into the air and tackled her. I wrapped my arms around her and clung for dear life… and for victory.

She stumbled backward and fell to the ground with me landing on top.

… oh dear god, that wasn't brilliance. That. Was. STUPIDITYYYY!

I looked down to see her face in surprise. Suddenly, I realized the awkwardness of the situation. I quickly hopped off and coughed a little. Now that was a Love Hina moment. I wonder if I'll get punched too.

"Why are you being so helpful and kind to me?" I finally asked Karla to break the silence.

"You remind me of someone I used to know, before he left," Karla replied. I wonder who that person was. Maybe it was her brother. Uh, I think his name was Karel.

I climbed over to the bed and muttered "goodnight" to Karla. When I didn't hear a response, I looked over and saw her taking her clothes off. Well, time to go to sle—

"Aiyee!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing into something more comfortable to sleep in," she replied.

"You could've warned me…" I said.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind if I changed here or not," Karla said.

"No, I don't mind," I hastily responded.

… what is wrong with this girl? Does she WANT me to watch? This is as bad as the Natasha thing.

"Well, goodnight Karla," I said as I took my glasses off and turned away.

"I'll be sure to wake you up early tomorrow," Karla replied.

Wow, thanks…


	9. Among Friends Again

Chapter 9

Among Friends Again

"_Hey, it's Johnny T!" a voice said. I turned to see my band director sitting in his office at the high school. Being a college student, I still dropped by every once in a while to say hi to the teachers who helped me along through my high school years. I had to talk to my band director anyway to my major switch to music education._

"_Hey!" I said in reply. I heard a squeal from the doorway to see a girl running toward me. I got hugged and ran into so forcefully that I stumbled backward and nearly fell to the floor._

"_Hey, how come I don't get a hug like that?" I heard my friend Alex comment._

"_Because you're not Johnny," the girl replied. We called her Bonnie, which was a play on her last name. We used to call her Celeste, even though that was her middle name. Bonnie was a good friend of mine from the band, now a junior in high school. Here I am, a college freshman, and I'm missed._

"_Don't I feel special," Alex sarcastically replied._

"_Hey, Alex, you wouldn't mind if I could have my mouthpiece back? I need it for a performance this week," I said to Alex. Hey, might as well as retrieve my good ol' trumpet mouthpiece. He was borrowing it for his concert. My good ol' 14A4a never let me down for anything.  
_

"_Is this Johnny I see?" I heard. I turned to see Carla, another band person turn around. Hah, it's good to see the old group again. I honestly miss everyone. Being a freshman college student just isn't the same._

"_Depends. I don't have a bag of apple seeds on my shoulder," I said with a smirk._

_BAM! Something hard hit my face. I stumbled backward._

"_Are you okay?" I heard a voice, but before I could answer, a force hit me on the face._

"Five more minutes," I could hear myself mumble in a far-off land.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice in my ear. I slowly cracked open an eye to see a pillow flying at my face. Instinctively, I put my arms in front of my face to block.

"Well, you got decent reflexes," I heard a voice say.

"What? What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"… I'm Karla and we're traveling to Port Toha," Karla said.

"Wait, so this isn't a dream, is it?" I said.

"You can be considered legally insane if you cannot distinguish reality from dreams or right from wrong," Karla remarked.

"Oh, no, no… I'm fine. I just had a really vivid dream," I said. It was a vivid dream of my past life… my recent past life. I miss the old crew actually. It had been a while since that conversation happened.

"Well, we're leaving early, just as I promised," Karla remarked.

"You couldn't have broken that promise to me? It was a good dream…" I said wistfully. I probably won't be having too many dreams like that. I wonder what is going on back at home.

"Get ready. We're going for breakfast and making for the port. If we leave soon, we could get there by noon," Karla stated.

"Okay. Can I have…"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish the question," I said with a small pout.

"You were going to ask for cake," Karla replied in a stately kind of voice.

"Damn, you're good," I said with a hint of annoyance.

"You're just predictable," Karla replied.

"Gee, thanks. Don't I feel special," I said in sarcasm.

"And are you special?" Karla asked.

"…"

"Okay."

I sighed as I watched Karla go down the stairs. Gathering my personal belongings, I walked down the stairs to the bar, where I met with the same bartender as the night before.

"Your face okay?" he asked as I walked in, rubbing my nose.

"No, I feel like an eighteen-wheeler ran it over," I commented.

"A… what?" he asked.

"Er, never mind," I replied hastily. "Bad analogy."

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Could I have some…"

"No."

"Karla! Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"I was outside, surveying the path," she replied.

"… and the survey says?" I said in imitation of a Family Feud host.

"Daein troops are moving their way to the Port of Toha," Karla replied.

"Well, gee, we should be moving out soon, shouldn't we?" I said.

"I thought you wanted five more minutes," Karla commented with a hint of a smile.

"… you really know how to a crush a guy's ego, don't you?" I said.

"Five more minutes?" the bartender raised a skeptical brow, dearly not wishing to misinterpret the statement.

"Someone overslept," Karla remarked.

"I did not! I just happen to usually not wake up before the crack of dawn," I replied back.

The bartender could only watch our verbal exchange with a small smile. Apparently, this was something that didn't happen all too often in his bar. After a minute of bickering, the bartender said, "Here, you can have a piece of cake free of charge for your journey."

"Thank you very much," I said to the bartender with a small bow. I gave a grin at Karla and held up the victory sign with my left hand.

"That cake is going to ruin your body," Karla merely remarked.

I could feel my victory grin turn into a sheepish grin as my left hand went to the back of my head and rubbed it nervously. I gave a small, awkward laugh before saying in a pleading manner, "Just. One. Piece?"

"Fine…" she said. Booyah!

"Here you go. As I said, the piece is on me," the bartender said.

"Are you sure?" I asked in reply.

"I'm sure," the bartender replied.

Yippee! I feared Karla was going to have me pay for my piece. Speaking of paying, I realized I don't have any money. As I received my piece of cake, I repeated my thank you and walked out with Karla. A couple Daein soldiers passed me by, although no one said a word to us. To them, we were simply travelers through the Crimea countryside that offered them no resistance.

Some time passed before I saw sparkling in the distance and a small town.

"Port Toha," Karla merely said upon our sighting of the town.

"Yeah! We're almost there," I said in excitement.

It felt like I was walking for an eternity before we finally got to the town. We walked in without much trouble. I saw three wyverns parked out front, two green ones and a black one. Hah, parked out front. For lack of a better term, I guess. I don't know the cultural lingo of this place.

"John? Is that you?" I heard a voice say in a somewhat surprised tone. I turned around to see Jill standing there, in all the glory of her bright pink armor that just screamed "LOOK AT ME!"

"Yeah, Jill. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're… not in Daein?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head as I felt sweat bead up.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm just glad you're here. I've been wanting to thank you for what you said before," Jill said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Instead of listening to the mindless teachings of my Daein superiors, I decided that one day, I'm going to go out and find out for myself what the world is like," Jill said.

"That's my cute little guard," I said. Dejavu! I was rewarded with a hard slap to the back of the head.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Jill said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Do not touch him," Karla commented, her hand on her blade's handle.

"Whoa, whoa, Karla! It's fine. We were like this all the time… sort of…" I said. I saw someone in blue armor walking around with a mane of somewhat green-ish light blue hair. Why, if it isn't Nephenee!

"Excuse me for a second, you two," I said as I walked to Nephenee. I smiled before tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped for a second before she turned to me.

"Howdy! Ya got free aftah all!" Nephenee commented.

"Sure did, and it's thanks to a couple friends of mine," I said.

"I gat rescued from that there jail aftah you were taken," Neph commented.

"I heard… say, who rescued you?" I asked curiously.

"Mercenaries with a princess," Neph commented.

"Well, I'll be!" I heard a familiar voice to my left. I turned and saw Boyd walking to me.

"Boyd! You're alive!" I said. I looked over to Karla and Jill and waved them over.

"Of course I am. Kid, I heard that you had turned traitor to your commander job and were arrested," Boyd said.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh.

"Who's this?" Karla commented.

"This is Boyd, one of the mercenaries I was with," I said.

Boyd nodded at Karla and said, "How do you do?"

"I am in good health, thank you for asking," Karla replied.

"Boyd, this is Karla and Jill," I said. Jill looked at Boyd and slowly started to step away.

"What's wrong?" Boyd asked.

"You're one of the mercenaries!" Jill said quickly.

"Shh, we don't want the Daein soldiers to hear we're here," Boyd said.

"I'll… I'm going back. I'll pretend I never saw you," Jill quickly said. She turned around and started to briskly walk away.

"Jill!" I called to her but to no avail.

"Who was that?" Boyd asked.

"She's a Daein soldier… a friend of mine that is actually starting to question the beliefs of the Daein army," I said.

"Aren't you quite the converter," I heard a voice say. I turned to the voice to see the rest of the mercenaries. Titania said, "We heard about your betrayal to Daein. Some of us thought you would be taken prisoner."

"I was, but thanks to Karla here, I am okay now," I replied.

"A sword wielder is among your group, I see," Karla said.

"K-Karla!" I said quickly.

"They are friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," I said hastily.

"Then there shall be no fight," Karla said.

"What?" I heard Ike ask.

"I seek battle with the strongest and best of blade users so that I may test my skill," Karla said.

"Well, after we get on our boat, we could have a little sparring match," Ike said.

"A sub-human!" I heard someone call out. Some of the townspeople were congregating around someone with blue hair and blue eyes. It was Ranulf!

"Hey!" Ike said, running over.

"You! You were with this stinkin' sub-human! You're a friend of them!" I heard one of the townspeople say. Before much more could happen, I saw Daein soldiers appear on the scene. Damn those bastards.

"Everyone, battle formation!" I heard Ike call out. As I got with the group near Rolf, Ike said, "You're with Soren. You're a mage now."

"Okay," I said in reply. As I walked over, I spotted Natasha and Selena. Selena, as usual, was riding her horse. A little surprisingly, they looked like they just got there.

"John!" Natasha exclaimed as she turned to me.

"Hey there, Natasha," I said in reply.

"Commander, it is good to see you again," Selena said.

"Actually, commander, since I'm newer, it's only fair you're my commander," I said.

"How about we're equals?" she suggested.

"In rank only. Your magic is far superior to mine," I said in reply.

"Fair enough," Selena commented.

The soldiers started rushing at us. As with the battle at the headquarters, and part of the battle at Gallia, I saw the fearsomely deadly styles of each of my comrades. I could see Rhys, Natasha, and Mist all running around with their staves, trying to heal. After a while, Natasha started casting light spells around and, for some weird reason, I saw Mist swinging a sword around as well. She was nowhere near as good as Ike or Mia, but I could see that she had some kind of training. There were almost no injuries to our side, so Rhys had a little free time during the battle.

It raged on for a while when I saw a huge cat fly right by me and tear up one of the enemies in front of me. I watched in an almost horrified manner as I saw the cat use its fangs and claws to rip apart the Daein soldier. Man, that was NOT a sight for sore eyes. I saw the cat as it transformed back into a person.

"What are you staring at?" the girl asked. Must be Lethe.

"Nothing. I just never saw a laguz attack before," I said back.

"Hey, you're a laguz," one of the swordsmen said as he ran to Lethe. She turned to him and transformed.

"No, no! I don't want to fight you," he said. Lethe transformed back and said, "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to fight with you," the guy remarked. His hair was somewhat long and his armor was light, but he seemed to be a person of some power.

"Whatever, just don't lag," Lethe said.

"Thank you. My name is Zihark," he said.

As I cast another fireball, it crashed right into an enemy approaching Lethe and Zihark.

"Less talking, more fighting," I shouted to them.

I looked over to see Karla was busy being the most helpful of all. She was running around, almost as if she was gliding. Her sword impaled all and landed hits with such critical and deadly precision that I swore she had been doing that all her life. Actually, she probably had. I could see Mia just watch in total admiration of Karla's skill, forgetting about her battles.

"It's him!" I heard Ike call out. I looked over to see him. Dressed in all black armor was the Black Knight.

"A sword wielder with the Daein army," Karla commented.

"No, don't!" I called to her.

"I'll be fine. Run to your ship while I hold him," Karla said.

"It's suicide!" I called out.

"Let's go!" Titania called out.

I saw the rest of the mercenaries run with the exception of Selena, Karla, and myself. Karla was foolishly running to the Black Knight.

"Karla!" I called out in desperation.

"You… would dare raise your blade to me?" the Black Knight asked.

"I challenge all sword wielders who are not my ally," Karla said.

"I accept then," the Black Knight replied.

I could only watch in horror as the Black Knight charged at Karla with speed that would seem impossible with all that armor. He swung his sword down vertically at Karla, who held her blade up over her head to block.

The two swords met for a second, before I could I could hear a peculiar sound and Karla's sword split into two. Alondite flew right into the ground in front of her. I saw as the Black Knight pulled out his sword from the ground. I started chanting for a spell. As he swung his sword down at Karla, who was still in shock at her broken sword, I managed to cast a shield in front of her. The sword hit the shield and it immediately shattered with the sound of broken glass.

"That's… powerful," I gasped out. The breaking shield seemed to knock Karla out of her reverie, as she ran after the mercenaries, taking her two pieces of her sword with her. He turned to Selena and I before saying, "Selena, former Four Rider… and a renegade mage commander. Daein is very upset with the both of you."

"No time to gawk. We're leaving now!" Selena called out. She grabbed me by the collar, threw me on her horse, and as soon as I put my arms around her waist, she took off like the wind. I could see the Black Knight give pursuit for a little bit, although his speed was nowhere near the horse's speed. We galloped over to the ship where Karla was getting on and we quickly boarded. The ship soon started to set sail as Ike and Titania pulled in the boarding ramp to prevent us from being followed.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's a short chapter. It's only a little bit over 2,500 words, I believe. I just wanted to get something written before the hectic week of school started again. I promise the next chapter won't be as short. I also wanted stuff to re-acquaint myself with the Mercenaries. Updates may be sparse this week because of how hectic my schedule's going to be.

Well, I'm off to class... where I'll be handing in my horrible literary analysis on "Marriage is a Private Affair". For all you high school students out there, study your ass off, because college is no walk in the park. And for you students who were like me who slept almost everyday in some classes and still aced the tests... now is never too late to still learn study habits. Sure, you may not study in high school, but develop those habits anyway. I didn't, and I'm struggling badly. So, that's my sagely advice coming from a college freshman. Develop good habits in high school, do not procrastinate, and do your work. Trust me, when you get into the habit of doing things the right way, you will not regret missing out on a day or two of hanging out with friends.

That's all the advice I can really give. Oh, and I may be going to Anime Boston, so if anyone here is going there, send me a message.

Also, for those of you who don't know, my major is music education. I want to be a music composer, but I realize how potentially unsteady that career choice may be. If you want to hear some of my stuff, you can go to my MySpace musician account. My username is "noisemakerstudios". I've made more stuff since the stuff posted on the profile, but I haven't quite had the motivation to update yet.

Anyway, until next update. Ciao!


	10. Peace? On a ship? No way

Chapter 10

Peace? On a ship? No way.

I stood at the rail and watched as the port slowly grew smaller and smaller. When it grew so small that I could barely see it, I walked over to where Titania was. I can't explain it, but out of all the mercenaries, I feel the safest around her. She just had this aura of "I'm gonna kick your ass if you want to hurt me or my friends but if you're my friend, I will protect you and I will do a spankin' good job at it" type of feel. I just had this feeling of safety standing around her. I mean, we're on a ship at sea in the middle of nowhere and we're not being pursued by Daein troops, so I find it highly unlikely that we're going to be attacked.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Titania ask me with some concern in her voice.

"I'm okay, especially now that I'm back with you guys," I replied.

"Well, for now, you are safe," Titania commented.

"Yeah, I get that feeling just being around you guys," I replied back to her. It was true. The Greil Mercenaries were my home away from home. Upon thinking about my sentiment of feeling at home with the Daein troops, I suddenly felt foolish for having felt that way. True that they were people like myself and they were friendly, but they were an army of soldiers who still invaded Crimea without declaration or provocation. No matter how human they were, it was for certain that they still had to be stopped. I just hope the war can be over before too many of them are killed.

"Hey! I challenge you to a duel!" I heard an enthusiastic female voice behind me. I turned around to see Mia with her sword out and looking at Karla with a variety of emotions I could not put my finger on. Oh dear goodness Mia, do you have to pick a fight with every sword wielder you can meet?

"I do not wish to fight you," Karla merely replied. This surprised me quite a bit as I knew she always wanted to fight someone, especially if they had a sword.

"Why not?" Mia asked. Thank you Mia for asking my question for me.

"You are an ally. It would be a pity to kill you," Karla replied.

"I'm not a pushover like those Daein troops!" Mia vehemently exclaimed at Karla. It was clear that she wanted this fight.

"Titania, where are Mist, Natasha, or Rhys?" I quickly asked her.

"They're all down below deck," Titania replied.

"I'll go run and fetch them," I said quickly.

"I'd better go help," Titania replied.

I looked over as Karla sighed and pulled out her sword. Not sparing another second to the sparring girls, I bounded down and started running around looking for a healer. For some reason, I had a bad feeling that Mia was about to be hurt quite badly. A minute or so later, I ran into Mist, Natasha, and Elincia. It seems they were having a conversation about something or playing a game. As soon as I ran over, all three of them looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"Something wrong or am I just that appealing to you ladies," I said in sarcasm.

"Nothing… it's nothing," Mist said with a small snigger.

"Well, if one of you ladies could spare the time, we really could use a healer right about now," I said.

"We'll all go!" Elincia said. All three of them pulled out their staves and stood up. As I ran out, the three quickly ran and followed me. Damn, I hope Elincia doesn't fall. She still hasn't gotten rid of that dress. I can understand that royalty types have to wear dresses like that but still, at least she should do something to make sure she doesn't trip on it. Or she can change out of it and save it for later. I mean, I'd hate to say that she was killed by an enemy because she tripped on her dress in battle.

As I ran up, I saw that all of the mercenaries were congregated on the deck. Each one of them had quite a profound expression on their faces. I could see Soren with a look of disgust. Oscar and Rolf stood there with faces of helplessness mingled with anticipation. Boyd was cheering, "Mia! Mia! Mia!" much to the annoyance of Ike, who was standing next to him and just watching the duel as it unfolded. Both Brom and Nephenee stood there, surveying the two fighters as they continued. Lethe was standing there cross-armed with a pout on her face. Zihark was just sitting down, polishing his sword. Either he was oblivious to what was going on (which was very unlikely) or it did not interest him. At the moment, Karla seemed to be untouched whereas Mia seem to have been nicked a couple times.

I wonder where Kieran, Volke, Ilyana, and Mordecai are. They have to be on this ship somewhere, I hope.

"Go Mia!" I heard Mist call out from behind me. I sweatdropped as I said with a tinge of annoyance, "I got you guys to heal them."

"Oh lighten up, kid," Boyd said as he heard my comment. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to watch a little longer.

After a small staring contest, Mia rushed at Karla again and swung with her sword horizontally. Karla quickly swung vertically downward at Mia's sword. The two collided and Mia's sword was thrown off course before being pushed to the ground. To the surprise of a few of the spectators, Karla stepped on the tip of the blade, holding it place for a few vital moments. She swung her sword horizontally at Mia, threatening to leave a deep gash on her shoulder.

Mia did the only thing she could. She dropped to the ground in a crouching-like stance, and did a sweeping move on Karla. Karla quickly jumped into the air to avoid it, freeing Mia's blade. Quickly, Mia swung upward, her blade ready to slash Karla on the leg. Almost as if she predicted the move, Karla swung her sword down and caught Mia by surprise by smacking her hand with the flat of her blade. Mia dropped her sword in pain as Karla held the tip of the sword to Mia's throat.

"And that's game," Zihark said aloud, much to my surprise. It looked like he wasn't watching. Mist ran over to Mia with her staff and started to heal her wounds as Karla sheathed her sword.

"I must admit, I am impressed with your style and technique," I heard Ike comment.

"My skill has been honed over many years. I am still in search of my brother, who far surpasses me both in skill and in stamina," Karla replied to Ike.

"Is that why you wish to travel to Begnion?" Ike asked her in reply.

"I hear that he has made himself recently known in Begnion," Karla replied.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't come along with us," Ike said.

"Thank you," Karla replied.

"Hey, Karla. Would you come down with us? You too, Mia," Mist said. Both girls looked at Mist.

"Nephenee, you can come too!" I heard Elincia call. What was this? A girls-only thing? All the girls of the mercenaries? No, it couldn't be. They didn't call Titania.

All three of the called girls walked over to the other three girls. As Mist said something softly, the other three nodded and went down below decks again. Girls, what an enigma they can be.

"Hey, are you doing anything?" I heard Titania say to me.

"No, not really. Why?" I replied to her.

"You want to go on a walk along the ship?" Titania asked, though I could hear a little part of forcefulness added to the request.

"I couldn't deny someone as nice as you their request," I said with a smile.

"Okay, then," she said as she wandered away from the group. I tagged along behind her, and together we went to the front of the ship. She leaned on the rail and looked out over the sea.

"Tell me about yourself," Titania said.

"What can I tell you about myself?" I asked.

"Who are you, where are you from. The things you told Commander Greil when you first met him," Titania said.

"I… don't know… if you really want to hear a story like that, especially considering what happened recently," I said slowly.

"Try me," Titania replied.

"Well, okay," I said. I basically retold the story I told Greil to Titania. I told her how I was from another world, how a fatal accident befell me from my world, the darkness and the voice, and meeting everyone. I bit my tongue for a second before pulling out my cell phone and explaining to her video games like I did to Greil. I paused for a few seconds before springing on her the truth about the Fire Emblem world.

"… so… we're characters of fiction from your world?" Titania asked.

"That's the reaction Greil gave me, you know," I said in reply.

"… I… don't know what to say to this," Titania replied.

"Well, you guys aren't fiction or a dream. You guys are pretty real to me. I can attest to the arrow that was sticking out of my leg while trying to free imprisonment," I said offhandedly to her.

"Maybe somehow people from your world can see into our world?" Titania asked.

"Perhaps…" I replied.

"Have you ever finished this… game of yours?" Titania asked again.

"Yes," I replied. Somehow I knew where this was going.

"So you knew… about Commander Greil," Titania said with a tinge of pain in her voice.

"…" I was silent as I put my head down. She seemed intent on hearing my answer as she stood there looking at me.

"It was the hardest choice of my life," I mumbled.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Titania said with a hint of anger.

"Commander Greil understood what would be the consequences. He probably knew at his end that I knew," I said.

"That doesn't mean you could not have spared him!" Titania exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't know what to do!" I said back. What was this feeling coming over me? Depression? Sadness? Pity? I could not put my finger on it.

"You could have at least tried to save him!" Titania said.

"I…" I began. What could you say knowing you were indirectly responsible for the death of someone as important as Commander Griel? What could you say knowing you were indirectly responsible for orphaning Ike and Mist? What could you say for knowing that you indirectly caused grief among the whole company, forced this responsibility on Ike, and caused Shinon and Gatrie to leave?

"I want to be alone… I need to… think," I said as I walked away. It hit me just like that. I caused his death. If I had just been more decisive and tried to help Greil, this would not have happened. I could have prevented his death.

"_Y__ou can sense and predict the danger, but without any way to counter it, that knowledge is useless,_" I heard my voice echo through my head. That was one of the things I said to Commander Greil. There was a way to counter it. Make him more aware. Make him aware of Ragnell. Make him aware of Alondite. Make him aware of the blessed armor. Commander, I'm sorry…

I found myself below decks on the ship, in a deep part. I was just wandering around deep in though when I ran into a door. Painfully, I held my hand as I opened the door. It was a dark storeroom, full of supplies and such. I sat down on a crate and sighed. I was lost in my own thoughts. If there was ever a time in my life in this world that I should have self-pity thoughts, it was now. It wasn't just Commander Greil's death that I indirectly caused. Imagine how much grief I gave to the families of the soldiers I killed. Imagine how many goals and dreams and aspirations I had snuffed just with my arrows.

I don't think I can ever get over this feeling of sadness. War is not petty. War is not fun. War is simply violence and murder. Mass murder. There is no difference between a serial killer and a soldier. Both kill large amounts of people.

"There you are," I heard a voice say. I looked up at the voice. It was Ike and Titania, but it was Ike who spoke.

"I don't feel good right now," I said listlessly.

"We're here to help you out," Ike said.

"Just… say what's on your mind," Titania said. They both walked in and sat on the crate opposite of me.

"Well, first… Commander… Ike… I'm sorry," I said.

"… somehow, my father knew you were going to say that," Ike said.

"… what?" I asked.

"He said he knew you were probably going to feel sorry for his death. He said not to worry. That was one of the things he said to me during his battle in the forest," Ike said.

"He… did?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes," Ike replied.

"I… thank you," I said.

"Me?" Ike asked in a puzzled manner.

"Yes, thank you for telling me this. It makes me feel a whole lot better," I said with a less depressed voice.

"There's something else on your mind," Titania said.

"Quite…" I said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Well, it's this whole war," I said.

"What of it?" Titania said.

"Well… first, let me ask… do both of you have dreams and aspirations and goals?" I asked. Both of them nodded.

"Well, then, imagine that you were killed before you achieved those dreams," I said. They both looked at each other, probably understanding where this was going.

"I feel horrible knowing that my job is killing people. I kill not only people, but also the dreams they stand for. I feel sad and almost sick now knowing that this is the only thing I can do to save this country. I feel sad knowing that indirectly I cause grief. I was indirectly responsible for your grief… I could have prevented the commander's death. But beyond that, every soldier I kill is another family I put into grief by the death of a loved one. I just… don't know if I can handle killing any more people," I said. Both Ike and Titania looked at me in silence. Neither of them really seemed to know what to say.

"It is a tough job, but dreams and goals are something to work toward. Whether you achieve them or not is a matter of skill," I heard. I looked to the doorway to see Soren standing there.

"I couldn't help but overhearing," Soren said with a slightly softer, nicer voice.

"What exactly did you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, think of it this way. Supposing that every soldier in the Daein army, they kill seven of Crimean soldiers in this war. You have killed at least ten Daein soldiers. By this math, you may have caused grief to ten families, but you have spared seventy other families of their grief. To further the point I'm making, half of these soldiers are blind sheep who follow their commanders without question. Some of them are ignorant and rude in person and are the type of people who bring down this world. One can view your murders as service to this world as there could be hundreds of people who were spared grief from those ten soldiers you killed. You removed those who killed our Crimean soldiers. With those soldiers alive, this means our forces are stronger. With our forces stronger, we sustain fewer casualties and they sustain fewer casualties. With fewer casualties, less grief can come from this war.

"Tell me. Which scenario causes more deaths? Two medium sized armies going at each other where one side wins but it is a pyrrhic victory… or a medium sized army against a large army where the larger army can easily minimize casualties and force the other side to surrender instead of killing them all," Soren said.

"… the first scenario causes more deaths," I said, understanding the point he was trying to make.

"This is the difference between a soldier and a mass murderer. A mass murderer kills innocent people. He does snuff the dreams and hopes of those people like a soldier. But a soldier, looking at it logically and statistically, is doing good and saving the lives of his comrades through murder. If you were to judge by the ends and not the means, you'd see these killers that we call soldiers as heroes instead of murderers.

"Some people just don't look at the benefits or the aftermath of the murder. They look at why. It is a completely foolhardy way of thinking. A death is a death and murder is murder. The results are the same regardless of whatever reasoning one may put into the murder. Whether you kill someone on purpose with malice or in self-defense; whether you kill someone by accident through your mistake or your negligence… it makes no difference. That person is dead regardless," Soren said.

"… I understand. So, by your logic, there is no good and evil, light and dark, moral and immoral. There is only power, and those who wish to seek it. There are ones who seek power to do as they please. There is no true right or wrong. There is no absolute morality… you know, your way of thinking can almost be considered controlled anarchy," I said.

"Anarchy has no control," Soren remarked.

"I didn't mean it in that way. I mean a society where there are no rules and people can do what they want. However, everyone has a somewhat similar line of beliefs that allow him or her to cooperate and get along on a fundamental level. There is no race. There is no beorc, laguz, or branded. There is simply people, and disparity and hatred come from differences in perspectives rather than physical qualities or some type of quality that the bearer cannot help," I explained.

"Quite so," Soren said.

"You know, you two are a lot more alike than either of you care for," Titania commented.

"I think I'm going up. My head hurts," Ike said before he left the room.

"You're a bit nicer than I gave you credit for," I commented back.

"You're a bit brighter than I gave you credit for," Soren remarked.

"… touché," I said to him.

"If you two are done, can we go up now? I'm sure Mist is wandering this ship looking for you and Volke with two plates of food," Titania commented.

"I'll eat with you guys for a hundred gold," I heard a voice say in the shadows.

"What the—" I said aloud as I turned. I could see someone step out from the darkness into the light from the hallway outside the doorway.

"Volke, it doesn't kill you to eat with everyone else," Titania commented.

"A hundred gold," Volke repeated.

"Why should you charge for food? Not to mention that's more than what you charge to pick a lock," Titania said.

"I don't like large groups of people," Volke said.

"I don't want Mist wandering this ship anymore with a plate of food for you," Titania said.

"I have my own means," Volke said.

"Okay, when you say your own means, do you mean stealing from the cargo of the ship?" Titania asked.

"No, I steal from the stowaway that no one seems to have noticed. I myself did not notice him at first which states that he's pretty clever and stealthy like myself… although not to my level," Volke commented.

A stowaway? It's probably Sothe.

"Well, fine, I'll just tell Mist that you're dead," I commented.

"Very well then," Volke said.

"Come on, John, before Mist takes a plate for you too," Titania said. Her and I left the room with Soren as we left for the dining hall. It was going to be a rather interesting dinner. I'm sure my English 101 teacher would be upset that I used the word interesting, but for lack of a better word, I shall humble the size of my vocabulary.

"Hey, Titania, I wonder something," I said aloud.

"What is it?" she asked in reply.

"There is no egg in eggplant, nor ham in hamburger; neither apple nor pine in pineapple. Sweetmeats are candies while sweetbreads, which aren't sweet, are meat. Quicksand works slowly, boxing rings are square, and a guinea pig is neither from Guinea nor is it a pig. Why is that?" I mused aloud.

"Just keep wondering. My head is beginning to hurt," Titania said aloud with a small smile.

A/N: Sorry if the philosophy hurt your head. It's stuff like that which runs through my head all the time. Not just about murder, but about death, about life, about society, about socialization, about government, about politics… I think about a lot of topics.

Also, as with the first few chapters, this chapter is more about interaction than battles and fighting and action. I may write the next few chapters in the same fashion. I still feel I have not explored the personalities of the characters, especially the new ones, far enough.

I was too lazy to load my playlists so all that's playing on my WMP right now is Liberi Fatali from Final Fantasy 8 and One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7 on repeat. I miss the old WMP where there was a little drop-down menu and you could click the name of your playlist and it would load. Now you gotta go to "Library", then pick the playlist, then click a song, then press ctrl a, then right-click the first song, then click "play". Yes, that's how lazy I can be at times.

Also, for the past three or so classes in my English 102 class, we've been studying and analyzing Edgar Allan Poe stories. First was The Black Cat. Then we looked over The Cask of Amontillado. Finally, we'll be doing The Fall of the House of Usher tomorrow. Hopefully all this Poe analysis of plot, theme, setting, characterization, style, and point of view didn't rub off into my stories.


	11. The Sword Princess’s Façade

Chapter 11

The Sword Princess's Façade

Titania and I were traveling to the dining room to get ready for dinner. Two months aboard this ship was definitely going to be a lot of time that this mercenary company and I would be spending together. It would be two months that we would have to stand each other.

Thank god Shinon's gone. I would've fire blasted him to hell if I had to stand him for two months.

"I'm sorry," I heard Titania say.

"… what?" was the most intelligent response I could give her at the moment.

"I didn't mean to get upset earlier," Titania said.

"It's okay. I understand where you were coming from," I said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Titania asked me back.

"I'm quite sure," I replied to her. As we walked down the hallway, we passed Selena, who appeared to be going in the opposite direction.

"Oh there you are," Selena said to me.

"Yes, here I am," I said in reply with a hint of a joke in my voice.

"Mist was looking for you and Volke. She embarked upon a quest to give you two your dinners. She's wandering the ship right now with two plates of food," Selena said.

"Damn…" I muttered to myself.

"We'll go find her before--," Titania began to say.

"There you are!" I heard Mist's voice say in a direction behind me. I turned around and she came running to me with a plate and food on it. Truth be told, I wasn't hungry.

"Yes, here I am," I replied to her. Mist gave a small laugh before saying, "I got you a plate of food."

"Mist… I appreciate your concern," I started to say. I couldn't bring myself to chastise her for wandering the ship with a plate of food for me.

"Mist! You shouldn't be wandering the ship like this," Titania said.

"I didn't mean to! I just noticed that John and Volke didn't show up for dinner, so I decided to bring them some food," Mist said.

"Volke has his own food source, or so he claims," Titania said with a great amount of suspicion in her voice. From what I could tell, Titania trusts Volke about as much as I like Shinon.

"I have a weird eating habit, Mist," I said to her.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked right back.

"I have trouble eating at just three meals a day," I said, not wanting to lie. It's true that I don't eat three meals a day. Usually, I'm too busy to eat so I really only get one meal a day from an Arby's that's near the college. Hey, I can live with only having to pay about $3 a day for food. Healthy or not, I'm alive.

"Oh…" Mist slowly said in reply.

"Just don't worry about me, Mist," I said to her with a comforting smile. I could see Selena smirk out of the corner of my eye. Glancing at her with a curious look, I said aloud, "I'll be fine, Mist."

"We all should be heading to the recreation area soon. I hear Captain Nasir has something planned for us," Mist said aloud.

"Something… planned for us?" I asked back.

"A show of sorts," Selena replied to me. As we started to make our way back, Selena put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Can I speak with you?"

"Er, okay," I said as we stopped.

"Everything doing okay?" Titania asked as she saw us stop.

"Everything's fine. We're just going to have a little chat," I replied. Titania nodded and, along with Mist, they left for the recreation area.

"What's up?" I said casually to Selena.

"Listen, I just… wanted to thank you for letting me go earlier," Selena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard what happened back at the camp. They found out," Selena said to me. I cringed a little bit when she said that. That was a time I don't really want to remember.

"Petrine saw the whole thing…" I sighed.

"Oh. That could not have been a pleasant experience," Selena said with a slightly sad tone.

"Hey, she just sent me off to a prison. I guess I should be thankful," I said. For some reason, Falco just popped into my head. Darn you, VGCats and your Star Fox comic strip!

"I'm relieved that are you in good health," she said.

"You mean you're glad that I'm alive and mentally stable," I said with a smirk.

"You could say that," Selena said.

"Hey, you two. I don't know what you're doing with your private time… and I really don't want to know… but if you want to catch the show, you two better hurry up!" I could hear Boyd's voice calling. I swear, my face probably did one of two things. Turn red or turn white. Personally I like white sauce on my pasta…

"We better go," Selena said after a slightly nervous cough.

"Gotcha," I said in reply as we set off at a brisk walking pace through the ship.

"You know, I never figured this out, but how old are you?" Selena asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I replied to her.

"It's hard to guess. At times you are mature, and at times, I could swear you're just a little kid," she said in a matter-of-fact, blunt tone.

"Oh, gee… thanks. Why don't you give it a guess?" I asked with a mocking hurt voice.

"Hm, in all seriousness, I'd say you were nineteen or twenty," Selena said after a moment of thought.

"Close, but seventeen," I replied.

"I see," she said.

"And you?" I tentatively asked. I didn't want to sound rude, but I was curious as well.

"Twenty-eight," Selena replied.

"You look good for twenty-eight," I said with a smile. Hey, a small compliment can go a long way. Besides, it wasn't that far from the truth.

"Why, um… thank you," Selena said, unable to figure a response to my comment.

"_Support level rose to B_."

… I wish I could stop thinking random thoughts like that. One of these days, I'm going to break out in laughter during the most inappropriate situation. That would be most horrible.

All of a sudden, Requiem for a Dream started playing in my head. Actually, to be more specific, it is Requiem for a Tower. Smiling at Selena and making a mocking grandiose gesture, I bowed and motioned in the direction Titania went. Selena looked at me curiously before walking in the direction I motioned. As I walked along with her, my thoughts happily changed its direction and I began humming the Pink Panther theme song. After about three minutes, Selena gave me a look that was a mixture of annoyance and fascination. Hastily, I stopped the humming for the rest of the duration of the trip.

As we walked into the room, I saw everyone seated at four tables in the room. As I sat down at one, I noticed that they seemed to be bolted to the floor. That's quite ingenious considering that a ship rocks a lot at sea. For some weird reason, I had the strong urge to call out "Slytherin" but for my safety and sanity, I will refrain from doing so.

"Hey, someone, catch him!" I heard a voice come from the door on the other end of the room. A green haired boy ran into the room, followed by the captain of our ship, Nasir. Ike stuck out his hand and caught the boy by the collar, causing neck to catch on it and his legs go flying out from under him. Surprised, Ike let go, causing the boy to fall to the ground on his butt as he grabbed his throat and began coughing violently.

… gee, how swell. Ike has caught him. Quite the anti-climatic end.

"I told you there was a stowaway," Volke commented from the doorway behind us.

"Volke! I got you a plate—" Mist began.

"I already ate," Volke replied.

"… oh," Mist said.

'That hurt!" the boy said to Ike.

"What are you doing on here?" Ike firmly asked.

"I'm on my way to Begnion. I wanted to get out of Port Toha before the Daein troops made it impossible for me to go," the boy replied.

"What's your name?" Soren asked.

"I'm… Sothe," he replied. Hey, it's Sothe! He's rather short, though.

"Why are you on your way to Begnion?" Titania asked.

"I was following someone… someone who was like a sister to me. We got separated in the war," Sothe said.

"What's her name?" Elincia asked.

"… Micaiah," Sothe replied. Almost instantly, Karla turned toward me and gave me a rather surprised look. I sheepishly smiled back at Karla and rubbed the back of my head. Karla looked at Sothe and asked, "Does she have silver hair and golden eyes?"

"… you met her?" Sothe asked quickly.

"Hm, you could say that," I commented.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sothe asked.

"We ran into her in a tavern. As we got in, she was leaving for Port Toha. It was the night before we got to the port," Karla said.

"How do you know she was going to the port?" Sothe asked.

"Ask him," Karla pointed a finger at me.

"Me?" I asked tentatively and somewhat timidly.

"Yeah, you were the one who tried to convince her to stay the night," Karla said.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly trust a girl going out on a path late at night with Daein troops patrolling the roads," I replied.

"So, what happened?" Boyd asked. I turned my head to him and gave a surprised look. He looked back at me and said, "Hey, what are you looking at? I'm just as curious as Sothe here."

"She attacked me," I said.

"Then what?" Boyd asked.

"I shielded and told her I wasn't a stalker. Then we got into a conversation. Something about her having to leave for Begnion as soon as possible," I said.

"That's it?" Sothe asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Sothe asked.

"I am."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yeah."

"Like, how sure?"

"Pretty damn sure."

"A hundred-percent?"

"… FOR THE LOVE OF--… yes! I am!"

I took a deep breath at that moment. It was childish to lose my temper.

"Well, he can travel with us while looking for his friend," Ike said.

"Thank you," Sothe replied.

Nasir turned around and walked out of the room. When he came back in, he had a cake that seemed large enough to feed the whole mercenaries.

"A little treat for distracting those Daein soldiers back at port long enough for me to get out," Nasir casually stated.

"Oh, cake!" I exclaimed.

"No," Karla said.

"Aw, Karla, I—"

"No."

"Don't do this to me again!"

"You need to eat healthy."

"I can eat healthy tomorrow!"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"It's choco—"

"No."

"Come on! Please?"

Not this again! Come on Karla!

"No," she flatly replied.

"If you refuse, I won't eat at all," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Then you'll die," she said nonchalantly.

"It'll be on your conscience," I said tauntingly.

"You wouldn't be the first," she said.

"You make it sound like you wouldn't mind having me on your mind," I teased.

"It's only fair. I'm sure I'm on your mind a lot," Karla countered smoothly.

"Not if I'm dead!" I said back.

"So, I _am_ on your mind," Karla said even more tauntingly.

"You make it sound like you enjoy that," I said.

"I don't mind the attention," Karla said.

"You'll be losing attention from me if I'm dead," I said in annoyance.

"Whose fault is that?" Karla asked coolly.

"… damn it," I said.

"That's right," Karla said with a hint of a smile.

"You act like you wouldn't care if I died," I said.

"It may be on my conscience," she replied.

"May? May?!" I blurted out.

"Well, I try to push things like that out of my mind," she said.

"So I would be on your mind," I said teasingly. Damn it, I need the upper hand here!

"Dead or alive, it wouldn't change a thing," Karla said cryptically.

"… this is actually quite entertaining," I heard Soren remark to Ike.

"So, am I already on your mind?" I playfully asked.

"… just give it up," Karla stated, totally ignoring my question.

"Am I?" I asked again. I could feel her cracking.

"Just have your cake!" she said in exasperation as she walked out of the room. Victory! I was always known among my friends for being able to out-stubborn anyone and everyone… even the girls. Record longest time I lasted against someone trying to outdo me was three weeks.

Although it wasn't exactly a positive emotion, she actually finally cracked that mask of apathy and lack of emotion. I feel a pang of guilt though that her first emotional outburst was in annoyance or some sort.

"Way to go, kid. You've successfully proven you're more stubborn than anyone in this company," Boyd commented out.

"…" I glared at him for a few seconds in response before taking my plate of cake and walking out of the room. Now, where did Karla go?

I wandered the ship for what felt like an hour with my untouched cake. Finally, I found myself in front of the storeroom that I was just at. Carefully, I opened the door to see Karla sitting there. On the same crate as I was on, even.

"… what do you want?" she asked me in a sharp tone.

"Your company," I calmly replied.

"Now you want it?" she asked.

"… what's wrong? You're not yourself," I carefully asked.

"I'm afraid…" Karla said.

"Afraid of what," I replied.

"Afraid that something bad will happen to you," Karla replied.

"… what do you mean?" I asked her.

"You remind me of my brother Karel when we were both younger," Karla said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Your caring personality, carefree attitude, sharp wit, quick tongue, talent… even your love for cake," she replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He… was a true master of the sword. He started being more and more arrogant. Eventually, he found himself bored and started killing others. It drove him to madness. He lost control. He started lusting for power and blood. He kills all who oppose him.

"I took up the sword and trained so that one day I may beat him and return him to his senses. I'm afraid… that you'll turn out to be the same as him," she said.

"Karla… I'm not like that. I am not conceited. I want to my abilities and talents help other people in their time of trouble and need. At the foundation, we may be the same, but it's what is built upon that foundation that makes us who we are," I said. I just went through a philosophical discussion and now I'm in another one. I think my head will explode by the time I get to bed.

"Even now, I'm not sure if I'm good enough," Karla said.

"Good enough?" I asked.

"With my blade… as a person. Even assuming I beat him, maybe I'm not good enough as a person to persuade him to return back to how he was," she said sadly.

"You're good enough, both as a warrior and a person. I'm sure you'll succeed," I said.

"So, am I really on your mind?" Karla asked.

"… do you HAVE to bring that up?" I said in reply.

"Yes. Now tell me what you think of me," she said.

"You're not being nice about it," I simply said.

"The more you dodge the subject, the more I get to assume," Karla said.

"So, if I stay silent, then you can't assume any more," I replied.

"You're not being nice about it," Karla said in almost perfect imitation of my tone of voice.

"You're really not going to leave me alone about this, are you?" I asked her back.

"I'm persistent," she merely replied.

"As am I," I said.

"Are you persistent enough?" she asked me in a sort of a challenging tone.

"Are you persistent enough?" I mocked in reply.

"I guess you're not going to tell me?" she said.

"I could… but where's the fun in that?" I replied. I gasped as she drew her sword and pointed it in an area that scared me.

"Still think you're persistent enough?" she asked.

"M-maybe," I said timidly in reply. I cringed as the sword thrust forward, the tip of the blade just touching me.

"What about now?" she asked.

"Okay, okay! I give up," I said quickly.

"Too easy," she said.

"That's because I don't want to start casting spells right now," I replied.

"Then tell me. What do you think about me?" she said in a persuasive and slightly commanding tone.

"I, um, think you're an excellent master of the sword," I said.

"And?" she said.

"I think that your hair is really cool," I continued.

"… and?" she said in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"I think your eyes are a nice color," I said.

"… and?" she said through gritted teeth in an irritated tone.

"And… I think you should move your sword if you want me to say anything more," I said carefully, fearful of its location. She pulled the sword away and I could see a small hole made in my tights. Darn it, I really don't want to have to bother Oscar with fixing that.

"Tell me what you really think. Tell me everything. I'm quite curious," she said.

"Why are you so curious about me?" I asked in reply.

"Because I want to see just how much of your personality is like my brother," she said.

"You really want the whole and honest truth?" I asked.

"That's all I want," she replied. I sighed and paused for a second.

"I don't have a choice in the matter?" I asked.

"You do, but the wrong choice can cause my sword to return to how it was before, if not a little bit more forward," she replied in a serious tone. I sighed again and paused before looking her in the eye. All or nothing… might as well as tell her the truth.

"I think you're an awesome person who can beat your brother. I think your personality is good enough that you can convince him to come back. You may be forceful but you are caring. You're also cute, and I think I kinda like you. To say the least, if you were closer my age I may have considered asking you out," I blurted out.

"… come again?" Karla said in quite a surprised tone with an equally surprised expression on her face.

"… you don't expect me to repeat what I said, do you? It's hard enough the first time when I say things like that to anyone," I said in an annoyed tone. The surprised expression rather quickly was replaced with her emotionless and expressionless façade that I have now grown to dislike and realize that it is not real.

"You blurted it all out. I don't want to end up misunderstanding anything and take what you said the wrong way," she said.

"Tell me what you thought I said then," I said.

"… no."

"Fine."

"… I thought I heard you say you thought I was cute and that you probably would've asked me out if I was younger," she said.

"Yep, that's what I said," I said.

"I see…" she said. She was silent for a second.

"Cake?" I asked her, holding out the chocolate cake. She looked at me as if I was a nut job at the totally random question.

"It's yours," she said slowly.

"It's ours. I'm sharing it," I said back to her.

"I'm not hungry…" she said.

"Everyone's always got space for cake! It's chocolate and it's good! Mmm, mmm, cake!" I said in a cheering voice.

"No… really, I just need some time to think," she replied.

"Think about what? Besides, cake can be good for you. It really helps lift your spirits when you're down," I said with a smile.

"… okay," she said.

"Karla… I meant what I said. Don't be so down on yourself," I said encouragingly.

"You really are like how my brother was when he was younger… back when I truly cared and respected him. Now… now I don't know what to think," Karla said sadly.

"Follow your heart and your instincts," I said in the same encouraging tone.

'I'd rather not," Karla said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because following them is only going to cause me problems," she replied.

"How so?" I asked her. I feel like an interrogator now. I feel like I'm asking too many questions.

"Because I think I may like you back," Karla said.

… what the fu—hell? You're kidding me, right? Here is one of the sexiest swordmasters of the entire game series telling me this. Damn it! If only I was a little bit older.

"… what?" I said in a very surprised tone. I couldn't move. This was just a bad joke that Boyd's playing on me.

"… you cannot honestly expect me to repeat that, can you?" Karla asked.

"… I… um… it's too early for you to say that," I said.

"What?" she asked in reply.

"You barely know me. We met only, like, yesterday!" I said in a frantic tone.

"Couldn't I say the same for you?" Karla countered.

"But… no… I… eh… I can't explain why, but I know you better than you think," I said.

"… that sounds oddly creepy and stalker-ish," Karla said suspiciously.

"If I told you the truth, you would never believe me. In fact, even if I told the truth, it wouldn't explain a couple things," I said. Like why are you here when you're not supposed to be part of these games.

"Are you a stalker?" she asked me in a slightly threatening tone.

"No," I said in reply. I continued, "The only person alive now to know the whole truth is Titania."

"You really think I'm that much older than you?" she asked.

"I never was sure of your age, to be honest," I said sheepishly.

"Same. I figured you were nineteen or twenty at first, but someone from the company said you were only seventeen," she said.

"True. I… figured you were about twenty-five," I said.

"Try twenty-one," she replied to me. What? Only twenty-one?

"Wha—but… what?" I stuttered out.

"Surprised? I started my career as a master of the sword early. I've been known by my title for six years now," she said calmly. Since fifteen? When I was fifteen… man… I don't even want to think about what I was like when I was fifteen.

"Er, quite an embarrassing moment to say I thought you—"

"Don't apologize for it. You probably aren't the only one," she said.

"I see," I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So, am I still too old for you?" she said.

"It's not just that, okay? I don't want to have too many ties to anyone here on Tellius. You have to understand that when I leave here permanently, I don't want to feel regret or guilt by making anyone really upset," I said.

"Leave… permanently? You won't die if I'm around you," Karla said.

"No, not like that! I mean… I'm not from around here. My home is not on Tellius," I said.

"Not… on Tellius?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Please, just forget about it, okay?" I said. This… has to be the hardest moment of my life. I can't imagine how many guys would kill to be in my spot, take Karla for themselves, and probably try to get married with her and do… things… with her. Here I am, living out a very possible reality for that situation, and here I am, turning it down.

… I do hope I'm still straight when I go home. I'd hate to have the whole "rejecting girls" become my second nature.

"… let me come with you," she said.

"You can't. You belong here. I don't. Okay? Don't make this harder than it already is for me," I said, turning away. This… really is hard. Today is not a good day. Not a good day at all.

"But—"

"Karla… why all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because you're a decent person and rather enjoyable to be around. It's not just because you have the qualities my brother had, but it's also because I respect you as a person," she said.

"Then, Karla… you have to understand that when I leave, I'll be gone for good. You won't see me anymore. I won't see you. I would feel very guilty when I return home if I knew that I disappointed or hurt anyone with my farewell," I said back.

"I… understand," she said.

"Karla… another day. I'll tell you the truth about whom I am and where I'm from. Just not today. It's not a good day. I promise you," I said.

"Thank you," she said in reply rather softly. She seemed rather upset… although I couldn't blame her.

Yay! I'm reliving my senior year of high school! All I need now are two more girls that are like this! That was so fun!

That was sarcasm, by the way.

What… she's hugging me. I gasped as I realized that she had turned to me and hugged me. She still is. I tentatively put my arm around her and hugged her back.

I must say that hugging while sitting down next to each other is harder than doing it standing up. She probably realized this too as she let go and just put her head on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind if we just stayed like this, just for today?" she asked me calmly.

"No, I guess I don't," I replied to her. I may as well as let her indulge just this one time.

"So, do you have anyone back at your home missing you? Do you miss anyone?" she asked me.

"I miss my friends, and I'm sure they miss me," I said to her.

"Girlfriend?" she asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"No. I… made a vow shortly after I got here that I wouldn't really get into a relationship again… at least until I finished off my education and got a solid job," I said.

"Would you consider being a mercenary a solid job?" she asked.

"Perhaps," I replied.

"If you go home, will you be back to visit?" she asked.

"If I had the option of coming back here and I knew I could do it willingly…" I started.

"I see," she replied.

We sat there for some time, just conversing. As we talked, I started to wonder to myself… do I really want to go back home? Is it really so bad here that I would forsake all people here who really truly care about me as a person and as a friend for a world that has probably already pronounced me dead?

_… do I really want to go back?_

Long Author's Note: I have decided that I'm probably going to use these chapters in the story to develop the personalities of the current characters in the party. Well, I have to do something in two months and naturally that's what I'd do. Blame my curious personality and friendly nature.

Also, sorry for the oh-so-late update. I decided I was going to do my mid-term projects early (and I've pretty much finished them). Combine that with major writer's blocks, and you got a rather slow update process here.

I may start another, smaller fic sometime soon. Hopefully writing something else in a totally different style will give me some rest from this kind of writing style and help lift this writer's block that I have.

God, I feel like a crappy writer. This chapter felt almost too Gary Stu-ish. I'm already stretching the bounds as is, in my opinion. However, this was the only way I could think of that could get a real person-to-person close conversation between me and her in order to truly flesh out her personality… at least, the personality behind the tough, emotionless act she keeps on putting out. In my honest opinion, the support conversations did not flesh out enough personality from her, so I decided to take some liberties with her. Also, the whole thing about Karel's past is made up. I checked some support conversations and could not find out why he would be such a murdering psychopath (from what I could tell, at least).

Also, contrary to what I said earlier in the story, I have decided not to make a pairing for my character (nor will there be a harem in case any of you were thinking of that) in THIS story. Reason being that I feel this story has gone a little too far over to the Gary-Stu realm already. Throwing in a pairing of myself and someone else would just… turn this story downhill into a spiral I probably wouldn't be able to control.

Also, in case you were wondering, there won't be scenes like this with other characters. Reason being is that the other characters don't hide behind this mask of lack of expression and emotion like Karla does. It'll be easier to type out Mist and Titania and Marcia and Nephenee and Ike and... well... maybe Soren. I don't know about him. I may have to pull another trick out of the bag to flesh out his personality as well. Maybe I just won't do him considering that in the game he's really introverted. I don't know about this one.


	12. The Gentle Soul

Chapter 12

The Gentle Soul

"We better start heading back," Karla said to me. I nodded in agreement.

"It feels good to get stuff off your chest, doesn't it?" I said to Karla somewhat casually.

"Nothing bad can come from telling the truth so long as you are a good person," Karla replied. I nodded and we started to head out of the room and back to the others.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Boyd said in a teasing tone.

"… oh, knock it off," I said in exasperation back to him.

"If you want to know, you'll have to get it out of us," Karla commented.

"Not me! I don't like torture, you know," I said hastily.

"Nobody really does," Soren said in a tone that had all the implications of "DUH!"

"Okay, fine, we had a little conversation about myself and what's possibly going to happen when I leave here," I said.

"Leave here?" Boyd asked.

"Boyd, let it be. It's a rather sensitive topic," Titania said, giving me a look that said that she probably wants to have a talk with me later on.

"Either way, kid, you missed out a good show! Nasir had an open-stage night and we were dazzled by his trombone playing!" Boyd said.

"Trombone… playing?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a musical instrument. It's played with a—" Boyd began.

"I know what a trombone is! I'm a music major after all," I said.

"A what?" Boyd asked.

"… my field of study is music. I'm learning how to teach other people music, but my real passion is making my own music," I said.

"So, you're a lover and not a fighter," Boyd said jokingly.

"You'll see how loving I can be when a fireball goes up where the sun don't shine," I said in a joking tone.

"Speaking of fireballs, how is your magic training going along?" Selena asked.

"Quite well, actually," I replied with a smile.

"I see. If you wish, we can continue the training someday," Selena said back.

"I'd love to," I replied.

I get magic training again! It's been a while, but the novelty still has not worn off. Every time I cast a spell, I still laugh and marvel at the fact I can do it.

When I get home, I should go straight to and write this story as a self-insert. To me, it will be like a journal… to help me remember my adventures on the world of Tellius. To the readers, they'll just see it as a self-insertion fanfiction… one of the many out there.

… if I get home.

… if I want to go home.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll be heading off to my room now," Ike commented.

"Wait, we got the room assignments settled already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do," Ike replied.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

"It's on the wall actually, right over there," Ike said as he pointed to a place on the wall near the door.

"Oh, okay," I said as I went over to check it out.

Room 1: Ike, Titania, Soren, Mist

Room 2: Natasha, Ilyana, Zihark, Rhys

Room 3: Kieran, Marcia, Brom, Mia

Room 4: Princess Elincia

Room 5: Volke, Boyd, Rolf, Oscar

Room 6: John, Karla, Selena, Sothe

Room 7: Lethe, Mordecai

So, the princess gets a room to herself. Lethe and Mordecai get a room to themselves. You know, where are Lethe and Mordecai anyway? I've never really seen them. Well, I saw Lethe when Karla and Mia were having their little duel, but aside from that, I haven't seen either of them. I've never seen Marcia either.

I get to room with Karla, Selena, and Sothe. Not that bad at all to be honest. I wonder who picked out these room settings.

"Like the arrangements?" Titania asked me as she walked up next to me.

"Sure, they're okay," I replied to her. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did," Titania replied.

"Any particular reasoning why you put certain people with other people?" I asked.

"Perhaps…" Titania said with a smile before walking away.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed," I said to Karla, who seems to have snuck up behind me to look at the assignments. "And please, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because if you scare me, I'll react purely on impulse and reflex," I said.

"That will be interesting to see," Karla remarked.

"No, it… oh, forget it," I said with a sigh of defeat.

"Hmm…" Karla said.

"Karla?" I said gently, trying to get her attention.

"…" she didn't answer.

"… Karla?" I tried yet again to get her attention.

"…" she still didn't answer.

"… uh, Karla, you've been staring at Mia for some time now. Hello?" I said.

… dear god, if I get a hand sliced off, I'm going on a rampage.

"Karla!" I said while poking her on the side.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling out her sword and swinging it. Luckily, she realized what happened before my hand was cut clean off.

"… dear god, remind me never to bug you again when you're spaced out," I remarked.

"… sorry," she apologized.

"Are you going to bed?" I asked.

"It is getting a bit late. Perhaps I should turn in too," she replied.

"So, why were you staring at Mia like that?" I asked curiously.

"What? Oh, well, she's not too bad herself with the sword. Er, maybe someday she can be a nice rival… or something… you know what I mean?" she said slightly rushed.

"… I kinda get it. Is there a reason you had to rush and explain everything?" I asked.

"Don't want you getting any kind of ideas," Karla said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"… you're a teenage boy. Whatever your mind can come up with," Karla said. Mentally, I started whistling and twiddling my thumbs. There are so many things that could be going through my mind, but thankfully she explained herself before it went too far.

"Let's go to bed," I said to Karla. I could hear a coughing sound behind me. I turned around to see Boyd walking by with a devious smile on his face.

Boyd, shut up! Come on, man.

"Boyd! Did you do your practice swings today?" Titania asked Boyd in a firm, commanding tone.

"I, um, yes, I did," Boyd quickly blurted out. Not wanting to get in the middle of a possible argument between Boyd and Titania, I quickly slunk out of the room, with Karla behind me. Only a few seconds after we snuck out of the room did we heard a large crashing thud sound on the roof. Quickly, Ike and Nasir ran out of the room and started heading up. I quickly followed them, with Karla on my tail. Whatever that sound was, it couldn't be pretty.

As soon as I got to the deck, I heard voices.

"Do you both want to fight us? I'll be all too glad to cut down another two Daein soldiers," I heard Ike say.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" I heard a female voice said.

"We're wyvern riders of Daein," I heard a male voice say. As soon as the voice spoke, I managed to catch up with Ike. I looked up and saw Jill and another wyvern rider there.

"Commander!" Jill exclaimed when she saw me arrive.

"Jill, my lovely little guard," I said, fully intending to piss her off. She hopped off the wyvern and started walking to me.

"No, don't hit me!" I said as I cringed. What came was something unexpected. I felt something on my shoulder, and something wrapped around me. She was hugging me with her head on my shoulder.

"Commander, I have to thank you," Jill said.

"I'm not your commander anymore," I replied.

"I'm still thanking you," Jill said, a little bit more forcefully.

"For what?" I replied. All of a sudden, I could feel a slightly uneasy dangerous feeling behind me. Oh, okay, that's just Karla.

"For finally making me realize that I should think for myself," she said as she let me go. Wait, Karla!

"Well, um, you're welcome. That was… awkward, you know," I said.

"Well, fine then!" she said in a mocking angry tone. "See if I do that again!"

"Not with you wearing that excessively bright pink armor on a battlefield. That's just asking to be shot by a ballista, you know!" I said in a teasing tone.

"At least I'm not some kind of mage who was obsessed with those chocolate cookies," Jill replied. I paled when she said that.

"I thought we agreed to NEVER bring that up again," I said.

"Oh, we did? I'm so sorry! Must have slipped my mind…" Jill replied with a smirk.

"Who's your friend?" Karla asked Jill from behind me. What's up with everyone being behind me all the time in this world?

"This is a fellow wyvern rider of mine from my group. His name is Cormag," Jill said.

… Cormag. Cormag. Cormag. Cormag. Why is that name familiar?

"Please to meet you all," Cormag said in a stately voice.

"We're here because we want to join you. We want to know the truth about this world and not just be brainwashed and blindfolded by Daein teachings… the very teachings my father gave me," Jill said, with some true spite and malice in her voice for once.

"Well, I guess you can join," Ike said with a slight hint of doubt in his voice.

"Daein soldiers!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. Before anyone could do anything, I saw Mia rush at Cormag with her sword out. Cormag quickly pulled out his sword, and countered the blow before hopping on his wyvern and taking to the air.

"Coward!" I heard Mia call out.

"Mia, they're with us now!" Ike hastily said.

"They're Daein soldiers, boss!" Mia replied.

"They're Daein traitors right now," I said.

"Oh!" Mia said. "Sorry!"

"It's understandable," Cormag said as he landed back on the ground.

My goodness, this has only been the beginning of the voyage and already we have drama going on.

"Come with me," Ike said to the two. As he walked down, Jill and Cormag followed him down. Nasir silently followed the two down, as Mia followed him down. I followed Mia down, and Karla brought up the rear. What a wonderful train of people. Karla is the caboose of the train. We reached Nasir's office, where Nasir, Jill, Cormag, and Ike went into. Mia, after following them for some weird reason, just went off in a random direction. Hah, in that train of people, Ike was the engine and Karla was the caboose. She's a nice caboose.

… she's got a nice caboose.

Damn it! Clear your thoughts. It seems like all the girls from the Fire Emblem world are either hot, beautiful, buxom, sexy, sight for sore eyes, foxy, stacked, curvy, full-bosomed, charming, pleasant, pretty, adorable, heavenly, fetching, lovable, luscious, busty, curvaceous, robust, seductive, voluptuous, inviting, kissable, cuddly, ambrosial, cute, or a combination of those descriptions.

Where's Vaida when you need her? I need a… C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

I have just realized how many words I have come up with to describe girls. Oh dear, I hope I'm not turning into Gatrie. I don't hit on trees dressed in skirts or laguz… although I must admit Lethe isn't all that bad. Oh god, help me! I'm turning into a skirt chaser and a pervert. Damn you, Intelligent Systems! Damn you for making almost all of the girls… er… attractive. Yeah, we'll just use that word for now.

"You've been looking at me for some time now," Karla said in a rather intrigued manner.

"Er, sorry. I was just thinking about a couple things," I replied.

"Like earlier?" Karla asked me carefully.

"I… think I'll take a small stroll around the ship before heading to bed," I said with a sigh. I wandered up to the deck of the ship and sat near the front of it. I laid down on the deck and looked up at the sky. There are so many stars in the sky. That's no something you'd see back at home. Normally, I only saw a few stars through the extra-polluted New Jersey sky. This was marvelous! This was incredible.

No…

This. Is. TELLIUSSS!

… I miss the Internet a bit. Hell, I even miss college. I even miss my Calculus I class, which I think I was doing badly in. I was getting a C the last time I checked. Horrible.

As much as I hated being around my home, I still miss it. You know, if I'm stuck here, I could be a fiction writer. Hah, break the copyright infringement rules. Maybe write a novelized version of my favorite animes and publish it. It's time to bring the ideas of Death Note, Love Hina, and Onegai Teacher here. Maybe I could interest them in a little Final Fantasy 6 and Final Fantasy 7? How about some Skies of Arcadia or Tales of Symphonia? Maybe a little humor with Earthbound! Maybe I could finally get my novels published.

"Beautiful sky, isn't it?"

I turned my head to my right, toward the voice. It was Mist.

"Yes, it is," I said in agreement. She smiled as she sat down next to me and leaned against the railing.

"You know, we haven't really had a decent discussion since that time we were washing dishes back at headquarters," Mist commented. Damn, she was right.

"Well, now's our chance," I remarked as I looked at her with a smile. She laughed for a second, causing me to give her a look of confusion. Dear god, I just realized that she's wearing her skirt. She's sixteen, she's sixteen. Turn away now.

"So, I guess you like looking at the stars?" Mist asked, luckily misinterpreting why I suddenly turned away from her to look at the sky.

"Yeah, I do. It calms me down and allows me to appreciate just how beautiful nature can be," I said.

"You know, humans are a part of nature too," Mist said in a cheerful tone.

"Humanity can be exquisitely beautiful as well as frightfully revolting," I replied.

"For such a skilled person, you seem to have a somewhat bleak outlook on people," Mist said.

"Joining this company and being a part of this war has taught me more than I knew before being involved."

"War is a hard thing, and killing people is not easy. Yet, if you keep a positive outlook on everything, I'm sure everything would be much better with you," Mist said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"How do you do it, Mist?" I asked.

"How do I do what?" she asked me back.

"You've been with this company probably all of your life. Your father was the leader. Your brother is the current leader. You're hired by people to kill other people. You do the dirty jobs that other people don't want to do or cannot do. How can you still have a positive outlook on life after that?" I asked.

"Just smile. Don't worry. Be happy. Everything will fall in place. When we do our jobs, we only take jobs that we know will benefit others. Our job may be dirty and looked down upon by others, but we still have our honor. I take pride in being part of a company that does good to help the community. Yes, we kill, but we do not kill for revenge or for malice. We kill because we help others. That's all I ever want to do in life. I want to help others," Mist said.

"Mist… you know… you're really a lot more mature than I gave you credit for," I said. Mist laughed for a second.

"Aw, you don't have to say that. You're embarrassing me," Mist said.

"It's true though. I'll try to take your words to heart. I'll see if I can't have a more positive outlook on this life," I replied.

"That's the spirit," she replied.

"So, you heal people now?" I asked her.

"I also learned how to fight with a sword and ride a horse," Mist replied. Wow, if this was the game, I'd say she promoted already.

"I guess it makes you feel good when you heal the good and cut down the evil ones," I said.

"It does. It makes me happy to know that I'm doing other people benefit by making society a better place to live in. Regardless of the methods, as long as I do what is right, I feel that I am always helping to make the world a better and safer place to live in," Mist said.

… this statement frightened me. Here was Mist, the kind-hearted girl who was always cheerful and helpful. Here was Mist, spouting off the same kind of theory that Light from Death Note was saying. I'm not saying I disagree, but it was still hard to accept it coming from her. Maybe from Soren or Ike or even Titania, but for Mist to say it was a bit hard to come to terms with at first.

"So, how good are you with the sword?" I asked Mist.

"Brother and Mia are training me. I'm nowhere near their level, but I'm catching up. Between training with my sword, practicing my healing, and doing the chores, I really am rather busy," Mist said.

"… Mist, let me help with the chores. You can do your sword training more and your staff training more," I said.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Really, really!" I replied. Somehow I had a feeling that letting her train even more was about to become beneficial some day. I couldn't explain why.

"That's really nice of you," Mist said.

"Hey, I really should be contributing more than I am to this company, you know," I replied.

"Still, thank you. I really appreciate it, you know," Mist said.

"Mist, what do you want to do when you get older?" I asked her.

"Well, I want to become a great healer and be able to help anyone out regardless of the situation. I want to become the very best there is, so that when someone needs help, I know that I'm really giving them the best care that they can get," Mist said.

"What if you cannot help someone, even if you're the best," I asked.

"Then I'll study harder and practice more until I that obstacle has been overcome. Also, if I fail, then at least I know I did my very best and that if something bad happens then I don't feel as much regret knowing that they probably could have been cured if they went to someone else," she said.

"So, it's partially a motive of avoiding guilt and it's partially a motive of trying to help other people?" I asked.

"I guess you could put it that way," Mist said.

"You really are a decent person, Mist. I really wish you the very best of luck. I'm sure you will go far. Even without your skills, you are still a great person. You can take any bad situation and make anyone feel good by looking upon the silver lining of the storm cloud. Even if you couldn't heal a person that was dying, I'm sure they'd find comfort in knowing that someone like you can still be positive and try to allow them to be happy and comfortable in their final hours," I said.

"…" Mist was silent.

"Mist, I really respect your skills and your down to earth personality. I want nothing less than the very best for you," I said.

"Th-thank you. That really means a lot to me," Mist said.

"Now, do your best. When I get older and hurt, I expect that the best healer in the world will come and work her wonderful miracles on me," I said in a light tone with a smile.

"Will do!" Mist said excitedly in reply.

"Mist, I have a question…" I said, my voice now serious.

"What is it?" she asked me in reply.

"You're a healer, so you use magic, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Mist asked.

"Why did you take up the sword instead of being a magic user like Soren or Ilyana?" I asked.

"… because I want to also be like my brother," Mist said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not like other people I know. He may be rash and impulsive and sometimes he says harsh things without realizing it or says something before thinking, but he's still a great person. He'll help out anyone who is in need, he'll fight to protect those he holds dear to him, and he never gives up. He has the will of steel and the heart of gold," Mist said.

"… the heart of gold and the will of steel… and the talent to far surpass anyone that we have ever known. That's what makes him so likable by everyone," I said, more to myself than to Mist.

"You really seem to know a lot about my brother," Mist said.

"Oh… that's just the impression I get from him. I can't explain it but whenever I'm around him, I have the feeling that he'll protect me. He'll protect anyone. He'll give his talents and his devotions… his goals… even his life… just to protect anyone, especially those who are close to him," I said.

"Yeah…" Mist said. For a while, there was silence between us as we watched the sky. We watched the star in the sky. We listened to the sounds of the sea as the waves crashed gently against the boat. We smelled the smell of salt and we felt the spray of the sea as an occasional large wave would send a mist of water into the air, gently covering us. Haha, Mist missed the mist. Okay, shutting up now. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy.

"I'm going to go to my room now. I'm beginning to fall asleep here," I said to Mist in a tired voice.

"…" there was silence. I looked over at Mist to see she had fallen asleep. Poor girl. She may seem happy on the outside, but I just know that on the inside, it's completely different. I don't know how she can manage to keep those smiles and that happy demeanor up. Maybe she really does enjoy this grueling, saddening, depressing job.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I love this job. Just… sometimes, I feel guilty for killing people. I guess, though, as she said, if I kill those who are evil, I stop them. Yet, who am I to hand down judgment on people. I'll ponder this another day.

I poked Mist gently and said, "Mist… mist… wake up. We have to head back."

No response.

"Mist?"

Still no response. I sighed as kneeled by her and tried to pick her up. God, being physically weak sucks. I can't pick her up.

"Need a hand?"

I looked up and saw Natasha standing there.

"Yeah, I do. Could you help me take her to her room?" I asked her.

"I can do that," Natasha said. Together, her and I carried Mist back to her room. I knocked softly on the door, and Ike opened it up.

"Here… she's asleep. She fell asleep on the deck of the ship," I softly said to Ike.

"I see. Here. I'll take her," Ike said. With surprising care and kindness from someone as gruff as Ike, he took her and carefully set her down on her hammock in the room. Silently, Ike looked at me and nodded. Natasha closed the door of the room and we walked down the hallway together.

Soon, we got to the room Natasha was staying in. I looked at her and said, "Goodnight, Natasha."

"Goodnight," she replied as she went into her room. I walked on as I heard her door close. I walked down the hallway until I got to Room 6. Hey, I remember this room! It's bigger than the other rooms. That means a lot more space for the occupants. Thank goodness, because I'm really tired.

I opened the door to the room, and looked around. Five hammocks were in the room. Perfect.

… wait, five? I looked around the room to see Jill in there as well.

… well, go figure. We have the bigger room, so we get the extra guest. Probably Mia and Zihark's room got Cormag, being that their room was about the same size and their room had three people from Daein in there. Well, at least, I think Ilyana is from Daein.

I passed by Karla's hammock, and glanced over at her. I wonder if she's still thinking about the discussion earlier. Poor girl. I haven't felt so guilty since my senior year. I really feel bad about doing the same thing that I did that last school year.

I still wonder why those girls like me.

"_It's 'cause you're a guy and they're straight,_" a thought in my head said.

… random thoughts popping in my head again!

Poor Karla. Maybe I shouldn't have been so bad on her. Damn it. That's the problem with myself. I'm too nice at times.

… I know I'm going to regret this later when I leave. I slowly walked toward her in her sleep. I leaned over her and gently gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Now THAT is something to brag about to everyone else at home… if anyone would believe me that this happened.

"Just because… today isn't over yet," I whispered. "Just don't expect it again. I meant what I said."

Useless… talking to a sleeping person is useless. If only… if only I could just stay in this world permanently.

At least, I know I'll be here in about four years. That's what that voice said. Something about I'll appreciate being here four years from now. Man, four years cannot come soon enough. I slowly drifted off into sleep… a sleep that was riddled with guilt-driven dreams…

* * *

Author's Note: Second "filler" chapter of the fanfic. This time, I explore Mist's personality a little bit. Yes, I did borrow heavily from Light from Death Note, but to me, she rubbed off on me as that type of person. A person who just wants to help everyone out, but yet wields a sword and kills people as a Valkyrie. In fact, in Radiant Dawn, I had her use the ranged SS sword (I won't say what it is, in case anyone here hasn't played it and don't want a spoiler… I can say that it is not Vague Katti). 

I always wondered how can a kind and caring person like Mist use swords to kill people… so I figured it was a bit like Light from Death Note… and I took it from there. Yeah, I know it's not the best of interpretations, but it was the best I could come up with. I'm still debating whether to do Titania or Ike next chapter… or maybe I'll just pick someone else. I don't know yet.

I also realize that lately, I've been writing most of my chapters in either one or two sittings. This chapter actually took me an hour and a half to write in just one sitting. Hah, if I could only do this once a day. Maybe, during my break later, I can write another chapter. Maybe.

Also, this is most likely the last instance of fluff/whatever from my character for a while. It's time to focus more on the other characters and give them some importance and stuff. Especially Jill and Cormag, the newcomers.

* * *

DELETED SCENE (scenes that I wrote but I took out for a reason or another after finishing the chapter): 

"Well, now's our chance," I remarked as I looked at her with a smile. She laughed for a second, causing me to give her a look of confusion. Dear god, I just realized that she's wearing her skirt. She's sixteen, she's sixteen. Turn away now.

"Dear goodness, that's a good view!" I exclaimed as I turned back to the sky.

Mist looked into the sky and agreed, "Yes, it is a good view. You can see so many stars."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Do you think there's a heaven up there?" she asked me.

"I… don't know," I replied.

"Do you think you can see heaven from here?" Mist asked.

"From where I was laying, I think I saw a bit of heaven," I replied.

"So, I guess you like looking at the stars?" Mist asked.


	13. The Excitable Myrmidon

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been sick all week last week, and I still had to practice my ass off for trombone lessons. Not to mention, Concert Band was harder this week, because I play trumpet for it in a section of trumpets… and I had a pounding headache.

Trumpet Section Major Headache. Yeah, I think most of you get the picture.

I also had an asthma attack while playing the piano for church last Sunday. I started feeling light in the head, it was getting really hard to breathe, and my vision started to blur and fade (a bit like tunnel vision, I guess). In addition to that, the pain in my wrists came back. It's a pain that happens when I practice piano too much. It's like a knife is being plunged through my wrist… and the rest of my arms get stiff… then numb. It's rather scary considering I've devoted my life to music and piano (I've been playing classical piano for over ten years, although with this new pain, I really can't do it as much anymore). I do hope it's nothing serious.

Also, yeah, I've been hitting writer's blocks lately. As some of you may or may not have noticed, there is another fic that I put up. A Naruto story in third-person. I've decided I also need to work on typing up descriptions of characters. Since I myself really don't pay attention to detail, I don't put much in the fic (the advantage and disadvantage of first-person stories). The story really challenges me to type up good descriptions while at the same time not going overboard or re-using descriptions. It's like how this story was hard at first, because I couldn't really write first-person too well at first.

So, if any of you are Naruto fans, feel free to check it out. It won't be updated as much as this story, though.

Chapter 13

The Excitable Myrmidon

I woke up in the morning to see that the sun had just begun to rise. I really did get up early this time. I mean, normally, I do wake up early, but usually that's around seven to seven-thirty. I've never gotten up during or before sunrise since I was in high school.

It really is a rather refreshing change, I must admit. I feel like a healthier, stronger person. The water tastes better, the air smells cleaner, the elements look more serene, the ocean sounds calmer, and the sun feels warmer. I used to be the type of person that was on the computer all the time to do my homework, write stories, compose music, design graphics, and role-play. Now, with a totally new life, I find myself barely missing it.

I'm living a life with friends I can depend upon to save my life by any means. I'm living in a world that most people can only dream of living in. I'm living with people whom most fangirls would love to f—anyway… the point is… this is my reality now. I'm happy with where I am. I'm not saying I'm happier with this life than the other one. More like, they're both so different that it's like comparing chocolate cake to mushroom and pepperoni pizza and asking which one tastes better.

I do miss my music though. I really miss my wonderful, eighteen gigabyte folder of musical goodness. That voice did say that some minds can create worlds. I forget though. Was the world I created in my unfinished novel project created? If so, would I ever get to see them? I wonder what it would be like to meet all the characters I've created and some of my friends have come to know and love.

I wonder though. Am I being oblivious to my current situation? Maybe it has not fully hit me yet, but I still feel giddy when I think about what Karla said. It's like someone took my senior year of high school and stuck it with this world. Those girls all asking me out, having a crush on me, and admitting they do. Here I was, rejecting every single one of them for reasons even I cannot understand.

Here I am in another world, ready to make the same mistakes I made in the other world. Here I am gradually hurting someone else who is putting her faith, trust, and likes in me. I felt guilty enough when I did it before and I promised I'd never do it again, and here I am yet again doing the same exact stupid mistakes that I was doing back at home. What a fool am I to be doing this? Is this truly the path that I'm choosing? I really don't know.

Maybe Karla was better off not meeting me. Maybe I was better off not acting like how I usually do. I should adapt a new personality for myself. I swear that it just seems like there are girls constantly being attracted to my personality. It's saddening if you really think about it. Most guys say that I'm a "pimp" and other bullshit, but I don't see it that way.

I really just want to stay with just one girl back in my world with a nice job and a nice house. Now, I'm in a world where at least one girl likes me. Reminds me of something a friend of mine told me about a Radiant Dawn character. His name was Leo or something along those lines. He ends up having all the girls after him.

Now, if a fanfiction writer were to do that in their story, people would regard it as a shitty story and say that the character is a Gary Stu. Yet, when it's done in canon, he has all kinds of fangirls. That does seem to be fucked up logic, does it not? I mean, that's the whole reasons people seem to hate self-insertion stories. Because the inserted character sometimes gets to be with the author's favorite character.

"John?"

I fail to see the logic in that. Then again, I fail to see the logic in a lot of things back at home, but I guess that's just how life goes. You live it and you try to love it. You realize that normality is only an illusion but if you try to deviate from it, you will only end up getting rejected by the sheep whose eyes are covered by the wool that those before them have put on their eyes.

"Are you awake?"

I do wonder… if I had the choice… do I really want to go back to that festering world that is in a decadent spiral down to very bottom of the well. Do I really want to go back to that depressingly sad world that is closely approaching the apex of ignorance and herd mentality?

"If you aren't going to respond to us, we're going to smack you with pillows."

In America, most people don't know who our Vice-President is. Most people clamor that their "rights are being violated" when they never even exercise them. Most people fight in other countries in the world for the right to speak out and the right to vote, and here are apathetic people in America who—

"Pillow Smash!"

Ow! I felt a pillow crash very hard into my face. A second later, I felt a second one crash right into my gut, knocking all the wind I had right out. I tried to breathe back in, but the pillow on my face was restricting my breathing. As I tried to flail, my limbs got caught in the netting of the hammock.

"Are you awake now?"

I gasped for air as the two pillows were pulled away to reveal Karla and Jill. Both of them gave nervous looks as I could feel myself glaring very hard at them.

"What. Was. That. FOR!?" I said in raised tone, my voice strongly layered with severe annoyance.

"You seemed to be asleep," Jill remarked.

"So, we agreed to wake you up," Karla added.

"And so we did," they both said together.

"… and so you pissed me off and nearly suffocated me too," I said.

"Death by suffocation by two pillows," Karla remarked.

"That sounds like a death most guys would enjoy," came a voice from the open doorway. I looked over to see Boyd. I grabbed my pillow and pegged it at him.

"Get the hell out!" I said in a very pissed off tone.

"Yikes! Must be that time of the month," Boyd commented as he dodged the pillow and disappeared from the doorway.

"Sorry," Jill said. I took a deep breath as I gave a small smile to them.

"… I forgive you both… if you both give me a hug a day for this whole trip," I remarked.

"Sounds like someone's about to suffocate from two pillows again," I heard Boyd's voice from the doorway. Apparently, he couldn't help but have the last word. He's worse than my character Flame.

"Excuse me, you two. Someone needs a straight and long lightning bolt shoved up their ass," I said as I ran to the doorway. Boyd, sensing he was finally in danger, disappeared again. I chased him through the ship for a good two minutes, chanting the spell and desperately gasping for air in between labored breaths from my asthma. I shot the thunderbolt, which smacked into his backside. The seat of his pants was singed and I could smell something that smelled like cooked meat that was slowly burning.

"Yeowch!" Boyd exclaimed loudly as he jumped at least four feet into the air… a feat I did not think was possible for a normal human being. He put his hand on his backside and started rubbing it. My god, I feel like Rykua right now.

No sooner had he done his exclamation that Titania rounded the corner and spotted Boyd.

"Boyd? There you are. I've been meaning to tell you that for your training, I want you to add another fifty swings to your practice," Titania said to Boyd.

"… yes, ma'am," Boyd said back to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Titania asked me as I wheezed out deep breaths in my asthma-like state. My vision started to cloud up and I didn't have enough energy to stand up. Curse you, damn asthma. Curse you.

"Just breathing problems I've had most of my life," I replied.

"Take it easy, will you?" Titania said to me.

"Will… do," I said as my vision narrowed. Man, this is why I can't be a fighter. I get up and start wandering around the ship aimlessly. My… inhaler's at home, I think… all that I have left from the old world is my trumpet mouthpiece and my cell phone.

… I wonder if my Bach 1E mouthpiece is still on reserve.

"Hey! Knock first!"

… I looked up to see Mia with the bottom part of her outfit on, but topless except a bra.

"What?" I said blankly.

"What are you doing?!" she asked. Wait, topless except a bra? Oh shit!

"… oh my god! I'm sorry!" I said quickly as I closed the door. Wait, this is Room 6! I wandered back to my room! Why is Mia changing in my room? Well not my room, but what about her room? What's going on? Oh dear god, I'm going to be branded a Gatrie for the rest of my life! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert! Damn it, I'm not a pervert!

"You're distracted, aren't you?"

I looked up to see Mia smiling at me from the doorway.

"Quite," I replied.

"I could tell, considering it took you almost a whole minute to grasp the situation. You just had a glazed look in your eyes, like you were spaced in another place!" Mia said in an energetic tone.

"You could say that," I replied. Well, I was thinking a bit of home, so yeah, another place. Another place. Home? This is my home now.

"Let's duel!" she said in a cheerful, excited voice. Before I could figure out what she was saying, she threw me a sword. I yelped out in surprise and jumped backward. The sword landed in the ground right where was I standing, its point lodged in the floor.

"What was that for?!" I asked incredulously.

"You're distracted. A good duel will help you concentrate," Mia said.

"I don't know the first thing about wielding a sword. That was always my friend's obsession," I said frantically.

"… you do know which end is the handle, right?" Mia asked.

"I do know that much," I said as I picked up the sword.

"You know how to swing a sword, right?" she asked. Well, I'm not that handicapped! I swung my sword.

"Then you know the basics of how to fight! En garde!" she shouted as she rushed at me.

"OH DEAR GOD!" I shouted out, quickly putting the sword up out of reflex.

"Good block! Are you sure you don't know what you're doing?" Mia asked in a cheerful, hopeful tone.

"I'm working on pure instinct to protect myself from a crazy lady! Don't hurt me!" I said quickly.

"What's going on?" I heard Ike's voice from the doorway.

"Oh, hi boss! We're training… if you don't mind that is," Mia replied as she pulled her sword away and thrust at my gut. I quickly sidestepped it and spun clockwise. When I started the spin, I held the sword in my right hand across my body on my left side. As I spun, I swung my arm in the direction of the spin to give it some extra speed. Extra speed comes from extra acceleration during that period in time. Mass times acceleration is momentum, if I remember correctly. Well, mass times velocity is—ah, who cares. I'm swinging the sword. The way I swung gives things extra momentum. This gave my sword momentum as I swung it while spinning to give it some good force. I may not be a swordfighter… but I do know science!

It's a bit like Ike's second attack as a Lord in Path of Radiance, I guess. He spins and swings his sword.

"Ahh!" Mia said as my sword crashed into hers with an almighty clang. Mia stumbled backward as I dropped my sword.

"Ah! My hand is vibrating! It's tingling and vibrating!" I excitedly said.

"Well, you swung it rather hard, you know," Mia said. I started shaking my hand violently to try to rid myself of the vibrating feeling in my hand.

"I can barely feel my hand," I commented.

"For a mage, that was rather strong… but a rather weird move," Mia commented.

"Blame all the science I have running through my head," I replied.

"That was a rather interesting maneuver," Ike commented.

"I've watched many swordfighters fight, and I've seen many styles," I said. "Mia, toss me another sword."

Mia smiled and said, "Yes sir!"

"At least you didn't try to slice a limb off this time," I commented as this time the sword landed in front of me.

"I remember one sword user held his swords like this," I said. I held the sword in my left hand normally, but the other sword, I held upside down. Instead of the blade being extended from my arm, it ran down the length of my arm while the hilt of the sword was extending from me.

"I hack, slash, and thrust with this sword," I said as I demonstrated with my left hand.

"I defend with this one," I said as I held the right hand above my head.

"It can be used for attacking as well," I said. I stepped forward slightly, threw my right arm out and thrust my right elbow out even further.

"It's wise to have an arm guard on this arm or to just have a one-sided sword," I remarked.

"What was the name of this sword man?" Mia asked.

"You wouldn't know him… his name is Vyse…"

… yes, I'm aware I'm being a dork, but I decided to humor Ike and Mia for a while. I started explaining how the swords were used, what techniques were used… and I even said a fighter could throw the sword they were weaker in for a surprise attack, while dashing at the enemy to capitalize on their surprise from such an unorthodox attack.

I went on like this for some time before I ran out of stuff I could explain about Vyse's style. What can I say? I loved Skies of Arcadia. If I didn't end up in this world, I would've loved to go to that world. Mm, and Fina is always a nice bonus. Always caring and always helpful that girl was. Worlds need more people like Fina. She was kind, caring, helpful, friendly, and a loyal person. Like Mist!

"You do seem to know a lot about swords," Ike remarked.

"I had a friend who was totally obsessed with them," I replied.

"I'd like to meet your friend someday," Ike said.

"I think he would love to meet you, but unfortunately, I don't think that could ever happen," I replied.

"Why not?" Ike asked.

"He's a friend from where I came from," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"… I guess Titania didn't tell you. Maybe it's really time I told everything," I said.

"I think I should be going now! I can train now by myself! I don't want to intrude," Mia said.

"No, no, it's fi--."

"Hey, is this a meeting in our room and we don't know it?" Selena inquired. I turned around to see Selena, Jill, Karla, and Natasha walk into the room, closely followed by Boyd and Mist.

"No, no, it's just a small discussion," I replied.

"About what?" Selena asked.

"Swords! John seems a bit knowledgeable in the area! Maybe he could teach me a few things," Mia said excitedly.

"I highly doubt it," I replied. I sat there for a few minutes looking at our new guests when it struck me.

"Hey, wait, why are you all in the room?" I asked.

"Because it's one of the biggest of the ship," Boyd replied.

"Do it in the dining hall or something. There's something important I need to tell Ike," I said.

"Like what?" Jill asked.

"… like about myself and my home. Actually, if any of you wish to stay… that would be okay," I said. Everyone looked at each other and Boyd said, "Oi, if it's really important, I'll get Oscar, Titania, and the others. That way you won't have to repeat yourself."

"No need to get Titania. She already knows," I said.

"I'll get everyone anyway," Boyd said. I sighed as I looked around.

"If you guys don't believe me or think I'm crazy, I won't hold it against any of you. If any of you think I'm a weird magician who discovered a lot of tricks, I won't hold it against any of you either. Commander Greil and Titania both had trouble coming to terms with what I'm about to tell you all," I said. I looked as Boyd returned with the rest of the mercenaries. Even Nasir showed up.

"Guys… listen, you really don't have to do this," I started.

"Boyd told us you had some gravy about yourself you wanted to share. You keep to yourself way too much! Spill the beans, you meathead! We're your friends and we're with you like cookies and milk!" I heard a very excitable voice say. I looked over to spot a head of pink hair. Well, well, looks like I finally found you, Marcia. I should now insert maniacal mental laughter here. Cue in three… two… one. Go!

"Cookies and milk?" I heard Jill say in a rather evil, devious, and cunning tone.

"Jill, say one more word about that incident and you'll regret it," I said.

"So where should I began," I mused to myself.

"Start with where you're from, what you did there, what's it like, and how did you get here," said a faint, weak voice that seemed slightly muffled from food. Okay, so Ilyana's here.

"Well, I come from a world that is different from Tellius," I began.

"How so? No Laguz?"

"Let him speak!"

"Well, it's hard to explain. Yes, there's no Laguz," I replied. Might as well as pull all the plugs.

"Well, first, I should get the shocking part of the story out of the way," I said.

"Go right ahead," Jill said encouragingly. Karla, however, was watching me with a focused stare, intent on making sure she caught every word.

"In my world… there are these things called video games. They are like games, but are advanced in technology. They are played on screens that show moving pictures. Like this," I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I flipped the top and showed everyone the screen.

"Now, this particular screen cannot play moving pictures, but a lot of the ones back home can. Everyone follow so far?" I asked.

"So, these moving pictures are called videos?" Soren asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And these video games are merely games played on the screen," Soren asked again.

"Yeah," I said. "Damn, you're pretty smart."

"… it's my job as a mage to be smart," Soren replied.

"You really figured out a good chunk of what I was trying to explain. Did everyone understand what Soren said?"

"Yeah, but what does your video game have to do with us?" Karla asked.

"Let me say something first to soften the blow and make it easier. Right before I appeared on Tellius from my world, there was a voice in my head that told me that there were people in my world who could create or sense other dimensions. In their thoughts and dreams, the can see the past, present, and futures of other worlds," I said.

"Like a psychic!" Marcia exclaimed.

"Yeah, like a psychic… that can see into other worlds," I said.

"So… I'll stop the beating of the bush around for you. We're a video game in your world," Soren said bluntly.

"… um… er… to put it bluntly… yes, you all are characters from a video game from my world. It was released about three or four years ago. The sequel came out, which is said to start about four years from n—holy shit!"

"… what the—"

"Okay, guys, yes, you are a game from my world. It's very likely that the game creators sensed your world using their abilities. Nobody from our world knows that these exist," I said in a rushed tone.

"What was the sudden exclamation for?" Titania asked.

"The voice said I would appreciate being here in four years time! I've never played the sequel. As such, I do not know what happens. In four years, I will be as much in the dark about the future as you guys will be," I said.

"… that implies that you know what's going to happen now from this war," Soren said.

"I thought I did. I beat the game, and as such… rest assured, Princess Elincia, that Crimea is going to be victorious against Daein. However, there have been a couple events and characters that are not from the game in this world," I began.

"Like what?" Elincia asked.

"Karla, Selena, Natasha, and Cormag were never in this game. They were from another game in the series, which holds no relation to this game. I don't know why you guys are here," I said.

"… that's rather interesting," Karla said slowly.

"Not that I mind. I think it's great that you guys are here. I just am curious as to how and why you guys are here," I mused to myself.

"Not everything can be predicted. The future is always uncertain," Titania said.

"… so, now you all know the truth. You now know why I'm afraid to get close to any of you. You know, a lot of you have a nice group of fans who would do anything just to meet you all," I said.

"I… it has to be a hard burden, but we have faith in you," Ilyana started.

"But next time, be more open with us. Geez! It's like you don't want to trust us," Boyd said.

"… thanks guys… this really means a lot," I said. Nasir looked at me pointedly as I nodded to him.

"We won't hold it against you if you know something will happen, but cannot tell us," Ike said.

"It's happened once and it was a tough choice. It was a very tough choice. If you have others… I'm sorry that this had to come to you," Titania said.

"There is one other I know about that will happen… and I really, truly regret that I cannot tell you what it is or who is involved. Just… if I wasn't so worried that avoiding these incidents could cost Crimea the war…" I said.

"It's okay," Ike said. "We understand."

"You guys… really are the best. I'm really, really glad I got to meet every one of you. I really wish… that I could stay here as long as I want, or go between the worlds," I said.

"Don't get all mushy on us," Boyd commented.

"Well, I'm going back to my training!" Kieran exclaimed. Soon after, murmurs went through the crowd as others were going back to their activities. Soon, Mia, Ike, and Karla were the only ones left in the room with myself.

"I'm going to train. Coming, commander?" Karla asked.

"Yeah," Ike replied, walking out of the room with Ike.

"Going to train with them, Mia?" I asked her.

"Not really. I'm still struggling with the things that you said just now," Mia replied.

"You know, you're rather cute when you're not so excitable," I remarked.

"Hey!" she said, starting to get worked up.

"You know, back home, we have medicine for people who are too hyper and excited. It helps calm them down," I said.

"Medicine? Like what?" Mia asked.

"Like sleep pills," I said in a joking voice.

"So, your world. Are there any sword masters?" Mia asked.

"Not really. Swords were used in our combat from our world, like, five hundred or so years ago. Not anymore. Our wars are fought with deadly and precise weapons called guns," I said.

"Boooring! No swords?"

"Nope," I replied.

"So… guns? What are they?" Mia asked.

"It's a weapon. It's simply a tube, and a bullet is put inside of the tu—"

"What's a bullet?"

"Oh, a bullet is a piece of metal shaped a bit like a wedge or a cone. Yeah, more like a cone," I said.

"And you put this inside the tube?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. A bullet is basically a hollow cone. Inside the cone is a powder called gunpowder. Gunpowder is very explosive. Even a little spark set on a barrel like the ones on this ship is enough to blow up into pieces," I said.

"So, this gunpowder inside the bullet, which is inside the tube, gets exploded. Then what?" Mia asked.

"Well, the tube is made in such a way so that the air pressure forces the metal part of the bullet out at high speeds," I said.

"Air pressure?" Mia asked.

"Er, you know that when things warm up they expand, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you ignite something from the temperature right now, to the temperature of, say, a sword that just came out of a forge with metal that is white hot, you the air expands quickly and greatly."

"I understand that," Mia said. "But how does that launch the bullet?"

"Well, see, the gun is made in a way so that excess air pressure does not simply escape through the back of the tube. The only way out is the front of the gun… but the bullet is in the gun and hugs the edges of the tube, so in order for the air pressure to get out, it has to push the bullet out. Since there's so much air pressure, the bullet is shot at a very high speed. It probably travels about the speed of sound. I don't know," I said.

"And this cone-shaped piece of metal strikes a person at the speed of sound," Mia said. "Sounds very dangerous and deadly."

"It is. That's the kind of weapon we fight our wars with," I said.

"So, are there different types of guns, like different types of swords?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. There are guns with small bullets. They're designed to shoot a person, go through, and so on. You can hit a whole line of people with these. Then there are guns with bigger bullets. These have more force but less penetrating power. It probably can hit only one or two people, but it has so much stopping power, it's like someone ran into you with a horse. It just knocks you backward hard and far," I said.

"What else?" Mia asked. She seemed thoroughly immersed in the weapons talk.

"Well, there are automatic guns. All you do is hold a button, and it fires in rapid succession a lot of bullets. All you have to do is hold the button and sweep the gun like a sword. It shoots many bullets a second, so, it's perfect if you're trying to hit a moving target and you don't care for accuracy… or if you're trying to hit a lot of people at once. I heard of a machine gun that shoots about two thousand bullets a minute, which is roughly… uh… hm… about thirty-five bullets a second. Though, I think that's a little far-fetched of a story, it could be true," I explained.

"There is no real skill in that kind of battle. Only luck and numbers. Well, at least you have healers to tend to the injured," Mia said.

"Well, um, our world doesn't have magic. That's why we rely so much upon technology and science. Our healers are doctors that use tools to cut people open and… er, I really shouldn't go into details," I said.

"That's horrible! Being cut open without a magic healer. How do you guys live? I just can't imagine!" Mia said.

"Trust me. It's not easy to believe," I said.

"How do you cope? Coming from your world to ours, and knowing what's going to happen but cannot change it for worry that it will change everything?" Mia asked.

"I just think about the end of the war. I see Crimea's victory. I see Princess Elincia become queen. I see Ashnard killed at the hands of Ike. I see peace returning to the land. I see Elincia being a righteous queen who wishes to repair the damage between Beorc and Laguz. I try to see what will happen in the end and try my best not to focus on what happens in between. The more I focus about what happens in between, the more I think about how I was responsible for Greil's death," I said.

"That's a lot to think about, especially for a kid like you," Mia said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen… almost eighteen!" I retorted.

"I'm still older than you," Mia said in a taunting tone.

"Not by much!" I replied.

"I'm nineteen. That's still older than you," she continued in her teasing voice.

"Not fair," I protested.

"So, you know, back in your world… did you ever have a crush on any of the female characters?" Mia asked.

"What? No!" I hastily said in reply, drawing a weird look from Mia.

"So, then, which guy was it?" Mia asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What guy did you like?" Mia asked again.

"… I don't like guys," I said.

"But you don't like girls," Mia said.

"… I do, but… you know, it's a bit weird if you fall for a video game character. If I had known this was going to happen, though…" I said. Wow, lying through my ass! My favorites used to be Jill and Lucia. Lucia just had that kind of personality… and Jill was just kick-ass. Mia was pretty cute too, but I never could guess how old she really was. Mist seemed too young. God, she's sixteen though. That changes my thoughts on her completely.

… where's pedobear. He needs to stop bugging me and go bug that girl from LazyTown.

"What about now?" Mia asked.

"You're not one for pulling any punches on your questions, are you?" I asked.

"No. Who do you like now?" Mia asked again.

"I like all the girls in their own way. Every single one of you are unique and special and cute in your own way. Choosing one is like putting you in a specialty sword shop with the master creations of every sword master throughout the ages, and telling you to choose," I said.

"But that's easy! I want one of the master creations of the legendary Altina herself!" Mia replied in an excited tone.

"… okay, time for a new analogy," I said.

"I know what you mean, though!" Mia said with gusto. God, can she be any more energetic? I'd hate to see her after a double espresso or two, along with Mist.

"Why the interest, all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Is it Kaaaarlaaaa?" she said in-between laughs in a teasing tone.

"… Mia, you really are asking the wrong kind of questions to me right now," I replied.

"Hah! Do you like all girls who wield a sword?" Mia said tauntingly.

"Mia… you're nuts," I said. She gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked. I was confused for a second before she pulled out a bag of nuts.

"Um, wrong form of the word 'your', but, oh well," I sighed.

"Hazelnut?"

"Sure."

"How about an almond?"

"Not too fond of them."

We sat there for a few minutes, eating Mia's nuts and just marveling at it.

"Wait, how come your nuts are the same as my nuts back in my world?" I asked.

"I don't know. I love nuts though!" she said to me.

"I'm not too fond of them, to be honest. They do get dry. These aren't that bad though," I said.

"Well, they're the kind of nuts that don't dry your mouth if you get them at just the right time," Mia explained.

"You know a lot about nuts," I said.

"I'm around them constantly," Mia said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, my family always had a lot of nuts in the house. I learned a lot about them growing up," Mia said.

"Large family?" I asked.

"A sister and four brothers," Mia said.

"And they all knew about nuts too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they all did," she replied.

"So, you went on your journey to try to hone your skill with a sword," I said.

"Yeah. When I was out in the world, I saw a lot of different kind of nuts that I didn't see at home. They were in all kinds of sizes and shapes!" Mia said.

"Really? I'm only knowledgeable on a few kinds," I admitted.

"Then one day I could teach you what I know. Maybe if I can come to your world, you can show me the kinds of nuts from your world. I'd love to learn more about nuts," Mia said.

"Of course. Everyone has their hobby," I replied.

"I really love hazelnuts though. I wonder what they taste like in your world," Mia commented.

"Who knows," I replied.

"You know, you're a fun person to talk to!" Mia said.

"As are you… when you're not as excitable," I replied.

"Well, I get excited easily," Mia said.

"I didn't excite you that much did I?" I asked.

"Well, when you walked in while I was changing, you really startled me. I guess I was excited at the prospect of dueling you to get revenge for that," Mia said.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I hastily apologized.

"It's okay. You were absorbed in your thoughts! Your raw skill with a sword really excited me," Mia said to me kindly.

"It isn't all about techniques, as I figured out. It's about the science and knowing just how to wield the sword. You have to know when to thrust, when to move back, when to close in, and when to wait for the other to come," I said, remembering a couple things from memory.

"Yeah, there's a lot more that I really have to learn," Mia said to me with a warm smile.

"I've always been great with things in theory, but putting them in practice is something else," I admitted sadly. It was true though. It's one thing to read it in a book, but it's another thing to actually put it in practice. Now I know how Lute feels when she gets out into the world. She's all locked up with books and studies all the time and when she comes out, she realizes that things are so much different, and occasionally better, than they are in books.

Oh, many years later, I would always think about this conversation, and how wrong it sounded. We meant it in an innocent fashion, but had my mind been even slightly in the gutter… I would've had to excuse myself early from the conversation for my mind would've clouded my judgment.

"It's getting rather close to dinnertime, wouldn't you say?" Mia asked me.

"It is," I said in agreement.

"You can go up. I'm not hungry," Mia said.

"I'm not either," I said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Your nuts filled me up," I said.

… it was at this point that it hit me just how perverted this whole conversation could have sounded to an outsider. I quickly coughed awkwardly as I looked to Mia.

"Something the matter?" Mia asked.

"I… gotta go," I hurriedly said.

"I really enjoyed our conversation," Mia said.

"Yeah, I did too," I said back to her. She smiled at me and waved.

"You can come back to talk any time you want," Mia said.

"Come back where? This is my room," I said.

"Well, you can come in my room and we can talk about whatever you want. Anything you need to get off your chest, I'll be there to listen and help!" Mia said proudly. Get off my chest? I'd rather get on your chest.

Oops, did I think that?

"Will do, Mia!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, now, you forgot something," Mia said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're friends now. You're not even going to give me a hug?" Mia asked.

"Oh, okay," I said. What's up with everyone giving hugs? I'm not complaining, but it's like everyone's too friendly. I hope Boyd doesn't give me a hug. Who knows what ideas he'll get in his mind. I walked over to Mia as she stood up. I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

… she smelled like that Irish Spring soap.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her. Mia! You're squeezing the life out of me! Mia! Mia! MIA!! OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!

"You're like a little brother to me now!" Mia said joyfully.

"…" I was silent.

"Hey, your face is changing color! Is this a spell or something? It's turning blue! Are you cold? Here, let me pull you in closer!" Mia said. Before I could struggle, she pulled me in lower and closer, burying my face in her chest. Damn it! I can just see Boyd laughing his ass off as he would be saying, "I knew he'd die of suffocation!"

I CAN'T BREATHE! MIA! MIA! MIA! HELP! LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!

I could feel myself struggling, starting to panic. Let's see… brain damage happens in two minutes? I forget how long. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't even care if it IS from suffocation from a girl's bust!

MIA, IF YOU LOVE ME LIKE A BRO, LET GO! LET GO! LET—

Darkness claimed my mind as I could feel myself slumping down gently while slowly losing consciousness.

Author's Note: Anti-climatic way to end a chapter, eh? I guess Mia can get a little too overexcited at times.

A sad note I have to give all you readers. My Internet connection will be cut on Friday, February 29, 2008. I'll still have a computer, but no Internet to use. With any luck, that should impede my updates only slightly. However, this means be relying on other people's computers and connections, as well as the college library, to do my updates.

Between the loss of Internet, television, and house phone, I'm probably going to be spending more time in working on this story. Hopefully, I won't be secluded without Internet for very long.

By the time I get the Internet back, though, I may already have my third job, which will cut down my time online. Also, this chapter is over 7,000 words. It is currently my longest chapter ever written. Took me two sittings. I wrote about 2,000 words in the college library yesterday, and I used all of this morning to get the rest in. As with the rest of the chapters, I was able to write it in one or two sittings. Overall, I'm very pleased with how the chapter came out.

Well, until next time. I'll see if I can get one last chapter up before the loss of 'net comes. I don't know whom I will feature. I may just do Cormag as a short chapter and get him out of the way. Cormag was put into the story by request of one of my friends (the same one, in fact, who likes swords). There's a lot more character requests, and I'm working on getting them into the story.

… I wonder if Begnion has casinos…


	14. A Saint of the Sword

Chapter 14

A saint of the sword

Oh, what happened to me? My mind feels foggy and I can barely remember what happened. I just remember fainting from lack of air because Mia was holding me in a bone-crushing hug. I opened my eyes to find Mia standing over me.

"Oh, hey…" I said to Mia. Her face seemed rather flushed as she looked away from me in guilt and shame.

"… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, you nearly died," Mia said.

"Nearly. I'm alive, aren't I?" I said.

"You're taking this lightly, aren't you?" Mia asked.

"No need to cry over spilt milk," I quoted.

"You nearly died. You actually stopped breathing!" Mia exclaimed.

"So… I didn't just faint?" I asked.

"No. You stopped breathing, period," Mia said.

"… so, who healed me?" I asked.

"There were no healers around," Mia replied.

"So, how'd I start breathing again?" I asked, rephrasing my question.

"… don't people from your world know about mouth-to-mouth?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but… wait… what?" I asked.

"… don't tell anyone what happened, please? I don't want Ike thinking I'm going to strangle everyone in the company! I was just… a bit excited," Mia said.

"I understand," I said. Wait, mouth-to-mouth? I touched my lips.

"Wait a second…" I said.

"Yes, technically," Mia said.

"… I won't tell if you won't tell," I said to Mia hastily. I don't need anybody in the company, namely Boyd, to think wrong things.

"Me? Tell! No way!" Mia said, back to her excited personality.

"That's good," I replied.

"Yes it is, because you were out for a while, even when you regained your breathing!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah… hey Mia," I said.

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind being your psychiatrist! I could listen to you and your problems."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd love to help you get things off your chest for you. I wouldn't mind trying to get into you to help you and make you smile," I said with a smirk. I couldn't help but make a comment like that. Damn my nature and my personality to try to insert the worst kind of humor in this situation.

"You'd really do that for me?" Mia asked.

"Anything to help out," I replied. Wow, she must've thought I was serious. Well, I was half-serious anyway. I do enjoy helping people out and try to cheer them up. It's gotten me in trouble before though, and it just may get me in trouble again if something happens here.

"Dinner's ready," Oscar said with a smile as he peeked in the doorway. Hasn't anyone ever heard of privacy or knocking? What if someone was knocking in this room… using knocking in a different sense than I did in the previous sentence, of course. What if it was Boyd? That would be a mental image so hard to get rid of.

"I'm going. You should come too," I said to Mia.

"Not that hungry," she replied.

"You need the food and strength," I said.

"Give my portion to Ilyana," Mia simply replied.

"You're awfully calm right now," I observed.

"I'm thinking," Mia said.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, it's not too late," I said plainly to her.

"Okay! Will do!" Mia said. "I'm going back to my room. I'm a bit tired, after all."

"Rest well, Mia," I said to her as we walked out of the room and went to our separate directions. I arrived at the dining hall, using the term hall loosely, just as the food was being brought out.

For those of you wondering about the food in Fire Emblem, I must say that it was quite surprisingly similar to our own. We had mashed potatoes and what appeared to be some kind of meat. After my first bite of the meat, I cared not what animal it was from, because it was good!

Like, I mean, screw the restaurants. Screw all those Food Network chefs. Screw going to a fancy restaurant and paying a small fortune for a meal for two. This meal is free and it's better than those meals. The meat was juicy, tasty, and flavored with the right spices to excellently complement the taste of the meat. The meat itself was cooked just right in medium. Although I prefer my steaks rare, this was no joke. It was great, it was awesome, and it's probably healthy, seeing as how no one in this company seems to be in bad physical condition… even Soren. Rhys just… is always sickly, so I don't count him.

I casually watched Ilyana as she ate. After a while I started watching intently. She seriously could not be putting away that much food. She'd break the bank if they ever had an all-you-can-eat buffet. I wonder how much she'd eat at one. Probably everything they had.

Ike seems relatively calm, as does Titania. They don't seem that bothered. I guess she really does eat a lot. I mean, I read about it in support conversations, but to actually see it in person is something else entirely. Zihark seems to have taken an interest in Ilyana's eating habits too. I could only smirk as I saw him watch her with great curiosity and look of unbelief in his eyes.

I wonder if Ilyana can taste this wonderful food. I wonder if Oscar was the one who cooked it. I remember everyone always saying that his foods were always delicious. With a smile, I finished my food with every intention on complimenting the chef whenever I could. Stifling a yawn, I watched as some of the other mercenaries left for their beds. It really was late again.

As I got up, I saw Oscar walking by. Cheerfully, I smiled at him and waved. He smiled back at me and waved back. I walked up to him and asked, "Did you make this meal?"

"Why yes, I did," Oscar replied with an interested look.

"That... was a very well-cooked meal!" I said to him with a smile. "I would never have believed how well you could cook if I hadn't experienced it for myself."

"Thank you," Oscar said. I nodded to him with a grin and walked off to my room. As I walked back, I saw Zihark slowly roaming through the hallways.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him in a casual, friendly tone.

"Zihark?" I asked carefully.

"Hm? Oh, hello," Zihark replied. He seemed to be spaced out, thinking about something else.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Just reminiscing," Zihark replied. I wonder what he's reminiscing about.

"You probably already know what I'm thinking about," Zihark said.

"I probably do," I replied. Honestly, I don't remember Zihark all that much, but I wasn't about to say that to him while he was distracted.

"Do you ever think back about your home?" Zihark asked me.

"Sometimes. Every time I think about it, though, I think about all the good and bad things and all the things I had to struggle through back home. I may be a mercenary, but I like the life here better," I replied.

"Isn't being taken away from your home something that you despise?" Zihark asked me.

"It can be hard at times, but... this is where I am now. My home, my friends, my allies... and my life. There's no use in me for looking back into the past and dwelling on what I may never have again..." I said. I looked down at the ground and continued, "But it's still hard to think about at times."

"I understand," Zihark replied.

"Zihark?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes?" he said in reply.

"You have to live through this war. It doesn't matter how hard things go, don't give up hope. Just because something happened to you before... doesn't mean you should give up. You gotta promise me you'll live through this war," I said to Zihark. Gyppy would kill me if I let Zihark die.

"Why would I not want to live?" Zihark asked.

"Well, where I'm from... sometimes problems pile up so high that people lose the motivation to do things. Then when they fall so far behind, they feel inferior and useless... and they end up killing themselves or doing something stupid that lets them get killed," I replied.

"Trust me when I say I won't ever do something like that," Zihark said in a slightly more firm of a tone than he had been using.

"Good, because if you go emo on me..." I began, unable to finish what I was going to say.

"Emo?" Zihark asked.

"Er... it means you dress in all black clothing, cut your wrists to distract yourself from mental pains, listen to music with sad words, avoid other people, and blame yourself all the time. It means you blame all the problems of the world on yourself, you constantly feel pity for yourself, and you insist people don't know your life and shouldn't judge you. Well, at least, that's how the stereotype goes. It's actually a bit more complicated and diverse than just that," I explained.

"Hm," was all the response I got.

"I had a few friends back at home who were somewhat like that..." I began, but stopped. I really don't want to talk about home... my world... I don't know what to call it anymore.

"What's wrong?" Zihark asked.

"I... really don't want to think about Earth that much anymore," I said.

"Earth? Is that your home?" Zihark asked.

"... I don't even know if I'd consider it home anymore. I don't know if I'll ever go back, or if I do... if I ever want to go back," I replied.

"Don't you think they'll miss you?" Zihark asked.

"They will. I know it. Just... I've had more fun and enjoyed my life so much more here in this world than I did back there. It may be harder than it was back there, but I can't help but feel that I like it better here," I said. It couldn't be because Karla's coming onto me, could it? Nah... I had that feeling of home here in this world before I even ran into her. Although she does help that feeling quite a bit.

... hell, everyone helps me feel like this is my home now. Everyone is so precise and caring and helpful. I just love it here. I can't explain why. There's no technology or anything that I was used to, and yet I find myself loving it. I really should stop thinking about this. I'm beginning to sound like I'm doubting myself or something.

"I understand. Just like when I first left Daein," Zihark said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I left Daein a while ago. I realized that I was leaving my old life behind. I was leaving my old friends, my old lifestyle, and my old habits. Yet, as time went on, I began to enjoy the adventure. Change can be good because it makes you see things you normally don't see. Maybe not a change as radical as yours, but I still think the change was good for you. If you go back, I am sure you will live your life and appreciate things a whole lot differently than how you did when you first left the world," Zihark said.

"I already do view life differently. I already see things in a whole new light. I realized just how weird my life was back then. If I do go back, I want to change my life for the better. That's all I can think of," I said.

"Night's coming. It's probably best we get some rest," Zihark said.

"Didn't know you were a poet," I said in a joking voice with a smirk.

"Perhaps..." Zihark replied.

"Thanks for talking with me. I know it sounds a bit selfish, but I do need the reassurance once in a while," I said to him with a slight bow.

"It has been an honor talking with you, John," Zihark said.

"Mmm, g'nite," I said to him.

"Good night," Zihark replied. As we went our separate ways, I walked back to the room with his words still fresh in my mind. I really shouldn't be doubting myself as much as I do. Oh well. I'm here now. That's what matters. I should stop dwelling on the past, but at the same time, I shouldn't be so paranoid of the future. The future is uncertain. I shouldn't be such a doom-bringer and such a downer all the time. Maybe Karla hasn't changed her mind yet? Mmm, maybe not. I wonder... if I can ever get the courage to ask her.

Oh, what am I thinking? I had enough problems with girls when I was at home. Why should I add more in this world? I don't know! I'll sleep on it.

I walked into my room and just collapsed in my sleeping area. I took my glasses off, put them on the desk near me, and drifted off into a sleep.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long time in-between updates. I got my internet connection back, the move to the new house is nearly complete, and I'm nearly caught up on homework. Most of my personal problems have been mostly worked out, so hopefully nothing wrong goes there as well. For homework, I really only have a concert report to write, a poetry analysis, and a research paper to do. Well, that and a ton of pages for Music Theory due tomorrow, but I'm not overly worried about that. For the personal problems... well... that's personal.

I apologize for the long wait. The next update may take some time, because as the end of the semester gets near, teachers will be cramming stuff into our homework loads. However, I'll do my best to at least get a chapter or two a week!

Man, it's good to be back. In other news, I turned eighteen about two weeks ago. Huzzah. I'm legally an adult.

Also, I've been dabbling more and more with my novels. It won't overtake this project, but I did promise to work on it more than I was. I'm nearly finished with the chapter one rewrite. When it's up, I'll put a link in my profile.


	15. Sky Arrrrrrrr!

Author's Note: Because I thought it was high time for one, I did a battle chapter. Well, that and the fact everyone was asking when the next one was going to be. I decided to put in a nice chapter to make up for all the fillers. Hey, I'm not the Naruto anime or the Bleach anime here. Joking aside, I figured a battle would be nice to break up the monotone of fillers. Sorry it took so long to update, but as I said before, battles are not my kind of thing.

Also, after reading the chapter to the end, give me critique on how I did the scene. That's another thing that I have a bit of trouble writing, in my opinion. Maybe it came out good, but I'm not sure. Any suggestions on how to improve style or anything of the sort for that type of situation would be greatly appreciated.

Also, no, I don't have anything against the character. Heck, I don't really even hate Shinon all that much. Then again, I'm a very tolerant person when it comes to a lot of things. Ah, but I'm rambling.

Also, a friend of mine was inspired to write something similar to this fic. He's a very good role-player and a very good writer. I suggested that he could do a first-person self-insert like I'm doing. We're planning how it's going to go, but for now, we have it planned so he'll be in this story. Basically, it will be this story, Spellbinding Radiance, but as told from a different point of view (and his starting place is different since he's starting in Daein). When he gets the first chapter up, I shall link to the story. I honestly have read part of the first draft that he's writing now, and I can say that it is excellently written.

Oh, oh dear! Longest chapter too! Over 7,350 words. Not bad for two sittings. I'd write more, but I have a LOT of work to do. Updates will be slowed down until I can finally catch up with my schoolwork.

Anyway, without further ado, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Sky Arrrrrrrr!

I opened my eyes blearily as I looked about the room. It has been a month since we left Port Toha. Relations have been rather weird on this ship. As I spent more time around the mercenaries, I started to get to know them better and better. I found myself talking more and more to a few characters that I had normally avoided while playing the game. Perhaps it would be best to explain how I relate to the characters.

Zihark has always been a great source of wisdom and knowledge, and I find myself respecting the guy more and more every day. He does keep to himself about his past, as it seems he knows that I don't know a lot about his past. That poor guy is so dedicated yet seems so lonely. I wonder what happened to him to turn him into how he is now. I knew he had a girlfriend before, but I have a feeling it goes further than that.

Volke keeps to himself. I never see him. Probably never will unless he wants to be seen. I found out that I could summon him just by holding gold out and stating that I have an offer for him. He may charge an outrageous price, but at least I know I'm getting every dollar's worth. Well, figuratively speaking considering we use gold here. He really is a silent and quiet guy. I wonder if I could ever learn more about him.

Titania and I have gotten along much better over the days. She's almost been like a motherly figure to me here. Then again, if you can get past the "kick your ass if you cross me or someone I care for" personality, she really is a rather sweet person. The game doesn't do her justice, nor does it do justice to any of the other characters. For example, I didn't know Titania liked to knit and shop for clothing. I can't help but feel a sense of respect for her and all she does for the company. It must be a hard job to listen to everyone's problems and counsel them and be there for them when they're depressed. To be the mother of a group must really be a hard job.

Selena and I have continued our training. It has come to the point that I'm now somewhat well versed in fire magic. My thunder magic has been improving as well and I have commenced my training in wind. I'd say that if I had to put my skills in levels, I'd be a C-level in fire, a D-level in thunder, and E-level in wind. My magic power, though, is still lacking. With practice, my spells will get stronger. That's what she constantly reminds me. While I have a variety of spells at my disposal, my power behind the spells is still lacking far behind Ilyana and Soren and much further behind her own. We proved this as she used a low-level spell on my fire shield just as a demonstration. Outside of training though, Selena and I don't talk that much. She tends to keep to herself a lot of the time. Considering the fact she's not part of Path of Radiance, I don't know much about her at all. I never really liked Sacred Stones…

Sothe and I don't talk that much. He'll pop out of nowhere like a wraith and ask me if that was all I knew about Micaiah. God, that boy is obsessed. Stalker material right there.

Soren constantly piques my interest whenever on the occasion we talk. He's really quite an intelligent person, albeit a very cynical person with an almost misanthropic view on the world. He's like me, but to an extreme I could never hope or want to achieve. Still, his views are something I can relate to on some level. When we're not talking about how the laguz and beorc need to be improved, I found out he's good in a lot of school materials. I found this out when I was bored one day and started writing out the derivatives of common equations, then doing integration to bring them back. I got stuck on finding the equation when you integrate the tangent of x when I heard him behind me tell me what it was. I was so surprised that he knew calculus that I nearly spilled the contents of my inkbottle all over my work. Since then, we tend to talk mainly at an intellectual level, although almost never at a personal level. For being a cynical bastard at times, he can be a very interesting person to talk to.

Rolf and I get along very well. He's a very cheerful, happy kid at times. After a few days on the ship, I found out they had playing cards similar to the ones I had at home. The only difference being that there were no jokers, which was fine with me as I rarely played with them anyway. The first game I taught them was a wonderful game I played with some of the band members from high school. It was a game we affectionately called "bullshit". Of course, I think Boyd and Oscar would be upset if I taught Rolf that word, so I shortened the name to "bull". I also taught him poker and blackjack.

Rhys and I occasionally talk, when he is physically strong enough. He spends most of the trip in his cabin in his bed, seasick and dazed. Poor guy really has it hard. If there were only a way to really improve his health, I'd help him out. I wonder if he gets better in Radiant Dawn. I mean, it really does suck that he's so sickly all the time. I'm afraid he'll collapse from physical exhaustion in battle and get killed.

We were having so much fun with the card games during one day that Boyd and Oscar decided to come in to try to find out what Rolf was playing. During my time playing cards with the brothers, I found out that Boyd had a horrible poker face. He couldn't bluff for anything. Oscar, on the other hand, never lost his composure or that smile when he played. Speaking of the two other brothers, Boyd and I have a weird friendship. We always insult each other with snide comments, and always have some smartass comment to say, but in the end, we know we're joking with each other. Oscar is in ways the father figure of the three brothers, much like Titania is to the group. He's careful, honest, and trustworthy and he is such a great cook.

Nephenee is still as shy as ever, speaking only when spoken to and responding in short, direct sentences. I can't get much of a conversation out of her, sadly. It's a pity because when she does talk, she really is a somewhat cheerful and happy person.

Natasha and I get along pretty well now. Things still seem to be a bit awkward at times, and she sometimes just thanks me out of nowhere for saving her. I really don't understand why. She's still a dependable and trustworthy person to talk to, and sometimes I feel at ease just talking to her what's on my mind. However, on the other hand, she never really seems to open up about herself, no matter how much I ask her. It's somewhat sad because I want to help her out for all the help she's been giving me.

Nasir, at first, seemed a bit started at the fact I knew the future. After a small, private conversation, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about his plan, but that I would drop vague hints to they others to watch out and not get too upset at my withholding information should something happen. I told him I understood his reasoning and that if I found a better way, I'd suggest it and help him out.

I haven't really talked too much to Mordecai and Lethe. Lethe just seems to avoid a lot of people right now. She just needs to calm down. Mordecai is a bit hard to talk to, but I'm finding that I can keep up with his speech. He's a really gentle person, although I'm sure that will change when we enter battle.

Mist is still the sixteen year old that looks like a little kid. She's currently a wonderful Valkyrie right now. She's getting better and better with a sword and riding the horse. She still can heal really well too. She's been getting sword training from Ike when he's not training and Karla when she finds the time in-between her training sessions. Mia originally volunteered to help out as well but Mist nervously turned it down. Mist and I still talk while doing the dishes, which has become the task we volunteered to do everyday. It gives us a chance to talk. She's been helping me be a little more social of a person, considering I was always the shy, keep-to-himself type back home. Her and Jill have become really close friends too, and Jill always jokes that we should hook up. Of course, I respond that I still think she's cute. The flustered response from her is more than enough to make up for the inevitable smack on the head. God, I love teasing people.

Marcia and I don't really talk that much. I remember one time Marcia made Ilyana sad. Really now, Marcia should know not to use food-related expressions when talking with Ilyana. It only serves to make her hungrier. On the occasion we talk, I find myself somewhat enjoying her company. She's a really eager and determined person, and she said that one day, if her Pegasus would allow it, I could have a ride.

Kieran is someone I just try to avoid altogether. It's actually rather easy to avoid him, considering the fact he's always training. He says it's to make sure nothing ever befalls the princess. He's so dedicated, but he's just way to excitable and stuff. I can't stand being around him at times. He's almost obsessive.

Things between Karla and myself have been a bit awkward since that one night that we talked. She seems a lot more distanced from me than I'd like. I miss her almost bossing me around at times, to be honest. It's a bit like having a bigger sister that you know cares for you despite what she may say or do. I honestly wish she'd talk with me a bit more, but I guess it can't be helped. Somehow, I get the feeling I made a very big mistake that night… a very big mistake. I have a feeling I'm going to regret for a very long time. Then again, when haven't I done that when it came to girls? I always make severe and stupid mistakes that cost me relationships and even friendships. It's nothing new but… I had hoped that maybe things would be different. I guess… not. That's something to talk with Mist about.

Jill and I still tease each other too much now. She's still a bit antsy around the company, as to be expected. She's still trying to come to terms with the fact that Daein's teachings were wrong. We never really talk that much aside from the teasing that she does and the occasional light conversations we have with each other. Someone from the company probably told her about the whole thing with me being from another world, because she brought it up to me one day. I told her it was the truth. She asked me why I still defied Petrine if I really knew how she was. I merely replied that despite whatever troubles I know may come and what will come, I have to do what I think is right. Aside from that conversation, we really haven't talked much. She's still as cute as ever though, hah. In your face, Haar!

I haven't had the pleasure of talking to Ilyana that much, to be perfectly honest. We just never really seem to bump into each other unless it's during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. However, everyone in the company knows never to disturb Ilyana if she's eating. Because of this weird interaction of not running into her, I find myself not really getting to talk to her or getting to know her, aside from what I already know from reading the support conversations. Still, it would be nice to have a nice conversation one of these days with her.

Ike and I get along a bit better now, though him and I are still blunt and formal, respectively. He's been training a lot with his sword, hoping to become good enough to finally surpass the Black Knight. It's almost common knowledge in the company that it is now Ike's intention to avenge his father. I haven't really had the chance to talk to him either, much to my displeasure. I really should get around to talking to him one of these days. At least it won't be like Mia where he'll throw a sword at me and tell me to duel him. That was an incident I really don't want to experience again.

I don't talk to Cormag. I don't talk to him in the slightest bit. He may be part of the company and Jill's friend, but maybe it's my lack of knowledge about him that drives me to not talk to him. In Sacred Stones, I never got him as a character, and to be honest, I don't even remember Sacred Stones that well. Then again, he does keep to himself, as far as I know.

Brom and I have a bit of a conversation here and there. He's got this unique personality that I just cannot describe. He's cheerful, if not a little bit childish in his own way. He's still got a good heart that everyone loves though. One time, though, I walked in on a conversation where Brom was trying to marry off one of his daughters to Zihark. That was a bit of an awkward situation.

Finally, the princess herself has gotten on great terms with me. Or rather, I should say that I've been getting along rather well with Elincia. Much to the interest of the rest of the company, Elincia and myself have become somewhat good friends. Maybe it is out of respect for the employer, but I find myself relieved at the fact he doesn't joke about the princess and myself the way he jokes about Karla or any of the other girls and myself. She always asks me questions about what I know, most of which I cannot answer. I just constantly remind her that if she continually puts everything she has into this whole adventure, they would come out successful in this war. It is somewhat awkward talking to her, though. I guess it might be because of the lack of social contact growing up, but I find that at times, she can be really shy and unable to speak what she's trying to say. It's like she'll begin a sentence sometimes, but is unable to complete it. That's something that will have to be worked on. At least, she's not that formal anymore. Last thing Crimea needs is a stuffy ruler who measures every little discrete and minor detail.

Now that I successfully described how I got along with everyone during the past month, I have to say that I'm getting rather bored of this voyage. I tapped my pocket to see my cell phone was still there. Forgetting completely about it, I pulled it out to notice it was perfectly unharmed. Thinking back through all the experiences I've had and what it has been through, I'm surprised it's still working and intact. Considering that I've been slashed, shot in the leg, shocked by Ilyana's thunderbolts, and smashed by Soren's wind spells, it looks almost brand new still.

I flipped the top and casually scrolled through my contacts list. I picked the number to one of my friends and called. I had three bars of service, much to my disbelief. If I get home, I should ask Sprint how their service got out to Tellius. That is, if they don't send me to the asylum first. I waited for two rings.

"Um… hello?" I heard my friend answer. Success!

"Uh, hey!" I replied slightly apprehensive.

"… who's this?" my friend asked.

"… isn't my number still recorded on your phone?" I asked curiously.

"… yeah, but who are you?" he asked.

"Who else would I be? Don't you recognize the number and voice? I'm in Tellius!" I said, a bit curious that he wouldn't recognize the voice if he didn't know my number already.

"… John got into a fatal car accident over a month ago. Stop pulling these jokes, whoever you are. I don't know how you got this number, but this isn't funny," I heard before I heard a click.

Well, so much for that. So, I did get into a car accident and everyone presumes me dead. There goes my reason to go back home. I looked at my phone, one of the last few remaining reminders of my old life. Well, awkward sentence running through my thoughts. This may be something I'll regret one of these days, but I really have no use anymore for this. I tossed the phone overboard, and watched it as it collided into the water with a small splash.

"Ditching the past, are we?" I heard a voice say. I turned to the voice to see Karla standing there.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her carefully.

"I assume you didn't just throw away one of the last few relics of your home world on a whim, right?" she asked me.

"I contacted someone with it. They thought I was someone pulling a prank. I found out everyone at home thinks I'm dead. I have no reason to go back. This is my home now," I said to Karla, a bit down in my voice.

"I understand," Karla replied. She stood next to me and watched out the sea with me.

"_She's right there. Just ask,_" a voice kept echoing in my head.

"Karla…" I said carefully. What's going on? I'm really getting nervous and shaky. Technically, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this before. Asking a girl or telling her what I think. It's somewhat funny looking back a month ago. It's weird considering that my first time doing this would be in a video game world with a video game character… a character that doesn't even technically belong in the game. Here I am, attempting it for the second time. Isn't something supposed to be easier if it has been done already? I'm finding this so much harder this time around to bring it up.

"Something on your mind?" Karla asked me without looking at me. She seemed to be a bit wrapped in her thoughts, much as I am.

"Yeah, there is," I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked me. It is now or never.

"Well, you see… I was wondering about something," I said. Damn it! Just get to it! Stop beating around the bush. Around… god, I'm nervous.

"I noticed," she replied, still staring out at the sea. I can't do it like this. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to me. This probably caught her off-guard as she looked at me with a rather surprised yet curious expression.

"Karla… will you… you… play a game of cards with me?" I blurted out. What the FUCK was that?!

"… uh, sure," Karla said, the look on her face displaying her utter confusion at the question. Well, a game of cards will give me enough time to muster up the courage and the guts to ask for real this time. She looked me in the eye for a second.

"What do you really want to ask?" Karla said.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"… I know that's not what you were going to ask," Karla replied. Ah, there's the know-it-all attitude that I've come to know.

"Well, I… was wondering… if you wanted to…" I started. I was unable to finish the sentence when the ship shuddered. Boyd fell over nearby. We both looked at him as he got up and ran over.

"Pirates are coming! Get ready for battle!" Boyd exclaimed. I'm going to seriously maim him one of these days. Congratulations. He killed the mood.

"Ask me out later," Karla said quickly as she pulled out her sword and ran to the rest of the mercenaries.

"Okay," I replied. Suddenly, it hit me what she said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I called after her. I pulled out a green tome from my bag. This must be the attack by the pirates. Damn these guys. They came at the worst possible time. You know, I knew it was bound to happen. It had been too long since some bad timing really screwed something up. First was when I got here. Then things got too good. I knew that the streak of good timing was just too good to be true.

"They're huge!" I heard Mist exclaim. I looked in the sky and immediately I felt scared. They ARE huge! They look powerful too. Their dark wings look like death itself was raining down toward us ever so slowly.

"Don't get scared," Karla said near me.

"Yeah… thanks," I said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"I'm serious," Karla replied.

"I know," I replied.

"After this battle, we should talk," Karla said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm off!" Jill called out as she got on her wyvern and nodded at it.

"No comment?" Jill said playfully in my direction.

"None at all," I said, too nervous to really think of any good comments to make at her.

"How about, don't die? She is the cute litt--" Boyd started to say jokingly. He yelped soon afterward as a well-placed prod from the tip of Mist's sword happily placed itself upon Boyd's backside. Jill gave an annoyed look at Boyd before she took to the skies. She reached for a pouch around her wyvern's neck and pulled out a javelin. I saw Marcia take to the sky and do the same with her Pegasus.

Go figure that's how they can attack twice with javelins. I always wondered how they got to attack with javelins and spears more than once if they threw them. I looked at those birds flapping closer and closer. Here they come. It was like watching death slowly approach closer and closer. Jill and Marcia flew on ahead to cause a bit of a distraction before the birds got here. I watched both of them carefully. I didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Second line, get ready for your attacks," I heard Ike call out. I pulled out my spell book and began chanting the incantation for the strongest wind spell I could muster. I held my arm in the air and three shuriken made of high-powered wind energy appeared in the air above me. I looked over to see Selena's hands glowing a bright green. Soren was muttering a spell to himself, the very air around him flowing around in a vortex of air. Rolf steadied his hand as he pulled the string for his bow. Boyd seemed to be wielding a bow as well to my slight surprise. Everyone's promoting early… although, I guess that can be expected, considering this isn't a game. Ilyana was charging up her thunder spells. Oscar held a javelin in his hand, as Titania and Kieran both pulled out hand axes. As soon as the ravens got into range, we let our attacks fly. As soon as we let our attacks go, we took a step back and finally the melee fighters charged forward.

As soon as all the melee fighters ran past us, or rode in the case of Oscar, Titania, and Kieran, we readied our attacks again. Jill and Marcia pulled back and down to get near the melee fighters to acquire some assistance from them. Many of the ravens were thoroughly bedazzled at the whole strategy. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that we might actually win the battle without a casualty. Damn you, Nasir. Why don't you help us out?

"Watch out!" I heard Selena call. I quickly turned around to see a raven fly right behind me, charging at me. I dropped my wind book in surprise, earning it a stream of curses. Quickly, I threw one of my remaining wind shurikens at it, slicing a wing off. I quickly leaned my head over the railing, feeling a bit nauseous.

"Hey, if you're still not used to this whole thing, retreat!" I could hear Ike call out.

"I'm fine!" I replied stubbornly. I turned around to survey the battle around. Instead of flipping through the wind textbook for wind spells to use, I decided to just cast fireball spells from memory. After all, I knew them best, and I have no time in the heat of battle to flip through this textbook for the wind spell. I threw a fireball at a raven that was coming close to my left.

"Behind you!" I heard Selena call out. Before I could turn around, I felt a rush of air and something slice through my face like a knife. Before I could react, I felt something powerful knock me to the side and over the edge of the ship. I shouted out in surprise, unable to think as I slowly watched the water come closer and closer. As I got close enough, I could see the water was shallow, with pointy rocks roughly a foot or two below the surface.

I collided somewhat roughly onto something rough and scaly.

"Geez, you're useless, aren't you?" I heard Jill's voice say.

"Thank you," was all I could muster out.

"Oh, so you DO have some manners," Jill said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course I do, my cute little guard," I said, adding the usual phrase to piss her off. Before I could react, she shook her wyvern, causing me to fall off. I fell five or six feet and collided painfully with the deck.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jill said in a sarcastic tone.

"Kieran, watch out!" I heard Mist call out. Not wasting time to get up, I started chanting the spell for the fire shield. I cast it around Kieran to stop the attack from behind that the raven was trying. The raven hit the shield, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. The shield broke, however, and another raven from the side pelted at him at unbelievable speed.

"No! Look out!" I called out to Kieran. It was too late, though, as the raven crashed into him with his beak out. I could hear the sound of metal bending and buckling, a sound I was hoping I wouldn't hear in this battle. The force of the blow was so strong that it threw him off the horse. He landed on the deck with a huge crash, banging his head on the deck. Damn it, the guy was annoying but there was no way I was going to let him die!

"Mist!" I called out. Mist began to heal Kieran as Selena began to heal the gash on my cheek. Immediately, three ravens, noticing Kieran's plight all flew downward at him.

"No you don't!" I called out. I saw Soren blast one of the three with a powerful wind attack, throwing it straight into a jagged rock. I immediately cast another fire shield around Kieran. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. It got to the point I could barely stand up right now. The first raven to hit it crashed into it and broke it, but was knocked off course. The final one hit his mark straight and true.

"Kieran! No!" I called out. I saw the beak puncture straight through the armor into his left side. The raven moved his head around, agitating the wound. Kieran fell to the ground with blood gushing out from his side.

"P-Princess. I did my best to… protect you," I could hear Kieran gasp out.

"Kieran!" I could hear Ike call out.

"Stay alive!" Elincia called to Kieran. She started to make her way over, temporarily putting her sword away and pulling out her staff.

"I don't think so, little lass," I heard a voice say. A raven picked up Elincia in his talons and dragged her into the air, about ten feet off the ground.

"He's got the princess!" Ike called out desperately.

"Oh, so this is a princess? I wonder what she tastes like," the raven said. He was of a slightly different color from the rest. He must be the leader of the group.

"Boys, we got ourselves here a princess," the raven commented.

"Give her back," I called to him.

"What are you going to do about it? You can barely even hold your own in battle!" he said tauntingly.

"Someone, tend to Kieran!" Ike called out.

"It's… too late. He's beyond healing for us. We're out of energy. It's either the princess does it or he dies," Selena said.

"Well, we must get the princess back regardless. Whether we heal him or not, she is our employer and the princess of the country. She must come back," Soren said in a simple tone.

"How can you be so simple and calm like that in this kind of situation?" I said to Soren, a bit annoyed at his lack of sympathy.

"You should already know if you are who you claim you are," Soren said back. I bit my tongue as I realized he was right.

"People change. So can you," I said back to him.

"Oh, look! The humans are arguing among themselves. What about you two beasts? Are you on their side? It's not too late to tear some of them up and join us!" the raven called to Lethe and Mordecai.

"Ike is friend," Mordecai growled back.

"I would never join scum as low as you all. This tactic is low, even for the treacherous ravens!" Lethe called out.

"How about this proposition. Your princess for the leader of your group?" the raven called out. I looked around and thought quickly. He didn't know who was the leader of the group.

"I'll give myself up if you promise to release her," I said.

"You are the leader?" the raven asked.

"Yeah, I am. The leader's job for humans is to bark orders in combat. They don't have much fighting skill. You have seen how badly I performed," I called out. I saw Ike look at me out of the corner of my eye. Soren, who was more easily in my view, raised a brow at this.

"I'd be doing your group a favor, but to remove a leader as worthless as you would be my pleasure," the raven called out. He landed on the ground near me. Quick as a flash, he let Elincia go and tried to grab me. Quickly, I let out a fire shield that I had been chanting under my breath while he landed.

"Not without a fight!" I called to him. Elincia pulled out her staff and began trying to heal Kieran. I hope it's not too late for him.

"Crash it," I heard him call out. Another one of the ravens crashed into the shield, breaking it. Two things happened at this second. Rolf shot an arrow at the raven that hit my barrier, piercing him through the chest. At the same time, the leader immediately flew to me and picked me up. At this very moment, for a split second, I truly regretted doing this. Yet, I knew that this had to be done. The princess is easily more valuable than I was.

"You are brave and foolish! That's not a wise combination," I heard Soren call out.

"He's not going to make it!" I heard Elincia exclaim.

"No way!" I called out.

"Well, it's a pity you're going to have to die now. Looks like your sacrifice to save him was in vain," the raven sneered.

"Not quite," I heard a voice. Before I could try to figure out whose voice it was, I heard a slicing sound and a screech. The raven let me go, but I didn't fall for long, as a wyvern flew under me.

"Thanks," I said to the rider. I looked over to see Cormag.

"Pleasure to be of assistance," Cormag replied. I watched as the raven fell to the ground and transformed back to his human form.

"This is for Kieran," I heard Elincia say as she drew her sword and drove it through the raven. I flinched for a second as I realized that Elincia was not exactly someone to cross anymore. She's definitely no longer the same girl she was in the game. I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of her and her change. Although, I have to admit that what she did was rather cruel and a bit barbaric in ways.

"Kieran!" I heard Oscar call out. He rode his horse over and got off. He knelt over the fallen knight with a saddened expression. It was saddening to see Oscar's normally peaceful and somewhat cheerful expression and demeanor suddenly changed in this barbaric turn of events.

"This... can't be real," I said sadly. Why Kieran! This... can't be real. He was so cool in his own way. I mean, sure he was a bit over the top when it came to his obsession with helping out and serving the country, but he was still loyal and dependable. I mean… to think that he is gone for good. It's unreal to believe. He's... he's gone.

"I assume this is your first time dealing with this?" Karla asked me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is..." I said sadly.

"... I understand," Karla replied solemnly.

"We... must find a way to bury him properly," Ike said.

"Let's get on land that we've run aground upon and figure out what to do from there," Titania said.

"Agreed," Ike replied. Together, a few of the mercenaries hoisted a wide plank that served as a bridge from the ship to the land that was nearby. A couple of the mercenaries carried Kieran to the shore while the rest of us followed along silently. Karla had her arm around me, as I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't explain how I felt even if I tried. If only I had learned how to use staves instead of magic or something. If only I had been quicker in my actions. If only my fire shield had been stronger. There were so many if's that I could have done to save his life. Kieran was no longer just a game character, but a friend and a comrade. Sure, he had his flaws, but I'll be damned if I had to just let him go like I did.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out.

"What?" Ike said, a bit distracted.

"You're trespassing upon these lands," the person said.

"We'll be here only a short time," Ike said.

"The fact still stands you have entered these lands without permission," the guard said.

"Our ship is run aground. Our comrade has just died. Can't you show a little compassion?" Boyd called out.

"We have a rule of no contact with outsiders," the guard said in a stately tone. "Either board your ship again or we will be forced to remove you."

"You have gotta be kidding me," Ike said. The guard waved, and five others came over. Together, they transformed into huge red dragons. Damn, they were big!

"Halt! Stop this, Gareth," a voice called out. A young looking boy with dark hair was walking over. I was pretty sure this was the prince or something of the dragon country, whose name I forget at the moment.

"They are intruders upon the land," Gareth said.

"Peace, Gareth," the boy said. I use the word boy loosely to describe his appearance because I am pretty sure he's older than every one of us.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"I… um…" he stuttered.

"How dare you address the prince like that," Gareth said.

"Oh, he's the prince? Sorry," Ike said somewhat apologetically, getting a curious look from Titania.

"I am Prince Kurthnaga of the Goldoa nation," the young one said.

"I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Along with us is Princess Elincia of Crimea," Ike said.

"May I ask why you have come ashore?" Kurth asked. Yes, I'm officially calling him by the nickname that a lot of people I know call him.

"Our ship has run aground and cannot move. Our battle with the ravens, which ended within the past hour, has caused a casualty within our group. We would like to give him a proper burial, before we go," Ike explained.

"Understood. Gareth, get your men to help move the ship to sea," Kurth ordered. In the meantime, he transformed into a dragon himself. He wasn't as big as the others, but he was as black as the night. He charged up a blast of energy in his mouth before shooting it on the ground, making a somewhat large hole.

"Will this work for a grave, or would you prefer something deeper?" Kurth asked Ike.

"That will be fine," Ike replied. He nodded to the others and they all carried Kieran's body over to the grave. They gently place him inside of the hole that Kurth had made. Everyone gathered around to pay his or her last respects to Kieran.

"Everyone, I would just like to make a speech on our behalf to our fallen comrade," Ike said. Everyone silenced instantly. Now, Ike… it's time to prove to us just how much of a leader you are.

"Kieran was a great and loyal knight in our service. He was strong and powerful, yet he was humble in his own way. He may have bragged about how he had defeated powerful enemies, but he was a soldier who did all he could in the name of Crimea. He never once tried to use his power for evil or for selfish purposes. He was a loyal knight who gave his life doing what he did best and protecting whom he cherished the most. He was a true soldier. But he was more than just that. He was our friend," Ike said solemnly. He nodded to Elincia with a grim look.

"Everyone… Kieran was someone we should all remember. He was indeed a fine knight. As part of the Crimean army, he fought with valor and bravery. I often heard many tales of his brushes with danger and death through General Geoffrey. To think he is down here and now is almost more than my heart can bear. However, I know that for our sake and for his memory, we must fight on."

Elincia… Ike… how you both have grown and matured since I first came here. It's weird how in a little over a month and a half of war, a person could mature more than a lifetime of peace. Except for me, that is. I don't think I'll ever be mature. Not that I want to, mind you. I like being immature at times. In a world where children are forced to grow up quickly, it's good to be a beacon of innocence and youth and remind adults of what life was like as a kid. A life where you could meet someone completely new and in ten minutes becomes his or her best friend.

Kurth used his tail to gently pile the dirt back on top of the grave. All of us bowed our head for a moment of silence. Well, as much silence as there could be with red dragons behind us lifting our ship free. Kieran… you will live on in our memories.

"Okay, everyone… we should get back on the ship and make our way over to Begnion," Ike said solemnly.

"Do… you need supplies?" Kurth asked.

"We are fine. Thank you for your hospitality," Ike replied.

"Anything to help a fellow person," Kurth replied.

The mercenaries boarded Nasir's ship and looked back at shore toward Kurth and Kieran's grave. As we sailed away, all of us were silent. It felt like we were leaving part of our body and soul behind.

Rest in peace, Kieran.


	16. We're here already?

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Again, I must apologize for the long time before the update. I can safely say that now with most of my schoolwork out of the way, I can continue to update normally. Final exams, final projects, term papers, and other assignments are bad enough. However, I decided that this semester I would actually not wait for the last day.

Old habits die hard, but I tried to break it. I settled for waiting for the last week to do everything as opposed to the last day. Only, life decided to say "nuh-uh" to me. I got down with a virus or food poisoning (my mother was unable to determine which one got to me), so I was out for a few days. Ended up doing what came naturally… last minute work.

Either way, the semester's over and I'm GLAD. Oddly enough, my lowest grade was Concert Band, but I digress…

As for what happens in this chapter… I'm sure many of you may be a bit perplexed as to why I did it. I didn't want to rush this chapter out because I have a plan as to where I'm going with this. I had a long talk with a couple of my friends about my plans, and almost all of them were okay with what I have planned. I'd say what I'm going to do, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would I? It's something I have planned as satire in poking fun at other self-insertion fics… because I felt like inserting some kind of moral into the story, regardless of how stupid it may be.

Also, I noticed that this is a long Author's Note. Hopefully it doesn't deter you guys. Again, I apologize for the delay.

Oh, and also… there will be more characters introduced. The main reason why there haven't been many males yet is that most of them are in Begnion and Daein. To be honest, I think there are more male characters than females.

Chapter 16

We're… here already?

Two weeks have passed since the battle with the ravens. Kieran's death is still somewhat fresh on our minds, though most of us have tried our best to get over it. Most of us keep busy with chores on the ship to keep our minds occupied. To be quite surprising, I'm actually taking it harder than some of the others. I never thought something like this could affect me so deeply. I barely knew the guy, and yet here I am still saddened by his passing.

Nasir announced that we'd be at Begnion within the next two weeks. I've had it up to here with this voyage and I'm not looking forward to the battle at sea with the ravens and that sniper from Daein. I find myself more and more secluded away from everyone else, preferring to just stay in my room a lot of the time.

There is a bit of technology in this world in the form of a typewriter on the boat. After asking Nasir for permission to use it, I confiscated it to the room I am in. I don't know why this random piece of machinery is here, but I'm taking advantage of it. Combining the typewriter with my lovely typing speed, I've been working during most of my spare time on the novels I was supposed to write back on earth. I'm actually near the end of the first book, where Rykua meets her grim fate.

It was one day on the voyage where everyone had a day to kick back and relax. Nasir said it would only be one more week before Begnion. I've been wondering when that commander is going to show up and attack the Begnion ship and we have to go help. In my novel project, I'm only a few chapters away from the end. It's nearing the end of the climatic battle between the hero, James, and the villain. I sat there at the desk, typing furiously, yet slow enough so that I didn't make typos or made the keys jam.

"Are you busy?" came a voice from the door. I care not whom it was. When I'm working on a project, it's very hard for anything to break my concentration. That is, if I can actually focus upon the project.

"Just a bit," I murmured, not even bothering to check whom it was. The battle was reaching its climatic conclusion with Flame and James, and Rykua's apparent death was already done. I sat still and bit my finger for a second, unsure about how to proceed with the story.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," the person said again. I turned around to see Karla sitting on the floor near her area of the room. She had a bit of a solemn, yet nervous look on her face as she avoided making eye contact with me.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked her. We never really talked since the whole battle three weeks ago.

"I was wondering… how much did you know about me before you got here?" Karla asked me.

"Not much at all, to be honest. As I mentioned, you were from another world. It's similar to this one but different. I don't know how you got here. Not that I'm complaining, mind you," I slowly said, adding the last sentence somewhat hastily.

"So, unlike most of those who are here, I was a complete mystery to you?" Karla asked me.

"Yeah. In the game that you were from, you came in near the end of the conflict if certain conditions were fulfilled. I never was able to fulfill those conditions," I said with a sigh.

"Weren't you a bit frightened when you first saw me and I attacked those guards?" Karla asked.

"Not so much. After all, you did just save me from imprisonment and probably a fate worse than death. That and the fact I knew a little about you. Although, all I really remember is that you're on a quest to find your brother and bring him back to how he was before," I explained.

"… yeah, that is my quest…" Karla said a bit slowly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked her with a bit of a hesitation in my voice. I didn't want to rush the subject.

"Well, assuming I find my brother and defeat him, what can I do next?" Karla asked me.

"Well, what do you mean?" I asked her back.

"I've never really been fond of the sword. I took it up in hopes of bringing my brother back. The sword is all I've known. Anything past that is something I can't even begin to comprehend. When my brother is back, I have no more use for the sword. I don't know what I'm going to do afterward," Karla explained.

"I see… but that's one of the greatest mysteries, surprises, and risks of life. You never know what can happen. The strangest events can occur and throw all your planning into the air to go fade and never return," I said to her.

"Were you afraid when you first got here?" Karla asked me.

"… hell yeah, I was afraid. I was a pathetic archer at best in a world I barely knew anything about. I grew up sitting down in front of machines, typing stories, writing poetry, making music, and doing schoolwork. I don't know the first thing about actual combat. Coming up with different scientific or logical theories for how things worked, though, was something else. Coming here was definitely something I was afraid of," I replied.

"But now you have your own thing and your own destiny," Karla said.

"I hate the concept of fate and destiny," I said to her flatly.

"Why?" she asked. I might as well as snap on the sunglasses.

"Because I don't like feeling like I'm not in control of my life," I replied. Go, go, go Neo! The matrix needs you! Well, it is true after all. That's how I feel about life.

"What are you going to do after this war ends," Karla asked.

"I don't know," I replied without much emotion. I never honestly thought about it. I figured I'd just go home, although from what that phone call implied… I probably shouldn't go back.

"So, you're a bit afraid of what your future may have in store for you," Karla commented.

"It's natural for humans to fear what they do not know about. However, as a former leader of my nation at home once said, 'The only thing to fear is fear itself,'" I quoted. Franklin Roosevelt may have been a good president or a bad president, since that's a topic for debate, but he did know how to try to motivate the people toward his cause.

"Don't people feel safer when they encounter the unknown together?" Karla asked.

"I suppose so. I always was a loner back at home," I replied a bit spitefully.

"No friends?" Karla asked.

"No… I was just so paranoid that I had a lot of trouble letting a lot of people too close to me. I really only trusted one or two people," I said.

"How about now?" Karla asked.

"It's different here. I know for a fact I can trust the people I know. I can't explain why, but when I'm around the people here, I get this wonderful feeling of safety and security," I said.

"Do you get that feeling around me as well?" Karla asked.

"With your sword abilities, I feel very safe around you," I said jokingly. I didn't really like where this conversation was going. I have a feeling it's just going to end up badly. Of course, there's nothing like a good joke to try to lighten the mood and drive the topic in a different direction.

"I want to feel a bit more safe about my future," Karla said.

"Nobody can predict the future. You'll always have that fear and uncertainty about it," I replied.

"But if I deal with the unknown with someone else, won't that make it a bit less frightening?" Karla asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said. Okay, by now I figured out what she's thinking.

"About what you were going to ask me some time ago…" Karla began. I knew this was bound to come sooner or later.

"… yeah?" I asked in what was hopefully a tone that implied I really didn't want to talk about this right now. It seemed she didn't get the hint, or that she did but wanted to continue anyway.

"What were you going to ask?" Karla asked me.

"You already know. You said it yourself," I replied.

"I… forget," she said. She still hasn't made eye contact with me yet.

"I asked if you wanted to play a game of cards," I merely replied. Really, please, I don't want to get on this topic, Karla!

"… is that all?" Karla asked.

"Well… maybe," I said in an evasive tone. Where's one of those well-timed interruptions when I need it? Come on, Boyd! I really don't want to be in this conversation right now.

"Maybe? Just be straightforward with me. What were you going to ask me," Karla said. Ouch, that's pretty much something I'd be saying to a girl if they were pulling this on me. She can't possibly be serious at wanting me to ask her again and telling her what I think for the third time!

"I… well…" I began. I couldn't get the nerve to say it.

"You what?" Karla asked, her tone of voice having a hint of the spices of annoyance and impatience sprinkled onto it. I mentally cringed. Last thing I need is a sword in a place where I don't want that sword to be pointing.

"I was… going to ask you out," I blurted bluntly.

"I thought so…" Karla replied.

"… is that all you have to say?" I said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean?" Karla asked.

"It took everything I had to say what I did, and all you can say is 'I thought so…' in response?" I asked with a slightly incredulous tone of voice.

"What do you want then?" Karla asked me.

"… s… say something else," I said in an antagonized voice.

"Like?" she asked.

"Like, say… um… say yes?" I choked out. Stop torturing me! It isn't funny.

"… a bit idealistic and presumptuous, aren't you?" Karla said scathingly to me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean… well, if that's a no then… I guess I'll be on my way. Sorry to bother you," I said. Well… there goes my chance at fulfilling the dream of a ton of Fire Emblem fanboys. Yet, for some reason, there's some other reason that I asked. Sure, making fanboys jealous is a sweet thing. However, if I really wanted to do that, I could've given it a shot with Elincia…

Man, this world is so different from the old one. In the old one, girls are wary, picky, and choosy. They are generally unfriendly and stick to their own cliques. Stick to the status quo, so to speak. At least, that's what I noticed in grade school, high school, and even college. Here, it's like everyone's friendly with each other. Everyone is so close and friendly. It's like that one scene in High School Musical where Gabriella talks about being in kindergarten and making friends so easily because you didn't have to try to be any kind of mold. It's like people here mature… but in some respects, they're still young at heart. I feel so at home, I'm actually having trouble trying to figure out how I got along back in the other world.

… I wonder why can't our world do that.

… I really do.

… why do people have to label themselves as a stereotype?

… I am my own individual.

… nothing upsets me more than someone trying to act like someone they are not just to fit into a clique.

… nothing at all.

… be the individual and do what you want… like Howard Roark did. Altruism to an extreme degree can be bad for you.

… bad for you…

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" I could hear a faint echoed voice.

"Mmmphb?" I dumbly sputtered out.

"At least he's conscious now," another voice said. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the floor of my room and sitting in front of a typewriter. Mist was sitting on my chair, reading through my manuscript for my novels. I looked out of the porthole to see that it's already nighttime. I could see that my head was in Karla's lap, while Soren looked in the room rather vaguely. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

"Mist said that you needed rest. You've been cooped up in this room for a long time, writing and typing at your story—"

"Which, I admit, is not too bad," Mist interjected. Karla looked at Mist in an annoyed fashion for being interrupted.

"I'm used to it," I said as I shrugged.

"Oh?" Mist asked.

"I was like that at home. Always sitting by myself, working on a story or a song. Enough of that, though. What happened to me?" I asked as I shrugged again.

"You spaced out," Karla said.

"Then?" I asked.

"You suddenly fell to the ground," she said.

"Oh," I said. I immediately put my hand to my lips. Damn it, Mia. Every time I wake up from fainting, I'm going to think about that.

"No. You didn't stop breathing," Mist said with a slight smile.

"Oh, that's great. Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked Mist in a slightly frenzied voice.

"Oh? What?" Mist asked innocently.

"Know about what?" Karla asked.

"Know about nothing," I replied.

"I was there," Mist said.

"Mist was where?" Karla asked me again.

"Mist was nowhere!" I said, my voice starting to get frantic.

"I saw it and I heard it all. It's only fair I tell," Mist said.

"Saw and heard what? What is she going to tell?" Karla asked me. I looked at both of them frantically.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," I squeaked out. That was all I could say.

"Well, his secret is—" Mist began. She can't possibly tell! I'd get Mia in trouble. I said I wouldn't let that get around.

"Say no more, secret revealer!" I shouted as I jumped on Mist and did the first thing that came to mind to silence her.

I think I shocked myself more than I shocked her. We were just frozen there for a second or so before I heard a sound by the doorway.

"What's going on?"

It was words. It was a phrase. It was a question. It was asked in an incredulous tone.

"Whoa, he's with your sister!"

That was a voice speaking in amusement and surprise. I finally regained enough of my senses to look up. What greeted my eyes was not a pleasant sight. Out of the whole crew, I could not have asked for two worse people to be standing there. It was Ike and Boyd. It was Mist's brother and someone who won't ever let me live this down.

"I-I-I can explain," I hastily stuttered out.

"You better explain," Karla said in a threatening voice.

"Mist was about to expose a very personal secret!" I said.

"And?" Boyd asked.

"I did the first thing that came to mind to silence her," I finished.

"Likely excuse," Boyd commented. Boyd, fuck off with your damn commentary. I'm in a very bad situation.

"So, is that all? That's quite a desperate measure," Ike said. I could see his hand resting ever so gently on his sword.

"I was panicking. It was a very private secret that Mist somehow stumbled up—don't hurt me!" I exclaimed to Ike.

"I don't have to," Ike said, looking behind me rather than at me. I started to turn around but was stopped by a hard and powerful punch landing directly on my jaw. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I immediately grabbed my cheek. Damn! That really hurt! I looked to see Karla looking at me with a hardened glare.

"First you ask me out, and then you go and do this? What kind of person are you?" Karla said in a rather angered tone. She picked me up by my tunic rather easily. Oh dear! Help me, please! I swear, I didn't mean it!

"Karla, I—" I began. I couldn't finish it because I felt a knee to my stomach, driving the air out of me. She dropped me and I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. I… can't breathe.

"You're despicable!" Karla said angrily. I couldn't even block or move. I just lay there in pain. I could only look at her as she kneeled by me, and picked me up by my tunic again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Karla asked me. I sighed with what little air I had and looked down. I really didn't have anything to say. The only thing I knew would come out was "Ow", so I refrained from speech.

"You're a disgrace," I heard. That was the last thing I heard as I felt a fist smash into my face. My nose! It's blinding pain! Holy damn! Shit! I could taste metal in my mouth and I felt two chunks or something hard on my tongue. I turned my head down and spat it out. My lower lip felt like crap… and it felt weird against my teeth. Wait… why are there two gaps there?

She knocked out two of my teeth! Shit, that's PAINFUL! I couldn't even grasp consciousness anymore because of all the pain. I just… I see black lights.

"Hamburgerth can thee the future…" I heard my voice say before I slumped into darkness.

-line break-

I open my eyes slowly to see a ceiling of a rather dark room. Looks like it's evening. I feel around but I can't find my glasses. Great, I'm blind in a darkened room. At least there's some kind of light. I look around to see a chair nearby with a table next to the chair. Looks like someone's taken residence next to my sleeping area. At least, I think that's what it is. It's a bit like shapely blurs right now.

"You're awake."

I looked toward the voice to see a fuzzy figure sitting nearby. I can't tell who it is.

"Oh, I figured you'd need your glasses to see," the voice said again. My head's still pounding to the point I can't figure out who it is just yet.

"I heard the story. Mia heard what happened and apologized. She didn't think holding that secret would get you into this kind of situation," the voice continued.

"Oh… my head," was all I could reply.

"Don't speak. You just woke up after being unconscious for a week. Nasir said we'll be at Begnion either late today or early tomorrow," the voice said. Yeah, female, but I can't tell whom. I still have a slight ringing in my ears, and my stomach feels queasy.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I guess you could say I overreacted a little. No, I overreacted a lot. We're lucky Mist is a healer or she wouldn't have been able to replace the teeth I knocked out," the voice said. Oh, it's Karla.

"I… just leave me alone for now," I said as I tried to turn away.

"No, please. I just want to apologize," Karla said.

"You've made your apology. That's great… just leave me alone," I said. I don't know what I was feeling. I couldn't tell if it was annoyance, anger, depression, sadness, or what. I just got humiliatingly beat up right after asking someone out. They're apologizing to me! Normally, I'd capitalize upon this to mentally tease and torture them a bit, but I just don't feel like it right now.

"I really am sorry, you know," Karla said.

"I heard you…" I merely replied.

"Is that all you have to say?" Karla asked me in an almost incredulous tone.

"What did you want? For me to jump out of the bed and hug you in joy because you apologized for knocking me unconscious for a week, despite the healer's best efforts? A bit presumptuous, aren't you?" I said angrily, using her own words from earlier as an added effect. Well, a week ago, but it didn't feel like a week to me. Whatever… I could feel myself grinning evilly on the inside. Sounds like I still have the attitude problem I had back at home. I guess that's why people said it was hard to get along with me. I buried my head into the pillow. I just wanted to fade into and meld with the pillow to disappear from here.

"You… you… how could you?" Karla said in an irritated tone. I pulled my head out of the pillow and looked directly at her. At least, I think I did. I still don't have my glasses.

"Don't I have a right to be upset?" I said to her sharply.

"Well, yeah, that's true," she replied a bit dejectedly.

"Well, is that all that you want?" I asked her.

"No," she replied firmly.

"Well?" I asked in a pressing tone.

"How do you see with these things? I tried wearing them and I fell down. Everything's a blur," Karla said.

"Are you wearing my glasses?" I asked.

"Can't you tell?" she asked.

"I can't see that well without them not to mention that … you'd have to be very close for me to see it," I said. I saw the blur move and start to get a bit closer. Well, now that's a bit more in focus. Better. Oh, that's definitely Karla. She is wearing my glasses. Mmm, I always thought girls looked cuter with glasses. She looks a bit like a schoolteacher who can't teach her students because they can't pay attention to their work. Hey, don't get that close! I'm not that blind!

"You don't have to, like, kneel down in front of me. I'm not that blind," I said, expressing my thoughts.

I still don't forgive her for what she did though. That was quite a painful ordeal. Boyd saw it, too. I can just imagine what kind of rumors he's been spreading across the boat this past week.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Can I have them back?" I asked.

"… okay," Karla replied.

"Anything else?" I asked, perhaps a bit more harshly than I intended.

"I know this won't mean anything anymore to you… but I was going to say yes," Karla said. What the hell is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked her, voicing my utter confusion.

"You don't remember what we were talking about last week?" she asked. It then just hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, I remember now. Yeah, I remember…" I said.

"That's all. I'll just leave you now," Karla said. She started to get up when I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. What the hell? My shoulder's killing me. I don't remember getting hit there! Did she continue beating on me after I fell unconscious? Why do I still think about her like this after all she's done? I'm so confused! I should hate her, but yet I'm not. I should be avoiding her for doing what she did, and yet I can't help but still feel a bit for her.

Ohh, fuckberries. This is like a Dr. Phil or Sigmund Freud type deal here, isn't it? This really sucks. I really didn't take a psychology course at the college. My "social sciences" course was going to be American Federal Government. I didn't even get into that yet. That was next semester!

She's looking at me with a slightly confused look. Just let her go. She's not worth your time.

"What… are you doing?" she asked me, as equally confused as I am. I don't know what I'm doing. My mind's saying one thing, but the rest of me is doing something else. I pulled her downward by her arm… and I put my other arm around her neck. I must admit, this was quite an impulsive action and it caused both of our eyes to widen in shock. Acting purely on instinct, I did the only thing I could do. I pulled her in and kissed her.

By any standard, it was sloppy and awkward. Any bystander could tell that it was her first time in her life and my first time in years.

I… can't… think… right… now.

My mind… feels like… it's shut down…

I finally do the logical thing and break away. My mind finally has control over my body again. There was just silence. I can't possibly know what to say after that. I'm just confused. She's silent too. There's just nothing I can say that can express what is running through my mind. I'd have to speak like one of those announcers from commercials just to get a portion of my thoughts out. I don't even know whether I should be smiling or frowning or something else.

Yet I couldn't faint. No, I think I've done enough of that. I can feel the familiar darkness creep on the edges of my vision. I'm fighting it. I'm not going to give in.

"… why did you do that?"

… the silence was broken. I looked at Karla, as if asking that question was rather peculiar.

"I… honestly don't know. I just did it on impulse," I replied.

"I… understand," she replied.

"I forgive you…" I said. She hugged me close, as two good friends would do.

"Thank you," she replied. As if on cue, Boyd burst into the room.

"Ike requests that everyone meet in the ship's recreational room… if you have the energy to make it up there," Boyd said, adding the last part as he glanced at me. For the first time, he didn't seem to have a cunning look of a person about to spread yet another rumor around. He simply walked out of the room, either to head back or to find other members of the mercenaries.

"I have to go," Karla said. She let go and stood up.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"You're still recovering…" Karla said, looking away.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up. My body still felt sore, but at least I had the energy to get up and move around. My head finally settled down. Funny how I didn't notice that until now.

"Are you su—"

"I'm fine," I said in a bit of a firmer tone as I stood up. "Let's go."

"If you insist," Karla said. I nodded and we walked out of the room. Ignoring the slight pain with every step on the right leg, I made my way to the room. Everyone was gathered in this room, with a new face. Oh, what's her name? That bow knight with the skill paragon. Oh dear, where's my game when I need it? I looked around to see Gatrie in the room as well.

That means I must've been unconscious when the battle with the Daein ship and the ravens occurred. I looked up to the front of the room, where Ike stood with Elincia and Titania.

"Everyone heed my words," Ike said, "We shall be landing at port in about an hour. I know some of you may be tired of the sea and will be rejoicing at being on land again, but the Apostle of the Begnion Empire is here with us. Don't do anything that will discredit Crimea."

Silent nods reigned throughout the mercenaries.

"This journey has been perilous, and I'm saddened by our loss," Elincia stated, "But we have to push on if we are to save Crimea."

Murmurs of approval and agreement passed through the Greil Mercenaries. Titania stepped up. It was her time to speak now.

"Now, everyone. Go to your rooms and prepare for our landing in Begnion. Pack whatever you need for the journey to the capital. Meet up on the deck in an hour. Dismissed!"

I walked back to the room, slightly limping from the pain. Damn it, I'm still confused. I'll never understand human psychology. Maybe if I just think about something else…

I always wondered why the Harry Potter books were so popular. I mean, they're good, but there are a ton of book series out there that are pretty good, and yet they don't even come close in popularity. I mean, hell, I prefer the Artemis Fowl series.

Ah, here's my room. Time to go inside and start packing my stuff up in my handy-dandy carrying… bag… thing. I don't know what the term is, but it carries my stuff, so I don't really care too much. Maybe one of these days, I'll ask Rolf.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I'm sure it's not an hour. Yet I'm already finished with my packing. The other members in the room are still packing their stuff. They really don't seem to need help, so I just wander through the ship to the deck. I stand out on the front of the ship… I think it's called the bow… and stare out. I can see the land. Thank goodness we're finally here! I hear footsteps behind me, two pairs actually. Well, this is a first! I actually hear them before they scare the crap out of me!

"Hey, John… can we talk?" a voice asked. I'm pretty sure that's Mist. I turned around to see Mist standing there… with Ike. Oh shit!

"Er, sure," I said, wary of Ike's presence. My body still hurts, damn it! I don't need any more beatings.

"Well, I explained the details of the whole situation last week to Boyd and my brother. They both agreed that keeping the secret silent was kind of you. Mia came and talked with us and explained everything, so all the misunderstanding has been cleared up. I never expected that to happen, though…" Mist said.

"We stepped in at the wrong time and just happened to see something without figuring out what was going on," Ike added.

"So, I guess you could say I'm sorry for what happened," Mist finished. Well, damn, what do I say to that?

"It's fine, really. What happened in the past should stay in the past. I'm not upset with either of you. It was just a bit of teasing that ended up going too far. I'm alive, and that's all that matters," I said with a smile. After realizing what I said, I finally understand what my friend meant when he said that I'm too naïve, caring, trusting, and forgiving. It was, after all, Othello's greatest tragic flaw and look what happened to him.

"You're not upset?" Ike asked.

"No. It was just an unlikely, circumstantial series of unfortunate events. I'm not upset at all," I replied, still smiling.

"Oh, okay… I just wasn't sure, because it sure looked like you got the tar beat out of you, even after you were unconscious," Ike merely stated in a matter of fact tone.

"… thanks," I said as I turned away.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He has no tact," Mist commented. I couldn't help but smile at that as I turned back. It's so true.

"I'm sure you know all about that, though," Ike commented.

"Yeah, I do… almost expected it, too," I said back jokingly. Just get that event out of my head. If people stop bringing it up, I can just shove it in the back of my mind as a lost and forgotten memory.

… it was like the time that my ex threw me to the ground effortlessly. Then again, she is a black belt, and I am just a nerdy, geeky teen… who has magic now.

Without any other incidents or conversations, the ship finally pulled into shore. Land! Land! Land! Yes, we're finally on land! I was beginning to get tired of being on the ship.

"Okay, it's a two day travel to the capital of Begnion. Prepare yourselves for a long journey," I heard Nasir announce.

Screw that! I don't like land anymore! I turned around to see no one else complaining. Deciding not to complain either, I just bit my tongue and went along with it. Hey, I always could use the exercise… though I don't know about walking all day for two days. I see someone with light blue hair and armor walk onto the ship. Hey, she looks familiar.

"We've provided traveling carriages for those who do not have horses, wyverns, or pegasi," I heard the lady say.

"Thank you, commander Sigrun," I heard Ike state. Oh, gotcha!

Now I remember that bow knight's name! It's Astrid! Random thought, but it just hit me just now.

Wait, traveling carriages? Yes! No walking! With a happy heart, I got off the ship as soon as I could. I stepped onto the land and began walking for a few feet. Suddenly, my legs felt weak and I collapsed onto the ground. Not pleasant with a sore body. What's with my legs! It wasn't the pain, because I didn't feel it.

I could hear Boyd laughing behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He shrugged and merely said, "It takes a while for some to get their land legs back."

I shakily tried to get up, and with a lot of effort, I managed to follow the group to an area full of carriages. I was expecting something like covered wagons or something, but this is seriously high-quality, high-class stuff here!

"When your carriage is full, just shut the door so that the rest of your group will know that the carriage cannot hold any more passengers," I heard Sigrun instruct. I got into a random carriage and sat down. My passenger was Zihark sitting across from me. Just two more people to put in this carriage and we'll be full. Zihark and I looked at each other. He nodded to me in acknowledgement and I nodded back.

Soon, Cormag and Jill walked into the carriage, filling it up. Cormag, being the last one in, closed the door behind him. Jill sat next to Zihark and Cormag sat next to me. Everyone looked at each other silently, nobody was really saying anything. Damn, the silence and suspense is killing me.

"So, um, I guess everyone here is happy we're back on land?" I said, trying to start a conversation. General murmurs came from the other three occupants. Geez, what got into them?

"It is nice that we're back on land," Zihark commented while looking out of the window. I looked at him curiously as he stared out of the window, looking almost like he was daydreaming about the past.

"I'm glad that they said they'd take care of our wyverns," Jill remarked. "Since our wyverns would travel faster, we would have had to leave later than you guys just to arrive at the same time. This way, they take our wyverns there and give them some much-needed attention and care that neither of us can give them at the moment."

"Why not?" I asked Jill curiously.

"Because there are certain things neither I nor Cormag here can afford," Jill replied.

"I understand," I said before looking out the window. The Begnion country does look a bit peaceful to live in, but I can only wonder what kind of downsides there are to living here. As the carriage traveled throughout the Begnion lands, one thought ran through my mind.

"_Are we there yet?_"

Author's Note: A bit lengthy of a chapter, although not as long as some other chapters in this fic, but I felt I had to make it up to you guys for a long delay in writing. As for the whole thing with Karla, give it time and you may just see where I'm going to go with this. I was debating not putting it in, but some people I asked said the stuff I had planned sounded okay. So, all I ask is that you give it time and when everything goes through, then you can comment on it.

I had some severe writer's block when it came to writing this chapter.

I don't know whether to call it a parody or satire, though. Again, I apologize for the lateness in time for this update, but with the semester done, I can finally breathe. I'm a bit afraid of my grades though, considering I need a 3.0 GPA to keep my scholarship and I'm tethering dangerously close to that edge. Damn my Calculus class dragging down my GPA.


	17. Immaturity, Experience, and a Battle!

Chapter 17

Immaturity, Experience, and a Battle!

Two days have passed and we are finally at the capital of Begnion. The journey was uneventful and I found myself bored of the travels within the first hour. This left forty-seven hours for Jill, Cormag, and Zihark to regret coming into the same carriage as myself. Although I kept my mouth shut most of the time, I couldn't help but occasionally voice my boredom.

Finally realizing I wasn't getting anywhere, I pulled out the manuscript and a pen and began doing some proofreading. Although that got boring after a while, I really had nothing else to do to pass the time for this journey. At least the ride wasn't bumpy. I wish I could say the same for my car. Geez, I need new shocks and struts and possibly new tires.

Oh wait a second… it got demolished in that car accident. I guess I can forget about that. It was somewhat beat up already, maintenance-wise anyway. My poor trombone and trumpet in the trunk. I bet that's all destroyed too. Man, that trumpet's seen better days back in high school, before I switched to trombone in the college.

Perhaps I should give a better update on how life has been. At night, the carriages stop and we stay at an inn for the night. Someone had the genius idea that the guys should room with other guys and the girls should room with other girls.

My god, we're not high school band students on an overnight trip. We're responsible adults. I have to wonder about my roommates though. I got stuck with Volke, Sothe, and Soren. It seems that very same person proposed that the rooming be picked at random. It was supposed to promote friendship and togetherness among members who may not have talked as much as they had before.

Still, though, I have to say that putting me in a room with Sothe and Volke makes me very wary about my valuables. If I had the gold, I could hire Volke to protect me from Sothe, but that would be quite insulting. I guess I'll just have to keep a good eye on those two.

And how come I get stuck in a room with two thieves? They're not exactly the most talkative and social of people. Soren isn't exactly wine and roses to talk to either. I guess I have nothing better to do than to go to sleep early… with a padlock on my pockets.

The night started okay. Sothe and Volke mysteriously disappeared, much to Soren and my own expectations. I just hope they don't get caught stealing. I sat in my own bed, continuing to look over the manuscripts for my book and continuing to edit. Soren sat at the table in the corner of the room, taking notes and reading a book. Curiously, I looked at the book to see "Tactics in War: Pros and Cons of Wyvern Riders" as the title of the book. Soren looked up to see me peering interestingly at the book and the notes.

"Interested?" Soren asked me, with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"Just a bit," I replied.

"What exactly are you interested in anyway?" Soren asked.

"Basically anything. I always enjoy learning new things. It's what drives me to constantly learn more and to improve myself," I replied.

"That's an interesting idea," Soren said. I put down the manuscript on the table next to my bed.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're driven by a thirst for knowledge. Why do you try so hard?" Soren asked.

"Because… well… I just want to help other people. All the adults told me when I was young that I was a pretty smart child, not meaning to sound like I'm bragging or anything like that. I figured, though, that if I had the potential to learn a lot and become very intelligent, I could learn everything there is to learn and be able to help anyone who ever asked me for help. It was quite an idealistic goal, but at the time I was a young child," I said.

"As you gain experience and lose immaturity, you lose sight of your unrealistic dreams and focus more on your realistic goals," Soren stated.

"That's true. Still, the thirst for knowledge persisted within myself, and I continued to try to learn more. Oftentimes, though, I'd bite off more than I can chew and get frustrated. In addition to thirsting for knowledge I was, and still am, a very ambitious person. I always love a good challenge, but I hate to lose. I'll work and work and improve myself until I can overcome the obstacle that stands in my path," I said.

"You should be careful. With a combination like that, you could easily fall down the wrong path," Soren remarked.

"I know…" I sighed in reply. I looked up to the ceiling and said, "I'm somewhat intelligent, I hate to lose, I'm very ambitious and chase high goals, and I'm very competitive."

Knock, knock.

I looked to the door. Someone was knocking at the door. Soren raised an eyebrow and looked at me before going back to his book. Feeling myself not really wanting to argue the case, I got out of the bed and opened the door. Karla was standing there, along with Rhys.

"I was coming along to visit you when I saw Rhys knocking on your door," Karla said. I nodded and motioned for them to come in.

"I came because my roommates decided to start a huge pillow fight and I really did not want to get involved," Rhys said in a bit of a weak voice. Wait, a pillow fight? How old are these people? Who's in that room anyway?

"Who's in that room?" Karla asked.

"Boyd, Rolf, Ike, and myself," Rhys replied. Go figure. Boyd and Rolf probably had a disagreement about something, and somehow Ike got involved.

"Boyd and Rolf had a disagreement about speed or power, and started a fight with pillows. Boyd missed one swing and hit Ike, so he joined the brawl in retaliation. It was a melee to behold. I stepped out before they could drag me into it," Rhys said.

"… and you?" I asked Karla.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, and I figured it was just you and Soren in the room…" Karla began before pausing.

"We do have two other occupants in the room," I replied.

"I figured they weren't here," Karla said with a hint of a smile. Is it really that obvious?

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk about your previous experiences," Karla said.

"About my home world?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know more about you and your background," Karla said. I looked at Rhys to see he was listening. Even Soren put down his book to look over at me.

"W-why are you all staring at me and listening. It's a bit embarrassing," I said in a nervous tone.

"Consider yourself back home. An alien hops onto your planet and tells your best friend in front of you that he was going to tell a story about his home. Would you not be naturally curious?" Soren asked. He had a point.

"Touché," I said in a defeated manner.

"So, tell us about your world," Karla said.

"I'm not really good with explaining things. Maybe if you asked me questions, I could answer them, and you could get ideas from that," I said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Karla asked.

"… of all the questions that could be asked…" I sighed.

"That's not the kind of answer I was looking for," Karla said in a slight teasing tone.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"What are your parents like?" Soren asked.

"Well… my parents are divorced. My father lives in a country halfway across the world. He's an aircraft mechanic," I said.

"A… what?" Rhys said, a look of confusion apparent across the faces of all three of them.

"Well, um… in my world, we have technology that allows humans to fly through the air. It's a very complicated machine and requires maintenance. That's my father's job. He works as a contracted civilian for the navy to fix the craft," I said.

"What's your mother like?" Rhys asked.

"She's short, she's got a short temper, she works for the city government, and she's a total neat freak," I said.

"A what?" Karla asked.

"She's overly obsessive about being clean. She freaks out if there's any kind of dirt in the house. She's also overly protective and tends to try to get involved with matters in my life and digging me a deeper hole to get out of," I said.

"Your tone of voice suggest you're not too fond of your parents," Soren said in a rather thoughtful voice.

"Well, I'm not. To be honest, out of everyone I knew back at home, I got along with those two the least. I was quite popular in my school for my talents and grades, as well as the fact I was always a counselor to people's problems. I earned a lot of respect through that school, especially in the music department. I've graduated from that school, and even the new students know who I am. It's a weird feeling. Even the teachers talk to me with respect. The only people to not do that are my parents," I said.

"What did you learn in your school?" Rhys asked.

"Math, language, science, history… stuff like that," I said.

"What kind of math?" Soren asked.

"Well, in my final year, I took Calculus. I was doing the same in my college, before I got taken here," I said.

"What was your social life like?" Karla asked.

"I was well-known and well-respected among other students. Everyone always wanted to be around me. Most of the girls seemed to like me too, which caused a hell of a lot of drama all the time," I said. I added after a thought, "There's no drama like high school drama."

"Was it really that bad?" Karla asked.

"It was very bad. Between my two close friends and myself, we created enough drama to fill ten lifetimes… in just two years," I said. God, this nostalgia trip has been interesting.

"What about your relationship life?" Karla asked. I paused and looked at her.

"That… never… I don't know. It never really lived. Most of my relationships never go past a month or two, and I've been cheated on twice. I've been dumped in the most bizarre of circumstances too," I said.

"You've told us what other people thought of you, but what did you think of the other people?" Soren asked.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really connect with most of the students. I secluded myself away from them. True, I was well known and popular, but most of those people, I couldn't connect to on a good level. My hobbies and interests were something that most of them didn't really care about. Most of them, I couldn't talk to on an intellectual level either. It was hard trying to hold an intellectual debate on the government and politics, or a serious analysis of a book, when the other people really couldn't even argue against my points," I said with a sigh.

"So, you grew bored and depressed because you had no one to connect with," Soren said.

"You know, Soren, it's really creepy when you can guess my life," I said.

"What was medicine and magic and healing like in your world," Rhys asked.

"Well… this answer may horrify you a bit. I'm not so sure you want to hear it," I replied.

"I don't mind. I'm rather curious," Rhys said.

"Well, in my world, there is no magic. That's why our technology is so advanced. Because we have no magic, we have no healing in the way you think of it. We use medicine through drugs we create ourselves to heal ourselves of ailments," I said.

"What about people who get wounded or have something wrong inside of them? How are they to be cured?" Rhys asked.

"Well… um… there's a process of surgery. Doctors put a patient to sleep and… well… they… uh… they skillfully cut apart a person's skin to see their insides and try to fix—where are you going?" I said as Rhys hobbled up and hurried out of the room.

"I think you made him sick," Karla said in an obvious tone.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything…" I said.

"I think it is time we left the questioning alone for today," Soren said.

"I… have… a question," Karla said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"What do you do on a date?" Karla asked.

"Well, um… I… well… I don't know," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't know," Karla replied.

"Well, I've never been on a date before, so I don't know either," I said. Instinctively, we both looked at Soren, even though we already knew what the answer was.

"I have no interest or experience in the area," Soren merely stated before going back to his book.

"Hot damn, what are we supposed to do?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, that's why I was asking you relationship questions," Karla said.

"You could've just come right out and say it," I said.

"… what the hell happened to Rhys?" I heard a voice from the doorway say. I looked over to see Boyd walk into the room, along with Rolf and Ike.

"What do you mean?" Karla asked.

"We were looking around for him to tell him the battle was over when we saw him running out of this room with a hand over his mouth," Ike said.

"I never thought I'd see our dear ol' Rhys run like that," Boyd commented.

"Then we, uh, accidentally heard the next conversation… Boyd accidentally pulled us close to eavesdrop by accident," Rolf said.

"… gee, thanks," I said.

"Well, you know, if you need advice—," Boyd began.

"Then don't ask Boyd here," Rolf finished. The three of them turned around to see Rhys hobble back into the room.

"Sorry for running out like that. I wasn't feeling so good," Rhys said.

"Uh… well… it's fine," I said.

"So, what happened?" Rhys asked.

"Well, Karla here is asking for dating advice," Boyd said. He yelped as Karla got up and started advancing toward him.

"Karla, wait… it's the truth. Nobody here really has any kind of experience with that area. You're better off asking the other girls," I said.

"I did already. Selena doesn't have any experience, Natasha was a nun, Marcia's too busy with her duties and looking after her brother, Mist is a bit young, I didn't want to approach Jill or Mia…" Karla said before trailing off.

"You know, in that respect, you all are immature. In all your experiences in life, you find yourselves in an area where you're immature. Immaturity and experience can still exist within a person at the same time," Soren said thoughtfully as he took down some notes from his book. We all hung our heads, knowing full well we all were guilty of that statement.

"How are you going to be able to find time to date someone anyway?" Boyd asked.

"Is it someone in this company?" Rolf asked, adding to Boyd's question.

"There'll be time for us after the war I can assume," I answered. I just got two birds with one stone. Score!

"Well, we'll figure this out when we find the time. In the meantime, I think everyone should return to their rooms and try to get some sleep in. We need rest for the morning. Come, Rhys. The battle is over," Ike said.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room leaving Soren, Karla and myself.

"We'll figure something out. Somehow…" I said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Karla said. She got up to leave to room.

"Good night," I said to her.

"Good night," she replied back to me. She left the room and closed the door.

"You really are in a tight situation," Soren said.

"There'll be something worked out eventually. I'll find a way to have everything fall into place," I said a bit wearily. I looked over to Soren who seemed to have gone back to his book. Taking off my glasses and putting it on the table, I fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the two beds on the other side of the room that were used but are now empty. Soren was still asleep in the third bed of the room. Yawning, I reached over to the table next to the bed to put my glasses on. My manuscript was still there too.

Here I am now, around noon of that day, and we just arrived at Begnion. We've just been lead to our guest rooms, while Ike, Elincia, and a few of the core Greil Mercenaries go to see the apostle. As with the rest of the group, we really had nothing to do. Ike told those that didn't go to the empress that we could wander the city and go sightseeing if we promised not to cause trouble and to be back in our conference room before dark.

I really don't have that much gold left. I have, maybe, a thousand gold, which really only amounts to approximately a hundred dollars. Considering the weapons in this world are four hundred to five hundred gold, and a good pair of second-hand tights was ninety-eight gold, I'd just approximate the ratio of dollar to gold to be one to ten.

Of course, I could be dead wrong, but at least it's a standard I can go by to judge prices, until I can get a better standard to work by.

Oh. My. God. It's an all-you-can-eat buffet! I have to eat there before Ilyana breaks the bank! Coincidentally, it's next door to this coliseum-esque structure. It's probably the arena. Wait, the arena is a place I can make money. I find the entrance to the arena to find the line empty. I walk to the entrance to the guy. He holds out his hand and asks, "Are you entering?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"That will be 780 gold," the arena guy said. Carefully, I pulled out the gold pieces and handed them to the guy.

"Go to the fourth waiting room. We shall be there shortly," the man said, motioning toward a door. I climbed some stairs and got to the top. I walked into the room to see warriors of all types in the room. A window on one side of the room opened out to the coliseum, where a crowd gathered to watch. One swordsman sitting next to the door and close to the window had a weird looking hat and red hair. I can't place my finger on it, but he looks vaguely familiar. He looks at me and waves me over. I walked over to him, nervous for what he wants. He motioned to a chair next to him and I sit down.

"You must be new here," he said.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Vacation with friends or family?" he asked.

"I'm just simply on a mission," I replied.

"You're the second new person today. It's good to see new faces here in this arena. Usually it's the same chumps trying to make a little bit of cash," he said with a sigh.

"I see. Well, be careful of some of these people. Most of them are pushovers though, so you don't have to worry. I do have a healthy piece of advice for you, though," he said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"If you are paired with me, forfeit the match," he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"You cannot hope to defeat me. I'm saying this because you seem like a nice guy and I really don't want to have to hurt you or kill you," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked incredulously. I can't believe he just said that to me without even knowing what I did or how I fight.

"My name is Joshua. I'm a gambling swordmaster, and my sword has rarely seen defeat," he said. Joshua… Joshua… Joshua… why does that sound familiar?

"Well, then, Joshua… you have to know that I can't give up," I said.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because I spent most of my money getting into here," I said.

"What? Do you really have that high of a hope for yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"No. But it's nice to have extra pocket change, especially if I'm going on a date anytime soon," I said.

"Ah, so you're quite the casanova, if I'm correct in assuming," Joshua said.

"I guess so," I said, thinking back upon Karla and Natasha.

"Well, I admire that courage and determination. Say, what kind of fighter are you anyway?" he asked.

"I'm a mage," I said.

"Well, you better hope you have something up your sleeve against me, because I will strike fast," he said.

"Understood. Why are you helping me, though?" I asked.

"Because, kid, I think you're pretty cool. Give me a run for my money, though. Don't disappoint," he said.

"I don't plan to," I said.

"Well, if we don't get paired with each other, I'm going to watch your fight," Joshua said.

"I'll watch yours too. Hope to see you down there sometime," I said.

"If you keep winning, you will. Today, they're actually doing a tournament with the entries. Keep your guard up and you may just go against me," Joshua said.

"Hopefully you don't lose against anyone here," I said.

"I've fought everyone here and haven't lost yet. I'm just staying here for the money," Joshua said with a smile.

"What about that other person you said was new today?" I asked.

"Oh, her. Well, I don't know. She doesn't look that tough," Joshua said thoughtfully.

Joshua and I continued our conversation as we occasionally watched the fighters down at the bottom duke out the matches. The rules were simple. Fight until one of them gave up or couldn't fight anymore. Luckily, they had healers to the side if anything truly went wrong. The winner of the fight got their money and was given another chance to bet more money and advance further. At any time, a person could drop out of the tournament with the money they have. I have to admit, though, that the staves they are wielding look unfamiliar. One of them raised the staff above their head when a guy was critically injured. From a distance away, the man was healed.

Physic staves.

Well, Joshua went up and I was a bit relieved to say that I wasn't going against him. I watched him step out onto the arena floor. His opponent was a guy in heavy armor, wielding an axe. Well, it looks like a general to me. As soon as the fight was called, Joshua ran toward the guy. His speed was unreal! It was like watching an animal run to catch its prey. Cheers erupted from the crowd when Joshua dodged a vertical slice from the axe, got behind the man, and slashed at the back of the armor. It made a huge clanging sound, but the man fell to his knees. A gasp came through the crowd as the man fell forward. I could only gape in amazement as I saw Joshua, with his sword, had cut clean through the guy's armor.

That was amazing! Deadly amazing. Though, I'm glad he didn't have to go against me first. I'm glad I could see what he could do, skill-wise and strength-wise. Perhaps I should take his advice and forfeit the match if I go against him.

He didn't even look the slightest bit winded as he walked back into the room.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" was all I could say to him as he sat back down.

"Thank you," he replied.

A few more matches came before it was my turn. I looked at Joshua who simply gave me thumbs up for luck. Now that my nerves started to kick in, I shakily descended down to the arena. Taking out my wind tome for one last look-over on a spell, I walked into the arena, putting the book away. I cursed vulgar words to myself as I saw my opponent was a wyvern rider.

Seriously, that's not right! I could hear the match was being called to begin. Without thinking, I began chanting the spell that came to mind. This was my first battle since my two months worth of training on the ship. Selena and Soren drilled me hard in their magic specialties, while Ilyana tried in between meals to try to help me with my thunder magic. I had improved quite a bit over the past two months, but I seriously don't know if I can pull off this spell.

A gust stated to pick up in the arena. That was a good sign… for me at least. The wyvern rider, noticing I was coming up with a spell, took to the skies. Not fast enough! I finally got the spell completed and a vortex kicked up. Since the arena was sandy, it became a vortex of spinning sand… that can be painful if the sand is fast enough. I guess that's why we had sandblasters at home.

Controlling the vortex with my mind, I managed to move it under the wyvern rider. The wyvern desperately tried to escape the pull but I saw it go in. Seeing that as my chance, I conjured up a huge fireball, and threw it at the base of the tornado. The tornado lost a bit of power due to my diversion of attention, but the fireball managed to catch still. I could see the fire rise up through the tornado, even turning some of the sand into glass. I could see the wyvern rider in gaps of the sand trying to spear the tornado. He still wanted to fight, despite the situation he was in. Poor fool… I wouldn't have to do this if he had been content with surrendering. No, he wanted to continue. I began chanting a spell, and held my right hand up in the air.

This was actually a spell I came up with. Well, actually, I took it from somewhere else, but in this world it's original. Electricity began gathering in the palm of my hand with small sparks flying here and there. I ran toward the tornado and, when I was close enough, I jumped into the air, letting the power of the tornado pull me into the air toward it at a fast speed. With the electricity crackling in my hand, I thrust my arm forward and hit the tornado.

"Chidori!" I called out. Why I did this, I really don't know. I guess I was really so bored that I invented a humorous little spell for me to help remember my old life… even if it was using a Naruto reference.

The electricity crackled for a second and the tornado suddenly became very violent. It threw me away from it, and I could see it very unstable. Quickly, I conjured a fire shield around it, preventing it from going anywhere. The tornado burst apart in a dazzling display of sparks, fire, sand, and glass. I quickly released the fire shield as I saw the wyvern and rider fall to the ground, unconscious and badly bleeding.

… I really wouldn't have gone that far if he had just given up when he had the chance. I heard the match called and saw one of the staff raise their staff… haha… and healed the man and his wyvern. I walked back to the waiting room to see everyone looking at me weirdly. I took my seat next to Joshua, who managed to say to me, "Good… Good… excellent! You will be a worthy opponent! Just know that with my speed, you won't be able to get off half of those flashy spells."

Rounds passed after that fight, and I continued on further and further. Every single one of my opponents were just like the first one. I didn't know whether I really had improved that much or whether Joshua was right in saying that these people were weak. Soon it was the semi-finals of the tournament. My opponent had quit, so all that was left was myself in the finals, as well as Joshua and his opponent. I still hadn't caught a glimpse of the girl, though Joshua said she was elegant and beautiful. Damn it for getting involved with Joshua in some gambling. He won most of the time, but I didn't care because I was so far ahead of my original thousand gold that I really didn't mind the losses so much.

I looked down to the arena to see who Joshua's opponent was. I could only gasp as I saw Karla walk out. I should have known the Sword Princess would try to make a stand here in the Begnion arena. I looked at Joshua, who had just got up and smiled at me. I was totally speechless at seeing her there.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty that one. She fights very well too, but I don't think she can stand to me. I bet you five thousand gold I can slice off her top and give you a nice view of her," Joshua remarked.

"I… I…" I said in reply. I still couldn't gain control of my speaking functions. Joshua merely said, "Yeah, that is a bit steep of a bet. I don't want you to lose any more of your hard-earned money. I'll still slice it off for you, friend."

"W-wait… forfeit!" I said to him.

"You're kidding me. She's not that bad of a threat. Don't worry," he said with a grin as he walked down to the arena. I could only gape as I saw the two stand face to face with each other in the arena. I said that I would root for Joshua and that he'd root for me in every match, but it didn't feel right to root for either.

"Want to make a bet at who will win?" one of the occupants in the room said to me.

"N-n-no thanks," I stuttered in reply.

"I will. Seven hundred gold on the girl," a man said.

"You're crazy. Nine hundred on our champion, Joshua," another said.

Ignoring the banter going on, I watched the two. The match was about to begin. This would be one intense match. The match was called to begin and I saw the two stare each other down. Joshua struck first with a quick swing of his sword at her chest. Was he really serious about cutting off her top? Karla quickly countered the blow with her own sword with a speed I had never seen her use before.

She took a step back and swung at Joshua with great power and speed. Joshua attempted to block it with his sword with one hand, but the power of the blow knocked the sword out of his hand. Joshua quickly jumped at his sword to retrieve it. The crowd silenced quite a bit at this.

"Take me seriously!" I heard Karla taunt.

"I didn't think you were this good! I guess I won't hold back," I heard Joshua reply.

With blinding speed, Joshua again charged at Karla, again striking for her shirt. Seriously, man, give it up. You're not going to be some perverted form of Zorro… especially not on Karla. She looked bored as she blocked it in the same way again. Joshua took a step back and started swinging his sword in a fast manner, hoping to catch her off-guard. The clangs and blows of the two swords echoed throughout the coliseum. The crowd watched silently as the two masters of the sword swung at each other. After what seemed to be an eternity of trading blows, Karla managed to nick Joshua on his shoulder. As she pulled back her sword to take advantage of her small step above Joshua, he stepped back and put some distance between her.

"I never thought I'd use this, but here goes," Joshua said. He swung his sword at Karla. Weird, considering he wasn't even close to hitting her. I swallowed my thoughts as I saw a blast of wind emanate from the sword, catching Karla off-guard. The wind caught her and knocked her off-balance. Before she could recover, Joshua took another swing at her top, this time his blow hitting straight and true. He didn't cut her too deeply, but her top was shredded from her right shoulder to her left hip. Using one arm to maintain her decency, Karla glared daggers at Joshua. I could only laugh silently as I saw the expression on Joshua's face. It was a mixture between a smirk and an "I don't care" look. With her face set in stone, her arm still holding onto her top to prevent it from falling, she charged at Joshua. Joshua, prepared for whatever she was about to do, got himself into a defensive position.

However, no amount of sword training could prepare any guy for what could happen next. Flashing a nasty, cunning grin, she let go of her top. Joshua stood still for a second, unable to move as he looked down at her. Getting the desired effect, Karla took advantage of his weakness and stabbed him through the shoulder of his sword arm. Quick as a flash, she used her free arm to cover up again. It may have been a quick second, but it was enough to catch the womanizer off guard.

I use that term in a broad sense. As he fought in his matches, I heard rumors among the other fighters that he, for lack of a better term, was a pimp.

"Give up or else I'll kill you," Karla said.

"Halt! The match is over. Joshua, you have been defeated," the judge said. Karla pulled her sword out of Joshua as the healers held up their staves and healed the guy. I could only watch as the two walked back to their respective waiting rooms. I looked at Joshua as he had a spaced-out look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him carefully.

"I saw it," Joshua replied.

"What did you see? The light? What comes after death?" I asked him, curiously.

"She… showed it to me," Joshua said in a stunned voice. I connected my face to my palm before asking, "That's why you lost?"

"… yeah," Joshua replied.

"I told you not to fight her," I said.

"I couldn't just give up. I have my reputation to hold," Joshua said.

"I… see," I replied. I didn't know what to say to that.

"What will you do?" Joshua said.

"… I guess I'll fight. I didn't come this far in the tournament to give up in the finals," I said.

"That's the spirit," Joshua said.

The match was called and I headed toward the ring for the finals. I couldn't believe that I was going against Karla in a tournament for a win. This was rather weird to think that I would go against a Fire Emblem character for a tournament to see who was the best in that group… let alone find out that the person I was going against was someone who liked me.

If someone told me this was about to happen while I was still in my world, I'd tell him or her to get a life.

I walked to the center of the ring where I met with Karla. The crowd was cheering loudly for our match.

"Let's see how good you really are," Karla said.

"I don't want to fight you, but I won't give up," I said.

"You better not hold back, you hear me?" Karla said in a forceful tone.

"… hug for good luck?" I asked her.

"I'm your opponent," she said simply.

"Then I'll hug you to give you good--," I began.

"Oh, fine, I'll hug you. It's not like this affects how we feel anyway," Karla said. I smiled a bit as she walked over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back, a feat that isn't as easy as one may think due to the fact that I had somewhat short arms, which was bad for a trombone player, and she did have a considerable… size… to go around.

… I can't believe I just thought that. Focus. I can't fall into the same trap that Joshua did. Then again, he put it upon himself by slicing her top up. Dear goodness, what was he thinking? Karla and I let go and stepped a few steps back from each other. I had just noticed the crowd was dead silent, although I could hear a few people going "aww" at us, much to my annoyance.

"Begin!" I heard the judge call out. Little did Karla know that from the time we broke from our hug, I had silently been chanting a powerful spell under my breath. I saw her ready her sword for a charge. Before she could even do anything, I decided to use the spell that I had saved for this match.

Perhaps an explanation is in order. I was recently taught how to store spells. Basically, I would chant a spell beforehand and cast it when I felt it was needed. The longer a spell was stored, the weaker it would be when released. During most of the matches that I wasn't in, I began stockpiling powerful spells that I knew would come in handy eventually. The spell I finished chanting, I stored away for a good time.

Digging into my stored spell reserves, I clapped my hands together and put them on the ground. It wasn't really necessary to do, but I couldn't help but think of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. I really should've watched that anime when I had the time. Oh, back to the battle.

I put my hands on the ground and immediately the ground began to crackle with electricity. Karla, deciding to stop playing the waiting game, charged at me with her sword drawn, exactly as I wanted. When she got close enough, I released the spell… and a blast of electricity came from the ground and struck the sword, sending a powerful jolt of electricity through her arm.

In a surprised fashion, she dropped her sword. Not taking any chances, I released another tornado spell. Unfortunately for me, she picked up her sword with her other hand. I forgot she could use either arm for battle. Quickly realizing that I was in trouble if she didn't get into that tornado soon, I put up a wind shield to block her strike. I was hoping to buy enough time to get her caught in the tornado. Unfortunately again, I didn't realize that she had other plans. Namely, she pegged her sword at my shield. It was a powerful collision that broke my shield and sent me stumbling backwards, a bit stunned from the sheer power of the spell.

Before I could do anything, she got behind me, picked me up, and threw me at the tornado. Damn, what the hell? I didn't think she was that strong! I didn't have much time to think about it as I was sucked into the very spell that I created. Sand pelted me from everywhere at high speeds, tearing at my clothes and ripping at my skin. Releasing one of my last spells, I saw high-speed winds and ice flying outside. It was a blizzard outside my tornado, and Karla was caught in it

Realizing this was the end of the match either way, I released my final spell. It was a giant ball of fire and lava that flew up from the ground and hit the tornado. The tornado again became very unsteady with all the energy in it. I could feel myself beginning to burn up from the heat, but I also saw that the snow in my blizzard spell was being melted to water, and quickly re-frozen into icicles. I could feel my body being sliced by glass particles… but I also felt the tornado fall apart. Suddenly, the tornado just stopped spinning, and I found myself a nice height in the air, falling to the ground. This was going to break a few bones easily when I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Karla speedily swinging her sword to block every single icicle that flew at her from my blizzard. I could feel my body face plant on the ground with a "whump" and flying sand everywhere. I could feel my right shoulder just completely feel like it's been it's been separated or something, and I felt my left leg and arm snap painfully, as well as a few ribs. Of course, my nose was broken yet again… and I found consciousness slipping away from the pain.

I really do... need to stop blacking… out…

I woke up to find myself in the waiting room with my body completely healed. Damn, those physic staves work really well.

"You're finally awake," Joshua said to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About three minutes. You lost the match," Joshua said.

"I figured as much," I replied.

"Well, I saw you be quite the amorist with that girl," Joshua said playfully.

"Of course I should be. That's how people usually treat their girlfriends," I said.

"Wait, what? She's… what?" Joshua sputtered out.

"Well, not really… but she likes me and I like her and--," I began.

"So that's whom you were talking about when you said you wanted money for a date," Joshua said.

"Well… um… yeah," I said sheepishly. My body didn't even feel sore. That's some powerful healing magic.

"You lucky… how long have you two been together?" Joshua asked.

"About two days," I said.

"I see…" Joshua said.

"Yeah," I said. Were we really together? I'll ask her out later and find out. It was almost evening, so it would have to wait for tomorrow.

"Hey… didn't you say you were on a mission?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah… why?" I replied.

"Could… I join you? I'd like to help out," he said.

"I'm not in charge," I replied.

"Could you take me to who is? I want to learn more about the sword from… er… Karla, was it?" Joshua pleaded.

"Yes, it's Karla. I'll take you to Ike, but I'm not sure what he'll say," I said honestly.

"Then it's settled, chum. Let's go see your leader and convince him I won't be a bother," Joshua said.

After a few minutes, we met up with Karla and left the arena. Before I could do anything, I noticed the all-you-can-eat buffet was closed. There was a sign in the door that said "Closed for a while due to lack of food" in big letters.

"Those were some excellent performances!" I heard behind me. All three of us turned around to see Ilyana.

"Ilyana… were you watching us?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm! I had a quick snack at a restaurant that served a lot of food before watching the tournament," Ilyana said. A quick snack? Sounds more like you made the restaurant go bankrupt!

"Thanks, but the real credit goes to Karla for surviving all those spells I threw," I said.

"You made it sound like it was easy to dodge those spells," Karla said. "I didn't even get to land a hit on you. You destroyed yourself."

"Yeah… thanks," I said as I hung my head down, causing both Ilyana and Joshua to laugh.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir," Ilyana said to Joshua.

"My name's Joshua, my dear Ilyana," Joshua said to her with a smile. No way was he actually hitting on her.

"Okay! Let's, uh, go back before Ike has a bird," I said enthusiastically, trying to break the moment between Joshua and Ilyana. I could've sworn I felt Joshua glare a dagger at the back of my head. Oh well, too bad… get a room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I went a little bit out of character with myself. I actually hadn't seen Full Metal Alchemist until three days ago. I watched it all in three days. I watched one through twenty-six in one day, twenty-seven to thirty-five in the next day, and thirty-six to fifty-one in the third day. Actually, it was four days, because the last three or four episodes were watched past midnight. I finished it at two AM this morning, which is why I really only had four hours of sleep. For some reason, I can't seem to sleep in, no matter how late I was up.

I have to say I LOVED the anime… until the last few episodes. It was good until the whole thing at the end with the gate and stuff… and then it was a severe disappointment. Maybe it was because I was watching at one AM, but the ending really wasn't all that great.

Also, I realize in the last chapter I have "-line break-". That was supposed to be a reminder to myself to put one there, but I… well, um, I forgot. Eh-heh… sorry about that. Hopefully, it didn't confuse you guys.

Well, I'm back to my regularly scheduled update process for now. I love summer break sometimes. I may have the next chapter up in the next two or three days. Until then… ciao!


	18. The Sacrifice of Playing God

Chapter 18

The Sacrifice of Playing God

As I walked back to the palace thing where the Apostle lives and the rest of the group was at, I started to feel a bit faint. I couldn't explain why, but for some reason, it felt like my asthma was coming to haunt me right now. I couldn't figure out why, considering I really didn't do much physical work lately. I mean, yeah, there was the arena, but that was magical and using magic spells doesn't really bother my physical energy at all.

I can't explain it. I can barely breathe, my heart is beating very fast, I can feel myself sweating, and my legs feel like they're being turned into jelly. My vision was becoming blurred and started to blacken on the edges. It was like looking down a tunnel… and at the end of the tunnel, I could see the ground fast approaching.

I collided onto the ground face first. The pain really didn't bother me, considering I was more worried about the stabbing pain in my chest and my extreme difficulty to breathe. When I could breathe, it came in wheezes and was really quite painful. I grabbed my chest and just curled up into a ball. What the hell was this pain? This kind of thing doesn't happen unless I exert myself physically too much… like running a hundred meters that I did back in high school… but that's another story completely.

My skin's starting to tingle, like little needles prodding me all over. I can feel my energy and will to stay conscious fading fast. I glanced over to see Karla and Joshua running over to me. Well, I think it was those two. I mean, one of them was wearing a funny hat and the other had a well-endowed bust… for lack of a better way to describe how I knew it was Karla.

My vision blacked out completely, but I could hear them… it was distant and echoed but I still could hear them.

"What happened?" Karla asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know. He just… collapsed," Joshua replied, equally panicked.

"We're almost there. Hold on! We'll get you back to the palace soon!" Karla said, probably to me. Next thing I know, I can feel myself thrown over someone's shoulder. In the next few minutes, I could feel myself bouncing up and down on that person's shoulder. It's gotten worse. Now, most of my body's tingling and I can't really move anything that well. I'm still in total darkness. I feel my arms just hanging limply, bouncing around as the person carrying me ran.

"I… can't… breathe," I wheezed out. What the hell is going on with my body? I can barely feel anything and I can barely move. I started to cough violently, my hands tightly gripping whatever it came into contact with out of pain. I could hear a small gasp of surprise and probably pain after my near death-grip. Sorry, whoever you are… Joshua maybe. I didn't mean to grab so hard. This is a rather weird thing I'm gripping though. Maybe it's the coin bag on Joshua's belt or something? It's rather soft and a bit… squishy. If only I could see, I could see where my arms even are on the person's body.

"Sorry…" I managed to wheeze out. That turned out to be a mistake as a forceful fit of coughing drove out the rest of the air in my lungs. I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs. It was like the air passageways were almost completely closed off. My hands no longer were even gripping and were just hanging loosely. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

"_Quite a good job you're doing," a voice said._

"_What… do you mean?" I asked in reply._

"_When I brought you to this world… well… let's just say you've performed rather well," the voice said._

"_Wait… are you the one who brought me to this world?" I asked._

"_Yes, I am one of them," the voice replied._

"_Why did you pluck me out of my world?" I asked._

"… _would you have preferred death?" the voice asked curiously._

"_No. I am actually very grateful that you had saved my life," I answered carefully._

"_Still, though. You must not be so careless. You can still die if inflicted with a mortal wound," the voice said._

"_I'm already aware of that," I replied._

"_You will be waking up soon from your little ordeal," the voice said._

"_Tell me something…" I asked._

"_Hm?" the voice asked inquisitively._

"_Assuming I still wanted to… is there a way for me to return back to my world?" I asked._

"_There is. The question is… do you still want to?" the voice asked back._

"… _I honestly don't know," I answered._

"_Time will give you the answer to that question," the voice said. "Farewell. We shall talk again someday."_

Before I could answer, I was shrouded in complete darkness. I can't feel anything on my body. It's like I lost my sense of touch. I can't even tell if my eyes are open or not. This is truly a weird feeling.

"Hey, Rhys… he's finally awake," I heard a voice say.

"Indeed. Glad you could finally return to us," Rhys said to me. Well, at least I think he was talking to me.

"Thank you. Er, is it night right now or something?" I asked.

"It's noon," a female voice said. Sounded like Karla. Probably is Karla.

"… are my eyes open?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," Rhys replied.

"… then why am I in complete darkness?" I asked.

"Maybe you went blind," Karla said.

"You know, that's a very frightful situation. Why can't I feel anything either?" I asked.

"You can't feel?" Rhys said. I heard a small commotion around me for a second before I heard Rhys incredulously ask, "What are you doing?"

"He can't feel anything, can he?" Karla asked in reply.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"She's sitting on your chest," Rhys replied.

"I… can't feel it. It's a little harder to speak though," I replied.

"What? Are you saying I'm fat?" Karla asked me. I may be blind and numb, but I can tell a thinly veiled trap when I hear one.

"There are a bunch of things I could say to that, but I won't say anything," I said.

"Hey, hey, Karla. Wh-what… are you… doing?" Rhys asked.

"What. I can't tease the poor kid?" Karla asked in reply.

"I'd prefer if you did not," Rhys calmly replied.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"I'm sitting on your lap and gently caressing your face," Karla replied.

"… you know I can't feel that," I said.

"I can't help but tease you with the condition you're in," Karla replied.

"Bet you ten dollars you wouldn't do this if I could see and feel," I said in a goading manner.

"Ten… what?" both asked simultaneously.

"Er… a hundred gold," I corrected.

"I wouldn't do this to you for a hundred gold," Karla simply replied.

"You're lucky I can't move my body, I can't see, and I can't feel," I said.

"Oh? What would you if you could?" she asked me back.

"I… I… I would… well… actually, that's a good question," I said in defeat.

"Is that even right to be doing?" Rhys asked.

"What's right?" I asked.

"She's… putting herself upon you. As if you two were some married couple and she was trying to seduce you," Rhys said.

"What?! C'mon! You're torturing me, girl! Why are—hey, Rhys? Can I ask you a question?" I said, a thought just hitting me.

"What is it?" Rhys asked in reply.

"How do you know what a married couple does and what a female does to seduce the guy? Aren't you, like… a priest of sorts?" I asked.

"Well, um… it was at the first temple I was assigned to. The head minister and one of the nuns, as I later realized, weren't the most religious and faithful of people. I walked in on them one day…" Rhys recounted, trailing off at the memory of the event.

"Oh. That must have been a bit of a shock," I said to Rhys.

"It was," he replied.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"Two days," Karla replied.

"The others are out on a mission. We volunteered to stay behind here and watch over you," Rhys said.

"Wait, they're already on that retrieval mission already?" I asked.

"I… do not know what type of mission it was, but I do know that the Apostle herself ordered it," Rhys said.

"I see," I replied.

"Oh, and Selena wants to have a word with you when she gets back. She looked rather serious," Karla said.

"I understand," I replied. I hope it has something to do with the situation I'm in now and that she can help me. Later, I would find out how ironically right I was.

"I don't really feel so well. I think I'll get a bit more sleep to pass the time. I really hope this blindness is temporary and I can get my sight back. I really do…" I said.

"You don't feel so well? I thought you couldn't feel at all?" Karla said in a joking voice.

"Not funny," I said sarcastically. Even in a direly horrible situation, I find myself still with my sense of sarcasm and humor. How nice that I can still keep my cool.

"Rhys, could I have a word with John alone?" Karla asked.

"Yes… of course," Rhys replied. I could hear footsteps and the door closing.

"Well… what are you planning to do now?" Karla asked me.

"I'm going to wait for Selena to come back and talk with me. Perhaps she has an explanation for this," I replied.

"I do hope you recover soon," Karla said.

"Thanks," I replied. I heard a rustling sound close to me, but without sight or touch, I had no idea what was going on.

"For good luck," Karla said.

"… what?" I asked in a thoroughly confused voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Karla said in a teasing tone.

"Damn it, that's not funny!" I said in mock outrage.

"Sure it is," Karla replied. "I can do whatever I want just for the hell of it and you'd never know!"

"That's… oddly creepy," I said.

"Well… sleep well, and get well soon," Karla said.

"Right…" I said as I closed my eyes. Well, I think I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Karla?" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Are my eyes closed?" I asked her.

"You're really pathetic in this state, aren't you?" Karla said jokingly.

"Nevermind. I'll just sleep with my eyes open," I said in an annoyed tone.

"They're closed," Karla said. I could hear her steps as she walked out of the room. I heard the door shut, and that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

-line break-

I woke up some time later. I couldn't see, but at least I could feel. I can even move my body a bit. It doesn't hurt really. It's more like it's stiff. It's taking a lot of energy out of me just to move. Am I going to be blind like this forever?

I don't know. What would I do if I really were blind forever. That's a scary thought. I mean, I know blindness isn't exactly uncommon. I even wear strong glasses… so I have a trial version of what it's like to be blind. I don't even know why I'm worrying or panicking. Most of the things I do when I could see, I can still do. I can still play trumpet and trombone and, to a lesser extent, piano. I can still type, considering I took keyboarding and I don't need to see the keys to type my story or poetry.

Then again, I can't do magic and fight in a battle if I can't see my opponents. Well, there goes my mercenary career. I heard a door open in the room. I quickly close my eyes. Thankfully, I was looking away from the door… I think. It sounded like it came from my left, and my head was already turned to the right… I think. I'm pretty sure my head's turned to the right and I'm pretty sure the sound of the door came from the left. It was a bit echoed in the room. Oh well, too late to check now. Damn not being able to see! I could hear footsteps into the room, and someone sat in the chair next to me. The person was silent for a few minutes, as if he or she was just staring at me. That's a bit creepy if you think about it.

Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my face. I nearly jumped in shock, but I was barely able to contain my surprise.

"Get well soon," I heard Karla's voice say. So, it's her in the room. I stirred gently, making it seem like I was moving in my sleep. Thank goodness I knew how to fake sleep pretty well. Reminds me of one incident on the band bus…

"Uh, Karla? He's still not awake yet. You cannot tease a sleeping person," I heard Rhys say. I thought I only heard one set of footsteps in the room. I guess one can't depend too much upon their sense of hearing.

"I understand. Well, I'm going to stay here until he wakes up," Karla said.

"What's in the bag?" Rhys asked.

"A change of clothes," Karla said.

"A… change of clothes?" Rhys asked.

"Yes. Just in case I don't feel like wearing this outfit. I'm sure you understand," Karla said… almost with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh, I… understand," Rhys said.

"I think I'll change now. If you could excuse me…" Karla said.

"Oh, right," Rhys said. I heard a set of footsteps leave the room… the same ones as I heard enter. That must mean that Karla came in silently. Quite a feat, I must admit. I heard a small rustling noise and I hear something like fabric being pulled. I can't tell where the sound's coming from though.

Slowly opening my eyes, I stirred a bit.

"Oh, so you're awake," Karla said.

"Yeah… er… why are you changing in my room?" I asked.

"What? How did you know?" Karla asked. I smiled a bit on the inside. It's time to get back at her for the teasing.

"I can see now, you know. You really have a nice figure…" I said teasingly.

"Oh really? You can see that?" Karla asked in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"That's what I said," I replied.

"I'm sure you'd see me better if you weren't facing the wall next to your bed," Karla said.

… damn it!

"Okay, okay… you got me. I really can't see, yet. This is the second time you've taken advantage of my disability," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't take it personally. I used to do this with my brother all the time. Teasing each other was a wonderful pastime," Karla said.

"Remind me to ask him how to get back at you," I said with a sour voice. Seriously… she does need to stop it. I heard knocking on the door.

"One second. I got nothing on at all," Karla said in a joking tone.

"I really hate you," I said to her.

"You don't possibly mean that?" she asked me.

"I was kidding. I really do have clothes on. Come in, Rhys," Karla said. Damn her. I swear I'm going to get her back for this… somehow.

"I got some food for John here. I know it isn't that healthy, but I figured since he liked it, it wouldn't matter too much," Rhys said.

"He doesn't need chocolate cake," Karla said.

"Yes I do! Yes I do!" I said in an excited tone. Mmm, cake!

"You really don't," Karla said.

"Oh yes I do. Don't start this with me, Karla," I said.

"… fine," she said in a defeated tone. I sat up and reached out blindly. I tried to move in the direction I'm facing, only to fall forward and face plant on what was presumably the wall. I thought she said she was to my left?

"Oh, and you were actually looking at me while I was changing. I just decided to test you to see if you really see me or not," Karla said.

"You're too cunning and sly, you know that?" I said to her. It's weird being on the receiving end of pranks instead of giving them out. I haven't been pranked this badly since my lunch table snuck chocolate ex-lax in my chocolate milk one time in high school a couple years ago.

"It doesn't take much to get you," Karla merely replied.

"Tell that to all the people who tried to get me back at my old school," I said back to her.

"Sure, sure," I heard her say.

"Here, move yourself back and rest yourself on the back of the bed," I heard Rhys say. Carefully, I slid myself back on the bed and did as he said. As soon as I did so, I felt a plate in my hands.

"Here's the chocolate cake," Rhys said.

"Thanks," I replied. I blindly grabbed the fork, and with the other hand felt the cake.

"Do you need help?" Rhys asked.

"No, no… he can do it himself. He's a big boy now," I heard Karla say. I was torn between finally being able to eat my cake and showing her up.

"I'm fine," I finally said. I managed to get a piece on the fork and I put it in my mouth. That's some damn good cake!

Oh why am I using a fork to eat the cake when I'm blind? I grabbed the cake with my bare hands and tried to eat it. As soon as I did, a weird squishy feeling came on the palm of my hand.

"Um… the cake has icing," Rhys said.

"_Oh, hey Snake? There are lasers."_

For some weird reason, that suddenly popped into my mind. Metal Gear Awesome!

"Thanks…" I said.

"Okay, okay… I'll help," I heard Karla say.

"… fine," I sighed out in a defeated tone. I put the cake back down on the plate and I felt the plate leave my remaining, non-icing hand. I heard a clink as if a fork had sliced a piece off the cake.

"Open up," Karla said. I opened my mouth, feeling like some kind of helpless, three-year old child. If Boyd were only here…

That is good cake.

The rest of the meal went by without event. Karla took a towel of some sort and cleaned off the icing from my hand.

"… thanks, Karla," I said to her. Despite all the teasing, she wasn't necessarily that bad of a person. Before I could think another thought, I felt something on my lips. After a second or two, it disappeared.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked.

"For good luck again. The first one helped you bring back your body and feeling. Maybe you'll get your sight back," Karla said. Somehow I doubt that, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Thanks, Karla… again," I said to her, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Just get your sight back. I want to go into town and explore the market," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a ton of money from the arena for winning the tournament and I would like to spend it," Karla simply said.

"Can't you go by yourself?" I asked.

"… you know, sometimes I wonder how you got through in life," Karla said with annoyance. What? What did I say? I heard her get up and leave the room just as another set of footsteps came back toward me.

"You know. I think she was trying to say she was waiting for a date," Rhys said.

"Wh-what?" I asked him.

"I may not be experienced, but even I noticed that," Rhys said.

"Oh great… congratulations to myself for being thick yet again…" I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Just apologize when you can," Rhys said.

"Hey Rhys…" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're a good person, you know that? It takes a lot of patience to deal with people… and a hell of a lot more patience to deal with me, or so I've heard," I said to him.

"Thank you… but I'm only trying to be helpful. I enjoy helping other people out, despite my weakness," Rhys said back to me.

"Rhys, can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Can you stay and talk for a bit. Despite all the time we spent in the mercenaries, I never really had the chance to get to know you that well," I said.

"Do you not already know about me from your world?" Rhys asked curiously.

"Reading conversations and actually talking to the person are two totally different things. There's only so much I can learn by reading your conversations," I said to him.

"I understand," Rhys said.

"So, Rhys… do you like chocolate cake?" I asked.

"I… don't really like chocolate. Why do you ask?" Rhys said.

"I know about your past from your conversation with Titania that I read. I know your personality pretty well. I know what will happen to us in the future. Yet, despite all that, I had known none of you guys on a personal level like I do now. I don't know your likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, and goals… I know the basic outline of everyone's character, but I want to get to know everyone better," I said.

"Well, as a child, I had always dreamed about becoming a priest," Rhys said.

"Well, that's good that you achieved your dreams," I said to him.

"Yes, I suppose so. I always wanted to help instead of harm. It saddens me when I have to take lives in this war with my magic, but I guess it cannot be helped," Rhys said.

"It's for a good cause. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to gain something. Whether it's a sacrifice of a person, an ideal, or an object, it depends. You sacrifice your gold in exchange for your staves and tomes. You sacrifice your time practicing in exchange for your ability to save lives. In order to gain a step closer to an ideal, perfect world, there has to be some kind of sacrifice. Whether it's time, people, an object, a love… nothing can be gained if you offer nothing in exchange. That's just my thoughts on the matter. The people you injure and kill are simply the building blocks toward building a better world. That's what I think. That's what I have to think. I'd go crazy from thinking of all the people I killed and families I've separated if I didn't think that way," I said.

"I oftentimes wonder about the families and the children of the men and women we have killed," Rhys said.

"It's a grim job. The higher ups have a conflict, and they leave it to us soldiers to abandon our lives and fight their wars for them…" I sighed.

"It really has been nice talking to you. It puts me at rest that you really are a nice person," Rhys said.

"Not all the time. I can be an arrogant asshole at times with a superiority complex at times. I do have the habit of getting on the nerves of my classmates at school with my grades," I said.

"Grades well deserved. You shouldn't insult yourself like that. You have a gift. You should use it and inspire others to work harder," Rhys said.

"Perhaps… perhaps," I mused in reply.

"I better go. I have to check up at the hospital. I'm working there part-time to help the staff and earn a little money," Rhys said.

"Don't overexert yourself. You're a really good person, Rhys," I said.

"Likewise. Recover soon," Rhys replied.

"Thanks," I said to Rhys.

"Oh, and I know what happened to you, so I know you will get your sight back," Rhys said.

"Wait… what happened to me?" I asked him.

"I really can't explain it. Selena is going to explain it to you in great detail. It has to do something with storing away too many spells. Also, casting too many spells that your current magic capacity can't handle. I don't know what happened in the arena, but that's probably the cause of your current condition," Rhys said.

I see… the curse of playing like a god of destruction at the arena has backfired on me. I guess I did overdo it with all those spells I cast. Get well soon. I want to explore Begnion sometime soon.

Author's Note: Nothing can be gained without a sacrifice. It's a bit like the law that was in Full Metal Alchemist. There is a consequence for casting those powerful spells in the arena and saving up on it. I figured it'd be nice to have some kind of huge drawback toward having such a huge display of power. After re-reading the last chapter, I figured it'd be nice to have some kind of side effect to really going all out.

And it's really true. I can't figure out people if they have a hidden meaning if my life depended upon it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to type up something nice and quick.

Also, my friend has uploaded his first chapter to his offshoot of this fic. He has permission for this fic, so don't worry. His fic starts the same time mine does, but he starts off in Daein. He's managing part of the cast of characters I have planned. Be sure to read and review his story as well. I'll put the link up to it as soon as I get home from church today.


	19. Strangers, Secrets, and Lectures

Author's Note: Extra long chapter to make up for the long wait back in the school year with the finals and stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Strangers, Secrets, and Lectures

Another day has passed and I'm able to see again. My body's still stiff, so I can't really run and walking is a bit stiff. Karla asked if I wanted to go to town to some shopping. I agreed, considering I'm tired of being in that room. The mercenaries are still not back from their mission. I'm a bit fearful of when they get back, considering I know Selena's going to get on my case about this.

As I walked with Karla toward the market in Sienne, I have to admit I'm impressed with the area. We walked around town for a bit, just sightseeing and taking in all the wonderful, diverse scents, sounds, and feeling that this town provided. It was a bit like New York City, only much cleaner and organized. Street performers worked the corners, and I saw this one exceptional trumpet player. For all my will power, I couldn't stop watching the guy. He was like a pro! It took some… gentle persuasion from Karla to convince me to tear my eyes and ears away from the guy and continue on.

We went to the food market, where I was exposed to all types of fruits and vegetables. Along with the ones I knew, there were a bunch I didn't know and was afraid to even touch. I remember this one Philippine vegetable mom had me peeling back at home. She told me to peel it because she was making something, conveniently leaving out the fact that most people who deal with that vegetable wear gloves. I was stuck for the rest of the day with the juices of that thing on my hands hardening and peeling. I felt like a snake shedding its skin. Ever since then, I've been rather wary of what I touch. She couldn't stop laughing at me.

We didn't really buy anything. We were just more of sightseeing around the town.

"Say… Karla… which one of you carried me back when I collapsed?" I asked her.

"You didn't know who it was?" Karla asked me in a surprised tone.

"No, my vision disappeared before I was even picked up," I replied.

"Oh, I took you back," Karla said to me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh… it just hit me that grabbed something rather hard when I coughed in pain," I said.

"Yeah… you were actually coughing up blood and grabbing me in pain," Karla explained.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" I said. That's going to bother me now. There doesn't seem to be any sort of bag of coins or anything on her. So, what the hell did I grab? We stopped in front of a rather expensive-looking clothes store.

"I'm going to look around and shop for a bit. You can go wherever you like or you can come with me. We'll meet back here in three hours if you decide to go somewhere else," Karla said.

"I don't have a watch," I replied.

"What about the one you used to carry?" Karla said.

"Oh, right," I replied. I totally forgot about that. It was in my pocket too.

"See you in three hours," Karla said.

I wandered in town until I saw a music store. What are the chances that I'd run into one in this town? Well, now I still have my trumpet mouthpiece sitting in my pocket. I guess it couldn't hurt to pick up my hobby in this world. I walked into the store to see one other customer there. She was dressed in a blue shirt and a white skirt. Her green hair was rather short, and her blue eyes laughed along with the cheerful smile on her face. She was carrying in one hand a bag of groceries, which didn't seem that heavy at all.

"So, you're looking for a flute?" the man behind the counter asked her.

"Yes sir!" the girl replied. Hey, a flute player! The band from my high school always a ton of flutes and clarinets. I smiled a bit to myself at the memory I allowed myself to indulge in.

"Can I help you, sir?" another man behind the counter said.

"Oh, yes. Do you have any trumpets?" I asked.

"Last one. I'll sell it and the mutes for two thousand gold," the man said. With all the money I made from making second in the tournament as well as all the matches I won, two thousand seemed to be chump change. That's two hundred dollars. Not a bad deal for a trumpet and mutes.

"Does it come with a case?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. It even comes with two mouthpieces, and the mutes fit nicely into the case," the man said.

"Can I see it and try it out?" I asked.

"Sure," the man replied. He came back out with a trumpet. I looked it over. It was a nice trumpet, shiny and polished. It was brand new, and the valves looked great. I pulled my mouthpiece from my pocket and put it in the trumpet. Playing a small section of Bugler's Holiday, I smiled at the guy and pulled out my bag of gold. Paying the man, I smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir," the man behind the counter said with a bow.

"Thank you for the well-made instrument," I replied with a nod. I grabbed my trumpet and left the store whistling. This was certainly a good day. I got myself a trumpet again. Not to mention mutes so that I won't be as loud when I practice.

Ah, it's a bookstore! Looks like this is the time to stock up on materials for the long, arduous, torturous journey through Daein. I walked into the store and the bell clanged signaling my entrance. Inside here were a ton of books, ranging from fiction, non-fiction, instructional… even a section that looked like the Fire Emblem version of Cliff notes. Those books saved me in high school. Being the lazy procrastinator, I usually used those books and book summaries online to do my book reports.

Ah, I wasn't a good student sometimes.

Well, while searching around, I heard the bell clang. Maybe this person could help recommend a book.

"Well, well, welcome back, young miss! Are you here for another book?" I heard a lady behind the counter ask. I turned around to see the green haired girl from the music store standing there. You know, she looks rather young. It may not be safe traveling through the capital alone. Begnion may not be like Earth, but I'm sure there could be kidnappers around.

"Yes sir! I'm done with my class today. The professor praised me for my excellent work, so I decided to get a book to reward myself," the girl said.

"Tell you what. I'll give you this book for free, just for being a regular here," the lady said.

"Really?" the girl replied.

"You're been here to buy a book almost everyday for the past year or two. This book may suit your tastes," the lady said.

"Well, I started learning how to read when I was fourteen and I enrolled in the academy," the girl replied. Curious, I walked over to the counter to where the two are.

"Can I help you, sir?" the lady asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking about buying a few books, but I really don't know what to get," I said a bit sheepishly. The lady behind the counter smiled and asked the girl, "Would you mind helping him out? I think you've read more books from here than all the workers together."

"Yes, ma'am!" the girl said enthusiastically. "What do you like to read?"

"Well, first I wouldn't mind a fiction book," I said.

"Then come with me to this section!" the girl said with a smile as she led me over to a section. I followed her to a part of the bookstore with a lot of books, all the titles unfamiliar to me.

"What kind of book do you like to read?" she asked me.

"Well, my favorite types are mystery books and action books, although a romance novel wouldn't hurt as much," I said to her.

"I know just the thing!" the girl said. Quickly, as if she had worked here for years, she pulled three books off the shelves and handed them to me. I curiously read the title of the book on top. "Darkening Magic at Love's Cove" was the title of the book. A rather interesting title to a book, I must admit.

"That book on the top has got all three. It's got a lot of adventure and mystery, and a romance between a few characters. If you don't mind too much drama, there's a little bit of romantic drama going on, and the writer loves to change points of view at critical times to leave you in cliffhangers! That's my favorite book so far," the girl recounted enthusiastically.

"Er, thank you," I said, smiling at her enthusiasm. There was just something infectious about her cheerfulness, enthusiastic energy, and smile that just caught me off guard.

"These three should last you for a few days," the girl said.

"Er, I don't read as fast as you do," I mumbled back.

"Oh, that's fine. Two weeks then?" the girl asked.

"Well, more like, I read when I find time when I'm not on my job and I'm more in a writing mood than a reading mood," I replied.

"Oh, you write stories?" the girl asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm almost finished with one of my stories right now," I said.

"If you give it to me to read, I can have it back to you tomorrow maybe," the girl offered.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked.

"Anything to help a writer of stories!" the girl said with a smile. Geez… that smile was like an epidemic that spread across my face and that enthusiastic cheerfulness was like a plague that completely took over my body.

"Well, you're here everyday, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I come here after classes from the academy," the girl said.

"Academy?" I asked.

"Begnion's Academy of Magical Arts," the girl said.

"So, you study magic?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I'm a nature mage," she said.

"No way!" I said to her.

"Yeah! Are you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"That's really great!" the girl said with a laugh. Man, she's way too cheerful to be human. Maybe.

"Let's go pay for your books and explore town for a bit. You're a really cool person," the girl said. I pulled out my watch and checked it.

"Okay, but… I'm meeting someone in an hour," I said to her. Together we went to the counter and I paid for my books. The lady smiled at the both of us and bade us farewell as we left the shop. The next hour was spent just going through town, exploring all the sights and looking at all the things to do.

I finally ended up at the place where I was supposed to meet Karla, with about five minutes to spare.

"Hey, John," the girl asked.

"Yes?" I asked her back.

"You should come to the academy tomorrow and sit in on classes. I could bring you as a guest and you could check out what our classes are like," the girl said.

"What time tomorrow should I be there?" I asked.

"Eight in the morning I arrive. Try to get there a bit earlier, and we can have a talk about my classes and my teachers," the girl said.

"Okay, if the people I work for aren't doing anything tomorrow, I'll be there!" I said to her cheerfully.

"I better start heading back. The group may be wondering where I am," the girl said.

"Oh, okay. Seeya!" I said to her. The girl pulled out a watch and looked at it and actually jumped in surprise!

"Oh, oh, I'm late!" the girl said.

"Wait, I have a question!" I asked the girl.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"What's your name?" I asked her. Of the past hour, I realized I had never learned her name.

"Nino. I really should be going now! Lloyd and Linus are probably wondering where I am. Bye!" Nino said while running off.

Nino… Nino… Lloyd and Linus?

… holy shit, this isn't good! The Black Fang is here! Oh dear god, I don't want to die! I don't want to die! If they assassinate nobles and royals and stuff like that, they may come after Elincia. What am I going to do? I can't warn anyone. I can't jump the gun just yet. It may not be as bad as I'm making it out to be.

I was knocked out of my pondering by Karla, who had finally got back.

"Enjoyed your shopping, I see," Karla said.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Even had a tour guide and everything," Karla said.

"… what?" I asked her. What was she talking about?

"I mean that girl you were going around town with. Quite friendly with her, weren't you?" Karla asked suspiciously.

"She just offered to show me around town and offered me to go to the Magic Academy tomorrow as her guest to watch their classes," I said.

"Oh, is that all?" Karla said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Why are you being so pushy on the matter?" I asked her, getting a bit irritated.

"I'm not being pushy. I'm just wondering why you barely had your sight back and already you're hanging around other girls," Karla said, the irritation in her voice as well.

"Sorry for not wanting to spend three hours clothes shopping," I said to her.

"I wasn't… is that what you assumed I was doing the whole time?" Karla asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sorry… maybe I should've spent more time with you, but… I don't know if I could've stood three hours of clothes shopping!" I said in reply.

"I only did clothes shopping for about twenty minutes. I spent the rest of the time wandering town and asking about stuff," she said.

"I… oh… sorry," I said. Boy, did I feel like an ass right about now.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump the gun like that," Karla said.

"Tell you what. Let's go to a nice place together. Like a restaurant!" I said enthusiastically.

"… and did you happen to ask your tour guide for any good places to go on a date to a restaurant?" Karla asked.

"What, and make it look like I actually liked her like that? She's just a friend. I don't want to give the wrong implications," I said.

"Point taken," Karla said.

"Well… I have no idea where I want to go," I said.

"I spent the past hour or two looking around town for a nice restaurant, but most of them just doesn't seem to fit what I was looking for," Karla said.

"Well, we could always wander town until we find something. Maybe we both missed something," I said.

"Sounds fine," Karla replied.

"… and I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I said to Karla. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I know…" she replied.

"Oh, oh, John! I almost forgot to tell you something!" I heard a very enthusiastic voice to my left. Karla, your head is in the way, you know. I broke away from the hug and looked over to see whom I expected. Nino.

"Oh, hey Nino… what did you forget?" I asked her.

"Well, you said you were in town with someone you liked, so I realized I probably should show you a couple places you and her could go!" Nino exclaimed. She must be dense to not realize that Karla… the person I was hugging closely just a few seconds ago, was the one I was talking about.

"Oh, that's really nice of you, Nino," I said to her.

"Well, you better get her first. You said she'd be here a few minutes ago. I guess she's late," Nino said.

"Nino, right?" Karla asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Nino replied.

"… I'm the one he's in town with," Karla said.

"Oh, John! You're so lucky! She's so beautiful. She's also a really good sword wielder," Nino exclaimed. Karla and I looked at each other.

"Hey, I didn't tell her," I said.

"Oh, no, I already knew who she was. Lloyd and Linus are both sword wielders, and occasionally before, they would take me to the arena to see them fight. One time a few years back, I saw this girl that was really good. They called her the Sword Princess. She beat them so easily, despite being just a teen! That's you, right?" Nino asked after her little story.

"Well, um… yes," Karla said.

"You're really good! You beat both my brothers!" Nino exclaimed. I looked to Karla to see a smile tug on her face. Nino, keep up that infectious energy! It's working! It's working!

"… thanks," Karla said, her mouth starting to form a bit of a smile.

"Follow me! I'll show you two an awesome place I discovered a while ago. It's a bit out of town, though. I showed my brothers this place a while ago and they loved it!" Nino said. Something that Linus and Lloyd liked probably might not suit me well… but I decided to keep myself quiet just in case. Nino led us out of town slightly to a restaurant on the side of the road. Honestly, judging from first appearance, it seemed to be a bit run down. Nino smiled widely at us and motioned for us to go in.

Curiously, I walked inside to see a restaurant that actually looked rather decent. Nino walked in with us to the counter. The man behind the counter looked at her and said, "Ah, Nino! Welcome back! These two your friends?"

"Yes, they are! They're here in town together on some kind of business and decided to go out to a restaurant… but they didn't know where to go so I brought them here!" Nino explained in that constant cheerful tone. Does she ever have a moment of not being cheerful? Seriously…

"So… is it the two of you or all three?" the man asked us.

"Er…" I said. It didn't really seem right to exclude Nino… but I didn't know what to say about what Karla wants or thinks.

"All three," Karla said with a smile.

"I don't have any money, though," Nino said.

"We'll pay for it," Karla replied with a smile.

"Nino! There you are!"

I turned around to see two guys standing there. One of the two had blonde and messy hair, faint stubble of a beard, a black jacket and shirt, brown tights, and boots. He wore a regular-sized, one-handed sword sheathed around his waist. The other had short light brown hair, a clean-shaved face, a deep purple jacket with no shirt, dark blue tights, and brown boots. He walked around with a large, two-handed blade strapped to his back.

"Linus! Lloyd! Why are you two here?" Nino asked.

… no way. I am not seriously in a restaurant with two of the Black Fang members.

"Nino. We figured you were here. We were going to tell you that we were going to eat here today instead of cooking a meal. You've worked hard for us, so we decided you should come here for a treat today," the blonde said. If I remember correctly, he was the swordmaster named Lloyd. That makes the other one the hero, Linus.

"That's really nice, but my friend here offered to pay for my meal," Nino said.

"It's a simple token of appreciation for showing us this place," Karla said a bit stiffly, although the tone was barely noticeable in her voice. It seems I'm not the only one who recognized these two.

"Ah, Nino, why don't we all eat together and have a nice meal with your new friends?" Lloyd asked.

"Please?" Nino asked us.

"We'll pay. If Lloyd thinks it's fine, then I'm fine with it too," Linus said.

"Well… what do you want?" I asked Karla.

"What do you mean?" Karla asked me back.

"I'm… fine… with what your choice is," I said, using the word "fine" in a broad sense.

"Well, we can save the dinner together for another day," Karla said to me. I nodded to her in acceptance.

"We'd be honored," I simply said.

"Then dinner it is," Linus said simply.

The five of us were seated at a table near the window. The waiter treated us graciously and with respect.

"So, what brings you two here?" Linus asked us.

"Well… I'm not sure how much of the mission we're allowed to talk about… but I can say that we're escorting someone very important," I replied.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce all of you!" Nino said. If this were an anime, I would have sweatdropped by now.

"This is my brother, Lloyd Reed. He's a skilled master of the sword… speedy and graceful in his attacks," Nino said. Karla looked at him with a bit of a smile, as of reminiscing about something.

"This is my other brother, Linus Reed. He's also a skilled master of the sword… he's more of a power-hitter in his attacks, preferring to block rather than dodge, and overpower you. He also wields axes if the situation calls for it. My two brothers each have their own preferences for battle in terms of style," Nino explained.

"I know their styles very well," Karla remarked.

"You look very familiar," Lloyd remarked, looking at Karla.

"This is Karla, known to many as the Sword Princess," Nino said. At this, both Lloyd and Linus froze and looked at her.

"It's you," Lloyd said.

"Who would ever have thought we would see you again," Linus added.

"I do hope you two haven't slacked since that arena match. You both have potential," Karla merely remarked.

"We have. We have indeed," Linus said.

"Karla? Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"Oh, before that… this is John. He's a musician, a writer, and a mage," Nino finished. Both the Reed brothers looked at me and nodded in acknowledgement.

"As Nino said earlier, I had battled these two in the arena years ago, last time I was in Begnion," Karla said.

"Those were embarrassing losses," Lloyd said.

"… and yet you still continued to grow stronger," Linus said thoughtfully.

"I continue to train and hone my skill with the blade in hopes of catching up to my brother one day," Karla said.

"So, what do you do?" I casually asked, though the question wasn't particularly directed at either brother.

"Well, in a sense, we're mercenaries for hire," Lloyd said.

Stupid me. Of course Nergal wouldn't be in this world to try to release the dragons. That's partially because they have their own country over in Goldoa. Well, at least, I hope Nergal isn't here. With the alternate storyline going on and these new characters, I don't know what to expect anymore. For all I know, the Demon King and Lyon are here as well.

Hell, maybe Marth's here! Nah, that's asking for too much.

Dinner passed by without much event. Although they may have been supposed bad guys in the game they're from, Lloyd and Linus are really good company. Lloyd was the calm, cool and collected one of the two. He was a bit of a joker and had a really sharp wit, much to my surprise. We actually got along quite well. Linus was the younger brother. He was a bit dull, but he made up for it in terms of wisdom and loyalty. Then there was the ever so cheerful Nino, who didn't seem to ever have a care in the world.

The food came, and I must admit that it was really quite delicious. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Oscar was here. The prices on the menu were fairly low too. I can see why these three come here a lot.

Well, with Nergal out of the way, it seems like the Black Fang are their original, honorable selves, assassinating only corrupt people in power. That's good. At least I won't have to worry about having to fight them or anything like that. They're good people, even if they are a bit radical in their means. I guess the dear Princess Elincia is safe.

You know… I wonder if they'd ever go after Ashnard. We all know he's corrupt and needs to be taken down. I wonder how I am to approach this subject.

"Something bothering you?" Nino asked.

"It's nothing, really…" I replied, not wanting to get Nino involved in this discussion.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Linus asked.

"What? I… er… came from Crimea," I said. Well, not a total lie.

"Oh… I'm sincerely sorry to hear about what happened to the land," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, we're thinking about traveling around to do our job and help restore Crimea to its former glory," Linus added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. We heard tales about a princess and her mercenary company going around and trying desperately to gain followers and an army to bring her back to the throne," Lloyd said. Karla and I looked at each other quickly. These guys knew a lot. I wonder if we could trust them.

"We also know that a former Daein commander and the Sword Princess herself are in this mercenary company," Linus continued coolly, as if he had no idea who he was talking about. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"I… um," I began, not knowing what to say.

"We also know, rest assured, that the princess is a good person and her band of mercenaries are willing to help her out," Lloyd said.

"So… Karla was it? What is it like to be in the mercenary company?" Linus asked.

"Same goes for you, John," Lloyd asked.

"I, uh… well… did you know this whole time?" I asked in disbelief.

"We're Black Fang. It's our job to get our facts straight so that we know for sure that we do our job right," Lloyd explained.

"Black Fang? I heard of you guys," Karla said. "A bit radical in your goals and means, but you mean well and are always improving the world, even if it is through slightly barbaric means."

"We understand what we may be doing is not right, but someone has to bite down and take the hit for the world," Linus said.

"I understand. Well, working in the company is nice. I've made new friends through my comrades. I guess that counts for something," I said.

"I originally joined so that I could possibly get some help with my sword fighting from the other sword-wielders in the company. I wanted to surpass my brother. Now, I also have other, more personal reasons for staying," Karla said.

"You two have your goals and priorities in the right place," Lloyd said. "May we never meet as enemies on the battlefield!"

"Cheers to that!" I exclaimed holding up my glass of wine. Yes, I'm drinking wine. Apparently, they don't have any discrepancies with youngsters drinking wine. Not that I'm that young. I'm almost eighteen.

Well, let's see. I entered this world on November 21, 2007. They have the same days here, although not the same years. It's February 29th today. Wait a second… leap year!

I'll be eighteen in nine days. That's really nice.

"You're still coming to the academy of magic tomorrow, right?" Nino asked.

"I guess so. If I can," I said. "I would really like to learn more about this magic I have."

"You should accompany us as well. It would be an honor to have you as our esteemed guest in our classes," Lloyd said to Karla.

"You can learn about different styles, just like you wanted," Linus added.

"You really should do it, Karla. You just never know what you may learn," I said with a smile.

"I… shall," Karla said after some slight hesitation.

"Don't the academies know you three are part of the Black Fang?" I asked.

"Nobody knows we're a part of it except you two and a couple others," Nino said.

"Why are you telling us, then?" I asked.

"Because you both seem honorable and noble enough. I've heard many stories about you two individually as well as the mercenary company you work for. You are all honorable and noble and wouldn't do anything without a good cause or do something wrong unless there was a very good reason for it," Linus said.

"Should we ever meet on the battlefield due to a conflict of interests… I do hope that we can understand your reasoning. We shall back off if your reasons are good enough," Lloyd said.

"We understand," Karla said back. We finished our meals and Linus pulled out the money to pay for the meal.

"We thank you very much for today. It has truly been an enlightening experience talking and getting to know you three," I said.

"It has been an honor to meet with one of the famed Greil Mercenaries. I'm also sorry about the recent loss of your leader," Lloyd said.

"It had been hard on us, but our new leader is pretty strong and talented, both as a fighter and as a leader," I remarked.

"So I've heard…" Linus said.

"Bye! See you both tomorrow!" Nino called out.

"Oh, we should all meet up some place together before classes," Karla said. "That way, all three of you can explain what it's going to be like."

"Meet us by the fountain in the town's square at seven tomorrow morning," Lloyd said.

"We'll run you both down briefly on what we'll be doing that day. Nino here can instruct John on what he'll be doing that day," Linus added in a slightly interested tone.

"Understood," Karla said. With that, we left our separate ways.

"You know, those three aren't as bad as I thought they were," I said.

"You know them?" Karla asked curiously.

"Well, back in my world… I knew something about them," I said hesitantly.

"You seemed a bit… shocked when you found out Nino and them were here," Karla noted.

"That's because they're not from this world in the game I played. They're actually from the same place you are originally from. I guess somehow the three got put together into one…" I mused.

"Three?" Karla asked.

"Cormag is neither from this game nor your game. He's from yet another world," I said.

"This must make your predictions a hell of a lot harder to do," Karla noted.

"Yes. In a way, I'm even more in trouble than you guys are. You guys don't know what to expect and prepare for it. I prepare for something that may not even happen. In that respect, I'm worse off than the rest of you," I said with a sigh.

"Well then, you should prepare for the unknown, just like the rest of us," Karla said.

"You're right," I said. We walked in silence toward town. Why do I keep saying town? Sienne is a big city, with little outskirt towns like the one we were just in for the restaurant.

We headed through the city to the palace, or whatever the place is called. We mentioned who we were, as members of the Greil Mercenaries, and we were notified by the guards that the rest of the company was back. Thanking the guards for the information, we walked inside and headed straight for the conference room that Ike and the rest of the company used. Along the way, we ran into Rhys. He told us that we should be heading to the conference room anyway as Ike called for a meeting. The three of us walked in silence as we walked into the room. Everyone was there, thank goodness. No deaths to mourn, thank goodness. We do have a new guy… with pink hair. That must be Makalov, Marcia's older brother. He seems to be talking excitedly with Joshua. We took our seats and Ike cleared his throat.

"That was a very well-played mission that we did. We retrieved the crates of goods without a single casualty. In fact, we even have a new recruit," Ike said.

"The empress has assigned us another mission, but said we can start it whenever we feel like it. Tomorrow shall be your day off, everyone. Spend it as you please," Titania said.

"Are there any questions?" Ike asked. Silence went through the room. It seemed no one had a question. Mercenaries started to file out of the room. I opted to hang behind a little bit and talk with Ike. Maybe ask a bit on how the mission went along. As the mercenaries started to thin out, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to have a discussion. Now," I heard a commanding female voice say. Seeing that Titania was still in the front of the room, talking with Ike, this could only mean one other person.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Selena… as I expected it would be.

"We'll wait until most of the others leave. This is important what I have to say," Selena said.

"I understand," I replied. Soon, everyone was out of the room, except Titania, Soren, and Ike, who seemed to still be conversing. It was probably about the next mission they were going to have.

"First, I would like to apologize. I'm a great mage, not a great teacher. I apologize for overlooking one of the basics of magic and forgetting to tell you," Selena said.

"It's okay. Just, I need to know what happened," I said.

"Well, first, tell me what spells you had stored and how many," Selena asked.

"Well, I had two Tornado spells, tw—," I began but was sharply interrupted.

"You stored TWO Tornado spells and you're up in a matter of days?" Selena asked.

"Er, shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Continue," Selena merely said. I saw the three on the other side of the room curiously look over at us.

"Well, er, as I said, I had two Tornado spells stored, two Thoron spells, three fireball spells, a Blizzard… and I think maybe two or three others. I can't remember that well. It's all mostly a blur," I said.

"As it should be. You had a magic overload. Most people can't handle storing the two Tornado spells and the two Thoron spells alone, and yet you carried a bunch more. It's no wonder that you fainted. I can't hold more than the two Tornado and the two Thoron spells myself," Selena said.

"So, basically, I can only store so many spells in me. Any more would be dangerous," I said.

"Not dangerous. More like fatal. In a way, you should be lucky you're alive and with your eyesight," Selena said.

"I… understand," I said. Magic sure seems a bit more complicated than I thought.

"Again, I deeply apologize for overlooking that one basic fact in your training," Selena said. I nodded in reply.

"It's fine. I'm alive and I'm well. That's all that matters now," I said with an attempt at a smile.

"You're so carefree and innocent at times," Selena remarked.

"Hm… say, Selena. How much do you know about this Academy of Magic in this city?" I asked.

"A lot. I was trained there. The only way in is if you're invited in as a guest of a student already enrolled. While you're there, even as a guest, they'll test your magical powers. If you're good enough, you can apply. If you're very good, they'll invite you in automatically," Selena said.

"So, did you apply?" I asked.

"I'm wounded that you'd think so low of my skill," Selena said jokingly.

"You were invited? That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah. That was five years ago. I was still struggling along with magic, like you are now," Selena said.

"So, are their standards high?" I asked.

"The very best. Only those with real talent can get in their programs," Selena said. She looked at me curiously and asked, "Were you invited by someone?"

"Yes, I was. This one girl from the academy invited me after I met her earlier today," I explained.

"Girl? You make it sound like she's younger than you," Selena said a bit curiously.

"She is. I think she's only fifteen. If I remember correctly, she said she was there for two years. She couldn't read when she first entered the academy. They had to teach her how to read," I said.

"They… what?!" Selena asked incredulously.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Either they lowered their standards greatly, or the girl's a magical genius," Selena said.

"You… could come tomorrow to meet her," I said.

"I intend upon it," Selena replied.

"That's truly a talented girl," Soren remarked.

"Thank you for eavesdropping," I replied to him in an acid-like tone.

"We were curious to know why you fell unconscious too. We were worried about your well being," Soren said. Soren was worried? Fat chance. I decided not to voice that disbelief though.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to say, then I better head to my room. I'm going to gather together all my old materials from the academy. If you will, I'd like my elfire spellbook back. That's a present one of my professors gave me when I graduated," Selena said.

"I understand. Here," I said, pulling the spellbook out of the bag I had. I picked up my bag of books and my trumpet from the corner of the room where I put it.

"I'm going to my room. It's starting to get to be a bit late and I need to be up early tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. Goodnight," Selena said.

"Goodnight, commander," I said to her.

"Private Selena," she corrected.

"General Selena," I countered.

"Commander John," she said back to me.

"Hey, hey, now…" Ike said. Quitting our mock, joking quarrel… we looked at Ike with seemingly great interest.

"Those are old ranks. We're all family now and we're all equal," Ike said.

"Understood, Commander Ike!" I said in a joking tone.

"I… you got me there," Ike said in a defeated tone with a hint of a grin. Good lord, I made Ike smile. Next thing you know, Soren's going to kiss Titania. I left the room with my bags of books and my trumpet and headed to my room. Somehow finding it, I dropped my bags in the corner, put my trumpet case down, pulled out the trumpet and a mute, and began to practice.

_I'm a souuulll maaan!_

Wonderful that I still remember how to play a good deal of my jazz band, concert band, and marching band pieces. I even knew the trumpet and the trombone part for this year's field show, and I'm already graduated. That's what I get for hanging around the high school band too much during summer lessons and attempting to teach the brass parts to the brass students.

After playing a few more songs, I put the trumpet away, and stored my mouthpiece in its rightful place in the case. No more having to put it in my pocket or on a table, or wherever I could store it. I lay down in the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the academy's going to be like. Sleep soon claims me for its very own, one of the many victims it has for the day.

* * *

Morning is here. Wonderful! Today is the day of the academy visit. The time is… six-thirty.

Wait, six-thirty!? Oh shit! I flew straight out of bed, grabbed some spare clothes that I haven't worn yet, and ran straight to the bathroom nearest to my room, praying it was open.

Score! It's open! Last minute stuff like always. God, I can't ever do anything ahead of time, can I? After a really quick shower, I got my clothes on and literally ran all the way to the fountain. I arrived two minutes early, and collapsed on the ground while breathing heavily. I made it, even at the cost of my asthma killing me for the next five or so minutes.

"You're here, but what happened to you?"

I looked up in pain and I saw Lloyd, Linus, and Nino standing there. As to which one of them said it, I can attest that it wasn't Nino.

"I… ran… more than… a… hundred… meters," I gasped out in between huge panting swallows of desperately grabbed air.

"Here, let me try to help with that," Nino said. She held out a staff, touched it to me, and I found myself able to breathe a bit better. It wasn't gone by any means, but it helped a lot. I got to my feet and said, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Nino replied with a cheerful smile. I wonder if it's possible for her to frown.

"You really are out of shape, kid," Linus said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're actually here before me," I heard Karla's voice say. I looked in the direction of the voice to see Karla walking toward me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"You were asleep just thirty minutes ago. I was already ready to go," Karla said.

"You didn't leave right away?" I asked.

"I did something called breakfast," Karla said. At that moment, my stomach rumbled.

"Looks like you forgot," Karla said in a taunting voice.

"No! Not quite," I said. I pulled out a package from my pocket and put it down on the fountain's wall.

"Are there any spells for water?" I asked.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"I need to put water in—oh," I said, realizing that there was a water fountain in front of me.

"The water's safe, in case you were wondering," Lloyd said. Quickly I got some water from the fountain and put it in the bowl. That's what the man said. Just add water and I got a meal. Quickly the water spread inside of the substance and something that looked a lot like milk started pouring out of the ball of dried up bits of grain and wheat. After a few seconds, I had a bowl of cereal.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" I said excitedly.

"You didn't know about instant foods?" Nino asked curiously.

"He's a deprived child," Karla said. I shot her a withering glare before wolfing down the cereal. Within a minute, the whole bowl was gone.

"Okay, we better start heading out now," Linus said.

"Okay, John. You can come with me, and Karla can go with my brothers!" Nino said energetically.

"Okay," I replied to her. I nodded to Karla before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"…"

Karla was silent, looking at me a bit weirdly. What's gotten into her? I already explained that there's nothing I have for Nino except as a friend. Seriously, what's wrong with her? I braced myself as she walked toward me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked her carefully.

"Aren't you supposed to close your eyes?" Karla asked.

"Um, sure," I said, closing my eyes. What in the hell is she seriously up to? Then I felt it… she was hugging me. I didn't have to close my eyes for that. I was about to open my eyes when I felt something else. Something soft and sweet pressed against my lips. I stood there with my eyes closed, rigid in shock. As quickly as it happened, it ended.

"That was so sweet!" I heard Nino say… but her voice was echoed and distant. It was like nothing really worked.

"You can open your eyes now," Karla said. After getting over the shock, I opened my eyes.

"Er, that was really sweet of you," I said, unable to figure out what to say.

"… isn't that what couples are supposed to do when they say goodbye?" Karla asked.

"I… guess so. I don't know," I said.

"How do you not know?" she asked me.

"I haven't been in a relationship in a long time," I said.

"I haven't been in a relationship before, period," Karla countered.

"… well, then, I guess it can't hurt if we make up a few of our own rules along the way," I said.

"Sure thing," Karla replied. We looked to the other three standing there. Nino was positively beaming and the two brothers seemed to be smiling.

"I guess, despite the rumors, the Sword Princess does have a soft side," Lloyd commented. As I mentioned earlier… a sharp wit and a joker. After that comment, Karla and I went our separate ways.

I looked at Nino and asked in a rather curious tone, "So, what are the classes like?"

"Well, my first class is basically sitting in the room, performing the spells the teacher gives you, and attempt to try to correct you in any flaws and imperfections you have in spellcasting," Nino said.

"What kind of flaws and imperfections?" I asked.

"Saying the words wrong, not channeling the magic through your body correctly… that sort of thing," Nino explained.

"… I never knew you had to say the words a certain way," I mused.

"She also talks about the right and the wrong way to store spells," Nino said.

"Storing spells… a lesson I could really use," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I saw what you did at the arena. You're lucky to be walking right now!" Nino exclaimed.

"Wait, you were there?" I asked.

"My brothers wanted to go to the arena to watch the tournament," Nino said.

"… and you saw Karla and I battle," I said.

"Yeah. That was a really good battle. However, storing and releasing that many spells in such a short period will have a drastic effect on both your magic and your body. I'm sure my teacher will mention that to you if she knew you were the one in the battle," Nino said.

"What? Was she there too?" I asked.

"Yes, she was there. To be honest, she's not that much older than I am, but her knowledge and skill are phenomenal. She doesn't have much social skill though," Nino said.

"I see…" I said, trying to think over the things Nino said. After a little more walking, we arrived at the academy. The guards standing in front of the entrance stopped us.

"Who are you?" the first guard asked me.

"Don't worry. He's my guest," Nino said.

"Ah… then proceed," the other guard said.

With a quick bow to the guards, we walked inside to the main entrance hall. The place was extravagantly beautiful beyond words. I cannot even begin to describe how awesome it was.

"Ah, John, you're here," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to see that it was Selena.

"How… did you get past the guards?" I asked her.

"I know someone who actually teaches here. Well, when I first knew him, he was just a student," Selena explained.

"… what?" I asked.

"Which professor?" Nino asked.

"Professor Canas," Selena said. Canas is here? Canas as in, the totally awesome elder magic user, who is a scholar and loves to learn things? Oh my god, this awesome beyond belief!

"How do you know the professor?" Nino asked.

"We were both students here at one time," Selena said.

"Really? How did you get in?" Nino asked.

"Well… it's… a long… story," Selena said in a rather dodgy tone.

"Was he the person who brought you here as a guest?" I asked Selena.

"He was," Selena said after a slight hesitation.

"We have time!" Nino said. She motioned toward a group of chairs to sit down on. Before we could react, she sat down and motioned for us to sit. Sighing, I followed Nino and sat down, followed by Selena, who sat down next to me.

"Well, this is a story from a few years back. It's a little personal, so you wouldn't mind not repeating this, right?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Nino said with a huge grin.

"Well, when I was younger, I was a hotshot, egotistical mage. My friend Calill and I would always get into heated discussions about who was better and who was first class and who was second rate. Finally, I decided that I wanted to enter into the academy," Selena began.

Calill? As in the sage who proclaims she's first-class when she can't even use a staff? That Calill?

"I left Daein to come here to Begnion to try to enter the academy, but I was turned down at the front gate. I found out you couldn't even have a chance at getting in unless invited by another student as a guest. So, I set out on a small quest for myself. Find a student who would agree to take me as a guest," Selena said.

"Well, you're a pretty lady! I'm sure you could ask any guy!" Nino said. I looked at Selena to see she had turned slightly red from embarrassment. Sparing her from any further harm, I hastily said, "Go on."

"Well, I ran into this one guy. He was one of those nerdy types, from spending most of his time in the bookstore and library to practicing his spells. He was a dark magic user, but I didn't care. I approached him, started some small talk… and took advantage of my looks to win him over," Selena said, hanging her head guiltily.

"So, you used your good looks to charm the professor back when he was a student into bringing you as a guest," Nino said.

"Yes. I acted as if I was curious about him and even asked him out to a date. After I got in, I felt bad for using him. It was through our time together that I found out I really did like him. However, he graduated and became a professor here… and it is forbidden for a student and a teacher to have a relationship, so we were forced to break up. After I graduated, I left here, went back to Daein, and became one of the Four Riders. The rest, as they say, is history," Selena said.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a pity that the policy wouldn't let you two stay together. Unfortunately, though… the professor was married a few years ago and had a son," Nino recounted.

"Was married? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, during a trip to the mountains, there was an avalanche. Both of them tried to stop it and succeeded, but his wife was killed in the process," Nino said, frowning in sadness. That must've been devastating for Canas.

"So, he lives alone with his child?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Nino replied. I looked at Selena, who looked a bit shocked and sad at what happened.

"Miss Selena… are you okay?" Nino asked.

"I… I'll be fine. Nino, how did you learn magic? I heard that you couldn't read until after you joined the academy," Selena asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Well, I just listened to my mother chant spells and imitated her. Well, not my actual mother. She died some time ago. My adoptive mother," Nino said. Adoptive mother? No way… this can't be.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked, trying to be casual about it.

"Sonia," Nino replied. I gasped in shock. Why is Sonia here? She's simply a morph created by Nergal. That's the only reason to explain her existence. But why would Nergal be here and what's he doing? He can't possibly want to free the dragons, because dragons already live peacefully in Goldoa! This throws more than a wrench or a spanner into my prediction abilities. This just completely puts me at "useless" status in terms of predicting the future.

"What's wrong?" Nino asked.

"Oh… it's just… I thought may have… heard of that name before," I said hesitantly.

"That's amazing! That's just true talent right there," Selena said.

"Really? Thank you," Nino replied. She looked up and said, "Oh no! Look at the time! We really have to get to class!"

"Bye General Selena," I said with a smirk.

"Bye Commander John," Selena returned jokingly at me.

Today will be an interesting day. Quite an interesting day indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I felt a little backstory was needed to help connect the characters from Blazing Sword and Sacred Stones a little better into the land of Tellius.

The Black Fang and Nergal are here? I could possibly wonder what plans the author has in store. –whistles innocently-

Well, this has been a bit of a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it immensely.

* * *

Oh, and I have to do this... simply because I feel nerdy and immature enough at the current moment to do this.

Nappa: Vegeta! What does say about the word count on this chapter?  
Vegeta: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSSANDD!

Celebration on not only breaking the eight-thousand mark for the first time on a single chapter, but actually going past nine-thousand as well.


	20. Darkness in Plain Sight

Chapter 20

Darkness in Plain Sight

I followed Nino through the hallways of the academy until we reached her classroom. Together her and I walked through the doorway into the classroom. Nino sat down in her seat. I looked around the room with vague curiosity and wonder.

"You can sit over there in the corner. That's where guests sit while observing a class," Nino said to me.

"Oh, okay! Thanks," I replied to her as I walked to the corner. As I sat in my seat, I looked around the room to see it looked a lot like a normal college classroom. A few minutes later, a young lady with purple hair walked into the classroom. Well, purple was an interesting color. I wonder if it's natural or not. She, like most other girls in this world, was actually somewhat cute.

"Good morning class," the instructor said, greeting everyone in the room.

"Good morning, Professor Lute," the class replied. Professor Lute? As in… the person who has no social abilities whatsoever but is a very good mage?

"Today, it appears we have a guest. May I ask whose guest is this?" Lute asked. Nino raised her hand and stood up excitedly.

"He's my guest, ma'am! He's somewhat new to magic, but he's a quick learner," Nino said proudly. You know, I didn't mention anything about being a quick learner to her. Please don't say anything that'll make me regret coming here, Nino! I beg of you.

"You are a quick learner?" Lute asked me carefully.

"Uh… yes, ma'am," I said tentatively. It's not like I could say no.

"Understood. I will keep my eye on you and your skill. Hello and goodbye!" Lute said before turning away to her class. Damn, she is really weird. She put her book down on her desk in the front of the room.

"Who here can remember what we did in our last lesson?" Lute asked the class. One of the students raised his hand tentatively.

"No, I do not have any hall passes to the lavatory," Lute said to the student. "Who would like to ask next?"

"Um, professor, I remember what we did yesterday," the boy who raised his hand said.

"Very good, Ewan! Two extra points for today's participation grade!" Lute said in a cheerful voice. Yep, she is a grade-A nutjob.

"We studied Ashera's Second Law of Anima Magic," Ewan said.

"Very good! We did study that law yesterday. Pop quiz! I have a five-question quiz here for everyone in the room," Lute said. Everyone groaned as she chanted a quick spell on a stack of papers. I curiously looked to see that questions were being written on it as I watched it. Wait, what type of magic does that? I'll have to ask later… preferably to another teacher. I watched as Lute handed out papers to everyone. When she got to me, she handed me a quiz as well.

"Er, ma'am, what am I supposed to do with this quiz?" I asked her.

"You take it!" Lute replied in a tone that had all the implications of "dee-dee-dee, duhhh!"

"But… I don't know what's on it," I said to her.

"Rule number one! Always be prepared," Lute replied. What? Is she seriously off her rocker or something? Has she gone off the deep end? Has the cheese fell off her cracker? Is she a couple sandwiches short of a picnic? Has she lost her marbles? Is she a couple spells short of a book? Is she a couple beakers short of a laboratory? Are all her cups in the cupboard? Does her driveway go to the road? Is she a little left of center? Is she a half a bubble off plum? Is she a couple beers short of a six-pack? Is she as normal as a three-dollar bill? Is she a one-needle knitter? Has she gone to the happy house? Where are her escorts in the white suits? Where's her straightjacket? Is her sanity equal to the derivative of a constant?

I opened the quiz to see five of the most ridiculous questions ever.

"Who wanted to go to the lavatory?"

"Who invited the guest?"

"What did we study yesterday?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Name a pickup line to use on the opposite gender."

I saw Lute sit at he desk with her own packet, as she quickly scribbled the answers to the first four questions before struggling on the last one. I quickly scribbled down "Ewan", "Nino", "Ashera's Second Law of something", and "Nothing" before I looked at the last question incredulously. There's no way she's serious about this.

For the fifth question, I scribbled down the first answer I could think of. "I'd like to be the enzyme to unzip your genes."

Oh well, extra credit couldn't hurt. I wrote down a few more stupid ones that I heard in grade school, praying that Lute didn't have the social skill to realize I was using third-grader jokes in an academy-level class.

"Okay, quiz finished! That is all for today! Throw your bags over your shoulder! Goodbye!" Lute said.

"Wait, what about the class?" I asked her.

"Today we learned about memory… next class we find out who has the best memory. The better memory you have, the more knowledge you retain about your element and the easier it is to memorize incantations for spells," Lute said.

"Really? That's a neat technique for doing that," I said to her.

"Oh, I am sorry…" she said sadly.

"Er, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"You do not approve of my methods?" she asked me.

"… I was saying something nice about your methods," I said.

"Oh, so you're complaining about my class!" Lute said in a cheerful tone.

"Er, actually, I was complimenting it," I said to her in reply.

"So, you did not like it," Lute replied.

"… er, I enjoyed it. Immensely," I said.

"Goodbye!" Lute said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door before I could say anything. Yeah, she is definitely a whack-job. Wait, what was the last question for? I saw Nino walk over to me, laughing. I'm assuming she's laughing at me, because I know she isn't laughing with me.

"She's a bit eccentric, but when she teaches us, there is no one better in this academy in magical theories and practice than she is," Nino said to me. I nodded as I saw another student approach us.

"Did you enjoy Professor Lute's class?" the boy asked. He was the one who tried to answer what they did the last class!

"Well, it's definitely not something I've seen before," I said.

"Ah, that's cool. Well, welcome to the academy. My name is Ewan. I focus on all forms of offensive magics, including the ever-elusive dark magic," the boy said, introducing himself.

"You study dark magic?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm the only student in the advanced class taught by Professor Canas. That is actually coming up in a few minutes. If Nino doesn't mind, I could take you to be a guest for that class," Ewan offered.

"I got homework to do," Nino said. She smiled at me and added, "Go for it!"

"What about you?" I asked Nino.

"I can't do dark magic. It's not a surprise though. Not many people can anymore," Nino said.

"Er, I mean… is it okay for you to go alone?" I asked her.

"Sure it is," Nino replied. "Just drop by the library when you are done with the professor's class."

"Will do, Nino-sama!" I said in a mock joking voice after saluting her. Both immediately gave me rather curious looks. Quickly, I put my hand down and said, "It's a joke."

"Nino-sama?" Ewan asked curiously.

"What's that mean?" Nino asked.

"It's just an expression where I'm from," I replied.

"Where are you from?" Ewan asked me.

"… I… um… really would rather avoid the topic," I hesitantly replied. Both of them looked at me even more curiously than they did before. Not willing to push the subject, the three of us walked down the hallway.

"I'll be at the library to study for my homework and test in my next class!" Nino said joyfully.

"… another test? Oh, please don't make me take that one too!" I said in a pleading tone, causing both of them to laugh.

"Don't worry. Professor Sequillo isn't half as bad as bad as professor Lute," Nino said.

"At least, not personality-wise. Other things, though… I have to admit is a little creepy and weird," Ewan added.

"Agreed," Nino said. She looked at the both of us and said, "Well, I'm off to the library. See you next class!"

"Seeya!" Ewan and I said to her as she walked away.

"We do have about thirty minutes until class. Anything you want to do to pass the time?" Ewan asked.

"Well, do you think you could tell me a bit about dark magic? I'm actually curious, considering I've never dabbled in it before," I said.

"Well… elder magic, more commonly known as dark magic, is the magic of knowledge and wisdom. As you may or may not know, the three types of magic derive their power from different sources," Ewan said.

"Yeah, I remember reading that in the book I was reading," I said.

"My faithfulness in the Goddess Ashera as well as my confidence in myself really helps boost my light magic. My knowledge and understanding of nature, as well as being finely tuned to the element boosts my anima magic. My knowledge, understanding, wisdom, courage, confidence… everything that boosts anima and light magic and many more things are what power dark magic. It is the most powerful and the most dangerous of the three magic types," Ewan explained. Well… I kinda forgot some of the stuff I read. Lucky I had a refresher.

"You know light magic too?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do," Ewan replied.

"Hm, quite the studious pupil you are," I jokingly said.

"Quite, mister quick learner," Ewan joked back.

"Aw, I don't think I am. I just didn't want to contradict Nino," I hastily said.

"Say, let's have Professor Canas test to see whether you can learn dark magic," Ewan suggested.

"Er, really?" I asked. That would be wicked! Dark magic was always my favorite type. Go Canas!

"Yes, really," Ewan replied. After a brief celebration internally, we made our way to the office that Canas presides in. After what seemed like an endless maze of hallways, we arrived at a door. Ewan knocked twice before stepping back.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice asked.

"Ewan and a guest," Ewan replied.

"Come on in," the voice replied. It sounded like more than just more than just a door muffled it. Ewan opened the door and I could immediately see why. The whole office was covered in bookshelves and books in every single spare space it could hold.

"Wow…" I breathed. He really was a nerd.

"Welcome, Ewan. May I ask you what's your name?" Canas greeted before asking me the question.

"I'm John… I'm in Begnion for a few days before--," I began but I was cut off.

"Were you the one in the arena a few days ago with all those spells?" Canas asked me.

"… yes?" I hesitantly replied.

"Such powerful spells. You must have had a horrible side effect later. Still, your knowledge of the elements must've lessened the side effect of your magical depletion, or you wouldn't even be alive, let alone up and talking to me right now," Canas mused, more to himself than to me.

"It was a rather painful experience… one that I would rather not repeat unless absolutely necessary," I replied.

"Indeed…" Canas replied.

"John here has never been tested for dark magic," Ewan commented.

"Is that true?" Canas asked me.

"No… until about a month or two ago, I wasn't even a mage. I was an archer… and a poor one at that," I said.

"So, you've only been a mage for two or so months?" Canas asked.

"Yes…" I replied solemnly.

"That's genuinely impressive. By all means, you should have died in that arena. You released so many spells and each of them was so powerful. The only reason you didn't have such a horrible side effect is that you must have a deep and all-encompassing knowledge of all the elements… do you?" Canas asked.

Well… wind is really nothing more than moving air. Fire is a type of energy. Thunder is too. I really don't know as much anymore. I forgot most of the stuff I learned in my science classes.

"Does it count stuff I learned but forgot?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but it isn't as helpful or as powerful as if you had the knowledge on the front of your mind," Canas said.

"I really don't remember much that I learned about the elements," I said.

"… you don't remember much, and yet you still had enough knowledge and understanding of the element before that you can survive? Have you considered a career as a scholar or a teacher?" Canas asked.

"… a teacher, but of music," I said.

"Ah, the arts! Another fine field to enjoy. Do you play an instrument as well? I play the flute," Canas said.

"I… play many instruments," I said. Even in this world, people want me to name all the instruments I can play? Oh darn…

"Well, we'll get to that another time… maybe after class. Let me get you a basic dark tome and you can look it over and try to cast the basic spell," Canas said. Without response, we saw him figuratively dive into all the books in the room. He finally pulled one out and handed it to me.

"First spell of the book. The thing about dark magic, though, is that it is written in a language that is dead. No one here speaks it or can even translate it, for that matter. I have been working on it, though," Canas said. I opened the book carefully.

It was indeed written in another language. It does look vaguely familiar, though. "Incendia" sounds like a really familiar language, though I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ira" sounds familiar as well. "Aurum" really sounds familiar. "Potestas" in addition. "Fiducia" really sounds like a language I know.

Is it Latin?

Aqua! Aqua! That's a word in here. It's Latin! It's, like… a really old book and a dead language in this world, but it is still Latin! I don't believe this. Oh, I wish I were back in my home world. My friend is learning Latin back at the high school.

"Ah!" I exclaimed upon my discovery.

"What is it?" both Ewan and Canas asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just was trying to figure out where the spell starts," I said in a sheepish tone. Well, I was, but… that's not why… oh… my mind is a blur.

"It starts here," Canas said, pointing to a spot. He pointed to another spot and said, "It ends here."

I nodded and began chanting the spell. Since I took Spanish, I decided to try an experiment and pronounce the vowels with a Spanish accent. After all, Spanish is a romance language. Halfway through the spell, I could see a ball of darkness appear in front of me.

"Now point to it and raise your finger in the air! Continue the spell!" Canas exclaimed cheerfully.

"It's like a fireball spell!" Ewan added. Thanks Ewan. Now I get it.

I finished chanting the spell and held the ball in the air like a fireball. Canas grabbed a new-looking book and said, "Aim at this!"

He threw it into the air. Almost as if by instinct, I threw the ball like a fireball at the book. It hit with a brilliant flash of light. After the light, I could see the ball engulfing the book, ripping it to pieces as if gravity and physics held no meaning in that ball of dark energy. The ball gave out a flash of darkness.

Well, when I say flash of darkness, I mean it goes like this. It's a flash of light, except… it puts your eyes in total darkness. When you finally get your sight back, you have to squint because your pupils are widened so big from the darkness and you have to take a few minutes to re-adjust.

"… that was incredible!" Ewan exclaimed.

"Where did you learn that accent?" Canas asked.

"Well, er, it's a very long story," I said. I really didn't want to talk about my home.

"After class, then," Canas said to me. It appears he would hound me to the end of the earth to find out how I did that. Not to mention my awkward attempt at a Spanish accent. Oh well.

Now, I found out I learned dark magic, what will I do? Only time will tell.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for such a short chapter. I've been drained with all the things going on lately. I'm in the musical at the college. High School Musical! Yay! I'm a jock, much to the surprise and many jokes from my friends.

Practices are Monday to Thursday from four to seven. Despite what seems like hardly any time a week, it is incredibly draining. I also work Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

In addition, I've been spending a lot of my free time playing Pokemon Diamond on my recently bought DS. Yes, I'm guilty… originally I was just slacking on this story, but now I just don't have much energy to put out epically long chapters like the last one.

I'll try to update when I can find the energy to write. I won't abandon this story, I promise. Just, until the musical is over, I'll be limited on energy.

In addition, I was thinking of starting a Pokemon fic. I know that sounds weird, but I've always wanted to do one.

One other note I would like to mention. I'm probably going to change the title of this fic to "Spellbinding Radiance: Fire Emblem". Now, you may be wondering, "Well it's simply changing Fire Emblem after the colon and Spellbinding Radiance before the column."

There is a reason for that. I won't say anything too much since it's just an idea, but I can attest it has something to do with what the voice in the darkness said in this story. Basically, this fic will come as somewhat of a crossover later. Someone I know asked me that if something could take me from this world into the Fire Emblem world, is it possible to travel to other worlds as well… and can other characters travel as well.

My answer to that was that with some help, any character could go to any of the "created" universes. Because of that, I decided to work on an overall plotline that goes even beyond Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.

However, I do need your input on this. If you believe that it may be too much for you guys, then I shall drop the idea and leave it as simply just those two games. If you readers are even interested, just drop a review and I'll PM the idea to you guys in a non-spoiler type fashion.

A democracy I say! A democracy! Vote, vote!

Oh, and two last notes. I'm going to be constantly updating my profile with new links and stuff. I will add a "Links" section as well as update the "Artist Pimpage" section. I'm also thinking of starting a message board. If any of you are interested in joining, then just say so in the review.

Yes, originally I didn't even have the energy to write a chapter… but I felt it wasn't fair to disappear without explaining what was going on. Considering doesn't allow "non-entries" or something like that, I had to get a chapter out to give you all this news update.

Originally, the chapter was going to be shorter but, as usual when writing this fic, I got really rather involved with it and took it until I ran out of steam. Yeah, so… I'll try to update as much as possible. Give me your input in your reviews, people! I want to know what you all think.

Also, I realize that I'm laughing at the fact I called this a "short chapter". Before I did this story, I would have done ANYTHING to have my chapters pass two thousand words. I would toil endlessly, drawing out events, and making long dialogue just to try to break two thousand. This chapter is over 3,500 words. Haha, short chapter.


	21. Deputy Commander

Chapter 21

Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenares

Time passed rather quickly throughout the day. From sitting in Canas's class of advanced elder magic to Nino's next class, I found myself oddly enjoying this school. Oh, maybe after this war, I could move to Begnion and enroll.

The end of the day came soon enough, and I bid my farewells to Nino.

"Will you be able to come tomorrow?" she asked me.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have a mission to do tomorrow. Another day, perhaps. I want to enroll here someday to really help my magical arts," I replied.

"I look forward to it!" Nino said.

"Until then," I said to her with a sad smile. She's so cheerful and joyous. It's a pity that she's associated with the wrong type of people. Well, at least, if Nergal's around. I hope that we never have to meet them on the battlefield.

With waves of farewell to each other, I embarked on my way back to the mercenary company. Along the way, I ran into Karla.

"How'd it go?" I asked her.

"Amazing," was all she could say in reply.

"Learn anything new?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ha... at a loss for words?" I said to her. She quickly turned to me with a rare smile on her face and I knew that she must've had the time of her life today.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself," Karla said to me. I looked to her with a smile and held out a tome. It was old and deteriorated in parts, but it was still a dark tome that Canas loaned to me. He said I could start studying it and work on my dark magic as long as I returned it some time after the war was over.

"I got a dark tome. Turns out I'm pretty adept with dark magic as well," I said to her with a smile. She looked to me with a bit of a peculiar look before saying, "Well, don't slack on your other magic."

"I won't," I said to her with a grin.

"... you know, you're so light-hearted sometimes," she said to me.

"I know," I replied back to her.

"Sometimes that isn't good," she said to me in an annoyed tone.

"I... oh... sorry," I said meekly. Damn, I was being chastised by Karla.

"Really, you should take things more seriously. If you don't, you never know what will happen," she continued.

"I understand," I said.

"Do you? Do you really?" Karla asked me again in a pushy tone.

"..." I was silent. I know fully well what happens. Damn it, stop lecturing me.

"Well?" she asked me.

"Yes! I do. Geez..." I said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you today?" Karla asked me, her voice growing impatient.

"What's wrong with you? You're being even more pushy than you usually are," I said to her in a very annoyed tone. Damn, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Well, you're being even more nonchalant and immature than usual! Someone's gotta set you straight," she said with a tone of finality as if it was over.

"Well, I'm sorry not everyone acts like they have a lance shoved up their... oh forget it," I said said, walking on and not caring.

"Oh, in case you didn't realize. You're going the wrong way. Do you need help with that too?" she said... as if talking to a little child.

"I know my way just fine. I'll take another way back. Go back that way if you want," I snapped.

"Well, fine then!" she shouted back at me as I walked away.

Geez, what's wrong with her? She's so pushy and motherly. Honestly, she doesn't know me that well and who I am. What the hell gives her the right to push me around like that. I'm not some little kid who doesn't know about the world. Damn it! Damn it. I thought we came to that understanding after the whole incident on the ship with the cake and all. Always pushing me to not do things. I'll do what I damn well please at times if it doesn't bother anyone.

"... hello there," I heard someone say to me, barely hearing that voice since I was so deep in thoughts. I snapped out of my reverie to see Titania standing there... without her armor.

"You seemed spaced out after that little argument," Titania said.

"... I... why are you here?" I asked her in a confused tone.

"Well... you two weren't the only ones with a free day," Titania remarked.

"... oh... right," I said. God, maybe I really am stupid.

"Don't feel down or depressed or dumb. It's not your fault. Just chin up," Titania said to me. I sighed and just walked on.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself because of that argument," she continued.

"It gets annoying after a while..." I mused aloud.

"That she's only looking out for your well-being?" Titania asked.

"No... not that. I'm not bothered by that too much," I replied.

"... tell you what. Let's go somewhere to get something to eat, and we can discuss this over a meal. You look a bit hungry and like you need someone to talk to," Titania offered.

"... thanks. Where shall we go, though?" I asked.

"Well, how about that place you went before?" Titania said.

"I really don't want to go there again right now," I merely said.

"How about we--" she began.

"There's a nice place," I said, pointing randomly to a restaurant that was nearby.

"That works," Titania said. Together, her and I walked into the restaurant. We were seated and given menus. You know, without that armor on, I was able to see what Titania really looked like. She wasn't really that bad looking, except for the fact she was so much older than me. I'd estimate about eight to ten years. A blue dress with no sleeves and just two little things going around her shoulders. It went down to about her knees. She was also wearing... heels? Why? She also had her hair down.

"I'm guessing you've never seen me without my armor," Titania said with a smile.

"I... er... no," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. You were just a bit curious," she said to me.

"Quite, actually," I said to her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Titania said jokingly.

"... but cats have nine lives," I countered. All of a sudden, my mind flashed a big neon sign that said "CHEAT CODES!"

"I guess you got me there," she said with a smile.

"If you say so," I said to her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked me.

"I'm sure you probably had something to counter that if you wanted to," I said with a smile.

"Perhaps..." she said in a somewhat pseudo-ominous tone. After that, we looked through our menus and figured what we wanted to order. Our waitress was a fancy, yet bubbly lady. Intelligent systems must not have focused much on the looks of the NPC characters because she looked average. Finally, an average-looking girl. A sight for sore eyes... sore eyes from lack of sleep, that is.

Too much of a good thing is a bad thing. Too many good-looking girls is a bad thing. To be honest, I was actually happy to see her. She wasn't exactly the worst looking, but she definitely wasn't like the playable characters. To have someone normal around... it just re-affirmed my belief how realistic this world really was.

... even the menu was designed like how it was at home.

"I'll have the chicken and pasta for my order," Titania said.

"Any appetizers?" the lady asked.

"Those spicy chicken wings," Titania said.

"What do you want to drink?" the lady asked.

"I'll have water... and a glass of red wine," Titania said.

"Mmm, okay. You, sir?"

"Well, um... could I have the twelve ounce ribeye?" I asked.

"Sure thing, hon. How do you want it cooked?" she asked.

"Rare," I replied.

"An appetizer?" she asked.

"A salad?" I asked.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Hmm," I mused to myself. I don't know what kind of salads they had here.

"Surprise me. Pick a random one and don't tell me," I said to her with a smile.

"Okay, and to drink?" she asked.

"Tomato juice," I replied.

"... any wine?" she asked me.

"Er... no thanks," I said.

"You sure?" Titania asked.

"Quite," I replied.

"Okay, your salad and those wings will be out shortly," the lady said. With a quick smile, she walked off to give our order to the kitchen.

"You like chicken, don't you?" I asked Titania.

"It's something I'm in the mood for," she replied to me.

"I understand," I replied to her. Getting something just because you're in the mood for it. Now that sounds like something I'd do.

"So, tell me... why were you so upset earlier if it doesn't bother you that she's just looking out for you," she asked.

"... do we have to talk about this? I'm actually beginning to enjoy this experience," I said.

"Oh, enjoying yourself? You consider this a date with the deputy commander?" Titania asked curiously.

"Wh-what? That actually... didn't even occur to me," I said. Holy crap, I didn't even think of it like that. Great, what's Karla going to think now?

"Relax! I was just trying to lighten the mood with a joke. If I had known you'd be so flustered, I wouldn't have said it. You really are a shy guy... or perhaps you have a little secret you'd like to share?" she said in a curious tone.

"A secret?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. The new person to the company... the young one... having a thing for one of the leaders. Such an interesting scenario," she said jokingly.

"Sounds like a romance novel gone bad if you ask me," I said dryly.

"Oh, you read them?" she asked, genuinely curious now.

"A few here and there when I had the time at home," I replied to her.

"You know, you're avoiding the question," Titania said.

"I just don't like it when I get into a fight with whoever I'm with. It's always the catalyst for a breakup at home. After the first fight, things just aren't the same... and breakup soon happens," I said.

"So, you're afraid of losing her?" Titania asked.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"Tell me more about your home," she asked me.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, let's begin. Where were you born?" she asked.

"I don't think you'd know where I was born even if I told you the name of the city," I said to her.

"Humor me. Tell me what the town was like," Titania said.

"Well, I was born outside of a large city named Pittsburgh. It was a city well-known for manufacturing steel cheaply and effectively. It was even nicknamed the steel city, if memory serves," I explained.

"Sounds like a nice place to live," she said.

"It really is at times," I said with a smile, reminiscing about my hometown and my visits to my family when my father went on short vacations there.

"So, where did your parents live? What did they do?" Titania asked.

"In Pittsburgh, my mother was a nursing assistant. She worked at hospitals and helped the recovering patients. My father was still in school," I said.

"So, how was life growing up?" she asked me.

"I was home schooled. We moved at an early age, so I don't have many childhood memories of my hometown. My mother didn't trust any children my age. She didn't want me to have any bad influences, or so she said, so she raised me in the home. I had almost no contact with the outside world, except for when she'd invite her friends over or when I was at the library," I said.

"It must've been hard when you finally did connect with the rest of society," Titania commented.

"Quite. I was oftentimes blunt, speaking my mind without knowing I'd hurt other people's feelings," I said.

"Sounds like Soren," she said to me.

"My parents soon got divorced, my father moved to another country, my mother grew completely overprotective of me, and my first year of actual school was total hell. Damn, I hated most of high school," I mused, more to myself than to Titania.

"Here's your wine, ma'am," the waitress said as she came over and gave Titania a glass of wine.

"Thank you," Titania replied politely to the lady.

"Mmm... Titania... can I ask you a question?" I asked her. She took a sip of the wine and looked at me.

"You already did. Presuming a bit too much, are we?" Titania said.

"I... I didn't..." I began. She wasn't getting upset with me, was she?

"You really to need to let loose, let go, and not take things so seriously," she said to me.

"I don't think I know how to relax," I said back to her.

"You know... for a person who's very outspoken and social in group functions, you sure are timid at times," she said to me.

"Groups are one thing... but I'm deathly afraid of talking to anyone one on one," I explained. She took a liberally hefty swig of the wine before looking at me.

"You need to take charge and be more confident in yourself. At the same time, you have to know what to say and what not to say to a girl. Why don't you try it out on me?" she suggested.

"... do we have to?" I asked her.

"I'm only trying to help you and look out for you. It's not like I have anything else to do at the moment," she said casually to me.

"Yeah, but..." I began.

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life not knowing what to do or say to the female species?" Titania asked me before draining the rest of the wine in her glass.

"More wine?" the lady asked Titania as she walked by and saw the empty glass.

"Yes, please," Titania said.

"... what do you want me to do?" I asked her carefully.

"There you go again. Don't be so timid. If you're timid, they'll just see it as a sign of weakness. Be more assertive. Don't be afraid to make an assumption once in a while," she said.

"Okay..." I said. I rubbed my head in my right hand. Damn, this was going to be a weird night.

"Okay, now supposing I was Karla and we were on a date. What is the first thing you'd do?" Titania asked me.

"Uh... offer to pay for her meal?" I suggested.

"Well, that's one of them," Titania said.

"Here's your wine, ma'am," the waitress said as she returned with another glass.

"Thank you," Titania said to the lady before she walked off.

"... I don't know," I honestly said in defeat.

"That's not an answer. What did you do on dates back at your home?" Titania asked me.

"I... er... I've only been on a date once in my life before I got here. The girl asked me out, and all we did was watch a movie," I said.

"A what?" Titania asked.

"A movie. Er... it's like a play," I said, trying to find a decent way to bridge the connection.

"Wow... whose idea was that?" she asked me in a slightly incredulous voice.

"Hers," I replied simply.

"... and I thought you were bad at this," Titania commented.

"It's actually quite normal to go to see a movie for a date," I said to her.

"Peculiar. I wouldn't see a play for my date. Personally, I'd rather go to a weapons exhibition. Now, that's something that would really excite me!" Titania said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. She took a sip of the wine from the new glass and looked at me.

"Now... aside from that, you've never been on a date?" she asked me.

"No, I haven't," I replied.

"Are most males of your world like that?" she asked.

"No... actually... most males go on a lot of dates. I just preferred to work on my schoolwork and talk to my friends rather than to go dating. Dating costs money, which was something I rarely had," I said.

"Well, now you have a ton of money if you want to go dating here," Titania said.

"You're right..." I said to her.

"Well, here's a pointer. Compliment the girl. Tell her what you like about her. Go ahead. Try it on me," she said to me.

"But, I'm not dating you," I said to her.

"Pretend we are. I want to see just how inexperienced... or hopeless... you are," Titania said.

"... thanks," I said to her in slight annoyance.

"... I think Soren rubbed off a bit on me," Titania commented thoughtfully. She took a nice drink from the glass, effectively draining half the glass.

"Okay... um... I like your hair," I said to her.

"... what about it?" she asked me.

"It's really... uh... red," I said.

"... is that the best you can do?" she asked me. She drained the rest of her wine and looked me in the eye. Where's the food? I hope this isn't like an Italian restaurant. I mean, I liked the restaurants when I was over there, but they value socialization over eating. They spaced out the meals, so that it gave the food time to settle down while the participants conversed.

"You have nice eyes," I said to her desperately. Well, if she's looking me in the eye, maybe she's trying to hint at it?

"Uh... really?" she asked me.

"Actually, yeah, you do. I'm not making it up, either," I said to her with a smile.

"Um... thank you," she said to me meekly.

"Hey, hey, don't get embarrassed!" I said to her.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't be so assertive on your dates. You can be cute when you're shy. That is, if you don't stutter," she said aloud in a thoughtful voice.

"... is that a compliment?" I asked her.

"It can be, unless you don't like being cute," she said to me.

"Okay..." I said. Whatever floats her boat, I guess. She knows more than I do.

"What else?" she asked me. Dear god, I can't say "I can't see anything else". That'd be an insult to her. I think.

"Another glass of wine?" the waitress asked as she walked by.

"Yes. I'd like white wine, though," Titania said.

"Er... if you keep this up--" I began.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for the meal this time. It's only a mock date, anyway," Titania said.

"That's not what... oh, nevermind," I said. She's probably already well on her way to getting drunk.

"Well, um... you're like a really great mom... or something," I said nervously. Yeah, I took that from Boyd's support conversation.

"... what?" she asked me with a weird look on her face.

"Uh, I think I gotta go to the bathroom," I said to her quickly. Before she could react, I quickly hopped out of my seat and left to go to the bathroom.

... or at least wander the restaurant aimlessly looking for it.

"Lost?"

I turned around to see Titania there. Apparently, I wandered the restaurant in a complete circle. I could've swore there were less empty glasses of wine before I left. I wasn't gone that long, was I?

"Yeah... but I don't have to go anymore," I said.

"That's... good," she said. She hiccuped slightly before smiling weirdly at me.

"I think you should stop drinking the wine," I offered to her.

"Only if you drink a couple glasses as well and promise never to tell the rest of the company about this," she said.

"No one knows that you drink?" I asked her curiously.

"Not really. I do on occasion though. I need to. It's a stressful job to be a deputy commander of these mercenaries... responsible for people's lives and making sure that everything is under control," she said.

"... I understand. I won't tell anyone," I said to her.

"Well, then... drink up," she said to me, handing me the glass of wine.

"You know, I'm underage," I said to her.

"Underage?" she asked me.

"Where I'm from, there's an age limit on drinking. You can't drink if you're under twenty-one," I explained.

"Well, welcome to Tellius. Drink up!" she said to me, perhaps a bit too cheerfully. I looked at the glass and drank the rest. Thank goodness Titania drank half of it already. I've never really drank before.

"So, enjoying the date?" she asked me.

"I thought you said this wa—oh, yeah, I am," I said to her with a smile.

"That's good..." she said. She looked at me expectantly, as if expecting me to do something.

"You look really stunning tonight," I said to her. I wonder if this is actually what I have to do when I go on a date. I feel really pathetic looking back at my old life. Never been on a date aside from that one to the movies... which didn't count because I didn't know it was a date. That really is quite sad.

"Thank you," she replied to me.

"Ah, order up. I'll pay," I said to her.

"... really?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said to her.

"Good. You're starting to get the hang of this," she said to me. I smiled back at her, proud of the compliment.

"So, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" she asked me.

"I guess pra--"

"Assertive!"

"Oh, yes ma'am," I said sheepishly.

"So... what do you do in your spare time?" she asked me again.

"Well, I enjoy reading books and practicing my magical spells," I said to her.

"... that's it?" she asked me.

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"Well... no. It's rather typical of a mage... a studious mage, at that," she said.

"A nerd, you mean," I said to her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Here are your appetizers," the lady said as she dropped by. I got my salad and she got her chicken wings. My salad consisted of lettuce, sliced tomatoes, grape tomatoes, bacon bits, mushrooms, egg, and olives. Mmm, that looks really good. I wonder what kind of dressing this is. I take a bite out of it. The dressing tastes like a cross between soy sauce and lemon juice.

"_Surprise you, I did," _a voice said. I quickly turned around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Something wrong?" Titania asked me cautiously.

"I thought I heard something," I said, shrugging it off.

"_I'm in your head, moron. She can't hear me,_" it said. I jumped slightly from the surprise.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Nothing. It's just that noise earlier sent a small shiver up my spine," I said to her.

"That's oddly disturbing and creepy," she said to me.

"_Thought I'd make a little change to this world for you_," the voice said. What change... and who is this voice?

"_The person who sent you here. The change... I got your favorite ingredients in a salad and your own custom ingredients for your own salad dressing recipe, and made it a popular salad type in this world... as of fifty years before this date in this world. Surprised yet?_" it asked.

Hell yeah. My salad's in this world... and it's popular! This is fantastic!

"_I see you've finally stumbled upon dark magic. Another little present I gave you_," it said.

Oh, so that's the present. Thanks!

"_You're welcome. I'm still intrigued to see just how far you go in this world. Don't disappoint. Until next time,_" it said.

"You shouldn't do that on a date," Titania commented to me.

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Space out," she replied.

"I didn't mean to. I got contacted by... well... that voice I told you about," I told her.

"... that seems rather random," she said.

"That's what I told it," I said to her. Must be just me, but her face seemed to be a little bit red. We ate our appetizers in silence. I was hungry as anything, so I finished my salad rather quickly. I looked over to see her working on those chicken wings. Man, I miss those things. They were like little morsels of delight on a bone.

We finished our appetizers without saying much to each other. As she finished, we got into a casual conversation about what home was like. I explained what school was like back at home.

"So, they don't teach you how to wield a weapon at your school?" she asked me.

"No. Fighting is left to our military. Some citizens carry weapons, but you have to go through a complicated process to get a weapon," I explained.

"So... what kind of activities did you do in your school?" Titania asked.

"I... um... well... I did a couple things, but that's not really important," I said.

"Sure it is. I need to know the members of our company more," she said to me.

"Well, um... I played piano and trumpet for the jazz band... with solos in both instruments. For parades, I occasionally did bass drum. I played trombone for concert band. I was a bass for select choir and a tenor for regular choir and school musicals. I was also a senior mentor, meaning I got to teach the new students about the school and be an advisor when necessary," I said.

"No sports?" she asked.

"Nope. I have breathing problems. Funny since I do marching band, but... that's the way the cookie crumbles," I said.

"The cookie... crumbles?" she asked me.

"Oh, well... it's a phrase. It means that's just the way things went... I think," I said to her, hesitant considering I realized I never really truly figured out what it meant.

"I see," Titania said to me.

"Uh... I was invited to be in the National Honors Society, but I turned it down. To me, I didn't see a point in it. It was a society of people who got good grades in school, but from what I saw and heard, it wasn't all it was made out to be. I graduated sixth out of two-hundred in my class," I said.

"Anything else?" she asked me.

"Er, I'm a college student now. I went on to a higher form of education toward getting a degree for a job," I said.

"Why do you need a degree for a job?" she asked.

"Eh, it's hard to explain all that stuff," I said to her in a sheepish voice.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty well. I had a nice conversation about the company. Most of the stuff I already know. As she said, she stopped drinking the wine. Aside from being a little slower on the uptake, she wasn't really different from her regular self. She must've built up a tolerance to alcohol. We struck up another conversation about the company and the members, and through her I was able to find out more about everyone. We got our main courses, finished them, and opted for no dessert. It was pretty late when we finally left to go on the way back to finally meet up with the rest of the company.

"So... what's going to happen to us now?" Titania asked me as we walked back.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What's your future-sensing knowledge telling you will happen next?" she asked me.

"I... don't know?" I said curiously.

"I guess it's really only good for major events. It doesn't tell you about small things like this," she said, musing it over in her head.

"Well... I guess so," I said hesitantly.

"You know... you really aren't that bad at going on a date. You just need more confidence in yourself. You lack confidence in yourself and your abilities. That's why you think you can't do it," she said to me. I looked at her. She was red in the face... geez, I think the alcohol's catching up to her.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're the type of person who can do anything they set their mind to, yet lack the confidence to really take it seriously," she said to me.

"I... see," I replied. I never thought about it that way. Well, I have. People told me that before, but I always dismissed it. Maybe they were really right after all. We walked back in silence to the entrance of the imperial palace, or whatever it was called.

"You know, there's one way to find out if a date went well," Titania said to me.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Figure it out," she said to me.

"... nope, nothing appropriate comes to mind," I said.

"You make it sound like a few inappropriate things came to mind," Titania said in a teasing tone.

"No, no, no, not like that!" I said quickly.

"Okay, you just have to bring the topic around to an appropriate place and ask if she had a good time," Titania said.

"I see. So, the weather's pretty nice tonight," I commented.

"Uh... yes, it is," she said.

"Well... I enjoyed tonight. I hope you did too," I said to her.

"It was an enlightening experience," she said to me.

"Hm?" I asked. Well, asked is not the right word. I made a sound of curiosity at her statement.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Good night," she said to me.

"Good... night," I said to her. I walked over to her and she looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I really have to thank you for teaching me tonight... I'll try to have a bit more confidence in myself," I said to her as I hugged her close. I kinda realized just now that she's a bit shorter than me.

"I'm just here to help the members of my company," she said. I partially let go of the hug and looked her in the eye.

"Really? I could've sworn you honestly enjoyed yourself tonight," I said in a joking tone.

"Oh, so now you're ready for joking?" she asked me in a lighthearted voice.

"Be prepared. That's the scout motto," I said to her.

"Well, it is good to be prepared. I try to be prepared for every eventuality that may happen," she said to me.

"I know of one that will probably take you by surprise," I said to her breaking eye contact and started randomly looking at a marvelous looking window on a random floor of the palace... looking exactly like every other one I could see.

"Humor me," she said.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Try me," she said. Looks like she doesn't like backing down from a challenge.

"You asked for it," I said in a slightly more daunting tone. I pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then I stepped back and observed to see the damage I had done. A triumphant smile flitted across my face as I realized I caught her by complete surprise.

"..."

She was totally silent and unmoving. Wow, I really didn't surprise her that badly, did I?

"... that was unexpected," she said slowly.

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best," I said back to her.

"... aren't you pushing it a bit too far for the first date?" she asked me.

"You asked for it," I said to her.

"I didn't expect that," she said.

"Then my job has been completed when I said I'd take you by surprise," I said in a triumphant tone.

"... I see," she said in a spaced out way.

"You're not upset, are you?" I asked her. She seemed a bit different now. I was beginning to worry that wasn't the best course of action. Damn me for always wanting to rise to a challenge presented.

"Oh, I'm not... just... that was my... first," she said slowly.

"Oh... oh... sorry," I said, looking down.

"It's fine," she said.

"You've... never been kissed before?" I asked carefully.

"Never really gave it any thought. I was always more absorbed in my work and my training," she said.

"I... didn't know," I said. Damn, now I feel bad.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen someday," she said.

"... someday? Someone on your mind?" I asked her.

"N-no! Not really," she hastily said.

"... you forget who you're talking to. I can read people fairly easily... sometimes like a book," I said to her.

"I won't tell who," she said.

"I could help you if you want it, you know," I offered.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Scout's honor. You helped me out so much tonight. It wouldn't be right not to help you out too," I said to her.

"Thank you," she said to me with a smile.

"It'll cost you a kiss a day. You gotta practice," I said to her in a joking tone.

"... as if you had any experience," she countered in an equally joking tone.

"Ouch... harsh words from a tough lady," I said.

"Go to bed now. That's an order from your deputy commander," she said jokingly.

"Yes ma'am... right away," I replied, mock bowing to her.

"... you'll have her back. Just be patient," she said to me.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said. "Now off to bed."

"Yes, understood," I said to her. With that farewell, we went inside and went our separate ways into our rooms.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely late update. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff IRL that's pretty encompassed a huge part of my life. There's been a lot of personal problems, as well as financial and social problems going on in my life. I'm gonna continue to update this story, although I don't know how often I'll be updating it. Hopefully when things finally are settled, I'll be able to do the one chapter a week goal that I used to have for myself on this story.

I also kinda realize I use the Author's Note as a blog of sorts.

Also, in regard to the last chapter's Author's Note about the multiple universes, I decided to make it a bit of a compromise. I decided I'm going to do it, but I'm going to do it in this way.

This fic will continue to the end of Radiant Dawn and a little further. I initially had a final adventure planned... sorta like a third part to the Tellius world... like a trilogy. That'll be the ending of this story. I'll post up another story with another universe in a separate fic, which will be like a semi-canon (canon for this world at least...) spin-off. Those who want to see the crossover and the other universes can follow through to the next fic, and those who are against it can stop at the end of this story. I won't slack on the ending of this story, though. If that idea works, then post it in a review.

It's a compromise I've got planned in my head. I got some people who are for the crossover and some people who are against it. I decided this was the way to go to make both parties happy. If anyone likes it or doesn't like it... or has a better suggestion, leaving it in a review or a personal message would be cool.

... and I realized how horrible the grammar was in that last sentence. Ah, my english teachers and professors would have rolled around in their metaphorical graves if they had read that sentence.

Also... I've been working on some plans on my character in the story. I've realized that he's become kinda... mary sue-ish, for lack of a better term. I mean, I know that he's myself, and most of the stuff I put in this fic are just... stuff that actually happens in my life but in the Fire Emblem setting, but still... I feel it's really pushing it. So, I've been planning a lot lately on how to get the fic back to its humble roots. Hopefully, by the time everyone leaves Begnion to deal with Daein, it'll be back to before.

My e-mail should be on my profile. Give me your input people! Also, I'd like to say that the whole Karla sub-plot is about to end soon. How will it end? Find out in the next chapter... of Spell. Binding. Radiance!

... time to cue the DBZ music.


	22. Fight in the Desert

Author's Notes: Holy crap. Update. I am back again for another update. Oh my god, and the author's notes are on the top instead of the bottom. I felt that these notes were important so I put them first.

First and foremost, I got a new desktop computer. Here's what's good about it. It has a SWEET processor, a large hard drive, and four gigabytes of RAM. You read right. Four gigabytes. It set me back quite a few months in paychecks, but it's well worth it. Not only can I play Age of Empires three (which I've been wanting to play since I got it for Christmas about three or four years ago), but it can run Garritan's Personal Orchestra without giving me a Blue Screen of Death. For those of you who don't know, GPO is a program that runs with Finale (my current one is 2007, but I'm "acquiring" 2008 soon) to prove very realistic sounds.

Hopefully, combining this new computer with some of my old compositions and the new GPO, I'm going to take my music to a publishing company to get some of my songs looked over and considered.

But, with every good side comes with a bad side. Here are the bad things that happened.

My old computer kicked the bucket. It still runs (barely), but won't connect to the internet and has trouble loading up. Problem with that is that it has my three hard drives. My new computer won't let me attach my hard drives for some reason, so I have to use my old computer for all my needs from those hard drives. Also, all my Spellbinding Radiance material is on my old computer. Right now, all the stuff I had planned (which wasn't much, but I did put a LOT of thought into the stuff I did have), is temporarily lost until I can find a way to get all that information onto this computer. Said old computer is currently being stubborn and won't turn on.

Any and all other author's notes will be at the bottom. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading this fic and watching it and reviewing it. I can't say how much I appreciate each and every one of you reading this story... and as long as you continue to read, I'll continue to put out, no matter how difficult my life is. Once again... thank you all for reading.

Just an advance notice. It's been a very long time since I've played Path of Radiance, so if I put something in wrong contrary to the game (aside from the plot devices I already have put in), please forgive me. When I finish my Hard Mode play through of Radiant Dawn, I plan on playing through Path of Radiance again.

Chapter 22

Fight in the Desert

I woke up the next morning to someone shoving me in the side and pulling my covers. Blearily, I cracked an eye open.

"Time to get up," a male voice said, the figure extremely blurry.

"Five more minutes," I said sleepily as I rolled over and pulled the covers back over me. That person started pushing me again and pulling my covers again.

"You know, this would be really awkward if I slept naked," I said in a rather pissed off tone. If there was one way to annoy me and piss me off, it was interrupting my sleep.

"It's almost time to get up," the person replied. Sounded a bit like a young child almost.

"Well, then wake me up when the almost has dropped from that sentence," I replied in a very irritated fashion. I pulled the covers back over myself again.

"Get up! Get up! I want to talk to you. It's important," the person said, pulling my covers yet again and pushing me.

"What the f—what do you want?" I said angrily as I turned quickly to the person with every intention of grabbing him by the shirt.

"Well, now that you're pissed off, I'm sure you're awake," the person said. I opened my mouth to make a smartass reply when I realized I was actually fully awake.

"Hold up, I can't see," I said. I fumbled around for my glasses before he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put them on. It was Sothe!

"Can you tell me what Micaiah was like and what she was going to do?" he asked me pleadingly.

"Sothe... you could've asked me while we left for the mission, you know... or you could've asked me when we first got here!" I said.

"I... didn't think about that," he said with his head down.

"Oh... chin up kid. You'll catch up to her. I don't know how well I can see ahead anymore, but I'm sure you'll be reunited with her again," I said with a small smile.

"When?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. Some time between the end of this war and three years afterward," I replied.

"Three years?!" he said nervously and anxiously.

"Yes. So, kid, don't do anything overly heroic in this war. I want to see you two back together again," I said.

"B-back together?" he said with a nervous stutter. If it wasn't so dark in the room, I would've said for sure that he was blushing.

"You know... back hanging out together as friends and all that stuff," I said.

"Oh, okay," he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him in reply.

"Did you know Kieran was going to die?" Sothe asked me.

"... no, I didn't. I generally kept everyone alive. The only person supposed to die was Commander Griel. If I had known Kieran was going to die, I would have tried to stay closer to him and protect him," I said.

"Then... I may die," Sothe said, back to his emotionless voice.

"That's why I said not to do anything overly heroic," I said to him.

"... I want to ask you a big favor that you don't have to do. I really would thank you so much if you did, though," Sothe said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"If I... should... ever die, will you find Micaiah and look out for her?" Sothe asked.

"I... I can't promise that," I said.

"But, you've been understanding of what I've been going through!" Sothe said to me, his emotionless facade breaking.

"I've been understanding because I've been in your situation before! I would like to stand by her and make sure no harm befalls her, but I don't even know if I'll still be in this world about five years from now!" I said to him a bit forcefully.

"If... you do stay here, will you look out for her?" he asked me.

"Yes... Sothe. I shall. That's my promise from me to you," I said to him. I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I'll look out for her and protect her from death, even at the cost of my own life," I said to him.

"Not to doubt you or anything, but why would you do that?" Sothe asked.

"Because you, Ike, and everyone else in this company have a life here. You all have families or a career that you've been in all your life. You all have someone to look to. I'm a nobody... a drifter. I have no associations, no family... I die and nothing will change. I have no real role in this world. I have no plans for the future. Looking after Micaiah would give me something to do... and I will do my best at it," I said.

"You sound... like I did before I met her," Sothe remarked.

"How so?" I asked.

"I've been thieving and stealing all my life. No friends, no family, and no childhood to speak of. I often wondered if I just died, would anyone care and would anything happen. Then I met Micaiah, and it all changed. She gave my life value and purpose and she made me feel complete. That's why I ask this favor. I want someone to look out for her as I did. I want to feel safe knowing that the person who taught me to love life will have hers as long as I can help it," Sothe explained.

"... Sothe. I promise you that if I stay here... I'll look out for her. If I can't stay here, I'll get someone who understands the situation to always stand by her side," I said to him.

"Thank you," Sothe said with a teary-eyed smile before practically vanishing from the room. Damn thieves always seem to disappear and appear with no noise. Well, I've been thinking about it. I don't even know if I do want to go back anymore. I do have friends here. I had friends back at home, but if they already believe me to be dead, what more can I say or do?

Well, today was the day of the mission. The day we go to the desert and do the Apostle's bidding. Empress Sanaki wants us to go the desert. Oh joy. Blazing hot temperatures, sand to run through, and a ton of bandits that we've gotta take care of. Laguz bandits. That's all I really need. Thank goodness my fire magic is pretty well tuned, thanks to Selena. I'm sure my thunder magic can own the ravens. I know the game's mechanics said wind beats the flying laguz, but come on.

Who hasn't used Pikachu against a Pidgey and savored the super effective hit of a thundershock in Pokemon Yellow?

I managed to get my stuff packed, get a shower in the place in the palace that everyone else got one. Surprisingly, it was empty. I mean, it was kinda early in the morning, but an empty bathroom? Maybe the rest of the mercenaries weren't taking a shower yet? Sothe did say it was almost time to get up. Maybe "almost" to him was an hour or two.

Either way, I managed to get ready, get my stuff, and sat in the conference room. I must've sat in there for about a minute or so when Selena walked into the room. She looked me in the eye and nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, Selena," I said to her with a smile.

"Good morning there," she replied back to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. As ready as I can be in my state. How about you?" she replied.

"I'm going to do my best. Besides, fire magic has always been my specialty. I had a good teacher," I said with a smile toward her.

"Thanks," she said humbly in reply. Next in the room was Natasha. Oh dear, I haven't talked to her in a while.

"Mornin'," I said to her.

"Good morning..." she said back to me in a tired tone. Before I could say much more, a few more people started piling into the room. Soon, everyone was in the room. Ike stood at the front of the room with a map on a board.

"Okay, everyone. Our objective is this desert," he said as he used a pointer to point out a section of Begnion.

"It will take us approximately four hours of marching to get to the ruins that are in the desert. From there, we shall scout out for the rebellion," Ike explained. Four hours of marching in the blazing hot desert. Just my cup of tea. Why couldn't I have gotten sick on this mission instead of the mission in the fog? Oh well. It's too late to complain now. I'm not pulling another Makalov.

"Bring plenty of water. Supposedly, there is an oasis next to the ruin that we're going to stay at, but if there isn't, be prepared. That is all," Ike said. With that, he dismissed us to do last minute preparations before we began our long trek to the desert.

Four hours. If you had said that to me months ago back in my world, I would've laughed at you in your face. Yet here I am, going to struggle my ass off to get to the destination. No signs of weakness. I can't show any. We started off on our march. I won't be weak. I can't show a sign of weakness.

-line break-

Some time later, as we were well into our trek into the desert, I found out my resolve was not as strong as I thought it was. I collapsed from lack of energy and Selena, in pity of my status, put me on her horse.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Titania asked me, who was nearby.

"No. I've never even been to a desert before. The only long walk I've ever been on was our parades for band... and then that was only roughly about an hour," I said before taking a huge drink of water.

"Three hours you lasted before you gave up. Not too shabby for a new person," Titania commented.

"I'm surprised Ilyana and Soren and all the other mages are holding up so well. I find myself sinking into the sand and struggling to take every step," I said.

"You know... you're supposed to use your magic to keep yourself from sinking in," Selena said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"It's supposed to come naturally as you get more in tune with magic," she said.

"Well... it didn't come naturally. I didn't even know I could do that," I said.

"Well, I guess you've been slacking on your practice lately," she said.

"Of course he has," came a nearby voice. It's Karla.

"... not now," I said to her.

"Sure..." Karla said in annoyed tone before walking off.

"What's been wrong with you two lately?" Selena asked me.

"I have no idea. She just started getting a hell of a lot more snippy lately," I said with a sigh.

"Oh... I see," she replied. We continued in silence like this for a while.

"Problem, everyone!" I heard Ike call out. I looked up at him.

"There appears to be a huge encampment of the rebels in the ruins we're going to. I see the oasis though. If we want that extra water, we'll have to fight a hard battle for it. Are you all ready?" Ike called out.

"Soren here will cast a few blizzard spells to help deal with those flying units. They appear to be laguz, though. Either way, we'll have to take care of them. Soren's blizzard spells will also temporarily cool down the weather for the rest of you. If you all are ready, good luck," Ike called out.

"Thanks for the ride," I said to Selena as I got off her horse.

"Good luck," she replied back to me. Everyone got into a combat formation and marched forward toward the laguz. Well, they were supposed to be laguz, with Tormod as their leader. I couldn't tell from this distance. A giant flaming fireball from the sky flying at us confirmed my thoughts. Yep, Tormod is here. Quickly, all the mages of the group conjured shields to prevent the fireball from hitting anyone.

"Let's go!" I heard Ike call out. Running forward, refreshed from riding on Selena's horse, I ran forward with the rest of the mages. Soren opted to stay behind, casting blizzard spell after blizzard spell. Selena also stayed behind, casting meteors of her own to try to severely weaken the beast laguz. I didn't think Tormod had a meteor tome, but I guess I was proven wrong.

The laguz and the mercenaries clashed, though a good deal of the laguz were already tired out from the long-range assaults by Selena and Soren. Also, Rolf and Boyd appeared to be doing quite a bit of damage with their bows. As the laguz got closer, Boyd put away his bow and pulled out his axe to join the rest of the melee fighters.

There were enemies everywhere! I casted fireball after fireball at the beasts, wind gust after wind gust at the birds, and shadow balls, as I called them, at the untransformed beasts. I stayed behind Mia, Karla, and Boyd, who finished off the units that I weakened for them. Natasha was next to me, healing anyone with her physic staff.

There were hordes of units. Wave after wave started going up against us. I could see the melee units beginning to fatigue. No, they can't give out now! Even the skillful Karla and the energetic Sothe were beginning to tire.

I take this moment to note how ridiculously humorous Sothe's fighting is. Here, a huge as hell tiger lunges at Sothe. He drops to the ground, and stabs at the tiger's chest, effectively slicing it open thanks to the tiger's strength of his momentum. It seems Sothe is using the enemy's strength to his advantage. It's pretty weird seeing Sothe shank those tigers and those ravens with that tiny knife and actually doing the most damage of his group.

"Guys, fall back for now. Temporary retreat to rest," Ike called out.

"I don't think so!" I heard a voice call out. There was a mage standing near us in the battlefield. He looked us over and called out, "All-out everyone! They're tired and are trying to retreat to regain some of their energy!"

"We can't fall back. That would be suicide," Soren said as he approached the group. It appears he didn't have any more energy to cast the heavily-consuming blizzard spells anymore. Selena continued shooting huge meteor-esque fireballs at the enemy, though. I could tell even she was tiring because every flaming ball of death was smaller than the last. Even I was getting tired, feeling a bit like I was in the arena. I sat down to take a break and a breather and drank some water. I could see the tigers and cats slowly advancing. They must be worn out too.

I held my hand up and flipped to a latter part of the dark tome book. After chanting the spell, I pointed to a group of the laguz and said the activation word. At that moment, a bubble emerged around the group of tigers and cats and a raven. I could see them struggling as they were pulled to the center of the bubble. I could see them slowly disappearing, as if their bodies were being molecularly pulled apart. I could see their tails disintegrating into the air as if they were just being teleported. The laguz all struggled to get out, until finally two of the cats summoned enough resistance to the spell to jump out. The rest of the laguz were mercilessly disintegrated into thin air.

"Dark magic? You can do dark magic?" Selena asked me alarmingly.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"I... what..." she sputtered.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave it alone and go back to my anima training," I said meekly. Well, so much for learning dark magic.

"I forbid you to stop learning dark magic. Mages of these elder and fell arts are so rare nowadays! Forget about my training. Go train in your arts. Go make me proud when I see how well you do as a mage in all the arts," Selena said to me.

"But... I can't cast light magic," I said.

"Then find a teacher. It's rare to see a dark mage, but someone who can adeptly pick up every branch of magic? The only person to have done that that's alive right now is Canas... no other mage is studious enough," she said. Suddenly, the realization of what she had said sunk into her and she sighed.

"He... loaned me this tome. When we go back, you should talk to him," I said to Selena.

"I don't think he'll want anything to do with me. I took his teachings," she paused as she shot a fireball at an incoming tiger, "And used it for my own furthering in Daein."

"Does it matter what you did? Just apologize, tell him you've reformed, and talk to him. Live with the regrets of the things you've done rather than the things you didn't do. That's what I always say," I said to her. As I finished that, I cast a ball of shadow at a tiger that was merely twenty feet from us. The ball hit the tiger and expanded. I saw the tiger try to resist the spell as it slowly imploded his body. I learned that the more resistance you have to magic, the easier it is to get out of these spells. For example, if I cast it on Soren, not only could he just walk out, but the actual implosion and those effects take longer. Lucky for us, laguz have barely any magic resistance.

I watched my shadow ball crunch the tiger into a rather vile ball of... something. The sound effect wasn't particularly nice either; it complemented the rather grotesque scene in front of me. It was sickening to see at first, but I got used to it. I had to get used to it. It was either kill or be killed.

That's what war was about. I remember as a senior in high school, I applied for the army, but I was rejected because of my severe asthma. I'm glad I didn't join. War is a terrible, base thing. But, as I have my doubts about this war, I think back to General Patton's speech that he gave his soldiers.

Yes, I'm a nerd for actually reading that speech. It made such an impact on me. It was what convinced me to join the army. To serve my country and to help my fellow soldiers fight for my freedoms. Here I am right now, doing those very things. Understand and respect those who fight for the country. I'm fighting for Crimea's independence. Doing the apostle's dirty work so that we can gain favor for her. I feel like a Crimean citizen already.

Wow... I don't know where that came from.

"Tiger!" someone called out from nearby on the battlefield. I could see a tiger lunge at Selena and myself, its claws out and its fangs bared. I started to conjure a shadow ball, but every part of me knew that I wouldn't get the spell off in time.

That was my fatal mistake. When casting dark magic, you cannot have a lapse in confidence.

I saw Karla jump in front of the tiger with her sword out. The tiger couldn't change direction as it was impaled on the sword and gone to meet its maker... yet, I could see that his claws severely injured Karla. As that happened, the ball of elder magic I was casting flew into the air, out of my control. It flew around before crashing into me. I felt the magic penetrate my system... blazing through me like my whole body was turned into a giant fireball. I shouted out in pain as I saw myself glowing. Huge chunks of magic flew out of me in random directions, many of them flying at the enemy and striking them down, although one smacked Boyd in the backside, catching the seat of his pants on fire. I fell to the ground in pain, out of magic and barely clinging to consciousness.

"Someone! A healer! We have two people down!" I heard Selena call out as I fell to the ground. Karla also fell to the ground, severely wounded from the deep gashes of its claws.

"I have no more energy," Natasha said sympathetically, sitting on the ground tiredly. Both sides were severely exhausted from the battle, both sides taking a break.

"I can't do anything," Soren said.

"Here... let me try to heal them," Ilyana said as she made her way over. She pulled out her staff and tried to heal Karla. The wounds closed and Ilyana sat on the ground.

"I... have no more energy right now. She's not in mortal danger, though," Ilyana said.

"You know something..." Karla said as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked her carefully.

"You're a really nice person to be around, but you can be too careless. I can't look out for you... forever... you know," she said to me.

"Do... you have to bring this up when we're both out of energy and ready to pass out from said lack of energy?" I asked her tiredly.

"I don't think we can continue like this. We're both inexperienced and we both have different views and expectations on life," Karla said.

"Tiger!" I heard Selena call out. Mia jumped up and quickly dispatched the tiger.

"Everyone who can still fight, get ready. We're going to hit them while they're still tired. I can see the reason they've stopped attacking as much is because they're as tired or even more tired than we are," I heard Ike call.

"That's what I started to think after yesterday," I said to Karla. I started to get up, but I collapsed. My whole body was in pain and I could barely move.

"Stay," I heard Selena say to me.

"... yes ma'am," I replied to her.

"Let's go!" I heard Ike call out. I have to take this time to marvel at Soren's brilliant tactical experience. So many losses for the enemy, and we had no losses. Out numbered, out powered, and he still manages to get us the upper hand with no losses.

I slowly sat up to see surprisingly that there weren't that many people charging at the enemy. In fact, most of the army was sitting back here with me. Marcia and Jill were both charging forward, along with Ike. Titania dismounted her horse to charge up with Boyd. Oscar and Nephenee ran forward as well. Rhys opted to stay behind with his Physic staff and heal anyone who got injured too badly. Mist rushed forward with her sword, intending to really prove herself. I have to commend her on her improvement. Ever since the whole incident with Greil losing to the Black Knight, I've heard that she's been putting her heart into her training.

Everyone else was too tired to really do anything. Makalov was complaining about a pain in his gut, so Ike let him stay behind.

Bullshit, I say, but maybe he might not be lying this time.

My whole body was quivering badly from the pain of my backfiring spell. I could only watch as again, Soren's plan that he gave Ike minimized their casualties to just scratches. Go Rhys! Go Mist! You all have to fight and heal. We can't lose anyone else. Kieran was bad enough.

As the battle started winding down, a few more retreated to join us. I finally could stand up, thanks to a quick healing by Rhys. I couldn't cast any more dark magic just now. I didn't dare to attempt it in my condition. Just as I started the incantation for a fireball, I felt a warm blaze of heat behind me. I turned around and a huge flaming fireball of death was flying at us.

Oh god, Tormod! You're going to kill all of us sitting here! I quickly cast an incantation for a fire shield in a desperate attempt to hope that using the same element would hold it back. I cast the shield... and immediately I knew I was spent. I was out of magic and I forced a spell out. I could feel the familiar blackening of vision on the corner of my eyes like the arena, but it wasn't as powerful as it was before when I stepped out of the arena.

I fell backward onto the ground to see the meteor smash through my shield as a baseball thrown at ninety miles per hour would fly through glass. My shield broke and I saw pieces of it fly through the air like some deadly show of fireworks. I'm spent. I'm done for. I lay on the ground, tired and exhausted. If death comes to me now... so be it.

I was just getting ready to close my eyes and accept my fate when I saw Selena walk over to me shakily. She got down on one knee and conjured a fire barrier so powerful, I could actually feel the heat from it. The flaming ball of death must not have been twenty feet from the ground when it met the shield. The two struggled for a second and I could see Selena visibly pushing herself as well past her magical limits to save us.

Two things happened at the same time.

First, Selena gave out with her magic. The shield broke. At the same time, for some weird reason, the fireball seemed to have broke and exploded in the same show of brilliant fireworks.

Second, I heard Boyd's voice call out, "We've caught the mage!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when an unexpected third thing soon followed. Spent of her magic and having barely enough energy to even stay conscious, Selena collapsed down to the ground.

... she could've aimed it even a little bit and not fall right onto my chest. Oh god, my whole body is sore and feels like needles prodding me all over! Gee! Ow! Damn it! That hurts! Get off! Please?

"Is it gone?" I heard her ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I can't see right now," Selena said, turning her head toward my voice. Oh, please don't move your head! It's on my ch—ow!

I winced in pain as she moved. Realizing what was going on, she used whatever energy she could muster to get herself off my chest and position herself next to me.

"Can you see?" she asked me.

"Barely. I pushed myself trying to make my own shield to stop that spell," I said.

"You're something else, kid... heh... being able to always push yourself and not have that many side-effects," she said.

"Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to go like this," I said back to her.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever had to push myself this hard for a battle," she said, her voice attaining some sort of fearful tone.

"Really?" I asked her.

"I've never been in a battle this difficult in my life. It was a blessing and a curse," Selena said to me sadly.

"Why is that?" I asked her. 

"... most people, when they push themselves like you or I have... they black out their vision and never regain it. You're one of the only people I can think of that's done it twice and can still see," she said.

"Wait... so... no!" I said to her alarmed.

"It's very possible," Selena replied.

"No, you can't do that! We'll find you a cure! I'm sure of it!" I said to her. She can't be losing her eyesight! Not her. She was my teacher and one of my first close friends here!

"It has been an honor to both serve under you in the Daein army and with you in the Crimean army. I feel good that my sacrifice was only my eyesight... that I protected the life of my first and only student, as well as those whom he cares about so much," she said to me.

"Selena. Don't say things like that!" I said to her in a desperate tone.

"Commander, don't sound so frantic. I'm still alive," Selena said. Well, I guess that's true.

"But... no... we'll find a cure for you someday. We will. I promise you," I said to her. Turning to my side, I put an arm around her and pulled her close. At the same time, I put my other arm under her.

"What... are you doing," Selena asked.

"A hug. A sign of appreciation for being the best teacher I had and one of my good friends," I said to her.

"I'd... try to hug you back, but I can't really move and I can't see you," Selena said tiredly to me.

"It's fine," I said to her. I held her for a few minutes, just... overwhelmed. It was too horrible to be true. She was most likely going to lose her eyesight and just be taken by darkness. I couldn't explain it, but holding her was comforting. It was almost as if I was holding her away from the darkness. It was just too real. I... I can't believe this. This war is meaningless... I don't know if I can really take much more of this. It's just too stressful.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming over to us. I tilted my head slightly to see it was Ike, slowly and tiredly making his way over to our group.

"No casualties in this battle so far, aside from minor injuries. All our mages are on the ground though from severe fatigue though. How are you two holding up?" he asked.

"... Selena pushed herself past her limit in stopping that last fireball. It's quite possible she's lost her eyesight for good," I said to Ike, trying my best to keep my voice steady. I didn't want to sound weak in front of Ike or Selena, but... I didn't know if I was successful.

"... I... understand," Ike said. There was an unmistakable tone of sadness and sympathy in his voice. He slowly turned around and called out, "Anyone who has enough strength, pick up someone who can't move anymore and take them to the ruined fortress over there. We'll spend our time there recovering while we talk to this Laguz Emancipation Force about the situation at hand."

I felt myself being picked up while slowly and reluctantly letting go of Selena. A familiar white gi entered my line of vision. It was Karla.

"You okay?" she asked me, genuine concern in her voice.

"I've felt better," I replied to her, "But I'm managing."

"That's good to hear," she replied to me tiredly.

"Karla... I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I said to her.

"As am I," she replied to me.

"What you said was true, though," I said to her.

"I... understand," she said to me.

"What do you understand?" I asked her.

"Everyone has trouble realizing their faults, one way or another. Even I have trouble realizing my faults," Karla slowly said.

"If we work together through them, I'm sure we can fix them," I said to her encouragingly.

"No... I need to talk to you when you're feeling better," Karla said in a rather ominous tone. Now, I'm starting to be a bit afraid here. What's going on?

After about five more minutes, we finally arrived at the ruins, where we spent the next two days recovering from our battle.

-line break-

After two days of recovery, I was up and about, tending to those who were still recovering from the last battle. Oddly enough, I spent a lot of time in Soren's room. He didn't seem to mind my presence as much as he used to. Quite often, we got into deep, philosophical discussions. Even through all our time together, I know almost nothing more of him than I did before.

Perhaps an update of what happened these past two days should suffice. Ike talked to Tormod, who was a fire mage and the leader of this Laguz Emancipation Army. He was also a short, plucky kid with great ideals. Sounds like your typical RPG protagonist, if you ask me. Kinda funny that he's only a minor character in this game.

Anyway, we decided to let them go and do some investigation for ourselves into the whole laguz slave trade that Tormod says is still in existence.

Selena, fortunately, partially recovered from her blindness. Instead of being totally blind, we were going to get her a pair of glasses to wear to help her see better. Unfortunately, a case of blindness this badly really is not common in this world and most of the times, it can be healed by a good healer. However, since the blindness was inflicted by a magical injury, we all reasoned it would be best if we just got her a pair of glasses to fix it. The bright side is that the clever minds of Begnion are going to study my pair of glasses to see how it works and how to correct her vision. Apparently, people with glasses in Begnion are rare and are mainly older people who have to wear it to read. Strong prescriptions for eyeglasses like mine are unheard of. Reminds me of school when I used to struggle just to read the third or fourth line of the eye chart. Yes, I'm that bad.

Karla and I are no longer together. Yeah... I really don't want to get into those details. When I finally recovered, we had a simple, civil conversation. As simple and civil as we could get, considering the topic... that is to say. At least we can still be friends, even though that may be slightly awkward.

Makalov appears to be quite sick. Maybe there really is something wrong with his stomach like he said. Marcia seems unconvinced and seems to use the butt of her lance to playfully prod him in the stomach, much to his annoyance.

All the other magic users are still stuck in bed, except Mist. She seems to be up and about, using her staff when she had regained enough energy. That girl just always seems to have a boundless amount of renewable energy. Hah, if we could only convert that energy to fuel, we probably could fix the energy crisis back at home.

Jill seems to be in a cheerful mood today, though as to why, I'm not sure. She won't talk to me about it.

The princess herself was back at Begnion, sitting through meeting after meeting with stuffy nobles as to whether Crimea will get help from Begnion or not. At times, I feel bad for her. I can feel that she wants to fight with us. I can tell that she wants to charge in the front line with Ike to help her fellow countrymen fight for the country's freedom.

Zihark was a bit worn out at the day of the battle, but now he seems to be in very good condition. He spends most of his time in Ilyana's room to help her recover. Joshua seems to have taken a liking to Ilyana as well, and appears to be taking over some of Zihark's duties when he's asleep. I wonder how that's going go turn out.

Mia and Karla have been spending a lot of time together. Well, birds of a feather flock together after all.

Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar are all pitching in to try to help the company out. Oscar's been cooking lovely meals despite the lack of materials to cook with. I don't know how he does it. Boyd recovered quickly from the battle and voluntarily took on some of the harder manual labor jobs. Rolf's been somewhat of a morale booster throughout the company, trying to cheer everyone up. Rolf is like mini-Nino, with a very infectious personality.

Somehow, mysteriously, Stefan joined us in the battle. I never even noticed until we were recovering. He came in about halfway in and was pivotal in helping to catch Tormod and bring the battle to an end.

After another five days, a week after the battle, Ike decided to head back to Begnion along with Tormod and Muarim. His plan was to ask the apostle about the whole laguz slave trade still in existance and for her to do something about it.

... and as I thought back at all the laguz I killed in that battle, each and every one of them innocent rebels fighting for a just cause, I realized... that in that battle, I was fighting for the wrong side. I swear, this stress is getting to me. Not only did I kill, but I killed the wrong people. There's only one phrase I can think of that really does my position justice.

I hate myself.

Author's Notes: "I Hate Myself" is a phrase that my high school band used all throughout band camp this week. I volunteer at the camp as an "Assistant Drill Instructor". It goes on my resume, so I'm happy. I'm sure that'll look good to a prospective employer, lol.

To be honest, I started this chapter and got most of it done about two weeks ago. I just wrote the last thousand or so words today. The whole recovery and the description of what is to come. Again, sorry for the late update, but... there are a lot of problems in my life right now that I need to put priority on.

Although, on the bright side, I do have a girlfriend now. First time in three years that I've had one that wasn't online, and a year since my last actual relationship. Things in my life are REALLY overwhelming right now, but just talking to her brings about a peace and a serenity I cannot describe. I feel lucky, to be honest.

Oh, but this didn't affect the whole Karla decision. I've had the breakup with Karla planned since I came up with this whole subplot. The whole idea of "going out with a video game girl isn't all it's cracked up to be since they're just people" and putting it into satire. I've noticed that this fic lately has kinda been one big parody/satire, making fun of every single stereotype that self-insertion fics seem to have. Overpowered self-inserted character, character having a relationship with a character that's in the game, etc.

Also... I got a new computer since my old one kinda crashed. Well, it just refuses to go on the internet now. I'll be importing everything necessary for this story over the next few weeks.

From next chapter onward, the story's going to take a more serious turn. Next chapter will have a plot twist that some of you may be expecting. In fact, here's a small preview to come.

Preview:

"_Senator Oliver, duke of Tanas, what brings you here to the imperial palace?" Empress Sanaki asked the potbellied round man._

"_My dear empress, if you would be so kind as to loan me these mercenaries for a few days as bodyguards, I would be most pleased. You see, I had a note posted on my door this morning that clearly said that there were assassins after me. I will pay them handsomely and vouch for the princess if they do the job successfully," Oliver replied. Ugh, that disgusting piece of filth deserves to die!_

"_Ike? Will you take this job?" Empress Sanaki asked Ike._

"_... very well. For the sake of Crimea and the princess, we shall protect the duke and keep him from harm to the best of each and every one of our abilities," Ike replied._

"_Should they come after me, slipping past you unnoticed, I can still alarm you while holding them off. I am a priest of sorts and can wield light magic. I would feel more... secure, though, knowing you all are here for my well-being," Oliver said to Ike in an almost condescending tone. God, I want to kill him. Let me cast a shadow ball on him! Please!_

_I promise this death won't go on my conscience._


	23. I Hate Myself

Author's Note: Chapter title is dedicated to my high school band's motto that we came up with in band camp on Monday. Best thing about volunteering my time to teach at the high school during summer lessons and band camp is that it goes on my resume (I asked my director). Haha, I think that'll look wonderful on a job application. Been teaching since second year of college.

I'm the "Assistant Drill Instructor", but my "job" goes from teaching sets on the field, placing people correctly, teaching the music during sectionals, and re-writing bass drum parts because two of our three bass drummers can't play a steady quarter note beat half of the time. I'm happy with it as long as I have my bottle of aspirin with me at all times.

So, combine that with my office job, playing the piano at a church every Sunday, being somewhat of a house cleaner at my former neighbor's house, practicing with and playing for the college's concert band and jazz band, singing with the college's choir, and school starting September 3rd with 18 credits below my belt...

Not to mention the college band performs every other week in the mall AND the high school band has a football game and competition every week.

... and my mother calls me lazy, haha.

Although, I will admit, it's not as bad as it sounds. I can still write bits and pieces of chapters to this story on the bus rides to and from the football games and competitions... although time will now be split between this story and my two original stories.

Chapter 23

I Hate Myself

I hate myself.

That's all I could think on my trudging, grueling, painful, tiring, tedious, horrible, agonizing march back to Sienne, where we would get talked down by the empress and ridiculed by her suck up senate.

I hate myself.

I have to continue fighting these battles, doing the apostle's dirty work for her. I have to be a dog of the empress at the cost of saving the Kingdom of Crimea. I have to kill innocent people with just causes to appease to the princess's needs. I have to sacrifice the needs of the many to satisfy the needs of a few. I have to kill to save.

I hate myself.

I have to work my ass off, risking my life constantly. I have to cast spells, each one needing to be deadly precise. I have to cast spells to protect myself from enemy attacks, such as swords, lances, axes, arrows, and enemy magic. I have to cast spells with confidence, constant concentration, continuity, continual chanting, and charismatic constitution.

After the long march of self-pity and hatred, we arrived at the palace. Most of us went to our rooms, too annoyed and lethargic to say anything. It wasn't that we were physically tired. Far from it. We had plenty of rest at the ruins. Spiritually and mentally, we were tired. We all realized that we were being used as pawns in the Empress's plan to try to stop the laguz slave trade. It's the only way to show us what's wrong, but most of us feel slight resentment at being used like pawns in this fashion.

Ike, Titania, Soren, myself, Mist, Selena, and Tormod all asked for an audience with Empress Sanaki. After a slight delay, we were granted it. We stood in the hallway of the throne room, waiting for the empress to enter. We must have stood there for two or three minutes, standing in sheer anticipation of the whole event of meeting with the empress again. I wonder though, is her title capitalized, or is it like "president" where it's only capitalized when it accompanies a name? Who knows and who cares right now.

I need to stop these random ponderisms from crossing through my head.

The door opened and Empress Sanaki walked through the doorway into the chamber. As expected of us, we knelt in reverence before the young and somewhat immature teenage girl who was the ruler of the strongest and most powerful empire in the land.

"You may rise," we heard the empress say to us in an overly formal tone. Slowly, we raised ourselves from the ground.

"How did the mission proceed?" Empress Sanaki asked Ike.

"It proceeded mostly smoothly," Ike replied to the empress.

"Mostly? I have to inquire what kind of bump did you encounter along the way," she asked Ike. Ike looked at Soren and nodded.

"This is Tormod. He is a fire mage and the head of those laguz bandits that we were sent to quell," Soren explained.

"Why is a beorc leading a band of laguz bandits?" Empress Sanaki asked.

"Because we wish to end slavery of laguz here in Begnion," Tormod said emphatically. Careful there Tormod. Please, don't piss her off.

"End laguz slavery? My dear child, slavery was ended years ago when my grandmother passed the edict that there will be no more slavery of the laguz," Sanaki said in an airy tone.

"Yet, the trade still persists underground and unnoticed by the government," Tormod said in reply.

"Hold your tongue and watch your tone," Soren commanded Tormod.

"Do not worry, Soren," Empress Sanaki said to Soren in a somewhat commanding tone.

"As you wish, your highness," Soren replied humbly. I could see the indignation spread across his face at being talked down to like that.

"Tormod, was it?" Empress Sanaki asked the fire mage.

"Yes, ma'am," Tormod replied.

"You say the slave trade still exists. Do you have evidence of this or any names of who might still be doing this?" Empress Sanaki asked.

"I have evidence with my fellow comrades who all can tell you themselves of their former slavery before they escaped. One of the main culprits would be Duke Oli--"

Tormod did not have time to complete the sentence as the doorway to the chambers burst open. A quite hefty, burly, balding man with a mustache walked into the room. His purple top and ornate clothes easily betrayed his quite rotund figure.

"Senator Oliver, duke of Tanas, what brings you here to the imperial palace?" Empress Sanaki asked the potbellied round man.

"My dear empress, if you would be so kind as to loan me these mercenaries for a few days as bodyguards, I would be most pleased. You see, I had a note posted on my door this morning that clearly said that there were assassins after me. I will pay them handsomely and vouch for the princess if they do the job successfully," Oliver replied. Ugh, that disgusting piece of filth deserves to die!

"Ike? Will you take this job?" Empress Sanaki asked Ike.

"... very well. For the sake of Crimea and the princess, we shall protect the duke and keep him from harm to the best of each and every one of our abilities," Ike replied.

"Should they come after me, slipping past you unnoticed, I can still alarm you while holding them off. I am a priest of sorts and can wield light magic. I would feel more... secure, though, knowing you all are here for my well-being," Oliver said to Ike in an almost condescending tone. God, I want to kill him. Let me cast a shadow ball on him! Please!

I promise this death won't go on my conscience.

"We shall protect you with everything we have," Ike replied grimly and firmly.

"Oho! Then it's settled. I shall expect your entire company at my manor in six hours," Oliver said. "That includes your princess."

"I understand," Ike said. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself as much as I was. I looked at Soren to see that his face was set in a cold, emotionless stare at Oliver. Typical of him to try not to show emotion.

"Remember, six hours. Your princess's reputation is at stake here," Oliver said. With a fancy wave, he walked out the doorway.

"Oh..." was all Titania could muster to say before she let out a huge sigh.

"You are dismissed. I highly suggest you round up your company and get ready for your mission. Talks with your princess will continue when you have finished with your assignment," Empress Sanaki said to Ike.

"Thank you for your audience," Ike said to her in a somewhat despondent tone.

"You are very welcome," the empress replied. Whether she noticed Ike's tone or not, she didn't show it.

"Tormod, was it? I wish for you to stay. I have something I wish to discuss with you," Sanaki said to Tormod.

"Yes ma'am," Tormod said with a hint of a smile.

"Mercenaries, let's head out and get ready for our mission," Ike commanded the rest of us.

"Good luck," the empress said to us with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Thank you, your highness," Selena replied to the empress. Dear goodness, we're going to protect Oliver? Protect him at all costs? What the hell is this?

Oh well, maybe we could... slip up... and have him accidentally get assassinated.

-line break-

Six hours later. I'm on patrol through Duke Oliver's property with Princess Elincia. Funny story how this came about. Ike seemed insistent that since I had a vague idea for the future, I should be the one to accompany the princess around. I didn't know what to say. Could I tell that my future-predicting skills don't work when everything is turned upside-down and all around? Oh well.

"My Lo--," Elincia began but stopped.

"Princess, you remembered," I said back to her.

"But it seems you forgot, my lord," she replied to me.

"It's still awkward referring to royalty such as yourself by your name... I'm not royalty so I don't deserve to be addressed by a title I don't have," I replied.

"I don't want to stand on formality with you. I just want to get to know you... as a friend and as a citizen. I want to know what my people want," Elincia said to me.

"Then, my dear Elincia, what do you wish to talk about?" I asked her. We paused in one hallway. We were supposed to stop here, and we are ahead of schedule anyway. We both found a bench to sit down on.

Weird. A bench in the middle of a fancy hallway. Who'd have thought of that?

"Tell me about yourself," Elincia said.

"I don't know how to tell you about myself. Everything about me, you wouldn't be able to understand. My home is different from here. Very different," I said to her.

"Then tell me. What do you like? What do you hate? What do you think of this mission?" she asked me.

"What I think of this mission? I think this mission is a worthwhile mission. No matter how horrible the employer is or how stupid the task is... it's for you and in your name. I'll do this mission... for your sake and for the future of Crimea," I said to her with a smile.

"Th-thank you. I truly appreciate that. You have no idea how that made me feel," Elincia said to me with a smile. She sniffed slightly and wiped an eye. Did I really affect her that much?

"A good and just ruler will always have good and loyal subjects," I said to her as I put a consoling hand on her shoulder. She moved away slightly for a second, perhaps not used to the whole contact with someone else. I was a bit confused at what she said next.

"No, I'm a princess. You shouldn't be doing that," Elincia said. That was confusing. I took my hand off her shoulder.

"What... do you mean? I thought you said titles didn't matter to you," I asked her.

"They mostly don't. But... altogether, we have to retain some... formality between us," Elincia said to me in reply.

"I... understand," I said to her.

"Just... this one time, though. I won't mind this one time. I want to know how the citizenry live. I just want to find out," Elincia said to me.

"What?" I asked her in a very confused voice. She's confusing the hell out of me!

"Disregard what I said... for this time," she said to me.

"So... treat you how I'd treat someone of my position?" I asked her.

"Treat me like a normal lady... like how you would treat one of your friends," Elincia said, almost in a commanding tone. She was serious.

"Elincia... I'm sorry. I just don't think I can," I said to her.

"Then... based on my limited knowledge, I'll be the one to take initiative," she said to me.

"What do you--," I began. Before I could say anything more, she hugged me. Awkwardly and nervously, I hugged her back. This is a really weird situation. I mean, really weird. As friendly as she is right now, I can't simply forget or disregard the fact that she's my princess and my ruler.

"I want you to be my teacher... teach me more about what my people want. You know so much... so I want to learn from you," Elincia said to me. There are other people more qualified that know about Crimea's society. Princess, you don't have to use me.

"I... I will," I found myself replying. Well, I better start asking around about what Crimean people do in their spare time.

"So, this is a hug. I know that much," Elincia said.

"Yes, that's right," I simply replied to her. Is she seriously this culturally ignorant? I didn't think she led a life as sheltered as to not know what a hug is. She let go and looked me in the eye. I couldn't read the emotion running through her face, partially because it was nighttime and the only light I had was our torch and the torches in the hallway.

"And... this...," she began. She never completed the sentence. A knife came flying through the air. I heard a small sound of metal on metal and the knife buried itself into the wall right between us.

I looked over to see a knife on the ground... someone must have thrown a knife to deflect the one thrown at us. Over down the hallway was someone. I couldn't tell who it was, but they had red hair. Closer to us, I could tell that was Volke standing near us. The mysterious assailant came running at us with blinding speed with a dagger out. At the same time, Volke intercepted the man. The two were in a small dagger scuffle when the assailant's mask came off. It was Jaffar!

"Run..." I heard Volke say to us. You didn't need to tell me twice.

We ran down the hallway until we saw the end. The end was in sight. After we made a left, we'd assemble in the main hallway, where Oliver and the Greil Mercenaries were supposed to go to fight off the assailants.

We were just about to reach the end of the hallway when a thunderbolt flew through the hallway. We skidded to a halt and looked around. To my left was the direction I had to go. Soren, Ilyana, Rhys, and Selena were all standing there, guarding the room Oliver was in. To my right was just Nino. This seemed almost unfair.

I saw Ilyana cast another bolt of thunder, which was met by some kind of glowing yellow armor on Nino's body. Not only did it stop the attack, but it seemed to grow bigger. It was a thunder shield and Ilyana's attack strengthened it.

I saw Soren wave his arm and a barrage of icicles with a strong gust of wind flew at Nino. She held her hand out and the icicles seemed to meet with and shatter on some kind of invisible shield.

"She's prepared many defensive spells. The only things we can do are either fall back or hope that she runs out of magic in holding that shield before we run out of magic," Selena called out. She tossed a huge fireball at Nino, whose glowing armor turned red and absorbed the attack, making the shield even more powerful.

"Hold up," I said quickly. I looked at Nino and called out, "Nino, stop!"

"What? Who is that?" she asked me carefully.

"It's... John. I'm the mage you met the other day," I said.

"Oh, I didn't see you! Hey, are you here to help?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yes... but I fight for my friends. I'm here to protect them against you," I said.

"Wait, these people are your friends? Why are you protecting the duke. He's corrupt and must die," Nino said in a confused voice.

"Nino... back off. I don't want to see you die. I will fight you if I have to... even if I die," I said.

"Just as you have your reasons... we have ours," Nino merely said. As quick as a flash, expecting that response, I cast a shadow ball at her. One of her hands started glowing yellow. She backhanded the ball and sent it flying right back. I didn't have time to react. I was a victim of my very own magic. The ball hit me and expanded around me. I cried out in pain. This really hurts!

It was like my whole body was being compressed and stretched at the same time. My magic resistance was very low, I knew that. If I didn't hurry, this ball would squish me into an almost unrecognizable ball. I struggled and pulled. I could feel it pushing harder and harder on me. I saw the edge. I jumped out of the ball. Two seconds later the ball compacted, which would've destroyed anything still inside of it.

"Are... you okay?" Nino asked.

"I... this is pointless. Tell the rest of the fang to quit. We will not hesitate to kill you all if you continue this. Our princess's reputation is at stake here. You have to understand that. We must protect the duke at all costs," I said pleadingly.

It was life or death. Neither side wanted to give up. Both were right, but both were on opposite sides. I wondered to myself. How is this going to end up?

Author's Note: Short chapter, yeah, yeah. But I figured it's best I get it out there since I start school tomorrow and I won't be able to work on this hardly while in school. My schedule is actually posted on my DeviantArt. My username there is rykua.

I don't know how often I can update when school gets in, but I hope I can. I'd hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger.


	24. I Fight For My Friends

A/N: -looks at chapter title- Yes, I went there.

Chapter 24

I Fight For My Friends and a Lesson of Love.

"We fight for what we believe in and we will not hesitate to stop those who oppose us," Nino said vehemently, throwing a fireball at me. I quickly put up a fire shield that I had stored.

"Even at the cost of killing those who have an equally just and noble cause?" I said back to her, nearly shouting. At that, I conjured a shadow ball and threw it at her. Her glowing armor started glowing white. The ball bounced harmlessly off her and smashed into a pot before collapsing on the pot, breaking it into pieces.

I could hear a clash of weapons nearby and knew the rest of the fang must be battling the mercenaries.

"What just cause do you have in protecting the duke?" Nino retorted.

"The cause that he will vouch for our princess. We need all the support we can get if we want to save our country!" I shouted at her.

"Ah, damn it!"

I could hear Boyd's voice behind me. I turned around to see Boyd tripping backward. Before I could move, he crashed into me, making both of us one crumpled mess on the floor. That hurt. A lot.

I could see a guy with a huge axe running at us with a speed I didn't think people with an axe that size could run. Quickly pulling into my stored spells, I put up a shield of darkness around us just as he swung his axe downward to slice Boyd and I in half. I heard the axe bounce off the shield, cracks appearing all over it. That must be that guy who leads the Black Fang.

Oh, what was his name?

Brendan Reed? I don't know.

Another crash and the shield around us disappeared. With that, Boyd jumped up and launched a surprise attack at the leader. He manage to leave a nasty gash on the opponent's shoulder.

"Father!" I heard Nino call out.

"I'm fine, Nino," he replied.

"Mother, you're here!" Nino called out. I didn't have to look. I just knew our situation turned twenty times more dire.

"Nino, there are only five mages there. You should have ran them over a while ago," an ethereal, high-registered female voice said. Just hearing that voice gave me the creeps. Sonia's here. That means Nergal and the morphs are here. Life just got ever more harder for me.

"One of them is Selena. She's a former four rider of Daein. The other is a dark mage, and I don't know how to fight them," Nino replied.

"A dark mage and the former mage general Daein rider? I'm surprised they didn't kill you outright for being so pathetic," Sonia scolded.

"Sorry, mother..." Nino said, hanging her head down in an apologetic voice.

I got up and looked over to see none other than the voluptuous Sonia. Well, of course Nergal would create a girl that has a chest that would make all anime girls cry in inferiority. What an inconsiderate pervert. It's like the type of character a person new to drawing would do. It's like a person who can't draw proportions correctly would do. It's like what happened when Square Enix screwed up Tifa's CG model and gave her that pair. Yeah, they look to be about the same size.

Haha, he's a dirty old man! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! What were you thinking, Nergal, when you created her?

I'm surprised she can even move with them. With wearing that extremely low-cut top, those high heels, and that skirt with high slits on the side, I'm surprised she hasn't fallen over on her face.

Not like she could. Two things would prevent her from falling on her face...

Maybe that's what Nergal was planning when he created her. Prevent her from falling on her face when we kick her ass!

I was knocked out of my reverie by a fireball smacking me in the face. OW! OW, THAT HURTS!

"Well, it seems that mage doesn't know what he's doing. That leaves four other mages here. Which one's the dark mage?" Sonia asked Nino.

"The... one you just smacked in the face with a fireball," Nino replied.

"That... hurt!" I exclaimed aloud.

"I never would have guessed," Soren scathingly said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're confusing us," Rhys said to me.

"Did that fireball knock something loose in your head?" Ilyana asked.

"No, he's always like this," Selena said with a sigh.

"Am not!" I exclaimed back. I saw a fireball flying at me and a fire shield came around me. Another one. I found out the more I cast spells, the less energy they cost for me. Fire shields come almost automatically with little or no cost to my magic supply.

"Excuse me, lady, but we're having a conversation here!" I shouted at Sonia.

"Why I... such insolence!" Sonia said angrily. "Nino, let's go."

Both of them started conjuring spells almost nonstop. I saw the other mages do the same thing. I didn't have that many spells stored away, so I hung back and waited for a good opportunity to strike.

... which happened to be now.

"Amaterasu!" I called out. Yes, another reference for something from back home.

With that spell, a flamethrower-esque stream of black flames flew out at Nino and Sonia. This is why I named this spell after that Naruto technique. The flames latched onto Sonia and started... burning... for lack of a better term.

It wasn't hot or anything, but it consumed anything. Clothes, glass, concrete... anything it started trying to burn, it would slowly disintegrate it into ashes. It was like a fire that wasn't hot, but would burn anything at all.

It didn't latch onto Nino because of her light shield. Damn it! That girl is a nuisance. I can't get any spells past it.

Though, Nino took a knee on the ground in a tired fashion. Looks like that shield is really taking it out on her.

Sonia, on the other hand, took her hand, infused it with wind magic, and swept the flames off her. Holes were all over her clothes, most of it in charred ashes on the floor. Some of her hair was sitting on the floor as well.

"... caught me off guard, did you," Sonia said angrily.

"Mother... let us go and come back another day. We shall assassinate the duke another day. Father and the rest of the fang are not faring well," Nino said.

"I don't think so!" I called out. I did a fancy motion with my arms and hands through the air to cast a spell. I finally was told why mages have to do that. It's like airport runway people using their glow sticks and lights to signal planes. The arm and hand motions tell the magic what type of attack you want. You have to pull the magic out of you and use the motions to mold it into a spell.

I was going to cast a huge thunderbolt at the two. That should shatter Nino's shield and hopefully really hurt Sonia.

I was about to complete it when I felt a knife to my neck. It was just sitting there.

"If you know what's best for you, you won't do it," I heard a voice behind me say. Hey, that's Volke's voice. Why is Volke trying to slit my throat?

"Jaffar! How did you get caught up like that?" I heard Nino call out. Wait, so Jaffar appeared and was ready to kill me, but Volke appeared right after? All in the matter of less than a second?

"Let him go. Now," I heard Volke's voice say again.

It felt like an eternity of silence with nothing happening. Finally, Jaffar let go of me.

"Fang, we're retreating," Sonia called out. I ran into the other room to see the battle going on. Linus was fighting Ike and holding his own. Lloyd seems to be taking on both Mia and Karla at once. For someone who was defeated by Karla before, he sure was holding his own very well against the two... although it was a losing battle. I could see Zihark and some guy with a knife battling. Zihark had the weapon advantage with range, and he was very fast... but that guy was even faster. His name... was Legault, I believe.

A blue-haired lady casting spells was also present. She was battling it out with Mist, and it appeared to be a stalemate. Blue haired mage in the Black Fang. I'd say that was Ursula but she isn't on her horse.

... then again, neither is Mist.

Ride of the Valkyries! Oh man! Where's some Wagner music and my trombone when I need it?

Maybe it is Ursula. Either way, it seems neither of the two seem to be really giving in.

Brendan Reed... that axe-wielder... he seemed to be holding almost everyone else off. It was inhuman his strength and speed. Pity our horse riders couldn't use their horses indoors.

At the sound of Sonia's retreat call, all of them broke from battle and ran out the doorway past me.

"Mercenaries! Regroup and recover! I need everyone's status," Ike called out.

With that, everyone who could move quickly regrouped. There were a few minor injuries here and there, and Cormag received quite a nasty gash from Brendan, but everything was healed thanks to Elincia and Mist.

"Oh ho! You all held them off. Such brave and noble souls you are. Such priceless beauty the battle was. Beautiful, artistic... and elegant. Yes..."

I looked to the voice to see Oliver coming into the room. Bastard! Go choke on a piece of steak and die.

"Yes sir. We have protected you from the Black Fang just as you requested," Ike replied.

"Very well. In return, tomorrow, I shall put in a good word for your very fine-looking princess to our beloved empress," Oliver said plainly. I looked over at Elincia to almost see her visibly shudder in disgust.

"Patrol the rest of the night if you will, should they come back or someone else arrives," Oliver said in an almost commanding tone.

Bastard! We just got off a harsh battle. You gotta be fucking kidding me. You arrogant, conceited, jackass. You bastard! Go fucking die in a vat of acid! You fu--

"I know what you're thinking, wishing death and ill upon him with vile curses... but please... he's our employer," Selena said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"... you can read minds?" I said to her carefully.

"No," she merely replied.

"Damn it..." I said.

"It was just rather obvious by your really deadset loathing expression on your face. It was very obvious," Selena remarked.

"... yeah," I said. That's all I could say.

I continued patrolling the corridors again with Elincia. For most of the rest of the night, nothing happened. An owl hooted inside the castle, causing her to jump in fear onto me.

... not being physically strong, I toppled over and crashed into the floor. Quite an embarassing moment for me and an undignified moment for her.

"Princess..." I said to her carefully.

"Yes, my lord?" she replied to me, using that title I loathed to hear.

"... Elincia," I amended.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"What did you want earlier before Jaffar came and threw the knife at us. You wanted to ask me about something. It had to do with the citizenry... you wanted to know our customs, but we were interrupted," I said to her.

"I... forget," Elincia said. What a convenient lie. Even I could tell that was a lie.

"... you did?" I asked, doubt leaking through my voice.

"... mostly," Elincia replied. At this she started to walk a bit faster.

"Hey, hey, hold up," I said, stepping faster to keep up.

"What? Why do you insist upon knowing what it was?" Elincia asked me in a rushed tone.

"Because... you said you wanted to know more about the people and now it seems you changed your mind," I said.

"I did... not. I just... I... don't feel like... learning right now," she replied. Obviously grasping for logical lies to use. Doesn't work on me.

"More like you lost your nerve," I said a bit jokingly.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered out. God, I was joking. Don't be so flustered. Ah, perhaps I should educate her on what teasing is.

... another day.

"Oh, I understand. You don't have to say anything. I've figured it out," I said, a tone of mock understanding hopefully in my voice. Oh man, this is too good to be true.

"Figured what out?" she said to me, half bewildered and half perplexed.

"Oh... nothing," I said.

"I... this is what they call 'teasing', isn't it?" Elincia said, as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Bingo!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"You... you... insolent fool!" she said to me and pushed me. I was not prepared for that, tripped on a small crease in the rug, and smashed face first into the floor.

"Owwwwww."

A long drawn-out sound of pain came from my mouth, muffled by the carpet. My face, especially my nose and mouth, are in some pain right now. Thank god the carpet somewhat cushioned the fall.

Floor taste funny.

I slowly got up to see Elincia standing over me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. What the hell? I got up, brushed my clothes off, and just kept walking.

"I didn't mean it," she said to me. What the fuck?

"... you didn't mean it?" I asked her slowly as I turned to her.

"... well, I did, but..." she said, trailing off.

"But what? I'm listening, you know," I said, the sarcasm heavily laced through my voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... sorry," she said in her most sincere and apologetic tone.

"Okay... it's fine," I said back to her.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't... want to start this off as having people already upset with me. As a ruler, I want everyone to like me and care for me," Elincia said.

"... is that your reason?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, I didn't want you upset at me. You're one of my citizens that I have to care for and try to earn respect from," Elincia said.

"Is that your only reason?" I asked her.

"No, not really," she said. I shrugged. It's obvious that she had some of her own reasons and secrets to keep to herself. Whatever...

The rest of the night passed without much incident. Elincia seems to be a little more spaced than normal. We only occasionally chatted when she was asking questions about home, what was it like, and so forth. She seemed a bit confused when I tried to explain how the government worked.

As we talked, I started asking her a bit more about Crimea and what it was like. She was telling me the stories her father told her. I heard stories about how the green fields stretched so far out that the edge couldn't be seen. I heard stories about bustling markets and bartering going on.

"Your advisors when you get back. Who are they and what'll they be like?" I asked her.

"Well, there will be my lord Geoffrey. He has been such a loyal knight in my service... and with... my uncle's... passing..." she said, trailing off.

"Elincia, I'm... sorry," I said hastily, apologizing for bringing up the memories.

"It is fine. I am just worried for Geoffrey's safety," Elincia replied.

"I... understand," I replied. What about Lucia? What about Lucia? C'mon!

"Can I ask a question?" she asked me tentatively.

"You've already asked one. You can ask another," I said with a small grin, trying to lighten up the mood. These hallways are pretty dark after all.

"What exactly is meant by 'love' and how do I know if I care for them enough to call it that?" Elincia asked.

"... um... well..." I began.

"Is it a hard question to answer?" she asked me.

"Not... necessarily. Just, I've had a lot of bad experiences with love and relationships from home and then the whole thing with Karla and I. I don't know if I'm the best person to be asking that. I'm quite the pessimist when it comes to love," I explained.

"Can you... try?" she asked me, an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"Okay... well... what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"What exactly is it?" she asked me. Well, here we go. As much as I dislike the pairing, it does look like we'll be ending up with Elincia and Geoffrey! Best I help her out.

"Well... it's... complicated. Everyone has their own definition of it. For me, love is when you know someone, and you care for them so much, you'd do anything for them... even sacrifice a part of yourself. It's the knowledge that the other person would do the same for you. You get this kind of connection with each other that most of your friends, or even your good friends couldn't understand. You can start to talk to each other, just by eye contact and body language. You can read each other's minds and feelings... just by looking at each other. Love is seeing the other person as they truly are, as they truly are... and still caring for them regardless," I said.

"That... was rather poetic in a way..." she said, for lack of a better response.

"Really?" I asked her.

"For a pessimist, you sure seem to have an in-depth view of love..." she said.

"... it's not that I don't care for love. It's just, I don't think it'll ever happen for me. Not that I care, mind you. I'm happy and content helping people out and making sure other people love each other and live happy lives. I'm happy seeing my friends happy. I'm happy helping other people out with their lives. That's how I live," I said.

"... I think you may find love someday. There are a bunch of females in this company, you know. I'm sure there's someone you're compatible with," Elincia slowly said.

"Oh, you wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker with me, would you?" I asked jokingly.

"Matchmaker?" she asked.

"Oh, that's a person who sets up couples for other people... they try to pair up two people they know based on their knowledge of the people and then they hope it works out," I said.

"Well, there are a few people here who might be compatible with you," Elincia said.

"Yeah, sure..." I said in a disbelieving tone.

"How do you know you're in love?" Elincia asked me, trying to change the topic.

"Well, you have this urge just to always be around them. The urge to be by their side and comfort them in their sorrows. To share in their joys. To share your joy with them. To hold them and never let go. To always be by their side, no matter what the trouble is. To defend them against impossible odds. To sacrifice yourself to see their happiness. When you feel that about a person... when you just want that person to be the dominant and maybe even only person in your life... that's when you know you're in love," I said.

"... can you love your friends?" she asked me.

"... well, that's sorta how it gets started for me. I make friends with someone, they start to like me... and I start to like them. Then things go from there... a month or so later, we break up. My relationships never really work out," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." Elincia said sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder. She must've learned that from me earlier when I did that to her. Man... thinking about my past... what a drag. I guess I should be glad I left that life behind...

"It's fine... don't worry about it. What's with the sudden interest, though?" I asked her.

"Well, I've just been thinking lately. What will I do when I get back to Crimea. I may have to marry someone someday, and I want to make sure I marry someone that I care for and... love..." she said, slowing down at the end as if hesitant to mention love.

"Don't people usually arrange who you get to marry?" I asked.

"Normally, my father would have to... but... he's... not..." she said, trailing off. I understood what she meant.

"Elincia... I'll help you find someone. It's not much, but it's the least I can do for my queen," I said to her with a smile.

"I appreciate your kindness," Elincia replied.

As we finished our conversation, we made our way back to the main hall. Our patrol route was done and the sun had broken. I don't know about her, but staying up all night after a long hard march back to Sienne was tiring. I just wanted to... sleep. I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed yet.

Thud. Crash.

I turned around to the sound to see Elincia had collapsed onto the floor. Damn you, irony. Damn you! Damn you to hell.

"Sorry... I'm just... tired. I just want to lay here for a bit," Elincia said.

"... princess, we're almost there," I said to her.

"My lord John, I don't have any energy left to walk," she said.

"We're supposed to be meeting in the main hall," I said to her.

"I can't make it," she replied.

"I'll... try to carry you. I'm not strong, but if I try..." I offered. I'm tired too, but I have to do it. I guess that's what loyal servants of a ruler have to do.

"... very well," she said.

"Here, try to stand up," I said to her. I helped her stand up. Trying to pick her up and put her over my shoulder was no easy task. I had taken two steps with her over my shoulder when she protested.

"This is uncomfortable and undignified. Can't you find a better way to carry me?"

Now, here's something. She was wearing blessed armor which was powerful but light... this was more of a hindrance because I had trouble holding her as opposed to the weight. I put her down gently and helped her stand up.

"Here... put your arms around my neck, and I'll carry you," I said. With a few failed attempts, I finally managed to pick her up and carry her. Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, my arms! I'm carrying her in my arms with her arms around my neck. I feel like we've just been married or something. Well, I'll just put her down outside the main hall. No one has to know any better that this happened.

There's the doors to the main hall! I walked as fast as I dared toward it. When I was about ten feet from the doors, they came open and I immediately froze on the spot. Ike, Boyd, Mist, Rhys, and Titania walked out of the doorway.

"There you are! We were going to start looking for you two if you didn't make it back soon," Ike said.

"I... the princess collapsed and she needed some assistance on the way back," I explained. God, this was embarassing.

"Looks more like you just married her," Boyd commented aloud. Oh, how I wish I had a hand free to flip him the finger.

"We did not get married," Elincia said, totally oblivious to Boyd's teasing.

"He was teasing us," I explained to her.

"Oh..." was her response.

"So... you can put her down now," Ike said.

"No. I wish for him to carry me into the main hall like this. I cannot be seen staggering into the hall weakly," Elincia said in an almost commanding tone.

"... you know, this doesn't look much better or more regal, your highness," I said to her.

"Well then, my Lord John, we can sit out here and keep the company waiting for me to gather energy," she said stubbornly.

"... your highness, please reconsider," Titania said.

"This is how I wish to go in," Elincia said.

"Do you wish one of us to carry you?" Mist asked.

"No, I have found a comfortable spot in his arms. They are kinda soft and weak and not battle hardened," Elincia said.

"... your highness..." I said in annoyance, though this time I managed to hide it well. The members of the mercenaries caught onto my annoyance, though.

"Take me through," she said to me in command. What the hell is with this personality change? I had to oblige though with her being my employer and all. I walked through the doorway with her in my arms. She raised an arm up to silence the room, as it seems every single one of the other mercenaries were in there.

"We all are tired and fatigued and some of us can't walk because of that, but we have completed our mission successfully. Feel good about yourselves," Elincia said in a speech. Please stop waving your arm. You're throwing me off balance.

"You can put me down now," Elincia said to me. I gladly obliged. As soon as she was able to stand on her own, I collapsed on the ground in sheer exhaustion.

"You must be tired," Rhys said to me as he walked up to me.

"..." I couldn't even reply. I want sleep, damn it! I want sleep!

On the way back to the capital, Mist was generous enough to let me ride with her on her horse. I fell asleep on the way back, so I don't remember much of the trip. When we got back to the palace, Ike dismissed us all to our rooms. With an unexpected burst of energy, I made my way back to my room. I took off my robes, although I left my tunic and tights on. Even as a mage, I couldn't discard the Link outfit.

I took my glasses off, set them on the table, and collapsed onto the bed in sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got accepted into the wind symphony for Rowan University (it's a university around the area that's supposedly somewhat well known for its engineering and music programs). Practices are Tuesday and Thursday from 6:30 PM to whenever he dismisses us. I heard it can go as late as 9:00 PM. The music's insanely hard. I've never seen many sixteenth notes in my time as trumpet, and here I am as a trombone frantically trying to sight-read thirty-second notes.

The music is a bit weird... it makes me think of atonal music, even though it really isn't.

As usual, I'll try my best to keep updating this. Ciao!


	25. Another Day Off and Another Member

Author's Note: I know I said two or three chapters ago that I had a girlfriend... that I just started going out with. Well, we've broken up. Didn't really last long either. Three weeks. Well, that's typical for my relationships. Breakup was last week and I totally forgot about it when I put the author's notes of last chapter.

I'm somehow getting involved with another girl I know already... god, I feel like Leonardo from Radiant Dawn. I swear I do... I just wish I could actually hold the relationship. Maybe this time will different.

... and I swear, I'll introduce more male characters to the company. Just... I have more trouble writing them than I do with female characters. Lol, same with my role-play characters.

Chapter 25

Another Day Off; Another Member

Well, there comes a time in a person's life where you get warned enough times not do to something and you do it anyway. There comes a time where you do that, get hurt... and still do it anyway. That's what they call addiction.

I have found myself addicted to the arena. The next morning came, I asked a few of the mercenaries if they wanted to come to the arena with me so we could rack up some money for the company. Well, for ourselves, but anything we didn't need we could give to Ike for the company. A few of them agreed to either come participate or to watch.

So, my merry group of friends going to the arena were myself, Selena and her new glasses, Ilyana, Jill, Zihark, Elincia, Titania, Mist, and Joshua. Karla respectfully declined my invitation, as well as Boyd and Oscar.

I have to say that the Begnion scientists work quick. I guess some time after we got back from Oliver's place, one of the mercenaries grabbed my glasses and gave it to a researcher. When I woke up, I found my glasses had been fixed and that Selena had her own pair as well. Elincia had a day off from meetings as Oliver would discuss with the Apostle today about the mercenaries. I already knew Joshua would take me up on going to the arena. We both were getting light in our gold bags, though for very different reasons.

So, we entered the arena, which coincidentally had another tournament. Somehow, I have the feeling they do that when we're here just to make us fight each other.

Or maybe they always do it.

Elincia and Titania chose not to participate but to watch. Titania said she'd like to watch us battle and see us at our fullest potential so she could accurately measure us. Elincia merely said that she wanted to see how well we battle while not being distracted herself by enemies.

So, here I sit in the same waiting room as the last time. Joshua and I get cheerful greetings from the group in there. Most of them didn't think either one of us would return. It seemed that, even though, most of them might fall to us easily, they were just as ready as the audience to be entertained by a spectacular fight.

The first few fights were pretty spectacular. Not that the fighters were highly skilled, but they were equally skilled fighters, and we enjoyed seeing them work hard for their victories. Soon, it was Ilyana's turn, and I could almost hear Joshua's flirting in his voice as he cheered her on.

One hit.

That was all it took for Ilyana to win. One thunderbolt straight to the head. I have to say the guy wasn't expecting it and wasn't even prepared for it.

I hope I don't go against Ilyana. I have such low magic resistance for a mage. Sorta makes me think of Knoll and Luck. John is to Resistance as Knoll is to Luck. More analogies from my SAT studies before they changed the damn test.

Yeah, for those people that think Luck isn't that important, I dare you to use Knoll.

My turn, my turn!

... damn...

They had to give me a hard match early in the tournament. I might as well forfeit. There was no way I was winning this.

Standing on the other side of the battlefield was Selena. I nervously smiled and waved to her.

"Stand up straight!" she called out to me. I quickly snapped to attention.

"Look alive!" she called out. Easy for you to say.

"But..." I began.

"But nothing. Show me what you've learned," she said in a forceful, commanding voice.

"... very well teacher. This will be my test," I said aloud.

"Sound alive! You're not at a funeral. I won't kill you. I just won't hold back," she stated.

"Begin!" the judge called out. I quickly cast my first and only stored spell.

"Amaterasu!" I called out. Again, the black flames flew forward, smacking straight into the unsuspecting Selena. I wanted to let up to make sure she was okay, but I knew she wouldn't let up on me.

I heard her call out a spell, but I couldn't tell what it was. Instinctively I looked up to see a huge as hell fireball flying toward me from the sky. I redirected my Amaterasu spell at the fireball. I didn't have much dark energy for the spell, so I prayed that it would stop the fireball or consume it or something. The spell hit the fireball and stopped it. Within a few seconds, it became a ball of black fire.

"Thunder!" I heard Selena shout out. Before I even had the chance to look down, I felt a powerful surge of electricity hit me. It felt like someone smashed me in the chest with a huge hammer that was electrified. I flew backward through the air, spiraling and spinning, and smashed into the wall of the arena. I could feel my right shoulder pop and I had a very uncomfortable feeling. I also felt my nose get smashed, and a felt a few ribs crack. I stuck to the wall, unable to move and for some reason, unable to come off. Ow, fuck! Pain, pain, pain, painful pain! I twitched in pain and felt something pierce my skin through my chest. Next thing I knew, I had a pain overload and I fell unconscious.

I woke up to loud cheering. My whole body was healed, and I could see there were two healers standing around me.

"He's conscious," one of them said.

"That was a pretty nasty beating you took. You really should try to work on your magic resistance a bit more," the other one said.

"Yeah... thanks," I replied.

"The tournament's nearly over. We're at our semi-finals," the first said.

"Can I watch?" I asked them.

"Yes. Just go out this door, and at the top of the stairs is the waiting room," he replied.

"Thanks for healing me," I said.

"It's our job. Those were still nasty injuries," the other said.

I nodded and bolted out the room and up the stairs. About three-quarters of the way up, my asthma caught up and I had to slow down. I got to the top to be greeted by Selena and Ilyana.

"... you sure got the shit beat out of you," one of the people commented.

"Still, an excellent fight. I remember your last time here," another commented.

"Here comes the first semi-finals fight!" most of them cheered. I was mostly oblivious to the comments as I looked toward Ilyana and Selena.

"I'm not upset," I said to Selena as I walked toward her.

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't know how low your magic resistance is," she said.

"... is there a way to work on that?" I asked.

"It'll be painful," she said.

"... I don't want a repeat of that experience in an actual battlefield, you know," I said.

"Later, then," she said to me.

"What happened to you?" I asked both Ilyana and Selena.

"We knocked each other out," Ilyana said faintly.

"Oh, I see," I replied. I looked down to the arena to see Mist standing out there with a sword. Jill was also down there with an axe. Neither one of them were riding their mounts and both of them smiled at each other. Ah, I guess those two are quickly becoming fast friends.

The judge looked at the two for a second before calling out, "Begin!"

As soon as it was called, I saw Mist run forward with a weird looking green sword. Somehow that looks familiar. I can't place my finger on it. Jill crashed her axe into Mist's sword, thunderbolts flying around. I could see small gusts of wind flying from Mist's sword, canceling out the thunderbolts and a few even striking Jill herself

Wait, Jill has a thunder axe? Mist has a Sonic Sword?

Allow me to explain the elemental weapons, as it is different from the game. In the game, the magic weapons based their powers based upon a character's magic stat. It's different in this world. Normal melee attacks are still based upon your strength. It's the strength of the magic that comes from the weapon itself that derives it from a person's magic.

In that sense, Jill has the strength advantage, but she's not a magic user like Mist... so the magic of Mist's sword will overpower Jill's magic from her thunder axe.

Jill was pushing Mist into the ground, but having trouble keeping Mist down... due to the fact that even with thunderbolts flying from her axe, Mist's sword was shooting wind blasts to both neutralize the thunderbolts and smack Jill a couple times. It was only a question of how strong Mist is, and will her magic advantage be enough to counter her strength disadvantage.

It just seemed to be a stalemate, neither one of them seemingly ready to give up. Quite an accomplishment for Mist, I have to say. She's so determined to improve herself ever since Greil's death. I guess she's just scared of dying and needed a way to defend herself. I can't blame her, to be honest.

The two broke away from each other, Mist tired from her lack of strength in combat and Jill tired from all the blasts of wind she took to the body from Mist's sword. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Jill charged at Mist again. Mist swung her sword a few times in the air to send out scathing wind blasts, but Jill was able to sidestep most of them. A few hit but they made a little clinking sound on her armor like metal on metal. Jill swung her axe vertically downward, aiming at Mist's shoulder. You could see her concentration as she attacked with what seemed to be all her might.

Mist put up her sword to block.

... except Jill pulled the blow at the last second and attacked from a different direction, this time a vertical attack coming from the bottom, intending to slash Mist in the leg. She expected Mist to be surprised by the sneak attack. Mist, however, was not fooled and hopped backward. As she landed on the ground from the hop, she swung her sword and a blast of wind smacked Jill in the face, knocking her back pretty hard and causing her to drop her axe both in surprise and in sheer power.

Mist picked up the axe and said, "Give up now."

Jill nodded and raised a hand and said, "I give."

"Well, it seems that our lovely Jill has been defeated by the equally charming Mist. Give it up for those two courageous fighters!" the announcer called out. A burst of cheering came from the whole audience... and even though I couldn't see it, I knew Titania was somewhere in the audience, smiling in pride and admiration. She truly was Greil's daughter.

"John... I need to talk to you," a voice came from behind me. I turned around, half knowing who that was. I started to learn everyone's voices to identify them because I was always getting spoken to from behind.

"Where shall we go?" I asked Titania. Yeah, I was right. It was her.

"Follow me," she said, walking out of the waiting room. As I got up, she left the room. I followed her out, down the stairs, and to the entrance of the arena.

"The next fight will be Joshua versus Zihark. Two masters of the sword going at it with each other. Who will win?"

I heard the announcer's voice, though it was rather faraway and distant. Damn it, I can't believe I'm missing this fight. I hope it's important.

"Commander Ike wishes to speak with you about the Black Fang and your connection with them. He needs your ability to see in the future to see if there's a possible way to continue our missions without their interference," Titania said.

"Deputy... I... I can't tell anymore," I said solemnly, putting my head down.

"What do you mean?" she asked me peculiarly.

"Everything is so different from how the events were in the game," I said.

"What... what do you mean?" she asked again.

"I can't predict the future anymore. The Black Fang never existed in Tellius, we never were supposed to protect Oliver, a few members of our company didn't exist. This is all so wrong and different. I'm no different than the rest of you with what lies in store in the future. This war may even take more unexpected turns," I said.

"Our history as you know it... has been changed because of some things that weren't here when you saw it..." she said, trying to make sense of things.

"You all have experience and knowledge of this world. I had my future-prediction to keep up. Now that I don't have that, I'm at a double-disadvantage. Not only can I not predict the future and try to prevent further casualties, but in my mind, I still have the basic layout of the history... and I will partially expect something to happen. When it doesn't happen, I'll be unprepared for it... whereas the rest of you will always be prepared for the worst and the unexpected. I expect something and it doesn't happen, and I'm in deeper trouble. I've become quite useless in that regard," I said solemnly. Quite the foil to the mood, the audience in the arena all collectively gasped and cheered.

"Then... I guess the best we can do is train you. Teach you our ways and customs. That way, you can at least be somewhat as prepared as we are," Titania said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a drag on this company," I said.

"You're not. You'll be fine. Perhaps the Goddess Ashera will smile upon you still," Titania said.

"Perhaps... I hope," I replied in a dejected voice.

"Chin up, kid," she said to me encouragingly.

"I'll try..." I said.

"And the winner is Joshua! A close and intense fight... where Joshua managed to pull a miracle. Ladies and gentlemen, that was a fight to never forget," the announcer called out. Looks like Zihark lost barely.

"Oh, I'm too late!"

Titania and I both turned to the voice. A girl in white boots and a rather skimpy blue top stood there. Once again, I have to wonder why do an overwhelming portion of video game and anime girls dress like that? She was carrying a short sword in her right hand and a round, pink shield in her left hand. Her blonde hair was held in a ponytail.

Somehow she looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Ne, Titania... is it fashionable to dress as... openly... as that? I mean, it's not like every single person who dresses like that is poor and can't afford material... is it?" I asked.

"No... it just seems to be the fashion to dress in various outfits with as little covered as possible. It just seems to be a way to attract attention to themselves from guys they want to get together with," Titania said.

"... that explains why you don't do it," I said thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" Titania asked.

"Well... you're a down-to-earth person. You're not overwhelmingly obsessed with guys. You realize the needs of other people... and are very modest and helpful in all you do. Besides... I can't imagine you dressed in that outfit," I said to Titania. We both looked at the girl, looked at each other, and just burst out laughing.

"Oi, you two laughing people. Is the tournament over yet?" the girl asked as she walked over.

"N-no!" I exclaimed in between small bouts of laughter, trying to hold my breath.

"Are either of you warriors?" she asked us.

"Both of us are. John here entered and lost to his teacher, and I simply watched the fighters to see if there's anyone who is worthy enough for us to consider hiring," Titania said.

"Hiring?" she asked me.

"We're part of a mercenary company, and we're always looking for good, strong, able fighters to join," Titania said.

"Who do I talk to?" she asked.

"You thinkin' of joining us? You sure about that?" I asked her.

"Are you trying to say I'm not good enough?" she asked me dangerously.

"No, no, not at all!" I hastily replied in slight fear, taking a step back and putting my arms up in apology. I could see Titania smirk at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Whipped..." I heard her comment.

"What?!" I snapped back to Titania.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, a taunting grin plastered on her face.

"Do I have to talk to the leader?" she asked us. Damn, she's determined.

"Titania, John... there you are. I've been looking for you."

The girl turned around and saw Ike coming toward us with a sword in hand.

"Oh, you're a sword fighter?" Ike asked her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"If you're interested, you could join my company," he said.

"... you're definitely not my type," she replied in slight disgust.

"What?" he asked her in a confused tone.

"I don't deal with harems, orgies, brothels... whatever you call them," the girl replied.

"No, no, I run a mercenary company," he explained.

"Wait..."

She turned to me and Titania and we both nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean that," she apologized in an embarrassed, flustered tone.

"You interested in joining?" he asked her.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" she asked in reply.

"Battle me and let me test your strength," Ike said.

"Okay... now?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ike replied.

"Then, let's go into one of their sparring rooms this arena has," she said.

"Very well," Ike said.

Titania and I followed them to a hallway in the arena. Turns out that every arena has rooms that people can practice before their matches or before their turn in the tournament. It was a simple, medium sized room. This one was for non-mages, so the size of the room didn't matter too much. It was big enough for a nice spar. Ike and the girl stood a few paces from each other as Titania and I watched.

The both of them got into battle positions. I have to say I have never seen anyone really use a shield in this world before. She didn't have armor on, so she wasn't a general. She didn't seem to be the myrmidon type either. I wonder what class she would've been if she was in the game. Maybe a hero?

"Prepare yourself!" Ike said.

"I'm going all out!" she replied to Ike.

"Good," Ike replied.

With that exchange of words, the two rushed at each other and met in their first clash of blades. The girl, as I saw, easily had the strength and weapon disadvantage, both being weaker than Ike and having a smaller sword. However, she also had speed on her side.

The two swords caught each other, and they were in somewhat of a deadlock. Ike was slowly overpowering her. However, she surprised everyone by bashing Ike in the face with her shield that was in her other hand. Ike stumbled back, holding his nose for a second. Not wasting her advantage, the girl ran forward with some pretty decent speed and did something like Link's jump attack at Ike. Ike swung his sword at her to block the attack.

Unfortunately, this was countered by her spinning just a bit in the air and blocking the swing with her shield. The power of the attack, though, threw her off course and she barely missed slashing Ike on the shoulder.

"Creative," Ike commented.

"You're pretty strong," she replied.

"Okay... that's enough," Ike said.

"But I didn't do that well!" she replied in protest.

"What's your name?" he asked her, ignoring her protests.

"Ca...rin," she said with a slight pause.

"How would you spell that?" Ike asked.

"C... A... R... I... N," she said, spelling out her name.

"Okay. I'm Ike, that's Titania... the deputy commander, and that's John... one of our mages," Ike said, pointing to Titania and I as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you!" she said carefully but with a smile.

"Likewise," I replied to her. Great, another female in the company. Let's have a few males... please?

"And now the final fight of the tournament's getting ready to begin. Both fighters have been healed and rested. Get ready for the battle between the cute and charming Mist and the adoring amoretto Joshua," the announcer called out.

"Amoretto?" the other three asked in unison.

"Eh, it means... oh, I can't explain it. Where I'm from, it means 'little cupid'," I said.

"Oh, Cupid! We had those stories too!" Carin exclaimed. Ike and Titania both turned to her a bit.

"I wasn't raised around stories in my childhood," Ike said.

"As neither was I," Titania said.

"Oh, Cupid's the story of this little tiny angel that was also an archer. Anyone he shot with his arrows would fall in love... or something like that," Carin said enthusiastically before scratching the back of her head at not being sure.

"Sounds... about... right..." I said a bit suspiciously.

"Let's go see the finals of the tournament!" Carin exclaimed as she hurried out of the room.

"Something about her is... funny," Ike said in a low voice to me and Titania.

"A story from back where I am from... in this world through that girl? I'm already suspicious about her," I said back to Ike.

"Wait, so she wasn't making it up?" Titania asked.

"No, she was mostly dead on about Cupid. I didn't grow up too much around stories either, but from what I know, that's about right," I said.

"Could... it be that... she's from your world as well?" Ike asked.

"You saw her skill with a blade. Do you think that is easily learned and picked up? Even if she was from my world, there's not much sword fighting anymore in my world. It was more of a refined hobby than an actual way to fight wars," I explained.

"Her style is rather different compared to anything I've seen before," Ike commented.

"Maybe she's self-taught?" I asked Ike.

"Not many sword fighters use a shield either," Titania said.

"And the fighters approach the center of the ring! We'll be starting as soon as the judges are ready!"

"Hurry!" I quickly said to Ike and Titania and bolted out of the room. I ran through the staircase and a minute or so later, I was back in the room with Zihark and Ilyana and the others. My asthma was starting to catch up with my running, so I just plopped down in an empty spectator's chair and watched the ring breathlessly... literally.

"Are you okay?" Ilyana asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I replied in between gasps of breath.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"... no," I replied.

"I am... hey... uh... Bill?"

"Zihark."

"Yes, Zihark... can I have something to eat?" Ilyana asked him.

"Here's half of my loaf of bread," Zihark said.

"Thank you!" Ilyana exclaimed.

"Just don't eat it--"

"What?" Ilyana asked. I turned to her and all that remained of the bread was a few crumbs near her mouth.

"Nevermind," Zihark replied with a sigh and a little smile. Ilyana sat down next to Zihark and soon the judges gave a signal to the announcer.

"The final match is about to begin! Ready? Fight!"

Wasting no time, Joshua rushed forward toward Mist with speed comparable to Karla's. Oh, Karla... why aren't you here to watch this?

Before Joshua could even reach Mist, she swung her sword, releasing a huge blast of wind energy at Joshua. It smacked into him, nearly throwing him off balance and slowing him down significantly. I could see that his clothes were beginning to rip a bit... it was probably a scathing wind.

That must've taken a lot out of Mist, because she took a knee on the ground and began panting a bit.

Joshua stood his ground until the wind was gone. As soon as it was done, he rushed forward at Mist again and slashed at her. Mist, still on her knee, put her sword up and blocked the blow. She could've easily been overpowered by Joshua's superior strength, but little bursts of wind kept flying from her sword and smacking Joshua all over. As with the fight with Jill, Mist was using her magic to counter her strength weakness.

Joshua probably realized putting distance between the two of them would be a bad idea, so he stepped back, pulled his sword back, and stabbed at Mist's shoulder. Mist fell to her side onto the ground to dodge the attack. From the ground she tried to slash her sword through the air. The blast of wind that came out wasn't as effective or as powerful as some of the others she sent. It was enough to knock Joshua back a few feet and give Mist enough time to get up.

Mist took the offensive this time, running at Joshua and hacking and slashing at the air, sending blasts of wind continually at Joshua. Joshua, trying to get in a defensive position to block Mist's assault, found himself battered a couple times by the sword's magical blasts. I could tell, though, that each blast was draining Mist's magic and I could tell she was really tired.

One blow.

Mist swung her sword at Joshua and he blocked it. The resulting clash caused another blast of magic to fly from the sword and smack Joshua on the chin. He was lifted a few feet in the air. Mist took advantage of his weakness and thrust her sword at him. She winced as she stabbed her sword through his left thigh. Quickly she pulled it out as Joshua landed hard on both legs. He gave a quick yelp of pain from his new wound and fell to the ground.

"Give in," Mist said.

"Me? Yield?" Joshua asked. Mist put the tip of her sword to Joshua's neck, her hand shaking badly.

"Please yield," she asked him.

"The match is over. As contestant Joshua has been put into a position that would have lead to his defeat, he is now disqualified. Mist is the champion! Congratulate her with your warm, thunderous applause!" the announcer called in a bright voice. As he did so, the healers with their physic staves healed Joshua.

Twenty minutes later, our group was sitting in an all-you-can-eat buffet that had recently re-opened. It was next to the arena. It seems the company had to close down for a short time to re-stock their supplies. I think this was the one Ilyana demolished last time we were at the arena.

Poor company...

Ilyana was with us again.

"So... good job, Mist..." Joshua said.

"Thank you!" she said excitably in reply.

"Your technique has improved quite a bit, Mist. I'm genuinely impressed," Ike complimented.

"Not only that, but it seems you incorporated the elements of the magical sword into the technique to make your own style," Titania added.

"It sure was enough to beat us," Jill said with a smile.

"I... I really don't deserve all this praise," Mist said, her face turning red with embarrassment from all the attention she was getting.

We ate fast, hoping to fill ourselves before Ilyana demolished the buffet. Once again, the feeling of family, the feeling of acceptance, the feeling of togetherness was felt. A company of people of all walks of life and from all places gathered together as one group. It was a feeling of acceptance and perhaps even love... a feeling I didn't feel at home that I felt lucky to experience. I could see even our new member Carin was starting to participate. I still can't trust her, though. There's something about here that irks me and probably will. She seems so familiar and at the same time she seems so out of place here.

I also can't help but sensing that there's some kind of foreboding, ominous, evil presence about her. Not Carin herself, but just something around her... maybe her weapons or her clothes or something, but I can't shake that doom and gloom feeling.

Oh well... that's a thought for another day.

Author's Note: New character. I'm still working on the profile of a male OC to put into this fic. I realized that Carin resembles my RP character Karen a lot in terms of personality... and even name. It was a coincidence (there's a reason she's named what she is), but I find it a bit of irony.

Also, Nightwish owns your soul.

* * *

Also... I have to ask... being critical about my writing and my writing style... has my character shown any kind of character development throughout the story? I mean, it is supposed to be based on myself... correction... the character IS myself... but I have to wonder about his characterization. Is he static or is he developing?

Same with the canon characters. Am I portraying them properly (with a few exceptions... like Karla... whose personality I really... didn't care for too much... and she didn't really have much IMO, so I molded her into something else)? Am I being faithful to the canon?

Speak out in your reviews for this chapter about the characterization. As I said before, I'm bringing in some male characters to counteract all the females in the story... I'm just a bit wary because male characters are always harder to play as (irony being that I'm a guy).


	26. Caught White Handed

Chapter 26:

Caught White-Handed

Two days have passed since the tournament in the arena. Two whole days have passed since Carin joined us and I had a humiliating defeat at the hands of my teacher. Two days have passed along with the time spent on those three missions and still the Empress is taking her sweet time trying to make a decision about helping us.

I wonder if Oliver stuck to his word and put in a good word for the princess with us.

This was the morning of the third day since the arena incident. The mercenaries were starting to get a bit irritated at having to wait so long for approval or disapproval from the empress. The day was just beginning to start off like every other day. Take a nice, warm, steamy bath while my clothes get washed, eat breakfast from a buffet-esque deal, and have a day off.

Today, however, was to be different from anything else. The empress, around noon, summoned Ike and the entire mercenary company to a private meeting. No bodyguards, no senators... just the empress herself, the mercenary company, and the princess herself. I was a bit curious as to how this came about.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I politely kept my pessimism and skepticism to myself. I walked into the room for the meeting and looked around. It was a somewhat large room with a large table in the middle of the room, shaped like a huge letter U. Chairs littered the outside edge of the table. I looked around and surprisingly found myself that I was only the fourth person there. The first three there were Ike, Mist, and Carin. They probably were already in this room, talking with each other and getting to know each other better. I sat down on a chair somewhat far from the other three and put my head down. It was more out of boredom than actual fatigue.

"Hey, hey... we're about to start. Wake up."

"Huh?"

I raised my head up to see the room was full with the mercenaries. I don't remember falling asleep. In addition, the Empress had just entered the room. Titania was sitting next to me, gently shoving me awake. Well, gently by her standards, that is. I sat up and adjusted my glasses and clothes. From where I was sitting, the empress either didn't notice or didn't care about what had just happened between Titania and myself. Empress Sanaki stood at her full height, which wasn't much, and delivered a speech to the mercenaries.

"Members of the Greil Mercenaries and Princess Elincia. It comes to me as a grave circumstance upon which I am here to speak to you about. It concerns one of the members of the senate. Duke Oliver of Tanas has been suspected of an unspeakable crime. It is known to many as the Laguz Trade. As many of you know, Laguz slavery was outlawed years ago by the apostle before myself. Before she could bridge the gap and fix relations though, she was killed. We thought that the members of the senate, as well as myself, would work together in harmony to fix the Laguz slave trade and make sure that it would never happen again. However, it cannot be ignored... I am under the heavy suspicion that one of the members of the senate is performing illegal acts of buying and possibly selling Laguz. By a royal decree, I am hereby hiring your company to go to the duke's property, inspect it, and find any and all evidence and traces of slave trading. Your commander, Ike, has already agreed to the assignment and is holding an official letter signed and sealed by myself addressed to Duke Oliver. You have an hour to get ready and leave. Good luck. You're dismissed."

Well, it's about damn time! I was waiting to find the opportunity to finally shove an Amaterasu where the sun don't shine on Oliver.

"Hey... could I speak to you for a moment?"

That was a voice I wasn't familiar with. It was female, that was for sure, though. That means it wasn't Titania to give me a command or advice, it wasn't Selena telling me to practice more, it wasn't Karla for... whatever. I turned to the voice to see a head of red hair in a ponytail and a weird expression on her face.

"Jill... hello," I replied to her, still walking down the path to my room.

"Don't act all awkward just because of our history," Jill retorted, following me to where I was going.

"Whatever could you possibly mean?" I asked, my voice lightly laced with sarcasm.

"Just because we both served in Daein... doesn't mean that you should be awkward around me. I just wanted to talk with you," Jill said.

"... what do you want to talk about," I said to her plainly, still not stopping. If I'm to pack for an upcoming battle, then I better get it ready.

... but what if there isn't a battle? Then how are we going into the forest to meet Leanne, save her, and gain the trust of the hawks? Oh man, I really hate how I can't tell what's going to happen. Maybe I shouldn't prepare for a battle? It might seem obvious to Oliver if I do.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh, oh... er... could you repeat yourself. I can't hear you too well," I replied.

"... we're in a mostly empty and quiet hallway," Jill replied in a reproachful voice.

"I was just thinking. Sorry," I replied.

"I was just asking you if you were part of this army, and we returned back to your home world to wage war against your homeland... how would you feel?" Jill asked.

"... you know, you could just ask me directly. It's not easy, Jill... I know it's not easy for you. It's not too late to quit here, find a job as a mail courier or something, and make a normal living with your best friend," I replied.

"My best friend?" she asked me.

"Your wyvern," I replied, with a hint of "duh" in the tone of my voice.

"Oh yeah... right," she said back to me, oblivious to my slightly joking and condescending tone.

"There's more on your mind, isn't there?" I inquired, gently pushing and trying to coax her problems out.

"Yes. I just... I want to fix things, even if it means going against my homeland... but at what cost am I going to pay to fix the wrongs I've done in my life?" Jill asked.

"I cannot tell you that. You are the only one who can tell yourself that," I replied wearily. Jill looked at me with a weird look and opened her mouth as if to say something smart. She closed her mouth and decided against it, though.

"If you need to talk or vent, I'm still here. I'm gonna be in this company for a while," I said to her.

"Thanks..." Jill replied in a somewhat far-off voice.

Now, a few hours later, Ike and the company arrived at Duke Oliver's mansion. Ike and Oliver spoke to each other privately for a few minutes. I could see Ike was doing all he could not to wrinkle his nose in disgust of the fat bastard. I wouldn't be doing all I could to wrinkle my nose. I say let your emotions ride free and high.

Oliver waved and invited us in. He seems to be on friendly terms with us both because we saved his life and because he wanted to be in good graces with the Empress. Die, die, die, die... I hate your stupid, cocky... ugh!

"Search to your heart's content. When you find nothing, be sure to tell our Empress that I am clean and honest," Oliver commented. I almost snorted with laughter. Clean and honest doesn't sound right... especially for a politician.

Unfortunately, about two hours later, most of the mercenaries met in the main hall. Turns out they couldn't find anything either.

"Maaan, that was boring and stupid," Carin commented aloud. I, by some horrible twist of fate, got stuck with her. When I said I was curious and wanted to know about her, I had no idea I wanted to strangle her. She was a little vain, very conceited and self-centered, and believed to be better than everyone else. I hope I can snap her sword in half... I'd laugh my ass off if I could.

Annoying pain in the ass.

"It appears there was nothing here," Cormag said aloud. As much as I know Oliver's guilty, I have to agree with him. I couldn't find anything either.

"Stop them!" I heard a voice call out. I looked over and saw Mist and Titania both rush into the room.

"Ike, Ike! Brother! We found one!" Mist said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked in reply. I could see Oliver slowly but sure as hell not discretely sneaking away from us.

"It was a man with long blonde hair and white wings," Mist said.

"Titania, is this true?" Ike asked.

"Yes sir," Titania replied.

"One... of the Serenes nobles?" Lethe said aloud.

"Yes... but you shall not tell anyone about this. You'll never appreciate a fine art if you saw it, you filthy savages. You all can die now!" Oliver said, laughing hard. Suddenly, guards appeared all around the great hallway we were in.

"Mercenaries. Mobilize," Ike called out.

"About time!" Carin said.

"You seriously need to calm down," I said to Carin.

"You seriously need to calm down," Carin said back to me, trying to mimic me.

"You better hope your swordplay's better than your mimicking skills. I don't want to have to save your butt time and time again," I said to her with a taunting laugh.

"You, you... you!" she said in an outrage. She calmed down for a second and said, "You should be lucky I don't pick up your small body and throw it at the guards. Then again, it would hurt you more than them."

"I hope your swordplay's better than your insults, too, or else you'll be as lame as they are when you get stabbed in the leg," I replied. Torturing this conceited girl was fun.

CLASH!

I saw a sword flying right at her and she put up her shield in time.

"Having fun tormenting her?" Jill asked me.

"Totally. She's like you, except she's all bark and no bite," I said back to her with a smirk.

"Like me? As if," Jill replied while slashing through a soldier that was coming.

"You both are, or at least were, vain... arrogant... conceited... self-righteous... believed you were better than everyone else... the list goes on," I said, throwing a fireball at an enemy for every insult I made.

"Ah!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to Carin to see she had been surprised from behind. Before anyone could do anything, both Sothe and Volke appeared virtually out of nowhere and shanked the guy, Volke to the chest and Sothe to the spine. The two looked at each other, nodded, and almost disappeared. Damn, those two are fast.

"Pick up the pace, girl!" I called out to Carin.

"Devdan not fight children!"

I turned to the voice to see a man wielding a spear hacking and slashing his way through Oliver's army. Yay, we recruited Devdan! Sweet!

Fireball, shadow ball, thunderbolts, blasts of icy wind... that's all I could really do. I feel kinda inferior to the other mages. I still can't do light magic or heal. I don't think I'll ever be able to do light magic. Faith in Ashera? I don't think so.

I could see magic flying everywhere, arrows flying everywhere, javelins flying everywhere, and physic staves trying to heal the injured. Just like every other battle, there was a life at stake that could be lost.

"Ah!"

"Get him!"

The sounds of battle were pretty prevalent. The clashing of swords, the grunt of the axe-wielders, the swishing sound of spears... it all was cool in its own deadly way. I had to remember that at any moment, a slipped move could mean my death... but at the same time, I had to marvel at war. It was such a base and primitive way of solving things, but the thought processes used to wage it were some of the most brilliant that could be executed. Such brilliance and intelligence used to perform a fancy, luxurious, quixotic version of one of the most basic actions. Violence.

That sounds a bit like trumpet players. Really primitive and immature, but a lot of work goes into being who they are.

A blast of wind threw me pretty hard, quite a distance away from the rest of the battle. I couldn't tell who did it, but that kinda hurt. Hey, look, it's a thief!

Hey, he's trying... to steal the treasure chests. No way! Those treasure chests are ours. Well, they will be.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I called out. What a stupid question! The thief turned to me, pulled out his knife and rushed me. Man, this guy's got nothing on Volke or Sothe in terms of skill or speed. I put up a fire shield. By now, I've used this spell so much it's practically second nature. I've even been adding other spells to it to make it a little more effective, as this thief was about to learn the hard way.

As soon as the knife clashed with the shield, a small fireball shot out from the shield at the thief. It smacked him on the cape and caused it to smolder.

... well, I'm working on it. It's just an experiment of a spell.

"A fire mage?" the thief asked carefully.

"Among other talents," I replied... perhaps a bit too arrogantly. The man rushed away from me toward the treasure chests with a lock pick. Before I could react, Karla appeared and stabbed the man in the chest. What's with everyone around me being so fast! I feel like a slug now.

"Thanks..." I said to Karla, not sure what kind of emotion to express.

"You're... welcome," she replied in a quiet tone while avoiding eye contact with me. Yeah, not awkward at all. I think that's the first time we even spoke to each other in quite some time.

A piercing scream shattered all the sounds of battle, causing me to turn around toward it. It... it was Jill. I could see one of the soldiers stab her straight through the side with his sword... the blood dripping slowly to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: So, yeah... abrupt end to a chapter. Sorry for the short chapter on such a long wait. Life's been really throwing lemons lately. I should start a lemonade stand with all the lemons I'm turning into lemonade, haha.

First thing I'd like to mention is I got yet another job. Hopefully this'll pay me enough money to pay off my bills... and my new car.

That brings me to my next point. I got into a car accident. Yeah, in a twist of irony considering how this fic begins, I've been in a car accident. Ever since I moved, I live out in the country now. For those of you who also live out in the country (or know what I'm talking about), the deer are pretty wild this month. I swerved to avoid the deer, today in fact. Remember, remember, the fourth of November... at thirty minutes past midnight... when John swerved to avoid a buck that randomly ran into the middle of the road.

I smashed the front-right part of my car into a telephone pole going 50 MPH. Glass was flying everywhere. I'm lucky that I'm actually unscratched, although I'm MAJORLY pissed that for some reason, my airbags didn't deploy.

I also said in my last chapter's author's notes that I broke up with someone. Well, I sorta started getting involved with another girl about the time I posted that chapter. Now, though, it looks like things are about to end. I swear... I think I'm like the anti-christ when it comes to relationships (even though we aren't officially going out yet... and looks like we won't ever).

Oh well... midterms are coming up, I'm gonna work my ass off to get a new car... but I'll still try to find time to work on chapters on this story. I'm not going to let it die... haha, it's carrying a vulenary around.

Oh, also... I recently got hooked onto Heroes. At the risk of sounding like a typical guy, I personally think the girl who plays Claire is quite cute. -shrug-

AN #2: Oh, and what the hell is up with the new layout on this site? I can't find anything anymore! If I get this chapter up before I get frustrated and go to bed, consider it a miracle. Haha, a real miracle.


	27. Devoid of Life

Author's Note: Yes, I put them before the chapter this time. Just thought I'd put out to everyone that I started a message board. If anyone's interested in joining, just send me a PM. It's a role-play message board, but I'm starting an RP series on it. When I get to it, I'll change my "homepage" on this site from whatever it is now to the forum.

Also, update... I'm looking for a new car. If anyone has any suggestions on a cheap car that gets GOOD gas mileage, feel free to suggest away. I can do either manual or automatic, if that helps.

Stupid deer... next time I'll hit it instead of hitting the telephone pole at fifty miles per hour, haha. Everyone says it's a miracle I came out unscratched. I guess that means my job is still not done... so, while I'm still on this planet, you all are going to continue to get updates to this story.

Oh, and Thanksgiving is coming up, so for everyone who celebrates, give thanks! Also, the elections are over, so here's to four years of a president not named George Bush. Also, with my new job, I have a lot of free time, so expect chapters to come a bit more often!

Oh, also... I started a new original story on Fictionpress called War in Piece. If you're interested, I got the first chapter up. I'm stuck on the second chapter because... despite all my brainstorming, I realized I have no idea how light magic does damage, haha.

Also: I decided longest chapter of the game deserved longest chapter of the fic. That's kinda why it took me a while to write this one.

Chapter 27

Devoid of Life

"Jill!"

I saw the weapon pierce her as if it was slow motion. A wound like that... we'd need a good healer dedicated to healing her without distraction for a bit of time, and even then she might not survive.

"Mist!"

I called out for Mist. Quickly, she slashed the opponent she was in a duel with on his neck, spraying blood all over the place. What a cruel and heartless place for a girl of her age to be... and such sad actions to be performed by a person so young.

"What is it?" she asked me as she rode over. I pointed to Jill as Ike rammed himself like a tackle into the guy that stabbed Jill. I could hear Mist gasp in shock as she quickly rode over and pulled out her staff.

"Hang in there! Come on... hang in there," I could hear Mist pleading to Jill. I ran over as well and put up a fire shield big enough to cover the three of us and Mist's horse. It was the new experimental fire shield as well, so hopefully that would help out in this battle.

"Mercenaries! Group up!" I heard Ike call out. Apparently, he wanted all the mercenaries in the area to help give Mist the time and concentration needed to heal Jill.

"Boyd!" I heard Rolf call out. Boyd looked at an archer aiming at him and quickly sidestepped. The arrow narrowly missed Boyd and hit the fire shield. Unfortunately, the shield reacted to the arrow and let out a burst of fire, which smacked Boyd on the backside.

I never said my new shield was perfect.

"Jill, Jill!" I could hear Mist exclaiming. I looked around at the other healers to see most of them were already occupied. Selena was in a furious battle with a mage, who seemed to be putting up a good fight. Rhys was doing all he can not to be decapitated by this axe-wielder. Elincia was in a sword-fight with this really skilled lance wielder. I think that guy was the boss of the level.

"How dare you disgrace the property of my Lord Oliver," the man exclaimed to Elincia.

"He has performed acts against the law. How can you defend him?" Elincia retorted, sidestepping a vertical blow aimed at her.

"He is my lord and master, and I shall serve him to the end. That's what a faithful servant does!" the man replied.

"More like a coward and a sheep," Soren said. He disentangled himself from his current battle to send a scathing blast of wind at the man. Before he could react, the blast of wind sliced through his armor and left deep gashes in his spear arm. I could hear him cry out in pain as he dropped his weapon. However, Soren had left his guard down and was brutally slashed on the arm by a sword-wielder.

"Soren!" I heard Elincia call out. Soren grabbed his arm, trying to keep the bleeding from stopping. It was a sickening sight... cut straight down to the bone.

Once again, I have to wonder... what is the purpose of all this. What is the meaning to this senseless violence that we call war. It is madness. It is crazy. It is pointless. Yet, this is what Ashnard thrives on and lives for.

I saw Elincia run over to try to heal Soren. I tried to divert my magic over to making a shield around them as well, but... all the spare magic my body was giving was put into this shield being held up. I really need to work on building my magic reserves and power. I feel so inferior to the other mages.

A couple spells and arrows started to barrage my shield and I felt myself fall to my knees. It was a dizziness that could not easily be explained. It was like all oxygen going to my brain was cut off temporarily. I felt myself fall to my knees, dizzy and weakened. I don't know how long I can hold this shield. Fireballs were sent out of the shield in retaliation to the barrages. I could feel every fireball shot out from the shield; each one felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest.

This shield sucks. I'm going to have to talk with Selena about fixing it. Trust me to invent a spell that is useless.

I was laying on the floor, feeling every attack on the shield as if it was an attack on myself. I refused to let the shield go, though. There was no way I was leaving Mist and Jill vulnerable to attack. I could see Cormag and Carin and Boyd and Oscar... all the mercenaries fighting as hard as they could to protect us, and all I could do was this lousy shield. I really feel useless. Such a great mage I am.

Stuck protecting myself and two friends, while everyone else was fighting for justice and their friends.

"Why do you still fight?!" I could hear the enemy call out.

"I fight for my friends," Ike simply replied before returning to his hacking and slashing. Man, Ike always wants to say that. I bet if Ike was in Brawl, that would've been one of his taunts or maybe his victory pose speech or something.

A roaring sound nearby indicated that Mordecai was transformed and busy tearing opponents limb from limb. Either that or Muarim. Possibly even both of them. Lethe, I could see was untransformed. She was on one knee and taking a breather before transforming again and rejoining the battle.

I could see people falling in battle. Mainly the enemy, but a few mercenaries were falling... mostly from fatigue. Some were falling from injuries but that was quickly solved by the healers. All the people that could heal fell back from the battle and dedicated themselves to healing. The opponent's healers had all been slaughtered early in the battle, which was a crucial advantage we now had.

"Done..." I heard Mist say.

"Is... she... okay?" I asked, quite fatigued. I could barely move from the drained magic pulled from my body.

"She should be. I don't know for sure. That's all I could do with her. I closed the wound and restored some blood... but she's still in an unstable condition," Mist said.

"Oh..."

"Put down the shield and let me rejoin the fight. I'll protect both of you. You're tired... you've held this large shield for a while now," Mist said.

"Thanks..." I said with a sigh, releasing the shield. Immediately, I felt some energy return to my body. It was enough to open my eyes and slowly sit up. I pulled myself over to Jill and lay down next to her

"Jill... you gotta stay with us. You just have to," I said to her.

"Of course I will..." she replied softly.

"Oh... you can talk," I said, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to you," Jill said weakly, but I could still detect the joking tone.

"Fine... I'll go talk to Cormag," I said, feigning an insulted voice.

"No... stay here. I was just teasing. I can't move and everyone else is still fighting," Jill asked.

"Okay..." I replied. I could tell she was serious now. We lay there in silence.

"Despite... my history... we were enemies... and despite all that, you all have accepted me. Acceptance that I never felt in the Daein army. I longed for my father's acceptance... for acceptance from my commander. Yet, I haven't been with you all for very long and already you have showed me such kindness, respect, and acceptance that I've longed for..." Jill said solemnly.

"You were brave for leaving the Daein army and joining us. You were brave to stand up against your superiors to try to follow your beliefs. You were brave to try to find things out for yourself and not believe things simply because they were taught to you. That's bravery that not everyone can exhibit. You have been such a contributory person to this army and you have fought to find truth. That is very admirable and deserves no less than respect, kindness, and acceptance," I replied.

"Do you really believe I'm that strong?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," I replied simply, yet somewhat forcefully and emphatically.

"Retreat! Surrender your arms! We've sustained too many losses," I heard one of the enemies call out.

"We won..." I said with a sigh.

"We have," Jill replied softly.

"You were a part of the victory," I said.

"I was down early in the battle," she replied.

"You still contributed in your own way. Not everyone can be a hero in a battle," I said.

"If you say so," she replied unconvincingly.

"I do," I replied.

"You're awful... confident," Jill said pensively.

"I have to be. I think I'd go crazy if I wasn't," I replied.

"So you really aren't sure," she asked.

"No, but as long as I'm confident in my choice and I stick by it... that's all that matters now," I said.

"Do you wish you were home?" Jill asked me. I was silent.

"I... don't know. Sometimes, I do... but then I realize that everything that I have here, I would lose... and I don't want to lose what I have here. Everyone and everything here matters more than what I had at home. I actually feel like I'm being a part of something useful and exciting. I'm in a place where I can do good and help out," I said.

"You're a bit of a crazy soul..." Jill said softly. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Hmm..."

That was all the reply I could give. Maybe I am a bit of a crazy soul. I have to be if I thought I could play god and predict the future; I have to be if I thought I could play god in the arena and not have a side-effect.

"Mercenaries... anyone who cannot move too well, we will be with you. We shall return to the palace to report this immediately to the Apostle. It's time we stopped Oliver for good and win the trust of the Empress Sanaki," Ike announced.

"We're going back, Jill. Back to where we really belong... with this mercenary company. For better or for worse, we're all in this together," I said.

After the battle, we had returned to Sienne to report the actions of Senator Oliver to the Empress. Only partly surprisingly, she said she had suspected he did have Laguz all along. She thanked us for our help. It appeared that one of the mercenaries... persuaded... one of the soldiers to tell where Oliver was heading next. We had a small break and were ordered to head out for the Serenes Forest.

Serenes Forest. The home of the herons that was destroyed years ago when the last Empress of Begnion was assassinated. People believed that the peace-loving herons, who value life above all else, were responsible for the murder of the Heron laguz. Such a horrible misconception and a cruel fate to have genocide brought upon you for something you did not do.

The Serenes Forest was burned to the ground. The forest was the most sacred ground in all of Begnion in terms of life and love. The herons all worked together to bring the forest to life. They spent years... even decades... to cultivate the forest into the lovely, rich place it was. Then, the Serenes Massacre came. Herons were killed in cold blood and the forest was burned down.

Such is the evil that the human race can produce. It was the same at home and it is the same here. Prejudice is still rampant... even in a world of fiction, there are many flaws that must be corrected. Such a sad story is the history of the herons.

Such a place of sadness, depression, death, and loneliness was the place we were heading toward. I knew that the heron Titania and Mist found was named Reyson and was a noble of the Serenes Herons. I chose, however, to keep my mouth shut. The less everyone knew of his intentions in the forest, the better off we were. I did not want to damage relations between the empress and the herons any further than already.

Reyson was... going to the altar in the forest to commit an act so uncharacteristic of the herons that it would alter his very nature and personality. To commit genocide upon those who so grievously wronged his kind twenty years before. We had to not only stop Oliver from capturing Reyson again, but we had to find a way to stop Reyson from killing everyone with that spell.

That "everyone" in the supposed genocide might include myself. I mean, I'm technically a foreigner of this world, so I really don't know if the laws and rules of this world fully applies to me. I guess some could call this self-preservation, but right now... saving my own ass is the least of my worries. I just want to preserve the continuity of the storyline. I want Ike and friends to be successful in their quest to save Crimea. I'll have to lie and keep this a secret if I ever want to keep that quest alive.

I was slowly and silently mulling these thoughts in my head as we rode down to the forest. The Empress had sent a part of the army to battle Oliver's army and capture that bastard. I was riding on the back of Mist's horse as I was still not fully recovered from the battle at Oliver's mansion. Ike decided that the mercenaries who were most recovered would go in first and that when reinforcements were needed, Marcia could come back and lead over some mercenaries who could go. I was one of the ones who stayed behind, at the edge of the forest.

As much as I'd like to go in, I need my time to recover. No sense going into a battle weakened. Luckily, that meal back at the palace mostly re-energized me.

I looked over to the group that was with me. Jill, Boyd, Cormag, Carin, Joshua, and Makalov. Somehow, Makalov being here doesn't surprise me. I kicked back on a clean patch of grass I could find and stared at the sky.

"Say, does anyone care to gamble to pass the time while recovering?" I heard Joshua asked.

"I will," I could hear Makalov answer. Typical.

"This sucks. I should be fighting and showing off my awesome skill on the battlefield, but I have to recover first," Carin whined. Such an annoying, arrogant, and conceited girl!

Boyd and Cormag were quiet, keeping to themselves mainly. I guess that's typical for Cormag, but I expected Boyd to be acting stupid right now. I guess that just shows that he understands the magnitude of the importance of this mission. We all kept to ourselves, mainly. I walked over by Jill and sat next to her.

What can I say? She's always been my favorite character. It's good to actually be friends with your favorite video game character.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Say, Jill... do you think I would have made a good soldier in the Daein army if I stayed?" I asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked me.

"Do you think I could've been a good, respectable Daein soldier if I had stayed in that army?" I asked, trying to clarify the question.

"You're too kind and good-hearted. When it came down to hunting... laguz and slaughtering people, you probably would have objected. That does not make General Petrine happy," Jill replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a moral blow when you left, though. The soldiers were really beginning to warm up to you. You made friends and you had a big impact and influence on those soldiers. You were Petrine's prodigy and yet you treated everyone as equals and didn't act like you were better than everyone. That battalion looked up to you and respected you. I can only bet that even though you deserted and left and joined this army, some of them still look at you with respect," Jill said.

"I hope I never really meet them on the battlefield. I became friends with some of them. I got to know what their home lives were like, what their families were like... I don't think I could kill them if I ran into them. I mean, I know that other Daein soldiers are just like them with lives and families... but I got to know them and their families... and I don't think I could kill them if I was forced to," I said.

"Then hope as hard as you can that we don't run into them," Jill simply replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're Petrine's group of soldiers. If we run across Petrine, we'll have to battle them," Jill replied.

Petrine... battle her... on the bridge. Oh no... I don't think I can do this! There has to be a way I can get them to stop.

"Well, well, looks like the fat tub of lard was right."

I jumped up and turned to see a few people emerging from the forest nearby. There were two sword fighters... a male and a female, a male archer, some girl that looked like she was some kind of gypsy of sorts, and a powerful looking axe wielder.

"Who are you?" I asked, jumping up and charging for a spell.

"We were contracted by Oliver to patrol the entrance of the forest and catch anyone who was resting from the battle from earlier. Lo and behold, you all appear to be warriors still regaining their energy," the leader said.

"That doesn't answer the question. Who are you?" I asked once again. I turned around to see all the mercenaries had jumped up and readied their weapons for battle. Good soldiers they are.

"Who are we? We're known as Gerik's Mercenaries," the leader replied.

"So... you must be Gerik," I said thoughtfully.

"I know of you..." Jill said.

"How?" I asked Jill.

"Much as your mercenary company was prominent in Crimea, Gerik's Mercenaries were a prominent mercenary organization in Daein. That's a very prestigious title. They were hired by Petrine many times to help support her in their battles. They were reputable as being one of the best companies in existence," Jill explained.

"Ah, you must be one of the wyvern knights that deserted Petrine's camp," Gerik said.

"... what is scum like you working for someone other than Daein?" Jill asked.

"Let's say that the king himself lent us to this particular duke of Begnion," Gerik commented.

"What... King Ashnard and Duke Oliver working together? Unthinkable!" Jill exclaimed. She grabbed an axe and readied herself for battle.

"Don't you want to get on your wyvern first?" I asked her.

"No... I want this battle on the ground. I know how these people fight. I'd be wary of that archer and that axe wielder. Both are powerful. That female sword wielder is fearsome. To be honest, it would probably be best if we retreated right now, but I don't think we have that option. Gerik himself is no slouch of a warrior," Jill said.

"... and the other one is Tethys," I commented.

"You know of them?" Jill asked.

"Don't forget who I am," I replied.

"Oh... mister oracle," Jill replied in sarcasm.

"You... you were the commander of Petrine's forces a while ago," Gerik said to me, a look of realization dawning across his face.

"What of it?" I asked him. I took a step forward in what I hoped would be in an aggressive move.

"Oh, ho... this is priceless. Here I am, going up against the prodigy that Petrine used to talk about so much. I always wondered if you had died yet. I heard you went up against the Black Knight some time ago. I had figured he killed you," Gerik said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him venomously. My temper was wearing thin.

"How about we commemorate our meeting with a one-on-one battle," Gerik asked.

"No!" Jill said.

"Jill... no, it's fine," I said to her.

"It isn't! This guy is skilled and dangerous. He'd kill you before you'd have time to breathe," Jill exclaimed.

"We have no choice. I'll buy you guys time to recover. With any luck, Marcia should be here to help us out, if we're lucky," I said.

"Oh, still recovering? Tell you what. I'll give you a fair fight. I'll toy around with you, beat the snot out of you, take a while doing it... and you can take the hit while your team recovers. That's what a leader does," Gerik said. I could swear he was smiling, 'cause my face was probably etched in a look of horror.

"Y-yeah... that is..." I said in a very shaky tone.

"I assume you're the leader of this group, so... ready when you are," Gerik said.

"No... he's not the leader," Jill said.

"Yes, I am. Stand down," I said to Jill.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jill asked me.

"I am the captain of this small battalion... understood?" I said to her.

"Like hell you are," Jill said.

"Oh, I see... there is no leader of this group," Gerik said with a smirk.

"Guys, everyone... go... run... find Ike. I'll be there when Marcia shows up," I said.

"Yeah, go. All of you, go," Jill said.

"You're going too," I said to her.

"Like hell... who's going to drag your ass away on my wyvern when you get your ass kicked?" Jill asked.

"Okay, fine," I said. I looked to see the rest of the mercenaries ran off. I turned to Gerik.

"I'm still fighting you. Give me a chance to settle down this--" I never did complete that sentence. I felt a sharp punch to the back of my head and I fell face-first into the dirt. Consciousness was fading away.

I woke up, and I felt my body going up and down ever so slightly. I could hear a rush of air, like wing-beats. I cracked my eye open and I saw green. I lifted my head gently and made a groaning noise. My head felt like it was about to split open.

"Awake, I see," I heard a female voice say.

"Mbjpdoij," I blurted out.

"I guess barely," the voice said. I could feel myself falling, as if falling through air and I let out a piercing yelp.

"Quiet down, you wimp," the female said. Okay, that's gotta be Jill. Green must be the wyvern. I felt us land on the ground and I lifted my head further. I saw Ike running over.

"Healer, healer! Get a healer here NOW!" I heard Ike call out urgently. At that moment, I saw Jill slip off the wyvern onto the ground. She was badly beaten and bruised. Slashes from swords and arrows stuck out from her. That bright pink armor she wore was badly smashed and pieces of it were torn completely off

"What happened? Boyd told me that Jill told them to run and find us while you both stayed behind to fight some group of bandits," I heard Ike say.

"I... I don't know. I told them to run, and as I turned to face the leader, I felt a sharp punch on the back of my head and I fell unconscious in the dirt," I explained.

"You... couldn't... fight... him," I heard Jill softly say on the ground. Slowly, I got off the wyvern, my energy returning.

"You took them on yourself?!" I asked her incredulously as soon as I was on the ground.

"I picked you up and put you on the wyvern. Then I took on the leader... but after a while, he got bored of toying with me. The rest of them attacked, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was overwhelmed. Luckily, my beastie friend here smashed a few of them away from me, picked me up, put me on, and flew away. Marcia found us flying through the air and led us back to the mercenaries," Jill said. I looked at the wyvern and carefully patted him on the nose.

"Thank... you," I said to the wyvern. I had no idea whether it understood what I was saying or not, but it seemed to understand the intention behind what I was saying. Wyverns are just like dogs, I guess. I could hear a staff activate, and I saw all the healers rush over and try to heal Jill. Within a minute, every cut and scrape was gone from her. She looked as good as new.

"You know, this can't keep happening. Every time you come back from near death, that has an adverse effect on your body," Natasha explained.

Oh, Natasha! I miss you. I haven't talked to you in a while.

"Mercenaries, we'll take a small break here and then we'll resume our pursuit of the duke," Ike called out. That's good. I need to rest. My head's still pounding. I held my head in my hands in pain when suddenly the headache went away. I looked up and saw Mist standing over me with a staff in hand and a smile on her face.

"Thanks…" I said to her.

"You looked like you needed it," she replied. She sat down next to me, just sitting there silently and looking at the forest.

"Were you scared?" she asked me.

"Scared… what do you mean?" I asked her back.

"I mean, when those bandits came out. I'm sure you were scared," Mist said.

"Yeah… I was very scared. The first thing that came to mind, though, was think about what Ike would do in that kind of situation. He would not want to sacrifice his friends in a dire situation. I figured he'd try to make a stand to buy his friends enough time to get away," I said.

"Do you really think he'd do that?" Mist asked.

"Ike's a very selfless person. He thinks about others and their well-being before his own. Such an altruistic personality is very rare. He has the right personality for being a kind, benevolent leader… and he has the skill to protect those who need it," I said.

"You think so highly of my brother," Mist said to me.

"I never really did until I met him in person. Sure… he can be rough around the edges when it comes to manners and formalities, but all of that is just extra fancy stuff that isn't needed. He has a good heart and the right intention, and that's what makes a man like him a great man," I said to her with a smile. Oh god, I think I'm beginning to ramble like Madden does.

"Someone like that... that's what I want to be," Mist said. I patted her on the head and smiled.

"You already are. It runs in the family," I said encouragingly.

"Thanks," she replied to me. I could see her smiling even more. With a small nod, she got up.

"I'm going to go check up on some of the other people here," Mist said. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll be here until we move out," I said back to her. I watched her as she walked around the rest of the camp. She's such a peaceful, gentle soul. It's such a pity that this war's forcing her to do this.

"Getting friendly with the commander's sister, are we?" I heard Jill's voice say. I looked up to see Jill. She sat down in the place where Mist just left.

"I try to be friendly with everyone," I commented back.

"Well, that's good, I suppose," she replied.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"Nothing… nothing at all, really," she said to me.

"… you're not a good liar, you do know that," I said to her.

"… and you're not a good—oh, nevermind," Jill replied.

"You're full of secrets today, aren't you?" I said to her.

"Everyone's entitled to their secrets, aren't they?" she asked me.

"Why, yes of course. I just noticed you have more than your usual amount today. What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Two skirmishes with Oliver's army so far, and both times we've been decisive victors," Ike announced. We could tell he was getting ready for a speech. We braced ourselves for it. Sorry to say that as good of a leader as he was and a great of a fighter as he was, he was a horrible orator.

"We have won. We will push forward. We will win. We pushed forward. We will continue to push forward. Move on, troops."

What a speech. I'm sure as hell motivated after that. I'm glad he didn't say "we should fight for our friends and those we hold precious" because I would've burst out laughing.

I got up and looked at Jill. She seemed to be staring into space, daydreaming about something. I snapped my fingers, but she still seemed to be lost in her reverie.

"Jill?" I asked her cautiously. No response.

"Jill!" I said a bit louder. She was still unresponsive. I stood in front of her and hoped I wouldn't get a bad reaction from this.

"Jill!!" I said even louder. I pinched her cheeks and pulled. I was rewarded with a fist to the groin.

"What? What happened? Someone distracted me!" I heard Jill say. That was the least of my worries. Right now, the biggest of my worries were two huge pains.

"Oh, what happened?" I heard Jill ask me.

"You happened!" I gasped out, holding myself in severe pain.

"Oh, well... you shouldn't have bothered me," she said. She turned to walk away.

"Don't. Just. Leave. Me."

"Walk it off, wuss," she said back to me as she walked away.

"Will he be fine?" I heard Ike ask Jill.

"Yeah... we're fine. He can catch up. He just got what was coming to him," Jill said.

"Um..."

"He'll be fine. Let's go find that guy before he hurts that heron any more," Jill said.

"O...kay," I heard Ike say. That stupid bitch. Ugh. A punch in the spot, and then salt in the wound. No, water and salt on the wound... then salt and ice. Had the gall to convince Ike that I was fine and I'll be catching up.

Everyone went up ahead already. Ohhhhh, when I catch up, I'm gonna get--

What? The pain's going away. What's... that unearthly song? It's weird... I'm getting a bit revitalized and energized. Mmm, that's a good song, but it's a bit creepy as well. Such a great and perfect singing voice. What... who...

I stood up and looked around to see the most breathtaking, beautiful, and striking image before me. Herons... there's no way to describe them in pictures or words. Their beauty is breathtaking and just being around them, you can feel the peace and the connection with nature yourself. This feeling... it's so... oh, I can't find the word to describe it. Is that Reyson or Leanne? No, it had to be Leanne. Reyson wouldn't approach me like that. Reyson's hell-bent on destruction of humans.

She opened her mouth to speak, and a weird sound came out. I couldn't decipher what it meant.

"Uh... thank you," I replied awkwardly. She gave me a weird look.

She spoke to me yet again in the language that I couldn't understand. She must've known I couldn't understand, because her face fell.

"Come. With. Me," I said, trying to emphasize every word I could. I waved her over... I did everything I could to convince her to follow me, but none of it seemed to work.

For the next few minutes, words were exchanged but not understood, gestures were made that helped and harmed, and overall, I was starting to get more frustrated.

"Well, look, it's a straggler and... oh... look at that there."

I turned and saw that the person who spoke was a soldier. No... no... same uniforms and same armor. That was the Duke's army.

"Call all soldiers! The heron is HERE!" the soldier bellowed at the top of his voice. He didn't get anything else out as a thunderbolt from me struck him on the neck. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

"We have to RUN!" I said to her in an alarmed tone. I could tell she knew we were panicked, but didn't know what I was saying. Oh, Reyson... forgive me. I grabbed her by the hand and began tugging her, pulling her, motioning in a direction. I think she finally got the gist because she began to move as fast as she could in the direction I pointed.

... which wasn't very fast, but still she moved all the same.

I could hear shouts from behind us. I heard the whizzing sound of an arrow and put up my good ol' normal fire shield to repel the arrow. I could see the look of shock on her face. Apparently, she didn't realize that we were now under attack.

"Go, go, hurry up! Hurry!" I said in an urgent tone. I knew she couldn't go any faster, but I couldn't just run ahead and leave her there. Fuck! I thought Ike was supposed to find her! Damn you, Jill Where the fuck are the rest of the mercenaries?! WHERE?!

I could hear the arrows bouncing off the shield. I didn't fully recover from the battle earlier, so I could feel the shield wavering already.

"Leanne, come on! Please. Anything!"

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" I heard a familiar voice call out. At that moment, my shield shattered with the last arrow hitting it.

"Run. We'll take it from here. Get that bird to safety. We'll buy you about five or ten minutes before we have to break off to continue our mission."

I turned to the voices to see Lloyd and Linus Reed, along with Nino and some guy on a horse with a bow. Uhai? Maybe. There was also a valkyrie, so I assume that was Ursula. Sonia was there as well.

"Thanks. We'll catch up with you guys later to help take down Oliver," I said to them.

"We heard about your mission change and we know why you defended him earlier. We apologize for the misunderstanding," Lloyd said. An arrow flew through the trees, and Nino conjured a thunder shield which not only blocked the attack, but actually reflected it somehow.

"Less talk; more running," Linus said.

"Run and make your useless rear end and DO SOMETHING about protecting that bird!" Sonia scolded.

"Oh, right, ma'am," I replied hastily. I nodded to Leanne, hoping she understood me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I said. Don't know if she understood, but she will now. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder, much to the surprised chirp that came from her. Such an undignified way to travel, but had to be done. Even with her being a dead weight, albeit a very light weight, we were traveling faster than we were before.

A zinging sound came out from ahead of us and struck me in the leg. I fell to the ground. Damn it. There were enemies in front of us too. I saw Leanne make her way over, trying to talk to me in a bit of a panicked voice. I had no idea what she was saying, and soon she realized it.

What happened next surprised me. What I saw coming toward us through the light brush was Gerik's mercenaries. At this moment, they were the LAST people I wanted to see in this forest of doom. Next thing I know, Leanne transforms, somehow practically throws me on her back, and flies off. I could hear shouts, so I put up a fire shield around the both of us. Again, archer's arrows bounced harmlessly off. Suck that, triple damage against flying units.

Oh, there's... three... battles going on? I can see the Black Fang. They had just disentangled themselves from their battle, relatively unscathed, and were riding through the forest. I could see Gerik's Mercenaries fighting toward us, but being impeded by some of the Apostle's army. Where were those bastards when I needed them?

The third battle I pointed to. She must've understood that we had to go there, because she went to there. It was a battle between Ike and his company and the last remnants of a group of Oliver's units. I released the fire shield, collapsed on the ground, and gave a cry for help.

"Where were you?" Ike asked me.

"Ambushed while protecting Leanne here," I replied. I motioned to Leanne, who was now untransformed and standing over me with a curious look on her face. She was speaking to me in that damn ancient language.

"Leanne? How do you know that's her name?" Ike asked me.

"Just trust me. I know," I replied. I winced in pain at the arrow still sticking out of my leg.

"Oh... oh no! You're hurt. Are you okay?" I heard Jill ask. I saw her walking over with a real look of concern on her face.

"Oh, I just ran into the Black Fang, Oliver's army, and Gerik's Mercenaries. I think I'm DANDY!" I replied in a fierce and annoyed tone. She recoiled a bit from the response I gave.

"I'm sorry..." she said to me. She really meant it too. I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive her. I mean, I knew it was just a joke, but all the same... that was cruel.

"Is this the heron you saw at Oliver's mansion?" Ike asked Mist.

"It doesn't look like it. That one had such a look of hate and distaste and loathing. This one seems so calm and full of peace," Mist replied.

Leanne reacted immediately to Mist. She pointed to the medallion and began chirping. We were all unable to understand her. Finally, she gave up and sighed.

"We have to protect her," Ike said.

"Understood," a few of us replied. Again, such a great orator.

"Oh, ho... it's a pretty little bird!"

I turned, already knowing who it was. It was Oliver, surrounded by his army.

"Oh, wait. This one's a female. It's unlike the one I bought! Guards. Seize the bird while I go look for the pretty bird that I bought," Oliver said.

The guards stood in front of us, blocking our way to getting Oliver.

"Mercenaries, push forward!" Ike called out.

"You shall not pass!" the soldier cried out.

"You'll get no sympathy from me!" Ike cried out in return as he hacked and slashed with his sword.

"Someone... a few of you. Go after Oliver and make sure he doesn't hurt the other heron," Ike called out. I immediately broke from the battle, still not having been fully recovered from earlier. I knew I couldn't contribute much. Marcia and Jill both also broke from the battle and went after Oliver. The three of us went forward, those two well ahead of me, in the skies, searching for Oliver and Reyson.

"We meet yet again."

I turned to the voices.

"Fucking damn it, can't you guys leave me alone?!" I cried out. It was Gerik's mercenaries again.

"I don't think so," Gerik replied as he stepped forward.

"I _do_," I heard Lloyd's voice say. The Black Fang had just emerged onto the scene. Such chaos going on. Everyone was battling everyone else. It's a miracle the medallion didn't just activate already.

"We'll help you take them down so you can get that duke. Slip through if you get the chance. We'll catch up," Brendan Reed said.

"Understood," I said and nodded. I saw Brendan, Lloyd, and Linus rush the mercenaries. Sonia, Nino, myself, and Ursula stood in the back, casting spell after spell. It was an epic clash. That pink haired swordmaster was a demon! She was effectively holding off both Lloyd and Linus with very little effort. I could see the dancer in the background, unsure of how she should contribute. Within a minute, Lloyd and Linus were down. I was casting shield after shield to prevent them from being killed. God, I wish I could use staves. A swishing noise came and I saw Karla all of a sudden appear. She quickly intervened and saved Lloyd and Linus. It was an even battle, it seemed.

Brendan and Gerik were having an epic battle of pure power. Each one of their blows of their weapons just seemed to collide with an earth-shattering, earsplitting clash. Uhai was taking on both the sniper and the warrior with his bow and his axe, with us mages helping him out.

"Go. Go... we'll cover you!" Nino said to me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked her back.

"I'll be fine," she replied to me with a huge smile. I'd doubt her but seeing what she did back at Oliver's mansion had creeped me out. Such power in such a little girl. A roaring sound from the sky came out and I looked up. Jill was pointing to a spot in the forest and I knew that was Oliver.

I quickly disentangled myself from the battle of the Mercenaries versus the Fang and made my way to Oliver. Jill and Marcia were both preoccupied by flying units, which had come out of nowhere. Before I had gone a while, I heard a flapping sound, and I saw Leanne flying over me. She picked me in her... uh... claws? I don't know what they were called. Talons?

We landed in a small clearing in the heart of the forest. I saw Reyson standing before the altar, ready to make the sacrifice. I saw Oliver standing between myself and Reyson. Leanne landed on the ground, untransformed, and began to squeak in her ancient language talk.

"Oh, ho! The bird delivers herself to me," Oliver commented.

"I don't think so. Both the Herons are coming with us, where they cannot be harmed by the likes of you," I replied.

"Heathen! Uncultured fool! Have you no appreciation for art?!" Oliver nearly shouted.

"My art and your art must be very different. I love art. Art is my passion. I love paintings, sculptures, and sketches all alike. Vases, pottery, earthenware, coral earthenware, fancy glasses… all of them I enjoy. I am a musician by trade, but a mage by war. Do not begin to lecture me about art!" I replied fiercely.

"You, a musician? A vagabond like you probably couldn't name an instrument to save your life," Oliver challenged. I cracked my mouth in a smile.

"There are four main groups I can begin with, three of which are separated into soprano, alto, tenor, and bass instruments. There are also vocal ranges that go by those names. The brass family has the trumpet as the soprano, French horn as alto, trombone as tenor, and tuba as bass. The trombone can also have vales. Those valve trombones can be replaced with an instrument known as a euphonium or baritone. Trumpets can be replaced with flugelhorns and cornets. Mellophones can replace the French horns. There is also the soprano trombone, the bass trombone, and the contrabass trombone. In addition, there are different types of tubas. There is different tuning for trumpets as well. Shall I continue into the woodwind family?" I rattled off mechanically, as if reading from a textbook… except I wasn't holding one. Oliver stared at me in silence, so I decided to piss him off even more and continue.

"There are many woodwinds. In fact, the whole family is as diverse, if not more, than the brasses. The soprano instrument is called the flute. There are four versions of it. There is the bass flute, the alto flute, the regular flute, and the piccolo. The alto instrument is known as the oboe. There's a larger form of the oboe called the English horn. The tenor instrument is known as the clarinet. There are different variations, including the soprano, alto, bass, and contrabass clarinet. The bass instrument is the bassoon, but there's also the contrabassoon, which plays the lowest notes an instrument can do. There's also the saxophone family. There is the soprano, alto, tenor, baritone, bass, and contrabass," I recited again.

"Filthy heathen! How dare you mention the name of those filthy instruments and their uncivilized, uncultured music they play!" Oliver said hysterically. Well, that bought the herons some time. It seems Reyson had calmed down quite a bit. The both of them were hugging, as if they were reunited.

"I shall take you both back to my mansion now! Lovely art... both of you so beautiful," Oliver exclaimed.

"I don't think so," I said, stepping forward.

"You... swine... you dare to oppose me. Dear child, you are even alone. Do you presume to believe you can overcome me all by yourself?" Oliver said, an almost sympathetic tone to his voice.

"I stick by my beliefs if I have a basis of truth in them," I replied.

"You are quite the humorous heathen," Oliver commented.

"You are quite the well-rounded individual," I countered.

"That I am," Oliver said.

"That wasn't a compliment," I replied.

"You... fine! After I destroy you, I'll take these birds back home," Oliver announced.

"You will do no such thing," I said, stepping forward.

"And you plan to stop me?" Oliver said, turning his attention toward me.

"I do," I replied.

"Alone?" Oliver asked.

"If I must," I replied.

I could feel the tension in the air. Both of us were staring each other down, waiting for something to start us off. It was like a tense showdown between two gunmen. In our case, the event that triggered the start of our battle was Leanne sneezing. I saw Oliver shoot a lance of holy energy at me from the air.

"Holy Lance!" Oliver cried out.

"Shield!" I called out, and my trusty fire shield appeared. I saw Oliver smirk and for a split second, I wondered why. The question was answered when the holy lance somehow bypassed my shield. I didn't even have time to react as the spell crashed straight into my chest. It was like my chest was slammed into by a huge sledgehammer. I was thrown back physically and landed on my back. Luckily, no physical damage, but it still hurts like fuck.

"Such a low-level shield by a low-level mage as yourself cannot possibly hope to even slow down a spell of such refined art and skill," Oliver said.

... I need to talk with Selena. As soon as I can.

I sat up and rubbed my chest for a second. I then stood up and smiled at him, causing him to frown.

"What could possibly have crossed that puny mind to cause you to smile?" he asked suspiciously.

"The fact that you're already trying to claim victory to this battle. I have not yet begun to fight!" I exclaimed as a I conjured a huge ball of shadow energy and threw it at Oliver. I could see his eyes widen in surprise at the attack. He charged up some energy into his hand and swatted it away as if it wasn't anything. Fuck, he may be a pretentious, pompous bastard, but he's a damn good mage too.

"A dark mage is so rare these days. It would be such a shame to kill you," Oliver said.

"I won't ever die. Not as long as I have a quest to do and people to save," I replied.

"Photon!" Oliver cried out in annoyance. Little balls of light energy appeared and pelted at me.

"Shield Beta," I called out, putting up the experimental shield. I didn't have time to do the enchantment for the spell. Luckily, I have a few in storage. I still tried to sidestep every attack. The shield stopped some of the photon balls, but not all of them. Regardless, all of Oliver's balls of light caused the shield to counterattack at him. A few caught Oliver. Not too hard, considering who he was.

"You got me!" he shouted in annoyance.

"Indignation!" I shouted out. Yes, I made another video game reference in my spell. A ball of light hovered about ten feet above Oliver. It cast rays of light that made a circle that surrounded Oliver. Overall, the light looked a bit like a cone with the ball as a point. It seems he never saw this spell before, so, he charged up the energy in his hand to swat back whatever it was. Poor fool. This is my most recent and most powerful spell. I only have one of these saved because that's all I can muster.

I could feel the energy draining from me quickly as the spell prepared. Suddenly, electricity flew down from the ball on the top, striking every spot within the circle. Oliver had no idea the magnitude of the spell that was coming. Neither did I realize the magnitude of power drained from me by this stupid spell. Ugh, remind me never to read a spell out of the Thoron book unless necessary.

Oliver looked pretty badly frazzled, and I had to take a knee on the ground. He looked pretty upset.

"You... you... Nosferatu!" he called out. Isn't that a dark spell? Wait... wait! Fu--

A wave of light came from Oliver and hit me in the chest, connecting us. I could feel myself being drained of energy and magic. I struggled and did everything I could to disconnect the spell. Finally, I did. I looked at Oliver to see that he had recovered a bit from my spell. In any case, his scorch and burn marks were gone.

"D-damn you," I gasped out. I was mostly out of magic, and I couldn't stand up. Oliver was advancing on me, as if expecting to kill me. All of a sudden, I could hear a voice singing a soft, soothing song. It was Leanne. I could tell. I could feel energy returning into me. I stood up and looked around to see Leanne standing behind me. Reyson as well. He hesitated for a second and joined in the song to make it a duet. Oh, that feels so GOOD. Oh yes, I feel like I just had a night's sleep.

"Wh-what is this?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Heron song can help revitalize a person. I do believe I have two on my side. Two that I will protect no matter what," I replied.

"You're not alone!" I heard a voice say. I saw a couple of the mercenaries push through the trees and make their way to the clearing. Ike, Jill, Soren, Karla, and... hey, it's Nino!

"Sorry we're late. We had arrived just as you began your battle. We had to stay back and watch, though. We wanted to see how you'd do," Jill said.

"Guys! Nino! How is everyone? Any casualties?" I asked. The mercenaries all shook their heads.

"No, none for either the Greil Mercenaries or the Black Fang," Ike said.

"You should thank the Fang. After all, they bought me time to get here and they helped us in this battle," I said.

"We already have. It was a pleasure working with them," Ike said.

"We have learned so much from watching the mercenaries fight," Linus said.

"Yes. This knowledge is invaluable to perfecting our technique," Lloyd said.

"Duke Oliver, your time has come. Stand and receive your judgment," a pegasus knight rider said as she emerged into the clearing. Brown hair. Must be Tanith!

"Damn, it's good to get a good battle in," a gruff, powerful voice said. I turned to it to see King Tibarn hovering there.

"The hawks are helping us? Oh, thank you so much. We greatly appreciate your help. If you hadn't helped the mercenaries get through, I don't think I could've protected these two that much longer," I said to Tibarn.

"... I'm here to protect the herons," Tibarn simply replied, trying to brush me off.

"Thank you all the same," I pressed.

"... you're welcome," Tibarn replied before floating off to the herons. I guess he's here to reprimand Reyson for trying to use the altar.

"Serenes herons!" I heard a commanding, yet soft voice nearby. Oh joy, Sanaki is here. She stepped forward in front of the group and moved delicately toward the herons. Both of them turned to Sanaki.

"You must be the Empress of the Begnion Empire," Reyson said. I could tell from the loathing look in his eye that he hadn't quite forgiven everyone yet.

"I am," Sanaki replied. Much to everyone's shock, she fell to her knees before the herons. "I'm here on behalf of the empire to apologize most seriously and grievously for the wrongdoings of years ago. I don't know if we can ever make it up, but working as hard as I can to make sure that all prejudice and slavery of the laguz is banned. I want our world to live in peace and harmony and I want that to begin here with a friendship."

"Empress, stand up, please," I heard Sigrun say.

"Stop," Ike replied to Sigrun. "She has to do this. She is the empress after all. She does what she wants."

"Will we have this forest back?" Reyson asked.

"You will have this forest back. You will be granted as much freedom, room, and peace as you wish. I will see to it myself. I will force the senators to see things my way," Sanaki said. I could see Reyson think about it for a second. He looked at Tibarn and said a few things that I couldn't hear. It appeared they were having a conversation about the situation at hand.

Leanne stepped forward toward the empress and put her hand on the Empress's head. She made some kind of noise, which I assume is her saying something in the ancient language. Reyson must've heard it because both him and Tibarn looked over.

"Sister, you're willing to accept it?" Reyson asked. Leanne gave him a confused look and he blinked before speaking to her in the ancient tongue. A small conversation ensued.

"My sister bears no hatred or grudge against you or your people," Reyson said. "She says I should not either. Perhaps I should do as she says and let it go. You promise to protect us as long as you're in power and we can try to live with each other in peace."

"I promise... with everything I have, I promise you," Sanaki said.

"Stand up. A person of nobility such as yourself shouldn't have to kneel like that," Tibarn said.

"I shouldn't have to, but I am. It's only a small portion of how sorry I am for all that has happened over these years," Sanaki said.

"If you want to truly apologize, then focus on the problems of today and fix them," Tibarn said.

"I shall. Thank you," Sanaki replied.

"You can stand now," Tibarn said. Sanaki stood up, the front of her robes dirtied and wrinkled from the ground, but she seemed to pay no mind.

Reyson nodded to his sister and the both of them held both hands and began to sing. It was such a lovely song. The two of them began to dance and sing such a complicated song. As they sang, I could see the rest of the mercenaries, the rest of the fang, and even some of Oliver's soldiers appear. Even Gerik and his mercenaries came into the clearing. I couldn't really hold a grudge against them. They were only doing what they were paid to do.

I looked back again, and saw the forest was magically coming back to life. Such a sad, sweet song was bringing the forest back to life. I was moved. It was so beautiful. It's something that I can cherish in my memory. Forever. Yet, no words can come to mind to describe this. It was a scene of beauty and majesty; a feeling of calmness and peace; a song of sadness and hope; a smell of new life being breathed into the world; and a sweet taste of victory.

Soon, the two had finished their song. They looked to each other, tired but happy. Tibarn could only smile as he landed between the two to support them. Everyone except Oliver seemed to be rejuvenated and reborn by the dance. Oliver looked plainly miserable. Twice during the dance, he tried to sneak away, only to have a spear poke into his side by Tanith.

Tanith looks like she should be using a whip instead of a spear or a sword.

"The forest is so beautiful," Jill said. I didn't notice she had made her way over by me.

"Yes, it is," I replied to her smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked me.

"Because... I got to witness this whole scene. In person. This'll be something I won't really ever forget," I said.

"You're such a dork," she said back to hem.

"Perhaps... perhaps I am. I still was here to see it and I feel awesome about it," I replied.

"Do you think the empress will help us out now?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I think she will," I replied. I could see Ike and Gerik talking with each other. Was it just me or was that axe wielder keeping his eye on Ilyana a bit too much? Ah, it had to be just me.

Yeah, it's just me.

Definitely had to be just me.

Yeah, he's definitely watching her, stealing glances at her. I don't see anyone else paying attention to it. I guess I'm just a bit paranoid. Maybe he's never seen a thunder mage before.

I wonder who he is. He wasn't in Sacred Stones, I don't think. Then again, I thought the sniper was Innes, who I think was a cockblocking bastard with failtastic stats. That sure doesn't look like Innes, either. Maybe those mercenaries had more people in it than I gave them credit for. Than the game creators gave them credit for. Now that I think about it, it does seem a bit weird that a mercenary company only has about four or five people. Then again, that's how the Greil Mercenaries started out. I digress, though.

Everyone was in a conversation in the forest. I could only smile at how well everyone seemed to be getting along. If only the rest of the world could be just as polite and cheerful to each other as this group here, I'm sure world peace would be achievable so easily. Tibarn seemed to be talking rather peacefully with Reyson and Sanaki. Leanne seemed to be fluttering about, enjoying the new life that her and her brother breathed upon this forest. Gerik, Ike, and Brendan all seemed to be sitting among each other, probably sharing stories of battles and strategies they use to run their companies. I could see the pink haired swordmaster and Karla talking... somewhat. They both seemed to be really shy and awkward around each other. Linus and Lloyd were both talking to Joshua and Makalov. Cormag and one of the pegasus knights employed by Oliver were chatting up a discussion. Carin herself appeared to be having a nice time while talking with Nephenee.

About thirty minutes later, everyone headed back to Sienne to the palace of the Begnion Empire. That included the Black Fang and Gerik and his mercenaries. Everyone was in one big happy group. The only non happy person in our group was Oliver. Jill was playing guard to him and I had to say I feel kinda sorry for him. I know exactly how much of a bitch Jill can be when she's guarding someone she doesn't like.

Wait, feel sorry for Oliver? I take that back. I can simply sympathize with him. I won't feel bad for a bastard like that.

It was such a good day. Most of the way back, Jill and I were in conversation. It was pretty interesting just how little I knew about all these characters. I know I keep saying and thinking that, but... they're all just so awesome and cool. A beautiful end to a beautiful day. The revival of a forest and the empress's promise to help us in our war against Daein. What could possibly go wrong?

Author's Note: And thusly ends the longest chapter I have. I have officially hit into the quintuple digits. Without the author's notes, I do believe I broke 10,000 words. Happy almost anniversary of the fic. Speaking of the first anniversary, I was wondering if there was any requests you guys wanted of the fic. Maybe a side chapter? If there's anything you want, mention it in a review. I won't be 100% sure I can do it in time for the first anniversary of the publishing of the fic, which is November 21st, but I can do my damn best to try.

Also, thank you all again for staying by this fic for so long. Almost a year, over 100,000 words, over 100 reviews, and no flames yet (but I cross my fingers and knock on wood). I know I may have put a bit too much focus on my character with the whole Leanne thing and the battle with Oliver, but... I didn't know what else to do. With such a chaotic battle going on, I realized that the only way to resolve everything was to do that. Well, that's all that could come to mind.

Either way, leave your thoughts in reviews. I'll start it soon.

Also, message board. I'll change my homepage to the forum if you are interested in joining!

Also... 23 pages in Open Office... at Times New Roman, 12 point font. I feel so proud. I've never written anything this long in my LIFE.


	28. A different view of things

Author's Note: Woo-hoo… filler… yeah. I know how much many people hate filler, especially in anime. Yes, I'm looking at you, Bleach and Naruto. However, I read some of the ideas that were left in reviews for what to do for the one-year anniversary of this fic and I asked a couple people I knew from school what I should do. I decided I'm going to do a small arc of filler chapters. This arc may only last two or three chapters; it may only be just this one. There is a saying that there is calm before the storm.

Basically, I'm going to use these chapters somewhat like the chapters on the boat. It will be used to develop personality of the characters. However, this will be an experiment. Give me this chapter and the next one. If you all don't like this change or have suggestions on how to improve it then feel free to leave it in a review. If most of you don't like this change and want the regular way of doing filler back, I'll revert.

The premise is to continue the first-person narration, but as told from the point of view of another character. This proves to be quite a challenge for me, as the narration and prose of the chapter will have to match the character's personality. Yes, I'm well aware it's "doing well" and not "doing good", but I don't think Ike really knows that or cares too much. This first chapter will probably be the hardest, as I'm writing from Ike's point of view.

Also, sorry for missing the actual date of the anniversary of the story. Third Friday is a big celebration in the town where I work and I was so swamped in actually having to do work here that all I could do when I got home is collapse and play a little bit of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. I didn't even have the motivation to sleep or talk on AIM.

When does six plus four equal eleven? When you're working in base nine! Hahaha…

Chapter 28  
A different view of things

It was a long battle. I knew my men were tired. They deserved a long rest. It was battle after battle, back to back. It's been four days, but I don't think that is exactly enough time to recover fully. Hopefully the Princess and the Empress have come to an agreement now. Returning home will be one of the greatest joys I will have enjoyed in a while.

"Commander Ike," Soren said to me. It's nice to see that Soren has started to open up to everyone, even if it is just a little bit. That new kid seems to have taken a hammer and cracked the armor on Soren. Even though he explained his past to us and his origins, that kid is still a mystery. At least he's pulling his own weight in this company now and is starting to fit in. I guess it was a commendable job against Oliver, although he really would have lost without the herons.

"Commander?" Soren asked again.

"Oh, Soren. Sorry. I was just thinking," I replied.

"Ike? Thinking? Goodness, I wonder if Soren will start being polite now," Titania commented thoughtfully.

"Shall I hold the report until later?" Soren asked me.

"No, it's fine. The report, please," I replied.

"We suffered no casualties or truly dangerous wounds. There were a few scares here and there with Miss Jill Fizzart, but nothing serious overall. We also managed to earn some money from the Empress for this mission, which could be vital in the upcoming war," Soren said.

"How did the soldiers fight?" I asked. It was a weird question, but I could count on Soren to interpret what I mean.

"Our best soldiers in that fight were Mia, Titania, and Cormag. Those three managed to fight the most efficiently and helped to fend off Oliver's troops better than most of the other company. However, this could have been because of the adverse effects of the previous battle on the rest of the company, who may not have been used to doing battle after battle," Soren reported. That was a very good assessment I think. I personally did not even think of that. That's why Soren is our brilliant tactician mind here.

"Individual reports please," I asked. I wanted to know which person excelled and which person fell behind. Those who fell behind, I would work with them. I don't want someone possibly dying because they fell behind.

"As I stated, Titania, Mia, and Cormag performed excellently. Miss Fizzart herself had performed quite well with the exception of her injuries. John was a bit lackluster overall, but still was somewhat impressive considering his lack of experience and knowledge of war. Carin is proving to be quite the excellent fighter. She's also befriended Boyd and has consequently started to learn how to use an axe—"

"Boyd's teaching her?!" Titania interjected incredulously.

"An unfortunate turn of events, but it serves all the more reason for you to impress your knowledge to him," Soren replied.

"Ashera help that poor girl…" Titania sighed.

"I'm continuing with the report now. Karla was unseen for most of the battle, though others have attested that she did extremely well. Natasha and Rhys were a great combination with each other, working on each other's weaknesses and playing on each other's strengths. Mist has become one of the best healers in the company, second only to Selena herself. Boyd, Oscar, and Rolf all are becoming quite proficient with bows and each one of them have been proven worthy in their weapons. Selena was probably one of the biggest contributors to the battle, although even she started to lag from fatigue due to being so involved in the previous battle," Soren reported again.

"Are there anyone who's below average or just average?" I asked impatiently. It's good to hear that everyone in the company is doing good, but I want to know who is not so I can adjust accordingly.

"Well, as expected, John barely pulled his weight in this battle. However, the effort and dedication is showing and he's showing a lot of promise and potential. I am quite sure that Selena's training will suffice for his safety. Makalov appears to have fallen behind, although that was due to fatigue and trying to run from some of Oliver's soldiers. It appears that he had owed them a huge sum of money that we were unaware about. It is quite possible this debt was incurred after we paid off his current debts. Tormod was not too much of a help in this battle. He was fearing that his fire spells were too powerful and would set the forest ablaze a second time. Aside from them, everyone else is above average in terms of overall worth and ability," Soren replied.

"Thank you, Soren. Your knowledge and expertise in tactical arts and observation never ceases to amaze me," I said to Soren.

"It is my job as a tactician to help you out, Ike," Soren replied.

"True, be as it may, I am still grateful for your continued assistance," I said.

"You're welcome," Soren replied, barely showing any sign of emotion.

"Do you really think we'll win this war?" Titania asked Soren and myself.

"Yes," I replied.

"We have the superior numbers with Begnion's army and the superior equipment," Soren added.

"I see. Nothing more to add," Titania said.

"Very well. Meeting dismissed," I said. The other two nodded and the three of us left the room. I walked back to my room, thinking about what Titania asked. Superior numbers and superior equipment is good. But, what about superior skill?

"Hey boss!" Mia called out.

"Hey, Mia," I replied.

"Boss, I was wondering something," Mia said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Will you duel with me?" she asked. That certainly caught me off guard.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I want to become the best with the sword, so I need to overcome everyone else who wields a sword," she said to me.

"What about Karla?" I asked her.

"Karla's just beat me," Mia said.

"How about that swordmaster from Gerik's group?" I asked her.

"Marisa beat me earlier today," Mia replied.

"What about—"

"Stefan as well," Mia interrupted, as if reading my mind.

"Oh," I said. I opened my mouth to speak again, but she beat me to the punch.

"So as Joshua, Zihark, Lloyd, Linus, and Cormag. Every one of the others, I have defeated or refused my challenge," Mia said.

"… how about Carin?" I asked her.

"Oh! I haven't challenged her yet! Thanks, boss!" Mia excitedly said, her countenance shining brighter than I've seen in a few days. Before I could reply to her, she had run down the hallway to find Carin.

"She's a hyper one."

"Yes," I replied. I turned to see John standing there.

"Um… Commander… Ike?" he asked me. I could tell he was nervous being around me. This experience has to be one that I don't think I can ever fully comprehend. It would be akin to somehow being teleported into the story of Roland the Tigerhearted and being asked to join his band of travelers to far-off lands and to be a part of that climatic battle between Roland's group and Emil, Dark Knight of Umbraggvor.

"Yes?" I replied to him.

"Did Princess Elincia tell you whether the Empress has accepted to help us in the war?" he asked me. He could just ask the Princess himself. He seems even more nervous around her than with him. He once said that her personality here is nothing like the personality from this Rodeo Fame or whatever he said we were from. Such advanced technology in a world without magic and swords astonishes me, to be honest.

"The Empress will help us in the war. Rest assured on that," I replied to him.

"Oh, sweet! That's great! Haha… they're grrrrrrreat!" he said with a small laugh. It must be a joke from his world. The humor of emphasizing the "r" in great is beyond me.

"Thanks commander!" he said to me with a smile.

"You're welcome," I replied. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was lagging behind the rest of the company. It was seen in his eyes… a fiery determination to see the end with the rest of us, no matter the cost. His improvement in his technique and power has increased exponentially. Maybe by the end of the war, he'll be as good as the rest of the mercenaries. Until then, though, he's going to have to watch out that he doesn't die. He seems to be caught off guard a lot more lately than even when he first got here. The Black Fang… Gerik's Mercenaries, protecting Oliver… all of them genuinely seemed to surprise him. I wonder… if that wasn't supposed to happen. If not, then he's going to have to work doubly hard to adapt to this world.

There's nothing much to do to pass the time until we go to Daein except for train.

"Brother! Hey, brother!" Mist called out.

"Yes Mist?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Can you train with me in the sword again?" she asked me.

"Mist… I can try. However, there still remains the fact that our sword styles are different, especially since you use the magic swords," I tried to explain.

"Just until I can get an official teacher who's a master of this sword style," Mist said.

"Yes, very well," I replied to her. I sometimes wonder why she does this. She's a really good girl and I don't want to see her hurt or killed on the battlefield. I couldn't live knowing that she died under my care.

"To the training room!" Mist exclaimed. Together, we walked to the room, mostly in silence. Training was serious. One has to have the right mood and mindset in order to maximize the experience and benefits gained from a training regime.

After a few hours of some truly intense training, I have to say. Mist is getting very good with the sword. Her sword technique is doing good. Her form is well. There's even a slight possibility that she could surpass me, although those times are farther into the future. I was even a bit worn out and breathing heavily… although I have to say, Mist looks like she's about to faint from exhaustion.

"Let's call it a day, Mist," I said to her.

"No… let me… go… just a bit… further," she said, pulling herself off the ground. It was as if she was pushing forward through sheer will power, practically delusional with fatigue. She has to rest!

"Wh… what?" I said, shocked. Something was happening to her. She held her sonic sword up and it began to glow green, along with her. She slashed through the air to create an almighty wave at me. I barely managed to sidestep the attack, but my sword wasn't as lucky. The tip of the sword was caught in the scathing wind, causing the tip of it to be sliced right off.

I looked at her incredulously as she let out a small scream of pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mist… Mist!" I called out. No, this can't be happening. What was this? Was she really this determined to improve that even though she was about to faint from tiredness, she still tried to push herself in training?

"Ike, what happened?" Rhys said as he burst into the room.

"Help her! Help her!" I frantically exclaimed. Rhys quickly pulled out a staff and began to heal her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Severe exhaustion coupled with a small delusion that pushed her almost beyond her limits. What happened?" he asked me.

"I… we were training. She was collapsed on the ground from tiredness. I said we should stop for the day when she said that we should keep going. Before I knew it, her sword and her glowed green a bit and she sent this huge scathing slicing wave of wind that sliced clean through this bronze sword," I explained in frenzy. Mist! Please be okay.

"She pushed herself through sheer will power. She must have a good reason or else her body would've rejected that willpower to push forward," Rhys explained.

"What could possibly push and motivate her so much to improve that she'd risk her life?" I asked.

"You should talk with her soon," Rhys said.

"I will," I replied.

Author's Note: This was a hell of a lot harder than I thought. Damn. I think I'll only do one more of these and then it's back to regularly scheduled Spellbinding Radiance. I didn't think changing style of the prose would honestly be that difficult. Guess I was wrong, lol. So, apologizes for the short chapter...

Also, this was written in one sitting… from about 11:15 AM to 1:24 PM. I'm at work. God, I'm such a lazy worker… but, not my fault I worked extra hard before and completed all my work early. Haha…

Frosted Flakes! They're more than good... they're GRRRREAT!


	29. In Her Eye

Chapter 29

In Her Eye

That smells good...

Oh, smells like beef ribs with lemon juice, black pepper, oregano, rosemary, and some chives.

"Oh, Ilyana!"

Oh, there's another delicious aroma...

Smells like oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon... with maple syrup.

There's also a glass of grape juice. Good grape juice.

"Ilyana?"

Oh, that's such a tantalizing smell. I'm hungry... very hungry. I think I'm going to faint if I don't eat soon.

Oh, Ashera... deliver me some food.

"Ilyana!"

"I'm hungry..." I said weakly.

"Oh, you're hungry?"

There's someone talking to me. I turned to the voice. It's Marcia!

"Oh, hello Marcia. Do you smell that?" I asked her.

"Smell what?" she asked me in return.

"I smell ribs, oatmeal, grape juice, and some potatoes," I said hungrily.

"Well, I ate oatmeal for breakfast with grape juice and for lunch I had ribs and potatoes," Marcia said to me.

"Ohhhh," I replied. That smell was so overpoweringly strong that I could practically taste the meal.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied hungrily.

"Would you care if I took you to dinner? You look famished!" Marcia stated.

"I'd love dinner," I replied.

"Cool beans!" Marcia exclaimed in reply.

"Ohhh..." I replied. Beans sounded really good right now, especially with pork and brown sugar and molasses. Maybe beans for chili with ground beef, carrots and celery.

"What's wrong?" Marcia asked.

"Hungryy," I replied.

"I'll buy her something to eat," Makalov said, apparently overhearing my plea for food.

"On what money? The debt you owe to another Begnion soldier?" Marcia asked.

"No... I borrowed a small amount from a Daein soldier," Makalov replied.

"You cheese-eating chowderhead!" Marcia exclaimed, pulling out her lance and whacking Makalov on the back of the head.

"Ohhhhh..." I groaned. Chowder sounds good... especially with milk or with tomato juice. Oh, clam chowder sounds really good right about now. And cheese. Pasta and cheese, especially macaroni. Cheese fondue. Cheese crackers. Mozzarella cheeze on pizza. Pizza with mushrooms, ground beef, olives, and pepperoni. Oh, olives... stuffed with ham. Ham makes a good header to a feast. So as turkey. A whole turkey, just for me.

"Ilyana!!!" Marcia called out.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked in a famished voice.

"You spaced out on me. Let's go to dinner," Marcia said.

"Oh, okay..." I said.

Food.

Food everywhere...

Leg of lamb...

Prime rib...

Clam chowder...

A barbecue...

Sushi...

Swordfish steaks... covered with its own glazed juices that were obtained hwen it was seared on the pan in lemon juice and crushed red pepper.

Lamb chops...

Ribs... beef ribs in barbecue sauce...

... crackers!

Bottles of all kinds of wine and champagne...

I died and went to Ashera's loving care!

I couldn't remember much as soon as I got to the restaurant. I just remember Marcia took me to a fancy all-you-can-eat buffet where I promptly did just that. I don't think I've ever ate that much in my life, or had people look at me in such a way before. Marcia said she'd leave a generous tip. She said something along the lines of an apology to the restaurant.

After my thirty-seventh heaping plate, Marcia started tugging on my arm. I wonder why. I wasn't even close to being full yet.

"Ilyana?"

"Ohhhh, this fried chicken tastes SO good," I replied.

"We better get a quick jump outta here when you're done," Marcia said again.

"Okay," I replied.

I decided, twenty plates later, that I had ate enough. I mean, sure I wasn't full, but I can't imagine how much all this food had to have cost. I'll have to come back tomorrow if they're open.

Marcia and I were silent until we got back to the palace.

"You sure can eat! Where do you put it all?" Marcia asked.

"Uh..." I replied.

"Oh well, doesn't matter."

"Thank you for the meal."

"No problem. Looked like you needed it," Marcia said.

"Ilyana!"

It was Bill! Oh, it was good to see him again.

"Hi Bill," I replied with a smile.

"Zihark. My name's Zihark," he replied. What? Really?

"Oh, I'm sorry Zihark," I said to him.

"I'll... leave you two alone?" Marcia said curiously with a smile on her face and some kind of knowing look on her face. She started to walk away as she waved her farewell to me. I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe it's a new food recipe for a new way to cook something?

"How are you doing?" Zihark asked me.

"I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm doing good overall," I replied.

"Are you doing anything?" Zihark asked, his voice somewhat shaking.

"I'm talking to you," I replied. Oh, I can smell beef jerky coming from his front left pocket.

"How about after you talk with me?" Zihark asked with a smile.

"That depends on how long we're talking," I replied. What's he getting at? Is he going to take me to dinner too? I'm starting to get a little hungry.

"Well, if you want, we can go to my room and talk," Zihark offered, his voice trembling.

"Oh, of course! Is there a place to sit down?" I asked.

"... yes?" Zihark answered rather peculiarly. Was my question weird?

We were walking back to Zihark's room when we spotted Mist at the end of the hallway. She was talking to someone, but we couldn't tell since the other person was around the corner.

"... and I just felt a surge of power and the blade and I just seemed to react with each other," Mist was explaining.

"Wow, awesome! I knew you'd become a great sword wielder," a somewhat high-pitched male voice praised.

"Oh, hi Zihark... Ilyana," Mist greeted. John stepped out from the corner and waved a greeting.

"Hello there Mist and John. How are you holding up?" Zihark asked.

"Holding up?" Mist asked.

"I heard you had quite the scare in the training room yesterday," Zihark said.

"Oh, I'm fine. John here was asking me the same thing. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though," Mist said.

"I heard you improved with your sword!" I said. I wonder if swords are used to cut big pieces of meat. I mean a sword is just a big knife, right?

"Oh, I have. Ike tells me I've finally perfected the technique that our father had created and he had learned. I can do it just as well as Ike can, although it has to be with a lighter sword. In addition, I'm being trained by a teacher in the local academy on techniques for the magical swords. I'll have two different techniques at my disposal to help become more efficient in combat!" Mist explained.

"That's very good. Good luck with that," Zihark said. He nodded to me.

"I wish you good luck. Maybe one day we can break bread together over a feast," I said to Mist. Oh, I'm getting hungry.

"Yes we should," Mist replied. I could see John seemed to be trying not to laugh at the breaking of the bread comment. I wonder why. Maybe he doesn't know about my tradition of friendship and food yet.

"Oh, hello Karla," Zihark said as his attention went down to the hallway we just came from.

"Greetings, Zihark..." Karla replied. She rounded the corner and spotted Mist and John. A weird kind of oppressive tension and nerves was in the air as she continued to walk past without another word. I could see Mist look down and sigh. I wonder if it had to do with that mysterious conversation Mist and Karla had two days ago that I accidentally walked into.

We arrived at Zihark's room and went in. It was just like the other rooms. Two chairs and a bed.

"You can sit down if you'd like," Zihark said while sitting down in a chair.

"Thank you!" I said as I sat down in the other chair.

"Beef jerky?" Zihark asked as he pulled it out of his front-left pocket.

"Thank you," I replied. He opened up a drawer in the desk and tossed me a bag. I opened it up and within a minute, it was all gone.

"You really eat fast, don't you?" Zihark asked.

"I'm just a little bit hungry," I replied.

Talking with Zihark was fun. He wasn't as serious as people think he was. After some time, the topic of laguz came up.

"Do you hate the laguz?" Zihark asked me.

"No. I think everyone is equal," I replied. What a strange question.

"Do you hate those who persecute laguz or use them for twisted experiments?" Zihark asked.

"Hate is such a strong word. I can be upset, but everyone deserves a second chance," I replied.

"Even a person who takes away someone you love so dearly... take that person away... kidnap them while you're gone... and perform vile and twisted experiments with them?" Zihark asked in a very serious tone.

"Then I'd be very upset. If the person had no intention of apologizing, I would hate the person. Experimenting on anything is not right," Ilyana replied.

"I see..." Zihark replied.

"Zihark...?"

"Thank you," Zihark said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I... once had a relationship with someone some time ago. We loved each other dearly. One day, a twisted, vile, evil man by the name of Izuka came in the name of Daein and took her away for experiments. No, not took. He kidnapped her. I fought through to try to see her again, but she was... horribly... mutated. She was gone. I left Daein after that day and vowed to stop those who mistreat laguz," Zihark said to me.

That's such a sad story. I can't believe someone would do that to anyone at all.

"I... feel guilty that I hate someone with such a fiery passion, but at the same time, I can't help it and I can't control it," Zihark explained.

"It's fine to feel how you feel. If you bottle it up like wine, it will get older and become sour like vinegar. You have to treat it and put it in the right conditions and it will become better, like champagne. You're the one who knows how to fix the situation, even if it is killing Izuka," Ilyana said.

"I understand. Thank you," Zihark said.

"You're welcome," I replied with a smile. I'm so happy I could help someone. I'm hungry, though.

After a brief conversation, we said our goodbyes and I left the room. On the way back, I saw the axe guy from Gerik's Mercenaries. Truth be told, he didn't completely look like an axe wielder. He looked a bit weak.

Although... he gave out this kind of aura. It's weird. There's something about him that stands out.

Oh, I have to find out someday. They said that Gerik and his group are going back except for his sword fighter. What's her name again? Mary? Clarissa? Clarine? Miledy? Marta? Marle?

Oh well, I'll find out.

"Ilyana..."

I turned to see the axe guy looking at me in a peculiar way. I don't know why, but it didn't make me uncomfortable. It was interesting...

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Y-you hungry?" he asked me in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes," I replied.

"Want to go somewhere to eat?" he asked me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, to... um... you know... show there's... no hard feelings between our groups?" he said hopefully. Well, why does he have to stutter it? Good food coming! He's such a kind guy.

"Okay, we can go to a late dinner," I replied with a nice smile. Oh, I hope we get a lot of food.

Author's Note: Ilyana chapter with a little further depth on Zihark. Here goes Ilyana with her deceptive trick of getting food from members of groups. Next chapter may or may not continue this little "filler" arc. I'm also writing the next story chapter of the fic. I'm about four or five pages in. I won't say much, but it consists of finally going to the Daein-Begnion border to begin the war. Here's a small clip from the chapter. It's also where I stopped... meaning, I don't have anything beyond this.

_The other person left with us was a sniper by the name of Robin. That's really such a masculine name for a guy._

… _yeah._

_He had a bowl cut, which was the point of any jokes I made in my head. In addition to that, he had a dark blue outfit, a bit like a gown. He reminded me of the Composite Archers of the original Age of Empires game. I guess you could call them robes. Under them, he explained, was his chain mail armor. He wasn't a true sniper either. Under his robes was a sword. He was not as proficient with the sword as the rest of his company, but his skill with a bow would've probably shut Shinon up._

_Speaking of Shinon, I think we'll be running into him sometime soon. I had honestly forgotten about him until now. I hope we kill him instead of recruiting him. That would be SO awesome. It was bad enough I couldn't kill Oliver. I know we're not supposed to kill Shinon either, but damn... it'll be FUN to rough him up._

_... a lot._

_Painfully._

_With a thunderbolt up the--_

"_John?" Mist said to knock me out of my reverie._

"_Yes?" I asked Mist._

"_How do you think Shinon's doing? I miss him. I'm a bit worried about him," she said. Damn it, Mist... can't you find a person you don't care about? You know, like Shinon?_


	30. The Bee and the Lamb

Author's Note: Here we go. Another chapter with the POV from another perspective. The events that happen in this chapter MAY surprise some, but then again... one has to realize that I myself am not very perceptive. Consequently, the John in the story may not notice things.

Enjoy the story from Rhys's point of view this time.

Also, I was re-reading all the reviews for the story (because I actually have time to do that now) and I must admit that re-reading the reviews helped me to realize just what kind of improvements I could make. So, when this filler arc ends and the main story starts back up, I'm going to try to take all that was said in the reviews and incorporate it into trying to improve my writing style and technique and... storytelling and all that other good jazz... stuff... material... something.

Also, although I have a gripe against author's notes inserted into the chapter... there was something that was so stupid, redundant, and inane that I couldn't delete it. So, I left it in, and put in an author's note that's basically... MSTing my own story. Lol, sorry if it interrupts the flow, but when I wrote it, I was halfway between lulzing so hard and pimpslapping myself in shame of writing that sentence.

Yes, I gave into self-indulgence and put in a smartass author's note into the story. I just couldn't help it.

... and I have NO idea what I was thinking when I titled this chapter... I honestly just put down the first thing that came to mind, haha...

Haha, well either way, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 30

The Bee and the Lamb

I waved and smiled to Ilyana. It seemed like that axe guy from Gerik's group and Ilyana are going somewhere. Yeah, I've heard stories about how Patrick was new to Gerik's group of mercenaries and he was showing signs of much improvement.

"Hey... Rhys?"

I turned to see John standing there. Such a seemingly troubled soul in a place so different and far from home. It is almost said to think about his situation.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do light magic?" he asked me, which surprised me a bit.

"I could. Are you willing to learn?" I asked him back.

"Yes sir!" he said and saluted me. Such an energetic soul, trying to use that and a brave facade to hide his pain of missing his home world.

"Then follow me to the practice room," I said to him. I started walking to one of the nearby practice rooms. I'm already starting to be tired from all the work I've been doing lately. Hopefully I'll be back with enough time to gather energy for my meeting with Natasha later.

Both of us arrived there to find it empty, much to our luck. We both entered it and I looked around. Nearby, there was a table with a large, metal, empty tankard on it. That would be perfect. I handed him a light tome, where he took it with such respect and reverence, I wondered just how much he appreciated learning magic.

"Okay, the first spell in the book is a fairly simple one. All it does is casts a beam of light, which shoots out and pushes something. I assume you know about light magic and its properties, right?" I asked him while pulling a chair over and sitting down. Standing up for too long will tire me out.

"Light magic's power per spell is derived mainly from how much faith you have in Ashera, right?" he asked me.

"Yes... that's its main source of power... although some of it derives from your magic reserves as well. Since most of it derives from faith in Ashera rather than just your magic reserves, it is one of the most efficient of spell types and allows you to last longer than using the other types," I added. He nodded as I explained, absorbing every piece of information I gave him.

"I understand. So, first spell in the book is a simple beam of light that pushes stuff," he said, trying to summarize the instructions.

"Yes. Try to shoot it at that tankard over there. You should be able to knock it over, although, aiming it will be a problem. It may take about twenty to thirty tries before you can hit it, although... you may be able to do it in less," I said.

He nodded and cast the first beam of light which narrowly missed, much to my surprise. He mumbled something to himself. I couldn't discern it but I think it had something to with crossing a hare or something along those lines. I wonder how that applies to this.

The second beam of light hit the tankard straight on, much to my surprise. Also to my surprise, the tankard barely moved. That was odd. Most first-time spellcasters could knock it over or even knock it off the table. His beam looked like it barely moved it.

"Did I hit it?" he asked me curiously.

"Yes... you did," I replied. I couldn't figure it out.

He fired beam after beam after beam, each one in rapid succession. Every time he hit it, it would barely move even a few centimeters. Every time he cast a beam I could see him getting more and more and more frustrated. He had a dead aim that I've never seen anyone do before, but his magic was so pathetically weak that... he had no hope of mastering light magic.

"Concentrate. Think about Ashera... think about her loving goodness... think about how she created all of us in her benevolent and loving embrace," I said encouragingly, trying to coach him. He paused and looked at me.

"Wait, is that what they meant by 'faith in Ashera' for the spells?" he asked me.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"... damn it," he replied sullenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I can do light magic," he said to me.

"I guess deities and beliefs and religions are different where you come from," I remarked.

"They are. I guess whatever faith I had at home doesn't transfer over to my light magic here," he said.

"No... it doesn't. This can pose a problem," I said, musing the problem over.

"No problem... don't worry about it. I can do dark magic and anima anyway. That should be enough for me," he said with a small grin.

"You're fine with not learning light magic?" I asked him carefully.

"I probably shouldn't be branching out too far. I've only just begun my foray into the world of magic. I probably shouldn't be jumping out like this," he said.

"That's understandable," I replied.

"Well, I'm going to head off to my room to start typing up some stuff or... practice an instrument, or something," he said.

"Okay then. Farewell. Until we meet again," I said in farewell.

"Seeya," he replied to me as he walked out of the room, singing a rather catchy melody.

"_Mine eyes have seen the glory... of the coming..._" I heard him quietly sing as he left and faded from earshot.

Well, that was a rather interesting session. I've honestly never seen anyone do so badly on their first attempt at light magic. Well, I guess you see new things every day.

I got off the chair and opened the door to the room and walked out to see Natasha.

"That was... a very interesting training session," Natasha commented.

"It was... although I have to say that... there isn't really much hope for light magic and him," I replied.

"I saw. I was about to go in to hone my healing abilities when I heard the voices. I peeked inside, and saw pretty much the whole thing. It was... rather pathetic to watch, really. I remember when he picked up fire magic so quickly and easily back at the Daein camp a while ago. Hard to imagine they're the same person," Natasha said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious as to the topic at hand. Not much was discussed about John's captivity with Daein or what happened with him, Selena, or Natasha here.

"Do you really wish to discuss it here, or would you prefer it... over dinner?" Natasha asked with a bit of a coy smile.

"Dinner it is, then," I replied, adding a smile of my own back to her.

We walked to a restaurant slightly out of town. It was an out of the way place, but Lloyd had once said to me that it was quite inexpensive and the food and service were of high quality.

It's a good walk from the castle though. I hope I have enough energy to get there. I'm getting pretty tired. Luckily I can see the restaurant. I got the reservations with me as well.

"Rhys... are you okay?" Natasha asked me in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," I replied, mustering a smile in reply. Ah, we're here.

Both of us entered the restaurant and I pulled out our reservations.

"Welcome to the both of you. One of our waiters will seat you shortly. Thank you for coming," the greeter said to us, greeting us. (A/N: -rolls eyes- No shit, sherlock.)

"This looks like a nice place," Natasha commented.

"I've heard a lot about this place from some people," I replied. Thank you Lloyd and John and Karla and Linus and Nino.

Is that Patrick and Ilyana on the other side of the restaurant? It is them. I wonder if they were advised on this place as well.

"May I help you two today with something to drink?" the man asked.

"Tomato juice," I said. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only voice. I looked over at Natasha in admiration at the fact she had said that at the same time as myself.

"You like tomato juice?" I asked her.

"It's healthy and it tastes good," she replied.

"It is," I replied back with a warm smile.

"Then tomato juice it is for the both of you," the waiter said with a smile. He quickly wrote something down on a pad and scurried off.

Natasha and I engaged in conversation about our healing arts while occasionally lacing the conversation with different parts of the menus that we were looking at. As we received our tomato juices, we both placed our order with the waiter.

"What do you plan on doing after the war?" I asked Natasha.

"I don't know yet. I don't have a place to go anymore. Daein doesn't feel like home anymore," Natasha replied.

"You could... always stay with the company," I offered. I'm sure Ike wouldn't mind. If he would, I'll just... talk to him about it or something. I'm sure he wouldn't, though.

"I could, but would Commander Ike be fine with that?" she asked me in a slightly down tone.

"I could talk to him about it," I replied with a smile.

"Really?" she asked me, her voice cheering up.

"Yes, I will," I replied with a bigger smile. I was rewarded with a smile back.

"Oh, Rhys... that is so wonderful. You're such a great person," Natasha said. I could feel my face starting to burn a little... I hope I'm not developing a fever.

"It's... not really that much. Anything for you," I said. Did I just say that?

"R-really?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied with conviction... or I hoped it was conviction.

Before anything more could be said, the waiter brought us our meals. Both of us ate in relative silence.

"Oh, Rhys!"

I looked up to see Ilyana and Patrick walking toward me.

"Ilyana. What a surprise to see you here," I said with a smile. I thought it was her... but now that confirmed it.

"Oh, this nice person took me to dinner. Have you met him before Rhys? His name is... uh... Patsy," Ilyana said with a smile.

"Patrick..." he gently corrected.

"Ah, nice to meet you," I said to Patrick. Natasha smiled at the interaction between myself and... what must've been those two on a date.

"Well, we'll be heading back to the palace soon. I heard Ike say that we would be moving out sometime in the next few days. I hope we stored enough food," Ilyana said wistfully.

"I'm sure your Commander Ike has stored enough provisions," Patrick said nonchalantly... or attempted to sound indifferent. Either way, it was almost as if he was trying to state a fact to cheer Ilyana up.

I watched those two leave the restaurant and consequently we went back to our meals. We soon finished and looked at each other. I couldn't help but smile. Natasha was a kind, caring, and cute; she was a really nice person to associate with. Her infectious smile was calm and comforting and helped calm me down when I started to despair about my health...

After paying for the meal, Natasha and I headed back to the castle... immersed deep within conversation. I don't know what I would do without her...

Ever since we started our relationship back when we first arrived in Begnion, it has been one moment of bliss after another. A companion that connects with me in ways I ever thought existed.

Goddess Ashera... bless this poor soul and give me your continued kindness. Watch out for your loyal servants here and guide us to a life of happiness in your service.

Author's Notes: Yes, yes... Rhys and Natasha are a couple. Considering I never paid much attention to Rhys, I would be the one to not notice it.

In other news, I beat Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World the other day. I forgot to mention it in my author's notes of my last chapter, so I thought I'd mention it in this chapter.

What. The. Fudge? It was weird. I loved the game, but still... that was a rather weird game to play. And this one battle near the end of the game... two bosses at once. What the heck. That was the FIRST time in any RPG (not named Pokemon and the Elite Four) that I had to level-grind to advance.

Oh, and I was SO geeking out yesterday. Geeking out so much that I didn't finish the chapter in time.

If you don't know that much about music theory, then I suggest you skip the rest of these author's notes.

As a music composer, I've always had this dream to either invent a key/tonality or find some obscure one and write music in it. Two key concepts that have always intrigued me were the double-harmonic major scale (C-double harmonic major is C, Db, E, F, G, Ab, B, C) and the Locrian mode (B, C, D, E, F, G, A, B). I've always wanted to compose a kickass song in one of those two keys.

After a conversation with a friend about those yesterday, something clicked in my mind! Why not COMBINE those two concepts. Take the C-double harmonic major scale... but set the keynote to B. I got a scale of B, C, Db, E, F, G, Ab, B.

It's going to take a lot of time to find a way to establish that the home note is B and not C... but damn it, I'm determined to make this work. Also, I don't think I can use the traditional V7-I cadence to lead back to the key note. I can't even use tritone substitution to make bII7-I work. It may be a weird key, but I'm definitely gonna do it.

I kinda realize also that this double-harmonic major scale makes me think about the blues scale.

And thus ends my music rant.


	31. Time for a Daein Smackdown!

Author's Note: And the fillers are over.

Chapter 31:  
Time for a Daein Smackdown!

Just a week ago, everyone returned from the Serenes Forest after having such an intense battle in the forest. With Oliver gone, the opposing army pretty much surrendered without fault, hesitation, or pause. It appeared that Oliver and his group of people were bullying soldiers into working for him through various means, such as blackmail, manipulation of the legal system, and other devious methods that befit his personality.

Many of Oliver's former army, relieved of their former employer, gladly accepted the new job that the Empress was giving to them. Some of them even signed themselves up into the job, while others gladly accepted the offer that was given to them.

What new job for the soldiers were they being offered? It was only the new job of the liberation army of Crimea. As soon as we returned from the forest, Sanaki had called for a meeting of all the counselors and senators of Begnion. Without any kind of bullshit that most politicians give, she went straight to the point. She revealed Oliver's wrongdoings to the entire committee and then she proposed an order that Begnion will help Crimea in its war for liberation. She also proposed for much harsher rules and regulations and punishments for laguz slavery and trading.

… proposed being a misnomer. More like demanded without any sort of opposition expected.

So, it goes without saying that Princess Elincia was now officially a very happy lady. So happy in fact that as I was walking down the hallway to go back to my room she stopped me, gave me a big hug, and wished me the best of times. She did that with everyone she found from the mercenary company and even some from Gerik's group and the Black Fang.

I still do find it interesting that Sonia is here… even though she's supposed to be a morph. I would not expect that the Black Fang, under Nergal's control, would be helping out. However, it appears that the Black Fang and Ike have conversed with each other and have decided that for now the two groups shall be working together. However, Ike has given them the right to leave to continue their own duties for their own goals should they need to.

Therefore, it is fair to say that we have the Fang on our side for the most part. Gerik, on the other hand, is still fairly undecided. Although he sees our point of view and our work, he also admires Ashnard. He shared with us stories of Ashnard and his work on the battlefield. In fact, it appears that Gerik and Ashnard were somewhat of comrades on the battlefield, both of them working together in many battles. Gerik sympathizes with Ashnard's view of how the world should work, but disagrees with the tactics Ashnard employs toward obtaining that goal. It is that conflict that prevents him from joining us.

Gerik simply told Ike, who told the rest of us, that he would return back to Daein to think the situation over. In the meantime, he was going to leave his sniper, his axeman, and his female swordmaster with us. He believed that the three of them could learn much from this upcoming war… and it was to show his sympathy that he could not arrive at a conclusion sooner.

So, the name of the swordmaster was Marisa. Fair enough. I knew she was a part of the mercenaries, but I honestly did not know much about her. From what Gerik said, when she joined the company, she had recently bumped her head, was afflicted with amnesia, and the only things she could remember to do was wield a sword and speak. He also said that the only memory she has from before the accident was a duel with a master of the sword. Apparently the man was ferocious with the sword, had black hair, and a sword that seemed to eerily radiate with darkened, tainted energy. Marisa recalled that he overwhelmed her in battle.

I have to say that Marisa was one of the few units that I _never_ used in my time of playing Fire Emblem. I mean, for crying out loud, I've even used Rennac, Dozla, Largo, Isadora, Marcus, Renault, Hawkeye, Innes, Saleh, Bastian, and Pent.

I have to wonder if she looks like that because she wants to or because Gerik made her. I even have to wonder if her pink hair is natural. I mean, I don't think skirts can get much shorter than that, even with that little clear, draping cloth around her waist. It was a dark red skirt that barely covered anything. I have no idea what that clear cloth is called. She wore dark red boots that went up her legs to almost her knees. They were laced almost all the way up and seemed to be made of leather. I realize that these boots were called "hooker boots" from where I'm from, but I'm sure there's an official term for this kind of footwear. I'm sure that styles are different, too, and maybe they weren't associated with prostitution like they are at home. Then again, the theme of a rather… promiscuous person was personified throughout most of the outfit. She had a dark red, skintight top with no sleeves. I would have to assume she's wearing a bra though or else her… well, anyway, let's try to focus on the topic at hand.

God, I hate being a teenager sometimes. I miss being a kid, where girls and how they looked and how they dress didn't matter.

Anyway, Marisa… had some kind of metal bangle of some sort around both of her arms, near her shoulder. I could only assume that it could be used to deflect side attacks for the occasion that… she'd… be attacked from the… side? She wore bright red, fingerless gloves, which I assume help her grip her sword.

What scared me was the emotionless expression on her face. It was almost as if it was set in stone… a face of lack of caring for others and a determination fueled by an ambition like no other. It was a bit frightening in its own regard. Those red eyes were piercing and, to be honest, quite scary. I don't know of anyone else from home or in this world that had those sharp, bright red eyes that just emanated a bloodlust and a thirst for battle and murder.

… maybe Itachi Uchiha

What's even scarier is that she looks to be even younger than Karla… and yet those two fight on a generally even level both in terms of speed, skill, and strength. Haha, I wonder if their HP and defenses are the same too.

The other person left with us was a sniper by the name of Robin Leslie Cox. That's really such a masculine name for a guy.

… yeah.

He had a horrendously awful bowl cut, which was the point of any jokes I made in my head. It was literally like someone put a bowl on his head and cut it... except the bowl was kinda deformed. In addition to that, he had a dark blue outfit, a bit like a gown. He reminded me of the Composite Archers of the original Age of Empires game. I guess you could call them robes. Under them, he explained, was his chain mail armor. He wasn't a true sniper either. Under his robes was a sword. He was not as proficient with the sword as the rest of his company, but his skill with a bow would've probably shut Shinon up.

Speaking of Shinon, I think we'll be running into him sometime soon. I had honestly forgotten about him until now. I hope we kill him instead of recruiting him. That would be SO awesome. It was bad enough I couldn't kill Oliver. I know we're not supposed to kill Shinon either, but damn... it'll be FUN to rough him up.

... a lot.

Painfully.

With a thunderbolt up the--

"John?" Mist said to knock me out of my reverie. I just realized I've been staring at the door to my room while in my reverie.

"Yes?" I asked Mist.

"How do you think Shinon's doing? I miss him. I'm a bit worried about him," she said. Damn it, Mist... can't you find a person you don't care about? You know, like Shinon?

"I think he... well... I think he... um... well, see here... Mist..."

"You don't like him, do you?" Mist asked.

"No... I don't," I replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, he did leave us, but--"

"But what? But what! He abandoned us and left you guys for dead at that battle in the castle," I exclaimed vehemently.

"How did you know about—oh, that's right. Then you know what happens to Shinon! Tell me, please! Tell me what happened to him," Mist pleaded.

"... do you really want to know the future... and know something where you can't tell anyone else... at all?" I asked her.

"Yes," was her simple response.

"... Shinon joins the Daein army because of how well they pay. He is a new recruit and will go up against us in this upcoming battle. Now..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone about my fortunetelling being wrong now. Fortunetelling, I say, because I feel like a crackpot now, instilling false hope into a future that may not even happen.

"Now... what is it?" Mist asked me. I couldn't help it. She deserves to know the truth...

"I may be... wrong. I haven't told anyone yet, but... things are radically different here than they were when I knew this world. Things... are just as unpredictable to me as they are to you guys. Maybe even more so, because I kinda expect things to go one way and they don't and then I'm even more lost than the rest of the company," I sighed.

"So... you're not sure anymore of what's going to happen?" Mist asked.

"Yeah... but don't tell anyone. Everyone has to have faith that they'll win the war. If I say that I have no idea what's going to happen... some may lose faith in this war! I feel horrible by lying, but... I don't know what to say or do without destroying their confidence," I said.

"So... you're just as clueless as the rest of us? Sorta like... you can't find your keys? You were staring at your door for a while now," Mist jokingly said.

"I know where my keys are!" I protested in a joking tone.

"Oh, then why were you staring at the door?" Mist asked.

"I was admiring the delicate, beautiful design of... lines... in the wood," I replied with a smile. I pulled the key to my room out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Well, Mist, I guess I'll talk to--"

"Can I come in?" Mist asked.

"Er... what?" I asked her

"Can. I. Come. In?" she asked again, emphasizing every single one of her words

"Uh... sure, I guess?" I replied, unsure of how to reply to that. Damn, when she wants, she can really scare you. There's something about her... beyond that gentle soul... that is genuinely scary and creepy.

She walked into the room and closed the door and plopped herself on my bed. Hey, MY BED! That's where I'm supposed to lay down and rest in. I chose not to argue and sat down in a chair instead.

"Tell me the truth. Are you scared about the upcoming war?" Mist asked me.

"... truthfully? Yeah, I am..." I replied.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because... even if the future's changed... we might still win the war. You'd think that'd cheer me up. Kieran's death was not supposed to happen, though. That just brought me to my senses to realize that I may die... or someone else in this company. You, Rhys, Karla, Jill, Zihark, Mordecai, Tormod... anyone could die in this war. Even if we win, there will be someone we know that will be killed. I'm piss scared that it could be me or someone here that I really care about. Then, I'm also piss scared that we might not even win... we get defeated, and we get thrown in some Daein dungeon for the rest of our lives," I said.

"That is a scary thought..." Mist agreed.

After that sentence, there was a silence between her and I... just the thought of losing and being subjected to a life of torture. It was not a fun thought. I'm sure she was thinking the same too.

"If we do win this war and survive... what are you going to do?" Mist asked me.

"I... don't know. Wander this world aimlessly until I find where I fit in. Don't get me wrong... I love the Greil Mercenaries. I feel like I'm at home here... but I just feel like maybe there's something else out there that I could try out," I replied.

"I understand..." Mist replied.

"Yeah... maybe start my own band," I said with a small smile.

"You could do that... oh, why are you sitting over there?" Mist asked.

"Because... er, you're kinda sitting in my bed," I replied.

"This thing isn't that small... or are you trying to imply I'm too big?" Mist asked.

"No, no, no!" I hastily replied, putting my hands up defensively.

"Why don't you sit here too or something," she asked.

"Sure, I guess," I replied. I got up and sat on the farthest corner away from Mist as possible.

"... are you allergic to me or something?" Mist asked.

"No..." I replied.

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?" Mist asked me.

"Uh, I don't want a repeat of what happened on the ship ride up," I replied. That incident still scared me. God, Karla… that hurt!

"Oh... don't worry. I don't think I'll divulge any more of your secrets," Mist said jokingly.

"... thanks," I replied glumly.

"... well?" she said in an almost impatient tone and tapped a place on the bed near her.

"Uh... well, um... I," I kinda stuttered out. Awkward... c'mon, someone knock on the door. Anything to avoid this situation.

"I don't bite," Mist said.

"F-fine..." I replied, sitting down next to her.

"Look at me," she asked me. I looked at her. She was looking back at me.

"Tell me what you see," she asked.

"I see you," I replied stupidly, stating the obvious.

"Do you honestly think I have a chance at becoming a truly talented healer? Do you honestly believe I have the chance to save lives like I couldn't before?" Mist asked.

"Everyone can improve... but... I think that maybe... one day... you can become a great healer," I replied with an encouraging smile. I see... she's having self-esteem issues. God, I feel like an ass now trying to avoid her.

"What do you honestly think about me?" Mist asked. Interruption needed now! Please!

"Um, well... you're a great healer, you're a really dedicated person... pretty skilled with a sword," I said.

"As a person, what do you think of me?" she asked me pleadingly. Geez, do you lack confidence in yourself that much?

"Well, I think... that... you're--"

The door opened and Elincia walked in.

"Hey, John, could I ask you a... oh, sorry, didn't realize I... um... was... interrupting... something," she said.

"N-no, you weren't!" Mist and I both exclaimed, causing Elincia to raise her eyebrow. I nervously looked at Mist as she looked back at me.

"Er, sorry about that your highness," I said, bowing slightly.

"My Lord, John… what did I say about calling me that," Elincia said.

"There are others in our presence," I replied in as humble and respectful of a tone as my voice could muster.

"I don't mind whatever it is," Mist said.

"Uh, okay… so, um, Elincia…" I began.

"Princess Elincia," Mist corrected quickly.

"No, no… I told him not to call me that. I get weary of that title, especially since I'm being addressed by someone who isn't even my subject," Elincia replied with another complicated wave of her hand that I swear only nobles and aristocrats know.

"O-oh," Mist said in a rather surprised tone.

"Did you need to ask me something?" I asked Elincia.

"You said you knew what the future held for us," she asked me. I looked to Mist and it seemed she finally understood my problem. I could see the sympathy in her eyes knowing that I was forced to lie now.

"Yes, I do… to an extent," I replied.

"I was… just wondering… about my country. Will I be a good ruler?" Elincia asked.

"Well, um… the story ends with you about to give your first speech as ruler of the newly reinstated Crimea. There was a sequel coming out… actually, it came out a few days before I got here. I hadn't gotten around to starting it, though. However, I do know bits and pieces about what happens," I explained.

"Do you know anything about what happens to me?" Elincia asked.

"You're called the Queen of Crimea and one of the fairest and most just rulers the country had seen in a while. I know there is a little dissent, but unfortunately, I tried not to ruin the story before going through it myself. I apologize," I said.

"It is fine, John," Elincia replied.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked, careful not to use her title or her name.

"That's fine," she replied.

"Can… I ask you a question?" I said to Elincia.

"Um… sure…" she replied hesitantly.

"Are you nervous about this upcoming war?" I asked her.

"Naturally I am. However, I'm sure we can win. That's what you said," she said to me with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah… that's right," I replied, trying to muster what I hoped must've been a convincing smile.

"Well, I'll talk to you another time then!" Elincia cheerfully said to me.

"Yeah, another time…" I said back. With a quick wave, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"You like her, don't you?" Mist asked me.

"What?" I asked her back. What kind of question was that.

"You like her… the princess," Mist repeated.

"Of course I do. She's our employer… she's paying us. She's also a really nice person to talk with. I don't see how one couldn't like her," I replied.

"You know exactly what I mean," Mist replied.

"Whatever could you mean?" I asked her. I knew what she was hinting, but I'd rather avoid the topic.

"She's a very kind and caring person… and I don't know whether you think she's cute or not, but from what I can tell, a person's looks never mattered too much to you. You have a crush on the princess. Don't say that you don't because of some stuff about her being nobility and you're not… because before you even knew about us, she was just another fictional character… just another person. You still think of her as just another person and not as a royalty figure," Mist accused.

"What are you trying to accuse me of?" I asked her suspiciously. What the hell is she on about? I thought I knew what she was talking about but maybe I was wrong.

"You have a crush on the princess!" Mist exclaimed, repeating what she had just said in a more succinct form.

"I… what? What the hell? You gotta be kidding me," I replied.

"Tell the truth. Do you or don't you?" Mist pressed.

"… I'm not answering. Why the hell do you want to know anyway?" I asked her back.

Before she could reply, we heard a weird "thump" on the door and it opened slightly. Mist and I looked at each other for a second.

"Hello?" I tentatively said. There was no response. After a minute, I walked to the door to open it… to see no one there. I walked out in the hallway and saw no one.

"… maybe someone was eavesdropping?" Mist asked as she walked out of the room with me.

"Perhaps," I said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to burst at you like that," Mist said, apologizing.

"No, it's fine. You were just a bit curious… don't blame you. I'm not a very sociable and open person, am I?" I remarked.

"No, you're not. A lot of us are still curious about you… you shouldn't be so shy," Mist suggested.

"Sorry," I said.

"Not your fault," Mist replied gently. I saw Ike round the corner with Titania and Soren and walk toward us.

"Oh, there you are Mist. We're getting ready to move out. Tomorrow, we begin our march to Daein," Ike said.

"Oh… brother… we're almost home!" Mist exclaimed.

"Yes, we are," Ike replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to get home," Mist said with a huge smile.

"It will be nice when Crimea's restored," Ike replied.

Ossu!! Time for the Elite Beat Agents to energize this army!

-line break-

The fateful day has come. Today we march to Daein. Today we move out. Today we truly begin the war to fight for Crimea's independence.

Here we go, everyone… let's hope that the story still remains somewhat true. Here's to the victory of Crimea and the liberation of her countrymen. Here's to the downfall of Mad King Ashnard and his Daein army. Here's to a future of bright peace and tranquility.

-line break-

It's been some time… but we're at the Daein/Begnion border. It looks like a big wall. It was a big wall. Just an hour ago, Ike gave us one of his oh-so-eloquent and famous speeches. Here we are, marching toward the border... our weapons ready and bodies ready for battle.

I could hear the battle horn in the distance. We were spotted. Time to charge into battle. As soon as we heard that horn, the archers nocked their arrows and shot at solders at the wall. As soon as they shot, they charged forward as us mages cast our spells. As soon as we cast our spells, we charged forward as they shot their arrows. It was like a staggered assault. At the same time, our melee units stormed the wall, our flying units started chucking javelins at enemies on the wall, and our healers were in the back, healing anyone hit with a physic staff.

It was surprisingly effective, despite the fact we did the same technique all over. As soon as the melee units reached the wall and began scaling the stairs, us ranged units changed our plan. We ran to the wall, and scaled the stairs. The plan was that as soon as we were on the wall, we scattered and caused as much mayhem as possible. Many of our units branched left and right. I was one of the few that went down the stairs on the other side of the wall.

Perhaps it's best to explain the wall. It's not like the wall from the game. When you scale the stairs, you can go left or right along the top of the wall, just like the Great Wall of China. However, there's also a flight of stairs right there that goes down the other side of the wall into the enemy encampment. This was the way I went. As a fire mage specialist, Ike suggested I go this way and set fire to the enemy camp to cause a ruckus. So, myself, Tormod, and some units went down the stairs. We were like a detachment or a battalion of the army.

As soon as we reached the bottom, we split and head our own directions. I was sorta by myself, heading straight for the camp. Perhaps brazen, but with everyone in battle, no one would really be watching the supplies, right?

My fire shield activated in the nick of time as soon as an arrow came zinging toward me.

"Well, look what we have here," a patronizing voice said. I turned to the voice to see a familiar looking, red-haired asshole. I mean, archer. Sorry, both words began with the letter "a" so...

"Commander Shinon, it appears that the enemy troops outnumber us!" a soldier reported.

"Commander Shinon? I always knew you were a dog and a lowlife, but to become a commander of the Daein army?" I called out to him.

"You have room to speak, former Daein Commander John. Your reputation preceeds you," Shinon replied.

"I joined the army because I had no choice. I can only assume scum like you joined of your own damn free will," I countered.

"Hey, they pay me more and I get to kill the sub-human bastards. This is the life right here," Shinon said.

"You're despicable," I replied.

"Just as much as your skill with a bow," Shinon replied in a cool manner.

"I don't know how Rolf could learn archery from you. I suppose he must not realize what an arrogant asshole or a shitty teacher you were," I said venomously, advancing toward him.

"How would you know I taught him?" Shinon asked, showing some slight surprise.

"As talented as he is, some things can't just be discovered by pure talent. I'm sure Boyd and Oscar didn't teach him that stuff. Others may be oblivious to that, but I'm not," I replied. Of course, that was a lie, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Observant little bastard, you are," Shinon said venomously.

"I don't have to be observant to know what a horrible teacher YOU were," I replied with equal spite and venom.

"I'm a bad teacher, you say? Is that why Rolf has grown to be so skilled with a bow? You... such a new, fresh little kid thinking he's just as good as the rest of the mercenaries. Don't make me laugh," Shinon said. In anger, I threw a few fireballs at him. With elegance and grace I never would've expected from him, he sidestepped every one of them, nocked an arrow, and countered me. Luckily my fire shield stopped the arrow and it plinked harmlessly off. My shield won't last forever, though.

"You think you can defeat me? Some greenhorn new guy? You can try all you like, but you'll never defeat me," Shinon boasted. I charged up a thunderbolt and fired it at him, hitting him straight in the chest for... what appeared to be no damage.

"Magic pendant. Present from one of the four riders. Immune to thunder magic. Don't you feel useless," Shinon said, mocking me.

I stood there, hatred in my eyes... as he stared me down with contempt and disgust in his. There's just no way I can defeat him without killing him... I charged up a fireball as he nocked an arrow. This was a battle truly to behold. I only hope I don't kill him.

... or that he kills me.

Author's Notes: Finally! After a year, a hundred and fifty thousand words, and thirty-one chapters we FINALLY hit the Daein/Crimea border. Get ready, because for those of you asking for battles... there's going to be a lot coming up. I mean, sure I'll include the chapters from the game... but a war isn't won in six battles. There will be a LOT more to this war than the game gave.

Yeah, the magic pendant was to make the battle more like "What the hell!" 'cause I realize that thunder magic, despite being the most inaccurate in the game... it really is the most non-dodgable of attacks in real life. I mean, you could dodge someone throwing an ember at you, but electric shocks are something else when they travel at, what... speed of light?

Either way, enjoy the chapter. If I don't get another chapter up by then, Merry Christmas... or whatever season you might celebrate. I'd say "happy holidays" but many of my friends IRL know I absolutely HATE political correctness for personal reasons. I'm gonna try to get a chapter up before the holidays, but... with finals coming up, Christmas shopping, new job, etc... I don't know.

Also, I have decided that Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, and the little sequel I have planned... they will all be a part of this fic (rather than splitting it into three stories).

-raises wine glass- Here's to hoping you guys stick with me to the end. Who knows how much longer before this fic is completed... but one thing's for sure. I'm never gonna give it up!

Unintentional rickroll, haha.


	32. All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away

Author's Notes: Hey, hey! I'm back! That's right. Strep throat and a stomach... virus... thingy at the same time as finals and working a ten-and-a-half hour shift is nowhere near enough to stop me from writing this fic! No siree. Not at all.

First, I'd like to make a note. I think I mentioned a few chapters ago that I started a forum that's going to be a bit like role-play and general discussion put together. Well, I had the idea, "Well, since there are readers of this story, maybe they'd like a place to come together."

So, I had the grand idea of making a new section of the forum for the fic for any of you who just wanted to discuss the fic, talk with other people about how it might advance, so on and so forth. Of course, I'll be posting in there too since... well, I enjoy talking with you guys. It's always enlightening when I exchange messages with some of you through the messaging system here. All of you have great ideas and are just an all-around inspiration for me to keep writing this story. So, if you any of you wish to join the board... discuss the story, maybe become part of the community... feel free to join. Just message me for the URL or go to my profile on here and go to the "homepage" link.

A year ago, I never thought this fic would get this far or have this many people reading and reviewing it. In the very likely possibility that I won't get another chapter up before Christmas, here's to a Merry Christmas... and maybe a Happy New Year.

I plan on having a little Christmas special for the fic, which will be up sometime during my winter break (it most likely will be the chapter after this, depending on how this one writes).

Oh, also... yes, this is the battle from the actual game. I couldn't remember the name of the place, which is why I didn't put it in the last chapter. Thank you nellecat621 for asking whether this battle was the same as the one in the game. Yes, this is the Tor Garen battle... although I changed the battlefield ever so slightly.

Chapter 32

All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away

It was a tense time. Shinon and I stared each other down. Apparenly, most of his soldiers were in the battle, dealing with the Begnion Army and the mercenaries. All it was in this area were me and him. I could hear the cawing of ravens trying to take down Tanith and her knights. I could hear the fireballs and the swords clashing and the gusts of wind.

... I could hear the twanging of an arrow and I could feel my fire shield going up again.

"Damn it!" I cried out as I pulled out a fireball and lashed out at Shinon. He sidestepped it and shot another, which hit my shield. Damn, I don't know how many more I can take. Maybe I should start moving a bit more? Maybe? Maybe?

I threw another fireball... after fireball... after fireball... after fireball. Each attack was aimed in different places, although it was kept in the same general direction: in front of me. I kept on throwing in a barrage of fireballs, almost all of them dodged by the nimble archer. Damn it, you bastard! Stop fucking moving! I want to kill you!

I threw another fireball before switching to a wind spell and throwing a simple slicing wind. After I did that, I threw more fireballs. My stamina, I could feel was beginning to drain. I ended with a huge fireball thrown at what I thought was where he was. The steam of throwing fireballs eventually covered the camp... making it very hard to see.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shinon asked right behind me. Before I could turn completely, I felt a fist crash into the side of my face. I was lifted off the ground and thrown into a tent. In quite a bit of pain, I cast a spell from my position from the ground, sending a scathing wind at him. The wind was absorbed by the pendant he was wearing.

"Oh... did I mention that this thing absorbs wind and fire too?" Shinon asked.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I knew you and your pathetic little company with pathetic little Soren and pathetic mage you would be here. I can deal with everyone else easily, but I hate having to deal with magic. In exchange for pledging my loyalty to the King of Daein and follow his orders unquestioningly, I got this pendant from the Black Knight. Such an enigmatic figure carrying around all kinds of trinkets," Shinon said with a snide smile.

"How does it feel to be useless?" Shinon asked. I remember reading about that pendant now. It's very rare and priceless. It can absorb magic, up to a degree. The more powerful a spell is, the harder it is for the pendant to absorb the spell. Eventually, parts of the offensive spell will leak through. A powerful spell from someone like Selena probably could overpower the pendant and still hit.

Curses for being too weak.

He's right... I am useless.

I saw him hold up his bow and point an arrow at me, nearly point-blank range.

... I don't want to kill him... just severely hurt him. I was hoping I wouldn't use this, but... I guess I have no choice. Shinon, if you die... it was your fault.

"Amaterasu!" I called out, using one of my only stored spells left. Black fire flew from my eyes and crashed into Shinon's bow. It became engulfed in a black fire. It didn't stop there, though. It made its way up to his vest. Quickly, he pulled off his vest and threw it to the ground along with his bow. Soon both were eaten up by black flames.

"You pathetic bastard! You know dark magic!" he shouted angrily in surprise.

"Oh, so I guess your little pendant doesn't protect you from THAT," I replied. That's the advantage I needed!

"Shadow Ball! Shadow Ball! Dark Pulse!" I called out. Two balls of shadow were thrown all at Shinon and he dodged both. However, the wave of dark energy that sauntered its way over to Shinon behind the shadow balls hit him. The attack caused all his nerves, both motor and sensory, to freeze for a second or so. It was all I needed though.

"Dark Void!" I called out. Within a few seconds, the area around the both of us gradually but hastily became pitch black. I could see Shinon trying to avoid the effect of the spell. This spell puts people to sleep, but it can be resisted. Canas told me that this spell had an eighty-percent chance of actually working... less if the target resisted or somehow got out of the void.

I could see Shinon trying to leave the void.

"Pursuit!" I cried out. Immediately, a kind of a figure that looked like a wolf of darkness appeared beside me. I could barely see it, but I could kinda tell it was there. It noiselessly glided from my side to Shinon, approaching like a spectre of death.

... even though I knew the thing didn't do much damage.

It hit Shinon as he was struggling to escape. That spell took it all out of me. I had to release the void and I fell to my knees in magic exhaustion. No more... just no more. I really should practice and train more.

"Goodbye and good riddance," Shinon said. I could see he was tattered and injured, but still able to fight. I could see him pull out another bow and nock an arrow.

"I summon thee from the great beyond. Take my sacrifice and bring my ally! Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind... elements I hold fond. Bring me someone whom I can rely!"

I looked over to see who was chanting to see it was Ewan. Shinon, distracted temporarily, shot an arrow at Ewan. Either Ewan was quick or he used a spell, but he sidestepped the arrow. A weird assortment appeared on the ground. He conjured a huge fireball after quite a bit of concentration and threw it into the assortment. The weird seal accepted his sacrifice of fire magic and a beam of light flew to the sky. A few seconds later, a female warrior appeared, but she was nothing I had ever seen before.

She had hair, but it seemed to be on fire. Her left and right hands were also engulfed in an aura of fire. Everything about her screamed "pyromancer" to me. I don't remember summoners from Fire Emblem summoning creatures other than those semi-useless phantoms. She was wearing some kind of medieval armor, and had a look of aggression on her face.

"Oh, there you are!" Ewan exclaimed.

"... it's about time you summoned me," the female replied.

"Oh, right! Um, could you go attack that guy who's attacking my friend?" Ewan commanded.

"How about I just throw fireballs at that guy with a bow?" the female countered.

"... okay?" Ewan said tentatively.

The female charged up a fireball and threw it at Shinon... who had been watching the situation with uncertainty, not wanting to make a decision and possibly tip the scales further against him. The pendant reacted to the fireball and absorbed most of it. However, part of it still went through and smacked Shinon, causing him to stumble backward a bit. She then conjured an axe made of what appeared to be lava and charged at him, swinging the axe. Shinon dodged the blow and she threw the axe at him.

"Catch!"

I could see that the fire on the female started to glow a bit brighter with every attack she executed.

"Lava Dart."

The female conjured a quick, narrow stream of lava and threw it at Shinon. The pendant seemed to be still recuperating from the huge fireball it absorbed and consequently let the dart go through. Shinon stumbled and quickly realized he was losing this fight. He quickly retreated faster than we could get him.

"I never summoned you before," Ewan said. It appeared she was unresponsive. She seemed to be concentrating... slowly the flames around her body subsided until it was barely nothing.

"Th-thank you?" I tentatively said to the person.

"My job here is done," she replied.

"Wait, do you have a name?" Ewan asked.

"... why?" she asked him.

"Because my teacher said that all the powerful summons have names," Ewan replied.

"... Chandra Nalaar," she replied. With that, she disappeared in a whirl of flames.

"W-wow... that was amazing!" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. Still, my summons are no where near as strong as Professor Canas or Professor Knoll and his summons," Ewan said.

"He... he got away. This wasn't supposed to happen," I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ewan asked.

"Oh... nothing," I said with a sigh.

"Did you know Professor Canas is with us? I saw you, but it appeared you didn't notice us the whole march to Daein," Ewan asked.

"I was pretty busy on my way up. Actually, I was daydreaming most of the time. I really didn't have much on my mind on the way up. All I could think about the whole time was the march up was about the battle," I said.

"It's understandable. Say, Nino's with you guys too. Do you know why she's with you guys? I don't think most of the students were given permission to come along with this war," Ewan asked.

Immediately, the image of Lloyd holding his sword to the throat of the principal and calmly asking "Can we take Nino with us?" came to mind.

"I have no idea," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh... well... that's cool!" Ewan said.

"Sure, I guess," I replied.

"Wanna be my friend? We can look out for each other," Ewan suggested.

"Uh, sure thing. What's your name again?" I asked him. I didn't want to call him by his name and he didn't tell me.

"It's Ewan," he replied.

"Oh, hi Ewan. I'm--"

"You're John. You're somewhat known in this company. Apparently, you're special, you're charismatic, and you have potential... but your magic skills are lacking and you have no battle experience," Ewan said, ticking off my traits like a list.

"I... um... gee... uh... thanks?" I awkwardly said.

"Well, let's get back... to... the... battle?" Ewan said, fading off. Mia was running toward us.

"Guys, where have you been? The battle just ended. We couldn't find the enemy commander, though," Mia said.

"I was battling the enemy commander. Commander Shinon of the Daein army... he... he got away," I said.

"Shinon? Isn't he an archer?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, he is," I replied. I looked behind me at the wall, where most of the army was. I looked ahead at the field of snow before me. Somewhere up there, we'd be fighting Naesala. God, I hate myself right about now. That's not going to be an easy fight by any stretch of the imagination.

And what the HELL was up with that pendant? That's seriously not fair! He's countering practically every one of my spells. I can't shoot a firebolt up his ass and I can't shoot a thunderball up his ass!

Oh, I'm so pissed, I screwed up. Fireball and thunderbolt... although Firebolt was supposed to be a good broomstick... I wonder if--

"Well, look who it is."

I looked up to see Petrine riding her horse.

"Wh-what?" I yelped, taking a few steps back.

"Hey, you're a Daein commander!" Mia exclaimed.

"Isn't that General Petrine?" Ewan asked.

"You're not supposed to be here! None of this is supposed to be here!" I exclaimed, holding my head in frustration. What the HELL! What, what, what, what?! I'm being useless! I'm being useless! I can't fight, I can't predict the future anymore... what the fuck am I still doing in this army!?

"Yes, I'm not supposed to be here. As a general, I expected my troops to follow my orders. My order to the commander was to retreat if things got out of hand here. A simple loss will not be that much of a stain on our name just yet. Be warned that you will die in the next few battles... and I shall have the head of that pompous princess," Petrine announced. I looked behind me to see the army mostly still trying to regroup from that battle. The Greil Mercenaries detached from the army and started to make their way over.

"Oh, look... here comes that figurehead's ragtag bodyguards," Petrine said.

"... shut up..." I growled.

"You're no match for me, knave. I gave you a life, I was the one who saw your potential as a mage, and this is how you wish to repay me? When you come up against me in battle, you better be prepared, because I will personally come after you and kill you myself," Petrine said.

"Petrine... why are you here?" Selena asked.

"Oh, my dear Selena... I'm here to check of the progress of my troops. I shall be going now to give my report to the Black Knight and command my troops... who are just over the hill. We'll give this victory to you this time," Petrine said in a sweet voice.

"Just... go. Go. Leave. Shoo. Skedaddle. Make like a tree and leave. Take a Skip Sandwich DX and go back," I mumbled. My head was hurting. I feel useless. I couldn't even take down Shinon. I can't fight. Even everyone's saying how useless I am.

"Just remember... next time we meet... your useless carcass will adorn the battlefield," Petrine said, directing her statement at me. I charged up a huge shadow ball in my hand.

"Just GO!" I shouted at her in rage and threw the ball at her. She pulled her horse back and dodged the attack.

"I'll be looking forward to it... mark my words," Petrine said with a final sneer and rode off.

"I am going to kill her and Shinon!" I shouted.

"Shinon? Why Shinon?" Ike asked as he just arrived.

"Shinon is a commander of the Daein army. A traitor who joined... not because he was forced to, but because he WANTED to join them! He wanted to! He knowingly joined, knowing that he'd be in battle against us! He hates you and me so much, he'd risk his life to try to off us. I'm going to--"

"Calm down!" Jill rebukingly said to me, slapping me on the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I snapped at her.

"Because you were losing it," she replied.

"I... yeah... okay, you're right," I replied.

"Guys... everyone... mercenaries... let's regroup and plan our strategy for our next battle," Ike said.

I nodded in agreement. Together, the Greil Mercenaries walked back to camp. Time to plan for our next battle... the next of who knows how many in this war.

Author's Note: Not able to think of anything on the way up to Daein? No excuse for making that march really crappily short the last chapter!

BTW, I guess some of you may be wondering why there's two author's notes... beginning and end of the chapter. The top author's notes are written before I start the chapter and the end Author's Notes are when I finish writing the chapter.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm going to be really busy for a while... Christmas and stuff.

Also, a friend from the college has been writing a crossover fic. She recently has imported the fic from DeviantArt to here. It concerns the fandoms of Metal Gear Solid and Power Rangers. Feel free to read the fic. It should be under my "favorite stories" here as "A Snake Among Rangers" by Poison-Stripes. If you do read, be sure to review... be as constructive and as helpful as you all are with my story! Be honest in your reviews. Like I used to have written in my profile (don't know if it's still there anymore), advice, suggestions, and constructive criticism is the best way to improve!

Also... next battle coming up will be completely original... yey, I get to write my own battle... hopefully I won't fail miserably.

... and I hope my character doesn't break down at having a completely NEW battle appear again. He'd probably flip out.


	33. Happy Histcaymas

Author's Note: Just a note, in case no one picked up on it... Chandra Nalaar is the fire planeswalker from Magic the Gathering, which I just recently got into. Figures that I take the SAME deck type that I ran in Yugioh (burn deck) and make a red fire deck built upon direct damage in Magic. Thank you, Furnace of Rath.

Anyway, here's our holiday special. How I got the name? That's a trade secret. Haha.

Chapter 33:

Happy Histcaymas!

The battle was over. We were approaching our next battalion to fight. I'm scared to death of Naesala. Those crows on the ship were bad enough, but now we gotta fight their king?

"Cheer up, kid. Shinon may be intolerable at times, but he's still a good fighter," Ike commented to me.

"Yeah, I know... I know..." I said. I'm still down in the dumps about being a bit of a joke of a mage. Ever since that day, I've been training like no tomorrow. Selena's complimented me on my improvement, but I can't help but shake the feeling she's trying to be nice to me. Canas has taken me under his wing in the art of dark magic. Ilyana has tried to teach me in thunder magic, although she's still a student herself. Professor Lute, for some reason, is with us... she's sorta teaching me thunder magic... although... it's hard to learn from her. They're all too nice to me, though. I need a teacher that can push me and tell me when I fuck up.

Soren's the only one who fits that category, and he's teaching me wind magic. The weakest of the three. The one I didn't learn in the Daein camp. He's not an easy teacher by any means, and he gave me books to read for homework. For homework!

For Pony!

Soren suggested I get into battle with the other mages in their elemental specialties for training. So, during our march up to the next battle, I've been engaged in wind magic battle with Soren, thunder magic battle with Ilyana and Lute, dark magic battle with Canas... and fire magic battle with... Selena. That last one is painful, because even with my specialty in fire, I still can't even land an attack.

Soren seems insistant that I still try to learn light magic too. That was, until he pitted me against Rhys in a light magic battle to see how I'd fare. I shot a blast right in Rhys's face... and the poor guy didn't even FLINCH. He sent a basic light spell at me, hit me in the stomach, knocked the air out of me, and knocked me to the ground.

Rhys wouldn't stop apologizing for the next hour after he healed me.

Soren has become somewhat of a teacher to me now. Don't get me wrong... it's not like we're friends or anything like that. He still remains cold and distant... it just seems like he's trying just to help me... you know... not die.

"You know, tomorrow is the first day of Histcaymas," Ike said to me.

"... um... bless you?" I replied to him.

"It's the name of our holiday. It comes at the end of February," Ike said.

"Oh. That's neat," I replied. "What exactly is it like?"

"Well, it's a four-day holiday three of every four years. February twenty-four to February twenty-eight is when it happens every year," Ike explained.

"... you know, you guys have the same month names as we do," I replied.

"That's... interesting," Ike replied. He seemed unsure how to reply to that.

"Anyway, continue," I said, a bit miffed that I interrupted him. I guess I made it a bit awkward.

"Every four years, we have something called a leap year. A leap year is where we add... um..." he paused.

"Don't worry... I know what a leap year is. We add a day to February to make it February twenty ninth every four years. I guess you do the same here," I said.

"Yes, we do. Well, every four years, a fifth day is added to Histcaymas," Ike explained.

"So, every four years, you add an extra day to this holiday season," I commented.

"Yes. This year happens to be a leap year. Every Histcaymas that happens on a leap year is accompanied by celebration and present giving. I mean, we give presents every year, but the leap year is when everyone just... stops what they're doing and settles down and enjoys life," Ike said.

"Hm, that's pretty interesting. Sounds like Christmas back at home," I replied.

"Christmas?" he asked me.

"It's a day out of the year where we celebrate love, peace, and joy. For some religious people, it marks the day of the birth of the savior from our transgressions against our deity," I explained, trying to put it in terms that Ike could understand.

"I understand," Ike said. I couldn't tell if that was a lie.

"One day... we all give presents and give thanks that our lives are awesome and great and... stuff," I said.

"Oh. Well, you got another four days to celebrate here!" Ike said, somewhat enthusiastically. I think he's still on the thought that he can cheer me up.

"That's great and all, but I never knew about this holiday. I don't have presents to give out..." I said with a sigh.

"Oh," Ike replied.

"Do you think the Daein army will observe this holiday?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Not even Ashnard would dare to tamper with a tradition like this. I hope not," Ike said.

"Well... aren't we a about half an hour's march away from the Daein army's camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," Ike replied.

"Well, wouldn't it seem intimidating if we approached with the whole Begnion army?" I asked.

"Perhaps... maybe we should send a small envoy forward and talk to the commander of the batallion?" Ike asked.

"Sure. Who's going?" I asked.

"You," Ike replied. Holy shit, did he just say that?

"Wh-what?! Why me?" I asked incredulously.

"You know some of the Daein army. You just might know some soldiers there. You won't be alone, but you'll lead the envoy into asking for peace for those five days of celebration," Ike replied.

"Oh, oh... I get it," I replied.

"It begins tomorrow... but I guess it can't hurt to try to go today and ask," Ike said.

"Who's coming with me?" I asked Ike.

"I am. So as Titania, Soren... and any others you want to come with you," Ike said.

"Well... Karla and Marissa... good to have strong fighters by our side. Selena should probably stay back as she's not well-liked in the Daein army, as far as I know. Same reasoning applies to Cormag and Jill. Let's bring Zihark as well. Rhys too," I said.

"So, myself, you, Titania, Soren, Karla, Marissa, Zihark, and Rhys?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't think bringing the Princess is a good idea," I said jokingly.

"I can come, you know," we heard a voice behind us say. We turned to see Elincia there.

"Um... hi!" I said nervously.

"I heard part of your conversation. If you want to make peace with Daein during the holidays, I want to be there to help make peace," Elincia said.

"But Princess--" both Ike and I began.

"But nothing. I'm going with you if I have to sneak along. I say I go... and I'm your employer... I could command you to," Elincia proclaimed.

"That's low..." I muttered.

"Be as it may, my lord... I want to be around when peace is made... and maybe even help make the peace," Elincia countered.

"I hate that title," I muttered again.

"My lord John, that IS your title," Elincia said.

"Okay, okay... we'll take you," I said. I looked at Ike. Please agree.

"Yeah, we will," Ike replied.

So, fifteen minutes later, our lovely little entourage were lent horses to ride over to the Daein encampment. Yes, no walking for thirty minutes. I get to ride the horse up.

After arriving at the Daein camp and seeing our small group, a few of the guards came up to us.

"What is your business here," the guard said, trying to keep a civil tone... but I could tell he wanted to kill us.

"We're here to speak to whoever is in charge. We wish to request a ceasefire for the upcoming holiday season," I requested.

"A ceasefire, you say? Oh. Follow me, then," the man said as he lead us to a tent near the middle of camp.

As we arrived at the tent, we dismounted our horses and tied them to the post. The guard went inside for a second to announce our arrival. After a minute, he stepped outside and said, "You may enter."

I walked inside as the last one of our group. I looked at the person behind the desk.

"Commander John?"

"Private Dunaway?!"

The person in charge and I looked back at each other. It was one of the guys from Petrine's camp back when I was a Daein commander! Someone I became really friendly with during my short time there.

"I'm not a private anymore, sir... um... commander?" he said to me.

"Just John. Just call me by my name. Please?" I asked him.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Not a private anymore? That's pretty cool. Looks like you got promoted. What're you now? Captain? Commander?" I asked him.

"General," he replied.

... what?

"General Dunaway?!" I exclaimed.

"You know this person?" Ike asked me.

"Yeah, during my time in the Daein army here, General--"

"Call me Duncan," he replied.

"Um, Duncan here was a good friend of mine," I said.

"Since you didn't know I was commanding this battalion, I assume you weren't here to catch up on old times," the general asked.

"No. I'm here to ask for a temporary peace treaty as the holiday season approaches. Maybe have a little inter-army celebration to celebrate life, joy, and... the finer points of life?" I suggested. Ike looked at me like I was crazy. Peace, sure... but an interaction and a part among the two armies was not part of the plan. I'm sure Ike thought he'd never go for it... but I know him well enough.

"Celebration?" he asked me.

"A party. Get drinks, get drunk, have a fun time... tell us stories of your family back home. You know... just like old times," I said.

"You got drunk?" Ike asked me incredulously before Soren nudged him.

"John? Hell naw! He never drank a sip," Duncan said.

"I'm too young to drink," I replied. Ike and the group nodded as they understood.

"Bullshit! If you're old enough to fight and even die, you're old enough to get drunk," Duncan said. I realized he didn't know my origins. I decided to leave it at that.

"Well, either way... what do you say? I'm sure we could use this celebration as a way to catch up and for our armies to vent a little stress. Maybe even organize a team and have a friendly game of... what was that game you guys used to always play?"

"Bashby," he said.

"Yeah, have a game of bashby between the two armies. How about it? We don't have to kill each other right now. Let's enjoy life while we have it," I said.

"Hmm..." he said. I knew what he was thinking. Petrine'd have his head if she found out about this. Then again, with the sizes of our forces, it was pretty fair to say that the Begnion army might obliterate this battalion.

"Please, sir. Just for now," Elincia said.

"Who might you be, fair maiden?" Duncan asked.

"I am Princess Elincia..." Elincia said. Great job, princess. Way to tell everyone you're in the heart of the enemy encampment.

"Wh-what? You're the princess we're fighting against?" Duncan asked.

"She's a little... headstrong," I said sheepishly. He started to laugh.

"A princess walking into our camp... our number one enemy, Princess Elincia. She comes into my tent with an entourage and asks for a peace treaty for the holidays. Pahahaha, I like you, girl. You got guts to do that. Sure, I'll give you your peace. We all could use it anyway. Most of my men are pretty high-strung right now after hearing reports that your army was about twenty minutes from here," Duncan said.

"Is Commander Haar's wyvern platoon anywhere nearby?" I asked anxiously.

"No, they're not. Why?" he asked me carefully.

"Well, um..." I began.

"You have Jill Fizzart and Cormag with you, don't you?" he asked.

"Y-yes, we do," I said.

"Sure, they can come. Selena too, since I know she's with you all," Duncan said merrily.

"One last question."

"Yeah?"

"Has Commander Shinon passed through here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he passed through with General Petrine. They went into town for something and haven't returned since. I think Commander Shinon was going to the capital to re-organize forces," he said.

"Man... and how did you become general?" I asked.

"Well, you see... I realize that if you show off that you're strong and a good fighter, you rise through the ranks. If you show you have potential, you rise through the ranks. King Ashnard himself said I had potential AND skill... so he laughed and said I should be a general. I took it as a compliment, considering the fact Ashnard was considered to be a skilled warrior," he said.

"I see. Congratulations on your promotion!" I said to him with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome. Well... we'll be back shortly. We have to return to camp to tell of the good holiday news!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Indeed. What's your rank, anyway?" he asked me.

"I have none. I'm a simple mercenary," I replied.

"Really? How'd that come to be? ... well, anyway we do have a lot of catching up to do," Duncan replied.

"Indeed, old friend. Let's catch up on the times later," I replied. We said our goodbyes and in a few minutes, we were back on our horses and riding out of camp.

"Wow... Private Dunaway is a general. Who'd have expected that..." I muttered to myself.

"You two seemed to get along pretty well," Titania commented.

"We were pretty close in the Daein camp. He was one of the people who made it feel like home," I replied.

About an hour later, quite a few soldiers from our part of the army were making our way over to the Daein camp for a little get together. It would be our secret. Both countries knew the war would be put on hold for the holiday season, but it'll be our secret that we had a small celebration.

As I rode up to the Daein camp, I rode alongside Patrick. He was that axe-wielding guy from Gerik's group... the guy who seemed to be really attached to Ilyana... and who Ilyana seemed to actually curb her appetite around. I figured I'd get to know the guy since... I don't know much about Gerik's group, I wouldn't dare get close to Marisa, and Robin seems a bit... too... weird for me.

"So, hey there!" I said, trying to start a conversation. Patrick looked back, his curly black hair bounced in rhythm with his horse.

"Hello there. Can I help ya?" He asked politely.

"So, um, what's up? Just thought I'd say hi and get to know some of the people in the company," I replied. Feigning ignorance to the rumors and facts I've heard, I decided to hear everything straight from the guy himself.

"Well, that's certainly a novel idea," the axeman repled, looking up at the sky. "Guy's gotta know who he's working with."

He then gave a large grin, although his mouth was clamped shut in the process, making him look like he was channeling Charlie Brown into the grin.

"Yeah," I mused in reply.

"So, whaddya wanna know, then?" he asked.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked casually.

"Patrick," he said, "Patrick Flaherty. I'm the newbie."

"Newbie? Heh... that's a term I haven't heard in a while..." I replied. I looked to the sky and thought about home. Damn, I miss it...

"Is that so?" Patrick asked in amusement. "About time someone acknowledged that it's a real term. Everyone in the company just stares the first time they hear me use it.. They thought it was some type of bird..."

"A bird?" I asked incredulously before laughing. "Next thing you know, Ike'll call a--ah, nevermind."

Patrick smiled at the comment about Ike. "That Ike you're talking about sure is an interesting fellow..." he said. "I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character... He not particularly... bright on most matters, but he's got talent where he counts."

I looked at the guy in shock. He's good at figuring out personalities. Maybe that's how he got Ilyana to calm down so much with stealing food from the guys in the company.

"Am I right?" he asked with almost a confident smile.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, you got some good insight," I replied with a grin.

"Yes, he does," Ilyana agreed with a hearty smile. Yeah, that confirmed my suspicion.

"I knew she was in a permanent state of hunger when I first laid eyes on her." Patrick said proudly, beaming and giving another closed mouth grin.

I smiled and said, "You got intuition like I do, kid."

"Who're you callin' kid?" Patrick suddenly asked, frowning. "I'm, like, eighteen, man. Almost nineteen."

"It's a habit. Sorry 'bout that," I replied.

"Uh-huh." Patrick said. "So, we've been talking about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"We've been talking about me, let's talk about you," Patrick replied.

"What do you want to know?" I asked carefully. I have to be sure I don't give away anything that might reveal my past too much.

"How to put this... You don't exactly look like... "Griel Mercenaries" material." Patrick said cautiously.

"Of course I don't. I'm their... newbie," I said in a light, casual tone. "Besides, I'm a mage. Against those buff warriors, I'm bound to kinda stand out."

"Nah, even then." Patrick said, shaking his head. "Just... something about you. Doesn't matter, though. So if you're the newbie, how long have you been with them?"

"Uhh... I lost count..." I replied sheepishly. "Well, I'm not necessarily the newbie... but... I feel like I am."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"I'm new to the whole... fighting and war thing. Being a mage was sorta forced upon me," I casually said. "I used to be an archer, believe it or not."

"I heard you were pretty bad at it," Ilyana commented.

"Ouch, rub it in," I replied half jokingly, half sarcastically.

"I know the feeling." Patrick said. "I wake up one morning expecting a quiet day, and then the next thing I know, I get accosted by a pair of bandit fruitcakes, get my food stolen, and then get drafted for civilian self-defense training by General Wallace of Daein."

Wh-what?! General Wallace up in this continent? Bandit Fruitcakes? Surely he can't mean Jasmine and Paul, could he? I laughed a bit to ease the silence.

"Bandit fruitcakes? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Jasmine and Paul," I said with a chuckle.

"You know about them?" Patrick asked, completely bewildered.

"'course I do. They're the type of people who'd leave an impression on you... although I have to wonder why they're in Daein..." I said, trailing off.

"I don't know," Patrick said, shrugging. "In fact, there's a lot I don't know... I sorta hit my head pretty hard a while back. It's been difficult to remember a whole lot since."

Wow. Here, I bet Soren was about to scream "bullshit" when I pulled that story, but it appears we got a real case right here.

"I feel for you. Man, what're the odds that I'd meet someone in the same situation I was in," I replied. Further down the road, I'd replay this scene in my head and slap myself as I realized just how true that was.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"Amnesia sucks," I replied.

"Yeah, that it does," he replied.

"Oh, hey, we're at the camp. Nice getting to know you, man," I replied with a smile.

"Yes, very," he replied with a nod and a grin. With that, I parted ways with the happy... couple? They hit it off very fast, but then again... with that guy's intuition on people's personalities, I'm sure he found his way into her heart. He seemed to know Ike pretty well too. Maybe I'll ask him what is his impression of me.

"Welcome, welcome!" Duncan said cheerfully. I could tell a few of the Daein soldiers were a bit antsy at having us come, although the rest seemed just as cheerful as we are for the break in fighting.

"Hey, Duncan... can I ask you a quick question?" I asked him after he greeted us warmly.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Where's the nearest town. I want to buy presents. I would've done this if I had... well... um... if it had come to my attention that the holiday season was so near," I said.

"You mean, you forgot it was coming up?" Duncan asked.

"We've been fighting this war in an uphill battle for so long, I think most of the company lost track of time," I replied.

"I hear you. The stories about you guys are incredible. Even as an enemy, there are a lot of soldiers in the many parts of the Daein army who respect your efforts. I shouldn't be saying that, so it's just between you and I," Duncan said.

"'course I won't tell. Same as you never told anyone about my incident back at camp with the chocolate cake, right?" I replied.

"Of course I haven't. Or the incident where you stepped on a nail," he commented.

"What about the time we were playing bashby and someone passed that ball to you perfectly. Great spiral and great air... only to have you trip on some mud, land on your back, and have the ball drill you right in your manhood," I said with a laugh.

"Most humiliating experience ever. The guys all agreed we would NEVER tell a soul outside of our group," Duncan said.

"Yeah. Man, I kinda miss you guys. I felt almost at home at that Daein encampment," I said.

"Why'd you leave anyway?" Duncan asked.

"Because... as much respect you all hold for the guy, I completely and utterly disagree with his unannounced and unprovoked takeover of Crimea," I said.

"Yeah, that didn't run over too well with the army. Most of us, though, still have enough respect for the guy not to leave. I guess being from Crimea, you didn't share the same sentiments we did," he said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to head to the nearest town to get some presents. If you want, you can tag along. Buy some presents yourself. My treat," I said to him.

"You really mean that?" Duncan asked.

"Hey, man. Listen. I don't care if you're some Daein General or a Four Rider or the leader of the Apostle's Holy Guard. You're still Duncan Dunaway, and you're still a pretty cool guy," I said.

"Hah! That's sweet, coming from you," he said, jokingly punching me in the arm.

The two of us rode into town, swapping stories of what had happened since we had parted ways. I told him of the prison transfer, Karla's rescue, the encounter with the Black Knight in the Port of Toha, the ship ride over, and everything else during and after.

We finished our little shopping for presents and returned back to camp. Everyone was having a great time, associating with each other as if we were buddies and comrades. Even those who were reluctant at first eventually came over to join the group.

We even got in a game of bashby, Daein versus Greil Mercenaries. I believe I mentioned before it was very similar to American Football. It was kinda funny to see Titania as the person in the quarterback spot. Gatrie, Titania, Ike, Oscar, and Boyd made the offensive line. There was Mia, Zihark, Elincia, and Rolf as the wide receivers, and I ended up being tight end. Elincia insisted to no end on playing, so, we ended up just sticking her in the receiver spot. Stefan and Sothe became our running backs... and the rest of the mercenaries were just sorta on the sideline, except for Volke. I caught him earlier picking the pockets of some of the Daein troops in the camp.

I guess old habits die hard.

We ended up putting up a pretty good show for the rest of the people watching. Crowd was shouting and cheering and placing bets with each other. It truly was a spectacle to behold. It was even pretty hilarious that the Daein troops underestimated Elincia and left her wide open. Titania threw a bomb of a pass that must've went thirty or forty yards. Elincia squealed almost in terror, held her arms out, and caught it. She held the ball in her hands and was looking at it. The game literally stopped for a few seconds as everyone was in shock at the catch. Before long, though, the Daein men were running toward her. With a terrified shriek, Elincia ran toward the goal at unbelievable speeds for a touchdown.

That girl never ceases to amaze me.

We won that game barely, the score being 48-44. As night came before us, I noticed we started having our own "cliques" that we stuck with. Interestingly enough it wasn't the same cliques as we used to have back in camp. Mages weren't consorting with mages and archers with archers. Instead, it was groups of people with like interests. Whether Daein, Crimean, or Begnion or whether they were mage, archer, or swordmaster, it didn't matter. We all sat in groups and talked the night away. Some of us drank... and some of us drank too much. I could only laugh as Brom fell over to the ground after getting hooked to some new drink that was apparently a Daein specialty.

That poor man's going to have a hangover tomorrow.

I could hear a soothing lullaby coming over being played as if by guitar near one of the two campfires. I made my way over, grabbing my trumpet from my horse's saddle. Yeah, I brought it for some reason. It was a slow and sad, but very emotional lullaby. After figuring out what key it was in, I pulled out my trumpet and slowly entered it as a duet. Not to be outdone, Nino seemingly pulled her flute from out of nowhere and joined us. Soon, we had an oboe, a violin, and an accordion join us. The song slowly morphed into being a slow twelve-bar blues when someone with a bass came in... much to my surprise where that thing could've been stored. Everyone was taking their own solo or a duet. Nino and I took a nice duet that just seemed to really fit the atmosphere of the camp.

It was a happy feeling of togetherness, but... every good thing always has to have something crash it. In town, I bought some stuff to hopefully protect it. However, our distraction came in the form of another general coming into camp.

"General Dunaway, what exactly is the meaning of this?" I heard a female voice call out.

"G-General Petrine!" Duncan said, jumping to his feet and standing at attention. I could feel the tension in the camp suddenly rise. Out of instinct Selena and I jumped to our feet and at attention too. Er, whoops?

"What is the meaning of this?" Petrine asked.

"It is the holidays, ma'am. We're having a holiday party. Both armies have come to a temporary truce," Duncan said.

"I'm fine with that. My question is why is the enemy in our encampment?" Petrine asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of Selena.

"Because I asked," I said, stepping forward. Last time I saw her, she was barking orders for my execution. To say I was a little scared might be an understatement. As soon as I spoke up and stepped forward, everything silenced as everyone's attention turned to the two of us.

"I never thought I would have seen you in a Daein camp again," Petrine said almost viciously.

"The fates have been playing tricks on us, perhaps," I said. I still hadn't lost my ability to be as vague and annoying as possible, although I knew that wouldn't fare well for Petrine's temper.

"Perhaps they have, considering they have brought you back before me," Petrine said softly. It was a telltale sign that she was really quite terrifyingly angry.

"What can I say? Who are we to change our fate?" I replied, equally as softly.

"Fate isn't always kind," Petrine merely replied.

"... I got you a present," I said to her. She looked at me as if I grew two wings, an extra head, and a third arm from my chest with the third hand giving her the middle finger. I looked around to see a couple others were giving me rather dubious and surprised looks.

"... run that by me again," Petrine ordered.

"I. Got. You. A. Present." I said slowly, carefully emphasizing the words as if speaking to a child. I noticed Selena out of the corner of my eye covering her mouth. I knew she still hated Petrine and I knew that me being insolent to our former general would cause her to roll around in glee.

"I... don't talk to me like that," she snapped.

"Don't give me orders, then," I replied in a cool voice, trying not to betray my quaking exterior.

"What?" she asked in what seemed to be a very aggrivated tone.

"You asked for it again. I said it slowly because I thought I was speaking too fast for you. I figured I'd fight fire with fire and speak slow so a slow person could understand," I replied.

"How dare you! I'm not slow! You said something ludicrous and absurd," Petrine countered.

"It is a holiday season. How is giving a present absurd?" I asked.

"... I find it odd that you have a present for me when no one knew I was coming to this camp," she said cautiously.

"Be prepared. Scout motto. Do a good turn daily. Scout slogan. I was going to give this to General Dunaway to give to you if you didn't show up, anyway," I said.

"... and just why would you be giving me a present, considering I am the general of your enemy's army," she said.

"Because I have to thank you," I replied. At this point I could hear Selena let out an outburst of laughter for a second, before she covered it with both of her hands. I looked patronizingly at her before returning to Petrine.

"Thank me for what? For leading an army with the orders to kill you?" Petrine asked. She thought this was some stupid trick.

"For giving me a life and something to work with. When you first captured me, you didn't think of me as a prisoner. You treated me with more respect than another prisoner and even some of your soldiers. Why? I don't know. You gave me a personal trainer for the magical arts... one of the best mages in your army. You made the rare compliment on my progress and made me a commander on the first day in the army, despite my weak magic spells at the time. If it wasn't for you, I would've been stuck as a lousy archer, unable to even shoot anything except my own teammates..."

At that, I heard Boyd let out a snigger.

"You've given me a hope and a future, and for that I thank you," I said.

"..."

There was absolute silence. None in the Greil mercenaries really knew what happened in my time with Daein. It was a bit of a touchy subject since, sometimes, I still felt at home with the Daein troops. Anytime someone tried to ask me what happened, I would kinda snap. Eventually, everyone just learned to leave the topic alone.

"... give me the present," Petrine choked out. I guess it seemed it was rare for someone to be thanking her. I wonder if Volke's the same way.

I pulled out a big box and handed it to her. She pulled the wrapping off to find it was double-wrapped. Growling a bit in frustration, she pulled that off to see that I triple-wrapped it.

"What is this? A joke?" she asked me temperamentally.

"No, but you always did say I was a good practical joker," I replied coolly. Selena put her head down in shame as she remembered the joke I pulled on her. Oh yes! Never mock the pickle.

Petrine pulled off the third layer of wrapping to reveal an ordinary brown box. She pulled the tape off the box to reveal another wrapped present inside. This one was double-wrapped. It was a plain white box. She opened that one to see ANOTHER wrapped box inside. Growling a bit in frustration, she viciously ripped the wrapping off this one to reveal a yellow box. Opening the box was another box inside, this one pure black. At this point, it was so small, it was like a jewelry box. She opened that box to pull out a piece of paper. She opened it up and looked at what it said.

"Ask John the Great for your real present," Petrine read aloud. I could see quite a few people were trying their best not to laugh, especially the Daein troops. No one ever tried to show up Petrine before. It was rich and priceless. While others were trying to show restraint, I could hear and see Selena was on the ground, laughing. It's no small secret how much Selena hated Petrine. I think the laughter was simply throwing gasoline on a short wick that led to a storehouse of gunpowder.

"And what is my present?" she growled at me, her patience worn beyond thin into non-existence. My little joke was the razor's edge on her last nerve, and she was about ready to snap. I pulled out a weirdly shaped present and tossed it to her.

"Merry Histcaymas," I said. Duncan nudged me and whispered something in my ear.

"Oh, sorry. HAPPY Histcaymas," I amended.

Petrine opened up the present and inside was a whip. I could see many Daein soldiers trying their best not to laugh at it. Others, like Selena, couldn't hold it in anymore. Even Boyd had a devious smirk on his face, although I think that was for a different reason. It was a pure black whip to match her armor.

"... hilarious," Petrine commented dryly.

"Try it out! It's no ordinary whip," I said. Petrine looked at me weirdly and decided to try it out. She aimed for a random spot on the ground and let it fly. As soon as she let it go, sparks blazed and a stream of fire was left in the whip's trail. As soon as the whip cracked, the tip of the whip let out a fireball.

"I found it in Begnion's capital some time ago. I knew we would be running into you again sometime and I thought I'd show my appreciation for what you've done for me," I commented.

"These... are rare and expensive," Petrine commented.

"The arena had been gracious to me," I replied. I could hear Joshua snort out in laughter before restraining himself.

"Hope you enjoy it," I said to her.

"I will," Petrine replied, her expression impossible to read.

"I don't think her troops will," Duncan commented, barely loud enough for just me to hear. I bit my tongue as I mustered every bit of will-power, strength, and magic to not burst in laughter.

"... I'll overlook this, but don't expect the relations between our armies to change," Petrine said in an official tone, no longer glaring daggers at me.

"You can count that when our armies engage in battle," I replied, giving her a warm, friendly smile. If memory serves, Petrine was cold-hearted and somewhat of a bitch because she was one of the branded and didn't have a good life.

It's just a pity that she's not like Soren or Stefan, who chose to find more productive ways to escape the prejudice.

"When we meet on the battlefield, I want to take you out personally. You better live until then," Petrine said to me. It was a challenge.

"Challenge accepted. Be prepared for the biggest battle of your life. I will not disappoint," I replied.

"What are you all laughing at?! Get back to playing your music!" Petrine barked at the soldiers in the camp, probably more to try to reclaim her dignity and respect at the whole incident rather than just to order them to be quiet.

... without another word, Petrine walked out of camp and left the area.

"You know, John... you just pretty much saved us from being roasted at the end of her lance for this," Duncan said.

"Um, it was the least I could do since this whole party was my idea. Happy Histcaymas?" I said tentatively. There was silence for a few moments before a few people broke out in laughter. In a few minutes, everyone was laughing. Some of them were letting loose after holding it in for so long during the Petrine incident. Others, I guess, were laughing because of how ludicrous the whole situation was. Either way, I failed to see the humor of the situation, but laughter was contagious and I found myself laughing along with everyone else.

The holidays passed with the party lasting all five days. The Greil Mercenaries even paid for some of the food and drink that they consumed and a few rode into the city to buy more. It was the last day of the holiday, and everyone was passing presents to each other. Temporarily, the groups separated from each other as everyone got gifts for each other.

The Greil Mercenaries sat together as we all took turns opening presents. Patrick got Ilyana a huge box of those meals ready to eat rations. I found that hilarious, but oddly effective. Sothe bought Astrid a knife and told her he'd teach her how to use it. Everyone joked around at times about the presents and about the people who got them. It was like a family.

Eventually it was my turn to open my presents. I looked at one of the presents to see that it was from Canas. It was shaped like two books, but I assume that was to be expected. I opened it up and read the title to the top book.

"Magical Theories and Facts," I read aloud as I read the title.

"It's a somewhat advanced book detailing each branch of magic, how they work, their principals behind the spells, in-depth explanation of how magic is used... and in the back are facts about the elements that you can read about to strengthen your anima spells," Canas said with a smile, his monocle intensifying the light gleaming in his eyes.

"Th-thank you," I replied. It was perfect. If I study with this for a long time, I'm sure I'll be able to eventually catch up with everyone. I looked down under the title to see the author's name.

Canas Lualdi

... what kind of last name is that. Wait...

"You wrote this?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Just recently published. Hasn't even been shipped to stores yet, but I have a few copies to give out to my students," Canas replied.

"I... I... I, um," I stuttered. What can I say? This is a gift beyond any other gift I think I'll ever get.

"I understand," Canas said.

I looked under it to see a dark tome. Curious, I read the title.

"Fenrir," I said. Oh my god, is this the A-level dark tome?

"Yes, it is," Canas replied.

"Oh... oh! Thanks!" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"You're welcome," Canas replied again.

So, I grabbed my next present from the pile. It was from Ike. It was... long and thin and looked like it was in a box. I opened it to see it was actually in a box. Looking curiously at him, I opened the box and pulled out a sword.

"You need to train your body as well as your mind. You might even become a good sparring partner for Mist, since I can't use them," Ike said. Well, um... cool.

"Can't use them?" I asked him.

"It's a sonic sword," Ike replied. Oh! It's a magic sword!

"Thanks! I'll be sure to train with it," I said. In all honesty, I don't know if I will. I'll try though.

The next present looked like it was a book as well. It was from Rhys, according to the label. I opened it to reveal a homemade manuscript that was put through a printing press.

"It is a book detailing the goddess Ashera's creation of the world, all the things she had done to benefit our society, and many other things," Rhys said.

"Heh, thanks! I did want something like this, too. Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome," Rhys said.

The next one also seemed like three books put together. Curious, I read the tag. It was from Selena. She looked at me with a proud look on her face and made a motion to tell me to open it. Obeying her motion, I opened it... read the titles of the two books, and let out something between a gasp and a squeal.

Rexflame, Forblaze, and Fimbulvetr!

HOLY SHIT!

"Selena! I... I couldn't take this from you!" I choked out.

"No, no, I insist. I found them while in Begnion and knew that eventually you could use something like this," she said.

"Aren't they, like, one of a kind?" I asked.

"No, but they're extremely rare," Selena replied.

Holy hell, holy hell!

"Th-thanks!" I said. I got over, walked over to her, and hugged her tightly.

"You're... welcome," she replied, hugging me back. I hugged her for what felt like a good thirty seconds before letting go and going back to my seat.

I got another one. It was from... Karla? What? I opened it to reveal a box. Inside the box was...

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I shouted out in glee.

"Yes..." she said to me.

"Oh, Karla... thank you!" I said to her with what was probably a huge smile of glee on my face.

"I thought you might like it," she replied to me. Oh, wait until she opens the one I gave her.

The next one was... wrapped in aluminum foil? It was from Jill. I opened it to reveal a trumpet care kit.

"Um, yeah..." she said.

"Jill... this is great. I love it," I said to her with a smile.

"Thank you," she said to me sheepishly.

"No, no... thank you!" I replied to her.

"You're... welcome," she replied back. I'll be cleaning my trumpet out soon, though.

The next present was from... General Dunaway?

"Hah, I wonder what he got me," I kinda said aloud. It was more to myself, but I think a couple heard it. I ripped it open and it had a note and another wrapped present. I opened the note and read it aloud.

"Use it well. I hope I got the right size for you. I never did ask you for your size. Sincerely, your pal Duncan," I read aloud.

"This will be rich," Selena commented.

I ripped open the package... and pulled out a bra and a thong. Laughter broke out from almost the entire Greil Mercenaries at my present as I felt myself turning red.

"Well, did he get you the right size?" Boyd jeered loudly. I saw that Duncan overheard Boyd's comment, looked over, and gave me a thumbs up. My reply would have been the middle finger, but instead I gave him a thumbs up back. It was the holiday after all.

I picked up the bra and read the size.

"Thirty-Four, double-D. Oh, yes, this TOTALLY fits me," I said, half-jokingly and half-sarcastically.

"Put it on!" Boyd said jokingly.

"Later, honey," I replied back in a mock flirtatious voice. My secret weapon to unnerve uncomfortably straight people. Pretend to hit on them. Works like a charm half of the time.

"OI! DUNCAN!" I called out over to him.

"Yeah?" He called back over.

"I THINK YOU SWITCHED MY PRESENT WITH SHINON'S!" I shouted back over to him.

"Nah, I don't make mistakes like that!" he called back over.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

The next present was from Mist. It was an elixir. Perfect-o!

... it'sa me-a. Mario!

"Oh, I really could use this. One less person for the healers to worry about," I said with a smile.

"Well, that and we might be injured so you guys may have to look out for yourselves. Just thinking ahead!" Mist said with a smile.

The next present looked like a really thin book. It was from Boyd. I looked at him curiously. He replied, "Well, you shouldn't open that for another nine days, when you turn eighteen, but what the hell. You're old enough to fight in a war, you're old enough for that."

Um... what? I saw that a couple members gave him weird looks while the original, core group of the Greil Mercenaries were glaring at him. I ripped off the wrapping to reveal a porno magazine.

"Wh-what the f... he—what?!" I exclaimed and stuttered, dropping the magazine in pure shock.

"Like General Dunaway said... 'use it well'," he replied.

"Boyd!" Titania said in a scandalized tone, smacking him on the head so hard he fell over. Ike was just looking at Boyd and me with some kind of weird look. I thought he was going to burst out laughing.

"I, um... thank you?" I said tentatively.

The rest of the presents went by in the same way. I got socks from Titania, a new outfit from Oscar, a can of nuts from Nephenee, a piece of paper that said "free pass to duel me at dawn" from Mia along with a bronze sword, a deck of cards from Makalov, three six-sided die from Joshua, a book on pegasi from Marcia, a book on wyverns from Cormag... I wonder if those two shopped together. Anyway, I got a dagger from Sothe, who said he'd train me on how to use it, and a few others from some other mercenaries.

The first one to open a present of mine was Ike. I found it in town and thought he might get a kick from it. It was a new cape. Ike smiled for a brief second before thanking me. Next was Mist. I bought her a Physic staff. She smiled and gave me a hug. Mmmm...

The presents went on and on. Boyd enjoyed my joke gift. I found some pills in a joke shop that were jokingly labeled "natural male enhancement" and I knew I couldn't resist getting that. Payback for the magazines! For Rolf, I bought him some high-quality bowstring.

Then came Karla. She looked at my present at first, looking at me in surprise. I urged her to open it. She pulled out a sword polishing set. After a talk with Lloyd and Linus, I was able to find out which one was best for her.

"I, um... know that taking care of your sword is important and all, so I dec--," I began, but I was cut off. Before I realized it, I was held in an embrace. She was hugging me.

"Thank you," she said to me quietly, but in a thankful voice. I held her back in an embrace, returning the sign.

"You're welcome, Karla... you're very welcome," I replied to her. We let each other go and she went back to her seat. I guess she doesn't hate me as much anymore.

Next was Joshua. I got him a new hat. He laughed for a bit at the present before putting it on. After that was a big lump for Makalov. He looked at them curiously before opening. He looked at me if I was crazy.

"Read what they are!" I said to him.

"Antacids, aspirin, cold and flu pills... there must be a pill for every kind of condition I can think of," Makalov said.

"Every condition you can... think of," I said in a false thoughtful voice.

"What do I do with these?" he asked me.

"Take one before every battle and you won't have to worry about stomach cramps or headaches again. That way, you can actually participate a hundred percent in battle!" I said to him with a cheery smile. I knew that he's probably faking when he said he doesn't feel good before battle, so I thought I'd give that to him for the hell of it.

Presents were soon done, everyone opened everything up... I was happy with what I got. I still had one more to give out, but I thought it might have been too awkward giving it in front of everyone. Night fell on the last day at the Daein camp. I knew what everyone was thinking. They didn't want tomorrow to come. Tomorrow would be the day that we'd engage them in battle. There was no two ways about that. Also, these Daein troops knew they would probably be defeated, as we far outnumbered them. I could see a lot of Daein troops writing their addresses on slips of paper. Some of them were telling our Begnion troops to keep in touch with them; others were telling the troops that if they didn't make it, to send some kind of letter to their families.

It was sad to see the Daein army giving in so easily as they realized their fate tomorrow was sealed. There had to be a way around this. There just had to be. I can't believe that we're really just going to slaughter them tomorrow after all they did with us and for us these past few days. Especially General Dunaway. Sure, he's a Daein general, but I've known him since he was a private under my command. He's a smart cookie, so hopefully maybe we can work together to find a way to minimize casualties while still looking like we had a ferocious battle.

"Mercenary for hire. Has a nice ring to it," Duncan said to me as he walked to me. I looked to the sky.

"Yeah... it does. Sure as hell beat what was going for me before I joined the Mercenaries," I replied.

"What were you going for?" he asked me.

"I was hoping to become a music teacher," I replied.

"A music teacher is a fine profession. Perhaps after this war, you could still try for it," he suggested.

"Perhaps... perhaps..." I replied.

"You know... when you first joined the Daein army and became a commander, many of us troops weren't happy with it. They thought General Petrine was trying to pull some stunt on us. How could a new guy with almost no talent in battle possibly be a commander?" he said. I was silent. This was something I didn't know about.

"Yet, as a commander, you stood on equal ground with us. You were one of us. You were like a private and below, like the rest of us. You didn't try to boss us around. Sure, maybe we were a little more unruly than the other groups, but even the individual members of our battalion got together and got past their differences. You worked miracles in ways the other commanders couldn't. I tried for a while when I became general to figure that out," he said.

"What did you figure out," I said back to him as I looked at him.

"You may not be the best of soldiers and you may not be the best at memory. However, you just have that charisma in you. You want something and you got it. You didn't command us to do it. You became our friends and had us respect you. We did it for you not because you ordered it, but because we trusted you. True, in the end you betrayed our army and left us, but most of our battalion still work together. We all actually understand a bit of why you left. If you run into them again... you have to find a way to spare them. They're under Petrine's command now, patrolling the Daein border with Crimea," he said.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this supposed to be your army's secrets?" I said back to him.

"I thought about what you said. I realized that Ashnard's actions are indeed reprehensible. I want to help you take him down. Bring Daein a new, just ruler who will bring us to prosperity. I have faith in you..." he said to me.

"Duncan. When this war's over... join us," I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me back.

"This war. If you survive. Become a part of the Mercenaries. We'll welcome you with open arms. Sure, we don't pay as much as the armies do, but we're all a family," I said.

"You really think so?" he asked me.

"Yes. Whenever you want, just ask to join. Hell, you can after the battle tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow... you know we have no chance of winning that battle. It's going to be a one-sided slaughter," Duncan said.

"Yeah... we need to find a way to minimalize casualties while still giving the appearance of a hard fought battle," I said.

"We could always just surrender, and send a few messengers saying we were viciously slaughtered. Every one of us," he suggested.

"That... could just work... assuming Petrine doesn't catch us again," I replied.

"Yeah, send a small part of your troops to surround the area. Make them act like they're trying to prevent reinforcements from coming in," he said.

"You know... you're a genius," I said to him.

"I try," he replied with a smile.

"Will you and your battalion join our army?" I asked him.

"Gladly," he replied. We shook on it.

"Well, back to the camp for me," he said.

"I'll be back shortly. I feel like looking at the stars," I replied. He chuckled and walked back to camp.

"Don't forget to wear your present tomorrow," he jokingly said to me.

"Oh, I won't forget. I'll be the best damn looking lady of the camp," I said.

"I believe it," he replied. With that response still in the air, he walked back to the camp. I sat down, lay down on the ground, and stared at the sky.

"Mind if... I join you?" a somewhat tentative voice asked me. I looked over to see Elincia standing there.

"I don't mind, Princ--" I began to reply.

"Elincia. Elincia. That's my name," she replied a bit forcefully.

"Yeah, sorry..." I said sheepishly. She lay down on the ground next to me.

"It's the last day of the ceasefire. Tomorrow, we go back to war," she said to me.

"Yeah, that's true," I replied to her.

"Are you scared?" she asked me.

"I always am. I'm scared of dying in this world. I'm scared of being captured. I have no idea what the future has in store. To be honest, I've always been scared of the unknown," I replied.

"Yeah... me too," she replied.

We both lay there in silence for a bit, staring at the stars. It was such a peaceful night. The stars were brightly shining, the full moon shining its rays delicately upon us. The sky was so full of stars. That's something I never saw at home. There goes a shooting star!

"Make a wish," I said to her.

"Already did," she replied back to me.

"Same," I replied. My wish was... well, I'd rather not think about it or talk about it.

"John, could I ask for your advice?" she asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied to her.

"Knowing your origins that you mentioned before, you know a lot about us," Elincia said.

"Yeah, I do..." I replied. Oh no... what's she going to ask.

"I'm sure you know whether I see Geoffrey again," she said to me.

"I do," I replied. Geoffrey was a commander of Crimea's paladins or some sort. I can't remember his official position, but he was a bit like a general. He was in charge of making sure the princess escaped to Gallia. Those two have known each other since little children.

"I'm sure you know whether he is still alive or not," she said again.

"I do," I replied.

"... have you ever liked more than one person at once?" she asked me after a brief pause.

"... come again?" I asked her.

"Have you ever had romantic feelings for more than one guy?" she asked me again.

"I've never had romantic feelings for a guy," I replied to her.

"Well, have you ever had romantic feelings for more than one girl... at once?" she asked me.

"Yes, I have," I replied.

"Can... you promise not to tell anyone?" Elincia said.

"I promise," I replied.

"I'm sure knowing us, you may or may not have come to the assumption that I have feelings for Geoffrey. I grew up with him and was by his side for a while. His sister, Lucia, is a very good friend of mine," she said. She paused for a bit.

"You like someone else... possibly in the Greil Mercenaries... no, most likely in the Greil Mercenaries," I replied.

"Y-yes. Do you know who?" Elincia asked. Probably Ike, but I decided against it.

"From where I'm from, you never really had a romantic interest, except maybe in Geoffrey and Ike, but things are different here. I make no assumptions," I replied.

"Geoffrey's a kind person. He knows me well, knows what I like and what I don't like. He understands me just as well as most other people do to their best friends. He's caring and benevolent and always looking out for me. Yet, there's still someone else on my mind," Elincia said.

Yeah, maybe Elincia will pursue a relationship with Ike? I'm not playing matchmaker. No siree. Not this time.

"He's a little rough around the edges, but that's slightly to be expected of him. He may seem like a simple person, but on the inside, he's really complex. He's got a heart of gold, and he uses his power to fight for his friends. It doesn't matter if he's facing some heavily armored general, a speedy swordmaster, or a master of the arcane arts. He fights them and attempts to defeat them for our sake. He's worked to keep this company together as some form of a family, regardless whether he has had disdain for Shinon or not," she said, adding the last part almost as a joke.

Yeah, we all know Shinon hates Ike. I decided not to interrupt her, though.

"I can sense he's had a troubled past. He's had something recent happen to him that changed his life for good. Now, for the most part, he's alone. Without parents to support him, he somewhat relies upon the support of his comrades in this company. They're his new family and he'll protect him. That's what I see in this guy," she said.

"Yeah... Ike is a wonderful guy," I said aloud, half-aware what was going on.

"What?" she looked at me with a surprised look.

"Oh, er... I didn't mean to say that. You see..." I paused as I put on my best impersonation of George Bush. "There's inside words and outside words. Inside words stay in and outside words come out. That time, an inside word just happened to slip out."

I looked at her to see she was looking right at me with some look of crazy admiration.

"You know, you are a rather peculiar individual at times," she said.

"I prefer the term unique," I replied.

"Okay, you're a unique individual," she said.

"Redundant. Unique states one-of-a-kind. There's no use for "individual" in that sentence," I said to her.

"I know..." she said to me, looking me in the eye. Is she trying to challenge MY skills in grammar or something?

"Why'd you do it then?" I asked her.

"... because you really are a unique... individual," she said, this time in a teasing tone.

"... gee, thanks," I said as I turned back to looking at the sky. A sharp breeze blew, causing both of us to shiver at the same time. It was a relatively warm day and night, compared to the others... but that breeze just had to be there.

"It's cold," Elincia said. With that, she held me.

"Lend me your warmth," she said, almost in a commanding tone.

"We should go back to camp then. I don't want you getting sick," I replied to her.

"I want to watch the stars peacefully, without interruption at all," Elincia said.

Well, that's great. She wants to watch the stars out here... but she's cold so she's clinging to the only person out here for heat. I could just get up and head back to camp, forcing her to come along... but, she is still my employer. Her orders I have to follow. I have to obey her wishes.

"Why did you say the person was Ike?" Elincia asked me.

"Because... he's your savior. He's worked so hard for you and for Crimea trying to bring the army over and to make sure that Crimea was saved. Plus, your description earlier pretty much described him. You are making it a bit obvious, Elincia," I said to her.

"Am I?" she asked me.

"Well... I guess so," I replied.

"I... see," she said. She smiled at me and added, "John, oracle for hire."

Oh, hi there Dominic! Where's my Jacob and Greg?

"Only on Tuesdays," I jokingly said back. She laughed a bit as she watched the sky with me.

"Oi, you lovebirds! You should get back to camp! It's freezing out here!"

Of course. Where's the world without Boyd coming in to misinterpret everything. Holidays or not... making sure Elincia didn't see what I was doing, I flipped the finger in the direction the voice came from. I could hear laughter coming from Boyd's direction.

"Boyd, get a life!" Elincia snapped irritably at him, much to my shock. I think Boyd was shocked too as he stopped laughing.

"Let's go back," she said to me in a soft, though somewhat annoyed tone.

"Okay," I said, confused beyond all hell. Why the hell would calm, collected Elincia snap like that. I mean, Boyd is annoying, but still. That was pretty harsh, coming from her.

We got back to camp and looked around. Remembering something, I pulled out the present I had and gave it to Elincia.

"There..." I said to her.

"I... what is it?" Elincia asked.

"It's a present for you," I replied.

"I mean, I know that," Elincia replied. She opened it, not trusting herself to say anything else. It was a beautiful, ornate necklace.

"I thought you might like it," I said to her.

"It's... it's beautiful," Elincia said. She looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I... didn't know what to get you for this holiday season," Elincia said.

"It's fine. You don't have to get me anything. I'm a plain, ordinary person," I replied.

"But still. You deserve something. You've been a really good friend to me since we joined this company and this cause to save Crimea. I don't know how I can thank you," she said.

"Just stay my friend," I replied to her.

"I will... if you continue to fight for me and my country," she replied.

"Of course I will. Crimea's my home now," I said with a smile.

"Good... now I have to talk with Ike about something. If you'll excuse me..." she said. I smiled at her as she went off looking for Ike. I wonder if she was going to tell him she liked him anytime soon.

I got back to camp, we gave one final exchange of addresses, and we said our farewells. It had been one crazy holiday season, but it would be one I would never forget.

Of all the holidays I've celebrated in my life, no Christmas I had at home can compare to this holiday season. A season of love, joy, hope, and peace was celebrated and it just pervaded through the air. I felt all those emotions as this holiday season came. A new, renewed energy flowed through me. The whole feeling of hatred and negativity about myself in that last battle with Shinon just seemed all in the past.

A new season was coming, and I would be there to help usher in a new era. I'd be one of many nameless faces who put their lives on the line for this war, but I would help.

For Crimea!

Author's Notes: A lot of the things in this chapter, I tried to parallel to real life and Christmas we just had to make it as realistic as possible. I got a present that was wrapped in aluminum foil, and I just couldn't help but do something like that in the story.

Also, for those of you wondering where I got the idea for the party should go to Wikipedia or Google and look up the Christmas Truce of World War I. It was a story we read back in my AP History class, and reading that story had quite an impact on me. So much, in fact, I tried to honor the event in this story, including the irate and disapproving superior officers (in this case, Petrine).

I didn't realize just how long this chapter was going to be. Originally, I thought this was just going to be a short Christmas special of maybe 2,000 words. Instead I'm working my way of beating my record for longest chapter. Also the "Dominic" line was referencing to Dominic Deegan... one of the best webcomics I've ever read. Go read it.

The whole scene with Petrine was actually unintentional. I did not plan that. Yet, as I was writing, it hit me like a wrecking ball and I was like, "I have to throw that in."

I also kinda laughed at the present she got. A whip. Seems oddly appropriate in some ways.

Without author's notes, the chapter went to 10,874 words and 27 pages at 12 point Times New Roman. I think that's just as long, if not longer, than the battle in Serenes Forest.


	34. Looks as though they're here to stay

Author's Note: A small in-depth glance at John's personality and the small bond of friendship he shared with Duncan. Duncan is kinda a fusion between three of my closest friends in real life. They're both as opposite as you can get (think Goku and Vegeta or Naruto and Sasuke... or... Kent and Sain).

I don't mean to focus the chapter so much on myself, but I figured the only way to really explore Duncan's personality is to have a one-on-one conversation.

Should've done it a bit at the Daein Camp back at the early chapters, but I never thought about actually typing out those scenes. I should go back and re-write those chapters to flesh more things out about the stay there. Or, I could always do a side-story giving a little more in-depth view of the stay.

Either way, I apologize for putting so much attention on my character. I know a lot of people IRL know my extreme hatred and passion against Mary Sue characters and I feel... that I'm starting to cross that boundary again. I'll find some way in the next few chapters to balance it back out.

Rule... I mean, Chapter 34:

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

For Crimea!

That's all that ran through my mind as we marched.

For Crimea!

That's all that I could think about as we trudged to a battle we didn't want to do.

For Crimea!

That's all that Ike could really muster out as a speech.

For Crimea!

That was our battlecry.

Here we are, day after the holidays, and we're back at it. The Daein army and the Crimean/Begnion army were getting ready to clash in a very one-sided slaughterfest. The Daein troops pleaded for reinforcements from the nearby village of Marado, but it was to no success. Apparently, they did not want to get into the war.

That's pretty harsh when your own countrymen turn down helping because they realize they are out-numbered.

As agreed of the terms of the battle, the general and one person from the army would go forth and have a small agreement before the battle. The battle was also agreed to happen in the evening. In reality, this was to help us finalize and solidify our plans to assimilate this battalion of troops into the Begnion army as covertly as possible. Ike chose me as his envoy, since I needed to talk to Duncan about how we're going to do it.

"General Duncan," Ike said.

"General Ike," Duncan replied. He opted to come alone. A sign of bravery right there.

"You have instructed your troops as to what we are to do, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. We are to surrender quickly and send out decoy messengers saying we were massacred. They are also to say that the evil, malicious Begnion army took the bodies and burnt them to ashes so that their loved ones could not recover the bodies. This will practically erase us from existence for the time being," Duncan replied.

"Yes. Although, you do realize eventually you will be found out and discovered," I replied.

"I'm willing to take the chance. My troops and I have come to the mutual agreement that King Ashnard really has a few marbles missing and needs to be taken down," Duncan said.

"General Ike here has already conferred that your troops will be accepted into the army, equipped with Begnion armor, and treated as equals," I said.

"What about myself?" Duncan asked.

"You will become an honorary Greil Mercenary... that is, if you wish to be one," I replied.

"Yes, I do. Very well then. Let us begin," Duncan said. Ike and I rode back to our army as Duncan rode back to his. Yes, there may be some casualties, but both armies were instructed to try to avoid doing any fatal injuries to any of the opposing soldiers.

The battle begun. The armies charged each other. The battle that ensued looked realistic. People were falling left and right. After about five or so minutes, Duncan ran forward with a white flag, signaling a surrender. With that, Duncan sent about twenty troops away to report the "death" of his battalion.

A few hours later, the report came. I was doubtful at first, but it was confirmed by General Ike and General Duncan. There were absolutely no casualties on either side. A cheer came from both armies about it as the former Daein troops were being changed into Begnion armor. It was truly a time to celebrate as it seemed everything went to plan.

"It's about time one of my plans actually worked," I muttered to myself as I watched the army grow with the new additions.

"Yeah, it is," Duncan replied as he walked up to me.

"Wh-what?" I said turning to him.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I just came to report the transition is successful," Duncan replied.

"Oh, well... that's good," I replied a bit listlessly.

"Something bothering you?" he asked me.

"I'm just in one of my moods," I replied.

"One of your moods? C'mon man, guys don't really get mood swings like that... do they?" he said, ending it with a bit of a question.

"I get pretty bad mood swings sometimes in the most spontaneous and sporadic of times," I replied.

"... I see," he replied.

"This army's been fighting so hard. It's been almost a year since I got here," I said.

"I... I know about your history," Duncan said.

"So... you know my secret," I replied, almost devoid of energy.

"Tell me what's bothering you. It isn't right to see how you were before to how you are now," he said.

"Back at the Daein camp, I was still really new to this world. It hadn't even been a month. I don't even think it was even a week yet. When I got here, I thought this was a gift... to escape the troubles of my home. But, I find that the troubles here are just as bad, if not worse," I said.

"No place is perfect," he replied.

"Yet, even though I have all my friends here to help support me through the hard times, I feel like something's off. I have my friends, I have all you guys, and I have people here who care about me. That's more than I could say about a good part of my family at home," I continued.

"What's on your mind?" Duncan asked firmly.

"I want... I want to go back. Even if it's just temporarily. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a bit homesick. Even if my parents are divorced and my father lives halfway across the world. Even if my mother and I get into fights almost everyday. Even if I'm struggling through college. Even if half of the time I'm in debt to the bank because I don't make enough money to pay for transportation to school. Even... even if it means returning to the hell I came from... I miss it. For better or for worse, that was a part of me and my life," I sighed.

We both were silent as we stared into the distance, watching the sun set almost.

"Ah, listen to me. I'm going emo on you. I feel bad that I'm going homesick when there's nothing back there waiting for me," I said with almost a tone of finality.

"There has to be something from there that you miss," he said to me.

"I do miss some of my friends there. Lex... Phil... Jordan... Amber... Kris... Nick... Carla... Nicole... and Katherine... I miss them. I mean, I do have friends here... people who care about me... but it just isn't the same. I connected with them in ways that I can't begin to describe. Losing them all at once and being pulled here... it was a bit of a shock..." I sighed.

"I... see," he replied.

"The sunset really is marvelous," I commented.

"What?" he said in a bit of a surprised tone.

"Oh, I needed a change of topic. I felt myself going a bit too emo. Time to rein in the emotional moment and go back to how almost everyone back at home knew me as. Stoic, calm, cool, rational, logical... somewhat cynical and pessimistic, quite sardonic, a bit insulting, and very sarcastic. Yeah, that's me. The music composer, the poet, the writer, the graphic designer... the nerd with asthma who can't even run fifty meters before falling to the ground in an asthma attack. Man, if they saw me now," I mused.

"You know... are you not connecting with others in the company because you can't...?" he said.

I looked at him carefully, giving him a look that meant "continue".

"Well, maybe you're so shocked at losing your friends and not being able to open up to them that you've closed yourself off and refuse to give anyone here the chance to know you as well as they did," Duncan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You come second only to Soren in terms of keeping to yourself in this company," Duncan commented.

"You made it sound like you polled everyone and got that," I replied.

"So, man to man talk. Any of the females in this company tickle your fancy?" Duncan asked.

"I guess you don't know my history with one of them," I replied.

"I heard rumors. Just because you got badly screwed by one, doesn't mean they're all the same," Duncan replied.

"True," I said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure there's at least two or three that catch your interest," Duncan said.

"I don't know..." I said.

"How about that Ilyana girl?" he asked.

"She seems to be taken by that Patrick guy," I said.

"Natasha? You saved her from the camp," he suggested.

"I think her and Rhys have something going on," I nonchalantly replied.

"Selena?"

"She's too old for me."

"Ah, so that would rule out Titania as well."

"Yeah."

"How about Marcia?" he asked.

"All her expressions about food make me hungry," I said.

"How about--"

"Are you really going to name every girl in the company until you find something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I know you, man. Well, I try to. I've known you back in the Daein camp. From what I've heard, you never really talked about that with anyone else here. You were so happy and full of life back then. This isn't the John I knew back then," he said.

"I grew up and matured," I replied.

"Maturing and losing your childhood isn't the same thing," he replied.

I looked at him for a second. He did have a point. "Yeah... I guess you're right," I said.

"So, how about your lovely guard from Daein? Jill?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked him.

"Oh! That's a stutter," he said tauntingly.

"Yeah, she was one of my favorite characters back at home. A good fighter and wasn't one of those weak, dependent girls that I can't stand," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, some girls... they whine, complain, and generally bitch at a guy until he fixes what she complains about. I like a girl who's tough... who isn't afraid to take control... but still has a soft side somewhere. I want someone multi-layered... fascinating and ever-changing... someone who's complex but not someone who's mysterious," I said.

"You've give out some big shoes. I don't know of anyone here who can fill it," Duncan said.

"Neither can I. Neither could the girls back at home," I said.

"Well..." he said in a sneaky, suspicious tone.

"Yeah?" I asked him cautiously. That tone never implied anything good.

"What about your employer? Princess Elincia?" he asked.

"Wh-what?! What about her!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, that wasn't the reaction I expected," he said.

"Don't joke around like that. You scared me," I said.

"Tell me honestly what you think of her," Duncan said.

"Why do you want to know about my employer?" I asked in an indignant tone.

"Oh... my... such attitude! Is it quite possible that you like her?" he said in a mocking tone.

I responded with rude gestures from both hands and a few choice words which I shall leave up to everyone's imaginations as to what was said.

"Oh, we have quite the foul mouth," Duncan said in his mocking tone.

"Quit fucking around," I replied. Hah, this was just like having a conversation with my friend Jordan back at home. If there was a guy who could get away with teasing the hell out of me, it was him.

"Oh, but I'm not," he replied.

"Objection!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

"Hold it!" he replied to me. "What are you objecting to?"

"I don't know. It's a joke from back home," I said while looking at the sunset. I looked back at him to see a snowball flying. It hit me square in the face, knocking me backward and off my feet.

"Take that!" he shouted.

I got up to see Duncan had already amassed a snowball that looked to be the size of a beach ball that was heading in my direction.

"WHAT THE--" I could exclaim nothing more as the snowball barreled into my chest.

A minute later, I tried to extract myself from the snowball on top of me. I looked at Duncan to see a mini-snowball smack him on the side of the face. I looked over to see a couple of the Greil Mercenaries coming over.

"What?" Duncan and I said in unison, though mine was muffled from the snow filling my mouth.

"We were wondering what happened to you two. We were just about to bring you back when we saw John get massacred by that snowball. We figured you two had the right idea," Ike said.

"It looks like fun!" Elincia said with glee as she bent over to pick up some snow and form a ball. It was... kinda small for a snowball.

"They are supposed to be a bit bigger," Mist commented. I got up, spat out the snow that filled out my mouth. Elincia looked over at me and pegged the thing at me.

Wow, for a girl hidden away, she sure has an arm.

Wait, the thing's hurtling toward me at high speed! Only two thoughts came to mind that were oddly appropriate.

DO A BARREL ROLL!

I dived to the side to avoid it, getting caught in the foot. I landed in the snowy ground, picked up a snowball and pegged it at Duncan. I couldn't resist bringing back an old meme.

"I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZUR!" I said in a mock accent. Yes, I know I might go to some internet hell for that but I don't care.

"Oh... really?" Duncan said. Before he could do anything, Mist ran up with her sword, and swung it, smacking my snowball with the flat of the blade like a baseball and knocking it back at me.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed as the snowball nearly hit me. That was close. All of a sudden... I noticed that everyone had devious looks in their eyes after someone said something that I couldn't hear.

All at once, everyone there began pegging snowballs at me. Duncan, Ike, Elincia, Mist, Boyd, Carin, Jill, Ewan, Mia all were laughing their asses off as they were leading an assault on me that seemed like some full-scale attack. Eventually, Duncan, Ike, and Boyd fell back as the rest were throwing snowballs at me.

After many unsuccessful attempts at dodging, I noticed the sun was kinda blotted out. I looked up to see a god-almighty huge snowball flying at me. I don't know how big that thing was, but it sure as hell looked bigger than my television back at home. I'd estimate it at about six to eight feet across in diameter.

WHY AM I MEASURING IT! A GODLY SNOWBALL OF EPIC PROPORTIONS HAS BEEN LOBBED AT ME.

I'd try to dodge it, but with the others still pegging me with snowballs, this was an impossible feat.

I could only watch the epic snowball come closer to me in slow motion as I floundered around, stuck in a bit of a snow bank or a snow drift or whatever you call it. For the second time today I exclaimed it.

"WHAT THE FUU--" was the last thing I uttered before the mammoth claimed its meal.

I couldn't see. I was surrounded by snow, floundering around, trying to get out.

Two pairs of hands pulled me out of the snow. Gasping for air, I looked to see Ike and Boyd helped pull me out. I glared at the both of them before realizing my glasses fell off as I was being pulled out.

Interesting thing to say is that I'm pretty helpless right now. My left eye can only read the top line, or top letter, of the chart if I'm lucky and my right eye can read the first two lines and maybe the third line. Either way, I'm pretty blind without my glasses.

"... my glasses!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, you'll be fine without them," Boyd replied.

"I'm practically blind without them," I replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Boyd asked. I looked at him and his hand but all I saw was moving blurs.

"Moving blurs," I replied.

"That's because he's moving them around and changing them," Ike calmly stated.

"How many fingers am _I_ holding up?" I angrily asked Boyd, flipping him the finger.

"Oh, my! Temper?" Boyd said in a taunting tone.

"No, just the fact all I can see is a red and white blob in front of me with some green fluff on top. Of course, seeing a blob must mean you need to lose weight. Maybe I should tell Titania you haven't been doing your practice swings," I said.

"Oy! No need to do that!" Boyd replied hastily. "I'll help find them."

So, the great hunt for the pair of glasses in that huge snowball began. I couldn't really help due to not being able to see.

Eight feet diameter would mean four feet radius. Volume of a sphere is four-thirds times pi times the radius cubed. Surface area was... was... damn, I forget the surface area equation!

Four cubed is... sixty-four. Sixty-four times another four is... uh... sixty times four is two-hundred and fourty. Add sixteen from four times four and we get two-hundred fifty six.

Okay then. Divide that by three! I get... eight... five... eighty five and a third. Therefore the volume of that snowball is eighty-five and a third pi feet cubed.

"Have you found it?" I asked, bored with doing math in my head. Yeah, I'm aware I'm a geek for that. How else do I entertain myself while making two to three hour drives to my friend's place on the other side of the state? Yep... that's right... I try to recite calculus derivatives, which derivative goes with which equation, and do random math problems in my head.

I'd go crazy if I didn't. My car's radio sucks and won't accept any cassette tapes.

"No," Ike replied.

Eighty-five and a third times three is... two hundred and fourty... two hundred and fifty six! Wait... I just had this number earlier. I'd do three point one four... whatever the hell pi is but I'm a kid, not a calculator.

"The volume of that sphere, if it was actually eight feet in diameter like I estimated would have been about two hundred and fifty-six cubic feet," I merely stated.

"You really need to get laid," Boyd commented. I looked over to see a pink blob crash with the red and white one.

"Ow, Jill! What was that for?" Boyd exclaimed.

"Less talk, more search," Jill said.

"Oh, I found it!" Elincia said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"It wasn't in the snowball to begin with. Somehow it was a few feet behind it," Elincia said.

"Lucky you found it. We might have been down a mage," Ike commented.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I exclaimed in pure joy. I saw a neon orange blob with some green on top make its way over to here. No mistaking who that was, even if you were blind. Yeah that had to be Elincia. Who else wears obnoxiously bright orange clothes anywhere?

I heard a girl sneeze nearby.

"Bless you, Mia!" Mist said.

... I stand corrected.

Elincia put my glasses on for me. I guess she assumed that since I was blind, I couldn't figure out how to put it on or something. I'm blind, not stupid. I also heard Boyd make a weird noise. I'm blind, not deaf. I'm also not immobile as I discretely made a rude gesture to him... the second in a few minutes.

"Now, now... you two. You have to calm down, or else I'll send you both to Titania for a talk," Ike said. "Boyd, stop antagonizing John. John, ignore it."

"Yes sir," we both replied sullenly.

Soon, the rest of us were heading back to the camp. Duncan and I slowed our pace to continue the conversation. Much to my dismay, he didn't forget where we left off.

"So, what do you think of her?" he asked.

"Of who?" I asked back.

"The princess, of course," Duncan replied.

"She's a lot different than how she's supposed to be," I replied.

"Is that change good or bad?" he asked me.

"Definitely good. She's supposed to be ignorant, whiny, annoying, and stupid. The Princess Elincia we have here isn't. She's strong, and she's actually fighting with us, putting her life on the line for her country," I said.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked, this time all the joking tone was gone.

"Of course I do. She's more than just our employer. She's our friend, and she's a good one at that," I said.

"You knew exactly what I mean. Dodging the answer only makes me assume more," Duncan said to me.

"Assume all you want. I'm not that easy of a person to figure out," I replied.

"That's what she said," Duncan replied with a smirk. I bit my tongue. I quickened my pace to rejoin the group before he could ask any more questions. Great, now he's going to be assuming stuff that isn't true now. That's JUST great.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked, looking at me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about what was said earlier," I replied. "Earlier" being a few minutes ago, but... who has to clarify things anyway?

"I see. A long discussion?" Mist asked.

"Quite," I replied.

"Was it about important stuff?" she asked again.

"Well, just a bit of personal stuff here and there," I replied.

"I see," Mist replied.

We arrived back at the camp just after nightfall, and we each went to our own little sections of the camp. The mercenaries all huddled around a few campfires that were close to each other. Our next battle may be a tough one, and we all knew that. However, I still have to say that I have faith in our troops. I could see Volke and Sothe were missing. I wonder if they were up to no good.

Sonic says that's NO good!

Oh, hey, Karla's coming over.

Wait, what? Karla's coming over? Oh shoot.

"I just wanted to talk," Karla said, noticing my stuttered reaction.

"Oh, okay. Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Nothing in particular. Talking just to talk," she said.

"I, um... okay," I said, confused by her statement.

"So..." she said awkwardly.

"... um," I replied in equal awkwardness.

"How are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm... fine. Somehow barely managing, but I'm still fine," I replied.

"That's good," she replied.

"How about you?" I asked her.

"I... I'm fine as well," she replied.

"That's good," I replied to her, using her words.

"Thank you for the present," Karla said to me.

"You're welcome. I thought you might have wanted or needed something like that," I replied with a bit of a smile.

"I did. That was thoughtful of you," Karla said.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..."

"Thank you for the present too," I replied to her.

"I knew you like chocolate cake," she said to me.

"Yeah..." I said to her with a smile. She looked at me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I... need your advice..." Karla said.

"About... what?" I asked in reply.

"I... I think I like someone in this camp," Karla said.

"... who is it?" I asked curiously.

"I can't say," Karla replied.

"I see. What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, this person... this person is a very cheerful and friendly person. This person has caught my interest for some time now. I thought that maybe it was because I respected this person and their abilities, but I've found out that it might be more than just that," Karla said.

Who could it be?

"Well, go and tell this person honestly what you think of them," I replied.

"I'm quite sure that this person doesn't think of me as I think of them," she said.

"You never know until you try," I said.

"... it's not like that. If I try and I mess up, I'm going to be the end of jokes people will be making at me for a while. I mean, it's not like I'm giving up on, well... I'm not giving up on anything. I just... I want to expand my horizons... look at people I don't normally look at," she said.

What? What the hell is she saying?

"Who cares if they make jokes about your or spread rumors. That doesn't change who you are or what we think of you as a person," I said.

"I... you think so?" she asked.

"Sure I do. Sure, it'd be a bit shocking at first, but eventually we'll all come to accept it. I wouldn't even care if you said it was another girl you liked," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, but that's you. You know that not everyone is as tolerant, open, cheerful, and as accepting as you are," Karla said.

This sounds like... trouble. Almost like a confession.

"Karla... do you like someone in the company who is not a guy?" I asked carefully, making sure I worded the question in a delicate way.

"I... um..." she choked out.

"I see," I replied.

"No, don't get me wrong like that!" Karla said over-defensively.

"You're a bad liar," I replied simply.

"... you know, it's not as bad as you think. Everyone has those thoughts at least once in their life. Especially the girls back home, all claiming to like both guys and girls," I said quietly, making sure no one could overhear.

"But, I don't know. People would look at us weird, and I don't even think she would like me like that," Karla replied.

"You have to decide yourself whether you want to take the big plunge or not," I replied.

"Don't get me wrong... I still like some guys. Even you. Especially you. But... this one's stronger than you and the rest of them together," she said. I smiled a bit, even with those comments about myself. They still kinda stung.

"Respecting their abilities and talents... it's... it's Mia," I said back to her.

"You're too smart for your own good," Karla merely replied.

"Karla... listen... all I can really say... follow what you think is right. So what if she doesn't like you like that. I personally think you have to say something or else you may have just missed out on something," I said.

"How would you know, exactly?" she asked me.

"I was in a similar situation... although it was about a girl and not a guy," I said.

"Really? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"I really liked this one girl... a lot. She was one of my only friends and my first and only female friend at the time. I liked her... a lot, but refused to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Eventually, she moved far away... but we still kept in touch a bit. I found out that she kinda liked me back," I said. It's a mostly true story. There were a lot more details and complications, but I'd rather not get into details. It'd only serve to confuse Karla. Then again, it is your typical "should've said something" story.

"I... uh... okay," Karla said, a bit awkwardly.

"Keep me updated. I'll try to help you through this," I said.

"I will," she replied.

Well, that was weird. I guess girls here go through that phase as well, although Karla's does seem to happen a bit late. Regardless, I hope everything works out. Who knows. It just might.

Karla and Mia. Talk about a crack pairing. But, I guess sometimes reality is stranger than fiction.

Author's Note: Yeah, someone suggested this pairing to me a LONG time ago. Like, before Karla even appeared in the fic. I was like, "Yeah, right... sure."

Yet, here I am, putting it in. I don't know why... those two kinda are a bit alike. I still don't know if I'm going to go through with the pairing, to be honest. It feels kinda weird to be typing it.

Leave your thoughts about it in a review!

Oh, also, since I posted the last chapter, I've watched and finished two anime. Maburaho and Kanokon... both of which are the harem-anime type. The first one, my friend suggested to me... and the second, I stumbled upon by accident. I was looking for Onegai Teacher wallpapers when one of them was a Maburaho one. I was like, "That doesn't look like Onegai Teacher." but... I checked it out, found the anime's name, and watched it. I'm glad I did. It's kinda... different from the typical "harem anime" that's out there.

I still want to watch Pretear, though. I got about two more weeks on Christmas Break.

Also... I need to make a list of characters in the story. I'm starting to forget about characters. Brom has virtually no screentime, and I plan on fixing that. Carin hasn't had much since she joined, and she's actually a pretty vital character in a plan I was having. Also haven't done much with Canas, which surprised me, because Canas has always been one of my favorite Fire Emblem characters of all time. Canas... and Nino, which also hasn't had much screentime.

Marcia, too. Oh crackers...

Any other characters I'm forgetting, you can leave in a review too, and over the next chapter or so, I'll get to it. Yes, the next chapter will most likely be a battle. Whether it's the one with Naesala or not... I'm still debating on it.

... and yes, I'm really that blind. Kinda sad to admit that, really. No one in my family really wears glasses except me. My hearing also is starting to go bad, which makes me sad, because I'm a music connoisseur and wannabe composer.

Until next time, everyone. Have a fun and happy new year!


	35. I Believe in Yesterday

Author's Note #2: I remembered to put the line break after I uploaded the file. Yay!

Author's Note: Just a warning about this chapter. It's a little less light-hearted and more serious than the recent chapters. In fact, it's going to be a very violent, sad, and harsh chapter. Here you go. A huge, powerful battle for you.

In addition, some people were commenting on my references in the fic. I decided I'd add a small part to my profile to show all the games and anime I've seen. I'm pretty sure that's all the anime I've seen, but I know that the list isn't even HALF of the video games I've played and beat in my life. It's been so long for some of them that I can't even remember.

Also, if you can guess where I got the titles for the past few chapters, that's great!

Chapter 35:

I believe in Yesterday...

"_I'm going to go to Otakon with you guys next year and cosplay," I said to my friends. It was the summer of 2007, the summer I went to Italy to visit my father and Pittsburgh to visit my family. Still, the highlight of the summer was my first anime convention in my life. Otakon '07 blew away my expectations... and my wallet. It was the summer after I graduated from high school. I had just turned seventeen a few months before graduation. Not even a driver's license yet._

"_You should, Johnny. We'll look forward to it," my friend replied._

"_Yeah. I'll even learn how to make AMV's with you guys. Maybe we could go up against each other one day in the AMV contest," I remarked._

"_That would be cool. You've always had that spark of creativity that just outshines a lot of others," I heard._

I woke up. A dream of what happened just last summer... it's March now. Almost time for my eighteenth birthday. Supposedly, Super Smash Brothers Brawl was originally coming out in February or something, but I heard that it was delayed to March 9th. You know life is good when the world gives you the United States release of Brawl for your eighteenth birthday. That's in two more days.

I sighed as I gave into a guilty indulgence of thinking about home.

Video games. Anime conventions. Cosplaying. That all seems like a childish thing of the past now. So many things have happened and I've seen my life on risk numerous occasions. Now, things like that just seems like child's play almost.

I remember first getting my archer costume and making Link jokes to myself about cosplay. Now here I am, fighting an uphill struggle against the Daein army.

Our next battle, if it's against Naesala, will guarantee us probably one of the hardest battles yet. Naesala was never a joke or a slouch to go up against in the game, even on easy mode. Unless Rolf was raised to a sniper and was just dealing massive damage, that is. But, that's beside the point. Somehow, I don't think game mechanics translate as smoothly to real life as I want it to. I don't think Naesala's just going to be taken down by two arrow shots from Rolf.

I followed my morning routine of cleaning up, eating my rations, and attending a meeting for the Mercenaries.

"Everyone. We have been given instructions for our next battle," Ike said. Here we go.

"Our battle will happen today. The main Begnion army will engage the Daein force we see up ahead. Our mission is to bypass the battle and to attack the Daein encampment behind the enemy lines and to wreak havoc in there. An enemy commander is said to be there," Ike said.

"Commander, if I may," Duncan began.

"Feel free to speak out," Ike said.

"That would most likely be Commander Homasa. He was formerly under my command, so I know a little bit about him. He wields a sonic sword, much like... um..." he trailed off.

"Mist," I said.

"Yes, much like Mist does. He's extremely skilled at both long-range and short range combat," Duncan said.

"That would mean that using melee units is very risky. I would advise against sending melee units after him," Soren advised Ike.

"That leaves our archers, our mages, and anyone who can effectively wield a ranged weapon," Ike said.

"I advise against our mages as well," Soren said.

"Why is that?" Ike asked.

"Because although the Sonic Sword is a magic weapon, it is also still a sword. Whereas melee units are good at countering physical attacks and mages are good at countering magical attacks, the sonic sword is merely a combination of both, making both melee and magic users somewhat ineffective," Soren said.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Ike said.

"Mist here has been taking some training with her Sonic Sword and her newly acquired Runesword," Soren stated.

"I've also taught her basic techniques, some intermediate techniques, and a few advanced techniques," Stefan added.

"She may not specialize in magic, ranged, or melee like most of us and may not be better than those who specialize in the area, but all-around, she surpasses most of us specialists. She's the most well-rounded person we have in this company and probably, logically, the best candidate against the commander," Soren said.

"Fight fire with fire," I merely said.

"Very well. Mist will take on the commander, possibly with backup if she needs it. I heard reports that there are ravens among their ranks. They are powerful, no doubt, especially in that battle we had on the boat, but that is no reason to back down. We are not confined to a small boat, and we have more people. There will be more ravens, though, so I expect that our flying units will be helping out. Our mages will provide long-range assistance. Any other mages that use wind magic should be attacking the majority of the time while the rest of the mages who can use staves just heal. Archers, provide some ground support for our flying units for the ravens. Melee units, you will have to go it alone as our priority is the ravens," Soren said after devising his strategy.

"This won't be easy," Ike said in almost a dejected, vapid tone.

"If we win, though, it will be a crucial victory to this war. It appears that this legion of soldiers has reinforcements from everywhere. This is most likely the largest group of soldiers that we will encounter until we reach the capital itself," Soren stated.

"We understand. We will do our best to fight," Lethe said.

"Mordecai will help as well," Mordecai added.

Oh snap, I forgot about those two.

"You two... I have an assignment for you two, as well as Ulki and Janaff. You will run a distraction and try to defeat whoever is the leader of the ravens. With your abilities and power, I trust you to not only try to defeat the commander, but to mark him so we know which one we should be going after. Reyson, I will advise that you stay back this battle, providing only support," Soren said.

"Understood," the five said.

"Oh, all the ladies will be impressed to hear tales like this battle when the war's over," Gatrie said with a chuckle.

"Gatrie..." Rhys said with a sigh. "Try to be more chaste in your thoughts."

"This here is for my daughters and protectin' them," Brom said.

"This is for Crimea's freedom," Elincia added.

"This is for our princess and our work to restore her country," Ike said. Well, it looks like we're going to talk about what we're fighting for.

"This is for a quick war, so not many people are hurt," Rhys said.

"This is for Daein and hoping their people realize that their king has done wrong," Natasha said.

"This is for our homeland for my brothers to live safely in," Oscar said. Brom and Rolf nodded in agreement.

"This is for all the lovely culture Crimea has, especially their fine and hearty cuisines," Ilyana said with a smile.

"This is for the safety of the people of the world," Mist said.

"This is for the soldiers of the world to return home safely," Titania said. We all bowed our heads in agreement.

"This is for the preservation of our world and the hope of meeting my white-clad archrival!" Mia exclaimed whole-heartedly.

"This is for my brother and myself in hopes that we don't live in any more fear or trouble than he causes for us," Marcia said.

"Mordecai fight for his friends and country," Mordecai said.

"... I fight for my king," Lethe said cautiously.

"We fight so that Kieran's sacrifice will not be in vain," Zihark said in a serious tone.

"Agreed," most of us murmured.

"This here war is... for... doin' what is right," Nephenee choked out. Still the shy girl.

"This is for my sister and hopes of finding her," Sothe said.

"..." Volke was silent. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"For Crimea..." he merely said.

"This is for the truth and the hope that soon its light will spread to those who are ignorant of it," Jill said. Amen, Jill...

"This is for my countrymen and the hope that they will learn said truth," Cormag added.

"This is... for my family in Begnion... and the hope they realize that we can choose our paths in life," Astrid said. That is a heartfelt goal.

"For the eventual freedom of all laguz!" Tormod said.

"This is for... my sister and her family... and the hope that everyone will be living a better life," Carin said. I nodded. Even in her white and blue outfit and that... is that a pink necktie?

... and her boastful personality... she's still a kind and honest person.

"... for the hope that soon Laguz themselves will overcome the hatred of humans and we can live in harmony," Muarim said.

"For... the chance to improve our lives and try to live them better," Makalov said.

"... this is for the hopes that misunderstandings and prejudices will be cleared, not just among beorc and laguz," Stefan added.

"Devdan wish for freedom and peace," Devdan said. Such a simple guy with such a simple and grand goal.

"For the lovely ladies of this world that I'll save their lives and bring peace to them," Joshua said with a smile.

"For my brother and the hope he'll return someday," Karla merely said.

"For the liberation of Crimea and all her countrypeople," Tanith said.

"... for Daein's restoration on the right path... that both countries may become allies and friends," Selena said with a sigh.

"For my brothers and my father!" Nino exclaimed. Lloyd and Linus nodded.

A couple people looked at me, expecting to see what I would say.

"Um, well... here's to founding a new homeland. This is for restoring Crimea and finding a place I can truly call home," I said.

Some people gave me a curious, weird look while others gave a look of understanding.

"Well, now that we've said our dues and what we're fighting for... let us go and do our best," Ike said.

With that, our meeting was broken. Along the way, I was humming Ode to Joy in an effort to keep myself from being depressed about the upcoming battle. Get behind me depression! My name is John and I will not be overcome by the likes--

"That's a pretty song," Astrid commented.

"I, um, thanks," I replied.

"I've heard a lot of music in my time as... a... Begnion noble, but that is a really beautiful melody. If I may, could you teach it to me or write it down on paper, or something?" Astrid asked.

"Um... sure. Talk to me after this battle or something, and we can work on it," I replied.

"Oh, my name is Astrid. You must be John. You're somewhat known in this part of camp," she said.

"That I am," I replied.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm still getting accustomed to this new life of being a mercenary," she said.

"Good luck with that," I said with a smile.

"Well, after this battle, just give me that melody you're humming and I can make it into a music composition," Astrid said.

"You compose music?" I asked.

"... yes. It is the custom of Begnion nobles to compose and perform music. It's supposed to make us more sophisticated or something along those lines. It is one of the only things of my upbringing that thankful for," Astrid said.

"I see," I replied.

"What's the name of that tune?" Astrid asked.

"Um... Ode to Joy," I replied.

"Hm... interesting title," Astrid said.

"Quite," I replied with a smile.

"Well, good luck in the battle," she said to me.

"You too," I replied. With that, we went our separate directions. Well, she did. I got a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?"

I turned around to see Gatrie.

"Oh, hi Gatrie," I said.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

"How did I do what?" I asked him back.

"You know. Talk to her like that," he asked again.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lady Astrid. How does someone as simple and ordinary as you hold a casual conversation with a delicate and beautiful flower as her? Such beauty... such loveliness... such life," Gatrie said.

"I, um, treat her as if she was person and not a goddess?" I said quizzically.

"I tried that, but she always seems to be busy or needing to do something else," Gatrie said.

"Sounds like the cold shoulder, if you ask me," I replied.

"Nonsense! She couldn't give the cold shoulder to me!" Gatrie replied.

"Um, yeah, she could. Listen, man... you gotta know what she likes and doesn't like and try to appeal to that," I replied.

"Really? What does she like and not like?" he asked me.

"Hell if I knew. I know she likes music," I replied.

"How did you get a conversation if you don't know what she likes and doesn't like," he asked.

"Just ask or something. It was coincidence that I found out she liked music. I was humming and she heard it," I replied.

"Oh... can you teach me music?" he asked me.

"What? Really?" I asked him back.

"Really," he replied.

"What do you want to learn?" I asked him.

"How to appeal to her," he replied.

"... that's kinda off-putting for a girl," I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I used to do the same thing. Do something because a girl likes it," I replied.

"Then what do you think I should do?" he asked.

"If you want to do music, you do it for yourself. Do it because you enjoy it. Do it because you love it and have a passion for it. If you do that, then she'll see that and be interested in that quality," I said.

"But... I do like music," Gatrie said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I occasionally attended concerts in Crimea with the local orchestra before becoming a mercenary. Music is free flowing. It is love. It is hate. It, like math, is something everyone can connect to and be connected to others with on some level," Gatrie said.

"Yeah, perfect! That's the kind of attitude that works," I said with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to play and make music?" he asked.

"Sure. Just... get back to me after this battle and I'll teach you. If we had a piano, I'd teach you piano, but I guess trumpet will have to suffice," I said.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Gatrie replied.

"No problem," I replied back to him. He was a pretty cool guy. I can't believe I didn't know that before. I'm going to spend some time in this war getting to know him. There's a facet of a character I didn't know before. Maybe I can get those two hooked up or something. That's something I could work with.

Time to make magic. Literally. Here we go.

* * *

Time for the battle. Here we are, marching to the battlefield. I can already see the enemy soldiers marching toward us. The Begnion army is keeping the majority of the army at bay. All that's left is this detachment of soldiers around Homasa. As planned, Mist was to take on Homasa. Most of us were to just make sure they didn't get interrupted. I readied my wind magic. I wasn't as proficient in wind as I was in fire, thunder, or dark, but I'll do my damned best to make sure those ravens get sliced.

Clash. I could hear the clashing of weapons on the ground. Melee units aren't having the support of us magic units for we were too busy pelting wind spells into the sky at the ravens. Some of our spells were hitting the mark, thank goodness. Archers too, although Rolf seems to have deviated from the plan slightly. Good boy. He's picking off any enemies that get too close or seem to have some kind of advantage over one of our units. In other words, he's showing excellent proficiency with the bow, excellent efficiency as an archer, and just being an all-around awesome unit.

Marcia and her unit, as well as Tanith and her knights were doing battle with the ravens in the air. So as the Wyvern Trio. Ever since Heath joined, we've called those three wyvern riders the Wyvern Trio, lead by Commander Fizzart. It didn't take much to figure out that it was quite to her annoyance. I sported a nasty gash on the arm from her lance after making a Wyvern Trio joke at her. Luckily Rhys was nearby. I smiled as I took a second to reminisce... how un-professional of me.

"_Hey, Jill! How many wyvern knights does it take to screw in a light bulb?" I asked._

"_A... light bulb?" Jill asked._

"_Three! Two to fight over who's going to do it and one to bark orders!" I said with a stupid grin. Next thing I know a lance comes swinging out of the sky and catches me on the arm, leaving a really bad scrape._

"_Whoops, I must've dropped it," Jill said scathingly._

"_Oh, oh dear... that didn't look like an accident," Rhys said as he ran over to heal it._

"_Appearances can be deceiving," Jill mysteriously replied._

"Watch it!" I heard someone shout out. A raven dive-bombed out of the air at Karla, who barely managed to dodge it. A quick arrow through the chest sealed that deal.

Knocked out of my reverie, I started casting wind spells again. I saw one raven in the sky that was bigger than the rest. That... that's... that must be Naesala. Oh... oh dear god, he's big!

That's what she said.

I saw him swooping down to the ground, diving in for the kill. I started sending wind spell after wind spell, as did a few other of the mages. In fact, it seemed everyone was focusing their attacks on Naesala, but to no avail. His hellbent lust for money must've given him some kind of protection as he continued his divebomb at Astrid.

"Careful!" Gatrie called out and jumped in front and swung his lance, smashing Naesala in the face, causing him to go off-course and crash face-first into the ground.

"Thanks," Astrid replied to Gatrie. The mages and the archers resumed our assault on the sky, leaving Naesala to the melee units. All of a sudden, I heard a loud squawk and I turned over to see people literally in the air as gusts of wind flew from Naesala. You could see his eyes were glued to Gatrie as he made a second assault at him.

Gatrie quickly dropped the lance he was holding and pulled out from the scabbard on his back what suspiciously looked like a killing edge. Timing his counterattack, he took a step forward and leaned his body forward, putting as much momentum he had into his sword attack. Bear in mind that this happened almost in a split-second. The sword hacked deep into Naesala's wing as his beak drove into Gatrie's armor.

I could see Naesala retreat to the sky temporarily as Gatrie fell to his knees. Rhys, watching Gatrie's plight, quickly pulled out his physic staff and healed Gatrie. At that same time Naesala used a vulenary to heal himself. He wasted no time as dive-bombed Rhys. Again, us mages and archers tried our best to hit him, but the only thing that hit was a wind spell from Ilyana doing almost no damage, it seemed. I saw Oscar run forward and attempt to block Naesala, only to have some kind of wind spell come from him and throw Oscar backward and off his horse. Rhys started to scramble away from the battle and... Naesala changed direction... toward me.

... oh god... he's coming for me at breakneck speed. I'm going to die, I'm going to die! I could see everything in my life that's happened to me just flash before me. God my life sucks, but... these past few months have been the best there was.

I stepped backward and conjured my trusty fire shield. Through multiple uses, this thing's become my pride and joy in protecting me. Only person who broke it was the Black Knight and I don't think Naesala--

A huge crashing sound ensued as Naesala plunged through the barrier, barely stopped by it. The next thing I know, I felt a horrible pain in my chest as his beak plunged into me. Oh god, the pain... it's unbearable. I tried to cough but I couldn't feel any air coming from my left lung... just my right one. I tasted blood in my my mouth. The thing was, he wasn't finished with me. I was being taken along for some joy ride of hell, plowing through the mages nearby who were finally hitting him for what seemed to be no damage. Vortexes of wind blew through my comrades, throwing them back. I could see Soren thrown back against a tree and knocked unconscious.

Naesala did a number on the mages, especially the healers.

Wait, healers... gone... no healers... no healers... I'm gone. I'm dying. I'm still on this joyride on his beak. Wait no, he reared his head back and found myself spinning in the air. As I slowed down, I saw the ground. It's getting smaller. No, it stopped shrinking. Now... it's growing. It's getting bigger. I couldn't see much more as I did my final spin in the air and my back was to the ground.

"No!" I heard a voice. I coughed again, seeing red flecks flying through the air, freely spouting everywhere. That wasn't the worst of it. My vision started to blur a bit as I saw a green and a pink blob coming toward me. Oh, Jill...

The worst part came.

Crash.

The ground versus me. The ground didn't budge. My bones did. Oh... oh... just take me away. Something... just lift me from this pain.

I heard another thud nearby and I saw something green and pink blob getting bigger or closer. I don't care. Geez, I don't fucking care. I can't move either of my arms or bend my knees. This is excruciating fucking pain. Ow, shit! Fuck! Piss! Ow! Damn it! Asshole! Jackass! Bastard! Prick!

Ow. Ow.

Fucking damn it.

"Hold on. Please, hold on!" I heard two voices saying. I did not care who it was. I just cared about just being removed from this pain.

"Can you talk?" I heard a voice ask. That sounded like Jill.

I opened my mouth in reply and tried to speak but I couldn't. I just made a sound before I coughed. Oh, more blood in the mouth. Lovely. I took a small, painful, ragged breath in and I knew for a fact one of my lungs was gone. Left? Right? I can't tell. Haha.

East... west...

Haha... life is so funny when you're so close to death. Everything's funny.

"Hold still. I'm healing you," I heard another voice. So familiar and dreamy sounding. Like a chorus of angels. They're singing the Hallelujah Chorus but they are saying words of "I'm Healing You" and "Hold On!" in glorius harmony.

Hey, I can see the angels! They look like heron laguz with their immaculate garb, blonde hair, and wings. Yeah, I'm definitely hallucinating.

"Joyful... Joyful... we... adore you..." I heard my voice say weakly. I don't remember telling my body to speak.

"Shhh, be quiet. She's healing you. Just calm down... you'll recover," I heard Jill say.

"You should get back to battle before someone else gets hurt badly," the other person said.

"Oh... oh, 'tis but a flesh wound," I said weakly to Jill. I felt strength coming back to me.

"You stupid bastard, your arms and legs are broken, your lungs have been punctured, and you were inches away from losing your heart. Now's not the time for jokes," Jill said.

"Ha... haha... of all the girls aiming for my heart... who'd guess the king of ravens would be the closest to getting it. Jealous, my pretty... little--" I cut off in a coughing fit and I felt more blood come up.

"Be quiet... please. I... we... don't want you dying on us," the person said.

"How's... Soren?" I asked.

"He's fine. Unconscious and with a skull fracture, but he's not as bad as you are," the person said.

"Ah... okay," I replied and closed my eyes. Not like it mattered. My vision blacked out a while ago. I took small ragged breaths before I felt and realized my other lung was restored again. The blood was being cleared out of my windpipe and mouth and I could feel my bones (painfully) snap back together, in place, and as good as new.

Suddenly the healing stopped. I weakly asked, "I... still am kinda injured. Is something wrong?"

She replied, "I'm out of magic."

Who is that anyway?

Before I could say anything else, I felt magic explode through my body, healing me at a rapid pace. My eyes snapped open and I felt almost as good as new. I looked around to see Rhys and Natasha nearby, both with Physic staves and both of them on their knees on the ground. I looked to my other side to see Elincia collapsed on the ground. It took three healers and all their might to bring me back from death.

Oh... I feel so bad, but I'm not going to let--

"Well, well... looks like you want to die a second time..."

I looked up to see Naesala floating over us like an ominous shadow.

"Former Daein Commander John, I had been given orders by Petrine herself to make sure your death was especially painful. Those were the orders I was given even back in your pathetic battle on the boats. I should've taken you out then and collected my reward," Naesala said. His voice... was soft and almost a hiss, probably from speaking while transformed, but every word just struck terror in me.

"You..." I replied.

"Relax. I won't hurt you this time. I'm sure the princess would fetch an even lovelier reward with her live capture. I'll bring her as my prisoner where the lovely Daein soldiers can... entertain themselves," Naesala said with contempt.

I don't know what I was doing. I could see Elincia on the ground, still weak from fatigue. She was conscious and was watching her fate being protected by me. Ravens were dive-bombing all over the place, causing mayhem, confusion, and chaos in somewhat the distance. They were too busy to notice that, well, someone was about to die. As much as I would hope it's not me... Elincia is, well, kinda necessary for the future of the country.

Sucks, doesn't it?

I saw Naesala rise into the air to swoop at Elincia. I quickly stepped in between the Princess and the King and readied a shadow ball. He slowed down a bit, noticing the dark magic.

"Dark magic!" he exclaimed. That was all as I threw the ball at him. He tried to swerve, but he was going too fast. Not to mention, I controlled the ball with my fingers and redirected the ball to adjust for his course redirection. I managed to hit him, which was good. What was bad was that the little energy, gravity well that created by it did not hold him in. Rather, it was pulled along with him as he spiraled off-course and out of control. Wait... he's... trying to redirect his course to me. I dived to the side, as he flew past, taking note that his beak was going for the neck this time.

He flew past us and went straight back to the main battlefield, casting vortexes at everyone and everything in his past. The air was full of bits and pieces of armor, feathers, and even a few ravens thrown into the air. Next thing I know, I see something blue flying through the air in our direction. It landed on the ground, and I saw blue metal pieces flying everywhere.

"That's for hitting me. Twice," I heard Naesala jeer over in our direction.

"No, Gatrie!" I shouted. I ran over to him to see he pretty much had the same injury I did. Fuck, I don't know how to heal!

"Someone, get a healer! Someone! Anyone!" I shouted. I looked up to see Naesala dive-bombing us again.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted at him.

"No," he merely replied. Suddenly, a huge slicing wind came and struck Naesala clear across the face, causing him to spin out of control and crash beak-first into the ground. A slightly sickening crunching sound could be heard.

"Don't ever leave yourself open."

Mist! MIST! Oh god, I'm so happy to see you.

"Mist, shouldn't you be battling H--"

"He's dead," Mist said in an almost frighteningly unwavering, steely and emotionless voice.

"Gatrie is--"

"I know."

As she pulled out her staff, Naesala started to get up from the ground. Mist began to heal, but then a huge cawing sound could be heard. It was weak, but it sure as hell was pissed.

"Can you hold him off?" Mist asked me as she healed.

"I... um... don't think I can, but I'll try," I replied. Once again, responsibility fell upon me to make sure someone's life was saved. In this case, it was Gatrie.

"Hang in there!" I said to him.

"You... still... gotta teach me music. Just like that choir of beautiful female angels I see," Gatrie said.

"Hush Gatrie," I said carefully.

"I like that soprano, second from the right. She's pretty..." he said, his voice growing weaker.

"Gatrie! Hold on!" I shouted at him.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. His injuries are deep and I'm weak from the battle," Mist said, her stoic demeanor exploding and back to her emotional self.

"You can't do it?" I asked her.

"... same thing you said. I'm going to try my hardest," Mist said.

Have faith. Have hope. Have charity. Peace, patience, kindness... Mist has all that and talent. She should be able to heal him.

I looked up to see Naesala diving for a murderous assault on the four of us. Gatrie, Mist, myself, and now Elincia who hobbled over with her staff to try to heal.

"Get away!" I said to Elincia.

"He's hurt," she replied.

"I... okay," I sighed out. Without thinking, I charged and cast a Thoron spell. I felt a ball of electricity crackle above me as thunderbolts pelted after thunderbolt from the ball at Naesala. Wasting no time, I cast a Fimbulvitr spell at him. It was a present to Soren, that tome, but he allowed me to study from it in our studies together. I could feel the blast of wind and cold air as I knew it was biting cold for Naesala. I remember Soren telling me not to use that spell unless I was at full strength, or else weird things can happen but this is a desperately dire situation.

I felt the magic drain out of me to nearly empty, but still Naesala seemed determined to kill us. He was tattered, he was weary, he looked like a mess, but he was still coming. I was spent. I practically had no more.

But... there comes a time where you find yourself giving more than a hundred percent of your energy in an attempt for something. I felt it back in the arena, a twinge of wanting that victory. I felt it much stronger here, willing to protect those two girls and protect Gatrie. I was willing to give everything to ensure my victory.

"Shadow of the Fireflies!" I called out.

Yeah, I remember even Canas telling me that some spells from the Gespenst book was never to be cast except by an expert dark mage who was full of magic. This would be one of them. I snuck a look at the book and copied down the incantation for the spell. It's been in storage for a while now, just waiting to be let out when I was at full magic and full power to run down my enemies.

A huge gust of wind blew out from me... as I glowed black with malevolent, hateful energy. I felt like some incarnation of some hideously evil figure. Naesala stopped dead in his tracks at my appearance. The gust of wind was so strong, it actually disrupted the battle nearby. Both sides stopped and looked at me. Do I seriously look that different.

I looked around to see a black aura enveloping me, embracing me, and funneling to the sky. Flecks of black emerged from the ground in what looked like some dark, ghastly version of fireflies.

I could hear a faint "No!" from the distance. That might be Canas. Too late...

I stepped forward toward Naesala who seems to be floating in the air, untransformed. I guess he was gathering his energy in his untransformed state to weather whatever I have. I stepped forward toward Naesala again and he cautiously floated backward.

"This... is for my friends," I said, my voice echoing with some kind of almost demonic feel. God, that's creepy as fuck! Now I can see why most people don't dabble in dark magic even when they have the ability to. It truly is the embodiment of darkness.

"Fireflies!" I shouted out and the little demented version of the fireflies formed into a swarm and chased after Naesala. He quickly transformed and tried to fly away, but to no avail. They were surrounding him. Every time a firefly hit him, it gave a small explosion of that dark fire that my Amaterasu spell would give. I could see the fireflies swarm him and a few seconds later he crashed to the ground, engulfed in black fire.

"That's... right!" I said in a tired tone. The dark aura disappeared and my voice and body returned to normal. That magic that was filling my body disappeared leaving me with no magic at all... in fact, no energy at all. I felt dizzy beyond all hell and... I collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

I heard only one statement from Mist that just stabbed me deep within with whatever energy was left.

"He's not going make it."


	36. The Pain of Loss

Author's Note: Short chapter. Why? I kinda feel bad about leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. With all that's going on IRL, I don't have too much motivation to write... but still, it felt wrong to leave with a evil cliffie.

Anyone know the song "Yesterday"? That was sung by one of the Beatles (I forget who). I'd quote the lyrics but knowing , there'll be someone reporting this story for usage of song lyrics in the story. Yeah, yeah... paranoid, but I've heard of it happening before. Better safe than sorry. That's where the past few chapter titles came from. Ironically, yesterday that song was playing in my head for a certain reason which shall not be named.

Just a note: I love Pandora Radio. I have these radio stations and love it: Nox Arcana, E. S. Posthumus, Leroy Anderson (don't listen to that much), John Williams (the composer), Chopin (don't listen to that much), Nobuo Uematsu (which is on most of the time). Currently listening to DreamSpell by Gary Stadler, which is really appropriate for the mood of the chapter that I'm about to write. Sets the mood for an ethereal, spooky, supernatural experience in life.

Now for the bitch-and-moan section of the chapter's author notes. If you don't feel like reading, just skip to the chapter.

Apparently, I really suck as a driver and a car owner. I got my license October of 2007. Since then I've been: pulled over twice by Bridgeton cops (one for swerving to avoid a cat and one because I was doing 4 MPH over the speed limit), pulled over once by a Millville cop (for having a light out on my old car), got snippy with a State Police officer, had a county official pull over to have a "talk" with me, locked my keys in the car... three times, left my lights on and killed my battery twice, had three flat tires (two of which were front-left), swerved with my old car ('93 Cutlass Supreme) to avoid a deer and ended up crashing into a pole going 50 MPH... wasn't hurt, but the windshield shattered and at first I was deathly afraid to even move with all that glass.

But... but yesterday takes the cake. I only had this car... what, about two or three months. Already had to do some repairs to it. Had to fix the cracked windshield and had to fix my gas tank (every time I filled up, the car reeked of gasoline). I was getting ready to fix my fan belt since it squeaked every single time I tried to turn. Also had to change the oil and the spark plugs. No, the worst part was going to my high school from the store to go to the play practice. I'm part of the pit for the musical so I thought I'd drop by on some practices and get used to the music. I'm going about 45 MPH down the road when I hit a small bump, and I hear a CRASH sound. My car began pulling hard to the left, so I figured that with that clunking, thunking sound... my tire blew out.

I shouted a few choice words, breaking my New Year's resolution not to curse as much this year. I thought it was a flat tire, which would cost me $50 to get a used tire to replace it. Sucked because I JUST got out of the negative with my stupid bank. I had to talk with them because they signed me up for the credit card, took me off the overdraft protection link to my savings, and FORGOT to link it to my credit card... so there's $70 in fees to pay.

Anyway, I get out of my car... and see the tire turned horizontal... I looked inside to see some kind of rod just on the road. Tow truck came about an hour and a half later. He told me the axle got pulled out of the transmission and some kind of control arm for my tire snapped. In other words, I got fucked. God only knows how much THIS repair is going to cost. Let's see, replace shocks and struts on my old car cost $1,300 approximately. Lucky I got into the accident BEFORE I fixed it. I can only imagine a damaged axle and a broken control arm will cost... an arm and a leg to fix (pun intended).

There's no way in HELL I'll be able to afford this repair, but I NEED the car to get to work. I live in the middle of nowhere... ten minutes from the nearest town, and thirty minutes from the college. I don't know what to do. Ugh.

Well, anyway, here's the chapter...

Chapter 36:

The Pain of Loss

Okay, seriously. I'm getting tired of dying. It gets old, you know? I didn't have a magic drain. I didn't overuse my magic and had a magic burn. I used all the magic and energy left in my body in a last desperate move. I drained my life energy to save them. Like I thought before, Elincia is more important than I am. I can't let the fate of another universe be sealed because of my selfish urge to live.

Besides, I feel good knowing _I_ was the one to completely dominate and own Naesala.

Still, this darkness is annoying.

"Well, looks like you died. Again," a familiar voice came to my head.

"Was I supposed to die?" I asked. Hey, I do have a body here this time.

"Not really," the voice replied.

"What do you mean not really?" I asked back.

"I didn't expect you to give up your life like that to save the continuity of the world," the voice replied.

"There are things more important than myself, you know," I replied.

"Indeed there are. Because of your selfless sacrifice, I'm giving you a one-time opportunity," the voice said.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"I'll give you life back," the voice replied.

"At what cost?" I asked, suspicious.

"You pick up quick. The cost will be at my disclosure. It's for me to know and for you to find out," he replied.

"That's not fair," I replied.

"I'm bending reality to bring you back to life. I think that's fair," it said.

"Give me an example of how steep the cost is," I said.

"I haven't decided yet. It could mean you lose your magic supply. It could mean your eyesight gets worse or you go blind altogether. I could take away your intelligence you exhibited at your home, make you a normal boy, and have you struggle in studies... thus making dark magic very hard to cast. I could take away all five of your senses. Or maybe, if I feeling generous, I won't give you a cost at all. Just temporary blindness like last time," the voice said.

"I... I don't know. I mean, as much as I loved that place, I don't belong there," I replied in somewhat of a downcast voice.

"Oh really? Look before you. This is happening right now," the voice said. I saw a glow and looked downward. It was like an overhead view of the battlefield. I could see the battle was over. Gatrie was being pulled away. Slowly the view went down until I landed on the field. I was a ghost.

This would be so cool if the situation wasn't so serious, dire, and morbid.

"He... gave his life to protect us," Mist said, looking down to the ground.

There I lay on the ground, undisturbed from how I fell. Man, I need a haircut. A serene smile was carefully put on my face. It was almost as if I died happy. Well, I did die and I did die happy. I protected them.

I could feel the emotion and somewhat sense ambient thoughts from various members. It was like, I could read all their minds at once and if I really tried, I could pick out a thought and read it... although I wouldn't know who it was.

The mercenaries all gathered around. There were unsure looks on the faces of those who knew my past and sad looks for the most part on everyone else. Ike had his sword sheathed and had his head bowed. Mist was kneeling beside me, along with Jill and Elincia. I don't think any of them could truly believe that I was really gone.

"He gave himself to save everyone. He may not have been a soldier or accustomed to our way of life, but... he fought like one and he gave his life like one. It is our duty to give him a proper burial," Ike said.

"Wait, no! Don't!" I shouted out.

"Are you going to make your choice to go back? Better make it soon before your body begins to... decompose," the voice said.

"_I... really liked him. He changed my life. If the circumstances were different, maybe we could be..."_ a thought came.

"Wh-what? Who thought that?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out if you return. If not... you could spend your time finding out, but then it may be too late to go back.

"_I really enjoyed his holiday present,_" another thought came.

"_C'mon, man... you saved our lives and gave us a chance in the Begnion army,_" another thought came. Oh, that's Duncan.

"_I never knew him back from where I'm from. I wonder if the game missed out a few characters. Chocolate rain... some stay dry and others feel the pain. I hope Gatrie's okay... who cares about some non-player character mage guy anyway? I wonder if Ilyana'd like it if I sang to her. Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down... never gonna run around... and desert you. Wait... NPC from a game? Shoot, I just lost!_" a thought came.

"Wait, what? Someone thinks this world is a game?" I asked incredulously.

"You're one of two people so far that I've given a chance in this world," the voice said.

"Who's the other?" I asked.

"You'll find out if you try to find out when you get back," the voice said.

"_As a princess... as technically his ruler... I shouldn't think like this about him. He's gone... for good... and I couldn't protect him, even after all the times he protected me. I watched him die..._" another thought came. Yeah, that's Elincia. Damn it, I focused on her thought too late. I wanted to know what she shouldn't have been thinking!

Does she really hate me somewhere deep down? Man... that's the pits. I hope it's not.

"_Commander... tell me this isn't the truth. Tell me you'll be back and we can take down Petrine together,_" came another thought. Jill? Maybe. Maybe Cormag.

"I want to go back. There's people who care for me. I do have a place after all. Just promise me the cost is fair... and isn't all that costly," I said. I want to be there for Gatrie's final hours. He's... he's one of those I care about. Maybe he might make it.

"Very well," the voice replied. A bright light and a flash of pain later... and I felt myself coughing. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Wh-what?!" I heard several incredulous voices.

"How's he coughing? He's dead. He had no magic or life energy left and his pulse was gone. He was stone cold!" a voice asked.

"Guys... I'm friggin' cold. Can I, like, get off the snow?" I said weakly. My body was still weak from the attack and I couldn't move.

"Oh, oh, okay," someone said. I felt myself being picked up and carried over.

"Take me to Gatrie. Please," I asked.

"Very well, commander," I heard a familiar female voice say. Ah, hello Jill.

"We're here," she said.

"Gatrie. Gatrie," I said aloud.

"Hey, is that you, John? I thought you were dead," he said.

"Long story. I'll share it with you when you recover," I replied.

"I don't know... this is pretty bad," Gatrie said.

"You have to recover!" I said somewhat forcefully.

"C'mon, man. I'm gonna teach you that music. You're going to be an impressive singer and musician. We'll work together and be a duet. We'll tour the world!" I said in an almost pleading tone.

"Yeah... and get all the beautiful girls," he said.

"Yes, we will get all the beautiful girls," I replied.

"How about the ones in that choir I see? Will I get them?" he asked.

"No, because it's not your time," I replied.

"I can hear them so much better now... that one is really, really pretty," Gatrie said, fading off.

"Gatrie. Gatrie! Hold on. Dammit, hold on! Please!" I shouted.

"Gatrie!"

I could hear the entire mercenary company shouting for him.

It was no use.

Gatrie was gone.

Gone forever.

Gone to where I should've gone.

"Gatrie!!" I shouted with all the energy I had. Damn it...

"What the fu... damn it!" I heard Patrick shout out. He's kinda new to the company. I don't know how he got to get that close to Gatrie. It seemed he was always around Ilyana.

_Fair is fair._

That thought just forcibly popped into my mind. What did it mean? Was... my cost for coming back Gatrie's death?

"No!" I shouted. That can't be right! No, it can't! Not at all! That's not fair! I can't gamble someone else's life for my own! Take it back!

"_Well, there's your cost_," the voice said in my head.

"You said it'd be fair! You said so!" I shouted out, not caring if the other mercenaries heard me.

"_I did. You came back and he died_," the voice said in my head.

"You stupid voice! I'm... I'm going to kill..." I said, fading off as the last of my energy drained from my body.

-line break-

I slowly regained consciousness. My body was a bit sore, but it was moving. I moved my arms and legs a bit to test my body. Good, everything's still connected. I opened my eyes and woke up to see Selena, Ike, Titania, Carin, and Soren sitting there.

"You gave the company a scare, just shouting out to nobody," Ike said.

"I was shouting to somebody," I replied.

"That voice in your head?" Ike asked.

"I... I heard a voice when I died. Both times I died. That voice brought me back to life in this world and brought me back from death. It's like... it's playing the role of a god..." I said with a sigh.

"Who is he to judge who lives and who dies?!" I shouted angrily.

"Calm down, calm down. You're still in bad condition," Titania said in a gentle but firm voice.

"You'll be fine," Selena said to me. "Just rest."

"You were very noble out there. Something even I wouldn't have done," Carin added. I can't shake the fact she looked familiar. She was wearing a different outfit. It was a white, sleeveless top with blue down the middle, a white skirt with that blue stripe continuing down, white boots, and black stockings.

Wait, black stockings?

Long white gloves, a pink tie, and pink bows on the arms. A sword and shield as well as metal shoulder guards were her only military equipment. God, why does she look so friggin' familiar?

"Thanks," I replied to all of them.

"I heard about your history," Carin commented.

"Oh, joy," I replied.

"Must be hard coming from a world so different from this," Carin said sympathetically.

"It is," I replied.

"Despite that, you still helped us out and befriended us, knowing that one day, you may be forced home and never see any of us again," Selena replied.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"Two weeks. We're approaching the Talrega area of Daein. It appears Jill is a bit nervous and worried about the upcoming battle we may be having there, but... she won't say why," Ike said.

"You may be able to help her... you may already know what's wrong," Titania added.

"I understand. I'll try to talk to her when I'm out of this bed," I replied.

"She is one of the best members of our group here. Her battle skill pretty much surpasses a lot of us here," Carin commented. "I'd hate to lose her through some accident."

"... I also wish to talk with you later," Titania added to me in a stern, serious tone.

"I... um, yes, ma'am," I said. That did not bode well for me, did it?

"Alone," Titania added firmly.

"I... um, okay..." I said. Oh, I gotta be in for it now...

"Can you move?" Carin asked.

"Yeah..." I said. I moved my legs and arms and sat up. Wow, I feel much better now. Almost as if nothing happened. Not even a side-effect from the magic burn.

... except Gatrie.

I looked guiltily down at the ground as I thought about Gatrie. True, who was the voice to play god and take Gatrie's life for mine.

Yet, it was my choice to come back. I was willing to come back at any cost, as long as it's fair. A life for a life. How stupid of me.

I can't go back and fix that. Damn it! I'm living Gatrie's life.

"I don't feel so good," I said with a sigh. "I'm going to get a walk and a breath of fresh air."

"That's good and all, but are you okay?" Ike asked me.

"Yeah. For some reason, I didn't have a side-effect from the overuse of magic. I think it had to do with my conversation with that stupid voice," I replied with a sigh.

Wait, didn't feel so good? I touched myself and then the table and the bed.

"Hey, wait... I can't feel anything!" I exclaimed. I mean, I was feeling sore earlier, but as I came to consciousness, it went away. I thought it was just healing or something, but... I can't feel at all!

"That's... probably your side-effect right there," Carin added thoughtfully.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"Well... it'll go away, hopefully," Ike said.

"Yeah. I'm going for that walk now," I said. I put on my footwear... shoes or whatever they're called in this world... and went outside. Nothing like the smell of fresh air.

Except... the fresh air had no smell.

It was clean air. Around me was clean, untainted air. Even that should have a smell! Don't tell me I lost that too! I quickly ran over to the food tent and peeked my head inside to see Oscar cooking.

"Hello there!" Oscar said with a smile. I could see him cooking. I took one big whiff of the air. No smell.

"Glad to see you're awake and healed. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I said nervously and a little shakily.

"Does it smell good?" Oscar asked tentatively, noticing my response.

"Uh... I have a stuffy nose... eh-heh... I guess I can't smell right now," I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly to help corroborate my lie.

"Oh, well, dinner will be done soon," Oscar said.

"Thanks! Looking forward to it! You make the best of meals," I replied with a smile.

"Oh... um, thanks!" he said rather awkwardly. You'd think he'd be used to the compliments.

"Well, I'm going to continue my walk. Good seeing you, Oscar," I said cheerfully.

"You too. Good to see you're up and about again," he replied.

"You gotta teach me how to cook like that one day," I said.

"I'll try my best," Oscar replied with a grin.

"Well, seeya," I said.

"Have fun," he replied.

With that, I left his tent and started walking aimlessly. Damn it. I can't feel anything and I can't smell anything. I wonder what else is gone. This really sucks. At least I didn't lose my hearing or my eyesight though. I'd kill or commit suicide if I lost either. Music is my life. Without my hearing, I don't think I could go on. I'm no Beethoven. I can't just look at a music score and have it play perfectly in my head. I'm no genius like Mozart was, able to write a piece out with little to no scribbling out. I couldn't play trumpet anymore, since I couldn't hear what the rest of the band was doing in terms of if I was improvising a blues or jazz solo... or I couldn't even tell what note I was playing.

If I lost my eyesight, I could still do music. I could still do all the instruments I knew just as well, except for maybe piano.

Ah, the blues... what I wouldn't do for a slow blues progression playing right now. I definitely could do for that and my trumpet.

Man, this is the dumps.

I sat down on a rock slightly outside of camp and just started staring into the forest that was about fifty yards in front of me. I hope I get my stuff back. I come back only partially recovered and the death of a teammate on my conscience.

But, I can't let that get to me. If I die because I was moping or something, I'll waste the unwilling sacrifice Gatrie made. He may have had his life snuffed from him, but I'm not going to waste it. That's right. I'm not.

I'm just... going to hope I can feel again so I can feel when my magic reserves are low. Can't go into battle with no feeling, 'cause I'll have no idea how much magic I have left.

"You must really be deep in serious thought..."

A voice just lazily floated through my ears into my head. Yeah, I am in serious thought. In a reverie of sorts, I guess one could say. I mean, I hope I can get my stuff back soon. I'd really like that. I want to make sure Gatrie's life is put to good use. I'm going to miss that guy. I didn't even get a chance to talk to him or get to know him that well yet.

Wait, someone's talking to me.

"Huh?"

I looked up and turned slightly to the left and saw Jill sitting there, about ten or so yards away.

"You really must've been deep in thought," Jill repeated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you walked right past me... like, maybe five feet in front of me, sat down, and started to stare in my general direction with your eyes unfocused..." Jill said.

"... oh," I said with a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Magic burn again," I replied.

"Well, you can see and hear," she said.

"I can't smell or feel. I don't know what else I lost, except a friend," I said.

"... do you have space on that rock for one more?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said. I slid over a little bit and Jill got up to sit next to me. We both stared at the forest together, lost in thought.

"You probably know why I'm worried about our upcoming battles," Jill said.

"I do..." I replied wearily.

"I don't know what to do. I want to fight... fight for the truth and what is right, but that brings me to... to..." she trailed off.

"Regardless of if you see him or not, your father would be proud of you. You've been an excellent soldier and went out into the world to seek the truth for yourself," I said as I stared out into the forest.

"I... I just want him... to recognize me," she said.

"He already does," I replied.

"Will everything be okay?" she asked me. I knew the answer to that. I knew it.

"Yes. It will," I replied.

Did... I just...

I just told a flat-out lie. But... it was so convincing that even I believed it. If I didn't know the future, I would believe it.

Then again, I shouldn't worry about the bleak future. My crackpot fortunetelling has been wrong so many times and missed out so many things that happened that I'm officially giving up my knowledge of this world. I'm even wary of Elincia becoming queen or Ike defeating Ashnard. For all I know, that might not even happen. That makes all the more reason I have to fight. I'm only one person out of many, but that doesn't mean I should slack.

Everything may be just fine for Jill after all. I may not know the future of this world, but I have an idea. I'm going to find a way to save Jill's father. We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out into the forest.

"Well... fancy seeing the two of you together."

We both looked in the direction of the voice to see a man standing there with an eye-patch. He had somewhat short, brown hair and wore black armor.

"Commander Haar!" Jill said in a surprised tone.

"Never expected to see the two of you as a couple," Haar said.

"What? No, we're not!" I replied to him.

"Then why is her arm around you?" Haar asked.

"Wh-what?!" I said as I looked around to see Jill quickly recoiling.

"I needed someone to talk to and to comfort me," Jill said.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" Haar asked.

"I'm not a stuffed animal," I said sourly.

"Or using someone as replacement for one?" Haar amended.

"Why are you here, commander?" Jill asked him pointedly, dodging the point.

"Can't I visit old friends?" Haar asked.

"I didn't know you considered me a friend," I replied.

"I helped you escape," Haar replied.

"True... I still haven't thanked you properly for that," I said.

"Jill, are you ready to push forward?" Haar asked, his tone becoming even more serious.

"I am. I'm ready to even fight my father if I must," Jill said.

"Stay true to your convictions," Haar said.

"I will, commander," Jill replied.

"And you take good care of her," Haar said to me.

"I will, sir," I replied.

"Just don't get another magic burnout like I saw you do at the arena. That's not good," he said.

"You were there?" I asked in a very surprised tone.

"Yes. I took a few days off to enter the tournament. When I saw a few of your company in town, I knew I couldn't enter or else I would have been found. So I watched the matches. I wanted to see how others fought so I could improve my technique. I was surprised when I saw you guys fighting. Afterward, I heard what happened to you because of overdoing your magic in the arena," Haar said.

"I'm... in a magic burnout right now. I can't smell or feel," I said.

"Explains why you didn't notice earlier," Haar observed.

"Commander... Haar," Jill said.

"Jill. Commander John. I wish you both the best of days... and safe battles," he said. With that he walked off. He mounted his wyvern and flew away, probably toward the Daein camp.

"Jill?" I looked at her carefully. When I looked over, I saw a mass of red hair. She was hugging me and her head was on my shoulder. I... couldn't tell if she was crying or not. I didn't even know she was holding me.

I saw one of my arms was free. As gently as I could, considering I was going by sight and not feel, I gently rubbed her head. Er, not rubbed. Um, I don't know a good word to describe it.

Haha, oh well. She didn't mind at all. Gently with my other arm I tried to put it around her waist. Felt weird considering I can't feel at all. Well, when I say felt weird, it just... oh bother.

"It must be hard not being able to feel," Jill said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't know where your hand is going," she said again.

"Er, I was trying to pull you closer," I said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. You put your arm too high, though," she said.

"What? Oh! Oh god, sorry," I said quickly.

"You're lucky that you can't feel... or else I would've kicked your butt... again... for trying to have a feel," Jill said in a mixed tone.

"Well, you're the one with feeling. Why don't you guide my arm... or scoot in closer?" I asked.

"I... sure," she replied.

Together, we just sat there... her head on my shoulder and we both stared into the forest. A bond of misery linked us together. A bond of fear of the future kept us there for a while. I didn't know how long time passed. All I know is that as long as me being here was comforting her, then all was good. For some reason, just having someone here who was having a tough time too just made me realize that despite all my problems, everyone else has problems too. Maybe mine isn't the same as theirs, but at the same time theirs aren't the same as mine.

What kind of future could the world have in store for us? Who knows. I just hope I live to see it.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It actually took three days to write this chapter... that's longer than it probably should. I had a lot going on IRL though. I got the car fixed. Cost $800. Not too bad, considering how big of a repair it was, but... yeah. That makes two times I should've gotten hurt badly in an accident and I didn't even get scratched. First time being hitting the pole and the windshield shattering.

It's been a week and two days since the last update, but for some reason, it felt like it had been forever since my last update. I honestly don't know why.

Also, I'm working with my friend to write in his parts of the story. I honestly didn't know about Chocolate Rain until he told me he'd be thinking that. I was like, "What's that?"

So, yeah... there's the chapter!

The Game.


	37. Are you an orange?

Author's Note: I needed a light-hearted, happy chapter to balance out the seriousness. This chapter's mainly filler (if you watched Naruto or Bleach, you know what I mean). This came joke came from a friend of mine and had me bursting out laughing. So, now, I'm going to tell it to half of the cast of the fic, just to be annoying and to cheer everyone and myself up (both as a character and IRL).

Also, Ultima-kun mentioned the song I was gently singing to myself back in the cell with Nephenee. That would be Zoot Suit Riot by Cherry Poppin' Daddies. A personal favorite of mine, but then again... I love big band and swing and jazz and all that stuff. Any song with full chords and/or a strong, rhythmic bassline is something I enjoy. That's kinda why I enjoy Cruel Angel's Thesis (Neon Genesis Evangelion) and Shooting Star (Onegai Teacher) so much. Chords that aren't standard triads and a bassline that's moving and has some rhythm to it.

A good song must have a good melody but at the same time... to me... it must have a bassline of equal interest to back up the melody and provide some kind of foil of sorts. Yeah, I'm not a composition major (yet) so I don't know all these newfangled technical terms, haha. I'm going to be one when I transfer to the university though.

Same as my senior year high school field show in marching band, which was highlights of Earth, Wind, and Fire.

So, without further ado. Intermission!

Chapter 37:

Am I an Orange?

The march forward into Daein has been halted. Apparently a messenger caught up with the army and has told us that Begnion has sent additional supplies. The army has now come to a standstill to wait for the extra supplies to catch up.

This didn't bode well with some people. This is where I came in. Comic relief, people. YES!

"Hey, hey, Ike," I said to Ike as I walked up to him.

"Hm...?" he replied. He stopped polishing his sword and looked up.

"Ask me if I'm an orange!" I said to him.

"Are... you an orange?" he asked me with a puzzled look.

"No," I replied in a serious tone with a straight face.

...

There was dead silence between us for about ten seconds.

...

"Um, continue the joke," Ike said.

"I... guess that joke doesn't work on you," I replied to him.

"What's going on?" Mist asked as she came over.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," Ike said to her.

Oh this'll be good.

"... what?" Mist asked in a very confused voice. If that wasn't apparent, the look on her face was.

"Ask him if he's an orange," I said to her.

"Are... you an orange, Ike?" Mist asked.

"No."

It took a few seconds. Waiting. Waiting.

???

PROFIT!

Mist was on the ground laughing. Geez, was it really THAT funny? Ike also had an incredulous look on his face. He looked at me and saw that I had a similar look on my face. It wasn't that funny of a joke.

Then again, since it came from Ike, it was perfect. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I think that joke suits you, Ike."

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"The more serious you are and the more serious you look when you tell the joke, the funnier it is. At least, in my honest opinion if I recall correctly," I said.

"I see," Ike replied.

"Oh, Ike, that was priceless. Where did you learn that one?" Mist asked.

"John," he replied and nodded in my direction.

"That was great!" she said to me. I gave a slight curtsy as a small joking sign of acknowledgment.

"I do my best," I replied.

That was my way of going to cheer up the troops.

"Hey Boyd!" I called over to him as I walked over.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," I asked.

"... are you an orange?" he asked me.

"No," I replied and walked away. I could hear him laughing a bit. I thought he might get it. I saw someone ahead.

"Hey there!" I said. The person turned around. It was Karla.

"Hello," she replied.

"Err... ask me if I'm an orange," I said tentatively.

"Are you an orange?" she asked me.

"No," I replied. There was a slight pause from her and a small silence.

"Typical of you," she said with a small smile.

"I got you to smiiiiiile!" I said in a childish, singsong voice.

"Yes, it seems you did," she replied.

"Then it was a success," I replied.

"Okay, okay, you win," she said. I smiled at her and waved before walking off.

"Hey, hey, John!" a voice called to me.

"What?" I asked as I turned around. It was Carin.

"I need to talk to you about something," she asked.

"What?" I replied to her.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," she said to me. What?

"Are you an orange?" I asked her.

"No."

... okay, what?

"Hey, hey, Carin!" Boyd said as he called over.

"Yeah?" she asked. He started to walk over.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," he asked.

I walked away before I could hear any more. That joke's spreading like a plague.

"My lo... John," I heard a familiar voice call to me. Ah, Elincia.

"Yes?" I asked as I replied to her.

"Um... well, I need your help with something," she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," Elincia said while pointing to her hair. HER HAIR! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE DYED IT ORANGE!

"Are you an orange?" I asked.

"Not yet!" Elincia replied with a grin.

"Your hair!!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, courtesy of a small magical spell," Elincia replied.

"It's orange," I said incredulously.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" Elincia asked.

"... as much as orange is one of my favorite colors... this... will... take some... time to get used to," I said.

"Oh, it's temporary. I can turn it any color with that spell. I have to thank Ewan," she said.

"Princess, I need to ask you a question," Mist asked as she came over.

"Yes, Mist?" she asked.

"Can you ask me if I'm an orange?" Mist asked.

Help, help, help! The joke's out of control!

"What have I done?" I said exasperatedly.

"You told an incredibly stupid joke that lifted everyone's morale as they heard it," Mist said.

"I just told you the joke, like, ten or fifteen minutes ago. It's like the entire camp knows," I said.

"Rolf and I were efficient in spreading the joy," Mist replied.

"Rolf... oh god. Here he comes," I said.

"Hey, John!" Rolf said.

"I'm not an orange. I'm a banana! I'm a BANANA!" I said exasperatedly.

"I don't think so. You don't have a banana or two grapes," Boyd commented.

"Oh, you want to start the jokes, you fruit?" I said to him.

"I'm not the orange," Boyd said.

"Neither am I," I replied.

"No, but you're a banana. You're a fruit," Boyd said with a chuckle.

"A fruit?" Elincia asked. Mist walked over and explained it.

"Oh, oh... that's... well, that's your choice," Elincia said to me peculiarly.

"I'm not! I'm not a fruit. I'll prove it," I exclaimed.

"Hey, John," I heard. I turned to see Jill standing there.

"Perfect," I said. I pulled her close and kissed her. Even though it lasted a second as the next thing I felt was a knee to the gut.

"Oww," I said, doubling over in pain.

"What was that for?" Jill asked incredulously.

"I'm not a fruit," I replied.

"... what are you doing to that poor boy, Boyd," Jill asked.

"Why did you suddenly accuse me!!" Boyd asked defensively.

"Because it's expected of you," Mist said.

"It is not!" Boyd replied.

"I expected it with the jokes going around," Elincia added.

"Hey, hey... why are you three ganging up on me," Boyd said, putting up his hands defensively and taking a step back.

"Why are you afraid of girls ganging on you. Are YOU the fruit?" I asked pointedly.

"No," he replied sourly.

"Then why are you afraid of girls making advances on you. You should be happy," I said with a chuckle.

"Pretty brave words by someone who got knocked to the ground by a girl," Boyd replied.

"Hey, hey, Mist!"

"Hey Natasha!"

"Mist, ask me if I'm an orange!" Natasha said.

"Are you an orange?" Mist asked.

"No, but I love them!" Natasha replied. All five of us looked at her.

"Did I do it wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Do what now?" I said. I couldn't resist it. Inside joke.

"Do nothing, fruit," Boyd said jokingly.

"Hold it!" I said to him.

"Objection!" he shouted back at me. Oh, you want to get into that?

"Overruled!" I shouted back.

"Your mother!" Boyd shouted back at me.

"Your... pet goldfish!" I shouted back.

"Your mother's so ugly that they put her on posters for abstinance!"

"Your girlfriend's so fat that when she fell, no one laughed but the floor cracked up!"

"Your girl's so fat that when she takes a bath, she fills the tub and then turns on the water!"

"Your girl's so nasty that when you asked her what's for dinner, she spread her legs and said 'yeast for bread and crabs for seafood'," I countered.

"Your mother's so fat, when she goes swimming and sneezes, sailors go, 'THAR SHE BLOWS!'"

"Man, your girl's so stupid, she tried to commit suicide from a basement window!" I shouted.

"Your girl's so stupid, she tried to drown a goldfish," Boyd said.

"You... two do realize neither one of you have girlfriends," Karla said.

"YOUR girlfriend," I said to her.

"Your dog," Boyd added.

"Oh, it's ON! Just like the princess's hair" Karla said jokingly.

"Hey, my hair isn't that bad!" Elincia exclaimed. It was bubblegum pink and shining bright with the sunlight.

"Your hair's so ridiculous, comic book characters would laugh," Karla said.

"Yes, well. I believe you are so overweight that someone would mistake your body for a balloon," Elincia said.

We all stopped laughing and looked at Elincia.

"Princess?" we all asked.

"What? Was that wrong? I was trying to go along with you all," Elincia said.

"We... didn't expect you to actually join in," Mist said.

"Although, we don't care," I added.

"Okay then," Elincia said.

"Of course YOU don't care. She's a girl and you're a bitch," Boyd said.

"Take that back, rump roaster!" I said back to him.

"Never, you fruit!" I shouted.

"I'm not an orange!" Ike said as he walked over.

"YOU'RE A BANANA!" Karla said loudly, pointing at Ike.

"And you're a turkey," Ike countered. Wow, that's a good one.

"Wow, that was good," I said.

"I can see that a little playful fight is a great way to pass the time," Ike said.

"Hey, hey, commander Ike!" Marcia said as he walked over, pulling Makalov over by the ear.

"Yes?"

"Ask me if I'm an orange," Marcia said.

"Are you an orange?" Ike asked.

"No. But my brother's a real fruit," Marcia said.

"Ow, can you let go of my ear?" Makalov said.

"John!"

I turned to see Astrid walking over.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I found you. I was wondering if I could talk to you about that music that we were going to work on," Astrid said.

"Oh, oh! I see. Sure!" I said.

"Fruit!" Boyd shouted at me.

"Rump roaster!" I shouted back.

"Chocolate rider!" he shouted at me. 

"Cannon rammer!" I countered.

"Dumbass!"

"Retard!"

"Loser!"

"Bitch!"

"Moron!" Boyd shouted.

"Your mother!"

"Your face!"

"Your goldfish!"

"Your dog!"

"Your cat!" I shouted.

"Yes, I like my pussy cat," Boyd said, adding the last part in a hurry.

"I bet you do like... yours," I said, implying that he had one.

"Not like that!" he exclaimed.

"I'll play your game, you rouge. I got a riddle for you."

"What?"

"What's the difference between you and a mallard with a cold? One's a sick duck... I forget how the rest goes, but your mother's a whore," Boyd said. Ike, Mist, Astrid, Elincia, Karla, Natasha, and a few others who gathered around had started to watch the verbal assault Boyd and I had.

"Boyd," I said.

"What?"

"Don't get me started. I probably will start to piss you off," I said.

"Say what you want without fear. I don't get offended," Boyd said.

"That's not what your mother said last night," I replied.

"Oh, starting already, are we?"

"That's also what she said," I said.

"Getting desperate, are we? Mothers and bad jokes? You must be... losing your touch," Boyd said. I winced as I realized my sense of touch was still gone.

"Don't need a sense of touch to know that you can't get a girlfriend," I said. Boyd and I looked around to see almost all the Greil mercenaries and a few of the army had gathered around. This must've been entertainment for them.

"And you could?" Boyd said smoothly in reply.

"Sure, if I wanted," I replied.

"Your mother doesn't count," Boyd said.

"You know, Boyd. I was thinking of how amazing you are," I said.

"Really?" he asked, cautious.

"No," I replied.

"That was lame, like the banana in your pants," he said.

"Ow, okay, you got that one," I said.

"Of course," he replied.

"Don't get a big head. Your weak shoulders can't manage it. Better hope Titania doesn't know you don't do practice swings!" I said loudly.

"Says the one with no magic and a magic burn!" Boyd said.

"I didn't know they let overweight birds into this army," I countered.

"Didn't think anything was worse than your archery, until you showed us your magic," he said.

"Look at yourself fight in battle and you found it," I replied.

"Found what? My soulmate? I'm pretty handsome, but I'm not a fruit, unlike you," boyd replied.

"You're pretty handsome alright... if the chick was blind and drunk," I replied.

This went on for a good hour or two, with the crowd growing bigger and bigger.

Author's note: What started off as the orange joke degraded into a playful insult session by Boyd and myself. Like I said, nothing is ever definite in this story.

And I sorta just stopped because I was running out of material. I could write for my side for ages if someone was writing for the other side, but writing for both sides was too much... and there's no one I could talk to that really could do this.

Oh, and this chapter was done in one sitting. Yeah, I should be getting ready for my first day of the semester, but nah...


	38. Back to Reality

Author's Note: Sorry for this filler chapter everyone, but… for some reason, I just don't have much of a heart to write the next chapter. That battle is at Talrega and is the next Path of Radiance story battle. For those of you who've played the game, you know what happens there. So, until I can get the heart to write a very, very emotional scene that will be coming up... there'll be this filler arc, saga, whatever.

Wow, it's been a month. Almost. I truly apologize. When spring break comes, I'll really crack down on the story chapter.

Just 'cause I don't want to keep you guys waiting after all. I hate to write a chapter or a filler or an arc, etc. that focuses too much on myself, but… like I said, the next chapter… I just don't have the heart to write it… I know who'll do it (since he volunteered a character on AIM to do it), but that doesn't make it any less harsh to write. Lol, I know that kinda sounds crazy but… yeah.

Oh, and I'm now addicted to Phoenix Wright. I beat the first game in a little less than a week and now I'm trying to get the other three games.

Another ramble is my car needs another repair. Hahaha. I spent $800 at the end of January to get a new axle for my front left tire thing. My fanbelt is still bad and I still need to change the oil. However, that'll have to be on hold in favor of the newest problem I didn't know about. I went to the mechanic to get my oil changed, and they denied it. They said that my radiator hose is expanded and about to burst.

That and my brakes are going bad.

I laugh, because I just got this car in November and the salesman assured me, "There's nothing wrong with it aside from the squeaky fanbelt and the cracked windshield."

What a snake... I shouldn't have trusted him, but my mother kept insisting we could trust him because he was one of her clients. When you work for the city government, handing out housing violations and telling them they have to go to court, your "clients" aren't going to be the happiest people in the world.

... and I can feel myself rolling my eyes at that.

Without further ado, here's the first of a few chapters in the next filler arc, while I ponder how I am to write the next story chapter. I want it to be the best chapter it can be, especially considering what's going to happen in it.

Chapter 38:

Back to reality

It's the night before the battle. We finished eating and most of the company went to bed. Some of us stayed awake while others fell asleep to try to gather energy before the battle.

I myself lay awake for a while. Is the next battle going to be the one where my lie would come true or not? I pondered these questions until darkness and fatigue claimed me.

"Well, tomorrow's going to be a bad day," I heard a voice.

"What?" I said aloud. I was floating in darkness.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked.

"What?" another female voice asked.

"Everyone, say your names!" I said out, almost in a commanding tone.

"Tell me who you are first!" a female voice said.

"Yeah!" two other female voices rang out in harmony.

"I'm John… a member of Greil Mercenaries," I said.

"Oh, commander John!"

"My lord!"

Elincia and Jill? Why are they here in this darkness?

"What is this darkness?" Jill's voice asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied.

"John, Princess Elincia, Jill… who else is here?" another voice asked out.

"Who is that?" I called out.

"Commander Ike, Mist, and Deputy Commander Titania," yet another voice came out.

"Oh, why are you all here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I fell asleep and the next thing I know, I hear a voice and I'm here," I heard Mist say.

"Welcome, John and everyone else who are here. Welcome to this once in a lifetime event," an all too familiar voice said.

"You fucking bastard! YOU KILLED GATRIE!" I shouted out in anger.

"I did not. He was going to die in two days. I merely had him die two days earlier in exchange for your life. His life was doomed with or without your interference," the voice explained.

"Doesn't give you the right to take his life," I said, but in a calmer tone. So… I didn't cause Gatrie's death. He was going to die anyway. Sure, I can logically rationalize it away, but… I still feel bad that he died before his time. No matter how you reason it, it's still wrong.

"Why did you pull all of us here? I can understand myself, but what do the others have to do with it?" I asked out.

"Good question. I was bored watching you guys march to the battlefield. So, I thought I'd get some entertainment—"

"—by fucking with our minds," I completed his sentence.

"Exactly! Well, somewhat. I'm giving you what you wish for, even if it's just temporarily," he said.

"What's that? Is it a magical foot to shove up your ass and the recovery of the lives of Gatrie and Kieran?" I asked angrily. Even in anger, I'm a sarcastic jackass.

"I'm bringing you back to your world… if only temporarily," the voice said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"You'll only be there for a short period of time… I decide when you get yanked and pulled back to Tellius," he said.

"Why'd you involve us in this?" Jill demanded.

"Because, you'll be going with him," the voice commented.

"… WHAT?!"

I heard at least three voices say that in unison, followed by a male voice giving a delayed "what?" a second later.

"You will accompany him to his world. I figured you all are so curious about his life, you could just go with him and experience it first-hand," the voice said.

"Um, they won't fit in," I said.

"They won't have to if they don't want to. They can be invisible by pressing a button on their wristwatches they now have," the voice said.

"Um, okay," I said.

"You will be fast forwarded. The date is January 28, 2009. It will be your first day of actual classes and getting work done," the voice said.

"Wait, what do—"

Before I could say anything else, I felt myself slammed into reality. I was in a blue room… it was like an attic of sorts. Through the hallway is a room with two beds. The room was a bit messy, but it looked like a room I'd live in. There was a television attached to a Nintendo Wii, a Nintendo 64, and the original NES.

"Where are we?"

"You guys… you are here!" I exclaimed. I looked around to see Mist, Jill, Elincia, Ike, Karla, and Titania. Wait, Karla?

"Where are we?" Jill asked again.

"I don't know. I've never been in this room before," I said.

"John! You better be getting ready for school soon! Your first class is at 12:30. Don't wait for the last minute!"

That was my mother's voice! It was my mother! I'm home.

"I'm home… I'm home…" I kept repeating to myself. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. For some reason… my eyes were watering up. I was happy but at the same time… I was sad. I couldn't explain it.

"This is kinda cramped," Ike commented. The room was basically an attic. Wait, attic? I live in an attic! We must've moved into my mother's boyfriend's house. That's right. I get my own personal space… the upstairs of the house. The attic! Sweet! My own area of the house that's more than just a bedroom! Everything's cluttered and disorganized, like I expected it to be.

Car keys sitting next to computer keyboard. Printer is on the floor because an electric keyboard is sitting on a table next to the computer desk. That must mean… I got my own keyboard for my music composition.

"John? It's almost 8:00! You better start getting ready or else you might be late!" I heard my mother shout up the stairs.

"Eight o'clock? Wasn't your class at twelve-thirty?" Titania asked.

"That's my mother for you," I replied.

"Already I feel bad for you," Mist said, her face drooping.

"John, the roads are a bit slippery today, so you might want to be careful," I heard another voice say.

"Your father?" Ike asked.

"… no. My parents are not together. They stopped talking to each other when I was nine and separated when I was twelve. They went to court with each other for four years before getting a divorce around the time I turned sixteen. It was drawn out for a long time, I stopped caring. In fact, I didn't even know they had the official divorce until almost a year later, when I was filling out financial aid forms," I said.

"Financial aid forms?" Jill asked.

"It's for college. Even though I go as a full-time student for free thanks to scholarships, I can't even make enough money to pay for transportation, let alone books. My mother can't help because she has to make payments on my house… and my father doesn't pay any child support at all… his lawyer's luckier than Phoenix Wright and more cruel than Von Karma… or so I heard from my mother. Somehow I don't believe that to be totally objective," I said with a sigh.

"Phoenix… von Karma?" Titania asked.

"Nevermind. Video game references," I said.

"Speaking of these video games, may we see them?" Ike asked.

"Sure!" I said. Wait, if I have a Wii, that means I can cram in Radiant Dawn!

"Not so easy!" the voice echoed out.

"What's not so easy?" Ike asked.

"John here was going to play the games that is connected to your world… in an attempt to refresh his memory of your future as well as play the sequel to know even further into the future. If you notice, the game doesn't exist in this world at the moment. I have altered reality to make it so," the voice said.

"That's ludicrous!" Titania exclaimed.

"No… he's right. I'm not an oracle to be screwing with the future as I please," I said. I noticed I was still dressed in my Tellius clothes.

"So, what are these?" Mist pointed to his wrist.

"Wristwatches. They must be what the voice was talking about," I said. "Press the button and you go invisible."

"Oh, okay!" Ike said.

"Can we come with you to school?" Titania asked

"Um, sure," I said.

"Okay then! I guess we get to see what your life is like," Mist said.

OBJECTION! PLOT DEVICE!

There's a copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl sitting by the television. Fire Emblem must exist, right? Or else the game would be missing a few characters, hah!

"So, you want to play a video game, right?" I asked.

"Sure," they said. I smiled and turned the TV on. No response. It was a blank screen with the words "unusable signal" on the bottom. Hey, it was my old TV. I guess I don't get any TV stations up here. Not that I really need it, since I have the INTERNET!

I turned the Wii on, loaded in Brawl, started the game, and turned it on. I navigated the menus as if I had played it before, which I had not. It hadn't even been released yet. Still, it felt natural to me. I let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Titania asked.

"They kept Marth! THEY KEPT MARTH! YES, YES! AND JIGGLYPUFF TOO!" I exclaimed with giddy joy. Ever since I had heard Ike was announced, I feared they'd be taking out Marth.

"Jigglypuff?" Elincia said with a slight giggle. "What an odd exclamation."

On the floor sat three other Gamecube controllers. I hooked up the controllers and looked at the group.

"Who wants to try something new?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Eventually Elincia, Jill, and Mist took the other three. Elincia picked Zelda. My, she has good taste. Jill picked Lucario. Who the hell is Lucario and why is he in here? Mist picked Sonic.

Wait, Sonic?

Sonic?

SONIC?!

He's in Brawl?!

HE'S IN BRAWL?

Oh god, I don't remember. Man, it's been a while since I was here on Earth. Was he announced? One'd think a big video game geek such as myself would have remembered that.

I turned on my computer. Oh, sweet! I have a new computer!

Blah, it's a dell. System specs check!

4 GB of ram and 2.4 GHz? Holy shit, who bought this?

It got onto my AOL Instant messenger and logged in automatically.

"FoxwolfJackson89"?

What kind of retarded screen name is that? Oh well. I guess living my life without being in war and murdering people has not quite matured me yet.

God, this room's a mess.

"So, how do we play?" Elincia asked.

"Um, okay," I said as I turned back to the TV. I'll further analyze the specs of this new computer to see how sweet it is when I finish teaching the girls how to play. I picked Marth, as was customary of me, and I picked Final Destination as the stage.

I noticed a Nintendo DS as the loading screen was loading the battle. I looked at the cartridge to see Pokemon Diamond as my only DS game. Sticking out the bottom of it was Pokemon Ruby. Still quite the nerd, I appear to be.

"Okay, here's the basics," I said as the screen loaded.

I spent the next thirty minutes explaining the game, the controls, and the buttons to the girls... then let them try to get me on a three-on-one. When they charged me, I taught them the art of shielding and dodging. Sidestep and roll.

"That looks interesting," Ike commented. Karla merely watched the screen carefully, watching Marth's every move. That's kinda unnerving. Is she trying to learn his moves?

The three of them started working together, getting moves, and soon they were after me. Wow, those girls pick up FAST!

"Whoa, there. You three pick up too fast. You're pushing a line here. I can only hold back so much before I just get tempted by the challenge and go all out," I said

"Then do that! This game's easy once you get the hang of it," Elincia said.

"We're not afraid!" Mist said courageously.

"Give us your best," Jill encouraged.

A minute later, those two would regret their words as I took out two of Elincia's three lives, one of Mist, and one of Jill. I smiled a bit. As guilty as I feel, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pleasure at actually doing something that I didn't suck at.

After all these past few months of struggling and fighting and doing everything in my power to even keep up with everyone and failing miserably, it felt kinda good that I was finally in territory I knew well.

Those three were just watching me with utmost disbelief.

"How did you do all that... and... not... get knocked out or only hit once," Mist asked me.

"Watch your opponents. That's one mistake new players make. They get comfortable with certain moves and tend to have a slight bias toward that move as opposed to the other moves available. With that, I was able to predict your moves and counter accordingly," I said.

"Wow, there's more to it than I thought," Mist said.

"I was doing the same thing, but... I wasn't able to predict your moves," Jill said.

"I've practiced with this character for a long time. I know most of his moves by heart... and LOVE to mix and match my attacks based on my whims. I don't use a set formula and strategy for fighting. I use the attack my whim guides me to do. Essentially, sporadic, random, and unpredictable. That's my play style. I'm neither pure offense, nor pure defense," I replied.

"That sounds like... you," Mist said as she paused. She got eliminated. Elincia managed to land a hit on me... which, oddly enough, was the heel attack in midair. I would've applauded her for hitting me with that. I was distracted by Jill and that friggin' Lucario.

After that, I gave the controller to Ike and left it to the girls to teach him how to play. Ike picked, almost unsurprisingly, Link. I got on messenger to see a few unfamiliar screen names online. Did I meet new people if I had stayed alive?

Staying alive.

This was a triumph!

I'm making a note here, huge success!

... talk about random songs playing in my head.

I have to do it.

I went to YouTube and typed in "rickroll" and put the song on. I'm fully aware that they won't get it, but I put the song on anyway.

"Okay, guys, here's a concept I'm going to explain. I really, really, really hope this doesn't quite boggle your head or make you go crazy trying to figure it out," I said.

"Try me," Karla replied.

"Okay, this world doesn't have magic. No goddess Ashera, no magic... everything we've had to do, we do through science and technology," I explained.

"Explains all this stuff that you have going on," Karla commented.

"This is a computer. Um, best way to describe it is that it holds stuff like games, music, information... and a bunch of other stuff that even I don't know about yet. You turn it on and access the information you want," I said.

"So, this convuser is a thing that you use for information and stuff," Ike mused.

"Computer. Com. Pu. Ter," I corrected him.

"Okay..." Ike said, scratching his head. Luckily, he was the only one lost.

"Now, this computer doesn't hold everything. It has limited space. I'd say it roughly has enough space to fill about ten or so libraries... assuming you fill it with information. Knowing my old self..." I paused as I glanced at the desktop. "Yeah, it's full of video games."

"Such a waste of space. If it's for information, use it for information," Karla commented.

"Hey, I have essays and schoolwork assignments on here too. Don't be so critical," I replied defensively.

"Okay, so, how is this supposed to boggle our heads?" Karla asked.

"It is..." Ike replied.

"Well, because I'm about to explain the concept of the Internet," I replied, ignoring Ike. He's beyond hope.

"Okay, here we go. There is something called the Internet. Every person who pays companies a certain amount of money a month can go on the internet. It's basically a worldwide network. My computer here can go onto the internet and access any information I want. Hence why my computer itself is devoid of anything besides games," I said.

"That makes sense," Karla said.

We passed the next few hours before I had to head to college with more video games and the internet. The girls and Ike seemed absolutely hooked onto Brawl. Their reaction times were pretty good and they picked up quickly. Within two or three hours, I couldn't go three-on-one against them any more. Ike and Elincia, especially picked up fast. Those two seemed to have a rivalry going on.

Karla, however, seemed more interested in the internet. She asked me if there was a website that I could find something for her. I went to Google and gave the chair up to her. Some people type with their hands because they know how to. Some people type with two fingers 'cause they don't know how to.

Karla typed with one finger, and it was her middle finger. After two minutes and only getting "advan" typed, I knew I had to step in.

"What do you need typed?" I asked Karla.

"Advanced Sword Techniques," Karla replied.

"Oh, let me find a good site for you," I replied.

With that, I typed it in in the blink of an eye. Eh-heh, sorry Karla. I could see her look incredulously at me at the speed I put it in. Don't feel bad, Karla. My 90-100 GWAM even scares some people here in this world.

I found a site not named Wikipedia and showed it to her. I then showed her how to use the mouse and the keyboard and so on and so forth. While they were busy, I got some clothes, went downstairs, took a shower, and returned back upstairs. Okay, according to the printed schedule, I had class at 12:30 to 2:00. I should leave here at 11:30 then... that's in about an hour and a half. I'll take these guys clothes shopping then. I then had piano lessons from 2:00 to 3:00. I opened the piano book and saw I had marked the pages to practice. Well, despite the disorganized room, I was still pretty organized. Go me!

Bach invention, piano sonata by Beethoven, and Knight Rupert by Schumann? Oh dear, they don't look too easy, but... I guess I can try. I'm not THAT rusty, am I? I see a keyboard sitting in the room and turn it on. I felt all attention turn to me as I pressed a key.

"What the hell was that!" I heard Jill exclaim.

"It's, um, a keyboard. It's like a piano, only smaller and runs by electricity. I think I explained electricity to you all once or twice before," I said with a sheepish grin.

"You play piano?" Elincia asked, curiously.

"Among other things," I replied.

"I understand," Ike said, clearly lying.

"Well, we better go. I'm going to take you all clothes shopping with this thing," I said as I held up a credit card. While on the computer, I checked my bank account to see I had a credit limit of $700 and I had plenty of money in my account. Well, I see I actually got a job and some money now.

Little did I know most of that money and credit would be disappearing to two major car repairs. Ah, ignorance is bliss.

We went downstairs, I grabbed my bacon wallet and my keys and my laptop and my schoolbooks, and I went outside. They soon followed.

No way. That's my car?

It was a red sports car. It was a 1995 Dodge Avenger according to the book inside the car. Shit, my older car would've had trouble fitting everyone in it, but this is insane. It's small!

"Guys, um... I think you're going to have to cram into the car here," I said, praying that the backseat was, for once in my life, clean. It was clean! Thank goodness. My old car's back seat was so full of junk.

"Okay... one person gets to be lucky and sits in the passenger seat. Everyone else has to cram in the back," I said.

"Who gets to be in the front?" Mist asked.

"Ike does," I replied.

"Why Ike?" Jill asked.

"Would you rather he was squeezed with the rest of you in the back seat?" I asked. Silence for reply.

"Exactly."

"_No lesbian orgies either,_" a small voice in my head cackled. Damn that voice! That's gonna be stuck in my head for the drive to the closest Salvation Army and Goodwill. I don't have the money to pay for their clothes any other way.

"Ah shit..." I said as I sat in the driver's seat.

"What?" Ike asked, the last one into the car. I could tell the girls were pretty upset about being squished in the back. Consequently, to avoid getting in trouble with the cops, I told them to be invisible. Ike included.

"This is a manual transmission car," I said.

"Meaning?" Ike said.

"Um, meaning, I have to control it myself rather than letting the system control it," I replied.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Er, I don't know how to put it in a way you can understand. Sorry," I replied.

"It's fine," he replied. With that, I pushed the clutch down, started the car, and carefully put it in reverse. Okay, let's see if I still remember what dad taught me.

The car jerked and stalled.

"Do you know how to operate this contraption?" Titania asked.

"Not this kind, no. My other self must have, but I only know the basics," I replied sheepishly.

"We are going to die, aren't we?" Karla asked.

"No, don't even begin to think that," I replied.

After ten minutes of trial and error, I managed to get the hang of manual again and pulled out of my driveway. After a thirty minute drive, in which case everyone was fearful of the speed I was going, I arrived at a Wawa gas station. Along the way up, I tried to explain some basics of this world. It's so weird trying to explain what we take for granted as common sense. Actually, it's rather hard. I guess now I'm beginning to appreciate just how helpful the mercenaries were in teaching me all about the culture of Tellius.

I went to the ATM and checked the checking account. Nice! Four hundred dollars. I withdrew a hundred for the clothes shopping. My next stop was the closest Goodwill, which was only a five minute drive from the college and a two minute drive from the gas station.

Hoping not to create a stir, I had everyone appear into view one at a time and filter into the store one by one. I see red-tagged items are fifty percent off, so I think I'd be safe at drawing the line at $100.

At about fifteen minutes before my class had to start, I had to do what few people braved to do. I tapped Jill on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"Um, we have to go soon," I replied.

"I'm not done yet, though!" she protested.

"I'm going to be late," I replied.

"... okay, fine," Jill replied.

With that note in mind, everyone brought their clothes to the shopping cart and I went to the cash register. It came to about eighty seven dollars. Cool, that's thirteen dollars in change, not to mention the debit card with three hundred dollars and the credit card with a seven hundred dollar credit limit.

Time to go to class. I drove everyone (safely) to the college. Time for my first class of the day.

Intro to Microcomputers.

I got into the classroom and sat down in the back-right corner. Everyone else, invisible, started standing in various parts of the room. I realized that even though they were invisible, I could still see them. That was cool.

A blonde girl walked into the classroom, sat next to me, and said, "Hey there, what's up?"

"Er, nothing," I said awkwardly in reply. Who is this girl?

"This class is such a bullshit class, wouldn't you agree?" the girl asked.

"Er, maybe," I said hesitantly in reply.

"I mean, last class... we went over the rules and talked about what we were going to do in this class today," she said in a bored tone.

"That's... lovely," I said in partial sarcasm.

"What?" Ike asked. I coughed to silence him.

All we did was learn how to make files, copy and paste, and send e-mails in class that day. I could see the mercenaries struggling to keep up, while Elincia watched me manipulate the computer as if it were nothing. Alt+Tab, Ctrl+Tab, Windows Key+D, etc. Escape the teacher's view while playing a Phoenix Wright emulator that I found on my camera. It was attached to the computer. I guess my cheap ass in this world couldn't be assed to buy a USB flash drive, so he used his camera as his USB drive. Clever, but cheap.

Class was over and I headed over to the cafeteria. Food was of the essence. I got a meal bigger than I normally would get, but I didn't eat much of any of it. I sat in the corner, pulled out the laptop, and slid the food over to the Mercenaries. I told them quietly (as to not attract attention to myself) to check before eating.

A rather short guy with black and green hair walked over. He seemed to be quite fidgety.

"Yo, John. You got your magic deck with you today?" he asked.

"Magic... deck?" I asked him back.

"Magic the Gathering, of course," he said.

"Oh, er, no, sorry," I said back with a slight bow... or as much of a bow as I could muster while sitting.

"Ah, okay. Well, rumor on the streets says you got new cards," he said.

"Hey, Eddie, come here. We need your advice," someone from the table over said.

"Hey, there you are, John!" a voice said. I looked over to see two of my friends sitting in the booth next to me. I usually refer to them as Scorpio and Abbot. A girl was sitting in-between them. She looked a bit familiar but I can't place my finger on it.

"John," she said to me with a small smile. "Want to go out with me for a smoke?"

"Um, no thanks," I replied.

"Well, if you ever want to again, just ask," she said.

Again? Again?! What? Did I smoke before with her? What the HELL did my other self get into?!

"Hey, hey, check this out!" Abbot said to me.

"What?" I asked back.

"The new Team Fortress 2 update! It's for your favorite class, the scout," he said with a smile.

"I, um, that's cool! I'll check it out later guys... I'm not feeling good," I said.

"We noticed. You ate all that food over there in record time," Scorpio said.

"Er, yeah... about that, I was really hungry," I said.

"We didn't even see you eat it!" they both said.

"I'm a fast eater," I said with my trademark sheepish smile.

"..." both were silent.

"Well, I'm off. See you later!" I said cheerfully.

I escaped the cafeteria, shut down the computer, and trudged to the complete opposite side of the campus where the music building was. Of course the music students get screwed, but what else is new? I looked at my watch. It was 1:45 PM. Computer class got let out early, which is why I was able to make a cafeteria stop before my piano lesson.

I went into a music practice room with the mercenaries following me. They have to honestly shadow me like that? Seriously.

I pulled out the piano book I was supposed to be practicing and looked at the songs earmarked. A Bach two-part invention, a Beethoven sonata, and Knight Rupert by Schumann.

Well, time to start on the Bach piece. At the very moment I started, all the mercenaries stopped and started to watch me play the piece. It wasn't that great, but it was still okay.

"You... can play," Ike commented.

"Yeah, been playing since I was four. Want to see what else I can do?" I asked.

"Um, sure," Titania said. I need a grand, slow, and powerful beginning. Ah yes, the intro to Dancing Mad. I played that for a bit, then lead over into a development or exposition or transition or whatever you call it. I modulated from C minor to G minor and went into the the Hyrule Temple theme from Melee. I transitioned from that and slowed down to the piano version of Terra's Theme from Final Fantasy 6. After that, I did a modulation straight from G minor to A major and did Fatalize from Tales of Symphonia.

After a few more songs, I went back to Dancing Mad and just ended on a tremolo of the lowest C's on the piano... and faded off.

"That's great," Ike said. Speechless. I had that effect on people in high school. Glad to see I can still do that to people.

My piano teacher was also my music theory teacher, as well as my ear training and sight singing teacher. Wonderful.

After a lesson, where I got whipped pretty badly into shape, I left the lesson. Wow, I didn't really I was that far off on piano. I have horrible technique. Great, that's going to be something I'll have to work out. Fourteen years of playing it wrong will be hard to knock out of me.

I killed time before my lesson. My friend Kris couldn't make the band rehearsals today. Speaking of band rehearsals, I only had a bass trombone in the trunk of my car. I assume that's my instrument for the band, then.

Then came Music Theory. That was pretty cool. Then came the Ear Training and Sight Singing class. That was not cool. I screwed up pretty badly in that. Now was a break to kill time before Concert Band started.

Oh well. I guess you can't win 'em all.

"Time to go back..." the voice said in my ear.

"... okay," I said to myself. I looked at the rest of the mercenaries. They must've heard the voice too. Time to return.

Back to my real home. Back... to Tellius.

* * *

Author's Note: I have the insane urge to get to the school and re-learn Fatalize so I can do that medley I mentioned earlier in the fic. Also, if you check my profile (my penname is FoxwolfJackson), there's a story called "Truth and Reconciliation". I honestly forget where the name comes from, but it's standing out in my mind. The role-play that goes on my message board, I remade into a story and uploaded it to. I'll be putting up chapters as the roleplay progresses.

BTW, this was supposed to be a filler arc, but... it just felt weird writing this chapter, so, it'll be a one-chapter filler.

I know this was a pretty crappy chapter. I promise, when I get the next chapter written, you won't regret the wait. Next chapter: "Do or Die". Here's a small clip from it (since I made you guys wait so long).

_I looked over to Jill. She had flown on ahead to meet with the commander and confront the person about the heartless actions of flooding the village. She seems to be flying back. In fact, it appears she was flying toward me._

"_Jill!" I shouted out with a smile. She rushed ahead and I thought she might have died from everyone ambushing her._

"_Do not talk to me, Crimean scum!" she shouted. She flew down at me at breakneck speed and swung at me with her killer axe. I barely managed to put up a hasty fire shield and sidestep the blade._

_However, the shield was frail and shattered under the attack. Luckily I sidestepped or I would have had a chest full of axe blade. Instead, the handle of the weapon caught me under the arms and I flew into the air, hanging on by the handle of her weapon._

"_Let go and die!" Jill shouted at me. Her voice... it was full of pain, hurt, sorrow, and confusion._

"_Jill... why?!" I asked her in a panicked tone. She was flying higher and higher._

"_My father's up ahead. He would not have done this atrocious act unless he believed he had to. He would not compromise his morals or his pride as a soldier to do this for a village unless he had a good reason to. He broke his pride and his morals to stop you Crimeans. Daein isn't the country in the wrong! You are!" she said as she let go of the axe handle. She was going higher. I was... floating in the air for a second. Not for long. I could see the ground coming closer and closer and closer._

_This is it..._

_This... is where I die._

_Crimea, I did my very best to try to liberate you. Ike, you'll have to take it from here. I quickly tried to break my fall by casting the strongest fire shield I could, as well as a cushion around my body to try to pad my fall. I stopped spinning in the air. I saw Jill's axe above me flying down with me. Great, when I hit the ground, that thing would impale me._

_The ground is growing; the ground is growing! DAMN! FUCK! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please, someone! Anyone! Anything! Help me! Helpp!! Marcia and Tanith and Cormag were all too busy taking care of the Wyverns to notice._

_The ground was rapidly approaching. It was coming closer. Closer! Karla... I'm sorry. Mist, do your best. Elincia, be a great queen. Ike, become the hero I know you'll be. Jill... Jill... please... for my sake... open your eyes and see the truth once more. Here comes the ground. I'm ready... to accept my fate. Three... two... one..._

_Crash! My shield broke almost instantaneously, and my cushion only absorbed part of the blow. The last thing I felt was an immense surge of pain in my chest... then darkness._


	39. Do or Die

Author's Note: Here it is. Oh, credit goes to Giant Brother for helping me come up with "Nephenee Analogies". It's like Clay from Xiaolin Showdown.

I realize that some liked the last chapter and some did not. As I said, thank you for your input (I do take into consideration people's comments and suggestions for the story). Last chapter was kinda rushed. Apologies for the hastily-written chapter. I kinda regret posting up that last chapter, but we learn as we go along. I'll try my best not to do any more filler.

Anyway, my extended absences is due to a lot of things going IRL. Spring always was a hectic time every year. This year, though, takes the cake. I'm in the pit for two musicals. One is back at my high school (they're doing "Anything Goes" [I play trumpet for this]) and one at the college (for "Beauty and the Beast" [I play second piano/synthesizer]). I'm going to start going around high schools asking if they will hire me as a possible Brass Director. Since I will have 60 credits and will be getting a substitute certificate at the end of this semester, I am attempting to look toward getting a position somewhere. I figured it's a great way to stay in touch with the marching band world (for when I do become an eventual band director) and if I work in a school that wasn't my high school, I get to learn some tips and tricks that other directors employ.

Also, I've been working a bit on my Pokemon fic, Step Forward, which I finally got around to updating. I've been meaning to get some practice on my third-person writing. I'm taking that fic somewhat the same way I take this fic in that I write in a stream, playing out the scenes in my head like a movie and type what I see. It actually works very well, IMO.

Also, some of you MAY be perplexed at the end of the chapter. Don't fret. This is one of those "rare things that I plan" that I mentioned before. Actually, this more came last minute, but it's still somewhat planned. Based on your reactions in reviews will determine whether I keep it or not.

Thank my friend Scorpio2 (same one who made a cameo last chapter) for the proofreading. Even as a supposed grammar freak, I find that it's hard proofreading your own stuff. Big round of applause, peoples!

Chapter 39:

Do or Die

I opened my eyes to have the sun slowly creep into the tent I was staying in. Darkness was all around me except for that little slit of a door. Rolf, who shared this small tent with me, was sitting awake and looking into space. I sat up and stared for a bit at the tent door, wondering about how today's battle was going to fare.

"Hey, John? Can I ask a question?" Rolf asked me. I could tell he was thinking of something deathly serious. The tone of his voice almost shocked me for a second.

"Yeah, Rolf?" I replied to him, trying to iron out the wrinkles of sleep out of the fabric of my voice.

That was a weird analogy.

"What goes through your mind the moment you kill someone?" Rolf asked me. What goes through my mind?

"What goes through my mind? A lot hits me, all at once," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"I think of the person, a lowly soldier like me. He's probably fighting in this war to protect Daein and his home. I think he may have a family at home and that my action of killing him would tear apart that family. I think of the potential widow and possible orphans left behind after this war is over. I think that my enemy—no, enemy is too strong of a word… I think that my opponent is just like me. All he or she wishes for is peace, but our leaders force us to do otherwise…" I trailed off.

"Please… continue," Rolf asked… almost in a pleading tone.

"I think of two unwilling soldiers having to face off against each other. I think of those two or more soldiers that could be friends, if they met at some other time. Neither of the two soldiers are truly willing to kill each other, but we realize that our obstacles must be cut down in order to end the war and bring peace. We fight our hardest for our country because we believe that if the other side wins, we will be subjected to oppression by the new ruler. Two unwilling people, forced to fight with all their strength and will for a leader who doesn't necessarily care about them. Although, in our case, we are blessed to have Princess Elincia care about each and every one of us," I said.

"How… how do you fight on, knowing you killed other people and ruined their families?" Rolf asked.

"Because, if I don't kill that person… I die. Then that person could kill another soldier on my side and ruin the family of one of my allies. The more people I kill, the more families of my allies I save and the faster the war will be over," I said.

"I see… thanks," Rolf replied.

"Rolf, take care of yourself on the battlefield. Don't do anything rash…" I said to him.

"I won't," Rolf replied. "I'm going to eat breakfast. I'll see you around."

I feel bad for that poor kid. He shouldn't be fighting in this war.

"Okay. Take care," I said to him.

I watched him leave the tent. Why are these kids involved in this war? Hell, why am I involved with this war? I'm only seventeen. Well, tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. Somehow, turning eighteen has lost its significance with me. I've got more important things to worry about.

Important things I should be concentrating on, like surviving.

Also I should concentrate on making sure Naesala doesn't get his revenge. I heard that after my huge spell pretty much beat him up, his cronies picked him up to save him. He had apparently sounded a retreat and told his soldiers to leave the battle. I believe he is not going to forget that anytime soon. I hope I never have to see him again. Hopefully Ike will call Tibarn to help him in the final battle.

Either way, I got off my bed and stood up. I stretched for a bit to try to get myself fully awake. Somehow, a squeaky voice said in my head, "_Wakey, wakey exercises!_"

Damn it, Chobits!

I walked to the tent where food was being served. What was it called again? The mess tent?

Either way, I wasn't feeling too talkative or social, so I took my food and sat at an empty table. A few minutes later, a few of the army members I haven't talked to that much made their way over. There was Brom and Nephenee, as well as Carin and the Reed Brothers.

"'eya," Nephenee said to me in greeting.

"Hello…" I said in a somewhat downed tone.

"What's botherin' ya? Ya look more down'n a duck inna drought," Nephenee observed.

"I'm anxious about the upcoming battle. Something bad is coming. I just know it somehow," I replied.

"I unduhstand what'cha mean! Just kip on fightin' the good fight and remembuh what ma said ta me ere I joined this heah war!" Nephenee said.

What?

"What did your mother used to say to you?"

"She used ta say, 'Them boys gonna give ya stress like a steamin' pile of cowpie! Ya jus' concentrate on gettin' your pretty 'lil beehind back heah, unduhstand?" Nephenee said, repeating her mother's phrase. I wonder if her mother has that accent, too. I smiled at Nephenee. Hopefully she can see it through her helmet and her hair. Why does she keep wearing that helmet anyway? I bet she'd look so much better without it. It's not like we are in battle right now.

"Thanks, Neph," I said, a bit sheepishly.

"Well, Momma always does know best," Patrick suddenly spoke up as he walked by. "You do have a lovely little tush."

I glared daggers at the idiot that walked by. Way to go.

"Tush?" Nephenee asked.

"Nothing. Some guys can be pigs. That's all," I replied with a warm smile, trying to drown the incident from my mind. Somehow, putting that smile out helped me to get over the feeling of socking that fool in the face.

"Ain't that the truth," Brom said. Man, I've hardly talked to the guy this whole time I've been here. I feel bad now. Brom seems pretty cool.

"Not all, though," Lloyd commented idly. He took a bite of his toast.

"True," I replied.

"Just out of curiosity, where's Karla? She used to be around you a lot," Linus asked. I started choking on a piece of scrambled egg I had just swallowed. Carin gave me an almighty slap on the back, which saved my life.

"… um…" I choked out. I really don't want to talk about that.

"They broke up a while ago. Like, before you guys even joined us," Carin commented idly, as if bored with a topic of gossip. I still swear that girl looks familiar. I'm not giving up until I know where she's from or who she reminds me of.

"... thanks," I replied sullenly at Carin's response. I think I lost my appetite. I ate most of my food anyway, so it wasn't like it was a big waste. Well, I ate everything except the piece of toast. I wasn't in the toast mood.

"No problem!" she replied with a smile.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cormag anywhere?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll go find him if you would like," I replied.

"Ya haven't finished yer breakfast," Brom noted. "Ya need food ta be big and strong!"

"It's fine. I'm not in a toast mood today. I'll look for Cormag for you guys," I said.

"O...kay then," Carin replied.

"Seeya," I remarked listlessly. I excused myself from the table and began looking for Cormag.

An hour passed and no one had seen him anywhere. I couldn't find him no matter what I tried to do. I walked out of camp just to see if he was there.

"Help!" I groaned out in frustration. All of a sudden, I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Quickly, I conjured a fireball. I wasn't about to take a chance.

Three girls popped out of the bushes. Each one of them was wearing some kind of... red vest and red pants, both of which were made of leather. One of them was blonde with long hair, one had brown hair in two big braids, and one had white hair. The brown haired chick and the one with white hair both were wearing sunglasses, which the third had hers in her hair.

"E... e.... e... ehhh? Excuse me?" I said in pure confusion.

"Elite beat divas here! Three, two, one, go!" they chanted in unison. All of a sudden, I heard a familiar song playing.

It was... it was... September from Earth, Wind, and Fire. The three girls in front of me were doing some kind of dance. I didn't know what to make of this bizarre spectacle. I didn't know whether to laugh, be inspired, or run away in sheer terror. This was outlandish.

The song finished and the girls stopped. I was simply standing there, mouth agape, staring at these three weird girls. Who the hell were they?

"Divas! He's not properly motivated! Another song!" the blonde girl in front cheered out.

"OSU!" the other two girls shouted in unison.

"Ready? Three, two, one, go!"

"Hold it!" I said, pointing out my finger dramatically.

A familiar song began to play... and then the girl in front started to sing.

"We're no strangers to love! You know the rules... and so do I!" she sang.

I saw Jill walking toward me, noticed the divas, and stopped in her tracks.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"

They sang. They rickrolled me. They even harmonized it in three part SSA harmony.

Poor Jill. She seemed to be looking at the three girls singing to me in shock.

"I... found... Cormag," Jill choked out.

"Sweet!" I said with a huge smile.

"Divas! Job done! Return to base," the blonde exclaimed. With that, the three disappeared.

"Who were they?" Jill asked me.

"I dunno," I replied sheepishly.

"They sure seemed like they knew you," Jill said aggressively.

"I don't know them!" I replied pointedly.

"Then why were they singing to you?"

"Um... well... uh... see... I have no idea?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Cormag's in the mess hall!" she half-shouted at me, turned around, and pretty much stormed off.

I returned to the mess hall wondering why Jill acted like that. I already said I didn't know who they were! Geez, what is wrong with her?

"Hey, John!" I heard a cheerful voice call to me as soon as I entered the doors. I looked around to see where it came from. Before I knew it, a blur of blue and green collided into me, knocking me backward. I stumbled backward through the entrance of the tent and landed square on my back in the dirt. I wish we weren't so close to Talrega. That snow would've made an excellent cushion. Dirt... not so much.

Nino was sitting on my stomach. "We haven't talked in a while!" Nino exclaimed playfully.

"Wh...what's going on?" Elincia asked. Apparently, she was walking by when we burst out of the tent.

"I wanted to talk with him!" Nino exclaimed.

"Is that all?" Elincia asked in a suspicious tone. A suspicious look on her face complemented the voice.

"P-Princess, please don't look at me like that. You're making me uncomfortable," I said. I gently pushed Nino off my stomach and sat up.

"Oh, I'm very sorry my lord John. Perhaps my observations were a bit off and I misunderstood something," Elincia said formally. "By your leave."

She gave a small, polite curtsy and walked off. That was rather weird. First Jill and now Elincia. Who else is going to give me a cold shoulder today?

"John?" Nino asked me in a courteous, cautious, caring, and careful tone. "I know something's bothering you. You cannot hide it from me. Talk to me and let me be your counselor."

"Hahaha, he's just upset because he lost a gem like Karla. How do you screw something like that up?"

At that moment, I felt an arm around my neck and someone giving me a noogie.

"Ahhh, get off! Get off!" I exclaimed as I struggled against the person. The person let me go and I turned to see who it was. It was Boyd!

"Cheer up, kid. You look like the world ended," Boyd said with a smile. He's acting like he's my brother or something.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk to clear my mind off," I replied to Boyd.

"... okay, sure thing. Good luck later today," Boyd replied, a curious expression on his face.

"Thanks," I replied to Boyd listlessly.

"Oh, oh, I'm coming with you!" Nino said. I couldn't object. She'd just out stubborn me in an argument. Knowing when to not pick a battle, I nodded to her. I walked out of camp and walked along the same path I did earlier when I encountered those crazy nut jobs.

Who the hell were those girls anyway?

"I know something's been bothering you lately. Why don't you tell me?" Nino asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because there's a lot going on and I need to sort things out before dumping out on someone else," I said.

"Why don't you tell me and let me sort things out," Nino said.

"Nino--," I began.

"No objections. I know what it is. You like someone, don't you?" Nino said.

"What?!" I asked back, shocked. What an outlandish statement. After Karla, nothing could be further from my mind.

... or could it? Maybe?

"Let me guess, ooh, let me guess!" Nino chimed.

"Fine, fine," I replied.

"Will you tell me if I'm right or wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Aww, but," she began.

"... Nino..." I began.

"Okay, fine, I'll just say a few names. Marcia, Jill, Mist, Nephenee, Carin, Astrid, or that new person Calill... or maybe you don't swing that way? Maybe you prefer guys? There's Ike, Sor--"

"You can stop right there, I don't swing like that," I quickly interrupted, cringing slightly.

"Well, you never know!" Nino said brightly.

"Am I that ambiguous in my actions?" I asked.

"No, you're just that mysterious," she replied.

"Ah, good point," I replied.

"Won't you tell me?" Nino asked.

"It's more than one person," I said to her.

"Oh! I see. That makes sense. That's why you're troubled," Nino said with a smile.

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you who they are. Well, first is--"

"Commander John!"

"What?" I replied on instinct, and saluted the person who addressed me. It was Duncan.

"Gotcha," he said to me with a smirk.

"... you bastard," I replied to him.

"Hey, is that a way to greet someone?" he said.

"Nah, but you scared the living hell out of me," I replied.

"... point taken," he conceded.

"Well, who is it?" Nino asked.

"Nothing, nevermind," I replied, losing all nerve. I could see Nino shoot Duncan the most nastiest, piercing, acidic, and hateful glare her cute little face could manage. Sorry, Nino, but you're not like your brothers. You can't intimidate someone to death.

Apparently, though, Duncan was scared as he took a cautious step back.

"I'm going back to camp," Nino said.

"O...kay?" I said tentatively, a bit confused by the mood swing.

"Commander, I have some news to tell you," Duncan said.

"Yeah, Duncan? You can stop calling me commander, too," I said.

"I feel more comfortable that way. Many of the Daein men back at Petrine's old camp always looked at you with respect for your views and position. It may be a force of habit, but we're used to it and we're comfortable with it," Duncan explained.

"I see... well, okay then," I replied.

"So, the news. The next battle will be at Talrega. Their commander is Shiharam, leader of Daein's wyvern forces. It appears his whole unit of wyvern riders will be there to help Shiharam out," Duncan reported.

"Anything else?"

"Well, it appears we have a new recruit in our camp. She's--"

"Oh, hey there kid!" a charming female voice said to me. I turned around. Blonde hair. Revealing clothes. Hand on hip like she rules everyone. Oh god, I forgot about her.

"I, um... hi," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't be shy. It's not often that you run into a first-class mage such as myself! You should be honored at my presence!" she said.

"You must be Calill, the mage extraordinaire," I said, a layer of honey and sarcasm slathered slightly onto that. Duncan looked at me and I could see he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh, of course I am! How silly of me not to mention that. I assumed you already knew of my greatness. I am smart and beautiful. Not to mention that I use knives! Brains and brawn all in one package. Wouldn't you say that's a great deal?" Calill asked in a very pompous, regal, and strong tone.

"... um, sure," I replied with mock disinterest and sarcasm.

"I didn't catch that," she remarked.

"I said that's great," I said, hastily changing my words and tone.

"Oh, you must be that prodigy who can't do anything yet but is quickly learning. Everyone here that I've talked to mentioned you," she said.

"... can't... do... anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at that statement. What the hell have people been saying behind my back?

"Yep! That's what I've heard. Apparently, you specialize in fire magic, which is _my_ specialty as well! I could always teach you just how to wield it properly," she offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a teacher already," I said somewhat guiltily. When was the last time I ever talked to Selena? Whoops, better make a move on talking to her, as soon as possible. I miss her anyway.

"Oh, well... the offer will always be around when you need it. I can make you into a first class mage, second best in the world... of course under me," Calill boasted.

"I'll... think about it," I said in a strained voice. I'd love to be anywhere but here.

"Well, I'll see you around. Maybe in our next battle, you can see how great and extraordinary my magic skill is."

"Sure thing."

If I wanted a pineapple in my ass, I'd ask. No need to offer.

"Well, I'm off to train. A first-class mage must always train, you know," Calill said.

Yeah, I'm sure you are. I'm sure you got a pole in your tent too. Practice dancing on a pole for your boyfriend or husband or whatever.

Now, to find Selena. I'll refrain from using the "h" word again in case those damn girls appear again and really get me in trouble.

About five minutes into my search, I heard a scream in the distance. I quickly ran toward it. What is that? It was massive commotion!

I got there to see a man in white, black hair over his face, with a look of a demon in his eyes. I saw him, and I was paralyzed to the spot, rooted in fear and desperation.

This was him.

This was Karel.

I'd recognize him.

Anywhere.

Oh god.

Help me.

My mind.

It's empty.

Blank.

Fear... that's all that's there.

Desperation... I'm going to die.

We're screwed.

The aura... his very presence... it instilled fear and respect into me and rooted me to the spot.

"Bring me sword wielders worth my time," he said in a deadpan, commanding tone. His voice was ethereal, almost as if he wasn't of this world. It was devoid of emotion, but still held a tone of command. It was impatient and evil; challenging and apathetic. It was... like a choir from hell had come up to terrorize us. It was evil incarnate.

... and I was involved with his sister at one time. Somehow I don't think that'd go well with him.

I gotta run! If he finds out... what happened... I'm dead. My legs. They refuse to move. They refuse to budge. They refuse to do anything.

He looked straight at me, into my eyes, and gave an unnerving smile.

"You," he said to me.

"... ashie fohbie aopo!" I squeaked out. Incoherent. I couldn't say actual words.

"You," he repeated. I closed my eyes, took a deep, shuddering breath filled with trembling fear, and exhaled.

"Y-yes, s-s-s-s-s-s....... y-y-yes s-s-s-sir?" I said, my body quailing in fear and my voice trembling with horrid anticipation of what he'd do when he called me out.

"You have a sword. Duel me," Karel said. I looked at the trail of horror and inanimate bodies that he carved into the camp. Not a good idea. I haven't even trained with it yet.

Honestly, I forgot I just had it sheathed at my waist. It was Ike's present to me. I really should train one of these days.

My to-do list is getting longer, but at the very top is "stay alive".

This was a tri--

Let's not sing Portal songs again.

"I, this... um... this sword... uh, well... I don't... know how to use it," I said.

"You grab it, you swing it, I counter that and kill you. Simple," Karel said as he pulled out his sword.

"Can we skip the killing--"

I was interrupted by Karel rushing me with his sword. I screamed, backpedaled, tripped backward, and had a haircut due to the sword swinging where I just was. The attack didn't lose momentum as he switched it to a downward swing. I quickly rolled to the side.

This had repercussions.

He was standing over me when he swung and I rolled. When I rolled, I knocked into his leg, and knocked it out from under him. He fell to the ground.

"John!"

I heard Mist call out. I looked up to see Mist and Elincia and Ike running to the scene. Karel spotted them and unsheathed a second sword.

He dual-wields swords!? No fuckin' way.

Mist and Elincia both charged at him since Ike tripped on a tent stake.

Even in a dire situation like this, I couldn't help but snigger a bit as I got up. Good job, Ike...

Karel seemed to be holding them both off very well. I could see Mist attacking furiously with her sword, flecks of magical wind flying from the blade with every strike. With his other hand, he was doing battle with Elincia. Her sword seemed to be emanating little balls of light energy with every clash. It appears she has a rune sword.

Yet... not only did he expertly block and dodge all the attacks that both Mist and Elincia sent at him, but he managed to sidestep, dodge, and avoid almost every single one of those magical attacks as well!

"Child's play," he said before he hopped backward a bit. Elincia and Mist hesitated for a second before charging him. He put his arms together and curled his body slightly, as if preparing defensively for an attack. When they got close, he slashed both of his swords at Elincia and Mist. That was weird. They were too far away, and he used the flats of the blades.

Oh! The two girls suddenly flew into the air and flew backward ten feet. A gust of wind smacked me and caushed me to stumble backward. This... wasn't a magical wind. This was purely physical. He swung his two swords so fast that he created a gust of wind. He used the flats of the blade for extra power in the wind.

He smirked for a second before sidestepping a sneak attack by Joshua. Whoa, how did he know Joshua was coming?! Before Joshua could recover from his assault, Karel used the butt of his sword to smash Joshua in the back of his head.

Ike came running over, swinging his sword at Karel before Karel could finish Joshua. Joshua was on the ground, dazed and confused. Mist and Elincia were both on the ground, still reeling from that blast of wind they were dealt. Boyd and Stefan were running over to the fight. Ike fought valiantly, but he was too slow. His overpowering blows with Ragnell were simply dodged as he got hacked and slashed over and over as Karel played with him.

He put a nasty gash into Ike's thigh and kicked him to the ground just as Stefan arrived. Ouch, a kick to the ego as well. Stefan seemed to be holding up somewhat well, although he couldn't even launch an attack from the constant attacks Karel was sending.

"_Sonic Sword Rain!_"

Gah, no Tales references now. Please. Stefan was landed a nasty blow on his hand before he dropped his blade. He sidestepped the first attack Karel sent, but the second bit him into his shoulder.

"Impressive," Karel merely stated.

It's a one-man army... and he's not on our side.

What can I do?

Karel pulled his sword out of Stefan's shoulder and charged me. What's he got against me?!

"For Karla!" he shouted as he rushed me. Oh god, does he actually know what happened between us?

"Shield!" I cried out. I conjured a shield to block his attack. His sword bounced off the shield and shattered. I saw him swing again.

"Shield!" I cried out again. The sword hit the shield and bounced off. My shield then shattered. We must've done this about fifteen times, my magic draining with every shield.

"Die! Your death restores my sister's honor!" he said to me.

"Stop right there!" Boyd called out, with his axe high.

"Sword wielders only," Karel said. He quickly sheathed a sword and held out the hand that held the sword. A pendant on his chest started to glow a bit. A small ball of something shot out of his hand at Boyd. It hit and exploded in a small frenzy, throwing Boyd back.

"What the hell was that?!" everyone cried out at once.

"Special technique of concentration from my family," Karla said as she stepped forward. Karel was distracted from his assault on me with her appearance.

"K-Karla," I stuttered out.

"Brother... it has been a while," Karla said, her hand firmly gripping her sword.

"... you're the last one," Karel merely said.

"Last... of our family. You killed them all. All to continue the legacy of that... sword," Karla said.

"You know how it goes. One of us must die before this sword can be wielded. Only one of every generation can wield this sword. All the others must die," he said.

"Our parents aren't of our generation!" Karla said. Karel's lips twisted into a cruel sneer.

"No, but I enjoyed it all the same," came his reply.

Karel sheathed both of his swords back to their rightful places at his waist and pulled out a somewhat outlandish looking sword from his back. It only took one glance to tell that sword was evil. Its blade was pure black that reflected no light at all, almost as if it swallowed whatever it touched it. Around it exuded some kind of cloudy, purplish aura. It was barely visible and there wasn't much of it, but it definitely was there. The handle was made of what appeared to be pure silver, polished, shined, refined, and unblemished. The scabbard of the sword itself appeared to be made of pure gold.

The blade itself was something like a cross between a claymore, a katana, and a scimitar. It was similar to a katana in that the blade was narrow for its length. It was, indeed, a somewhat long sword. It seemed a bit cumbersome to wield with one hand, but then again... we said that about Ragnell. Despite it being narrow for its length, it was still double-edged, like a claymore. The tip of the blade ended in something like a fishing hook. It seemed it was perfect for doing damage once the blade cut in. Simply slice and pull... and let that hook rip in and do damage.

A black-hearted sword with a silver-shone hilt and a scabbard of gold. These are symbols of greed and evil; this sword truly deserved the reputation that Karla once told me. To wield this sword, one must kill their siblings with the dormant blade to activate its true power. Karla once explained that to me a while ago. When the wielder was married, the sword would once again lose its power until either the wielder died and it was passed to a child, or the wielder slay his or her spouse with the dormant blade.

Such a cruel, twisted fate for one who crosses that sword. Just touching it could drastically damage one's mind. The reason Karla ended up how she is, devoid of most emotion and unable to resist a challenge and hard-pressed to not kill, is because she simply touched the blade when she was younger.

It's almost like the unholy accessory one would use in tandem with the Fire Emblem itself. Speaking of which, Mist is still wearing it. Shouldn't it have been stolen by now?

"I will enjoy slaughtering both of you; one who defiled my sister with his serpentine, treacherous ways... and that same sister who stands in the way of my true power," Karel said, raising his blade.

"... brother..." she said.

This was bad. He was unstoppable. He was unbeatable. He was too powerful. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Chocolate cake."

Karla looked at me like I was crazy.

"... what?" Karel asked me, a confused look on his face.

"Chocolate cake! Chocolate cake! Chocolate cake!" I repeated, exclaiming. Somehow, I held onto some kind of crazy, ludicrous belief that this word was a shield that protected us from him. I wielded it, protecting us.

"Chocolate cake. Chocolate icing. Chocolate chips. Tasty. Food. Chocolate cake!" I said, advancing upon him.

His hand holding the sword began to shake, as the aura around the sword enveloped his whole body. However, now it was thicker and more opaque. He put his hands to his head and screamed an unearthly scream.

"It is good! Chocolate cake! You know you love it. Eat some!"

I kept talking about cake in any way I possibly could. Karel was holding his head and shouting, almost as if in some kind of turmoil and pain.

The aura suddenly detached from his body, forming some kind of haunting ghost spirit of some sort. It screamed in a shrill, unearthly, piercing tone that frightened each and every one of us to the bone, including Karel himself. I heard a small scream and Karla next to me was on her knees. Some purple aura around her was ripped from her body and added to the creature above Karel.

We were all looking up at the creature with fright in his eyes, including Karel himself.

"What... have I...?" he asked. Nothing more could be said before the creature looked at each one of us with malice.

"You will not win! I am COMPLETE!" it said in what seemed like a female voice. It dived back into Karel's body and all was silent. Karel himself took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and surveyed each one of us.

"I will be back... to kill you both," Karel said, although now we knew it was the demon of the sword possessing him. With that, he simply walked out of camp.

No one dared to stop him.

"Is... is everyone okay?" Ike shakily asked.

"Everyone is fine. Everyone injured were healed. Luckily we got to them in time. This may set us back a few minutes, but it's nothing big," a soldier reported.

"Karla..." I said to her. I knelt by her and looked her in the eyes. She looked back at me and buried her face in my shoulder.

... it appears whatever influence that creature had on her was pulled out, and now she's experiencing a flood of emotion all at once.

I did the only thing I could to comfort her. I hugged her close and tried to reassure her everything was going to be okay. Honestly, I didn't know that for a fact, but Karla's well-being came first before my skepticism. This time, at least.

"I'm sorry," she said to me.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For anything wrong I did to you. I didn't mean it," she said to me.

"... it's fine. You'll be fine. Here, now... let's get you back to your tent and get you some rest. You should sit out the next battle. Just... stay here and rest," I said.

Carefully, I helped her up and about back to her tent. She was still shaken up at the flood of emotion returning to her and overwhelming her. She needed time alone to sort it out... well, at least, that's what I think. I carefully closed the tent and thought for a second.

What was I doing before Karel came? Selena! I need to talk to her. Now more than ever. Things have gotten more and more dire with every month that I stay in Tellius.

It took me about fifteen minutes, but I found her. I knocked on the tent door, not that it would really matter since it's just a slip of cloth.

"General Selena?"

"Come in."

I walked inside to see Selena sitting at a table, writing. I wonder if she even noticed the commotion on the other side of camp. If she didn't, news will spread.

"Er, um... hello," I said. She turned around and looked at me wearily before returning to her paper.

"I never thought I'd really ever get to talk to you again," Selena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"When this company was still small and you rescued me, you used to talk with me all the time. Now, you just seem lost, far-out, and distant. We used to be close friends... but now it seems like I've been relegated to being just a teacher," Selena said. Blunt, straightforward, and honest... that was her response. Not even a greeting. Jumping straight to the topic. I guess that's what made her a good general. Right now, though, it looks like she's just... letting all her thoughts out without realizing it.

"I'm... sorry," I said, putting my head down.

"Sit..." she said while motioning to a bench in her tent. I carefully walked over and sat down. Why is there a bench?

"It's fine. I realize you're new to this world and still making friends. You have so much to do and so much to live for..." Selena said.

"Selena...?" I said tentatively and timidly in an inquisitive voice.

"... what?" she asked me curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"... you know, it's the smart people I really love and I fall for. When Canas and I first met, I did everything in my power to be with him. He was naturally, exceptionally brilliant, and it took everything out of me just to keep up with him so I could be in the same classes as him. I practiced and studied for hours upon hours upon hours on end... but then he became teacher and we had to break up," Selena said.

"I'm... sorry," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"I didn't know what to do afterward. I never thought I'd like anyone again after him. There's just so few people with qualities like him. He was... no... he is cheerful, smart, and talented. He was charming, lovable, and just..." she trailed off.

"Selena..."

I didn't know what to do or say. I've never been forced away from someone I loved...

"You're a lot like him. Except, you're also headstrong and stubborn. That's a quality he didn't have. When you first came to me at Petrine's request, I didn't know what to think. You picked up the magic like natural. You were new at it. No, you still are new at it. You have so much to learn, but you learned so much so quickly that maybe in two or three years... you'll be just as good as everyone else here as they are now. Another year or two and you'll be at their level. I feel so proud to have raised you," she said with a small smile.

"Selena... thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you," I said to her thankfully.

"You're a lot like him."

"... uh..."

I have to wonder why I remind people of other people. To Karla, I reminded her of a younger Karel. To Selena here, I remind her of a younger Canas.

"You're cheerful, smart, talented, charming, lovable, and... and... you care a lot for others... and you're headstrong and stubborn and always do things your way... despite how young you are. I would have loved to meet you if you were a bit older," she said to me, her voice growing quieter until I nearly missed the end.

"What do you mean...? What... are you saying?" I asked her.

"You're also innocent and a bit naïve," she said.

"Um... thanks," I cautiously said.

"You don't realize certain things. Somehow, I have a feeling you didn't have much exposure to people where you're from," she said.

"No, my mother really didn't let me," I replied, hanging my head.

"Hmm... that explains their plight... as well as mine," Selena mused.

"Um, could I ask what's wrong?" I asked.

"In due time, you'll pick up and understand," Selena said with a warm, yet sad smile.

"Wait... 'their' plight? Who's they?" I asked.

"In due time..." Selena remarked, that sad smile still on her face. It's starting to unnerve me, actually.

"I don't--"

"Enemy soldiers have been spotted! We're mobilizing for battle! Prepare to move out!"

A call rang out through the camp telling the soldiers to get ready.

"You should get ready," Selena said to me.

"Selena..." I said to her. I got up and walked over to her.

"Wh... what is it?" she asked me. I hugged her.

"Thanks... for everything. You may or may not understand... but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am now. You really mean a lot to me... as both a teacher and as a friend. Thank you..." I said to her.

"You're a good and kind person and you will go far someday," Selene replied sadly.

"With you at my side," I said.

"... not the way I wish it was," she said softly. I barely caught that. I didn't understand. I probably would in the years to come but... at this point in time, I didn't.

"What?" I asked.

"... nothing," she replied. I let go, stepped back, and smiled at her. I did owe my life to her.

"You're so young and innocent..." she said to me, almost as if that was a bad thing. She turned away and started to put away her stuff. I stayed silent. I have no idea what's going on in her mind.

"You should get ready," she said, keeping herself busy with packing up her stuff and putting it into bags.

"I... will see you later. Selena... I'm always here to talk with. You're never alone," I said to her. I walked out of the tent, more confused than before. She must really miss Canas. I should talk to him after this battle. It's the least I can do for her.

I got my magic tomes and equipment ready for battle. Time to wait for the call to move out.

* * *

Here we are... marching toward this battle. I looked up at the sky to see Jill in pure distress now. Ike tried to suggest she not fight in this battle, but she was adamant about going. She wanted to at least see her father again. I couldn't blame her. I would too if I was in her position.

I tried walking over to talk to her, but for some reason, she was still upset with me. She wouldn't make eye contact with me but I knew she was watching, because she'd float conveniently and coincidentally away or upward whenever I got near. Honestly, I don't understand why she's so upset.

Elincia didn't seem to be giving the red carpet treatment either. It was actually starting to be frustrating. Those two girls were always people I turned to for help and when I needed someone to talk to, but now they are both ignoring me. Over what? Misunderstandings? This is crazy...

I feel almost alone at the moment. Selena's in distress over Canas, Karla's still dealing with newfound emotions, Soren isn't exactly someone to have a casual conversation with, Lute is about as good with conversation as Calill is with humility, Calill is about as fun to talk to as sticking a hot poker into my arm while dancing in a tu-tu in front of my high school student body, Mist is still shaken up from Karel's assault, Ike is as dense as a rock...

Carin is still acting weird around me, I don't know why. Ever since she learned of my past, she seems to have mellowed out and, actually, quit the whole teasing and making fun of me.

Patrick still seems to be a douche. What an asshole. I do wonder what Ilyana sees in him.

Rhys would be okay to talk to, except he wouldn't understand half of the things I talked about with him. He's as clueless on social issues as I am. I do miss the guy though. I mean, after all, he's pretty cool.

Astrid seems to be busy in her tent, writing music. She wouldn't even admit me in. She said she didn't want me looking at it until she finished it.

The entire Black Fang seems to have disappeared. They really don't like groups. Same with Gerik's group.

Brom and Nephenee are being pestered by Calill. I feel bad for them. I truly do.

Boyd doesn't seem to take anything seriously, Oscar is talking to Rolf, and Mia was talking with Joshua and making exaggerated hand motions. Like a little kid.

There really isn't that many choices to talk to. Curses... if I wasn't so shy, I'd talk to new people...

"You seem to be in distress."

Huh?

I turned to whoever talked to me. It was Titania. Ah, Titania... I forgot about you.

"A bit," I replied dejectedly.

"Having issues with your friends and feel alone?" she asked.

This must be why she's deputy commander.

"... I'm not even going to ask how you know," I said to her.

"It's pretty much my job to be able to read these things," Titania commented back.

"Well, I... I dunno. I'm fine. I guess a good battle's all I need. A good, fast-paced battle will get the blood rushing, the adrenaline pumping, the mind turning, and the heart working. I'll be fine," I said to her.

"... okay. If you need to talk, though..." Titania commented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"There are still so many things in life that one doesn't understand..." Titania said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh... nevermind. Nothing," Titania replied, a far-off look in her eye.

What's all this about stuff I don't understand or can't see? Honestly, what IS everyone trying to hint at? It's starting to drive me crazy. What do they see that I don't see?

"Get ready for battle! Standard formation!"

The call rang out loud and clear. Time to get ready for battle. Melee in the front, cavalry right behind them, mages, archers, then long-range mages. In the very back were any and all portable siege engines we currently had. So far, right now, we had a few ballistas and a few catapults and... and... and a trebuchet being unpacked?

It seems like all the siege engines are owned and controlled by Begnion.

What the HELL! That wasn't in the game!

I could see wyverns in the sky, ours and theirs. There were a few pegasus knights in the sky as well. On the ground, the laguz initiated the assault, with our melee units following. Then came the cavalry. Battles all over the place.

Fire. Fireball. Fire. Fire. Fireball. Shadow ball. Shadow Ball.

Arrow! Shield!

Fireball! Fireball! Fireball! Shadow ball! Thunderbolt! Fire! Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Wind blast. Wind blast. Thunderbolt. Thunder. Spark. Wind Blast. Thundershock. Fireball. Fire. Fire. Thundershock.

I just kept sending spell after spell at the opponents, using primarily the lower-level spells to conserve energy. I looked over at my fellow mages to see them attacking as well. Of course. Tormod was lobbing huge fireball after huge fireball at the opponents. Healers were healing the injured on both sides. As usual, with the healers at full strength, the beginning was generally stalemates. Usually a big contribution to what makes a battle win or lose were the healers.

Except... our healers were already tired from the Karel assault.

Bad.

Bad! BAD! Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!

One more thing!

Our mages seem to be doing almost nothing to their soldiers.

I kept lobbing spells until suddnely... I couldn't cast a spell.

The air suddenly turned deathly and almost silent and everything suddenly turned grayscale. The battle paused for a second. At that moment, we realized... neither side could use magic or heal.

What's going on? A blanket anti-magic barrier? Who the heck could be pulling off something like this? I can only think of... what's his name... from Fire Emblem. That guy that made the anti-magic barriers.

Oh, damn it! That means... we're useless. However, that also means the healers on their side, as full of magic as they are, couldn't heal. I guess that kinda evened the odds. I saw Mist pull out her sword and start slashing. Without magic, there were no wind blasts... but she was pretty adept with the sword in swordplay anyway. Calill sighed and smiled before pulling out a knife and joined the fray. She started shanking people left and right, almost as proficiently as Sothe or Volke. Wow... and I thought she was just full of crap! She really IS good.

If only she was good in the game.

The battle continued to rage on, and the mages pulled back. We couldn't really attack, so there was no point in staying in the battle. We fell back to help out the siege units. Elincia herself fell back... which I think is a good idea. This is not the battle to be front-lining our most important unit with.

Thanks to their healers being down, the battle started to shift further and further into our favor. Some of our healers actually ran forward and began smashing Daein soldiers in the head with their staves.

Talk about awesome.

It's pure chaos. Everyone's abandoned strategy and everything, thanks to the loss of the mages and healers. It's an all out brawlfest. It's taking a lot out of me not to just run in and join. I looked nearby and saw a bow and quiver of arrows. Stealing a look around, I grabbed the bow and put the quiver on over my robes.

Man, this bow's big. I'm having trouble shooting with these sleeves in the way. I nocked an arrow, rolled my sleeves so they wouldn't get in the way, aimed, and fired.

OW!

No bracer.

The arrow soared and smashed into a Daein troop in the head. Hey, the army's so thick that if I just aim high, I can bypass all our soldiers and shoot random Daein soldiers.

I rolled my sleeves back down since I didn't have a bracer, nocked an arrow, repeated the process, and shot again. This one arced over the battlefield, striking a tree near a panicked healer in their backlines.

This huge-ass bow must be a longbow. It's really big and long and can shoot far. It's also a pain in the ass to use. Slowly but surely, I shot arrows into the crowd, mostly missing, but a few hit some healers.

"I didn't know you could shoot!" Astrid commented as she rode by. She stopped by me and smiled a bit.

"I used to be an archer," I said, conveniently leaving out the words "I sucked at it" in that comment.

"Mind if I borrow a few arrows?" Astrid asked. I nodded and handed her a few arrows from my quiver.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile before riding off. I saw a boy come over with a huge quiver of arrows.

"Supplies, sir. Do you need any arrows?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm on a roll," I said. Again, I conveniently left out the part of "I missed more than I hit" but I want to shoot dammit. I feel helpless just standing there without my magic.

I refilled the quiver I had and started shooting again. A gust of natural breeze knocked that arrow off course.

It lodged itself into Boyd's backside. Of all places for it to go, somehow Boyd just happened to be in the area. The chances... no, just, the whole logic of this baffles me. Boyd yelped and jumped into the air before turning around and spotted me with the longbow and the stupefied look on my face. He glared at me with a loathing look before pulling the arrow out and hobbling over to the side. He pulled out a vulenary and began to heal.

Oh well, sorry Boyd.

I still continued to shoot, hitting more and more Daein troops.

All of a sudden, the magic barrier disappeared. The troops stopped for a quick second and looked around. Healers in the frontlines stopped bashing with their staves. Calill and a few other sages stopped shanking with their knives. It was a few seconds of silence.

Then...

Pandemonium galore. Healers were frantically rushing back to do their job and not get hit. Mages were casting spells while running back to the backlines. Opponents were chasing said mages and healers to not lose their advantage. Melee units were attempting to block while their magic units made an escape. Archers switched targets from the melee units back to the healers and mages. It was a few minutes of chaos in its purest form. Neither side willing to give up the advantage over the other's magic users; however, at the same time, they had to protect their own.

Who cast that magic barrier? I'm curious now. I mean, it reminded me of that guy from Fire Emblem 7 with the magic barrier in the gaiden chapters, but... why would he be here? That doesn't make much sense.

Then again, neither is half of the stuff in this world.

I put down the bow and started casting spells again. Time to go back to the regular routine. It's been a while since this battle's started. I looked over to where Jill should be. She had flown on ahead to meet with her father, the commander, and confront the person about the heartless actions of flooding the village. She seems to be flying back. In fact, it appears she was flying toward me. She rushed ahead earlier without backup from Cormag or Marcia or Tanith or any of them and I thought she might have died from everyone ambushing her.

"Jill!" I shouted out with a smile, hoping to greet her. It seemed almost as if she was heading straight for me. Maybe she changed her mind and had cheered up a bit? Wait, not with that look on her face...

"Do not talk to me, Crimean scum!" she shouted in a frantic, spiteful tone. She flew down at me at breakneck speed and swung at me with her killer axe. I barely managed to put up a hasty fire shield and sidestep the blade.

However, the shield was frail and shattered under the attack. Luckily I sidestepped or I would have had a chest full of axe blade. Instead, the handle of the weapon caught me under the arms and I flew into the air, hanging on by the handle of her weapon.

"Let go and die!" Jill shouted at me. Her voice... it was full of pain, hurt, sorrow, and confusion.

"Jill... why?!" I asked her in a panicked tone. She was flying higher and higher.

"My father's up ahead. He would not have done this atrocious act unless he believed he had to. He would not compromise his morals or his pride as a soldier to do this for a village unless he had a good reason to. He broke his pride and his morals to stop you Crimeans. Daein isn't the country in the wrong! You are!" she said as she let go of the axe handle. She was going higher. I was... floating in the air for a second. Not for long. I could see the ground coming closer and closer and closer.

This is it...

This... is where I die.

Crimea, I did my very best to try to liberate you. Ike, you'll have to take it from here. I quickly tried to break my fall by casting the strongest fire shield I could, as well as a cushion around my body with my wind magic to try to pad my fall. I stopped spinning in the air. I saw Jill's axe above me flying down with me. Great, when I hit the ground, that thing would impale me.

The ground is growing; the ground is growing! DAMN! FUCK! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please, someone! Anyone! Anything! Help me! Helpp!! Marcia and Tanith and Cormag were all too busy taking care of the Wyverns to notice.

The ground was rapidly approaching. It was coming closer. Closer! Karla... I'm sorry. Mist, do your best. Elincia, be a great queen. Ike, become the hero I know you'll be. Jill... Jill... please... for my sake... open your eyes and see the truth once more. Here comes the ground. I'm ready... to accept my fate. Three... two... one...

Crash! My shield broke almost instantaneously, and my cushion only absorbed part of the blow. The last thing I felt was an immense surge of pain in my chest... then darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Evil cliffhanger, I know. Yeah, actually, this was the first thing of this chapter I wrote.

When I first finished this chapter, it was sitting at about 4,500-5,000 words. I was like, "This won't do for a chapter as big as this" and tried to force some stuff in.

I know, it's bad to force stuff in, but as soon as I started, it flowed from there. If you couldn't tell it was inserted when you just read the story, it means I was successful.

I'm talking about two scenes. Originally, Nino and I were interrupted by Duncan, telling us the battle was ready to begin.

Then I added all that other good stuff into there. I added in Selena's tent to the mix after Nino's scene. It seemed to flow naturally.

I still wasn't satisfied, though... so I went ahead and managed to cram the whole incident with Karel where it is now. It was the only place it seemed to work, to be honest.

As it stands, the chapter was about 9,000 words, give or take a few hundred or even a thousand.

IT'S OVER EIGHT THOUSAND!!

Anyway, yeah, evil cliffhanger, sorry for the delay...

The next few chapters were actually inspired by all you readers. I got bored at work one day so I decided to read every single review I had for this story, take notes on what you all said... what you liked and didn't like, and decided to alter the next few chapters of the canon storyline to fit in some stuff that you all might like. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted to make this chapter as perfect as possible, including removing any and all grammatical errors (I even had a beta reader for the first half of the chapter). Hopefully it's worth the wait and wasn't like Twilight Princess... er, as in, an extra year wait to perfect the game and the chapter and...

... oh dear... a bad analogy that's going to bite me in the ass.

EDIT: Just a note. With author's notes, this chapter DOES break 10,000. If only it'd do it WITHOUT the author's notes. Oh well. It's still close. Haha.


	40. Do or Die: Jill

Author's Note: Well, since John is currently out and gone, the author of this story wishes for me to do the author's notes. Many of you know me as Jill Fizzart, the wyvern rider who became infamous thanks to last chapter.

Currently, the author is busy in his life. He has the musical at his high school where he plays the second trumpet part. He has the musical at his college where he plays the second keyboard part. He also is struggling with a lot of homework and has fallen behind. However he wishes to assure you that he has not forgotten the readers of this story.

He would like to say that writing will be severely diminished until the semester ends due to the harsh workload, but that he will still be trying to put out chapters for everyone to read.

He also decided to put in some more character interaction like the older chapters. He's noticed that lately it's been battle-after-battle for us weary soldiers! I mean, he doesn't even bother to think that maybe all this battling is bad for our health? Can't he just write that the war's over now?

Oh, um, he's saying to get on with it. Anyway…

Some of you may be wondering why I am doing the author's notes. This chapter will tell you. The next few chapters will be told from my point of view and from another person in the mercenaries, the enigmatic Carin. That girl and I have been on good terms.

Just the other day, we were talking about shoes and what kind of styles she likes. I have to say I like her style of boots. Although, I have to say that I'm not too fond of her color choices. I mean, pink is a better color than white and--

Oh, author's telling me not to ramble. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 40:

Do or Die: Jill Fizzart

We are marching toward the battle here at Talrega. It's time... to show everyone, both in Crimea and Daein, that I will follow the truth over my honor and pride. My father... he fights for Daein and they are in the wrong, but he is a soldier and still has his set of morals to follow. I know that someday, we will meet on the battlefield.

He serves the King of Daein loyally, just as any good soldier should do. To him, the truth is Daein. Still, he has his pride as a soldier. He would never, ever do anything truly destructive or dishonorable unless he had a very good reason.

All my life, I have yearned for my father's acknowledgment and respect. Now, despite the fact I will be opposing him one of these days, I want to hear him tell me he was proud of me. That even though I couldn't see eye to eye with him, I was fighting for my truth and what I believed in.

I know I will not be seeing him today. I have heard that the enemy commander has ordered the soldiers to flood the rivers just to stop our advance.

Such a cowardly tactic. Such a cowardly move by such a dishonorable person. They will pay for this dastardly deed, hopefully by the end of my axe.

I was flying with my wyvern over the army, prepared to meet the enemy. There was Ike near the front, as a general of this army. There was Titania, the deputy commander, who always remains a mysterious figure. She seems to know everything about everyone. It's rather disturbing to see she knows this much.

Then there's that idiot, John. He's such a foolish idiot. A good friend at times, but he bugs the living magic out of me. He's wise and foolish; knowledgeable and immature; powerful and weak. There was Carin near Ike and Titania. She is such a mysterious figure much of the time. She's still a good and dependable friend.

I can see the princess marching along with the army, fighting for her country. Despite all the risk, she continues to fight with us. I am proud to serve with such an honorable, brave, and valiant leader such as Princess Elincia.

"Mist, can you do me a favor?"

I looked over to see Cormag was flying alongside Mist.

"Yes, Cormag?" Mist asked.

"I found this puppy injured along the side of the road. I was hoping you could heal it," Cormag asked.

"Another injured animal? You are truly kind to take care of them like this," Mist said with a heartfelt smile.

"Every creature deserves to be helped," Cormag replied. "I learned that while being a farmer of Daein."

Cormag was a farmer in Daein? I always figured he was part of the company that father was in. I guess you learn something new everyday. I always knew he was an honest and gentle soul but I had no idea he came from such a humble past.

"Thank you, Mist. I shall drop this animal at the next house that we come upon and ask the owner if he or she would like it," Cormag commented.

"Good luck," Mist replied.

I flew over to Cormag as he took to the skies. Somehow, going into the area I grew up around, I needed someone who had known me for a while to be around me. It was comforting in a weird way.

"Ah, Jill, how lovely it is to see you," Cormag commented to me.

"Cormag..." I began. I didn't know how to describe what I felt. It was just soothing to be around someone else who understood my plight.

"You're not alone. You have to remember that, as proud citizens and soldiers of Daein, we must fix the damage our country created and to help rebuild Daein to its former glory," Cormag said.

"That is very true," I replied to Cormag. I swear upon my honor as a soldier that the truth will be uncovered and fixed.

Our plan in battle was a simple one for us. The flying units were supposed to rush to the enemy commander, confront him quickly, defeat him by any means, and turn off the floodgates that were damaging these farms. It was my first step to fixing the damages done to Daein.

The battle began and I fell behind to watch to make sure everything was under control. It seemed our side, fatigued from that battle with that mysterious swordmaster earlier, were trying their best. All of a sudden, I saw the air just feel different and everything in sight changed. The mages were unable to cast spells and the healers were unable to heal.

That was perfect for us flying units. That means that we have nothing to fear from wind magic. It's a perfect little hitch.

We were flying forward. There was Marcia, the former Begnion Pegasus knight. We also had Tanith, the second in command of those pegasus knights in Begnion. Also with us was Lady Tana, duchess of the territory of Frelia in Begnion. In addition, Cormag was with me. I felt like nothing could stop us. We decided most of the other flying units would stay behind to deal with the wyverns that came to meet us.

We were flying forward when all of a sudden we heard a shriek. Tana's pegasus was struck by an arrow!

"Go on! Marcia and I will take her back," Tanith ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Cormag and I replied.

Arrows went whizzing by, and Cormag and myself were doing our best to dodge the arrows. Arrow here, arrow there, arrow ahead, arrow behind. I could count on my green friend here to help though. Cormag pulled out a javelin as I pulled out a hand axe. Together we found opportunities to strike at the archers while dodging arrows.

I heard a sound of metal bouncing off metal just as I saw an arrow deflect harmlessly off my armor. That was a bit too close for my liking.

"Jill, go on ahead. I'll distract these archers. You go ahead and confront the commander!" Cormag shouted at me.

"Understood," I replied to him. Our mission had to be completed after all. I flew ahead, chucking a hand axe here and there at an archer, before I got past that group of archers. The air suddenly turned back to normal. It looks like that magical barrier had disappeared. That's great, actually!

I saw the place where the floodgates were being controlled. I landed and began to walk toward the booth. I got here in good time. It looks like it's unguarded too.

"I... knew that I would be seeing you here."

I let out a gasp as I turned to the voice.

Father...

"Father, you... did this?" I asked him. It was unthinkable that he'd do this. It was unfathomable. He would never!

"I... did," he replied to me. There's no way he would've done this unless he had a very serious reason.

"But... why? Your pride as a soldier. Your love for the people! I don't understand," I said in a confused voice. This... why? None of this makes sense! Father's a soldier! A proud soldier! A righteous soldier! A fair soldier! He loves the people. He would never do something like this.

"The Crimean army has to be stopped," he replied to me. That was all I needed to know.

"They side with those filthy sub-humans," another voice said. An archer with red hair stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked him venomously. This was between my father and myself.

"I am Commander Shinon of the Daein Army," he said to me.

"Jill Fizzart, your new private," I replied, saluting the man. I never saw him before. He must be rather new.

"We were ordered to stop the Crimean army. They are dangerous and must be stopped at all costs," Shinon said.

"At... all... costs," I repeated. It was making sense now.

"Jill, please... you have to understand that I opened these floodgates to stop them. The sooner they fall, the sooner we can save the villages from further damage. After the battle, we can help with supplies and repairing the damages," my father said.

"Especially that one mage they have. He's weak, but he can become trouble if left alone. Prioritize him and take him out," Shinon commanded.

I knew it from the start. Those dirty Crimeans siding with those filthy sub-humans. I can't believe I fell for their deception and joined them.

Oh, my fallen comrades, please forgive me. Forgive my mistake and accept me back!

"Jill, wait..." my father began.

"No. It's time to kill those filthy Crimeans once and for all. We were in the right all along and I was too blind to see it!" I shouted at him. I ignored anything else he said. It was time to rid Daein of all that cunning, deceptive filth! They will die at the end of my blade!

I flew back at high speeds back toward the battlefield. Time for me to regain my honor as a soldier in the Daein Army. There's the battlefield and there's John. There's that worthless mage that manipulated me into joining that wretched rabble of filth!

"Jill!" he called out to me with a smile. That seemingly innocent smile that made me betray my heart and my country. I'll be pleased to take him out.

"Do not talk to me, Crimean scum!" I bellowed at him. His trickery and deception will not work a second time!

I pulled out one of my better axes and charged him at a speed that was my wyvern's limit. I swung at his neck, fully intending on decapitating the sly fox. He sidestepped but got caught on my axe handle. I flew into the air while shaking my weapon.

"Let go and die!" I shouted at him. He... lied to me. I trusted him. I cared for him. We were friends, I thought. He lied to me and took advantage of my weakness. The only truth... is my father.

"Jill... why?!" he asked me. He was going to die and he knew it. He was going to talk with me to try to convince me to spare him.

"My father's up ahead. He would not have done this atrocious act unless he believed he had to. He would not compromise his morals or his pride as a soldier to do this for a village unless he had a good reason to. He broke his pride and his morals to stop you Crimeans. Daein isn't the country in the wrong! You are!" I shouted at him.

I knew it. He was going to try to take my logic and bend it so that he could deceive me yet again. This time, though, it won't happen. I let go of the axe handle. I knew all the flyers were preoccupied with archers and mages a little ways away. I flew up higher and watched him fall. He put up his defenses, trying to brace for the fall and cushion the blow.

He was going to hit the ground. I flew down toward him. I wanted to watch his death. Three... two... one.

He landed on the ground in a sickening crunch. My axe struck him into his chest almost immediately afterward. That takes care of that. Problem eliminated. Time to move on to my next target.

General Ike.

I yanked my axe out of his inanimate, lifeless body with a sickening, yet satisfying squelching sound. That's the end of this so-called oracle. I flew with my wyvern back to the group, my lust for blood, vengeance, and honor coursing through my veins. I ignored the mages, dodged the archers, and headed straight for that trademark outfit. I pulled out my axe and charged at Ike with a shout.

He gave me a surprised look but blocked my attack.

"Filthy Crimeans! You made my father disgrace his honor as a soldier!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked while giving me a weird look.

"My father would never, ever flood this river like this unless he truly believed in his cause!" I exclaimed. Not like Ike knows anything about honor! He's a common sellsword mercenary who'd take on any dirty mission for money. He's just lucky that he got that princess to hire him. Speaking of the princess, I should find her. If I take her down, I will be the hero of Daein and my king will look down upon me with such favor.

"Forgive me," I heard a voice say. It was Mist! Is she really, truly evil? Maybe she's misguided and on the wrong side for the wrong reason.

"Mist!" I said to her.

"Why?" she asked me with sadness in her eyes.

"My father's an honorable soldier. He would never have flooded the river without a very good reason. Crimea's in the wrong. I know it is. Please, Mist! I know you want to fight for what is right! Help me help Daein and together we can bring peace to this world!" I said to her. I hope she will see it my way.

She is such a peaceful, charming person. I would hate to see anything happen to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can only fight for what I believe in and what I think is right," Mist said as she pulled out her sword.

"... I see. Then... we shall fight for what we believe in," I said. I pulled out my axe and hopped off my wyvern. She has honor and respect. I shall give her a death fitting for a proud soldier. Honorably and with a fighting chance.

"I don't want to fight you..." Mist said pleadingly.

"Neither do I. I don't wish to kill you," I replied sadly. She is innocent in all of this. It's such a pity.

"I don't wish to harm you. Join us, please," Mist begged.

"Not with the honor of my father on the line. I told you. He doesn't do things like this casually. He would not hurt someone unless it was for some absolute greater good," I explained. I didn't know how much Mist understood or liked about that, but she must've understood the fairness of the fight. She dismounted her horse and stared at me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled not with betrayal, but with sadness. She understood what I was fighting for.

War is horrible and cruel. People at the top have a fight and think that all of us here at the bottom are responsible for carrying out the leader's wishes. If only there was an easier way.

The battle between Mist and myself carried out almost as it did in the arena. Her technique's vastly improved, as well as her strength. I found myself struggling against just her strength alone. It wasn't long, though, before she put magic in behind her attacks.

I can't believe this. I'm outclassed and outdone by this simple, gentle girl. Except, there was a look in her eyes. A look of fury, power, and other hidden emotions I never thought she had. It was almost as if she was a different person. I can't possibly win this!

"Jill, come back!" Mist said, almost in a commanding tone. What is this change? She's changed in personality as well as power. She pulled out another sword from her back. She can wield two swords at once? That's horrible! She's... an efficiently trained killing machine.

All of a sudden, I felt very tired and sleepy.

"Sleep..." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Elincia holding a staff and wielding it on me. The last thing I knew was falling asleep under the power of that accursed... staff...

-line break-

I opened my eyes to see I was not in a prison cell or anything of the sort, but I was in a hospital bed. Not just any, but the mobile one that the Greil Mercenaries use.

I sat up and began to look around. All the beds in the room were empty except one, where the curtains were shut. Mist was walking around the room, humming a happy tune and arranging the flowers next to the beds.

"You're awake," Mist said to me with a small smile.

"What happened?" I asked, holding my head.

"You have no real magic resistance. That sleep staff knocked you out for two days," Mist said.

"My father! Where is he?" I asked.

"He... when we advanced upon him, he realized that we were advancing, so he shut the floodgates. He attempted to take us all on at once by himself. We were going to simply knock him unconscious and take him a prisoner to spare his life... but he proved too powerful and skilled to have that done to him. He's... he's... I'm sorry, Jill," Mist said.

"No..."

No... no! Father! No! Damn it! No! He can't be gone!

"Tell me... it's a lie. Tell me it's a lie!" I exclaimed. It's not true! He can't be gone! He's a great soldier. Worth more than everyone in this company put together! Has more skill than everyone in this company put together!

"It... is not," Elincia said as she walked in. Behind her were Natasha, Rhys, and a few other people with staves.

"Are you all ready?" Natasha asked.

"What is going on? What are you going to do?" I asked. What are they going to do to me! What are those staves for?

"Not to you. It's for him," Elincia said to me, emotionless and cold. She motioned toward the bed covered with the curtains. Mist pulled them back to show a somewhat disfigured person. I couldn't tell who or what it was, but he had a horrible gash straight across the chest. It looked like he got beat up pretty badly and then got hacked in the chest with a sword or an axe.

"One... two... three," Mist counted off. On three, all of the healers activated their staves on the person. It must have been every single mage in camp helping out. Even the mages who were new and could only wield heal staves were contributing.

I have to help! I got out of bed and grabbed a staff from the floor that looked like a heal. I held it up in the air like some kind of idiot. They may be enemy, but this is a time of peace and I want to help. No one deserved a fate as that person.

Suddenly, the staff in my hands activated and sent out a rather weak light compared to the others in the room. It was draining to my body. I could feel something in me just coming out and making me weak. One by one, the healers put down their staves and sat down.

Soon, all that was left was myself, Elincia, and Mist. Elincia soon had to sit down too. I was feeling very fatigued. Even with two days of sleep, I felt like all the energy had been sapped out of my body.

Still, I had to push on. I had to help heal this person. The wounds were all fixed but the one on the chest and the face.

"I... can't. I will become a great healer... I can't... let him slip," Mist muttered. She gave one last push before she collapsed on the ground, exhausted but conscious.

"Give me that!" I shouted, grabbing her staff. I held it up and a light eminated from it.

"Don't! That's a recover staff. It's not meant to be—" Natasha began, but stopped. The light at the top shone bright as my determination grew.

"Now or never!" I shouted. I felt a huge surge of energy leave me as a beam of energy hit the person. I fell to my knees, on my hands, and gasped for air. This lack of energy was unreal! Do mages always feel this way when they run out of magic?

"Now... you know... what John went... through... when he... tired out... and still in this... condition he went on," Mist gasped out.

"He's healed!" Natasha exclaimed. I gasped for air and shakily pulled myself up. I had almost no energy left; it was sheer will power that got me up. The person was sleeping on the bed. It was John! He... must have been in horrible condition when I just left him there. He's not moving, though.

"Take it easy, Jill. Magic depletion is no joking matter, especially for one who doesn't use it," Mist said in a caring tone to me as she forced herself up to put me back in the bed. I lay down and stared at him. What have I done?

"He's still not moving," Elincia said.

"He's... fading. He's dying still!" Natasha called out.

No... I can't believe it.

"He's... don't we have another healer?" Rhys asked.

"Lute and Ewan are still recovering from healing from that battle. To ask them to do this in their current condition is madness," Natasha said.

"Madness? This... is... John!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Elincia asked.

"He can pull through. He has to," I said. Please... not on my conscience. I was wrong! I was so very wrong. I'll take any punishment but his death. That will be with me for the rest of my life!

"He's..."

Elincia felt for his pulse and put her head down.

"He's gone," Elincia said. "For good."

-line break-

A funeral was held a few days later for our fallen comrade when everyone recovered. At the request of all the healers present during that one incident when I tried to help, I was pardoned for my treason. Ike understood the situation and accepted my apology.

The funeral was to be a double funeral, both for John and for my father. Ike felt that a soldier such as him deserved to be buried in a proper funeral. It seemed a lot of the camp was there to respect both a fallen comrade and an opponent who was just like them, but for the other side.

My father... he died... for Mad King Ashnard. He shall pay for this... with his life! My father will be avenged.

Everyone had such nice things to say about my father and about John. It was truly heartbreaking to realize I did that to him. I don't know if I can ever admit that I was the one who did that to him. I don't know if I can ever live with myself over this. Not only did I fatally injure him, but I was unable to heal him.

When it came my turn to give a speech about them, I had no idea what to say. Mist nudged me and urged me to say something.

"It is hard to do a eulogy of someone you were close to... especially for your own father. He was a great soldier, honorable and just. He often conferred with his wyvern company to give portions of his soldier's supplies to the people. His food and clothing and whatever else he could give that they needed, he would give. He was a kind-hearted person, a brilliant fighter, an an honorable man. I... I... I will miss him.

"John, too, is someone we'll all miss. Whether it was his confusing actions, outlandish traditions, warm smile, or the need to help anyone and everyone, we can say that we'll miss him in one way or another. He was both a chore and a blessing. He knew how to bother me, but he knew how to cheer me up. I will miss him, and I know everyone else will miss him as well."

I put my head down after that. I couldn't go on any further. I took a few steps back, my black gown dragging slightly on the ground. The rest of the funeral was a blur. I couldn't remember any of it. I don't want to remember any of it. I killed him. That's all that I can think about. That's all that is on my mind.

I lost two important people today. My father and one of my closest friends who helped me to see the truth. I don't know what to think, but the only thing I can do is soldier up and move on. I can only fight for a free Crimea now.

Author's Notes: Apologize for the awkward ending... but unlike John, I do not know how to end these chapters.

The author says he hopes that everyone here liked the chapter at least. He says he remember reading reviews about how it was interesting to see the story from other viewpoints, so he thought he'd run with it and see what kind of reaction he'd get from it. Next chapter, though, I will only be an observer and not the narrator. Next chapter, the enigmatic Carin will take over for the narration. After then, the author will look at his reviews to see what he will do for the next few chapters after that.


	41. Party!

Important Author's Note: So, like, I'm supposed to be doing these author's notes. The author was going to make the announcement that due to many issues going on in his life, he will be going on a hiatus until the semester ends at his college. With four research papers (three in Poetry and one in State and Local Government), a fifty-paragraph essay (for Western Civilization I), tutoring a friend, and a homework workload aside from those essays that make men cry, he has to take a break.

He has also reasoned that the stress is causing his writing to slump, so in that regard he would prefer to take a break, recollect his ideas, and come back to the story fresh and ready to put out better chapters that have been out lately. He claims something along the lines that lately he's been putting too much thought into the story instead of just letting it flow and that it doesn't hold any of the elements the story used to have in the earlier chapters that you all enjoyed before.

But who cares about him anyway? I'm Carin! I'm the main character for this chapter. Now you get to see my underdeveloped character's ability with a sword and shield. How dare he not feature me more in the chapters? It's all Jill and Elincia and Mist. Them... them, them! Well, now, it's MY turn! I'm going all out!

Hmm...

Carin... a name I took to protect my identity in this new world. Even though, I bet, no one in this world knows my name... it's still better to be safe than sorry! I guess, however, now is time to reveal who I truly am.

Author also likes to apologize if my personality's off. He says he hasn't played much of the game series I am from. Like it matters! I'm kickass anyway, so it doesn't matter if I'm a bit off.

Chapter 41

Party!

_I was running through the hallway through this castle. I know that accursed sword is around here somewhere. I have to destroy it and free my sister and her daughter. I have to!_

_She's been manipulated to protect that accursed, malevolent sword. It is my duty to destroy it and to restore my niece's pure and clean soul and my sister's honor. I will do it._

_There... it is. I step forward to destroy it. It is time to end this quest._

_Wait, it's glowing. It shot a thunderbolt at the ground right in front of me. Hah! It missed!_

_Wait, something is happening! There's a hole in the ground where the bolt hit! It's getting wider and wider! It's pulling me in! No! Help! I can't be stopped now! I'm so close to saving my family. I can't! I'm falling._

_I fell into the magical, mystical hole in the ground. I felt like I was falling through the darkness for ages. Then I was slowing down. I was put right-side up and I felt myself standing on ground. Slowly the darkness was fading away._

_I was in a huge town. There were people bustling everywhere. I couldn't feel the malevolent evil of Soul Edge anywhere. A place that was free of its terror and evil. Oh, how I wish home could be like that._

_Wait, where am I?_

_I walked toward the biggest building into the area and asked a local about it. I was told there was a fighting tournament in this arena. As I walked over, I saw some kid in mage's robes and a woman conversing while glancing at me. I guess I should try to get accustomed to this new place._

_I walked over to hear the victory for the tournament being announced._

"_I'm too late!" I exclaimed sadly. I wanted to see how my skill compared to people here. My skill must be improved. It is pretty good as is, but I must improve even more. I must become successful!_

_My name's Cassandra Alexandra... and my quest is to destroy Soul Edge._

I put my journal down. Reading those older entries made me think about how I was when I first came here. So much has happened since I have somehow been transported to this world. This new place has humbled my overwhelming confidence and has instilled a new sense of humility and prudence.

"Hey, Carin! There's a town nearby! Want to go shopping?" a voice inquired into the tent.

"I... okay, Mia! I'll be right out. I need to make one more entry in my journal," I replied in what I hoped was an excited and happy tone.

_One more entry so that when I go home, I'll remember that this was not just a dream._

I pulled out my journal to the next blank page and began to write.

_There is a special note I should make in here. There is one mage who had died recently. I had a conversation with Mia a while ago about him. Apparently, he was teleported to this world as well. He was an outsider to this place, just like myself. However, my homeworld is somewhat similar to here, so it was easy to adapt. On the other hand, I have heard that his homeworld is truly different from here. Jill and Titania have both told me that they have visited it one time before._

_I cannot imagine the shock of having to transition from that world to this one. At first, I thought he was a quirky weirdo, but now I find myself drawn to him. I have to know his story. If I can learn more about his past and present, maybe it might help me find a way home._

_But... he died in battle. This scared me more than ever. For some reason, I was thinking that since we were teleported into this world, we couldn't possibly die._

_How very wrong I was. I'm no longer as confident or as brash in my battle anymore. I need to be prudent or else I'll die like he did. I cannot die... not while Soul Edge is still alive and in existence._

_This will be my last entry in a while. I must re-read my journal and figure out how much I have improved, both in skill with a sword and as a person._

_Everyone here knows me as Carin... an enigmatic figure whose past is not known. I prefer to keep it that way... except to John if he were alive. I have to know his past. I need to find something that can connect us so I can return home._

_Until I write again..._

I closed my journal again. If only he were alive, I could tell him the truth. Perhaps from his world, he knows about me.

I got up and walked out of the tent. It felt kinda weird to be shopping in Daein shops. But, from what we gathered, these shopowners were happy to be free of Daein rule and were willing to give us discounts.

That's so kind of them!

"Carin, Carin! Let's get some shoes!" Mia exclaimed. I looked at the rest of the group and their reactions. Jill, Karla, Nephenee, Marcia, and Calill all looked at each other and sighed.

"What, shoes?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Shoes! When this war's over and we win, we can go around and do all kinds of things! We can go to dances and dress up to meet people, we can go look more fashionable when we win and we stand firm in helping to rebuild Crimea!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh, crackers..." Marcia muttered under her breath.

"M-meet people?" Karla stuttered to Mia.

"Yeah! You know, like find a date and stuff!" Mia replied. Karla looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea for some reason. Well, that was a bit odd.

"Well, a first-class mage needs first class clothing! If you'll let me pick clothing, I'll make you first class warriors with style!" Calill offered.

"N-no thanks," Nephenee stuttered out.

"Well, you could start with taking that helmet off. We're not in battle," Calill said.

"But, ya kno, I like this heah 'elmet!" Nephenee protested.

"Take it off!" Calill said, as she walked to Nephenee and grabbed the helmet. She began pulling the helmet off as Neph tried to both hold the helmet on and push Calill away.

"No, no, no! Don't take it off mah head! Geroff!" Nephenee cried out in reply.

"Aw, come on! You're among friends," Mia cried out as she joined Calill in the tug of war on the helmet.

"No, no, no!" Nephenee cried out.

"Yes! Come on! Yes! Take it off!" Calill cried out.

"Mia... I don't think..." Karla began. She got behind Mia and began trying to pull her off Nephenee.

"Karla! No, bad girl! We want her to take it off!" Mia exclaimed.

"She doesn't want to," Karla replied.

"Hey, hey, can't you four get a grip?" I asked.

"I got a grip, but she's got a firmer grip!" Calill cried out.

Not what I meant.

"Carin, 'elp me heah!" Nephenee cried out. "I'm being gang attacked worse'n huntin' dogs on a rabbit!"

"Oh cheese! Let me help you, Neph!" Marcia said. She jumped on Calill's back and began trying to fruitlessly tug Calill's arms off Nephenee's helmet.

"Ah, a first-class surprise attack! How very stylish! Yet you have failed because I am an Ace Detective!" Calill exclaimed

I must say that at the time I didn't know, but in another world... Luke Atmey sneezed a few times.

"Carin! Stop jellydonuting and get this lump of sausages off Nephenee!" Marcia cried out.

As this was progessing, all the males of the village were gathering around the square. I could hear mutters from them.

"Five gold says a breastplate comes off."

"I think that mage's dress is coming off!"

"Nah, she's a slut. Her dress was always like that."

"Six gold says the pink haired girl gets her butt kicked by the mage."

"Daddy, where is the mud that you talked about?"

"Shh, little Johnny, it's not a mudfight this time."

... wow, these villagers were perverts.

I could hear a ripping sound and a small scream of defeat. I looked at the fight to see that Nephenee shoved Calill away. Since Calill was holding the helmet, it came off Neph's head.

However, it appears that the metal on Nephenee's glove caught on Calill's dress and when Calill stumbled backward, the snag ripped the dress wide open, leaving almost nothing to the imagination for the world to see. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground, throwing Marcia backward into a water feeder for horses. Poor Marcia... she was soaked and her clothing was clinging to her body's physique.

On the other half, when the helmet came off, Mia and Karla both stumbled backward and landed on top of each other in a pile of mud.

"See daddy! I knew there was mud."

"Son, you are truly a bringer of luck and fortune."

I gawked at Calill and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Teddy bears?"

Calill looked perplexed for a second before she realized what happened and attempted to cover herself up.

"Hey, Karla, why did you do that?" Mia exclaimed, getting up. She was covered in mud.

"Because you were attacking Nephenee," Karla replied coolly. Since she landed on top, she didn't have much mud on her.

"I was not! We were trying to make her look better!" Mia countered.

"What? You were attacking her!" Karla replied back.

The two of them glared at each other and got into a scuffle. Still standing in the pile of mud, the two of them slipped and began to fight each other in the mud.

"Come on, Nephenee. Let's get outta here before we get associated with these people," I said to Nephenee.

"My 'elmet!" she cried out.

"Later," I replied.

"I look 'orrible without it! I look like that gal in my dreams!" she cried out again.

"What girl?" I asked.

"I 'ad a dream about a gal... named Brittney Spears! She was 'ideous!" Neph exclaimed.

"Shh, it was a dream. I'll buy you a new--" I trailed off as I looked at Nephenee. She was beautiful. Hell, if I didn't like guys, I'd ask her on a date.

"Nephenee...," I said to her in a slow voice.

"Wh-what d'ya want, Carin?" Nephenee asked fearfully.

"It's time for a makeover!" I said as I grabbed her around the waist and began to run.

"Noooooooooooo!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She was screaming like a banshee all across town as I tried to find a beauty shop, her voice shrill and piercing, but I was running too fast with her over my shoulder to really affect anyone permanently... except my own ears. She screamed all through the streets of town as I ran around. I only stopped when I found the first beauty shop.

Two hours later, Nephenee and I emerged from the beauty shop. She looked completely different than she did when she went in.

"Excuse me, miss? Would either of you be interested in having a picture taken?" a man said as he approached us. He was wearing glasses and had a bushy beard.

"A what?" I asked.

"A picture!" someone else commented. "This device basically captures a moment in time onto a piece of paper. I don't understand it, but, it works."

"... how much?" I asked.

"Free. I'm a wandering photographer. I take pictures of stuff I find interesting. You can even keep the picture," he said.

"Okay then," Carin replied with a sigh.

"Okay, pose! Okay, yeah, like that... good. Now say, 'Fuzzy Pickles!'," he announced.

"Fuzzy pickles?" I asked for a second... then I started to laugh. Nephenee had a small smile on her face as well. A bright flash of light came from the machine the man was holding.

"Perfect!" the man said. "Now stay here for a minute or two while your picture develops!"

I looked at Nephenee. She looked petrified and flabbergasted.

"Here you ladies are!" he said to us with a smile. No way, that looked exactly like us! Down to the detail and the shop behind us and everything.

"Thank you, mi--" I paused... the mysterious cameraman had disappeared.

"Odd..." I muttered.

"_This is... the Twilight Zone,_" I heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

"Who said what?" Nephenee asked me. She was the only person around. Probably due to the banshee scream earlier. We probably made the town think it was haunted.

"I swear someone said something," I said.

"Ya must be hearin' things! Ya gat a full eah of mah voice!" Nephenee commented.

"Hey, it's Nephenee and Carin! You two, there were two banshees in town earlier! That's what the locals said!"

I turned to see Nino and her new friend, Linde. Two banshees? I'm not that hideous looking! Maybe a banshee and a siren.

"Someone said one banshee was running through town with another," Linde said.

"We didn't hear or see it," I said innocently. Nephenee, on the other hand, started to turn red.

"What are you doing in town?" I asked Nino.

"We're going clothes shopping!" Nino said.

"We are," Linde said. Linde is a new mage only a year older than Nino with almost as much skill. She just joined a few days before John's death. That poor girl was in hiding from Daein troops. Looks like Nino found a new friend to hang around with.

... I will not explain what happened during the next few hours clothes shopping with Nino and Linde. All I will say was that the greatest torture was seeing my wallet deflate. My precious wallet!

It was almost nightfall when I returned to camp. Nino and Linde took Nephenee to perform their own maniacal tortures upon her. When I got back, I heard rumors flying around the camp that a strange looking girl ran into Nephenee's tent, silently and swiftly, and somehow locked it shut.

How do you lock a tent shut?

They said she was wearing a blue dress, had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and was madly running around with a spear. I guess Nino and Linde really did give her a makeover. To the extreme.

I arrived at John's tent and peeked inside. Yes, his tent's still there for some reason. He shares it with a few others, but nobody's in there. Curious, I peeked around his stuff and found two books that looked exactly alike. Intrigued, I picked it up to see they were both thick, hard-cover music books. I flipped it open to a random page. I was shocked to see that there was a hole cut in the middle of all the pages. Another book was hidden in here.

It was... a journal.

Should I read it? Should I invade the privacy of the dead to know more about the enigmatic figure that he was?

I sat down, opened the book to page one, and began to read.

_I scarcely can believe I am writing this. I am... in Tellius. In Crimea. With Ike. With the mercenaries. I must be losing my mind. I know I'm losing my mind._

_I must confess that I do not know what to do now. I also confess I do not know what I will do when I meet Jill._

_What will I do when I meet Elincia? Will she be the whiny, spoiled princess that I know her to be, or will she be different?_

_When I meet Jill, will she still be my favorite person... or will I meet someone new?_

_... this journal... will be the key to my mind. This is for later perusal. I have to remind myself: _

"_I understand and know that this is reality. This is... my reality"_

Author's Note: John here, speaking from the dead. Thank you miss Maya Fey for channeling my spirit. Anyway, I would like to make a note here. I will be on a break after this chapter. I'm going through a lot in my personal life. Not to mention that I have so much homework due for school, I'm losing my mind. When the semester's over and everything's over and done with, I will be back. I can say that it will be, roughly, a month. I won't give any exact dates, because I myself don't know what life has in store for me.

I apologize for this, but... I need this break to just sit back and relax a bit. Lately, the story here has felt kinda... rushed and awkward and I'm sure that many of you have noticed that my chapters lately just aren't what they used to be. Well, at least, I've seen it. I was re-reading the story some time ago and I found myself re-loving this story all over... then I came to the recent chapters and I realized that everything slowly started to decline. Hence, that's another reason I'm taking this break.

When I get back, I'll do my very best to bring chapters that have the same magic and spark they did before. Until next time, I wish you all a good life and... happy very belated Easter.

Also... for the past month, I've been referring to this chapter as Chapter 40 for some reason. I was going to upload it as "Chapter 40 SBR" to the document manager and named the file chapter 40.

Then I noticed I have one already.

And I was like, "Huh?"

And so I checked the story and I already HAVE a chapter 40.

I feel so stupid.

Yeah, I really do need a break, haha.


	42. The Answer to the Meaning of Life

Author's Notes: I apologize for the long break I took here. I felt it was needed, though, just to fix up my life. This is more of a blog-like entry to help explain what happened and my resolution to fix stuff up. If you just want to get to the story, just go down to where it says "Chapter 42".

A few days ago (June 19th), I started re-reading this story. It honestly had been so long since I actually read the story in its entirety (I'd read select few chapters over again for the hell of it), I felt the need to do it. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever read the entire story in its entirety since I started it.

When I first started writing this story, it was just a casual pet project that seemed to get a lot of reviews. I never understood why I got the reviews I did for this story. When I wrote, I just sat there and typed and let the words flow out. I'd get a chapter done in one or two sittings and publish it. Then I went back to re-read the story and I found myself (not to sound egotistical or narcissistic) in love with the story. I found myself thrilled with the adventures of John and his adventures in Tellius. I found myself enjoying every facet of the story, from the character interactions to all the little geeky side-comments he'd make with his modern-day mind.

Then I got to the recent chapters. I know exactly where things really started to go down for the story. It was the same time that stuff started to completely overwhelm me IRL. Homework, issues with friends, issues with family... issues with life in general. It all started to overwhelm me and take its toll. I lost whatever self-confidence I had at the time and just basically fell into a despair.

But, I cleared up most of that now. As of today, June 22nd, I would like to say I think everything is mostly cleared up. I've had a few stumbles here and there, but things are back to normal hopefully. I have a girlfriend now (and some people can roll their eyes at it... yes, the third/fourth in the span of twelve months... but I have confidence this one will work), a few friends really worked on me to help build confidence in myself...

I feel a lot different than I did than I did when I wrote that last chapter (which kinda made me cringe a bit when I read it). I only hope that it can show in this chapter. This chapter might not be all that good. I'm basically going to use this chapter as a bridge to pull things back over to how things were before my life really became a mess. This chapter might not be all that great, as it's been a while since I wrote in first-person (let alone this story) and I feel like I'm a bit rusty. I'll get back into rhythm hopefully, though. So, without further ado, I bring you chapter 42 of Spellbinding Radiance! This chapter will be told from Jill's viewpoint.

I'll try to make the chapters a bit less dark and gloomy after this one. I promise I'll try.

Chapter 42

The Answer to the Meaning of Life

Our final stand approaches. Crimea and Daein have been fighting a war for a long time now and we're about to end this war. This countryside is all too familiar to me. It is the countryside that is near Nevassa, the capital of Daein. I can hardly contain my excitement at seeing Ashnard again. It would give me great pleasure to be the one to take my axe to his head and decapitate him.

For all the horrible events that happened in this war, they are all his fault. The princess herself lost her family and a few friends to this war. I can say I can understand what it is like to lose a father. It is painful. The two of us actually started to talk a bit more after the battle of Talrega. Countless Daein, Crimean, and Begnion soldiers have lost their lives in this horrible war. Yet, all Ashnard does is sit upon his throne and survey the damage he has done.

It is also thanks to Ashnard that so many people I know and cared for have died. My friends in the wyvern company were decimated in the battle at Talrega, with only a few survivors. My father was killed in that battle and around the same time I killed one of my closest friends.

I wish I could bring them back, even if it was temporary, just to see them again. I want to bring my father back one last time just to say my goodbyes. I want to bring John back and tell him everything and apologize for what I did. I want to bring back my wyvern company that I was with and just feel like one of them again. I want to bring back all those who were killed in this war and end this mind-boggling, mad, meaningless bloodshed.

The sunset was beautiful in the distance. It was something beautiful in this bleak, dismal country that I used to call home. Its gorgeous hues of red and orange streaked in the purple and pink sky like some beautiful artwork masterpiece. Goddess Ashera created such a wonderful world for us to live in. It is a pity we're wasting it away on war.

"Jill?"

I looked over to see Mist looking at me with some concern.

"Yes, Mist?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem rather pensive right now."

"This war is just so meaningless. There was nothing wrong with the boundaries of our countries. Ashnard didn't have to expand into another land, let alone attacking unprovoked and without warning," I said.

"That is true, but the past is the past. You have to look to the future, Jill. You have to let your heart guide you to what you want to be. If you make a mistake, simply fix it and press on," Mist said to me. That does make sense.

"I just wish I could bring back the dead. I have so much I wish to say to so many people. I know that if I even see them for a few minutes, I would be happy enough to tell them goodbye and to apologize to one of them for what I did," I said. I saw Mist walk over to me. She sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Jill. You're one of my best friends in this camp now. I know how hard it must have been to lose your father in this war..." Mist said, choking up slightly.

"Mist..." I said gently to her and hugged her back. Why are young people like us fighting in this war? John's mindset must have been rubbing off on me. The more I think, the more I begin to see his viewpoints on what he thought of life and war. The other day, Carin found his journal and offered it to me to read. Why she did that, I may never know.

I saw Princess Elincia walking around. She spotted us and tentatively walked over.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Mist or Lady Jill?" she asked.

"He wasn't exactly from around here and wasn't one of us, but he was a person, just like we are," Mist said aloud randomly.

"... what?" Princess Elincia and I both asked at the same time.

"He didn't have to fight in this war. He had no allegiance to Crimea. He had no ties to the throne or to the people at first. He was just trying to find a way back home. Yet, he threw himself into our conflict, gave us everything he had to offer, and died in battle for a country he was not a part of..." Mist said aloud. I understand who she's talking about now.

"He was the one who convinced me to change my mind and join the army here. He convinced me to fight for the truth. He convinced me to seek the truth instead of believing what was given to me. He cared for all of us. Sure, he was a bit quirky in his ways and sometimes it annoyed me, but I guess that was just who he was," I said, trailing off at the end.

"He gave me courage to fight in this war. He inspired me to do more as a princess and not just hide in the back of the army and let people fight for me. He tried teaching me how the people of a country were like, even if his knowledge itself was limited and more geared toward his home than here," Princess Elincia said.

"Damn it, why did he have to go and die like that?" I burst out. "He cheated death so many times. It almost as if it was that he couldn't die. Why did he have to go and do that?"

"Jill, calm down, please," Mist said to me.

"Those that died in this war... their lives will never be forgotten. Not my father's, not your father's, and not Commander Greil's," Princess Elincia said comfortingly to me and Mist. I was about to say something but I decided to just take a breath and try to calm down.

"It's sad how many people have lost their parents in this war," Mist said with a sigh.

"I can only imagine the families and children of the soldiers in both armies getting the notice that their fathers have died," I choked out.

"We must persevere, though. We have to achieve victory as soon as possible to keep the people who die down to nothing," Princess Elincia said.

The three of us just sat there around a campfire in the Greil Mercenaries camp, near the edge of the Begnion Army encampment silently. I can only imagine what these other two were thinking of. They lost their father as I have.

Father...

... if only I had the chance to tell you that I respected you as an honorable soldier and a great warrior and... to tell you... that I'm proud of you and... I loved you. You were my father and were only looking out for me.

"The sky is truly beautiful," Princess Elincia said aloud.

"It is," I said in agreement.

"Do you think that they're up there with Ashera, looking down upon us and smiling?" Princess Elincia asked.

"I believe that they all are. Our fathers are there. So as Kieran, John, and Gatrie. All of them are looking down upon us, supporting us in spirit and doing anything they can to protect our cause from Ashnard," Mist replied.

"Ashera is kind to those who have been caring in nature throughout their lives. I don't see why any of them shouldn't be in her loving embrace. They may have been warriors who killed, but they did it because they felt the need to help so that lives could be saved. Their hearts were filled with benevolence and fought for a just cause," I found myself saying aloud.

"Oh, Princess Elincia. There you are. Are you feeling okay?"

I looked over to see Titania standing there. I have to swear that the deputy commander is a mind reader. It seems like she can read anyone's emotions and thoughts. I wonder if she knows how I feel...

"I am fine, Lady Titania," Princess Elincia replied.

"Very well, your highness. I just felt that after the battle at Talrega, something had been bothering you greatly. I apologize if I was mistaken," Titania said. The battle at Talrega? Why would that greatly bother the princess?

It could not have been because I turned traitor temporarily in that battle. She already forgave me for that and said it was understandable. It could not have been the death of my father. She has no connection to him. What is it, then...?

"Lady Titania, will you sit with us?" Princess Elincia asked.

"I would be honored to," Titania replied.

"Lady Titania, may I ask as to why you thought something was bothering me?" Princess Elincia asked.

"It was merely an observation of mine that I've picked up since we arrived at Begnion. However, an assumption of that nature might be wrong. Regardless of it is wrong or not, it is something I should not say aloud in front of people," Titania replied.

That was a rather weird answer. Is there something that has been bothering the group since our arrival at Begnion? I wonder what it could be.

"I still wish to know. You may whisper your idea in my ear," Princess Elincia said. Titania paused for a second before sitting next to the princess and whispering a few things. Whatever it was Titania said, it had somewhat of a profound impact on the princess.

"How... did you know?" the princess asked.

"It's my job to look out for the members of our company as well as our employers," Titania replied.

Shouldn't that be the commander's job? Wait, that's Ike we're talking about. No offense to him, but there's no way he'd pick up things like that.

"May I interest you ladies in something?"

I quickly turned around to the voice to see a man standing a small distance away, carrying three bags on his back.

"What do you mean?" Titania carefully inquired, ready to strike if something about this stranger seemed to threaten us. I just have to give her props sometimes for always being ready for any situation.

"Peace, ma'am. I mean no harm. I am a simple peddler. I make my life wandering the countryside by buying products from cheap from one person and reselling them at a profit to someone else. After all, wouldn't you say one's trash is another's treasure?" the man asked.

"Go on," Titania asked curiously.

"Well, tell me what you are interested in so I may figure out which products to show," the man said.

"Weapons. Axes, swords, lances, and perhaps some bows, magical tomes, and staves," Titania said first.

"As to be expected as the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries," the man replied.

"How do you know who I am?" Titania asked.

"Do you not realize how much news has been spread all over Tellius over your war with Daein?" the man asked.

"Makes sense," I said aloud. I felt a bit left out of this conversation, but I was mildly interested to see what he had. He pulled one of his three bags off his back and changed a spell. Oh, he was a mage! The bag unraveled on the ground to reveal an assortment of weapons. There was no way that all was inside that bag. There must have been something magical about that bag he was carrying.

"What're ya buyin?" he asked as he observed us browsing his goods.

"How much for that axe?" I asked the man while pointing to one axe that quickly stood out from the others to me.

"I'll say eight thousand and five hundred gold," the man said.

"Okay," I replied with a huge smile. I handed him the gold and grabbed the axe.

"That was... a huge purchase," Titania asked me. I looked at her in confusion. For someone who knew a lot, she must not have recognized this axe.

"Do you not recognize this axe?" I asked Titania.

"No, I do not. It looks like a normal silver axe," she replied.

"It is one of Hauteclere's creations! He's a world famous axe maker. You can tell it's his by this engraved symbol here! It even feels like one. Durable, yet light and useful. In fact, it is said he imbued his axes with special magical properties that with each successful strike, you get a small burst of energy. I don't know how true it is, but just to even own one..." I blurted out. This is unreal! What was this meager peddler doing with such a rare, valuable, and powerful axe? I can't believe I own one of Hauteclere's very own hand-made axes!

"Hm, I only see regular swords here," Mist said to herself.

"How about your staves and tomes?" the princess asked.

"There's nothing here I need," Titania said.

"Ah, before I put this away, is there anything you wish to sell?" he asked us.

The four of us looked at each other and shook our heads. The man nodded and chanted a spell to return his goods into the shape of a bag. It was like the goods just got rolled up and disappeared into another dimension or something.

"Here is the bag with any miscellaneous items you may wish to have. Jewelry, elixirs, miscellaneous weapons that you may want to try out. All are here," he said. As with the other bag, this one spread out with the goods laying out. I saw many interesting items here for sale. If only I had something to sell to buy some of this stuff.

"That's an interesting looking weapon," Mist remarked as she pointed to something that looked like rings with bladed edges. Oh, who cares? I have my axe.

"Ah, those are called chakram. They are rather interesting weapons, I must admit. The person who wielded these weapons got a better set and sold that one to me," the man replied.

"I'm sure Aimee wouldn't mind us making a few purchases from outside her merchant convoy. After all, some of this stuff she doesn't have. You never know when we may need it," Titania remarked to herself.

"I have a Hauteclere. I think that's all I'll ever need in life," I mumbled. I was still in a slight daze, holding an authentic one right in my hands. I sat there, admiring the features of the weapon. The balance between the blade and handle was perfect. The metal seemed lightweight but I knew it would last longer than any bronze, iron, steel, or silver axe ever could.

I was knocked out of my daydream by Mist's sudden exclamation.

"How much for that staff?" she gasped out incredulously. I never saw her as emotional as that before about anything. She was twiddling her fingers together and staring at a peculiar looking staff.

"Do you know what it is?" the merchant asked.

"Yes. It is an extremely rare staff and it is said that the knowledge of how to create them was lost," Mist said.

"It is free," he said.

"What?" Mist asked in amazement.

"The previous owner of this staff was on his deathbed. He said I was to give it away to someone who could recognize the staff, the power it holds, and the intention to use it correctly," the merchant said.

"It's an Aum staff! It has the amazing power to bring a person who died recently back to life! I can't believe someone just gave it to you like that. It is incredibly powerful and incredibly rare," Mist said.

"Here. It is yours," he said holding out the staff.

"How much?" Mist asked.

"Nothing. Free. That was the previous owner's instruction to me. He said your cost would be figuring out how to use it. He also said there's only enough power for one more use," the merchant said.

"One... more... use?" Mist asked, her face slightly falling. "But, who do I bring back to life?"

"That is a choice only you can make, ma'am. Here you go," he said. He handed her the staff as a faraway look was in her eye.

"I cannot wield this staff," Mist said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It is said that only those of a royal bloodline can wield it correctly," Mist said. At that, she knelt before the princess.

"It is yours, your highness," Mist said.

"Mist, I couldn't take it from you," Princess Elincia began.

"You are the only one here who can use it," Mist replied.

"I... graciously accept your present," the princess said after a short pause. I looked over at the merchant and I could almost see something like a smile cross his face. What a peculiar individual.

"I think that will be all for us," Titania said.

"Heh, heh... thank you," the man said as he put away his wares and began to head toward the camp.

"Such power in a staff and it only can be used once. You can bring back anyone who has recently died with that staff," Titania mused aloud.

"I shall have to wait on this. I need to think on who I will bring back," the princess said to herself.

There's so many people that could come back with that staff and yet we only have one choice. There's the princess's father who could rule over Crimea again when we won the war. There was Mist's father, who was one of the best fighters ever.

Then... there was my father. He could be brought back to life.

There's so many people that could be brought back to life and join us again in the world of the living.

Only... as much as I would love to have my father back, it is the princess who makes the choice who to bring back. I could suggest my father to her, but knowing her... she knows and has considered it.

The princess looked at each of us individually before looking to the sky. She looked for a few minutes, as if lost in thought. Mist, Titania, and I were watching here with curiosity, unable to determine what she was thinking. She suddenly spoke in a murmur, scaring us despite the soft volume of her voice.

"Goddess Ashera, tell me who I should bring back to life. Grant me the wisdom to bring back the one most fit for life again. Please guide my mind, my hand, and my magic and allow me to make the choice most fitting for you. I am ready to give myself over to you now and bring back a person. Guide me in this time of choice. Let your will be done, forever and ever. So it is... and so be it," she murmured in prayer.

A few seconds passed before she stood up and raised the staff to the sky. A bright blue light enveloped us as it cascaded over the camp. I could see the very sky itself rent in the dark blue hue that was emanating from the staff. As soon as it happened, it was done. The princess collapsed back into sitting down, breathing heavily.

There appeared to be a person laying on the ground. It was a young, teenage male from where I was sitting. I couldn't see the face so, I could be wrong. He was wearing robes of some sort. Mist and Titania both let out small gasps, as they saw his face. I quickly got up to see what they saw and let out a small gasp of surprise myself.

It was John. He was... alive and with us again. Princess Elincia... Ashera... was this your will? Was this your intention to bring him back to our world?

"He's... back," I breathed out. Every part of me wanted to run over and pick him up and hug him, but he wasn't moving.

"It... didn't work?" I asked.

"He's exhausted. He needs healing, but I'm too tired to heal him," the princess replied.

"I'll do it," Mist quickly replied. She pulled out a staff and began to heal him and transfer energy into him. Within a few minutes he was stirring.

He sat up and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around him before looking at us. As soon as he spotted us, his eyes flashed open and he jumped backward.

How do you jump backward when you were sitting down? I guess in times of great surprise, the human body can do great things.

"M-Mist... T-Titania..." he stuttered out.

"His memory seems to be fine," Titania calmly said.

"P-Princess Elincia," he said, his stutter slowly fading as his shock slowly left him.

"Hello there, my Lord John," the princess replied.

"... I hate being called that," he said sourly, more to himself than to us. He looked at me silently, an unreadable expression on his face. Acknowledge me too, please. I'm sorry for what I did! I truly am.

"I'm... going to walk," he said as he turned away from me.

"I'll come with you," I offered. I wanted to apologize to him.

"I can do it alone," he said to me in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I..."

I couldn't describe what that felt like. Is he bitter because of the fact that I killed him? Of course he is upset and bitter. I took his life away in a moment of rash decision. I was stupid to think he'd simply forget about it. Still, his tone and attitude struck me a lot harsher and deeper than it should. Why am I so upset at him not even acknowledging me?

"Give him time," Titania said to me. I nodded to Titania. She was usually right in a lot of matters. Time. That was one luxury that came through patience.

He's back, though. He's back and I'm going to give everything I have to make sure... he doesn't die again.

Author's Note: Wow... it's been so long since I wrote a chapter for this story. Yeah, I know it's not what it used to be, but I had a lot of fun actually writing this chapter. I haven't had this much fun writing in almost a year. I know my quality has really gone down from the break from writing, but here's to hoping that I can recapture some of the old magic the story used to have!

Cheers, everyone! I'm back!

Also, I'm on fictionpress as well. I started a new original story called Zerobines: Palace of Tenebrous Illusion. It's a tentative title. I actually started working quite a bit on that story in my hiatus to make sure I didn't totally waste my time. If you want to, you can read and review that. I'm actually thinking of getting it published when it is done. To be honest, the two main characters (William and Firago) remind me of my friend Jordan and I (although I have to say I'm a lot like Firago). I think I kinda based them upon us without realizing it.

As always, feel free to review and say what's on your mind with the chapter. I'm anxious to bring the story back to how it was in the earlier chapters and I'm open to any suggestions you all can make.


	43. This was a Triumph

Author's Notes: Call me crazy, but for some reason I'm finding myself addicted to listening to Linkin Park and Jay-Z's Collision Course CD. I'm also addicted to Avenue Q music, as well as Da Vinci's Notebook.

Also, I've found out I'm actually not too bad with a bow. My mother's a dead shot, though. Her first day with the bow, she got five kill shots on the practice deer in a row after having never used a bow before. I could only hit the deer and hit the kill spot a few times. She's the same dead-ass shot with a gun when she first picked it up.

... damn, and I thought I was good with picking up new things. Bull's-eye shots with a hunting rifle from thirty yards away is no joke when she just started it. I hit the target my first time, but I only hit the bull's-eye a few times. I guess naturally picking up stuff runs in the family. My father's like that too, except he's more street smart than anything.

Mother's got the intuition to pick up anything and just become naturally good at it; father's got natural street smarts. Compared to them, I'm nothing... haha... even though people look at me with amazement at how I can pick up stuff quickly. -laughs- Oh well. That's enough of this ramble.

Chapter 43:

This was a Triumph

I felt energy coming back into my body. That's odd. Last thing I remember, I was falling through the air and Jill was trying to kill me. As soon as I hit the ground, I fell asleep against my will. Still, that felt like a short nap.

Why the hell am I still alive? Shouldn't I be dead?

"_You were dead,_" a voice in my head said.

You! What do you want?!

"_You were brought back to life. Something even I did not anticipate,_" the voice said.

The stupid voice didn't anticipate something? What a shocker...

"_Your sarcasm is duly noted._

Wait, I'm alive again?

"_Thank the princess,_" the voice said nonchalantly.

Elincia... thank you.

"_Moron! I meant aloud. To her, in person,_" the voice reprimanded.

I'm alive... I'm alive! I'm ALIVE!

This was a triumph! I'm making a note here, huge success!

I slowly sat up, my body not used to using its muscles I guess. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mist and Titania. Oh, hey there!

I looked even more and saw Jill. Jill! Traitorous bitch!

My body did a miracle and jumped backward from my sitting position.

Didn't know I could do that. Didn't know I was in the matrix.

"M-Mist... T-Titania," I blurted out. I had to warn them that she was a traitor. Did they not notice that in the battle? Perhaps no one saw her kill me. She's a double agent! I'm surprised she isn't trying to kill me now. Probably can't in the company of those two.

Wait, what's this bright orange out of the corner of my eye.

"P-Princess Elincia!" I gasped out. Elincia! Jill's so close to you. She could kill you now as a suicidal kamikaze act. No, seriously. Maybe? Perhaps. Hahaha... kamikaze is divine wind.

"Hello there, my Lord John," the princess replied. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Yeah, I'm back. Elincia, stop calling me that.

"... I hate being called that," I said in annoyance. Jill. I looked straight at her this time. You have some nerve still being here after what you did to me. Some real nerve. I can't believe you did that to me. I don't want to be around you.

"I'm... going to walk," I said aloud. I gotta talk with Ike. I need to tell him what happened with Jill. None of these guys here can trust her.

"I'll come with you," Jill offered. As if! I'm not letting you alone in my company. You plan to kill me before I can warn everyone else.

"I can do it alone," I replied coldly.

"I..."

Cat got your tongue, traitor? You took my life and you want to do it again? You may have fooled these other people here but I will not be deluded!

I looked her in the eyes, glaring full of hatred. I was... surprised by what I saw. I think... her eyes seem sincere. Sincere. Can you manufacture sincerity? She seemed... almost hurt at my response. Can you truly manufacture an emotion to falsely exude to fool others?

Of course you can, but to the degree that they can see that false emotion in your eyes? They say the eyes don't lie. I need... time to think. I turned my back to her and started walking toward the forest.

I could hear Titania say something but I couldn't quite hear it. I walked into the forest nearby and walked aimlessly down a cleared path that I found. Well, it wasn't cleared, but it was clearer than the rest of the forest. Perhaps I shouldn't tell Ike just yet. I'm probably just being paranoid. I should give time to observe her and think and collect my thoughts. If she WAS a traitor, she wouldn't do anything. After all, the mercenaries are protecting Elincia.

It was at this moment I realized something. I'm outside of the camp of the Mercenaries and the Begnion army, absentmindedly walking through a mysterious, unnamed forest deep in enemy territory. I just realized how stupid I am.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"It looks like one of the bounties that the Daein Army is offering a reward for."

"Yeah, former Daein Commander John. He's one of three highest bounties out there."

"Yeah, General Ike and that princess are the other two. You think they're nearby?"

I looked around frantically trying to find where the voices were coming from. I quickly willed up a shield... only... it didn't come. I heard a twanging sound followed by a whistling like something flying through the air.

An arrow flew through the air as I expected from the whistling. It struck me in the shoulder and threw me backward.

"Don't kill him. Remember, the bounty said he's only good alive."

What? Shit! Petrine wants me alive. Why aren't my fire shields working? I tried willing it again, but nothing was there! I heard a twang and I felt another arrow pierce my other shoulder.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed out in pain. I can't tell where they're shooting from. I don't want to turn my back to them, but at the same time I couldn't just stand here. I was a sitting duck.

I did the first logical thought that came to mind. I started running back to camp.

"I don't think so!"

I heard the voice as I heard a twang. All of a sudden, I felt an arrow in my leg. Honestly, does that happen all the time in this world?

I cringed as I fell forward to the ground, face-planting into a patch of flowers.

Hey, at least they don't smell bad. I rolled over on my back, which was equally uncomfortable with arrows stuck in my shoulders and leg. Face-down on the dirt just didn't appeal to me.

_DO A BARREL ROLL!!!!!_

"Don't hurt him anymore!"

I could hear Jill's voice rang out. Next thing I know, I see a hand axe flying over me and strike a place in the forest. I could hear a scream rent through the forest.

"Brother! You bitch! You sliced his chest wide open! He's gonna die now! You fucking bitch!"

"Bounty hunters like you deserve to die. Honorless scum!"

"I'll be back for you two, mark my words!"

There must be two of them. Jill must have seriously injured one of them.

I... was wrong. If she was a traitor, she would've let me be captured.

"Honestly, even after you come back to life, you still don't change."

I felt an arm pull me up slightly and pull out the arrows in me. With one motion, she pulled out something from her bag and popped the stopper out. She put some of it on her hand and began rubbing the weird stuff on my wounds. It burned like hell, but I could even feel the wounds closing. It was like being healed by a staff except it burned and was painful.

Can't complain, though.

"Jill..." I said. I had to apologize for how I acted earlier. I looked at her to see she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Jill... look at me. Please," I asked her.

"What?" she said, looking at me in the eye. I could almost see sadness in her eyes. Did my actions earlier really hurt her that badly?

"I'm... sorry for how I acted earlier. Forgive me," I said to her, finally looking down in shame.

"You fool," she said, turning away from me and walking away a bit. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the reason you died. I killed you. I don't even know how to begin apologizing for taking your life like that."

"I'm alive, aren't I? I always said that as long as things _end_ good then it doesn't completely matter what happened," I said. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The ends don't always justify the means, but... this really isn't the time for philosophy or technicalities.

"Yeah, but... I'm sorry," she said to me. I got up off the ground, still shaky but my wounds mostly gone. I was going to be limping a bit for some time, though.

"Jill," I said as I walked toward her.

"Wh... what?" she asked me. I cracked a grin at her.

"Five minutes to get rid of it," I replied.

"... what?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it!" I replied with a huger smile.

"I don't get it," she said.

"It's a joke my friend had back home. It's a stupid phrase. Every single time someone ends a sentence with the word 'what', you just say that phrase. It's stupid but... yeah," I said with a smile.

"John..." she said to me.

"I'm trying to cheer you up. Come on. Smile. Don't be such a downer," I said to her.

"I..."

"Am I an orange?" I asked her.

"No," she said with a small smile at my craziness.

"You smiled! See? You smiled! Good girl. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Wh-what?"

"Five minutes to get rid of it," I said.

"D-Damn it," she said. "Why did the chicken cross the road, then?"

"To get to the other side!" I said with a goofy smile on her face. Jill just looked at me with an incredulous look on her face. Ooh, time to retro-fit a joke for Tellius.

"How many people in Daein does it take to screw a chandelier into a palace ceiling?" I asked.

"How many?" she asked me.

"Five! King Ashnard holds the chandelier and the four riders turn the palace!" I exclaimed. At that moment, Jill just burst out laughing. I didn't notice that too much, though. I quickly looked toward the trees nearby. I heard someone else laughing as well. We weren't alone. Who's spying on us? Almost as if by instinct, I threw a fireball over to where I heard the voice. The fireball flew through the trees and hit the ground. Luckily nothing caught on fire or else I would have to explain to the army why the nearby forest was in a huge blaze. I thought I saw a person standing there through the bright fire of the fireball, but I couldn't tell.

It was almost like that time in Begnion that I knew someone was spying on me. I didn't catch them then either. If it was the same person, they were very good at staying hidden. That could only mean, though, that it was one of the Greil Mercenaries or someone who is spying on the group.

Volke?

If they wished harm upon us, they would have done it already. If I started to give chase, they would've eluded me. It's a lose-lose situation. Might as well just let them go.

"What's wrong?" Jill said as her laughing subsided a bit. My reaction smothered her laughter a bit.

"There was someone in the trees. I could hear them laughing," I said.

"Someone's watching us?" Jill asked.

"Let's head back to camp. I don't like being alone in the middle of a forest in the middle of Daein," I said.

"You're not alone. I'm here," she said with a confident smile.

"Protect me then, my cute little guard," I said in a mocking tone as I brought back her nickname.

"Bastard!" she said to me as she smacked me in the back of the head. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Nevah!" I said in a taunting tone as I began to run down the path. I recognized this path as the one I took to get to where I was.

"Come back here!" I heard her shouting behind me. I continued running down the path until I broke out of the trees right to where I was brought back to life. The area was empty now, but I sat down in the very spot I gained consciousness, trying to catch my breath.

Hey, my asthma isn't as bad anymore!

I heard Jill burst out of the forest and spot me. I saw her walking over to where I was and plopped down beside me. She took off her bright pink breastplate to reveal some kind of top of the same color. Her bright pink armor was shining in the moonlight as she lay on the ground near me like a fluorescent sign. I don't know what kind of top it is. I'm not knowledgeable on clothing...

"Do you have to wear everything of that bright color?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"M-My Lord John."

I looked up to see Princess Elincia looking at me and Jill sitting on the ground.

"Princess. Why don't you sit down as well?" I asked her. I looked at her a bit to see that her bright orange dress was slightly torn and rather dirty.

"I am fine, my lord," she replied.

"Your highness... what happened to your dress? It looks like you were in the forest," I said to her.

"I was. I was sitting over here when I spotted some familiar looking medicinal herbs near the edge of the forest. I walked in and pushed through some of the brush to grab these herbs," she said as she held her hand out and some herbs were in her hand.

"Rhys would really appreciate those," I said to Elincia.

"I will deliver these to him and then use my magic to fix my dress. I apologize for my rough appearance," Elincia said.

"Princess, it doesn't matter what you look like. Clothes and appearance does not make who you are or affect how well you could rule a country," I said.

"Very well, my lord. I shall be back in a short bit to accept your offer to sit," she said. She turned around to walk away and I noticed something odd. The back of her dress and some of her hair looked slightly singed. Poor girl... I guess she must have burned herself at a fire in the camp or something. I watched that spot as she walked away, something about it bothering me.

"What are you looking at?" Jill asked me.

"The princess. Her dress, it's... oh, nevermind," I said.

"And you say things to me about my bright clothes," Jill said in a sullen voice.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said to Jill, laying down near her and staring at the sky. Once again, I have to admire the stars in the sky. It is nothing like how it is at home.

"Hey... John?" Jill asked.

"What...?" I asked her absentmindedly, turning to look her in the face.

"Five minutes to get rid of it," she said to me.

Ahhh! Fucking son of a bitch cockbite! Damn it all to fucking hell. I virtually never get caught with it. Good job, Jill.

"I... ugh... heh, you win," I said to her with a small smile. She looked at me and smiled. What she said next was unintentional but I still hated it all the same.

"I win? Seems like you just lost the game," she said to me.

Damn it!

Why?!

"Gee thanks. I just lost the game," I replied in sarcasm.

"... another inside joke?" Jill asked.

"The game. It's some stupid fad from back home. Basically, the rule goes that every time you think of it, you automatically lose it. When you lose, you get an immunity of fifteen minutes. Some say thirty, though, but I prefer fifteen. Basically, you think of all kinds of creative ways to get people to lose," I explained.

"... sounds interesting. So, I have about thirteen more minutes before I make you lose again?" she asked.

"Well, if you think about it, you lose," I said.

"Oh, right," she said. Reminded me of when I went to Otakon. I was apart from my group in a hallway and shouted loudly, "Y'ALL JUST LOST THE GAME!"

Everyone's reaction was priceless as everyone in the hallway just collectively groaned and shouted.

Anyway, back to reality. Back to laying on the ground next to Jill and staring at the stars.

It truly is an awesome view. We lay there in silence for a while, admiring just how beautiful nature was.

"John?" Jill asked me.

"Mmm...?" I replied.

"... nothing," she said. Yeah, right... like I'm going to say "what" around her. Saying "Huh?" or "Hmm?" became second nature for a while... looks like I'll have to pull that back.

"What are you going to do after the war?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"After we win this war. What are your plans?"

I honestly never had any plans.

"No idea," I replied.

"I see," she replied.

"It would be an honor if you could live in the new and reformed Daein," Jill said absentmindedly.

"That's where you're going, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes..." she replied. I could tell there was somewhere she was going with this.

"You want me to go with you to Daein to help rebuild it?" I asked her.

"Sure! I mean... yes, I would be honored if you came with me to help rebuild the land. I could even give you a place to stay. I mean, that is, if you want to," Jill said.

"I don't know... I may consider it. I still am a Greil Mercenary, though," I said a bit reluctantly.

Was I? I mean, yes, they were the main characters of the game.

Damn it, I lost again.

But even if they were main characters, did that mean they had to be main characters in my life? Just because the game's story followed them, did it mean I have to? Couldn't I go where I wanted to? This isn't a pre-planned script anymore. This was my life I was thinking about. This was my future I was planning.

You know... the thought of being alive just still hasn't sunk in yet. How did they bring me back anyway? Did they mention it? If they did, I forgot. Still, being alive again is great.

This was a triumph. I'm--

I need to stop singing that song.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

I glanced over to the voice to see Sothe standing there. I didn't even hear him approach!

"Watching the stars. Wanna join us?" I asked. I could hear Jill make some kind of funny sound. It was a cross between annoyance, despair, and sadness. Sad? Annoyed? Why would she be sad or annoyed that he came over. It's not like he was interrupting anything.

"Um, sure," Sothe replied. He sat down on a nearby log and began to stare at the sky.

"It must have been a tough choice for the princess," Sothe remarked randomly.

"What?" Jill and I asked together.

"Of all the people she could have brought back to life, she chose you," Sothe said to me.

"You were there?" I asked.

"I like to keep watch on everyone. It's always good to make sure everyone here is okay. I wouldn't put it past Daein to run a spy in here," Sothe said.

"Makes sense, but there was nobody in that group suspicious," I said. Unless you counted Jill.

"He probably suspected me," Jill said.

"... after the last battle, I had to re-assess you when you returned back to our group," Sothe remarked.

"Well, that's nice..." I said aloud, trying to cut this conversation short. "The stars really are beautiful..."

"They really are..." Jill agreed absentmindedly as she returned to the sky.

"I wonder if she's looking at the same stars I am..." Sothe said with a sigh. I could hear someone walking over. That must mean it's not Volke.

"My lord John?"

I sat up to see Elincia sitting there, her dress looking as good as new.

"Princess... come over and lay down if you want. The stars are beautiful tonight," I invited her.

"My lord...?"

"Your highness?"

"My lord John, I am afraid I must decline. I... came over to tell you that I cannot tonight. I am somewhat fatigued and I wished to have some rest," she said with a sigh.

"Ah, okay," I replied to her comfortingly. "Rest well, your highness."

"I shall... try. Thank you, my lord," Elincia replied.

"I'm also not a lord," I said to Elincia.

"... and without a country, I am not a princess," Elincia countered. With that last word in, she walked away.

"She gotcha there," Sothe said absentmindedly.

"Sothe, I'm a bit thirsty," Jill suddenly said. I looked over at Sothe to see he had a confused expression.

"There's water in the camp," Sothe replied.

"I don't feel like wandering camp alone. I don't want to feel _left alone_," Jill said pointedly, stressing the "left alone" part. Odd. Sothe seemed to have some kind of odd expression on his face.

"Gotcha. I'll, um, look around camp for some water. I don't know when I'll be back, but it may be a while," Sothe said.

"Oh, I know where the water is. I can go--"

"It's fine. Don't worry," Sothe said, interrupting my offer. I nodded to him and went back to laying down and watching the stars. It was faint, but I heard Sothe slink away, using his thief skills. The stars in the sky shone brightly in different sizes. They were truly magnificent, especially when there were no city lights to see them all. Makes you just marvel how awesomely complicated, complex, and intricate nature really is.

"What's on your mind?" Jill asked me.

"It's all so beautiful. The magnificent hues of warm colors in the sky during sunset may be majestic and glorious, but the sight of all these stars in the sky is just brazenly beautiful," I replied.

"They are," she said quietly in reply. The awesome, amazing appearance of nature strike awe into even the most steadfast soldier.

It was truly an awesome night. All the insects and animals around the area were making a lovely chorus symphony around us. The crickets were keeping such a lovely soprano sound, making those chirping sounds that just sounded so wonderful. Then came the lovely bass sounds of owls hooting nearby. Oh and the wind gently blowing, rustling the leaves just added a lovely touch, something like the sound of applause to such a beautiful symphony.

As the wind blew, Jill slid herself next to me, shivering and trying to use me as a warmer. Poor girl must be getting cold. These girls in this world really can't take the cold, can they? Me...? I prefer sixty degree weather with a cloudy sky and a slight breeze. Maybe with a chance of light rain. That's my kind of day. Perfect temperature, no sun to blaze on your skin... and there's just something romantically ethereal about having a slight mist of water on your body... face... hands... arms.

"You're warm... how do you stay warm?" she said to me inquisitively.

"Trade secret," I replied in a slight taunting tone and a small smile, even if I knew she wouldn't see it.

"Is it really?" she asked in a bit of a joking tone.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"I'm still not warming up," she said to me.

"Oh, here... let me try," I said to her gently. I gently put my arm around her and pulled her close. She was shivering and chilled. She might get sick out here if this breeze persists. Why is she still out here with me then? She should be going back to camp to get something to drink with Sothe.

Could it... be?

No... it couldn't. I cannot be jumping the gun here. Assuming is bad. Assuming anything would ruin a friendship and I hate losing friends over something stupid I did.

I'll just enjoy this moment for what it's for. Two friends watching the stars together and one huddled against the other because of the slightly chilly weather. An army with good intentions to restore a country with a well-intentioned leader working alongside her soldiers in any way she can. I'm alive, we're almost at the capital, and this war is progressing smoothly.

I got good friends in Mist and Elincia and Titania. Karla and I are somewhat friends now. My magic may be gone, but I'm praying to Ashera, if she can hear my prayer, to bring back my magic as well. Preferably back to the level it was when I died, although I wouldn't mind an extra boost. Life's good right now.

Let's not jinx what good luck we finally have.

Author's Note: Happy fourth of July everyone. Hope all of you are having a good one. It actually took me only two days to write this chapter. Haha, it feels like good ol' days again.

I may be entering a Brawl tournament in New York State as well, too... I believe the thread on the smash boards said Montgomery. It's about three or four hours from me, but I plan on going anyway. Why? Because in that area are also some good friends of mine that I plan on seeing (and probably will enter the tournament with me) as well. I get to see some good friends before they leave for Florida (Full Sail) for college, I get a Brawl tournament... I feel great.

Well, guys, that's all from me for now. Rock on! Jigglypuff owns your soul in Brawl.


	44. Royal Jelly

Author's Note: I said in the previous chapter's author's notes that I may be going to a Brawl tournament. The thing is, I'm not sure I'm good enough to enter, and a drive all the way there is a long drive to get my ass kicked in the first round. Not to mention that I already have something else to do that day. Oh well... I'll find another way to see my friends one last time before they go...

Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 44 of Spellbinding Radiance. Originally, this was going to be one long chapter, but the whole conversation with Elincia grew to be too long (I originally planned it to be a short ditty, maybe a paragraph or two... but inspiration drove it to be longer), so the other events I have planned for this chapter will be in the next one, unless something else gets inspired to be longer... in which case, this may end up being three chapters or more. Who knows?

Inspiration is a weird thing.

That's just how this story rolls, haha. Like sushi!

... yeah, those random thoughts that John has in the story. Yeah, I get them too. It's probably one of the main reasons I can stand school and classrooms. There's so many weird thoughts and connections I can make. Like, in my Western Civilization class, I was relating virtually we learned to Age of Empires, Age of Empires 2: Age of Kings, and a few other things. For my presentation, I did it on medieval warfare and used the instruction booklet to Age of Kings as my source for it.

Hey, it may be a game booklet, but under the description of every unit in the game, there is a little italicized portion that describes the unit's significance to history.

Anyway, I'm rambling. I'm sure you all are probably used to it, reading this story, ahahaha...

... so as with some other of these chapter titles, this honestly just came out of the blue from left field. I laughed so hard as soon as it came to mind, though, that I had to use it.

Chapter 44

Royal Jelly

Morning is the best time in the world. It is when life awakens, the darkness is chased out, the sun has a beautiful rise, and the gears of the world creak as it starts to speed up again.

Last night's stargazing with Jill was a truly amazing experience. Just holding her close to keep her warm, making jokes about all that we've been through, wondering what the future has in store for everyone here... the entire event was something that will stick in my mind for a long time to come.

But now, that night is gone. Morning is here. It's a dawn of a new day. I got out of bed quietly, as to not wake Rolf up. I put on my mage robes temporarily as I found my way to a nearby river in the forest. It was perfect for taking a bath and cleaning off.

I found out that soldiers here get dirty really quickly and that taking a bath only happens when there is water nearby.

Nevassa was less than a day's march away. According to Jill, Nevassa was actually about a five hour march away. As I finished my washing up, I put my clothes back on and headed back to camp. Already, the camp was beginning to become a hive of activity. It was just the crack of dawn and people were already wide awake and preparing for the march again.

Mist came running to me, her eyes red and puffy and full of tears. It was at this point I knew something was wrong.

It was also at this point that I knew what happened.

"John! John! My good luck charm is missing! My medallion is gone! It was a keepsake from mother and father! It's been stolen!" she cried out to me in almost a frenzied desperation.

"Oh... damn. I... don't know where it could be," I replied, slowly and in what I hoped to be a concerned tone. Not true. I knew exactly what happened.

"You knew... you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Mist asked me, an unreadable look was now in her eyes.

"I... I..."

I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, but my reaction was enough to tell her the truth. I couldn't lie. I wasn't a good liar.

"Why? Why didn't you tell?" she asked me.

"I..."

I didn't know what to say. She looked at me with that expression for a little bit longer before turning her back on me and walking away. Not a word was said from her. I found myself more confused than I had been in a while and found myself wandering away from camp, lost in thought. I eventually ended up on a rock on the side of the river.

Mist's response... it was like a slap in the face... only worse. Why do I have to be charged with the responsibility of knowing the future and being powerless to change it for fear of screwing something up? Why can't I do something about it and to hell with what may happen?

Is it because I'm afraid? Is it because I'm afraid of altering what I know? Is it because I'm afraid of altering what I know and plunging into an unknown future?

Haven't I been doing this already? Protecting Oliver was never part of the game. Karla and Gerik and the Black Fang were never part of the game. Why am I so adamant about keeping faithful to the storyline?

If I was a real hero, I would do everything in my power to save the group. If I had only saved Greil's life when I first met him. If only I had warned of the medallion being stolen.

I'm no hero. I'm just a false prophet. I'm a horrible oracle. I let bad things happen to my friends and I knew they were going to happen a long time in advance.

... but I won't give up. I can't let this set me back. I may have let bad things happen to them, but... they were necessary. They have to realize that.

Or were they? Am I god? No. I'm not. I can't make a judgment like that.

But as long as I know the general outline of the future, I can continue to try to save them. They can be hurt now, but as long as I keep the game the same, there is no reason that Crimea won't win the war.

But... do the ends justify the means? If I sacrifice someone else's life to save Crimea, doesn't that make me the same level as that damn mysterious voice? He took Gatrie's life to save me and I said he didn't have the right to choose who lives and who doesn't. Yet, here I am. I made the same choice to let Greil die.

Oh, this is so confusing!

"My... um, John?"

It was Elincia.

"Hello there, your highne—I, uh, sorry. Hello, Elincia."

She smiled a little bit at me when I corrected myself. I can't get over the fact that I'm on first-name basis with the princess of Crimea. Well, she's soon to be the queen. That makes it all the more intimidating.

"You appeared to be deep in troubled thoughts. I assume it is because of the disappearance of Mist's medallion. It is because you knew it was going to happen, but did not prevent it for fear of changing the future. Am I right?"

"... damn, you're good. You really would make a good queen," I said.

"Thank you, John," she said to me.

"Not to sound negative, but is there a reason you noticed and asked?"

"I presume a friend cannot simply look out for someone important to them?"

"I... didn't think I was all that important. I mean, you have an entire army of people, each of them more knowledgeable and trustworthy and loyal than I am. I'm still trying to get used to the customs of this world. Begnion was quite the handful with all those stuffy nobles and customs and all that stuff. Also, no offense, but I don't exactly have strong ties to Crimea... or to any country here in this world," I explained. Her reaction and response surprised me.

"You taught me courage. When we first met, you inspired me to fight along with my lord Ike despite his constant protests. You have been a friend to me. You have treated me as an equal instead of being one of those flustering, bowing people in the courts. You are one of the few people who have shown me what true friendship can be like, and you are the only one to have extended it without regard to my status or personage," Elincia replied somewhat forcefully, but in such a manner and style as a parent would explain something to a child who had done something minor, yet wrong and needed to be corrected.

Huzzah for long, awkward, run-on mental sentences and thoughts.

"E... Elincia."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"You have already changed this world from how you know it. Without you, I do not presume to think I would have gained the courage to fight alongside you all. Without you, I do not believe Lady Jill would have joined us. Your very presence has changed this world in a positive way. Your presence has brought Lady Karla peace, helped Lady Jill to see the truth, protected Lady Leanne from harm from Duke Oliver in the forest, and many more. But above all, you helped me learn how to stick to my convictions and to fight for them. You already changed the world from how you know it. You just have not realized it yet. Even if you haven't changed the world as everyone knows it... you have changed my world and my views of the world around me," Elincia said again.

"I... princess... your majesty... what... I..."

She was right. Mostly. Jill would've joined anyway, but... still... she speaks the truth. I looked at her with curiosity. She really is nothing like the Elincia from Path of Radiance, from what I remember. She is still just as elegant, sure, but she also has an air of power and bravado and courage that she didn't seem to exude in the game.

The game and the reality I'm in both are so different from each other. I don't want to presume that it is my presence and my personality that altered the world so much, but the princess seems to think so.

I walked over to a rock that was closer to the river and sat down, staring out in space. Elincia must have taken this as a sign that I was deep in thought, so she sat down next to me and stared across the river with me.

"Tell me something, please," Elincia said to me.

"... what is it?" I asked tentatively.

"Why do you doubt yourself so much? You have so much power, so much caring, and so many other qualities that would make a great leader or a great person. Yet, you continue to doubt yourself and believe that you have done nothing to contribute. Why? I do not understand why you doubt yourself when everyone else believes... when I believe," she asked me.

"Why? ... I wish I knew," I sighed in response.

"You already know the answer," she said to me.

"Why do I doubt myself so much? I don't know. I just do. To assume that I'm responsible for so much would be presumptuous and prideful. It is arrogant. It is blind arrogance. It is this selfish feeling for one's self that causes the world to crash. I never have to argue when someone says they're better than me because... they probably are. Everyone excels their own thing. Rather than play to a nonexistent ego and fight them over my reputation and whatever little pride I have in myself, I let them go. I step back logically and see the situation. You cannot let emotions control who you are or else you will be done for when they pass controlling you and end up consuming your very being," I said, rambling more than anything. I stopped as I realized I had no idea where I was going and I was probably boring Elincia with some stupid ramble.

"John... it is not wrong to have some pride in yourself. It is not wrong to be proud of what you do. Those fireballs that you cast in battle help our cause. To have pride is not wrong, if one can have pride in moderation. Would you have believed me if I said having no pride is just as wrong and as dangerous as having too much pride? If you believe that, then you will understand... what I see in you and why I think you feel so down about yourself," Elincia said to me.

"I... Elincia... thank you. You're right again," I said to her with a smile.

"I only wish I had enough confidence in myself to break tradition," Elincia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"We once had a discussion about who I liked on the last day of Histcaymas. You said it was General Ike. I will neither accept nor reject your assumption. I cannot confirm nor deny your belief. It is the same as me either condoning or condemning your decision to let the medallion be stolen," Elincia began, but paused.

"What is on your mind about this mystery male?" I asked, half-jokingly. I didn't push that it was Ike, but I knew it was him. I'm pretty sure that anyone who has played Path of Radiance can attest that she has had some kind of feelings for him. Even the Geoffrey and Elincia fans I knew at home could not deny that she might have had some feelings at one time or another for Ike.

"Every day that I am in this war, my feelings for this... mystery male... has strengthened," Elincia said, using my words almost as a sarcastic jibe to my joke. Wow, when did the princess get a sarcastic sense of humor?

"I realize that no matter how much I feel for him, I cannot allow myself to act upon these emotions. As you said earlier, if they overwhelm me and consume me, they will destroy me and my life. It is even worse for me, for I am to become the ruler of Crimea and... as such... it is my duty to stick to traditions that we have honored for a long time," Elincia said.

"That's not true," I interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Elincia asked, raising a brow. I guess she was not used to being interrupted. I ignored it just this one time, though.

"I may not know the history of this world very well..." I began. I really need to go to a library and get a history book when I'm done with this war.

"... but I know that it was of some kind of tradition to have laguz slaves. Would you say now that the tradition of laguz slavery is right? That such a... time-honored tradition... is meant to be obeyed and followed simply because it is a tradition that your ancestors have respected for many years?" I asked, challenging her.

"No, but--"

"There is no buts. Follow your heart. You are soon to be the queen. If you must, you can use your power to do away with tradition. You can use your power to create a new Crimea with new rules and a paradise for everyone, laguz and beorc. You will soon have the power to directly affect people's lives. Rules are meant to be broken if they are bad rules," I said.

"John, it's not that simple--"

"Yeah, it really is. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of losing your power? You're working hard for the power that you will soon receive. Are you afraid of people looking down upon your reign and saying you're a bad queen? So be it. Would you go down in history as just another pretty queen sitting daintily on a throne and obeying traditions that you have no business following?" I said aggressively, almost like a lecture. I could see the shock in Elincia's eyes. I almost regretted it. She... had obviously never had something like this happen to her before.

"I... I'm sorry," I began.

"No, you're right. Still, the fact remains that the person I like does not like me back. He has shown no signs of ever liking me back in that fashion. He has continued to work for me and even offer friendship, but anything more than that seems like an impossibility. He is caring and understanding, though," Elincia said.

"Ike may be hard of emotion, but he has a heart of gold. Give him time. If you two were fated to be together, then it will work out. If you are meant for someone else, they will open up to you," I said.

"General Ike... my lord Ike..." Elincia said before laughing a bit to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, pouting slightly.

"I find it funny you insist it is him," Elincia said.

"Is it?" I asked curiously.

"I plead the fifth," she said to me.

"You what?" I asked her. How the hell...?

"You once said that phrase a while ago when you were asked a question that you did not want to answer. I figured using your terms would get the point across better," Elincia said.

"Am I to assume you will not tell me then?" I asked her.

"You assume correctly," she replied to me with a bit of a laugh. The laughter subsided as her eyes glazed over for a second.

"Elincia?" I asked gently.

"Yes? I apologize for that. I was just thinking about that person again. I know I should not, but, yet I am," she hastily said.

"Elincia," I said to her.

"John... I have a formal request to make to you," Elincia said, almost in a mock authoritative voice.

"Yes, your highness?" I asked. She flinched slightly at being addressed by that title.

"When we are alone... just the two of us... I want you to treat me as if I was one of your friends. Just like one of your friends at home. I want you to act naturally around me," she said.

"Why?" I asked. Perhaps it was a stupid question. Perhaps it wasn't. I didn't know the answer.

"Because, the formality that everyone else exhibits toward me in camp is rather irritating at times. I know that even if I asked them, they would feel uncomfortable toward referring to me as such. Therefore, I ask that in times such as these, you treat me as one of your friends," Elincia said.

"I understand," I said to her.

"You don't have to do it right now. I understand it is rather awkward," Elincia said in a comforting tone.

"I'll try my best," I said to her with a smile. "Just, I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?" Elincia asked me.

"It's been so long since I've been around friends at home, I don't really know how I act around them anymore. I've changed so much since I've been here and I don't think I want to go back to how I was. My body's gotten a lot stronger than it has when I first got here, I've actually got more confidence in myself than I had before, and I've opened up slightly more to trust people I normally wouldn't," I said.

"You can continue doing that," Elincia replied.

"With your help, as well as Jill, Mist, Ike, Rhys, Karla, Selena, Joshua, Carin, Oscar, Boyd, and everyone in this camp, I am sure I can continue doing that," I said.

"I? What have I done?" Elincia asked, confused.

"I didn't say you were going to be a good queen just because I felt like saying it. You helped me improve, just as everyone else here has had their contribution. Being around you, I feel a sense of confidence and peace. You've been the one to inspire me to do better. You were one of the people I wanted to protect when Naesala came after us. I never wanted to just protect you because you were a princess or Crimea's future. I wanted to protect you because you've had just as much impact on my life as I may have had on yours," I said.

"... you may not have overwhelming confidence or power... but you always know the right thing to say to cheer someone up. I presume that is the reason why a few females in camp have had their eye on you," Elincia remarked with a small laugh.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't know? You have never noticed?" Elincia said.

"No," I replied. Not entirely true. I'm starting to think that perhaps Jill does, but I'm not a hundred percent sure.

"Yet, they all expressed the same thing to me during our little talks," Elincia said.

"Little talks?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes a few of the females in camp get together for a little social gathering. What gets said there mostly stays there," Elincia said.

"I assume from that statement, you won't tell me who said it," I said.

"Precisely. You are quite intuitive," Elincia said.

Was that really intuition? I would've labeled it as common sense.

"C_ommon sense ain't common_," came a voice in my head.

Oh god, leave me alone.

"..._ fine,_" it said.

"I can say that a few of them know who my other... romantic interest... is," she said, pausing at "romantic interest" as if not sure exactly how she was going to word that.

"Is there a reason you won't tell me who it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, but even that I cannot share with you," she replied.

"In due time, Elincia. I can understand if you choose not to tell now," I said.

"Thank you," she replied to me with a smile.

"Is there a particular reason why certain other females have chosen me as one of their interests?" I asked Elincia, curiously.

"Most of them for the same reason I do. You're charming, funny, understanding, kind, caring... among other things. I mean, that's what they say," Elincia replied.

"Most of them for the same reason you do? You--"

"I merely explained why they like you."

That was odd. Truly. Epically.

Epic.

This. Is. Spartaaaaaaa!

I really, honestly need to keep my mind from wandering.

"It is almost breakfast. I believe we should be returning to camp," Elincia said.

"Yes, we should. You go on first. There is something I have to think about," I replied to her.

"What is on your mind?" she asked me.

"It is... a little personal," I replied to her.

"I understand," she said. With that, she left me alone to my thoughts.

Am I really as oblivious as she said? Who are these girls? I think Jill may be one of them, but one person does not make more than one.

What?

I just confused myself. I need breakfast. Well, I just need food in me. Elincia already left and was probably on her way back. I should do the same.

Oscar's cooking, here comes a wrecking ball. Prepare to be demolished by a very ravenous soldier.

Author's Note: Talk about a short ditty expanding. That scene with Elincia was supposed to be a paragraph, max. I actually wrote a rough outline of the chapter while I was at work the other day. So far in this chapter, I've done two of the twelve things I had planned. Oh well, that's what the next chapter is for. Although, to be honest, out of those twelve things, it looks like they may be three or four chapters. The battle at Nevassa may be a little bit later than expected.

Also, my arm is killing me. Nothing like putting in eleven hours of work to help stain a deck.

I think I spent almost a half-hour trying to remember _when_ Elincia and John had their conversation about the mystery male. General Ike, as he presumes. As for me, I have no idea. I cannot read Elincia's mind.

I also realize that people in camp are taking my revival a bit to lightly... a flaw in my writing, to which I apologize for. I'm trying my best not to overplay the revival in the story's flow and give it more attention than it should, but at the same time I realize people aren't oblivious when a dead person is walking quite healthy and alive in your midst.

I shall see what I can do in the next chapter. Until then, stay sexy. Ahahaha...


	45. The First Fated Battle

Author's Note: Well, I'm single again! Damn, and I came close to the two-month mark this time! I swear, one day I will overcome that hurdle. I'd rather not get into the details.

Yeah, that's why this chapter's a bit late...

Anyway...

Oh, got another job. I work with my step-father as a painter. I really don't like the job to be honest, but I need the money.

Also, just felt the need to mention this. Yes, when I first started writing this story, John was me in every way (except one or two ways). However, that was almost two years ago (holy crap, it's almost two years). He's gone through totally different experiences than I have.

And, in my opinion, experiences define a person's character, personality, etc.

Therefore, in a way, the John you see in the story differs from me in real life in quite a few many ways. For example, the things that John on Tellius has that I don't. The list goes: has more self-confidence than I do, is still a virgin, never smoked a cigarette in his life, virtually never had alcohol in his life, can do magic (lucky bastard), is physically more fit than I am, actually has money, has experienced the horror of people dying in front of him, has been in prison, knows the future somewhat, dated a video game character, was someone's first kiss, actually did the dishes (back at the Greil Mercenaries fort), is motivated to finish the novel that we've been working on for years (we as in me here in real life and the character in the story)...

There's so many differences between myself and John in Tellius... not just in our experiences but also in our personalities. In many ways, he's grown to be more of an original, unique character... and less like a carbon copy of me. He even swears a lot more than I do.

Oh, I also started FE6. Sophia and Lilina totally owned the HELL out of Narshen. Level 1 druid and level 3 sage owned him. Granted, Lilina could've done it by himself (since Cath stole Narshen's Delphi Shield), but I felt that sharing was caring... in terms of EXP.

Thoughts: Fir is awesome (don't know where she gets it from since, IMO, Bartre and Karla both suck in FE7), Dieck is awesome, Sue is awesome but needs a little something called "strength", Miledy is really awesome... has competition with Jill as best FE unit of all time (along with a few others), Saul is friggin' hilarious in his support convos, Ellen capped Luck (which has not happened to me outside of Radiant Dawn before), and Roy sucks major balls... also, when the HELL does he promote?! There's other thoughts, but these author's notes are getting to be way too long.

Also, I completely re-wrote this chapter somewhat. I was typing the conversation with Karla when it just felt... weird. So, I ended up deleting it. I don't know. It just didn't feel right to put in.

And then I tried to write another conversation with John and Karla. That didn't work out either. For some reason, I can't seem to get the hang of writing her character anymore... so I ended up just completely cutting it out. I also completely cut out the idea I had for magic training with Soren.

Actually, I cut out a lot of my plans. They just didn't seem to fit. Go figure... the one time I try to plan out the story, I end up cutting most of the planns I had for the chapter out because they just didn't feel right.

Anyway, here goes Chapter 45. Let's see how this goes.

Chapter 45:

The First Fated Battle

Breakfast, as usual, was eggcellent. Bad pun. Again, I have to wonder how Oscar manages to do it.

Perhaps I should take lessons. I was a mediocre cook and baker at best back home.

I was roaming around camp with no specific goal or location in mind. You know, I never really did practice with that sword Ike gave me for the holidays. Maybe I should find a sparring partner and try to work on it.

Maybe later. Ike did say we were moving out today. Today was the day we fight at the capital. Today is the day we get to fight Ena. Dear god, I hope we don't get slaughtered by her.

All throughout breakfast, people were talking with each other and glancing at me. I guess the girls spread the news of my return fairly well throughout the camp.

The girls?

Ahaha, Elincia, Mist, and Jill.

STRIKE A POSE! IT'S CHARLIE'S ANGELS!

Dear goodness, it's the Ginyu Force.

I'm going to stop now.

My magic came back, too. The fire shield didn't come probably because the magic hadn't fully recharged, but after a good night's sleep, I felt rejuvenated and refreshed. This was mirrored by Soren's annoyance at a stray fireball setting his tent on fire.

Damn it, Soren! I apologized for it!

"Time to move out!" I heard the call ring out through camp. Time for us to pack the tents we were in and move out.

Lute taught me the spell of how she made a stack of papers appear on her desk a long time ago at Begnion.

Learning from Lute is like bashing your head against the wall so many times you have a migrane... and you forget about the pain by chopping off a limb or two... and then you forget about THAT pain by jumping off a cliff into a jagged bunch of rocks.

Then, if you're still alive, you forget that pain by screaming so loud that your very own eardrums begin to protest.

That's what a lesson with Professor Lute is like. She's so stupid and irritating but such a damn genius that I don't know how to react to her.

Anyway, Lute taught me the spell and the concept behind inventing new spells. Apparently, since I mastered four of the five branches of magic, there's a lot of magic I could do. By concentrating and combining elements together, I can create magic to do almost anything I want. That "almost" being there because I can't do light magic to save my life.

Curious, I began experimenting a bit. I recently developed a spell where I can pack away the tent and everything inside of it. When I cast the spell, the tent reduces to the size of a small capsule. Thank you Dragonball for the idea for this. I can make capsules a reality thanks to magic.

Today will be the first time I test the spell out. Ushering Rolf out of the tent, I held my hand out, closed my eyes, and cast the spell while adding in the required hand motions. Confidence. I needed confidence in myself. After all, there is dark magic put into the mix here.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard Rolf exclaim.

I opened my eyes to see that the tend was gone, replaced by the capsule. Yes! It was a success!

"That's incredible," Rolf said.

I picked up the capsule from the ground, scared of what may happen to it. I put the capsule into a little carrying case I asked one of the twins from the convoy to make. I never could figure out which one was which.

"Crackers, you're done already?" Marcia asked me.

"Yep! Tent packed away and we're ready to march!" I said enthusiastically with a smile.

"Holy cheesecakes, that's faster than I could do it," she commented.

"That's what she said," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Marcia asked.

"Five minutes to get rid of it!" I exclaimed.

"... um, okay," Marcia said, looking at me as if I lost my sanity.

"I'm hungry," I heard a nearby soft and gentle female voice say.

"Oh, it's Ilyana!" Marcia said with a smile. With a wave to me, she ran off to Ilyana.

"Do you think you could teach me that spell?" Rolf asked me.

"I... um... I don't know. That depends on if you've got a talent for dark magic or not," I replied to Rolf.

"Uh, I've heard stories about dark mages. I think I'll let you handle this," Rolf said with a nervous laugh.

"Understood," I said to him with a nod.

"Jooooooooooooooohn!" I heard Nino exclaim. Before I could turn, she collided into me and knocked us to the ground.

"HI!" she exclaimed with a huge smile, sitting on my stomach.

"Oww... hi Nino," I said to her with a smile.

"Now, Nino, it's not exactly nice to tackle people. Especially mages."

I looked over to see Lloyd Reed walking over.

"Hey there!" I said with a small smile at the Black Fang member. Once again, I can't believe he's with us.

"Hi brother!" Nino exclaimed as she jumped off me. Lloyd held out a hand and helped me up.

"Welcome to the land of the living. We heard the story," Lloyd said to me.

"I, um, that's cool," I said, not sure what to say.

"Truly an amazing story," Lloyd said.

"Thanks... though... to be honest, I don't remember anything about what was on the other side," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Lloyd said. "Just glad you're alive again."

With that, we continued having a small conversation while the rest of camp packed up. Within the hour, everyone was already marching toward Nevassa.

It was a relatively quiet march to the capital. I think even the Daein citizens knew not to bother us on our march or impede our progress. On the way up, I walked alongside Professor Canas and this other female teacher from the academy. She was a master of all the magical arts, both healing and the five branches of magic. According to Canas, her name was Gabriella Sequillo.

Gabriella, Canas, and myself were engaged in a wonderful philosophical discussion on the way up, eventually joined by both Soren and Rhys. Well, really, Gabriella was mainly silent. She was quite an odd character. It was like talking to Lute, only she wasn't as irritating.

I guess every genius is quirky. Either I'm quirky and I don't realize it or I'm not a genius.

I saw Jill flying overhead nearby. She gave me a smile. I smiled back at her. Suddenly, she got a devious look on her face. I became slightly worried at what she had running through her mind.

"The Game!" she exclaimed to me with a sadistic grin and flew off ahead.

...

Fucking son of a bitch!

Nearby, I heard Mist groan in annoyance at what Jill said. Oh, it looks like Jill taught the concept of The Game to a few of the girls. Elincia made her way over and joined in on the philosophical conversation.

You know, I'm wondering if Mist told Ike that I knew the medallion was being stolen. If she had, I wonder why he isn't trying to fight his way over to me and give me a small talk about it. Maybe he understood that it had to be taken.

Wait, Ike understanding something? That's a riot!

"John?"

I looked over to see Canas looking at me curiously.

"Lost in thought?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. Did you ask me something?" I replied.

"We changed topic of discussion to morality. Do you think there is such thing as absolute morality and do you think it is wise legislate morality onto the people?" Canas explained. Oh boy... here comes.

The discussion changed topic a few times during the march up and I felt my brain spinning. So many different viewpoints on so many different topics. Still, it was good to have a stimulating and intellectual conversation, especially with Canas and Soren. Those two would make lovely contestants on Jeopardy. I could see Nevassa. I'd say another twenty or thirty minutes of marching and we'd be there.

Elincia looked pensive and desperate, a weird combination for anyone. It was like she was absorbing what everyone was saying, but they were saying so much that it was beginning to horribly overflow out of her mind. Poor girl was trying to absorb as much as she could for when she became ruler of the country.

"Prepare for battle!" I heard a voice cry out.

What? A battle? Now? This wasn't in the game!

There was no battle outside the capital! It was in the capital! Shit!

I could hear battle horns ringing out as both armies scrambled to get their weapons and into formation. It appears that the enemy army were just leaving the capital to move west to Crimea when they spotted our army.

In a short amount of time, the two armies were engaged in battle. It seemed to be a somewhat even battle. I desperately did spell after spell, trying to help out. With the way this battle was going, even if we won, it would be a Pyrrhic victory, and this just could not work.

Then... I saw her.

The enemy commander.

General Petrine. She was riding her horse hard and fast toward Ike. He quickly disentangled himself from the soldier he was fighting and raised his sword to prepare for her. Quickly, she pulled something out from her pouch. Before Ike could react, the flame whip I got her for the holidays went flying out at Ike.

Before it could hit, I put up a fire shield around Ike, protecting him from both the whip and the flames that emanated from it. Quickly looking around, she spotted me and rode her horse over. I put up a shield, preparing for our encounter.

"... former Commander John," she said with a sneer as she put the whip away. Confused, I put down my shield.

"... General Petrine," I replied to her, a part of me wanting to snap at attention to her commanding tone.

"I assume you have not forgotten my promise," she said in a condescending tone as she pulled her flame lance out.

"That we are to battle each other one-on-one. The victor will laugh as the loser dies," I replied.

"It is an odd feeling... to destroy what I worked to create. If I had known you would betray me, I would have killed you when I had the chance," Petrine said, trotting her horse slowly around me. I turned my body slowly to make sure she didn't get behind me.

"You do have the sense of a fine soldier, both from my training and from your experiences in war. I do anticipate having a hard-fought victory over you. Let's see how much your training paid off," Petrine said with a snide expression.

"I never wished to betray your trust, the belief you had in me, or anything else. In your own way, you showed me kindness that you rarely show to anyone else. Why you did it, I don't think I'll ever know. I betrayed you because you are working for the wrong ruler. You keep working for the mad king and you will die with him," I growled to her.

"Mad... king? In a society that he wishes to create, you could be a high-class citizen! There is no social hierarchy in his world. The powerful will be on top while the weak are on the bottom. You are one of the powerful. Yourself, myself, the black knight, your general Ike... everyone would be of the upper class. Can you not understand the perfect society we would live in if his beliefs were to come true? There would be no prejudice based on social standing or who you are related to or what class you are born into," Petrine explained. I can see she would rather have me back in Daein than kill me. Was I really that powerful of a mage that even after a betrayal, she'd want me back on her side? Interesting, indeed.

"There would still be prejudice. There would be the prejudice of the strong being better than the weak," I replied.

"But that is a prejudice you can overcome with hard work. If you work hard and become strong, you will rise through the ranks and become one of the higher class," Petrine countered.

"But see, there lies a flaw. You said that when you are born in this society, you will be prejudiced for or against. The same exists in this so-called perfect society you and your insane ruler wish to force upon the people," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How so?" she growled angrily. I could tell she was ready to spear me with her flame lance. Nevermind that there was a big battle going on around us... the two armies were far too busy trying to get some semblance of an upper hand to notice the Daein commander was actually somewhat far into the Begnion lines conversing with one of the Greil Mercenaries.

"What of someone like myself?" I asked.

"What about yourself? Don't be so conceited about your talent," she growled.

"That's exactly my point," I said.

"What is?" she asked, her grip on her anger slipping as she started fidgeting with her lance in an antsy fashion.

"What about people who are born with talent. Supposing there was someone who, at the ripe age of thirteen, became a better fighter than you are. No matter how hard you tried, you could not overcome this genius who rarely trains? Does that seem fair that someone gets a higher position than you in society because they were born with the talent and not because they worked toward being as good as they are?" I asked.

"..."

I couldn't help it... I decided to add salt to the wound.

"If I defeat you today, that would mean I am better than you and thus deserve a higher place in society. Would that be fair knowing that I'll always be better than you despite the fact you trained with your lance all your life while I've only been a soldier and a fighter for less than a year?" I concluded.

There was silence from Petrine as her horse stopped and she stared at me. It was as if she was trying to work out in her head what I was saying.

"There is no way you can defeat me," she said slowly. "Say your prayers to Ashera before you meet her!"

She rushed at me with her flame lance and thrust at me. Quickly, I put up a fire shield as was tradition of my fighting style. Honestly, that has become my signature move. With a shield as hastily put up against someone as powerful as Petrine, I expect it to shatter, but it held. I remember when my shield was shattered with no problem against the Black Knight. I wonder if Petrine is really that weak compared to him. Or maybe I've improved that much.

I didn't have much time to think as the deflected lance quickly slashed again, this time crashing the shield. I did managed to get out of the way of the lance as I conjured a fireball and threw it at her.

Bad idea.

After all, she wields a flame lance of arcane might, as the rumors say. You'd think using a fireball against a person who wields a fire lance would be a bad idea.

Then again, I don't think.

The lance absorbed the fireball and seemed to glow slightly brighter with fire. She charged me yet again, and I managed to sidestep it again. I found that her moves were predictable while she was on that horse. She must have noticed that too, for she jumped off the horse as soon as I sidestepped her attack, and began attacking me furiously with the lance. I kept putting up shield after shield, deflecting her insane combos.

When I say insane, I mean insane! Holy shit, I thought the mercenaries were skilled with their weapons but going against Petrine here was incredible. If I wasn't so fearing for my life due to the fact I'm the target, I would marvel at the skill she had with a lance.

"Focus!" she barked at me as she thrust her lance. It pierced my shield and caught me slightly on the arm as I side-stepped her and cast a spell.

"Gotcha!" I shouted as I shot a scathing blast of wind from my hand, which struck her in the chest and slugged her backward a few feet.

I must have had a look of confusion as she started laughing a little from being hit. That laughter quickly subsided as she readied her lance with a look of concentration on her face.

"You truly are a genius. You actually hit me!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to enjoy roasting your hide and tearing you apart."

Amidst our personal vendetta battle, there was a battle going on around us. Yet, none of that really mattered to us. All that was on my mind was her; all that was on her mind was me. We were intertwined and dead-set upon each other. After this battle, one of us was going away victorious and the other would lay on the ground, dead.

Feeling it was somewhat appropriate for the battle, I pulled out my sword. The sonic sword Ike got me for the holidays was pulled out. Granted, lances are supposed to have an advantage over swords, but I never paid attention to the weapons triangle. Besides, it's a ranged sword.

"En guarde!" I shouted as I ran at her, my sword raised, and my actions imitating all those times I watched Mist train with her sword.

"Now or never," she replied to me as she held her lance.

The showdown was about to begin.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I came up with the chapter title after I wrote the chapter. It came after I read a review by spygirly. I never realized how much I built up Petrine's character and the interaction between her character and mine.

Keep your reviews coming. I honestly enjoy reading your reviews. It helps me both as a writer in a general and an author to this story... as well as a morale booster when I feel down, lol.


	46. The First Fated Defeat

Author's Notes: So, I just found out Adventure Time will be an actual TV show soon on Cartoon Network. Yahoo!

I had trouble naming this chapter. I called the last chapter "The First Fated Battle" when I realized... the battle takes place primarily in this chapter. Woo-hoo for not thinking ahead. I don't even know WHAT I'm going to name this chapter.

Actually, the title of the chapter came to me as I was ranting to a very close friend of mine about how I stupidly labeled the last chapter "battle" when it's in here. So, I titled this chapter how it is.

It doesn't really give anything away. After all, who does it refer to? -laughs-

Chapter 46:

The First Fated Defeat

Sometimes there is one person who your mind is fixated upon. Sometimes there is just one person who is the fixation of your focus. Sometimes there is just one person that has had a big impact on your life, whether you realize it or enjoy it... or not.

Sometimes, you start to fall for them. You develop a simple crush on them that develops into something more. Sometimes you grow past love into an obsession. A simple event influenced by that person which changed your life for good might alter your thoughts on that person. You might become so obsessed with that person that your life revolves around that person... or even worse, that person becomes your life.

Sometimes, you begin to dislike them. Something about that person rubs you the wrong way. Perhaps it is the fact they cross their legs when they sit; perhaps it is because they use the word "like" too much. Eventually, you become fixated upon that difference between yourself and that person. You start to obsess about that difference between you two and let it consume you. You become an embodiment of hatred and want nothing more than to kill.

To kill...

To kill...

Like in Edgar Allen Poe's story of the black cat.

My relationship with Petrine is neither. I chose another route. I chose just to not even think about the change she had on my life. For better or for worse, though mainly for worse at the moment, she has a connection with me that none of the others have. She gave me the life I have now. Without her, I would be an archer, struggling behind even Rolf and being even less useful than I am now.

Without Petrine, my life here on Tellius would probably have been a joke.

Yet, even to this moment I wonder. Why did she save me? Why was my life spared? I'm sure those reasons she gave me all those months ago weren't the entire truth, if they were even truth at all. Why was I spared and saved?

No... not even just spared and saved. Why was I brought under her wing as a prodigy and given the best training she had to offer? What do I have that others don't? What kind of appeal, if any, do I have on her that other people seem to lack? Is it because she took pity on me? Is it because she somehow knows of my past, as unlikely as that may be?

In a sense, our fates have become intertwined. To make matters worse, we are on opposite sides. A fated showdown between herself and myself was bound to happen. Neither of us could live our lives throughout life if we did not have this final fight. Somewhat of a grudge match, but it's more of a grudging respect that we have for each other.

We have to do this fight... and no one can interfere. We have to do this alone.

I cannot begin to describe in words my feelings for Petrine. No, I do not feel as in I would ask her out. Goodness, I would not like to be a whipping boy for the rest of my life. I feel a connection of respect and admiration for her. Even though she is one of the Four Riders, one of the best of the best of the enemy, I still feel a respect.

Both as a soldier in respecting her ability and as a person respecting her compassion for me.

... I can only wonder what is going on through her mind right now as I charged her with this sword in my hand. It was pretty light... to the point that I could swing it with relative ease and not really worry too much about it. After all, the power of the sword was not the weight, but it was the magic in me.

I saw her thrust her lance at me, attempting to gut me before I had the chance to attack. I saw it coming and side-stepped the attack and slashed at her, putting as much physical power as I had into the attack.

Petrine saw the sword coming a mile away and used the butt of her lance to block the attack. The problem with blocking a magical sword was that it was, well, magical. As soon as the sword collided with the lance, a blast of wind emanated from the sword.

What I did not anticipate was the fact that her weapon would be magically charged as well. As soon as the gusts of scathing wind flew from my blade, fireballs erupted from the point of contact. We were both struck by the magical attacks, both of us taking a step back from the sheer power of the magic.

Her magic is unreal! This isn't like the game. What kind of demon is she? Posesses such powerful skill with a lance, and yet her magical power seems to be quite possibly on par with Mist, Rhys, or even Soren. Those fireballs hurt like hell!

Thank goodness that for a while, Selena and the others have been training my body to better resist magic. I felt proud that I took a low-level thunder spell from Ilyana and dusted it off, feeling only goosebumps up and down my arms.

I didn't have time to dawdle on the burning sensation on my chest, though. She wasn't about to let me have a break, as I saw her swing the spear through the air. I quickly put up a fire shield to block the attack, doing it more out of instinct than anything. Although it blocked her attack and held, the fire element of my shield powered up her lance again.

Not wasting any time, I held out my hand and shot out a ball of darkness at Petrine. Pulling her lance away from her assault on me, she knocked it back at me with her lance, the ball becoming a ball of darkness and fire.

I saw my own attack reflected back at me, now incorporated with the element of fire in the darkness. I did the first thing that came to mind. I swung my sword with all my might at that ball and knocked it right back to Petrine. The ball changed color slightly and I saw the fire and darkness rotate within the sphere as scathing winds churned the elements inside the sphere.

It kinda looked like some horrible, ominous version of Rasengan just flying through the air. While we're on the topic of nerdy references, can anyone say battle with Phantom Ganon?

I saw Petrine twirl her lance and knock the ball back at me again. Deciding to have a bit of with the elements, I charged up an electrical attack and released it on the sword just as I hit it back at her. I could see the ball glowing brightly, crackling with electricity as the other three elements fought for control over the ball.

We played this morbid game of tennis for a while, each time we hit it, the ball grew bigger and faster. Each time I hit it, I could feel the sheer mass of the ball get larger and the momentum caused by the ever-increasing speed and mass. This was all stirring together and making it harder to hit back.

The ball let off a huge crackle of lightning as Petrine knocked it back to me, the ball roughly five times the size of a basketball. A few of the Greil Mercenaries gathered closer watching this beautiful, yet deadly game of tennis.

Contestants are Petrine and myself.

"You keep this up and we'll both die in the explosion!" Petrine shouted at me, a hint of fear crossing her voice.

"Then do us a favor and let it hit you," I shouted back at her.

"We will both die if it hits either one of us! Don't you understand that?!" she shouted as she knocked it back to me.

"What, are you scared to die?!" I shouted to her, taunting her as I knocked it back to her.

"Die an honorless and stupid death at your hand? I believe any soldier should be!" she replied, the fear in her voice growing ever so slightly.

"AND HERE COMES THE PITCH!" I cried out as I got into a batter-like stance and held my sword like a baseball bat. Time to give her a scare. When that ball got too close for comfort, I put up a fire shield to temporarily stop it. With it stopped on my shield, I knew I had less than a second to do what I needed to do.

It was like my childhood, playing baseball for the local children's teams. Between playing with the baseball on a tee and playing little league, I recalled all my coaches taught me and swung my sword. I smashed the ball with the flat of my blade near what I hoped would be the sweet spot, a shockwave of pain vibrating up my arm to my shoulders. I saw the ball fly into the sky, fading and fading and fading until I could see it no more.

"Grand slam!" I exclaimed, keeping up with the baseball analogy.

I was rewarded with a stream of fire flying very close to my cheek. I would've been hit had it not been for the fact I stumbled slightly from the pain in my arms.

"Focus on the battle, you half-brained moron or I'll burn you to a crisp! You have a lot of nerve to take your attention away while you're engaged with me," she shouted.

"Hon, I wouldn't want to be engaged with you if you were the last woman alive!" I shouted back at her as I shot a bolt of lightning at her. The lightning hit for what appeared to be hardly any damage. Then again, it was a low powered thunder spell.

"Dog's breath! You have no honor as a soldier!" she shouted as she started attacking in a flurry of thrusts. Sword Rain! Sword Rain Alpha!

I eventually tuned her out, realizing if I wanted to not become swiss cheese, I would do well to focus on her lance and avoid the attacks. I shielded some and deflected others with blasts of wind, but I could not do it to all.

Was this really the end? I can't launch an attack at her if I'm too busy dodging her attacks to remember higher level spells. I doubt she's going to let me stand there with a spellbook in hand while I chant a spell to destroy her.

She paused for a second and took a step back, the constant missing despite all her attacks serving to tire her out for a bit.

Wait, that's it! My stored spells. I was saving this for Ena but I suppose it'll have to do.

I held out my hand and attempted a spell I hadn't done since Oliver. A circle of light encompassed Petrine as a ball of light appeared above her. I saw a small smile curve on the face of Selena, who pushed her way close to our battle. She probably recognized the spell was I was preparing. It was very similar to how it was before. The ball of light hovered about ten feet above Petrine. As with before, the light looked a bit like a cone with the ball as a point.

Except, my spell was going to be different than before.

Petrine saw the circle on the ground appear around her and looked up. I could see the realization dawn upon her mind.

Yeah, you're fucked.

"You don't stand a chance. I'll show you your powerlessness!" I declared as thunderbolts rained down upon Petrine from the ball.

"Indignation... Judgment!" I shouted out. I clenched my hand into a fist and smirked as a sword of pure lightning struck down upon the ground where Petrine was standing, the circle on the ground compacting closer and closer.

"Disappear..." I panted out. A nice, customized, high-level thunder spell to show off. For the finishing touch, a spattering of some other magic was appropriate. I could feel the gusts of wind emanating from the spell as it concluded its show of fireworks, leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt and smoke where Petrine's body now lay. Oh god, I'll never get used to the magic drain of attempting high-level spells.

"General!" I heard one of the Daein soldiers call out.

Hah, yeah right. She's definitely roas--

A figure flew right out of the cloud of smoke, its weapon impaling me right through my shoulder. What impaled me was an orange lance, held on by a hand with a black glove on. This hand was attached to an arm which was attached to a body wearing black armor.

On top of that armor was the smiling face of Petrine herself. Holy shit, how the hell did she survive that. Granted, she looks like a beauty salon exploded on her with frazzled hair and black and brown marks all over her face, but... she's still alive.

... and holy hell, I just realized I have a spear going into my shoulder. For some reason, I can't even feel it. All I can feel is my heart pumping so fast in anticipation of this battle and this conflict. Her face contorted into a sadistic smile as she twisted the lance. Once again, I felt nothing for some reason. My mind was clear and focused. She had to die.

In her arrogance and assumption of my fatigue, she left herself open. She expected me to be weakened greatly by the power of that spell. I guess she didn't know I've drained my magic so many times before that I think my reserves have hit a new high. She thought that she had victory by overcoming my spell.

She had another thing coming.

I reached out with my arm and shoved myself forward on the lance, causing it to come out the other side of my arm. That's gonna leave a mark tomorrow when I finally feel the pain of that. I grabbed her by the throat, the face of arrogance turning into a face of fear and pain. I could hear and see her sputtering and choking, grabbing my arm and trying to force me to let go, but nothing would make me let go.

This had to end now. By my hand, she shall die.

It still didn't seem right that I was defeating her because of her cockiness. It felt almost dishonorable that I took advantage of her blind arrogance to gain an upper hand.

Still, the thought that I held her life in my hand was an empowering feeling.

But I must not stoop to her level. Growling a bit in frustration, I let her go. She stumbled backward and pulled the lance out of my shoulder. She was coughing a bit as she massaged her throat, trying to regain her breath.

"Why?" she choked out.

"There is no honor in killing you because you were too stupid to defend yourself. Maybe you should take the lesson in humility I just taught you. If I am to kill you, it is because I am a better soldier and not because you left yourself open in your pride and miscalculation," I said, blood rushing through my body. I could feel myself growing a bit weak from loss of blood. The wound on my shoulder was now open since her lance was pulled out..

"... you're an absolute fool!" she exclaimed. I raised my sword up with my free arm and was ready to strike her when an arrow flew through the air, striking my arm and making me drop my sword.

"General Shinon..." Petrine growled as a familiar red-headed bastard came forth. Shouldn't he be commanding the troops in this battle?

"Ha... haha... you're a general now?" I laughed, half-delirious from lack of blood. I saw Elincia herself run forward with her staff and begin to heal me.

"I did not need your interference," Petrine said sharply to Shinon.

"I was merely helping," Shinon replied, almost in an overly cocky tone. "You were being strangled after all."

"I wanted to defeat him without any outside help. Your interference has interrupted our fight," Petrine growled at Shinon.

"Either way, we already late for our march. The king will have our heads if we are late for our rendezvous," Shinon casually pointed out.

"Sh... Shinon," Rolf gasped out.

I found myself mostly recovered, thanks to Elincia, though my body was still wobbly. I put my arm around her for support in standing up.

"... you get to keep your head and bones today, boy. I will be back," Petrine barked.

"U-Uncle... Shinon," Rolf said.

"Sh, kid. Look strong. Be strong. Remember all I taught you," Shinon said to Rolf.

"Y-Yes, uncle," Rolf choked out.

"Pity he doesn't join us. Your nephew is a skilled archer," Petrine commented.

The battle continued raging around us, though I saw that some nearby were actually more intent with watching my battle with Petrine. Poor Daein soldiers never saw Volke and Sothe hit them. They were dead before they even hit the ground.

Damn, I don't want to piss those two off.

"You. We will continue this another day," Petrine said to me.

"Of course. I'll be glad to teach you another lesson of humility and defeat," I said with a little laugh.

"You'd do well to have a few yourself," Petrine replied.

"I should. Thank you for the advice," I said. Petrine physically flinched at my tone of voice and my answer. At that, she glared hard at Elincia.

"Stupid Crimean floozy of a princess. I'm sick and tired of being made a fool of again and again because of you," Petrine said with utter malice. With that, she hopped back on her horse, which had stayed obediently near its master, and rode off to sound the retreat.

"Shinon," I said to him.

"John," he replied, not as venomously as he used to.

"Join the mercenaries again," I said outright.

"And miss out on the fame, fortune, and power that comes with being a general?" he replied with a sneer.

"You're fighting on the losing side. What fame, fortune, and power comes with a cell in a dungeon?" I asked.

"Daein will win, you just watch and see. I'd love to feather your hide myself, but it appears the general wants to do it herself. My only wish is to be there when it happens," he said with a small smile.

"You'll get your chance. After I kill her, I'm coming after you," I growled.

"John... Shinon..." Rolf finally choked out. Poor kid had to see his tent-mate and his uncle trash talk each other like that. I could see that the Daein and Begnion armies were disentangling themselves from each other. The Begnion soldiers, under General Zelgius, were honorable enough to let the Daein army retreat from the battle without fuss.

Truth be told, the battle was still a stalemate. It was advantageous for our side as well to end the battle there to minimize casualties.

"I'll look forward to it, former commander," Shinon said with malice. With that, he turned away and walked off to follow Petrine.

"Count on it..." I replied.

I glared at Shinon, although I wasn't as intimidating as I'd like to be. Being supported to even stand up by the princess really didn't seem all that intimidating.

"Let's get you back to camp," Elincia said, her arm around my waist supporting me as my arm was around her neck to keep balance. I could barely stand up, the blood loss still not fully healed.

"What camp?" I asked, remembering that the camp was packed away for our march.

"You're right," Elincia said in a small voice. I looked at her to see her face slightly red from embarrassment. Don't worry, we all screw up about obvious things once in a while.

"We're setting up camp outside of Daein. We have to treat everyone before we charge in. We don't know what kind of army is still in there," I heard Ike called out. Wow, he's thinking for once.

"That camp," Elincia said to me, a small smile playing across her face. Internally, I groaned at this. Way to rub it in.

"Okay, okay, you win, Elincia," I said, laughing a little.

The second big battle to happen in my life happened today. First was Oliver, second was Petrine. I know I'll have to face Petrine again soon, perhaps on the battle at the bridge. As for Shinon, I don't know how or when I'm going to deal with him.

A lot of my future may be uncertain, but one thing can be known. This upcoming future ain't gonna to be pretty.

Author's Note: This chapter felt a bit awkward to write. Not used to putting so much focus on just one event (or two, if you count after the battle). Yes, it ended something like a draw. Petrine just got pissed that Shinon interrupted her vendetta battle.

Well, in my opinion, this chapter just felt a little different, but I suppose that's because it was more battle than anything and I've always known I'm not that good at writing battles.

Funny that I hate writing battles and battle scenes and war, yet I find myself loving writing this story and it's Fire Emblem. Oh well, the irony will bite me in the ass sooner or later.

Also, question. Do you guys think I should have a beta reader? I don't know if getting one will slow down my update times or not (especially since I write on an erratic schedule), but if there are any issues with grammar or spelling that you notice, then maybe I should.

Then again, I've virtually never proofread my chapters. I write and as soon as I finish, I publish. Sure, not the best of ideas... I guess. Tell me what you think. Maybe I should just go back and proofread the next day I finish a chapter?

Or do you think the grammar and spelling are fine as is? I mean, I'm open for suggestions.


	47. The Objectionable Plan

Author's Notes: Oh, the really strange, dark, morbid, ominous and/or sometimes twisted ideas an author can come up with. Honestly, this one came out of left field after re-watching the anime I, My, Me Strawberry Eggs. After I saw that anime again, I had the VERY strong urge to do something very similar in the story. Plus, I figured that with all the seriousness and the death and everything, it would be nice to have some humor in here again.

... even at John's own expense.

Enjoy.

Chapter 47

The Objectionable Plan

Camp was set for the Crimean Liberation Army, as I was prone to calling it. We were camped outside Nevassa to recuperate from that last battle. As soon as I recovered, Ike called for a meeting. Oh yay! This was to plan strategy for what we are to do next.

I walked over to the tent where Ike and Soren and a few others were and sat down at the table while getting ready for the meeting. Currently in the tent, there was just Soren and Jill. Jill?

Why?

Ike soon walked into the tent a few minutes later with Titania. They both sat at the table and the five of us sat in silence for a few seconds. Soren finally cleared his throat and stood up.

"Due to recent developments, I have deemed it wise to devise another course of action. The army that was traveling west to Crimea has me worried. If Ashnard was truly in the capital, he would keep all his forces near him to defend the capital of the country. It is of my opinion that Ashnard is currently residing elsewhere, possibly in Crimea. This leaves us with two problems," Soren said.

"First, the problem is the forces in the capital. How large are these forces? Who commands them? What is their purpose for staying there as opposed to leaving with the army we encountered earlier?

"Second, the problem is that force heading west. What is their intent? Who are they meeting, if any? If we attack the capital, will they attack us from behind? These are crucial questions to discuss... blah... blah yadda... yadda."

I found myself fading out of attention, Soren's words miraculously transforming into words that he was not saying. I perked up when something clicked in my head.

"... they'll penetrate from the rear," Soren concluded. I perked up at hearing that. Damn, what? I swear, I'm not an Ike/Soren fan! Still, that was an interesting choice of words. I looked around cautiously to see Ike had a glazed look in his eyes, Titania was listening intently, and Jill was doodling with her finger on the table.

So much for an informative meeting. Penetration from the rear? Out of context, that can mean anything.

... and I mean anything.

I am dying to hear the context of which those words were used.

"I have devised a plan that should work," Soren stated.

"What plan is it? In a succinct and concise manner, if possible," Ike said.

"Commander, I have always explained everything in a succinct and concise manner," Soren replied. What? I could've sworn his explanation was about thirty minutes long!

"He means you should speak in the language of Ike," Titania said.

"Point and grunt," I muttered under my breath. Only Jill caught that and fought to keep a straight face.

"We are to attack the capital with a large amount of our forces. We will overwhelm with force and strategy the enemy in there. Before we do that, however, Volke and Sothe will sneak in and attempt to sabotage the enemy by any means they can do without getting caught. Those two are our experts of stealth. I do believe they would be best for their assignment. We will leave the rest of the army at the entrance of the capital as lookouts if, indeed, that force we met earlier is to attack from behind," Soren said.

"I see," Ike said. Another lie for the record.

"There is more. We will be sending spies to the Daein army that headed west. In the chance that they do not attack us from behind, it would do us well to extract as much information from them as possible," Soren said. He looked at me when he said that.

"Wait, you didn't say who was going to do that," I said.

"You are," Soren replied.

"I am," I replied.

Wait.

"Me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you," Soren replied.

"... no offense to your great genius strategies, but I do believe there is a flaw," I blurted out.

"What is that?" Soren asked me.

"I do believe that the Daein soldiers would recognize me," I said.

"Hence why I said a spy. You will be under disguise," Soren said.

"A male mage with some resemblance to my looks will be recognizable," I said.

"You will not be a male mage," Soren said. "This is part of your cover."

"Oh, okay. What will I be?" I asked.

"A female aspiring weapons specialist," Soren replied. At that, Jill let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"You wish to learn and master bows, axes, swords, and lances," Soren said.

"I got that part. It's the other part that has me concerned," I said.

"Female," Soren said, as if this wasn't a problem.

"Female," Titania and Ike said in unison as they looked at me.

"Female," Jill repeated, her voice riddled with humorous laughter.

"Um, Soren... I'm not a girl," I said to him pointedly.

"When Professors Canas and Lute, myself, and some other spellcasters finish our research, you will become a very convincing looking female," Soren said. "I advise you to start your weapons training soon. You depart in two days while I go through details on how to sneak you into the Daein camp."

You gotta be shitting me. No, seriously. What the fuck?

It appears that this plan was to be executed with or without my consent. Soren briefed me that for the next two days, I was to be training in the various weapons. Rolf was to supervise my bow training. I can only hope he's a better teacher than Shinon. Titania would overlook my lances and axes training. That's fine.

... but Karla was to oversee my sword technique and training. Um, what? No way.

The next two days passed through camp with dread all over me. Rhys and Natasha both spent a lot of time tagging around with me and healing me during training. I was being force-fed so many different techniques in such a short period that I felt my head exploding with information.

The day before I left, we held a meeting with the mercenaries. Soren explained the plan to everyone present and asked for anyone to volunteer coming with me.

At that moment, Duncan, Karla, and Jill all volunteered themselves. Jill was to go under a disguise as well as myself since, though she knew the Daein way of life and culture, she wouldn't be well-received as one of their soldiers. Duncan could claim to be a prisoner that escaped. Karla said she would come along as one of the converted soldiers to Daein's cause.

Zihark and Calill, after a few minutes, decided to go also go along as Daein sympathizers who joined Duncan's little ragtag group. Carin decided that she would tag along as well. She said that if things were to go wrong, we could count on her to help us make a getaway. That girl has been looking at me funny ever since I came back. I wonder why. I also still can't shake the fact she looks familiar.

I'm glad Kieran is not going. I can just imagine him shouting out what platoon and regiment he's from while in Daein camp in sheer excitement and blowing our cover.

The meeting was soon adjourned as soon as it was seen that there were no more volunteers. That meant my weapons training resumed for the rest of the day. By the end of the day, I had managed to get down the basics of a sword and wield it somewhat well. Of the three weapons, it wasn't as heavy as the others. The lance gave me trouble, though. It just feels too cumbersome to wield, and the blade is on the tip. The axe is just plain out heavy and energy consuming. Titania told me that if I was to show to Daein I was willing to go through with this, I'd have to do practice swings to have better control and feeling of my axe.

I feel like Boyd.

Rolf was an excellent teacher. Under him, I was able to learn so much with a bow. After taking a few tips from him and with some practice, I was able to hit the target with some amount of precision using both an iron bow and a steel bow. All his advice and tips for my stance and technique really helped as well. Shinon may have been an asshole, but he was one hell of a teacher. I could tell that Rolf was trying to recall everything from memory while still trying to make the claim that he was a natural prodigy.

Selena was a bit worried that I would slack on my magic training. I reassured her that somehow I would find a way to practice, even if it meant just reading spells and memorizing incantations. Somehow.

Night soon befell the camp and I returned to the tent where I lay down trying to sleep. Sleep just didn't come, though. Rolf eventually entered the tent and lay down in his spot.

"Are you nervous?" Rolf asked me.

"Nervous? Hell yeah, I am..." I said. Nervous about more than one thing.

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you," Rolf said, his voice starting to grow weary with fatigue.

"Thanks, Rolf. That really means a lot to me," I said, fatigue creeping into my own voice as I yawned. Looks like sleep was ready to claim me.

_It was an odd dream I was in. I was back home in my world, but there was nobody there. It was my house. There was nobody home. The entire neighborhood had no cars in the street or driveway anywhere. Everyone's front doors were open._

_I walked out onto the street and saw some of the Path of Radiance cast standing there, along with Karla, Cormag, and a few others. Along them were a few others that I recognized but weren't able to put names to. I looked at them and they were staring down the street. I looked over to see a huge tidal wave coming toward us. It was in the distance, but I could see it was clearly approaching us._

"_It's huge..." I moaned out. What the hell was that wave._

"_We picked the wrong time..." Titania said._

"_Oh crackers, I don't wanna die!" Marcia let out._

_There was no use running from it. All we could do is sit here and accept our fate. Jill walked over to me and gave a sad smile before standing next to me and staring at the tidal wave coming._

"_John..." she said, looking at me._

I jolted awake. What a horrible nightmare. We were going to die. I'm... glad it didn't happen. It was just a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare.

I got up out of the bed quietly as to not wake Rolf. Today would be my first day as a girl, as odd as it is to say. My sleep patterns definitely need to be re-adjusted soon.

I left my tent, my sonic sword sheathed at my belt. Ever since that battle with Petrine, I've had the urge to carry it with me wherever I go. Now I entrusted Mist with it in my absence. I knew that if anyone could use that sword to its fullest potential, then she could.

It wasn't even daybreak yet.

"You are up rather early."

I heard the voice and turned to see Soren standing there.

"Oh, Soren. Good morning... er, so to speak," I said.

"I can only assume you are awake early due to nerves of your upcoming mission as well as your upcoming transformation," Soren said.

"I am," I replied. "I would appreciate it if I knew more of what you're going to do."

"The professors and myself have been working with combining spells to form something like other branches of magic. Sub-branches of magic, so to speak. I had observed your spell that you cast upon your tent to transport it and found myself somewhat intrigued with it. After explaining what you had done to the others, we decided to try using that concept into using other types of magic," Soren said.

"Let me guess. One of these such spells is a spell to change my gender to a female," I said.

"No, I am afraid we cannot do that. I cannot even begin to imagine a spell that complex, not to mentioning altering your very being," Soren said.

"So... what are you planning on doing?" I asked him.

"We will begin by placing a spell that completely stops the growth of facial hair for up to three months. This same spell will stop the growth of arm and leg hair for the same amount of time. If you wish, I can cast the necessary spells right now on you. If you want, I can have you fully transformed by the time most of the camp has arisen," Soren said.

"That would be great. I quite interested and enthusiastic in seeing what I look like as a female," I said glibly and listlessly. The irony was not lost on Soren.

"Tell me. Was this supposed to happen?" Soren asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Was someone supposed to spy on an enemy camp, based on your knowledge of our world?" Soren asked.

"No. Then again, a lot of what I knew is shattered. The continuity of which I used to predict events has been torn apart. To be honest, I'm almost as far in the dark as the rest of the company in terms of the future," I said.

"It must be a bit frightening to have so much expected of you from the others and yet you know nothing," Soren said.

"It is. Even more in the fact that we might not win this war," I said.

"Ever the more reason to be successful on this mission and try to ensure our victory," Soren said.

"Yes, so, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Gather as much intelligence as you can. Try to check its authenticity if you can without blowing cover. Where are army locations, how many soldiers are stationed where, what are their plans, etc. I would prefer also that you stay within the army and send a steady stream of information as opposed to trying to gather it all at once and returning to us with it," Soren said.

"What if I enter into a skirmish with the Begnion army," I asked.

"Don't die," Soren replied emotionlessly.

"Who knows about this disguise?" I asked.

"Mainly just the Mercenaries and those working with us. The majority of the Begnion army do not know of this," Soren said.

"So, we'll be branded as traitors when we are encountered on the battlefield," I asked him.

"The others will be going through some appearance changes, though none are as drastic as yours," Soren said.

"I see," I said thoughtfully.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

"Very well. Do your best," I said.

The process was painless and quick. One spell to remove any hair on the body that's not on my head... including facial hair. One spell to prevent their growth from coming back for three months. One spell to lengthen my hair to the freakin' ground... was that necessary? One spell to dye it blonde.

He then handed me two small clumps of what appeared to be gel. Also he handed me a small parcel.

"What're those?" I asked Soren.

"Your artificial breasts. Mia volunteered her measurements for everything since you two seem to be roughly the same size around the waist and body," Soren said. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult; I don't know whether she should take that as a compliment or an insult either.

"So this package..." I began.

"... is your clothes, some spare clothes, heavy-duty support and protection should an accident occur and you are struck in an unpleasant place... among other things," Soren said.

"... and these lumps of gel..." I asked.

"As I said, they're for filling your bra, which is sitting in there," Soren said.

"... I can just feel whatever's left of my dignity disappear with the word 'bra'," I commented aloud.

"You know the Daein troops better than most of us do, not to mention you do well in charming people should you get into any trouble," Soren said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the reasons why you all 'volunteered' me," I said, emphasizing volunteered. "Doesn't make it any less comforting I'm wearing a bra."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll leave this tent while you change," Soren said.

"Yes, please," I replied. With a nod, Soren left the tent. I opened the package to see clothes very similar to what Jill wore under her armor. I changed my clothes into the outfit, already feeling horrible about this.

The change into my new outfit is an experience I do not wish to put into words. There were many thoughts running through my mind, some logical while others were bizarre. I had to confess, though, that I did not know how I looked like, mostly. I really wish I had a mirror to work with.

"Soren, what about my voice?" I asked. At that, he walked into the tent holding a rather cute necklace of sorts.

"Wear this. It's imbued with the magic to change your voice. It is too risky to cast such a long-term spell upon yourself without risk of the change being permanent. Therefore, we cast the magic into this necklace. As long as you are wearing it, your voice will retain that of a female," Soren said.

"Interesting," I said. I put on the necklace, but I felt no different.

"Soren."

I thought I spoke, but I heard a female voice. Such a high-pitched, ethereal, and eerie voice. Creepy and ominous... sorta like the music to Flat Zone from Melee.

Yeah, only I can make that reference in this world.

"Well, that spell works. Congratulations, you are now... what are you to call yourself?" he asked me.

"Sophia Celestina Domivere," I said.

"If you say so," Soren said.

"I do," I said, crossing my arms.

"Sophia, You do that a little too well," Soren remarked.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a female," Soren replied.

"That's no way to speak to a girl," I said to Soren tauntingly.

"You are not a girl," Soren said.

"Damn it, I'm trying to be one. Cut me some slack," I said. "I need a mirror."

"That is more like it," Soren said.

"That was rather sexist," I mumbled. Soren was silent.

"Well, I'm going to travel the camp and see if I can't cause any mischief in this form," I said.

"Enjoy yourself," Soren said. If I didn't know any better, I would say he actually smiled a little bit.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I split this chapter into two parts. It was getting to be too long for one chapter... and with the pranks I have in mind, yeah.

Did this chapter in one day... I feel good that I didn't waste my day off work (along with doing other things and catching up on my lack of sleep). Chapter still feels a bit weird, but... whatever. It feels weird writing lately. Don't know why. Oh well.

I got a forum sorta running. I know I mentioned this before, but I felt the need to say it again. It should be on my profile page under "homepage". We always love new faces and you get to see me in my real element... the element of sheer stupidity.


	48. Mischief Makers

Author's Notes: I may say "he" instead of "she" in the chapter a few times when referring to myself. I apologize in advance. In my defense, this is a bit... new for me. I'll try to get used to it.

Chapter 48

Mischief Makers

Sophia Celestina Domivere was a a girl with blonde hair that pretty much dragged on the ground, although my bangs were clipped to above my eyes. I looked down and estimated that Soren gave me enough in those gel packages to fit a C-cup bra.

He did say something about taking Mia's measurements. I'll have to look at her to figure out how my upper body looks like.

As for my outfit, how can I describe it? There was the casual outfit that looked like Jill's when she stripped her armor off. Then there was the battle outfit.

Maybe the best way to describe it is to look at Syrene's official art from Sacred Stones and to take her top. The difference being that the white armor part is dark blue and the god-awful brown is now black.

As for my bottom, it looks a bit like Lucia's, what with the cape flaring around my legs. I'm also wearing something that looks like Amelia's skirt from Sacred Stones, except it was dark blue as well. I'm wearing these boots, that I like to call my booty-call boots, which are black leather and go up past my knee to about halfway up my thigh. Soren said he initially was going to give me high heels, but one glare from me was all he needed to know it was good that he didn't.

Do I look like Lucia to you? No, my hair's longer, I'm not as adept with any of my weapons, and I'm going to be dead if I engage in actual combat. No, Soren. She may wear heels, but no way in hell am I going to go down that road as well. Actually, nobody here has met her yet except Elincia.

Well, if I survive long enough to meet Lucia, I'm going to ask how such a speedy swordmaster can wear heels.

"One final thing," Soren said as I got up.

"What is it?" I asked him, still not used to my voice sounding like that.

"Here," he said as he handed me some kind of kit.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Magical makeup," Soren replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Calill says it is the latest and greatest in makeup. It's worthy of a first-class mage," Soren said, trying to imitate Calill. Don't do that again, Soren. You look feminine enough as is. You should be wearing this stuff and not me.

"I'm not a mage," I replied.

"No, Sophia, but the makeup is said that it won't run or streak in battle. It will also last a week. You'll have to learn how to apply it," he said.

"Is it just like applying normal makeup?" I asked him.

"I would not know that," Soren replied.

"Of course you wouldn't, hon," I said with a smile. Ah, metrosexuality at its finest. Reminds me of my old life where I'd do stupid things for laughs.

"Please don't do that," he said sternly to me.

"Why do I need this?" I asked.

"Well, you're somewhat swarthy. This will make your skin tone significantly lighter. One less thing for you to worry about being spotted," Soren said.

"My glasses?" I asked.

"You're going to have to take a chance with that. You can't spy if you can't see," Soren said.

"Well, um, okay then," I said, a bit uncertainly, pouting slightly at the thought of getting caught by Petrine.

"You do that a little too convincingly," Soren said. I smiled wickedly and put a hand on his face.

"How convincing am I, sweetie?" I said with a small smile. Soren stumbled a few steps back and readied a wind spell.

"Don't do that!" Soren said in a rather peculiar tone.

"Relax, kid, I'm just joking around. I need to practice anyway," I said. I paused before deciding to get the last word. "Or does widdle Soren-poo have a crush?"

Next thing I know, I was flying out the tent, a powerful wind spell throwing me out through the flaps.

"That guy needs to loosen up," I mumbled to myself, still in slight pain at being thrown out so ungraciously from his tent in such a non-dignified manner.

I left his tent, carrying my weapons around and my makeup kit in my hand. I look like some adventurer ready for adventure. Redundancy, galore. I had my axe tied on my back, my sword sheathed at my waist, and my bow around my shoulder. It was already decided, thanks to yesterday's training session, that I should skip out on lance training.

Going back to my tent, I dropped off my bow and quiver next to the table. Rolf wasn't in the tent, probably in breakfast. I took my glasses off and looked at the makeup. Well, I started doing it myself. I knew a bit on how to do it anyway. Thank you school musicals.

I looked at myself in the mirror to realize I looked really pale, almost ghostly. Combine that with my ethereal voice and I would be one creepy-ass girl. Totally unrecognizable! Not to mention I have blood-red lipstick. Yeah, goin' for the gold here! Let's see if I can't creep out Petrine herself.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see Rolf standing at the entrance of the tent, his face in shock. He quickly grabbed his bow and pointed an arrow at me.

"Whoa, kid, hold up," I said, standing up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm, um..." I began, then realized that Rolf wasn't at the meeting yesterday to discuss my transformation.

"I'm a... um," I said again, unsure of how to tell him I'm me without him shooting me.

"You're a spy!" Rolf shouted. "Get out."

"Rolf, wait," I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his arrow still nocked and the bowstring still pulled.

"It's me, John," I said hastily. I saw his face go into shock as his body loosened up. Unfortunately for me, that meant his grip on the string loosened and the arrow went flying at me. I quickly conjured a fire shield to block the arrow.

"I can't believe it. You don't look or sound like him, except for the glasses," Rolf said.

"Yeah, Soren said the glasses could give me away," I said with a sigh.

"Where's the spy?" Ike said as he ran into the tent. He pulled out his sword and charged at me. I quickly pulled out my sword and attempted to block his blow, only to be thrown backward and onto my butt. Ike's powerful when he's not holding back! Holy crap, how much was he holding back in our spars?

"Hey, Ike, that's not fair!" I said.

"Pathetic," he said as he advanced upon me.

"I'm not a spy, damn it! It's me, John," I said.

"..."

"That's what she keeps saying," Rolf said.

"Soren already transformed you?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. Geez, man, some way to treat a lady," I said as I got up and brushed myself off.

"Rolf, he's... she's... um... telling you the truth," Ike said.

"... what?" Rolf blurted out.

"He's going to spy on Daein for us," Ike said.

"O-oh. Well, that's a very convincing outfit," Rolf said with a snicker. I could see him trying not to laugh.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Rolf. I'm not enjoying this. I nearly wanted to kill Soren when he initially thought about giving me high heels," I said.

I heard a small snort of laughter and I turned to Ike.

"What?" I asked.

"This is priceless," he said to me.

"Ugh, shut up," I said venomously.

"You're quite convincing," Ike said.

"I'll show you how convincing I can be when I slice your head off!" I said in a slightly pissed-off tone, raising my sword.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said to me, throwing up his hands in a defensive manner, although I could still hear the joking tone in his voice.

"No one knows what I look like yet. Mind if I have a little fun?" I asked Ike.

"Fun?" Ike asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Pass myself off as a new recruit and just mingle with the others how I please," I said.

"That's fine. Just remember you depart a few hours after noon," Ike said. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, whatever my female intuition feels like doing," I said with a laugh.

"O...kay..." Ike said in an unsure tone, his voice trailing off. With that, I left my tent and wandered camp for a bit. I eventually walked over to the mess tent to find Oscar inside.

"Yoo-hoo!" I said as I peeked my head into the tent.

"Hello there," Oscar said to me, formally and cordially.

"I heard you were the chef around here," I said with a big smile as I walked in.

"I am," he replied.

"You make such wonderful and delicious meals. You must have been taught by a really great chef," I said with a charming smile.

"Um, no... I couldn't afford lessons if I wanted them. It's all intuition," Oscar said.

"Intuition?" I asked, curious.

"Well, it is said that most of the taste of food comes from what you smell. If you ate an onion but smelled vanilla, the taste of the onion would change. I simply sample smells, and occasionally a small taste, and try to combine them together in my head. Through that, I can get an estimate of what goes well together," Oscar said.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No, not really," he replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay," I replied. Damn, I was hoping I could learn to cook like him.

"Oi, Oscar, you got a girlfriend?" I heard a familiar voice say.

Perfect.

Oscar sighed. Boyd was peeking his head into the tent to see me and Oscar standing there. I smiled wickedly inside as I realized I could have a lot of fun with Boyd.

"You must be Boyd! I heard so much about you," I said in as flattering as a voice as I could. This would come to bite me in the ass later, but I can't resist a really good prank.

"Oh, you have?" he said to me, his body puffing out to a proud stance and a smile on his face. "What have you heard?"

"_That you're an immature, lazy bastard who can really fight when you apply yourself,_" I thought in my head.

"That you're a skilled and powerful warrior at times," I replied. I could've sworn I heard Oscar snort, but I wasn't sure.

Wait, if I'm a girl and the girls don't know it yet, couldn't I intrude upon their secret meetings?

Oh god, it would be so worth getting in trouble for it later.

"Well, I shall be going. Boyd, Oscar, nice to see you two again," I said with a smile.

"Again?" Boyd asked.

"You do not recognize me?" I asked.

"Are you some girl I met before?" Boyd asked, scratching his head.

"No, I'm not a girl," I said.

"You aren't a girl?" he asked, his face still showing a look of confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself," I said to Boyd. Oscar stared at me for a while.

"You're--"

"Shh, Oscar. Let Boyd figure it out," I said.

"If you're not a girl, that means you're a guy?" Boyd slowly pieced together.

"C'mon Bartre, it's not that hard," I said.

"I'm Boyd," he said.

"Forget it," I said to him as I started to leave.

"John, wait! You need your breakfast," Oscar said. Looks like he figured it out.

"J—You're a girl!" Boyd exclaimed.

"Well spotted," I replied acidly. "We only discussed this at length in yesterday's meeting."

"You look like a girl," he said.

"Of course I do! That was the point!" I said angrily, putting a hand on my hip. Did everyone doubt Soren's exceptional talent that much?

"You act like a girl," he said.

"I was a good actor in school," I replied.

"You sound like a girl," Boyd said as he snickered. I crossed my arms and glared really hard at him.

"Shut the fuck up. You were flirting and you know it," I said. That shut him up.

"Here, you can eat in here to avoid the rest of the camp," Oscar offered as Boyd tried to wrestle with the thought he was flirting with a guy.

"No thanks. I can eat with everyone else. It'll be a great way to observe things in a new light."

"New light?" Oscar asked.

"In a different perspective. Seeing things from the eyes of another," I said.

"I understand," he said. He handed me a plate of food. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Oscar," I said as I walked out of the tent, followed by a snickering Boyd.

"Why don't you swing your hips a bit more? You just might get a nice boyfriend," Boyd teased, apparently his joking attitude taking over again.

"I'm gonna chop off your two best friends if you don't stop," I said to Boyd angrily.

"Whoa, temper. Is it that time of the--"

He stopped as I glared at him and pulled out my sword quickly. Oh god, thank you Ike for teaching me how to do that.

"Why did you stop? By all means, continue!" I said to him in a threatening tone.

"I'm... fine," he said slowly. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as the saying goes.

I entered the mess tent with my plate of food and looked around. There were quite a few people eating here.

"It's a new girl," I heard someone say to another.

"I don't recognize her," another voice said. Okay, people, please... stop staring. It's awkward. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"It's because she's new, moron," the first person said. I looked around and spotted Nino, who started waving wildly to me.

"Hey, come sit here!" Nino exclaimed.

"I, um, okay," I said. I walked over to her table where it was just me and her. Eventually, Elincia sat with us, followed by Brom. Both of them looked at me curiously.

"My lady... may I ask you for your name?" Elincia asked.

"You wish to inquire for the title of my personage?" I asked her back. No, stop with the jokes.

"Yes, I am interested to acquire the knowledge of the title of your personage," Elincia replied. Oh, so we're playing the formality game are we? Fine, Elincia. I take your challenge.

"Very well. My name is Sophia Celestina Domivere. I wield both swords and bows although I have the ability to contribute with an axe should it be needed," I said. Big words, arrrgh!

"I am honored to meet you, my lady Sophia," Elincia said.

"Your highness, I would prefer to not be referred to with a title that does not belong to me nor has been bestowed upon me," I said.

"You are not a lady?" Nino asked.

"In various manners of speaking, no I am not," I replied.

"Are you a duchess?" Elincia inquired.

"No. I am but a humble warrior who offers... her... services to the Crimea Liberation Army," I said.

"Oh, that's cool!" Nino said with a huge smile.

We were soon joined by Lloyd Reed and Boyd.

"Good morning, my lord Lloyd!" Elincia greeted.

"Good morning, princess," Lloyd replied.

"Hi brother!" Nino said with a smile.

"Hello there, Nino!" Lloyd replied with a smile of his own.

"Meet our new member. Her name is... uh... Serena?" Nino asked.

"Sophia," I corrected.

"She's some kind of aspiring master of the sword or something," Nino said. God, this girl has something called super ADD, where you can't really explain anything to her if it lasts more than five seconds. Sounds like someone I used to know back home.

"Are you? Interested in a spar?" Lloyd asked.

"I would be honored, but I am afraid I must decline. I would lose in an instant to someone as skilled and talented as you," I said. Truth. This formality talk is killing me.

"I can train you," Lloyd said.

"I will be departing shortly for a mission that General Ike recruited me for," I said.

"Oh, what kind of mission?" Elincia asked.

"A spying mission," I said. At that, a look of realization crossed her face.

"My lo--"

"I hate that title," I interrupted.

"It is you," she said, a look of utter shock crossed her face.

"Barely recognized me. That's good. Makes the espionage go smoother," I said.

"What?" Nino asked.

I smiled at her and said, "Nothing, kid. Just nothing. Don't worry yourself about it."

Much to the confused look of Lloyd and Nino, I finished my breakfast and excused myself. I left the table and wandered straight to a tent I knew I could cause mischief with.

I knocked on the flap as best as I could.

"Enter," I heard an all too familiar voice say. I smiled a bit before I walked in.

"Hello there, miss Jill Fizzart," I greeted.

"Oh, hello there. New in camp?" Jill asked.

"In a manner of speaking," I said.

Small silence was between us as it looked like Jill was packing some stuff. One of the things she packed away was a little book.

"How do I look?" I asked Jill.

"You... look?" she asked me, curiously.

"Do I look good?" I asked her.

"Um, sure," she said, clearly feeling awkward by the question.

"I think you look charming and attractive," I said to Jill. Oh god, the look on her face is priceless.

"I, um, well... um... thanks?" she said tentatively, pausing for a second.

"Jill, ever since I saw you in this camp, I have been captivated by your beauty. Come to me, and together we can live a life of happiness together!" I said to her. Oh Ashera, I was enjoying every moment of this, down to the look of horror on her face.

"I... I'm sorry, but I just don't... like you like that," Jill said.

"Oh, I think you might," I said deceptively.

"... could you please leave?" Jill asked.

"Don't you want to know my name?" I asked.

"... if it will allow you to leave," Jill said.

"My name is Sophia Celestina Domivere. I was once... known as former Daein Commander John," I said, cracking a huge smile.

"... what the fuck is this?"

The look on her face may have been priceless, but the fact Jill just said that was a gemstone I won't forget for a while.

"Jill, it's me!" I said with a huge smile.

"... John?" she asked.

"The one and only!" I said with a smile. The next action she took was somewhat expected. Quick as a flash, she grabbed her lance and swung it. The butt of her lance crashed powerfully with the side of my face. I think I heard my jaw crack as I face-planted into the ground.

"You jerk!" she shouted at me.

"Ow..." I said from the ground.

"You... you... insufferable jerk. You had to go and do that and deceive me and lie to me and all that!" she shouted.

"What if I wasn't lying?" I said to her from the ground, holding my cheek with both hands. That's gonna hurt for a while. It was worth it though.

"I..."

She paused for a second, staring at me as I got up.

"Don't say things like that," she said.

"Why not, my cute little guard?" I said. I was rewarded with a crash from the butt of her lance on the other side of my face and fell hard on my back.

"You're despicable!" she said to me angrily.

"Jill..." I said, holding both cheeks as I sat up.

"I'm not talking to you," she said.

"Jill, okay, I'm sorry... perhaps that was a joke too far," I said. Maybe. Doesn't mean I won't do it again to someone else. Not Karla. Dear Ashera, not Karla. She might still accept it. Then kill me when she finds out.

She wasn't answering.

"Jill, please, I'm sorry... okay? Please talk to me..." I said pleadingly.

She still wasn't answering. I took off the magical necklace that changed my voice.

"Jill..." I said.

"I... accept," she said, calming down. I got up and smiled widely at her as I put the necklace back on.

"Hug for good measure?" I asked, holding my arms out.

"... fine," she said. I hugged her for a few seconds before slowly letting go. We were still within arm's length of each other

"You really shouldn't do things like that to me anymore," Jill said.

"I'll try to remember that next time I get turned into a girl," I said with a small smile.

"I..." she began. We stared at each other for a few seconds, silence reigning over us. Her face was one of confusion and dilemma.

"Jill?" I asked carefully. What was she thinking.

"..."

She was silent for a few seconds before closing her eyes. She started to lean forward a little bit.

Wh-what... was going on? Before I knew it, I was imitating her action. No thoughts. No nothing...

"Jill, you s—oh, I'm sorry," Titania said. She had pulled open the flap and walked in to give a report when she saw the scene before her. Quickly Jill and I backed off. What the hell was that? What the hell was going through my mind?

"I, um... sorry for... um... intruding upon your privacy and I... I think I'll go walk somewhere," Titania said, clearly looking distressed and awkward.

Jill was looking a bit upset when she glared at Titania.

"Titania..." I began. Then it hit me. Titania walked in what looked like two girls getting ready to kiss. Wait, were we? We...

No, that can't be true.

"Yes? You must be the new recruit I've heard about. Sophia Domivere," she said.

"Titania, for now, can't you just call me John?" I asked.

"... wait," she began.

"It's me," I said to her. "Ike didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. Well, that's three birds with one stone," she said with a small smile.

"Three?" I asked.

"I was looking for you and Jill," she said.

"And the third bird?" I asked. Hey, that rhymed.

"It's nothing," Titania said.

"... okay, then," I said. I decided not to press the issue.

"We decided to move up the time that you are to depart. You will be leaving at noon. That's in thirty minutes. Pack your stuff and get ready to move out," Titania said.

"Okay," we both said. With that, Titania left the tent.

"I better... um... go get my stuff and... get ready," I said awkwardly as I got up.

"Wait..." Jill said softly as she grabbed my arm. "Wait a second... please."

"What is it...?" I asked her. I was already at the entrance of the tent.

"I..." she began. She didn't get to complete the sentence. The flap of the tent opened again to reveal Titania and Ike.

"There you are," Ike said to me.

"C-Commander," I said, slightly annoyed with his sudden appearance.

"You should return to your tent and gather your equipment and materials," Ike said.

"Y-Yeah, I was just about to do t-that," I stuttered out.

"Good," Ike replied. "Come with me. It won't look as suspicious if you travel the camp with me."

"I... um... okay," I said, giving one last look at a distressed Jill. I could see Titania was halfway ready to object, Phoenix Wright style.

"I'll see... you later, Jill?" I said tentatively.

"Y-Yeah, see you later," she replied. I followed Ike disdainfully toward my own tent. From there, I packed up my stuff and makeup kit and headed to the meeting area.

I looked over to see everyone else was here but Jill. I guess Soren was working on changing her appearance as well.

Duncan looked me over and asked what might have been a stupid question.

"You weren't at the meeting. Are you a late volunteer or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I was one of the first people who even was involved with this," I replied.

"Really? Say, have you seen John? I know he was supposed to be going on this mission. Is he late or something?" he asked me.

"Seems that way," I replied. I really didn't feel like making conversation right now.

"Well, it's a pity if you're not a mage. I could teach you so much. After all, I am a first-class mage!" Calill said with a smile at me. I took two steps away. If I wanted to be trained by someone, it's not Calill.

"Perhaps I am," I said mysteriously.

"That's nice makeup you have. What brand is it?" she asked me.

"I... don't know," I said truthfully. I pulled out the makeup kit that Soren gave me.

"Oh, it's you!" she said to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I recognize that kit. I gave it to Soren to give you. You really do make a convincing girl. Who did your makeup?" Calill asked.

"I did," I said flatly.

"What?" Duncan and Carin asked in unison, both of them with looks of confusion on their faces.

"You did your own makeup? I didn't know guys know how to do that," Calill said.

"That's not a guy!" Carin exclaimed. "She's too cute."

"I don't know whether to be offended or complimented," I said.

"Of course it's a compliment!" Carin said, looking a bit hurt by that.

"Carin, c'mon. None of you know it's me? It's John!" I said.

Everyone except Calill had a look of confusion on their faces. Was I really that unrecognizable?

I looked over to see Soren with a girl walking over. That's good. I was feeling a bit awkward right now. Is that Jill? She looks kinda like Jill, but she has blonde hair instead of dark red hair and she was wearing light blue armor instead of light red armor.

"It's not pink. It's lightish red," I casually muttered to myself, knowing full well no one would get that reference in this camp.

"Hi everyone," the new girl said as she got closer.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm Jill as you probably guessed, but for this mission... my name is, uh... um..." she stuttered, unable to come up with a name.

"We have already agreed she will be Sophia's sister," Soren said.

"I can't think of a name," Jill said. "Hey, John, come up with one for me. You came up with your own on the spot pretty well," Jill said.

"You? Your name? Um, how about Guinevere Paige Domivere," I suggested.

"Sure," Jill said.

"Well, if you all are ready, best of luck to you on your travels there. Hopefully you all remember your names and cover stories very well," Soren said.

"I'm more worried about fighting without my wyvern," Jill, or rather Guinevere, said.

"We'll take good care of your wyvern for you. Cormag has agreed to the task and Heath will assist him," Soren said.

"Heath?" I asked. The name sounded familiar but I was having a brain fart.

"... you really don't pay attention to who's in the army, do you?" Soren asked.

"No," I confessed.

"He's a wyvern rider who formerly was under Duke Oliver," Soren said.

"Oh, when did he join?" I asked.

"After the battle in Serenes Forest," Guinevere said.

"... I... um... well... eh... oh," I said sheepishly.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," she said.

"We are?" I asked.

"For our cover story. Idiot, if you blow our cover, I'm gonna kill you before Petrine does," she said.

"I know, I know, I just thought you meant that we were related as in... our regular selves," I said.

"No, we're not related," Guinevere said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind it," I said under my breath so only she would hear it.

"I... I would!" she said, way more forcefully than she would. Suspicious much? I think I understand now.

"Well, let's go," Duncan said. "Troops, move out."

"Aye, aye, general," I said mockingly.

"You're going to have to stop with the jokes if you don't want to be caught," Soren remarked.

"Nooo! That's like telling Boyd to stop being an idiot or Ike to start thinking! It just is there," I said.

"Then try to avoid her lance when she catches you," Soren merely replied.

"Okay, okay, I see your point," I said.

"Good," Soren replied. I turned to the others.

"Let's mosey," I said with a smile.

"Quit sayin' things like a damn wimp," Duncan said. I cringed slightly.

"Move out!" I barked out.

"Yes, ma'am," they all replied, snapping at attention and saluting me mockingly.

"Not funny," I said as I started to walk to the west toward where Petrine and her army were heading.

"I don't think females are supposed to be intimidating and commanding," I said as we moved out of the camp.

"Petrine?" Guinevere asked.

"Oh... right," I said.

It took us a week of travel before we ran into some Daein encampment. We saw two guards outside and walked to them.

"Hold it!" one of them exclaimed.

"State your names and reasons for visiting," the other guard said.

"I am Sophia Celestina Domivere along with my sister, Guinevere Paige Domivere. We, along with our friends, wish to join the Daein army. Down with Crimea, hail King Ashnard!" I said.

Rah, Rah, Gryffindor! Rah, Rah, Gryffindor! I had the insane urge to chant that, but for my sanity and for everyone's safety, I kept my mouth shut.

"I shall speak with o-our commander," the soldier said, stuttering slightly.

"Why would he stutter?" I asked aloud in curiosity to no one.

"... our commander is very quick to anger," he said. A few seconds later, none other than General Petrine came out.

Of all the people we had to run into, we had to run into her group. I swear, I've seen enough of this woman to last me a lifetime.

"You say you want to join the Daein army?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Guinevere said. I keep wanting to call her Jill, but for the sake of our cover, I'll have to practice thinking of her as Guinevere.

"General..." Duncan said tentatively.

"... General Dunaway. It appears you are alive. I had heard your army was destroyed," Petrine said.

"They were slaughtered. We did not even receive reinforcements from Marado. They appear to not want to take a stance in this war," Duncan said. "I survived as a prisoner."

"Marado did not assist? It is to be somewhat expected of them," Petrine growled angrily. "Are you ready to come back and destroy more Crimean scum?"

"I await only your command," Duncan replied.

"Very good," Petrine replied.

"Who are the rest of you and how are you useful to me?" Petrine asked coldly and indifferently.

"I am Guinevere Paige Domivere and I am a master of both lances and axes," Guinevere said. "I brought along my sister who is attempting to learn how to wield a sword in addition to the bow. She's a bit rusty with the sword but her bow skills aren't all that bad."

Petrine walked to me and looked me over. I was scared stiff being around her.

"I'll assign you a personal trainer. If you're willing to kill Crimean and Begnion scum, then I'm ready to make you into a fine, upstanding Daein citizen and soldier," Petrine said.

"You are most generous, ma'am," I said in the best suck-up voice I could muster.

"Hah, there is no formality in this army. If you can fight, you'll be quickly accepted," Petrine laughed. "Sounds like you used to be in another army."

"We were both soldiers in the Crimean Army, but we were dissatisfied with both their cause and with the members," Guinevere said. That wasn't part of the plan!

"Former Crimean soldiers? Interesting. I will have to meet with the both of you to discuss matters at length. If you have any information that can help our cause, then by all means we can talk it over," Petrine said.

"We will do what we can to help," I said somewhat enthusiastically.

"That's more like it, kid," Petrine said calmly. She's totally different when she's not trying to skewer me. I almost forgot what the kindly side of her was like. The very same kindly side of her that she showed when I first became a mage.

After a small interview with the others, she appeared to be satisfied. She walked into the borders of her camp and waved us in.

... and so begins our mission against Daein.


	49. The Conversation and the Proposition

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know Petrine's second weapon as a paladin is an axe. However, I don't want to overshadow Patrick's character, so I changed it to swords. Why? You'll just have to read on.

Also... hahaha... because I was a day late to file my Financial Aid form, I lost my full scholarship. I don't know if it's just for the semester or entirely. I was sorta too much in shock to actually clarify it. It really sucks because when I went to submit it on the actual day it was due, the site seemed to be experiencing downtime and I wasn't able to submit it when it was due.

I'm honestly at a loss for words right now as to this. In a way, a great burden's lifted because that means I can take a semester off to find a job and pay my credit card and stuff off, as well as save up money for getting a new car. Driving my car is like playing a game of Russian Roulette, as I always jokingly said (not exactly true, but it's a piece of crap that I've sunk more money into it in repairs than the actual cost of the car).

It also means I can quit freaking the hell out over getting ready for my upcoming piano audition. On the downside, it means I will have to work a bit harder to get the money to pay for college. On the upside, it means I can take my time for my major and not have to break down at the end of every semester with every class's "big assignment" when I'm taking eighteen credits every semester.

Also, without a girlfriend or college or a steady job to tie me down here in southern New Jersey, I am free to move out.

I may go on a hiatus after this chapter... maybe. Honestly, losing this scholarship hasn't been all that good for me. Also, two of my closest friends are leaving to Florida for college in less than a week, so I also have that. In addition, I gotta go to the college quite a few times and try to make ends meet. I'm also job hunting. I quit the job with my step-father as a painter. I'm sorry, but that's just too much for me. It's a tough, demanding job and I feel drained every day I come home... and my piano teacher gets on my case for not practicing enough.

Also, possibly arranging Christmas music for my high school band to play. Always fun.

Chapter 49:

The Conversation and the Proposition

It has been two days since the beginning of the spying mission on the Daein camp. As I requested Petrine, I asked that I shower alone. She was most gracious in granting my request.

I asked for obvious reasons.

Petrine said she had arranged for my training in bows by one of her men and that she herself would be sword training me. According to her, since I'm new with the weapon, I need a true expert who can guide me to becoming a gifted sword wielder and "slay more Crimeans" according to her.

I thought she used lances?

Anyway, it's the morning of the second day and I was to begin my training. The first day was awkward, getting weird stares from the guys in camp. Soren, I'm going to kill you for making me look this good. I'm supposed to be spying. I can't be spying if I have people watching me.

Did that get through his head?

So, my first archery lesson was to begin at this target range that was at the edge of the camp. We had a few days to kill before we were to move out to the bridge on the Daein and Crimea border. I walked to where my lesson was supposed to be and was greeted by a most unpleasant sight.

My teacher was Shinon.

Of all people, why did it have to be that red-haired bastard? That fucking foul filthy traitor that ran away for power and glory and money is now my archery teacher.

"So, Sophia, Petrine has commanded me to be your archery teacher. She said you're new at this," Shinon recounted, eating a bowl of soup and sitting lazily on a crate.

"Yeah, it is an honor to be working with you, General Shinon," I said.

I think I died a bit on the inside.

"No need for formalities, girl," I cringed on the inside in whatever was left in there. "Just call me Shinon."

"It's fine, General. I honestly don't mind," I said. First name terms with that bastard? No.

"Okay, here's a bronze bow. Show me what you can do," Shinon said. With a sigh, I walked over and picked up the bow. It was so light! I got into stance just like Rolf taught me. Using everything Rolf taught me, I held the bow in a certain place, pulled just right, and let the arrow fly. It wasn't a bull's eye but it hit the target.

"Interesting... looks like you were taught," Shinon said.

"I had a teacher for a short time in the Crimean camp," I replied.

"Interesting that he should be your teacher," Shinon said to himself.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity overcoming my hate.

"Was your teacher Rolf of the Greil Mercenaries?" Shinon asked.

"Yes, it was," I replied. I couldn't lie there. He'd probably catch me.

"He taught you well," Shinon said, a small smile playing across his face.

"That he did," I said.

"Looks like you know the basics. Makes my job easier. I'll be here to teach you how to shoot more advanced bows properly, to correct your stance, and to make sure you develop," he said "develop" while looking me over, "properly."

"Thank you, sir," I said in reply, the hate for him returning.

Training with Shinon wasn't so bad this time around, although that was probably because I was someone he could tolerate. Not to mention, being a girl may have its benefits. He may be a bastard, but I'll be damned if he didn't know exactly what he was talking about. He could probably pick up anything shaped like a bow, shoot it perfectly, and be more efficient than the typical Daein archer.

Shinon also started teaching me how to make my own bows. He explained that a true archer always makes their own weapons. I guess it's like how oboe players make their own reeds. Anyway, according to him, in the heat of combat, the worst thing that could happen is a malfunctioning or bad bow. If you make your own bow, you yourself know of the quality of the bow being used.

After bow training came the part that I was least interested in going. Ever since Ji—er, Guinivere told Petrine we were from the Crimean army, she arranged to have dinner with each of us to get to know us better. Beforehand, Guinivere and I came up with our cover stories and knew exactly what information we could reveal to Daein without risking Crimea and what things we couldn't repeat.

I walked to Petrine's tent, sweating slightly. I knocked on the tent flap to wait for her to admit me. I must admit, though, that the concept of knocking on tent flaps is still amusing to me. It's weird.

"Enter," I heard her voice bark out. Of course. I walked in and her mood did a complete change.

"You're a little early," Petrine commented.

"Better early than late. Punctuality is the key to success," I merely replied.

"Sit down at the table. We have so much to discuss to get to know each other better," Petrine said to me.

"You are most gracious, ma'am," I said, putting on the most flattering voice I could. Once again, I had to note to myself that my fate always seems twisted with her. Also, it seems like I've gotten twisted in with Shinon as well.

"So, you said you were part of the Crimean army?" Petrine asked.

"I am. I was even involved a bit with the Greil Mercenaries," I said.

"What are they like?" Petrine asked.

"Well, there's this one guy that stands out," I said.

"Who would that be?" she asked.

"Well, he's a mage. He flirts around with everyone. Apparently, he's an anima and dark mage. He tried hitting on me quite a few times," I said. Partly true. I'd hit on myself if I was a girl and I was standing next to myself.

What?

"... him," Petrine said.

"Do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Brilliant mage who defected to the wrong side. He was a student of mine... or rather, a student of one of our brilliant soldiers who left with him. He had potential... I actually was looking forward to making him my right-hand soldier when he got better," Petrine said.

"Why were you going to do that?" I asked.

"Because he had talent and had that charisma of being an excellent leader. I could've used someone like that working with me. It would've been an honor to not only raise him as my soldier, but to make him somewhat of an equal," Petrine explained.

"What a lowlife, traitorous scum. Better he betrayed you now than when he was your right-hand soldier. But... you... really thought highly of him, didn't you?" I asked.

"... tell me a bit about how he is now," Petrine requested, avoiding my question.

"I thought you didn't want to think about him?" I asked.

"I'm masochistically fascinated with the fate of my prodigy," Petrine said. "Indulge me."

"Well, he's under the tutelage of some of the finest mages in the army. He's grown to be powerful, but I assumed you knew that already with the battle you two had," I said, trying to flatter her. I noticed I could measure her anger level through how she fidgeted with her fingers. Her lance, being absent, was not in her hand so she fidgeted with the air.

"I have," Petrine said with some annoyance.

"You seemed to completely outclass him at first," I said, trying to compliment her.

"He was dodging my attacks as if they were nothing. I could see the mocking sneer in his face, taunting me. His arrogance angered and blinded me, then he lectured me on my arrogance? It's quite hypocritical," she said.

"I see," I replied, deep in thought.

"What else about him?" she asked me.

"He seems to be on first-name terms with the princess herself. It's a privilege that none other in the army, that I know of, have so far," I said.

"That stupid washed up princess keeps thwarting me with her ragtag band of sellswords. At this rate, I'll be demoted..." Petrine growled. I hastily changed the subject.

"He also seems to be really close to a wyvern rider by the name of Jill. I think they may be involved with each other," I said. Yeah, right. I wish.

"Jill. Is she the wyvern rider who wears bright pink armor?" Petrine asked.

"Yes," I replied. I snorted internally as I realized that Jill's obnoxiously bright armor is how Petrine remembers her.

"Did she ever get shot by a ballista? That armor stands out like a Crimean weakling in the midst of skilled Daein soldiers," Petrine said.

"No, last I heard she was still alive," I replied.

"Hah, I knew it was going to happen," Petrine said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What? Random topic change much?

"Those two have been giving each other looks since they were in my camp," Petrine said.

"Th-they have?" I stuttered out.

"... did you have an eye for him?" Petrine asked curiously.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"..."

Petrine gave me such a piercing look that I feared that perhaps my disguise has been blown.

"I see. Continue," Petrine said.

"He really admired you," I said slowly.

"... hah! Really?" she asked.

"He does. He respects you as a soldier and is always thankful for what you did in saving his life and career as a soldier," I said.

"I... see," Petrine said.

"He also thought you were an attractive woman," I added. Well, that's a half-truth. I did think she was a woman. Everyone does. Despite the fact she doesn't act like one. I don't know about the other half, mind you.

"Dog's breath! He's making me look like a fool in front of all those Crimean soldiers. I am one of the four riders! I am one of the best in Daein. I am not some floundering, idiotic, makeup wearing idiot who can't tell a rune sword from a sonic sword! I am a proud, powerful warrior of Daein!" she proclaimed.

"As you are, ma'am. It would be an honor learning from one of the very best," I said.

"One of the best?" Petrine asked.

"I have heard a story from the Greil Mercenaries... rumors so to speak... of a knight encased in pure black armor. His skill and power with a sword is said to be unmatched," I said.

"Oh, the Black Knight. Some say he even fights at a level greater than the king himself, although neither of them have contested the other over it. A personal wish of mine is always to see those two in a sparring match to see who can overcome whom," Petrine said with a small smile.

"I can hardly imagine someone as great as you speaking so fondly and admirably about another soldier," I said with a hint of curiosity.

"Those two are in a league all to their own. Daein is a society built upon those with power. The strongest rule while the weak serve the strong. It is the natural order of the world. Even the animals of nature respect the strongest or the most cunning of their breed or pack," Petrine said.

"Why do you believe so much in power? What about the other things in life? I mean, Begnion's society is full of more than just power. It's full of culture and stupid traditions that annoyed the hell out of me when I was there," I said.

"That's exactly the problem. They're so wrapped up in tradition, it stifles power and stunts its growth. No two people are alike in this world inasmuch as my training to you would only benefit you slightly. You must find your own style and technique to work with. Who knows? I heard that you have some real potential with a bow. Perhaps you could rise through the ranks along with General Shinon. I have heard that it is quite possible that he might become the next four rider if General Bryce leaves," Petrine said.

"I never thought of it that way," I said with truthful honesty. "Is that why you believed so much in former Commander John?"

"... I saw an enormous amount of potential and talent. I am pleased to say that, as usual, I am a good judge of a young, potential warrior. My judging of character, though, was off with him," she said.

"Perhaps not as much as you may think," I replied.

"Tell me more about Crimea and their beliefs. As much as I detest them and hate them, one has to know their enemies to better understand how they work and how they'll move," Petrine said, once again trying to change the topic.

I closed my eyes, took a small breath, and began to tell Petrine everything that Jill and I agreed upon telling.

"I see," she replied after all that I told her. "This has actually been very useful for me."

"Thank you. I am glad to have been of some use," I said. I hope that this "some use" wouldn't end up screwing Crimea over. I am glad to have gained her trust... again, though.

"Tell me about your general. Tell me everything you know about him," Petrine asked.

"Well, he is a very good swordsman. His technique is one-of-a-kind that was given to him by his father, whom I heard you had battled with a while ago," I said.

"I did. He fights with a power I have never seen in my life. It is such a pity he could not be persuaded to join Daein," Petrine said.

"I know a bit more about him as well... something that many don't know," I said, unsure if revealing this much would really affect anything. She was about to die anyway.

"Such as?" Petrine asked.

"Such as the fact that he was formerly known throughout the world as General Gawain, rider of Daein," I said.

"... that is the fate of what has become of one of the greatest of the riders of Daein? He was a proficient master of the sword when he left, though," Petrine said.

"My sources said that he fled Daein for personal reasons that none are able to figure out. When he killed his wife with his sword in an accident, he ended up crippling himself so he could never wield a sword again and devoted himself to using an axe. His power may have been greatly diminished, but as you experienced, he was still a ferocious fighter," I said.

"General... Gawain. He was someone who I aspired to become. Imagine that even his weakened state, he was still more powerful than I am," Petrine trailed off.

There was silence between the both of us so I continued eating the food she had offered me.

"General, may I ask a question?" I asked Petrine.

"Go and ask," Petrine said.

"If you respect powerful warriors so much, why do you hate the sub-humans? They can be powerful creatures. I figured with their power, you would relish having them on your side," I asked her, using that deplorable, detestable term around her. Her face changed to one of mixed emotions and I could tell there was a few memories flashing through her head.

"They are filthy beasts," she finally said. I knew already at once that it was a lie. I knew by the look in her eye as she looked at me that she knew I knew it was a lie. However, I made no move to voice that opinion and kept to myself. In the same fashion, she made no note to say that she knew that I knew it was a lie.

"I see," I replied a bit weakly. There was a bit of silence between us, but I finally decided to voice a question that had been on my mine for a while.

"General, may I ask one other question?" I said. I knew I was treading on dangerous waters, asking almost as many questions as she did.

"Ask," she said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Why did you accept former Commander John into your army in the first place? There are plenty of potentially powerful warriors in and out of your army. Why did you choose him to be your prodigy?" I asked. I just had to ask her.

She looked at me for a few minutes, before staring at the tent flap. She was silent as she was deep in thought. I thought the question may have been too personal.

"When we caught him, his ally in his spying mission had abandoned him. He seemed like he didn't have an allegiance to any army. It can be a rough life in this world if there's no country or army to be behind you to support you, especially if you have such enormous potential as a soldier. I saw talent in him, but not just as a warrior. He was smart and cunning and I could see potential to be a leader. Perhaps he could've been a Four Rider; perhaps he could eventually even have became king of Daein. When he got older and became a powerful and famous Daein warrior, I wanted to look at him proudly and tell everyone I helped raise him," she said, before pausing. I didn't say anything. Is that why Shinon looked so proud when I said Rolf trained me? I never did see the bastard in that way.

"There's more to being a soldier than fighting. There's also using what you have to train those around you to bring to this world soldiers who may not be as good as you or soldiers who may surpass you. Pure talent and proper training are essential to a good fighter; no soldier can be complete without both. He could've been someone in Daein, no, in this world. Well, with the way he's going, he can still become great. I just hope he remembers his roots. Maybe to him, I'm the most evil and twisted soldier he met, but I am still proud that he's grown to where he is and acknowledges that I helped him get there," she continued before pausing again. There seemed to be something else on her mind, but she didn't continue talking.

You know, I never truly appreciated Petrine in that way. I always just saw her as a psycho bitch with temper problems and a secret to hide.

"General..." I began.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not being overly emotional over a kid. I am merely expressing the thoughts that ran through my head as I saw him. I was honest with you. I expect complete trust and honesty in respect," she said forcefully to me. Ah, there's the Petrine I know.

"I shall do my best ma'am. I shall try my best to serve you to the best of my ability," I said to her.

"You're a lot like him in many ways," she said.

"... excuse me?" I said.

"You have potential. Not as a mage, but as an archer. You may even have potential with the sword, but I have yet to be the judge of that tomorrow," she said to me.

"I appreciate the compliment, especially from someone as high-ranked as you are in this army," I said to her. I didn't even have to fake the emotion. I really did appreciate what she said.

I kinda feel like a total ass for leaving the Daein army now. Still, I had to do what had to be done. Crimea was to win this war. I'm sorry, Petrine. It's a pity you can't join them like Selena did. I know you would have become a fine soldier in the Crimean army. It's a pity that you're going to die soon on the battle at the bridge.

The end of the day soon came. It felt different than how it was the last time I was in camp. The people treated me differently. I couldn't tell if it was because Daein was actually backpedaling in this war and losing or whether it was because I was a girl.

Maybe some kind of combination of both.

I was back in our tent. Everyone who joined together got a somewhat large tent and all roomed together. Made us easier to share information we gathered when we spied, but we still had to be careful all the same.

"So, how was your day in the Daein camp?" Guinevere asked me.

"It was good," I replied to her. We were the only two in the tent.

It all played out in my mind what I wanted to do now with Guin--... no, Jill. What she said, what Petrine said, what Elincia implied... there was something I had to do.

"Jill," I said in a now serious tone.

"... yes?" she asked me, looking at me curiously to figure out why I used her real name now.

"There is something I... I... have to ask you," I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked me. I looked at her, standing where I was as I tried to figure out what I was going to say.

"When we get back to camp... there is something I wanted to ask of you," I said quietly, making sure we weren't overheard.

"What is it?" she asked me, a curious look in her eye making it all the harder.

"Will... will..." I said, unable to say.

"You have a friend named William?" she asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Oh, Billy then?" she asked.

"No!" I replied.

"... what is it?" she asked.

"Will you... be... I mean, would you... agh, forget it," I said. "I'm going to sleep."

"... whatever you're going to ask, I'm going to say yes to," Jill said after a pause.

"You don't know what I'm going to ask," I said to her.

"Enlighten me," she replied with a playful smile. Ugh, what's with that smile! She couldn't have known.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but..." I burst out. I trailed off as I realize I had just cross the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed... so stand and watch it burn.

"Like I said. Yes," she said to me, her smile changing completely to being a warm, captivating smile.

"I, uh..." I stuttered out. Wh-what? I kinda stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to think. I saw her walk over to me and hug me.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me," she said slightly jokingly, her head on my shoulder.

"I never realized it until earlier today," I said.

"While having dinner with Petrine?" she asked me. Her head was on my shoulder, but I could sense the frown of confusion on her face.

"She mentioned it. She somehow knew it was going to happen. When she said that, it hit me about you," I said.

"... you can be so dense sometimes," she said with a small laugh. We broke off our hug and looked at each other, just as we did back in the Crimean camp. She closed her eyes, as did I and as before... I felt myself being pulled to her. I could feel her right in front of me.

"Ma'am, General Pet--"

We both quickly opened our eyes and jumped five feet into the air as we heard a rather tired voice speak out. There was a common Daein footsoldier standing at our doorway with the tent flap open. The look on his face was indescribable.

Wait a minute. That's Haar.

Oh god, of all the people to walk in on that scene. No, I wasn't doing anything with Jill!

... wait a minute. Our cover story. We're sisters. Oh fuck!

"I... I think I will leave you two alone for a second. I'll take a quick nap and be back later to deliver your message," Haar said.

"No, it's fine," we both said hastily.

"What did you wish to say?" I asked.

"General Petrine wanted to have a talk with Guinevere here tomorrow after her training," Haar said.

"Very well, commander. Thank you very much," she said in a small voice. Haar scrutinized Jill suspiciously as if he recognized her. I mean, granted, we simply dyed her hair and changed the color of her armor, but we also put her hair down from the ponytail, although she insisted on putting it up on occasion.

"By your leave," Haar said as he closed the flap. We paused for a second as we watched him walk away.

"I--"

"It's fine," she said as she held me close and cut me off. Without interruption, we were close as we were before.

There is just something that stirs within you when it happens for the first time with someone. Granted, we were both disguised as females...

... and as sisters...

... but even then, past all that, it was her and I. Nothing could separate that except ourselves.

... and separate ourselves we did. She smiled slightly at me as she took a step back.

"You have some of my lipstick... er..." I said sheepishly.

Jill smiled slightly at me as she wiped her lips of my lipstick. We both just smiled at each other.

... and it was at that moment I could not wait to return to the Crimean camp.

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, go "d'awww" and all that. I kinda figured it was bound to happen now or later. Yeah... don't know what else to say. Only took, what, 49 chapters. Haha. The note in the first note still stand... I may be going on a hiatus due to events in life.


	50. Two Days and Two Battles

Author's Notes: Well, I decided that I'm not going to completely stop this fic on my hiatus. Rather, I'm going to just space out the chapters a bit more. I've become somewhat addicted to writing this story, to be honest. However, I do still have to deal with IRL issues so bear with me on that.

... also, my laptop was stolen from me the other day. College is coming up soon and I'm freaking out. I've never been to college without my laptop. I've always used it to take notes in class since my handwriting is atrocious... and I've always used it during breaks to get online to talk to people and write chapters.

Honestly, don't know what to do right now. I don't have money to buy a new one.

Oh well, I tried to make this an extra-long chapter since it's 50 and... dunno, lol. I figured I'd do something nice for chapter 50. Dunno.

Chapter 50:

Two Days and Two Battles

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up."

What the fuck is this shit waking me up at before the crack of dawn? Who is this annoying blonde girl bothering me?

Oh, it's just Carin. Fuck off. Fuck off. Fuck off, damn it. I'm trying to sleep. You're going to wake up the others in the tent!

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

I turned to my side and grabbed Carin by the shoulders tightly and glared her as best as I could without my glasses on.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Now," I growled at her, just loud enough that she'd hear it.

"I want to talk with you," she replied.

"That's obvious. That's fine. Later. I'm sleeping," I replied groggily.

Next thing I know, I felt a numbingly cold sensation all over my body. I gasped loudly and jerked awake to see my body and clothes were drenched with water.

"I'm gonna kill you," I growled more menacingly at Carin, no longer caring about trying not to wake up the others in the tent.

"We need to talk," she replied plainly. Looking around to make absolutely sure no one was watching, I lit up a certain fire spell that I recently developed. It was like wearing armor made of fire. It was a little more draining than the fire shield sphere, but clung to the contours of my body, regardless of if I had made changes to my body... such as the gel packages on my chest.

Looking down makes me think of Mia every time.

"This better be good," I said to Carin after a minute in which case the warm fire dried me off and lulled me nearly back to sleep.

"Not in here. Somewhere we can't be overheard," Carin said.

"... fine, fine, geez," I said. I muttered choice words under my breath. Carin looked at me in shock at some things I said that she caught.

"Hey, leave Shinon's mother out of this!" she exclaimed in a scandalized tone. I muttered another few things darkly before shutting up. I grabbed my glasses, made sure my disguise was on me completely, and walked with Carin until we found a nice secluded part near the edge of camp.

"I have a confession to make to you," Carin said. I groaned. This can't end up well.

"Yeah? I'm listening," I said boredly.

"When you died, I volunteered myself to help clean up your stuff. Along the way, I found your journal hidden in a large book," she said.

... f-f-fu-fu... fu... f... fuck.

"You read it, didn't you?" I asked her carefully.

"I wanted to know more about you and you were dead so... I... um..." she trailed off.

"You will never repeat its contents to anyone ever, understand me? You will not repeat my opinion of anyone, you will not repeat who I like... although... I think it's obvious now. You will not repeat my opinions or my thoughts on anything, and you will do your best to forget everything you read," I growled at her. What the hell was she doing going through my stuff?

Even if I was dead.

"I... have another thing to tell you," she said to me hastily, trying to head me off.

"What," I said to her venomously. She recoiled slightly at my tone.

"I'm... not from this world either," she said to me.

... what?

"What? I could swear you looked familiar to me," I said.

"My real name is Cassandra... Cassandra--"

"Alexandra," I finished for her.

"Yes. That is my name," she replied.

"Cassandra Alexandra, twenty years old. Younger sister to Sophitia Alexandra. As far as I know, you were after Soul Edge to destroy it or something. I'm not familiar with your story," I said.

"... how do you know that? I'm not from here," she said.

"Because, your world is the same as the people of here. A video game. This is now creeping me out. Too many video games have ended up being actual parallel dimensions," I said, rubbing my head slightly.

"I... see. You know, normally I'd be surprised at this revelation, but enough weird things have happened that I just really stopped caring. You don't know how to get home, either?" she said to me, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to go home if I had the chance. My home is here," I said firmly.

"You really truly mean that?" she asked me.

"I do, Carin... er, Cassandra," I said to her, correcting myself at her name.

"I... prefer the name Carin, if you don't mind," she said to me.

"Very well," I said with a small smile.

"I do miss home. I miss my sister. I miss it all," Carin said to me.

"You must have strong connections to people at home," I remarked to her. Carin was silent, but I could see her staring at the sky. My anger evaporated at her reading my journal as I realized that in a strange new world, she just wanted to find ways of fitting in. She was just like me when I first came.

"I miss my sister very much and I miss everyone more knowing I probably won't ever be going back to them," she said. I could hear the sadness in her voice growing, despite her voice fading off.

I put a comforting arm around her and hugged her. I don't know why. It felt like the right thing to do. She was just as lost and confused as I was in this world. Two strangers ripped from their homes and put into a strange world and expected to adapt.

It was at that moment I felt a weird connection to her. I wasn't alone anymore. There was someone else who was in the same predicament as mine.

"Carin... I'll protect you until I can find you a way home. You have a reason to go home and leave here. I'll do my best to find a way for you to get back," I said to her comfortingly. She smiled slightly to me and hugged me back.

"Kid, you're something else," she said to me.

"... I'm not a kid," I replied.

"You're younger than me," she said to me tauntingly. We let go of our hug and started staring at each other.

"Dammit, that's not the point," I replied to her.

"Sure it is!" she said.

"You wish..." I replied to her as I walked away. Next thing I know, I felt tackled from behind and fell face-first into the ground.

"Don't need to! Say, let's have a spar," she said.

"A what? I'm a ma... oh! Okay," I replied, nearly slipping that I'm a mage.

"Go get your sword, Sophia," she said to me as she got off me. We walked back to the tent together, silent and deep in thought about what was said. I got my sword and headed off to the training ground where I stood across Carin.

"Here I come!" she called out. She swung with her sword and I blocked it with my own. What I did not expect was a shield to my face. Ow! Fuck! My right cheek was throbbing as I glared at her.

"We can use stuff other than swords?" I asked.

"No bows," she replied.

"Well, damn," I said back to her. I began muttering a small spell under my breath. If she was going to use more than her sword then I should as well.

"Hey, the new recruits are training," I heard a voice. I looked over to see a few Daein soldiers crowding over to watch our spar. In fact, most of our group was there as well. I could see Duncan and Jill and could only guess that the rest were somewhere nearby as well.

Thanks to all the manual labor I had to do with the group as well as training, I had found my arms were strong enough to wield an iron sword with one hand. Steel swords still took two hands, though, and silver was something I could use with my right hand. Smiling slightly at Carin, I shouted out, "Well, hey, it's not fair you get two weapons to my one sword."

"Too bad," Carin replied with a smile. I smiled at her and unsheathed a second sword. This one was a bronze sword and I put it in my left hand. It wasn't as heavy as an iron sword, which was fine by me since my right hand was the dominant hand and not my left.

"Come on," I said to Carin with a smirk as I waved her over, Matrix-style.

She came at me and slashed vertically with her sword. At that, I sidestepped it to the right ever so lightly and swung high with the bronze sword in my left hand. She put up her shield to block it and my attack bounced right off. Without any hesitation, I quickly sliced at her legs from left to right with the iron sword in my right hand while her shield was still busy with my other sword.

Much to my surprise she jumped over my attack and used that to her advantage to slash me vertically again. Using the momentum of my failed attack, I did a quick hop to the side and stood up straight as her sword hit the ground.

Whistles and cheers were coming from the crowd at this small exchange.

I could tell she was holding back and I knew she could tell I was giving everything I had. I decided if I had any kind of chance, I had to break her guard.

I rushed forward and swung my bronze sword vertically. Quick as a flash, she blocked it with her sword. I used my right hand to swing my iron sword at her, hoping to score a hit. Quickly she thrust her shield out at my sword, causing it to bounce back. The momentum of my sword suddenly being thrown backward caused me to lose balance and stumble backward a step or two.

That was enough for her to rush forward and tackle me with her shoulder. I flew backward and landed on the ground with a painful thud upon the ground. Before I could move, a sword was at my throat.

"Good job," she said to me and sheathed her sword. She held out a helping hand to pull me up. I sheathed my iron sword on my back and pulled myself up with her help. I sheathed my bronze sword at my waist on the right side and smiled. It was a good duel, even if it was rather quick.

I saw Karla give me an approving nod and I smiled widely at her. Having Karla approve of my sword-fighting despite how atrocious it was is the first step to instilling self-confidence.

The cheering from the crowd seemed to have brought about some unwanted side-effects. It appears that halfway into the duel, Petrine and Shinon walked over to see what was going on.

It was at that moment at the both of them entered the training ring and looked both Carin and myself over.

"That was a very interesting duel," Petrine commented with a small smile. "Good to see Daein soldiers with potential and talent."

Carin and I looked at each other a smiled slightly.

"Carin. I must say that your skill with a sword, while you have a unique style, is superb. Perhaps you would be interested in teaching our soldiers some day?" Petrine asked.

"Perhaps I shall," Carin replied. "When I perfect my skill with the blade."

"Very well," Petrine replied. She turned to me and gave a rare smile.

"For one who is as new to the weapon as you are, you show great potential as a warrior. I look forward to perhaps battling you one day when you reach your potential. It would be a treat to battle against one who I've taken in and trained," Petrine said.

Ironic. You've done it already. You didn't seem to enjoy our last battle when I was still a guy.

Shinon, stop staring at me. It feels weird and uncomfortable. Seriously. Keep your eyes to yourself or something. That's all he ever does in our training when he's not teaching me. He's looking me over. Dear Ashera, I can't imagine the look on his face when he finds out I'm a guy. I think he may actually just get really sick. I saw the crowd around us start to disperse.

"Generals!" I heard a call from the distance. A soldier was running toward our little group.

"What is it?" Petrine barked out, returning back to her normal psychotic state.

"It's the Begnion army! They're just over the hill. The capital... it has fallen! They're advancing upon us!" the soldier reported, slightly panicked.

"Dog's breath!" Petrine cursed. I wonder where she got that catchphrase from. It's such a funny sounding term. Sorta like how Marcia likes to swear with food items.

_Oh crackers. What the fava bean is going on? Don't give me that sugar! Oh, you stupid chowderhead._

Yeah, keep a straight face, John. For the love of god, don't smile or break out in laughter.

"Sound the alarm, prepare for combat," Shinon ordered calmly, as cool and as relaxed as a cucumber.

"You two and your group will have your first taste against the Begnion army today. Better hope you're prepared," Petrine said.

"Yes ma'am!" Carin and I replied, saluting.

"One last thing. Your group will have some soldiers assigned to you. You will need to decide among yourselves who will be commander of your group," Petrine ordered. "Your assistants will be at your tent in two minutes."

She doesn't trust us. That's why she's doing this. She ran off quickly to get her weapon and her horse. Carin and I looked at each other before running off to our tent. It was time for a battle against our friends. We got back to the tent and pulled everyone together for a meeting. We explained Petrine's orders to the group.

"Guys, we need to figure out among us who will be commander of our group," Carin said as soon as we got back.

"Well, I don't want to sound like it's a biased choice, but I think we should make either Sophia or Duncan our commander," Jill—er, Guinevere said.

"Oh no, I say we make Sophia the commander. I served under her before. She knows what she's doing," Duncan said, giving me a thumbs up. I gave a nervous smile back at Duncan.

"Guys, that was a while ago. I don't know if I--"

"We've elected you leader," Carin said to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Any objections?" Carin asked. All of them remained silent.

"Then we all just elected you leader," Carin said.

"... fuck," I muttered to myself. What a way to elect someone.

"Hey, hey, that's no way for a lady to speak," Duncan said tauntingly. I ignored him.

"Um, sir? Who's the leader of this group?" someone asked Zihark.

"She is," Zihark replied calmly while pointing to me.

"Ma'am, we are your reinforcements. What are our orders?" the leader of the group asked me. There were about fifteen soldiers with the guy.

"Um, I guess for now, we w—no," I stopped for a second and thought.

_Stop sayin' things like a damn wimp._

"We will charge forward with General Petrine. She wishes to meet the core group of the army and have a face-to-face encounter with the princess herself. We shall accompany her," I ordered.

Cid would be proud.

"Very well, ma'am. When shall we move out?" the soldier asked. I winced at being called ma'am.

"As soon as everyone here is ready. I am assuming General Petrine and General Shinon are both well on their way to battle," I said.

"They are. We are ready," the soldiers said.

"Then move out!" I barked in an authoritative voice. It felt weird being a commander again. I could see a few from my group look at me curiously at my complete personality change.

We moved into the field and toward the rest of the battalion that was in this camp. We moved straight to the head of the army with Petrine. She glanced at us and asked, "What were your orders?"

"To accompany you as you ride forth to meet the Greil Mercenaries and the wannabe princess and to ensure that you arrive there safely to meet and destroy them," I replied. Petrine smiled at my description of Elincia.

"You do realize that some of your men will not make it," Petrine asked, raising a brow.

"Our bravery and our courage stems from your leadership. Our will is for your well-being and we will do everything in our power to serve you," I bullshitted.

"You're quite the intelligent soldier. Have you considered being a mage instead of a weapons specialist?" Petrine asked.

Oh, the irony.

"They say mages have trouble defending themselves," I replied.

"I see," Petrine replied. "On my signal, we advance. Your group shall cut a path through the enemy to my goal. At that point, you may do as you please."

"Very well," I replied. I saw the Begnion army coming over the hill. I could also see Ike and company near the front line. General Ike... you sent me on this mission. Do not think ill of me if I go against someone from the Greil Mercenaries in combat.

"I see the mercenaries," I casually stated.

"There's that sellsword general. Hm... there's that stupid princess. I do not see the renegade commander in their group," Petrine said.

"Renegade commander?" I asked.

"The mage who deserted us," Petrine replied.

"Perhaps he is hiding from you," I said. Well, ain't that the truth.

"I wanted to kill him myself. Personally," she grumbled angrily.

There was silence as the Begnion army marched forward. Our archers were ready to shoot, our mages were ready to fire, and our healers were ready to heal. Petrine raised her lance in the air where it started glowing red. A few minutes later, then...

"Go!" she shouted out and slashed her lance through the air, leaving a trail of dancing flames behind it. My group rushed forward, as per Petrine's orders, to cut her a path to the mercenaries. We had to do it. The only way to "fail" in our task is to die and we couldn't do that. Doing our best not to land any particularly nasty wounds, we cut a path to where the mercenaries were fighting. I found that, despite my loss earlier to Carin, I was still not too shabby with a sword against these generic enemies.

We soon made our way to the small clearing that the mercenaries had made. Petrine trotted forward toward Ike as the battle raged around us.

"Today will be the day I take your head!" Petrine said to Elincia. Ike stepped forward to protect Elincia from Petrine. Petrine looked at me and nodded and I understood my order well.

I was to battle with Ike and to kill him if I could. Ike looked at me and his eyes grew wide. I gave him a pleading look, hoping he understood it. He nodded ever so slightly to signal he knew it was me.

I rushed forward, pulling out both of my swords and slashed with both of them horizontally, one high and one low. As I charged him I saw he pulled out Ragnell. He stepped back and swung diagonally, throwing the higher sword way off course and blocking the second sword.

Oh fuck! I thought he wasn't going to be serious! Ashera help me! Please!

I stepped back and saw Petrine was ordering my group to fight various members of the mercenaries. I saw Elincia draw her sword and I saw Petrine get off her horse.

"Show me how much you've improved," Ike said as he charged me and swung at me horizontally and somewhat high.

I dropped quickly to the ground and sweep kicked him before he realized what I did. The sweep threw his legs out from under him and caused him to land on his back.

... that was too easy.

"That was fast," Mia commented. She quickly ran forward with her sword out and we began a sword fight. All I could say was I was glad to have done that to Ike since I wouldn't have lasted against him. He's far too powerful for me.

I heard a nearby clang and I saw Elincia and Petrine were virtually right next to us. Petrine swung her sword vertically with such force at Elincia that she knocked Amiti right out of the princess's hands.

"Princess!" Mia called out. As soon as Petrine swung again, Mia stepped in to block and protect Elincia. Elincia took this opportunity to run after her sword and retrieve it.

"Get the princess!" Petrine screeched at me.

... shit.

I chased after Elincia, who had just grabbed her sword and stared at me defiantly. I looked at her sadly and spoke to her quiet enough that no one would overhear.

"... I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you," I said to Elincia, quietly.

"I know, my lord—no, my lady Sophia. Fight your hardest, fight your bravest, be the best soldier you can be right now. If you hold back, they will notice," she replied to me quietly.

"... please overpower me and knock me down when you see the chance. It would give me an excuse not to fight you," I said.

"Very well, my lady. En guarde!" she called out.

Thus began my battle with the princess herself. Much to my surprise, she was really good. I mean, I knew she could hold her own, but I never truly realized how good she was. Still, though, we were pretty evenly matched. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ike had recovered and was doing a one-on-one with Petrine. He had sheathed Ragnell and was using a silver blade. Odd. I guess perhaps he did not want to damage the sword? Petrine herself was using a sword against Ike and seemed to be faring very well.

I saw too late, in my moment of distraction, Elincia slashed at me. Her sword bit clean into my side and sliced through the armor I was wearing. I could feel the blade cut into my side and hit a rib.

"Gah!" I gasped out in pain as I looked at my side and felt my wound bleeding freely. Ahaha... I'm starting to feel light-headed. I fell to my knees and then fell to the ground.

"No!" Elincia let out, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong, princess? Can't handle killing people?" Petrine barked tauntingly at Elincia while dueling with Ike.

Suddenly, I felt myself being healed, though there wasn't a healer nearby. I'm pretty sure all the Daein healers were on the back lines of the army, healing those on the battlefield. I was wondering what was going on. I suddenly felt the healing stop and I sat up and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rhys and Natasha in the distance with physic staves and smiling at me before returning to blasting Daein soldiers with light magic.

Oh god, I love you two so much right now.

"Pull out," I saw Petrine bark out. What? I would never expect Petrine to retreat.

... I never expected myself to NOT make a sexual joke about that.

"What? General, we can make a powerful stand if we stand our ground today," I said to Petrine, trying to get her angle on what was going on.

"We have our orders from the king himself," Petrine barked in reply. The king himself ordered us to do something? Oh damn, I guess that's to protect the bridge and put traps on it.

"You're running away?" Ike taunted Petrine.

"Tactical retreat," I growled at him. I looked at my company and called out, "Fall back! Tactical retreat to camp! Move it!"

Ike gave me a peculiar look. I looked at him back.

"General Ike, I hope to meet you again someday soon," I said to him.

"Brigadier General Sophia!" Petrine called out.

"... General? I'm a commander... a captain," I said.

"You've just been promoted again. Take care of my troops and help organize the retreat with General Shinon," Petrine ordered. I got promoted again? What?

"Yes, ma'am," I said. As soon as she said that, she left the area.

"General?" Ike asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

"... I have no idea," I replied to him. "I have to get back to my job. I guess I'll be seeing you later..."

"Don't die now," Titania said to me.

"I'll try," I replied. "Well, time to sound the retreat."

I paused as I realized something.

"Hey, Ike?"

"Yes, Jo... er... Sophia?"

"How do you sound a retreat?"

I could hear him giving the biggest mental facepalm of his life.

"You... uh... well, um... you... not sure," Ike confessed. At this, I facepalmed myself. I pulled out my sword and pointed it.

"For appearance's sake only," I said. I looked to Titania. "Any ideas?"

"You tell those of a lower rank than you to sound the retreat. You control a set number of officers below your rank. Then those officers tell those below them and it trickles down the chain of command until you get to commanders and platoon leaders," Titania said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it seems most logical," Titania replied. I shrugged, pointed my sword at Elincia, and shouted, "I'll be back to destroy you all in the name of Daein."

"... as if," I added in an undertone, eliciting a smile from Titania. I sheathed my sword and began doing what Titania suggested I do. It was working and I asked a few in my group to sound a retreat as well.

You know, for someone who's such an exceptional fighter and general, Petrine sure does like to promote strangers. I mean, first there was Shinon and then there was me. I've been promoted to a high position twice with Petrine.

I caught up with Shinon as he was sounding the retreats.

"Go back with Petrine. I'll handle the one or two groups that haven't been alerted yet," Shinon growled.

"Sure thing," I replied to him as I retreated as well.

My first battle against Begnion was interesting, to say the least. The Crimean Restoration Army, as I'm calling them now, fared very well against Daein. Daein suffered many casualties and the group I was in was morally decimated. I mean, after all, they've clashed twice with the army and retreated both times.

"General Sophia, did you sound the retreat?" I heard Petrine ask. I saw her walk over.

"I did a good portion of it before General Shinon told me to retreat and he'd take care of the stragglers. I didn't know if he outranked me or not, so I did not fuss," I replied.

"Understood," Petrine said.

"General, what are we doing now?" I asked.

"We are to follow the king's orders and retreat to a certain bridge on the Crimea and Daein border. We will set traps on the bridge, gather the reinforcements promised to us, and make our last stand there," Petrine replied.

"Understood, General. When are we to move out?" I asked her.

"Within two hours. Inform the troops and get them ready for the move," Petrine said.

Damn, we just got out of a battle. They're going to be tired. Still, I guess orders are orders. She cannot subvert the orders the king gave.

"Understood, ma'am. I'll prepare the troops for your command," I said.

"You did good today, kid. You had the courage to take on a mission that you could have easily died in... and displayed a show of skill to stay alive. Your swordsmanship needs work, but next time I'm sure you can kill that pathetic piece of useless royalty," Petrine said, lacing venomous poison into her tone at describing Elincia.

"I am confident that the side that is superior will win the war," I said.

"How are we supposed to set up traps on the bridge, though?" Petrine asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our beloved king merely told me that I am to set up traps on the bridge and to make our stand there," Petrine growled.

"You don't have any ideas on what to do for a trap?" I asked.

"No," she growled in reply.

"Well, we have to make a trap that our troops can identify somehow so they don't fall in themselves. Something that blends in with the bridge but would disable then from advancing any further," I said.

"I have an idea. You really are quite an intelligent one. Perhaps I should pull a mage of mine and ask them to see if you have any magic," Petrine commented aloud.

"It is your choice, ma'am," I said.

"Well, after our battle on the bridge," Petrine said.

The bridge on the border of Crimea and Daein is a rather dull and uninteresting bridge. It simply is a stone bridge that crosses over a river. The only significance of this bridge is not the physical or the architectural features, but the political features. This is the boundary between the two countries and is considered to be one of the most important points in this war at the current moment. Petrine ordered the soldiers to, as she put it, "modify the bridge" in our favor for the inevitable upcoming battle.

"The army will be here any minute. General Sophia, are you ready?" Petrine asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"General Shinon will act as our messenger should we be defeated today," Petrine said. Shinon was nearby on a hill to watch the battle.

"If we are defeated, we all will die," I replied.

"True," Petrine replied.

"Is it worth dying? Maybe if we could become prisoners, we could live to fight another day," I suggested.

"Are you afraid of death?" Petrine asked.

"... a bit. There's so much in this world to see, so much to learn... I'd hate to be cut short so soon when I still have the potential to do so much," I said with a smile.

"You are just like him," Petrine remarked with a bittersweet smile. "I just have two wishes before my death."

"Your death?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"We will not emerge from this battle alive most likely, as you pointed out. All I can do is hope we do enough damage to the army that the rest of Daein can overcome whatever weaknesses we dig into their ranks," she replied. I thought to myself for a bit as I realized what was going on through her mind.

"What were your wishes?" I asked her curiously.

"I want to kill that princess myself," Petrine growled angrily.

"... the other?" I asked after a quick pause.

"One last battle with my former prodigy. If I die, I want it by his hand," she said finally. Really? I wonder how much thought she put into this. As I pondered, I saw a wyvern rider with an eyepatch fly over.

"I'm here. What are your orders, ma'am?" he asked. As soon as he asked, he looked over at me and gave me the weirdest look. Shut up, Haar. It's not incest!

"Guard the bridge and don't let anyone through!" Petrine barked angrily, her mood changing abruptly.

"Enemy army approaching!" I heard the announcement come.

"Understood," Haar replied. He flew off back to his group of wyverns and prepared for battle.

"You don't seem to trust them," I said.

"His whole group strikes me as funny. There's something odd about them that I can't put my finger on. I can't trust them, no matter how long they've been here," Petrine commented.

I saw all our soldiers rush past us onto the bridge, leaving the both of us on the back lines for once. We both knew this was the end of the army as far as Petrine was concerned and she was hoping her men could soften the enemy before she rushed forward and died in a blaze under what she hoped would be of my fire magic.

"General, why do you insist I learn magic so much?" I asked.

"Why not? If you're better at it, it's all the more to bring out your potential," she replied.

I rested my hand on my sword that I had sheathed. This wasn't my iron sword or my bronze sword. No, both swords I had today were different. I managed to sneak in a rune sword and a sonic sword from the armory.

Our entire army under Petrine's control, or what was left of them after those two battles, got onto the bridge and made a valiant, albeit vain effort to hold back the Begnion soldiers. I'm strongly reminded of the story of the three-hundred Spartans who held their ground at a pass against so many trained Persian soldiers.

This group of Daein soldiers were going to fall for the same reason. There would be an attack coming from the other side. That attack would be coming from the side of Petrine.

"General..." I began.

"What is it, General Sophia?" she asked, looking at me.

"There is something I should tell you now, before we die," I said.

"What is it?" she asked, watching the battle carefully, readying her lance to rush in.

I released a spell I had saved. Handcuffs of fire bound her arms together which caused her to drop her lance, a stream of fire bound her arms to her sides, and a wind blew her off her horse to the ground. She landed on the ground on her back with a thud, a shocked expression on her face. A nasty wind spell bound her legs together in a block of ice.

"You are too trusting at times," I replied. I muttered a spell under my breath that Soren taught me that would return me back to normal. She gasped out slightly as my appearance returned to normal, mostly. I was still wearing makeup. Even my clothes were back to normal.

I wiped the makeup off, not trusting myself to take my eyes off Petrine.

"... Former Commander John," Petrine said with a shocked expression. I held out my hand in her direction on the ground as a powerful thunder spell charged in it. She was unable to move. Between the ice and the fire binding her, she could only watch as the thunderbolt in my hand grew in power and intensity.

"Goodbye, general..." I said.

Wait, no, this didn't seem right. I looked at the bridge to see the battle going on. Daein was fighting valiantly but losing horribly. The same should be true of their leader.

"I can't..." I said, putting the spell down.

"You scum, you betray me twice and you won't kill me now? What is going on in your head?" she spat at me. I did a hand formation with my hands and all the spells binding her disappeared.

"I want to grant you one of your final wishes," I said.

"... but why?" she asked me. She walked over and picked up her lance.

"Are you questioning me now?" I asked. I just realized I was still wearing my necklace with the voice-changing magic. I took it off and pocketed it.

"You had me ready to be killed and yet you do this for me. I do not understand," she said.

"Perhaps one day you will, if you survive to live another day," I said as I pulled out both the rune sword and the sonic sword.

"You think you can defeat me? The person who taught you how to fight? Hah, what a fool. Come on, boy! Come try me," Petrine mocked viciously.

With wind fluttering around us as a few of my stored spells were begging to be released, I slashed my sonic sword at her, causing a blast of scathing wind to go flying at her. She quickly sidestepped it and charged me with her flame lance.

Once again, the battle was working as it was the last time. She was attacking quickly, effectively, and viciously and I was doing all I could to dodge most of her attacks. Other attacks, I blocked either with a fire shield or one of the swords. Occasionally when I had a small breather due to a slightly off-timed attack by her or through pure chance, I'd swing with my sonic sword and attempt to get her with the blast. This would cause her to momentarily be distracted and give me enough time to try to absorb energy with the rune sword.

It was working a bit. At any rate, I was doing slightly better than I was back at Nevassa. I could hear shouts coming from the bridge as well as splashes into the water. One break, I hazarded a chance to look over to the bridge to see that Daein was holding up pretty well against the Crimean Restoration Army. I smiled slightly in pride for some unknown reason.

I don't know why. They were the enemy and yet I was still proud of them in a way.

"What are you laughing about?" Petrine said as she renewed her attack upon me. I quickly got distracted from the battle on the bridge to continue my bout with her.

"Oh, nothing," I replied to her calmly and serenely with a small smile... in between dodges.

It went on for a few more minutes, my stamina quickly wearing down. Then it happened. Petrine swung for my neck with the intention of probably cutting my head off. I quickly dropped to the ground and sweeped her, just as I did with Ike. The problem was, she probably was already anticipating this and jumped over the kick. As soon as she jumped, she slashed at me vertically from the air with all her might. Since I was crouched on the ground, I didn't have the opportunity to dodge.

I put up my swords and put up a fire shield. Her swing crashed right through my fire shield almost as if it was nothing and hit my swords. The force of the impact knocked me from my crouched position straight to the ground on my back. My rune sword went flying out of my hand a good distance away.

Somewhat luckily, the block from my sonic sword was enough for the lance to miss me and have the tip thud into the ground right next to my head. I didn't catch a break, though. I was just scrambling to get up when I felt a powerful kick from a boot to my side. All the air was knocked out of me as immense pain coursed through my body.

"You put up a good fight. However, this ends now," Petrine said, almost proudly. I knew that my time was drawing near. I tried to get up, only to wince in pain at the kick. I saw the flame lance swing at me again. I blocked with my sonic sword and it went flying out of my hand. I managed to put up a weak fire shield.

Between binding her earlier, transforming back, releasing her, dodging her attacks, and counterattacking, I was spent. I had no more magic, no more energy...

I just lay there on the ground, staring at the sky.

"Hey, general. If you stare at the sky, sometimes clouds form in weird shapes," I said off-handedly.

I felt her grab me by the collar of my neck and hold me off the ground.

"It was a pleasure doing battle with you," she said to me as she sheathed her flame lance and pulled out her sword. She was ready to run me through and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Grant me one final wish before you kill me?" I asked her pleadingly.

"... what is it?" she replied.

"If you knew all this was going to happen, would you go back and do it again or would you have killed me on the spot in the prison," I asked.

There was silence for a few minutes as she stared at me, holding me in the air. I was too tired to really fight back. Besides, where was I to go? If I got away, I'd run straight into the Daein army on the bridge and I was on the wrong side. I just hung there like a stuffed animal, awaiting my answer and my verdict.

"I would gladly do all this again for the pleasure of battling you again," she replied finally.

"... then I can die knowing full well I made my first teacher and master happy," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You are the reason I am where I am. I told you this already and you know it yourself. You are the reason I am a mage in the army. Without you, I would be nothing. If you're proud of me, then I can die a proud soldier," I said.

... there was a pause.

"You really think that highly of me?" she asked.

"You're not as crazy as the rumors make you out to be. I would hate to see someone as spectacular of a warrior as you be killed in this war," I said flatteringly. Oh god, buy time until the Crimean army pulls through.

"I exist to serve the King of Daein," she said.

"No. You exist because you love to fight. You exist as an excellent warrior. I don't know why you hate Crimea so much; after all, we are striving to make everything in the world better. There would be no more prejudice for laguz... or for the branded," I said. There was my ace in the hole.

"No prejudice for the branded..." she muttered. I had to keep going. I just know I have to.

"I know there are people out there who suffer because of who they are. Being a branded is not easy, being ignored and shunned by both the laguz and the beorc. Princess Elincia has a dream to create a world where everyone would be treated equally, whether they are laguz, beorc, or branded," I said.

"You trust this princess? You trust that her dream will come true?" Petrine asked me.

"As much as you trust that King Ashnard would create a perfect world," I replied.

"A world without prejudice against the branded sounds too good to be true," she said.

"A world where people are judged only by their strengths sounds too good to be true as well. Do not forget the last conversation we had that one battle at Nevassa," I said.

I could see there was an internal struggle going inside of her. Whatever I was saying, it was having an effect on her. I cannot begin to imagine what was going on through her mind.

"You may be right; you may not be right. You follow your princess; I follow my king. Maybe your princess could change the world. Maybe you're right. But as you follow your leader, so I follow mine. You're a dangerous threat to the Daein army, and as such... you must be eliminated," Petrine said.

"... so that's your decision," I said sadly.

"It is, General John," she said to me.

"... I understand," I replied. I watched her as she pulled back with her sword, ready to run me through.

Then suddenly, it happened. A great, powerful shield of fire erupted between Petrine and myself, forcing us apart. We both flew backward a few feet and fell to the ground. Before she could get up, I saw a spell similar to my tendrils of fire bind her arms together.

Selena was riding over, quickly followed by Ike and Titania. The Daein army was destroyed. Jill was back to normal and was riding over with Haar.

"Rot in hell, you heartless bitch!" Selena cried out as a huge fireball appeared in her hands, ready to kill Petrine. Wow, never saw Selena like this before.

... before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and got between the two.

"Wait. Don't kill her," I said, before I realized what I was doing.

"What?" both Petrine and Selena said in unison.

"... what?" Ike asked about a second later. Once again, the slow one.

"She'd be more valuable alive and as a prisoner. Just... trust me on this one," I said, pulling the oracle card.

"Is this another one of your future-predictions?" Ike asked.

"Future... predictions...?" Petrine asked quietly.

"No, I'm not speaking as an oracle this time or whatever you want to call me," I said.

"A crackpot," Boyd joked. Everyone glared at him for a second.

"I was joking!" Boyd quickly added. I ignored him and continued.

"I'm speaking from instinct. We could extract information from her about Daein, their whereabouts, and what they are up to. She _is_ one of their premiere generals, after all. Rider of Daein is a title not bestowed everyday to a person," I reasoned.

"... fine. Arrange a holding cell for the prisoiner," Ike said.

"She's also somewhat of a mage, so I suggest being careful," I said.

"Damn you," Petrine growled.

"You should be thanking me," I growled back to her. "Now be useful and spill information like a good little girl."

"Like hell I am," Petrine venomously spat, glaring at me.

"We'll see... in due time," I said.

At that moment, I saw a man with a large sword and red armor walking over. Damn, he was one impressive guy. He looked a bit like a general, with all that armor, but I could see that he was moving around as if it was nothing. It was almost as if he was used to carrying around heavy armor like it was nothing.

Damn it, why are all these things that isn't in the game happening? Why is Zelgius here? That didn't happen in the game!

Why did I just lose the game again?

"General Zelgius. It is a pleasure to see you here," Ike said pleasantly.

"I see you captured one of the four riders," Zelgius commented off-handedly. His voice was deep and commanding. I could feel myself just respecting him, just by how he held himself and how he spoke.

Still... that voice seemed familiar. I can't place my finger on it.

"We did," Ike commented.

"Gallia will probably now join the war on the side of Crimea!" a blue-haired individual nearby said. Oh, oh, oh, I know you! You're, um... um... what's your name?

"Oh, John, this is General Zelgius," Ike said. No, not him! I know who he is.

"I have heard many things about you," Zelgius said.

"I am honored that you know so much about me," I replied.

"This other person is Ranulf--"

THAT'S HIS NAME!

"--he is servant for the king of Gallia," Ike said.

"Pleased to meet you as well," I said to Ranulf.

"No need to be so stiff and formal. What do I look like? A beorc general?" Ranulf said jokingly, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"No offense," he added hastily to General Zelgius.

"None taken," Zelgius replied.

Petrine was taken away to a holding cell, much to Selena's chagrin. I could tell she wanted to kill Petrine.

"Why did you save her?" she asked me.

"I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do," I replied.

"... you have a very weird moral compass," Selena commented darkly.

"I have morals?" I asked back, jokingly, trying to cheer her up.

"Somewhere," I replied.

"Lookit what I found heah!" I heard a Nephenee voice shout. I looked over to see she had grabbed Petrine's lance from the ground. I could see Petrine's eyes sparkle with hatred.

"That's..." I began, but I stopped. Nephenee swung it through the air, causing a shower of sparks, flames, and fireworks to erupt everywhere.

"Whoa, nelly! This heah is sparkin' up worse'n ah bonfiah at home!" Nephenee said.

What?

Once again, I'm mystified by her accent.

"Hold onto it. It may be useful later on," I said to Nephenee.

Well, one four rider down, three to go. Where to go from here, nobody knows.

Melior, here we come. Crimea, we'll save you when we can.

Author's Notes: I've made it a resolution to myself to finish the Path of Radiance part of this story by the end of the year. Maybe it might happen, maybe it might not.

I also have some other things planned for the fic. I've noticed that a LOT of people I've talked to were very disappointed with Radiant Dawn and how bad it was. Consequently, I've taken it into my own hands to change quite a few things up from the game itself.

I've decided on this for a few reasons. First, this will make the story less predictable for the readers who have probably played through it enough times. Second, this will require me to actually use my imagination to come up with an alternate way to tell the story. Third, this opens many doors to clear up loose ends that I've purposefully left open in this story.

I have quite a bit planned out for the Radiant Dawn portion of this story... I honestly can't wait to get to some of them.

I also plan on bringing in more of Blazing Sword and Sacred Stones elements into this story. "Why?" you may ask.

Well, because, like I said... re-telling a story is a bit boring for both the writer and the reader.

Also, playing FE6. Roy sucks major ass. Seriously.

Until next time, everyone. Ciao! Hopefully, with college starting today, I will still have enough time to crank out chapters for the PoR portion of this story. Can't wait to finish it.

Can't wait for the Ike vs. the Black Knight fight.

Vegeta. What does the word count say about this chapter?

IT'S OVER NINE THOUSSAAANND!


	51. Three's a Crowd

Author's Notes: "I hate myself" is a phrase from my high school's marching band. If I recall correctly, I think I mentioned this last year when I volunteered for them as well. Either way, I'm thinking that right now as I type out a certain character's speech pattern. Arghhh!

Also, brain fart on what to chapter this title.

Oh dear goodness, that was such a horrible typo, I couldn't backspace it. I meant, "brain fart on what to title this chapter."

Yeah, my brain's fried from college and sick and other miscellaneous stuff.

Chapter 51

Three's a Crowd

The Crimean army were walking back to camp after that long battle. Petrine was being held prisoner and her soldiers were either killed or surrendered.

"Forsooth! Hold your noble steeds, young army!"

I heard it. It was a royal, majestic, and utterly annoying voice. Ike and I turned around to see a man standing there with the most ridiculous look there was. He had long, blonde hair that was held in a ponytail or braids or dreadlocks or whatever the hell you call it. His outfit was outlandish, even for a mage. There are some things words cannot describe; this would be one of them. He had a stupid, dorky looking mustache.

This had to be Bastian.

"Pray, do tell where do ye swiftly travel so solemnly like judgment hath been passed. 'Tis a glorious day in that thy army swiftly captured a Daein general with the swiftness of an eagle pouncing on a mouse."

Yeah, definitely Bastian.

"What?" Ike and I asked in unison with matching dumbfounded tones.

Due to Bastian's outlandish appearance, I failed to notice the pair of bo—er, his traveling companion. Yeah, his outfit and looks were so horrendously bad that I failed to notice a girl.

... oh damn, don't I have someone already? I guess that'll kick in when we, well, actually play the part instead of playing the part of incestuous sisters.

Poor Haar.

Ah, but I'm rambling.

This girl was definitely cute and around my age, I'd say. Maybe a bit older. Her long, sky blue hair flowed down to her rump... or her waist. Kinda hard to tell from this angle. Oh well, I guess she doesn't have much junk in the tr--

Damn it, focus!

Her outfit is hard to describe as I am not too well-versed in clothes.

Uh, she's wearing white. It looks nice. She's wearing white hooker boots, as my good friend Lexi would put it. It looks odd.

Why is she wearing heels? Seriously? How does a speedy swordmaster wear heels?

Maybe that's why she sucks and no one really likes using her?

Well, anyway, glad to see those two showed up. Ah, what was her name?

Oh, I know! It was--

"Lady Lucia!"

... damn it, I don't call her that. Just Lucia will do.

I think that I think too much sometimes. Then again, we have to ponder the world's great mysteries. I mean, why was the platypus created? Who came up with the game of strip poker? Why is Boyd such an idiot?

They said Boyd was pretty smart in school. Yeah, I bet one of his supposed perfect score tests is one of the seven great wonders of this world.

"Your royal highness," Lucia replied. "It is good to see you again."

"It bring joy to my heart to see both you and my lord Bastian alive and well," Elincia said. I winced at the title "my lord" even if it wasn't addressed to me.

"Alas! My heart flutters like the wings of a hummingbird at the sight of thee, your majesty, but my soul knows my feelings dwarf in comparison to the feelings my lord Geoffrey would feel upon observing thy royal beauty in person once again. Thy radiance will bring a light upon his face if thou hath choose to come back to us," Bastian said.

You know, I think the world would have a headache if we heard a conversation between Bastian and Nephenee. I don't think I can take any more of this. While Elincia and Ike and Lucia and Titania and Soren and all of them were talking, I slunk away back to the camp.

Thank Ashera. I had to be away from that blubbering madman.

"General Sophi—er, Commander John?"

I looked over to see a young, enthusiastic boy bouncing nearby.

"Yeah? That ain't my title anymore, by the way," I replied.

"Would it be okay if I join your company? I saw the way you battle, both with weapons and with magic, and I would be honored to work alongside you," the kid said.

"... kid, you look rather young. How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen, sir!" he replied.

"... and how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"During one of the last battles, I was one of the reinforcements assigned to your group in Daein when you were Commander Sophia. I also served under you in Petrine's camp when you were Commander John a while ago," the boy said. I didn't know what was weirder. The fact that an eager, hyper Daein soldier was willing to join the army just to fight alongside me or that he didn't seem phased by the fact I was cross-dressing to be a spy.

Or the fact he served under me more than once.

"Wait... you mean, during the battle we rushed forward to help Petrine get to the Greil Mercenaries?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm the only one who survived that battle out of the reinforcements that Petrine assigned to you," he said. Poor kid... his group was wiped out in that battle and he was alone.

"Sure, I can talk to General Ike. We always welcome new people into our ranks. I don't see how this could be any different," I replied. "What's your name?"

"Phoenix, sir! Phoenix Apollo Irving!" the boy chirped out. God, he was too hyper for his own good.

"Phoenix, eh? What kind of weapon do you use?" I asked.

"I'm an archer, sir, but before that I used to ride wyverns. They said my riding was superb, but my skill with an axe was horrible, so they pulled me off that and put me as an archer. I've been shooting ever since," he said.

I looked him over. He was about five foot, two inches I estimated. He wasn't terribly strong looking, but I could tell he was quite an agile person. I kinda remember him in that one battle we were in together, now. He had short, blonde hair that was spiked up in tufts. He had green eyes that reminded me a bit of a green screen from home. He was dressed a bit like Rolf, except he didn't have the shoulder guards and his outfit was a dark purple with dark blue shorts.

"Hey, why can't you shoot as an archer from the air riding a wyvern?" I asked him.

"General Shinon believed that it was undignified for an archer to be off the ground, whether it was riding a horse or riding a wyvern," Phoenix said.

"Well, hey, if we have spare wyverns... I don't see what's wrong with a riding archer. It would help deal with Daein's wyverns immensely if you were closer to them," I said, thinking to myself.

"Do you really mean it, commander?" he asked me.

"I'm simply John. That's all. No titles necessary, needed, or desired," I replied.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll talk with Ike when he gets back from talking to a blithering madman," I said with a snort, rolling my eyes in the process.

"What?" Phoenix asked with a curious, innocent look on his face. Hard to imagine he was a Daein soldier formerly.

"Follow me," I said. The kid nodded and tagged along with me as I returned back to camp.

I walked back into camp and looked around to see a few of the soldiers running around.

"JOOOOOOHHHNNN!" I heard a shout from a familiar female voice. Bracing myself from a tackle from the front, I was knocked face forward into the ground as I felt a mass collide from behind me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Phoenix say. I would answer but my face is in the dirt and I did not trust myself to open my mouth.

"Of course he is! How're ya doin?!" she exclaimed.

Again, face in the dirt. Does that concept not answer why I'm not saying anything?

"Get off him," I heard a rather authoritative female voice say.

"Y-you're..." I heard Phoenix say.

"I'm what?" the voice said.

"You're a laguz. I'm so honored to meet you," I heard Phoenix say. Nino, please get off.

"John's my horsie today! I'll be a mage knight, just like Ursula!" Nino exclaimed.

You know, I realized that not only I can't open my mouth, but since my nose is in the dirt, I can't breathe.

"He is unable to breathe. Get off him," I heard the female say. I know now that she's a laguz.

I felt the mass release from my back and I got up. I brushed the dirt from my face and took a breath.

Oh, hi Lethe.

"Thank you," I said to her meekly.

"You should've been a bit stronger. You could've pushed her off," Lethe said, swishing her tail.

"I would've hurt her," I replied.

"Gah, whatever," she said angrily with a hiss. With that, she walked off.

Well, that was my first encounter with a laguz. She's just how I remember her from the game. Thank goodness she calms down eventually. Eventually.

"My lo--"

"I can already hear the voice and I already know what to say to that," I interrupted. I turned around to see Elincia standing behind me.

"You! You're the princess," Phoenix stuttered out. He looked rather awkward and started staring at his shoes.

"Yes I am, my lord... what is your name?" Elincia asked.

"Ph-Phoenix, your highness," the boy answered while still facing his shoes.

"Chin up, kid. She's not going to hurt you," I said.

"Why would I hurt him?" Elincia asked.

"She's harmless," I said to him, somewhat ignoring what Elincia said.

"... what?" Elincia asked me with a confused look.

"Prove to him you're harmless and a really nice person," I said to her. "Please, your highness?"

I added the last part in a hurry as I realized she's still my employer and princess, even if we were on friendly terms. She walked over and hugged me. Phoenix looked up and saw her hugging me and smiled a bit.

"Oh, that's so awesome!" Phoenix said.

"What is?" both of us asked, still stuck with her embracing me. That's enough now, please.

"I did not know royalty in Crimea could court commoners," Phoenix said with a smile.

"Royalty..." Elincia began.

"Could court..." I mediated.

"Commoners?" both of us finished and looked at each other.

"No! No, no, no!" I said quickly as Elincia let me go.

"My lord Phoenix, you are mistaken. We are not courting," Elincia stated regally.

"Besides, Princess Elincia is... um..." I began.

"I am what?" she asked me.

"You... are... um," I struggled to say something that could get me out of this situation.

"My lord, John, answer my question," Elincia said slightly forcibly.

"You are my employer," I concluded. It was the first logical thing that came to mind that worked.

"You are also with someone else, as I have heard already," Elincia said in a regal tone.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right," I said, putting my head down. Why isn't that clicking in?

I don't get it. She was my favorite character in the entire series and just meeting her back when I first got here, I got giddy over it. I never thought in a million years I'd actually be with her. Yet, it doesn't seem to have as much of an impact on me now as it would have back then. What's going on with me? I mean, yeah, I was an immature idiot when I first got here and I've kinda changed but... I couldn't have changed that much... could I?

I'll have to think this one over.

With Jill at my side. I cannot doubt myself now.

Lapses in self-confidence are what shoots down every other relationship.

Calm down and think slowly. Just stop and think.

"My lord?" Elincia asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, your highness?" I replied.

"You seem to be slightly distracted. Shall I take my leave?" Elincia asked.

"Huh, oh, er, um... if you want to," I said, my mind still lingering on my recent ramble.

"Very well, my lord. It was an honor meeting you, Phoenix."

"You too ma'am!" I heard the reply. I saw General Ike walking past in front of me.

"There's the general," I said to Phoenix encouragingly.

"Okay! I'll talk to him. Wish me luck," he said with a smile.

"Good luck, kid," I said to him with a smile.

After I saw him walk to Ike, I walked to a certain tent in the camp. There was something I just had to do, even if it was against my better judgment and logic to do so.

I walked inside to see the guard look at me.

"Name and rank?" the guard asked.

"I'm John of the Greil Mercenaries. Um... I don't have the faintest idea what rank I am," I said.

"Oh, you're one of them. Come right in," the guard said.

"Thank you," I said to him. I walked in straight to the back.

It was a small enclosure, closed in by metal bars enhanced with properties of anima, light, and dark magic. I could sense the powerful magic making sure the bars held their prisoner in there.

"Good afternoon, General," I said.

Petrine looked at me with a look of utter hatred.

"You couldn't have given it a day before you started gloating?" she asked me.

"Whoever said that's what I'm here for?" I asked.

"Well, what are you here for?" she asked me back.

"I'm here just to talk with you," I said.

"I'm not giving you any information about the army," she replied in a proud voice. I bit my tongue at the wisecrack that nearly slipped out.

"I'm here just to talk with you. As I always have tried to since I arrived here on Tellius. I never wanted to fight you, I never wanted to do this... after you took me in, all I wanted was to help you out," I said.

"Hah! So, you put me into this cell to let me rot for the rest of my life," she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you fight for Crimea?" I asked.

"Why didn't you continue fighting for Daein?" she counter-asked.

"... because even back when you first... rescued... me, I knew Daein was going to lose this war. That's why I'm trying to save the lives of as many Daein soldiers as I can by recruiting them. There's Duncan and his entire battalion, which, I must admit would've been wiped out since no one sent reinforcements."

"We're losing because you're helping rip our forces apart," she spat.

"I could even not exist in this world and this war and Crimea would still win. I'm doing this to help save lives and bring a swifter end to this damn war. All this fighting is pointless!" I said, my temper getting the better of me.

"Pointless? Dog's breath! You're an idiot. There can be no change in this world without some way of catalyzing it. King Ashnard wishes for a perfect world, but if no one will share that dream, he'll just have to use force to bring this world to his view. When the world shares the same view, everyone will be happy," she said.

"There's no such thing as a utopia... and everyone believing the same thing is something called brainwashing. Are you happy right now?" I asked her.

"No," she replied.

"Okay, then there's something wrong here. Why aren't you happy?" I asked.

"... if you're going to be as stupid as that, we're done here," she said forcefully.

"You're not in charge anymore, you know. Right now, I technically outrank you and can use that on you. I won't, though... I just want to talk. I see you're not going to help," I said.

"Whatever. Why are you so persistent? Do you want to kick me lower? Take away my pride as well as my army? Utterly destroy me?" she asked.

"None of that. I'm here to keep you company, since I'm pretty sure no one else here is coming to visit you," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"... you want to talk now? I could've sworn you said we're done. I'm heading off. If you really want to talk, ask the guard there to get me. I do enjoy these conversations, Clarice," I said with a small smile.

"... Clarice?" she asked.

"It's nothing... simply a reference back to my home," I said.

"Your home? Begnion? You're from Begnion?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "Goodbye, general."

Before she could say anything else to change my mind, I got up and walked to the exit.

"Guard," I said tentatively.

"Yes, sir?" he said, saluting me.

"If she asks for me, pray, do tell me about it," I said.

"Will do, sir!" the guard said with a salute.

"I am not... oh, nevermind. Have a good day," I said, smiling on the way out.

"I figured you were in there."

I looked at the voice to see Mist standing nearby.

"Hello, Mist!" I said with a smile. She did not return it.

"Can we... talk...?" she asked me.

"Um, sure, okay," I said to her.

"Outside of camp," she said.

"Er... okay," I said in an unsure voice. What's going on Mist?

She lead me outside of the camp and sat down on a rock. She motioned to another rock nearby and I sat down on it.

"There's something you have to know..."

"What is it?" I asked Mist.

"Well, Ranulf told me something... and I wanted to confirm it with you."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The Black Knight. He's..."

Author's Note: Yeah, great place to cliffie. Don't hate me too much! Anyway, hope y'all have a nice day! And yeah, I didn't know how to name this chapter, still.


	52. Cat's Breath!

Author's Notes: My apologies for making such a long delay before this chapter. Extra apologies that even despite all this time, I just haven't had the time to write a full chapter. I decided that, instead of letting writer's block have the better of this story and myself, I'd write filler chapters for character development.

I realize that the last time I did this, it didn't end up well. However, I realize that sometimes I just have to push on.

School ceases to be fun and becomes a torture when you have algebra from five to six-thirty and chemistry from six-thirty to nine-thirty every Tuesday and Thursday evening/night... and I have to get at the college at nine-thirty in the morning for my first class. I'm there over twelve hours on Tuesday and Thursday. Yeah... this semester's been gruelingly painstaking.

In other news, I FINALLY caught back up with the Naruto anime.

In other news… I have so much news that has happened to me in the past month that I don't even know WHERE to begin.

Chapter 52

Why can't it be Cat's Breath?

I had a lot on my mind after my conversation with Mist as I walked back to camp. The Black Knight was... no, that just couldn't be right.

He just didn't seem the type.

There was just no way he could be the Black Knight. He's helped us with so much! He has no reason to be the Black Knight and be a rider of Daein.

I wonder if Petrine knows the truth. I wonder if anyone even knows the truth.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

I looked up to see Oscar smiling a bit at me. It's a bit odd seeing him outside of his cooking duties. Then again, I was never a very observant person.

"Quite a bit..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oscar asked.

"I guess so," I said, still slightly spaced out.

"How's your relationship with Jill coming along?" Oscar casually asked.

"I'll tell you when we actually start it. We have barely talked since I came back from our mission," I replied.

"Is that what's on your mind? No… it can't be. There's something else," he said.

"I just heard a startling thing from Mist and I did not know what to think about it," I replied to him casually, trying to zone back in.

"Is it something that you can repeat?" Oscar asked.

"I don't think I can. If it isn't true, then I could easily tarnish the reputation of a very popular, talented, and well-respected ally," I said.

"I understand. You want to ask, but at the same time, you don't want to ask. It is a very perplexing situation indeed," Oscar mused.

"Oh, there you are."

I looked at the voice to see a rather… I didn't know how to describe her. It was Tanith. How do you describe Tanith? She had brown hair. She wasn't the most attractive of girls. In fact, in here, she was downright intimidating. I should scram, but I'm talking to Oscar.

She was… smiling…? Wait, Tanith was smiling? What is this world coming to?

"Commander Tanith," Oscar said.

"I appreciated our conversation and meeting as well as your instruction of the Pegasus knights. I feel I learned more with you than I did at the academy," Tanith said to Oscar.

"That's very kind of you to say," Oscar said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I could tell he wasn't used to being praised in such a way by anyone before.

"You… you're one of the Greil Mercenaries as well," Tanith said as she turned upon me. Oh god, it's a fiery, temperamental demon turning upon me! Scary! Don't faint… don't faint…

"Y-Yes, ma'am," I stuttered out.

"You must be new to fighting and the army," Tanith remarked.

"H-How can you t-t-tell?" I forced out.

"You seem nervous and intimidated. These battles must be getting to you," Tanith said reassuringly.

"Y-yeah… we'll go with that," I said.

"He joined us a few months ago. Before that, if I remember correctly, he had never fought or trained before in his life. Now, he's just as helpful and seasoned as most of the other Greil Mercenaries," Oscar commented, trying to boost my self-confidence.

"Really?" Tanith asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Oh, Oscar, there you are," Rhys said as he… ran over. I know he's trying to run… but… using that word to describe his action seems almost inappropriate.

"Rhys. You shouldn't be physically exerting yourself like that," Oscar said to Rhys.

"Commander—no… General Ike has called for a meeting for the core mercenaries and for those who went on the spying mission to the main meeting tent. He wants to learn each and every detail that happened in the Daein camp. He also is curious as to who will be our new recruit's teacher," Rhys said in between labored breaths.

"New recruit?" Oscar asked.

"He's a young boy by the name of Phoenix Apollo Irving," Rhys said. "He's a former Daein soldier. His home was destroyed by the flooding in Talrega and his battalion had been decimated. He's served under John here twice and seems to have a strong respect for him. He—"

"Rhys, please… my head," I said. Tanith laughed a little bit at that comment from me and I looked over to her.

… Tanith sure as hell seems a lot different than she does in the games. She also treats anyone who isn't one of her soldiers like a human being. I remember once talking to Marcia about how scary Tanith could be.

Tanith really wasn't that different from the actual commander of Begnion's knights… what were they called again? The Holy Guard?

Oh well, I can't remember.

"It was good talking to you again, Commander Tanith," Oscar said cordially with a small bow.

"As it was talking to you," Tanith replied.

Oscar, Rhys, and I walked over to the meeting tent. I'm pretty sure Ike was probably going to rely upon Titania to translate all the details in a way that he'd understand.

Ah, I'm going to have to try to avoid using multisyllabic words around Ike.

We walked into the tent and sat at the meeting table. I sat down next to Jill and smiled widely at her. She smiled a little back at me.

"Everyone here did good job on their spying mission. You all did excellently and even contributed to the swift fall of the Daein army at the bridge," Ike announced. Wow! Ex…cel…lent…ly. One… two… three… four! That was four syllables! I'm so proud of you, Ike.

"I would like each of you to speak individually or in groups how the mission went and the details you have acquired," Ike said after a small pause.

I sat back and spaced out during the meeting. I knew I shouldn't but these meetings were tedious and boring. Soon I was spaced out and in my own little world.

"_You should be proud of yourself,_" a voice in my head said.

You again…

"_You still resent what I did to Gatrie?_" the voice asked.

Of course I do. Even if he was dying, you had no right to take away his life prematurely.

"_He was suffering. I wanted to put him out of his misery. I cannot take a life away from this world without giving something in return. You did both yourself and him a favor,_" the voice said.

Who are you?

"_Ah, that is a question I cannot answer. You could say I am a god of both this world and your home world,_" the voice said.

I felt a sharp nudge in my side, pulling me back to reality.

"Your report?" Ike asked.

"Yes, sir. John and I were just getting to our report," Jill said.

Together, Jill and I talked about our experience in the Daein camp. We worked off each other, filling in what the other missed. It was as if we didn't miss a beat. Ike was genuinely impressed with our report.

"_Can you hate being put in this world?_" the voice asked.

Leave me alone. I'm in a meeting.

"_You sound like you actually pay attention to these meetings_," the voice remarked in a joking tone. "_Well, since you want to be left so much, I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later._"

I came back to reality just as Carin finished her report.

"I see. That is all. Soren and I will discuss what we have learned and will decide on the best course of action. Jill, I will need you and Rolf to stay for a bit. The rest of you are dismissed!" Ike called out.

"Go on. I'll talk to you another time," Jill said to me with a smile.

"O-okay," I said slightly to her. I walked outside the tent and made my way to the mess hall. I wanted to see if there was any leftover lunch I could eat.

I walked inside to see there was plenty. I took a plate full of food and munched happily upon one of Oscar's masterpieces. That's what they were. They weren't food. They weren't culinary dishes. They were works of art!

And…

Art… is a blast!

Gah, no! No more Deidara references!

I just finished my plate of food when a soldier came into the mess tent.

"G-General John, sir?" the soldier asked me as he tentatively approached.

"… who, me?" I asked, looking around to see if there was anyone else in the mess tent. No, just Brom eating.

"Yes, sir… the prisoner has requested if you could grace her with your presence again," the person said.

"Very well. Oh, and I'm not a general," I said.

"She referred to you as General John," the soldier replied.

"… um, okay then. I'm still not a general," I replied with a smile. "Calm down, kid."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said. With a salute, he left the tent.

…

I hate being called sir or given some fancy-schmancy title.

I decided to take another plate of food with me to the prison or whatever you called it. I could eat while talking or something, although I wasn't as hungry this time around.

"Name and ra—oh, it's you General," the guard in front of the tent said.

"I'm… not… a… oh, nevermind," I said exasperatedly.

"She requested for you," the soldier said.

"I see. Thank you," I said. With that, I walked to Petrine's cell.

She was just laying down, staring at the ceiling of her cell, her eyes unfocused and spaced. It had only been a few hours since we had talked. I sat down on a nearby stool. Did she really want to talk that badly?

"Tell me something, General John," she began, not even looking at me.

"I am no general. I am but a common mercenary," I said to her bluntly. I could she was ready to blow a fuse at that moment, so I kept all other comments to myself.

"… tell me something, General John," she repeated. I twitched in response to her address.

"Tell you what?" I asked her.

She was silent for a few minutes, seemingly contemplative in her cell. She was still wearing her armor and everything… they had not gotten around to stripping her of her armor and putting her in prison clothes. Not that she was much priority, anyway. Crimea had an advantage and had momentum. They really only saved her because I asked… not because of the reasons I gave. It will be my responsibility if she gets free and causes trouble.

"You know that Crimea will win the war. You said that before. You know Crimea has both an advantage and momentum right now. You could have just left me to die by Selena's hand or have one of your soldiers kill me or even kill me yourself. Yet, you still persist upon letting me live upon this wretched existence in this wretched jail cell. Why keep me alive?" she asked.

"Because… when I see you, I see a truly admirable soldier in front of me. I see someone who is honorable, to a degree that is. You are dedicated to your goals and the person you work for. You are exceptionally skilled and extremely talented. You have a knack for seeing who can be trustworthy and who isn't, to a degree. You are a great person and it would be a waste to see you dead," I said.

"Dog's breath! Do you expect me to believe those lies? I have never heard anything as laughably atrocious as that in my life," she said.

"Exactly. You have never heard it before. Why? Is it because everyone looked down upon you… is that the reason you fight? Is that your will as a soldier? Is that why you push on? Because you crave for attention… you crave to be recognized by someone? I don't know the answers to those questions, but that is what I believe. I already have recognized, acknowledged, and respected the talents you have as a soldier. I have appreciated the chance you have given me at life. I am thankful for everything you have done for me.

"I don't care who you are or what you are. I could care less if you were a general of Daein or one of the Four Riders. I could care less whether you were laguz, beorc, or branded. I see you for who you are… not what you are," I said.

"… you are an idealistic and naïve fool," Petrine said to me.

"… perhaps I am," I replied. I realized I still had my plate of food. I held it out. "Do you want any?"

"No," she replied.

"You have to be hungry. We had no break between the two battles against Crimea, and I know they haven't fed you since you were captured. You had two battles back to back with nothing to eat. You are hungry," I said.

"I will not accept charity from a Crimean," Petrine growled.

"I am not a Crimean citizen. I am not even from Tellius," I replied to her.

"Where are you from, then?" Petrine asked, genuine curiosity lacing her voice.

"That… is a story that I cannot explain right now. That will have to wait for another time," I replied.

"Tell me another thing," Petrine said. She paused for a second.

"Go on," I replied.

"You talked about yourself to me as your alter-ego, Sophia. You said many things about yourself to me. I told you all I expected from you was complete honesty. How honest were you in all that you said?" she asked.

"I never lied about anything. I did tell you the truth about the armies in all the information I gave you. I never lied about myself either, aside from speaking about myself in third person. Well, maybe one or two things," I said, adding the last part as an after-thought.

"Sophia said that you told everyone you thought of me as an attractive woman. I do believe you'd remember saying that. So far, I have heard no one hear of you ever saying that. Did you make that up on the spot or is there a reason you randomly said that false fact about yourself," she asked.

"I said it to try to butter you up," I said.

"Do you believe it?" Petrine asked, her voice slowly trembling from anger at thinking of my betrayal.

"To an extent, I do," I said.

"…"

She was silent as she was contemplating what I said. Her face suddenly contorted into anger. I thought she was going to hurt me somehow. Then gradually it faded.

"I am a little hungry. Give me your food," she said.

Commanding me around as a prisoner? Well, I guess it's a start. I held out my plate and slid it under the bars of the cell. She took the "charity" in as dignified of a manner as she could muster considering her position and ate graciously.

"… this is good," she said without realizing it. Her eyes widened and she added, "… for Crimean scum."

"It is, General," I replied with a smile.

"Don't smile at me, you confusing buffoon!" she growled at me.

"Hai, hai…" I said jokingly, throwing up my hands defensively. Just add plus one to my weeaboo points. I think I should stop before I formally introduce the concept to the world and start a cultural revolution that will have everyone hating me…

… or some shit like that.

"You are too confusing," Petrine said to me.

"I get that a lot from everyone," I replied. She finished the food on the plate and placed the plate down on the ground in her cell.

"Here's your plate back," she said.

"… won't you slide it out to me?" I asked.

"… fine," she growled out. I distinctly thought I heard the phrase "dog's breath" muttered under her breath. That phrase to her must be like "Believe it!" to Naruto or something. She slid the dish out under the cell back to me. I picked it up.

"Tell me about this princess you follow. What is she like? Why do _you_ follow her?" Petrine asked.

"I follow her for very personal reasons that tie into my past and where I'm from. However, it is more than just that. She is kind to everyone she meets, but will not hesitate to fight for her cause if needed. She doesn't hide in the backlines and wait for her generals to defeat the enemy. She actually takes a sword to the battlefield and fights battles alongside the mercenaries on the frontline," I said.

"Our king would do the same if he were not busy with trying to also turn the war in Daein's direction," Petrine said proudly.

"_Not doing a very good job of it,_" I thought... almost saying that aloud.

"I appreciate you keeping that comment to yourself. I have a very good idea what you were going to say," Petrine said to me.

"I... what?" I asked.

"The look on your face said you were ready to make a witty and probably insulting comment. You're easy to read, you know," Petrine said with a laugh. "If my soldiers were more like me, we would've turned this war around."

"If your soldiers were more like you, you'd have trouble trying to maintain chain of command," I replied jokingly before thinking.

"... I should've killed you when I had the chance," Petrine growled.

"But you didn't," I replied to her.

"You're making me regret it," she viciously spat.

"You killed me when you had the chance, you wouldn't be alive right now," I countered.

"Because living in a jail cell, probably for the rest of my life, is so much to be thankful for," she replied angrily to me.

"... join Crimea. Join us as a soldier. You get to fight again, which is what you love to do," I said.

"I'd rather rot in hell first," Petrine growled at me.

"Fine, be that way. We're done," I said angrily as I got up.

"Why don't you kill me now? You've given me your respects and whatever else you wanted to give. Why not give me a death fitting of a soldier?" Petrine asked as I walked away.

"... because you have too much going for you to be killed just like that," I said to her, not even turning to face her.

"Also... I know the identity of the Black Knight," I said to her.

"... no one knows that," she said.

"I do," I replied. With that, I walked out.

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm focusing a bit too much on Petrine. I can't help it. I, as an author in a moment of narcissism, have grown to love what I transformed her into. She's not some fuming psychopath anymore... but a character with real depth and personality. Consider it a guilty pleasure, but I really want to flesh out that personality that I have created.

In other news, I'm probably doing to do a few more filler chapters, similar to what I did on the boat. I know... everyone hates fillers... but Fire Emblem has such a big cast and I feel like I'm doing an injustice to some characters in the game that I haven't really given much screentime. If there's a character in the game that you'd like to see, just suggest. I'm not saying I can put them in... some characters I do honestly have trouble writing (like Lethe).

I better escape. I can hear shouts of "ON WITH THE PLOT" coming from the mob.


	53. Family Guy

Author's Notes: As for the authors and documents the voice gives John... that's just me applying what I learned in college to good use. I just learned about Jefferson and Paine and Edwards recently in my American Literature class and actually have to write an entire essay on one of them. Yeah. What better way to apply what I read and know about them than here. It wouldn't be the first time.

As for the "speech", it will actually be in the story. I haven't written a speech since my Effective Speech class in college and I've been itching to do something. That won't be for a while, though. I also changed my E-Mail address and my AOL Instant Messenger name to "TheSilentOrator" which, actually, fits along the paradigm of most of my screen names having some relation to a facet of my personality. I may change my username here on FanFiction but I have not decided yet.

Yeah, anyway... yeah. Haha, enjoy the chapter and don't mind my rambling. I've been sick a LOT recently. Like, twice in a week two weeks ago and I'm sick again.

Chapter 53:

Family Guy

It has finally dawned on us. We are in Crimea. We're moving ever so closer to the capital of Crimea. It has been two weeks and a battle after the capture of Petrine and crossing into the country.

I can feel the army's morale boost so much more. I can feel the hope steadily rise in every soldier fighting for Crimea's sake.

"John, may I have a moment of your time? I would like to ask you for a favor," Elincia said to me. We were marching forward. Jill, myself, Elincia, and Zihark all decided to march in a group. Petrine was kept near me as I was one of the only people she would tolerate being near, even if that meant being close to Elincia and Jill.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I would prefer to speak to you alone," Elincia requested. I looked to Jill who nodded to me.

"Sure thing," I replied. We detached ourselves from the group to walk forward alone.

"If we retake Crimea--"

"When," I corrected.

"... when we retake Crimea," Elincia corrected. She thought for a second at how she was going to word her request.

"I am asking you to make a speech to and for the Crimean populace," Elincia said.

"Wh-what?!" I asked. "No way. I'm not good enough. Get Bastian."

"You are the one who spoke out to me and gave me the bravery to fight. You have your way with words. Lend me your talent to unite and restore Crimea," Elincia said.

"... um, okay," I said. "I'll try my best."

Write a speech? Oh dear Ashera... if you're there... help me. Anyone there, help me, please.

"_Done and done_," the voice said. As usual, coming out of nowhere with no announcement.

... great, what did you do?

"_Check your bag. I threw in a book you may like, draw ideas from, and perhaps even copy parts of_," the voice said.

I dug into my bag and felt two books in there. One was bigger than the other. Pulling out the smaller book, I pulled out what looked like a little packet. It was labeled "Declaration of Independence and United States Constitution" on the front.

"Wow..." I breathed out. This could definitely help out.

"_Get the other book,_" the voice said. I reached in and grabbed a book. It was titled "Persuasive articles and speeches through history" in golden letters on a hard-covered book. That was truly amazing.

Thank you... thank you so much.

"_Hey, as much as I enjoy tormenting people, I'd like to see you write a good speech for Crimea. Don't disappoint me or the princess,_" the voice said.

Hey, you know... this voice really isn't too bad of a person.

"_Thanks,_" he replied. Or she. I don't know.

"_You'll find out one of these days_," the voice said.

"Are you okay?" Elincia asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"What are those two books you're holding?" she asked me curiously.

"Reading to do in my spare time," I replied. "Just checking if they were there."

Well, that wasn't really a lie.

"Very well. I shall return to the group," Elincia replied. I nodded in reply.

"I shall be back when I clear my thoughts," I replied to her. She gave me a quizzical look. I replied with a smile.

I could hear a snort of annoyance nearby. Petrine was watching our interaction, though I was sure she did not hear what we were saying. I don't know how she was able to ride her horse when her hands were tied with rope while wearing a pendant that repressed her magic. It was one of Lute's brilliant magical inventions. Speaking of Lute, I have a magic lesson with her tomorrow.

"You're in a chipper mood, general," I said to Petrine with a smile. I got a withering glare in response. That was my cue to make myself scarce.

I quickly scurried back to my group as unsuspiciously as possibly could. A few hours had passed of ceaseless marching. After a while, marching just doesn't affect me anymore. I've grown physically stronger by so much since I first arrived and I'm quite the mage now, if I say so myself.

Cool it, hotshot. I'm not Calill. Leave the first-class mage crap to her.

The army soon stopped its forward progress. I wonder what happened to that new kid. Ike seemed intrigued at a wyvern-riding archer, from what I could gather. His skill was pretty good from what I had also heard.

I sat down on a rock nearby and took out a small lunch that I packed myself. It was more of a snack in-between meals.

"You must miss home," a voice with a somewhat southern accent said.

"A little," I said as I looked over. It was Brom.

"That's cow plop. It must be hard bein' over so far away from home," Brom said.

"It isn't really, to be honest," I replied.

"Don't ya miss yer parents?" he asked.

"A bit. I only lived with my mother, and she was... unhinged, so to speak," I said.

"A couple sandwiches short o' a picnic?" Brom asked.

"Yeah, she was too overbearing. I enjoy freedom and taking responsibility for myself and my actions," I replied.

"How about yer brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"None," I replied.

"Well, shucks! If you need a family, you should stop by after this here war!" Brom offered with a smile.

"I am afraid I must decline. I am still quite new to this world and I want to take in all that I can if this is to be my home now," I replied.

"That's good. Ya know, yer always welcome to stay a bit if yer in the area," Brom offered.

"Th-thank you," I said with a small smile. Such kindness.

"In fact, you could go meet some of my daughters. My oldest one is going to be married to that lad, Zihark, but if you're interested... my second oldest looks to be about yer age! She'll be a spankin' good wife for ya," Brom offered.

"I, uh, no, sorry... I'm already with someone," I choked out. Does he just offer his daughters out just like that?

"Well, ain't that the truth!" Brom said.

"Yes, it is," I replied with a smile.

"Well, ya know, if ya need someone to talk to or something, yer always welcome to talk to me," Brom said.

"Thank you," I said humbly in reply.

"Who is the lucky gal? Is it that Nephenee girl? Oh, you'd be a lovely person for her to bring back to her village," Brom said.

"Uh... no," I replied. "It's Jill."

"Jill? Oh, that Daein wyvern rider that joined us," Brom replied.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

There was silence between us as we just ate our little snacks sitting on the rock and enjoying the scenery. We looked around at the scene before us. Plains of grass rolled out before us.

Haha. Grass that rolled.

Oh goodness.

I wonder if illegal narcotics exist in this world.

... anyway...

Ike mentioned that this area of Crimea was home to a few nomad tribes. We took a small detour in hopes that we could find sympathizers to the Crimean cause in these tribes. They have been fighting with hit-and-run tactics on the Daein army for some time. Ike reasoned that they would be happy to be receiving some help in restoring Crimea to its former glory.

For many generations, the rulers of Crimea have respected the customs and traditions of the local tribes and have made sure no greedy, land-grubbing farmers took over the lands here that the natives to the area held sacred to them.

Or at least, I think that was right. That's the gist of the lecture Rhys and Canas once gave to me on the area.

"The princess is a fine gal, ain't she?" Brom asked.

"Indeed, she is," I replied.

"She's such a fine, cheerful, and helpful gal and she wants what's best for this country," Brom remarked.

"Indeed, she is," I repeated in reply.

"She's such a great person to rule this country," Brom added.

"Indeed, she is," I repeated in reply.

"There is somethin' else on yer mind, ain't there?" Brom asked.

"Yes, there is. It's a slightly personal matter, though," I replied. Brom nodded in reply, respecting the privacy I asked for.

Ah, war. It is the only thing that can bring an ordinary father trying to make a living into fighting and killing for his life with ill-acquired training.

"What is your family like back home?" I asked Brom.

"Well, I live at home with my wife and daughters. We ain't got anything fancy 'bout our lives. We eat in the morning, do our chores in the afternoon, and have our family time in the evening. There ain't no complicated machinery or gambling or anything that the city folk do. We may be simple, but we're a family and we stick by each other," Brom said proudly.

"You must miss them as they miss you," I said to him.

"I have a bag of stones here. Before I left, each person at home gave me a stone to remember them by. Sometimes I talk to them. Sometimes I can almost hear my youngest daughter's voice telling me that she's had a birthday recently," Brom said.

"That's really..."

I trailed off. I couldn't find a way to say it. He misses his family dearly.

"That's really an ingenious way to remind yourself of your family. It shows how much you care for them," I said with a smile.

"Ya think so?" Brom asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You're quite the family guy, aren't you?" I asked.

"Ain't most families?" Brom asked.

"Not where I'm from," I replied with a sigh.

"It must be sad where ya come from..." Brom said, trailing off a bit.

"Just like this place, it has its ups and downs," I replied.

"Would ya go back if ya could?" he asked me.

"No. My home is here. I love it here. It may be much harder work, but I truly love and care for everyone here. Especially Jill," I said. Cue sappy music.

"I can understand why," Brom replied. You know, he's a lot easier to understand than Nephenee.

"We're breaking camp!"

There was an announcement made throughout the camp. That's probably Boyd. That's his favorite thing to do in this army. Go around and tell everyone we're breaking camp.

Probably because it's the only thing he does right.

Ahaha, I jest.

"I do insist upon ya visitin' after this here war," Brom said to me. "My family and I would be honored."

"I shall," I replied. "I am actually thinking of becoming a writer as well as a musician, so all kinds of sights and experiences would be a treat. Not to mention, it's good to keep in touch with friends after this war."

"Aw shucks, I'm a friend," Brom replied sheepishly.

"'course you are," I replied with a warm smile.

We gave our farewells as we returned back to our groups and continued our march toward Melior. Brom wasn't such a bad guy after all, if you could get him to open up and talk a bit more. I will take him up on the offer to go visit after the war.

If I knew where he lived.

Oh dear, wild goose chase around Crimea's countryside.

When we camp tonight, it's time to start upon my speech for the princess and Crimea. Why couldn't Bastian do it? I'm going to faint from nerves.

Author's Notes: I've always wanted to flesh out Brom. Now I got the chance. Yay! Also, not sick anymore. However, my car broke down badly in front of a neighbor's house about a mile away from where I live. I didn't have phone reception so the lady was nice enough to let me inside. I found out she is an artist, going to college for being a computer technician, and has started a website for local musicians to get promoted. Talk about neat. She's also a pianist.

Although this car repair is most likely going to screw me out of money, I found someone interesting that lives nearby that I could visit on occasion and talk to. Oh, and her mother lives next door and has a pet pig inside the house. Is that awesome or what?

Maybe it's not so bad to live out in the middle of nowhere. The people are so kind and friendly. Even if I get no cell phone reception and really bad internet. Even if I had three flat tires in a month and a half.

Oh, also... I started playing this game I grew up with called Descent. I miss it so much. It's such a great game, though. I finally was able to beat the level 7 boss without losing a life.

Two year anniversary coming up for this fic. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'll be working on the next chapter. Goodness, it's been almost two years since I started this.

Just imagine, since then I'm no longer a computer programming major in college. I'm getting my associates, as opposed to being a newbie freshman. I've ran into a telephone pole going 50 miles per hour. I've hit two deer. I've had a grand total of, like, seven flat tires. I've locked my keys in the car at least three times. I've let my battery die twice due to leaving my lights on. I got a job and lost it. I wrote an entire concert band composition in less than twenty-four hours for a really close friend of mine (at the time) with her as the soloist. I've written so much in this story.

I'm still so thankful for each and every one of you readers. Those of you who recently read the story and those of you who have been reviewing since my humble beginnings in chapter four have all been wonderful readers and reviewers. I've even gotten to know some of you through AIM and my message board.

Well, now that little moment has passed... hopefully next chapter won't take as long to write. Although, to be honest, I am considering doing NaNoWriMo. Haha... yeah...


	54. The Mad King and The Black Knight

Chapter 54

The Mad King and The Black Knight

The plains of Sacae are near the border of Daein and Crimea and were one of the first lands to fall to the Daein empire as per its invasion. The native inhabitants of the area were peaceful people who avoided any technology that was not their own, lived off the land, respected the land, and lived in harmony with those around them.

From what Canas had told me, they were excellent farmers and even better hunters. All the royalty of Crimea had always left these people alone. Although they were technically a part of the country, every ruler has always respected the tribal customs of each area of the plains.

Right now, it is through these plains that we were marching through. It is a pity what Daein had done. I had seen beautiful artist illustrations of rolling green plains, majestic trees that grew to be so big, and a landscape that would make any photographer salivate at the beauty.

However, these fields were yellow, trampled, and dying. Scorch marks could be seen where the Daein soldiers had used fire to set the plains on fire to drive out the natives of the land out of hiding, where they could be slaughtered by a barrage of arrows, while the survivors were either killed by remaining soldiers or, in the case of females, kidnapped for whatever uses they could find.

The fields even reeked of death. Animal carcasses were strewn across the field. Some bodies of deer so charred and twisted by the fires that even the vultures would not come near. Trees were chopped down for wood to either be sent back home or to replenish supplies for the archers and their bows and arrows or to start fires in their camps. Camps where they drunk merrily over their horrible victories over the peace-loving Sacaean natives. Camps where they rested as they rested before their surprise ambush over the capital, which would kill more people in the mad king's twisted war.

This land was virtually nothing like it was before. Even the sky was a sombre orange with black clouds in the sky, as if to complement and magnify the sadness and death in the area. The army marched silently through the area, some of them having been here before Daein reared its damn ugly head and marched right through. I could see the sadness and righteous anger filling the faces of these soldiers, one or two of the native Crimeans even unable to hold it in and just burst out into tears.

This is war. This is the horrible atrocity that is glorified and honored in so many war-stories I have read and war games I have played. This is the darker side of Fire Emblem; the darker side of Call of Duty. It doesn't matter what time period we are in. The destruction and death is the same. I can only imagine the destruction the land had gone through after the drop of the nuclear bomb during World War 2. Grave of the Fireflies was probably the best portrayal, although in my history class we read a book called Hiroshima.

Yet, war sometimes is necessary. Sometimes there has to be a sacrifice for a greater cause. If war was not fought, those evil tyrants with twisted agendas would have their way in the world.

Then again, the leaders of both sides aren't always evil. In the crusades, I read of all the good things Saladin did for the Crusaders, despite them being mortal enemies. Just because war is bad and the guy is your enemy, doesn't mean you have to be a dick to them.

"You have a spaced out look, John," Jill said to me comfortingly.

"What?"

I was snapped out of my long line of thought.

"You have that look of deep thought and philosophy or something," Jill said to me again. She took my hand and held it slightly. "The sight of all this sadness and death is really overbearing."

"It is..." I replied. "Were you here when they did this?"

"I... I was," Jill replied.

"I'm sorry. It must have been a painful memory," I said.

"It is. At the time, I was just one of the many soldiers flying around and setting things on fire and... and... there were--"

"Stop," I said forcefully. There was no need for people to think more about this desolate wasteland than was already thought of.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't imagine how different I was back then," she said softly. I squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

"It was the past. This is the present," I replied.

"Could you... give me time alone?" Jill asked.

"Okay..." I said to her in reply.

"You're a kind person. Perhaps there's someone else who needs comfort as well," Jill said with a small, albeit weak smile before she walked off.

I sighed for a second before I wandered around the groups. I really didn't belong to any group so Ike allowed me to join whatever group I felt like marching when we were on the move. I spotted Mia and walked over to her. She was marching slowly, her eyes glazed over and her demeanor nothing like how she usually was.

"M-Mia?" I carefully stuttered out, not wanting to distract her too much and get a sword to the throat.

"Hm? Oh... hey there, little brother," Mia said to me calmly.

"You seemed really out of it. I came by to make sure you were okay," I said carefully.

"Oh... thanks... that's sweet of you," she said with a smile.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked her.

"This destruction. My family lived near the plains of Sacae. Now that I'm here and I see what Daein did, I'm worried for them," Mia said.

"Oh... I'm sorry," I said to her carefully.

"A lot of people seem to have been affected by this. The princess actually started to cry when she saw this horrible destruction," Mia said slowly and calmly. This really must be bothering her if she is this calm and dejected despite her usual bubbly self.

A call came from the forward of the army. It appears that the armies were to be taking a break from the marching. Although I wouldn't advise stopping in this desolate wasteland, the soldiers seemed down enough as is that maybe a little rest would bring their spirits back.

I sat down with Mia, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, she seemed to be a bit better, as she smiled at me cheerfully and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

Oh my ribs. My poor, poor ribs. I think she broke one of them.

I smiled at her and walked over to Ike. I haven't talked to Ike in a while

"Hello there, commander," I greeted him.

"Hello, John. What brings you over here," he asked me.

"Just thought I'd say hi," I said.

"I see," he replied.

As if on cue, a young lady burst out from the trees near our camp. Withered, dying trees with yellow and orange and brown leaves. You'd think it was autumn or something.

Anyway, lady burst out wearing some kind of weird, sky blue outfit. She had green hair that was held in a long ponytail. The bottom of her dress seems to have been cut all the way up which, although it covered much, a slight gust of wind (or her running) would catch attention VERY quickly.

She was running so fast with a sword in hand toward us. Ike quickly pulled out his sword and I quickly pulled out both my rune sword and my sonic sword. I have been training with these after all, much to the dismay of Lute, who thinks I should practice more in pure magic than applied magic.

As she was getting closer, I saw Daein soldiers pop out from the forest where she had just came from. A few archers shot arrows into the air, intending to strike her down.

Well, any enemy of Daein is a friend of ours. I quickly put up, you guessed it, a fire shield around her and the arrows plinked harmlessly off. Before Ike could react, I swung my rune sword at the archer and a beam of light flew out and struck the guy. A stream of light energy connected me to the guy and I felt myself gaining energy.

Yummy.

I kept the connection until the soldier collapsed on the ground. I know I'm not supposed to keep the link for more than a few seconds, but the guy deserved it. He was a Daein soldier after all. What're the side effects to absorbing for too long anyway? No one knows. No one dared to try.

The young lady made her way over to where Ike and I was, fear in her eyes as she turned around to face the rest of what she thought was the Daein soldiers behind her. What she failed to realize was that Phoenix and Rolf both feathered each of the Daein soldiers in the time it took me to take down that one soldier with my spell. The rest of the mercenaries made their way over a bit too late as the soldiers were taken down.

"Who are you?" Ike asked the girl in his usual impolite, gruff way.

"I... am Lyn of one of the tribes of Sacae. Daein cornered the last of our rebel forces and have initiated battle. I was to look for reinforcements. Please help us!" she asked.

"We will," Ike said. "How far and which direction?"

"About a mile or two in that direction," Lyn said as she pointed in a direction.

"Sound the alert! We are preparing for battle. Send the wyverns and the pegasi up ahead to distract the Daein soldiers and assist the Sacaean warriors," Ike commanded.

"Roger!" I heard Soren and Titania both call out. They relayed the command down through the ranks, until I could see the sky full of wyverns and pegasi flying toward the direction. Quickly, the army mobilized itself and began a fast-paced march toward where Lyn had pointed us to go.

It was not too long of a march. It seems rather odd we camped so close to a battlefield and did not notice it. Either way, we made our way over as fast as we could to see the pegasi and wyverns trying to deal with a huge chunk of Daein soldiers. They were lead by some weird looking guy on top of a wyvern wielding some huge sword.

Wait, could it be?

No way! Why is Ashnard here? Oh god. Will our final stand be here in Sacae instead of up on Melior?

Our army moved forward toward the Daein army. The front lines would clash soon. Meanwhile, mages and archers were both too busy concentrating on our fliers and their fliers to really pay too much attention to the armies. In fact, I was busy throwing wind spell after wind spell after all the Daein flying soldiers.

Frontlines will clash in three... two... one...

The battle has now begun. Shouts were roaring from the battlefield, the Sacaean soldiers joined our ranks and began shooting their arrows from the safety of our lines, their deadly precision was scarily accurate. In the sky, I saw Phoenix sniping down enemy wyverns with his deadly accuracy. He was swooping around on his wyvern, dodging enemy attacks and just either knocking soldiers off their mounts or disabling the mounts themselves.

Ashnard was no slouch! Oh goodness! He was brutally massacring the Begnion pegasus knights as if they were nothing! He was skilled and he was powerful. The wise move would be to make yourself scarce and try not to catch his attention.

My move was to send a blizzard spell right at him.

I wonder if I'll learn to be wise someday. Being in the backlines among the mages, I was easily spotted. Well, I wasn't spotted per se, but Ashnard broke his battle and swooped down at the lines of mages on the ground. We scattered and tried our best to dodge and block his attacks. I could see Petrine was chained up to a pole set nearby, watching the battle with a lot of interest. I wonder if the Crimeans did that on purpose to rub it in her face that we were going to win.

Although, from the looks of it, we are actually losing. Ashnard himself is completely destroying our ranks and his army are no slouches either.

As if to make things worse, I saw something that sent shivers up my spine. He was here. The Black Knight was here!

Oh my god, we have to retreat! We have to retreat! There is no way!

Our army were killing more soldiers than they were and we were steady increasing our advantage against them, but the Black Knight and Ashnard were proving to be too much by themselves. I sent another few wind spells at Ashnard as the mage next to me sent thunder spells at the Black Knight.

Bad move on both of our parts. Both of them looked at the two of us standing alone and charged at us.

Holy crap, the Black Knight can move fast.

I put up a fire shield, just as the mage next to me put up a thunder shield. All of a sudden, I saw a huge fire shield pop up around us as well as a wind shield and a shield of darkness. The two attacks from the Black Knight and Ashnard bounced off the shields, although all of them shattered under the combined force of the attacks. I quickly backpedaled and ran toward the people that saved us. The other mage was just as lucky as he ran back with me. Wait, that's not a he. That's a she. That's Ilyana!

Okay, so standing by me were Lute, Canas, Selena, Ilyana, Soren, Rolf, Karla, Patrick, Sonia, Gerik, Karla, Brendan Reed, Lloyd and Linus Reed.

To think that we need this many to even possibly stand a chance against those two. We were even slightly separated from the battlefield.

So it begins... an epic battle to attempt to save the plains of Sacae. The Black Knight charged forward toward us and swung his sword. Brendan Reed swung his axe powerfully to attempt to block the attack. He managed to stop the attack, but he himself stumbled backward.

"What... power," he said out aloud in dismay. Ashnard continued circling around us on his dragon mount. At that time, Ilyana started throwing thunder spells at Ashnard. I did as well and Canas started casting Nosferatu at Ashnard. All the attacks continued to miss despite our best efforts. Damn, his mount is good. I wish he'd get off and face us like a warrior or something.

The rest of the mages focused their attacks on the Black Knight, as both Lloyd and Linus charged forward. The Black Knight handled his sword with one hand as swiftly and as adeptly as someone would handle a broadsword with two hands. He blocked attacks and dodged others. His armor was not a hindrance at all to his mobility. Brendan came from behind and swung his axe right at the Black Knight's back. The axe made a solid hit on the armor, but bounced right off without so much as a scratch.

I noticed that, thanks to our distraction of these two, our army was making quick work of the Daein soldiers.

"Your majesty!" I heard Petrine call out. Ashnard looked over at Petrine and landed near her. Oh god, I'm going to be responsible if she's freed and joins Daein again.

"You... you were one of the four riders," Ashnard said. The battle between the Black Knight and our forces paused as we watched this exchange.

"I am, your majesty," Petrine said, trying to bow to him.

"Begone. You have failed me too many times and you have become a prisoner. I will no longer tolerate you having any part of me or my army," Ashnard said. Without even cutting her bonds or trying to free her, he got back on his mount and flew at a high speed to us.

Cruel.

Selena cast a huge meteor at Ashnard, who jumped off his mount and let it take the hit from the attack. It screeched out in pain, but aside from that, it still seemed to be in good condition. The Black Knight continued his assault as we realized that damaging him would be impossible unless we had Ragnell.

What better timing than Ike showing up WITH Ragnell at that moment. He took up his duel with the Black Knight with Mist tagging along behind him on her horse and staff.

"Distract the other one. This one is mine," Ike growled out. We all acknowledged his command and all turned our attention to Ashnard, who had landed on the ground. His presence was intimidating. His cruel smile was as black and twisted as the destroyed land surrounding us. His robes of red were stained various colors probably from blood of battles he had been in. His whole appearance was one of malevolence and spite and cruel sadism.

"He destroyed... my home," Karla choked out.

"He destroyed our home," Mia added.

"He has taken away everything we held dear," Elincia said as she rushed toward our group with a staff in one hand and Amiti in the other. Nice of you to join us princess, but I think it would be best if you sat this one out.

"You will pay for my father's death!" I heard Ike cry out.

"Your skill is no match for your father's ability at his prime or when he fought me. What hope do you have to defeat me?" the Black Knight replied.

"My father's skill was more than enough to be premiere general of Daein a long time ago. He is more than you ever were or will be. You may have been his student but had he not robbed himself of his sword abilities, he would have defeated you," Ike forcefully said.

"I see," the Black Knight said.

"Oh, his father is General Gawain! I remember him! Such a powerful warrior. One that even equaled me in strength and power and skill," Ashnard said. "I wonder how much like his father he is."

"Nothing," the Black Knight replied. "Nothing at all in comparison."

"Such a pity. Kill him, then," Ashnard commanded. The battle continued. Even on the ground, he was fast. Fast as a swordmaster, almost. His large sword was insane. His movements were insane. Everything about him was crazy and insane. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was too powerful of an adversary for any of us to take on, even if we worked together.

"What will you do? Which one of you shall I kill first?" Ashnard said. "What say you, my former pet?"

Petrine looked shocked at being addressed like that. She was silent.

"Oh, I assume being exiled from Daein has made you lose your tongue. I see a familiar face in the crowd. Why, if it isn't former General John, the supposed prodigy of this worthless former soldier," Ashnard said while looking at me.

... fuck my life.

"Indeed it is," the Black Knight said while in his battle with Ike. He seemed to have a bit of trouble with Ike. Ike is nothing like the pup he was when the Black Knight last saw us in Talrega. It would do well not to underestimate him.

Clash!

Ike managed to land a decisive blow to the Black Knight's armor, leaving a huge dent and actually piercing it slightly.

"Ugh," the Black Knight choked out as he took a step back.

"N-no way!" Petrine cried out in shock.

"You do have a shadow of your father's technique, but you are still no match for who he was," the Black Knight said.

"Die," Ike viciously said.

"Come, Black Knight, we shall retreat for now. Our missions are not yet done. We were here to subdue the Sacaean rebels. We still have much more to do before this rag-tag army attempts to reach Melior," Ashnard commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty," the Black Knight said. Ashnard jumped on his mount and flew high into the sky.

"I shall see you talentless fools later!" Ashnard called out gleefully as he flew off to wherever he had to go.

"You have no mount, you have no way of escaping," Ike said to the Black Knight.

"That is where you are wrong," he replied. He pulled out a bag and dropped powder on the ground. Immediately, a weird assortment of runic symbols surrounded him and teleported him away.

Damn it.

"Damn it," Ike cursed. "I had him."

We returned to the battle and in a matter of less than an hour, it was finished.

It was a bloody victory, though. Many soldiers on our side were killed. But we managed to defeat Daein's forces and give both the ruler and his right-hand assistant a run for their money. Somehow we won. I don't know how, but we did... and that is just one victory closer to Melior.

Author's Note: I can't believe I did this. I just started typing this chapter after I posted up the last chapter. In an hour and a half I completed this chapter. Well, looks like you fine folks get two chapters! Haha. That's so awesome! I honestly got so wrapped up in typing, I couldn't even stop.

Almost 3,900 words were here in an hour and a half. Booyah.


	55. Tweety and Sylvester

Author's Notes: Why not a little filler chapter? I'm on a roll, it seems. Maybe I can do this NaNoWriMo thing if I can focus my attention on the original story instead of doing this. I'll still think about doing something for the second anniversary though! Almost three weeks from now.

Oh, this is what happens when you go start an essay at 5:30 AM and finish at 7:00 AM... and you're killing time before class.

Chapter 55

Tweety and Sylvester

Crimea was still in a daze over that battle in Sacae. It was not everyday that anyone could engage both the Black Knight and King Ashnard and come out of that battle victorious. When the two of them realized that killing the Sacaean solders became most likely an impossibility, they retreated. They left their armies behind for to fight. They fought to the death. They did not surrender. They did not falter.

Petrine seemed to be in some shock over the King's rejection of her. I don't blame her. It took all the pleading I could to prevent Selena from going in and mocking the hell out of Petrine over "being the king's new reject" in the camp.

Let's not antagonize the prisoner, please.

At least, not that much.

I was walking over to see Tanith having a serious conversation with Ike and Soren near the prison tent. I wonder what they were doing in such a secluded area. I was curious so I wandered closer.

"John, if you want to know what is going on, you only have to ask," Ike said after I walked in my wide zig-zagged circle around them for the fifth time.

"I, um, okay," I replied. Bah, caught!

"Is it okay for him to hear this conversation?" Tanith asked as I walked over.

"I trust him more than most in this army. Also, he has never let me down when it is concerned with reliable information. It is quite possible that he even already knows the answer," Ike said.

"I see. Such a clever person you are," Tanith said with a smile.

"I know the answer to what?" I asked.

"Perhaps your statement should be retracted," Soren said calmly to Tanith.

"We were discussing the Black Knight. He used warp powder to escape the last battlefield. Now, warp powder is exclusive to only a select few in the Begnion community. There are generals who use it, the senate uses it, the prime minister uses it, and the apostle has some although she never uses it," Tanith explained.

"Does General Zelgius have warp powder?" I asked Tanith.

"Of course he does, but why did you specifically ask about him?" Tanith asked.

"Thanks to your information, I am now even more sure of the rumor I have heard the other day," I said.

"What is that?" Ike asked.

"... what is said here does not leave this area," I said sternly to Ike and Tanith. I did not need to say it to Soren. He already knew the value of secrecy. Both of them had odd looks as if they weren't accustomed to common soldiers giving orders.

"General Ike, you know very well why I do not want this repeated," I continued sternly. A look of realization crossed his face.

"General Tanith, I am afraid that what is said here can and will not be repeated, no matter what," Ike said.

"I... understand. Very well," Tanith replied.

"I was posed with a rumor recently that General Zelgius was the Black Knight. It coincided with a rumor I heard back at home that the Black Knight's true identity had a name that began with the letter Z," I said. Curses. I wish I had looked up Radiant Dawn spoilers when I had the chance.

"Now, the rumor came from a source in this camp. A laguz had noticed that the Black Knight and Zelgius smelled very similar. However, as you both may or may not know, the scent of iron and steel in our weapons make it very hard for a laguz to accurately sniff out any scents and compare them. Zelgius and the Black Knight wear a lot of armor, as do many other soldiers. That rumor alone could not confirm his identity," I said.

"Then why are you saying this?" Ike asked.

"There's more. Patience, young one," I said. Oh god, I realized... I'm in sage mode right now.

"Young one?" Tanith asked. Ike shook his head with the look of "I'll explain later" to her.

"When I first met General Zelgius back at the Crimea and Daein border, he wore a lot of armor, yet he moved around as if he was wearing nothing," I said, explaining my observation.

I paused.

"... disturbing mental image," I said while facepalming.

"Please continue," Tanith said sternly. It appears she had just imagined Zelgius naked.

"The Black Knight, in our last battle, charged our group as if his armor was non-existent. He wields a sword as if he was a master with it. He also is a formidable lance wielder," I said.

"Wait, Zelgius is very powerful and very accurate with swords and lances," Tanith said, musing to herself.

"Thank you for answering the question I was about to pose you. Anyway, along with what you said about the warp powder only being used by premiere Begnion citizens, I am now eighty percent sure that General Zelgius is the Black Knight," I said.

"Then we must apprehend him!" Tanith said.

"No. We have to let him continue. We do not know his motive for playing double-agent and we do not know his motive for helping Crimea win the war. Not to mention, he's doing a very good job of defeating Daein armies, almost as if he has insider information. It could be possible he is using this double role to help Crimea, although that is rather far-fetched even for my paranoid theories. He is a good general. Should he be innocent, we cannot remove him from his spot. We would severely weaken and demoralize our forces, even if we found him innocent and reinstate him as the general again," I said.

"He is quite right," Soren said. "Very, very good job."

There was a pause as Ike looked at Soren.

"Did you just congratulate someone?" Ike asked Soren.

"Why? Should I have not?" Soren asked in reply.

"It just seemed... so rare," Ike said.

"I shall have to think this over and discuss what I know about the Black Knight and Zelgius in greater detail later. This information has been a great boon and a burden now," Tanith said. "By your leave, General Ike."

"Um, okay," Ike replied. With a small bow, Tanith left us. Ike also left to have a chat with Titania about the troops and whether it was safe to start marching again.

"Impressive reasoning and logic," Soren said.

"I, um, thank you. It really is an honor to hear that from you," I said to Soren.

There was a silence between us as we looked at each other. He was calm and quiet as he looked me over. I don't know what he was thinking, but I was feeing uncomfortable.

"By your leave then," Soren said. With a quick bow, he left, leaving me standing around and thinking. With a lot on my mind, I started wondering around camp.

"Ho! You there! Halt!"

I stopped. That voice didn't sound familiar. It sounded almost childish and young. I turned to see one of the bird tribes approaching me. Oh, what was his name?

"You must be one of the Greil Mercenaries!" he said.

"Er, yes, I am. Who, may I ask, are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm Janaff," he replied.

"Oh, you're the king's eyes!" I said to him.

"You know of me? I'm quite flattered," he said to me.

"I am afraid I do not know your name, though," I said apologetically to him.

"Oh, I am Janaff! As you already know, I am the king's eyes," he replied.

"It must be a tough job. One that takes a lot of skill," I said to him.

"It is. I am proud of the job I have. Along with Ulki, the king's ears, we are able to see and hear what goes on in a lot of the rest of the world," he explained.

"You do a great service for your king at your age," I said. Oh shit, I forgot Janaff is rather sensitive about being called young.

"I am only a hundred and ten after all. I hear great things about you and your skill with magic. How old are you, if I may ask. I imagine you to be about two-hundred," Janaff said.

"T-Two hundred?" I stuttered out in reply.

"Too young? Maybe two hundred and fifty? You look a bit young to be two hundred and fifty, but everyone ages differently," Janaff said.

"I... uh... um... I am... well, I'm nineteen," I said.

"... nineteen and you're already like this? Goodness, most nineteen year olds cannot speak well! You're quite the skilled one for nineteen. You're so young! Hey, listen, if you need to talk to someone for help, Uncle Janny will be here for ya!" Janaff offered.

"I, um, thank you?" I said.

"No need to be bashful. Us wiser and aged birds have to look out for those younger than us!" Janaff said. "How about we go out for a night in the town for a drink?"

"A... drink? Um, maybe. Sure," I said hesitantly. I remember last time I drank, I was with Titania back in Sienne. I barely had any, too.

"After this war, we should go to a good pub and get a good drink. I wonder what you hu—er, beorc serve," Janaff said in wonder.

"I, um, am not sure, actually," I confessed.

"Well, if you're in the area, be sure to stop by and give me a hoot! I'll take you out on the town for a good drink," Janaff said.

"Um, okay," I replied.

"Don't be so shy, little one! I'll show you all the good drinks we have. Some powerful stuff we have, too," he said to me as he punched me on the shoulder playfully. Oh god! That hurt! Whoever said laguz weren't powerful untransformed needs to be on the receiving end of a Janaff punch.

FALCON...

PAWNCH!

Oh god, I can't believe I just thought that.

Well, Lethe does hit pretty hard too. I remember I said something slightly stupid to Jill to make her laugh and Lethe was nearby. She walked over and decked me in the side of the face. Needless to say, I think Jill was more amused at my abuse than at my actual joke.

"Hey, hey, I gotta be heading back to Ulki and Reyson. I'll talk to ya later, kid. What's your name, anyway? I don't know if you told me already, but I have a memory like a bird," he said. He laughed at that. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not. I bit my tongue, as much as I wanted to laugh as well.

"My name, um... I'm John," I replied.

"John, you say? That's really neat!" Janaff said.

"Indeed," I replied.

"Well, Uncle Jannie is here for you. After all, age brings you lines of wisdom," he said.

"Lines of wisdom? Really? Should you be saying that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You have such a youthful complexion. There isn't a line or wrinkle on your face anywhere," I said.

There was a pause as he pondered what I said. Suddenly, it hit him.

"No, no, not _those_ lines! Goodness, I don't look like an old man, do I?" he asked.

"No..." I replied.

"I mean, lines as in... lines. Spoken lines. 'A penny saved is a penny earned' or something like that!" he explained.

"O-oh! I see," I said with a small laugh. Misunderstandings can be fun if you don't get hurt for it.

"Well, it's a two-legged creature and a birdie!"

Janaff and I both snapped our attention to the voice to see Ranulf walking over.

"Oh, hey! It's the blue cat!" I said in reply.

"Aw, don't offend me! I take my color very seriously!" Ranulf said jokingly.

"Right, right," I said in reply.

"Don't think I've met either of you before," Ranulf said.

"I'm John. One of the Greil Mercenaries and, as many seem to keep loving to say, a former Daein soldier," I said.

"You were a Daein soldier?" Ranulf and Janaff both asked me. I shrugged my soldiers.

"I wasn't fond of it, to be honest. I love this army. The people here are loads better, at any rate," I said with a small laugh.

"You must have had Petrine as your commander," Ranulf said in a lilting, singsong voice.

"That I did," I replied solemnly.

"Oh, I feel bad for you," Ranulf said.

"Well, hey, I like you. Why don't you drop by with John after the war and the three of us can go to town for a drink bridge relations between our tribes and races," Janaff suggested.

"I... never drank anything heavy before," I said.

"You haven't?" Ranulf asked.

"I had some hard lemonade," I said.

"Lemonade?" Ranulf and Janaff asked.

"Yeah, lemon—you don't know what lemonade is? I guess it's not common in Tellius," I said, more to myself.

"No," they both answer simultaneously.

"Well, come back to me another day with lemons and sugar and I'll make some for you. Regular kind, though. I'll leave the hard stuff to after the war," I said.

"Sure thing. I actually want to try this lemonade thing now," Ranulf said.

"Weren't you supposed to check in with Reyson?" I asked Janaff.

"You're right!" he squawked. So appropriate.

"Seeya!" he said quickly before transforming and taking to the skies, flying quickly to the other side of camp.

"I'm off to talk to Ike. I'll chat with you later, I suppose," Ranulf said.

"Oh, Ranulf," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for the tip about the Black Knight. I heard about it and talked about it with Ike and Soren. I already suspected something, but you just helped confirm it," I said.

"I see. I shall talk with those two about it while I am there. Talk to ya later," Ranulf said.

"Seeya," I replied. He walked off toward Ike's tent as I wandered to the mess hall.

Mmm, lunch.

One of these days, I'll get Oscar to teach me. I'm looking forward to his--

What is this? It's charred and burned. I looked around to see the very few people in here trying to choke down the food. I rushed straight to the kitchen to see not Oscar working, but Tanith.

"Greetings soldier. Did you enjoy my lunch?"

... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's Note: Cruel. Just evil. Why, Oscar? WHY?!


	56. Visiting Hours are TwentyFour Seven

Writer's Notes: You may be wondering what's up with the sudden influx of chapters? Well, my dear reader, this is to prepare for NaNoWriMo. For the next few days, I'm going to accustom myself to the mentality of "write like fuck" mode. My goal is to write about two thousand and five hundred words per day while in the competition. Although writing this fic feels natural and writing that novel will not, it is still good practice in my opinion. It'll help me get in the mood of "get off your lazy butt and work" and all that stuff.

If you guys don't like having too many chapters at once here though, I can stop.

Also, found a bunch of stuff on my USB drive I didn't know was there... including conversations I had with a bunch of my ex's while we were still going out and some of them the time afterward when we were still good friends.

A lot of the other conversations happened before "the big bang" as I call it. Late April 2006. So, seeing my younger self talk to people is always interesting. In a way, I find myself of back then more like how I am now than how I was when I started this fic.

It's funny to see how your life goes in a complete circle, haha.

Also... sorry for the chapter. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do for the plot so... yay, character development?

Next chapter (whenever that is) will be a plot one. Promise!

Chapter 56:

Visiting Hours are Twenty-Four Seven

On this exciting episode of my story, we are doing what we do best. Marching.

No, seriously. We're marching. That's all we ever do.

That's what we did yesterday. That's what we did ten minutes ago.

And when you ask me in the next ten minutes, I'll still be saying we're marching.

Where to? We're going to rendezvous with Geoffrey. We are going to meet him and join him and together we'll make our merry way to Melior, kicking Daein ass along the way. According to the princess, our location is actually a five day march away from the capital. I can guarantee you that with the battles coming up, it'll be much longer.

It has been about twenty or so days since the battle at Sacae. We have had some minor skirmishes, but nothing to brag about or talk about, really. We dominated each and every Daein force that came against us with very little casualties.

... and five minutes later, we stopped marching for a break. Honestly, from dawn to dusk, we march all day with hardly any break. It's been silent and somber throughout the group. What happy ray of sunshine that washed over us when we entered Crimea was dashed away upon seeing the full power of the Black Knight and King Ashnard upon the battlefield.

Hell, the Greil Mercenaries aren't even here. They are on a mission to some kind of temple as per the advice of Nasir. I couldn't go because I was down with what was probably the flu.

These staffs can cure gaping wounds, but they cannot cure the flu or anything like that. Ah, if I ever become a chemist...

Er...

... alchemist... or whatever they call the people who study magic here...

Anyway, if I become one of them folks, I'm going to invent a staff that helps cure illnesses! Virtually everyone in the Greil Mercenaries is gone and I really don't feel like talking to anyone from Begnion. Well, at least the princess is still here, but I haven't been able to spot her to start a conversation. You can tell that the Mercenaries are gone because Tanith persuaded Ike to be in charge of cooking to apply what she learned from Oscar to practice.

It wasn't working.

Not at all.

I nearly died the other day trying to swallow what looked like charcoal. Tanith said it was bread.

Tanith and Raine should seriously meet up. I remember playing Tales of Symphonia and I had Raine try to "cook" a sandwich. The only thing I had was bread. Somehow, she "failed" to make a "sandwich" when I only had bread.

If you fail in eating plain bread, there's something really wrong with you. What did she do? Drop it in the dirt?

Ah, I kinda miss home, to be honest. I mean, I don't miss it in the regard of "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" but more in the regard of the "I do miss one or two things" mentality.

I'm hungry. I should try cooking myself.

That came out wrong.

I should try cooking.

Haha, I wonder what I taste like. I'm lazy, so I'm probably bit—what the HELL am I thinking?

Here I am, just laying on the grass on a field slightly outside camp. According to Commander Tanith... or General Tanith... I don't know. Anyway, we are to meet the Greil Mercenaries at a town that's very near the castle that we're supposed to rendezvous with Geoffrey.

Of course, what everyone else doesn't know about is the battle up ahead.

"General John?"

"... I'm not a general," I said to the random soldier who came by. Gotta love NPC's

"Oh, that's what you were referred to," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, um, sir, the prisoner wishes to talk with you," he said again.

... when I gave Petrine the idea to talk to me any time she needed, I didn't mean all the time.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'm not 'sir'. I'm just John of the Greil Mercenaries," I said.

"Aren't they on a mission?" he asked.

"I was sick the day they left and had to be left behind," I explained.

"I understand sir. By your leave," the soldier said as he left.

Why does everyone insist upon calling me "sir"?

Actually, it's better than being called--

"My lord John."

Why? Why!?

"Yes, your highness?" I said automatically as I turned, already knowing who it was.

I was wrong.

"Er... I am not the princess," that blue-haired swordmaster said. Oh god, I forgot her name again. Why? It's not that hard to remember, I would think. Lena? Lorraine? Lynette? Largo?

Wait, Largo's a guy.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to only being addressed by that title by one person," I said.

"Automatic reaction, is it not?" she said with a smile. What's her name?

"What... is the smile for?" I asked curiously and slowly.

"I just figured you would not react well to being addressed that way," she replied.

"... w-what gives you that impression?" I asked her.

"The princess and I have shared stories of what happened while we were apart," she said in reply.

"O-oh..." I said. What has she been saying about me?

"She has not said anything negative about you overall," she said.

"Oh... wait, overall?" I asked.

"You do have a flaw here or there," she said with a joking smile.

"Such as?" I asked. Dammit, what's her name?

"My name is Lucia. You'll remember it this time, won't you?" she asked.

Stop reading my mind!

"That was... random," I said.

"I figured you didn't know who I was, since you never addressed me by name. Was I wrong?" she asked.

"Er, um, you were right," I replied.

"I came over to express my deepest gratitude for your aid to this country, specifically to the protection and welfare of the princess," Lucia said. That's her name.

"I, um... thank you?" I said tentatively.

"You are quite shy around new people, aren't you?" Lucia observed.

"Yes..." I said quietly.

"Well, hey, you can't be that much younger than me," she said with a smile.

"... um, what?" I asked.

"Well, wait, you're probably older than me. After all, you're going out and about without a chaperone," she said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm nineteen right now. See? You must be about twenty-one, I'd say," she said.

"... eighteen," I replied as calmly as I could.

Silence.

Then.

"You're younger than me..." she said thoughtfully.

"Y-yes. Is that a... p-problem?" I asked her.

"Not at all, my young friend," she said to me.

... damn it. I'm not that much younger!

"Wait, that puts you at the same age as the princess," Lucia said thoughtfully.

"I... guess," I said.

"That makes things all the more interesting," Lucia said with a smile.

"... you confuse me," I said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all," Lucia said with a small laugh.

"... I have the distinct feeling you heard something from someone I know very well about something I am not to learn from either of you but am to find out myself," I said.

"How did you know?" Lucia asked.

"If you only knew HOW many times I had to go through that at home..." I said.

"Greetings, my lo--"

"No," I said. I looked to see Elincia approaching us both.

"I am quite sorry, my lord John," Elincia said with a little smile to me.

"It is understandable, your highness," I replied.

"I despise that title," Elincia said.

"I despise the title I've been addressed as," I said.

"Very well. You shall call me Elincia; I shall call you John," she said.

"That is not proper, your highness," I said.

"We established this before, my lord John. We may address each other on a first-name basis when we are alone since we both are uncomfortable with titles," Elincia said. Lucia was smiling as she watched our interaction.

"Your highness, we are _not_ alone," I said to her.

"I do not mind," Lucia said with a small laugh.

"So, John, will you agree to my terms?" Elincia asked.

"I agree," I replied.

"Weren't you on your way somewhere?" Lucia asked me.

"I was on my way to visit someone," I replied.

"Would it be okay if we followed?" Lucia asked.

"I, um, I was requested... alone...?" I said. I couldn't resist the poor, puppy-dog faces they were giving me though. Both of them, dammit!

"I... er... well, um, see... um... I'm... not going to a place that is princess-acceptable," I said.

"Meaning?" Elincia asked.

"I'm going to visit the prisoner. Former Daein General Petrine," I said.

"Oh, well, enjoy your meeting," Elincia said.

"Thanks..." I said dejectedly.

"We should get back to the tent, your highness," Lucia said. Elincia flinched ever so slightly at being addressed in such a manner.

"Understood. Goodbye, John," Elincia said to me.

"Goodbye," I replied with a smile and a wave.

"You have not forgotten my name, have you?" Elincia asked.

"Of course I have not," I replied.

"You seem to have lacked something in your farewell," she said.

"... I forgot something?" I asked.

"A name," she replied.

"It was implied," I countered.

"I can be thick sometimes and am hard at picking up hints. Please repeat your farewell with the name," Elincia said regally.

"I, um... goodbye, your high--"

"Unacceptable," she said sharply as she cut in.

"Er, um... well... um..."

I looked pleadingly over at Lucia, but all she seemed to be doing was watching our interaction with great fascination and merriment. Finally, I caved in.

"Goodbye... E-Elincia," I said softly.

"I am afraid to say that I could not hear you. Would you please speak up?" she asked.

"G-Goodbye, E-E-Elincia..." I stuttered out.

"Much better," she said with a smile.

I looked at Lucia again who looked as if she was ready to laugh. Elincia smiled at me for a second and walked off back to her tent with Lucia following right behind. Why does she insist upon putting me on the spot like that?

Oh well...

I wandered over to the tent where the prisoners were held. I'm here so much that I did not expect...

"Name and rank?"

"John of the Greil Mercenaries. I'm here for the prisoner."

"Oh, welcome back sir!" the soldier said.

... I give up.

"Th-thank you," I said.

I walked inside to the back where Petrine was still jailed. I carefully approached forward into the light to see Petrine laying on her small cot. I carefully sat down on the chair nearby that I sat on before.

"You seem to comply to my requests to see you in a timely fashion," Petrine mused aloud.

"Perhaps a force of habit. I did serve under you," I replied.

"You did," Petrine replied. "Before you betrayed me. Twice."

"What did you wish to talk about?" I asked her, trying to ignore the topic she brought up.

"If what you worked so hard in life to achieve no longer has any meaning to you or you have accomplished it, what would you do?" Petrine asked.

"Simple. Make new goals to which I can accomplish," I said to her.

"Simple?" she asked. She sat up and glared at me.

"Simple?!" she growled angrily. "Dog's breath! You make everything in life sound like a walk in the park!"

"I did not say that. The answer is simple; doing it is hard," I said.

"Argh, I can't stand you sometimes," she said at me in a rather pissed-off manner. "Are you seriously trying to mock me or something?"

"I am not," I replied to her.

"My king has abandoned me, I am rotting in a cell, I cannot even die a soldier's death because you robbed me of one, what more can you do to me before you take my life?" she asked.

"I have not done any wrong to you. I have saved your life so you may fight again. I have effectively saved you from the inevitable fate that the faction of Daein under Ashnard has sealed itself. We are lucky that not all of Daein had complied with your king," I said.

"Those lousy villagers will feel the wrath of my lance," Petrine said angrily.

"Join Crimea," I offered again.

"I serve Daein," Petrine countered.

"You serve the country and its people and freedoms," I said.

"I do. I serve what it stands for. I'm proud of it and I will never betray it," she replied.

"King Ashnard was a tyrant who _oppressed_ the Daein citizenry. He achieved the throne through a freak of nature. Killing him would do a great honor to the country of Daein. You would be a Daein war hero if you followed through. Just imagine what it would be like," I said.

"You are crazy," Petrine commented.

"Hear me out. Just imagine what it would do for you. Ashnard was deemed bad for Daein. You were the only one of the four riders to go against him _because_ you stood for Daein. Think about what he did to the citizens. Think about what kind of a slum Nevassa had become before we came in. Think about the fact that he left the country just to fall to our armies, leaving behind only a simple new recruit to save the capital. He never cared for the country. All he cared about was the war.

"By helping to take him down, you are saving Daein. You will be honored as a hero among Daein citizens. You will be revered as a war hero. But most of all, you will have helped save Daein," I said.

"What becomes of the country after the war? We will simply become a territory of Crimea. We will be subjected to the rule of that lousy princess. We will have to abide by your rules and your customs," Petrine said. "I would rather die than have to force my lifestyle to revolve around your culture."

"My culture? I think you have forgotten that I am not from Crimea or Begnion," I said. "Besides, the princess talks to me a lot. I could always... put in a good word for perhaps Daein to have some control over its own land, much as the plains of Sacae enjoyed," I said flatteringly.

"You should have been a negotiator. You are quite the talker, the charmer, and the convincer... if I was someone else. My loyalty is to Daein and I believe that my king--"

"--which abandoned you," I muttered under my breath. She caught it but chose to ignore it.

"--is the one who will bring my country to prosperity," she finished.

"With an abandoned, occupied capital, ruined countrysides, oppressed citizens, and a so-called utopian society with more holes in it than swiss cheese," I said.

"Swiss...? What?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nevermind. Forget it."

I've noticed she's become a little more relaxed and calm every time I see her.

"My... my king will save us! When we crush you, he will re-conquer those lands and bring us to a new prosperity!" Petrine said.

"Wake up!" I said at her forcefully as I stood up. "Wake up and realize it! He's no good for you or your country. He's ruining your lands, he's destroying your lives, and he cares only for acquiring the power of that medallion with the dark god!"

"... how did you know about that?" she asked.

"I... um... well... uh... that ties in with my past," I said sheepishly. I said _far_ more than I should.

"What is this mysterious past you keep mentioning that you refuse to tell me? How many even know of it?" Petrine asked.

"... maybe, roughly, about fifteen people in this entire world," I said.

"What is so secretive that no one can know about?" Petrine asked.

"That I am not from Tellius," I said. Well, it was easy to say to her. I wanted to see the shocked reaction on her face. Her reaction was not what I expected.

"I thought as much."

"... that was not the reaction I expected," I said.

"Of course not, you idiotic twerp!" she said angrily. She took a small breath and regained her composure.

"I was there when you first... appeared," she said to me.

"You... wait, WHAT?!" I said loudly. The guard from the entrance ran inside and came back to me.

"Is everything okay, sir? Shall I restrain the prisoner?" the guard asked.

"No... no... just... make sure there is no one in this tent and deny everyone admission until I say it is safe. No one enters at all," I said.

"Yes, General John," the guy said, saluting me. I didn't care at that point. The soldier did a quick sweep before leaving back to his post.

"What do you mean?" I asked Petrine quickly.

"What do I mean? I meant what I said. I was there when you randomly appeared out of thin air in a small burst of light onto the middle of the area," Petrine said boredly.

"Y-You were there? Then, you saw when I hid in the bushes to avoid your soldiers," I said.

"They were not my soldiers," Petrine said idly.

"Then, whose are they?" I asked.

"General Selena's soldiers," Petrine replied to me.

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"The king sent me to spy and observe the general's mission to ensure she did not blunder," Petrine said. "Daein's ranks seemed to be faltering and many believed it to be her fault."

"Then, you saw me hide," I said.

"I did. I saw you and the princess hide in the bushes. Had I known at that time that she was the princess, I would have slain the both of you then and there," Petrine said.

"I am grateful you did not," I said.

"I was curious to see what particular sort of mage could simply appear out of thin air without warp powder. That is something not even the most advanced of Begnion researchers could even come close to replicating without some sort of material to channel the magic," Petrine said.

"What if I had warp powder in my pocket?" I asked.

"Considering your strange attire, I would say you lacked the space in your pockets to put anything in there," Petrine said. "It was at that moment I realized that you were not from here."

"You're quite a cunning woman," I said icily. Where is she going with this?

"What a surprise I had gotten when I had realized the spy we captured in our camp a short time later was the very person who had piqued my curiosity. I had heard reports that the your ragtag band had acquired a new archer, although your skill level was terrible with a bow. I was wondering why someone of your skill with magic would be an archer. When I heard that the other person with you had left you behind to get captured, I made the assumption you had no home in Crimea. Naturally I had to talk with you," Petrine said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just as my king had given me a home in Daein and accepted me, I thought I could do the same to you. You had so much potential, just as the king saw that I had potential as a warrior. I also wanted to know where you were from and whether I could hone my skill as a soldier there," she said.

"You must have fully believed I was going to stay with Daein," I said.

"You seemed relatively satisfied with your position," Petrine said.

"To be honest, if I didn't know what I did then, I would have fought to the bitter end for Daein," I said.

"What did you know that could possibly cause you to desert what was quite possibly your first home here?" she asked.

"I already knew before I got here that, without a doubt, Crimea was going to win the war. Daein was to suffer heavy casualties, and the four riders and King Ashnard would all die at the hands of General Ike," I said.

"How do you know this?" she asked me.

"... that is a topic that would take too long today to discuss," I said.

"I told you something. You tell me something in return," she said, almost in a demanding, commanding tone.

"... fine, but you better have an open mind," I said.

"You're telling me what to do?" Petrine asked.

"You want to hear the story?" I counter-asked.

"You want the camp to know you're an outsider?" she countered back at me.

"Do you want me to violently torture you like a prisoner of war before mercilessly killing you slowly and painfully?" I asked.

"You wouldn't," she said, a flicker of fear crossing her eyes. She still does have her fear of death after all.

"... one lesson you should learn. My temper is slow to build. Do not be the one to tip it over," I said lightly in a slight singsong fashion.

"... go ahead," she said to me.

"Thank you. Now, where I come from, it is a place very hard to imagine in your mind. The world here is a total opposite of my own," I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"No magic, technological advances that you could not even begin to comprehend, people who know many details about the physical nature of the world works. About what our bodies are made of and the like," I said.

"No magic?" she asked.

"None. Not a drop. Everything is done through electricity and technology," I said.

"Electricity. Thunder spells and the like," she mused.

"Except without magic. We artificially create our power through our knowledge of the nature of electricity," I said.

"Dog's breath! Imagine the kinds of weapons you could create," she said absentmindedly.

"... anyway, here comes the hard part to swallow," I said.

"Go on," Petrine said.

"At my home world we had these flat... screens," I said, desperately hoping she knew what it was.

"Go on," she said.

"On these screens are moving pictures. They are called videos. We use special devices to capture a few minutes in time and preserve it or to create our own scenes," I said.

"What a technology. Imagine being able to watch these recordings of the legendary Daein drama 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' whenever I pleased! Just have a few people play the parts and act them out and record it and replay when I want," Petrine said.

Gearfried the Iron Knight?

Really? Isn't that a yugioh card?

"Actually, that is exactly what we did with our technology. Create fictional videos meant to entetain and sometimes even teach moral lessons," I said.

"How can I go to your world?" she asked.

"If I knew, I'd go back to visit my old life," I said.

"Continue," she said.

"Well, see, some people use technology to create scenes without the need for actual people. They create the people themselves. Don't ask me to explain it. Even I am not familiar with the technology behind it," I said.

"Oh, I have an idea for when you return to your world. Turning one of the war games we have here into one of your videos back at home. Make it interactive, though. Have a person guess the moves of the opponent and use strategy. If we had that here, I am quite sure I would be better than anyone else!" Petrine said proudly of herself.

"Again, we have done that already. That is actually the direction I am going," I said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"... this entire war was actually one of the fictional games as a video back at my home," I said.

"So you know how this war ends?" she asked.

"More or less. There have been so many deviations from what I know that I am currently not sure of the future anymore. So far, though, overall, the story is playing out the same," I said.

"... so, you know of all our histories," she reasoned.

"No. Most of the characters don't have as elaborte backstories as others. In fact, many villains of the game, such as yourself, barely have any backstory and are mainly just there to serve as an annoyance to the player," I said.

"Hah, I am just an annoyance? What tripe! What am I like in this game?" she asked.

"You are a fuming psychopath with a one-track personality, abuse the phrase "Dog's Breath" way too much, hate laguz, is one of the branded, and gets killed rather easily back at the bridge," I said.

"Pathetic! I am a majestic warrior. I am still alive. I can still fight, should I get free of here," she said.

"Fight for Crimea," I said once more.

"You're persistent. I will never fight for Crimea," she said.

"You will continue fighting for the king?" I asked.

"I will fight for myself and I will fight for the good and glory of Daein!" she said proudly.

"... you are indeed a better person now that I have actually met you," I said.

"Bah, don't spout such tripe. I am your enemy," she said forcibly.

"If you say so," I said back to her. "Think long and hard about what I said about King Ashnard and the Black Knight and what truly represent and do for Daein."

"Perhaps, knowing your past, I will give it a sliver more of consideration than the infinitesimally small amount I had before," she said arrogantly.

"Your funeral," I said with a smirk.

"Untrustworthy wretch," she said back.

"Prisoner," I taunted.

"Cross-dresser," she growled back.

"... that was for a spying mission!" I protested.

"Yeah, sure. Why were you the only one forced to be a different gender?" she asked.

"Because... because... because, you all already knew me and I needed a good cover," I said.

"You needed a good cover for wearing female clothing and not getting teased for it," Petrine said with a condescending smirk.

"No. I needed to make sure you wouldn't recognize me," I said.

"Then why was Jill still a female? Would she not have the same risk?" Petrine asked.

"Actually... yeah. I guess we didn't think that through," I said.

"You do realize I am still looking forward in anticipation to our battle. If you kill me while I am at my best and I do my best, I will die peacefully," she said.

"You said that back at the bridge," I said.

"I was holding back on you. You did not have a chance at the time," she said.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," I said in sarcasm. "Nice cover."

"It's no cover," she said with an arrogant, proud smirk.

"Whatever keeps you sleeping at night," I replied.

"Believe what you want," she simply said to me.

"I shall," I replied.

"Insufferable imbecile!" Petrine cried out in annoyance.

"Am I? Is that why you continually summon me?" I asked.

"No," she replied forcefully.

"Is it my dashing good looks?" I said jokingly.

"Jill's going blind," Petrine remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind," Petrine growled angrily.

"Was that a joke at my dashing good looks?" I said. "Goodness, general, didn't know you were capable of one."

"When you're stuck in a cell with no hope of escape, knowing you have a life sentence, and when don't exactly have much going for you anymore... you tend to see life in a new perspective," Petrine said.

"I'll say it once more. You should join Crimea. You'd have your freedom," I said.

"No," Petrine said sternly and forcefully.

"Then enjoy the dungeons of Crimea. If you will excuse me, I must be off to eat," I said to her.

"You... you... why are you constantly degrading me like this? You should've let me die back then! Even if you kill me now, it wouldn't be honorable for a soldier! You've robbed me!" she shouted at me as I turned around to walk out.

"General. Calm yourself. I would hate for a wrinkle of worry to crease your beautiful face," I said with a smirk and started to walk out again. I fully expected her to get pissed off for that comment.

I was right on.

I could hear her shouting angrily at me as I left, but the distance blurred the words into nothing more than unintelligible sounds.

"She sounds upset," the guard noted.

"Quite," I said with a smile.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"I told her the truth," I replied.

"What truth did you tell her?" he asked me.

"Daein's losing," I said with glee.

Time to get some fo--

"We are breaking camp. We shall reach our destination within two hour of the commencement of our marching," I heard the call fly throughout the camp.

Well, here we go. I passed a few new recruits and some Begnion soldiers while on my back to my tent to pack it up with my magic and go. There was Lyn and Tanith having a small conversation, along with Lyn holding what looked like a plate with black bricks on it.

I thought I heard the words "overcooked", "burnt", and "cake" but I had to be wrong. There's no way that block was a cake.

Anyway, heading back to my tent. Let's hope we get to have a break in the town to have a little fun. Goodness knows I'm ready to just have a little fun. I mean, just a night on the town.

Hopefully Jill will be back when I get there.

Author's Notes: Well, that was a long chapter. Those conversations stemmed out much longer than I anticipated. I did not expect sixteen pages of mostly dialogue.

Well, I honestly don't know what to do for two-year anniversary. Assuming I do, I need to find a way to write it in between NaNoWriMo writing. Also, I'll be on vacation for a few days in November with my father for Thanksgiving, so that will make my writing all the more annoying.

In other news, I also have to write a paper on The Cask of Amontillado by Poe... and a term paper comparing Hawthorne to Irving. Both are for the same class.

Along with writing three in-class essays in two hours. Goodness, and in the same day I have a math exam and a chemistry exam. I think this semester likes screwing with me...

I just hope I can do well on my piano audition on December sixth.

Until the next time!


	57. This Was Not Scripted

Author's Notes: "But what about your NaNoWriMo"? No, I can't do it anymore. Writing so much in such a short period of time is too much, especially considering I have so much schoolwork to tend to is suicide on my academic career and my life in general.

You may be asking "then why are you writing this?" in your minds. Plainly put, I enjoy writing this story. Writing it doesn't cause stress or overwork or anything. Writing this story is fun!

In other news, I've been reading reviews again and I'm going to attempt to change things a little to improve the quality of the story. Nothing major... just little things here and there.

Without further ado: Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 57:

This Was Not Scripted

We're almost to where Geoffrey was at Delbray Castle. Lucia and Bastian went ahead on horses to tell Geoffrey that we were coming. Such nice little people they were to announce our arrival. I guess they were expecting to throw a surprise party for Elincia as well?

I noticed something the other day as I had a chance to bathe in a nearby river. I have changed so much in the months since I arrived. It has been almost a year since the war has started. As I was in the river, cleaning myself off, I looked myself over. I could see that my body had gone from being a puny, computer geek to actually having a muscle.

Holy shit! A muscle! All this marching must really be doing me good. My asthma does not bother me as much anymore when I do physical activities either. In fact, my asthma is almost completely gone. It only returned for a little bit during allergy season.

It has been some time since Jill and I got together as well. That was working out well, I think. It is still somewhat awkward for me to think about us. I don't know why. I guess it has to do with the whole video game character thing still in my head. Oh well. I'll get over it eventually.

"Halt, my good friend. Dost thou hast a moment upon which I shall proposition thee with a favor to inquire?"

I stopped and turned to Bastian. Well, it had to be Bastian. No one else talks like that.

"Yeah? You need me for somethin'?"

"Oh, your concern for my favor makes my heart's wings flutter in joy!"

"... what do you want?"

"Prithee, it would make my heart leap in exuberant joy if you would humbly accompany this excitable person to riding ahead on noble steed ahead of this army to Delbray Castle. It would bring great pleasure to the heart of Geoffrey to hear your kind stories of the princess and--"

"I'll go, I'll go. Calm yourself, man."

Gah, I can't stand listening to him speak.

So, within the hour, I was mounted upon a horse and riding out to Geoffrey along with Bastian, Lucia, and about five Begnion soldiers. All of us were dressed in commoners clothes. The scenery changed from one of a great grassy field to farmland. As we rode through the farmland, we finally arrived at a town. We rode through the town on our horses, going from a gallop to a steady trot. This very town was the agreed meeting point of the Greil Mercenaries and the army. Looks like the army will be there within the next two hours.

"John!" I heard a voice cry out. I looked over to see Karla walking the street. What surprised me was that she had a plate of chocolate cake and was eating it.

"Prithee, do tell me something. Do you know that person who addresses you by the title of your personage?"

"Yeah, I know her. Please spare me a minute to talk to her?" I asked.

"Ah, very well," Bastian said.

"Karla," I greeted her with a smile.

"You look plain with those clothes," Karla said with a smile. Ever since that last part of that dark spirit was pulled from her, she has grown more pointedly emotional and cheerful.

You still don't want to cross her blade, though.

"That is... um... the point."

"We just arrived in town and are waiting for... the other half of the plan."

I knew what she was talking about. The mercenaries are in town and are waiting for the army to arrive.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm with my group here. We're riding through to try to earn a living by doing our jobs," I replied.

"Oh. Well, when you come back to our group, be sure to say so."

"Will do!"

With a smile and a nod, I left Karla and trotted back to the group. I nodded to Bastian and put my hood on. Together we rode through the town that was outside Delbray Castle. As I rode through town, I spotted Rolf and Phoenix and Cormag and Makalov and Brom and a few others. Oscar, there you are! You are going to be persecuted severely throughout the entire camp for leaving Tanith to cook.

We left town and rode at a gallop back toward the castle. It was not far from the town. I would say at the speed we traveled, it was about ten minutes. We arrived at the front gate of the castle and I could only look around at amazement. Despite all the wars and fighting and destruction, the fields were green, the hill behind the castle was lush with vegetation...

We trotted across the drawbridge around the moat, and entered. Or rather, our horses trotted around the bridge. I mean, I don't think humans can trot.

Can they?

What is the definition of a trot? Would a human be able to? Maybe if we got down on all fours and used our hands as front legs. I don't know, it is entirely possible. Perhaps.

Anyway, back to reality. I put my horse in the stable and walked with Bastian in a very awkward fashion.

My ass hurts.

We walked into this little room that looked like a conference room. A man with blue hair was standing by the window, looking out.

"I saw you arrive, Bastian."

"My friend, it brings joy to my heart in knowing the solitary fact that the princess's army makes its way here at a steady pace. A joy such as mine at seeing her dwarfs the blazing sun welling within your heart at seeing her again," Bastian said.

"It has started raining..."

I chose to remain silent during this conversation. After a long ride on those horses, I need a place to lay down. Not sit. I don't think I can sit right now.

"Ah, young mage, I notice that your ride here must have been somewhat painful," Geoffrey said to me kindly.

"Only slightly," I lied.

"You were riding the horse in the most painful of ways! Who taught you how to ride, so that I may correct them?" Geoffrey asked.

"What? Bastian taught me," I said. We both looked at Bastian.

"Prithee, I ask for thy forgiveness. I could not help myself. In dark times, a cheerful joke is the ray of light that breaks through the clouds. Seeing your monumental stamina with my own eyes was dazzling indeed. The princess remarked that you would endure any pain to accomplish your goals, but I was as hesitant as a doe in a pasture. Pray, bear no ill-will at myself," Bastian said.

"Nah, I'm not that upset. Just give me a place to lay down and rest my... um... rear end."

"You are graceful and kind. Allow me to say that you look splendidly hilarious in your current stride and walk!" Bastian said with a laugh.

"Bastian..." Geoffrey said in a slightly scolding tone, although his eyes were twinkling with laughter as well.

"I shall show you to your room. Perhaps we could converse while you are there," Geoffrey said.

"Thank you very much," I said. I turned around and started to walk out. Immediately I heard small snorts of laughter from behind me.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned my head around.

"You do walk strangely, now that I notice it thanks to Bastian's observation," Geoffrey remarked.

"Hardy har har. Very funny."

After ten minutes, Geoffrey slowly lead me to my room where I was to rest before the army got there. I really didn't need the rest, but I preferred my ass to actually not feel like a jackhammer was pounding it.

I got to my room and lay down on the bed, a sigh of relief escaping me before I could restrain it. Geoffrey allowed a small laugh to escape before sitting down on a chair in the room. He looked out the window and a surprised look crossed his face.

"The Crimean army sure moves fast," Geoffrey commented.

"They're here already?" I asked. I regrettably got off the bed I just lay down upon and looked out the window. That's... not... Crimea.

"That's Daein!" I exclaimed in horror. They look to be a distance of about thirty minutes away, if they continue the pace they do.

"Daein? No. Tell me you are joking!"

"Fuck my life..."

"Spoke my mind," Geoffrey said.

"I see Bastian. He's riding a horse in a direction the army won't see him. I think he'll be heading to the Crimean army to tell them to avoid here," I said.

"... for the good of the princess, she must avoid us," Geoffrey said.

"What?" I asked him.

"For the good of the princess and the future of the country, she must forsake us and move on towards victory at Melior," Geoffrey said.

"I... ah, fuck..." I swore loudly.

"In the meantime, ready yourself for a battle," Geoffrey ordered. I guess he thinks I'm a soldier now.

"Yes, sir," I said in reply.

"We will stall them and give the Crimean army enough time to pass by undetected. General John, you will be in charge of the magical troops we have. What little troops we have. I have also heard that you are an okay strategist," Geoffrey said.

"I, um, don't know. Wait, general? I'm not a general," I said.

"You are now. You are also our strategist," he said to me. "Go to the conference room. I shall assemble platoon leaders in the room where you will discuss a strategy."

"Okay..." I said. Fuck, I just need to hold out enough until Elincia gets here with the army. Please hurry up and try to talk Ike into coming out here. I don't know how long we can last.

I hobbled my way to the conference room, the feeling of a pole shoved up the rear end still there. I got to the room and sat down at the front of the table.

Okay, strategy. Strategy. I wish I paid more attention to Soren during our strategy meetings. Okay, let's see what we have in the room. I need a map of the area and the battlefield. I looked at the shelf and saw a scroll that said "Map of Area Around Delbray Castle" on the shelf. Too good to pass up!

I pulled it down and spread it out on the table. Okay, there were bushes and trees and a few hills I could work with. Let's see. If I put the long-range magic casters and longbowmen at the tops of these cliffs and put the other archers and the short range magic users on the castle, this would be an effective defense. Put heavily armored knights on the front line to block the entry of Daein. Where would I put them, though?

Would I put them at a line in front of the drawbridge, or would I just close the drawbridge and let my ranged units pummel the hell out of the soldiers. Maybe I could do that and let the speedy swordmasters prevent the enemy from scaling the castle walls. Still, that defense cannot last for long. If I had a line of heavily armored soldiers in the front of the castle, they'd be battered so badly, but their long spears would definitely hold the soldiers at bay longer. This could allow the ranged units to do more damage.

Or perhaps we could have the ranged units retreat as soon as they start scaling the wall. Have them stand upon perches and stuff in the actual castle and move the battle inside the castle. Sure, there would be destruction in the castle, but strategically placing armored knights around the castle at significant chokehold points could be valuable. The grand hall near the entrance has balconies that the archers and mages can shoot from. They are only accessible by stairs. Put heavily armored units to guard these stairs at the top and bottom and you have the archers protected for a while. Allow some swordmasters magical swords so they can attack at a range and when the enemy breaks through the armored soldiers, they can pick up their regular swords and continue to protect the ranged units.

Maybe.

Or maybe... gah, this planning is too confusing! No, we'll send all the soldiers out to the battlefield and have them do a valiant last stand. Put the more elite soldiers inside so they can deal with the softened, battered troops on the inside and take them out one by one.

Yeah, we'll do that one. We'll still have the long-range casters and the archers like the original plan. On the cliff for longer distance attackers, on the castle's wall for mid-range attackers.

The commanders came into the room and sat down. Soon enough, Geoffrey came into the room.

"Do you have a plan, General John?"

"I do."

I explained the second plan I had. I explained that those soldiers mostly would not survive, but... none of us would live anyway. It was a grim fate that they resigned themselves to. Well, for them that is. I knew that as soon as the battle started, the Mercenaries would show up with the Crimean army and save us.

"Dismissed," I said after I explained the plan and answered questions.

"Was that your only plan?" Geoffrey asked me after the others left.

"I had one other," I said. I explained it to him as we went to the stables for him to get his horse. I was to stand on the wall of the castle and attack with the archers... as well as direct their attacks. We also picked our best longbowman and had him on the top of the cliff operating the catapult.

"That plan... I don't know I feel safe letting them inside. That might harm more than help," Geoffrey said.

"Hence why I went with the second plan," I replied.

"It will have to do."

"Indeed, it will... oh Jill..."

"Jill?" he asked me.

"... my... um..."

"Oh, I see. I am truly sorry that you will not see her again and for her loss."

"For Crimea..." I said dully.

"Both of us have fought through various battles and battled our hearts out to last as long as we did, only to die so close to our goal," Geoffrey replied sadly.

"I only beg Ashera that the princess succeeds," I said.

"I will pray for that as well, both now and after death," Geoffrey added.

I got on my place on the wall along with the mid-range attackers. Ten archers, four fire mages, seven wind mages, three thunder mages, and two light mages. There were also a few clerics and priests with sleep and physic staves.

I saw on the cliff four fire mages with meteor, two wind mages with blizzard, one thunder mage with bolting, and one bishop with purge. There were also six longbowmen.

This was against a force of at least four thousand troops. We had about three hundred men overall.

... if I'm going to die, I might as well as make a corny reference.

"Tonight! We dine in--"

"General!"

I looked at one of the archers. Was that the cue of the Greil Mercenaries approaching?

"Yes?"

"The Daein Army is now charging."

"... then fire at will! EVERONE! START YOUR ATTACKS!" I shouted out in command. I gave the signal to the people on the cliff.

We agreed that the archers would fire first. Then the the mages would attack twice. They would attack twice because that was the amount of time it took most of the archers to nock another arrow. After the second attack, the archers would fire again on my signal. Then the mages would attack twice. This pattern was to be repeated over and over.

The Daein army sustained many hits and many casualties before their charging army even reached ours. Despite their great numbers, it looks like they had barely any ranged units and no healers! It did look like we might be holding out after all for a while.

That was until I looked to the sky and saw a huge meteor heading to the castle. Looks like they have a long-distance mage somewhere in their ranks.

"Everyone! FIND THEIR MAGES AND TARGET THEM!" I cried out. I closed my eyes and began chanting a spell as well as taking the necessary actions to cast a spell from the Fenrir book.

"DARK LANCE!" I cried out. A blast of dark energy flew out from my body at the meteor.

"We have a dark mage?" I hear the murmurs fly through the crowd I was commanding.

"Is he the former Daein commander who joined us?"

"Was that really a dark spell?"

"We are saved!"

"Dark mages are so rare!"

"I can't believe I'm seeing one fight. I didn't even know Crimea had one."

The blast of dark energy hit the meteor and made it explode in mid air, sending hails of baseball sized brimstone at both the armed soldiers on our side and the army on their side. Sorry guys.

I started sending blasts of thunder to break up the rocks flying at our troops. However, my spellcasting was interfering with the signals I was supposed to be giving my troops and I had to stop. I ended up having to give signals to my archers and spellcasters.

Where is the Crimean troops? I saw our frontliners fight bravely and we were doing our best to back them up, but they could only hold off for so long. Wave upon wave of Daein soldiers were throwing themselves upon our troops. Our troops fought with skill and heart as I expected them to. Where's Crimea? Shouldn't they be here by now?

I saw that despite their best efforts, many of the frontliners fell. We did do a number to their army, though. I needed to buy time for Crimea to arrive it to save us.

"EVERYONE, SHOOT AT WILL!" I commanded in a loud, clear tone.

I joined in the spellcasting and began throwing spells all over the place. It wasn't enough. They were scaling the walls faster than we could stop them. We retreated inside of the castle as part of the plan. We placed members at strategic places like we planned and the remnants of the army sat inside the great hall. I stood on the balcony with my fighters and waited for the army to join us. Our elite group was standing in the hallway, waiting for the fighters to break through. Daein was not killing us without a fight.

The doors burst open on one side and Daein soldiers started coming in. That was cue to blast the hell out of those people with arrows and spells. I stood on the edge of the balcony and watched the carnage. What I did not anticipate was the whistling sound that came. I barely even heard it before an arrow struck me powerfully on the shoulder. Leaning on the edge of the balcony to survey the battle, I was thrown off balance, fell forward... and fell about fifteen or twenty feet onto my chest onto, thankfully, carpet.

Impact in three... two... one...

FUCK!

OW! FUCKING DAMN IT!

THOSE ARE RIBS!

OUCH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

I barely had the... the... strength to roll over to my back. My breathing was labored and I coughed up blood. One of the healers made her way down and healed me. Such a nice girl... about my age, actually. She had brown hair. I should give her a medal for saving me.

I was healed and had that arrow pulled out of my soldiers.

"Soldiers, stop!" I heard a voice say. All of a sudden, the Daein soldiers stopped. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth or antagonize the enemy, our Crimean soldiers stopped. Where are you, Ike?

"I would like to fight the mage commander one on one," I heard. I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked to see a familiar person walking over.

Shinon.

"You're on," I said angrily at him.

The soldiers seemed interested in this entertainment, oddly enough. Daein soldiers standing on one balcony; Crimea on the other side. They also crowded the hallway. It was a really grand room, so, oddly enough, it fit everyone. I looked at the size of the Daein army here. We were actually equal in size to them. It looks like we may actually survive this battle!

To be on the safe side, let's buy time for the mercenaries. I stood on one side of the room; Shinon on the other. I had both my rune sword and my sonic swords in my hands and my magic was pretty much near full thanks to being more of a leader than a participant in the last battle.

This feels familiar... with my battle with Petrine. A showdown. Why do these Daein generals want to fight against me?

"Let's make this more interesting," Shinon said. He waved to someone. This purple knight walked over.

"General Rikard will be my ally in this match. A two-on-two match," Shinon said. Great. Sounds like Shinon has a partner he's probably practiced with.

"Er, um, Commander Geoffrey?" I said tentatively, looking around. He walked over, looking at me curiously.

"Any reason you chose me?" he asked me.

"You'll fight just as hard as I do to buy time for the princess to hopefully avoid this conflict... although, we might just win this," I said.

"Understandable," Geoffrey said.

"Ready? Begin..." Shinon whispered.

The battle began. Geoffrey charged Rikard with their weapons drawn as Shinon and I launched attacks at each other.

Who will win? Only time will tell...

Or... time would tell, except we had a small conflict of interest. As soon as my fireball incinerated Shinon's arrow and Rikard and Geoffrey clashed, a familiar knight in black armor appeared.

"Cease and desist, General Shinon. Withdraw. I shall take over from here," he commanded.

"... as you wish," Shinon said, the dislike for his order clearly on his eyes as he glared at me.

"It doesn't matter who is in this fight! We will prevail!" I heard Geoffrey said.

"I have no interest in you. You two may continue your bout. My battle is elsewhere. I have a... personal reason to fight," the Black Knight said. His voice was commanding and imposing. One more chalked up to the belief he is Zelgius.

I had a tingling feeling on the back of my neck. Somehow, behind that helmet, I knew he was looking straight at me. He pulled out Alondite and pointed it at me. He charged at me and swung his sword down in a powerful, vertical slash. I tried to sidestep AND put up a powerful fire shield. Oddly enough, the shield held this time, instead of being shattered with no effort, like back in Port Toha.

Thank you Selena for training with me.

"You have improved," he said to me. "Commendable. Ready yourself. I shall not hold back."

Oh... bother...

Author's Note: Battle chapter! Again... who will win? Who knows. I do! Won't spoil, though.


	58. Help!

Author's Notes: Originally I was going to write a chapter from the Point of View of another character but, I just couldn't quite do it for some reason. I don't know why. So, instead of being evil and prolonging the anticipation of the John vs. BK battle... you get it this chapter. Call it divine intervention from Ashera, haha.

Actually, on second thought, I think I'll do an experiment on this chapter. It'll be a long chapter but... with what happens in here (and all that is happening), I think it might be worth it. Maybe?

Chapter 58:

Help!

Geoffrey and Rikard were continuing their epic battles with each other. Shinon had already retreated outside. The Black Knight was staring me down as I stood in what I hoped looked to be a brave and defiant stance. In reality, below my mage robes, I was trembling like Luigi in Luigi's Mansion... or Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

Damn that helmet of his distorting his voice, though. If it wasn't for that, I would have been a hundred percent sure it was Zelgius under there. It was as if the helmet distorts the voice of the speaker.

-**Jill's POV**-

The Crimean Army has finally met with us in town! Oh, I'm so happy. I'm sure they're happy to have Oscar back as a cook. I get to see John again. Oh, I have to tell him of the adventure we had just gone through. Some bandits attacking a temple and we saved the priests and got information about King Ashnard's plans and Mist got a very rare staff and...

"Lady Jill, I regret to inform you of your request."

"What is it?"

I was curious. I asked the soldier if he could tell me where John is.

"It appears that he has left the camp along with Count Bastian and Lady Lucia. They were to ride ahead to Delbray Castle to meet with Commander Geoffrey."

Interesting.

"Battle! Battle! There is a battle at Delbray Castle!" a crier in the town shouted out.

No! John's there... and the person the princess has so longed to meet was there too!

I quickly ran back to where Ike was. The news had just reached him and the princess. Commander Tanith and Princess Elincia were having a small disagreement! At a time like this? We have to save them! It is our duty as a soldier to save our comrades!

"Please see it this way, princess! We have to escort you safely to Melior. Assisting them would put us and you in danger," Tanith pleaded to the princess.

"I care not. We were so close to Geoffrey. I wish to save him," the princess said.

"General Ike, please explain it to the princess," Tanith asked Ike.

"I am afraid that I cannot. She is my employer still. As her contracted servant, I follow her will; as a general, I command my soldiers to bid her wishes," Ike said.

"This is madness!" Tanith said. "If we die now, this whole war will be in vain."

"Then we won't die now," Ike said in a somewhat confident tone.

"Not to mention that Count Bastian, Lady Lucia, and Lord John is in there as well," the princess pointed out.

"Very well, Princess. Gather the troops. We shall march everything we have to the battlefield and save them," Tanith said in resignation.

"I'll go help spread the word!" I exclaimed. The three of them looked at me, not realizing I was there.

"Go do that, Jill," Ike said to me, not even caring to ask why I was listening in the first place.

I ran out to the troops camped outside town and started spreading the word. We had to act now! There, all the troops have been notified or will be. The order will filter through the chain of command.

I made my way around camp and went to get my weapons. I don't believe this. The troops said they would be ready in twenty minutes! Twenty minutes! Unthinkable! We should be heading out now! Does this battle not mean anything to them?! Your comrades are on the line and you're dragging your feet!

There had to be a way to get them to work faster. Work efficiently and quickly under pressure and alarm, like Daein when I was in it.

Wait... I could ask for advice.

Couldn't I?

It could cut the twenty to ten, if that...

I did what I never thought I'd be doing. I headed to the prison tent to have a talk. The guard to the tent was not there, so I walked right in and right to the back.

"... you!" Petrine growled angrily at me.

"I need your help!" I pleaded to her.

"Dog's breath! You got some nerve to barge in here and asking for help!" she shouted at me.

"Please, I ask for your help!" I asked her pleadingly.

"... trade. I shall help you if you help me. Our honors as soldiers would prevent us from betraying each other," Petrine said to me.

"Very well. The army here is inefficient! We have an emergency going on and they said it would take twenty minutes to mobilize! The camp's in a disarray. They're not used to rushing to get ready for a battle. Twenty minutes! John's life is in danger. He rode ahead to the castle to inform the leader there that we were coming and while he was inside, a huge Daein force have attacked the castle. He'll die soon with the overwhelming force surrounding them! Tell me what to do to save him!" I said quickly to explain.

"Why should I help you?" she asked me.

"Because you wanted to fight him yourself. He'll die at this rate. You won't ever have your chance," I said.

"... I am afraid there is nothing I can do or say to you. This army is trained differently from how I trained mine. To cut down the time would require months of stricter training. It is a pity, but at this rate, he will die," Petrine said.

... a look of almost... sadness... crossed her. Sadness or disappointment. I am not quite sure which. I knew she wanted to rematch with John so much but if she says it cannot be done then... it cannot be done...

"... I..." I choked out.

"Go and prepare for battle. You were a fine warrior. Fight your hardest in the battle and hope that he survived long enough," Petrine said to me.

You know... when she's not so harsh and tempermental, she is not such a bad person.

"That is an ORDER! Go!" she shouted at me. I snapped at attention out of pure reflex.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied without thinking. Wait.

Doesn't matter. I have to help.

I ran outside and tried to help out. If I could help a few soldiers out, it could cut a few seconds in preparation time. Perhaps. I hope!

Five minutes had passed since my conversation with Petrine; ten minutes overall had passed. They could be slaughtered already and it wouldn't seem to matter.

I heard shouting coming from the distance. I started running over when I saw a black horse galloping toward me, its rider someone I hoped I wouldn't see again.

Petrine was riding her horse, wearing her black armor of death, and wielding her flame lance with her whip at her side.

She stopped for a second where I was. With a small, cruel smile she said something to me that I couldn't believe.

"Thanks for the tip that the camp was in a frenzy. I'm re-joining Daein!"

With that farewell, she laughed and galloped off.

Damn it! Ike will cook my goose if he knew what happened!

-**John's POV**-

Clash!

Once again the Black Knight swung his sword and once again my shield held. I threw a thunderbolt at him, striking him directly on the armor, but a blue glow seems to just take the attack and leaves him undamaged.

"This isn't fair!" I cried out.

"Will you continue your futile fight or will you succumb to death now?" the Black Knight asked.

"I will never give up!" I cried out as I pulled out my rune sword and swung it at him. The blast of light energy flew at him. With incredible speed, grace, and dexterity, he sidestepped it and charged me.

I didn't have time for a shield. I ducked downward and to the side before he even swung his sword. His horizontal slash went above me, though I could hear the whistle of the blade.

Unfortunately for us, an object of great speed and weight takes a lot of force to stop. The Black Knight's forward charges, usually stopped dead in its tracks by my shields... did not have a shield to bounce off and halt with. He continued running forward. Being crouched on the ground, I didn't have the opportunity to move. I got kicked and run over like roadkill as the Black Knight tripped over me and fell to the floor with an almighty crash.

... ow. Really. Fuckin' ow.

That brown haired healer came by and healed me again. Thank you, kind healer.

I got up slowly. I saw the Black Knight had just risen to his feet. Damn! Here he goes again. He charged me again and I managed to put up a shield. Let's not have a repeat of what just happened. The sword bounced off as the shield shattered and I let out a thoron spell at point blank range at him. The spell was a direct hit... couldn't have been more beautiful of a hit if I had tried.

I saw the blue glow as I quickly backpedaled to escape him. Unfortunately, I ran into someone.

That someone would be wearing armor with some purple decoration on it. I quickly stepped forward as a sound of surprise came from the knight. I turned around to see Geoffrey run the knight through with his lance, who was caught off-guard by me bumping into him.

The smoke cleared, the spare little sparks of electricity disappated... and Geoffrey was standing by my side, as amazed as I am that the Black Knight was not even phazed by that attack. He swung his sword in a mighty fashion, sending a wave of energy. I anticipated it and dove to the side. I managed to escape nicely. Geoffrey, on the other hand, caught the blast in full and was thrown against the wall. He was conscious but I think he broke his collarbone out of the sheer impact with the wall.

I had just about enough. There was no way to win this. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't damage him. I couldn't do anything! All I could do was dodge and... attack fruitlessly. Oh, where are you, Ike? I just sat there on the ground, exhausted.

"You fought valiantly, young mage, but you are no match for my power," the Black Knight said.

"Or your cheapness. Try fighting without your blessing on your armor," I said angrily.

"I still would prevail. I used this battle to gauge your skill and I found you to be insufficient to defeating me even without this blessing," the Black Knight said.

"Say that to the Thoron spell I threw in your face," I said back to him.

"Goodbye," he simply said in reply. He charged at me. I have barely any magic, I have barely any energy, and what was the point in fighting on? Ike wasn't going to show up. It was a good life...

-**Jill's POV**-

We finally made it to Delbray Castle! For some weird reason, a huge number of Daein troops were standing idly outside. This was probably to preveng reinforcements from going inside. That must be where the real battle is!

Surprised slightly by our appearance, the Daein troops had a disadvantage when we attacked them. They held very well for being unprepared and outnumbered. It was at this moment that I noticed an archer with red hair running out of the castle. He spotted me flying in the sky, nocked an arrow, and shot. He was fast! I tried to dodge, but it caught my poor wyvern in the wing!

No! You son of a bitch! You hurt him!

I'm... I'm going down. I have to land. I landed near the battlefield, pulled out my axe, and began to hack and slash my way through the army. They stationed themselves in a line in front of the castle with their archers standing on the wall, trying to pick us off. There were also some longbowmen standing on the cliff. Interesting strategy!

Looks like something Soren would do.

John, hold on, please. I'm coming to save you.

-**John's POV**-

Wh-what the?

The Black Knight's sword was parried by... a red lance with fire coming from it. A collective gasp of surprise came from both the Crimean and Daein soldiers... as well as myself.

"Petrine, Rider of Daein. What matter of treachery is this?" the Black Knight asked.

"That was my name... but I threw it away. Just as our king threw me away."

I noticed she said "our king" with such spite and malice.

"Stand aside," the Black Knight said commandingly.

"The only person fit to kill this mage is myself. None other," Petrine growled in reply.

"I outrank you and I am the better warrior in every way possible," the Black Knight replied.

"This mage is my prey. I will not have you robbing me of my victory," she said.

"Then we shall contest each other in a battle of arms for the right to battle and kill this young mage," the Black Knight said.

Wow... this was sudden, unexpected, and sorta cool... despite the fact that I'm the one that will be killed after this epic battle.

The fight between the two was fierce. Petrine in her black armor, looking like the grip reaper, was silently raining blows from her flame lance on the Black Knight. If it were not for his blessing, I would say she would have defeated him by now.

However, he was not. He was blessed. He was fighting back. He was wielding that sword with such deadly accuracy and precision.

Petrine was dodging a lot of his attacks and other attacks were only glancing her armor. Neither one of them seemed to want to land a decisive blow. The brown-haired cleric seemed to be very busy, healing the Crimean army up, starting with Geoffrey. Not many noticed... even the ones being healed were too busy watching the epic battle between Petrine and the Black Knight.

"Why do you fight for Crimea?" the Black Knight asked.

"I don't," Petrine said.

"You are opposing me," the Black Knight said.

"I fight for myself and for the spirit of Daein, not for the tyrant ruling the country. You are also in the way of my goal," Petrine said.

"You hold no belief in our king and his beliefs anymore?" the Black Knight asked.

"No. I feel he is a mad king who is destroying our country," Petrine replied. "Search yourself... you know it to be true."

"You are misguided. Crimean influences are clouding your judgment."

"My influence is neither Daein nor Crimean."

Wait... what? Her influence was from Begnion then? I wasn't aware she had a contact from there.

The battle seemed to contest for a while, neither one of them giving in. I heard clashing coming from out in the hallway. Suddenly the door burst open, and Jill was standing there with her axe. Hey, that axe looked pretty unique.

Petrine was startled by the door bursting open and turned her head to see who it was, seeing as how her back was to the door.

"Goodbye, General," the Black Knight said as he thrust his sword at the distracted Petrine.

"I don't think so!" I cried out, conjuring a shield of flame around Petrine. The sword bounced off the shield and the Black Knight stumbled back a step.

"Die!" Petrine shouted out, thrusting her lance powerfully right at the helmet of the Black Knight.

Unfortunately, as opportune as that attack was, we forgot the Black Knight's armor was still blessed. The attack bounced right off and Petrine took a step back. Ike ran into the room wielding a non-Ragnell sword. Idiot.

"Ah, the young general of the Crimean army. We meet again," the Black Knight said.

Ike's reply was to charge him and swing his sword. As with everyone else's attacks, the sword bounced right off the blessing, leaving his armor as unscathed and gleaming as it was before.

"This is SO not fair!" I said, tossing my hair a little bit. I need a haircut.

Oh god, and my ass is still throbbing. Now the adreneline is gone, the pain is here. I'm gonna KILL you, Bastian!

"Why do my attacks do nothing?" Ike asked.

"My armor is blessed with the goddess's blessing. Only blessed weapons may harm me," the Black Knight said.

"So, common weaponry is useless, isn't it?" Ike asked.

"You should not worry about such trivialities. You possess the sacred blade Ragnell, do you not?" the Black Knight asked.

"Uh..." Ike said, scratching his head. Typical fighter.

"It is the counterpart to my blade, Alondite. Tell me you were not idiot enough to leave it in that place. You took it with you, did you not? Along with your father's corpse?" the Black Knight asked, impatience in his voice.

"That...that sword? The one you threw to my father like an act of charity? The one he refused? That's Ragnell?" Ike asked.

"I claim victory today," the Black Knight said. "Next time, I will not hold back. It is wise for you, then, to possess the blade upon our next encounter."

I noticed as Ike and the Black Knight were talking, Petrine had snuck out of the room. I don't blame her. She would simply be captured again and made a prisoner. I caught her eye as she was escaping. I nodded slightly to her. Somehow... letting her escape felt the right thing to do.

She owes me now. Her honor as a soldier would forbid her from betraying me now. As she left, the Black Knight took out warp powder. As soon as Tanith entered the room, he warped himself out. This left just the Daein troops in the room. They looked at each other and the Crimean force that now outnumbered them.

They attacked.

They were defeated.

Victory was ours today... and Ike now knows what to do to defeat the Black Knight. This war is almost over. I can almost taste it. Almost... there.

Author's Notes: Switching the POV was something I wasn't sure on but... I felt it helped build the chapter and what was going on a little bit. Bear in mind the two different POV's weren't in the same timeframe... as you saw Shinon leaving the castle in Jill's POV. Yeah, it was an experiment. Tell me what you think.


	59. Celebration

Author's Notes: Two years, everyone. It's been two years since I started this story. I appreciate your continued support and reviews to the story, whether you've started reading and following since chapter four or whether you've recently picked up the story. You've all been there when I had my writing slump about seven months ago (girl issues and school issues) and had to go on hiatus, you've read my author's notes as a blog (haha), and all that.

If you said to me two years ago that I'd break 50,000 words on any story, I'd laugh in your face. If you said to me two years ago that I was to write a self-insert, I'd laugh in your face AND say "self inserts are inherently bad... only those who want to get together with their favorite characters writes them". Yes, I realize that I put myself with Jill. Ironic, I guess. If you said to me two years ago that my only story that lasted was first-person, I'd laugh as well. I was always a third-person writer until I got to this story.

It's been two years and we're almost at the end of the first war. I have much more to write after this story, including a third and fourth adventure (two more after Radiant Dawn). Some of you have been following me for almost all these two years. All of your reviews have been helpful to me. Whether you've made suggestions on how to improve or just kind words onto the story. I look at myself in the beginning of the story and I'd like to believe I've had more confidence in myself, both as a writer and as a person.

I can't believe it. Chapter 28 was the first anniversary of the fic. I look at all the chapters I've written since then. Some pretty nice ones, too. There was the Christmas special, the battle in Serenes Forest, the capture of Petrine, the heartwarming conversations with some characters, the introduction of Patrick and Duncan and Phoenix... I wrote in different character's perspectives, killed myself, brought myself back to life, got into a relationship with Jill...

Yeah, a lot has happened.

Here's to another two years (and further) to detail the life and celebration of John and his adventures in Tellius. You all have been the best... thanks for the support. I'll continue to write my meager story and entertain you all!

Also, for some reason, when I think "emo princess", I think of Zelda's color edit in Brawl... the one where she's wearing black with white hair. My former specialty in Brawl before I went back to white Marth (who I call "Sunday's Best").

Chapter 59

Celebration

"John, can I talk with you?"

It was Ike. He had walked over to me. It was the day after the battle with Daein and the rescue of Geoffrey and myself. I nodded in reply, still recovering from the battle. I was a bit nervous and shaken from that battle with the Black Knight and... Petrine, of all people, saving me. We stepped aside into a room and sat down.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," he said to me directly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What are you going to do after the war?"

"... I'm not sure."

"Join the Greil Mercenaries as a permanent member."

... wait, what? Did Ike just ask me if I would like to become an official Greil Mercenary? I could actually become part of this group that the video games center around?

"C-Commander. Are you serious?"

"I am."

"I... I... wow..."

Ike smiled slightly upon my reaction. It wasn't a happy smile; rather, it was a genuine smile. I was perplexed.

"You have grown so much, both as a person and as a mage. You would be a very good addition to our group and you would gain a lot of battle experience with us. Soren can continue to train you in the magical arts. We may not pay much, but we provide a food and home."

I didn't know what to say. I was silent with shock.

"I... Commander, I really appreciate your offer. I... have to decline, though. I want to see this world for myself. I'm new here. I want to see all the cultures and all the places in this world. That is, when we're not at war. I do hope you understand. I want to know everyone and everything in this world on a deeper level. Not as a video game or a work as fiction, but as my new home and my new reality. I want to know this world as I knew my home... or better," I said.

"I understand. A very noble cause. Just remember that you will always have a home with the Greil Mercenaries."

"Thank you, Commander."

After that brief conversation, we shook hands. It was a monumental moment. Ike, the hero, is talking with me offering me a position with the legendary Greil Mercenaries. It was almost like some kind of dream come true. I still felt I had to turn it down. I wanted to go around the world and see everything first.

The group decided that, after such a major, decisive, tide of war turning victory, we should take a few days off from the war to celebrate. After all, all work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy. We needed a small celebration to bring back the morale of the troops. I could see some of the troops were tired of the constant marching and stopping and battling and marching and battling.

Jill and I got a little bit of heat about Petrine. I, being responsible for her staying alive, and Jill, being responsible slightly for giving her the opportunity to escape, both were let off the hook. After all, Petrine did rush in and save our lives. She bought enough time for the mercenaries and the army to show up and save the lives of the remaining army members in Delbray Castle.

I heard Oscar was put as head chef for the feast part of the celebration. The local towns all brought animals to sacrifice for the feast in honor of Princess Elincia restoring order to the lands that we had reconquered. They also brought some of their harvest along. I'm surprised that's still alive with all the destruction Daein had put Crimea through.

I was eventually put in the kitchen as one of the people working under Oscar. Jill was put in charge of decorating, so we really barely got to see each other. It didn't matter too much, though. I was having Oscar teach me some of his secrets of cooking. That guy's a genius. I think he's serious! Oh wooooaaahhh!

No. No references.

"My lord John?"

I saw Elincia peek her head into the kitchen. You do not belong here! Go back to resting and doing princess-y stuff. You deserve it. We're almost done with the war. Still, she wanted me for something.

"Yes, your highness?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Um, Oscar?"

I looked at Oscar. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" I said to the princess. I put down my utensils, making sure everything was nice and neat, and I walked out with the princess. She walked with me to, well, the same room I was in with Ike earlier today. We got into the room and she shut the door.

"Yes, Elincia?"

"My lo—did you just use my name correctly?" she asked with mild surprise.

"You did say that when we were alone to use your name and to talk as if you weren't a princess."

"I... I did," she said to me with a smile.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"What will you be doing after this war?"

"Well, um, I'm not a hundred percent sure yet."

Ike's offer was still lingering in my head. I was actually considering it.

"Oh, well, I was thinking that... perhaps... you could serve under me in the government as one of the nobles. You could assist me in my choices and be one of my advisors," Elincia said.

"That... is a very good offer. I shall consider it. I was still considering the original choice I wanted to do, though," I said.

"What is that?" Elincia asked.

"To travel this world and to see the sights for myself. To see all the cultures and meet new people myself. I want to experience this world and immerse myself in all it has to offer," I said.

"What about Lady Jill?"

I paused. What about Jill? I realized I can't be a carefree spirit, wandering the world, if I'm in a relationship.

"You didn't think that one through, did you?" Elincia asked.

"I, uh... no..."

"Well, if you change your mind on your plans... I would be greatly joyed if you chose to stay with me and, um, help make Crimea a better place. Together, we can make so many advances in how the country is run and the rights of all beings who live in the borders."

"I'll... uh... I'll think about it," I said. She's being awfully pushy today.

"Think long and hard about it. I would immensely enjoy having you by my side..." she said, before trailing off. Something was on your mind.

"Elincia...?"

"Yes?"

"Something bothering you?"

That seemed to strike something within her. She moved over to the bench in the room and sat down, looking to the floor. She seemed genuinely upset about something. I carefully sat down next to her.

"Elincia...?"

"I should be happy. I saw Geoffrey again. But when I saw him, I didn't feel the same as I did when I last saw him. He's a loyal soldier and a brave man, but I no longer see him the way I did before. I should be happy that Crimea is on her way to recovery. I am. I am so happy to see my home so close to being restored. I am so happy to see Lady Lucia again. I am so happy to be so close to home. Yet, one thing in my mind is keeping me down."

She paused for a second. I chose to remain silent.

"I shouldn't be selfish. My lord Ike and the rest of the army has done so much for me. He has worked tirelessly to restore Crimea. He has saved my country. Geoffrey has survived just to see me again. Everyone has done their hardest for me and I should be happy. I have so much that I wanted. I feel bad that despite all the good, I'm hung up on just one thing I cannot have. I cannot even wish for it to happen, because it could hurt people."

"Perhaps I can help?"

"John... I don't know how you can help without inconveniencing yourself."

"What's bothering you?"

"I cannot talk about it. Not to you..."

"Why not?" I asked... I was a little upset at her response. I didn't get it.

"I... I cannot say why."

"We went over this some time ago, Elincia. Is now still not the right time?"

"You are correct."

"Why would it hurt people?"

"Because it comes at the cost of the happiness of other people."

"Elincia. Trust me. Tell me what it is. I won't repeat it."

"I can't."

"I can help you."

"You can't."

"Please..."

"John, I am afraid I can neither tell you nor tell you the reasons why. You are better off not knowing. Ignorance is bliss. If you knew, you would be upset."

... she is so emphatic about keeping Ike a secret. Doesn't she realize I've played the game already? Damn, I just lost. Anyway, I know about it! It was scripted to happen! She should realize that. She knows I know the game and what happens and how people feel about each other, to a degree… although Ilyana and Patrick was a surprise. Why won't she tell…?

"... is there anything at all I can do to help?"

"I... I don't know..."

I sighed. I felt helpless, not knowing what's bothering her, not knowing why I couldn't help... and hearing her get upset over it. Perhaps I should talk with Ike about this.

"I'm going to try to help."

"W-Why?"

"You're more than just a princess or an employer… you're a good friend of mine and I want to help out. I'm going to continue helping you out. Okay?"

"B-but… John…"

"No. I'm going to help you out. Just believe in me. Don't believe in yourself! Believe in the John who believes in you."

I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Y-you… I…"

She trailed off, pulled close to me, and put her head in my shoulder. Poor girl is having a breakdown... such a powerful whirl of emotions was swirling through her head. I don't know how she is holding together. There was extreme happiness and extreme sadness going on the same time through her. It's too much for anyone to handle.

I put my arms around her and held her close. I couldn't help console her with her problems and give advice… but I can be a friend and be there for her. At this point in time, it's the least I can do to help her out. I could feel her shivering with sadness at the problem she was having… I could feel her letting loose into my shoulder…

… and I realized that just holding her like this was helping more than anything I could say or do. Actions speak louder than words, after all. She was trembling slightly as she put her arms around me and held me.

… I'm a teddy bear?

Really?

Well, whatever helps her to recover is what I can do to help.

After a few minutes, her breathing slowly started to slow down. She still kept her face in my shoulder, though. She was calming down, breathing a little more slowly, but she still didn't move. It felt a little awkward. She seemed so at peace right now. I didn't want to distract her.

"John."

"Y-yes, Elincia?"

"Will you consider joining me and serving with me?"

"I will consider it. Perhaps in due time, I will return to Crimea and join you. Together, we can make a new world."

"Thank you."

"Your hair smells like strawberries."

"… what?"

It's true. Her hair smells like strawberries.

"Really, it does."

"Um, thanks. Lady Calill gave me a little tonic to put in my hair. She said that it would attract guys who aren't idiots," Elincia said.

"How long have you been wearing trying it?" I asked.

"Three weeks."

"… I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"It took me this long to notice."

"You're the first one."

Wait, what? That smell of strawberries is faint, but delicious. It was like Herbal Essences shampoo.

Only… it is on a Fire Emblem character?

"I think that says something about how you notice people," Elincia said.

"What do you mean?"

"You notice more than just the outside. When you're friends with someone, you try to get to know them completely. You know just what to say to cheer me up, you always manage to find something good about me when I cannot see it, and you even noticed the strawberry scent I put in my hair even though I was subtle about it."

"I'm sure someone else will notice it."

"I doubt it."

"You have too little faith," I said carefully.

"Or maybe… no… maybe you're right…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I have too much faith…" Elincia said before trailing off. She took her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I slid slightly away to get a better look at her, leaving one arm around her waist. She left hers around mine and took my hand in hers.

… I sighed internally. I feel bad for her. So confused with emotion. I wish I could do more for her. Anyway, back to the observation.

Her eyes were watery, but they weren't red. She had such an innocent, cute gleam in her eyes… contrary to all that she has been put through and had to deal with. It was as if, despite all that she's been through, she still has the innocence to not let go of being idealistic.

I never really took the time to observe our employer, despite having traveled with her for so many months. Another reason I would make a bad mercenary. Let's see what I can notice. Maybe this could help save the mercenaries from getting a bad client in the future.

She was about my height. According to Lucia, she was about my age. She had brown eyes that made me think of hazelnuts. Now I'm hungry. I'm going to have to bother Mia to have some of her nuts. She had long, forest green hair that went down past her shoulders. A lock of hair went down over her face, but most of it was pulled back, probably by hair clips. A part of it was put up in a top knot? I think that's what it's called.

Hey, she's not wearing the obnoxiously orange dress. I can't believe I never noticed that. Then again, maybe that's why she's been able to approach me without me noticing. She's wearing a sky blue dress, although the dress looked just like a color edit of her original dress. She seemed to have an average figure; although beneath those folds of dress, I believe only Bastian truly knows what's under there.

What with fastening Amiti to Elincia's leg before she escaped. I still laugh at that story.

Anyway, as I was saying…

… or thinking…

She wasn't wearing heels either. She was wearing some kind of formal boots. I think. It was hard to see over those folds of dress, considering how we were sitting.

"You're looking me over, aren't you?"

"Yes… I never truly did… first mistake a mercenary could make," I said lightly, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"What do you see?"

"Truthfully or a typical answer?" I asked jokingly.

"Truthfully."

"You're wearing a different dress."

"You really ARE unobservant," Elincia said jokingly.

"Yeah..."

"What else?"

"Um... you're a good friend."

"You didn't need to look me over to find that out."

"True..."

"How do I look?"

"What?" I asked. I was curious by her random question. It was as if she was looking for something specific.

"I mean, what do you think of how I look?"

"You look, um, regal?"

"And?"

"And what, Elincia? You... confuse me," I said.

"Do you think I look good?" Elincia asked.

"Why are you asking me and why now?"

"I realize that if I am to attract someone to marry, I should know if I look good."

"Well, um, in that case... yes, you do look good."

"Oh? How so?"

I could swear she was teasing me now. I decided to run with it... gotta know what she's up to.

"Well, you have beautiful hair... cute, innocent eyes, and your dress is attractive. You have a charming personality that many would be crazy not to fall in love with. Um..."

"Out of compliments for me already? Am I really that unspectacular?"

"No! I mean, no... I mean... I have plenty more. I'm just... not good at... at..."

"Making things up on the spot?" she asked me.

"No, I'm not making it up!" I pleaded.

"Relax. I was teasing you!" she said with a smile. The smile disappeared a few seconds later, though.

"There is something I have to ask of you, John. I need your honest answer."

"Ask away."

"If... well, when this war is over and I am ruling this kingdom, would--"

"GENERAL JOHN!"

We heard the door burst open and both of us immediately looked to see Phoenix standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. We quickly jumped and put distance between us.

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"Ask me if I'm an orange."

"Are you an orange?" I asked him.

"No!"

There was silence.

Then.

More silence.

Then laughter! I looked over to see Elincia laughing. I couldn't help but start laughing with her.

"Well, I'm going back to help with the celebration! Continue doing whatever you employers and mercenaries do!" he said with a huge smile. With that farewell, he closed the door as he left the room.

"Wow, that was interesting," I said with a smile.

"Indeed."

"You've lightened up and cheered up."

"As have you."

"What did you want to ask me?"

Elincia paused for a second, thinking about something. After a few minutes, she looked at me with a small smile and said, "Nothing."

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"I just did, my lord John."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"I just did."

"Well, excuuuuuse me, princess!" I replied in joking sarcasm.

"You're excused!"

Suddenly, the door opened again and Ike and Titania were ready to come inside when they spotted us. The four of us looked at each other rather awkwardly, apparently they must have been talking about something only the two of them should know about.

"We're sorry if anything was interrupted," Titania said.

"No, um, we were discussing a little bit about the future of Crimea and how government worked back home," I quickly lied... sorta... to cover.

"Oh, well, that's very interesting," Titania said slightly awkwardly.

"Well, I should be excusing myself," Elincia said.

"I should as well. I'll be returning to my chores," I said.

"Okay," Ike said.

The two of us left the room, leaving Ike and Titania behind to discuss whatever matter they had to talk about.

About an hour into my work in the kitchen, Ike walked in.

"John, we need your help."

I looked at Ike. Oh dear. I'll never finish cooking.

"We need someone on either the harpsichord or the piano to just create an ambient atmosphere while we work. If you wish to do that instead of cooking, that is."

"Sure."

I walked with Ike into the dining hallway. That was a huge room and in the room there was a harpsichord, a piano, AND an organ. There was also a small clearing at the end of the room. I wondered what that was about. Three wonderful instruments in here.

I sat down at the piano and began playing a few songs from memory. There was Terra's theme from Final Fantasy 6, Tifa's theme from Final Fantasy 7... all the songs I knew. I threw in the Moonlight Sonata first movement.

Soon, I ran out of things and start to improvise a little here and there, throwing in a theme or two from a song I had if I was in the same key or could easily change keys into it. I noticed there were a few people coming over to see who was playing. I eventually went into some minor keys and played the only two Bach songs I could play... an invention in a minor and a sinfonia in b minor. Ah, damn it, I want to play those on the harpsichord! But, oh well. Another time. Maybe even the organ, if I'm allowed.

Hey, there's the cleric who saved me except... her hair's... pink? Why is it pink? Her hair was brown before!

Anyway, continued after the invention to play Knight Rupert by Schumann. Ah, it feels good to play stuff that these people probably wouldn't recognize. After I finished, went from a minor to b-flat major and did some big band swing, haha.

Oh god, my piano teacher at home would have had some qualms with me abruptly changing styles like that. Well, that is, my piano teacher before I had to quit taking lessons.

I decided to stick with the twelve-bar blues and just improvise on top of that. All of a sudden, I hear the harpsichord going. Someone hopped on the harpsichord and began to play along with me. They picked up on my chords and just started improvising with me. It was pretty cool, hearing a harpsichord play jazz and all that... if not a little odd. Pretty soon, we had a few other people unpack instruments, pull up chairs into that clearing I was wondering about earlier, and started playing along.

We had a full string section, with violins, violas, cellos, and basses doing a walking bassline! Although, they were bowing it instead of plucking it. I didn't care. We had four trumpets, four trombones, and saxes! Even flutes, clarinets, bassoons, a tuba, some euphoniums, and oboes. There was even a few mallets instruments pulled out of the closet. Man, all we need now is the drumset and we'd have one epic jazz package.

Scratch that. Someone joined in on the organ. It IS epic. Full orchestra all either doing chords or improvising. This was fucking epic. So epic. The hall soon filled with non-musicians coming over to watch. Hell, Nino took a solo... and her piccolo pierced through the orchestra to bring a rather... eccentric jazz solo.

Hell, the organ solo was so awesome that the entire orchestra just stopped and watched, myself included. Walking bassline with the pedals, playing chords with the left hand, and a solo in the right hand.

Oh my god, that is so fucking AWESOME!

"... what have you started?" Jill asked as she walked over next to me.

"I don't know, but it's a musical masterpiece," I replied to her.

Soon, the organist gave us a nod and we all just returned to playing. Hell, we had a guitar and a lute player join us.

Full orchestra twelve bar blues... well, big band swing, actually. When Ike asked me to play, I didn't think any of us expected this. I looked over to Jill and asked her to make a small sign. After a few more verses, I nodded to her and she held up a sign that said "last verse".

After those twelve bars... ending was so brilliant. Music that will probably never be heard again but... was still excellently awesome.

"That was amazing."

"Incredible!"

The crowd applauded the orchestra who stood up. All of us bowed haphazardly and returned to the hallway. I took my seat next to Jill, who had been glaring daggers at anyone who dared to sit at that seat.

"That was splendid," Jill said to me as I sat down.

"Th-thank you. I didn't... expect a whole orchestra to sit down with us and play."

"You do realize there's a dance portion after the dinner, right?"

Thank god Selena took the time a while ago to teach me. Granted, I only knew waltz, foxtrot, tango, and rhumba... and even then I didn't know much of that, but I still was going to try.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I can't dance."

I looked at Jill. I kinda thought everyone here knew at least something about dancing.

"You can't?" I asked her.

"No. Never bothered to learn. I felt it was not becoming of a soldier to learn that stuff."

"I guess I won't dance tonight either, then."

"No, no, don't let me hold you back. I don't mind."

"I'd rather not dance with guys," I said to her.

"I don't expect you to," Jill said with a laugh.

"But--"

"I don't care if you dance with other girls. It's just a social and friendly thing, after all."

"O-oh. Okay, then."

The feast was delicious. It was better than Oscar's typical cooking. I guess when he has time, he really can whip up a hell of a good feast. I heard a small commotion and saw the now pink-haired cleric that saved me earlier drag Patrick out of the dining hall by his ear. Ouch, looks like Misty and Brock. I wonder what that was all about?

Soon, the dinner was over. The orchestra that played earlier got up front again. I learned that they were actually a local orchestra who were going to play tonight anyway... they just unpacked early to join me on my blues or jazz thing. According to a few of them, they had not heard a style like that before, but that they were interested in talking with me more about the style after the war was over. I guess I know my first stop on my world travels.

The night started with a few dances that I sat out. I just decided to watch the happy people dancing with each other, Patrick and Ilyana clumsily doing a foxtrot. I couldn't tell if it was Ilyana or Patrick that was off. Maybe it was just me. Maybe it was a style of the world.

I could see the pink-haired cleric clearly upset about something. I couldn't tell what. Somehow I knew to stay away from her for now, until she calmed down. Looks like she knew Patrick.

Before I knew it, I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up for a dance. It was Lucia.

"Come on, dance! Sitting down's not fun! Have a little fun."

Before I knew it, I was dancing a rhumba with Lucia. She seemed slightly red in the face. It was at that moment I realized and remembered... they were serving alcohol and drinks.

Oh god, rhumba dancing with a drunk Lucia. Chalk that up onto the "things I never thought I'd be doing" list. Keep eye-contact. Don't let your eyes wander. Don't let your eyes wander.

Eye contact.

Keep eye contact.

Don't look down for now.

She smiled at me, a weird look was in her eye. Creepy. We finished our dance, bowed to each other, and I returned to my seat. Didn't like that weird look, to be honest. I saw Titania lingering and hovering near the table with the drinks on it. I found someone that looked like Mia here. Wait, is that Mia? She's wearing... a dress! That's new.

I danced with a few more people, most of which asked me to dance. There was one with Calill, who would not leave me alone until I accepted. There were two with Selena... she looks cuter with her glasses. Both times I danced with her, I had the strangest urge to call her Mizuho Kazami and say "Please, teacher?" to her.

There was one with Karla, although that was a bit painful. You'd think a graceful and fluid swordmaster who can make her sword dance could dance herself. It was awkward and clumsy. Also, I did ask Nephenee to dance, seeing as how she was sitting shyly in the corner with her helmet on. While we were dancing, rather shyly might I add, Calill and Carin "accidentally" pulled off Nephenee's helmet.

After that, Nephenee got a bunch of offers from guys asking her to dance with them.

Carin didn't ask me to dance with her. She picked me up off my chair, carried me over her shoulder to the dance floor, set me down, and said I had to dance with her.

I considered refusing, but I realized I enjoyed living. She was quite forceful her dance and always seemed to want to take control. Oh well, whatever. I can swing that way if she wants.

I sat down after the Carin dance, my right foot still throbbing slightly from when Karla accidentally stepped on it... more than once. After a few songs, a few of the candles went out and the music stopped, making the room dimmer and quieter than it was. Geoffrey got in front of the group and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have something nice. Right now, I'd like to ask our esteemed and charming princess to come forth and stand right here."

I watched in a rather amused fashion as Elincia timidly walked in front of everyone. Lucia tugged my arm and pulled me to stand up. Whoa, take it easy, girl...

"I have asked some people to search the crowd and find the lucky person who will start with the princess here on the slow dance."

Lucia raised her hand and started waving it. I looked around. I saw Brom nearby. Brom?

"Yes, sister?"

"I found a good one!"

I looked quickly around me. Besides Brom, there was Joshua nearby... who seemed to be ogling Lucia. Joshua and Elincia? That does seem plausible.

I felt a small shove from behind me. It was Ike. Lucia grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I resisted until I felt Ike pushing me as well.

"Go on," I heard Ike say.

"B-but... c'mon!" I said quietly enough so only they could hear.

I was pushed to the front of the crowd where Geoffrey saw me.

"Oh, General John!"

I saw Elincia gave a rather weird look at both Lucia and Ike... almost like a "what the hell are you two thinking?!" look.

"General John and our wonderful Princess Elincia will now start the dance," Geoffrey announced.

The two of us looked at each other and then at Geoffrey. He simply shrugged and smiled. The two of us approached each other and looked at each other in the eyes. She was nervous; I was scared out of my wits. A slow dance? In front of everyone? Everyone's attention on us? I can't do it!

B-But... I should. It would look horrible if I walked out on Elincia. Not to mention, she's probably feeling the same but is resisting the urge to run off. You could see the uncertainty and the nerves in her eyes. She was trembling slightly... I could see it.

I had to take initiative. I had to take initiative. I had to take initiative.

… I mustn't run away... I mustn't run away... I mustn't run away.

I walked forward and an arm around her waist. She shivered slightly from nerves. Gently, I put the other arm around her waist. Slowly and shakily, she put her arms around my neck. We both looked to Geoffrey and he nodded to the orchestra.

… I could hear the "aww's" coming from the crowd. Among them, I heard Boyd's ring loud and clear.

"I, um, I apologize if I mess up," I said to her quietly as we moved in time to the music.

"It is perfectly fine... John..." she said to me quietly back. It was a slow tune and she held me close, staring me in my eyes, her face was close to mine. It was as if she was trying to read my mind and my very soul.

She was breathtakingly beautiful at the moment. The subtle candle flickers by the few candles that were lit danced all over her face and gave her a soft, rosy glow. Her expression, slowly losing its nervousness, was one that would pique my interest for a very long time. She wasn't shaking as much either. Her appearance was dazzlingly amazing

Granted, Jill's much more attractive and cute but... one cannot deny that Elincia herself has some beauty herself.

"What are you thinking of?" Elincia asked me quietly.

"N-nothing," I stuttered out. "Nothing I should say aloud."

"And now... everyone who wishes to dance with a partner may now join in with this dance!" Geoffrey announced.

"I don't think anyone will overhear, especially now," Elincia said.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Tell me?" she asked. She put her head down on my shoulder gently. I looked over to see Titania and Ike dancing... or rather, Titania dancing and Ike stepping painfully on everyone within stepping distance... including Titania.

… especially Titania.

"Perhaps later, Elincia..."

"Why?"

"Well, um, you won't talk about the mystery male?"

I did that sorta just to get out of saying what I was thinking.

"Perhaps... I'll tell you."

"Elincia... I'm not forcing you to say anything."

"I want to tell you. It's abou--"

"Everyone, thank you for the lovely dance," Geoffrey announced.

"It's about whom?" I asked Elincia after Geoffrey finished his announcement.

"It's... nevermind."

"Elincia..."

"I prefer not to think about it."

"I... okay."

The song soon ended. I stepped back and smiled at her. As I turned to walk away, Elincia grabbed my arm. Curious, I looked to her.

"Would... you... care for another dance?"

I was a little shocked by this question. I smiled to her and nodded.

"I would be honored. Let me get quick drink first."

"Take your time," Elincia said with a smile.

I went to the table with the drinks and got myself something to drink. I was rather parched and thirsty.

"That looked fun."

I saw Jill standing by the drinks. I looked at her curiously. She smiled at me in a mysterious way.

"I guess?"

"Don't be shy. You enjoyed it. After all, it's not everyday that one gets to dance with the princess... let alone have her ask you to dance with her again."

"Jill? Are you sure you don't want to try to dance? I would really like it if you came out with me."

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind watching. Really. I'm not a dancer."

"If... you say so."

That was odd. What was that conversation for?

"Go on. Enjoy yourself. You have earned it, after all the hard work you have put in."

I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or serious...

"I... um, okay..."

I went back to the dance floor with Elincia. She smiled a little bit to me before we rejoined in our dance.

Still, Jill's reaction bothered me. I gave her the chance. I don't know why she didn't take it? Oh well. I guess she'll eventually tell me? I don't know...

I tried not to seem distracted while dancing with Elincia. Her head was on my shoulder. That was good.

The night continued on... more dancing, more food... it was a celebration to never forget. Jill and I started talking again like normal, after I sat back down. Elincia hardly danced for the rest of the night, although much later, Lucia pushed us to dance again. That girl's too drunk! Ike and Titania were dancing quite a few times together. He finally got the hang of it. Patrick and Ilyana were dancing together, as were Rhys and Natasha.

For a fun, eventful night... we sure did have one. The troops all seemed relaxed and having a merry time. Everyone seemed to be in a happy spell. The eye of the storm, I guess, so to speak. Even if the storm's about to end. Yeah, the end of the war is very well within our grasp. We just have to overcome Bertram and Bryce and we'll be there. We'll soon be meeting him, battling him, and overcoming him.

Ashnard himself.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank my friend Celedeen for describing to me what a slow dance was. Since, technically, I have not had a slow dance in many years (I think seven), my memory is a bit hazy. Happy two years everyone!


	60. The Two Forts of Daein's Crimea

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone who celebrated had an awesome Thanksgiving. I've been away to Pittsburgh (in Pennsylvania) for almost a week, so I didn't get to work on this fic. Strangely, while on vacation, I had the insane urge to read and would wait for everyone else to go to sleep before I started reading... I'm now about halfway through Eragon right now.

Also, while in Pittsburgh, I laughed while pumping my own gas (a concept that I managed to catch onto). Apparently one of the officials for the area is named Mark Patrick Flaherty (I forget what position, but he was part of the Allegheny County government). I shit you not. It was the weirdest thing ever. I can't even make it up!

Google him if you want to share in the lulz.

Thank you for your reviews. I'm just as giddy as most of you probably are about the final showdown of this first part coming ever so close.

Also, I originally intended to have this as two chapters, but... the first part seemed too short, so I combined them. I'm attempting to make the chapters transition so it's kinda a smooth flow.

In addition, this part of the game (I just lost) is sketchy in my mind and I'm trying to replay Path of Radiance to catch up (I'm at the desert level right now). It's been over two years since I last played, haha. I'm using a game script which is why it may seem like the script is just being redone but... I changed some things up (I laughed at Tibarn's little side comments). I'll try to catch up in-game as much as possible!

Chapter 60

The Two Forts of Daein's Crimea

Geoffrey's saved and we continued our march to Melior from Delbray Castle. That party really helped everyone in the company boost morale. I mean, I know taking a rest and celebrating while the rest of Crimea is in a disarray is a very bad idea, but the troops really needed a break to wind down and chill out.

We were marching along. After about two days, Jill decided to walk with me instead of fly on her wyvern. Together, we talked and joked around with each other. That was, until the conversation got serious.

"So, what are you going to do after this war?" she asked me.

"I... um... I haven't decided yet."

"You should travel this world and see all the sights."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. She suggested to me the same idea I had. I smiled at her with a big grin.

"I'll take that smile as the fact you already had that idea," Jill said.

"Indeed. What about you, though?"

"... why walk around the world when you can travel on my wyvern?"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who would like to see the world with their own eyes. I want to go out as well and to dispel what Daein taught me in favor of seeing things with my own eyes."

"Oh! Going around the world together, taking in the sights, and learning the cultures of the world. Sounds like fun!" I said with a smile.

"After we're done, Commander Haar and I are both going to start a mail service. We'll send mail and packages all around the world. This could help us even further with seeing all these different cultures."

"Jill... that's amazing. Can I go with you?"

"... did you even have to ask?" she asked me with a small smile.

"Nah, but I decided to play it safe."

The two of us looked at each other and smiled a little bit. We didn't break eye contact with each other... just looked into each other's eyes... the smiles fades slightly as I leaned closer to her. It would be the first time since being a spy for Daein that--

"Oi, you two lovebirds! Suit up for battle!" I heard Boyd call to us. Jerk!

...

"..."

"..."

We both looked at each other, the moment being lost. She sighed and gave me a quick one on the cheek.

"We'll both be glad when this war is over."

"Aye. That we will," I replied with a sigh. We both returned to our tents to get our supplies. I saw Boyd out of the corner of my eye sniggering to himself while glancing at me. What a douche. He's been interrupting us whenever he can. This time, though... I think it's time I finally got him back.

I turned to Boyd and gave him a false, cheery smile.

"Thanks for telling us about the battle! What a thoughtful and dedicated mercenary you are!" I said flatteringly.

"Of course I am!" Boyd replied in a boastful manner.

"Why, a battle can happen anytime. While we're sleeping... while we're close to those we love... isn't that right? It's good you came by when you did, so we might not be late to the battle," I said again.

"I'm glad I could help," Boyd said, turning to me with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I really should thank you! Here, I have a present for you. Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it. You'll be on the ground, breathless, when you receive my present. It's just that... shocking!"

"Okay!" Boyd replied with a grin. He closed his eyes. Quickly I chanted a thunder spell and fired it... right at the fork of his legs. It connected with great accuracy and a satisfying, feminine scream eminated from Boyd. I quickly scurried away, only taking a glance behind to see Boyd rolling around on the ground in pain. I also saw Titania out of the corner of my eye...

... I could swear she was smirking ever so slightly.

Anyway, I returned to my tent to get my supplies for battle. My robes, my tomes, and some healing items. I also grabbed my magic swords in the event that I would be engaged in close combat. We marched toward the battlefield to see cliffs all around us. The only ways up the mountain were a few narrow trails up. This was horrible. This was worse than it was in the game. At least we had a chance in the game. We don't here!

"Commander... er, General Ike. Can I persuade you to reconsider this?" I asked him.

"You, of all people, are backing down from this battle? Are we not successful in how you remember our history?" Ike asked.

"Screw my knowledge of the future or all this! It's suicide. You run our soldiers up there and they'll be flattened like pancakes. Can't you see this trap made for us?" I asked him incredulously.

"We'll find a way around it. Have faith in the army here."

"I can't have faith in dead people."

"Have faith in those who fight for what they believe in. Their strength may surprise you," Ike said to me calmly.

"I... okay, General. I have faith in your decision," I said to him. He better know what he's doing.

I watched most of us standing on the ground staring up the mountain. Sneakily, I saw a few people go up the mountain. A few nimble archers were going up and, though I couldn't see them, I can only imagine Sothe and Volke were going up as well. I see Ike's plan. He's going to have our army stay at the bottom, pretend to plan how they are going to go up, while the rest of the army goes up along the trail.

Except, this looks like a Soren-based plan. I saw our fliers fly up to meet the army. This served both as a distraction to the enemy to keep them from noticing our climbing units and to possibly soften their defenses.

For some reason, I'm reminded of the Price is Right.

I saw Jill go up the cliff with Marcia, Tanith, and a few others. They flew up the hill and started attacking with ranged weapons. I could see Phoenix doing pretty good. He was a very good distance away and above them, sniping them with his longbow. He was out of their range, which made it even more hilarious watching them attack him futilely.

Soren looked at me and walked over.

"You weren't at the briefing."

"I wasn't aware there was one," I replied.

"Boyd didn't tell you?"

"No, he just said to prepare for a battle."

"... I shall speak with him later," Soren said in a flat tone.

"What am I to do?"

"On my signal, we shall fire long-range spells up on the mountaintop. This might compromise the location of the troops going up, but we must relieve the troops flying up there. We want to minimize their casualties."

Soren said this just as I looked up. I saw a Daein archer shoot an arrow right through the head of one of the pegasus knights, knocking her right off her pegasus. Another knight swooped over to save the poor knight, but she had already died.

Minimize casualties... yeah... after all, these soldiers are on loan from Begnion. Smart move, Soren. As I expected from a genius such as you.

The long-range spells caused disarray and the archers changed targets to the mages on the bottom of the hill.

They then did something unexpected. They spotted the archers going up the hill. I heard the leader shout the command out.

"Roll the rocks."

I looked quickly to Soren, who seemed to have put a hand to the side of his head. He was deep in thought. I saw the soldiers at the top of the hill began to roll rocks. Quickly, I threw a bolting spell at one of the rocks, exploding it.

"That's it!"

Soren looked at all the mages and commanded, "All of you that know a bolting spell, cast it. Otherwise, aim whatever effective spells you have at those rocks and destroy them!"

He nodded to me as a thanks for the idea and all of us began blasting the rocks on the top of the hill. Those who couldn't help put up shields to block the debris from smacking anyone in the army too hard.

"Charge!"

I heard Ike give the command for the soldiers to charge up the hill. We were storming the hill, no pun intended. I mean, considering the thunder magic we were throwing.

The battle was a pushover! Thanks to the efforts of the soldiers and Soren's crafty planning, we had only a few casualties. That's an immense relief right there. I guess I really shouldn't have doubted Soren's planning.

The army made its way over the mountain and to the other side. Not even the little part where Tibarn saves us happened. What a bore. We went to the foot of the mountain where we met Tibarn and the king of Gallia. Tibarn was going around talking to his troops, leaving the king of Gallia to talk with us.

What was his name? Uh... um...

"King Caineghis! It is an honor to see you again," Elincia said.

"First, let me offer my congratulations. You've made quite the triumphant return, Princess Elincia," he replied to her in a strong, hearty tone. I just realized that this was my first time meeting him. I don't know why, but I feel like I've been a friend with him for a while. He just gives that impression of caring and power. He just gives off such a good vibe.

"Thank you. Allow me to express my gratitude for having the kingdom of Gallia fighting at our side. Your presence fills me with strength," Elincia replied to the king.

"During this short interim, you've managed to turn the tide of the war. To be honest, I'm quite surprised."

"I didn't... I didn't come this far on my own. My lord Ike and his brave companions were with me. It was only with the support of many that I was able to return home... some more than others," Elincia said, adding the last part after a little thought. She then looked at me and smiled a little. I nodded in return, acknowledging her remark toward me.

"I have heard reports as to most of your actions as of late. Everything that happened in Begnion and Daein."

"As for Nas--"

"King Gallia! Princess Crimea! I apologize deeply for the interrpution, but there is something that must be discussed. Would you mind gathering over there?" Tibarn said as he flew over, apparently done with talking with his troops. He pointed to a small location to the side. It was near the cliff, but secluded enough that we could see if anyone were heading over to eavesdrop.

"I request that my lords Ike and John accompany me," Elincia said.

"If I am going, I would prefer a few of my company to come over as well. There is something that I wish to discuss which I feel would help your cause," Ike said.

"Understood. We accept," Tibarn said.

Together, Elincia, Tibarn... uh... the king of Gallia, Ike, Soren, Mist, myself, Titania, Reyson, and Ranulf walked over to the separated part that Tibarn wished us to go to.

"These children too?" Tibarn asked, looking at me, Soren, and Mist.

"... children?" Soren asked in a skeptical tone.

"This is Soren, my tactician. He is one of the most brilliant tacticians around as well as one of my best mages. This is my sister, Mist. I believe she has every right to hear this as I do. The mage is John. Those who know his history know why he's here. Anyway, there is a story I have heard recently that I believe I should share with all of you," Ike said.

"Very well," Tibarn said.

"It begins when we met Princess Elincia..." Ike began.

Oh god, here we go. The long explaination from Ike about what happened and the story of how a dark god was sealed inside Mist's medallion. The story of how Greil, when he touched the medallion, went crazy... and killed his wife.

"F-Father... M-Mother... this isn't true... is it?" Mist asked. Ike nodded solemnly in response.

"Mist... do you want to leave?" Titania asked.

"N-no... I'm fine... I'm just a little... a little... confused with all this," Mist said.

"It is a stretch of the imagination and a hard thing to swallow," I said carefully.

"I assume you already knew?" Ike asked me.

"I'm sketchy on a lot of details; a lot of my memory has escaped me or has faded..." I said slowly.

"So, that's the story, eh?" Simba asked. I'm calling him Simba since I can't, for the life of me, remember his name. Stupid lion king and his hard to remember name.

"So, this was never about Daein and Crimea," Tibarn mused aloud.

"What could King Ashnard's goals be? He sacrificed his country and so many of his people. Surely he has some grand goal in mind," Elincia reasoned.

"You look pensive, King Gallia," Tibarn noted.

"I'm thinking of something," he replied.

"King Caineghis... what is it that you are pondering?" Ike asked.

"Twenty years ago... before he was even king... Ashnard tried to release the dark god. He was thwarted, though, by Daein's best warrior and finest general it had ever seen. General Gawain and his wife, Elena. Commander Greil, as you all know him.

"I fear the world is now in perilous danger. History may repeat what had happened eight-hundred years ago. A time when all the world, save for Tellius, was put underwater," Caineghis said. That's his name. I remember.

"That was a true story? I heard it was nothing more than a fable," Elincia said.

"We have living proof: Goldoa's King Deghinsea," Caineghis said.

"Stubborn old lizard," I heard Tibarn mutter under his breath.

"He fought with other heroes to save the world and defeat the dark god," Caineghis finished.

"King Goldoa was one of the heroes?" Elincia asked.

"He's still, um... you know... alive," Ike pointed out.

"Somehow," Tibarn said with a little chuckle.

"King Tibarn, please. Now is not the time," Caineghis scolded.

"As you insist. The Black Dragon King is a living fossil, and is as stubborn as anything alive. He's had years of practice after all," Tibarn added as a side thought.

"King Tibarn..."

"Anyway, he's been trying to control the rest of us for years and he says the same thing over and over again. "Do not fan the flames of strife" or something like that. He always insists that as long as the medallion exists, we should never have a war that engulfs the continent," Tibarn said.

"Never have a war?" Soren asked. "Perhaps there is another way the dark god can be released?"

"Clever little sh—sorceror!" Tibarn remarked. "I can see why General Ike here puts you in such high praise. The Black Dragon King has said it is possible; however, it has never been proven. There is a war going on right now, but the god is nowhere in sight," Tibarn said.

"That's true," Elincia said.

"Senile fossil," I heard Tibarn mutter again. Either Caineghis didn't hear or decided to ignore it this time. I'm really beginning to like Tibarn.

"Goldoa has yet to be involved," Ike pointed out.

"I think I know Ashnard's intentions," Soren said.

"What?" we all said. An echoed "What?" in the form of Ike's voice was delayed a half second later.

"King Goldoa said that a conflict which engulfs the entire continent would free the dark god from the medallion. Let us assume that the war would have such an effect on the medallion no matter where it was...or who possessed it. And let's also assume that the king of Daein thinks this as well. I can hear him now... "Where is the tinder for the blaze I need?" The answer to this question proved to be an easy one. Yet he had to find a way to test his theory... So, he attacked neighboring Crimea. It had to be Crimea. Begnion was too big, too powerful. Daein would have lost. Crimea, however, is a country known more for its scholarship than its military strength. Daein probably felt that a surprise invasion would let them win while taking minimal casualties themselves. And they were right. Crimea was easy prey.

"King Ramon was also friendly toward laguz... I imagine that this, too, influenced Daein's decision. If things went well, the conflict would be enough to engulf Crimea's ally, Gallia, and the fires would spread. First Crimea, then Gallia... And eventually Begnion as well. Daein's power would increase, and strife and discord would spread across the land, eventually reaching the lost medallion," Soren explained. I could see Ike was staring blankly, and the rest of the group were just watching Soren with disbelief.

"So... King Ashnard is going to attempt to awaken that dark god... thing?" Ike asked.

"It seems to be an ambition of his, though it could be one of many," Soren replied.

"Then this whole war for Crimea is playing into his hands," Caineghis said.

"That old fossil would have a heart attack if he knew of our plan to attack the capital," Tibarn remarked. Ranulf snickered slightly at that.

"He would not want us to get involved with a war that spans the entire continent of Tellius," Caineghis added solemnly.

"Can't the herons soothe the bonds that restrain the dark god and pacify it? Like, restrain the chaos that lurks within the medallion? This could possibly be what we need to keep the god from breaking free in case Goldoa has no choice but to get involved," I asked.

"You are knowledgable in our ways," Reyson pointed out.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I would need the medallion in my posession, though," Reyson commented.

"I'm... sorry!" Mist said, hanging her head.

"Mist... it's not your fault!" I said to her comfortingly.

"But—"

"You were never careless, Mist. I know. You kept the medallion next to you at all times. You told me it was a keepsake of your mother's, and you always, always took good care of it. Didn't you? That's why it's not your fault. So please don't punish yourself anymore. All right?" Elincia said to her. Such a kind lady.

"All right everyone! It's time to say what I called you over here for," Tibarn said.

"Very well," Caineghis said.

"Reyson," Tibarn said.

"Yes?" Reyson replied.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? For... for what?"

"Leanne's been kidnapped. It may—no, it was by Daein's hand. It has to be."

"That can't be!"

"Wait, why would Leanne be taken? It is Altina who needs to sing the galdr of release, right?" Ike asked.

"There is only one explaination," Tibarn said pensively.

"He does not know that," Reyson finished.

"Oh, catscratch! What a mess! Nothing can be simple and clean cut, can it?" Ranulf asked.

"No..." I said dejectedly.

"I hate to interrupt, but we shall be needing to call a meeting in order together so that we may devise what to do next," Soren said.

"Agreed. We shall meet at the meeting tent in two hours, if that is enough time for everyone," Ike said.

"I'm fine with it," I said.

"Very well," Tibarn said.

"My troops are ready," King Caineghis reported.

"Very well. In two hours, we plan for the next battle," Soren said.

With that, we were dismissed. Two hours to kill before we had to do a war meeting... already. I saw Karla sitting by herself, lost in her own thoughts. I approached her carefully, knowing full well what can happen if you approach her when she was spaced out.

"Karla?"

... no response.

"Karla...?"

... still no response.

"Karla!"

... yet still no reponse.

"KARLA!"

WHAM!

Ow, I got decked in the face. Hard. I fell backward and slammed into the ground on my back.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry about that," Karla said apologetically to me. She held out a hand and pulled me up with what appeared to be little or no effort.

"I should've known better. Well, I did know better but... I still tried," I said in a sheepish tone.

"You never learn, do you?" she said with a smile to me. Karla smiling? A real smile. An amused smile.

"Oh? Is that a smile I see?" I said teasingly to her.

"Perhaps it is," she remarked back, still smiling.

"You've changed," I said to her, smiling back.

"As have you," Karla replied to me.

"Thank you," I replied to her.

"... I miss talking to you. You always seem so busy lately," Karla said.

"Sorry about that," I replied to her.

"You were always like a refreshing breath of calmness and happiness and childish innocence in a war like this," Karla said.

"I'm immature?" I asked her.

"I'm not saying that. I'm simply saying that in a war as bleak as ours, it's good to have the change of pace that you provide," Karla said.

"Th-thank you," I said to her again.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

"How have you been these days?" I asked her.

"I've felt so much different since that incident. I feel more alive. I feel more open. I feel... sorry for how I treated you before."

"Nah, don't be. You were right. I was immature. I wasn't prepared for a relationship. You taught me and helped me to change and mature and better myself."

"I probably hurt you."

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Haha... you really haven't changed as much as I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The two of us laughed a little at my comment before looking at each other.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you before, though. I know you've forgiven me, but I still feel bad about it when I look back at it."

"Karla. Stop. You've already made up for it. You saved my life. You've been a good friend. You were a good girlfriend, despite my shortcomings. Stop this madness."

"Madness? No. This... is..."

"Karla."

I knew she wouldn't say "SPARTA!" but... yeah.

"Yes?"

"... nevermind. I'm just glad to talk with you again," I said to her.

"As am I. You're a good friend, albeit a bit oblivious at times."

"What?"

"Goodness, I thought I was socially awkward and yet I still noticed things."

"Such as?"

"You have girls who like you."

"How am I oblivious? I'm dating Jill. I figured it out."

"Only because she smashed you in the face with it. Even then, how long did it take you to notice?"

"I have no idea."

"Exactly."

"... so what? I'm dating the girl that likes me now."

"You seem to be under the impression that she's the only one."

"She isn't?"

"Exactly. Oblivious."

Karla laughed a little as she said that.

"Hey, wait, c'mon. Stop playing with me."

"I'll admit that some hide it quite well. I suspected, but I couldn't know for sure. We talk about it when we have our little get-togethers, though. It seems to be a common topic to make fun of how oblivious you are to some aspects of the world around you."

"... thanks."

"You're welcome," Karla replied, a little too enthusiastically. I think she enjoys teasing me like this. It's not funny! Insert frowny emoticon smiley here.

"Heya!"

We both looked to see Carin addressing us. I smiled and waved at her in acknowledgement of her greeting while Karla smiled warmly at Carin.

"Hello there, Carin."

"What's up with you two?"

"We were simply talking."

"Yeah, talkin'," I said, finally speaking up.

"Okay, just thought I'd greet you two," Carin said. With that, she smiled and walked off.

"She's changed from when she first got here," I remarked.

"A lot more skilled and friendly, a lot less arrogant and confident," Karla said aloud to no one in particular. I nodded in agreeement.

"I hate to cut this short, but I do wish to have a little bit to eat before the war meeting. I'll see if Oscar has any leftovers to spare," I said to Karla. With a smile and a small hug, we said our farewells.

I headed to the mess tent, usually one of the first tents erected when making camp, and went inside. The smell of delicious home-style cooking greeted me. There you are, Oscar! I missed you so much. I missed your cooking so much for this army. I gobbled down a nice lunch and went to the meeting tent early to wait for everyone.

By the time that Ike assigned for the meeting, we had quite a few people in the tent. I saw Geoffrey and Bastian in here. They probably knew more about the territory than we did.

Soren pulled out what looked to be like a map of the area and put it on the easel in front of the room.

"Please look at this map. The current position of our army is here on the Marhaut Range. The only obstacles left between here and the capital are the two protecting forts that host large outposts of enemy trooops. They would be Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. Both holds were built to protect this land. At this time, Daein holds both forts, using our strategy and our defenses against us. Assuming they have their rations set, they could easily last through a year of sieging," Soren began.

"Say what you will of Daein. One must admire their tactical brilliance," Bastian mused aloud.

"Bastian! Whose side are you on? Why do you praise our foe?" Geoffrey asked in a slightly scandalized tone.

"Compliments are given where they are due. I only speak the truth. It may be harsh, but lies are fool's play," Bastian replied.

"You two. Shut up," Lucia said commandingly, quelling their argument instantly. Geoffrey had a somewhat sheepish look on his face. I wonder who's older... him or her.

"Pinell and Nados are close to each other. Here is the strategy I have devised. Although it may seem foolish, we shall attack both at once. It is the strategy they are least expecting. Although this may seem foolish at first, it would split the troops. If we have a small divison of our troops attack the weaker fort, it would keep them from sending reinforcements to the larger fort, which the main part of our army attacks. Also, if one of our groups gets rear-attacked, it wouldn't spell the end of this war if the smaller group falls. General Ike will lead a larger group of soldiers to attack Fort Pinell, since this fort has more soldiers. King Tibarn, if you will... lead your troops to attack Nados. Attack and run if you prefer. In addition, if you are the one attacked from the rear, this will make it easy for you to escape to the main army safely and warn us. Your constant hit-and-run tactics will keep their part of the army busy. When we conquer Pinell, we will join you in conquering Nados," Soren explained.

"... interesting," Ike said.

"I like it," Tibarn said gruffly. "Clever beorc you are."

"That will give us the time we need," Ike said.

"It's settled then," I spoke up.

"Good luck, and may Ashera be with us all," Rhys said.

"So it is... and so be it," Natasha said.

With that, we broke the meeting. We issued the order to break camp.

... and so we march toward our next big battle. I'm ready when you are, Ike! I'm ready... to help create a liberated Crimea!

Author's Notes: Anticipation and big battle. Yay. Next chapter is titled "Guwarogh!". I think most of you will know why.

Also, on my message board, I started a little "writer's school". The message board is my "website" here on my profile on this site. I may not be the best of writers, but I can do what I can to impart what I know to anyone who wants to learn. After all, the best way to learn is to teach (and I'll be taking a "Creative Writing" course soon at the college). So, if you're interested, join up and try it out. I dunno how hard I'll be as a teacher since I can't accurately judge myself... haha?


	61. The Gentle Spirit

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay... my computer crashed, haha. The next day, my cell phone got smashed. I never realized how reliant I was upon technology until I lost both my computer and my cell phone for a week and a half. Most of this chapter was written... actually, when the computer crashed, I was working on finishing the chapter. Oh well. I'm back, though! Hahahaha. Semester ended this week. So happy.

Anyway, while the computer and phone were gone, I started replaying Path of Radiance again (I gave up the playthrough that I mentioned in the author's notes of the last chapter... dunno why). In three days, I got to the battle of Delbray Castle. Yeah, I got quite a few game overs... that's why it took me that long...

Anyway I found some lulz when my Jill got criticaled by a ballista. Tsk, tsk... wearing that bright armor. Petrine did say earlier in this story that she'd get shot down by a ballista. And damn, Jill was at full HP and still got OHKO'd. I found it ironically hilarious... I don't know why. Haha...

Chapter 61

The Gentle Spirit

We were marching steadily toward our next battle. We would be arriving at the battlefield within an hours, but we had been marching for a while, so we decided to take a break out of sight of our goal. Jill was out of sight for some bizarre reason. I think she said something about she had to talk with Haar and Cormag for her wyvern.

Haha, maybe she needs to ask for maintainence on her mount.

I pulled out some snacks from my pack and began wolfing down some bread and water as I sat on the ground. I was so hungry right now that I stopped paying attention to my surroundings. Probably another mistake a mercinary could make.

"You look hungry."

A gentle, slightly joking voice floated over through my mind. It took me a few moments to realize someone was talking to me.

"Yeah, I am... hello Mist," I replied to her as I turned to see her.

"Hello, John. How are you doing?" Mist asked me. She seemed a bit formal lately. I couldn't explain why.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How're you?"

"Quite well, overall."

She smiled at me as she replied. I haven't really talked to Mist in such a long time. Between my magic training and chores and rushing around and battles... and her chores and her sword training and staff training and rushing around and battles... we haven't had time to really talk.

"We really have not had a talk since that one night on the ship," Mist remarked.

"We haven't. We've changed so much since then, haven't we?" I asked. I looked her over to see everything about her has changed since then. She's definitely gotten a little bulkier since then. I don't mean in the bad way either. She's not bodybuilder status, but she was definitely developing some muscle and strength on her body. I guess you could say she looked a bit like Titania, but a bit more powerful looking.

"Indeed we have changed. You have grown from a scared newcomer into a powerful mage, capable of holding your own in battle and fighting with the rest and the best here in the company."

"You look like you've gotten much stronger, both physically and mentally."

"Thank you! I've been training with my brother in the sword. I'm now just as proficient as him in our father's style, although I lack the power in my attacks like my brother does. We spar a lot when we have the time. I've actually managed to overcome him a few times, though more often, he overcomes me."

What? Mist... almost as good as Ike?

"How about your healing?"

"That's coming along nicely as well! I'm so proud of what I can do. All the hard work is really paying off. You were right when we talked on the ship."

"Just don't overwork yourself, Mist. I remember that one day training back in Begnion. I heard Ike tell a few people what happened."

"... I know, John. That is why I must push on. I have to become that powerful without having that effect. I have to become the best, so I can save the world."

"Just don't die on us. That would be such a waste of talent."

"I promise you, John, I will not die. For your sake, for my sake, or for the sake of anyone else in this army."

"Gee, Mist, I just can't believe it. You're as good as Ike in your father's style of swordsmanship with normal swords and yet you're studying a totally different style for your magical swords. You've made such a huge improvement. I remember when I first got here, you were just washing dishes and knew a little bit of healing. You've improved so much, you make my progress look like a standstill."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

It is quite true. Mist, the gentle soul and gentle spirit, has become one of the best soldiers here in a matter of almost a year. I can't even begin to fathom the hell she must've gone through to improve so much. Obviously worked harder than Boyd, that's for sure.

Speaking of Boyd, I saw him and Titania off in the distance and having a small conversation with each other. I thought I heard the words "slacking off" and "practice swings" float over but that could be just coincidental wistful thinking.

"What's on your mind?" she asked me.

"This war. It's almost done. War is the only thing I've known in this world. It's all I've done for the past year. I'm anxious, yet fearful of what lays ahead. I'm excited and worried about what a peaceful Tellius is like. It's like having to step out of a bubble into the great unknown. I'm just glad I made good friends in this war to help me out if I mess up badly."

"Yeah! You should not be afraid to ask for help when it is needed. Also, you will be with Jill, so if you need to get somewhere... I am quite sure that she would be happy to take you."

"Yes, indeed," I replied.

"How goes the relationship between you and Jill?" Mist asked me.

"It has gone quite well."

"Indeed. You two have been together for some time now! It is good to see couples together in this army. It shows that love can exist even in a loveless environment such as this time of absolute chaos and war. It only goes to show that through all the negativity in one's life, a light will always shine. I could say that you are somewhat like a beacon of light for those souls who have lost their souls in the darkness of this war. You and Jill; Rhys and Natasha; Patrick and Ilyana; Marcia and Cormag--"

"Wait, what?!"

"You never noticed?"

"No..."

"I think I am beginning to understand just the magnitude of this. You truly are unobservant at times. You have a spark of wisdom and perception that many don't have. You can see many things that are hidden in life and perceive them correctly. You, to some degree, can read a person's personality and thoughts just by watching them and seeing their body language. Yet, for things that are in plain sight, you seem to oversee them for some reason. It is rather curious, I must admit."

"Mist..."

She speaks with a wisdom and a train of thought that I did not quite expect from her, especially someone younger than me. I wonder if she's lonely... that whole conversation about relationships seemed to be a little too realistic to be a simple observation. I think learning the truth of her parents has dealt a blow that could not be healed.

"Oh, don't mind me. I am happy being single for now. After all, I am nowhere near ready to settle down."

"Mist, are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... it's just... wow, I never thought of it like that. You're right in a lot of regards, I guess. I'm not sure. Yeah, I'm not all that observant. Wow, Cormag and Marcia... wow..."

"Now, though, I am beginning to see how it took you this long to realize that Jill liked you."

"... thanks," I said with a little sarcasm. She laughed a little.

"It is true."

"Unfortunately, it is."

"So, what was it like?" Mist asked.

... what?

"What?"

"Your first kiss with Jill."

... ah...

"Well, see, that was during our spying mission and Haar kinda walked in on us and--"

"Wait, he walked in while you two were disguised as sisters?!"

"Yeah, he did. You should've seen his reaction."

"That is quite hilarious!"

"It is!"

"So, back to the original question. Excluding that incident, how was your first kiss?"

"We, um, haven't had one."

"What?"

"We nearly did, but then Boyd came and interrupted us."

"... I knew you were going to say that, somehow."

"So, have you told her how you felt."

"I... um... well, we got interrupted by--"

"—Boyd. I figured as much."

"Actually, we were interrupted by the princess. She wanted to call me over for a meeting."

"Ah, I see."

"So, yeah..."

"You two haven't done much."

"We are in a war. I guess it is to be expected?"

"I assume so."

"You should at least tell her how you feel soon. Speak from the heart; act from the heart."

"I shall. Thank you Mist."

"Suit up! It's time for battle!" I heard Titania call over to us.

"It's time..." I said.

"Good luck."

"Same to you, Mist."

We nodded in acknowledgement to each other as we departed toward the armory to pick up our equipment for battle. I grabbed my two trusty swords that I stole from Daein a while ago as well as grabbing a few tomes. I put them in my backpack except for my swords. They were sheathed at the waist. I had a bolting, a blizzard, a bolganone, and my fenrir book.

I looked over to see Mist grab her own sonic sword, a silver blade, and a physic staff. Looks like we're ready. Well, as ready as we can be.

We marched toward the battlefield. We marched toward one of the last major battles until we reached the capital itself. After this would be Ike's fated encounter with the Black Knight. After that would be a battle near the capital... and after that... well...

... Ashnard himself.

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't supposed to happen originally, but upon re-reading some of the old chapters, I feel kinda bad that Mist disappeared from the face of the planet. It's a bit short but... I felt it's better to put out a short chapter than to try to stretch it and make things happen that weren't supposed to.

Also, I read Frederick Forsyth's Phantom of Manhattan. It's the sequel to the Phantom of the Opera. It's a pretty good book. I read it all in one sitting in about two and a half hours. Yeah, it was that good for me. I wouldn't suggest reading it unless you've seen the movie/watched the musical.


	62. Guwarogh!

Author's Note: Yeah, this author's notes is gonna be a bit long... it's been a while since I updated, haha.

Upon re-reading the last chapters, I've noticed that virutally every one of my recent chapters ended with some pithy summary or morale booster. Well, except for cliffhanger chapters.

Also, hope everyone had a happy holi—gah, I hate political correctness. Hope everyone had a happy holidays and, um, all that jazz. No Christmas chapter this year. I didn't know what I could do with that. Especially considering the two-year anniversary is so close to Christmas.

Yeah, also, sorry for not updating as much. I've been kinda busy IRL with getting ready for transferring colleges and a new job. Haha, it's weird... I started this fic roughly when I started college for my associate's degree... and here I am, one semester away from getting it. Also, I got two new jobs. The first is at H&R Block as a Client Service Professional. The other is working as a peer tutor at the college.

Also, recently I went two weeks without a working computer and cell phone. My computer crashed on a monday... and the next day, my cell phone broke (I would prefer not to go into details about how it did). In that time, you'd think I would be productive on the other computer (the one that cannot get on the internet) but I spent my time doing music, haha.

I grabbed a conductor's score of a marching band piece I did my senior year that I dug up (I had it for drum major audition) and played all the parts on the various instruments I own. Trumpet for the trumpet parts, trombone for the trombone parts, my bass trombone for the tuba parts, clarinet for the clarinet parts... I had to use my synthesizer for the alto sax part, the tenor sax part, and the mallets parts... and I used finale for the percussion. Overall, it was pretty good... took about seven hours. Also, I laugh because... through my four or so years of trumpet, I'm still always flat, no matter how hard I try to fix that. I came in with melody on the trumpet and I was like, "OH GOD, FIX NAO!"

... also, I took up knitting. After my practice scarf, I started knitting a crimson and gold scarf for a friend of mine, who is totally into Harry Potter. It is her Christmas present. Haven't given it to her yet. Wanted to give it to her in person, and she said that'd have to wait for a bit. I'm fairly confident that she won't be reading this, anyway, haha. I don't think anyone I've dated even knows of this fic's existence. Don't know if I will ever tell or not, hahahahaha!

Also working on my audition pieces for piano for my piano audition when I transfer. I already have one piece down (Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin) and am working on the third movement of the ever-popular Moonlight Sonata (though it seems very few people know of that movement). I'm so psyched. I hope I can learn it in time for my audition!

Also, I LOVE the Merry Christmas banner that Serenes Forest has. (This was written a WHILE ago, when I first started writing this chapter.)

Also... there may be some sap in this chapter. I have been re-reading the recent chapters and realized that the "relationship" in the story has been taking place off-camera. Also, I'm writing an original romance story so I need practice somewhere! It's first person as well. First chapter is up. Second chapter is delayed while I actually do planning on the story.

Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 62

Guwarogh!

Mist's conversation with me was still going through my head as we continued marching to the next battle. She's matured and grown up so much. It it almost sad how much people have changed in this time of war. Makes me wonder how I have changed since this war's started. Have I? Or am I still relatively the same?

... if my life on Tellius was turned into a self-insertion fanfic, would I be considered a dynamic character or a static character?

If I do return home... I really should write about my adventures here in a fanfiction. Call it Fire Emblem... Fire Emblem... damn, I need a catchy title.

Well... let's find something that sounds magical. Think of Duel Monsters cards... hm... Spellbinding Circle! That's it!

Radiance of Circle? Spellbinding Radiance?

Fire Emblem: Oblivion Folder.

Haha.

Fire Emblem: Spellbinding Radiance.

... Spellbinding Radiance has a nice feel.

Aw, screw it. I'll think about it if I cross that bridge.

Bridge. Bridget. Haha, Bridget. You've just been Bridget'd. I Bridget'd everyone in Daein when I was Sophia.

Sophia Celestina Domivere.

Where did I come up with Celestina from? Hm... I like the names Celeste and Christina. I can't pick both. Celeste ends in a "t" sound... Tina, short from Christina, begins with a "t" sound.

Celestina.

Wait... Celestina.

Celes... and Tina? Final Fantasy 6

Hooooly! Two of my favorite Final Fantasy girls, aside from Quistis Trepe. Tina, Terra in English, and Celes Chere. Celestina! Oh Ashera, this is awesome!

Celestina! Has a nice ring. Sorta like a Celesta... which is a cool musical instrument. Mallet percussion if I remember correctly.

I used to play mallets... xylophone and vibraphone for concert band. Then I went to trumpet.

Trumpet players are obnoxious... they're arrogant. They are a dime a dozen, too, and think their worth is based on how loud and high they can play. Blah, if I could own a flugelhorn, I would.

Obnoxious... like Begnion's senate. The nerve of them having laguz slaves! Unthinkable! It's absolutely insane.

So as Hannibal. Hannibal was insane and a cannibal, but damn, he was a smart motherfucker!

Speaking of smart people, I can't find Soren. Where is he?

Where's Waldo?

It's in the middle of Ralph Waldo Emerson. Emerson and Thoreau were both transcendentalist writers.

Speaking of writing, I still don't know what I'm going to call my Fire Emblem fanfic if I return home. I think I like Spellbinding Radiance.

Did I just go in a complete circle with my thoughts? I could've swore I was thinking about naming a Fire Emblem fanfic about ten minutes ago.

Ten minutes is six hundred seconds. Six hundred... I was a minute and six seconds short of being the devil's number!

Really, if you turn 666 upside down, you get 999... which is one short of a thousand!

A thousand is a grand. Why do they call it a grand? It's not like they're synonyms either. You can call it a grand hall, but you can't call it a thousand hall.

Yes, waiter, I'd like to have some Grand Island Dressing on my salad.

I like salad... it's healthy and has a delicious blend of crunchy and smooth.

... oh yeah, we have a battle coming up!

I wonder if I'll survive this battle... if I can write this battle in my journal... then take that journal home and write it into a fanfic.

Fire Emblem: Pseudo Reality.

Nah, that sounds like something my friend Patrick from home would do.

Speaking of a Patrick... him and Ilyana are still together. What'dya kno?

"You seem awfully unfocused considering what we are coming up to."

Karla was talking to me. It just registered.

"Only a little. If I focus on the battle, I would simply get nervous and screw up. I need to try to not think of it right now."

"You should really try to work on your nerves and confidence. It would help you immensely," Karla said reassuringly.

"I should one day."

"I can help you."

"Maybe one day."

"Why not now?"

"Because we... well... you know, have a battle coming up. Sorta... kinda?"

"Then someday... someday soon."

"Of course!"

I smiled widely at Karla. It was a thankful, warm, encouraging smile.

Finally, we reached the battlefield. We reached the top of the hill to see the castle that we were to battle. Holy crap, there's a lot of units there! Our unit was to storm the castle and their elite units while the rest of the army was to battle the battallions stationed and camped around the area.

"There's at least three or four times more units there than we anticipated," Soren remarked.

"Then we shall fight three or four more times harder than normal to win," I said confidently.

"... I expected that out of Ike," Titania remarked with a small smile.

"What can I say? The commander's logic is rubbing off onto me," I replied. I could hear a small snort come from Boyd as soon as I said "commander's logic" in my reply. Ike nodded a little at me.

"Soren, any ideas?" Ike asked Soren cautiously.

"At the moment, not really. I do believe the enemy has spotted us, so it is too late to turn around and rethink our strategy."

"Then let's do our best!" I said enthusiastically.

"You're in a pleasantly good mood," Titania noted.

"We are so close to victory! One must not be over-confident, but as someone told me... no confidence is just as great of an enemy."

... I forget who said it. Darn...

"Okay, everyone, form up and roll out," Ike commanded. Not lacking for confidence, unlike Cloud Strife.

"Okay, Optimus Prime!" I said jokingly. Ike gave me a look of "I don't think I should ask, should I?" before we parted ways.

"Long range-units, attack them! They are still distracted!" Ike called out. That meant me and the other long-range mages.

"Longbows, get closer and attack when you feel comfortable with the range. Other bows, get closer and shoot from there. Javelins and hand axes, stand by the archers. Be prepared to pull out melee weapons to protect the archers. Flying units, try to use your javelins and hand axes first. Upon Soren's signal of shooting a red phoenix into the sky, ranged units, back off unless you have a melee weapon, and mages... close in and use your short range magic!" Ike commanded loudly.

I ran into line with Soren and began casting Meteor and Eclipse. Those spells took quite a bit of magic outta me. Yeah... I can't keep this up for very long.

"Throwing magic like this is fun, right?"

I looked over to purple hair. It was that weird professor. Lute!

"Suuuuure," I said in heavy sarcasm.

"That's GREAT!" she said to me with a smile. "Remember to conserve your magic!"

"Okay," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. Don't complain. Goodbye!" she said as she walked away to a different part of a line to check up on Ewan.

Clueless idiot.

Spell after spell, enemy after enemy. I was hitting some and missing others.

"For Eclipse, try to focus less on the enemy. Envision more of their magic and their life being drained than actually hitting them. Think of the end result rather than how to get there. Soon, you'll naturally be hitting them," Canas advised. I didn't even notice him nearby.

"Thank you," I replied. Okay... focus on end result. Oh, hey, it works! Thank's Canas!

"Here, Eclipse never kills an enemy. However, no matter how powerful they are, you'll drain them of their energy and life greatly! You don't need to follow up with a bolting to kill them. Let someone on the battlefield get them!" Ewan suggested happily. When did Lute stop lecturing him; better yet, when did he make his way over?

"Er, I... uh... thanks man!" I said hesitantly.

"No problem!" he said in reply. He then chanted a spell and summoned that weird fire girl that he did back at the Daein wall. She began throwing lava axes all around. I faintly heard her say "Catch!" every few minutes.

"Joooohhhhn! HIIIIII!" I heard a hyper voice. It was Nino!

"Nino! What's up?" I asked, slightly tired. She held a staff to me and instantly refilled my anima magic reserves. Sweet! Although... my dark magic reserves are starting to wear down a little. Better conserve that pool for later.

"I decided that since I have more spare magic than anyone here, I should share it with you guys!"

"Thank you, Nino! This'll really come in handy!"

"Concentrate!" I heard a female voice bark out at me. Sonia! What is this? The parade of characters I rarely get to meet? People I rarely talk to all of a sudden are coming out of the woodwork to cheer me on. It was strange, at least. I should start opening up more to other people in the camp. If I wasn't so shy.

"Why are you spacing out? CONCENTRATE!" I heard a barking order.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I replied quickly to Sonia. Ashera! It's like Petrine, version 2.

"Mother!" Nino whined a little.

"No."

"But..."

"No. If you have room to whine, you have room to heal."

I chuckled a little at the interaction between the two mages. Oh, look! It's Tormod!

"You really should concentrate more on your spellcasting."

I looked at the voice next to me to see Selena... off her horse... casting next to me.

"S-Selena. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said to me gently with a smile.

Ah, it feels weird talking to Selena. I honestly haven't trained with her in magic for a while. She had deemed me good enough to start learning by myself and that I should start experiencing everything for myself. Experience was the best teacher after all. Still, I missed talking with her on occasion.

There was the symbol! A red phoenix in the sky. We rushed forward as per the symbol... only to see a hail of arrows flying at us. A hail of arrows so thick that it blocked out the sun. I couldn't resist.

"Arrows, eh? All the better to fight in the shade. I hate sunburn."

"... I don't even know what to say to that," Selena said, shaking her head at my childish and immature joke.

We put up our magic shields and blocked the arrows... the continuous pelting was horribly draining to my magic as arrow after arrow after arrow kept plinking against my shield, chiseling away my defenses and my magic reserves. It was done, thank god. We put down our shields and burst forward again as per Ike's orders.

Damn it! They sent a second volley at us and my magic was nearly done for. I don't know if I can hold out against another barrage. Still, though, we put up our shields. The barrage came and we tried to hold. I heard the tell-tale sound of shields shattering around me and I saw a few of the Begnion mages couldn't hold against the assault. I could see furious fighting up ahead... I needed to focus on something other than the creeping and building pain of forcing my magic out. Magic spells thrown all over...

I can't do it... I can't hold on... I can do it! I have to! It's do or die! Fuck!

... and the barrage was over. Nino ran over to me and refilled my magic again. Damn, where does that girl get all her energy from? As soon as I was full of anima magic again—I wonder whether she was even close to running out... she's refilled me twice—an eerie feeling came over us on the battlefield. It was a horrible, yet familiar feeling that washed over us as everything in the world went from vibrantly colorful to grayscale. I tried to tug at my magic, but it wouldn't come. It wouldn't for any of us. Not that I could really do any magic anyway, but the others could still.

Fuckin' A! This is... the same shit that happened when I died.

Oh please don't let me die again! Please don't! I beg...

... it got dark...

... I looked up...

... the scariest sight came over as a third time the sun was blotted out by the arrows flying at us. Only... this time... we didn't have our magic. Our lives were over. I could see them coming toward me. We started running away from the battlefield. It was only natural. Except, what was not natural was what happened next.

I saw the arrows coming... ten seconds, I estimated. Five... four... wait, what?

The arrows plunged into the archer line. I guess the enemy archers thought they weren't getting anywhere attacking us mages... or maybe they noticed the shield made us useless and left us alone. Even then, half of the arrows were off by a good ten or so yards. I was perplexed by this. They were accurate the first two times. Why did they miss a third time? We continued running for our lives away from the battlefield, hoping in desperation that we would be out of the archers' range.

Our archers on the other hand, rushed forward, changing their bows. Some of the slower running ones got skewered by arrows earlier, but there weren't that many that got hit, thank goodness. They pulled out their better bows, nocked arrows, and fired into the sky right back. Without even waiting, they nocked and shot again, although these shots were shorter. I think the first shot was to the mages in the far back that were about as useless as us; the second was to their archers who were busy running forward to try to get us in their range. Why? I don't know. Our archers were vulnerable too! They proved that with the last volley. They attacked once... why not attack again?

The first barrage our archers shot hit a lot of their mages and the second barrage they fired hit a lot of their archers. Their archers stopped and sent a barrage of arrows as we stopped fleeing. I don't know why we stopped. For a fourth time, I watched their barrage of arrows approached. I had to say, though that this time the number of arrows was a paltry sum, at least compared to the other three times. We scattered and scrambled away. It wasn't good enough. This time their aim was true. I could hear whistling flying by me, seeing people in front of me... in my line of sight... being skewered by arrows that had to be at least three feet long. It wouldn't stop... the fear I had of the situation and the barrage.

I saw a mage in front of me get skewered right through his back. One of the few to my left hit the ground with a thud, one arrow sticking through his neck and the other through his waist. We're... we're dying...

I... I was one of the lucky ones. I had one pierce right through my left thigh and as I fell to the ground, another went right through my arm and came out the other side. I fell to the ground and just lay there with my face in the dirt.

Consciousness was fading fast for me. I pulled the arrow out of my leg with my uninjured arm and rolled onto my back carefully. I don't know why, but I started watching the sky. That dark orange evening sky was warm and inviting... the green grass was spattered with red... I could see a green hawk fly to the battlefield... the normally yellow sun was dark orange and—wait, color was back...

Wait, that means...

Magic's back! AWESOME!

I looked around to see healers healing our mages. Also, why is Tibarn here? Shouldn't he be at the other fort? I tried moving my arm and my leg. Probably a bad idea, because it hurt like hell and I started bleeding even worse. Oh fuck... did it hurt like hell! I saw the pink haired, formerly brown haired, cleric run over and begin to heal me. Thank you mystery cleric who seems to have a history with Patrick. Thank you for healing my wounds.

I tugged a bit at my magic to see my anima reserves were full and my dark magic reserves were approximately half full. I still had energy left in my body to move as well.

As soon as I was healed, I was up and throwin' spells while chargin' forward. Why did I start doing this? What impulsed me to do this...? I pulled out my magic swords as I got closer to the battlefield, slashing blasts at the enemy and absorbing life energy and latent energy with my runesword. I kept on attacking and rushing like no tomorrow. I was nearly at the frontlines. Haha, what's a mage doing at the frontlines. I don't know at all. I don't know why I got up. I don't know why I started to move forward. I just did. It was like a natural instinct snapped within me.

I got to the frontlines. I hacked. I slashed. I saw my fellow mages shooting spells over my head. I saw my allies getting healed by physic spells by any clerics, bishops, valkyries, mage knights, and priests who saw people down. I saw huge fireballs flying past me. There were some thunderbolts that flew past as well. A meteor fell from the sky and smashed into the enemy's archer line.

We fought. We fought furiously. The screams of agony and terror were already lost upon me. The pleas for mercy were repelled off me. The only focus on my mind was the enemy and to take them down. Kill or be killed. I nearly died today and I was brought back. Why am I throwing my life away again? I stabbed someone in the chest with my runesword, the magic of the sword draining his life and revitalizing me. Show some mercy and sympathy on this battlefield and you will die. I could see the enemies as I slashed them. I wasn't the most proficient with the swords, but the magic more than made up for my inefficiency with the weapons. I got nicked, I got scratched, I got injured. All of that was moot because my runesword kept healing me as I sucked the life out of my enemies. My anima was beginning to wear down...

I could see the scared looks in their faces, most of them probably wanting nothing more than this war to end as well. I could see the determined looks in their faces as I struck them down... their determination seemingly just as strong as mine, if not more. I was numb to all of it. It didn't affect me as I continued fighting so hard besides my allies.

... by fucking god, I was numb to all that. What have I become...? A killing machine of a monster... I continued slashing like crazy, pushing forward by myself through the lines faster than some of the people around me. I was berserk. I was crazy. I was lusting for blood. I needed to get to the general. Bertram... you're mine... this war... it needs to be over... now!

I slashed and hacked... I didn't care I was beginning to be fatigued. I could barely hear the screams of my enemies as I slashed them. I could barely hear my allies shouting at me... whether they were shouting for me to retreat or fall back or even cheering me on. It was all drowned out... as if it was in the distance. It was all so far away. I felt my energy restored back to full and I knew one of the healers must've sacrificed their spare energy to put energy in me through their physic staff.

I was pushing and pushing. Further and further... a trail of a few soldiers in the wake of my fury. I want Ashnard. I want to kill him myself, even though I know I'd never win. I... he's caused so much. Damn it, he's done too much. He's destroyed this land.

I could feel the pain of the land... of Daein's deaths... of those in Begnion and Crimea killed just for his paltry goal to become all-powerful with the dark god. I could feel the pain of the families who had to bear with the news of who in their family was killed in the war. I could feel the pain of the Talrega area as Jill's father was forced to open the floodgates and destroy the land. I felt hatred for those bastards at the Port of Toha who didn't give a damn about the fact that Ashnard had slaughtered so many and took over the capital. I felt so sorry about this war being the reason Jill lost her father... I felt a loathing, seething spite for those bastards in the Begnion senate who still kept laguz slaves.

I felt that with every slash I made... I was empowered. With every movement I made to help our cause, I was one step closer... we were one step closer... to removing the injustices in this world. We already removed the laguz slavery, thanks to Empress Sanaki... Ashnard, now it's--

... I broke through their lines. I was slashing and hacking forward... I was badly nicked and scraped but somehow I burst out from the back of their "fronline". I was in between the melee units and their archers... or what was left of either group. There were precious few archers here, but they all had their bows pointed at me. I screamed like a madman. I don't know what came over to me. I was enjoying this so much. I could feel a feral bloodlust just come over me as I sheathed my swords and began chanting spells. Fireballs and thunderbolts were flying from me at the archers as they shot at me. One... two... three arrows managed to hit me although they grazed me... a fire shield I conjured knocked the other arrows off course.

I was running out of magic again... I was probably too far from the healers for their physic staves to get to me. Those archers looked at each other as a dark aura surrounded me. Time to delve into my other magical supply and pull my dark magic. Thank you voice for giving me this "present"... the ability to use dark magic.

Dark magic... despite what many non-mages think, each type of magic has a different "pool" that it taps into, so to speak. Canas and Lute and I were discussing this theory when we decided to test it out... it turns out that we could be drained of anima magic, but we could still cast dark spells. They had a separate mana pool. This also probably explains why I have no proficiency in light magic... I have no magic pool in it... probably because I never grew up knowing about Ashera and don't have the faith that others do. Even then, these magics are separate from the energy that we use to run our lives. It is not all one big pool. If it was, I think those with a lot of energy and a will to fight on, like Ike, would have some pretty powerful magic reserves...

Thunderbolt cracked on that guy's face! Dead shot! Boom...

The angel of providence was gone... I was done protecting my friends... now the angel of revenge is here. Hahahaha... ha... for Gatrie... for Kieran... for the Begnion soldiers that were killed in this war... for the Daein soldiers who were forced into this war... for Jill's family...

Shadow ball... shadow ball. My anima magic was spent... I was tired already. But my dark magic was still there. I fired and fired and fired, not caring to aim. My dark magic pool was not nearly as extensive as my anima, due to me not training it as much. I really need to talk to Canas.

Hahahahaha... these spells... at my fingertips... oh... I'm starting to run out of magic. No, not yet! I'm so close to Bertram. I see him, sitting there impassively and watching the battle. I pull out my runesword and try to absorb energy from the people around me, but I barely did... my dark magic screwed some of them over. I was weak from fatigue... I was tired... I put up a dark shield as the archers fired... I was spent. My berserk was over.

... what the hell was I thinking? I snapped. I lost control... something I rarely ever did in my life. I fell to my knees and hands and began breathing, although it was ragged due to my asthma. The shield deflected the arrows, but I had no more... I can't make another one. I was so tired... the corners of my eyes were beginning to go dark. I heard shouting behind me as I saw quite a few of the mercenaries cut down the melee units and burst forward. I saw Mist ride over and jump down next to me.

Her voice was faint and distant as she held me, pleading with me. I think she was saying something like hold on or something. I couldn't tell. She held out her staff and began to heal me... restoring my energy. I wasn't injured badly but... I was spent. I was done.

My energy levels slowly came back and I finally got in tune with reality.

"... what the... what happened?"

I looked at Mist as I asked that question and she just smiled at me.

"You got caught up in the whirl of the fight. This is a bloody, strong battle... the chaotic energy within you... it overtook you and overwhelmed you. Ike was genuinely surprised at how hard you fought. A lot of us were... it was like a demon had entered the battlefield to help us. That's what Boyd said. We broke through their melee units... we've won. Dear Ashera... we won the battle. Your little rampage caught the enemy by surprise and we were able to break them."

She smiled as she started crying a little, soldiers rushing forward around the two of us. Jill landed and knelt next to me.

"John... John... answer me. Are you... okay?"

"J-Jill... there you are."

"You idiot! When you rushed forward, all I thought was about how I was going to lose you!"

"You would've saved me... my cute little guard..."

Mist was silent as Jill and I talked. I was sitting on the ground; Jill was kneeling next to me, holding me in her arms in a tight embrace.

"... I didn't know what came over me... I wasn't even worried about protecting myself or my friends anymore... I just... I had the overwhelming, boiling over urge to save the world. To right the--"

"John... don't do that again. You scared me to death..."

"You're still alive... my cute little guard. Obviously I didn't scare you... enough."

"Ha... I'd ask you to stop calling me that, but that won't work..."

She looked at me for a second before pulling me in a tighter embrace, laughing like a lunatic. I hugged her back, the one feeling of sanity and positive emotion in this negative battlefield. I'm alive... I'm happy that I'm alive...

Then... we separated and looked each other in the eye... her face was dirty and I knew I had flecks and spatters of blood on my face. We didn't care... we... we leaned forward.

It was... a wonderful feeling. It was as if we didn't care what was around us. Soldiers were rushing past us to get to the archers and the mages and Bertram and a few of his elite soldiers by him. Mist was crying with joy and smiling at us. None of that mattered... because I had Jill here... in our moment of what we shared. Something that the two of us shared together.

We broke and... smiled at each other.

I've been writing for a long time in my life. There's very few things that can happen that I can't put into words. This feeling rising within me was one of them. It was like, confidence that I can do well with her. Confidence that nothing else mattered to her but me as I am now. It was a feeling of floating... of falling... of soaring...

... it was something like that, but in a whirlwind with a bunch of other feelings and emotions thrown in.

A fireball whizzing past at about five feet away from us brought us back to reality, though. We snapped back at attention. Mist hopped on her horse and rode forward. Jill hopped on her wyvern and rode forward. I started walking forward. I was still too tired to really battle, but I did want to see the battle between Bertram and whoever. Ike commanded that we should give him a fair fight... that it was only fair as a general and a fellow soldier.

I got to the front, pushing through the crowd. Easier than I thought since it seemed that what I did scared the shit out of some people. They made room as I pushed forward. I got to the front and I saw Bertram was off his horse in the center of a circle that the Begnion soldiers and Crimean soldiers made.

Also in that circle would be his competitor but... there was no one. Yet. I was looking around for Ike, but apparently Ike had sustained a major wound in the battle... something that couldn't just be healed by a healer during battle. It would have to be tended to after battle, when a healer was at full power. They were all drained from healing so much in this battle. We did effectively take out a batallion that was at least five times bigger than us. Not to mention, we were at a disadvantage with that magic drain... that threw both sides off, but without healers, our side was definitely on the wrong side of that bargain. I still don't understand what that was or why it appears.

It scared me slightly to see the person step into the ring. It wasn't Ike. It wasn't Mist. It wasn't Karla. It wasn't Marisa. It wasn't Zihark. It wasn't Mia...

... Elincia? She was holding Amiti firmly in her hand. She was standing firmly in her spot across from Bertram. She was ready to do battle. Of all the people that could've stepped forward, it was Elincia who came to the battle.

Bertram held his rune sword and charged the princess. I could see Lucia and Bastian standing on the edge, watching with anticipation. I could see Mia and Karla both holding Geoffrey back. Elincia blocked the blow and sidestepped the blast of light that eminated from the sword. She swiftly pulled her sword away from his and slashed horizontally at him. He stepped back and swung vertically at her. She ran to the side to avoid the attack. He then swung his sword horizontally at Elincia, catching her on the side. Luckily her armor got in the way. She was hit... but not before she swung her own sword and made a nice dent in his armor on his sword arm's shoulder.

She fell forward onto the ground and quickly rolled onto her back. Bertram advanced on her quickly and thrust his sword at her. She rolled again and his sword ended up buried into the ground. She shoved herself up in a standing position and swung her sword at him with a small grunt. She was already slightly fatigued from the battle, but the fluidity of her combat style betrayed none of that fatigue... at least, that's what I can see. He quickly ducked the attack and gave a huge tug to get his sword out. He got his sword out, but not before being rewarded with a kick to the face.

Elincia kicked him in the face? How... unladylike. Still, fighting for our lives meant so much. The crowd was cheering was Bertram was knocked flat on his back, his sword went flying. His expression and emotion on the part of his face we could see was blank... as if this setback or defeat meant nothing. As Elincia advanced on him, he jumped up and... tackled her? How... undignified. They both landed on the ground with a huge clanging thud. He sat down as he pinned her shoulders down with one arm while trying to wrestle out Amiti with the other hand.

"Maaakee the groouuuundd ssssssooffft wiiiitthh blooooooooodddd..."

I took a step forward to intervene. This wasn't looking good. Soren put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her fight her own battle. She is proving that she can be a strong ruler, politically and physically. She can become a great leader. You should not stunt her growth."

"... I'm stepping in if it gets to be out of hand."

"Do you believe the rest of us will simply let her die?" Soren asked demandingly.

"N-No..."

"Then trust us... and her."

The battle continued. Neither one of them getting a decisive blow on the other. Bertram and his advantage with the rune sword and the magic apparently not helping compared to her high resistance to magic. I found it odd that Tibarn was nearby. I made my way over to the king as he looked at me.

"Hey, you're the fortuneteller kid. Ike told me the story."

I shot Ike a withering glance, but he wasn't looking. Elincia had just landed a loud blow to Bertram's armor on his chest, leaving a nice dent... and ducked his counterattack. The crowd roared with excitement and approval. It was like some bloodthirsty version of the Roman Colesseum. She was clearly better than him in terms of skill.

"I see..."

"I assume you know why we returned?"

"I'm afraid not, King Tibarn. I was coming over to inquire so that perhaps Soren could work on a new strategy for how we approached the next battle."

"... I'll talk about it after this battle. Your princess is sure impressive."

"That she is..." I said absentmindedly.

The battle went on for a minute longer before I and everyone else gasped. She ducked below Bertram's horizontal slash and thrust her sword forward, getting the sword jammed in the same area she struck before on the chest, piercing it. It went in and we saw blood running down his armor.

"That's enough, my dear princess!" Bastian exclaimed. "You have claimed victory."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Elincia smiled slightly at everyone. I could see her eyes meet Ike for a brief second while Titania tended to his wounds with a tourniquete. I guess they do have some medical knowledge here! Ike and Elincia nodded to each other solemnly. She then looked at me and smiled widely. I smiled back at her before we lost eye contact through the army conglomerating around Elincia. I smiled ever so slightly to myself. We had a bright future with a fair, caring, and powerful soon-to-be queen.

I pushed my way out of the crowd and walked back to the mostly empty camp alone. The sun was nearly gone... it was almost night. What's the word to describe that? Twilight? Dusk? It was sorta past the sunset, but darkness wasn't quite out yet... even though the moon was. Ah, screw it.

We won one of the biggest battles in this entire war, probably second only to the battle with Ashnard himself! We defeated them somehow... plus, during that battle... when I lost control of my feelings and actions... I... I...

I sat down on a bench as I thought back about it. That was a really frightening experience. Seeing myself fight with such a hatred and passion... it was not right. What was more frightening was that--

"—you seemed to have enjoyed that battle."

I looked up at the speaker.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away from your mob of admirers."

Elincia pouted slightly at my response. It was apparent, at least to me, that she didn't enjoy all the attention of all the people crowding around her. She sat down on the bench near me and looked at the sky.

"Well, see, they were so crowded and pressed that they didn't realize where I actually was. I suspect they still don't."

"Any particular reason you got away?"

"I am not fond of being pressed and crushed, even if it was in my name and my honor. Too much attention on me is actually quite bothersome..."

She said that with a small laugh. It was ironic she was admitting that, considering her title and status in the country.

"I can understand completely."

"The sky is pretty."

"... what?"

"The sky... it is pretty."

"It is..."

"A silent night like this with pleasurable company is so much better than to be in the public's eye all the time. All this time I've been trying to save Crimea so I could become her ruler and try to follow in my father's footsteps. Yet, now I realize that I am beginning to enjoy this lifestyle a lot more. It does not pay as well. It is not a life of luxury by many standards... yet, it has a luxury that no other lifestyle seems to have."

I sat there silent, listening to the princess ramble. I nodded silently for her to continue.

"In this past year, I have made friends. I have made friends that care about me and that I care about. I have made friends that I would give my life for if I was not the princess. I even made friends that I would give my life for even though I am the princess!"

She paused for a second before thinking about what she had just said.

"When I return to the throne, I'll be surrounded by stuffy nobles with their bowing and their customs. It is a bit unnerving to see that cold, harsh stiffness in the nobility around me. Yet, even then, I cannot let my guard down, because not all those smiles are sincere. As with every government... there will be those who might think they could do better than me. There will be those who envy my power and will try to take it for themselves."

She paused once again, looking at me carefully. I kept my face as neutral as possible. I didn't want to betray my thoughts right now... the thoughts that I'm trying not to think right now. The thoughts floating generally around.

"That's why... that's why I asked if you would become a noble. I know it is selfish to ask of it to you but... it would make my heart jump for joy if I knew there was at least one noble in my court that I can depend upon. I can only hope there's one noble there that really considers me more than just a ruler... but as a friend. My lord Ike has already said that when rebuilding Crimea is underway and peace has been established, he will leave and rejoin the mercenary life. As much as I wish he would stay, I cannot fight his decision..."

She sighed a little as she thought about Ike deserting her for the mercenary life. I could see it in her eyes... she wishes she could do the same.

"Elincia... my decision has been made for what I do after this war, but when I return, I would be honored to join you... if the offer still exists."

"So long as you are alive, John, the offer will always be there for you."

"When I'm done, then... I'll return and try to be a noble. I'll be there for you if it makes you happy."

"It's not what makes me happy... it's what you want to do," she replied to me, looking me dead in the eye. What do I want to do...? Do I want to continue to do what I want to do... or do something that could be beneficial to an entire country. Can I be beneficial to an entire country when I don't know how the world works? I can learn from books, but books only does so much. Look at Lute. I don't think she'd be a great noble...

"I mean, you wouldn't come at first, no... I know you want to go around the world and see the sights and learn about the world and everything... just think about it. If you want to take roughly three or so years after the war to take in the sights, you may do so."

"I... I'll do it, Princ—"

She coughed, interrupting me.

"Er... I'll do it, Elincia."

I could see the twinkling in her eyes as she smiled at me. I fixed how I addressed her thanks to remembering the deal we made before.

"Thank you John."

"You're welcome."

"Don't forget the promise to not be so formal around me."

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess."

I felt myself being shot by Zelda fans everywhere for that.

With that closing, she left me and went back to her tent. I started to walk around camp for a bit before getting to the outskirts and kicking back on the grass. As I lay there, I saw many soldiers returning to camp slowly and with great shouts of exuberation. I couldn't help but smile at that. Our tired, battered, worn out troops had won a decisively crucial battle today. They deserved to be loud and boisterous and cheerful.

"I thought I'd find you here," I heard Jill say from nearby. I looked to her and smiled a bit. She had taken off her armor and was wearing her bright pink top. She looked at me and joined me in laying on the ground and staring at the sky. The first few stars had begun to show as the sun's grip on the sky finally was relinquished. A slight breeze played its way through, causing the trees to rustle and whistle in this gentle spring night. Jill moved closer to me and held me.

"You gave me a scare during that battle. I thought I was going to lose you. You had that fierce look of determination in your eyes... like you were almost posessed in a way. It was a bit frightening to those around me."

"I'm sorry... I just... I lost control of myself in battle. I just had a singular purpose in my mind, and that was to kill the enemy commander. By the time the magic in me had run out, I realized what I did and hoped and hoped that I would survive."

"You... really helped us to break through... that battle would have lasted much longer if you had not done that... but at what cost would it have been if you had died? Even now there was a cost... there's bound to be rumors of your spree."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure people are going to be a little more wary around you now that you shown what you are really capable of! People are going to look at you in a different light."

"So?"

"I just... I don't know..."

"I don't care how others perceive me. Those who hate me or envy me were never my friends and those who are really friends accept me for who I am. That's all there is, Jill. Do you fear me?"

"N-no... I actually feel safer now when I'm around you."

"Then... let us keep it that way..."

Yes... let us keep it that way. I'm with Jill... and nothing can ever separate us.

Author's Notes: So... I was going to go the movies with my longtime good friend Carla (and former fellow band geek before I graduated) to see Sherlock Holmes, except she got sick and had to reschedule. It's been such a long time since I actually saw a movie with any of my friends, haha. I'm so used to going alone. Probably the last truly free day I'm going to have until the summer... if I'm not working or tutoring or practicing, I'll see if I can work on this story. Until then, I may be on hiatus for a while...

I wish my friends would stop calling my plans with Carla a date, lol. It's not a date. It's two friends going to see a movie! Admittedly, I did ask her out three years ago and her rejection has remained the only time in my life I got rejected, but we've been good friends despite that. It IS possible to have female friends and not date... right? I dunno. (I'm merely saying this here, 'cause there's a snowball's chance in hell she'll read this... haha, the ONLY place I can ramble and she'll never see it.)

Also, I actually proofread this chapter! I was going to just upload it when I finished, but I couldn't open Firefox while Photoshop was installing. Therefore, I actually went back and proofread this chapter. Don't know if it made a difference or not... haha. I actually added roughly a thousand more words to the chapter in my proofreading. Whoops...?

In addition, that whole stream of thought in the beginning of the chapter, where I connect a thought with a rather odd, only partly-related thought... that's sorta how my mind functions on a daily basis. Makes me (and possibly you) wonder how I get through every day. No wonder I'm so paranoid... haha.

Lol, sorry for so many author's notes... but a LOT has happened since last chapter and I felt the need to convey it all to explain why it took so long for this chappie to come out...


	63. It's Blackest Just Before Dawn

Author's Notes: Grrrrgrgrgrrgrgrr! My chest is congested, my breathing is ragged, wheezing, and painful almost... can't stop coughing. This simply will not do! I wanna really go do this movie thing this Satudray. I've heard Sherlock Holmes was a good movie! Hopefully things work out this weekend...

Also, I've partially read a review that someone wrote that the Book of Eli really was a horrible movie. Reason I said I partially read it was because part of it was spoilers. I may still see it since a bunch of my friends want to go see it anyway. Also still need to see Avatar. There's an IMAX theathre near where I work (which is about 30 miles away from my house... durr-hurr, my job is too far away!), so I may just see it in that IMAX 3D or something. By myself, probably.

Also, chapter title is a hint to what is upcoming! -insert smiley face here-

Also, I realized I say "also" too much.

In addition, the food scene later on... it made me hungry writing it. Originally, it was going to be just a short little thing, but my hunger pushed me to write more... lol. At least five pages of a side-plot that was supposed to be two pages max. I never thought I could write this much on a filler/side-plot.

Chapter 63:

It's Blackest Just Before Dawn

Base camp was joyous with celebration. Granted, our forces were cut down quite a bit from that battle, but we were celebrating. We took out what was possibly one of the largest Daein forces that existed. That means, there was only one large amount of soldiers for Daein left. That was in the capital... in Melior... with Ashnard himself. That battle would be the only other big battle we have left.

Soren and Ike felt the briefing for the next battle should happen tomorrow morning... and I was inclined to agree. Ike came over and asked me if I was going to come to the meeting. Why not? Sure. I told him I'd go. Granted, I'm a common soldier, but I've now been conidered one of the core Greil Mercenaries now. Even if I'm not an official member.

Night came and the celebration started to die down. I went into my tent and drifted off to sleep. Going to sleep early would help me stay awake for Soren's boring war meetings.

_"You're not going today?" I saw myself text someone on a weird cell phone. It wasn't mine._

_I was in my house, sitting at a piano and practicing it after sending the text._

_"'fraid I can't Johnny. I must be the worst to plan things with. Would you hate me if I asked to reschedule for tomorrow?"_

_... damn... what a lovely text._

_"I'm really sorry. Really... every time I make plans, sometimes I just get sick or something comes up."_

_"I just suck, don't I? Even if you don't say so. You're too kind to say so."_

_Three back-to-back texts. Wonderful. Guess my plans tonight were cancelled. Not that I mind... really, I waited a long time to get the nerve just to ask her to hang out as friends... I can wait another few days._

_I walked outside to my truck when out of nowhere a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater flew out of the sky._

_Wait, what the fuck? It landed on the ground next to me. It looked at me and said, "You approacheth the time of death must answer me these questions three... or the other side ye see!"_

_What?_

_"What... is your name?"_

_"... I'm John."_

_"What... is your quest?"_

_"To become a band director!"_

_"What... is Morgan Freeman?"_

_"... he is god!"_

_"Oh, okay... damn it, I'm hungry."_

_... what? He flew away._

_I got into my truck and suddenly BEES! THOUSANDS OF THEM!_

_I grabbed the doors, but they wouldn't open or unlock!_

I woke up on a cold sweat. The swarm of bees in that truck and the doors not wanting to open... gah! That was scary. Really, truly scary. That was my truck? When did I get a truck? I know I used to drive a teal 1993 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme... but the last time I returned back home, I was driving a 1995 Dodge Avenger. That was a Ford Ranger... when did I get one of those?

Morgan Freeman as a god? Interesting. Hahaha... I come up with the weirdest dreams.

"_By the way, aren't you a music major?"_

Oh goody, it's the voice.

"_You are an idiot, you know. A celesta is a keyboard instrument! Not a mallets instrument!_"

What the hell are you talking about?

"_... nevermind_."

I got up and went outside my tent quietly. I didn't want to wake Rolf up. I walked around the camp for a bit before I wandered to the mess tent. Oscar was getting there and had just started to cook. I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Need any help?"

"It would be nice. You can take care of the side dishes of the meals. I'll handle the meats and stuff."

"Will do!"

Together, Oscar and I worked on the morning meal. He started teaching me some of his skill and how his intuition worked. He was a genius. That's all I can say. There's no two ways about that. Sure as hell better than--

"Do you require any assistance?"

--Tanith.

"It would be appreciated, General Tanith."

"What shall I do?"

"You can make scrambled eggs and cook the bacon."

I almost snorted to myself at her simple task.

"Okay then."

Together, the three of us worked in the kitchen. That is, until I smelt something burning. I looked over at Tanith. She had done the impossible.

How do you set scrambled eggs on fire...?

"Uh, General... perhaps it's best if you made sandwiches."

"Okay!"

As I continued making a salad and salad dressing, I heard Tanith say, "Done!"

I looked over and nearly gagged.

Peanut butter and smoked ham sandwiches? Wait, is that... is that... is that... it is...

She put raspberry jelly and mustard on the ham in addition to the peanut butter. What's that green sticking ou—is that pickles?! Oh my god!

She put it on a plate along with her scrambled eggs.

"Did I do good?" she asked Oscar.

It would be many years before I forgave him for his response.

"You should ask John."

I glared so many daggers at Oscar, he quickly turned away. Squinty-eyed bastard! YOU EAT YOUR APPRENTICE'S SHIT! NOT--

"General John. Here! Say ahhh!"

She had her scrambled eggs on a fork and was trying to feed me.

"I, uh... Oscar's the master chef here."

"But Oscar appears to be busy."

Yeah, busy laughing his ass off.

I had no choice. I opened my mouth.

"AhhhhhhHHHHH OH GOD!"

"Wh-what?" Tanith asked, her temper slightly starting to flare.

Fuuuck! Eat her food or subject to her wrath?

"It was awesome! Let... let... let me have another forkful... please?"

"Oh, you're quite the charmer," she said with a small wink. Obviously she couldn't tell when someone was lying.

"You'll just have to wait a little... I kinda enjoy teasing you away from my superb cooking. Just wait... a... little... longer."

"Wait as long as you wish, General Tanith," I pleaded.

"Oh, you flatter me," she said with a small smile. Well, at least I wasn't at the receiving end of her wrath. My stomach was churning horribly from the eggs.

"I can tease you with these eggs a little longer. For now, try my other masterpiece. I call it the Pegasus Deluxe. The smaller version will be called the Pegasus Delight!"

"Wh-why?" I asked her, trying to stall.

"Because I am a pegasus rider!"

"Uh... okay."

"Open up and take a huge bite!"

"What's in it?"

"It's a secret!" she said with a wink.

"Do I have to?"

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, okay!"

Let's not flare her temper. I took the sandwich in my hands... the smell was repulsive. I took a huge bite, chewed, and swallowed.

I woke up in a hospital bed in base camp. Jill was sitting by my bed, watching me with a worried look. Mist was also nearby, holding a very ornate looking staff. Elincia was also nearby, holding a recover staff. I turned my head and looked outside the tent to see Tanith apologizing profusely to Ike. My stomach felt empty... like I hadn't eaten anything in the past few days.

"Uhhhhhghhghhggghhhh..." I groaned out.

"He's awake, Mist!" Jill exclaimed.

"Goodness, you were out for three days!" Mist exclaimed in a worried tone.

"I didn't... think you were going to make it," Jill said sadly.

"Neither did General Tanith," Mist said with a deadpan tone.

"She offered to pick up a staff and help us heal you. She said her skill with a staff was somewhat better than her cooking. We all declined... in your best interests, I mean. Lady Jill did help heal you, though," Elincia said.

Jill gave me a sheepish look as I noticed she had a heal staff near her.

"We taught her the basics... she doesn't have much magic, but her contribution did help," Mist said.

"I also... helped your body to forcefully expel the concoction you had eaten," Jill said.

"H-How?" I asked.

"I stuck a stick down your throat after you passed out," Jill replied.

"A-ahhh... s-s-s-s... s-sorry for this..." I said.

"Seriously, that stuff was foul!" Mist said.

"We saw what you ate!" Jill said.

"It seemed more toxic than many natural toxins... it seemed more toxic even than many unnatural toxins," Elincia commented. "Ilyana came in and ate it no problem, though."

"We should have her cook for King Ashnard," I said weakly. "I'm hungry, though."

"Here... the three of us tried cooking something for you... Mist said you'd be back today so we thought we'd surprise you. Actually, Tanith said she wanted to make something to apologize, but we hastily declined. Commander Ike even tried making something, even though all he made was toast," Jill said.

"That's fine. Thank you so much..." I said thankfully. I didn't know how to express myself in words.

"Everyone's a little worried about you now. I'll go tell everyone that you're fine," Jill said with a smile.

"Who's Raine Sage?" Mist asked curiously.

"What?" I asked her back.

"You kept mumbling that name on occasion when you were unconscious," Mist replied.

"Is she someone precious to you from home?" Elincia asked carefully.

"Not in the least bit," I replied.

"Here, let me set up the bed tray and you can have the food we made," Mist said. Jill returned back into the tent.

"I just told Commander Ike you were alive."

"Thank you, Jill," I said. Was I really that bad? Mist put the tray down and four plates of food were put in front of me... one plate being some burnt toast.

"Is that one Ike's or is that Tanith sneaking in an apology meal?" Jill asked, pointing at the toast. Mist, Elincia, and I looked at Jill before we started laughing a little.

"What's going on?" Ike asked as he walked into the tent.

"Oh, nothing... nothing," Mist said with a smile. Ike frowned ever so slightly at Mist before he saw his plate sitting there. I assume that was his. He hastily turned red from embarassment and walked out of the tent.

I looked at the other three plates. Somehow I could tell who made one of the plates. This one had to be Mist's... I could see apple pie with hints of brown sugar and cinnamon in it. Mmm, yes... that looks delicious.

Next dish... it was a bowl of... ramen soup? Yeah, it looks like ramen... with just noodles and some chicken in it. There was also whole wheat bread on the side. There was also a little bit of butter for the bread. That seems Elincia.

The final plate that wasn't Ike's had a steak on it. It was drenched in what looked horrifyingly like hot sauce and crushed red pepper. The steak itself looked to be cooked well, but there was so much hot sauce on it, I was intimidated. My lips will be burning for days... and when this makes its way through my digestive system, I'll be feeling it. Bold and powerful... that's Jill. Had to be.

Even looking at that steak was scaring me. Can't be worse than Tanith's. Maybe THAT one was Mist. I remember when I first arrived, I struggled to choke down Mist's cooking.

Damn it, now I'm not sure.

"Take a bite from each and tell us which one you think is the best! No lying!" Mist said with a huge smile. Shit! This was a test.

This was a horrible test. I started eating. The apple pie was delicious! It was divine! There was more than cinnamon and brown sugar, but I couldn't tell what it was. The crust was very well done! Hm...

The steak, I cut a piece of... more for courtesy than of actual hunger. I ate it.

OH GOD, IT'S HOT, IT'S HOT!

"Water..." I said as calmly as I could, while a forest fire blazed through every taste bud that my mouth had. Mist graciously gave me a glass of water, where it took every fiber of my being to not chug it.

I finally tried the soup. I had some soup, I had some bread, then I had some bread dunked in soup. Not bad. Better than ramen I could make.

Finally, out of courtesy, I ate the burnt toast—which would be better than anything Tanith could make—with no real complications.

"What's the best one?" Jill asked me. I wasn't falling for the trap.

I pointed to the burnt toast.

"Ike's."

"You're kidding me!" they all said at the same time.

"I'm not picking favorites," I said with a calm demeanor.

"C'mon. Please?" Mist asked pleadingly. I took another bite of the apple pie. Damn that was good. Not letting them know it, though.

"I will not succumb to you. Any of you," I merely replied, taking another bite of the apple pie. Mist and Jill both looked at Elincia with weird looks in their faces as Elincia looked away slightly.

Ike came into the tent.

"Is your recovery well?" Ike asked me.

"It's fine, thanks for asking," I replied with a smile.

"Is it true these three are trying to get you to choose which one you like the most?"

"Yeah. I said it was the toast," I replied.

"Oh, Mist made that," Ike said.

What?

"Really?"

"No, I was joking," Ike said.

"... wh-what? Commander... did you just... make a joke?"

"Why do all of you look so surprised?"

"I just... I, um..."

"Brother, I don't cook like that!" Mist pleaded.

"Anymore..." Ike commented aloud in an off-hand manner.

"Brother!" Mist exclaimed.

"So, Commander Ike made the toast," I said with a slight grin.

"Yes," all of them said.

"I'm not saying which I like the most," I said as I finished the last bite of the apple pie.

"Aw, then eat more," Jill said.

"I'm done. I'm not that hungry anymore," I said.

"You ate... all the apple pie," Mist said.

"Oh, what do you know? I did," I replied sheepishly.

"You tasted the others, but you liked the pie so much you ate all of it," Jill said.

"Really? I was just absentmindedly eating," I said. Ah damn, here we go. Catfight.

"My lord John, I am humbled that you enjoyed my pie," Elincia said.

"Wut?" I said with a stupid tone of voice.

"I made the pie," Elincia said. I picked up the spoon and began eating the soup and bread. That was the second best.

"I think I am a little more hungry," I said. I finished it in a few minutes.

"Thank you, John!" Mist said to me with a smile.

"What? You made that?" I asked.

"Yes," Mist replied.

That means...

... the horribly spicy steak was Jill's.

... I saw from the corner of my eye Jill with a somewhat sad expression on her face. Damn, I am a bit stuffed and that steak was horrible.

"Glass of water, please? Gotta save the best for last," I commented with a smile. Jill's expression did a complete one-eighty. She smiled brightly at me as I got my glass of water. I sliced the steak and forced it down, ignoring the spice. My eyes were beginning to water slightly, and I felt my nose threatening to run. Still, I forced it... drinking water on occasion, wiping my eyes, and sniffling a little.

I almost finished it... I don't know how, but I did.

"So, you liked the steak best?" Jill asked.

"I liked it all equally. Don't get me wrong," I said.

"You said you saved the best for last," Jill said proudly.

"He could've been lying. He did eat all the pie and said he wasn't hungry," Elincia countered.

"Maybe he did save the best for last when he ate the soup. He seemed reluctant to eat the steak without water. That was really spicy looking," Mist commented.

"It... it was not that spicy!" Jill said.

"Did you taste it?" Mist asked.

"N-no."

"Try some, then," Mist said. There were a few more bites left of it.

"O-okay..." she said. She reached over for the fork and knife but I pulled it back and smiled gently at her. I cut off a piece myself and held it out to her... sorta like what Tanith was doing earlier with the scrambled eggs.

Jill took a bite, chewed for three point one-four seconds—haha, pi—and immediately she screamed out in horrific pain.

"Water! WATER!"

She took the nearby water jug and began chugging it.

"... is it really that bad?" Mist asked.

"You don't want to know," I replied.

"It can't be THAT bad!" Elincia and Mist said. I think they were just trying to comfort Jill now.

"Give us some of it," they both said.

"Uh..."

Before I could do anything, the two of them both took a piece of the steak and sampled it. Even Ike had a small piece. Well, at least I didn't have to choke through those four pieces.

For the sake of Elincia's royal dignity, I shall keep confidential her reaction.

Ike didn't seem perturbed in the least bit. I guess he likes it, at least. His stern, impassive face did not react... until I noticed he started crying? Tearing up?

"It... is... good..." Ike choked out.

For the sake of Mist, I shall omit the profanities and violent vocal inflection that this gentle, stoic, calm, impassive soul used.

"I... I'm sorry," Jill choked out.

"No, it's fine..." I said as I took another bite. I smiled through the pain.

"Th-thank you," Jill said through puffy, red, watery eyes. I couldn't tell if she was crying from joy or from the spice. It was probably the latter.

After some time, Ike finally regained his composure.

"Everyone, we will be having the war meeting in two hours. Any one of you here can inform John of what we discuss in there. It will most likely be a simple war meeting."

"I don't think so..." I said slowly.

"What?" Ike asked.

"The next battle... the next castle... he... he's there," I said.

"Who?" Ike asked.

"The knight encased in dark armor. The Black Knight is in the next castle. This... will be your toughest battle yet, Ike. You have to be sure you're prepared!" I said to him.

"He's... here... I'll avenge my father," Ike said.

"Indeed," I replied. I knew Ike was ready. "Don't forget Ragnell."

"Count on it!" Ike said.

"You all should go get ready for your meeting. I'll rest up so I can be ready for the battle," I said.

"Understood," Ike said with a nod. Soon, everyone left the tent leaving me alone to my thoughts. Ike versus the Black Knight. It was finally here. The climatic showdown. Would Ike win or would he have to retreat?

I sat there in the bed, my magic full but my body barely having energy to move. I wish there was a way to convert from one energy to another. I lit up a fireball and twirled it a for a bit. Ah, fireball... my first ever spell.

"John..." I heard a voice say.

"Yeah? Who's there? Come on in."

Carin walked into the room... tent... bed area... whatever.

"Hello there, Carin," I said to her, slightly lethargically.

"Stop being so stiff around me," she said in reply.

"I can't help that you're an attractive girl," I said.

"... huh?" she asked, her intelligence reflecting jokes of her hair color type. Oh, political correctness, how I despise you. I'll make blonde jokes all I want.

Hell, I'll start making asian jokes about myself! Why did the—oh, right, Carin's still expecting a response.

"Nothing... tried to make a joke," I said. I'm half grateful she didn't get it.

"A sexual joke at that," Carin remarked with a smile and a wink. Well, maybe she's a little more intelligent than I gave her credit for. "You doubt my intelligence."

"No, not really," I outrigh lied. There are times in my life I'll say "to hell with telling the truth" in favor of self preservation. This is one of them.

"I was making sure you were okay," Carin said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, though."

"You're welcome."

"Shouldn't you be at the war meeting?"

"Nah," Carin replied. "Besides, Soren puts me to sleep. Jill's getting all the information for you."

"I see."

"You seem distant."

"I'm thinking."

"I just thought... that... I could keep you company. I mean, being that we're in similar situations... so far away from home and all that," Carin said slowly and quickly. It was hard to explain how she was saying it.

"Are you worried... for your sister?" I asked her.

"A little. I know she can take care of herself. I'm just more worried about this world."

"How so?" 

"When I got here, a part of Soul Edge came with me, though I have no idea where it ended up. If there is any evil in this world, it will attach itself to it, most likely."

"Well, we have the power to stop it. You're not alone here."

"I know," she said with a sigh. She leaned forward and put her head down on the bed as she looked at me. I was sitting up, propped up by pillows.

"Carin, what will you do if you cannot go back home? What will you do here?" I asked her. I was vaguely curious as to what she would do here.

"I have no idea. Start a family, perhaps. Join the Greil Mercenaries if Ike will let me. There's so many possibilities here in this world."

"You know, no matter where you are, you can always come to me to talk. We may be from different places, but... I think I can safely say I understand your situation better than anyone else here."

"I know, I know. Sheesh, I'm not stupid!" she said, getting slightly defensive.

"I know you aren't. I just thought I'd reasure you," I said to her with a smile. She relaxed slightly and broke eye contact.

"I wonder... what everyone at home is thinking."

What can I say to her about that? I never really knew the Soul Calibur world all that well. The games—I just lost, dammit—never truly interested me. Hell, I never even used Cassandra as a character all that much. I was a beast with Talim, though.

"I don't know... but... I'm sure they're fine," I said encouragingly to her.

"You're right. Thanks for talking with me!"

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you later on the battlefield!"

"Yeah."

With that short conversation done and overwith, she got up and walked out of the tent. Did I help her out? I think I did. Maybe?

I felt energy returning to my body, slowly and surely. I tentatively got off the bed and walked a little. Damn, it felt good to stretch. Ahhh, here we go.

Jill walked into the tent just as I was heading to the exit.

"Oh, there you are. We're moving out now. We will be battling as soon as we get there to hopefully surprise them."

"I understand my cute little guard."

Jill sighed a little at my response.

"I... shall be packing my stuff away now. I'll talk to you when we move out?"

"Yeah, I better get to my tent as well," I said. We smiled at each other, despite my fatigue and her having gone through Soren's war meeting. With a quick kiss, we gave our farewells and headed to our respective tents to begin preparation for marching to our next battle. So close to the end of this war. We're so close! Just a little bit further and we'll be there. Oh, I can't wait. I really cannot wait to see the end. Then we can live in peace...

Author's Note: So, this chapter was supposed to be the battle chapter and the Black Knight chapter. Yet, what started as "helping with breakfast" turned out to be a whole cheesin' chapter! Next chapter will be a battle, hopefully. Until next time!


	64. In the Hands of Ashera

Author's Notes: I was rereading the old chapters to try to remember some things that happened earlier in the story. I don't remember writing the scene in chapter 19, but it happened. Karla kissed John! I can't believe that happened.

... what the hell... I'm the writer and I don't even remember what I write. Hahaha...

This may be the last chapter in a while. Peak has just started where I work (at H&R Block) and everyone and their mother wants to have their taxes done soon... the next chapter is going to be VERY awesome and EPIC if it kills me! Haha... I don't want to rush that chapter.

It IS the battle with Ike and the Black Knight after all.

Also, three feet of snow for Southern New Jersey? FML! I had to help shovel my driveway... twice in a day. Then another time when the first blizzard hit. Not to mention the blizzard we had a month ago. I do believe they said this is record snowfall in the entire history of the area. Although I hate it, it gives me days off to recharge my batteries and sit around and do nothing.

I started a Pokemon fic, although it's more of a casual pet project for when I have writer's block here... as well as practicing my third person writing. Review that if you want.

Can't wait for the battle with Ashnard here... this part of the fic is almost over... I seriously can't believe it's here...

Also... yeah... prepare yourself for this chapter. I honestly didn't know what to title this chapter... silence and a blank title would have been more appropriate. However, I don't think the fanfiction site would allow a blank chapter title. So, I got this title.

Chapter 64

In the Hands of Ashera

"Why are you limping? It looks as if you're in severe pain," Zihark observed as we marched to our next battle. That's all we do. March, march, march. I know I gripe about that a lot but... I can't wait to settle down.

Never thought I'd hear that.

"Well, see, the other day, I ate a steak that was really, really, really spicy."

"How does that relate to you limping?"

"Well, see, a few hours ago, it came back out."

I spared Zihark my typical hand gesticulations to evince my point. I guess the typical Italian part of me wants to come out.

"I am sorry for your inconvenience."

"Nah, Zihark... don't worry about it. I go through more hell than this after half of our battles," I said as I laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sure!" I saidh with a smile.

"Okay," he replied. His demeanor improved slightly.

"Ya ready for this battle?"

"I am prepared but am hoping to not be overconfident."

"That's good. Overconfidence breeds carelessness."

We marched in silence for some time while I casually drifted away. There were a lot of thoughts in my mind. Would Ike win this upcoming battle or would he have to run away? Could Mist save Ike's life with her staff or would the miscellaneous enemies prove to distract her too much? I wonder where Petrine is. I wonder if she rejoined the Daein army. If she has... that means we will be having our epic final battle in the capital. I've been training my ass off lately so hopefully I'll do better against her now.

I wandered over to Selena. I haven't talked to her in forever. Not with a serious conversation anyway.

"Hello!" I greeted her warmly.

"Oh, John... it's you..." she said in a slightly spaced out fashion. Well, that's nice.

"... are you okay?" I asked her.

"I... I am fine," she said.

"You shouldn't lie to me like that. It's not healthy," I said to her.

"... hah, so you can see that."

"Anyone could see that."

"I see..."

"... so are you going to keep quiet or would you like to talk about what's on your mind?"

"I... do you remember the story I told you some time ago back in the Begnion academy? How I used to be in love with Canas...?" she said spacily before drifting off.

"You still are, aren't you?" I asked her.

"I... uh... well... not... it's hard to explain."

"You do."

"It's not that simple! There's more to it and it is like--"

"Selena, you still like him a lot. You are still in love. That's the simple answer. Am I correct?"

"... yes," she said and hung her head.

"Why don't you try again?" I asked her.

"B-because... he wouldn't accept me for what I did?"

"... what do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I took everything I learned... that he helped me with... that he taught me... and became one of the four riders. I took all my gifts and used them for evil. No one could love something like that," she rapidly explained, hardly taking a breath in all that.

"What about Jill and I?" I asked her.

"... what do you mean?" she asked me back.

"Jill used her talents for Daein. Would you say no one could fall in love with her?" I asked Selena slightly aggressively. She leaned back slightly as if slightly recoiling from my tone.

"That... that's a trick question," Selena said.

"... why?"

"Because you love her," Selena said.

"... you just answered your own ponderism."

"It's not the same!"

"Why? 'cause it involves yourself? You really should be a little more confident in yourself..."

"I see. Maybe I could try."

"Please do, General Selena. I'd hate for your beautiful face to wrinkle with worry and regret," I said in a slightly joking manner. She turned slightly red at my comment.

"You don't need to charm me to get me to talk to him, you know," Selena said.

"Sorry... natural instinct," I replied.

"Still, even if you didn't have your talent, your charm does work."

"Did it work on you."

"It works most of the time on most of the females."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm going to talk to Canas now," Selena said and trotted away from me.

"I assume that's a yes," I called after her. I couldn't see her face so I didn't how she reacted to that. Persistant little bastard I am.

Who's a persistant little bastard? Yes I am... yes I aaaaam! C'mere you persistant bastard!

... weird train of thought.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNN"

I braced myself for the oncoming tackle. It never came. I looked around to see Carin standing nearby, looking at me and expecting something. Did she call me?

"Damn it, I thought you were--"

CRAAASSH! Nino collided into me from behind, throwing me into Devdan, who fell into Nephenee. Aiyee! Oi! Nino, seriously?

"Sorry!" Nino called out with her typical infectious smile.

After some grumbling and fixing of the mess, the two minute pause of people falling over was done and we were back to marching. Nino got a lecture like none other from Sonia.

I looked at Carin; she looked back at me.

"Did you want something?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she replied.

"..."

"..."

I kinda just stood there silently, staring at her. What the hell was the "maybe" for?

"Well, I'm going to run off now!" Carin said and then turned around and ran off to a different group. What the fuck?

"My lord John!"

"I swear, I hate that name!"

I turned to see Lucia marching by. I got into step with her and started to walk along. Haha, marching band.

"I am sorry for your inconvenience, my lord John."

"Lady Lucia, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm peachy, Lady Lucia"

"Peachy?"

"I'm fine, Lady Lucia."

"Are you going to keep using my name, my lord John?"

"Why would you say that, Lady Lucia?"

"I am not fond of that name."

"I am not fond of being called my lord. I do believe we are even on that, Lady Lucia."

She paused for a moment and sighed. Don't even try to fight with me on this Lucia. I've had a year's worth of practice with Elincia.

"So... John--"

"Thank you."

"—I could not help but notice you are limping."

"Well, see, I ate a spicy steak the other day. It was good, don't get me wrong, but VERY spicy!"

"... and you're limping bec—oh... oh... ouch..."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah."

"Do you like spicy foods?"

"Yes, I do, Lucia."

"I see."

Lucia and talked for quite a while, joking around and talking for a while. She was nice and cute and if I wasn't taken, I might actually try to flirt. Still, it took all my energy to keep it civil and nice. Some time later, Ike halted the army. I saw a castle in front of us. That must be Castle Nados. That must be where the Black Knight is.

Jill told me that in the meeting, Ike would pick a select group of people to go in with him, fight off the castle guards to clear his way to the Black Knight.

I half expected him to not pick me since I wasn't really prime fighting material; I half expected him to pick me because he probably would want me to predict things for him.

Ike went around and picked a few select people to go in with him. Mist, Titania, Soren, Volke, Sothe, Rolf, Boyd, Oscar, Mia, Duncan, Carin, Karla, Marisa, Elincia, Lethe, and myself.

Elincia, more because she insisted upon going in.

The rest of the army were to stay outside the castle and prevent any more reinforcements from coming inside. I nodded to Jill as we parted ways.

"I'll be back, Jill," I said to her with a smile.

"I know you will," she replied with an equally warming smile. With that farewell, I joined the group going into the castle. The strategy was a simple one. Ike actually came up with it, much to everyone's surprise. Have Volke and Sothe sneak in, assassinate as many guards as possible. When one of them was discovered and the alarm was raised, we would rush in and cause havoc and destroy whatever's left of the forces.

We sat in the entrance hallway for a few minutes. Damn, those two must have been very efficient. We didn't hear an alarm go off at all.

"You know, I had a weird idea," Carin said aloud to no one in particular?.

"What?" Soren asked.

"I should write a book series. I should call it Twilight."

"Carin," I growled, "What will it be about?"

"It will be a love story between an undead creature with powers and a human girl!"

"Carin. No... just, no," I said in a strained voice.

"I think girls would love it! You're not a girl so you wouldn't understand," Carin said to me.

"I'm sure Sophia Celestina Domivere would disagree," Ike said jokingly.

"Commander Ike!" I snapped in an annoyed vashion.

"Sorry, sorry," Ike said back to me with a small smile.

"INTRUDER! WE HAVE A—GAAACCK!"

We heard the voice ring out through the castle pretty deep inside. Those two really made it pretty far in.

"Everyone, scatter and cover as much ground as you can! This castle may be big but their defenses are weak!" Ike ordered.

I eventually ran through the castle with the rest of the group, the group of people I traveled with growing smaller and smaller with every intersection, fork, and side door that we passed. Eventually, I was the only one running through the castle. I was casting shadow balls and fireballs and wind blades and thunderbolts at any enemy I passed while running. Suddenly, a sharp thunderbolt smacked me on the ass.

"Yeowch!" I cried out.

"Sorry!" I heard Ilyana call out. "I thought you were an enemy."

"No problem!" I called back as I rubbed my butt. Ow. Wait, if I could take a spell from Ilyana and not get fried, I got some magic resistance now! Yes!

Wait, what is that laying on the ground? That's... not a Daein soldier.

... no...

No...

No!

That outfit... that's unmistable laying so still in a pool of blood. That pure white scarf that was tainted with its owner's blood, that mop of emerald green hair askew from the person falling, that forest green shirt with a few holes near the chest where the sword must have pierced many times, two knives lay scattered across the floor where the owner probably dropped them.

"Sothe! SOTHE!" I cried out. No! This can't be!

"SOTHE!"

I dropped down on the ground kneeling next to him. His light brown eyes seemed dull and lifeless but he was still barely breathing.

"J-John?"

"Sothe, hang in there! HEALER, HEALER! DAMN IT, WE NEED A HEALER! Who did this to you?"

"John... I can't see you... black armor... all black armor..."

I knelt by him, holding his red, gloved hand. His grip was weak and lifeless, his face growing paler by the second. I didn't know how to heal... and multiple stab wounds to the chest was something I didn't know how to do! DAMN IT! WHERE ARE THE HEALERS?!

"Sothe, hang in there, please. Hang in there! Damn it, you gotta hang in there."

"John, you promised me..."

"What...?"

"You promised me... that if... if... if I die, you'd look after Micaiah."

"Sothe! Damn it, you're not gonna die! Damn it!"

"Promise me again."

"Sothe, I won't do that! You'll look after her!"

"Promise me!"

That last exclamation from Sothe must've taken almost all of his energy... his pale white face adorned with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I promise, Sothe... I'll find her and protect her, no matter the cost. I swear this to you..."

"Thank you..."

And with that he closed his eyes, a peaceful look crossing his face as he breathed his last.

"No... no! Sothe! God damn it, wake up! You're going to see her again! Sothe! Please... Sothe..."

I could feel the grip his hand had on me loosen finally and fall out of my hand as his life flew away before my very eyes.

... and it was at that moment that I cried for the first time in forever.

I don't know how long I was there kneeling beside his body, I don't know how long I was there crying over Sothe's death... I didn't know at all. I barely knew the kid, but... he shouldn't have died!

"Damn it... damn it to hell!" I cried out in desperation.

I didn't notice what was going on around me. I didn't notice what I was doing. I got up and began walking with a purposeful stride down the hallway, my anima magic no longer under control under my rage. I could feel all my magic flowing through my fingers... fire, wind, thunder, dark... I could feel them all begging to be released. My emotions... my feelings... my mind... they couldn't restrain the magic anymore. All I wanted was to avenge Sothe...

I saw him... a Daein soldier... running at me with a lance. I pointed a finger and a ball of dark energy mixed with the elements shot out and hit the soldier... I saw the fire burn him, the thunder consume him, and the wind slice him... before the gravity in the ball warped him beyond recognition. Was he the one who killed Sothe?

No... he said all black armor. The Black Knight was responsible. General Zegius of the Daein army, hidden behind all that armor. Feared soldier of Daein and famed skilled warrior of Begnion... he killed Sothe.

I saw a group of soldiers form up in front of me. I cared nothing for them. They were in my way. I had to avenge Sothe. I held my hand out and sent a stream of black fire down the hallway, striking them and consuming them. They rolled on the ground in pain but I cared no more.

Sothe...

Sothe...

Sothe...

Oh Sothe, why did you have to fuckin' die! WHY!

I made my way through the hallways until I reached a back room. I recognized the man standing before me. Commander Hafedd... formerly Private Hafedd in my unit when I served under Petrine.

"Commander... John?" he asked uncertainly.

"Step aside."

"I... I can't do that!" he said as he raised his lance to me.

"Do you want to die?"

"The Black Knight ordered no interruptions. If I have to stop you by killing you, then I shall."

"... Private Drake Hafedd, you have a wife and two children. They love you dearly. You would throw your life away and your family for this knight?"

"My orders are my orders. I... will stop you, Commander."

I raised my hand and a huge ball of shadow and the elements formed.

"I ask you one more time to stand aside, commander of Daein."

"Soldier of Crimea, I cannot do so."

I can't kill him... I knew him too well. He had a loving wife and two kids. He was an artist. He would often sketch a picture of his newborn daughter and show him off to everyone. I could feel my rage against Sothe's wronging slowly abating.

_"Look at my daughter!" Hafedd smiled brightly._

_"Yeah, yeah, private, we've seen her picture a thousand times!" the soldiers would say._

_"Don't you think she's adorable?" he asked me as I saw his picture. Lovely sketch with just a pencil... so vibrant... so life-like..._

_"She is," I said with a smile._

_"I know! I can't wait to see her again. When this war is done and Crimea is defeated, I'm going back home to see her... maybe even hear her first words."_

_"Don't die now, Private."_

_"With you as my commander, I don't think I have that to fear."_

_"I'll help protect you... and bring you back home. Let's... end this war swiftly."_

"It is a pity... Daein cares nothing for the soldiers or the families of their soldiers. Commander Hafedd, why do you tremble?"

"I was so confident of your power that you would protect me all that time ago. I am still confident... in how much power you have."

"Stand aside!" I ordered once more. "That is your commander speaking!"

"No... I can't."

With that last denial, he charged me with his lance. He jumped into the air, twirling his lance for momentum before swinging it vertically. I... had no choice. I shot the ball of shadow at him.

"C-Commander!" he cried out.

"..."

I looked away. I closed my eyes. I covered my ears. I turned off all my senses. I... I couldn't bear to see it. We are so close to Ashnard. I fell to my knees. I killed many Daein soldiers, but none that I really knew well. Two pieces of paper fluttered in the breeze. I knelt down to pick up the yellowed, crumpled, dusty pieces of paper. Both appeared to be blank. They were old, ditry, and yellow.

I turned one over to see the very same drawing he made of his newborn daughter. The other... was an old letter made in a childish, untidy scrawl.

"Dear daddy! I kant wait for you to come home! Little Jenna sed her first word! It was "milk"! Mommy misses you too! We heard of strong man that is boss! Magic is strong! He protect you and come home soon! Love, Maggie."

This... must have been written by his other daughter... six years old? Seven now?

I stood there, holding the two pieces of paper. Sothe, Hafedd... Kieran... Gatrie... so many more. I stood there for an eternity staring at the two. The infectious smile that was portrayed even through the drawing drew a smile of my own on my face. Why? I don't know.

I heard footsteps and saw Ike and Titania arrive together. They looked around the room.

"Where's the command—what's that?" Ike said, pointing to a pile of crumped up iron armor in the middle of the floor as Duncan came in.

"Commander Drake Hafedd, former soldier of mine," I said listlessly.

"Private Hafedd with the daughter he kept showing off?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah..."

"Comma—you took care of him already?" Titania asked. More mecenaries began arriving into the room. Everyone was soon there, except Sothe.

"I... that armor's all that's left..."

Duncan looked at the armor and then at me and a knowing look came across his face. He came over to me and attempted to pull the papers from my hands. I slowly let go and relinquished them to Duncan without a word.

"Anyone seen Sothe?"

"He's dead," I replied. I could feel my legs tremble as I said that and I fell to the ground.

"John!"

Mist knelt down beside me, holding me in a tight embrace.

"You got there when he was still alive..." Mist deduced sadly.

"I... I did..."

There was silence for a few minutes. Ike even took a break and sat down, as did everyone. We were tired and exhausted. We needed to recover. After a few minutes, Ike looked at us and said, "I'm going on."

"I'm going with you," Soren said.

"No," Titania said.

"But..."

"No," Titania said again. "This is his battle. Those who have a score to settle with the Black Knight should go back Ike up.

At that, Mist and I both got up. Sothe...

"John?" Titania asked.

"He... he killed Sothe," I gasped out. I walked toward the door with Ike, a knowing look passing between us. Mist came over and looked at the closed door. The three of us nodded to each other as we heard Titania and Soren bicker with each other. Together the three of us made our way into the next room.

We ran through two hallways before arriving in the throne room to see the Black Knight slash Ena. She fell to the ground, unmoving. No! Not again!

"Turn and face me!" Ike shouted to the Black Knight.

"Hmph, I've been waiting for you. Do you posess the sacred blade?" he asked. Ike's response was to draw the blade and get into a fighting stance.

"Ena!" Mist cried out.

"Calm yourself, she is not dead. Despite my orders, I could not slay her yet."

"Then we'll be taking her," I said.

"Former Commander John, you are in no position to be taking anything. If you want her, you'll be taking her by force."

"Then we shall take her and your corpse," Ike said confidently. "If this sword is what I need to defeat you then you should enjoy your last moments alive!"

"Brother..." Mist said with a smile.

"Ah, Gawain's daughter. I see. It appears that today I can pull out the entire tree by the root."

"Mist, stay back! This wretch is MINE!" Ike shouted. The Black Knight chuckled.

"This will be your third defeat. The first in the forest; the second at Delbray."

"We have met three times, this time, though, I will end you..." Ike stated.

"Do you believe you can defeat me?"

"If I stay true to the skills my father taught me, then I shall prevail."

"What a child. Do you think using the skills of the man I killed so easily would be so futile?"

"My father would have been the better man had he not robbed himself the use of his sword arm. You would have been defeated just as easily as the other four riders had he been at full strength."

"Let us test your theory then, son of Gawain. Let me see your strength," the Black Knight said. He pulled off his helmet to reveal General Zelgius. "I want to see your death unobscured..."

The two stared at each other, their eyes deadlocked with each other. Not hesitating or letting Zelgius get the first move, Ike charged forward with his sword... the fight had now begun.

Author's Notes: It is time...


	65. The Ties that Bind

Author's Notes: This chapter's author's notes prefer to be at the bottom. Oh dear.

Chapter 65:  
The Ties that Bind

_"Let us test your theory then, son of Gawain. Let me see your strength," the Black Knight said. He pulled off his helmet to reveal General Zelgius. "I want to see your death unobscured..."_

_The two stared at each other, their eyes deadlocked with each other. Not hesitating or letting Zelgius get the first move, Ike charged forward with his sword... the fight had now begun._

As if it was a simple child's play, Zelgius had blocked Ike's initial strike with one hand. With his other hand, he tossed his helmet aside to free his hand. Ike continued to push down, attempting to overpower the general. I saw into his eyes. I saw into those cold-hearted, empty, evil eyes. There was such malevolence hidden in those eyes. It would not surprise me if he played a part in helping Ashnard create these machinations.

Zelgius stepped to the side and tilted his sword, allowing Ike's attack to fall to the floor. Quickly and fluidly, Zelgius swung his sword vertically at Ike in a powerful one-handed blow. Ike quickly pulled his sword out of his previous attack's momentum and held it horizontally above his head with both hands. Metal met metal as Ragnell blocked the powerful blow from Alondite, which the general was trying to land. The resounding clash of metal colliding burst through the room and amplified by the echoing of the chamber's walls. Zelgius released the stalemate and took a step back, as did Ike.

Without any warning and with a speed that I did not think someone with such heavy armor possessed, Zelgius charged at Ike and swung his sword horizontally. I have to applaud Ike's intelligence on this next move. Ike raised his non-sword arm in defense as if making to block Alondite. I thought this was a really great way to have your arm sliced off. Then again, that was my own opinion. I was dreading watching Ike lose his arm; however, I had to gasp in surprise when the weapon made contact.

The sword hit Ike's arm and bounced off after a sound of metal bouncing off metal. I saw that his left arm was crackling with electricity and wind. As if answering my question of what is that, a metallic arm guard appeared on Ike's arm. Wait a second… I remember Soren, Canas, and Lute came over to ask for my opinion on their theories for trying to make weapons invisible! They were apparently trying to figure out how to combine different branches of magic to do that.

I guess they haven't quite perfected the magic spell, as it appears that whatever weapon and armor they try to make invisible comes back into sight once someone makes contact with it. Still, I have to say that was a brilliant move, Ike. I would… have expected that out of anyone but you.

Zelgius must have been as surprised as I was because he did not move fast enough to avoid Ike's counterattack. Ike smashed with Ragnell into his armor, leaving a nice dent on the right side of the breastplate and causing him to take a few steps back. Zelgius, after the attack, actually started to smile at Ike.

"Good, good! Show me if that is all you have!" he said with a laugh. The two had continued their battle once again. Clash after clash after clash, I heard swords make contact with each other. Their battle raged on without any side getting a significant upper hand.

"Sir!" I heard soldiers say. I had not noticed that a few soldiers rushed into the room. They must have heard the noise of a battle and had come into the room to investigate the disturbance.

"Leave this one to me!" Zelgius warned them in his booming, commanding bass voice. His order was powerful enough to even have me shiver slightly. I wonder if this is where Petrine had learned it from.

I could see there was confusion in the ranks of the Daein reinforcements. They had no idea what to do at the moment. One of them looked around the room and pointed to Mist and I.

"That young lady and that kid! Kill them!"

"Who are you calling a kid so young that he doesn't know his alphabet?!" I shouted in anger, Edward Elric style. With that, I charged up a shadow ball and threw it at the soldiers who had to scatter to avoid my ball of energy.

"We didn't say that!" the man shouted back in a slight panic. He was rewarded for his lack of concentration with Mist decapitating him a second later. Her face was steeled, hardened, and emotionless. She stood there, frozen for a second in her stance after killing the man. She was crouched slightly, one hand on her sword while the other was held out for balance. It was almost as if she finished him off with a morbid finesse. Slowly and deliberately, she stood up straight and put her arms to her side. If I didn't know her better, I would honestly be scared shitless.

This change… it must have happened with Zelgius. She must have finally snapped after hearing the conversation between the general and Ike.

"I-In the name of D-D-Daein, we command you to surrender or die," another soldier said. That poor soldier had just attracted Mist's attention and had thus been the next one to be attacked. Mist thrust her sword like a rapier in the guy's direction. I was unable to figure out what she was doing until a green beam of energy shot out from her sword. It pierced the man's chest silently and burst from the other side of his body.

I never knew you could do that with your magic swords. I always thought you had to slash and release a wave of energy. It appears she concentrated all that energy spread out in the wave, focused it into one beam, and fired it. Intrigued, I summoned my concentration and thrust my rune sword through the air with my right hand, trying to do my best to imitate her motions. It let out a rather paltry beam of energy that hit one of the soldiers. I absorbed some energy but it was hardly any. I was better off swinging my rune sword and releasing a wave in that way.

"That technique takes time to perfect and is not completely compatible with rune swords. You need a magical weapon that slices, not impacts," Mist said in a deadpan monotone. Her lack of emotion was scaring me more than even Zelgius.

"I see," I replied hesitantly and tentatively.

"Watch Ike."

"What?"

"This battle is simple for me. Watch Ike and protect him should he make a mistake," Mist ordered in a strict, steady voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am," I said sheepishly and meekly to her. I was not going to argue with her when she was as violent and as scary as she was right now. She was in some kind of battle mode trance and I wasn't going to be on the receiving end of one of her blows.

I watched the Ike and Zelgius fight, although on occasion I glanced over at Mist to be sure she was okay. Ike swung his sword vertically at Zelgius and sent a rather slow wave of blue energy from Ragnell. Zelgius easily sidestepped the wave of energy with a small sneer. The wave hit a statue and caused it to explode slightly into a few pieces. None of the pieces seemed to have been projected very far.

"I can see that your skill with a sword might be above average; however, your skill with magical swords is definitely lacking. Unlike your father, you appear to have never trained your magic," Zelgius noted arrogantly. As if trying to prove his point, he slashed his sword vertically, sending a much faster wave of energy at Ike. This wave of energy was white. Made me wonder if the amount of magic in the attack determined what color the wave was.

With grace and skill complementing his talent, Ike sidestepped the wave of energy. The energy crashed into another statue and cut into it, like a wedge.

"True magical blasts slice, not explode," Zelgius remarked with a heavily condescending tone, as if a strict teacher was teaching a slow learner in school. I was reminded of my Calculus professor when I asked him to clarify integration at a set interval.

"Well, I guess you needed a handicap somewhere to make this fight more fair!" I shouted to Zelgius. Maybe I could distract him and Ike could gain an upper hand somewhere?

"Former Daein Commander John—no… former Daein General, Sophia Domivere… I shall deal with you later," Zelgius said in an icy tone to me. I assume he used the identity of my alias to insult me further than anything he could say. I could see Ike's face contort, as if trying to hold back a laugh. Even the Daein reinforcements started to snigger ever so slightly. Their loss, as Mist was still focused on the battle and was taking advantage of their distraction.

"Damn it, it's not funny!" I shouted out as I could hear a few laughs coming from the Daein soldiers in the room. I could feel what was left of my dignity slowly exude out and disappear into the ambience of the humiliating atmosphere. It was like some kind of comic relief in the middle of a heavily serious battle. If only my adventures on Tellius were some kind of self-insertion fanfiction, I am pretty sure the author just decided to do that to try to relieve tension.

"_Concentrate."_

I looked over to see Mist dealing with and cutting down the continuous stream of reinforcements that were coming into the room. However, I could see her beginning to tire as her motions started to grow more sluggish. Or were they? Have I grown enough as a warrior to be able to tell when someone like Mist was getting tired?

Suddenly, Mist was surrounded. She held up her sonic sword and let out a small scream of some kind of emotion I was unable to put my finger on. Was it anger? Was it frustration? Was it desperation? Or… was it pure, pent up, primal rage?

All I could see is that her sword began to glow a bright green, just like Ike had describe it doing in Begnion during that training session they had. I could see the Daein soldiers all around her step back in fear as a green aura surrounded her body. She slashed the sword through the air, sending a sharp vertical wave of powerful energy. It sliced whatever soldiers were in its way and headed toward Ike and Zelgius. Ike dived to the side to avoid the blast but still received a nasty gash on his sword arm. Zelgius, on the other hand, took the hit.

I think no one was more shocked at the result than Zelgius and myself. A weapon not blessed with the goddess was so powerful that it actually overpowered the blessing on the armor and actually made a small dent in the part of the armor that covered his sword arm. With the impact of the blast, Zelgius was actually knocked backward for a couple steps. He finally regained his balance as Ike got back up, clutching his bleeding sword arm. Ike and Zelgius both stared at Mist for a second, unable to believe what happened.

As if ignorant of the attention she had just gotten, Mist swung again at the other soldiers, sending a horizontal blast of energy this time. Not taking a risk with just my trusty fire shield, I conjured the shield and dived to the ground at the same time. The blast hit the shield and shattered it without any resistance! Mist! What the hell is going on?

"Amazing…" I heard Zelgius say.

I got back up to see both battles were raging furiously. There was Ike and Zelgius in a horrible stalemate and Mist just basically raining a judgment of death like a heartless angel or a fallen one. It was as if she was some dark knight on a pale horse, exploding like a supernova. Both battles were equally breathtaking and incredibly awesome. Both battles showed the talent—or lack of—in each soldier in the room… excluding myself, that is, since I am not battling yet.

The battle must have been raging for at least fifteen minutes. Ike would swing at Zelgius and Zelgius would block. Zelgius would swing and Ike would block. One of them would thrust and the other would sidestep and counterattack, only to have that counterattack dodged.

It was sudden what happened next. Several archers came into the room and pointed their bows at Mist. I could tell she was getting tired, even though these paltry enemy soldiers were not even scratching her. They all swiftly nocked arrows and shot them at her. Reacting a split second before they fired, I conjured a fire shield around Mist. The arrows plinked harmlessly off the shield.

"Mist!" I heard Ike call out as he looked over to Mist. That was the crucial, critical error Ike would make… and it would be his last in this fateful battle. Zelgius swung his sword vertically powerfully. Ike, barely noticing the attack, haphazardly tried to block the attack. The result was Ike stumbling back a few steps. As he stumbled, Zelgius thrust his sword at Ike's chest, aiming for his heart. While maintaining Mist's fire shield, I conjured another around Ike, praying I could make a strong enough one to protect them both.

The shield did not stop the attack, but it was strong enough to deflect it. I saw Zelgius thrust Alondite right through the shoulder of Ike's sword arm. He thrust the sword until the hilt of the sword came in contact with Ike's body with such force Ike actually took a step back. I could hear Ike shout in horrible pain at his injury. Zelgius then lifted and tilted his sword, lifting Ike into the air… like some deadly version of sticking a marshmallow on a stick and holding it in the air... without the campfire.

"Tell me what you cherish most… give me the pleasure of taking it away," Zelgius said. I rolled my eyes at that. I could see Ike breathing shallowly, trying to endure the pain. Realizing he was not getting an answer, Zelgius swung his sword through the air. Ike slid off the sword with a nasty squelching sound and flew through the air. He crashed into the wall with a horrible thud and fell to the ground unconscious.

"IKE!" Mist and I shouted at the same time. Mist pulled out her staff and began running to Ike.

"I don't think so, missy!" one of the archers said.

"I _do_," I said as I ran forward. I started casting spells at the archers, hitting all but one or two.

I looked at Mist to see her raise a Physic staff to try to heal Ike. Unfortunately, all it did was close the sword wound he had before the healing stopped. The staff began to glow and slowly disintegrate into the air like glowing particles of magic dust.

"This is the end for you, son of Gawain!" Zelgius said, not caring his target was only partially healed. He raised his sword, ready to thrust at Ike and give him the finishing blow.

"NOO!" Mist screamed horribly. With a burst of speed that must have come from desperation, she dashed to Zelgius and tackled him. Her momentum threw the both of them forward and they both crashed into the wall Ike had just impacted about a minute ago. Mist, not wearing armor, bounced off Zelgius and fell to the floor on her caboose. I don't blame her. I would fall too if I ran full speed into what seemed like a wall of steel. I sent a few fireballs at the few remaining distracted archers, who were busy gaping at Mist tackling their general.

Zelgius turned around to face his new challenger as Mist stood up and faced the general defiantly. He smiled and charged at her. With one hand, he swung Alondite vertically at her. She sidestepped and landed a powerful blow on Zelgius with her Sonic Sword for no damage. Quickly realizing she needed Ragnell for the battle, she began running to Ike's fallen body to retrieve the sword.

She dove for Ragnell just as Zelgius swung at her. I quickly conjured a fire shield around her, which had Alondite bounce off it. Again, I marvel at how well it held against his assault. I released the shield as Mist got up.

Ragnell began to glow an eerie, sky blue glow. With a yell, Mist swung Ragnell vertically with both hands. Zelgius barely managed to sidestep the speedy wave of energy. The blast flew right through a statue, slicing it clean in half and going straight through the castle wall behind it. A slit of sunshine started to pour into the room. First time I've seen sunlight in a while. This entire room had no windows and was lit purely by torches. Not like the game… if there were windows in the game. I never paid attention to those kinds of details.

Mist and Zelgius began their match and I began to realize that Mist was not quite as efficient with Ragnell as Ike was. She was too used to the weight of her sonic sword, which I must admit are pretty light. She remained as fluid as ever with her attacks, but she now required the strength of two hands to wield it like her sonic swords.

Two hands for double the power, skill, and handling. Forcefully, I was reminded of Lloyd Irving's theory of why he used two swords.

I noticed something about Mist as well. Unlike Ike, she didn't have the strength to block any attacks that Zelgius attempted. This was proven as Mist blocked one of his blows. When Ike blocked, the two were at a stalemate in terms of strength. When Mist blocked, she had to dig into the ground to even try to hold her ground. Finally, she was overpowered and she went down on one knee on the ground.

"Kneel before your superior swordsman!" Zelgius yelled with glorious and giddy glee.

As if on cue, Mist tilted Ragnell, causing the force Zelgius was putting into his struggle to swing it to the floor… similar to what he did to Ike near the beginning, except his sword crashed into the floor and buried itself. Not wasting any time, Mist hopped up and thrust Ragnell forward, where it pierced his armor on his shoulder. Pity it was not the shoulder of his sword-wielding arm, but it was still a small victory nonetheless. Mist quickly pulled her sword back out and rapidly backpedaled out of his range.

"What is this… warm thing…?" Zelgius mused as he put his hand on his wound. Mist looked at me as I looked at her… had he never been hurt before in battle?

"Blood… my blood!" he cried out in rage.

He was enraged beyond all logical thought at being injured by Mist. He rushed at Mist, faster and stronger than before… but I could see that his movements were a hell of a lot more predictable now. Mist easily dodged his attack and counterattacked with a vicious swing that cut into the bicep of the already injured arm.

Zelgius let out of a howl of pain as he swung his sword in a crazed fashion at Mist. She ducked and bashed Zelgius in the chest where Ike had dented it earlier with the hilt of the sword, causing him to stumble back a step or two. There was no emotion in her face but a strong resolve to defeat him. I carefully crept around the two and started to drag Ike toward the door. Wait, I saw a lever near the door. I wonder what that was for. Oh well, after we beat him, I can always pull it later. Maybe it opened a secret passage out of the castle. Ike was heavy as hell!

"You ignorant, unskilled, talentless girl!" Zelgius roared in anger. He swung his sword again at her and she dodged. She counterattacked with her own sword. Somehow, despite his injury, he moved his injured arm and caught the sword in his hand. Maybe not the best move, but I guess in his crazed state, he wasn't thinking clearly. Mist began to tug forcefully to try to get her sword back.

Taking that opportunity, Zelgius swung with his other sword at Mist, aiming to decapitate her. Mist ducked quickly, not letting go of Ragnell. Quickly, the sword began to glow and a small beam of sky blue light burst from the tip of the blade right into the shoulder that was torn open by Mist's earlier attack. Zelgius cried out in pain and let go of the sword as he put his hands on his shoulder to cope with the pain.

Not wasting an opportunity, Mist swung her sword vertically at Zelgius again. A bright, fast wave of magical energy emitted from Ragnell, flying at Zelgius like a hawk to a rabbit. This time, the general did not get away uninjured. In fact, one could say Mist disarmed him. Zelgius tried to sidestep, but his injured arm was flopping around. The scathing blast sliced right through the armor and cut off part of his non sword-wielding arm, making a clean cut at the elbow. The armor and arm inside the armor fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Die…" Mist said in a growl that had me even more scared than I was with Zelgius.

Zelgius had a crazed look in his eye as if unable to believe he was losing to Mist. With a speed I could not imagine his armored body possessing, he ran to the door that had the only exit from the room. He quickly reached for a lever on the wall that I had noticed earlier. Before any one of us could react, he knocked lever down with his half arm. He started cradling the bleeding stump of an arm as soon as the lever was down.

Immediately, the castle began to shiver and shake as if there was a huge earthquake ripping through the area. There was an insane, soulless gleam with almost a feral and demented look in his eyes as he surveyed us. His demeanor went from one of a calm, composed general to a madman bent upon revenge.

"No, I surpassed General Gawain in swordsmanship! How can I be shown up... by... this... amateur!" Zelgius cried out in a spine-chilling, demented fashion. I wondered at this moment if this was the true nature of the calm-natured general or was this a distortion of his personality that was twisted by a humiliating defeat, revenge for Greil, and a thirst to prove himself better than his former master.

I was still holding Ike on my shoulder, barely able to support him and my own weight. C'mon Ike, rejoin the land of the conscious people. We miss you terribly. No one wants you back more than my shoulder itself.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" he cried out, waving Alondite with his one good arm as if it weighed as much as a foam sword. Don't get any gray hairs now, Andross! This is not the best situation to be in. Sothe... I promised you I would look for Micaiah and look after her and I shall stick true to my word! Somehow…

Before we could react, the door behind Zelgius shut tight.

"Vwweehehehehehe! No way out, children of Gawain and traitor of Daein! The door is locked from the outside of this room! Now... perish," Zelgius sang in a deceptive singsong fashion as if merrily announcing the arrival of a queen. It was followed by a maniacal and cruel laughter that I have never forgotten until the day of my final death. It was the kind of laugh that made Mist step back with a horrible fear in her eyes. It was the kind of laugh that would scare the piss out of Kefka. It was the horrible kind of laugh that born in the last level of hell and amplified through the pure chaos that was nestled within and now infested the heart and soul of Zelgius.

"Mist..." I said to her, trying to keep my voice calm. Surprisingly, I was eerily calm about my impending doom. It was almost as if I've already come to terms with the inevitable and I was just waiting for it to happen.

"John..." she said back to me, her face full of fierce determination. What could she be planning to do to save us? I looked at the door and Zelgius blocking it before looking at Mist again. This time, her face was panicking. Her resolve had given way to despair.

"Mist, everything will be okay. Everything will... be... okay," I said to her. Never have I felt more hopeless. Never have I felt myself so filthy for telling an outright lie like that.

"Soon, this castle will crumble, and your pathetic lives will be nothing more than a memory! Today falls the legacy of General Gawain, the greatest master of the sword there ever lived!"

All hope was lost. I couldn't just stand here and accept my fate. I ran at Zelgius and launched spell after spell after spell at him. I didn't care if I couldn't hurt him; I refused to go gentle into that good night.

Rage, rage... against the dying of the light. Do not go gentle into that good night. Good men, their last wave by, crying how bright... their frail deeds might have danced.

It was a poem I had loved at home. I had read it and loved it so much. Do not go gentle into that good night. A poem by Dylan Thomas that was inspiring me to not give up.

Zelgius slashed at me and I dodged. My dodge rewarded me with a fist to the face. Hah, I would say that was immensely better than being cleaved with the sword but my death is imminent anyway. I was thrown back to the ground and Zelgius pointed his sword at me.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light! Do not go gentle into that good night! I fear you no longer, accursed Black Knight... for over me you have no fright. You have no power; you have no might!" I cried out. I heard the door open and Mist gasp, but I was focused on the Black Knight standing over me, ready to hand me my final sentence.

"Goodbye, John. General of Daein," Zelgius said and swung his sword. I watched that sword defiantly as it came. There was no use resisting... abandon thought and let the sword descend.

CLASH!

Almighty crash of metal upon metal—a sound I've heard many times since entering this room—as something red thrust in front of my eyes. I stumbled back and managed to narrowly dodge Alondite. I quickly crabwalked backward to my savior and turned around to see who see who it was.

There were boots as black as the night which were complemented by equally black greaves. Above that were black tights that kept the person wearing the armor somewhat decently modest. I looked higher to see a black and yellow breastplate covering a well-endowed bust. Flaring out behind her was a red cape that I once would fear at seeing from any distance. A high collar protected the neck of the female standing before me; her teal hair fell down to roughly her bust level.

"G-G-General Petrine," I stammered out. I did not know what to say.

"Get up," she barked at me. I immediately got up out of instinct.

"... well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked me.

"I love you," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" she said, her face went from reproach to surprise.

"You saved my life!" I said to her in a surprised tone. "Why?"

"You were... no... you are my prodigy. I thought about all that you said to me in my imprisonment and... you have given me a reason to believe. I want a Daein free of tyranny. I want a Daein that I can call home. I want a homeland that is full of soldiers that are fearsome. I want a land like the one I grew to love here in Daein... without an oppressive tyrant who cares nothing for his subjects. Dog's breath! I will show that king just who is boss!" Petrine growled.

"You saved me because..." I trailed off, unable to see her point. She sighed and replied in a tone reserved for idiots. Apparently I was one at this moment.

"We have not had our match, my young prodigy. When I am done with this fool, I shall destroy you," Petrine growled at me. "Then I can prove I am superior."

I guess some things don't change. Except for, maybe, her actually finally standing up to King Ashn--

"To fight me and make me proud, you have to live! Get out of here, you dumb pup!" Petrine growled at me. I looked her in the eye… there was something she was not telling me. Ignoring what I sensed, though… I nodded to her and looked at Mist. Together we grabbed either side of Ike and began to run out of the room as fast as we could.

"I don't think so," Zelgius said forcefully. He swung Alondite vertically, sending a blast of vertical energy at us. Petrine got between the attack and us and held her lance horizontally to hold back the wave of energy. We dragged Ike up a staircase out of the throne room and down to the doorway out of the area. I stole one last look back at the throne room to see Petrine and Zelgius violently sparring. Petrine had the obvious advantage, but Zelgius was not doing half bad for only having one arm. Was it just me or did she actually scratch his face. Serves him right for removing his visor.

"He probably needs this," I heard Mist say. I looked to her free hand and saw she was carrying the Black Knight's helmet. A violent quake came and Mist dropped the helmet. It clattered down the stairs back toward the battle. Well, so much for that advantage.

"Mist, let's go!" I said to her. We moved as fast as we could through the castle, hoping we were making our way to the entrance. For some reason, I thought of myself as Link. It was one of the first childish and immature thoughts I allowed myself in a while. Link and Zelda escaping from the crumbling tower from Ganondorf. I thought back to my early time in Tellius as I ran out of this castle. I thought of my Link outfit and my horrible archer skills.

Somehow, we made it out of the castle. We saw the mercenaries lined outside of the castle, looks of relief spreading across everyone's face as Mist and I emerged while dragging the unconscious Ike. Not two or so minutes had passed when I heard a nasty crunching sound and I saw the castle collapsing before me.

"No!" I cried out. "General!"

I don't know why I did it. She was not just an enemy in game and in my reality; she was one of the premiere generals of the enemy army. Even to the end, she had the intention to kill me. Even to the end, she would have been loyal to Daein. That is why... that is why I don't understand...

… I don't understand why... or perhaps… I do. When I saw the castle fall, I fell to my knees and wept bitterly and passionately for her passing.

She was gone. The general ended up giving her life as she did in the game, but the way she gave it up was one of honor and of dignity. She gave her life to make sure I lived. Maybe… I did finally get through to her. Thank you... master and teacher.

I whispered three words that expressed my thoughts as best I could for her.

"_Requiescat in pace."_

Long Author's Notes: Yeah, normally, I don't make my author's notes long but… it's been a while since I updated.

So, this is actually chapter 65, version 2. The original chapter I had written was nearly finished (and about 5,000 words). Problem was my primary desktop computer crashed again (third time in four months!). Not only am I pissed I lost the chapter, but I've pretty much lost every music composition I've produced in the past three years, my original story, notes for my pokemon fanfic, etc.… unless I can find a way to recover the files. What really sucks is that the cables that connect that hard drive is nothing like the cables used to connect any other hard drive I've seen before. Grrrgrgrgrgrgrrrr! Stupid Dell and their computers being different.

I'm still not used to writing fight scenes, I'll have to admit. Add to the fact this entire chapter was fighting and… well, I guess it's good practice. Just imagine some of the Radiant Dawn chapters.

I'm now using the computer that I mentioned crashed about two years ago. It's not really "crashed", per se, but I believe the internet card is burned out on it, hence why it won't go online even when I plug the Ethernet wire directly into the computer. It's weird, though. I'm now used to working in Open Office. Now, I'm back to working in Microsoft Word 2000. However, don't fear! This computer has some SBR related files on it. In fact, I think it has files up to chapter 24-ish…

Writing four-part fugues for organ is pretty difficult. Just thought I'd throw that out there. My music composition class makes me sad, but at the same time… I know that the skills I get from here will really help.

YAY, I'M TWENTY NOW! Wow… yeah.

Also, I had my piano audition recently at Montclair State University. With any luck, I should get in. I feel bad because I actually was listening to some of the other auditions and I caught myself thinking about one of the pieces. One person was playing the second movement to the Mozart Sonata in C _as their audition piece_ and I caught myself reminiscing how I played all three movements in recital when I was seven-ish. I felt like a dick because of that. I dunno… I felt condescending, even if I didn't actually say it aloud. When I was practicing the Fantasie Impromptu and the Moonlight Sonata third movement in one of the practice rooms, I actually saw out of the corner in my eye, like, four or so girls staring through the glass in the door to see who I was. I felt so nervous, like I wanted to disappear. I hate having attention on myself… hence why I'll never be a music performance major for piano.

I also have been reading a ton of fanfics lately (as in, since the last chapter [so, about the past month]). It has been most amusing to see so many other stories out there that I enjoyed reading. I read a nice Tales of Symphonia self-insert called "Tales of Yet Another Self Insert". I suggest reading that (it is in my favorites). It's always refreshing to see another self-insert out there that totally beats mine out. Also, there's one that I think is called "Gohan's Dilemma". It's a crossover DBZ/Naruto fic, but… I'm actually shocked to admit it is one that I actually enjoyed reading (until I got to the end and was like, "I WANT MORE!"). Yet another one is "Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Time Travel" or something along those lines. The current one I'm reading is "Tales of Cosplayers", I believe it's called. It's about two cosplayers who are transported into the Tales of Symphonia world as their respective characters. I think that with over 600,000 words, it will keep me busy reading for about a week or so. I think I left off at chapter twelve-ish. All these stories are still in-progress, although I've caught up with all but one.

Reading all those stories has gotten me back into the writing mood. Re-reading the last chapter, I could tell stress has caught up with me. Goodness knows, I didn't want to ruin one of the most epic fights in this story. So, I apologize for the hiatus.

I hope you all are satisfied with how this came out. I delayed this chapter purposefully… not for the cliffhanger suspense value (although I admit it was a nice side effect) but because I wanted to make sure this was absolutely perfect for all of you. This is THE fight of Path of Radiance, after all. -insert smiley here-

I also nearly typed a mini-rant about stuff IRL, but I shall not bore you all with that. All I will say is that it sucks when you have an ex who is jealous and possessive and spreads rumors about you to others such as "Johnny tries to get with every girl he meets!" just to prevent me from getting another girl as my girlfriend. Pity she does this, since she was the one who dumped me after two days. I guess I'll never understand girls like I used to, hahaha…

Homework workload for the rest of this semester (for my music composition class, my piano class, painting class, drawing class, and creative writing class)... write two sonnets (either Italian or English), write a four-part fugue, write a four-part choral piece (SATB), write a sonata-allegro for string quartet, write a short story, paint an apple with oil paints, paint a self portrait, DRAW a self-portrait with pencils (I think), draw three eggs in value with pencils, draw a hallway in one-point perspective, finish learning the Moonlight Sonata third movement, polish Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu, and learn a slow... sappy piano piece.

Anyone have any suggestions for slow, sappy piano pieces that aren't flashy but... are still impressive? Can be from any time period except classical (so, baroque, romantic, and 20th century are acceptable)...


	66. Voice Clarification

Author's Notes: Totally pulling a Deus Ex Machina due to, well, forgetting about one thing all last chapter. I -knew- I forgot something!

Sorry for the filler chapter. Honestly, schoolwork has me drained, but... if I put myself on a hiatus again, I fear I may start to slip with my writing.

The conversation between Jay and myself... reminds me of conversations I'd have with my friends IRL (and my online friend Billy).

Also... in a bit of a sappy/depressed mood lately (I flip-flop worse than... well, than a pancake?)... I think it may have to do with the fact that I may finally have a chance with this girl I know. So I'm sappy that I have the chance; depressed that we're not together yet.

The scene from the end of the chapter I stole from IRL experience, but... I don't think I'd sue myself for stealing from myself. Haha. I could sue myself for my Wii! Hahahahaha!

Anyone seen that Alice in Wonderland movie, out of curiosity? Is it any good? One of my good friends kinda IRL (though he's down at Full Sail right now) has been looking forward to it since December... and he LOVES movies from what I can tell. I'm tempted to go, just by his opinion, that it is excellent, but I don't know if he's even seen it yet. So... yeah.

I also went with an impulse of mine I've had for four years... and I finally broke down and bought a soprano trombone (it's a trombone but it plays with trumpet mouthpieces and sounds an octave above a regular trombone). It's sorta like a trumpet... but with a slide. I'm so giddy that I could put either a heart or a smiley right here! This will make the tenth instrument I've owned in my life (fifth I bought with my own money).

I've owned a piano since I was 6 (parents bought), a keyboard since I was 5 (parents bought), a trumpet (present from grandmother... along with my beloved Yamaha 14A4a mouthpiece), a silver tenor trombone (bought my own money; I sold it, though), a bass trombone (my own money), an oboe (my own money), a clarinet (my own money), a guitar (christmas present from my mother's last boyfriend), a piccolo (bought with my own money), a selmer flute (a friend just gave it to me!)... and now this soprano trombone.

… yeaaaah, I have no life outside the arts. I spent $125 one time at Barnes and Noble... but I got the Eragon trilogy in hard-cover, the Lord of the Rings trilogy paperback, and the unabridged version of Count of Monte Cristo. If that wasn't bad, I spent $114 at Michael's in the past month for supplies for my art class. I wanted to make a hundred percent sure I'd never have to set foot in that store again for supplies for my painting OR my drawing class.

I'll be posting pictures of my oil paintings on DeviantArt whenever I get a home computer that can go online. Lately, though, I've been swamped by homework... especially writing a five-voice double fugue in c-minor, hahahahahahahaha! Due Monday, March 29th!

Oh, and I'm twenty! Woot woot! March 9th birthday!

Chapter 66

Voice Clarification

The castle had collapsed in front of me in a huge cloud of debris and rubble. Inside that debris and rubble claimed the life of my greatest enemy and former master, General Petrine. It still had not completely sunk in with me, though. Even though I saved her life back at the bridge, in the end she was still gone.

I guess fate was not meant to be tampered with. Petrine was fated to die. I was just honored... and glad... that she died a hero instead of a villain. Well, at least, a hero in my books. I do not begin to see someone such as Selena or Elincia seeing her as a hero. I may have saved her life but... eventually, one way or another, death would claim what the grim reaper wanted to claim.

Unless Billy or Mandy had something to say about that.

I mean, then again, aren't we all fated to die someday? Still, only our physical bodies die. Somewhere, our spirit lives on. We live on in the memories of those left behind. What we do in life affects how we will be remembered, if we even are remembered.

"Nasir!" I heard Mist call out. I looked up to see Nasir emerging from the cloud of dust that was formerly Castle Nados. He was carrying someone on his shoulder... who was it?

Oh shit! We completely forgot about Ena and left her in the throne room, didn't we? I guess Mist and I were too busy dragging Ike's unconscious body out to remember there was someone else in there.

"It appears that in your haste to escape the castle, you overlooked someone," Nasir said plainly when he was close enough. I hung my head guiltily.

"I..." Mist and I both began. We didn't know what to say. We were too exhausted to think, even if we wanted to think.

"Peace... I do not blame either of you. The life of the commander was exponentially, if not infinitely more important than the life of this former Daein general logically. However, I value her life more for sentimental reasons," Nasir said, looking directly at me, as if remembering the story I told on the boat about knowing the past and the future.

"Nasir," I began but he made a motion to quiet me.

"In the end, the only ones to fall were the ones who were designed by fate to fall. In the end, good will triumph. Right now, that's all you should focus on."

It was a weird understanding that came between us. I was not upset at Nasir for betraying us; he was not upset at me for leaving Ena to die in the castle.  


* * *

That night, at camp, I lay awake in my tent for some time, just letting things roll over in my mind... like clothes in those drying machines that you see when you do laundry. Oh, what are they called? I know it's obvious. I'm going to feel stupid and kick myself when I remember.

My mind was racing; my body was restless. Rolf's snores, while childishly cute, were not helping my insomnia either. It must have been an hour or two since Rolf had fallen asleep. I carefully and quietly got out of my tent and walked outside. There were still a few members of the Greil Mercenaries wandering around. It wasn't that late, anyway. Sunset was only about two hours or so ago anyway.

I nodded to Brom in acknowledgement when I passed him. He gave me a big, friendly smile in return. My mind was still racing with thoughts as I wandered aimlessly. I barely noticed that I had strayed to a fair distance outside the camp. I settled down on my back near the top of a small hill that was sloping downward. I thought about everything in general as I was laying down on grass green with life. It was spring after all. It was the season of new life; it was the season that winter's beautiful, yet deathly hands relinquished its grip. I lay there as I stared at the sky, thinking about my life since I got here.

It was a perfect view. I looked back to my life at home and my life now and I wonder how much life would be different if I wasn't here.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked over to see a ghost laying down next to me. Not a person ghost. A white blob ghost. A Casper-esque ghost. I gasped, jumped up, and backpedaled so fast I fell down. It started to laugh.

"You should see the look on your face! It's absolutely priceless."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I figured you would prefer to speak to me as a person rather than as a voice in your head," it replied.

"You're... the voice?"

"In the flesh... well... kinda," he replied... or was it a she? I couldn't tell.

"So, well, it's nice to meet you... uh, sir," I said awkwardly.

"Don't be so formal! Geez, you don't have a stick up your ass when you talk to anyone else here! By the way, I'm a female," she said.

"Oh, gotcha. So... who are you?"

"I'm from Earth," she said casually with an air of nonchalantness.

"You're what?!"

"I'm an earth person, just like you. I am one of the few people gifted with the ability to mentally project myself into other dimensions and transport people to there if needed," she said. "Just as there are those like you with the immense and unknown psychic power to create worlds, I am one of the few who can travel between them and bring people when I feel there is a necessary and proper reason. Out of the few of us with these powers... virtually none of us even know it exists. Those random disappearances from home... that would be someone like me using their powers without realizing it," she explained.

"I see..." I replied in thought. She shrugged (or I thought she did) and turned back to looking at the sky.

"No matter how many times I come back, I never get tired of seeing that sky."

"Really?"

"I grew up with it."

"You're from Tellius?"

"Yeah. I was born and raised in the Talrega region. I was a proud soldier, a bit headstrong at times. I died in battle and someone with similar powers to mine had my spirit transported to earth in a baby body. I had to grow up all over again; trust me, that was the weirdest experience I could have had. Imagine knowing what sex is and having relationships and all that teenager stuff running through your mind, yet you dismiss it as merely nothing because your body has not developed the hormones to make you attracted to the other gender yet. I look almost exactly like how I did on Tellius, except I keep my hair down now," she explained. Well, I guess it explains why she took me to this world.

"How old are you on Earth? Have I ever met you before?"

"I'm nineteen on Earth. You've sorta met me before, but I cannot say how. I do not wish to compromise my identity," she said.

"You go to college?" I asked. I don't know why but I was inherently fascinated with finding out more about the mysterious voice in my head.

"Yeah, I do. I'm at a nice university, although I will not say which one I attend. I am a creative writing and history education dual major," she explained.

"What inspired those majors?" I asked.

"Earth history is similar to Tellius, minus the magic and gods and laguz. I do creative writing because I believe that growing up in Tellius gives a refreshing perspective on writing style and literature that people from Earth couldn't have," she replied.

"Interesting..." I mused aloud. She is a rather intelligent girl, to be honest. I wonder what she meant when she said I sorta knew her.

"Can... I ask you for your name?" I asked carefully.

"Sure you can."

"... may I ask you for your name?"

"Sure you may."

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Sure I could."

"Would you tell me your name?"

"I might..."

I paused at this. I knew she was teasing me. I could tell from the way she was answering the questions, to the joking tone of voice, to the smile plastered on her face.

"You're not asking the right questions."

"Okay... what is your name?"

"Jo."

"Jo?"

"Jo Mama."

"... funny."

"I can't tell you my name. Just call me Jay."

"That's a guy's name."

"So as Robin, Leslie, and Andy," she countered.

"They're sexually ambiguous!" I said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Definitely not!"

"Totally is!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"Seriously?"

"... I don't know if anything came next," I said.

"You really weren't lying when you said you spent too much time on the internet..." she said with a smile.

"You're the same, you know," I countered.

"Perhaps..." she said pensively.

"If I return home... you should facebook me," I said jokingly.

"I already have," she said.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes... though you're here so you can't get it!" she replied tauntingly.

"Bitch..." I said in a slightly annoyed fashion. She laughed gently at my response. I couldn't shake the fact I feel like she reminds me of someone.

"So, you've changed so much since when you first got here..." Jay said aloud while watching the stars.

"Indeed," I replied.

"Remember when you first met... Jill? You were immature and childish and she was a lot more strict and stern," she said.

"I remember. Now things are different," I replied.

"Don't get hurt too badly..." Jay said.

"... what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I am merely saying not to get hurt too badly. You are paranoid, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am not! Anyway, how about the time Oscar gave me my first archer outfit?"

"You imagined you were Link!"

"You play video games?" I asked, trying to take attention away from my immaturity.

"I've loved video games ever since... my last boyfriend got me into them."

"What game did you get started on?"

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl."

"Really? What was your first character?"

"Lucario. My boyfriend was a Marth user... well, he wasn't my boyfriend at the time," she said.

"Ah, I should play him. I still can't believe Lucario is in Brawl."

"He is! Also, I think you two would be a dead even match."

"So, what happened to you two?"

"Circumstances forced us apart..."

"How long were you two together?"

"A few months, but he was my first and only..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Yeah... turns out the voice in my had a life too. Weird to think of her as an actual person as opposed to just a disembodied voice with no life.

"Why did you choose to appear tonight?" I asked.

"No... reason," she answered evasively. "I actually... just wanted to see you in person instead of where I normally see you."

"Why...?" I asked.

"I... felt like it," she said with a tone of force and finality that I chose not to argue.

"I see..."

"So, you got together with your favorite character. Not something you expected, was it."

"No, it wasn't..." I admitted.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of her, stupid! Geez, you're thick! Your relationship. Your girlfriend. What do you think of them?"

"Well, she's cute, funny... she's got charisma and character and isn't afraid to disagree with me if she thinks I'm not right. She's confident and stands firm in her beliefs when she wants to be, yet willing to bend to see other points of view..." I said.

"Do you love her?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"I... do," I replied hesitantly.

"Why the hesitation?" she asked.

"I... never really did show it, now that I think about it... I really do, but I don't know if she realizes it..." I said.

"Oh, so sappy," Jay remarked sarcastically.

"Knock it off," I replied with a small smile.

"What will you do if you get home from here and never see her again?" she asked.

"I... don't know. I don't want to think about that... I'm scared to think I'd lose her" I admitted.

"You should tell her you love her. You should show her you love her," she said.

"I will..." I said.

"By the way, did you know Miss Fizzart has been watching us and listening the entire time?"

"What?! How do you know that?" I asked as I looked around in a panic. Damn it, she led me into a trap! The ghost pointed to the solitary tree in the area about fifteen feet away. I looked at it and barely saw the outline of Jill through the foilage, sitting in one of the branches.

"She was there before you even sat down. I know because... intuition," she said. I knew that was a lie. She already knew and chose to appear anyway. I bet that's why she asked all those probing questions about Jill.

"Jill?" I asked tentatively as I went through the motions of walking to the tree. I heard a rustle of leaves and I saw Jill climb down the tree, not wearing her armor. She tentatively took a few steps over, timid as anything. It only made her more enchantingly charming in the moonlight.

"... my job is done," Jay said and faded from view. Wait! Damn it, you stupid girl... you set me up!

"Jill?" I called again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"I, um... hello," I said sheepishly.

"I heard the entire conversation..." Jill said, still avoiding eye contact with me.

Damn you...

"_You're welcome,_" Jay replied. I could tell there was a joking sound in her voice.

"I didn't... realize..." Jill began.

"Hush, quiet... it's my fault for not being more open... I'm sorry," I said.

"I really think a lot about you. I was beginning to think... that maybe you didn't feel the same for me," Jill said timidly and quietly. She's so vulnerable right now... not like that confident exterior she usually puts out. This is Jill Fizzart... this is who she really is, beneath all that bravado. Just a teenage girl struggling to be normal and to live a normal life in an abnormal world like ours.

I sat down on the gentle slope of the hill for a second before I laid down on my back and stretched. I turned my head to her and smiled slightly. She timidly lay down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. At this moment, the feeling of closeness... it was something I could not describe. No worries; no troubles... nothing to plague our minds. It was a state of bliss that not even the climatic apex of the war could intrude upon.

… and at that moment I wished this feeling would never end.


	67. General Confusion

Author's Notes: You are now looking at the co-founder and vice-president of my college's newly instated music club! Yay!

Also, I think I enjoy lampshading my shortcomings in this story... such as the first paragraph of this chapter.

Also, I realize AGAIN I say "also" too much. Needz MOAR transitional words in my vocabulary.

There is also a part early in the chapter that... is a bit of a reflection of my childhood. I can't believe I still have almost all those things memorized (although I had to double-check to be sure of some of them... we are talking things I memorized over ten years ago, after all... hahaha).

Writing the whole thing with Boyd and Zihark... reminds me of some of my previous relationships and my friends needling me and assuming things. I realize I think I may be translating a bit too much of me into the story but... hey... it's a self insert, right...?

I've been putting my music compositions up on Facebook. I just need to figure out how to make them publicly seen and stuff.

In addition… I decided to start a small filler arc. Why? Because I guess I'm dawdling for tax season here to be over before I even get started with the battle in the capital… so I thought I'd entertain you all with some (hopefully) humorous filler. The best kind of humor in this story? John failing epically.

Chapter 67

General Confusion

Camp broke earlier today. We were marching now. I seem to start a lot of my thoughts talking about camp being broken or bitching about us marching. Either that or I never really start to think until someone says something to me. I whine a lot. I just realized that.

I may still hold some resentment to Jay for the whole fiasco with Gatrie but... somehow, I don't. It's weird when talking with her. It's as if she connected with me in a way few on this world could. Then again, I can't make "DO A BARREL ROLL!" jokes to anyone.

Although, I could say:

"The game..."

I smiled to myself as I heard one or two mercenaries who kinda played groan around me. Ah yes... I feel much better.

Today is a good day! Today is an EXCELLENT day! Today is a day full of joy and love and fun and everyone should be happy! The war is coming to a close, the sun is shining brightly, Spring is here and everything is blooming to life!

I'm entirely too happy, but dammit I can't help it. It's a good day to be an idealistic optimist! I feel like I can fly. I feel like I'm floating. I feel joyful! I feel love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, and gentleness. I feel trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent! Slowly, I felt wisdom, understanding, right judgment, courage, and knowledge growing through my veins.

It was one thing to like someone. It was another to love them. Also, it was one thing to love them... but another to have it reciprocated. Talk is cheap. Actions speak louder than words. He who humbles himself shall be exalted... although in my case, I wasn't humbling myself... I was just plain out stupid and ignorant... with a little luck thrown in.

I really should start thinking and paying attention more about my surroundings. Didn't realize that I've been marching alongside Zihark and Boyd for some time. We've been getting closer as friends lately. Zihark, that is. Boyd... is a wildcard.

I really like Zihark, to be honest. You could say his calm, logical, and rational nature is a bit like a foil to my hyper, off-the-wall personality.

"You were out all night last night," Zihark observed aloud as he was marching near me. I could practically imagine Boyd perking up at hearing that.

"I fell asleep on a grassy hill outside camp while stargazing," I replied as cool as a cucumber.

"Miss Fizzart was out all night," Zihark commented in an off-hand manner. At that point, I could practically see Boyd out of the back of my head, no longer making any attempt to hide his eavesdropping.

"We had a long conversation about how we felt as we stargazed together," I said.

"It doesn't take as long to tell the truth as it does to lie," Zihark commented.

"Are you saying we were lying to each other all night,"

"More like with."

I turned to Boyd slowly, a death glare emanating from my eyes... or I hoped there was. Boyd recoiled slightly as I bored a hole in his soul with my unwavering gaze.

"Geez, now I see why Soren picked you to dress as a girl," Boyd said nervously. That must have been his attempt to defuse the situation. On the contrary, it just cut my wick in half.

"Boyd," I said in a meaningful, slow, emphasized tone. That's all I had to say. He quieted down.

"No, John, I was not implying you were lying to her. I was merely saying that if you were spending time being honest, all night was an exaggeratedly superfluous amount of time to spend with each other," Zihark said. It was at this moment that I realized Zihark was a lot more intelligent than he appeared in game.

"We enjoyed nature," I said to Zihark simply.

"Stars are indeed a beautiful part of nature," Zihark said.

"Somehow I don't think they were gazing at the stars. More like other aspects of nature," Boyd muttered, though not soft enough to hide it from me. I heard every word, which made me wonder if that was his intention. Before I could do anything, though, I saw the butt of a lance smash into the back of Boyd's head. Holding it was a slightly flushed, but highly irritated Jill Fizzart.

"You... bastard! You dirty pig!" Jill exclaimed to him.

"J-Jill! Calm down!"

"But John... he's--"

"He's being Boyd. Let him go," I said to her calmly.

"You both appear to be quite embarrassed," Zihark said. Boyd was being helped off the ground by an apologizing Rolf as Jill was profusely apologizing to Ike for her outburst.

"Wouldn't you if you had heard something as outrageous as that?" I asked Zihark.

"On the contrary, despite the source who said it... it is quite a logical assumption," Zihark said. "Both of your uncharacteristic reactions to the suggestion adds to the suspicion."

"Z-Zihark! We're teenagers," I said.

"You two are young adults, perfectly capable of--"

"I get it, I get it! No! Nothing happened," I said in a panic. Why the hell was everyone assuming things about Jill and I?

"You just happen to be in a good mood?" Zihark inquired.

"Goodbye, Zihark!" I said in exasperation. I meandered over to Carin, although I didn't realize it until I actually collected my thoughts. I was still in step with her. Thank you, marching band.

"Is there something on your mind?" Carin asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Carin," I said to her.

"Yeah, something is totally on your mind," she said.

"Perhaps."

"People investigating you over you and Jill being gone all last night?" Carin asked.

"... what?"

"People gossip, you know. Where there is gossip, I am there to hear it. I take it upon myself to know as much as I can about everyone in this company," Carin said.

"Nosy much?" I said irritably.

"More like, the more I know about people, the easier it would be to give them sound and accurate advice about themselves and those around them when they are troubled. Talk to me kid. What's on your mind?"

"You already know," I said.

"You're going to let one stupid false rumor flying around the camp deject you? Chin up, kid! In two days, that gossip will be over, replaced by the next juicy tidbit. Hey, if you'd like, I could start up some false gossip to make yours seem unimportant to people!" Carin said.

"It's fine, Carin," I said.

"Are you sure? I can talk about how Soren and Lute are having an affair. They HAVE been spending a lot of time alone lately," Carin mused.

"You think they're a couple?"

"Hell no!" Carin said. "That's like asking if Ivy could wear more clothing and be a girl scout! The answer is quite obvious."

I snorted a little in laughter. Well, there's my status quo for oddities for the month. Soul Calibur conversations in a Fire Emblem world. Just when you thought things couldn't get weirder. 

Ike gave out the signal for us to take a break from marching. Almost there! Yes! I can't wait. Then I can go wander around this world and explore it.

"The capital is only a two days' march away," Ike said to me as he put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even realize he wandered over.

"Really?" I asked him.

"John, I just wanted to tell you... that the offer still stands for you," Ike said. "You're in a completely new world and even in times of peace, there will be trouble."

I figured there would be. After all, Radiant Dawn was probably still sitting on my family room table or wherever I left it. It probably was a war game. I used to look forward to the game. Now that I'm here, I'm dreading the peace we worked so hard in creating being dispelled in three years...

Why couldn't it have been five years, Intelligent Systems? Give me five years to be with Jill before we have to put our lives on the line again and potentially die!

"Ike... I thank you, but I still feel more comfortable with going around the world for a bit. I have so much to catch up on and experience things that no textbook can do justice to."

"I understand. Just remember that when you want to return and have a stable job, the Greil Mercenaries are open for you... and for Jill if she so chooses," Ike said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, commander. I really do appreciate it."

I had Ike's offer and I had Elincia's offer... but as it stood, I still wanted to travel the world.

"_Travel the world and see the sights! Join an orchestra, be a composer, introduce jazz and rock into the world... and become rich and famous in the world of the arts! Re-write the Harry Potter series, re-write Artemis Fowl, put in a few of your favorite anime, write a musical like Seussical... you can plagiarize so much from home. You listened to Beethoven's fifth symphony's first movment enough. You might be able to even re-write it!_"

Yeah, I think I will. I think I'll be very busy and very rich in the upcoming days, months, or even years.

"_Don't forget you still have to write that speech for Elincia._"

I know...

"I'm taking a small group with me to investigate a tower nearby. I was wondering if you could stay behind and take care of things in my stead," Ike said to me.

"Sure—wait, what? What do you mean? Temporary commander of the Greil Mercenaries?"

"No, I mean, temporary commander in chief of the army. Technically you are a general already."

"I am?" 

"Geoffrey temporarily promoted you at Castle Delbray. He told me about it recently. You were the tactician for the defense and so you were made a general and passed off as someone who was a general for a while. That was to gain the trust of the soldiers. You are a general until he dispels that or chooses to make it official through the commanders in the army. Since you are a general, you are qualified to take my place while I check this location," Ike explained.

"You understand all these technical complications?" I asked him.

"It's not too difficult," Ike said. Boy, I feel really stupid now! I can just imagine Ike going in his head, "Durr hurr, it's your time to be stoopid! Shoe's on the other foot now!"

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him.

"Only for a few days. The location is not that far from here."

"Why can't you have Titania do it?" I asked. Convenient, since Titania just happened to come nearby.

"… I don't know how things are back at your home, but here… equal gender treatment is still quite a hotly contested topic. It's almost there with the rights of the laguz in this world," Titania explained.

"But Elincia is going to be queen!"

"There's no one else in line to the throne. Either way, Crimea has always been rather forward-moving and progessive in how things are run," Titania said.

"It will only be for a few days. I'm sure nothing bad will happen while you're gone," Ike said.

"I… well… uh… okay," I said.

"You've been there with us longer than most of these soldiers borrowed from Begnion," Ike said in a hushed voice, as in making sure that he wasn't overheard.

"Who are you taking with you?" I asked.

"Most of the Greil Mercenaries. I'm leaving Jill with you. I am also leaving the princess with you in case you need to ask for help. I could possibly leave a few others behind if you wish, depending on who they are."

On who they are, Ike? It's whom since it's the object of a preposi—oh, he asked a question.

"Well, I would like Zihark to stay behind if possible."

"That can be arranged."

"That's all," I said. Ike may need all the help he could get out there.

"Very well. You shall be camped at this spot for a good amount of time while I take care of… well, you probably already know."

"I do, hence why I would prefer Zihark to stay behind," I said.

"Already thinking like a general," Titania commented.

"Well, okay then," I said.

"We shall return within a week, depending on what happens out there," Ike said.

"I mean, there'll be a battle, but it wasn't a big one if I recall correctly," I mused aloud.

"We'll be extra careful then," Ike replied. With a nod, he left to gather the mercenaries and set out for that twisted tower.

So… here I am, commander of these entire forces. I could elect to have all the generals, including Tanith, gather in the middle of the camp and do the chicken dance.

That would be mildly amusing for a while.

"Sir, what are our orders?" a younger soldier asked me.

"Eh, what?" I asked in a slightly confused fashion.

"You are the new general," the soldier replied a bit stiffly and arrogantly. I could tell he was definitely from Begnion.

"Wow, news sure travels quick around this camp," I commented.

"We have known for a few hours now," the soldier said.

"Really? Ike just told me just a few minutes ago. Interesting… anyway… well, I was told to stay here and manage affairs until General Ike returns," I said.

"Do we really have to, though? Right now, you are the general. Just give the command and we'll crush Daein at the capital right here and right now. We'll be finished and be back before the general returns," the soldier suggested.

"Hm, what's your name?"

"Commander Jarod," he replied. "I'm ready to kill some Daein scum."

"Then, Commander Jarod… would you care if someone under your command were to usurp your power in your temporary leave of absence?"

"No, my soldiers are smart enough not to do that."

"You answered your ponderism. The army stays here," I said firmly.

"… very well, General," he said a little bitterly.

Well, that was odd. He walked away, apparently now put in a slightly bad mood because of this new development.

Okay, managing affairs. Who do I talk to, exactly? Oh shit, Ike! What do I do?! Uh, let's find Tanith.

"Miss Tanith!" I said when I found her.

"… um, how can I help you General Jo—"

"Please, don't call me that right now. I don't feel very general-ish right about now. Actually, I feel like a chicken with its head cut off," I said in a panicked tone.

"… charming," Tanith said as she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Yeah… um… sorry," I apologized.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

"How do I run this army. Ike just kinda said, 'Here, take over.' and I'm totally lost!"

"Well, first, you need to have some people be your advisors. You need someone to be dedicated to managing you affairs. Ike usually had one of us do that. We helped him monitor the army… although we recently have lost a general," Tanith said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"General Zelgius," Tanith said.

Oh, right…

"Okay, let's see. First order of bus—"

I paused as my stomach rumbled.

"Who's cooking while Oscar is gone?"

"I am, General John. Order by General Ike and the head chef, Oscar."

… what did we do to deserve this?!

"I can make you some stuff right now to eat! I'd be all to happy to oblige you."

"Well, um, see… I probably should take care of stuff."

"Nonsense! You should eat before you take on your responsibilities!" Tanith said.

"I… um… well, uh…"

"Come with me."

… that could be taken in so many ways. Before I could get my mind out of the gutter, she was dragging me by the hand through camp to the mess tent.

"I want to show you my latest and greatest creation! I was just cooking it before you came to ask me about running the army."

Ever seem to notice that ever since I got here, everything has been coincidentally timed rather perfectly?

"General…" I began.

"Eat!" she said as she put some of the weird stuff into a bowl. For everyone's sanity, I shall not repeat the very description I thought of when I saw it. She held the bowl out to me and I took it. Oh god, my first days as general in the hospital wi—Mist isn't here!

Uh… what can I say…?

Shit…

I sat down with the bowl and played with it with my spoon for a bit. It was like soup but kinda thicker. I couldn't really describe it.

"Well?" Tanith asked, tapping her foot slightly. I smiled and could've sworn I would've sweatdropped had this been an anime.

I took the spoon… and got a spoonful of the concoction.

I blew on it gently to cool it down.

… then I took the plunge.

And I tasted it.

… and… it… was…

… delicious?

This was unfamiliar to me. This was shocking to the point I lost all coherent thought. Tanith's cooking is not only bearable, it's delicious?

What the hell happened?

"What?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You had a very far-off look on your face," she said nervously.

"You are so awesome right now that I seriously could jump on you and express my love for you in many ways…"

"I don't think generals are allowed to have interactions of the sexual nature. Although, I have heard stories of you and Miss Ji—"

"No! Not like that! Maybe a hug of joy? This is brilliant!" I interrupted quickly out of sheer shock. What happened to the Tanith that put me in the hospital for a few days? "Who taught you how to cook this?"

"Well, it is a secret from Oscar. I have another person teaching me how to cook. He appears at random. Actually… he's right there," Tanith said as she pointed to a lance sitting on the wall.

"Your lance?" I asked.

"That's not mine. Examine it if you like," Tanith said.

I walked over to the lance and looked it over. It seemed to be an ordinary lance. I grabbed it to pick it up.

It exploded in smoke as the most ridiculous person appeared before me.

I fell on my ass and probably made one of the most piercing, shrill, girly screams I had ever made… or even heard in my life. This was worse than those girly screams you hear in horror movies!

… heart rate… racing.

… trembling from head to toe.

"I am the Wonder Chef! I see you have found me! I shall now teach you the recipe for beef stew!"

… I sat there in an awkward position on the ground, petrified and unmoving. Tanith tried moving me, but it seems my muscles had tightened and my joints refused to bend. I was stuck as a statue from sheer fright.

A minute later, I said the first words my stiff jaw could muster.

"Wha ba fuhk! Who da fuhk er oo?"

Tanith and the weird guy looked at me funny. I took a deep breath and slowly feeling returned to my body.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy plainly. I didn't trust myself to say any more words.

"I am the Wonder Chef! You have found me! I shall now teach you the recipe for beef stew!"

Um, okay.

"… er, sure."

And so the Wonder Chef and I worked in the kitchen.

"You have any green onions?"

"No…"

"Doesn't matter!"

… and he held out his hand and green onions appeared in a small puff of smoke.

Not even gonna ask. I think my conversation with Carin involving Soul Calibur was a lot weirder than transforming ninja chefs pulling out green onions from hammerspace.

We worked together, and I followed his lenient directions. He left some room open-ended for me to custom tailor the recipe to my style. I finished the stew and tasted it. Awesome! Better than I could've made normally.

"My job is done!" he said and disappeared.

"I have encountered him once before," Tanith said. "He taught me how to make a berry smoothie."

"A berry smoothie?" I asked.

"Yes. He said he had recently taught that recipe to someone else. Something about some guy named Zelos and some sword-wielding girl… oh, I forget her name. Madeline? Michelle? Marcia? I forget, but her name began with an M."

Well… Zelos was Tales of Symphonia. That made sense with Wonder Chef. But… I didn't remember any girls with a name beginning with M in that game, except Martel… and I don't think she was at Zelos' house.

Oh well, chalk it up to one of life's great mysteries.

I ended up filling myself up on the stew in the kitchen and, against protest from Tanith, I helped her make excessive amounts of beef stew for the mess hall for the soldiers to eat.

When all the soldiers were fed, Tanith and I decided to keep Wonder Chef a secret for now.

Just for now.

No one need know that Oscar was gone.

Night fell upon the camp and my first day as general of the Crimea Liberation army was done. I went to my tent, but Tanith grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a tent I was unsure of.

"Is this your tent?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

… what?

"Tanith, um…" I began… how do I bullshit my way out of pissing her off. "Listen, you're a really nice person and all… but didn't you say earlier that we were not supposed—"

"What? Oh, no! Generals have their own tent. Since we are high ranking officials, we have a special tent enchanted and enhanced by magic and guarded by guards on shift. This is to ensure a good night's rest and protection from any possible attacks on us. The princess is in here as well," Tanith explained. Oh, thank goodness! I thought Tanith drugged that stew or something.

I swear that I am not paranoid!

I went inside the tent to be surprised beyond all measure. Outside, it looked like a normal tent. On the inside, however… it was a house! For some weird reason, I was reminded of Harry Potter.

Then again, it is the same concept.

I walked to one of the doors labeled "General Ike" with a piece of paper taped onto it saying, "General John."

… cute.

I went inside, changed into something comfortable to sleep in, and fell upon the clean, fresh bed. Let's hope tomorrow won't be as hectic as today was. I slowly fell asleep on the bed. Day one was officially over.

Author's Notes: Wonder Chef in this story is an allusion/tribute to a self-insert story I absolutely love reading. It's called "Tales of Yet Another Self Insert" and it's in my "Favorite Stories" section (hint: The main character's name begins with an M –is alluding to the chapter here-). If you're a ToS fan, then you should DEFINITELY check the story out! It's definitely worth it!


	68. General Knowledge

Author's Notes: Well, that was one hell of a hiatus. My apologies for that. This semester has truly been utter hell for me IRL. Overload of schoolwork, homework, projects, and so on were contributing to problems.

I'm so glad the semester is over. No more painting for a deadline! No more pencil sketches for a deadline! No more having to panic that I don't have first and third movements of Moonlight Sonata memorized for my recital! No more panicking over sonnets and short stories to write for my creative writing class!

I had so much homework this semester, I thought I was going to die from it. Add two part time jobs, a seasonal job at H&R Block that gave me almost 40 hours a week at times, and a lot of trouble from a girl that led me on for four months (I still feel betrayed after one conversation we had recently), and you have an unhappy John.

In a nutshell, I'm glad the semester is over. Everything's almost back to normal. I just have some slight issues going on here and there. I started Tae Kwon Do lessons, been starting to work out, found out I'm pretty decent with oil painting, and a few other things. With the schoolwork gone... stress levels are back down! SMILEY FACE!

Looking for a summer job to help pay off the student loans I accumulated this semester and pay off the credit card I maxed out on car repairs (to a car that eventually died completely).

Anyway, I've been inspired lately to write... and so I'm catering to my muses. I hope I haven't taken too long of a hiatus that I forget how to write this story. Haha, well... I'll let you all be the judge of that! I hope everything clears up IRL, because I honestly miss writing this story...

Chapter 68

General Knowledge

First full day of being general of the Crimea Liberation Army is here. I woke up, left the bedroom I was in, left the tent, and breathed in the wonderful morning air. Time to enjoy the peace while it lasts. The day is just fine. The sun is just starting to rise... what a beautiful and romantic scene. It's a pity Jill isn't awake. I might just make an order as a general that she should be awake for these. Nah, she might start a revolution.

Sunrises are, indeed, majestic and beautiful. I mean, sunsets are good in their own right, but sunrises are so much better... because it is the beginning of a new day... it gives birth to the life of a day in our lives.

Perhaps I should be a poet or a writer instead of a musician. Perhaps...

"Good morning, My lord General John."

Guess who! Elincia.

"I can't tell whether you were being serious or sarcastic with that," I replied.

"If you get any more titles, it would become too cumbersome to address you formally."

"Well then, princess, shall we not address each other formally then?"

"Indeed, John."

"You seem to be rather calm, Elincia."

"I have been. Overconfidence and anxiety will not aid us in what is coming up, after all."

"That is true, my friend."

She sighed gently to herself as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. In annoying chatspeak, I have just heard someone go "OMG, JOHN AND ELINCIA BFF'S!" or some shit like that. Perhaps it was Mickey Mouse who said that.

... or a music composer.

Same thing...

Either way, I'm just glad that Elincia is relaxed. It would do us no good for her to lose her head when we were so close to the end of the war. I wonder how Ike is faring in his side mission. Elincia must be missing him greatly. She's still on about that mystery guy to me on occasion. It's actually starting to become slightly bothersome when she comes to me about it.

Well, let's just hope that nothing bad happens to the mercenaries at that twisted tower.

"My l—no, John?"

"Yes, Elincia?"

"What was life for you like when you were home?"

"... why do you ask, Elincia?"

"I am vaguely curious as to how you became how you are," Elincia asked.

"'How you are' implies something bad about me. Princess, be specific."

What is she aiming at? I don't understand.

"Well, forgive me for saying this, but you seem to lack confidence and self-esteem. You always doubt yourself and you are never satisfied, even when others think you are making excellent progress. I am rather curious how you ended up that way..."

I was silent as I stared at her. She broke eye contact and looked to the ground.

"Sorry if that was too personal..."

"No, it's just... I find it a little funny you would ask that..."

"Why, John?"

"Because up until about six or seven months before I got here, I was anything but what you just described."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it. It was my final year of high school. I don't know how to translate that into your terms. In essence, I was one year away from technically finishing required education, I guess you could say. I was a rather talented musician, both in music and in voice... and got quite a bit of recognition from the music groups in the school. I also was pretty much near the top of my class. In other words, I had one of the best grades overall in my age group," I explained.

"... I suppose that something like that can go to your head."

"That it did... I became very confident in myself, became very arrogant, egotistical, and conceited. I started looking down at everyone as merely people who had the potential to be as good as I was. I had girls who seemed to have been attracted to my very forward, vocal, and outgoing personality. I hated anyeone who was not on my side, and I didn't pause to vocally rip into anyone who I did not like... which didn't happen very often, truth be told."

"You don't seem the type to be like that. What happened?"

"It begins and ends with a few different girls... but, that part is just a little hard to think about right now... if you don't mind..."

"I understand. I'm glad I got to know even a slight bit more about you..."

"I'm glad I could be of service, Elincia."

"Indeed..."

There was silence between her and I as we just sorta stared at the sky. The sun was finally mostly out, but the brilliant and beautiful shades of purple and orange still lingered on some of the clouds. I wonder where the purple comes from... I mean, it's not like the sun shines out purple rays. I wonder why the clouds change color only on sunrises and sunsets? If the sun's fully out, they become white.

"So, John, am I to assume you are still unfamiliar with how to be a general?" Elincia asked.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Well, allow me to give you a bit of... general knowledge."

I gawked at Elincia for a few seconds. She blushed slightly and turned away.

"Was that a bad joke, John? I apologize if it was bad."

"No, I just am slightly amazed you actually made a joke of that quality... or that you made a joke at all. I can't remember you making one."

"Well, if it amused you, then I feel better."

"It did, it did," I said to her encouragingly.

"Anyway, I can offer you some advice based on what I observed Ike doing. First, John, as you know you need some lesser generals under you to take care of some tasks," Elincia said.

"I have that already. Tanith and the other Begnion generals said they would continue as if I am General Ike."

"That is excellent! Next, you may want an advisor or someone to talk to if you cannot solve something yourself. Ike usually had Soren to help him out with this," Elincia said.

"Well, I guess I could have Zihark and Jill help me with that!" I replied.

"That's fine. Lady Jill should have an intricate knowledge of how the Daein army is run."

"Indeed. Perhaps I could request your assistance as well?"

"John, what do you mean?"

"I would be most honored if you were to help out as well. After all, we are restoring your country. Least I could do is give you your opportunity to voice your opinion," I explained.

"Very well, John. I shall do my best."

"Thank you, Elincia."

"You're quite welcome," she replied.

With that, we went our separate directions to take care of the duties assigned to us. Being a general may be a lot more work than I thought, but if I trust in my friends and their talents, not much could go wrong.

At least, that was what I thought as I entered the mess tent and had beef stew for the second day in a row. Little did I know what kind of trouble would befall this camp before Ike returned.

Author's Notes: Well, sorry for the short chapter. I'm feeling a little rusty in my writing right now. Give me a few chapters and hopefully I'll be back in the pattern and the groove and mindset of writing this story! Also, mini filler story arc is still going on, but I hope to keep it short.

I meant to use this arc as a way of building characters and plots and do something light to not lose my stride and groove and stuff while schoolwork consumed my life. This kinda was supposed to end when the semester ends. Anyway, I'll keep this arc brief. Opinions and thoughts are greatly appreciated, though!

What else to say? Not much happened lately, lol. I was pianist for a wedding recently for two really awesome people. I got to play "He's a Pirate" for the bridal march and all that! The bridal party recession song was Carameldansen (I hope I spelled that right). The entire wedding and reception was awesome and I wouldn't have minded doing it for free. Sometimes, I just love being a pianist... the experiences are worth it.

So, for any aspiring musicians (especially pianists) out there... don't let popular opinion sway you. Yeah, maybe you might not make as much money as other people, but if you do what you love, money won't exactly be that much of an issue anyway! So, just keep practicing and keep going forward! Sometimes experiences are even better than money, anyway!


	69. General Discontent

Author's Notes: So, I have been reading a friend's self-insertion story on this website. I have to say that despite not knowing the universe at all, it's quite a riveting story. If you DO know the Mass Effect universe, it is even better.

So, it is in this part that I shamelessly promote Mass Vexations, a Mass Effect self-insertion by Herr Wozzeck. It should be in my favorites! Granted it's a self-insertion, but if you don't like self-insertions then... uh... what exactly have you been reading the past sixty-eight chapters? Hahaha...

Aside from that, I've just finished re-watching Xiaolin Showdown. For some weird reason, when I see Chase Young teaching Omi... I think of Petrine in the earlier chapters teaching and talking to John. Huzzah for the possibility of subconscious parallelism or some crap like that! Haha...

I wonder how many puns I can make with the chapter titles as well.

One final note I'd like to make. I'm working on an original story. I have recently finished the initial "planning" phase of the story and started writing on it again. You can find it on my fictionpress account. My penname there is the same as here. The story is "The Canvas of Life". Feel free to read the other crap I have on there, but I have to say that my original fiction writing isn't up to par. Also, a lot of the stuff on there is pretty old, actually.

Oh, and I LOVE Stratego and Chess and Shogi and all those games. I remember once in the college cafeteria, we played a huge game of Risk.

Chapter 69

General Discontent

It feels weird not to bitch about marching. Granted, we've been camped here for only a day now. Well, not even a day. Ike left yesterday afternoon and it is still morning of today. I got into my general tent after a breakfast of beef stew and sat at my general desk.

General knowledge... that was a clever joke, Elincia.

There really wasn't anything for me to do right now, so I left the tent to re-enter the sunny and beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sk-

Actually, there is a cloud.

There's quite a few clouds.

It's not a sunny and beautiful day.

The clouds... they're approaching our way.

Uh-oh, this looks like it's going to be a thunderstorm.

Now, all we need is someone to state the obvious!

I looked around, just to see if there was going to be some literary irony.

Nope, no one here to state the obvious! I guess I'm sa-

"John, did you notice the thunderclouds?"

I facepalmed before turning to the voice. It was Jill.

"_Sharp as a whip!_"

Shut up, Jay.

"Yes, I did. They look rather ominous. We may be in for a heck of a storm," I replied.

"It seems that way," Jill replied.

"How bad do you think it'll be?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem like it's too bad."

"Best to err on the side of caution, though. I'll gather the generals and tell them to make sure everyone really ties down all their stuff."

"Mmm... already thinking like a general."

"Thank you, Jill."

"You're welcome... general," Jill said playfully with a small wink.

"Oh, I despise titles, Miss Fizzart," I said back to her.

"Of course you do! Makes it all the more fun to tease you with," Jill replied.

"Thank you," I replied to her in defeat. That was a battle I know I wasn't going to win.

"I'll go try to get some soldiers to tie down their stuff to prepare for the storm. You find Tanith and do what you generals have to do in order to organize this camp and prepare," Jill said. I nodded and quickly ran to the tent that all the generals were supposed to be in. I quickly went inside to find Tanith and a few other Begnion generals around a table, planning for a meeting.

"Generals," I said stiffly and bowed to them.

"General John," they replied.

"Upon inspecting the weather outside, I am of the belief that a strong storm could be passing through the area. It currently seems peaceful, but I have been informed that it is very possible the storm will build in intensity rapidly and morph into something that could potentially damage this army greatly. It is advisable, in my opinion, to send a command to the troops that this storm is not to be taken lightly and to prepare for what is to come."

"General John, that is a very well thought out analysis," one of the generals said to me. I smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Very well, we shall warn our troops," Tanith said. "General John, go around the camp and make sure no one is slacking on the packing.

"Understood, General!" I said, bowing to her. I quickly left the tent and waited for a few minutes while each of the generals filtered down the order to the troops down the chain of command.

I walked around and made sure everything was okay. It seemed to be. I began my walk back to the general's tent when a certain familiar hotshot soldier stopped me.

"General John, I have a suggestion for you."

"Commander... Jarod, was it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What is your suggestion?"

"This storm should weaken Daein forces in the capital. Perhaps when the storm is over, we could go invade and kill the Daein scum!"

"Commander Jarod, my orders still stand. We wait for the return of General Ike."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Uh, granted," I said. I wish I didn't do that after what came next.

"This is really stupid and pointless. General Ike simply abandoned us for one of his little side-quests. He is unfit for command of this army! We are camped so close to Daein's last force that it would be foolish to let them build up a defense. If we attack after the storm, they will be battered already, making for an easy victory. You don't have to be held up by the same sentimentalities that General Ike is held to. He may be a weak general, but you don't have to be one as well."

"A weak general? We're winning the war."

"We're winning the war due to the sheer number and skill our soldiers have! We would've crushed Daein with or without your precious general. We might have done it faster and with less casualties. We can still crush Daein now. What's holding you back?"

"Orders are orders. He trusted me with this position. I don't know about you, but honor and trust are far more important than petty battles."

"Pah, have it your way!" Jarod said. With that, he turned around and walked away. At that, I moved quickly to the general's tent. I walked inside to see one of the Begnion generals standing there.

"Camp is secure. We're ready for any kind of storm that rolls by," the man said.

"Good, good. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll be outside for a bit," I said.

"General John? The storm will be outside," Tanith said.

"General Tanith... nature is something to be appreciated and marveled about, not to be feared and hated," I replied with a smile. With that, I put my glasses on a desk and went outside to wait for the storm.

I stood outside for about a minute or two before the rain came. Sweet pitter-patter of the raindrops on the tents was actually really relaxing sounding. Getting wet in the rain... it felt like the soul was being cleansed. Gradually the rain intensified and the wind picked up.

Then the awe-inspiring lightning and the majestic thunder. Bolts of lightning forked across the sky from cloud to cloud as rolling waves of thunder rumbled. I couldn't help but laugh for some reason. Thunderstorms were always a guilty passion and pleasure of mine. Thunder crashing, lightning striking, wind blowing, rain pelting... it was all a force to be reckoned with... and I loved every second of being exposed to it!

I thought I saw that Commander Jarod dude running around for a split second, but the sheets of rain made it hard to tell. Still, not everyone wears armor of that color and wields a spear and has hair like that. I shrugged it off since it was only a brief second.

Every so often, a gust of wind would catch my mage's robes and actually pull me off balance. It was a maelstrom of cataclysmic proportions. It was a pandemonium unlike anything I had experienced in this world for a very long time. It was a vortex of awesomenss and power sucked into the sky; it was neither friend nor foe... simply existing. It was the wolves and jaguars in Age of Empires 2, the Conquerors Expansion. The storm was catastrophic... powerful... whimsical... and I enjoyed every second of it.

... until a particular gust of wind pushed me so hard, I nearly fell to the ground. I quickly went inside the tent and closed it behind me. Luckily, only Tanith was in the first room. She caught one look at my wonderful smile, my drenched clothes, and my dripping hair and only smiled to herself slightly. She, after all, was used to my antics.

"Enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"Nature is always marvelous," I replied with a smile.

The storm raged for about two hours. In our boredom, I got a piece of wood and divided it into a board that was ten by ten using my fire magic to divide the board. There were twelve spaces on the board that were blotted out. They were areas pieces couldn't move into. It took a grand total of thirty seconds to make it... and that's because I like straight lines.

I then took a log sitting near the fireplace and used controlled wind magic to slice the log into pieces. Using the fire magic, I inscribed numbers into the pieces.

Thus, I introduced the wonderful board game Stratego into the Fire Emblem world. Tanith and I played a game or two. Turns out, Tanith is a brilliant tactician... I wonder why I didn't appoint her to be my tactician. I always viewed her more as a general who knew how to rally troops rather than the one with all the brains.

I lost both games to her, much to my displeasure. After those games, I thought it would be cool to play a few games of chess. After losing my third game to her, I gave up.

"Don't worry, John. In Begnion, we were required to be good at chess in order to be promoted to a general. We were always told that a general cannot always rely upon their tacticians to make split-second decisions," Tanith explained.

"What about the other game," I asked.

"... well, you brought a war strategy game to a person who loves strategizing," Tanith said a little tauntingly.

"This is true..." I replied.

"Did you come up with that game yourself?" Tanith asked.

"No, not really... it's from home," I replied listlessly. I was becoming slightly nostalgic for Earth again.

Within a few minutes, the rain had stopped almost completely. The storm was over. The day was bright. I was dry, mostly, and it was time for lunch almost.

"I see... well, the storm is letting up. It's time to get ready to go outside and survey the damage," I said.

"There could not be that much damage around this camp. It is not like the army would be held back too much by any kind of setback," Tanith said.

"This is true," I replied to her with a smile. Sometimes, when she wasn't a terror to people, she was tolerable.

We walked outside the tent to see a spear pointed at us. Commander Jarod was pointing a spear at me. Behind him were quite a few soldiers.

"Commander, what is the meaning of this," Tanith barked at him.

"General Tanith, we are tired of how this army is run. Why assist these Crimeans when we did most of the work in this war? You can either join us or be against us. We're taking Melior for ourselves and making Crimea a territory of the Begnion Empire... just as it was before."

"This is madness!" I said. Oh god, if he says it, I'm going to flip out.

"No. This is revolution."

"This is treason!" I said to him angrily.

"Treason or heroic. Life is but kings and pawns and the victor gets to write the history," Jarod replied. "If I am successful, you would go down in history as nothing more than oppressive tyrant and a former Daein general, who secretly sympathized with the Daein cause. I would be a noble commander who stood for what was right," Jarod rambled.

"You're crazy!" I replied.

"I'm a soldier," he replied.

With that, he pointed his spear at me.

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked him.

"Either throw you into the prisons or execute you here on the spot. Both options are rather appealing," he said.

"How about we resist and make a counter-revolution," I said.

"You and what army?" Jarod asked.

"... the soldiers that did not agree with you," I said with a smirk. At that point, Zihark appeared by my side and behind us were the soldiers still loyal to Ike's cause. Sad as it was to say, our group was the same size, if not smaller than the army behind Jarod.

"What happened...?" Jarod asked.

"The first day when you suggested I disobeyed Ike, I enlisted the help of a certain assassin to both dig up records of yourself and keep tabs on what you had been doing. I didn't trust you, and with good reason. I had the reports that you were trying to incite a revolution," I said.

Gotta thank Volke for that. Ike made a wise choice to later send Volke back here... although it took me a while to realize he had been tailing me.

"With that, I had those loyal to me try to ascertain whose loyalty were strong and whose were wavering. I warned those who were loyal that a revolution might be coming. A few even shared the fact you were trying to incite one. Thus, the pieces are set."

I paused for a second as I charged up a powerful fire spell in my right hand and sneered at him. "Tell me... which king do you think would be checkmated first?"

"You would stand in our way of glorious victory to bring glory to Begnion? You are not a Crimean! Why do you hold allegiance to a country you are not a part of?"

"It's a concept called honor. I wouldn't expect you to understand it!"

"... soldiers, attack!"

It was a horrible battle... Begnion army against Begnion army... and well, both Tibarn and Ranulf's armies on our side. I did all I could to knock out soldiers without killing them... all the while making sure I wasn't killed. I thought back to a conversation I had with Soren a while ago on the ship to Begnion.

Both sides, even in power, were causing some severe casualties to each other. This isn't right!

_"Tell me. Which scenario causes more deaths? Two medium sized armies going at each other where one side wins but it is a pyrrhic victory… or a medium sized army against a large army where the larger army can easily minimize casualties and force the other side to surrender instead of killing them all," Soren said._

_"… the first scenario causes more deaths," I said, understanding the point he was trying to make._

No... this has to stop! If this continues, we won't be able to defeat Daein at all. If we surrender, Jarod would still have enough troops to defeat Daein... but at what cost? We would lose all we fought for. There has to be a way... think... think... think!

"Commander Jarod!" I shouted out, amplifying my voice by wind magic. "I challenge you to a showdown! My ideals versus your ideals."

I saw Jarod hold up his hand and signal his troops to stop. I did the same.

"I accept. The showdown is a battle to the death. First one to die loses," he said.

"Very well."

The armies formed a large circle around what was to be our ring. I stood on one side as Jarod stood on the other. Mages in the armies put a protective barrier around us. He stood with his lance in hand as he faced me as I held my tome in hand.

"Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" I shouted.

"Prepare to lose your life," he countered.

We stared at each other. The showdown was about to commence in three... two... one...

"Let's go!"

Author's Notes: Cliffie or something! Hahahaha... well, anyway, hopefully next chapter comes out soon. Due to writing an original story, my updates for here won't be as often as I'd like them to be. Still, though, I don't plan to cut this story off entirely. I just feel I need some diversity in my writing.

Music ramble: I'm still working on my music-related summer projects. This includes possibly writing a mass! I already have a Kyrie written (for a composition class assignment during the semester), much to my composition teacher's amusement. I decided that for the Christe Eleison part, I was going to do a fugue... for voices. The best part was, I wrote it in dorian mode. I was asking him for help. I was like, "When the exposition's over and I go to the development, do I write it in the dominant key like a major key or do I go to the relative major like writing for a minor key?"

His response was, "You're trying to apply tonal rules to modal writing. Right about now, I'd say you can do what you want. I'm actually really intrigued to see what you come out with."

So, I went to lydian mode. I honestly REALLY love how it turned out. It seems so... beautiful. I never wrote for voice before, but now that I have... I want to finish writing a mass.

I'm such a nerd.


	70. General John

Author's Notes: Nothing new to report. Just job hunting, mainly. Ran out of ideas for puns for chapter titles. Got into a relationship. The usual. Sorry for the short chapter. This one was actually a bit of a chore to write.

Chapter 70:

General John

I looked at Jarod and stared him down. I couldn't lose this. I can't lose my life today. This was my time as a general of the Crimean army. This was my time to shine. This was my time... to prove that I have worth in this world and that I can save the world.

This was my time... to prove to Jill... to Elincia... to Zihark... to Tanith... to everyone... that I have a rightful place now. This was my time to fit into the Path of Radiance storyline and to preserve it.

... this was my time. The fate of Crimea rests in my hands... and I will do everything in my power to save Crimea... my new home.

This must be how Ike feels when he feels the weight of the responsibility weighing down upon him. It's absolutely exhilirating and scaring me shitless at the same time, to be honest.

"How does it feel to be facing what you consider an inferior being?" I asked.

"It feels good... knowing that I will be the one responsible for taking Begnion to prosperity through your death," Jarod replied.

"Let's go! Showdown time!" I shouted. At this, I cast a simple fireball at Jarod. He easily dodged the fireball and charged me.

"Fireball, fireball, fireball, fireball!" I cried out a few times, sending fireballs at him. He nimbly dodged them all and got close.

"Fire Shield Beta!" I called out. My fire shield conjured just as he swung his lance. It bounced off the shield and fireballs flew from the impact back at him. He quickly hopped back and dodged the fireballs from the shield.

Yeah, my new fire shield is a little more perfected now. I put it down quickly, though, since it consumed slightly more magic to keep up than a regular shield.

"Shadow ball!" I called out, sending a ball of shadow at Jarod. He sidestepped it and charged me again.

"Dark pulse!" I called out, sending little balls of dark energy from me in all directions. Although quite a few of them hit Jarod, it did nothing more than stop his progress. I quickly stopped the barrage and held out a hand.

"Thundershock!" I cried out as a small bolt of lightning flew from my hand. It struck his armor and he twitched slightly. Before I could call out another spell, he swung his lance vertically at me. I quickly sidestepped to the right... but I wasn't fast enough. That blade of his lance caught me on the shoulder and bit in.

I grunted out in pain as I used the injured arm to wrap around and grab his lance. Fresh waves of pain coursed through me but I didn't quite feel it that much. It was dulled by the thumping of my heart in my ears. I can't give up. Not for anyone. Crimea needs to win.

Jarod tugged at his lance, but despite the pain, I refused to let go. I held out my other hand and summoned enough magic for another attack.

"Thunderbolt!" I cried out, sending a larger bolt of lightning from my hand to Jarod. It hit him dead on. Problem was... metal conducts electricity and the thunderbolt that hit his armor went down the armor to his metal gloves... down his metal lance... right back to me. We were both thrown backward from the attack and landed on our backs. On the bright side, the thunder sorta charred the blood and mostly stemmed the flow of bleeding. Still hurts like fuck.

I let out a small moan of pain. I couldn't help it... damn, I hurt myself more than he hurt me. As I got up, I saw him pull an elixir out of his pocket and take a sip of it. No fair! I don't have any items. Shit! He corked the elixir and put it back into his pocket and smirked.

"What, don't have any healing items?" he taunted.

My response was to hold up three fingers. Once again, my nerdiness shows.

"Tri-attack!" I called out. A weak thunder spell flew from my pointer finger and hit him, followed by a few fireballs from my middle finger which hit as he was twitching from the electric spell. He fell back down on the ground, being knocked back from the fireballs. The ring finger produced a miniature version of the blizzard spell that hit him and lifted him a few feet into the air before he crashed on the ground.

Soren would be so disappointed... as would Selena and Lute. I can't help it! It's MY tribute to Pokemon and as gimmick-y as it is, it worked. Hahahahaha!

Jarod got up off the ground and uncorked his elixir again and drank some to restore his energy. He corked it again and rushed at me.

"No way!" I said angrily at him. "Take this! Fireball!"

I held out my hand and shot fireballs at him. I feel like Kratos freakin' Aurion for some reason. Anyway, a few hit him but they only seemed to slow him down rather than stop him. My left shoulder stung like crazy... thank Ashera that I'm right-handed.

He got to me and I conjured the good ol' fire shield alpha. Nothing like stealing the naming system from Earthbound, haha.

Anyway, his lance bounced off my shield. He swung again and again and again. My shield wasn't even being close to breaking. I couldn't help but taunt him. I mocked a yawn inside my shield and sat down on the ground. I can hold this shield for a very long time.

Besides, he ain't got NOTHING on Petrine. Now, there was a lance user who could probably break this shield quickly.

Petrine... I miss her. As much as she hated me and I hated her... I miss her. I wish she could've been alive to share in the glory of our victory. I wish she could've seen reason and joined us.

... in a way she did. She saved our lives in the castle.

... and it is through her grace and whatever kindness she had that allowed me to become a mage.

Oh, yeah, Jarod's still hacking away at my shield. Time to stop daydreaming.

"Fire shield BETA!" I called out, layering another shield on top of the first one. It was the secondary shield. His next strike on the shield yielded fireballs. They all hit him but he didn't seem to care. He was in some kind of mad blood rage and was striking the shield over and over and over. Fireballs were smacking him all over and I couldn't understand why he was taking it.

It was draining my magic, though. A shattering sound like glass breaking came and my alpha shield broke. I couldn't hold them both... and I knew the beta shield would damage him with every strike he did. I got up to my feet and defiantly glared at Jarod. He smirked at me as he continued pummeling my shield, while getting pummeled himself from my fireballs. What the hell? This doesn't make sense, man!

I took a knee on the ground. Holding this shield was beginning to be too much of a chore. He stopped striking the shield and pulled out his elixir again. Bastard! He finished off the elixir and seemed to be as refreshed as he was in the beginning of the fight. He renewed his assault on my shield and after two or three strikes, he shattered it. Not wasting any time, he thrust his lance at me, aiming for my chest.

I quickly dived to the side... well as quickly as I could considering I was on one knee. I was struck in my left arm as I dived, though... great, a second injury to that arm. I landed on the ground and slid a bit. He sneered at me with a look of the utmost contempt.

"The great General John... defeated. Now I shall take your life!"

"I'm sick and tired of you," I replied. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Unafraid to see your demise come to you? What a coward..."

"Feel the pain of this inferior being... as you burn in hell!" I cried out. I opened my eyes and recited the spell to recall from storage an upgraded version of a spell I had.

"From the land of the living... I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder. I'll show you your powerlessness! INDIGNATION JUDGMENT!"

A ball of energy appeared over Jarod. He looked up at it and froze. That was his mistake. Thunderbolts rained from it and struck him multiple times as ancient runic symbols spread out from Jarod in a circle on the ground.

"Get him!" I cried out. A sword of thunder flew from the sky and struck Jarod as the symbols on the ground encompassed him like a sphere. The symbols then exploded in a show of electricity and light. Kinda funny considering I was never good at light magic. Thunder, on the other hand...

Radiant energy in the area was soon restored back to normal as the light from the spell faded. Jarod lay on the ground near me. He was twitching and I could hear him muttering obscenities to himself, so I knew he was alive.

I slowly walked to him, barely able to stand up. After some time, I was standing right next to him.

"Get yer shit and get out. Grab those soldiers loyal to you and go back to Begnion. It's better we fight Daein with a smaller force that we KNOW is loyal than a larger force that we have to constantly watch our backs on," I said to him.

There was no response from him. Just an utter look of loathing on his face.

"You can go to hell," he said to me.

"I spare your life and you still defy me!" I shouted in anger. In my rage, I kicked him in the face causing a slight gasp of shock from a few people to come up. He slowly sat up and held his cheek with his hand. "I won't repeat myself. Get out of here! I'll have someone who's loyal report to your superiors what you did."

"Very well... but this is far from over," Jarod replied. His voice was laced with utter contempt and loathing and I knew he hated me with every fiber of his being. Good riddance...

"Thunder, fire, and ice?"

That voice. That can't be. My face paled. I turned around to see Selena standing there along with Lute and Ilyana.

"H-hello there, Selena!" I said with a nervous smile. "Why are you here?"

"Volke caught up to the mercenaries and said there might be trouble at the camp here. He came after us as soon as he gave you a report of dissent in the camp. Ike sent some of us back to make sure you were able to deal with the trouble. We arrived just as you started your battle," Selena said.

"That was thoughtful of Ike," I said pensively. I didn't like the look in her eye... not one bit.

"Combining spells of elements like that isn't going to work in battle. You should've known better than that!"

"He wasn't a threat to-"

"Silence!" Selena barked. Ah shit, I pissed her off.

"Training field, now. It looks like we're going to have to re-teach you some stuff until Ike gets back," Selena stated.

"I feel like-"

"You feel like what?" she asked me with a dangerous look in her eye.

"—training!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes," Selena said.

I walked to the training field. Along the way, Tanith gave me some of an elixir that she had. I finished it off and was back to normal. Even my two huge cuts in my arm were mostly healed. That stuff's magical!

I sat in the training field, watching the clouds in the sky. Soon, I saw Selena, Canas, Lute, Natasha, and Ilyana standing there. Little did I know this "training" was to happen everyday until Ike came back. I suppose it's my punishment for being a little arrogant in that battle.

"Since you like using all magical branches, how about you go against them at once? Your training session today is simple. Survive," she said. With that she nodded to the others.

"Thoron!"

"Tornado!"

"Fenrir!"

"Nosferatu!"

"Bolganone!"

I looked at the five of them summon up spells from the advanced books. I could be a daredevil and see how well my shields would hold against them. Instead, I did the logical thing someone would do at seeing spells of those intensity being charged up against you.

RUN!

Author's Notes: Well, not the best way to end a chapter or a filler arc, but... this chapter was too dark. It needed some humor... even at the cost of John's dignity.

Personally, I can't wait to get back to the plot. I think some of you probably feel the same way. Haha, anyway, sorry for the short chapter. I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I think I'll be glad to continue regularly-programmed Spellbinding Radiance.

Sorry if it seemed rushed, but like I said earlier... it was almost a chore to write this one. I'll be so glad writing story chapters again!


	71. It's Showtime!

Long Author's Notes: I realize I make a lot of quotes and references in this story to other games. I can't help it. I so totally would be stealing spells and chants from other games if I had magic. I'm too much of a nerd to be able to pass it up without guilt. I'm also aware I quote some things I didn't know until after I started this story. Hmm... I'll figure out a reason for that later.

Relationship hit some rocky ground recently. To be honest, not sure if it's going to hold up. I wish she would've told me certain things before we started... such as her fear of meeting up with me in person for the first time. She feels that with her fear, we'll never meet up. Granted, while I understand that fear... I can't get married to a virtual person.

... well, maybe I could, but still.

Also, 376 reviews! Interstate 376 is a highway I grew up with as a kid when I lived in Pittsburgh... and when I went to visit after we moved out. Random nostalgic geekery here... I remember one time after I got my license, I got stuck in a traffic jam near the Squirrel Hill Tunnel. God, that traffic jam was a NIGHTMARE.

I couldn't think of any other chapter title... so, there.

Also, Elincia with Resolve/Wrath on the final chapter? She soloed it once she hit below half HP. Although... most of her stats were maxed anyway. I know STR, SKL, and SPD were maxed out... I had a VERY blessed Elincia (who also had an energy drop or two). She was doing, like, 14x4 damage to the paladins. Everyone was killed... even without wrath. With Wrath, it was sorta like overkill.

Chapter 71

It's Showtime!

Ashnard, here we come. We're marching towards Ashnard. We're marching. I missed complaining about marching. I miss it so much, I may not even complain about it.

Wait, what?

Anyway, we're almost there. My body still feels a bit sore. Yesterday's "training session" with Selena and company was especially brutal. Okay, I think I've learned my lesson. Just, please, stop trying to flay me within an inch of my life then healing me.

I think, though, that I've gotten better exponentially faster and more resistant to magic through the tough treatment. I've learned how to dodge electric attacks a lot better now. I can take hits a little bit better, although a Selena fireball still hurts like hell. Also, I've been able to chant my spells a lot faster. I kinda have to if I want to counter their attacks and not just shield against them.

All in all, I'd say getting the shit kicked out of me everyday is actually improving me. Selena seems to think so because she insisted that this... training... continue even after Ike came back.

And so, we get closer to Ashnard... and I get stronger.

Which is... good, I suppose.

Today's the day of the battle. We're pretty much right outside the main castle that we know Ashnard is in. Right outside as in, we're ready to cross the moat which... the drawbridge has been conveniently left down for us. It has to be a trap.

Ike called us to a war meeting to prepare before the final battle. It was a select group of people this time. Whatever it was, it was serious. All that was here was Ike, Soren, Tibarn, Reyson, Giffca, Tanith, Elincia, and myself. I don't even know why I'm here. Ranulf walked in and looked around at everyone.

"Sorry for being a little late. I just had-Master Giffca, what are you doing here?" Ranulf asked.

"I have just arrived. The king felt uneasy about you being here alone. He sent me to make sure you were doing okay," Giffca said.

"Will you fight with us?" Ranulf asked.

"I shall," Giffca said.

"Good! I can't believe that after this entire year of you guys fighting this war, everything will be over by the end of today! How do you feel, Ike? Think we can drive out Daein once and for all?"

"We'll win... without a shadow of a doubt," Ike replied. At that, Soren cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm calling this meeting to make sure that you all know your roles and duties of the upcoming battle," Soren stated.

"Yes sir," I replied. Well, no one else did. I feel stupid now.

"King Tibarn, your army's role in this battle is to circle the capital and make sure no airbourne units escape. I know your men are more than capable of doing this so I'm entrusting this task to you," Ike said.

"Sounds like a good, sound plan. We'll guard the west end of the capital and take care of airbourne units that we come across as well. This should give you land units some breathing room. Phoenicis and Kilvas are nigh unbeatable in airbourne combat!" Tibarn boasted.

"Kilvas will be helping you?" Ike asked.

"Princess Leanne and Prince Reyson did some convincing to their king. After seeing what we did at the tower, King Kilvas decided for now to put aside his treacherous ways to avenge the wrongdoings to his brethren. However, if worse comes to worse and they flee the battle, you can still count on us to back you up," Tibarn said.

"That would be more than enough. It puts me at ease knowing that I can count on you, King Tibarn," Ike said encouragingly.

"To be perfectly honest, I would like a shot at King Ashnard. Maybe knock his head off his damn shoulders to make him pay for what he did at the tower," Tibarn said.

"We may need assistance down on the battlefield. I'll give you a call should things get too hectic," Ike said.

"Much obliged!" Tibarn said, a feral glint glistening ever so slightly in his eye.

"Now, Reyson, I am most appreciative of all you have done in all our battles," Ike said as he turned to Reyson.

"General Ike, with all due respect, if you tell me I should sit out, I am afraid I would simply disobey your orders. My place is with my friends on the battlefield. It would pain me to have someone die if my magic could help them. So, General Ike, with all due respect, don't take me out," Reyson stated.

"I was about to say that we will be counting on you more than ever," Ike said with a joking smile.

"Thank you, General," Reyson said with a small bow.

"Master Giffca, the Daein army is not simply within the castle walls but outside as well. If I may request that you stay outside the castle walls and patrol around? It would be preferrable that we have as little intrusion on the battle inside as possible. Ashnard's elite units will be surrounding him and it will take all we can not to have anyone perish by their hand," Ike said.

"Understood General Ike. However, if you feel you require my assistance or should I feel my men can handle the battle outside on their own, may I request to join the battle on the inside? It seems that it is possible you may be overwhelmed in there," Giffca offered.

"If you feel your troops can handle the patrol, then you may come inside and help out," Ike said.

"Thank you, General Ike," Giffca said. Ike nodded and turned to Tanith.

"General Tanith, you are to have your soldiers fly around and assist in making sure no airbourne units escape. We need to make a wall so impenetrable that even King Ashnard himself would fear escaping by air," Ike said.

"You can count on us," Tanith replied.

"Also, the ground troups... I want them on patrol with Giffca's units. I am most positive that Daein's forces on the outside will attempt to surround the castle and attack us," Ike said.

"That will definitely happen. When it does, we shall be ready," Tanith replied.

"Very well. This concludes this meeting," Soren said. Wait, why was I brought here, then? I mean, Elincia I can understand, 'cause it's saving her country, but what about me? The others started to leave, except for Elincia. Since the meeting was over, I started to get up to leave.

"General John, if you could stay for a moment?" Ike said as the others left.

"I'm still a general?" I asked. Ike smiled slightly and chuckled a little.

"Yes, you are. For as long as this war is going on, you are a general in this army," Ike said.

"So, in other words, this is my last day as general."

"Indeed, when we win this battle," Ike said.

"I like how you said when and not if. I have as much confidence as you do, General Ike, that we will be victorious today!" I said enthusiastically. I couldn't help it. It was here. Our victory was here today! Today's the day we've worked so hard for the past year and some odd months for. Ike smiled a little at my confident expression.

"There is a reason I held you after the meeting," he said.

"Yes, General Ike?" I asked.

"I just felt I haven't properly thanked you for all the contributions you have made to this army," Ike said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Helping the defense at Delbray. Protecting Leanne in Serenes Forest. Spying on Daein for us. Saving our lives at Castle Nados..." Ike said.

"Wait, I didn't save you guys at Nados. General Petrine did," I said. I honestly didn't deserve all this praise. This was, and always will be, a group effort.

"... and who convinced her to do what is right?" Ike asked.

"I... well... you're right. Thank you, General Ike. It means a hell of a lot hearing this from you," I said to him with a huge smile.

"I have a certain task I want you to fulfill during the battle..." Ike said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I entrust Princess Elincia's safety to you. She has insisted on seeing this war to the very end... which means accompanying us into the courtyard where Ashnard will be. I want you there making sure she's okay," Ike said.

"I would be most honored," I said to Ike. Well, Elincia's personal guard... as she goes around kicking ass. I can manage that, assuming I can watch my own ass at the same time.

"If you two are ready, we can finish preparation for battle. In two hours, we enter Ashnard's lair. The generals here at the meeting should be taking care of everything we discussed here already," Ike said.

"Yes, sir!" I said.

"Understood," Elincia said. With that, Ike left the tent to prepare. His battle is the toughest by far. After all, he is going against Ashnard himself.

"Princess, are you ready?"

"I am ready, John."

With that, we walked out of the tent. We were flanked by Elincia's three loyal friends.

"Princess... may we speak to you in the tent?" Bastian asked.

"Um, sure..." Elincia replied. With that, Elincia and I turned around and the five of us entered the tent we just came from.

"Princess... it's time for you to make a speech," Bastian said.

"What do you mean, Bastian?"

"Our soldiers are ready to march into this final battle. Would you be so kind as to speak for them?"

"W-w-w-w-what? Y-y-you want me to address the troops?" Elincia asked. I could see the panic written all over her face. I'm sure the others probably noticed by now as well.

"This fight is for Crimea's fate. Everyone will be fighting their hardest. You're our princess and our leader... I think they will be spurred to fight harder if they hear you speak to them," Geoffrey said.

"Well... I... I don't know... but I'll try," Elincia said shakily. Um, you guys do realize you're giving her a panic attack, right? Your princess! The one you grew up with! You guys can realize that, right?

"Thank you. It means a great deal to all the troops to have you rally and motivate them," Lucia said. With that, the three bowed to Elincia and departed from the tent to prepare for battle. Did they... not notice what they did? As soon as they were probably out of earshot, Elincia turned to me with panic in her face.

"Oh... oh John, what do I do? I can't make a speech! I can't do it! Not like this... not like this... not like this... I can't... I can't..."

"Elincia..."

I didn't know what to say to her. She seemed like she was ready to break down in hysterics.

"John, I can't do it... I can't do it. I'm afraid... it's too much."

"Elincia... don't believe in yourself. Believe in me who believes in you," I said. I don't know why, but for some reason that phrase just entered my head. It was almost as if I've been using it for a while.

"You believe in me?"

"Elincia, I'm almost hurt that you ask that," I said half-jokingly. She smiled slightly at my response. You know, we've had this conversation so many times before, I feel like I'm repeating myself to her.

"V-very well, John, I shall do my best..."

"That doesn't sound confident," I said.

"I'm not feeling very confident."

"The troops don't have to know that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just because you're not confident, doesn't mean you can't appear confident. If you seem confident when you speak, even if you want to faint, then they'll be inspired either way. Just give a one-two pithy speech about how you're proud of all of them and how this is the final battle and fight their hardest and all that shi—er, stuff," I said.

"I... see. Very well."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me... I gotta prepare for the battle," I said.

"You promise to protect me?" Elincia said.

"With my life," I replied with a goofy smile.

"Try not to be that extreme. We can only revive you so many times," Elincia said.

"Ouch, thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I replied.

"_It's weird being able to see everything that's going on... like a dream._"

Hey, Jay! I don't suppose you know the future, do you?

"_I know as much as you did—well, rather... I know as much as you do_."

You can peek at what's going on with Ashnard, can't you?

"_Sure can, hold up._"

I could hear faint music playing in the background. I wonder if she has to open a connection with me to talk with me, because I can't imagine having her music playing in my head while I'm battling.

That is a pretty kickass song, though. I hear a trumpet playing something and I hear a choir.

"_Back. Okay, basically it's adhering to the storyline. Ashnard's waiting for Ike and blah blah blah, you know how it goes_."

Okay... what's that music?

"_Oh, this?_"

Suddenly, I could hear the music a bit better. Yeah, that music!

"_It's from a game called Super Mario Galaxy. It came out about the time you got transported to where you are. This one's Nemesis King Koopa. My... good friend made a little playlist and sent some songs over to me. He's in a dark mood, so I'm trying to cheer him up,_" Jay said.

Oh, that's cool. Anyway, so, storyline's still playing out like usual. That's pretty neat. It's like the fortuneteller from Blazing Sword! 'cept I get useful advice instead of "... plenty of enemies are in your way... bring swords, axes, lances, and magic!"

Well... no shit.

"_Good luck, John._"

Thanks.

Anyway, back to reality. Ike, as requested by probably Bastian or Geoffrey, rallyed the troops together in one place to listen to Elincia's speech. I was near the front with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. Duncan looked at me and nodded to me and I nodded back. This was it... this was our time.

I looked over to Jill and she gave me a slight smile. I smiled back a little to her. This battle is ours. It will be ours. I grabbed her hand gently and stood with her as Elincia got up for her speech.

"Soldiers of the Crimean Liberation Army, I make this speech for all of you. Many of you have given everything you have for this war. Our victories in battle are all thanks to the effort and dedication you have shown. Through our many battles and through our many losses, we have persevered and triumphed over the wicked Daein tyranny! Laguz and beorc have worked together in harmony in this war to bring us to victory. This war is a monumental one in the history of Tellius. Not only are we overthrowing the evil villainy of King Ashnard, but we are proving to everyone who is watching us that laguz and beorc can, indeed, work together in perfect harmony.

"I am here before all of you to tell you that I will rule with justice, fairness, and equality, just as all of you have been treated in this army. I stand before you not as a spirit, but of flesh and bone due to all the great efforts you have dedicated. Each and every one of you have risked your lives everyday for my safety as well as the future of Crimea. No amount of words or expressions can truly convey the joy and thanks I have for all of you.

"Today... today we walk towards a fate to which we have been given. Today... we march toward a fate which we cannot escape. Today... we shall realize our destiny to win this war and crush Daein. Just over this hill lies our last battle. Just over this hill, Daein will make her last stand. Just over this hill... will be our goal, our prize, and our trophy. Just over this hill... is the answer to all our marching.

"... and just over this hill... is Ashnard himself. If by the end of the day, we are victorious and Ashnard no longer lives, my fondest dream is to be by your side both during and after the battle and to share our victory together!

"We will defeat this last foe before us! We will overthrow this king of Daein! We will reclaim our land! We will destroy this evil! Lend me your minds! Lend me your hearts! Lend me our souls! Lend me all you can spare for this battle. This battle is not Crimea's battle or Begnion's battle or Gallia's battle... or a battle of any nation, but a battle for our ideals of love and honor to triumph over its final hurdle.

"History is made by people who have the souls to be victorious and written by those who have overcome their foes. History shall mark this day as the day our brotherhood and sisterhood shall prevail... for it is us and our descendents who shall write the history of this event... and tales of our victories will be sung by bards across the world.

"One person can make a mark on this world. One life can move the wheel of history. Be that one life; be that one person. Fight well! Fight brave! Fight true! For victory!"

At that, the entire crowd of soldiers shouted out in exuberation. Everyone's pumped up. Holy shit, Elincia... that was amazing. I looked at Ike and he looked at me.

"That... was beautifully magnificent! Where did that come from? Has she always been that determined...?" I asked.

"It is said that we grow into the roles we're given after all. Elincia will make a splendid queen," Ike replied.

I paused and stared at him. So did Ranulf, Titania, and a few others around him.

"Wh-what? That's... that's just what Nasir said! What? It's true! Stop staring at me! Don't give me that whole 'I-can't-believe-what-I-just-heard' look!"

"Oh, Nasir said it. I'm relieved. Whew! I thought the world had gone mad!" Ranulf said.

"... stupid cat..." Ike mused aloud.

"C'mon, Ranulf, be nice to the commander. After all, borrowed wisdom and intelligence is better than no wisdom and intelligence," I said to Ranulf jokingly. Ranulf scratched his head in feign pensiveness.

"You're right! I guess you HAVE come a long way, Commander!" Ranulf said with a smile.

"I guess even the oracle couldn't predict this," Ike said with a slight joking tone.

"I prefer to predict a little more reasonable and normal things... like Soren being nice to people," I said with a smile.

"Like that'll ever happen," Titania muttered under her breath. I caught it and snorted a little, earning a curious look from a few others who didn't hear Titania.

"Hey, Ike, why don't you make a speech?" I said. Titania looked at me like I grew another head.

"Me? I think the princess said more than enough," Ike replied.

"Can't hurt to try. You are their leader," I said.

"Yeah, Ike! Show them you have intelligence in that head. Maybe talk to Nasir for a few minutes beforehand and borrow a bit more," Ranulf said.

"Very funny," Ike said.

"Well, at least he borrowed enough for sarcasm," Ranulf said.

"Brother! I want to hear what you have to say. Father always did it before every battle when we were just the mercenaries! You can do it," Mist encouraged.

"You want me to... say something? Just like our father would've done?" Ike asked. Mist nodded in reply.

"Very... well," Ike said. He moved up to the platform where Elincia stood and cleared his throat.

"Um... hey there, everyone," Ike began. He stopped as he looked at all the troops. I facepalmed.

"Genius idea, John. Have Ike speak in front of the troops," Ranulf said to me. "Maybe you've been taking after Ike too much with your ideas."

"Go play with a ball of yarn," I replied back to Ranulf.

"Uh, before this battle, I would like to say... that I share all the same feelings that our dear princess has. Everything she said, she said for a reason... and that is because she cares for every one of us. You all have one life. Don't any of you go dying on me now! After all, it doesn't matter what kind of blood ties we have. We are family... and as family, we look out for each other!" Ike continued. Hey, he's not bad at this. He paused as he looked us over.

"Jill and John are siblings, then. Ew..." Ranulf said loud enough for us to hear. I facepalmed for the second time in the past few minutes. Ike seemed to have spaced out for a second as he stared into space. What's going on?

"We are family. That's what my father always used to say. And today... for the first time... I understand why he said it. Because... we are a family! So if you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live! Don't drop your guard! Don't turn your back! Use every drop of your strength! Our road has been long, but it ends today! Let's liberate Crimea and free our friends-and our families-from Daein's tyranny! Men of Crimea... Laguz of Tellius... Greil Mercenaries... MOVE OUT!"

Once again the soldiers burst out cheering.

"Wow..." Ranulf said.

"Ditto..." I added. Ike walked over to us and smiled a little as the troops moved into battle formation.

"That was amazing!" I said to Ike. I was with his select group to storm the inside of the castle.

"I... don't know where it came from," Ike replied.

"What?" I asked.

"It was like... there was a voice in my head telling me what to say, and I just repeated her words," Ike replied.

"A voice... in your head?" I asked suspiciously.

"_Hey, sorry that he paused so long. My internet crapped out for a minute and it took a while to load up the game's script,_" Jay said to me. I facepalmed. Hard. For the third time in a few minutes.

"What?" Titania asked.

"Oh, nothing... I just had a thought," I replied.

"Ready?" Ike asked us.

"Yes sir!"

Ike raised Ragnell into the air. It glinted in the sunlight sending rays of hope over the army.

"CHARGE!"

Author's Notes: It's showtime... and the battle with Ashnard is here. The moment that many of you (and myself) have been waiting for.


	72. The Finality of Life

Author's Notes: I'm laughing to myself ever so slightly right now, because in my mind it's pretty awesome. That and I'm easily amused by stuff now... especially after the breakup I just went through. Really now, John, you need to stop getting into breakups...

Anyway, this Tales of Symphonia self-insert fic I've been following just make me lulz. It's a great, awesome, and wonderful story (and if you like self-inserts and Tales of Symphonia, I HIGHLY suggest you read this story), but I realized just how some of it parallels with Spellbinding Radiance.

It's nearing the end of its storyline, I think. Without spoiling anything, I'll say they're near the final battle... although it is possible that things will be sidetracked for a bit. It also was started in December of 2007; this story was started in November of 2007. At one time the word counts for the stories were very close to each other (although I've fallen behind due to IRL stuff).

I've been reading a lot of self-inserts lately. I dunno. I find them fascinating... especially when they are done right. So... if you like Tales of Symphonia, there's "Tales of Yet Another Self-Insert" (which recently had its first omake chapter... which makes me want to write one eventually, ahaha). If you like Mass Effect, there's "Mass Vexations". Both stories that I follow are very well done.

... and now I'm done being a shameless whore of advertising fellow artists/writers that I admire.

This is it, everyone. After two and a half years of writing, it's almost here. June of the year 2010 marks the chapter that we begin the battle with Ashnard... and the end of the Crimean revolution.

Will it be the end of John's adventures and my writing? Hell no! I'll write Radiant Dawn, too... just expect me to screw up canon a little—no, a lot. I do think some things in Radiant Dawn were just... too... over the top. Also, kinda remembered that Zelgius is important to Radiant Dawn's storyline... whoops?

I've been playing Age of Empires 2: The Conqueror's Expansion a lot lately. This is due to me getting Game Ranger and finding a way to play it online (since the MSN Gaming Zone stopped doing its game matchmaker service back in 2006). Geez, I remember playing that strategy game as a kid... back in 2000. I was a ten year old kid, playing a real-time strategy game online with people in competetive play... and through the years, all that experience and strategies that the online players taught me has actually started leaking into this story. I was so much of a nerd that I looked up each type of the siege weaponry in the game and researched articles on the history and physics behind each.

Now that I'm playing it online again, I'm hoping it'll help me with the battle chapters.

Also, yeah, I take references from what I love. I can't help it. I'm too much of a nerd to pass things up. I also think it's oddly appropriate in some cases. Also, c'mon, who doesn't expect Shinon to be one hell of an impressive enemy anyway, considering in-game he's supposed to be really awesome and stuff?

Anyway, I realized... John talks about his fire shield a lot, but I don't remember if I actually described what it was like. If you've played the Sonic games for the Genesis (aka, good Sonic games), think of the fire shield powerup of Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles. Yeah... when I wrote that concept up, I still owned Sonic Mega Collection. Like I said earlier. Nerd.

Also, question to all you writers. What kind of music do you listen to when you write... or do you even listen to music? Does the music affect the way you write in any way or does it just help relax you and help you to concentrate?

Also, split this chapter into two parts because... I feel like putting it all into one big chapter is going to be a royal pain in the ass. Don't hurt me for what Carin says at the end.

Chapter 72

The Finality of Life

"CHARGE!" Ike called out. With that, we started to storm the very castle that we would protect in the upcoming years. I could see it in the distance as we got over the hill. I estimated it to be roughly a quarter mile away. It was such a majestic castle. The only problem with it currently were the tons of Daein troops in front of it.

Not only that but there were some things that reminded me of my childhood in front of the castle. Something that brought fear into my heart when I had my own castles in a game I played as a kid. I'm pretty sure that they were pretty devastating from a long range.

Ike paused in his charge, causing the army to pause as well. He pointed to the beautiful, majestic angels of siege death in front of the castle and asked a question that made me facepalm.

"What in the hell are those things in front of the castle?"

I facepalmed. I'd recognize them in an instant. Hell, as a boy scout as a kid, I made a catapult-esque siege engine by myself. That was how much of a nerd I was. I made a catapult. Well, since it had a fixed cup, I guess it counted more as a mangonel than an onager since onager uses slings.

Focus, John. Focus!

"I'm not sure..." Tanith said. Wait, you guys don't know what it is?

"You don't know what that is?" I asked aloud, my thoughts mirroring my thoughts.

Wait a minute... those aren't onagers or mangonels. Those two, which I consider catapults due to how they work, are different than those... things next to the castle. Why do they look familiar, then?

Wait a minute. That long arm that launched projectiles by a counterbalance rather than by the strength of twisted rope. Ashnard... you didn't just bring those monstrosities into this world... I can't believe... no...

Then I heard it... a sound effect not unlike the ones I heard in the game as a child. A sound effect that made me cringe in fear for the protection of my castles in that game. I shouted the first and only coherent thing that came to mind.

"TREB!"

Trebuchets, one of the most deadly siege engines used in the Age of Empires game, at least in the second installment. Siege weaponry that was capable of throwing stones over vast distances. Historically, it could throw boulders that were at least two-hundred pounds at high speeds into far distances. I marveled at them—WHY AM I THINKING? A huge stone of godly proportion has been lobbed at us!

"Troops, charge! Avoid those stones at all costs!" Ike called out. No shit, Ike! NO SHIT!

I'd like to be hit by two-hundred pound boulders hurled at me at, like, a hundred miles per hour! I'm sure my face could use the makeover!

We charged forward and dodged most of the stones, making their trebuchets seem useless. Well, this wasn't that bad.

Well... that's what I thought until the sky went dark. I looked up and saw a ton of arrows flying through the sky. Longbowmen, respected and feared archers of medieval times, with their long range...

Well, I remember we were in a similar battle. I put up my trusty fire shield and the arrows plinked off. I saw the army also stop and put up their shields, whether physical or magical, to block the arrows.

Really? That was pointless to-

CRASH!

I heard multiple stones hit the ground near us. Physical units who were hiding behind shields didn't see the stones lobbed at us due to hiding behind their shields. Oh, that's not fuckin' fair!

"Magical units! Watch the sky for those stones! Guide those who can't see away from danger!" Ike called out. Good thinking!

The magical units with their shields up called the all-clear. No more flying arrows. We continued our charge to the castle. I saw that only the longbowmen were firing. The regular archers weren't.

... and what's this? We have archers with... crossbows? Really, Ashnard? Really?

"Shield!" I heard the commanders call out. Just in time as the sky went dark. We put up our shields to block the arrows. I could hear the magical units who were watching the sky direct the physical troops as best they can away from the stones. Cool, minimal casualties!

Then... I spotted them being rolled out of the castle. Mangonels. Essentially like the trebuchets, except... they were catapults and used the twisted rope to fire stuff. They fired small rocks, but they were in a cup and they threw multiple stones. Maybe like ten rocks that were ten pounds each.

Wait... that's not good! I saw a few of the death-giving machines pull their arms back and shoot those smaller, yet possibly deadly projectiles at us. Nowhere near as threatening as the trebuchet rocks but all the same... I'd rather NOT get hit by those.

Wait, there were a ton of stones flying! The soldiers in front of us were hit by stones. Due to their armor or magical shielding, we got away with some soldiers having dented armor while those without armor suffered a few broken bones. Luckily, I didn't spot anyone killed.

... wow, with that thought process... I think I just became desensitized to human life and death.

"Soldiers fall back! Archers, go up front and try to hit the people operating those weird things!" Ike called out.

Weird things? Ike, they are beautiful works of art, full of science and physics. Maybe the world doesn't understand the physics behind them, but... I find myself amazingly fascinated with how everything works.

Oh, if we win this battle, we must preserve these machines and study them! Yessss... absolutely.

Kinda funny that the counterbalance trebuchet was invented before gravity was "discovered" by Newton.

Gr, focus!

"Mages, protect the archers with your shields! Everyone else, fall back until it is relatively safe to progress!" Ike called out.

I could hear the respective commanders in the army call out the orders. Our archers moved forward and nocked their bows. Suddenly, I saw the archers with their weird crossbows come forward. They look weird. They didn't have a place to load arrows or pull a string.

They just... hit a lever that was attached to the bow and... an arrow shot out. They kept hitting the levers, firing a lot of arrows quickly and precisely. Quickly, I put up my shield around myself and a few archers nearby. Rolf was one of them.

Repeating crossbows? Ashnard, you really are pulling all the stops on this battle. You must truly expect to destroy us as best you can right here.

With all these threats, I looked to the sky for a second to see the hawks and the ravens and our airbourne units flying well into the sky and well behind the front line. Seeing this technology, they wisely avoided conflict for now.

The crossbow archers stopped. Apparently they ran out of rounds. We dropped the shields around our archers and fired shots as their archers fired shots at our men. Us mages put up shields around our archers just as their mages put shields around their mages. Suddenly, the onagers fired again.

Stones pelted against our shields which, much to my dismay, was really draining.

"Physical units, if you have large shields, protect our archers from those stones with your shields! Conserve our mages' magic for the arrows and when we get inside!" Ike called out.

This volley back and forth went on for a while, both sides seemingly in a stalemate. The only difference being we didn't have onagers to lob stones at them. We just had superior numbers who were about to be decimated if we didn't think of something soon. I'm honestly surprised that they didn't have archers on the pathway on the castle walls firing at us. You'd think that with the height advantage, Ashnard would think to put archers there.

It's a good strategy. They can attack, then duck for cover when counter-attacked.

I guess just an oversight on his part.

That's when it hit us... or rather, them. I saw a few arrows flying at the soldiers manning the siege units. Their mages dropped shields on their archers to proect the operators. I looked to the sky to see Phoenix shooting arrows from his wyvern at the enemies on the ground. Oh god, that boy is awesome! Great strategy!

Tanith, getting the idea, shouted something to her pegasus knights. They pulled out javelins and began lobbing them at the operators as accurately as they could... considering their distance. Most of them missed, but a few were pretty close. Phoenix was probably the only one hitting their targets consistently... or well, hitting the magical shields of the enemy.

Our archers began firing arrows into the crowd of Daeins as our mages dropped their shields and began firing magic at the enemy. Unable to counterattack for fear of putting down shields at the wrong time, they simply stood there withstanding our assault. For some reason, I started thinking of popcorn in the microwave. You know, you leave the bag in the microwave and at first nothing happens. Then, after a while.

Pop. Pop pop. Pop pop popopopop!

... and in the three minutes you microwaved the popcorn, you went from nothing to a full bag of delicious success! Sure, there were a few that didn't pop, but they were more of a nuisance than anything else and they were few and far between. You could chew on them if you wanted.

Yeah, I'm comparing the enemy's defenses to popping popcorn. Charming. The enemy mages' shields were starting to shatter one by one. Soon, the crashes became more common as more and more shields buckled and fell under our mighty assault.

We soon got rid of those pesky enemy units outside the gates. Upon my request to Ike, our soldiers didn't dismantle or destroy the siege units. I must keep them! Yesss!

Ike waved Tanith to the ground. Apparently, he wanted to hold a quick general's meeting to make sure everything was still good with the progress.

"Everything okay, Ike?" Tanith asked.

"I'm just taking account the number of casualties we took in this assault on the castle walls and gate alone... as well as making my final choices who I'm bringing into the castle courtyard with me. Soren, do you think we have enough soldiers to continue our plan?" Ike asked.

I realized that, despite being a general, I didn't command any troops. This is odd. Most odd indeed.

"General Ike, although we suffered a much greater number of casualties than I expected... I do believe we can continue with our plan," Soren replied.

"Good enough for me. Generals, proceed according to plan!" Ike said.

"Understood," they replied. Tanith returned to her soldiers and took the skies with them as they flew over the walls to start harassing soldiers inside. The ravens and the hawks too flew over the walls to survey the area and report back to us.

This plan... went awry through a trap.

Ashnard did set archers in the castle walls. For some bizarre reason, the pegasus knights didn't spot them earlier... I don't know why. As soon as the pegasus knights broke the plane of the castle walls, archers sprang up from laying down on the ground and began to shoot arrows at the pegasus knights. They were too far out of range of the mages for most of us to shield them.

We watched in horror as a good number of our airbourne units were picked off and crashed into the ground. Tanith quickly veered around and led her troops into a retreat.

"Troops, attack those archers and let's break into that castle!" Ike ordered. With that, our archers and mages started firing at the archers we saw, hitting most of them. The rest of the enemy archers ducked behind the wall for cover. The Begnion troops we had rushed forward across the moat and into the castle walls.

Shouts of confusion and horror came from the castle walls as soon as the soldiers entered. I saw a huge arrow fly out of the door of the moat a few seconds after. Quickly, Ike signaled the troops to stop.

"John, think you could take a few mages with really strong shields to check out what just happened? Maybe you could take a few heavily armored and agile units as well. Our archers will protect you if the ones on the walls attack again," Ike asked.

"Yes sir!"

Cautiously, but swiftly, I made my way over to the drawbridge crossing the moat. It was still down.

It's quiet... too quiet.

Selena, myself, Carin, Duncan, Rolf, Mia, Brom, Nino, Ewan, and Canas were crossing the drawbridge. Yeah, all I had were a few people. They were either the most agile or the best in terms of shielding. We cautiously made our way to the wall. I nodded to Selena and we all ran as fast as we could into the doorway, hoping to startle whoever was inside. As soon as we passed the castle wall and entered into the castle, we were greeted by a most unpleasant sight...

... in the form of four ballistas and quite a few archers aimed right at the doorway, set to the side as to not be seen from the outside. Suddenly, the drawbridge behind us was being raised at an alarming speed, as if by magic.

Quickly, the mages put up their elemental shields. Somehow, the combined force of our shields put together held off all the archers and the four ballista bolts, although it knocked most of us mages to the ground due to the sheer impact against our magic.

We let down the shield and Rolf fired three arrows at once, two hitting an archers and a third hitting a ballista operator. Duncan quickly threw a hand axe, hitting another operator of one of the ballistas. Brom threw a javelin, hitting an archer square in the chest. Quickly I threw a shadow ball at another of the ballista users. The fourth ballista was reloaded and ready to fire as the archers were. Right before we put up the shield again, Rolf shot a few arrows at the ballista operator. That was great because without those huge bolts hitting our shields, holding off those arrows from the archers were like nothing.

Quickly, Rolf ran over to the ballista as soon as we put down the shields as we threw spells and hand axes. That took care of the rest of the archers. There was a wooden door about a hundred feet in front of us that separated the courtyard from the rest of the castle. Behind those doors would be the final battle. Behind those doors... would lie the ultimate fate of Crimea. Rolf faced the ballista at the doors and fired.

Bad luck on the part of the Daein soldiers, for right before Rolf fired, they had opened the doors to rush at us. Unfortunately, a lot of the soldiers were caught off guard by the ballista bolt.

"I can't get the drawbridge down. It's been put up by some pretty powerful magic," Canas said.

Great, does that mean... we're going to be that force that takes on Ashnard? Hell no! That's not cool, yo!

"We should press on and try to soften up the Daein forces as much as we can. Considering we're trapped here, that would be a good course of action. Looks like they were planning on us doing this and being trapped," Selena noted.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I was the one who set up this trap when we first invaded Crimea..." Selena said before trailing off.

"If it's you trap, then disable it!" I said to her.

"Someone modified the magic I put on it. I can't do anything to it," Selena replied. Great! We're stuck here! We COULD sit here and wait, but... what fun would that be? Let's go out with a bang.

"Ready when you are," I said.

"Let's take care of the archers on the walls first," Selena said.

"Okay," I replied. We walked away from the wall and fired powerful spells at the walls, causing it to crumble slightly... but mainly caused it to explode with power, sending the archers on the walls over the side into the moat. We could hear the splashes of a few bodies being thrown over into the water.

Well, that takes care of that.

"Good to have known you all. Hopefully Ashera will be kind to us in the next life," I said.

"_Don't even go there with that death speech shit. You'll find a way to survive. Trust me..._"

Jay? What?

"_I'm just saying... don't die. You're not supposed to die in this battle. I know that for a fact._"

How?

"_Because... I just do. It's you. You cheat death. So... fight on and find a way to cheat death __and survive. Do the impossible!_"

... well, I'll give it my best shot!

"Guys, fight your hardest, okay? Fight so hard that we'll win the damn battle ourselves!" I said enthusiastically. Even though I was shaking, I said it. I had to. I had to motivate them and lead them to safety. They were technically under my control and... and...

... I suck with being a team player. I've always been a loner and always did things myself. Even when they made me leader of a group in some group projects, I would take what they did and heavily edit it to fit my perfectionistic standards.

... yet...

... yet I know this group right here... will work as I do, will work as hard as I do, and to an extent they think like I do. They'll probably give their life to this mission... and now it's become my duty to guide them through this little mini-mission alive.

Jay... I trust you and your gut instinct.

We ran forward toward the courtyard gates and readied our best spells. I actually have Shadow of the Fireflies saved in storage, as well as a few of the high-level thunder, fire, wind, and dark magic stored. Granted, if I cast them all in this battle, I'm going to run out magic and energy. That would be very bad. That would be very, very bad for me.

For some reason the battle theme from Final Fantasy 6 was playing in my head. Wait, it's not playing from memory. I'm actually hearing it.

"_Motivation! Go get 'em, tiger!_"

Will do, Jay!

We burst through the doorway through the second set of walls into the courtyard. There was a huge group of soldiers there in the courtyard. At the top of the stairs on the other side of the courtyard, I saw him sitting on his mount. It was King Ashnard himself... in all his tremendous, fearsome, tyranical glory. Just the creepy vibe I got from seeing him caused me to fall to one knee as a wave of some kind of feeling washed over me. I couldn't describe it... I felt a bit sick to my stomach.

"Well, looks like our trap just snagged a most interesting target. I was hoping to trap the Son of Gawain, but it seems like you all will do to pass time," Ashnard announced. "Troops, attack!"

With that, the soldiers charged us. We braced ourselves as the first wave of soldiers approached us. I quickly cast some shadow balls and fireballs just as the rest of the mages cast spells of their respective natures. Rolf started firing shots at the enemy as fast as he could. His quiver, loaded full of arrows that he plucked out of fallen soldiers earlier, were nocked two or three at a time and fired with deathly precision. Duncan pulled out a large axe and Carin pulled out her broadsword... or whatever sword that is that she uses. Mia pulled out her killing edge and Brom pulled out a silver lance. Nino and Ewan were diversified in their magic, shooting out spells from the five types.

We cast spells and shot arrows until they got near, in which case we backed up. The melee units got in on this battle while us ranged units supported them. It was a wonderful clash. All four of them showed excellent proficiency in fighting and we did what we could to make sure that they were safe and uninjured, if possible.

That wave of units was done for. Ashnard got off his mount and began applauding us.

"Bravo, bravo! Join Daein! Your power would grant you excellent positions within the perfect society I strive to create!"

"Never would I re-join Daein!" Selena and I cried out at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled slightly in respect for the other's adamant response.

"I figured you would say as much," Ashnard replied.

"We stick by our beliefs and as long as we stay true to them, we cannot lose!" Mia called out.

"You believe that belief alone will win your battles? See, each one of those soldiers you killed believed that what I am doing is right and would have done everything in their power to see my dream come true. Yet, they lay dead before you. They believed... hahahahahahaha... just as you did! Hahahaha, how long will it be before you join them in the land of dead believers?" Ashnard asked.

"You're horrible!" I said in a repulsed tone.

"Why don't we make a sport of this? Let us test this theory that you have a strong enough belief. Let's see how strong your beliefs really are. I send my men after you and you defend yourselves. First side to completely die loses!" Ashnard said. He clapped his hands once with a sadistic smile and said, "Go."

With that command, his soldiers charged at us. Again, the ranged units in front cast spell after spell. Again, Rolf started shooting like crazy, though I could see his arrows were running out.

Our melee units were doing so well against the enemy. It was like we were untouchable... until an arrow flew and lodged itself in Brom's armor. Luckily, it didn't get too far into the armor.

"Damn... needed a bit more twang to actually pierce his skin."

A familiar loathesome voice floated over to my ears. I looked over to the source to see one of Daein's last two great generals standing there. A cocky, red-haired, prejudiced archer by the name of General Shinon stood there.

"General Shinon," I said curtly.

"General Domivere," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness, no one leaves that alone!" I said angrily.

"I don't know what dumb luck or sheer stpuidity got you this far, but the train stops here."

"Indeed it does, General Shinon... indeed it does," I replied.

"Twice my pupil, twice a failure. Your time's up."

I looked over to see Duncan was fighting one-on-one with some guy in armor wielding a rather formidable looking lance.

"You'll not fight him alone!" Carin said to me as she stood by me.

"Carin, go back and help the others!"

"No, John. With all due respect, take your self-inflicted glory and shove it. We're all in this together. When we reach, we can fly... know inside we can make it!" Carin said.

"Really, Carin?"

"Yes, John, really."

Author's Notes: Cliffie. Part two will come out when I finish writing it, haha.


	73. The Finality of War

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know I wasn't as creative as I could be with Shinon... I admit I'm a little annoyed at my creativity not giving me anything better. Yet, you gotta admit... that an archer versus a swordmistress and a mage is not good for the archer and would make for a rather dull fight. Snipers in-game only use bows, but... c'mon... what archer in reality wouldn't carry a melee weapon for close combat? I drew some inspiration from Robin Hood, which I grew up reading... and how he used a staff (not a healing staff) for some combat.

As for him being athletic and knowing how to do all this stuff... I can say I'm incorporationg a little of what I'm learning in Taekwondo into here. Yeah, I'm taking lessons, haha... been so since last April. I've got a nice yellow belt to prove it too, which makes me happy.

Allow me to indulge in a little bit of outlandishness.

Also, roll your eyes if you want... but I'm in a relationship again... haha. Not the same person I broke up with in the last chapter. She's actually a really interesting person... lol, she's really quite intelligent and she's musical (though she's a tenor trombone/alto sax while I'm a piano/bass trombone). I won't gush anymore, haha. I think I've made a note of all my relationships in my authors' notes since I started this story, haha...

That's all that's really going on in a personal level. In a way, the happiness probably is killing my ability to really get this chapter in just the perfect mood... but I'll give it a shot! Also, because she wnats to see me a lot... I'm virtually never home, which means hardly any writing. Sorry about that. When school starts up and we don't see each other as much, I can imagine the production will be back to normal... if not accelerated, 'cause I really miss writing this story.

I also made a new YouTube... for all my music related stuff. I'll try to update it with all my music stuff since it's sorta... empty right now. I tried to write a song in the style of the old school pokemon music in one of them, haha. http:/ .com/ user/foxwolfjackson89 (just remove the spaces). You can also check out my Facebook (though you'll have to tell me who you are when you add me or I'll probably deny the request) for more music-related stuff. Just, like, PM me on here or leave a review asking and I'll respond with my link.

Oh, and this story apparently has a TV Tropes page now. You can thank Herr Wozzeck from this website for making it. So far, we have tried to edit the article to the best of our abilities. If you want to read it and/or contribute to it, that would be awesome. It's right here:

http:/ / pmwiki/pmwiki .php/ FanFic /SpellbindingRadiance

Just remove the spaces... and feel free to add stuff that you feel is appropriate, haha.

Also... trying to get into Rutgers New Brunswick for my four-year university when I transfer out of college. They have a marching band AND a fencing club! Not to mention they have equestrian sports, which is what my girlfriend's all into and shiz.

I need to update more often so my authors' notes don't ramble as long, haha. I update so slowly on these chapters 'cause—well, I'm sure I bitched about it enough times—I have trouble with battle chapters. Anyway, without further sidetracking...

Chapter 73

The Finality of War

There's one thing I never liked about climatic, end-of-storyline showdowns in any video game, movie, anime, or anything cinematic. That would be the long time that the opposing forces spend staring at each other.

Nevermind the small, yet epic battle going on around us. Nevermind the mages and Rolf pelting enemies for their lives while a few mages were healing those injured. Nevermind Duncan and Bryce going one on one with each other. Nevermind Mia moving faster than I thought was humanly possible in slashing the enemies while the mages backed her up or healed her.

All that I focused on was Carin by my side and Shinon against me.

The only thing we needed was for someone to give an impromptu sign to begin the battle. Something startling that would cause us to spring into action, just like it would in a stereotypical showdown.

"What're you waiting for?" Mia shouted at us.

"Nothing!" I shouted back. Way to disrupt the tension, Mia!

At that, Shinon nocked an arrow and shot at me. That must've been our cue. I put up a fire shield and the arrow plinked off harmlessly. With that, Carin rushed at Shinon with her sword. As soon as she started to swing vertically, he dropped his bow to the ground and pulled out a staff I just realized was strapped to his back. It seemed to be a sturdy wooden staff with little a crack on it. It was as if the crack divided the staff into half. Weird. I guess there's a reason for that. Shinon always was fascinated with new and unique weapons. I'm slightly surprised that he is not using one of those repeater crossbows. Yeah, best we be on our guard, lest his surprise catches us off guard.

Anyway, Shinon put the staff up to block. Carin's sword hit the staff; they appeared to be at a stalemate. I charged up a fireball and threw it at him just as she kicked at him at his side. Shinon quickly hopped back to avoid the kick. That also ended the struggle they were having. Quick as a flash, he swung the staff horizontally. Not being able to do much, Carin blocked with her shield.

The shield blocked the attack from the staff, but the force of the attack knocked her back a few steps in front of my fireball. Quickly noticing the dilemma she was in, she intentionally fell backward to avoid the fireball, causing the fireball's pathway to be unobstructed, sending it once more to its intended target.

The fireball hit him in the chest dead on... absorbed into that damn pendant I also forgot he was wearing. A pendant that was so cheap and unfair, it could absorb magic from elemental spells. This meant that I was going to have to revert from my specialty in anima to my secondary dark magic.

Carin rolled away from Shinon a few times before rolling onto her chest and throwing herself up with great haste. Quickly she charged again and swung her sword horizontally. Shinon slammed the staff into the ground right in front of the attack, causing the sword to hit the staff and bounce off. Quickly as a counterattack, Shinon punched at Carin, causing her to put up her shield to block his attack. His punch hit the shield and did nothing. I wonder if his hand hurts now.

I charged up a shadow ball and threw it at Shinon. I feel bad that Carin's doing a lot of the work and all I'm doing is throwing magical blasts. It's like Tales of Symphonia, and I'm Genis and Carin is Lloyd... or Colette... or Kratos or Zelos... or Sheena... or Regal... or Presea.

Shinon noticed the shadow ball flying at him. He quickly dove to the side to avoid it. As he dove, he dropped his staff and picked up the bow he dropped earlier. He rolled once, swiftly nocked an arrow, and shot one at Carin. Quickly, I put up a fire shield around her and the arrow plinked harmlessly off the shield.

As she charged him, he nocked two arrows at once and shot them both at her and me. I tried putting a shield around both her and I, but I was starting to run a little low on magic. The arrows hit both of our shields and bounced off, but both our shields shattered.

"Don't worry about me. I can block them with my shield," Carin called out. "Worry about yourself and back me up!"

I nodded to her and threw another shadow ball at Shinon as he was getting off the ground. Yes, that's right... he fired two arrows at two separate people at the same time with deadly precision and accuracy... while he was kneeling. He ran to the side to avoid my attack, dove to the ground, dropped his bow, and did this little roll to break his fall... while at the same time grabbing his staff.

Damn, he's really athletic. No wonder he was really highly regarded by many of the Greil Mercenaries. He grabbed his staff and began a battle with Carin again. Occasionally, when I got the chance I would throw a shadow ball, but it usually was moot as he'd dodge them.

I kept my eyes on everyone else as well to make sure that they were okay. Bryce and Duncan were both still duking it out, both in huge clashing stalemates that seemed to echo through the skies. Rolf was busy shooting everything he could while making a point not to look in Shinon's direction. Most of the mages relegated themselves to either healing duty or shielding duty. Mia was in a furious sword fight with two sword wielders at once.

Every time I couldn't get an opportunity to shadow ball Shinon, I started throwing random anima attacks into the other battles. Why not? After all, my anima magic reserves are still close to brimming and I need to do something to help!

For some reason, watching Shinon wield that simple, wooden staff so efficiently is making me nostalgic for marching band... always getting into debates whether it was harder to play and march or twirl and march. For me, obviously, it's playing and marching. Seriously, brass players get it bad. Clarinets and saxes have no right to complain! Still, though, I was a trumpet. I only had to worry about pressing my valves and making sure my mouthpiece didn't wobble. When I took trombone, I had to worry about my arm not shaking. An eighth of an inch too far in or out and I'd stand out like a sore—Ouch!

Shinon landed a brilliant hit on Carin's shield, knocking her back a few steps. He made a quick jab to her face with the butt of his weapon. Had it not been for her reflexes, she would've gotten a face full of the end of the staff.

Anyway, cue to stop the music rant and pay atte—ouch, Shinon! He landed a nice blow to the top of Carin's head. She stumbled back a few steps and looked at me angrily while rubbing the top of her head. Shinon was leering at her with an amused and smug look on his face.

"Where were you in that?" she shouted at me.

"You said you had it and you'd block with your shield!" I shot back at her.

"I meant with the arrows!" she shouted at me.

"Oh, okay! Sure..." I replied.

"John!" I heard Rolf shout out. I looked over to see that they were being overwhelmed. The mages were already starting to drain a bit on magic. I could see their spells weakening a little.

"Carin, hold tight! I'm helping the others for a bit," I shouted at her. She grunted in reply... how undignified! Maybe it was because she was busy blocking Shinon.

I threw a few fireballs into the other battlefield. Realizing that was fruitless, I pulled out my Bolganone book and chanted a spell from that. Immediately the battlefield under the enemies rumbled and cracked and I managed to catch a few of them in my newly created chasm... with lava running through it. I started a chant to cast one of my favorite spells.

I looked over at Carin just to see Shinon thrust his staff at one of Carin's knee. The attack hit with a cracking sound and she quickly hopped back while putting all her weight on her good leg. The leg he hit seemed to sorta move of its own accord. Damn! I can't help yet. I'm not finished casting this spell! This was moot as he swung his staff horizontally and low and swept her from her feet. She fell on her back and her sword and shield went flying and clattered out of reach.

I finished draining the magic for my spell. Not even bothering to look if my Indignation hit anyone, I quickly shifted attention to Carin and put up a fire shield as he thrust his staff at her face. I suppose he wanted to kill her.

Not on my watch.

"Hey... asshole! Weren't you ever told it was not nice to hit ladies?" I said venomously to him.

"I guess I'm not allowed to strike down the great General Sophia Domivere then!" Shinon said with a snigger.

That infuriated me to no end, especially as I heard Carin laugh a little to herself. Damn it, can't that ever be let go?

"That's not really funny anymore," I said as calmly as I could.

"... and why is that?" Shinon asked.

"Because this female... General Sophia Domivere... is going to kick your ass. Must be a disgrace to lose to a woman," I said tauntingly.

"_Hey!_" Carin said angrily.

Sorry, Carin. Just trying to get Shinon riled up. It appeared to be working, as you could see his face contort slightly in anger.

"You think you can defeat me, kid? You? A snot-nosed little whelp who couldn't even defeat General Petrine?" Shinon said arrogantly.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm better than her."

It was at that moment something snapped within myself. I don't know what it was. Petrine was my enemy, but for some reason, I could feel myself angered at Shinon disrespecting her like that. I may not have agreed with her, but I respected her for her honor.

"Say that again..." I said while unsheating both of my swords.

"Like master, like pupil. Worthless traitors to Daein. Pah! Give her my regards when I send you to hell!" Shinon spat. At that, I rushed at him and swung my sonic sword. I was blinded by rage. No one spoke about her like that. Especially not that bastard! How could he say what he did about her! She's a hundred times the soldiers he wished he could be!

He put up his staff to block. As soon as the two weapons collided, I shoved as much dark magic as I could into the sword. I'd use anima, but I realized that pendant would absorb the magic. Time to experiment!

The attack ended up sending gusts of wind and little wisps of black fire at Shinon. A few caught his outfit and he jumped away from me. He quickly took off his tunic top before the black fire consumed any more. Under his tunic was a fine-quality chain mail armor.

"Nice surprise," Shinon said through gritted teeth.

"I have not yet begun to fight," I said as I leaned back slightly to put more weight on my back leg. Time for a slightly more defensive stance.

Shinon rushed at me and swung his staff at me. I put up a fire shield and the staff bounced off the shield. At the same time, I swung my sonic sword at him but barely missed. The wind magic flew from the sword automatically but was absorbed into the pendant.

"That's it! Get him, John!" I heard someone call out. I don't even know who it was. I was so focused on Shinon. Carin was still laying on the ground... I think he might've broke her leg with that powerful hit to her knee.

I swung my runesword and put some dark magic in it and shot a beam at Shinon. He barely dodged the attack. As he did, he twisted the staff slightly, causing me to be wary of what he did... apparently that crack in the middle was something. He swung his staff at me, which was odd, because I was at least ten feet away. Suddenly, half of the staff shot out at me like a projectile. Quickly, I dodged and put up a shield. The half of the staff hit my shield and shattered it like it was nothing. I noticed the two halves were held together by a strand of some kind of magic.

Like I said, I thought he'd go for an innovative weapon.

My dodge caused me to lose my balance and I fell to the stone ground on my back. He twitched his wrist and the projectile flew into the air before redirecting and started flying straight at me vertically down. I quickly rolled over a few times and I saw the piece fly into the ground, throwing up a cloud of debris and rubble.

"You can control it?" Carin asked.

"Magic," Shinon replied gruffly and quickly.

That's it. I grabbed my swords and ran at him. The best defense is a good offense, after all. I swung my swords at him, causing both to release magical energy. I infused both with dark energy. Yeah, this was all-or-nothing, because I was nearly depleted on dark magic.

Shinon twitched his wrist and I assumed he was trying to control the thing to block or something. He quickly dived to the side to dodge the magic blasts. He landed on the ground and I shifted direction slightly to match him.

"Watch out!"

That warning from Carin was all I needed. I quickly dived to the ground next to her, just as I heard something whiz by over me. Shinon's eyes widened as his very own weapon went flying and nailed him in the chest. I could hear a cracking sound and the half that was flying around lost its magic connection and flew into the air.

"Good, good!" I heard Ashnard said. Shit, I forgot he was there. Ike, where are you?

Shinon got up from the ground shakily, holding his ribs on his right side. He coughed and blood came out. Looks like the impact really did a lot of damage to him. He had to have broken a rib or two. He grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow, his face contorted in the pain he was going to get if he pulled that string.

I was on one knee, breathing heavily. That last magic blast took everything out of me in terms of dark magic.

"Say goodbye," Shinon said as he pulled the string. I put a magic fire shield around me to block his attack. He smirked and quickly redirected his aim at Carin. Quick as if on instinct, I jumped in front of her to protect her just as I heard the twang of the bowstring. I felt the arrow pierce my shield and strike me through my chest on the right side. Ironic that it was the same place that he was struck...

He growled slightly as I landed on the ground next to Carin. I was spent. I was tired and I was done for. He walked over slowly with his next arrow already ready to fire and kill me. I had plenty of anima magic, but this battle wore out my stamina. I used part of my energy to fuel the last of my great assaults with my swords.

"This is the end, General John."

With that, he raised his bow and aimed it at my head. I could barely move and I could feel the arrow that was already shot into me dangerously close to my lung.

"John..." I heard Carin say. She knew it too. If I tried to move or dodge, he was too close to avoid.

"Goodbye," he said. He pulled the string. No sense in conjuring a shield. I was too close to really deflect a blow of that power with how my stamina is now. This sucks. I was going to die full of magic. At least I got to almost the end... further than I ever thought I'd go.

A whizzing sound came flying by me and Shinon got knocked back a step. I looked over to see Rolf was pointing his bow at Shinon. He quickly nocked another arrow into his bow and pulled the string. I could see the look in Shinon's face... the look of defeat and death.

Except... Rolf couldn't shoot the finishing blow.

"The pupil faces the master and is no longer hesitant to raise his hand. Yet, he pauses on the finishing blow."

"Uncle Shinon, please... reconsider this! You're working for Daein!"

"Rolf, time to learn how adults fight. Out of the goodness of my heart, I'll teach you a lesson. Your payment is your life! We're both archers of the highest skill. I'll pay you respect for your skill and hold nothing back!"

"Uncle Shinon, please..."

"Wipe that pathetic look off your face. Come on, ready your bow. On the battlefield, emotion ain't worth spit. I taught you that, didn't I?"

Rolf lowered his bow and looked away.

"I... I can't. You... were like a parent to me..."

"Rolf, chin up and fight me... or I'll kill you. We're on opposite sides. Neither can live while the other survives. Either you kill me or I kill you... and I want to know that if I die that I died to the best student I ever had."

"U-Uncle... I can't... I w-w-won't."

"Fine... it's a pity, Rolf... you were an excellent archer and an even better craftsman."

At that, Shinon swiftly nocked an arrow and shot it at Rolf. Quickly as I could, I summoned whatever I could to shield Rolf. No way... I'm not letting him die. Of all the times we shared a tent together, of all the chats we had, of our friendship... I wouldn't let him die.

As soon as I conjured the shield, I jumped up and seized my opportunity. I thrust both swords at Shinon. With inhuman agility, especially with his broken rib, he dodged it. I felt the arrow in my chest wiggle, sending bolts of pain through my entire body. He quickly nocked an arrow.

Before he could draw his string or shoot his arrow, I saw him jerk to the side... a well-placed arrow pierced him right through his chest. I looked to the left to see a trembling Rolf with his bow up and a look of horrible shock etched across his entire face.

"Ugh, curses... what a way to live. I messed that one up..." I heard him say, barely loud enough for me to hear. He fell to his knee as Rolf ran over.

"Shinon! Uncle Shinon! N-no... nooooo!"

"Rolf... I told you... no crying."

"Don't go... don't go... we can heal you..."

"Rolf... this is... for the best. Y-you missed the heart slightly, but you still delivered a good kill shot..."

He coughed after he said that and put a hand on the ground to steady himself.

"Take my bow when I die... it's my best and finest creation... it will serve you well as a mercenary..."

"Uncle Shinon... w-why?"

"You're too young to be pushing up daisies... I may not be able to make you eat your vegetables, but-"

He trailed off as a coughing fit came over him... I could see the blood coming out... he didn't have much time.

"—but, I can do my damned best to make sure you stay alive."

"Uncle Shinon... how can I make this up to you? You... you taught me how to shoot, how to fight, how to make these bows... and how to be a true warrior on the battlefield, and I took all that to s-shoot you and you're dying!"

"If you want to pay me back, then be better than me! Doesn't matter if it's at using a bow or making one. Just do it better. I'll be watching you from where I am... and when you become the best, then I can smile and think, 'That's the best student I ever had.'

"I looked after you because you have talent. I like watching you, kid. I like watching you shoot better every single day, you know? It's like being a child again... a childhood as tough as mine, but you kept with a smile all the time... so stay sharp! Take that bow and after this war, you can kill those scum of sub-human bastards... those beasts take up our world. Make me proud that someone out there can be better than me. Y... y... you hear?"

Rolf sniffled ever so slightly. He hugged Shinon and I couldn't help but smile slightly... not at Shinon dying, but maybe he wasn't such a jerkface after all.

"Oi, you... bastard," Shinon said.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you may be an incompetant bastard and a lousy stinkin' Crimean mercenary, but you do your best to make sure this kid stays clear of trouble and does his best..."

"Shinon..." I said. "You taught both of us well... maybe I wasn't the best, but you taught well."

"Yeah, well, cut with the sappy shit and stick to yer magic... I wish I could be alive to help the king rid this world of those sub-human beasts..."

"Uncle..."

"Goodbye, Rolf..."

And with that, General Shinon... newly instated four rider of Daein... uncle of Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar... first-class archer under Commander Greil... expert bowmaker...

He breathed his last...

Author's Notes: Part Three is to come soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it took a while, but I wanted it to be the best I could make it...


	74. The Finality of Death

Author's Notes: So, I loaned Path of Radiance to one of my best friends recently. I'm surprised I didn't start him on the game—which I just lost—sooner. He's a total history nut, and went on and on about how the Begnion Empire was a true theocracy. I asked him to explain and he went into detail about it. He actually beat it in roughly three or four days... and he was playing on Normal Mode. Titania was his number one with 174 kills, then Ike, then Oscar, then Jill, then Mia... then Haar as sixth. In my head, I was hoping that Titania would turn out decent... for his sake.

Oh, he didn't train Mist. I casually forgot to warn him she'd be important... so he kinda struggled like hell in the Black Knight fight. He eventually had to give up on it and retreat.

I GOT A JOB! OH MY GOD! FINALLY! I work at a Wawa. For those that don't know... it's like a convenience store... like a 7-11 or a Quik Check (or whatever they're called). Sometimes they have gas stations (or petrol stations) out in front, like the one I'm working in. I don't work as a fuel pump person, though.

Yeah, that's right... in Jersey people pump our gas. I think it's utterly retarded... I'm pretty sure people aren't stupid enough to not know how to pump their own gas.

Then again, I'm assuming here.

My apologies for taking virtually the entire summer to write this battle.

Also, I remember in chapter 29-ish, I mentioned volunteering for my old high school's marching band and helping them out. I did the same last year, though I wasn't as involved. This year, I decided to try to work under a different band director... I ended up helping out my girlfriend's high school marching band this year.

... only problem is, I found out that they're competing against my old high school in half of their competitions this year. This makes things a little awkward. I mean, taking these kids and leading them into competition against my former students... using the very same techniques my director used in my own band days.

It has its own poetic irony. I'm sure they'll understand... after all, I cannot be under the shadow of my former director forever.

Also, I know of how Soren and Ashnard are connected to each other... it's one of the reasons I did what I did for this chapter.

And... this was supposed to be one chapter, but it dragged on and on and on and on and on and on and on... and I didn't want to shortcut anything and make this any less quality than it deserves to be... so, this chapter is actually part of a whole chapter that was supposed to "conclude" the battle. HOPEFULLY... hopefully... the next chapter will be the ultimate conclusion.

Chapter 74

The Finality of Death

"Stop!"

Ashard's voice rang out clear through the courtyard. Immediately, all battles ceased. I could see Rolf holding Shinon's body, sobbing into his former mentor's sleeve.

"See what potential lies within each soldier, see what power each person has! See how your clever strategies achieved your victory and his defeat! Do you see now what my goal of this world is?"

We all stood there, silently staring at Ashnard. Our mages were healing whatever minor scrapes and fatigue we had, while a few Daein soldiers pulled the bodies of their fallen comrades away. We needed this break in the battle. We were exhausted beyond belief. Selena tossed me her elixir and I drank the rest of it. Immediately, I felt my wounds close up and my life force energy thingy restore. My stamina, so to speak.

"In my perfect world, you all who fought so bravely and lived for so long would achieve such high stations in my beloved army. You all would rule the weaker in society under me and create a utopia that we could rule together!"

"What use would someone like John be in such a spartan society? What use would someone like most of us have in such a barbaric and base society?" Carin asked. "Most of us aren't warriors by trade; we were forced to pick up arms because of a war that you started."

"You have proven yourselves on the battlefield," he simply replied.

"I don't know about the rest of the people here, but after this war, I don't ever want to cast a magic spell in offense ever again," I said.

"You would throw away your talents?"

"I have greater talents elsewhere."

"There is no greater talent to be proud of than the talent of war. You have great power; what is your name?"

"I am John... general of the Crimean Revolutionary Army."

"You are General John, general of Daein! You wield a bow with fearsome accuracy when you were General Sophia!" he said.

"That was my name, but... I threw it away. The only weapons I need..." I said as I pulled out my wind blade and rune sword, "... are right here."

"_Thief_," Jay commented.

Shut up.

"Such bravado! How well would your little ragtag group do against myself, I wonder. You seem so confident in your abilities. How about you choose one or two of your soldiers and battle with me. Let's see if you can hold up to me as you held to General Shinon."

"This war is pointless..." I said, despite knowing Ashnard would never agree.

"I shall fight him."

I looked to the voice. Standing in the doorway was Soren. Wait, how did Soren get here?

"Soren!" I said with happiness. If he's here, then the others are here!

"General John, I admire your ability to keep everyone alive despite the severity of many injuries sustained here," Soren noted.

"Where's the others?"

"Flying over the wall as we speak. The fliers are transporting units over the wall now. We finally managed to take care of the archers on the walls... a mysterious explosion earlier turned the tide."

"That was my idea and our work. I figured if we were trapped, why don't we try to help you guys from this side," I said.

"Much appreciated and good thinking," Soren replied. He turned his attention to Ashnard. "You are weary. I shall deal with the Mad King and stall for time while the others make their way over."

"Understood. Be careful," I said.

"As a tactician and an important person to Ike, I cannot die," Soren said.

"Oh ho, a mage dares to oppose me?" Ashnard said. "Come battle with me, little one. Let me see your true power."

"Do not presume to know the depths of my power," Soren stated in a level tone. He started to glow blue slightly as wind ruffled around him. This was insane! This was nothing like anything I had ever seen a mage do before. This is power I could never even dream of having.

"Wow..." I heard Selena breathe out.

"Come, spirit charmer, and show me which of our spirits is stronger!" Ashnard said. With a movement, he flew his mount over and jumped off. I had noticed his sword was much shorter in life... and a lot more managable. It was still spiked and had the fangs or horns or whatever, but it was of a non-cumbersome length. He discarded his robe and charged Soren with his sword. This was the last observation of their battle before I turned toward attempting to destroying more of Ashnard's guard.

This wasn't as bad as periodically we would have reinforcements. Soon, almost all of the Greil Mercenaries were fighting in the courtyard and I noticed Daein was crumbling quickly. It was at that moment that I heard Ashnard call out, "Release the feral ones!"

... at least he didn't say "release the krakken" or anything like that. Clash of the Titans was a classic and Ashnard better not ruin it. Hollywood better not make a remake of it either... they seem to have a habit of ruining classics. I mean, come on... War of the Worlds?

My spine chilled as I heard the bloodcurling roar. I looked over to see huge creatures lumbering over to me. Yeah, there were a few ravens and hawks and tigers and cats, but those didn't faze me. Selena and I were both trained in the arts of fire magic... and she had a secondary specialty in wind.

No, what scared me was those huge, towering red and white lumbering creatures.

Dragons.

"Hold on tight, kiddies, this shit is about to go down!" I shouted out. Selena looked at me reproachfully.

"What?" I asked her.

"You get too easily excited."

"That's what she said."

"What...?"

"Nothing, sorry..."

"If it helps you win, then get excited."

"Will do, teacher!" I said to her with a smile and a wink. She smiled slightly at me as we returned to the battle and readied the best thunder magic we had. I was surprised to see my thunder spells were about the same as hers. Either she didn't train that well in thunder, or Heddwyn's tutelage in the branch of magic was excellent. My dark magic may be almost fully depleted, but my anima magic was still raring to go.

I just realized he was the boss of the Twisted Tower chapter in the game—which I just lost—and thus, I missed on the chance to see my former teacher one more time. I held up my hand to charge up a ball for Indignation Judgment. I was going to nail the FUCK out of that red dragon getting a little too close to Soren.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" I shouted out. Selena and a few others gave me a confused look. I shook my head with a goofy smile. A ball of energy appeared above the dragon. It stopped and looked up.

"Quick, Pikachu! The enemy Charizard is going to attack! Use Agility to increase your speed and hit 'em with a THUNDER!"

"You're insane..." Selena said to me with a small laugh.

"Hush, I'm pokemon battling!" I replied. I could see the energy in the ball growing as the attack readied.

"Pika pikaaaa... PIKAAAAAAA!" I shouted as the ball grew. I think everyone in the army probably thinks I lost my mind. I don't care. I'm having the time of my life.

"CHUUUUU!" I shouted. At that moment, thunderbolts rained from the ball onto the dragon, striking it repetetively. Cue that wonderful line Genis uses when he executes the spell.

"I'll show YOU your powerlessness! INDIGNATION JUDGMENT!"

As I shouted that, a sword of thunder flew from the sky and hit the dragon, just like it does in Tales of Symphonia. I'm glad that game never had a crappy sequel.

"_I wouldn't be sure of that..._" Jay replied.

The spell ended and the dragon fell. I quickly looked around for another dragon and found a red one lumbering closer.

"Gym Leader Clair is about to send out Charizard. Would Pokemon Master John like to change pokemon? No, I would not. Gym Leader Clair sent out Charizard! Pikachu! Use Agility and Thunder again!"

"You've got a screw loose somewhere," Selena said to me.

"Hush! I'm LARPing!" I said.

"After this battle, you will explain to me all of this," Selena said to me sternly.

"Will do, teacher!" I replied.

After the second indignation judgment hit, I felt my anima magic reserves nearly depleted. Looks like it's time to take a more defensive attitude now.

Soren and Ashnard were still duking it out and although Soren managed to land one hit on Ashnard... it wasn't that good of a hit and I could see Soren quickly starting to show signs of fatigue. I couldn't help but notice that in some weird way, the two looked a bit similar. I can't describe how, but they sorta seem similar in their deadset concentrated expressions and focused attitudes in the battle.

That's when Tibarn entered the battle. I could hear the piercing scream of the hawk as he dived from the sky straight towards Ashnard.

... that's when he was knocked off course by the blast of black breath from Ashnard's mount. He managed to right himself as he hovered above Soren and untransformed.

"Ashnard! You shall perish at my hand! Your experiments on my fellow laguz breathren shall not go unpunished!" Tibarn shouted in horrible anger. He retransformed and charged again at Ashnard. His mount breathed another stream of black breath, but Tibarn dodged it and attempted to land a blow. Ashnard quickly put his sword in front of him and blocked the attack.

He quickly slashed his blade that was blocking Tibarn, throwing Tibarn some distance back. At that moment, Soren launched a quick ice spell at Ashnard. Ashnard quickly raised his hand clad in a spiked gauntlet that wasn't holding a sword and swatted the piece of ice away as if it was nothing.

I marveled for a second before I heard a voice speaking to me.

"Kid, we may be on the same side... but do not even imagine to think for an instant I forgot what happened. I'll get you back for that soon..."

I turned to the voice to see a black shadow hovering over me. Oh shit, that's Naesala hovering over me. Oh shit! Oh SHIT!

"I, uh... hi!" I said nervously. Naesala gave me a patronizing look before transforming and dashing at Ashnard. Ashnard sidestepped the attack and swung his sword at Tibarn, releasing a huge blast of energy. Tibarn managed to dodge the attack, but it cut his momentum completely. At this, he quickly redirected his assault and flew at Ashnard again. Ashnard held up his gauntleted hand and blocked the attack, causing Tibarn to run into the spikes on Ashnard's gauntlet.

A piercing sound came from Tibarn, of which I couldn't describe in words. It was something like a squeal, but that word's connotation implies Tibarn's a pansy... of which he is not. Ashnard raised his sword in an attempt to strike a temporarily stunned Tibarn when Naesala came swooping out of nowhere and used his talons to cling to Ashnard's blade.

Quickly, Soren conjured a tornado around Ashnard. This was a cue for the two birds to fly away. Ooh, isn't that a jazz song? Fly me to the moon!

Anyway, I was just sitting there at the moment, recuperating from my magic drainage when Ashnard ran to his mount, the tornado following him. He flew into the air, dodging any real heavy damage that would've been inflicted upon him, and began to send waves of energy at both of the bird tribe leaders.

Naesala countered these assaults with swirls of attack from his Vortex skill, which I knew he had. It appears it does come in useful in this battle! Unlike Naesala, though, Tibarn had no long-range attacks. He had to rush in and risk himself in order to get a hit. I was surprised JUST how well Ashnard was holding on against Soren, Tibarn, and Naesala.

"Impressed by our king?"

I looked over to see a female raven hovering near me.

"Yeah, he's something else."

"You're the kid who defeated him at that battle."

"How do you know of that?"

"I was there for that."

Well, that was pretty cool... one of the ravens back at that battle was here chatting with me and not wanting to rip me apart for it.

"What's your name?"

"Vika. Yours is John?"

"Indeed. Pleasure to meet you."

I had a small conversation with this newcomer. I know it seemed weird to be casually chatting with a battle going on, but we both were exhausted. She had been flying around picking off flying units and I was still low on stamina. A few minutes later, I heard Ike's voice.

"Leave him to me!"

I saw at that moment that Tibarn was on the ground, badly injured... and Naesala was attempting to renew an assault on Ashnard.

"Son of Gawain, it is a great honor to meet you at last. Stunning reports of your victory over the Black Knight at Castle Nados have spread across the country!" Ashnard said.

Hey, wait, both Ike and Mist took down the Black Knight. Neither could've taken him down without the other. Mist would not have won if Ike hadn't weakened the knight in his battle.

Still, let Ashnard be deluded in his grandiose thoughts. Let him believe that his lupine general was taken down by Ike alone. Somehow, I feel this propaganda will help us. Either way, I don't think Mist wants credit for that battle. It was a perfect example of quid pro quo after all. Ike takes the credit as the hero, which will work well with propaganda... and Mist gets to have her peace without the fame.

I'm rambling.

I see Ike and Ashnard facing each other. Their swords at the ready. This was the final battle. Here we go! Daein soldiers were virtually all wiped out. All that was really left was Ashnard, and I don't believe he could really escape us all alone.

"Ashnard, your time has come," Ike said. With that, he charged at Ashnard and slashed Ragnell a few times to send out blasts of energy.

Ashnard sidestepped many of them and swung his own sword when he could, sending his own waves of energy in counterattack. These attacks only served to only deter Ike's charge slightly. Soon the two collided into each other in a brilliant clash of metal upon metal.

The two struggled with each other for a second, Ike's bulging frame and well-defined muscles being put to the test here. What's up with all these video game and anime heroes with all these muscles and stuff, anyway? Look at Goku for crying out loud! You'd think Ike's muscles would slow him down due to weight and air-resistance or something.

Anyway, the two continued their duel. Ike swung his sword, going heavily on the offensive. This was something Ike didn't do that much, but I assume that his hatred for Ashnard was clouding his judgment. Ashnard was laughing as he blocked many of Ike's blows. Ike was moving too fast for him to counterattack or try to start an offensive. I could only watch as Ashanrd was singlehandedly being driven back on the defensive. Tibarn and Naesala both untransformed as well and were observing the battle.

"Good, good! The thrill of the hunt and the rush of being hunted!" Ashnard called out, laughing as he blocked Ike's attacks.

"Damn it, just die already!" Ike said in frustration.

It was at that moment of frustration that Ike's concentration slipped. I noticed it. He took a bad step and charged anyway without being in proper stance. Damn it, Ike, you even taught me never to do that many times before. His short charge was slightly off-balance and I saw Ashnard take advantage of that. He sidestepped Ike's attack and smashed Ike in the back of the head with the hilt of that huge sword.

Ike fell to the ground and landed on his back. Ragnell clattered on the ground some distance away. Ike lay there on the ground, the air knocked out of him and feeling slightly dazed.

"Son of Gawain, your time ends now."

With that, Ashnard swung his sword down to finish Ike off... when a most curious event happened. The sword stopped in mid-air... blocked by two swords and an axe.

Elincia, Jill, and Mist were all holding their respective weapons and pushing Ashnard and his weapon back away from Ike. Cue Charlie's Angels theme, please!

"_You got it..._" Jay said unenthusiastically.

What's wrong?

"_N-nothing... I just... I don't know if I can watch this battle...?_"

Why...?

"_It's just... I don't think I can... I just... I... I don't want to watch this..._"

What aren't you telling me...?"

"_A lot... that I still can't tell you._"

Jay...?

... there was silence. She didn't respond. What the hell just happened to her?

"Everyone who can spare some fight, leave this courtyard! They need more help outside in dropping the moat and battling the remnants of Daein forces!" Elincia commanded. "We can handle Ashnard ourselves."

At that order, most of the soldiers and mercenaries left the courtyard. I remained... I wasn't much use with my stamina nearly depleted and... this was a battle with Ashnard. I needed to see this. Call me slightly selfish, but it had to be done. Vika left with Naesala and Tibarn to return to the bigger battle outside. Patrick remained, despite Ilyana leaving. Selena stayed also, though that may be because she wanted to see Ashnard finally fall.

"King Ashnard, you murdered our fathers!" Elincia said.

"I only remember killing your father, dear princess. Gawain was not by my doing or by my wishes and... I don't know who your father is," Ashnard said, the last part directed to Jill.

"My father was General Shiharam, leader of the wyvern platoon that defected and joined you. He served you loyally for many years; his daughter will be the one to help take you down and restore his honor!"

"No, I still do not recall a soldier by that name. He must not have been that great of a warrior. Perhaps you will bear the same fate as your father."

Jill shouted out something unintelligible in anger and charged at Ashnard with her prized Hauteclere axe. Ashnard blocked that attack and Elincia took advantage of that by swinging Amiti at him. He blocked that attack with his gauntleted hand.

At that point, Ashnard stumbled forward. It appeared Mist had run over to pick up Ragnell to use it once again. You could see the blast of energy she used was not strong, but it was speedy. The three girls lined up in a straight line. Mist was to the left, Elincia was in the middle, and Jill was to the right.

"Ladies, pose!" Jill called out with a devious smile. At that moment, all three of them struck a pose. Why...? I don't know.

"_It was a little something that Jill thought would taunt the opponents. An enraged opponent is not the most tactical of opponents..._" Jay said.

I thought you weren't watching...

"_I feel obligated to..._"

Okay...

Anyway, I saw Ashnard see the three ladies posing and he growled slightly in frustration.

"You three have proven yourselves worthy advesaries. Time to see what this medallion can do!" Ashnard called out. With that, he grabbed the medallion and closed his eyes. Immediately, his skin started to change color and his muscles grew ever so slightly. It was like some Dragonball Z transformation scene, complete with the unnecessary shouting, the muscle bulking, and the excessively long transformation time.

"What, Tibarn and I weren't worthy advesaries?" I heard Naesala mutter sullenly.

"Guaarrogh!" he cried out, all semblance of sanity that remained was shattered. Ashnard had become a killing machine.

"Ladies, let's go!" Elincia said. I could only stare dumbfoundedly at the three. This had to be a joke.

"This has to be a joke..." I muttered under my breath.

"This coming from the guy who had some kind of mock battle earlier? I don't want to hear it," Selena said reproachfully.

The battle continued with all three of the females attempting to land a blow on Ashnard. The three were very coordinated in their attacks, and each of them were covering each other's weaknesses in battle. The three of them were definitely flawless together.

The four of them were dancing a graceful battle of morbid theatrics and uncanny skill. Each one of them showed skill that I knew was at the very tip of what the could do. I could see Ashnard beginning to slow down ever so slightly, most likely due to fatigue. I saw Elincia nod to Mist and Mist nod to Jill. Apparently, this was what they were hoping for.

Mist charged Ashnard and slashed her sword with all her might at Ashnard. This was more of a slightly sacrificial attack to try to distract Ashnard from focusing too much on the other two. The exaggerated motions made sure Ashnard paid more attention to Mist, while the extra unneeded strength was to ensure he couldn't just brush her aside.

Elincia then thrust with her momentum and weight right at Ashnard's side. I could see a slight chink in the armor. I wonder if that was what Elincia was going for. Ashnard grabbed the blade of her sword, catching her dead in her tracks. I could see she was struggling in an attempt to overpower his inhumane, immortal strength. This seemed to bode ill for the two, until I remembered Jill was also in this fight.

Jill charged Ashnard from behind with her axe raised, ready to strike him right in his back with her axe.

Forever after this day, the next scene would never leave my memory...

Ashnard surprised the two by quickly overpowering them. He first picked up Elincia by pulling her sword up and pulling her off the ground. Before she could react by letting go, Ashnard threw the sword, causing her to go flying. She collided with a tree, her armor making a huge crashing sound that echoed across the courtyard. She then slid slowly to the ground, where she lay there unmoving.

"Princess!" I heard a few of the mercenaries cry out. I couldn't move, though. I tried summoning up some magic... anything... enough to protect the other two. I wasn't a healer... I'd be better protecting the other two.

Ashnard quickly kicked Mist as hard as he could, casuing her to fly quite a few feet back. She landed on her back and skidded on the ground as Ragnell went flying even further away.

What was horribly impressive was how fast he executed both actions... with great speed and seamless transition between the two girls... it was horribly fascinating...

... but... what happened next would forever chill my blood whenever it was recalled in my memory.

Ashnard quickly whipped around with a speed I did not even think someone of his size was capable of. Jill was already trying to stop her forward momentum after seeing the plan go awry. He swung his sword horizontally and the little horn blades sticking out from his sword caught her. The force of the blow turned her body sideways and caused all the blades of the sword to puncture her armor across her back, right below the shoulder blades.

Fluidly... and quickly... Ashnard twirled his sword in the air, gaining momentum before slamming the sword—and Jill—into the ground. I tried putting a shield around her to soften the blow... but all it did was protect the front of her body. I could see him glance at me with a horrible sneer before he pulled his sword out of her armor... and her body. A sickening sound chilled me to the bone as the sword was being pulled out.

"J-Jill! Jill, NO!" I cried out horribly.

I lost track of everything at that very moment. I couldn't hear anything... I couldn't focus on anything else but Jill herself. I ran to her as fast as I possibly could. Nothing else was on my mind but her.

"Healer! HEALER!" I cried out, though I only think I cried out those words. I couldn't hear myself, let alone those around me. I couldn't see anything else, but the limp body laying in the growing puddle of sickening blood. I finally reached her, Ashnard not even in my sights. I dived to the ground beside Jill to see that she had sustained grevious injuries. Even assuming our healers were brimming with magic, this looked like a wound that she might not recovering from...!

No, this can't be happening!

"Jill, JILL!" I cried out. I turned over her body so that she was facing me and the sky.

"J-John..." I heard her whisper softly.

"Hang in there. Please..."

"Is my body okay?" I heard her ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I can't... feel... anything. My arms... my legs... I can't feel them. I don't even know if I'm moving or not..."

"Jill, hang in there... please... don't die... don't die!"

"John... I can barely see you now. All I see... is darkness and something... like a voice calling to me. It speaks sweetly to me..."

"Jill, hang in there, please... please!"

"John, I can't... even I know I'm gone..."

"No..."

"Before... before I go... I just... wanted to say that... I had so much fun with you... that... our time together was the best... I could've ever even dreamed I could experience. John, I... I... I..."

She... never said what she was going to say, for at that moment, her spirit and soul had departed her body. I held her in my arms and let out a resounding "NO!" that would have put anything to shame. I stood up slowly and faced Ashnard... I didn't care he was untouchable... I didn't care that Ike failed to harm him, that Soren, Tibarn and Naesala together could barely injure him, that we all battled him and the Black Knight ages ago and he went through us like nothing, and that the three girls did nothing but sacrifice one of their own to stop him.

I stared down Ashnard and thought about what he had done. He was standing there motionless, as if he was waiting for us to recover so he could drag us around again like torn up ragdolls. He killed Jill... but he did more than that. He killed Elincia's father. He indirectly killed Mist and Ike's father. He left Jill's father to die. He destroyed the country. He abandoned his capital, all for his selfish needs and wants to gain his twisted dream...

Jill's dead... she's dead... and I'll never see her smile again.

I felt something coursing through me... strength, like my magic was returning. I saw Rhys holding up his Ashera Staff in an attempt to heal everyone he could on the battlefield. I saw Ike get up off the ground. I saw Mist get up off the ground and give Ike his sword back. I saw Mist pull out her own sonic sword. I saw Selena walk over to me and grab my hand before hugging me in consolation. I saw Patrick get up and hold his axe, ready for a battle like none other. I saw Elincia walk over with a renewed determination in her eyes.

I saw Carin come back into the courtyard and I saw her spot Jill's fallen body. I heard Carin cry out in anger as she stood by my side staring at Ashnard.

... and all he did was stand there. He made no movement; he made no sound. He was standing there motionless and silent... as if he didn't care we were building up around him.

We were revived and rejuvenated, thanks to Rhys and his staff... before he collapsed on the ground in fatigue.

One thought ran through my mind... one thought that the others were most likely thinking... one thought that unified us in this one final battle against the Mad King... one unified thought between myself, Ike, Mist, Elincia, Patrick, Selena, and Carin.

He had to die...


	75. The Finality of Victory

Author's Notes: So, Herr Wozzeck and myself have been helping each other out in our fanfiction. I give him kudos for giving me a lot of ideas in this story by bouncing ideas off me and I've helped him here or there with my meager knowledge of the Mass Effect universe. Again, I'm going to be a shameless whore and advertise his story, because it really is good, especially if you enjoy this story. Same brand of humor (probably better quality than I do, though your milage may vary). I am grateful for his help.

In other news, I'm tutoring algebra for my girlfriend's uncle. Nothing like revisiting the olden days of high school material with logarithms and exponential functions and the like. As much as I love math... logarithms were the most annoying and most difficult thing to do for me, especially when those things got pulled into calculus.

I tried to put this chapter out as soon as possible. Hopefully the last cliffhanger didn't bother you all too much. Hopefully...

Chapter 75

The Finality of Victory

There is some powerful magic in the number seven. Soren once explained that when creating spells, the spell's power is not only determined by the chant but also if the word count of the spell is divisible by certain numbers. The numbers three and seven were the most powerful numbers when it came to spells. He explained that all the greatest scholars in the world could not figure out why that principle existed; he said they only could explain that it existed.

The number seven has some important properties in it. It is the only single digit number that doesn't have a handy shortcut for finding ways of seeing if something is divisible by it. It is the number of Harry Potter books that came out. It was the number of Voldemort's horcruxes. It was the number of ninja competing in the Naruto third Chuunin exam in the original series, since Dosu got massacred by Gaara. It is a number that people always said brought good luck. If you pull three in a row, you hit a jackpot. It is the number that defines James Bond's identity within his organization.

... and it is the number that we are using against Ashnard.

There was no silent showdown between Ashnard and us. There was only him and us. He did not even seem to care as he was not even looking at us. He was merely staring off into space.

Ike looked around at each one of us, as if making sure we were ready for this battle. We were all fully restored thanks to the wonderous magic of Rhys and the Ashera Staff. That staff is another special staff. Master staff makers have been unable to replicate its effects fully without disasterous side-effects to the caster. Whoever created the staff was a true master of magical arts and healing arts.

The fact my dark magic reserves were back, my anima reserves were back, my stamina was back, and that everyone within a certain radius that Rhys subconsciously chose were healed were back to full. This was needed as I heard the battle outside was going badly.

... everyone except Jill, who had died already.

... Jill.

... I will avenge you.

I looked at Ashnard and at those around me. Everyone was ready to take him out, but no one seemed confident enough to want to start the fight. I couldn't take this anymore. I stepped forward and began the chant for a spell that I had learned. I held my hand out and a spiral of dark energy came out of my palm before enveloping my body. It was a spell that would not take any magic or energy to cast, but would constantly drain my dark magic supply until it ran out.

The effect of this spell was both defensive and offensive. It served as a shield for attacks directed at me. It was an automatic shield that would try to block any attacks that came at me, whether I saw them or not. However, it also added added power to all my attacks, even punches and kicks. Nothing like dark magic to infect and corrupt all my attacks and make them twice as strong...

Not wasting any time, I began the chant for a high level spell from the fire family. It was at this moment that everyone else began to make their move. Carin, of all people, led the initial charge. She swung her sword vertically at Ashnard and he blocked it effortlessly with his sword before kicking her away as he did with Mist. Before he could regain his balance from the kick, Ike rushed at Ashnard and swung his sword horizontally. Ashnard, on one foot, blocked the attack. However, he was thrown off balance and started hopping away from Ike slightly to gain his balance.

I saw Ashnard's body jerk violently. Patrick had picked up Jill's Hauteclere axe and had swung it with all his might at Ashnard, who was hopping toward him. The axe clanged against the armor and bounced off. That was some powerfully strong and well-built armor to withstand the force of these attacks. The force of the blow allowed Ashnard to regain his balance, although it was for nothing as he was hit with a slicing wind from Mist's Sonic Sword. I could see that there were some dents appearing in his armor. Selena rained fireball after fireball at Ashnard.

While Selena was continuing her assault on Ashnard, Elincia thrust Amiti at Ashnard. The attack hit his armor and bounced off but Ashnard stumbled backward slightly just from the sheer power of Elincia's assault.

Ashnard regained his balance after our assault, the six of them proud of the attacks they had thrown at him. I had nearly completed the incantation for my spell as I smiled slightly at Ashnard's problems. I finished the spell and put it into storage. I started to chant another spell, this time from the wind family. It was at the same time that Ashnard ran toward us. Before he got close enough, Ike ran toward him and intercepted him. This sudden change of situation caught Ashnard slightly off guard and allowed Ike to slam the blade of Ragnell right into Ashnard's armor with a nice horizontal slash. Ashnard flew backward in the air a few feet; it was a testament to how powerful Ike's attack was. He landed on the ground and skidded for a bit before swinging his sword and letting out an almighty blast of energy.

Ike and Mist, both in the way of the attack, dived to the side. As they dodged, Patrick rushed at Ashnard and delivered a powerful "CLANG" of an impact with Jill's axe in his armor. Strangely, upon impact, you could see energy transferred from Ashnard to Patrick. There must be some healing properties of the Hauteclere axe. It must be magically based somehow. What a marvelous and fabulous invention!

I finished the chant for the second spell and stored it away. I noticed Selena looking at me for a second.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Storing away spells to be cast all at once. I may need your magic when I do finally blast Ashnard to hell since I may run out of magic before I get all the spells done," I replied.

"Get the princess to do it. She's not using her magic. She'll be better at it," Selena said.

"Okay, teacher! Will do."

"You still insist on calling me that?"

"Indeed."

Before starting the chant for my third and final spell, I threw a dark-infused fireball at Ashnard. He dodged it easily but was rewarded with his lack of attention by a slash from Elincia's sword. I could see Ashnard's armor was beginning to have dents all over. I'm surprised the thing hasn't ripped open by now, but I guess there's a reason it's a really special armor.

Selena cast a few more fireballs at the wicked king, many of which found their target. In a roar of rage, Ashnard swung his sword hard. Most were able to dodge, but Carin was too close to dodge. She blocked with both her sword and shield. The sheer force of the impact threw her backward into a stone wall, where she lay there.

Fuckin' A, Ashnard... how many people are you going to throw into trees, walls, the ground, and other various inanimate objects that rarely give way to human bodies flying at high speeds? I could see Carin was conscious and breathing, but I could also tell she wasn't in any shape to rejoin the battle.

Ike and Mist ran forward at Ashnard in an attempt to double-team him. Both of them swung their swords at the same time vertically, letting out twin blasts of vertical energy. It was plain to see who had more magic in them, though, as one was powerful and one seemed to sputter slightly. It was fascinating to see the both of them moving in such a synchronized fashion... until they slashed their swords, where I could see that Mist's magic sword training overtook the one she learned from Ike and Greil.

In response, Ashnard swung with his own blast from his sword horizontally. His blast cut through their own. In its weakened state, it flew toward the both of them. Mist quickly dived to the ground, but Ike was not as agile. He got struck in the chest, where a huge gash appeared. Ike fell to the ground just as Mist pulled out her staff and began healing Ike.

Selena cast a few more fireballs at Ashnard, most of which hit their target again. Ashnard, in retaliation, started to charge at her. I finished the chant for my third spell and stored it away.

"Not gonna fly!" I cried out. With that, I shot out a dark-infused thunderbolt at Ashnard, which hit him straight on the breastplate. The dark magic enveloped Ashnard as the electricity coursed through his armor and... did nothing? Maybe it was electric resistant armor! Fucker! Shit! You bastard, why won't my thunder magic work for ANYTHING? He continued his charge as if I didn't hit him, escaping the power of my dark magic as well.

In a fit of rage, I started sending wind blast after wind blast at him, each one infused with dark magic. They all hit him but all they served to do was slow him down. What the hell? Everyone else was hitting him for damage and all I'm doing is pissing him off! Am I really still that far behind everyone else... or is there another reason?

"John, you okay?" Mist asked me.

"Yeah, I'll need you and the princess soon, though. I got three very powerful spells stored away but I don't have the magic to cast all three. I'll need you and her to transfer magic into me as I cast them, so I don't die... or something."

"Okay..."

Selena dived to the ground under Ashnard's horizontal attack. She rolled to the side and barely missed him trampling her in his charge. I cast the first spell just as Mist called Elincia over. It was a tornado of dark and wind energy that ensnared Ashnard. I could see he was having trouble moving in it. This would make the next spell I cast a lot easier to hit him. I felt both my anima magic reserves and my dark magic reserves refilling, thanks to the power of the girls' staves.

"Good job, Pidgeotto! Return! Go Charizard!"

Pokemon... I miss it. Definitely going to have to introduce them into this world somehow. Anyway, the next attack was a stream of fire that flew from my hand at Ashnard. Due to him slowed down from the tornado, the darkness and fire hit him right on target, before the magic got sucked into the tornado.

"Charizard, you did well. Return! Go Pikachu, old buddy!"

At this moment, there was no superfluous talk as I cast my trusty Indignation Judgment. I could feel my magic reserves were dying with this one. The girls couldn't handle it. Too much magic was needed for them to be able to keep me full. That means... after this spell, I was done.

I saw the dark thunderbolts rain from the heavens on Ashnard, who was still stuck in that dark, flaming vortex. I saw the obsideon sword fly down from the heavens and strike down where he was. The tornado was swirling with all four types of magic before it dispersed. Standing in the middle was Ashnard. His cape was torn, his armor dented severely and glowing red slightly with heat, his armor still crackling with electricity, and flecks of dark energy falling from his very being.

He smiled at me with a twisted grin as I fell to my knees. I couldn't take this anymore. I gave it all I had and all he could do was laugh! I could see my vision disappearing, just like how it did at the colesseum in Begnion. This sucks... the sacrifice of playing a god and both times I ended up losing.

I could see my vision black out... I couldn't see a thing. I could still hear and feel, though, so I suppose that wasn't too bad.

"John?" Selena asked.

"Yeah...? Where are you?"

"You lost your vision again?"

"Yeah..."

It was at that time that I felt myself floating. I saw before myself some girl holding a fruit in her hand... I couldn't describe her. It was too blurry. I saw her holding it. Before her was some guy dressed in dark purple robes.

"Eat the fruit," the robed man said.

What the hell, am I dreaming? I could hear Selena calling to me, but it felt like from such a distance away.

"I don't know..." the girl said.

"It is the powerful fruit of the netherworld. You would become a goddess among deities with its power. You could summon and control the ogres!"

"Y-yes... I need to save my people..."

"Yes... yes!"

The girl bit into the fruit and a purple aura surrounded her. I heard her scream out in pain.

"Goddess Danika, you fell right into my scheme... you'll never be free again!"

This was too odd and surreal. The vision soon ended and I felt myself slam back into reality as I heard Selena call my name over and over... I could feel I was flat on the ground, crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Selena, you're going to wear out my name," I said with a small smile at where I hoped she was.

"John... John, you're okay... you were unconscious for a few minutes."

I nodded. At that moment, my vision slowly returned.

"Hey, I can see again!"

I looked over to see Mist, Elincia, and Patrick battling Ashnard... the three of them trying their best to fare against the Mad King. Ike was on the ground, his wound mostly healed. I think he wasn't moving for fear of aggrivating the wound. Carin was still in the same place she was, watching the battle as she held her shoulder. Selena and I were apparently out of magic, so all we could do was watch.

The four of them were dancing a graceful battle of morbid theatrics and uncanny skill. Each one of them showed skill that I knew was at the very tip of what the could do. I could see Ashnard beginning to slow down ever so slightly, most likely due to fatigue. I saw Elincia nod to Mist and Mist nod to Patrick.

Somehow, I had a horrible feeling of dejavu. This just happened somewhere... why does this seem so familiar?

Mist charged Ashnard and slashed her sword with all her might at Ashnard. This was more of a slightly sacrificial attack to try to distract Ashnard from focusing too much on the other two. The exaggerated motions made sure Ashnard paid more attention to Mist, while the extra unneeded strength was to ensure he couldn't just brush her aside.

Yeah, I know I've seen this before... sometime recently... a time that I tried to block from my mind.

Elincia then thrust with her momentum and weight right at Ashnard's side. Ashnard grabbed the blade of her sword, catching her dead in her tracks. I could see she was struggling in an attempt to overpower his inhumane, immortal strength. This seemed to bode ill for the two, until I remembered Patrick was also in this fight.

Patrick charged Ashnard from behind with his axe raised, ready to strike him right in his back with his axe.

It was at this moment my vision blurred and, for a second, I thought I saw Jill instead of Patrick. I was getting ready to cry out saying it was a bad idea, but I lost my voice. I saw Patrick jump in the air rather high with his axe raised high.

Again, Ashnard overpowered the two... though this time he took a lot longer. He turned to Patrick, but before he could react... Patrick had swung his axe with all his might. The attack struck Ashnard directly on the shoulder, biting through the armor and slicing through it as if it were a hot knife through butter. The axe sliced straight from the shoulder, all the way across the chest, out through his waist.

Ashnard's twisted smile froze on his face as he fell to his knees.

"... and this is for everyone who died in this damn war!" Patrick shouted as he swung his axe with all his might and decapitated Ashnard.

We all looked at Patrick and the headless body of Ashnard... which had slumped onto the ground. Was this possible? Was the war finally over? Ashnard was dead. His army would soon follow. It took all of us seven combined in our efforts, but... we did it. Us seven... and Jill.

Yeah... it was the end. Bright rays of sunshine and happiness for everyone...

... everyone except me. Jill was gone. She was gone for good. I didn't know what to make of it. I mean, we got our victory, but at what cost...?

The needs of the many... outweigh the needs of the few...

That was something Spock from Star Trek once said. The needs of liberating the country outweighed my need for love. After all, I am but one person... not even a native of this land...

I could see everyone in the courtyard celebrating that was standing up. Carin was sitting where she was with a tired smile on her face. Ike was sitting where he was, looking at Ashnard's body with a look of relief. Mist and Elincia were holding hands and jumping with joy that victory had been achieved and attained. Selena was standing over by Ashnard's body, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Patrick had such a smug and shocked look on his face. It was almost like: "Yeah, I killed him. That's right, I killed him! Wait... I killed him!"

Why am I feeling so upset about this, though? We've gotten what we've wanted in this war. Still... whoever you are up there... why Jill?

I heard Patrick cautiously and nervously whistle something that hauntingly seemed so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. A familiar victory fanfare that seemed to be from somewhere in the back of my mind.

"_John..._"

... no, no sunshine and happy and fuckin' roses.

"_John, talk to me._"

Why?

"_I'm sorry... I really am..._"

Jay... why did it have to happen? I mean, like...

"_John... life is never simple or easy. I'm really sorry this had to happen to you. You didn't deserve this..._"

What... what do I do now?

"_Soldier up and fight on... it's what she would have wanted you to do. Be strong... for her._"

Yeah... I suppose. The sun broke through the clouds over Castle Crimea and a ray of sunshine washed over us tired warriors in their battle against Ashnard. We were tired, we were exhausted... but despite our casualties, we won.

... and Jill's memory and death was not in vain...

... this is the end. I have reached the end of this war. Three years... three years of peace before another war breaks out; three years before calamities that I cannot predict occur...

I'm ready, though. I'll fight on... for Jill's sake. I'll fight on... for everyone's sake.

My name is John and I am a warrior of Crimea.


	76. The Finality of Friendship

Long-ish Author's Notes: I love all you guys. No, seriously. The amount of thanks I can express to you guys isn't enough. You all have been the most phenomenal readers that I could've ever expected. I never, in a million years, expected that I would've gotten this far into any kind of story, especially without all of your continued support. Even when times were pretty bad IRL, I still pushed on with this story; seeing all your heartwarming reviews were enough to make my day and help me to push forward.

In regards to some questions that may be asked… yes, I'm going to cover Radiant Dawn. As to how I'm covering it without Sothe… well, I didn't think that through when I first killed him off… but I have an idea that hopefully will work.

Yeah, that battle with Ashnard was drawn out, but I always expected it to be epic in terms of writing. I just didn't expect it to take this long to write it all. I started it back in, what, May or June? It was before I even started talking to my girlfriend seriously, let alone dating her. Now, it's almost October and I'm just wrapping up the conclusion of the battle.

Just a small note… I've become really, really, really, extremely busy IRL with a lot of stuff. I got a job at a Wawa, where I work about 15-ish hours a week. I still have my office job, where I work about 5 hours a week. I still play piano for church every Sunday. I volunteer for my girlfriend's high school band (practices Monday and Wednesday after her school hours and Friday football games and Saturday competitions). I'm about to be inducted as a temporary band director for that school system's middle school. I do volunteer work for the local Rotary Club. I'm a full-time student at my college with 12 credits. I'm working on my piano pieces for my audition to a four-year college (Bach's Prelude and Fugue in Ab-Major, Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu, and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata-Third Movement). I'm also working on my piano recital piece, which is Shostakovich's prelude and fugue in d-minor. Check them out on YouTube if you're interested in how they sound. In addition to all that, I play bass trombone for my college's jazz and concert band and I sing tenor for my college's concert choir. I also tutor my girlfriend's uncle in algebra. I'm learning Spanish and Japanese through this "Instant Immersion" stuff (so if some language stuff pops up, that's why). In my spare time, I'm working on my research paper for history on the fall of the Byzantine Empire… or doing some light reading with my chemistry or calculus books. I'm also trying to be a substitute teacher at local schools for a little extra money on the side. Also trying to get together with a few friends to start a freelance music composition company, haha… let's see how that works out. Trust me when I say that I'm exhausted a lot of the time.

I graduate with my Associate's Degree in Music after this semester, though! I'm taking a semester off to, like, unwind from all the stress of the previous wall of text… then transferring to a four-year college.

Yet, I'm going to continue writing this story… for you guys and myself. Writing just gives me a relief away from the hectic work day and hustle and bustle of life. I've re-read some of my earlier chapters and I believe I've come a great distance from when I started. Maybe not as much improvement as I would've liked, but… hey, we can't all get what we want.

I apologize for the ramble, but… I just felt I had to explain why I might be a lot more delayed in writing chapters for you guys. Without further ado, I bring you the end of Act 1 of Spellbinding Radiance.

Chapter 76

The Finality of Friendship

I sat down on the ground, collapsed in exhaustion. I was too tired to do anything at all. Jay's words echoed through my head as I realized she was right. For being a voice in my head and an inhabitant, she sure knew Jill pretty well.

"_You act as if I don't spy on you guys when I have time._"

You do?

"_Well, I can glance into the world in your general area... the further from you I glance into the world, the more energy it takes from me. That's why I couldn't be some all-seeing eye that could see everyone and tell you everything_."

Well, that's fine... still doesn't explain how you know Jill so well.

"_We're from the same family. I told you... I'm from the Talrega region_."

I see...

"_What are you going to do now that the war is over?_"

I don't know... I'll figure it out...

"_You know, in the history of music of Earth, music composers often asked nobles to be their patronage. You could compose for some nobles in exchange for pay._"

Sounds interesting. I could do that someday. Perhaps sometime in the future...

Jay and I continued talking for a bit and helped me to organize what I was going to do. We had come to the agreement that I should go around the world and discover new sights and see new things and learn more about the world.

"John..." Titania said to me. I noticed she was in front of me. She appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligibly.

"You were staring out into space for the past hour and a half. The Daein Army has been defeated and we are victorious."

"Sorry... I had a lot on my mind..."

"I saw... I'm really sorry that it came to this."

"She died a soldier... doing what she did best. That's all any warrior could ever ask for. She died with honor and pride... a good friend of mine really helped me to realize that. With that in mind, I think I can cope a lot easier... I think..."

Titania looked at me and smiled slightly. She held her hand out to help me get up.

"You've matured so much since you arrived here."

"I think all of us have matured in the past year."

"Indeed, it does seem that way..."

I took her hand and she pulled me up. We watched as all the healers from Begnion healed everyone up. Not necessarily to full, but enough to heal their wounds.

I looked around to see Ena was walking toward Ashnard's mount.

"Ena, stay back! The King's mount is still alive!" Ike called out.

Nasir responded by putting his hand on Ike's shoulder and shaking his head. Ike sat still while he watched Ena approach the great black dragon.

"Rajaion..." Ena said sadly.

I could hear Leanne and Reyson tweeting to each other in a sorta bird-like language. Haha, tweeting... maybe they should use Twitter.

I'm going to hell for that one.

Reyson nods to Leanne and they both walk toward the black dragon. After a quick conversation with Ena, they stand in front of the exhausted and injured dragon. They sing a soothing song together and I could see Rajaion change. It wasn't anything physical, but on his facial expressions, I could see peace wash over him.

"Rajaion?" Ena asked tentatively.

"E-Ena?" the dragon asked.

"You... were made to suffer and turn on our people... because of me."

"You are blameless... oh... oh Rajaion..."

"... let... let us return to Goldoa... together."

"I will go anywhere with you... to the four corners of the world and to the world after."

"Do not follow me now... for I am passing soon... just know that when it is your time, I will be there to welcome you and to join you for an eternity together..."

"I will never leave your side..."

"Ena... from this day forward... always and forever..."

The dragon closed his eyes and put his head on the ground... a content smile across his face. In his last moments of life, he was free of the evil control that had been placed upon him... something like Darth Vader at the end of Return of the Jedi. Evil was gone and... he could die in peace.

"Prince Reyson... this belongs to you and your family."

Reyson looked to Mist to see she was holding out the medallion. After a few tweets to each other—really, they shouldn't be on the internet so much—Reyson smiled at Mist.

"Leanne should hold the medallion."

"Then, princess, I give this to you."

With that, Mist held out the medallion. It dangled for a bit, an eerie blue glow from the medallion pulsating gently but slowly fading away. This war truly was over.

"Ike, it's time for you to make a speech for the troops," Titania said.

"Another one...?" Ike asked tentatively.

"Congratulate them on our victory!" Titania responded.

"Yeah, Ike! Go do it!" Mist said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try," Ike said carefully.

"Unless you fell off the platform you would be standing on," Boyd remarked.

It took about thirty minutes for the soldiers to get together in the courtyard. Virtually every soldier was there. I was somewhere near the front with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. I was looking up to see the place where Ike would appear to give his speech. It was a balcony overlooking the courtyard. I applauded with everyone else when Ike emerged.

"For the past year, I had been focused on winning this war. For the past year, I had worked with many great soldiers to free Crimea. For the past year, I had endured many trials and hardships with my fellow friends to achieve a victory. I stand here in front of every single one of you as a testament to your fortitude and commitment. Your drive and will to continue this war to see it to the end has spurred this victory today. I understand this will never suffice for all the hard work and effort all of you have put in, but I wanted to take a moment to say to you all... thank you. May we continue to work together in the future to bring a more prosperous and peaceful world."

At that, everyone began to shout in joy of celebration! It was like someone electrified the crowd and pumped them up again! Ike looked at us and nodded. We went up a staircase on the side of the courtyard which gave direct access to the balcony Ike was on. He looked at each of us and smiled. It was a curious smile... one of fatigue, yet it was a wonderful smile that brought rays of joy to us.

"Ike... I hope I may be able to continue to be of service to you and the Greil Mercenaries," Soren said.

"Of course Soren... we always could use your talents as both our wind mage and our tactician," Ike replied.

"You've grown so much... I would like nothing better than if Commander Greil and Elena could see you now..." Titania said before she trailed off.

"They can see me now... from wherever they are," Ike replied softly.

"They must be proud of you, then," Titania said quietly.

"It was a long journey that we ventured from. In many ways, though, it seemed to pass so quickly. I'm glad it is finally over!" Oscar said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of us... all of us!" Mist said encouragingly.

"Great job, Commander Ike. Well, you know..." Boyd said as he flexed his muscles. "... if I hadn't been by your side the entire time... we might not have won."

"That's right Boyd! You intimidated them with your practice swings!" I said jokingly to Boyd.

"He did practice swings?" Titania asked in the same joking tone.

"Ouch, give a man a break here!" Boyd said.

"Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike, I—er, Commander Ike! Thank you for having faith in me and my abilities. I'm gonna continue practicing and become better than ever," Rolf said.

"You're already one of the finest," Ike said with a smile.

"With the war finally over, we can return to a life of peace. Praise the goddess!" Rhys exclaimed. Natasha held his hand, smiled, and nodded to us in agreement.

"Praise Ashera," Natasha simply said.

"Heya, boss! We did it! That's right! We did it! We kicked Daein BUTT! Woo-hooooo! You know, commander, I am completely in love with your style of swordsmanship and fighting style. Let me stick around, please? You can train me and I can help the group! Please? All right? C'mon, commander! You won't regret it!"

Ike laughed for a second at Mia's enthusiastic proclamation and proposition.

"Well, my services are done here and I've no more work to do. If you ever need my services again, you know how to contact me," Volke said.

"We are most thankful for all the information you have given us and all the help you contributed. You can look forward to us calling for you for help a few times in the upcoming times. You will be compensated accordingly, of course," Ike said with a nod.

"That's what I like to hear. Glad we could come to this arrangement," Volke said as he backed up into the crowd. Within seconds, he blended into the group of soldiers and we lost sight of him.

"General Ike..."

We looked over to see Tanith had come over.

"Yes?"

"I will be taking my leave to Begnion. I have to report the results of the war... and of the actions taken by General Zelgius."

"Will you be taking any of your soldiers with you? You lent us many soldiers for this war."

"The war is over, but the reconstruction has only just begun. We agreed it would be for the better if they stayed and helped rebuild Crimea."

"Without your help, we could not have won this war. We really do owe Begnion a lot."

"No matter what help you had from us, it was your strength and leadership that achieved our victory."

"Please thank the apostle and Sephiran on my behalf. I would do it myself, but..."

"No need to say anything more Ike. I shall do that for you. Farewell."

"Farewell."

"Ike! Hey there, handsome!" Marcia said as she came over.

"Marcia, you did excellently today."

"General Tanith has said she would allow me to erase my debt and my actions and allow me to re-join the Begnion Pegasus Knights!"

"That's good, Marcia."

I felt slightly cramped with people coming up to talk to Ike. I quickly slipped away through the balcony entrance and entered the castle. Despite all the hustle and bustle outside, the inside of the castle remained calm, cool, and quiet with hardly a soul in sight. I started wandering through the halls of this castle.

"Castle Crimea... so much grander in person," I mused aloud. I stopped and looked around the hallway in front of me. "Such beautiful artwork, such marvelous architecture... it really is like I've gone a few hundred years into the past from my home..."

I paused as I thought about the past year.

"It is done... this war is over. This castle... this country... this is my home now. Oh, Ashera... if you hear this... if you hear me... lend me your help and guide me through the future."

"Did you really have to pray to Ashera for that? Did you not think your friends could help you through as well?"

I turned around to see Ike, Elincia, and Mist standing there behind me. It was Ike who spoke.

"C-Commander... shouldn't you be outside with everyone?"

"I could not be outside when one of my soldiers had disappeared," Ike replied.

"Sorry... large crowds make me nervous. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"John, you are a friend to all of us and we all care. It is not troubling to hear what is on your mind," Ike said.

"Besides, there's more on your mind than just the crowd," Mist added gently.

"... and we are here to help you through that as well," Elincia finished.

"What do I do now...? Jill is gone and now I've gone from one who could help by my knowledge of the future to just another person on this continent."

"Jill may be gone, but she is not forgotten. Push toward a bright future and honor her memory," Ike said. I nodded...

"Thanks, Commander. I feel bad that I've been such an emotional wreck at times and that you have to help get me out of it, but..."

"John, it's still a culture shock for you to be here. We caught you just a few minutes ago admiring the artwork and saying how it was in your world's past. It's natural for you to be a little bewildered," Mist said. At that moment, Titania walked into the room.

"Ike... Mist... a few of the generals want to speak to you both. It has to do with your father and the medallion and some details concerning both," Titania said. Ike and Mist both nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Are you coming, Princess?" Ike asked.

"I will... in a few minutes. I wish to have a small discussion with my lord John," she said. I groaned inwardly at the title.

"Very well," Ike replied. With a small bow, the three left the room to leave Elincia and myself to our private chat.

"John..."

"Elincia..."

"I'm really sorry..."

"Elincia, I'm trying to not think about it right now... we should be celebrating our victory over Daein right now. We should be honoring the victory that those who have perished in the war have brought us. We can mourn later..."

"John..." she said. She walked over to me and pulled me in a tight embrace. At that moment, I just felt calm... that's what friends are for.

"I may be a princess and you may be a foreigner, but our friendship will always transcend that reality. With this embrace, I wish to wash away your sorrows. That is what friends are for, after all. Those who are true friends will be there for each other in our darkest of times. Let me be the light in your darkness just as you were in my time of need. No matter where you are in this world in your adventures, you will always have a home in Castle Crimea. We are your friends; we are your family. I am sure Ike feels the same as I do..."

"Elincia, I..."

"There's nothing to say, John. Have confidence in yourself! You made a difference in this world. You are a brave soldier who undertook things you didn't expect for my sake and for Ike's sake and for the sake of a country you held no allegiance to. You have more heart and soul than many of those out there... more heart and soul than those native Crimean citizens at the port when we embarked on this journey so long ago. I believe in you, just as the rest of us who are your friends do."

"Elincia... thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"_Reading minds is fun_."

Mine or hers?

"_I can catch snippets of her thoughts_."

What's she thinking?

"_You would look great in spandex and leather tights._"

Really...?

"_No... haha..._"

Great way to ruin the mood, Jay... you're as bad as Boyd.

"John...?"

"Yes, Elincia?"

"If you do leave, will you promise to visit once in a while?"

"I shall..."

"That's good. Now, let us return to the group. We are ready to honor our fallen ones."

"Indeed."

I walked out of the room with Elincia and we walked with each other back to the main hall. Through there, we left and entered the courtyard of the castle, where every soldier was laid next to each other. Turns out that during my little spacing out with Jay earlier and my little wandering away from the group to think, the bodies of the fallen soldiers had been gathered and ready for burial.

Elincia and I walked to the front of the group and ascended the balcony where someone would give a speech about the fallen soldiers. I've seen this done a few times before for Kieran, Gatrie, and Sothe's funerals.

I saw none other than Sephiran walk to the front of the balcony to begin his speech.

"Today, we honor the death of our fellow soldiers who had all fallen in battle on this day of glorious mourning. Today, their sacrifices have helped give us the victory in this war today. Today... we honor their memories in our service to them."

I spotted Jill's body among the fallen soldiers and suddenly I was taken on a trip down memory lane with a heavy dosage of wistful nostalgia washing over me.

Meeting Jill for the first time and calling her my cute little guard, the little spar we had then, running into Jill at Port Toha, Jill joining our group, the holiday celebration, the time when Jay brought us back to my world for a day to remind me of what life used to be like, the spying mission on Petrine where Haar walked in on us almost kissing while we were pretending to be sisters...

… that one night where I was talking with Jay and Jill overheard us. That very night where we spent it alone with each other. Boyd making fun of us because he believed something happened between us... oh Jill, your face was priceless. You thought I told people...

And... then... making the extra spicy steak to help me recover...

… and then Charlie's Angels...

… and... then... Ashnard...

I forced myself back to reality, my vision blurring from what appeared to be tears gathering in my eyes. Titania gave me a knowing and sympathetic look, as if she knew exactly what I had been daydreaming about.

… much of what happened during the funeral was unremarkable. It just seemed like they were doing any other funeral for any other soldier... but... Jill was in it. It should've been special! The procession to carry the bodies away was typical, the speeches given to honor the soldiers by the generals of the army were mundane, and... I felt it did not honor Jill as much as it should have.

I watched as they lowered her into her grave... the last time I would ever see her. I broke down... I let out all I had been holding in. I tried to be strong, but... you can't bottle it... in...

Mist hugged me carefully as I finally gained control of myself a while later... everyone was heading to their tents. I headed back to mine, got a travel bag from one of the Begnion soldiers, and began packing away my stuff into the bag. This was the end... but it was only the end of something, only to begin with something new... just like a phoenix.

… Objection!

… anyway, I packed my bag and picked it up. I left my tent just as Rolf entered it. I gave him a half-smile and a nod. Nothing was said between us... everyone already had an idea of my intentions of what to do.

I decided to say my goodbyes to whoever I could find... if I could find anyone. I wandered around camp for a bit before finding no one... disappointed, I walked to the entrance of the camp.

"Going without a goodbye?"

I turned to the voice to see Ike had gathered the mercenaries there near the entrance of the camp.

"I couldn't find anyone..."

"We were waiting to give you a goodbye," Titania said.

"Do you really have to go?" Mist asked.

"I have so much to do and so much to learn. This world is not mine yet, but I want it to be mine. I must learn what I can about this world... it is my drive for knowledge that pushes me to learn all that I can," I replied.

"Remember... wherever you live... wherever you go... you will always have a home in Crimea, right here with the Greil Mercenaries," Ike said. He said that to me a few times now... over the course of the past month or so.

"Ike, I appreciate it... I really do. Each and every one of you are more than my friends... you are my family, and I really... really deeply care for each and every one of you. I promise I shall be back to visit when I can..." I said.

"John, I believe this belongs to you."

I looked to the unfamiliar voice. It was... Haar?

"Commander...?"

"Ah, see John, that was ages ago. I assume you still remember your training with Petrine?"

"What does that have to do...?"

"Jill's wyvern needs a new master... and he has taken a liking to you."

"I... I'd be honored," I said humbly to Haar as I bowed to him graciously.

"I assumed you needed a mode of transportation that did not involve walking across this entire continent," Haar replied. "Now, if you're done thanking me... I think I need some sleep."

I smiled at Haar as he waved in farewell and left the group. A few other people gave their parting words to me... Brom handed me a stone and said that I should keep it for good luck... and that if I willed it enough, I could talk to anyone I knew with it. I thanked him for it.

… for the days to come, I would use that stone a lot to talk to the people I missed... not my old friends of Earth, but to my friends spread across Tellius once again. In the days to come, I would realize that I missed my friends enough that I would've gone crazy without them and talking to the stone kept me sane and oddly enough kept me company.

… in the days to come, I would also come to realize the irony that to prevent being driven crazy from the solitude, I would talk to and have conversations with a rock. Conversations even with Jill with the rock.

Then again, who am I kidding...? I talk to a voice in my head on an occasional basis.

"Well... um..."

I didn't know what to say.

"This may be a farewell, but it is only temporary," Karla said.

"It will be," I replied with a nod.

"Wherever you will go, you have the blessing of the Goddess Ashera," Rhys said.

"Thank you, Rhys... that means a lot to me," I said with a sad smile.

I didn't know what else to say... our goodbyes were said. With a sad smile and a half-hearted wave, I turned around and started to leave the camp. With my backpack of all my current possessions over my shoulders and a wyvern waiting for me at the edge of camp, I set upon a new journey... to discover myself and the world around me.

I mounted Jill's wyvern... just as Petrine had taught me so long ago as Sophia and as Jill had further instructed me... I remember when Jill found I had some potential as a rider after she tried taking me to prison so long ago and I mounted her wyvern rather easily... it seems so long ago and yet it seems like yesterday.

… all my troubles seemed so far away... now it looks as though they're here to stay... oh I believe... in yesterday...

With a quick motion, I took off into the air and rode away from the sunset... to where I will go next...

… well, by the grace of the Goddess Ashera that Rhys bestowed upon me, I will survive. My course is uncertain, but one thing is clear... my life has only just begun.


	77. Eagle Eye

Author's Notes: Hi guys! I hope you didn't think that since I wasn't starting Act 2 for a bit due to a lot of stuff going on IRL that I'd let this story sit around. I figured filler is better than nothing, anyway! Sorry if it's really short... I just didn't want to take a really long hiatus and get out of swing in writing this story.

So... for my music composition class, I was told to write a Theme and Variations. Basically, my assignment was to take an already created song and keep writing it in various ways. I almost did the Wind Scene from Chrono Trigger, but as I put my entire music library to shuffle, the Fire Emblem theme came on... specifically, the one in Melee. I heard that piano part and I was like... NEED TO DO IT! So, I'm writing a Theme and Variations on the Fire Emblem theme.

I know I shouldn't be writing this chapter... I'm starting to fall behind in stuff. I haven't kept up on the fanfics I read, I'm falling slightly behind in schoolwork, and I'm kinda getting tired out easily...

... yet I keep finding myself drawn to writing. It's like a habit I can't break... and with experience and practice comes improvement. The only thing that comes even close to my passion to write stories is writing music. I do wonder if my choice to be a teacher was an appropriate one. Who knows... I just wish I could spread this inspiration to my twenty page paper on the Byzantine Empire.

Also... downloaded Warcraft II (the DOS version so I need DOSBox), but haven't had much headway into it. John is reliving his childhood... one torrent at a time. I'd buy it legally, but I wouldn't even know where to BEGIN looking for a game that old.

Just in case you're confused, this chapter's in a different viewpoint.

Chapter 77:

Eagle Eye; I spy. Just who really am I?

The war in Tellius is over. Crimea claimed victory... and John left the group a few months ago to pursue what he needs to pursue. As part of my power, I'm bound to him in the world... not that I mind. Even if it is through someone else's sense, I welcome re-experiencing my homeland.

I think back to all the memories I have. I think back to my previous life back on Tellius. I died a soldier in battle as a teenager. I died fighting for my cause and for that I never have a single regret.

When I came to this planet to live, I was born again. It is the most awkward experience to be living your childhood knowing all the things that you do and yet your childish and immature mind cannot comprehend what you already know and understand.

When I first realized I had the same power that saved me from my spirit passing into another world, I realized at that point that I was meant to do something with it. When I first found out that I was to protect John, I laughed at the irony of the situation...

... but that's a story for another time.

There is not really much to know about me. In reality on Earth, I'm a rather unremarkable person. My name? LisaMarie Phoebe... and my last name is my last name. My parents had to be on something to make my first name a combination of two names. Oh well... I'm stuck with it. I am about five feet, six inches tall. I have a head of long, dark red hair that I love keeping in a ponytail.

I go to college as a history and creative writing dual major. I write historical fiction in my spare time and currently am trying to get a novel published. So far, though, every query letter I've sent out has met with no success, yet I shall not give up trying.

Enough about myself, though. I've been watching John as he toured the Crimea countryside near Melior. He bought a map that was eight feet long and ten feet across of the entire continent of Tellius. With that map, he started making dots on the map of the cities that made impressions on him and writing down notes about each city directly on the map. He's taking this research about the world and what's in it very seriously.

He's now flying and taking wing to Daein. I don't know why, but I hope—no... I know for sure that wyvern could make that flight. As he flew, I thought about how these adventures first started. He's been on this journey for a while. I know he has a specific destination in mind, but he won't tell me where he's going...

I knew right then and there that when I saved him by pulling him out of this world and putting him on my home world of Tellius that he would be safe. He might not know the world, but I do... did... and I could guide him. Yet, I still was curious at his growth in the world. I left him alone, choosing to be the passive observer.

When he was captured by Daein on that first spying mission, I realized that's how all the pieces fit together. What John doesn't know is that I knew all the events of this war that was going to happen even better than he did. I knew about who was going to die and who was not. I knew about the cross-dressing stint that Soren would put him through. I knew Ike would choke on his speech... I just didn't know it was going to be me who would give him the words. I know Patrick is from Earth as well... as well as that one cleric in Crimea. I saved their lives as well and brought them to Tellius. How do I know this even though it was the future?

... as with earlier's irony, that's a story for another day.

I swore that I would never get too close to him. After all, we're worlds apart and I'm merely the person who's taking care of him... like a nurse or a babysitter. I guess you could say I developed a case of... what was that syndrome called? Florence something or other. Oh well, it matters not to me. I'm a history major, not a psychology major... although I must admit, psychology is important to a creative writer.

I'm straying. I close my eyes and concentrate to take a peek at the world through John's senses. He's still flying through the sky on his newly acquired, yet already trusted partner.

"_Hey, Jay? Thanks for the advice on how to fly this... uh... I forget its name._"

It's your wyvern now... you can choose to keep its name the same or change its name. I think it likes you enough to not mind.

"_Well, what gender is my wyvern?_"

I do believe your wyvern is a male.

"_Can I call him Rover?_"

Do you want an arm bitten off?

"... _are you serious on that?_"

Maybe.

"_I'll think about it, then._"

Good.

With that, I cut connection out of his mind. He may be able to fool the others, but he can't fool me... I know that he's still deeply distressed about... the death of one particular soldier. I can read his thoughts at times, especially when he's as vulnerable as he is now...

... oh, how I wish I could help him. As a soldier, especially near the end of my life, I fought for doing what was right and making a peaceful world and everyone happy. Seeing him upset to this degree and being unable to do a thing about it just kinda bothers me.

"_Jay?_"

I saw my cell phone go off as I received a text message. The irony of who the sender of this text message was not lost upon me.

"_Jay, you there?_"

Sorry, got distracted by a text. Wait, where are you?

"_Come take a look and find out yourself_."

Wait a minute... no... he didn't.

"_You told me a long time ago you were from Talrega... I came to both honor Jill and her memory... and to explore the town for your sake_."

Th-that's really nice of you. You didn't have to...

"_But I wanted to. Could you tell me where you lived?_"

Uh, sure...

With that, I gave him directions to where I used to live. That house must've been abandoned for a while now, though... it's probably dusty and unkempt... but it was still my house. He walked to my house and knocked on the door. As expected, no response...

He turned around and started heading to a neighbor's house. Wait a minute... what's he doing?

"_What am I doing you ask? I'm asking the neighbors if there's anyone living there now. I'd hate to break into a house that's been taken up._"

Wait, no, you can't do that! I mean, you can, but I can just check.

"_No, it's fine... really, I know how straining it is for you to do this stuff._"

No, wait...!

... it was no use. He went to the neighbor's house and knocked on the door. An elderly lady opened the door. John gave her one of his trademark grins that I always found rather cute on him. Oh, stop thinking like that.

"_Do you know who owns that house?_" John asked.

"_I do, young man... but they both perished in the war... a father and his young daughter,_" the elderly lady replied. Oh, she still lives there? She's been living there for as long as I can remember.

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..._" John said sympathetically.

"_It was a real loss to the village. General Shiharam and his daughter were both really nice people,_" the lady said.

... I could see something go off in John's head, though he blocked me out. That pensive look on his face meant he was thinking.

"_Was her name Jill...?"_ John asked.

"_Yes, it was, actually! She was a charming young girl... it's a pity what happened to her in the war. I heard she had finally found herself a charming young man... he must be devastated,_" the lady said sadly.

"_... yes... I'm sure he is..._" John said as he hung his head dejectedly. "_Do you mind if I go inside and look around... for Jill's sake?_"

"_You... you're the young man she was with, weren't you? I'm sorry for your loss... my deepest condolences. You can go in... I'll go with you if you want,_" the lady said.

The both of them walked into my old house and looked around it. It was slightly dirty, but it appears someone had been coming in and keeping it relatively tidy. John looked around and smiled a sad smile... still blocking me from his thoughts.

"_Jay... you never told me she lived in your house, too,_" John said.

I didn't think something like that would've... been important.

"_... yeah, I can see your point_."

I watched them as they went through the house... and as he looked around, a weird look crossed his face.

"_This house seems so... new and recent. Did General Shiharam do maintainance for this house?_"

... I realized... the line had been crossed.

"_He did... but it was built for him according to his specifications,_" the lady replied.

... it was a tense moment as I saw John's face make some weird logical connections like that Miles Edgeworth game.

"_Jay... is that your real name?_"

Of course it isn't.

"_What's your name?_"

LisaMarie... my parents were a little-

"_Tell me the truth... who were you on Tellius? Don't lie to me now... I know if you are..._"

John... I didn't want you to find out.

"_Why not... and keep it a secret from me for how long?_"

There's a lot more going on than either your or I know!

"_So... Jill... how are you there and... here at the same time?_"

Time travel... and for the past nineteen years, I wished I got to know you better on Tellius... that way I could've seen you here in this world.

"_Jill... it must've been hard to see me and the world through my eyes... and see our relationship from the outside... and watch your death... from my point of view_."

It was... to know that we're worlds apart... but... somehow you finding out has had me come to terms with our untimely breakup.

"_What do you mean?_"

I told you I never had a boyfriend after my first... which was you... but that was because I clung to some kind of hope that we would resume our relationship someday. Talking with you like this... it has given me closure and acceptance.

"_So, you're giving up?_"

Face reality, John... we're a world apart. We can be good friends but... it would be one hell of a long-distance relationship if we were any closer. For your good... and your sanity...

"_I... I guess you're right... yeah, you are..._"

I'm sorry...

"_Will you still be my friend...? I don't want to lose your friendship too._"

I'll always be your friend, John. I'm here by your side, no matter how far away I really am.

I felt my heart at ease... and for the first time in nineteen years, I felt a true peace wash over me. I know John would resent this now, but... in time... he would accept this as I have now. I'm sorry... that things had to come to this, but it is the dawn of a new day.

Author's Notes: Surprise...? This big reveal was done earlier than I wanted, but... I felt I accidentally dropped too many hints throughout the story and someone else would eventually figure it out.


	78. Treacherous Trouble

Author's Notes: Warcraft 2, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and Teen Titans... all three are dangerous to me lately as they prevent me from being productive. Yet, I can't help but marvel at Tactics Advance. I think the main character is a jerk so far, but... I guess I have to finish the game to really understand everyone's motivations. I got three totemas so far! I guess there's one for every race, so I think I have three more to go and the game's done!

Also, been working on and off on the Warcraft 2. Also, started getting back into playing Age of Empires 2 again. Also, I'm near the end of Season 2 for Teen Titans. Almost done with that!

Still, I feel bad for neglecting the story. I've gotten a lot of free time due to actually not procrastinating in the beginning and doing a lot of work ahead of time. Enjoy!

Without further ado, I decided to give the prelude to Act 2 of Spellbinding Radiance

Chapter 78:

Treacherous Trouble

It has been almost three years since the end of the Mad King's war. I have to say that I've done well in the past three years. Upon recommendation of Professor Canas, I enrolled in that Begnion academy for the magical arts that Nino was attending. For the past three years, I've studied honing my magical abilities in dark and anima magic branches, as well as learning the theories and concepts behind both.

With my newfound knowledge and a good word from Apostle Sanaki, I worked in the imperial labs to help create new staves for healing and new magical items to help minimize casualties when quelling any rebellions and revolutions. I was praised for my first and greatest invention. I didn't name it at the time, but it was a barrier of energy that formed an impassable wall. The Begnion military began to use it and has been widely used among many groups as wonderful for minimizing deaths.

Aside from being a student and a researcher, I play bass trombone for a local symphony orchestra. I started receiving training on the instrument after having been told that people who played the instrument were rare. After some bitter struggles with the instrument, including me shouting vulgar and graphic curses at the poor inanimate object, I finally managed to gain some proficiency with it.

I tried to fulfill my promise to Sothe and find his sister figure, but for all my searching across the Daein countryside, I couldn't find her. I ended up giving up my search. All was mostly well with life. Occasionally I would wake up at night in a cold sweat from nightmares of war, but as time went on, those flashbacks of murder bothered me less frequently. Still... I was haunted by a particular nightmare... replaying Jill's death.

Three years, and I still have not fully moved on. I don't think I ever will... I keep in touch with Jay, though. My connection to her served as enough contact with home to quench the nostalgia for my former home. She actually graduated college with her Bachelor's Degree in education for history, with a focus on Western Civilization. She eventually became a schoolteacher at a high school rather close to where I lived back on Earth. She admitted that she wanted to get to know the area that I grew up in an attempt to understand my history as well as another personal reason that I couldn't figure out.

One day, though, would change my future. I returned home from the Imperial Lab. I opened the front door to my house. It was a two-story house. The downstairs had one room for a living room, which I just walked into, and one room for projects. The living room was simple, but effective. There was a stove in one corner where I cooked my meals when I felt frugal. There was also two bookshelves. One was filled with informational textbooks; one was filled with fiction books I read in my spare time. I sighed and put down my bag of materials next to the bookshelf with fiction books. I then collapsed down into the only couch of the room and lay there for a few minutes.

Peanut and Butter both walked into the room. One was an orange cat; the other was a sorta yellow-ish cat. I had found both of them as stray kittens on the street, so I took them into my house. After registering them with the Begnion government, I had them fixed and taken care of. Ever since getting them two years ago, I've enjoyed their company.

After a year, though, I started to fear I would turn into some kind of male version of a crazy cat lady, so I bought a puppy as well. It was a cute little Tellius version of a Welsh Corgi! I named him Winston...

Why? Because back home, one of my best friends had a Welsh Corgi named Winston... and I wanted to do that in tribute to missing my home. Jay wouldn't stop making fun of me for that.

Just a few weeks ago, I celebrated my twenty-first birthday. It was actually really sweet. I received a few presents in the mail from a few of the old people from the war. Brom had sent me some cookies that his daughter had apparently baked just for me. Ike had sent me a sword-polishing kit for my rune sword and my sonic sword. I kept them more out of habit than actual use, I must admit.

Elincia had hand-written me an entire letter that spanned a few pages talking about life and how things were going with her. I was her confidant and correspondent when she was having troubles in life. Surprisingly, she stopped talking about the Mystery Male that she liked back in the Mad King's war. I wonder if she moved on from Ike or whether she just chose not to talk about it anymore.

Anyway, her most recent letter was talking about how Crimea was and how the reconstruction was and how everyone was working together to rebuild. She wished me well-wishes and invited me to the palace to "properly celebrate" my becoming a fully-fledged adult. Granted, it was eighteen in this world, but Elincia knew about how people on Earth didn't drink until 21. She insisted that I come over and Lucia could take me out for a night in the town, drink, gamble, and enjoy my adulthood for a bit before returning back here.

I replied that I would be over as soon as I finished working on a project I've been working on. I had recently stumbled across some weird magic while researchin in the library. It was something called Blood Pacts. Granted, I knew very little about them, aside from the fact it bound the signer with the contractor and that there was no way out of it. I wanted to continue my research on it and learn more about it.

It could be possible that someone else with malicious intents could take advantage of such a magic to force even the greatest people to fall to their knees subjected to the whims of the crafty, cunning people who forced them into the pact.

I also told her I was working on composing another symphony. My first one I wrote only lasted about sixteen minutes, but became somewhat well-known across the world. Elincia remarked in one letter that she asked that her very own personal orchestra perform it.

I smiled to myself at that one. She always did enjoy the arts.

She also mentioned that in her free time, she had taken up oil painting. I congratulated her and wrote in this reply that I would write a small orchestral piece in dedication to her if she painted something in dedication to me. I'll await her response.

I decided that, thinking about my response, I would continue writing my answer and send it to her. I walked into my project room to find organized chaos. Sheet music were scattered all over the place with notes written on a lot of them, both words and musical. Manuscripts of unfinished novels and symphonies and piano works and concertos lay around the room. Even in this world, I find myself hard at finishing any kind of project.

I conveniently thought to what Jay said about one webcomic, Casey and Andy, who had a character go back in time in America and became a best-selling novelist selling a book called The Sith Lord of the Rings. I chuckled at that. I used to read that webcomic before it got discontinued for a while.

Anyway, I finished writing that letter to Elincia. I put it in an envelope and took it to the Flyer Service. It was a local service trained to deliver mail across the world. I smiled at the lady at the counter as she took my order. At the service here, you could request which rider and which wyvern would go on this delivery.

After getting the specifics out of the way, I went into the back room. As one of the people who makes regular contributions to the company to keep the organization running smoothly, I was allowed to go into the back rooms to inspect how everything was run.

My real reason for going back here was to visit Roman. Roman was Jill's wyvern that I inherited. I gave him that name after realized that we were roaming across the land together. I lent him to the service to make deliveries, in exchange that they would tell me before they sent him on a delivery. After saying that I was going to settle down, I suggested the idea to the wyvern that he would get to fly to deliver mail.

Somehow... I don't know how... he understood me. I know wyverns like flying. It was in that book that Cormag gave me... so I figured instead of him being cooped up at a local Wyvern Farm where he would be grounded since I don't have as much free time, he could go do what he wanted and loved to do.

Once in a while, I take Roman and did a flight through the sky. I can never get used to the extreme excitement that courses through my veins when we fly... and I know Roman enjoys taking me on the ride of my life.

I'm rambling though. I ask that Roman take this letter specifically and to have Kathy deliver it. Kathy's the best postal person they got and is the one who makes most royal deliveries.

"Did you hear? Prime Minister Sephiran hired a new general to lead the troops!"

I perked my ears up. This was definitely interesting news. For the past three years, the military of Begnion were in turmoil over who would succeed General Zelgius as leader of the army. Each leader was as unskilled as the last and unfit for command. The rumor that Sephiran himself hired someone was a testament to this new person's abilities.

"Who is it?" I asked as I turned to the two gossipers.

"No one knows. It's a big hush-hush for now. Apparently, the person hasn't been in the army for very long but has shown amazing promise. They better have amazing promise if they are to lead our mighty forces."

"Wow," I replied. That was incredible.

"What's more... on the one occasion that the person came out in public, they were wearing a helmet that covered most of their face. We were there for that. We couldn't see their face... but we just had that aura of confidence and security from the person. Whoever they are, they know what they're doing," the second gossiper said.

"... I wonder what this person is like," I replied.

It couldn't be Zelgius... could it? His arm was severed at the castle. Yet, with the way magic is in this technology... it could be possible to still save him. Would Sephiran go so far as to save Zelgius and patch him up after these three years and have him come back as a face-less figure to bring Begnion's army back?

Despite what little I know about him, I wouldn't put it past him... the military desperately needed a strong leader to re-organize its troops.

I nodded to the two gossipers, my head full of the information that had just been given to me. I returned home and walked through the front door.

"Your security is terrible!"

I jumped at the voice to see there was someone in the room. It was Tormod! No way, I haven't seen him since the war.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Shh, keep your voice down. I'm being hunted by Begnion troops."

It was at that very moment I realized things were very serious.

"What's going on?"

"How much do you know about Daein after the war, John?"

"Very little. I just know Crimea couldn't afford to reconstruct two countries, so they relinquished the land to Begnion. Last I heard, reconstruction was going well."

"It's all lies by the Begnion government. Begnion wants to oppress the Daein citizenry as punishment for the war. The land is being destroyed and oppressed even worse than when Ashnard was in control. Many who complain disappear. Yet, not even the leaders of the military here know about it. The army there has been efficient at keeping their actions hushed."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"I found Micaiah."

"Who?" I asked... that name sounded familiar...

"The girl who Sothe... had mentioned to you and I."

The cogs in my head began turning. I had a life finally and I wasn't just as ready to throw it away for a wild goose chase. Yet... I thought back to when I first stayed at Port Toha with Karla.

... the villagers were hesitant about leaving their lives to do what is right and I chastised them in my head... yet here I am doing the same thing.

"I'll... I'll talk to my neighbor. She can take care of my pets while I'm gone. I'll leave a note for her. She's on a delivery right now with my wyvern to deliver a letter."

"When can you be ready to go?" Tormod asked.

"Give me thirty minutes to pack and get ready."

"I got fifteen. What happened to your military training and speed?"

"... peacetime has made me slow," I replied.

Twenty minutes later I had all my stuff packed away. I was throwing away my safety blanket and venturing out of my security bubble that I worked so hard to create. Yet... what is life without a little adventure? What is life without trying to do what is right? Is it really living life when you ignore the plight of those who need help...?

With a hastily-written note shoved under the door of my neighbor, I locked my door and left my letter and key in her mailbox. Together, Tormod and I slunk through the streets of the capital of Begnion, trying not to be spotted but trying not to seem like we were hiding.

I heard Jay say four words to me that made me smile slightly. I guess fate was inevitable.

"_Welcome to Radiant Dawn_."

Author's Notes: So, Radiant Dawn playing out similarly to the game? Yes? No? Maybe so? I originally had Tormod saying "Sothe sent me to retrieve you" but then I realize... oh yeah, whoops...

New Begnion commander? Who could it be? I honestly don't know. I just felt I should address that early in the story to attempt to try to sorta follow the Radiant Dawn storyline. Sorry for the short chapter, but... like I said... it's only a prologue of things to come. I also wrote this all in one sitting. Yay for spending my free day productively!

... aside from spending an hour after I woke up on Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and watching a Teen Titans episode after I got bored with Tactics Advance.


	79. The Dawn Brigade

Author's Notes: I don't know what's inspiring me to write so much lately, but I am. I had someone say they know who the mysterious general that's part of Begnion. I don't even know who it is.

Also, Longbowmen in Age of Empires 2, hell yeah! Britons and Aztecs are my two civs to play in the expansion. Although, I'll be guilty and admit I used to be a Chinese/Goths player. I also play the Huns depending on who's my ally in team matches. Huns may be good rushers, but they're hella good boomers too.

Hooking John up with Micaiah? I honestly dunno. I don't really have a pairing planned for John. I've seen him lately as a lone wolf in terms of relationships since he does so horribly in them. He is a lot like me, after all.

Naming the wyvern "Charizard" never even occured to me, but now that it's mentioned... wow, I can't believe I didn't even think that it does sorta look like a shiny Charizard.

In real life, I'm single again! Oh well, haha. Also, for some reason, spellcheck isn't working on this computer anymore.

Chapter 79:

The Dawn Brigade

It has been a few weeks since Tormod snuck me out of Begnion's capital. It was quite irritating taking back roads and taking long ways to avoid heavily populated or heavily armed areas. I decided to voice my concern to him one day.

"Tormod... why don't we take the main roads? We'll save a few days and a lot of trouble."

"That may be true, but we don't want to get caught."

"Who will care? I'm clean and you're... well... you."

"Trust me, you should get used to this."

I paused for a second to think what he meant by that. It didn't quite make sense, but I wasn't about to argue about it. I'm pretty sure sometime in the future it'll make sense.

"Uh... okay... I'll take your word for it."

That was the only real conversation of significance between us. He made a few jokes about how I didn't look like I aged a bit and I made a few jokes about how he didn't look like he grew a bit. Both of us snapped irritatedly or even irately at the other one every time a joke was made.

After we crossed into Daein, the full impact of what Tormod said to me earlier hit me. With every passing day that we got closer to Nevassa, I saw Daein's state of disrepair increase exponentially. It really was truly heartbreaking to see these people destroyed in the way they are right now. They don't deserve it at all. They were innocent civilians in the war. In fact, as we passed the territory of Marado, I remembered Petrine raging about how they refused to send reinforcements.

We got to Nevassa and I saw how horrible the city was. Little children, who looked like they hadn't taken a bath in weeks, were fighting over a piece of bread. The light in the eyes of the regular citizenry had died to be replaced with soulless looks of defeat, despair, and sorrow. Begnion soldiers patrolled the streets as if waiting for the slightest chance to punish any citizen out of line. They walked around strutting around as if they owned the place. Building were in a state of disrepair. It was quite disheartening to know that Begnion had done nothing to rebuild this country.

"I can see that look in your eye... that look you had so many years ago," Tormod said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"That look of deep thought and concentration. That look that you had in the war that you wanted to do what was right," Tormod said.

"... because this isn't right at all. They're people too..." I said before trailing off.

"Come follow me... we're almost there," Tormod said slightly urgently. I nodded in response. I followed Tormod through winding, twisting alleyways and into a dilapidated building. We walked inside to see three people.

One was a blonde haired kid who looked like he wasn't any older than sixteen. He was busy re-stringing what looked to be an iron bow. Another was a brown-haired kid who seemed to be about the same age. He was busy polishing and shining his sword . The third was a man in his early twenties. He was simply sitting in the corner and reading a book.

"Everyone, we have a new recruit!" Tormod announced.

"You... look familiar?" the blonde kid said hesitantly.

"I do?" I asked him back.

"Guys, this is John. We served together in battle a long time ago. He's a very proficient mage," Tormod said.

"Served together... as in the Mad King's War?" the brown haired kid asked.

"Uh... yeah," I replied hesitantly. I was getting a weird vibe from the people here.

"Can we trust him?" the man with a book asked.

"We trusted him with our lives in that war. I think we can trust him," Tormod said. "Plus, he holds no true allegiance to a country."

"So, a drifter and a mercenary?" the blonde haired kid asked.

"No, he isn't. He isn't here for money or anything. He's here because he's seen the Begnion influence on our people and he's disgusted by it," Tormod said.

"A vigilante?" the brown haired kid asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," I replied.

"Oh, well, welcome aboard!" the blonde kid said.

"Hey, hey, shouldn't the leader be making that choice?" Tormod asked.

"We already know she'd accept him," the blonde kid replied.

"Yeah! He must be really good if you went out to get him!" the brown haired kid added.

"Oh, John, introductions. The blonde haired kid is Leonardo. The brown haired kid is Edward. The man behind the book is Nolan. Our leader isn't here right now, but-"

"Tormod, you're back!"

I turned to the female voice and gasped slightly.

"Yes, I am Micaiah."

It was her... the girl Sothe had me looking for. Great, so she'll be my leader. Makes it all the more easier to look out for her and fulfill the favor I made to my friend. Sothe...

"You..."

Micaiah was looking at me for a second.

"Me?" I asked her.

"You're... that guy..."

Real descriptive, Micaiah.

"... that guy from that inn near Port Toha a few years ago. You were trying to help me out or something," Micaiah said.

"Yeah... I was."

"It's nice to formally meet you. I'm Micaiah."

"I'm John. It's nice to meet you too."

"Tormod brought you? I guess you were one of his friends from that war years ago..." Micaiah said.

"Yeah, we served together in the Greil Mercenaries," I replied.

"As long as you're willing to help us out, we can overlook your past," she said to me.

"My what? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You do realize that Crimea and General Ike are the reason we are in the situation that we are. With the loss of our king and leader and our armies ravaged, our land were up for grabs and Begnion got control of our country. We have no freedoms and no opportunity to rebuild," Micaiah said sadly.

... I flinched horribly at that. A thought of General Petrine flashed through my mind from a long time ago. I tried to convince her that if Crimea won the war, Daein would be saved from tyranny. I couldn't have been farther from the truth. If she were alive today, she'd flay me on the edge of that flame lance.

"Well, I'm here to repair the damage that we did and to restore Daein and its autonomy. Daein is a proud country, full of tradition and people like us. We'll save the country somehow," I said.

"Right now, our little group go around at night trying to help people who have been wronged by Begnion soldiers. Anyone who's injured or cornered, we stop the soldiers and save the people... all without having our faces seen. We are the Dawn Brigade," Tormod said.

"Well, that explains why you said I should get used to slinking down alleyways and hiding down little-traveled paths," I said to Tormod.

"Indeed. Well, I must be off," Tormod said.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"I'm one of the few Dawn Brigade members that can travel around the country freely. I try to recruit people to our cause or find rumors that may help us turn the tides of this war on injustice," Tormod said.

"I see. Well, good luck on your mission!" I said to Tormod.

"Likewise," Tormod said to me. Huh?

"We're putting you on a little training mission now. Nolan, I want you to train him in how we operate. After that, we can go on a few missions together," Micaiah ordered.

"We should call ourselves Clan Dawn Brigade," Edward mused aloud.

"Clans?" Leonardo asked.

"Just a thought," Edward said. "We could take missions for money!"

"That's a terrible idea," Leonardo said in a cynical voice. "We're not supposed to be well-known or found."

"It was only a thought," Edward said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Ready?" Nolan asked me.

"I hope," I replied.

The two of us waved our farewell to the other Dawn Brigade members. The first part of my training was to go around Nevassa and learn my way around the streets. Nolan had me travel quite a few of the streets near our headquarters and named them all. He then tested me by asking me routes on how to get back to headquarters should soldiers be blocking certain areas. After I met his expectations, he'd show me to other parts of town and do the same.

It was after my third test that we spotted a bright flash of light. We quickly ran in the direction of the light and saw two Begnion soldiers in an alleyway. One of them was holding a bottle of alcohol and both of them had their weapons out. They were pointing them at this lady. The woman was wearing some really bizarre outfit. It honestly seemed like something out of a space-themed sci-fi movie from home. She looked really confused and almost disoriented.

"John, wait," Nolan said and pulled me back. We hid behind a few crates and watched the scene unfold.

"Where are you going, young missy?"

"Yeah, with that ridiculous outfit. What say you I help you get out of it?"

At that, it seemed that she snapped to attention. Something that soldier said had pulled her back to reality. She got up and raised her fists at them.

"How about I kick both your asses and you can find me some new clothes?"

"Cheeky little bitch!" one of them shouted and rushed at her and swung his lance. Gracefully, the girl dodged the attack with virtually no efforts. She landed a punch into his gut that had him reeling in pain. Shocked, the other guard ran away from her. She looked at him and ran after him, but it seemed he was faster.

Cue John standing up! I stood up and cast a quick spell. I enveloped the guy in a tornado of fire. When he broke free, Nolan swung his axe at the guy's armor and knocked him back into the tornado. After some screams of pain, the guy finally expired. I let down the tornado and fell to my knees.

... damn, it's been a while since I used magic for harm instead of just theoretical and experimental use. I kept true to my word to Ashnard that I wouldn't use my magic for war again... until today. While that guy was trapped, Nolan finished off the other soldier before he could get away.

"Thanks," the weird girl said. "Where... am I?"

"You're in Nevassa, the capital of the currently captured country of Daein, on the continent of Tellius," I replied.

"Did you really have to say we were on Tellius?" Nolan asked.

"It can't hurt to be sure," I replied.

"Tellius...?" she asked.

"It's the name of this world. You must be having some kind of amnesia or something," I replied to her kindly.

"Yeah, that's all. Just amnesia..." she replied as she looked around. Yeah, definitely hiding something. How many people aren't from this world that are actually here?

"_Beats me. If she was brought here, it wasn't by my doing_," Jay said.

Well... eh... okay. Maybe she really does have amnesia. That doesn't explain the weird outfit.

"_That it doesn't,_" Jay admitted.

"What's your name?" Nolan asked.

"My name? It's... Ashley," she replied cautiously. She was looking the both of us over.

"Well, Ashley, listen. Let me explain our situation before we get a move on. You're in the heartland of a captured country opressed by tyrants who completely suppress the citizenry. We're two people of a vigilante group determined to protect the citizenry from injustice. What we did to save you has to have caught the attention of troops nearby, so come with me if you want to live," I explained. I couldn't help but throw in a Terminator quote in there.

"Okay," she replied quickly. We ran out of the alleyway and Nolan looks at me.

"Let's put your training to the test. Lead the way back," he said. I didn't argue. I knew this was coming and I think I'm ready for the challenge.

Taking my newfound knowledge that was drilled into me, I took a somewhat direct route that avoided any real main roads in the city. We must've been about two blocks from the base when we ran into a group of four soldiers.

We stopped and tried to flee without being spotted, but they spotted us.

"No choice but to fight," Ashley commented.

"Nolan, I'm not as adept as I used to be..." I commented sadly.

"Time of peace makes anyone soft... give it time and you'll be back to snuff in no time," Nolan replied.

"Indeed," I said. I cast fireball after fireball, throwing them at the soldiers. They started charging us. Nolan stepped forward and swung his huge axe at the soldiers. The blow was so powerful that it hit one soldier, carried him for a ride, and collided into another soldier. That was my cue. I threw a gravity dark spell at the both of them and heard the crunch as their bodies imploded.

... haven't done that for a while.

The other two soldiers got through without us noticing and attacked Ashley. Both swung their weapons at her. She managed to easily dodge one, but the other one left a slightly nasty gash on her arm. She didn't even flinch at the wound as she kicked the soldier so hard that the armor actually dented. She's got muscles of steel and speed to match!

I finished the two soldiers off with a Thoron spell. That drained me pretty badly.

"Nolan, you lead the rest of the way. I'm too exhausted. My magic reserves already are low," I said.

"We're almost there," Nolan said encouragingly. Within a few minutes, we returned back to the headquarters and got inside. We saw Micaiah and the two kids had returned already. We got inside and collapsed on the floor in exaustion.

Well... I did. Nolan looked fine, and Ashley was nursing her wound. Micaiah looked at it and nodded to her.

"Let me heal that," she said soothingly.

"Wait... you can wield staves?" I asked.

Without even a staff, Micaiah's hand glowed and she put it on the wound. The wound was healed, but Micaiah looked slightly paler and a little weak.

"That should work," she said.

"What...?" I asked. No fucking way! How can you heal without a staff? That's... that's impossible!

"Mistress Micaiah can heal without a staff, although it drains her energy. She has to rest after healing bigger wounds," Leonardo explained.

"That's really, really cool!" I said in reply.

"Thanks for the healing," Ashley said. I can see it... she's not comfortable with this area. I still think she's not from here.

"She has amnesia and doesn't know where she is or where she came from," Nolan said.

"She's trustworthy, though! She helped us fight off Begnion soldiers," I said.

"I suppose..." Leonardo said.

"Will you join us?" Micaiah asked.

"I... will," Ashley replied. I bet she's thinking she'll join until she finds a way home.

"Welcome to the Dawn Brigade," Micaiah announced. With that, she introduced all the members to each other. I could see our little group getting bigger. Maybe... the threat of Begnion isn't so big and maybe... just maybe... we could eventually become the rebel alliance against the evil empire.

It's worth a thought.


	80. A New Chapter

Author's Notes: Bazinga! Also, the lack of spellcheck is making me sad. Very sad. I'm a sad panda...

I don't know what's been inspiring me to write so much more lately. It's really weird... especially since I'm allergic to productivity and take regular doses of procrastination to counteract its effects.

Also, lame chapter title is lame.

Chapter 80:

A New Chapter

"So... Ashley-"

"Call me Ash."

"Okay, Ash... have you ever used a sword before?"

Weapons training with Ashle—er, Ash. Ah, what fun will we be having today? It was a few hours after she got recruited. I had my first mission, which was being put in charge of training her. Why? Because the rest of the Dawn Brigade are out on a mission. Ha, I don't mind too much. I'm not used to this stuff yet.

We were some distance out of the city in a forest. Training had been forbidden by these Begnion tyrant bastards. So, naturally, we were training harder than ever. On the way to the city, Tormod pointed out this area to me. He told me to memorize the area and how to get to it. After two or three attempts, I learned how to get there from the city limits.

"Well, I've worked with one during my... training," she said cautiously. I was holding a bronze sword in my hand and she was holding one in her hand. Micaiah thought she'd be a great sword wielder. She reasoned Ash's strength and speed would make her an awesome sword wielder. I can't say I'd agree, but I'm not the leader here.

I'm still suspicious of the girl. I'm suspicious of her origins, I'm suspicious of who she is, and I'm suspicious of everything about her. Amnesia my ass. I only "suggested" that before so that she wouldn't look foolish in front of anyone.

"Okay, so, um, come at me with all that you know and I'll attempt to spot whatever mistakes you may have... if you have any," I said.

With that, I settled into a defensive position. This feels weird. I'm using a sword, but it's not a magic sword. I nodded to her and she charged at me. With a blinding speed, she executed many attacks. The only reason I managed to block most of them was because I could tell she wasn't used to it. Doesn't mean I magically sand-blasted the rust off my skills yet, though.

"Okay, okay, hold it!" I gasped out. Even though I was only blocking, I felt myself being drained just at blocking her insanely strong attacks.

... or am I just that much out of touch with my more baser instincts and skills...?

"How'd I do?" she asked me.

"Very well. I noticed, though, that although you're great with hand-to-hand, your weapons skills aren't as polished," I observed. Doesn't mean she was an amateur, but I'm not about to go easy on her yet. She has potential. A lot of potential.

"I'm more familiar with using other types of weapons," she said.

"Axes? Lances? Bows?" I asked.

"No, none of them. It would take too long to explain," she said.

"Oh, so you wield guns?" I asked.

"I never saw a gun here," she commented.

"That's because they don't exist yet," I said with a slight smirk. Gotcha!

"Of course they don't!" she said quickly.

"So, Ash... is that your name?" I asked her.

"I told you my name was Ash," she replied, getting a little hot-tempered.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"I don't remember," she snapped.

"Perhaps... and just perhaps... you were from another world and died... or thought you did... and got sucked into this world?" I said. The momentary shocked look on her face was all I needed to confirm the story.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Someone in the same situation as you," I replied.

"You're not from here?" she asked me carefully.

"No... but I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us. Very few people know the truth about my history. I'll keep your secret if you can keep mine," I said.

"Of course," she said.

"Well, now that my suspicions were confirmed, I would just like to say that you're very much welcome here. I'll have to give you a brief history of the world and what I learned, as well as my own personal accounts of what happened since I got here, just to fill you in on everything," I offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated," she replied.

"Good. Now, back to training," I said.

"Do I have to use this tiny, flimsy sword?" she asked.

"No... but our leader thinks perhaps you'd be good with it," I replied.

"I would much rather prefer something with... more power and weight," she commented. I snorted inwardly to myself. Perhaps Asnhard's old sword would suit her.

"We're a poor group of vigilantes. We don't really have anything to spare aside from these. We'll work on finding stuff as we get more people and money, hopefully. I hope we aren't just going to be vigilantes the entire time in this capital," I said.

"Indeed. By the way, I noticed you have some weaknesses with your sword wielding," she said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You're weak in your blocks and your style seems to anticipate something that is not there," she said.

"I haven't fought in three years. Also, these aren't the types of swords I normally use," I replied.

"You use larger swords?" she asked.

"No, I use magic swords. See, there are swords infused with magic. That's also why my style seems weird. I'm used to applying magic to my attacks and blocks to enhance my technique. It's not really effective with this sword," I explained.

"Do you know if there's a way to get home?" she asked me out of nowhere.

"Well, maybe if you were stuck in a nuclear blast or something," I said jokingly. A weird look crossed her face. She was thoughtful for a second.

"Art..." she mused to herself.

Art? What? What does that have to do with nuclear explisions.

... wait. Art is a blast? Oh shit, Deidara reference? Nerd!

"I think we'll call it quits on the training today," I said. She seems to be out of it right now.

"O...kay," she said to me carefully. She was still lost in thought.

"Are you the only one this has happened to?" she asked me.

"No, I'm not. There's a friend I had in the last war that was from another world too. We call her Carin in this world. She's from a different place than I am. We need to keep it secret, though... we can't let the native people of this universe know lest we alter the course of the future," I said.

"You know the future?" she asked me.

"I did in the last war... and I acted in ways to subtly nudge people into, you know, not dying. I knew the events that were to unfold because, well, in my world this whole universe was a video game," I said.

"I had a friend who was really into old Earth music and movies," she commented back.

"Really? Like, how old?" I asked.

"Like Rambo and Monty Python," she said.

"Old? That's my time... sorta..." I said.

"What year are you from?" she asked me. I could tell she was still not acting normally around me. She seemed... a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I got here in 2007 by Earth years," I said. She laughed a little.

"Well, we're off each other by two centuries, give or take another," she said with a slight joking tone.

"Wow, wait, so... you're from my future...? Huh..." I replied.

"What did you do on Earth?" she asked me.

"I was a musician. Composer and performer and educator," I replied.

"I... had a close friend in the other world who did that same kind of stuff. Actually, same one that liked the old movies..." she said as she trailed off.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring back old memories," I said sympathetically.

"What...?" she asked.

"Dwell on the past and you go crazy," I replied with a sad smile. "It's time to look toward a future."

"Understandable," she replied. We trapised in silence through the forest until we got to the main road. We put on our cloaks and effectively covered up our swords. Waiting for the coast to be clear, we emerged from the trees and got on the main road back to the city.

With only one or two mistakes, I managed to guide us back near our home. I saw a small commotion and quickly started to head over. Ash followed close behind as well. We turned a corner and I was promptly almost blasted by a huge light spell.

"Whoa!" I said as I did a maneuver that no human body ever thought was possible. The spell narrowly missed my face. I promised my contorted back that my face would apologize later.

"That looks slightly painful," Ash commented in an amused tone. I slowly and very un-gracefully returned to normal position. I chose not to respond to her. Instead, I looked over to where it came from to see Leonardo, Edward, Nolan, and Micaiah engaged in battle with Begnion soldiers.

"Shall we?" I asked Ash jokingly.

"We shall."

Together, we ran over as Ashley unsheathed her sword. She gave me a look and I replied with a shurg. I charged up a thunderbolt and concentrated it in my hand. With a slightly sadistic grin, I smacked a guy on the shoulder with my open hand, sending electricity directly from my magic reserves into the guy, conducted and amplied by his metallic armor. Ashley looked at me with a slightly surprised look.

"Shocked?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh god, your puns are as bad as his," she replied.

"Was it really that... painful?" I said jokingly.

She only shook her head in response with a slight smile on her face as she slashed a soldier with her sword.

"Thank you! I'll be here all night," I said. With that, I cast a fireball right into the face of a soldier sneaking up behind me. Sorry, bud, you can't sneak up on people with all that armor on.

Micaiah was blasting out bolts of light energy. Every attack knocked soldiers backward like a sledgehammer or blinded them or something. I was supplimenting her with my anima magic. Ash was contributing already. Despite having a bronze sword, she was bashing the hell out of the soldiers and softening them up for Nolan to deliver the final CRUNCH of his axe on their armor.

Leonardo was shooting up people with his bow and Edward was just following Ashley's actions. The both of them were so opposite in styles, but they both were quite efficient in what they did.

We managed to clear up the wave of soldiers that had come up against us when we heard a voice shout out, "There they are!"

We looked up to see a soldier pointing to us from a different level of the city. He started running down the stairs. A well placed light spell from Micaiah sped up his descent by sending him tumbling down the stairs... right into the waiting arms of my shadow ball. He landed on the ground in a heap with a nice crunch and the gravity of the ball finished the job.

"We've been found. We must flee the city. Return to headquarters, pick up your stuff, and get ready to move out," Micaiah ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" we replied. We ran through the streets, Micaiah and I blasting spells at anyone who dared to pursue us... or anyone who spotted us... or any soldiers we spotted. We arrived at headquarters and spent a good five minutes gathering what we could.

Ash and I stood by the entrance, holding people off. Neither one of us had anything to really pick up so we were busy staving off soldiers. I looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome to Tellius," I said as I blast a soldier in the face with a fireball. She replied with a punch to the face of another soldier, knocking him back and out cold.

"I think I'm beginning to like it here," she replied.

"Good," I replied. Together we managed to really take out quite a few soldiers. Seriously, for having an "elite" army, Begnion's soldiers suck. Makes me wonder how much contribution they actually made into the Daein war... then again, the Daein solders were kinda pushovers.

I looked as a javelin landed on the ground in front of me. Really? Someone threw that at me and missed by, like, ten feet. I responded with a thunderbolt to his chest. What are these guys? Imperial stormtroopers from Star Wars?

Micaiah and the group emerged from the place and together we planned our escape. We ran through city streets and blasted soldiers like crazy. We were almost at the city limits when a group of about twenty soldiers stepped in front of us.

Our group looked to each other and nodded. Edward and Ash ran forward with their swords and began attacking like crazy. Nolan came close behind and mopped up what the two left behind. Leonardo began shooting arrows with deadly precision. Damn, I'd think he was better than Shinon or Rolf at this point. Micaiah and I held back and began shooting spells at the soldiers.

We managed to break through when I heard a voice behind us that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Troops, we found them!"

I turned around to see a slightly older, but probably equally hot-headed Begnion soldier barking orders. As we started to flee, some of the citizens came out of their houses to block the soldiers. I could see the soldiers fighting through the citizens to get to us.

"Wait, I have to go back!" Micaiah said.

"Are you crazy! They're coming after us!" I replied.

"Innocent people are getting hurt because of us," she replied. With that, she turned back. I quickly stopped and turned around to chase her. Damn it, Sothe... you have me watching over a suicidal girl with too big of a heart?

We arrived back to where the soldiers were... there was only the commander and two other soldiers.

"We meet at last, Silver-Haired Maiden," the commander said. Yeah, that's definitely him.

"Good to see you're still doing bottom-rung work," I commented.

"Y-you!" he gasped out.

"Yeah, hello to you too Private Jarod," I said to him. "Nice to see you're still an idiot with a temper."

"How you were ever my commander, I'll never know," he asked. While we continued our banter, Micaiah was using sacrifice to heal the people who were injured.

"How you were made commander, _I'll_ never know," I countered.

"You little brat," he said angrily.

"So, Jarod, you can make a choice right now. You can let us leave peacefully and watch us go, or I can kick your butt again in a one-on-one match and we can leave peacefully with your sorry ass on the ground," I said. With that, Micaiah finished healing the last person.

"How about I kick your ass, my troops kill your brigade, and we re-assert the power we rightfully have over Daein?" he asked.

"Wrong choice," Micaiah said. With that, she sent out quick light spells to the faces of the three soldiers, blinding them.

"Run!" she shouted. At that, the citizens scattered and we ran back to the group. Together, we escaped the city limits and were fleeing down the road for a while. I stopped for a second and turned around to look at the city. Micaiah stopped for a second as well to look with me.

"Someday we'll be back... and someday we'll get you your freedom. I swear this upon the honor of the fallen General Petrine," I said.

"And Sothe..." she added.

"And Sothe..." I ammended.

"Let's go!" Ash called out. With that, we retreated... knowing that one day we will return to liberate Daein. Hey, I helped liberate Crimea. Maybe this could become a profession.

... if I don't die in the process.


	81. Just Have Faith

First: For some reason notifications/alerts didn't go out when I published Chapter 80 (at least, I didn't get it and I usually do when I post a chapter), so if you haven't read it yet and this chapter doesn't make sense, don't be worried! Must've been the horrible pun I used in the chapter title.

Author's Notes: So, I have realized just how desperate I am for money to pay the bills when I realized I signed up for time-and-a-half pay on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and New Year's Eve. Not to mention I signed up for third shift, because I get another pay raise ('cause honestly... who really wants to work an 11PM-7AM shift in the first place, let alone holidays). I think it'd be kinda cool to spend the turn of the year standing behind a computerized cash register. What'd I be doing anyway during that time? Behind a computer at home and not getting paid.

Besides, I need to come up with that $1,200 for insurance by the end of december and another $900 for repairs by the end of January. Ah, the joys of being a fully grown adult...

In other news, I'm proud of one of my best friends (and ex). She's in the color guard of her school's marching band and they won this USSBA state championships a few weeks ago. Recently, they performed in some kind of championships in Allentown, PA or some crap like that. Got third with a score of 94.8-ish! Lost to a band from Massachusetts or something, which is awesome 'cause we're Jersey kids. Just would like to say that I'm proud of my awesome friend. If you want to see it, go on YouTube and look up "CRHS-State Championships". If I remember correctly, she's in the rifle duet, and saber solo... though I could be wrong.

My string quartet composition is being played in concert! I'm so happy! Soooo happy.

Lastly... somehow I managed to get this chapter out. Been having a lot of problems IRL, especially with ex-girlfriends. At least, issues I caused. For some weird reason, a few times I thought about Karla and John in this story and realized, "Well, geez, I predicted the future!"

Oh, oh, oh! I'm writing a research paper on the Byzantine Empire and how it had an inevitable fall. If I remember correctly, it has to be 15-20 pages. I addressed points such as the lack of communication and relations between the empire and Western Europe, the advent of gunpowder to nullify the originally impregnable defenses of the walls of the capital, and the sacking of the city in one of the crusades in the paper. If any of you have any ideas at all on what to throw into the paper, I'll look it up. I mean, you don't even have to do research... I just need more information... since I think at this point I'll probably only have about 12 or so pages.

Chapter 81:

Just Have Faith

"So, Micaiah?"

"Yes, John?"

"You seem to be pretty friendly with that bird."

"Yune has been a good friend of mine. She stays by my side and guides me sometimes."

"She talks to you?"

"Indeed she does. I even hold conversations with her."

"I guess we have a case of Dr. Doolittle here."

"... what...?"

"Er... nothing."

We've been traveling for a few weeks now and it's been a hellish few weeks. We're really short on provisions. We have barely any food, barely any clean water, nothing to cover us when we sleep but our dirty clothes and our only set of clothes. I don't think we were this bad off in ANY part of my time with the Mercenaries. I looked over at Ash to see she seemed to be taking this pretty well. She must've been trained for this kind of stuff.

"Just over this hill is the town of Kisca. I'd like to stock up there, but..." Nolan trailed off.

There was a brief pause in the group.

"... but Kisca is a rather large city isn't it? If it is, Begnion soldiers will be there on the lookout for us. We're going to have to avoid cities for now if we want to avoid trouble," I finished.

"Nothing like using a few bugs as a blanket to keep us warm as we sleep on the cold, hard ground," Edward commented.

"Don't forget leaves," I added on. Not the time for bitching and griping.

"Maybe a few twigs even... some bark too!" Edward added.

"Trying to start a campfire?" I jokingly asked.

"Hey, you're a mage with a specialty in... uh... fire," Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can, uh, like... have a small fireball keep us a little bit warmer?" he suggested.

"We can't risk being caught," I replied.

It was at that moment that we spotted a white-clad priestess run toward us. Well, I knew she was a priestess. It's hard to mistake that outfit considering I used to see Rhys wear it all the time.

Rhys...

Ike...

Oh, Ike... I wonder how you'll take the news that I'm in Daein and I'm working for them now...?

"Um, excuse me? Are you people heading to town, by chance?" she asked.

"Well... sorta," I replied.

"Our abbot is ill. He needs medicine, but the Begnion soldiers are hoarding our provisions in the manor house on the top of the hill over there," she said as she pointed.

"The Dawn Brigade! At your service! We can help you and your abbot!" Micaiah said cheerfully. I internally facepalmed and headdesked at the same time. That's right! You can do both when you do them in your head. Way to keep cover, Micaiah. Announce that we're here in a cheerful, confident tone for everyone in the countryside to hear.

We were led to the entrance of a rather large and fancy looking manor. The mysterious new girl pointed to the manor.

"There are Begnion soldiers stationed inside, holding the medicine away from us," she said.

"I know this manor..." Nolan said.

"Really?" Micaiah asked.

"I was here years ago. If memory serves me correctly, a large armory lies deep in the building. Begnion soldiers will most likely have stored any stolen objects in that armory. Anything from weapons to supplies will be in there," Nolan explained. Well, at least he wasn't as boring as Soren... and half as long-winded.

... shame on me for thinking that.

"Then the medicine should be in there," Micaiah said.

"Indeed," Nolan replied. C'mon, man, stroke your beard in your moment of triumphant success.

This was a triumph. I'm making a note-

"Here, let's get ready for our mission!" Micaiah ordered.

"Ready, John?" Ash asked me.

"Ready as I think I can be."

"You can never be too careful," she said to me. "Don't forget that."

"Oh, what's your name?" Leonardo asked the cleric.

"Oh, my name's Laura. Goodness! I never introduced myself," she said in a flustered tone.

"It's fine. The safety of your abbot is much more important," Micaiah said soothingly and caringly.

The group of us went inside the manor, which was unlocked. We managed to get into the main hall to spot... you guessed it... Begnion soldiers. There they were, clad in their red armor. Formerly my allies; now my enemies. Their actions as of late have crossed a line.

Before we could get behind cover, one of the soldiers spotted us.

"Intruders! Intruders!" I heard a guard call out.

"So much for sneaking in," I muttered under my breath.

"Prepare for battle," Micaiah called out as she conjured a light spell. I conjured a ball of dark energy. Yeah... I think I'm going to try to hone my dark magic in this Daein Revolution. I wonder if Jay has played Radiant Dawn.

... well, duh, it's her homeworld in a video game... of COURSE she's going to play it.

"_Yeah, I have. Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what happens. You know how Path of __Radiance was altered quite a bit... who's to say that didn't start a snowball effect and Radiant Dawn is completely different? Also don't forget I sorta, you know, died before this all happened, so I'm just as in the dark as you. Don't forget... Sothe is dead... it does seem you're taking his place, though..._"

Point taken... and poor Sothe... yeah. It's hard to see someone in their last moments and not have nightmares about that. I'm going to grant him his wish and look over Micaiah. Yeah, looks like I have his role.

... I just hope Micaiah doesn't turn out to be some crazy Mary Sue with good intentions but does godawful actions or is overly zealous for Daein like Petrine was. I'd feel morally ripped in half for helping her if she was.

Micaiah blasted a light spell at an incoming soldier, which left a dent in his armor and threw him backward. In response to that, I threw a shadow ball at another soldier, crunching him up like a garbage compactor. Why are all these soldiers male? Are all the armies sexist or something?

Well, there was Petrine... if she even counts as a female.

We continued fighting this horrid battle. Ash was fighting like crazy. She was fluid and fast and I noticed she resorted to her fists a lot more than her sword half of the time. It was more of a means to finish a battle than it was to execute the battle.

We advanced through the manor, catching soldier after soldier. As we were going through the hallways, we noticed the soldiers were beginning to come less and less.

"This job is so dull and depressing sometimes," Leonardo commented.

"Oh, I got a joke!" Edward exclaimed as soon as all the soldiers in the room were cut down.

... what?

"You gotta be kidding me..." I said.

"No! Ask me if I'm an orange," Edward said.

"Are you an orange?" I asked him.

"No," he said with a straight face and his sword at his side.

... oh god, that's SO old that I forgot about it...

... and yet Micaiah stopped for a second and began to laugh a little. Leonardo literally facepalmed and Nolan just shook his head. Ash gave us a look like we were all retarded. Laura looked at us with a confused look; she was probably wondering whether she should've trusted us with such an important mission.

"The armory's past this room," Nolan commented... which finally broke the awkward silence. I saw an armored soldier block the door ahead.

"You cannot pass!" the soldier said. Wait, I recognize him. He was one of the higher-up soldiers that defected to Jarod when they worked with us.

"Zaitan!" I said to him reprimandingly.

"General John of the Crimean Army," he said to me in some slight surprise.

"No... John of the Dawn Brigade," I replied.

"You traitor!" he spat at me.

"Am I a traitor? We fought a war to free a nation from oppression. Is that not what you're doing now?" I asked.

"We are the victors. I think we are within our right to oppress the very people who sought to destroy us! You don't know when one of them will try to stab you in the back," he said.

"Hey, Leo uses a bow and Micaiah is a mage," Edward butted in indignantly. We all, Zaitan included, groaned at Edward's naive innocence.

"Not the point," Nolan said in a slightly irked tone. Zaitan grabbed his lance and pointed it at us.

"Surrender..." he said to us. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"You know what power I wielded three years ago. Three years is a lot of time to hone those skills. Stand aside and never raise your lance to Daein again or else..." I trailed off.

"Three years of peace has probably made you soft. You were always too much of bleeding heart to really pursue the finer art of war," he countered. I sparked up a huge fireball... bigger than anything I had ever done before. Oh god, that's really draining.

"Want to challenge that?" I asked. There was no answer.

"Why can't I feel my everything? Oh..." he said. Nolan had apparently decapitated him while he was busy bantering with me.

"That was so anti-climatic," I said somewhat sullenly.

"Did you want an epic battle?" Edward asked.

"Well... no," I said. "Simple is better."

At that, Laura ran into the storeroom to get the medicine for her beloved abbot. We departed from the manor to spot Begnion soldiers near the front.

"Halt! State your name and reason for being in that manor!" the soldier said.

"Flee!" Micaiah cried out. With that command, we ran as fast as we could away from the Begnion soldiers. Micaiah and I cast as many spells as we could behind us to stop the soldiers. Leonardo would keep on nocking arrows and stopped only for a split second to shoot before running. We knocked down a few of the pursuing forces before we turned into a nearby forest.

"Quick, follow me. We can lose them in here and there's a clearing by a river nearby that we can regroup by," Nolan called out.

"Ending a sentence in a preposition..." I muttered under my breath.

"_Grammar freak._"

I ran as hard and as fast as I could through the forest, branches and the like whipping at my face. I got separated from the group but I trusted Nolan knew what he was talking about. I was somewhat familiar with the clearing that Nolan had mentioned to us.

I quickly burst out through the trees into the huge clearing with a river nearby. A flood of memories flew through my head that had been sitting dormant for a while. For a second, I slipped out of reality and my eyes betrayed me with an illusion of this clearing full of army tents. I saw soldiers going busily around before the sight faded from my eyes. Yes... I remember we camped here once many years ago in the war.

I heard a cracking sound behind me in the edge of the clearing maybe ten feet behind me. I quickly turned as fast as I could and threw a shadow ball at the noise. I saw the ball head to the edge of the clearing before it got knocked back at me! I quickly dived to the side as it flew off before it dissipated into thin air. Out from the edge of the forest came Micaiah.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"No need to... I startled you," she replied to me.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," I said.

"Dark mages are rare. I never thought when I ran into you so many years ago that you were one. You conjured a shield of fire that was pretty powerful," she said.

"Well, I'm both... I'm better at anima, but I love the dark arts," I replied.

A noise came from the trees nearby and Micaiah and I both readied attacks. We leaned forward slightly to see who it was.

"Who goes there?" I cried out in a slight panic. There was no answer... just the sound of the rustling getting quickly closer. I held the fireball in the air, my finger still pointed straight up.

Ash popped out of the trees, followed closely by Nolan, Leonardo, and Edward.

"Well, if it isn't Moe, Larry, and Curly!" I said with a smile. Ash's face betrayed the look of wanting to smile but trying to restrain it while the others gave me weird looks.

"What...? No, I'm not even going to ask," Edward said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Tormod said you were fond of making references no one would get," Leo explained.

"And I enjoy every one of them!" I said with a laugh.

"Where's Laura?" Ash asked. Micaiah gasped and looked around.

"She was right behind me!" Micaiah said frantically.

"She isn't now," I pointed out.

"We noticed," Leo said in a pained face.

"We should split up and look for her," I suggested.

"What groups should we have?" Ash asked.

"We're really good fighters. I think we can cover more ground individually," I said.

"This forest is indeed huge. Let's rendezvous at Kunu Swamp in three hours," Micaiah said.

"Yes, ma'am!" we called out.

With that order, I went back into the forest. I called Laura's name, but not too loud for fear of Begnion soldiers hearing me. I kept on pushing through the forest until I emerged out onto the path we were on earlier. This can't be good. I didn't see her at all. I wandered away from the edge of the forest to get onto the path and look up and down. No, there were nothing.

This path was quiet... too quiet. I felt a shiver go down my spine. My soldier sense were kicking back in and they were on overload... full-alert... critical mass. I quickly conjured a fireball and looked around. I could feel someone around me.

"It's a pleasure to see you again."

I turned to see Commander Jarod about ten feet down the path. He must've just emerged from the forest... somehow quietly.

"Well, Commander... are you aware coming against me alone is a really bad idea?" I asked.

"Who said I was alone?" he asked.

At that, there was rustling and I was surrounded by twenty soldiers. One of them was holding Laura captive.

"Warn the others! Run away!" Laura called out.

"No, I think I'll stay," I replied.

"Not like you have much choice," Jarod said.

"On the contrary, I could mow down your men and flee... but I think I'll stay and help the nice lady here," I countered.

"Still the confident, arrogant, selfish, cocky one aren't you? I think it's time you got knocked down a few notches," Jarod said.

"Try me," I replied. I sounded confident. I wish I felt as confident. I'm going to get my ass kicked. I was cornered the moment Jarod spotted me. I'm nowhere near where I used to. Damn it, why didn't I prepare for this war? I knew it was coming! No, I expected I could avoid Radiant Dawn... and then got caught up in a swirl of being a hero if I joined Tormod in joining the story anyway.

Damn it... not good.

The men charged me. I threw my fireball at the closest soldier to me. Before it even hit, I shot a thunderbolt out to hit another soldier. I managed to knock out three or four soldiers before they swarmed me.

"Shield!" I called out. Wow, I have to use trigger words to use the spell. I still can't just call the shield from memory like I used it... but at least I don't have to recite the incantation for it. Six or so swords bounced off my shield as I shot a few more thunderbolts out of the shield. Yay, there goes my magic reserves.

"John!" I heard Micaiah's voice call out. I saw a beam of light shoot right past me and hit a few soldiers near me. I put down my shield to recuperate for a second.

"Hey Jarod!" I called out.

"What?" he said angrily. I put two hands in front of my mouth and readied a spell.

"I'MA FIRIN' MAH BLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried out as a blast of wind energy flew out from my hands.

"WHAT THE-"

Boom!

I felt a lance pointed at my back. I turned slowly to see Micaiah was caught as well. The debris and smoke from my attack cleared and Jarod was standing there. He was injured quite a bit but he was standing. He pulled an elixir from his supplies and drank it. I could see the injuries he sustained from my blast heal up.

"It is quite like you to forget I come prepared," he said as he advanced upon me.

"It is quite like you to be overwhelmed, even when I've been weakened by peace," I snapped back. I was rewarded with a metallic fist to the face. I fell to the ground and could almost literally see stars.

"Once you defeated me, but that won't happen again. Take them away and lock them up," Jarod commanded. After the command, I felt a harsh kick to my side. I crumpled onto the ground in severe pain.

Oh Ashera... I was laying on my back and staring at the sky...

"Let her go! She isn't one of us," Micaiah called out.

"Now why would I do that? She's Daein trash, just like you. She'll make for a valuable hostage for the other rats," Jarod replied.

"Yune, fly away!" Micaiah called out. I could barely make out the bird fly away.

"Argh, stupid bird! Get that dirty bag of bones out of here before I cleave it in half," Jarod said angrily.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Micaiah said listlessly.

"Haha... Commaner Jarod... thwarted by a bird," I said weakly. Oh god, it hurt to speak. I saw him standing over me. He kicked me right in the face sending fresh waves of pain from my cheek... oh god, at least he didn't break my jaw.

"... and this is for my defeat," he said to me and drilled his boot into my chest. I felt severel somethings snap in my chest and an electrifying surge of pain before I blacked out.

Author's Notes: I'm well aware you can't actually talk after being decapitated. Yet I had to put that little shout-out/reference/joke in the story. If you get it, cookie for you. Issues in life have sorta gradually waned away since I started writing this chapter. Still not in the best of conditions. Probably should be writing my 15 page research paper due next week instead of this, but... aw hey, with all the fuckin' hell I've been through this past week or two (especially with what my last ex put me through... honestly, I never thought I'd have a breakup as nasty as this), I REALLY need a break. I miss writing about Tellius and John and stuff, haha.

Also, is it sad to admit I haven't played a recent video game in a while? I haven't bought a game since Pokemon Diamond, except for Shadow Dragon. I don't own an X-Box or a PlayStation 2 (let alone their sequels). My gamer side is sad for my loss...


	82. The Great Escape

Author's Notes: IRL situations getting better. I'm happy. I'm FINALLY out of all my debts but one, and I am in no rush to pay back the student loans just yet. I actually had so much spare money over penny pinching that I treated myself to a Bob Reeves piccolo trumpet mouthpiece. I actually had $900 to spare. I've stopped keeping track of my money so seeing I had a LOT more than I thought (I thought I only had about $400), I decided to get a mouthpiece. Granted, it costed $320, but as I plan on going to college to minor in jazz trumpet (in addition to my major in classical piano), I think it is worth it.

Problems with ex were solved... we had a long talk and finally settled things. I'm glad things are finally settled. Sorta been talking on and off with someone else, so... we'll see how that goes. With any luck, I might be in a relationship again soon. You know, I kinda wish some people would keep their negative opinions to themselves.

We're learning about Napoleon in my Western Civ class. I have to admit that Western Civ 2 was the only piece of history I never learned in school. Not to mention that since it's a college class, we go a lot more in-depth than we would in grade school or high school. We've already dedicated FIVE classes to his rise and fall. Of all the most recent popular people, I have to say he is one of the most kickass. Sure, maybe he was a total douchebag (well... there isn't a maybe), but one has to respect and admire the skill he had as a soldier, tactician, general, and leader.

BTW, I love you guys. I got some suggestions for the paper that I honestly had not thought of. I especially would like to thank Binary010101 for the idea and point of the socio-economic reasons for the collapse of the Byzantine Empre and Nublet765 for the e-mail ramble that actually did help quite a bit (Justinian code and stuff, though I have to admit there was too much on that to put in this paper). I honestly had never thought of those things. After doing some research on the topic, there was a treasure trove of details that I could throw into the paper. So, thank you so much for the help! Here is your dedication.

... I'm running out of chapter title ideas. I must start being more creative again soon, haha.

Also, I've been so busy IRL that I never got to celebrate my anniversary of the fic. This makes me a saaaaad panda. I spent it at a church dinner with an ex (different one) who's one of my best friends and played a little extra piano that day for church. I feel bad that there's no celebration this time. I'll have to think of something.

Also, I had the crazy idea to start at "Spellbinding Radiance" fanpage on Facebook. Not sure how many of you use it, but I figured it'd be nice to have one just for the hell of it. If anything, if there's been delays, I can announce it or something... and if you want, you can facebook request me or some stuff and get to see the man behind the mask... or some shit like that.

Chapter 82

The Great Escape

I woke up in a dark cell. My chest was in some horrible pain, but I distinctly remember my ribs being broken and my jaw in horrible pain.

"You're awake..." Laura said to me.

"I am... why am I feeling better than I should be by all accounts?" I asked.

"Because we used a vulnerary that we hid away to help heal you."

I looked over at the voice. No way. Is that...?

"John, you've grown up since I last saw you. You're definitely a sight for sore eyes."

Oh god... it's Aimee.

"Hello, Aimee."

"Such a vague, formal greeting for an old friend! I'm offended," Aimee said with a jokingly offended tone.

"How'd you get here?" I asked her.

"Well, I've been quite a lucky guest to have been honored with an extended stay in this dungeon here. I was with Muston and the group and minding our own business en route to the next market. We were, after all, buying and selling goods around the countryside. Next thing I know, I was brought to this lovely, charming prison without my opinion of whether I wished to visit or not. Now, we only wait for the pleasure of having the company of the general himself," Aimee explained.

"Oh... that's horrible," I said dejectedly.

"It is," Aimee replied. I noticed there was blood on Micaiah's arm.

"Micaiah...your arm is scratched."

"Hm? Oh, you're right. Sorry, I was so distracted by what happened in the past hour, I didn't have time to notice something as small as that."

"Your arm is bleeding kinda badly. I don't think that's small, Micaiah."

"It is rather small compared to the injuries you sustained from Jarod," she said.

"That is true. When you came in here, you looked like death itself was having a cup of tea with you discussing when you would depart from this world," Aimee said.

"Was I really that bad? I was unconscious," I asked.

"It did not stop you from thrashing about in pain when the prison healer came to try to fix the damage."

I turned to the voice in the corner. There was someone sitting there... I could only see his face as the rest of him was covered in a cloak and hood. I couldn't shake the thought I had seen him before.

"So, you can speak our langauge," Aimee commented.

"I have some salve that can help cure the wound. It is a combination of many herbs cured very carefully in precise quantities. The active ingredient is olivi grass," the person commented.

"Is it safe?" Aimee asked.

"Unquestionably safe and very effective," he replied.

"Thank you... uh..." Micaiah said before trailing off.

"Kurth," the stranger replied.

"Thank you, Kurth," Micaiah said to him. He gave her the salve and she applied it to the wound.

"That was very generous of you," I said to him.

"It is in my nature to help those in trouble," Kurth replied.

"This is my fault..." Micaiah said aloud.

"What is?" I asked her.

"The fact we were captured."

"It's fine, Micaiah," I said.

"It's not fine, John. I have a bad feeling about this... I shouldn't have dragged you and Laura into this."

I gently pulled her close to me and hugged her. It was all I could do to calm her down... I never was good with words or comforting upset girls. Never was on earth; never will be in Tellius.

"Nothing is your fault... no one can truly predict the future..."

"_Ain't that the truth, Oracle Boy?_"

Jay... now is NOT the time.

"That's cute," Aimee said jokingly.

"Aimee..." I replied warningly. Now's not the time for inappropriate teasing, especially with Micaiah feeling guilty over us being captured.

"What? I just am proud you've moved on."

"_Say what?_"

Don't even joke like that, Jay. You know me well enough...

"Oh, Aimee, stop misinterpreting my friendships with people. It was bad enough Boyd made jokes about Princess Elincia-"

"Queen Elincia," Aimee corrected.

"Sorry... jokes about Queen Elincia and myself," I said.

"You two shared a close bond with each other that very few people have with each other..." Aimee explained. "Naturally there would be jokes of relationships there."

"I highly doubt the queen had anything for me," I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Still made the teasing highly enjoyable with how flustered you both always got about it," Aimee countered.

"Glad to see you take pleasure in my pain," I replied.

"We did what we could to amuse oursleves in the war. Such a dreary setting needed humor," Aimee replied.

"Sounds like schadenfreude," I replied.

"... bless you?" Micaiah said tentaively.

"I can't believe Patrick sold us out..." Ilyana said. Oh shit, she was in here. I recognize that tired, hungry voice anywhere.

"He did WHAT?" Aimee and I said in unison.

"He's the reason we were captured. He... he turned us in to the Begnion army," Ilyana said in a really sad tone.

"No... no way," I replied. What the hell? Patrick? That odd axe guy who got Ilyana to fall for him and dated her and helped us in the war? That Patrick? What the fuck...?

There was a rustling sound outside the cell. Before I knew it, the door burst open and Nolan busted in like some big damn hero. With one mighty swing of his axe, he beheaded the still surprised guard.

"Quick, we have to get out of here," he said hurriedly to us as he grabbed the keys.

"Don't need to tell me twice," I replied.

"Let's get out of here," Micaiah commanded. With the cell door open, we broke out of the cell. We ran through the hallways to the front hallway, where Leonardo, Edward, and Ash were all holding down the entrance for us.

Together, we made outside to the front courtyard. All the soldiers stationed at the prison were in that front courtyard, ready to take us down and out.

"Ready for battle?" Nolan asked.

"Ready as I can be," I replied. We began the battle of our lives and our freedom in a few seconds. All the soldiers but one or two rushed at us. I saw one of the soldiers turn his back on the group and start to flee the battle.

"I'm going after that one! We can't let him report our escape or else we'll have trouble getting outta here!" I called out.

"Be safe!" Micaiah called back. I dared not answer back as I dashed away from the battle, with assistance and cover from Ash and Leonardo. I ran out of the prison and followed the soldier for a good minute or two. With his armor on, he couldn't move as fast. When I felt I was in range, I threw a wind spell at his feet and tripped him up. He fell to the ground and his helmet went flying off.

"Owwwwww..." he groaned in pain. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I was kinda winded from the run. I saw him get up and looked him in the face.

"... Patrick?" I asked tentatively. No, there was no mistaking it. It was Patrick Flaherty... that guy from the Mad King's war. He gave me a blank look for a second before something clicked in his mind.

"Oh, why hello there, Johnny Boy," he replied with that smile that he always seemed to have.

"What the FUCK are you doing with the Begnion army?" I asked incredulously. That smile of his was really irritating.

"My job. What else?" he replied. He put up a face of severe concentration and said slowly amd condescendingly, "III aaaaam a guaaaard. Youuu are a priiisoner. Youuuu try to escaaaape, and then III call in reinforcements and knock you all deeeeeeead. Simple enough for you? Or shall I dig out a chart?"

I blew my top. I started to pull the magic for a fireball.

"You were from Daein! Why'd you betray your own people and join Begnion!" I shouted at him venomously.

"Huh? Oh, right. That. The way I see it, Daein had it coming," he had replied so nonchalantly.

"What...?" I asked incredulously.

"Besides... the base of your argument seems to be that I'm from Daein. Well, you're wrong there. That's just where I learned how to fight," he added in an afterthought.

"Regardless... it's not about where you're from... it's about what's right. Begnion are being total dicks to the Daein citizenry. I can't believe you're one of them. You're disgraceful. You don't deserve that axe... and after I kill you, I'm going to take it from you," I said to him.

"Really? This axe? This one right here? The one that's going to cave in your skull in a moment?" he asked while he pointed to the axe.

"That was J... that was... that was her axe! I won't allow you to demean it any further!" I shouted at him. With that, I threw the fireball I had in my hand at Patrick. It hit him on the armor but the fireball just seemed to disappate.

"What...?" I said in a confused tone.

"Oh, I nabbed this three years ago..." Patrick said. With that, he pulled out that damn locket Shinon used to wear that absorbed my anima magic.

"That infernal piece of shit!" I cried out in anger.

"You know, I never understood. You enrolled in the Begnion academy to hone your magical abilities and became a magical researcher. How are you weaker than you were in the war...?" he asked.

"I studied theories and learned a lot about magic. I know infinitely more than I did before, but I never practiced that much. If I was at the level of magic I had back then, I'd be so much more powerful with the new theories I learned," I admitted.

"Well, looks like it's time to nip you in the bud before you get to be a thorn in our side," Patrick replied calmly.

"... flower metaphors? Really, Marluxia?" I said sarcastically. Patrick flinched for a second when I made that metaphor. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"... I feel like that insult should have some more significance to me than it does right now. Oh well," he replied as he shrugged. He charged me and swung his axe.

"Shield!" I cried out. The axe hit the shield and bounced off it. The shield itself crashed and I stumbled backward while slightly dazed. He swung his axe again and I tried to avoid it. I managed to get a nasty gash across my chest. I charged up a shadow ball and threw it at him. He dodged it with ease. He rammed with his shoulder right into the gash he had made in my chest.

Ow... ow... I couldn't get up. It was really painful. God, I really need to double-time my training.

"Hey, you know... I kinda like flowers..." he said as he paused in battle. He put his axe down and wandered over to where a dandelion was growing.

"... what?" I said. "Did you seriously stop kicking my ass just to mention that?"

"Would you prefer I continue now?"

"No..."

"Shortly after this little rebellion for Daein, Crimea will be engulfed in civil war. It shall be chaos, whole and unadulterated. The Griel Mercenaries will be nowhere in sight, having gone into hiding, and Elincia will be forced to execute one of her own to keep her country," Patrick said in a semi-dreamy tone as he walked toward a dandelion flower nearby and plucked it casually.

"What? Really? How do you know this!" I asked him incredulously.

"That's not what you should be asking yourself, John. What you should be asking is, 'now how dangerous does this newfound information make me?'" he suggested.

"How does this newfound information make me?" I asked him.

"I dunno," he replied. He tossed aside the dandelion and picked up Jill's axe and started to walk away.

"... but I do know that you have potential. I'll let you go for now," he said as he walked away.

"Mark my words! I will beat you someday! I will restore Daein and I will restore peace and understanding in this world. I will retrieve that axe and I WILL bring you to justice..." I ranted at him.

"Heh, heh... you? Beat me? An interesting sentiment. But if I may ask, which one of us thumped Ashnard? Ah, yes, that was me, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah... I suppose..." I replied.

"Which one of us has been sitting around, rotting in a study since that faithful day? I believe that was you. You lack the power to defeat me... or Jarod. When you realize that, which I think you already have, you'll realize you lack what it takes to be the victor here. You claim to beat me after our battle? Yes... a VERY interesting sentiment..." he said in a tone I could not explain.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I pulled out a vulnerary that we snatched from the prison while we were escaping and poured it on the gash to attempt to close it up slightly. I winced at the pain that shot through my body, but I grinned and bore it.

With my silence as a cue for him, he left the area leaving me there to my thoughts.


	83. Gotta Catch 'em All!

Author's Notes: It's funny how much can change in a short period of time. Last chapter I talked about getting out of debt. Now, the college financial aid office screwed me over and I owe them money over their mistake. I'm writing appeals letters like crazy and filling out forms because I don't want to owe anyone $1,850. Hence this is the reason this chapter is late.

I also mentioned things are cool with my ex. That changed. We had several huge fights and it got to the point we blocked each other. We had to use our mutual friends to pick up stuff that we borrowed from each other and fight over who got what. I'm still bitter that she has my tenor trombone mouthpieces (she claims it was a gift) and my oboe (that WAS a gift for her birthday), but at least I have a new blanket to make up for it... with how that went with our friends mediating, it felt horribly like a custody battle. We were fighting through middle people violently as we always did... I STILL don't have my soprano trombone back, either...

... although I am tempted to e-mail her the Austin Powers' theme song with the message, "Groovy! I'm single, baby!" Immature and spiteful... and not true as I'm about to explain.

... as I mentioned last chapter, I was talking to someone. Well, now we're officially a couple. Yeah, for those of you rolling your eyes at how quickly I get in and out of relationships... this is kinda how I've always been. I mean, two relationships sophomore year of high school, four junior year, three senior year... it sorta died down when I started writing this fic, but I guess it's back in full swing. I only broke two months once and that was with my last girlfriend. Oh well... I'm being positive here. I honestly am going to try to make this work. Honest! I have a good feeling aboug her.

Funny story about my Byzantine Empire paper. It was a day late, but my teacher forgave it. I drew a childish looking goldfish on the title page and a smile and wrote, "Sorry this paper was late. Hope the smiling goldfish will make up for it". He also love my title. "Age of Roman Empires II: The Byzantine Expansion Pack". He actually wrote "LOL! Good title!" or something similar. I'm glad I passed that beast of a paper. I got an A for the paper despite being a day late.

There is now a Spellbinding Radiance fanpage on Facebook that I made. Enjoy at your leisure. Post on the wall there, ask questions, start discussions in the discussion area. I'm open to talking to you guys outside of these little blurbs of author's notes. All you guys seem like really cool people, so why not?

Finally, as I re-read the first chapter (I was nostalgic), I realized with horror that the whole line "I didn't get to tell her how I felt" or something... I have no idea who I was referring to there. I mean, I was in a relationship at the time I started this story, but we were falling apart (or already did a few days prior... I don't remember). Oh well.

As for "Big Damn Heroes"... I sorta used that term from TV Tropes. I've been watching the TV Tropes page this fic has and just admire it. I don't know why. It feels weird knowing something of mine is on a site like TV Tropes. I guess the novelty of seeing it hasn't worn off yet.

I realized as my life gets more hectic, my Author's Notes ramble a lot more and more lately. This needs to change. I also realized I haven't spammed "also" in this one. I feel accomplished!

Chapter title was originally "Rumors and Realities" then "There is Hope!", but I changed my mind as to what to do with this chapter. Time to do a little character development and stop rushing the plot so much! Going to hell courtesy of Herr Wozzeck when he reads this chapter and gets the reference from the title.

Chapter 83:

Gotta Catch 'em All!

"That wound looks like it really hurts."

I shot a look at Ash and winced in pain. The group couldn't find any vulneraries after our huge battle, so I was forced to endure a huge searing pain in my chest. The vulnerary I used after my battle with Patrick closed the wound, but it did not quite heal everything. I refused to let Micaiah sacrifice herself to heal my wound and Laura used up her last heal staff.

Oh well, it's not like pain is a new experience. Him and I go way back to the times of the Mad King's War.

"Yeah, it kinda does," I replied. No energy for biting sarcasm or witty response. I was relieved from chores tonight due to my wound and Ash was in charge of safeguarding the camp. The rest of the group were out gathering wood for a fire, hunting for food, or looking for water. Aimee was leading the group toward where Muston and the others were currently.

"So, you're not from around here?" she asked me.

"No, I'm not. There's a few others here that aren't from around here either," I replied.

"What was life like for you back at home?" she asked.

"I'm from a place called Earth," I said.

"... you're from Earth too?" she asked.

"You are?" I asked her.

"No, but I know of it. Humans came from Earth, but we left around the year 2140 to explore space. Humans had gotten the technology after finding some ruins on Mars," she explained.

"Wow... I came over here from the year 2007 and I've been here for four years now... so, you're from my future..." I mused aloud.

"Perhaps..." she replied.

"Or perhaps a video game," I replied with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"This world we're in... was a video game from my home world. Another girl in this world who's a visitor... she's from another video game from my home world as well. Maybe you're from one as well," I said.

"That makes no sense," she said to me.

"Well, see, in my home world... I forget how it was explained... but apparently some video games in my world are based on events that happen in other worlds, including alternate versions of Earth. Either they have the intense psychic power to create these new worlds with their minds or the strong telekinetic power to see the futures of these worlds in dreams. Either way, their realities have become forms of entertainment in my world..." I said.

I paused for a second and added, "After putting it like that, I have to say that's pretty fucked up. Pleasure at other people's pain. Schadenfreude if I ever knew it."

"I had a friend back in my world who was really into all that old stuff," Ash replied.

"I see..." I replied. "What was life like for you at home."

"... I served aboard a huge spaceship called the Normandy under a very respectable commander. Commander Shepard was the bravest and best person we had on our ship," she said.

"Who else was with you?" I asked.

"Well, there was lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. He was a little distant from the crew, although he and Commander Shepard seemed to be really friendly with each other..." Ash said before trailing off.

"Interesting..." I said.

"We also had people of various alien races on our ship," Ash said.

"What were they like?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain their races without you actually seeing them, but I can describe how they were," Ash explained.

"Go on," I replied.

"There was Urdnot Wrex. He was a very powerful and headstrong person. He was really good with firearms and had a very headstrong personality. He rarely lost his temper and rarely voiced an opinion, but we all listened to him when he had one," she explained.

"Sounds fun," I replied.

I sat there and listened to Ash talk about all her friends from the old world. It was theraputic to her attitude, I noticed. As she recounted each of her friends and described them, I saw that while she was getting slightly nostalgic, she was also starting to pick up slightly in attitude.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked her. She had described quite a few people that, to be honest, I want to meet. This Commander Shepard seems to be an amazing person.

"There's Art," she said.

"Art?" I asked.

"Well, that's just what we call him," she said.

"Any reason you saved him for last?" I asked.

"Well, he was different. He constantly made references to stuff that was from your timeperiod on Earth. He had a rather weak and peculiar backstory that only a few of us believed. He was always knowledgable of everything old but had only some basic concepts of reality of the world we lived in," she said.

"Interesting..." I said.

"He had no combat experience at first, but he was accepted onto our ship and into our family. I trained him in combat arms; he learned quickly. Soon, he was fighting alongside the rest of us. He became a brave soldier who was worthy of our crew," she said as she reminisced.

"Sounds a bit like how I got here..." I sighed as I thought about when I first got here.

"After the experience I had coming here and the story you told me how I got here, I'm wondering if he was from another world too," she said.

"It's entirely possible," I replied to her. "You remind me of when I first got here, in a way."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The game this world is based upon is part of a series of games called Fire Emblem. Most of the games don't relate to each other-"

"Yet, characters from other games in the series are already here and made themselves at home," Ash finished.

"You're pretty clever," I remarked.

"Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers."

"A fine quo—Tennyson?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"I just figure a battle-hardened soldier like yourself... eh..."

"Would have no sophistication, am I right?" she asked.

"Well... yeah," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"How about yourself?" she asked me.

"I'm no battle-hardened warrior," I replied.

"I've heard contrary. Apparently, you adapted to this world and made a big deal about yourself in the last war. Becoming general in the army, a pretty good tactician, and a flirt with the ladies," she said.

"Time of peace made me soft... and I'm not a flirt anymore..." I said.

"You'll find that your skills will come back far faster than you think."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so."

"I wonder what it would be like if you went back to your home world now with the knowledge you have," I asked her.

"I'd re-join Shepard's crew and do what we do best. Also, I'd have to talk with Art for a bit," she said.

"A sound and logical response," I replied.

"Would you go back?" she asked me.

"No," I replied to her.

"You wouldn't go back home?" Ash asked me as she gave me a peculiar look.

"This is my home now, Ash... I've been here for four years now. I turned eighteen in this world. I turned twenty-one in this world. I have people here who are closer to me than my family back at home. I have friends who would do anything for me. I had a girlfriend who... who..." I trailed off.

"Did she know of your origins?" Ash asked.

"Yes, she did... and she knew that any point in time I may be ripped from this world and pulled back home," I replied.

Ash was silent for bit of time as she looked at the small campfire we had. We couldn't afford to make it too big or else we would really risk ourselves being caught.

The rest of the group arrived back at camp. Ash looked at me and I looked at her. It was an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't divulge what we had just discussed with the rest of the Dawn Brigade. I was immature and stupid for telling Greil and the mercenaries WAY too soon and I was lucky I didn't get thrown into an asylum for it. The Dawn Brigade may not be so kind.

"Something on your mind, John?" Micaiah asked me.

"No, not really..." I replied. "Well, nothing important. Just thinking about the future... that's all."

"The future is uncertain, but that's why if we try, we can write it to a future for everyone!" Micaiah said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"To a future that the nine of us will never forget," Micaiah chimed out.

"To our future!" the Dawn Brigade cried out together.

Author's Notes: Yeah, for those of you speculating whether this is the same Ash as from Mass Vexations, it is. It stemmed from an IM conversation where I jokingly said that it'd be cool to have her have a cameo in my story, then we sorta were like, "Hey, if some characters can switch universes... why not canon characters like Carin?"

Thus, the idea of Ash transported to this world was born. Confused about the canon from where I got her from? I got her from Mass Vexations, which is written by Herr Wozzeck of this site.

Sorry for the EXTREMELY late and extremely small update. IRL issues have reached an all-time high, but I'm on break from school now, so now I have some breathing room. That and losing my vehicle... cracked engine. So, I have time to myself on my days off from work. It kinda feels nice not having people contacting me everyday to hang out, since I no longer have a vehicle. I mean, I miss the social life, but I need room... desperately.

I promise the next chapter won't take too long at all and will be out a lot sooner! Until then, Foxwolf Jackson signing off.


	84. Rumors and Realities

Author's Notes: Some people asked questions in reviews that I thought I should answer here to clear up. Jay doesn't tell John much of anything because she doesn't really want to interfere with the events of the world. She feels it's best to let things take its course. There's also another reason, but that's a spoiler. Jay's not as free to roam the world and talk about it as it seems.

Some people asked about Mass Vexations. Yes, it's Mass Effect, but it's a specific Mass Effect fanfiction that a friend of mine wrote. HIGHLY suggested for you all to read if you like this story and you know Mass Effect. Hell, I follow it and I knew nothing of Mass Effect. Herr Wozzeck does a good job of portraying the universe in a way that a person who doesn't know anything about the game can still follow.

As for Patrick... there's a plan for him. My friend—who Patrick is based upon—came up with a lovely idea for him that I have to say is quite ingenius and fits with his personality too. As for other OC's, I can try fitting them in, but the cast is already so diverse and full of people that I don't know if I can fit any more people in. I'm having trouble keeping up with the canon cast itself, haha... that's the problem with Fire Emblem... you get a ton of characters.

So, Spellbinding Radiance now has a fanpage on Facebook and a TV Tropes page. If any of you are interested, you should check those out. They're pretty cool... and I'm trying to start up discussions in the Facebook fanpage. Any of you can start up discussions too, if you'd like. Totally up to you guys.

Any other notes? Uh, a short time after I posted the last chapter, I was in a breakup. The appeal I made to the college went through so I no longer owe them. The engine in my truck cracked, so I gotta either replace that or get a new car (probably going to fix the engine WHILE I save for a new car). I'm sorta friends again with the ex I used to be waging a war with. Anything else to mention? I don't think there is at this moment.

I wonder how many people groaned at the last chapter's title as they went through the chapter. Also, e-mail notices havent' been going out, so if you haven't read the last chapter, you should do so. I uploaded it yesterday.

Hopefully this chapter makes up for how short the last one way. Without further ado! The next installment of Spellbinding Radiance!

Chapter 84:

Rumors and Realities

We had arrived in the town Muston and the others were staying. It took only two days of sneaking around to get to the town. Being this close to the prison, though, was a little unsettling for me.

"You're thinking the same thing I am?" I asked Micaiah as we entered the city limits.

"We can't stop here?" Micaiah asked me back.

"Yeah... we're too close. We could get caught. We need to keep moving as soon as we meet the caravan," I replied.

"I have to agree," Micaiah agreed.

We walked past unnoticed and unrecognized by the citizenry of the town. For all they knew, we were travellers through the Daein countryside. In fact, we were, but that's all they needed to know. We followed Aimee into this one tavern/inn where we spotted Muston, Jorge, and Daniel.

"Aimee! It's good to see you," Jorge said as soon as he looked at us. He was the first to spot us. The other two soon looked over and smiled warmly at us as well. We smiled back in greeting nad walked over.

... wait, I think it was Jorge. Whoever the blonde one was.

"John, it's been a while," Muston said to me. Now, that one I could tell apart from the others.

"It has indeed," I replied.

"This place has changed a lot," Muston commented.

"It could be worse," I replied.

"Still, coming back to Nevassa, I'm stunned at the terrible state of things. Who would have thought that Begnion would rule with such an iron fist? They run your nation with boundless cruelty, looting the towns and sending your able- bodied men to camps. It breaks my heart," Aimee said sadly.

"So did Ike," I muttered under my breath. Jorge snickered a little, earning questioning looks from those that heard it. Muston handed me a glass of water. I thanked him for it.

"You guys, are you the Dawn Brigade?" someone asked us.

"No," I replied.

"Yes you are. You're famous across the Daein citizenry. We heard you were captured and put into prison nearby. It's not safe here. Begnion patrols have been looking for you all," he said.

"Assuming we were the Dawn Brigade, I would like to thank you for your help," I replied to him.

"It's a pity what happened to Daein," the guy said.

"If only we had some of the great generals of before," Edward said.

"Like whom?" I asked.

"General Petrine!" Edward chimed in.

"The Black Knight," Leo added.

"And of course, the great magic swordmistress, General Domivere," Micaiah added.

"Ye—"

I paused and choked on my glass of water at Micaiah's addition.

"Who did what now?" I asked.

"General Sophia Domivere. She was an aspiring weapons specialist who was very adept with bows and swords. They say she was great with magic swords, but that she disappeared at the battle at the bridge. No one knows what happened to her. Perhaps she could rally troops and bring Daein back to glory," Micaiah explained.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know about General Domivere," Edward said as he chuckled at me.

"She's one of the greats of the nation, despite her short time in the army," Leonardo added.

"What was this Sophia like?" Ash asked. I sat down. My knees were about to give out from under me. I can't escape that name... I can't escape that name...

"She was a person who defected from the Begnion army and joined the Daein cause. She was trained up and was so well adept with her weapons that Petrine appointed her general. In one battle against the enemy, she rallied her troops in a valiant charge that halted the Begnion momentum. Although most of her troops were lost, the surge she gave in her actions gave General Petrine the push she needed to nearly kill the Crimean scum that ravaged our countryside," the man said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah, those dirty Crimeans ravaged our country and left us as good as dead. I'll never forgive them!" Edward added.

"They left us at the mercy of the Begnion tyrants," Leonardo added.

"Those tyrants make me miss Ashnard," Jorge added.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you completely," Daniel added.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was a true mindfuck right now.

"The people... the citizenry... people like you and I... we make a country. One person—even a king—does not a country make. A country is only as strong as its citizens. A strong king can direct that energy and strength, but ultimately it comes down to the citizens. As Begnion crushes the citizenry of the country, they're sapping the very life out of this country. Daein's being destroyed in ways that we never even dreamed of doing to Crimea," Daniel said.

"Those stupid Crimean generals. If I could, I'd fight and destroy every one of them," Edward said.

"General Ike... General... Zelgius died, though we found out he was actually working for Daein, bless his soul," Nolan added.

"The dastards are treating Daein as if we were their slaves! If this continues on, Daein will be nothing more than a name. Our proud nation will become nothing more than a mark in the books of history, written off by those Crimean scum as a so-called evil nation that was eradicated," Jorge ranted. I sat in my chair quietly, listening to all this.

"I'm surprised you're not all fired up about this! Where's your Daein pride?" Edward said to me as he grabbed my shoulders. "You should hate the Crimean scum and their corrupt generals and queen as much as we do!"

"He's... he's not from Daein. I forgot..." Jorge added.

"You're... you're from Crimea?" Nolan asked.

"Do you hate me for it?" I asked.

"You've done so much to help us. People do change. What were you in the war?" Leonardo asked.

"... I was General John, one of the higher generals under General Ike and one of his right-hand advisors. I was also a close personal friend of Princess—no, Queen Elincia," I said.

There was silence among our group as that revelation hit them.

"Why are you in Daein?" Micaiah asked.

"I'm curious to know what happened to you after the war," Aimee asked.

"Well, after the war, I roamed the world for a bit. Aimee, Muston, Jorge, Daniel... you know why," I said. The four of them nodded. They were there when I told of my origins... some of the only people to know about that.

"Anyway, after about a year of travel, I settled in Begnion. Professor Canas got me into the Begnion academy where I enrolled and honed my magic abilities, as well as a few professors there honing my skill with a magic sword. I became a magical researcher and was on the verge of a huge breakthrough when Tormod contacted me. Tormod and I fought in the war together. He told me he had found Micaiah and that Daein needed my help," I said.

"Why did you choose to help Daein? You're from Begnion," Nolan asked.

"I hold no true allegiance to a country. I fight for who I believe is right against those who do evil in the world. I fight Begnion now because I feel they are evil. They were not like this when I fought in the war... and now I feel I need to help correct the wrong I had done in letting Begnion get into this situation in the first place," I said.

"Noble intentions," Nolan merely commented.

"You use magic swords?" Micaiah asked.

"I dual-wielded a sonic sword and a rune sword in the war," I said.

"Funny you mention that. I have those two in my inventory," Muston mentioned.

"R-really?" I asked.

"We do," he replied.

"What do we do now?" Ash chimed in. I just realized she had been silent this entire time.

"What do you mean?" Micaiah asked.

"It's quite well that you're freed, but if we're to free a country, we need a plan. We need a course of action. We can't just keep being a vigilante company picking off soldiers here and there," Ash said. "We'll either be at it for the rest of our lives or we'll be killed eventually."

"There is a rumor. If it's true, there might be hope..." Jorge said.

"Look here, Jorge... don't you start spreading rumors now," Muston chided

"No! We need to know... we have to know. Any hope is better than no hope at all," Micaiah said.

"I couldn't agree more," I said as I started to rub my temples. I was starting to get a headache.

"If only I had an aspirin to give you," Ash said to me.

"A what?" Edward asked.

"Nevermind," Ash replied. Jorge ignored Ash and I.

"Rumor has it that King Ashnard left behind an orphan," Jorge said.

"An orphan?" I asked.

"It's just a rumor, nothing more," Daniel protested.

"But, if it were true, it could mean a great stroke of fortunate luck for Daein," I said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"In the Crimean war, we used the sole survivor of the royal family as a figurehead to lead our revolution and reclaim the country for her. Who's to say we can't do the same here with this orphan?" I asked.

"Where is this orphan?" Micaiah asked.

"To the east. He lives in exile in the Desert of Death," Jorge said.

"Charming name," I remarked dryly.

"You're in a fantasy setting. Get used to it," Ash muttered to me.

"He's apparently been trying to raise an army ever since Ashnard fell. He's trying to claim the throne for himself and bring Daein to its former glory," Jorge explained.

"As long as it's just its former glory and not its former asshole-ishness I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm not leading another Crimean revolution just because Ashnard's kid thinks he can do better than daddy," I remarked sarcastically.

"Point taken," Nolan admitted.

"Chocolate cake?" someone asked. A waiter came over with a cake and was offering it to us.

"Uh... sure," I replied.

"No," Ash said.

"What?"

"No cake."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not healthy. You need to get back in shape."

"C'mon, Ash, don't you do this to me too."

"Too?"

"Nothing. Just one slice?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I cheered with a huge smile. Don't try this, Ash. I have practice.

I had my piece of chocolate cake, so all was happy.

"There's more to the rumor, though," Jorge added.

"There is?" Micaiah asked.

"Apparently General Domivere is there."

I choked on my piece of cake. I can't breathe! I CAN'T BREATHE! I grabbed my throat and fell to the floor. Ash quickly jumped over and smacked me on the back as hard as she could. I got the cake mostly out, although icing was stuck in my throat. Ughhh! Nasty! I took the glass of milk that apparently had replaced my water without me noticing—really, I gotta pay more attention—and downed it.

"You okay?" Micaiah asked.

"General Domivere is there?" I asked Jorge frantically. What the fuck? I'm HERE. Not THERE.

"That's the rumor," Jorge said.

"Apparently her sister Guinivere is there as well. They're helping the prince raise this army," Daniel added. "I don't really believe this rumor.

"It really can't hurt to try," Micaiah said.

"Indeed. Let's head over there!" I added.

"Sounds like a plan," Ash said.

"To victory!" Edward cheered.

"To the Desert of Death," Leonardo said.

"Don't be such a downer," Edward said to him.

"It is only a name," Nolan said.

"That's right! Let's head out!" I said confidently.

The group of us cheered quietly. Our goal was set, our plans were made, and our path was clear. There was only one thing left on my mind.

"Hey, Daniel?"

"Yes, John?"

"Can I call you Fredd, with two D's?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because you and your twin brother. You'd be Fredd and Jorge."


	85. Say What?

Author's Notes: I took some time to re-read parts of some old chapters for the heck of it. Chapter 38 in particular. I mentioned in the fic I took some of the Tellius crew to Wawa. If only I had known back then that I'd have a job there two years later, I'd talk about my co-workers there too, haha. I also forgot I owned that bacon wallet! It was a wallet but the outside was a design of bacon. Best. Wallet. Ever.

Yeah, I wasn't sure about the Jorge pronounciation thing, as cazcappy brought it up. I figured it might've been (I knew a guy from high school with that name), but then I realized... this is Fire Emblem. It's Japanese. It might just be their way of finding interesting spellings of already created names. Sorta like how Sean is pronounced...

Also, for spygirly who asked about Ash. I don't know whether she's going to be integrated into the FE canon or whether she'll stick to John yet. I mean, I didn't have plans for Carin. I have no idea how she's going to pop back in (if she does) or who she's going to join. As I've once said before... I rarely plan these things out. What happens with her is almost completely subject to my whim (though since I don't know the character, Herr Wozzeck is helping me shape her personality a bit since I personally never played Mass Effect).

Yeah, writing spree. Don't know what happened. Not about to ask. Just enjoying the flow of words that are coming out. Hopefully this makes up for no Christmas, Anniversary, or New Year's Celebration...? Maybe?

So, I don't think I've EVER talked about this stuff before, but I have a new celebrity crush. I think I have officially moved off Emmy Rossum and moved onto Ellen Page. Why not? It can't hurt to have delusions of grandeur. That phase of Emmy Rossum and Evanna Lynch had lasted far too long for my liking.

Chapter 85:

Say What?

We had been travelling down this path for a while now. After Jorge told us of the rumor, we set down upon this path on an eastward course toward the Desert of Death. It had been four days since we departed from that city. The further we traveled, the less people we found... both in Daein citizenry and in Begnion soldiers.

I was just happy that Aimee gave me a Sonic Sword... well, I have to pay her back when I can. She's actually pretty nice.

"There'll be no water when we hit the desert," Nolan said.

"I never knew that," I replied sarcastically. Ash gave me a reproachful look.

"Well, now you do!" Edward said with a smile. "You should bring an extra canteen, then!"

"No water. It's safe to say that no animals can live there efficiently," Daniel observed.

"Especially no fish living out there," Jorge said.

"Unless the girls out there don't shower," I chuckled quietly to myself. Luckily no one caught that. That was a DEFINITELY in horrible taste.

"You know what seafood I miss?" Micaiah asked.

"What?" I asked her back.

"Sushi... it was a Begnion delicacy. Especially the salmon one. It was so smooth and had the right texture. It just felt so good in my mouth," Micaiah said.

"That's what she said," I replied quietly with a smirk. Ash gave me a reproachful look for the second time in a minute.

"Was that really necessary? We all know she said it," Leonardo said, oblivious to the joke. Nolan had his face in his hand and was rubbing his temples. I received a sharp whack on the back of my head.

"Ow," I said as I looked at Ash.

"Grow up," she replied.

"'kay!" I joyfully said with a smile. She sighed in annoyance and decided to talk to Micaiah. Perhaps she felt she could get more intelligent conversation over there.

"So, it's almost sundown. Anyone think we should go camp in the forest, or take a risk camping in town?" Nolan asked.

"As smart as it is to camp out in the forest, we are low on supplies. It would be wise to go to town just this one time. We could re-stock on supplies in town and spend the night. It's a risk, but at this point I think it may be worth it," I suggested.

"Why can't we go into town now, get the supplies, and then depart?" Micaiah asked.

"It would seem suspicious that we buy supplies and then leave the town as the sun sets. Any Begnion soldiers in town would be suspicious. Either we get the supplies and stay in town or we attempt to tough the night with no food. Granted, the last meal we had was this morning, but if we're hungry, we might not survive an ambush. We may be hidden, but we're not invisible," I said.

"I have to say... I agree with the kid here," Ash said.

"The food in town is bound to be delicious," Ilyana added.

"Reward for risk. How great the risk versus how great the reward," Leonardo mused.

"It would be nice to sleep in a proper bed again," Edward chimed in.

"I could visit the local monastery in town. Perhaps the person in charge there would be willing to lend alms for hungry travelers if they knew I was with them?" Laura chimed in.

"Free food sounds even better," Ilyana said with a smile.

"We could do with setting up temporary business in town and see if we can't exchange items and get some rare items for you all to use in the war," Muston suggested.

"Sitting in local taverns could allow some of us old enough to be in there to listen to any more rumors to help solidify the rumor we've been chasing," Nolan suggested.

"I can help. Taverns sell food too," Ilyana remarked.

"Then it's settled. The rewards are greater than the risks!" Micaiah said enthusiastically.

"Micaiah, leader of the Dawn Brigade and the Silver Haired Maiden."

We turned to see Begnion soldiers behind us.

"You must be mistaken," Nolan said aloud.

"Nolan, Edward, Leonardo, Ash, Laura, Aimee, Ilyana, Daniel Muston, and Jorge of the Dawn Brigade," the soldier recited.

"This is bad," Leonardo remarked.

"You're damn right," Ash replied.

"They know our names. We're popular. This goes against everything we stand for," Leo replied.

"... uh..." Ash said as she looked at Leo. Way to go, Leo.

I coughed slightly. The soldier gave me a look.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Who... are you?" the man asked me.

"Obviously you have the wrong people," Micaiah stated.

"We are here to capture you and take you back to prison where you are to be executed," the soldier said.

"Executed for what?" Nolan asked.

"Crimes against Begnion including murdering soldiers, harassing and assaulting officers, impeding imperial shipments, and disturbance of the peace."

"The last one doesn't sound that bad," I said.

"Someone broke open a pen of chickens owned by Begnion soldiers for food supply and scattered them all across Nevassa," the soldier replied.

"Ohhh, so harsh! Definitely death sentence material," I said with a wink.

"Indeed it is, which is why we are bringing you all in," the soldier said. What a dope... all muscle and no brain.

"Well, shit, why should we comply?" I asked.

"You must have the wrong group since you're missing John," Edward chimed in.

"How many silver haired maidens are there traveling with the same group that fits this description here," the soldier asked.

"You forget me," I stated sourly.

"Perhaps you're not that important to General Jarod," the soldier said.

"Not important to... General Jarod? I defy logic and kick the impossible to the curb, Team Dawn Brigade style!" I cried out in annoyance. The soldier and his group of about fifteen men behind him got into formation as I pulled out my sonic sword.

"John, calm down... we can't afford to be captured," Nolan said.

"I can take them! I've taken down NPC's of this number in my sleep before," I said. I pointed my sword at the leader.

"Giiiiggaaa! Driiiillllll!" I chanted as my sonic sword began to glow, causing people to look at me in confusion. Ha, my magic stamina and reserves may be not where they used to be... but I'm more well-versed in magic and the manipulation of magical arts than ever!

"BREAAAKKERRRR!" I cried out. I spun around once in a circle and thrust it at the soldier. Despite being twenty feet away, a beam of wind energy spiraled at the soldier in front, drilling through his armor and piercing three or four guys behind him before the blast flew out the last soldier, went down the path for a bit, and disappeated into thin air.

I fell to my knees panting. Yeah, my magic was weak.

"... just... who the hell... do you think... I am?" I asked weakly.

"Was that really worth it?" Ash asked me. "You're exhausted."

"Damn right it was," I replied in between pants. The other soldiers, a little stunned by my display, started to back away from us.

"We have to incapacitate them... or else they'll report us to their battalion leader and we'll have Begnion soldiers on our tail clear until we get to our destination," Nolan stated.

"We can't kill them..." Micaiah said.

"We have to, or they kill us," Ash replied. At that, she charged into the battle with her sword and began the battle. Leo pulled out his bow and began nocking arrows and shooting. These soldiers were no ordinary soldiers, though. They were fighting pretty well.

I stood up shakily and started casting spells slowly. Laura looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Don't push yourself too hard or else you'll-"

"I'm aware of what happens if I go past my limit, Laura... I've done it three times in my life," I replied.

"Oh, okay... you're alive?" she asked.

"Somehow," I replied with a smile to her. I could see Leo give me a slightly stern look for some reason. I don't know why.

"Less talking, more action," Leo said to me.

"Aye aye, el capitan!" I said in a mocking Italian accent.

The battle raged on and on. Eventually, we managed to defeat all of the Begnion soldiers... and by defeat, I mean we incapacitated them and those of us with enough heart finished the job... and by those of us with enough heart, I mean Ash and myself. The others were too intimidated about killing soldiers already incapacitated.

"Well... now that this was out of the way... I think... we should just go to town now... and... yeah," I said shakily. It's been a while since I actually had to kill in cold blood like that. I guess it's inescapable for me being on this world... reminds me why I hated war.

The group of us pulled the soldiers' bodies off the road and into the forest nearby. What's up with there being a ton of forests in Daein anyway? We pulled all the soldiers out of view and hid them in the trees.

"Okay, now let's get to town. Get your supplies tonight, because we leave first thing in the morning," Micaiah said.

"Aye, ma'am!" I called out with a smile. With that, we trudged back to the town. It was twilight when we arrived at the town gate. We entered the town with no trouble and found an inn.

"Okay now, everyone... free rein of town right now. Meet back here in two hours and I'll asign rooms," Micaiah said.

"Assign rooms? What are we... twelve?" I asked. Micaiah gave me a look, so I bit my tongue. Sure, I'll go with assigning rooms. Not like it really matters. We all sleep with each other anyway.

... rephrase.

We all sleep in the same area around each other anyway!

Better. No, John, we're not a huge orgy waiting to happen. I don't think. Maybe.

Anyway, I was wandering around town when I stumbled across a wyvern carrier service, just like the one back in Begnion. Well, I guess they have one in this town as well. What do you know? I wonder if I could deliver a letter to Elincia apologizing for my defection to Daein. I walked inside the place and saw on the wall they had a list of names, alphabetized by last name. It was run by magic, much to my surprise. It appeared that names were appearing on and off the list on occasion.

It reminded me of looking at the stock market board when I worked in a stockbroker's office. Wait...

I looked at the T's, since it's alphabetized by last name... and I found mail for me. What? Who'd know I was in this town? Creepy.

"It's run by magic. Once the letter arrives at a destination that it was designated for, the recipient may pick it up anywhere. However, the farther from the original destination it is, the more it costs to retrieve. The letters are thus teleported through some form of magic recently developed by a Begnion researcher," a person behind me said. I turned around to see no one there standing near me or looking at me. What the hell was that?

Wait, magic that teleports? Warp powder? I remember working under a few master researchers on a project to transfer inanimate objects, but I was cut from that project because I was put on too many different projects at once and the team felt I was better off elsewhere. It's nice to see I was part of the team that came up with this technology. It's almost like e-mail. If only Jay could see how much Tellius has improved.

Jay?

Jay, you there?

Jay?

... I wonder why she's not responding. I'd think she was monitoring me all the time. I went to the desk and looked at the receptionist.

"You pickin' up or sendin'?" she asked.

"I'm picking up a letter for me," I replied.

"Name?" she asked. I gave her my name.

"Ah, it appears we have a huge letter for you mailed from Crimea..." she said.

"How much would it cost?" I asked.

"It's paid for already. Letters mailed from the nobility have the cost of their letters charged from their accounts here," the lady said. Sweet! I was pretty low on money right now anyway.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said to the lady as she handed my letter.

"Have a good night. Be careful out there. Begnion soldiers are on the lookout for the Dawn Brigade. You don't want to be ambushed by the soldiers and mistaken for one of them," the lady said.

"Being captured by them would be bad. I heard they don't even sterilize the swords they execute people with!" I said incredulously.

"Uh... yeah," the lady replied. I smiled sweetly at her and left the post office. I think I'm going to read the letter as soon as I get back to my room.

I wandered to the city limits and left outside the gate for a bit. The town was a semi big town and the city was hustling and bustling. I needed a quick second to breathe. We've been camping out in the Great Outdoors for such a long time that city life actually begins to make me queasy. I guess I adjusted quicker to this type of life than I did to my life back in Begnion. Oh well.

"_You needed me for something?_"

Yeah, Jil—er, Jay. Have you seen how much technology has advanced the world here? The wyvern carrier service has expanded so much since you left.

"_O-oh... that's nice._"

Something wrong?

"_No, I just... I can't talk long. Maybe two minutes, tops_."

Why?

"_I'm in the bathroom... I told my date I was going to the bathroom... I heard you calling._"

Oh, aweso—date?

"_What?_"

You're on a date?

"_John, I'm a twenty-one year old schoolteacher who hasn't been on a single date, let alone a relationship since I was with you._"

O-oh... sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean... interrupt... or... well, sorry... I'll just let you go.

"_Sorry, I gotta go... I think our meals came in_."

Bye, Jay.

"_Goodbye, John_."

... I felt her presence leave my mind. I hadn't noticed I wandered a little way from the city limits. My conversation with Jay sorta took up my attention span. I heard someone stepping up behind me. I quickly chanted up the spell for a fireball. I don't appreciate being snuck up upon and it's fair game. I quickly turned around and blasted the fireball at the person. In the darkness, I saw them catch the fireball in their hand and make it disappate.

The next thing I felt was the handle of a weapon being slammed into my stomach. I doubled over in pain and fell to my knees.

"Seems like you're still quite weak."

That voice.

"Patrick."

"Yeah, last I checked, that was me.

"What do you want?"

"You're going to the Desert of Death to meet up with rumors of Ashnard's orphan aren't you? You're going to meet up with him, try to stir up a rebellion against Begnion, overthrow Commander Jarod, and try to bring Daein to new prosperity."

"How the hell do you know so much?" I asked him.

"Because I am Sauron," he replied.

"... Lord of the Rings references... you're not from here."

"It toooook youuuu loooonng enoouuuggh," he dragged out.

"Then how do you know so much?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out. At this point, I'm merely saying that Begnion is sending soldiers over to the prince's location now to confirm or bust the rumor."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I'm not. I'm helping myself. You just happen to benefit for the time being."

"What happened to you and Ilyana?"

At that, I saw Hauteclere pointing toward me.

"I'm leaving. You can choose to chase after me and get your butt handed to you efficiently as I've done for a second time, or you can return to your group and give them this newfound advice."

For the second time in the past few days, I saw him walk away. I got up and walked back to the city. What the hell is up with that guy. What's he doing? How is helping me benefitting him... unless he's leading me into a trap. I wouldn't put it past Begnion to lead me into a trap.

I went back into town, holding Elincia's letter, and returned to the inn. The rest of the group slowly filtered back in. Micaiah handed us our room assignments. Turns out I'd be rooming with her tonight. The others were crammed into two rooms. I wondered why before she explained.

"I need to plan out our future with John here. He's worked with the Begnion armies so it is possible he can offer some potential help in planning our next course of action and how we are going to execute it," she said.

I followed the rest of the group and we went into our separate rooms. There was a single bed in the room.

"My apologies... we are rather low on funds, you'll have to understand," she said.

"I do. I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense. We have a bed... or have you never slept with a girl before?" Micaiah asked curiously.

"Depending on what you mean by sleeping with a gi—yes, I have," I replied.

"John isn't an innocent boy, is he?" she joked.

"Let's just get to planning," I said as I blushed slightly. Thank god Jay didn't overhear this. I don't need what happened between us being publically broadcasted to the Dawn Brigade.

"Okay," she replied to me. At that, I sat down at the table in the room across from her and we began to plan a strategy. Taking account the information Patrick had just given me and tried to pass it off as hunches, we managed to make a plan for the Desert of Death and our travel to there.

It was a haphazard plan, but... it's the best kind of plan for someone like us. A perfect plan means something is going to happen, after all.

"John, there's something else I need to ask you," she said to me.

"Go on," I replied.

"Tell me about yourself. Your origins. What you were like before you got to Tellius," she said to me. I jumped up quickly and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" I exclaimed.

"Tormod," she replied.

"... figures," I replied.

"What were you like?" she asked.

I sighed to myself... this would be a long night. A long night indeed...


	86. What Will It Be?

Author's Notes: So, in the past week, I've worked a 10 PM to 7 AM shift at work, a 7 AM to 4 PM shift, and a 3 PM to 11 PM shift. When I said that I was available "anytime", I didn't expect I'd be pulling all three shifts, let alone in a week. Haha, not complaining, though, 'cause hours are hours.

I'm still amused that my 50+ year old college professor (who's my piano teacher through the college) has a Facebook and keeps in touch with his students in there. I sent out a facebook message about our trip to the Philadelphia Orchestra, being VP of the music club (I wouldn't want to be president, lol... you get blamed for everything), and included him in the mass message because he was advisor. It's a little surreal seeing that he replied to the message.

I've been writing a lot lately. My goal, actually, is to make it to chapter 125 by the end of the year. Not just any chapters, but chapters of good quality. New Year's Resolution is to be more productive with my time, and so I am. Upon retrospect, I can't think of the last time I played Radiant Dawn. I could check my Wii's playtime clock but I think it's somewhere around the course of back in mid '09 I think. I'm going to have to stop relying so much upon game scripts for this fic if I really want to get some good material.

Also, just would like to say that while the show has piqued my interest, it isn't until just recently that I've began to really love NCIS. Why? Character dynamic is awesome... but even more so is that they're eerily a lot like my IRL friends from high school. Gibbs reminds me of my friend (who I mentioned earlier had a Welsh Corgi named Winston), I'm a huge flirt, my friend Jet is a little clueless about things but is a pretty faithful and wonderful friend, and my friend Lex... she's quirky at times (like Abby) but she's really dependable (actually, my friendship with her is how I base my interactions with Elincia... we've been best friends for, like, five years). Then my friend Naro is a tough, mature, kickass girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and even kick yer ass if needed (and somewhat of a basis for Mist and I).

Yep, Jay's sorta moved on. Or has she? Has John moved on yet? Am I ever going to plan stuff for this story instead of writing on the fly? Of course. Actually, I'm planning a lot for later in the story. The new Black Knight has been picked finally... although, it'll be a while before the unmasking happens. I'm trying to change up Part 3. Why? I felt RD was a little... lackluster in terms of plot, so I'm trying to make things a little more interesting while still remaining loosely faithful to the canon.

I wanted to do a chapter themed on 86, which is restaurant lingo for not being able to serve a certain item on the menu. Eventually became a colloquial term for off-ing something. I couldn't figure out how to do one, though... sadly. No, I'm not doing a character death. I think we've had enough of those in this story for a while. At least we get a restaurant scene.

I painfully laughed inwardly at John's naive comments in the story. Haha, he thinks Sothe and Micaiah are the main characters of Radiant Dawn... insert harsh, derisive, sarcastic, sad laughter here.

Also (yes, I said also), I noticed that some people have said I lack description in what I type so... some parts of this chapter is an attempt to fix that. You'll have to forgive the scene, though... I retro-fitted something I had written already to put in here. Still, it's in my writing style (or rather, my other style of heavy descriptions) and it fits in here so... yeah. It was from something back when I used to do more description... if you guys like it, then I'll do it more often. Consider it a test run. If you don't like it, I won't do it again.

That's all. Without further ado, here comes the next chapter!

Chapter 86

What Will It Be?

I woke up the next morning to a surprise. Micaiah was cuddling onto me but she was still asleep. I freaked out in my mind. What do I do? Should I wake her up or try to escape quietly... or do I just enjoy this moment? Oh Ashera... should I open my eyes.

... maybe... just maybe... I could slowly sneak awa—she's pulling me close to her. Don't push those against me! I'm a guy...

"Sothe..."

I looked at her... Sothe... she must be thinking about him. It must be tough to know that your best friend in this world is dead. What can I do... except take his place to help her out? I remembered reading in the spoilers that Sothe and his sister figure were the main characters of Radiant Dawn. What I do right now since Sothe is gone... is to help her out and try to stay true to the canon of the game.

... a canon which I know nothing about and Jay probably won't help me with.

"_Damn right I can't..._"

Great help you are, Jay...

"_Not my fault it got fucked up._"

A little advice on the dreaming girl?

"_Cuddle up to her. How long has it been since you last went on a date or anything?_"

Th-three years?

"_Take your opportunity and keep your eyes shut. Pretend you're sleeping or something. Open your heart up and comfort the girl._"

Well, um... I'll try.

I pulled her closer and kept my eyes shut. She was warm. It's been a while since I held anyone like this, even if it's just a dream for her. I dunno... I hope her dream doesn't last long. I don't think I'd make a very good Sothe substitute.

What am I thinking? I don't know what I am thinking. This is odd. I feel odd doing this. Wake up already Micaiah.

"John?"

I didn't respond or move at all. Apparently she had woken up. Wow, I must seem like a creep doing like this. Pretend you're asleep. Yeah, pretend you're asleep! Then you can chalk it up to a dream.

"Poor soul... loses his life and friends, comes here, falls in love, and loses the one he loves... throws away his life to join us... what an unwavering and unselfish spirit."

I still didn't move or respond... unselfish and unwavering I am? Total opposite from how I was on Earth. It's been almost four years since I've been on this world. I've changed from being a selfish bastard who would hurt girls because he was too flighty and flaky to stick to one and would constantly flip-flop on opinions... to being who I am now. I'm glad for the change.

... I think that if I didn't get to Tellius, I wouldn't have changed like this.

"_You don't know that_."

I suppose you do?

"_Perhaps..._"

Not even going to ask how.

"What's this...?" I hear Micaiah ask. I heard a rustling.

"A personal letter from Queen... Elincia...? I wonder what it says...?"

I began to stir slightly, making it seem like I was just waking up. Hey, wait a minute, how did she get up from the bed and I didn't notice it. Last I remember, she had her arms around me.

"_You were talking to me_."

Oh.

I stirred a little bit more and faked a huge yawn. I started to rub my eyes and sat up slowly. My hair must've looked like a mess. I need to get it cut someday.

"Good morning, John," Micaiah said to me with a smile. Too energetic for this time of the morning.

"G-G-Go... G... Good mo..." I couldn't finish it as a huge yawn cut off any speech I tried to render toward Micaiah.

"Good morning," I finally said blearily after a huge yawn or two had passed.

"Not a morning person, are you?" she asked.

"No," I replied flatly and firmly.

"You have a letter here," she commented.

"I know. I brought it in. Haven't had a chance to read."

"Are you hungry? I'll get you some food."

"I'm fine, Micaiah."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Micaiah... I may not be from here, but I'm not helpless."

"Sorry..."

"S'cool," I replied with an encouraging smile.

"... what?"

"Nevermind..."

"I'll get you a pick-me-up drink," she said.

"Got coffee here?" I asked.

"I don't think they serve that here, but I can get you something similar," she said.

"Okay," I replied. She left the room and I sat down and opened Elincia's letter. Time to read its contents.

"_Dear John,_

_Hoping this letter finds you in good health. I have decided that one of these days, I shall have to take a vacation from my royal duties to visit you. In the meantime, it brings joy to my heart to hear that you shall be visiting us after you finish your project on these blood pacts. I confess that I do not know what they are, but they sound very dangerous._

_I am glad you would honor me by writing an epigraph about me on your next symphony. One day in the future when you visit, I must paint a portrait of you so that you will always be remembered. To those at Castle Delbray, you are a hero of the Crimean war for saving their lives through your tactics._

_I am also joyed to hear that you are pleased that my orchestra performed your piece. It was a very beautiful piece and I am personally very thankful that you had brought such lovely music into the world. I can only imagine how beautiful the music is in this symphony. I hope you would give us the honor of being the first orchestra in the world to perform it._

_Also, Lucia has been asking when you wanted to come over to celebrate your coming of age. She said that when you arrive, she wants to make it a very special one. I trust that Lady Lucia shall keep to her promise._

_I apologize for the shortness of this letter, but I am quite afraid I am not sure what else to say. Bastian and Lucia give their regards. Bastian says he pines for an intelligent conversation with you; Lucia tells me to write you 'the game'._

_Write back as soon as possible, John. It is most admirable and most enjoyable to keep in touch with such good friends even after we had gone our separate ways_

_Your loving queen and friend,_

_Elincia_"

... she made me lose the game. Dammit, she made me lose! Well, I can't exactly reply right now. Sending a letter to the queen of Crimea after everyone in this country hates them... it'd be suicide here... unless I can give one to Tormod if he ever shows up again and he happens to sneak out of Daein one of these days.

It's nice to know Elincia's safe at least. Well, of course she is, but at least she's doing fine. I wonder if she found someone to replace Ike as her crush... or maybe she won't continue the royal line? Maybe she'll meet a new guy to woo, haha. He better be a good guy or I'll kick his ass to Earth and back.

Micaiah came back into the room with a glass of something. She held it out to me with a smile.

"Here you go," Micaiah said. I looked at it. It was some kind of liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something to wake you up," she replied. I shrugged and took a huge gulp of it. That was a mistake.

"OH ASHERA!" I cried out. It burned going down. I twitched violently and bashed my knee against the bed, banging it against the wall with a resounding "boom". Ow! Whatever it was had some STRONG alcohol in it! Oh, ow ow ow, it's burning going down.

It was like someone mixed my best friend Jack Daniels with some of my other best friend, Maxwell House. Not related to Dr. House, of course.

"Shh," Micaiah chided me.

"Sorry," I said hoarsely. Oh, my poor, throbbing knee. Oh my poor, throbbing throat! I wonder if I can still sing after this.

"You're supposed to sip it... wow, you really aren't from around here," Micaiah said with a small laugh.

"I didn't know..." I choked out painfully.

"I'm sorry..." she replied.

"It's fine," I replied.

"... are you awake now?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah," I said with a smile. She smiled back at me warmly.

"Then I suppose the drink did its job. Now, this time, take small sips," she said calmly.

As I drank the drink, I realized it was curiously flavored. Definitely a combination of alcohol and coffee, but it also had a hint of chocolate flavoring in it. It was actually pretty good.

"They should make this flavor into a snow cone," I remarked with a smile.

"A snow... cone?" Micaiah asked.

"... you guys don't have them?" I asked.

"No?"

"... you guys... need to experience it."

"Perhaps one day you'll show us."

"Indeed," I replied. I can just see it now. Daein, famous for its snow cones and hard lemonade... and symphonic orchestra pieces by yours truly! Ashnard would be rolling around in his grave if he ever caught wind of the direction of Daein.

There was a knock on the door to the room. Micaiah and I looked at each other.

"Yeah?" I asked after a brief pause.

"Are you two... ready?" someone asked through the door. I think that was Nolan.

"Yeah, give us a minute. We just kinda need to make ourselves acceptable looking," I said with a laugh. My hair was a mess of bed hair and Micaiah... well, her hair was a mess too. She probably should've brushed it before getting me this

"Okay..." was the response after a pause.

"Bring your weapons downstairs. They know we're wandering warriors; maybe a little intimidation could keep the ruffians at bay. It could earn us points with the bartender," I suggested.

"We already were going to do that, John," came the reply.

"Oh, okay. Good thinking."

I quickly ruffled my hair until it was acceptable. It was down to my shoulder blades now... sorta like Soren's official fanart. I never had a chance to cut it while I was here. I didn't care. I wanted to see how long I could grow it. Maybe like Raditz!

"_Hey Vegeta! He's the Raditz of their group!_"

What?

"_Nothing... just something you should watch if you come back to Earth._"

Micaiah ran a hand infused with light magic through her hair and in a minute or so, it was back to normal.

"You gotta teach me that," I said.

"I thought you said you had no proficiency in light magic?" she asked.

"I'll force myself to have some," I said with a smile. "That's a neat trick."

After a few more sips of the concoction, we went downstairs to find the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Ash and Nolan were giving us weird looks while the rest of them were discussing whatever they discussed. Turns out they reserved a table in the restaurant area of the inn for us. We need to have a good, hearty meal because it would definitely be the last one for a while.

As we entered the room, I heard a clattering of glass. It appears that the waitress in the room had dropped a glass she was carrying as soon as she saw Micaiah and I. Shit, did she recognize us as Dawn Brigade members? I sat down next to Ash and noticed she was still staring at me on occasion.

"What?" I asked Ash after getting a bit tired of the looks from her.

"What did you guys do in that room?" she asked me.

"We discussed plans for the Dawn Brigade and... I told her my history. Turns out she knew part of it already," I told Ash. She pressed no further in her questioning. Why is everyone acting weird.

Wait...

Something wasn't right with this atmosphere right now. My senses went on overload, quickly analyzing the surroundings and the environment. The atmosphere was normal, albeit a bit dusty. I sniffed a bit as some dust in the area caught my nose. I observing the area intensely, although I'd just try to play it off as glancing around the place.

I noticed many things in this tavern. I noticed the girls, the occupants, the girls, the drinks, the girls, the food, the girls... and the girls.

I felt the presence of a girl that I couldn't see. My senses were going off for some reason... my... girl-dar, as some called it. It must be the waitress somewhere behind me. Either she was cute or there was some magic being used in this bar... small amounts, granted, and hard to sense, but I've gotten used to it. I do have to thank my academy training for that. Shrugging it off, I waited in the chair for something to happen to catch his interest. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the bartender was trying to scrutinize me. I paid it no mind at the moment; I couldn't while he was looking me over.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ash inquired in a concerned tone.

"Just enjoying the scenery," I said casually with an attempt to dismiss her concern. It appeared my feigned nonchalance was successful attempt to alleviate her concern.

One of the waitresses walked up to me with a complimentary glass of water. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, though her eyes were a somewhat brown color. However, I had quite a bit of trouble noticing those details considering how curvy her body was. I must admit, though, that it looked slightly out of place on a woman that seemed to be only about five foot four. Ahhh, Intelligent Systems, again... why do you do this to me? I have yet to see something even close to resembling Vaida or Pronyma. Wait, something seemed slightly off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it, though, but something about her made me feel slightly uneasy. That slight unease was put away as I decided to have some fun.

"Good afternoon. Would you like something to drink? Or maybe something from the kitchen?" she asked as she put the glass of water and a menu in front of me. Well, let's see if I can't have a bit of fun with this young lady. It'd be even more perfect since she's my age. Who knows when the next practical joke I can play will be? Not to mention playing things off as a joke would make me look like an idiot and make me less suspicious as I scrutinize the bartender. I think he's onto us... he might have Begnion sympathies...

I smiled flirtatiously at the lady who came to me, although that was partly a cover. Taking a quick glance past the barmaid or waitress or whatever, I made a quick glance to the bartender to see the man had stopped looking me over for now.

What a creep...

I took a sip of water from the glass as I diverted my full attention to the lady and her features. I smiled I he noticed she did have luscious hair and nice brown eyes. They were even more stunning now that I was examining as opposed to taking a cursory glance.

"If you're from the kitchen, I wouldn't mind having you for breakfast-"

"_Excuse me?"_

"—so why don't you pull up a chair and order something? I'll pay for it and any wages your boss may dock," I said with a smile and a cool, even tone of voice. As I spoke, though, I kept stealing glances at the bartender. Something about him seemed to strike a flame in my mind.

The waitress laughed at my comment ever so slightly. Her body language was quasi-indignant at my forwardness and jokingness, but her twinkling eyes betrayed the truth that she was amused behind the facade. I guess she doesn't get many charmers around here.

"No can do, my dear aspiring paramour. Not for another hour at least. After then, I'm free for the rest of the day," she said as a slight smile went across her face. I could see some of the Dawn Brigade members watching our little exchange.

"Then I'll have a glass of sweet red wine," I said to her in a smooth, sweet tone. "I have sixty minutes to kill. Put a second one on my tab for when you get off work."

"Very well, my young casanova."

"I'll see you in sixty."

"I'll be waiting," she said with a laughing smile. I could tell she was entertained by my little act. I can't say I didn't have practice. I used to do it a lot when I was in high school. A little sub-par in my choice of words by my old standards, I must admit, but she was still entertained.

"What was that?" Ash asked me.

"The bartender keeps staring at us," I said to her in reply. "I used the act to cover up the fact I was scrutinizing him."

"What did you find?" Micaiah asked.

"That waitress is pretty good looking," I replied with a smile to Micaiah. I received a sharp slap on the back of my head from most likely Ash.

"_Focus._"

"Ow! Okay... I think he recognizes us. I can't tell whether that's a good thing or not. I suggest after we pay the bill that we make like a tree and leave," I said while chuckling at my own really horrible pun. I could hear Ash groan in annoyance.

"Looks like you won't get to be with your girl after all," Edward commented.

"Oh shut up," I snapped in reply. It was in good-nature, though, and they knew it.

After that exchange, the waitress came back with my glass of wine and took our orders for breakfast. We ate quickly, but not fast enough as to be suspicious. I kept on glancing amusedly out of the corner of my eye at the waitress. She seemed to be an especially good mood. Did I really just make her day? Wow, I feel kinda bad that I'm probably going to be blowing her off when we skip town.

We had just gotten the bill when quite a few Begnion soldiers barged into the tavern with their weapons.

"We are here by imperial order to seize and capture the Dawn Brigade," the soldier proclaimed. Oh, you gotta be shitting me. We were almost out clean. I saw Patrick was in the group, looking at me with his stupid little grin. I'm going to kick his ass when I can...

"I do believe that's them," Patrick said while pointing at us.

"Patrick Flaherty," the waitress said in some slight shock. I could see Ilyana cringe slightly upon the sight of Patrick; I also noticed he was trying to not look in her direction.

"... do I know you, ma'am?" he asked.

"Not yet, but you will!" she said.

"Dawn Brigade, assemble!" Micaiah said. Boy, are we lucky we brought our weapons down. We all pulled out our weapons as everyone else in the tavern scattered for safety. The waitress ran over and stood beside us. Specifically, she stood beside Micaiah and us.

"Hey, hon, listen, you really should run for cover," I said as I conjured a fireball with two fingers as my new trusty fireball spell taught me. For some reason, I'm reminded of Dragonball Z and the Spirit Ball that Yamcha does. I twirled my arm in an arc as I've been doing forever and threw it at a soldier who barely dodged it.

"You still do it wrong..." she said. With that, she conjured a much larger fireball, sweeped her arm in a huge arc and threw it at a soldier. It hit the soldier with such force that it knocked him down; she twitched her hand slightly and bounced fireball to the next soldier where it caught him on fire.

"... wow, impressive," I commented breathlessly. I was at an absolute loss for words. This waitress at a bar just completely showed me up with little to no effort while telling me I was doing it wrong. Wow, there is absolutely no way that I can be showed up by this newcomer.

I summoned up more magic and conjured a larger fireball than was necessary. I sweeped my arm in the correct arc, this time not being lazy about it. In one fluid motion—and I mean fluid and graceful if I do say so myself—I threw threw the fireball at two soldiers and lit them both on fire while knocking them to the ground. Before the fireball had even hit, I conjured a thunderbolt and shot it quickly at a soldier coming close to Edward.

"It looks like you have improved," the waitress commented with a smile to me. I could not for the life of me recognize who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me sweetly and I thoguht for a second that I might be blushing. First a night in the same bed with Micaiah and then this mysterious powerful mage flirting with me and reminiscing as if she was an old friend.

"You're as blunt as Ike," she commented idly while her eyes focused on the battlefield. "How has your dark arts been coming along?"

Deciding not to respond with words, I conjured the best shadow ball I could conjure and threw it at a group of two begnion soldiers. One of them managed to escape the gravity well, but the other got balled up in a crunch.

"It's still a little lacking but you definitely have made some improvement," she commented.

"Who is this?" Micaiah asked.

"I... um... an old friend of mine," I lied through my teeth. Micaiah seemed to acknowledge that was a cue to trust this girl or she actually believed my lie. Either way, Micaiah returned to the battle by shooting a speedy and large blast of light at a few soldiers that were getting close. The mysterious waitress nodded at me in thanks and we returned to the battle.

After a minute, a huge swing from Nolan was the last sound of the battle of the bar. Unfortunately for me, Patrick had escaped from the battle. I couldn't get him The bartender only looked around the bar. For a huge battle, there was very little damage. A few smashed plates, a few smashed glasses and a table with a piece cut off. I pulled out my personal savings and was about to put it on the bar when the waitress pulled out more gold than I had out of her one pouch.

"Here you go, sir. Thank you for hiring me for the day. I hope this covers the damages," she said. With a smile and a nod, she grabbed my gaping self by the hand and dragged me out of the tavern or bar or whatever you called it.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious new lady.

"I will tell everyone when we have arrived at a safe distance outside the city," she replied.

I nodded in reply and continued with the Dawn Brigade. We managed to make a mad dash out of the city and get out without any incident. Thank goodness we got out before the soldiers really got to us. We managed to flee to about a good two or so miles out of town when we stopped.

"So, who are you?" Micaiah asked the girl.

"I was sent to find the Dawn Brigade. My group and I had heard rumors of a group of fine, skilled warriors fighting off the Begnion repression," she said.

"You found a group of hastily trained vigilanties who are finely skilled at fleeing from the Begnion repression," I replied. Sorry guys, but the truth stings.

"I would have to agree, although I would have said it less... bluntly," Nolan added.

"We are no large group of soldiers. What you see before you is what we are," Micaiah said.

"Well, and our merchant caravan that follows us around. They are somewhere around town trying to get us supplies. They try not to associate with us so that they aren't hindered in their business," I said.

"Well, you all have proven to be excellent warriors if that last battle was any show of how skilled you all are. It is a pleasure to see there's a familiar face here, though," the young lady said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"You don't know her?" Micaiah asked.

"She acts like I do, but I have never seen a lady like this before. Trust me. I would have recognized her," I remarked.

"I'll take that as you're flirting wiht me and interpret that as a compliment," the lady replied. "Here, let me take my disguise off."

"Disguise?" Nolan asked.

"I had to be disguised or else I would have been instantly recognized by the Begnion troops. In the war three years ago, a spell had been covertly developed to alter people's appearances. These magical spells were kept secret by those involved. Only those involved in developing the spell know how to cast it."

With that, she wiped the makeup off her face. I was beginning to recognize her. Like, I couldn't recognize her but something was stirring on the back of my mind.

"Dispel!"

I gasped, along with a few of the other Dawn Brigade members. Before anyone could react, I ran over and hugged her. If I was still a teenager, I might be tempted to say a glomp was a more appropriate term.

"It's you!" I said. Wow, I know I've been out of touch with a lot of the people from the old war since we split ways, but seeing one of them after all that I've been through with the Dawn Brigade has just released a flood within me. I couldn't even describe what was going through my mind, but it was definitely a positive feeling.

"Yes, it's me," she said in a soothing tone as she embraced me as well.

"You're... former Four Rider General Selena," Micaiah said.

"My mentor and my good friend," I said as I let Selena go.

"Are you joining us?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, I'm more of your escort, but yes I will be joining you," Selena replied with a smile.

"Can you sign this?" Edward asked, holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course," Selena said with a smile.

"Selena... can I talk with you for a second?" I asked her. Micaiah gave me a quizzical look but I ignored it.

"Sure, just let me sign this first," she said. With a pat on Edward's head, she handed him back his signed paper and walked with me to a place out of earshot of the rest of the Dawn Brigade.

"First, Selena, I'd like to congratulate you. That was an amazing disguise," I said.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Secondly, might I say that even without the disguise, you're still quite the looker?" I said with a small smile. I know how much she gets flustered by my comments, so it was a little taste of nostalgia to see her cough awkwardly and adjust her glasses.

"Th-thank you," she replied quietly.

"With that out of the way, I needed to talk to you personally about some rumors that have been going around," I said to her.

"I think I know where you're going with this," she said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"As soon as I saw you in that tavern, I received the hugest shock of my life," she said.

"You dropped a glass. I never knew you to be a klutz," I said.

"I never knew you to be in two places at once," she replied.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you going to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Have you heard anything about this lost orphan of Ashnard's in the desert?" I asked her.

"I have indeed. In fact, it was his group who sent me to find you all," she replied.

"Oh, then you can conform or deny a rumor," I said.

"About the existence of a General Sophia Domivere amidst our group?" she asked.

"Yes, please enlighten me. Is that propaganda by the prince? If so, why not mention you?" I asked.

"First, I fell out of Daein's graces by siding with Crimea in the war. Secondly, there is a Sophia Domivere with us and her sister Guinivere. That's why I received the shock of my life when I saw you back at that tavern. I thought you were masquerading as Sophia this entire time," Selena said.

"So... who's masquerading as Sophia Domivere?" I asked.

"Unless there's a real one," Selena said.

"Well, who came up with the disguise idea?" I asked her. Oh Ashera, why does that have to keep on coming back to haunt me.

"I believe Soren designed the costume, though we got to pick the outfit," Selena said.

"Soren...? Maybe he designed me after someone he once knew or someone he met on our travel through Daein?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't talk to him that much," I said.

"I don't think anyone really did," I sighed.

"Well, whoever did this had the right idea," Selena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since she arrived and suggested that we spread the rumor she was with us, we've been able to recruit a steady stream of recruits for our rebel army," Selena said.

"That's what got the rumor around blazing like wildfire in the first place," I replied.

"What do you think we should call our army. I think we could have more unity if we had some name for our little revolution," she said.

"You could call our army the Rebel Alliance," I said with a smile.

"I like the name. We are an alliance of disgruntled people, after all," she said.

"Rebel Alliance we are, then!" I said with a smile.

"Together, we can defeat the evil tyrant that oppresses us," Selena said. "We've defeated one already. Why not another?"

"Then call me Luke Skywalker."

Selena only shook my head as she realized that I was making a reference to home. With that, the Daein Rebel Alliance was born.

"John?"

"Yes, Selena?"

She pulled out a notepad and a pen, adjusted her glasses, and looked at me.

"What will it be today, sir?"

I facepalmed.

Author's Note: One of you guys made a valid point about sonic swords being physical weapons in Radiant Dawn rather than magical as they were in its prequel, Path of Radiance. However, for the purpose of this story, they're staying magical. Why? I just don't think I can change the physics of this story's universe because of a change in between sequels. I appreciate the point made, though! It actually was an oversight of mine that I would've addressed if I had remembered. You all have some sharp eyes, haha. Or minds? Or... something?

Anyway, out of curiosity... from a completely musical standpoint, I have to wonder about you guys. Final Fantasy or Castlevania? Lately, I have to say I've been favoring Castlevania more...

Sorry if I've had some typos in the past five or six chapters. For some reason, the spell check in my Open Office doesn't work anymore, much to my dismay.


	87. An Uncertain Future

Author's Notes: So, recently, I've been on an 8-bit craze. It's gotten to the point I've been writing music in 8-bit now... or at least trying to. Also, I like the productivity I've had lately. It feels good to get things accomplished now, actually. I think I found motivation to cut my procrastinating habits. It's called "feeling accomplished with my life" and I'm loving it!

… that's probably going to change as SOON as the semester starts.

My church pastor had challenged us to "go twenty-one days without complaining" so... let's see how that goes. He also challenged us to everyday write five things that we are thankful for, and each of them have to be different from each other.

Also, I just realized that there's no real game script for Radiant Dawn. I mean, there's a script for the plot, but nothing for base conversations or anything like that. After this chapter (in the story, not in the game), I'll in the process of blasting through the beginning of the game so I can catch up.

I was strongly considering replacing Pelleas with Lyon from Sacred Stones, but I'm afraid I don't know enough about Sacred Stones (I beat it almost four years ago and never did anything with it since... I never liked it that much) to really go through with that idea.

… unless I wrote enough filler chapters for this fic while blasting through the game in my free time to refresh my memory.

Chapter 87

An Uncertain Future

"Again!"

I pulled the magic for a fireball from my reserves. This time, I tried to do the arc just right as I was first instructed. I was getting ready to throw the fireball.

"Stop! Dispel the fireball!"

I dispelled the fireball and looked at Selena.

"You're just arbitrarily pulling the magic without feeling it. Feel the magic. Again!"

I close my eyes and attempted to sense the magic. This was stupid. This had to be at least the two-hundredth fireball I've conjured in the past two hours. Ever since she re-joined us, she's been drilling me everyday in my fire magic.

I felt something odd in my magic. It felt odd, but it felt right. I tugged on that and conjured a fireball using that magic.

"Stop! Whatever you did, amplify that. Dispel and again!"

I could see Leonardo and Edward sitting on the side of the clearing, clearly amused by my training. I guess they've never seen magic training before. Yeah, kids, your weapons aren't the only things to need training for.

"Stop! Focus on the task! Dispel that fireball now."

I stood there and dispelled the fireball. I felt part of the magic return to me, as was customary for dispelling anything cast.

"Stand there," Selena said while pointing to a spot. I silently obeyed her command. I swear, I did that arc so many times correctly today, I think I'll be doing it in my friggin' sleep. Every single thing that went sloppy over the past few years has been whipped and snapped back into shape. I can feel my old prowess returning, although it's a slow and somewhat painful and tiring process.

"At attention!" she shouted at me. I snapped immediately at attention. Yeah, lately I've realized just why she was such an effective general despite being a mage in a physical army. At times, she can be even more intimidating than Petrine. She stood across the field from me and scrutinized me for a second.

"Bow," Selena said in a very commanding and firm tone. I felt almost like I was a dog being commanded by a master.

"Er, I have a question," I said.

"What is your question?" she asked me.

"Normally when we stand this kind of distance apart and bow to each other, that signifies a duel between the two—oh, I think I answered my own questi—we're going to duel?" I said.

"Great job finishing your thoughts, John!" Edward teased from the side.

"Go do some practice swings or something!" I snapped back at Edward.

"We are having a match against each other. I wish to see how much you have improved in areas other than fire magic," she said.

"I don't have my sonic sword," I replied.

"This is a magic-only battle," she said.

"Uh... okay..." I said. I could see that the Dawn Brigade were watching quite closely now. I looked at Selena and bowed to her, realizing that this was just sealing my fate for a painful period of time in the near future.

"_No offense, but I'm placing my bets on Selena_."

… gee, thanks.

"Ready? Begin!"

I conjured a fireball and threw it at Selena, who dodged it with ease. She retaliated by throwing an amazingly massive fireball at me. Quickly, I charged my hand with electrical energy and punched the fireball as hard as I could, sending it careening back to Selena. She held out her hand and absorbed it back into her.

Without giving her a chance to do anything, I shot a few thunderbolts at her. She managed to dodge all but one. The one she didn't dodge, she caught with her fingertips, did a motion, and shot it at me, hitting me square in the chest. I got the wind knocked out of me as I gasped in amazement. How do you redirect thunder?

"Is that all you have?" she asked me as she conjured yet another enormous fireball and threw it at me. I ran to the side as quickly as I could and shot a few blasts of wind at her. She managed to dodge a few, although one did nick her arm and sliced the sleeve of her top.

"That's better!" she said to me. "Prepare yourself."

With that, she shot a stream of fire at me that I barely managed to dodge by diving to the side. As soon as I landed on the ground, she conjured the largest fireball I had ever seen and threw it at me. I'd estimate it to be at least eight yards across.

WHY AM I MEASURING IT? A GODLY FIREBALL OF EPIC PROPORTIONS HAS BEEN LOBBED AT ME!

No way I was dodging that. I infused my hands and body with as much icy wind magic as I could and put my hands out in front of me and caught it. I felt the force of the blast hit me and threaten to knock me backward. I refused to budge though. The fireball's magic was intense... it was burning at whatever my ice armor was weakening in.

No... I'm tired of this... I'm tired of being dead last. I'm tired of being the butt monkey. I'm tired of telling myself "you suck" all the time. I'm tired of everyone else damaging Ashnard while I just tickled him. Why can't I do this right? I just don't understand! I'm tired of having to use a handicap just to be even close to being even with the others! I'm tired of being a liability sometimes. I'm a damn good mage somewhere, I just need to get it! I just don't get it! Why!

In a rage, I shoved the fireball with a surge of strength into the sky. I felt magic coursing through my veins in my rage at myself. There was Selena... premiere mage of the entire world trying to duel with me. That last fireball could've seriously injured me if that went wrong. I don't care... she's probably reprimanding me in her head!

Damn it! I'll show you!

I closed my eyes for a brief second, pulling upon that magic that I pulled earlier in training. I searched my magic and felt the part I needed to pull on. It was easier this time. In rage, I pulled as much as I could and conjured a fireball. I didn't see how big it was, but I didn't care. She's some magic expert. She can handle this. I need to prove myself! Damn it, I need to prove I have some worth now...

I could see a shocked expression on her face. I don't care. It's time... I threw the fireball as hard as I could and was shocked to see that not only was my fireball the same size as her last one, but it was entirely blue flames. I cried out in anger as I quickly shot a thunderbolt at her while the fireball was making its way to her. As she prepared to block the fireball, the thunderbolt hit her straight in the chest, knocking her back a few steps.

"I'm not through yet!" I cried out. I don't know what it was, but that same feeling that possessed me when we had that battle with Bertram was coursing through my veins again. All this rage and pent up anger at myself at my lackluster performances and aggression I held back had come out and I wasn't going to stop until I won... or gave it my damn best.

I saw the fireball make contact with Selena as she caught it. To my slight surprise, she was struggling with it. I didn't care. I started running to her. With what seemed like a huge effort, she threw the fireball as hard as she could into the sky, just as I did with hers. Before she could react, though, I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her shoulders down as I used to do when I play-wrestled as a kid with my father.

"I swear to god, if you were an enemy general, I would've snapped your neck by now," I said angrily. Her expression on her face was un-readable. There was something about how peaceful she looked that just calmed me down.

I quickly let her go and sat down on the ground next to her. What the hell just happened? There was some silence for a few moments as I sat there, trying to regain control of myself.

… what the hell was that? What was that demonic thing that raged over me for those few moments. I nearly hurt my very own teacher. That power... it was unreal, but it was uncontrollable.

"For a split second there, I really honestly thought I was done for," Selena said slowly, as if deep in thought.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's fine... I've come to terms with near death experiences and greet it as if it were an old friend," she said.

"I can't believe I did that to you," I said. "I swore years ago I would never lose my temper again... and I only did once and that was in the Mad King's war."

"What fueled your anger?" she asked.

"That fireball. The feeling of hopelessness in my struggles against it in knowing that no matter how hard I trained, I would never be as good as any of you... Micaiah, Ilyana, you, Soren... I'll never be up to par with any of you. That feeling of knowing that I'll always be more of a liability and a handicap on the battlefield than I would be a help. That feeling that inside, I'm just letting my friends down..." I replied listlessly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you had the upper hand. It wasn't that you caught me by surprise. It was that you were better than me in every way. If that were an actual duel, you would have defeated me and killed me," Selena commented.

"You don't have to just say that," I said to her.

"I'm not. Tell me. What color was that fireball that you threw at me?" she asked.

"It was... blue? I've never seen a blue-flamed fireball before," I said, pondering.

"Look at a candle. What are the colors of the flame from the outside to the middle?" she asked.

"Well, the outside colors are all warm colors... red, orange, yellow... and the middle is blue," I said.

"What does the blue flame signify?" she asked.

"That it's... hotter than the rest of the flame," I replied, seeing where this was going.

"Blue flamed fireball... John, you effectively conjured an extra-hot fireball that was the same size as mine. It took a lot more magic and a lot more effort and concentration for it, but the damage it does is ten-fold," she explained.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked her.

"I don't have the magical capacity for it. I can't sense it within me like some people can. I make up for that handicap by the power and intensity of my orange-flamed fireballs. Sometimes quantity does beat quality, after all," she said.

"_Oh, John... why do you get stuck as being a girl?_"

Wait, what the hell? What do you mean?

"_Selena is Prince Zuko and you're Princess Azula._"

Who and what?

"_Wait... I forgot you never saw Avatar the Last Airbender before you got to Tellius. Nevermind then._"

Oh hey, I remember hearing about that show, but I never saw it.

"... let's train again," I said. "I need to harness this whatchamacallit and be able to use it to save Daein."

"Let's rest for today," Selena said back to me.

"Did you really mean it when you said I had an upper hand against you?" I asked. "Or are you saying that to make me feel better."

"Don't let it get to your ego," Selena chided.

"I'm just a little shocked, that's all," I replied to her. "I always viewed myself as inferior, especially to the very person who taught me magic."

"You have potential, John. You just always lacked the motivation to tap into it and the confidence to control it."

"I thought confidence was dark magic," I said. "Ironic considering I'm partly a dark mage."

"It's especially important in dark magic, but confidence affects anything you do to some degree. It affects your magic, Leonardo's archery, and Edward's swordsmanship. It is what keeps you going against all the odds," Selena explained.

"I see..." I replied.

"Break over. Time to start training again," Selena said.

We continued training in this way on our way to the Desert of Death. I found out that using this blue fire was a lot more consuming on my magic and a lot more draining on my stamina than regular fire, so we both decided to use it only if in a tight situation or against a powerful opponent. Despite constant coaching from Selena, I found myself unable to attain the power I had in my rage-filled state. It was a fruitless process that involved a lot of shouting from her and a lot of injuries on my part as she attempted to corner me enough to pull it back out.

After one particularly nasty and dangerous incident where a fireball of hers went out of hand and I couldn't block it properly, we decided to abandon that venture. We had to camp for two days while the burns on my body went away. I really hate the fact that my magic resistance is still so low.

After another week of travel, Selena pulled us into a small town in the area. She explained it was the last inhabited town before we went into the desert and suggested we should stock up on supplies. She also commented that because of its low population, Begnion soldiers rarely passed through here.

It was nice to be in a town where we weren't worried for our lives. I think we'll be safe in a secluded, out of the way desert town. It's finally a time of peace for us. What could go wrong?

… and the universe always LOVES to prove me wrong.

I saw one lone Begnion soldier walking through the town with a sword. Granted the armor was pink instead of the light-ish red that Begnion soldiers wore, but who else would be wearing armor and carrying a weapon in weather like this? Daein has no army anymore.

Just our luck. I hope there aren't that many in town. I don't think he would recognize me. Armor covering his entire body including the face? Definitely a tank if I could put this into nerdy terms.

I walked by him with a smile and praying it wasn't a nervous one. The person was actually my height, believe it or not. What the hell? I walked by without any incident or problems to my slight surprise and I went on my way. Well, I guess being chopped liver has its benefits. It wasn't like that when I was Sophia Domi-

Wait a minute. I came up with the name Sophia Domivere. I just realized that. That just adds to the mystery ten-fold. I walked around town and eventually ran into Micaiah. She had a worried look on her face that had me slightly worried as well.

"John, there's a soldier wandering around town following a few of us around."

"I know."

"I don't sense any malice in them, though. I don't think they mean any harm."

I looked at Micaiah as the soldier passed by her and I again.

"Let's turn around and first chance we get, we jump him."

"We what?"

"We ambush him."

"Okay."

We followed the soldier casually across the town until we found that he started tailing Ilyana for a bit. He walked into a deserted alleyway with Micaiah and I close behind. Immediately, we jumped on the soldier and knocked him to the ground with a crash. Quickly, I pulled off the helmet to reveal a brown haired girl.

"Ow, geroff!"

"You're not a guy," Micaiah and I said in unison.

"Sure am not!" she said.

"My name's Micaiah. This is my good friend, John," Micaiah said. Wait, I'm a good friend?

"We're on the run, Micaiah. Should we really be announcing who we are?"

"It's alright, John. She has no intention of harming us."

"Why are you following us?" I asked her.

"I'm looking for someone who holds a special place in my heart..."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Micaiah asked.

"Meg," she replied.

"You're here alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The person I was looking for disappeared around this area," she said. "I think he went into the desert."

"Well, Meg, we're going in that direction. Perhaps we can find that person for you while we go our way," Micaiah said.

"Really? Thank you. It's been hard ever since I entered here from Crimea," Meg said in thankful gratefulness.

"You came here alone from Crimea?" I asked.

"Sure did!" she said with a smile. Her accent reminded me of Nephenee.

"Then welcome to our team, Meg," Micaiah said. With that, Meg joined our happy ragtag band of misfits.

What can the future hold in store for us now? The plot just seems to thicken now and I want to read a walk through of my life in the next few years and know what the fuck is going to happen. Who is this Sophia Domivere? What's going on at home? How will my old friends from the war react when they hear I'm part of Daein?

… it doesn't matter. Just trust in Ashera. Let go and her good grace will shape our lives for her to let us blossom in her image. Wow, I sound like Rhys and Natasha now. I never thought I'd become a religious type but I guess strange things can happen. I'm a holy man now! Yeah right...

The day I become a holy man is the day Daein and Begnion will fight in a war together.

Author's Notes: This chapter felt really off for some reason... still, it had to be done to get the stuff out of the way that needed to get out of the way. I can't explain it but I had to struggle to get this one out and I know it's showing. I don't know why I had so much trouble with this particular chapter.

I have to say that working as a cashier at Wawa, I meet all types of people... including the one customer who wanted change for a ten dollar bill in dimes. That was hilarious.


	88. Pain and Agony

Important Author's Notes: I'm going to _italicize_ any conversations between Jay and John... I mean, I already do it to her words, but I'm going to do it to his thought-replies to John as well... because it's really hard to differentiate between narration and reply at this point.

Author's Notes: Credit to GiantBrother (who created Patrick) for one of the jokes in this chapter. Also, I would like to thank everyone who's been contributing to the TV Tropes page. I mean, I've made one or two additions, but overall, you all have made it expand to the huge thing it is already.

It's sometimes frustrating typing a conversation between Jay and John sometimes, because I keep accidentally typing the name of my ex (who's the same as Jay's name, but with one letter added) out of habit.

I just realized I'm halfway through Part 1 of Radiant Dawn already. I don't know whether this is good or not that I'm moving so fast through the plot. Guess what this means?

Cue groans from everyone.

Filler chapters... later! (I see all of you glaring at me so no filler yet. I'm sure you all want to see what the hell is going on with Sophia Domivere.)

Also, I was reading the reviews for this story—I got through a chunk, but not all—when I noticed there's a lot of speculation about Elincia and John. It's really funny that some of you think there could be something going on between them. Why? Because a lot of their interactions are based upon interactions with one of my best friends IRL... and whenever we hang out, people mistake us for a couple (even some of her relatively distant family members when we ran into them one time while at the mall... and my co-workers, despite my "single" Facebook status).

So, I kinda find it funny that both in the fic and IRL, there is speculation of a relationship between the two. The only difference is that my friend is also my ex from my high school days (although that was, like, five or six years ago) and... well, as you all can see, Elincia and John never dated.

I turn twenty-one in less than two months. Time to head to Philadelphia, get another of my ex's to take me out for a night on the town, and get drunk.

NOT!

Probably going to be working on that day, haha... yeah, that's the reason for delays in the story. In addition to being a third shift worker getting about 20-25 hours a week, I'm also on-call all the time. New Year's Day, I got to work 11 PM. Got off at 7 AM the next day (Sunday). Got an hour sleep, woke up at 9 AM, got ready for church to play piano, got home at 12:30 PM, got a call from work at 1 PM asking me if I could do a 3-11 that day.

The paycheck was more than worth it, though. I also have vehicle troubles, but I think I've rambled enough for now.

Finally, I'd like to say... if you have spare Wii points and you want to try out a tactical strategy game, get Ogre Battle 64 (for the Nintendo 64, so you'd need either a gamecube or a classic controller). Not only will you love it, but... well, I think y'all'll love it. Huzzah for contractions. I shouldn't've done this sentence if I wouldn't've been a weird guy with crazy inspirations and sporadic randomness.

Chapter 88

Pain and Agony

Well, universe, you did something nice. That supposed Begnion soldier wearing obnoxiously pink armor turns out to be someone from Crimea who had no ill will toward us. Not only that, but it appears she seems to have joined our army. I guess there really aren't any Begnion soldiers in the town. That's quite a relief. Micaiah, myself, and Meg were walking across the town while waiting for the rest of the Dawn Brigade to assemble in front of the town.

"So, Meg, where do you come from in Crimea?" I asked her.

"I come from a small village called Ohma," she said.

"I'm not familiar with that area..." I said in hesitation.

"You know Crimea?" she asked.

"Only very little," I admitted.

As Micaiah and Meg continued their conversation, I began to wonder what kind of dynamic Sothe and Micaiah had in the actual Radiant Dawn game. I mean, if I'm seemingly taking his place, I would like to know what I'm supposed to do with her.

I wonder if Rule 34 has claimed the two back at home.

Wait a minute...

_Jay? Jaaaay?_

"_Yes John?_"

_I have a question for you._

"_What is it_?"

_Have you ever looked up Rule 34 for yourself as Jill?_

"_I... uh... erg... ugh... I just had an aneurism out of sheer stupidity_."

_What?_

"_No, I have not looked up porn of myself. I have no need to._"

_Porn of yourself? Did someone watch-_

"_John_. _I would not watch porn of myself._"

_Are you suuuure? I mean, I'm sure it's pretty awkwardly hot to see yourself in anime form grinding up against Mist. I'm sure you-_

"_NEXT TOPIC!"_

I smiled to myself... ah the joys of being a jokester... it just NEVER gets old.

"_So, how's the weather?"_

_What's wrong?_

"_First of all, that'd just be really awkward. Second of all, someone else already asked me that."_

_Really? Who else...?_

"_Patrick."_

_You talk to him...?_

"_He asked me this ages ago. He knew I was Jill before you did."_

… _goddamn it, what's going on with him right now?_

"_Dunno. He knows how to shut me out completely now."_

_I see..._

"_You know, I can still read your mind even after all these years."_

_Oh... what is it you see?_

"_You still haven't fully moved on."_

_Okay, Jay… no, I haven't. What's your point?_

"_Listen... I didn't for a while either... but you really should find someone to make you happy."_

_C'mon Jay, you're not my therapist too right now._

"_Right now, I can be your deity figure."_

_You mean, I should pray to you?_

"_Get on your knees."_

_Why don't you?_

"_I'll take that as a sexual joke and you can pretend I smacked you on the head."_

"John?"

Huh? I looked to see Micaiah was looking at me funny.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Something on your mind?" Micaiah asked.

"More like someone," I replied.

"Who?" Micaiah asked.

"Jay," I replied.

"O-oh, I'll leave you alone then," she replied hesitantly. I wonder how safe she feels knowing her friend has a spirit talking to him in his head.

"It's fine," I replied. "I think we're done talking."

"_Yeah, I'm reading a paper this guy I'm talking to wrote_."

_Really? What's it about?_

"_The inevitable fall of the Byzantine Empire. He wrote it for his history class a short time ago and got an A for it despite it being late and a page short. I must admit that he is an excellent writer."_

_Mind somehow showing it to me one day? I never really knew much about the Byzantine Empire before I got here, so it couldn't hurt brushing up on history. I mean, you did send me those books._

"_I can do that."_

_Well, I better return to the group and reality. It was... good talking to you again, Jay._

"_Likewise."_

As I gradually tuned her out and returned to reality, I noticed that most of the Dawn Brigade had returned.

"Talking to spirits again?" Ash said to me.

"Well, sorta."

"I guess something like that is to be expected of the oracle of the last war," Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

"Okay group, we're leaving town now. Gather your supplies that you have and get ready. We leave in five minutes," Micaiah said.

"Yes, ma'am!" we all replied with varying levels of enthusiasm.

As we traveled through the desert, Meg got introduced to the rest of the group formally. She was a pleasant person to talk to, although her accent made me miss Brom and Nephenee. Speaking of Brom, she did bear a slight resemblance to him...

Okay, so while I was in town, I thought I'd buy an artichoke. I used to love them as a kid. If you cooked them just right with garlic and olive oil and some other ingredients that I don't remember, you got one hell of an amazingly tasty meal. The thing that sucks is that it turns out I realized I bought a vegetable in this world without any way of cooking it in the way I'm used to. It's not exactly like we can cook with olive oil and garlic while traveling through the desert...

As we walked through the desert, I noticed a large castle nearby. It seemed to be the ancient ruins of something.

"I saw that while I was looking for you guys," Selena remarked to me as I looked at it.

"Does that mean we're close?" I asked her.

"We'll reach him in approximately a day," she replied to me.

"That's great!" I said with a smile.

"John, what exactly are you doing with that artichoke?" Micaiah asked me as I held it in my hand while we walked through the desert. I felt like it deserved to be held since I wanted to at least hold the thing to invoke some good memories of childhood.

"Trying to figure out how we can cook this thing and eat it," I replied.

"You bought something for food that you can't just eat on the go?"

"I didn't think that through. I forgot we were going into the desert."

Micaiah gave me a weird look before literally facepalming at my stupidity. Okay I made a mistake. A rather obvious one, I must admit... but I'm used to making obvious mistakes like this.

"Why are you holding it the way you are?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"The tips of the leaves are somewhat thorny. You're supposed to cut the tips off as you prepare it to remove the thorns."

"So, if you're not careful, you could prick yourself."

"Or someone else."

"So, it's inedible in its current state _and_ it's dangerous?"

"Yep!"

"Why did you get this thing again?"

"I dunno. I just saw it and had the urge to buy it."

I looked at Micaiah before looking past her. There seemed to be a huge tan something in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing to it.

"... it's a sandstorm!" Selena cried out. "We need to find cover, now!"

"How about that castle?" I asked quickly, pointing to the castle nearby.

"Yes! Run!" Selena shouted out. With that, we ran as fast as we could toward the castle that we saw in front of us. After a few minutes, we were almost at the entrance when the beginnings of the sandstorm hit us. Sand was starting to fly everywhere, although it wasn't severe yet. I could feel it battering my face, getting in my eyes and hair, and getting inside my clothes. After what felt like an eternity struggling through the storm, I managed to make it to the entrance of the castle and ran through the doorway into the opening hallway.

Within a minute, everyone in the group was inside this opening hallway while the sandstorm raged outside.

"Thank goodness that opening isn't that big or else the sandstorm would be raging in here," Edward panted out.

"It could still get in here quite badly if the winds shift direction," Selena said.

"Then let's go inside the castle until the storm subsides," I said. I walked through the doorway into the next room to discover it had been lit up already. The room was full of riches and gold everywhere.

"This is amazing," Leonardo breathed out as he stood next to Laura.

"Indeed it is," Laura said breathlessly.

"I can buy some supplies to cook the artichoke," I commented.

"Did someone mention cooking?" Ilyana asked.

"N-no, it's my artichoke. It's my preciousssss!" I said to her defensively.

"All this gold would be great for financing our revolution for... did we ever come up with a name for our revolutionary army?" Edward asked.

"The Rebel Alliance," Selena said. "John suggested it."

I head an audible smacking sound and turned toward it. Ash had facepalmed quite hard at that.

"Was that really necessary, John?"

"Yes!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What's going on?" Micaiah asked.

"It's nothing," Ash said.

"I merely named us after a group of heroes fighting an oppressive government in a work of fiction," I said. "Plus, the name sounds awesome."

"It does," Selena admitted.

We went into the room and explored it to find expensive treasures everywhere. Yet, something was on my mind.

"Hey, Selena, I have a question," I said.

"Yes, John?" she replied.

"These ruins were abandoned by whoever last used them, right?"

"Yes?"

"... then why were the torches lit when we entered the room?"

"..."

Silence reigned between us for a second as the answer sunk in.

"Everyone, gather in the middle of the room NOW!" Selena cried out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!" I swore. I kept repeating it over and over and over and over. A trap for us! Perhaps by Begnion supporters? Perhaps by Begnion soldiers? Either way, we played right into their hands!

Laughter could be heard from the door we had just came from. A solitary man walked through the entrance we had used to come into the room and shut the door behind him. I saw a tail swish behind him.

"It's a laguz!" I quickly said.

"A what?" Ash asked me.

"It's a... a... how the fuck do I explain a laguz?" I said hopelessly.

"Looks like a tasty treat snuck in while we were out," the man said. Who's this "we" he was talking about.

"Hahaha, our first prey in a very long time. Leave them to me, my fanged brothers and sisters!"

I turned around to see there was a tiger laguz behind us too. Both were untransformed, but I knew at any instant they could transform and really cause us trouble.

"There's just two of them. We can take them," Edward said.

"There is what now?" the first one said. "Pain, bring in the pack."

With a mighty roar, twenty or thirty felines ran into the room. There were plenty of cats and a few tigers.

"You just HAD to say something!" I said to Edward frantically. This is bad! This is VERY BAD!

"Huge cats and tigers?" Ash asked.

"Essentially," Micaiah replied.

"Also essentially... we're fucked," I commented in a shaky tone. Selena tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked her in a panicked tone. Her response was a hard slap across my face.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're a fire mage. You have an advantage," she said.

"Oh yeah... and you're a damn good fire mage," I said to her.

"Exactly. Now quit your paranoid whining. We're in excellent condition to win this battle," she said.

"But we're outnumbered," I said.

"Quality over quantity, John. Watch and learn," she said. Before they could attack, she conjured a fireball and threw it with great celerity at a cat. It flew at blazing speed before hitting the cat, knocking it to the ground and catching its fur on fire.

"They're resisting! Time to kill them slowly then," one of the two said. With that, both untransformed tigers transformed. One was blue and one was pink.

"What the-"

"That's what laguz do, Ash. They don't fight with weapons, but they can temporarily transform into animals. Beasts like these are weak to my specialty, fire magic," I said as I tossed a fireball at a cat, catching that on fire and watching it run around in circles trying to put out the flame.

"See, John, if you keep a level head, you can see that there isn't anything to really fear here," Selena said to me with a smile.

"You're right," I said to her. We tossed a few more fireballs at the cats, keeping them from coming too close while the others took care of the tigers and other cats. I could see Ilyana bouncing between fire magic and thunder magic. I'm going to assume she wasn't nearly as well versed in fire as we were. That's okay, Ilyana! My thunder magic pales in comparison to yours!

"Just stay calm and everything will be okay," Selena said.

"You're right. I guess this isn't too bad after all... maybe we can win this!" I said with a smile. My smile vanished when after my comment, about thirty more cats ran into the room and five more tigers.

"Don't panic, right Selena?" I asked her with a renewed smile. The smile fizzled out when I saw her expression.

"Well, shit..." Selena choked out.

"... Selena...?" I said tentatively.

"Let's... do our best," she slowly replied.

At that, we redoubled our efforts. Fireballs were flying around like crazy, felines on fire were running all over the place, balls of light were flying all over the place, bolts of lightning flew like crazy, and the occasional shadow ball became more and more common as my anima magic started to run out. Meanwhile, our physical soldiers were standing in place around us, trying to protect us from any tigers that came close. They didn't try to break away from the group. They didn't try to speed this battle up. We knew we were at a disadvantage as occasional reinforcements came into the room and both the two leader tigers were, I assume, growling orders to the pack. I don't know how many we killed, but this was some serious experience points for the group.

"_Experience points... really?_"

_Yes, Jay. Do you think you could, like, not read my mind all the time? It's slightly creepy..._

"_I'm bored and I'm in school right now. The kids are taking a test_."

I dived to the side as a tiger who survived a fireball and broke past Meg and Edward bared its fangs and claws and dove at me. I concentrated for a second and conjured a small blue-fire fireball and threw it at the tiger. It caught onto the tiger and it caught on fire where I hit it with blue flames while the rest of it went up in flames in orange and red hues. Ooooh, pretty colors!

"Leo's down! Leo's down!" I heard Ash shout out. She quickly ran over to his spot to protect him. Laura began to run over to heal him with her heal staff. As she healed him, I saw the felines begin to congregate to that location, so all the physical soldiers ran over there to protect Leonardo and Laura. We saw all the cats and tigers batter themselves against the physical wall our units put up only to be met by a resistance of steel and magic.

I heard a growling behind me and turned around to see a pink tiger flying at us from behind. Quickly I put up my fire shield and dived at the tiger. The result was the tiger bouncing off my fire shield and catching on fire as I was thrown backward from the tiger's force and my shield shattering. The sound of my shield shattering was enough to signal the others we were being back attacked by the two leader tigers. I landed on the ground and skidded along the gold before coming to a stop. I felt bruises and scrapes all over my body... but, hey... it's nothing new.

I slowly got up while my body ached from the impact. I threw another fireball at the cats before I drew out the sonic sword that Aimee had given me when we first embarked upon this quest. I slashed the sword as many times as I could, sending out blast after blast after blast of wind energy. I then ran forward slightly, much to the protests of the Dawn Brigade. I felt energy charging inside of me as I crouched down and began building up magic in the sword for one huge attack. I could see the two coming close to me. I waited. I waited patiently. My sword started to glow blue slightly.

Being a good fiend is like being a photographer. You have to search for the right moment. At that moment, my sword started glowing a fiery orange.

The two tigers started to charge at me and I let loose. I swung the sword as hard as I could as I sprung up. The magic from my swing flew out from the sword in a horizontal arc as both the magic being propelled out of my sword and my momentum caused me to continue spinning and sending out wave after wave of fire carried on by scathing winds from the sword. Very unconventional and very magic draining, but I wanted to scare the shit out of those tigers before I ran out of magic. I gave one last spin before I fell to my knee on the ground in exhaustion. That felt good letting out all that kind of magic at once, even if it was draining. I felt like the old days were coming back. I saw the Dawn Brigade huddled on the ground as my arcs went flying over them and at the cats they were fighting, most of whom sustained some injuries.

Thank you, Link, for the idea. I wish I was still wearing the link costume, though...

I really need to stop doing stupid things at random. Yet, they work sometimes. I saw the tail of one of the tigers was cut off as he was smacking it with his paw to put out the fire. He was the lucky one. The other one dodged the wind, but was caught in the flames and began growling in a crazed manner as he ran around in circles trying to put out the flames.

"Watch out!" I heard someone call out to me. When I looked up, I saw a huge flaming tiger running toward me. The fiery feline collided into me and we tumbled a bit on the ground before we rested with him standing on top of me and his fire put out. I saw him raise one sharp paw ready to land a kill shot.

"No!" I heard a female voice call out before something flew into my vision and collided with the tiger to tackle him off me. I looked over to see it was Micaiah who saved my life. The result was Micaiah landing on top of the tiger, who was thrown on his back. Before the rest of the Dawn Brigade could react, the tiger kicked Micaiah off him with his back legs, throwing her to the ground, where she skidded to the ground before stopping in front of me. The tiger quickly ran at her to land a killing blow on her. Before I knew what I was doing, I got up and stood between Micaiah and the tiger and held out my sword.

"YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!" I cried out as the last of my dark magic coursed through my veins and made its way to the sword. With one mighty leap the tiger attempted to jump over me to land his killing blow on Micaiah. Focusing my energy just as Mist once taught me, I thrust my sword and stopped it as the tiger was over me. I couldn't reach it with the sword itself, but I willed the blast and a beam of energy shot out from my sword and impaled the tiger.

… just like what she did once in the battle against the Black Knight to hold off the soldiers that were going to interfere with Ike and Zelgius. Honestly, it looked like I was holding a dark green lightsaber... thanks to the dark magic and wind magic. I could see the tiger struggling on the impalement, which went straight through its stomach.

I could feel the blood from the tiger dripping on me, causing me to be sick... so for the sake of my sanity, I shall leave out any real description of the scene... all I can say is that it wasn't pretty...

I had... finished... off the tiger with a sickening crunch as the other dawn brigade members finished off the other tigers and cats. Despite the numerous scratches, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and a broken collarbone and broken shin from Edward, who was thrown by a tiger into the wall, we survived no real fatal or serious injuries. Edward was already being healed by Laura as the others sat where they were for fear of aggravating their injuries.

"John, you... saved me," Micaiah said.

"You cannot die, Micaiah... you're our leader and I'm your protector. Remember the dream you had to rebuild Daein. That cannot happen without your leadership and charisma," I said to her.

"You really are a kind soul."

"Perhaps I merely am atoning for the wrongs I had done before I came to this world."

"You have been long forgiven for that which you have done. Now, you do what you do out of the kindness of your heart rather than the inspiration of guilt."

"Perhaps."

With that conversation, Laura came over to us. We were the last ones to be healed.

"I cannot believe we made it through that. Ashera looks kindly upon those she favors and it seems it is her will that we survive and help Daein reclaim its independence!" Laura said with a smile.

"Indeed," I replied with a smile right back. Oh Ashera, what a kind and benevolent person you are to have saved us. With that thought process, both Micaiah and I were healed and Laura sat down.

"You okay?" Leonardo asked as he walked over.

"Just tired," Laura replied.

"Yune!" Micaiah cried out as her little pet bird flew off from its perch on top of a ruin to go down a hallway. Seriously, I forgot that thing existed for a while. It's always either perched on her shoulder or flying off somewhere. Eventually, you get used to it and forget its there.

Micaiah got up and ran after the bird with me close behind to make sure she didn't get in any more trouble. We got into one of the rooms of the castle to see in the room was a lady, unmistakably an untransformed heron, and a shirtless man—really, do we need a Jacob Black in this world?

The three of them looked startled as we entered the room and quickly jumped up seemingly prepared for battle. Both the lady and the shirtless guy looked like they had tails, but they were not of any laguz I've seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly. The half-naked guy spoke in a language I could not understand and transformed into a... wolf?

Really? I was joking on the Twilight reference! Holy shit, do we have sparking vampires in this desert too?

"_The prince you're seeking could count._"

I ignored Jay and looked to the lady. She was a wolf too, but something about her was different.

"You are here to kill us, aren't you?" she said. With that, she transformed and became a white wolf.

"Rafiel, I shall protect you with my life," the female wolf said once more. Quickly, the other wolf charged at us. I put up my fire shield and he bounced off as he caught on fire. He quickly untransformed and started to roll on the ground to extinguish the flames. He said something in that strange language again before standing by the heron's side. It was just Micaiah and I against that white wolf. I can't put my finger upon it, but something about her was odd.

She rushed at us with blinding speed. I quickly pulled out my sonic sword and shoved Micaiah out of the way before I conjured a fire shield and dived to the side. The wolf crashed into the shield and it slowed her down... but not before she crashed right through, her fangs snapping at me as I dived to the side. Quickly I conjured a blue fire fireball and threw it at her while she dodged it on her landing. I quickly redirected it and sent it at her again. She let out a quick bark of surprise before jumping over it and rushing me again. I let go control of the fireball and dissipated it and tried a little experiment.

Really I shouldn't, but... I concentrated on that tug I felt for the blue flames and used it to conjure a shield. Immediately I was surrounded by two shields... a red one on the outside and a blue one layering inside of it. Whoa, that's pretty cool. The wolf person rammed into them and crashed both shields, but it had successfully stopped her progress. With that, I swung my sword at her and let out a wave of scathing wind energy, which she dodged. Anticipating her dodge, I had already thrown a shadow ball to her new location. The wolf got hit by the ball but got out of its gravity well as if it were nothing. What the fuck? Who is this person! How can she resist my magic so easily?

"Wait," Micaiah called out. The wolf turned her attention to Micaiah and paused.

"Why do you have Prince Reyson?" I asked the queen. "What are you planning to do to him."

"Prince... Reyson?" the heron asked. "You know of my brother?"

"You're not Reyson?"

"I believe that I am not the prince that you seem to have known. How do you know my brother?"

"I prevented him from doing some kind of ceremony in the Serenes Forest that would've caused mass genocide and saved the life of his sister, Princess Leanne."

"My sister... she is alive as well? Oh, praise the good graces of Ashera," the heron said. "How about Princess Lillia?"

"She... who?" I asked him.

"My other sibling... the eldest of our siblings."

"She... I am not sure, to be honest. You would have to speak to Prince Reyson about that," I said. With our conversation, the wolf lady untransformed.

"Who is this?" she asked the heron.

"Ah, I have no idea. May I have your name, sir?"

"I'm John and that lady there is Micaiah. We're part of a small vigilante force that has been trying to liberate this country from its oppression," I explained.

"My name is Rafiel. This person next to me is Volug. He's one of the wolf tribe of laguz," he explained.

"I didn't know wolf tribes existed..." I said.

"That's because we were forced into exile a long time ago," the wolf lady said.

"And this is Queen Nailah of the wolves of Hatari," Rafiel said.

"O-oh, so you're a laguz royal. That explains your fearsome prowess in battle," I said.

"You have fought a royal before?" she asked.

"King Naesala of the Kilvas Ravens... and let me say that he actually almost succeeded in killing me," I said.

"You went toe-to-toe with King Kilvas and survived?" she asked.

"That was years ago... before I lost some of my power in the time of peace," I said.

"Impressive for a beorc child," she remarked.

"You did?" Micaiah asked me.

"Yeah... well, hey, he was going to kill the princess. As a mercenary, I was contracted to do my job of protecting her," I said. I didn't want to have to mention that she was also my friend... Crimea's hated enough as is.

"You're always talking about Queen Elincia all the time. I mean, you get personal letters from her, you were one of her closest friends in the war... Crimea is the reason we are in this mess right now," Micaiah said.

"I can't change what I did in the past," I replied.

"Queen Elincia... what she was to you before will not help you now. She left us to the whims of Begnion soldiers and left Daein to be overrun by those tyrants," Micaiah said.

"... I don't think she would've done that if she had the choice," I replied.

"What you think and what happened are two different things..." Micaiah said.

"Oh well... either way... Queen Nailah, I apologize for the misunderstanding," I said as I bowed to her.

"No need for formalities with me, young one. I am not a beorc queen... or empress," Nailah replied.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Rafiel said he had heard a strange voice and an intuition kept tugging him to this place," she explained.

"We were pulled here by a bird," I remarked.

"Not just any bird... Yune and I communicate with each other all the time," Micaiah explained.

"... remind me why you thought Jay and I talking was weird again?" I remarked to Micaiah. She ignored me.

"I trust Yune to guide us to where we need to go and I trust her to keep me safe."

"I suppose I'm chopped liver now," I muttered under my breath. Luckily, no one caught that.

"While this is good, I would like to see my brother and sister," Rafiel said.

"No can do. This country is infested with Begnion scum. You'd never make it alive out there right now," I said.

"Then what...?" Nailah asked.

"Stick with us. As soon as Micaiah and I liberate Daein, we can grant you safe passage," I said.

"Where is my brother?" Rafiel asked.

"He is in Gallia, but you cannot enter there by yourself. I have connections to just the person who can pull strings for you to enter the country uninterrupted and without trouble," I replied.

"Who would that be?" Nailah asked.

"Queen Elincia. She is good friends with the king of Gallia and can arrange a meeting with him on behalf of Rafiel here," I explained.

"Oh, I get to see my siblings again. I do not know how to thank you enough. It must have been fate for us to meet," Rafiel said.

"Do not thank me. I am merely the messenger. You should be thanking the queen if she can get you through to Gallia."

"Queen Elincia... Queen Elincia. Hero of the Crimean revolution, contractor of the Greil Mercenaries, brilliant swordfighter, excellent healer, and mother of John's children," Micaiah said darkly in a sarcastic tone. I could only laugh bitterly at Micaiah's sarcasm, for I lacked an appropriate answer.

Author's Notes: The line doesn't seem as funny or sarcastic when I use it for John, but I had to keep it in there.

Also, forgive me everyone, but I've had some severe inspiration to start another story. Don't fret. I'll still be updating this story. After all, you all have seen my attempts to write "other stories" fall short while this one lived on (mainly the Pokemon fic and the Naruto fic... and the Naruto/DBZ crossover fic which I was writing when I first started this story). So, if you see me post up a new story, check it out if you want to. It's a semi-serious, semi-parody fic that's about Naruto. It's hard to explain the premise of the story without making it sound like a total farce... if you guys like it, then feel free to leave reviews on it and critique it. I'm always open for suggestions and it's nice to know someone is actually reading the story.

Also, I've been obsessed with listening to the Sonata Pathetique... mainly the second movement. Quite unfitting music for a chapter like this... maybe that's why the chapter overall was relatively peaceful... haha.

One last thing. I changed the storyline for Part 3. Because of that, I'm already beginning to change the story right now, like Nailah mentioning they were exiled and stuff. It's part of the alteration I'm making to Part 3 to make the story seem... more believable. In my opinion, Radiant Dawn was just a badly written fanfiction (no offense to those who are writers on this site) which featured Ike as the biggest gary stu ever, even overshadowing Micaiah's sue-ishness. The crux of it all is Part 3—and to a lesser extent, Part 2. As for what I have planned... well, I hope you like the change in story... I'm attempting to tell Radiant Dawn as faithfully as I could while keeping everyone in character.


	89. General Domivere

Author's Notes: Chapter 1 of Popcorn and Pearls went up same day Chapter 88 did. Yeah, I did actually write that entire opening chapter in one sitting.

Yes, I did indeed stick John there as one of the "canon characters" in that fic. Hey, I'm the author and it's a non-serious fic. I can do whatever I want to make it zany... within some boundaries, of course. I fell in love with the "that's what Fire Emblem self-insertion fanfiction writers do" as a subtle insult at myself to the fact I really don't have a life IRL.

Clearly I don't considering the update speed I've had lately on this story, hahahaha...

Also, not doing the battle outside the prince's palace. Why? I just don't see a point to that battle in here. Besides, I'm going to be doing a few of the battles in the revolution that weren't in the game, so don't worry. I'm not shortchanging you all on battles, haha. I'll admit to being a cop-out for not wanting to do two battle chapters in a row. Then again, we all know how long it took to write the finale for Path of Radiance on here...

If you guys think there's a lot of references in this story now, if only you all knew some of the inside jokes I put in this story when you read them. I have fun putting them in knowing that when I re-read the story, I'll laugh my ass off. For example, the "well, shit" is an inside joke between me and a couple friends...

I wasn't with them because I was too lazy to pack away my laptop at the college, but they were driving back to the college from subway when one of them randomly said "fondue on my balls". Right as soon as he said that, they spun out and almost hit a tree. One of them commented on the incident saying "last thing running through my mind was, 'well, shit.'"

… that phrase has become a meme within our group now, haha. Also the "Same!" "Thanks!" in this chapter... so, yeah, I got a ton of pop-culture references y'all will get in here, but there's also a bunch of inside jokes that only I would get just because I can do it. I guess you could say I could get my kicks in my writer's persona doing that.

Also... I'm sad to see Tales of Yet Another Self-Insert has ended. I don't get e-mails from this site anymore for some reason (even though I've linked it to my hotmail and then my facebook e-mails and STILL don't get notifications). So, I just found out recently it ended. Makes me wonder how it'll feel when I finish this story (granted, that won't be for a long time, but still...)

Chapter 89

General Domivere

We left the castle after the sandstorm had subsided. Nailah, Volug, and Rafiel had joined our little group temporarily as an agreement settled between them and us. They agreed to help us assist us with our rebellion if we agreed to give the wolves safe haven in Daein. It turns out they weren't living in the desert by their own free wills, but they wouldn't tell us why they were forced to live out there. I could tell they don't trust us.

"There it is," Selena announced as she pointed to a palace in the distance. We arrived at the palace a short time later without much incident. Thank goodness we didn't have some battle outside the palace to save the prince or anything like that.

A guard outside the palace spotted our approach and did a signal with his arms. Selena replied back with what must have been the appropriate signal because he waved us over. When I got closer, I gasped slightly in surprise.

"Zihark!"

"Well, if it isn't John from the Greil Mercenaries."

"Well, technically, I never was an official mercenary."

"Neither was I, which is why I have no qualms with helping Daein now," Zihark admitted.

"Same!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks," Zihark replied.

"You two know each other?" Micaiah asked.

"Many of us here know each other," Selena replied. "Many of us served together under Crimea in the war."

"Under the infamous General Ike and John's soon-to-be wife Queen Elincia," Micaiah bitterly remarked. She must still be a little upset about the little conflict we had back in the other castle.

"You are marrying Queen Elincia?" Zihark asked.

"It's an expression," I replied sullenly. Micaiah's not going to let go of the fact I used to be really close to Elincia.

"Oh, hi Bill!" Ilyana said. Huh? We all looked around, attempting to find the person Ilyana knew.

"Bill, don't you recognize me? It's Ilyana. You were kind enough to give me a bag of beef jerky in camp years ago," Ilyana said.

"... my name... is Zihark," Zihark replied.

"Oh, sorry. My mind must be faint from hunger..." Ilyana said in a faint voice.

"Some things never change," Zihark commented.

"Oooohhhh, what haaave we here!"

An old, decrepit man walked out of the palace hurriedly and looked at Micaiah. He was constantly mumbling under his breath as he walked in circles around her. What an odd guy. Reminds me of Lute sorta when we fought in the war, just he was a little more touched in the head than she was.

He started staring at her, mumbling under his breath, then turning away and talked to himself, then turned toward her again, and then away again as if talking with himself about her.

"Ex...excuse me?" I said tentatively.

"Silence, child! This rare occurrence needs careful calculation, the likes of which your puny mind could never comprehend!" the man said scathingly to me.

Well, excuuuuuse me, princess!

A man with all white armor walked out. Oh, hey, it's Tauroneo!

"General Tauroneo," Selena greeted with a smile.

"General Selena," Tauroneo replied warmly, returning her smile.

"Two former Four Riders of Daein," Micaiah remarked. "We must be blessed by the goddess Ashera."

"We are indeed blessed by the magnificent presence of the Silver Haired Maiden! Your reputation has spread far and wide across the Daein countryside! If you join the resistance force here, we would surely recapture Daein from Begnion!" the old man said.

"What? But-"

"I said silence, child! Do not interrupt my superior genius and intelligence," Izuka said to me again.

"Excuse me? Superior genius? Who the hell are you?" I said angrily.

"I am Izuka. Magical genius of Daein. I'm sure you have heard of me," he said. The others shook their head no. As for me... I know that name somewhere... I just don't know where.

Ugh!

I know what that name is. I've heard that name before many, many years ago. It was for a man I remember in a half-remembered dream. A man possessed by some radical notions.

"_Need a lifeline? Ask the audience? Phone a friend? Fifty-fifty?_"

_Haha, very funny... I'm laughing my fuckin' ass off._

"Oh well, does not matter. I would not expect peasants to understand my greatness. I am a top-level researcher in the fine magical arts as well as a brilliant tactician and protector to Prince Pelleas."

"Just you three?" I asked.

"My sister and I protect the prince as well."

A female voice came from the doorway... a haunting voice that chilled my spine. It was not just because the voice itself was ethereal... but because that voice brought back a memory that no voice should have. I looked up to see a hauntingly familiar sight. From an outfit that Soren had picked out to the ample bust I was given. From the makeup that came from a "first-class mage" to the blonde hair that nearly dragged on the ground.

It was Sophia Domivere in the flesh. There's no way! No way that could be! I mean, what the hell? There is no fu—

Next thing I knew, I was waking up on a bed with a cold towel on my forehead. I opened my eyes groggily to see Selena was sitting by my bed with an anxious look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Selena asked me.

"I am, thank you for asking. What happened?" I asked.

"As soon as you saw General Domivere, you fainted."

"What happened afterward?"

"Izuka led us to Pelleas to meet the prince. He's... he's... you'll have to meet him for yourself to understand how he is. Micaiah agreed to join the revolution as its general. Izuka's making preparations for how we are to conduct this revolution. We did it, John... we're finally going to restore Daein to its former glory."

"Just as long as Pelleas isn't an ass like his father."

"He's not. He's timid and shy and I think he'd faint like you did earlier merely out of sheer pressure," Selena said.

"I swear, I would've thought any kid of Ashnard would've been a calculating, clever guy. I envisioned his kid to probably have with long dark hair. He would have a blunt personality who wasn't afraid to tell it like it is. Someone who's extremely good at what they do, but seems to have many secrets within them," I said.

"You mean, like Soren?" Selena asked.

"Yeah! Like Soren. I expected Pelleas to be like a Soren," I said.

"Perhaps your little oracle powers are telling you Soren is Ashnard's orphan," Selena said jokingly.

"Haha, don't bullshit me... that could never happen. We aren't living in some bad fanfiction," I said to her.

"Fanfiction?" she asked.

"Nevermind," I replied quickly. "Something from home."

"I... see," she said. There goes a lie for the books.

"So, am I okay to get up?" I asked.

"Whenever you have the strength. You only fainted," Selena replied.

"How is General Domivere? What is she like?" I asked her.

"She hasn't talked to us yet. She's been out in the surrounding area along with her sister in scouting the desert nearby to make sure no Begnion soldiers followed us," Selena replied.

"I see," I replied. I stretched my arms and legs for a bit to make sure the muscles worked before I got out of bed.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you tried getting out of bed," Selena said.

"Why?"

"You have an amazing inner strength."

"I guess that's to counterbalance my outer weakness," I said with a slight chuckle.

I slowly got out of bed and walked with Selena into the dining hall. There were no windows in the room for light; this was to prevent sand from coming in and ruining the food. I grabbed what was leftover from the last meal and wolfed it down, much to Selena's disapproving glare. She made a small noise of annoyance as I practically inhaled my eggs. I swear, she's starting to act more like a clingy girlfriend or my mother.

As I finished my meal, General Domivere and her sister walked into the room. Oh sweet Ashera... what the hell is going on?

"John, may we speak to you please?" Sophia asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied. I put down my fork and walked over to the general and her sister. They escorted me to a room and sat me down.

"This must be very awkward for you," Sophia said to me.

"Tch, yeah," I said in an annoyed tone. "I feel very awkward seeing... well, I don't know."

"I know who you are," Sophia said.

"Many do," I said with a smile and a small wink.

"I know you better than most people," Sophia said. Her sister, Guinivere, only smirked at that.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I know you were General John of the Crimean Army. I know you were offered a position as a Greil Mercenary but declined it. I know you once posed as me in an effort to spy on the late General Petrine of Daein... may Ashera have mercy on her soul. I know that you and Elincia had something going on between you two. I know that you used to date Jill Fizzart before she met her untimely end. I know at one time you datd Karla, the Sword Princess. I know you keep overextending yourself past your limit, which caused a bad reaction in the Colosseum. I know you used to be a paltry archer. Shall I keep going on?" she said.

"... who the fuck are you?" I asked bluntly and with a very aggravated tone and attitude. Who the fuck is this lady to know so much about me.

"Temper, temper," Guinivere said in a very patronizing and condescending tone. "Please realize that you're a common citizen and she's a general of Daein."

I lost my temper.

"Then I rescind my question and ask it to you. Who the fuck are _you_," I said to Guinivere.

"I am Sophia's sister," she replied.

"... argh!" I cried out in frustration. These two were really fucking with my head. Soren came up with the character Sophia Domivere, I named her, and I came up with the name Guinivere on the spot. How can there be real life versions of girls that came out of the recesses of the minds of Soren and myself? Even the high heels that Soren originally wanted to put on me were not present as we argued.

"He's thinking," Sophia said to Guinivere. 

"Perhaps he'll come to some conclusion that will ease his confused mind," Guinivere replied.

"You two are giving me a migrane," I said to them.

"How about we tell him?" Sophia said.

"Only if he promises not to tell anyone else," Guinivere replied.

"I'm right here, you guys," I said.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't if he knew what was at stake," Sophia said while ignoring me.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he kept his oracle-ness a secret from a lot of people."

"Hey, how'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Still, Sophia, can we trust him?"

"I can. I'm the one of us that knows him, remember?"

"Very well."

"... okay, just ignore me," I said sarcastically.

"Why would we ignore you?" Sophia said with a smirk.

Please excuse this brief message from the Mind of John while we currently try to cover up the obscenities that are passing through here.

"_Whoa, a commercial break in John's head?_"

Okay, wow, I never thought of that much hateful profanity in my life. What the fuck are these two doing to me?

"_You gotta admit that was funny._"

_No it wasn't._

"Here's a hint." Sophia said. She took a few steps back and ran at me. I stood there, not sure what to expect. She tackled me to the ground and sat down on me. Oh god, cute girl sitting on my lap. Bad idea, miss general!

"Jooooohhhnnn!" she said with a cheerful, energetic smile. Gaaah, please don't use that tone of voice while sitting on me like that! Or make cute expressions like that! Argh!

"Is there something in your pants?" Sophia asked.

"I have a spyglass," I said quickly in reply.

"For seeing into distances to avoid ambushes? Clever!" she said with an infectious smile. Okay, Sophia, you can stop asking and get off before I lie any more. There was a knocking on the door and quickly she got up and pulled me up with surprising strength. Not two seconds later, Izuka came into the room.

"I see you are acquainting yourself with the general and her sister," Izuka said.

"I am," I replied formally.

"_It looks like your spyglass disappeared into hammerspace,_" Jay remarked dryly.

_Yeah! It was just like magic! Get it? I'm a mage._

"_That hurts..._"

"I am requesting your presence to interview you, brief you on our group, and discuss the strategy we will be using to win this revolution," Izuka said.

"Well-"

"Was that a question? No? Didn't think so. Good, I expect you in the briefing room about five seconds ago," Izuka said. With that, he left the room.

"You still don't know?" Guinivere asked me.

"No," I replied to her.

"Go to your meeting before you get in trouble, General John," Sophia said.

"Sure," I replied. With that, I left the room and entered the briefing room. Don't ask how I automatically knew where it was. It wasn't a big castle. I thought I passed it while walking with Sophia and Guinivere earlier. If I was wrong, I would've gotten in trouble with Izuka. I probably should've asked the troublesome sisters for directions, but I was too stupid and lazy and spiteful at them.

It was just me and Izuka in the room. I could hear cackling as he closed the door.

"Prepare yourself and your puny mind. This may take a few hours."

A... few... hours?

"_Sucks to be you!"_

_Well can you talk to me?_

"_I got a date to be on soon._"

… noooooooooooooo!

Author's Notes: Poor John. Poor, poor John. Also, Popcorn and Pearls has its first chapter up for any of you interested in seeing my newest pet project. Let's see if this one actually gets some steam instead of dying like every other project I've started.


	90. Chirp chirp!

Author's Notes: Here is chapter 90. This is where I wanted to be when the anniversary of the fic came around back in November. I'm so far behind; furthermore, I kinda feel like a grouch/grinch right now. No celebration chapters for either Christmas or the anniversary? I think I'm going to do an Easter special somehow. Don't know how, but I will. Somehow.

Originally, it was going to be writing a chapter for Popcorn and Pearls and this one alternatively, but I left chapter 2 of that fic at home and I decided I wanted to be productive at work. Oh, I got my old job back. Remember a year ago I got a job at H&R Block as a receptionist? I got it back. So, I work there in the morning on weekdays, school in the afternoon on Monday through Wednesday, and Wawa either on second shift Thursday to Sunday OR third shift any day. I'm happy I'm getting over fourty hours a week now to pay off my bills, but I'm starting to feel the effects of it already, not to mention my productivity has been stunted in terms of writing and practicing piano. I'm learning Bach's prelude and fugue in c minor... despite being a higher level pianist, I've never done a prelude and fugue before, which I should've done a few already by now. My piano training was erratic to say the least.

Huzzah for weird chapter titles. Also, writing in the point of view of Micaiah for this chapter, hence the odd title. Why? Would you rather spend a few hours with Izuka? I sure as hell wouldn't enjoy writing that. I enjoy tormenting John a lot but no... just, no. Haha...

Looks like people are talking about John behind his back. I decided to portray a bit of what the other characters think of him as well as a recap to sum up what had happened in the story up until now... at least, in the viewpoint of those who knew John. Why? I dunno... maybe some filler because I'm tired as hell with working over fifty hours a week and still going to school.

Also, I need to get back to Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. I used to be so obsessed with it... then I got something called "a third job" and "a second fanfic" before things went downhill in terms of my video gaming.

Chapter 90

Chirp chirp!

It became quite difficult for me to still be upset with John after hearing that he is taking one for the team here. I would not even entertain the idea of pretending to know what he must be going through right now. I can only hope that he will be sane and logical when his interview and time with Izuka has concluded.

"Miss Micaiah, is it true what I have heard about John? Has he been recruited into a meeting with Izuka?" Zihark asked me in slight apprehension. I could see General Domivere standing beside Zihark, watching me in some slight apprehension. Her sister, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"I am afraid it is true," I replied to him. "He has been in there for about two and a half hours now."

"May Ashera have mercy upon his poor soul and mind."

"I can only hope for the best for our poor comrade," Ash said as she walked into the room. I am assming she noticed that we were having a little discussion in the room and ended up joining us anyway. I didn't pay any mind as neither did Zihark or Sophia.

"How long have you known him?" Zihark asked me.

"Not long, to be honest. Only about three months," I replied solemnly.

"Your opinion on him?" he asked. What was my opinion on him anyway? He sacrificed his life to join us, yet he is still friends with one of our biggest enemies. He threw away a life at his old world and was dragged here... yet when he finally had a life in this world, he tossed it aside to join our cause.

"He is confusing," I replied to Zihark slowly after a short pause to think. He had an interesting expression on his face at my reply.

"Indeed he is at times," Zihark merely replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"You do know he was a general of Daein once and a commander at a different time, right?" he asked me.

"He never told me much of when he actually entered this wor—I mean, when he met with the Queen of Crimea. He only briefly skimmed major events in his time here. We mainly discussed life and history and politics of his home world in our discussion," I replied. I forgot that not many knew of his origins.

"Not much is known of his past before he met Queen Elincia. However, after he met her, he was only a temporary member of the Greil Mercenaries. He was captured less than two weeks after he joined them to help Queen Elincia, who was merely a princess at the time. He was captured by General Petrine who, in a very rare action, took him in as her prodigy and her apprentice," Zihark began.

"He was apprentice to THE General Petrine? One of the former Four Riders of Daein?" I asked him.

"Who's General Petrine again? Someone refresh my memory," Ash commented. I didn't know whether she was serious or not. I assume John hasn't finished restoring her memory; I could see the others in the room watching her curiously.

"Forgive her lack of knowledge on these matters. She had amnesia after being attacked by Begnion soldiers in Nevassa," I explained.

"I see. General Petrine was one of the four greatest warriors of the old Daein. She was a very tempermental, yet very exceptionally skilled warrior who wielded a magical lance with fiery arcane properties. She was a terrifying figure—"

Selena snorted in laughter and rolled her eyes at that.

"—who struck terror into all those who opposed her. John here became apprenticed to her at the beginning of what we know about him on Tellius."

"Indeed he was. He was taught in the magical arts by myself," Selena said as she walked into the room.

"My apologies for delving curiously into-"

"No need to apologize," Selena said, interrupting my apology. "He is a very enigmatic figure to everyone. He is open and social to all who know him and talk to him, but somehow despite constant interaction, he holds them all at arms length in terms of getting to know him past the surface."

"Even Queen Elincia?" I asked.

"She may have gotten further into his personality than the rest of us, but even she was stranded on the surface of his insanely deep mysterious facade. The only one to really have gotten to know him was Jill Fizzart, but she died fighting Ashnard," Selena explained. I was reminded of the time we spent the night together at the inn. His time with Jill was one of the only topics we had discussed about his time here in this world.

"He had mentioned that to me, although it was brief," I replied.

"Indeed. Many of us only know he is not from Tellius; a lot of what we know about him is from us inferring from his personality," Zihark commented.

"He is not from Tellius?" Sophia asked in a startled tone as she stood up. We had somewhat forgotten she was in the room.

"It is a long and complicated story that he shall tell you on his own time if he trusts you enough," Zihark replied. Sophia seemed to have no problems with that response as she sat back down.

"I can only imagine what must be going through his mind as he goes through these adventures in this world," Ash commented.

"He became a right hand man to Petrine in the little camp we were stationed in. He was Commander John, premiere mage under the wing of Petrine and the tutelage of myself, former Four Rider General Selena. He was even given his own commander's uniform and the position as a right-hand servant and advisor to Petrine," Selena began to explain.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"He knew of the future and knew that Daein was to lose the war. He risked his life to let myself and his advisor, Natasha, go free. In an effort to save us, he was captured by Petrine and escorted by Miss Jill Fizzart to prison. Not much is known what happened but he had gained an ally in the Sword Princess-"

"Karla? The sword princess Karla?" I asked incredulously. Such an important figure with important associates joining forces with our group? Even now I question his sanity.

"I see he never told you about that," Selena commented.

"He has not. Please... continue," Micaiah replied.

"When he rejoined the group, he joined us with Karla and we made our way to Begnion. Turns out the Sword Princess knew a few members of the illustrious and sometimes dubious Black Fang so the both of them worked out a temporary alliance after they fought each other," Selena explained.

"I remember that!" Sophia exclaimed with a smile.

"You do?" Selena asked.

"I mean, I heard about that," Sophia amended meekly. "I heard other stories of his time in Begnion."

"Such as?" Selena asked.

"I heard he had met a young mage from the Black Fang in the bookstore. The two also found out they had much in common so she showed him around the town. Later, John, Karla, and three members of the Black Fang had dinner together while they bonded. This association is the only reason the Black Fang discontinued their assassination mission of Duke Oliver. They knew John was a genuinely honest person with good intentions, so they gave him the benefit of the doubt," Sophia explained.

"You sure know a lot about him," I commented.

"He is a popular figure through Daein," Sophia replied to me.

"You forgot to mention they dated," Zihark commented in an off-handed tone.

"They did?" I asked while raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Indeed. It was a rather odd relationship that ended with a mutual breakup," Zihark explained.

"I heard she dumped him," Sophia said with a smirk.

"Debatable," Zihark replied.

"Not important," Ash forcefully said with a hint of annoyance, putting a cap on that tangent of conversation.

"Afterward, we journeyed through Daein until we reached Nevassa and this is where things got hairy with a spying mission," Selena said. She seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"John was volunteered by his allies to be a spy for the Daein camp under a transformation spell. He became known as Sophia Celestina Domivere, an aspiring weapons specialist with some knowledge of magic," Sophia said.

"Isn't that... you?" I asked.

"He was disguised as me. It is a long story how that came about," Sophia explained.

"I shall take your word for it," Ash and I said at the same time.

"How do you know of that detail?" Selena asked in a sharp tone.

"... I am well connected," Sophia merely replied. It was obvious that was a lie.

There was an awkward pause. Zihark cleared his throat and quickly dived into the next topic before the argument could escalate.

"John as Selena as-"

"Excuse me?" Selena interrupted incredulously.

"My apologies. I was rushing. John as Sophia ascended through Daein ranks under none other than General Petrine and Petrine's newest ally, Commander Shinon," Zihark said.

"He became a general under Petrine. Ironic twist of fate that he was to become Petrine's right-hand soldier yet again and would betray her yet again," Selena remarked with a smirk. If I did not know any better, I would think that Selena held some deep loathing for the former Four Rider. It never occurred to me that the Four Riders would disagree or not get along with each other, but it seems perhaps this was the case.

"Eventually General Ike, his sister, and John made their way into a battle at Castle Nados with the Black Knight. No one knows of what happened in there, but apparently General Ike had, in fact, lost to the Black Knight," Selena said.

"Interesting. I had heard Daein lost that battle," Ash commented. It appears she was just as interested in this history lesson as I am.

"Here is the rather peculiar part. From what I had heard of the rumors, Ike's sister Mist had the upper hand on the Black Knight for a long time before he abruptly turned the tables on her. Neither of the two would divulge just how victory was claimed that day," Selena finished.

"Although it is known that General Petrine also perished on that day," Zihark said. "Whether she helped or hindered the duo remains to be confirmed by either."

"I know what happened next. John told me of the battle with Ashnard when we had our conversation of the past," I said. I could not believe that such a meager and lowly person in our group could have had such an impressive resume.

"He also became an imperial researcher for Begnion and enrolled in the prestigious Begnion Academy of Magic," Zihark said.

"He enrolled in that prestigious school in addition to becoming an imperial researcher?" Sophia asked.

"Indeed he did," Zihark confirmed.

"I heard he was a bass trombone for a local symphony," Sophia said.

"I forgot. He did that as well," Zihark amended.

"Impressive," she said. I had at least known that about John, but it appears not everyone did.

"It is quite impressive," Zihark replied.

"This erases any doubts I may have had about whether or not he was qualified to help us restore Daein," Sophia said.

"This does not erase doubts about whether he's loyal to Daein or not..." I trailed off.

"He may be friends with Queen Elincia but he strives to do what he feels is right," Zihark said. "You need not worry of whether you should trust him or not."

"What do you think will happen when Daein is restored?" Sophia asked.

"Prince Pelleas, when he becomes king, plans on restoring Daein to certain aspects of the former country with modifications to make the nation more peaceful," Zihark explained.

"What old traditions would he keep?" I asked.

"He wishes to keep the tradition of the Four Riders. He believes it is good to have an authority figure to look up to for the citizens to look up to. However, he also wishes to have a superior of the Four Riders... their leader, so to speak, to prevent abuse of power from the king having too much power over them.

"Well, we have the Elite Four and their Champion. How quaint."

That sarcastic joking voice. I turned to see John standing in the doorway with a faint smile and a very exhausted, tired expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I quickly asked him. After seeing his expression, any doubts I had about him were gone. There was no way any spy would endure this for Daein. I do not believe even some Daein patriots would go through that for the country. I watched him as he stumbled to the table in the room, sat down in the chair, and began to rub his head. I hope he fights with us to the bitter end...

... even if it means clashing with Crimea one more time.

Author's Notes: A short filler chapter, but I felt it was nice to get other characters' viewpoints of the war and John as well as show Micaiah being filled in. Originally the chapter was written without Ash, but I decided to throw her in since she needed this history lesson as well. Some of her lines were taken from other characters originally and others were injected to suppliment the scene.

I know, I know... I'll get to work on Popcorn and Pearls chapter 2 now. If you guys have the time and want to read me writing something completely off the wall, feel free to read the other story and review if you want. I could always use some critique on my works.


	91. Aubade for Brave Souls

Author's Notes: Chapters 2 and 3 of Popcorn and Pearls are up and Chapter 4 is in progress. I can't help it. IRL, things have been going downhill pretty badly the past few weeks. One of my best friends for, like, six years and I had a huge fight and we stopped talking. I mentioned her once as my best friend and ex of YEARS ago who was the person I based my Elincia/John interactions from. It sucks 'cause we were closer than anything else, but we went from that to nothing. If you add that to when one of my recent ex's and I had a HUGE fight and we lost our rather close friendship we had before we started dating and now we don't even talk... these past few months have been pretty bad in losing close friends. It happens, though...

It's worse when they start talking to each other and now they seem to be buddy buddy.

I needed a stupidly light-hearted story to sorta bring my mood back, which is why I worked on my other story so much. However, things are starting to pick up so I'm back to here! I mean, I don't have my friends back but I've learned to cope with losing people. It's always happened quite frequently with me, though... rarely to this magnitude. No, I'm not abandoning that story. It brings me too much lulz when I planned it to just give it up.

Never gonna give it up! Never gonna let it down! Never gonna run around and desert it!

Yeah... anyway, I feel bad for not doing a special this year. Anniversary and Christmas ones were both epic celebrations. In response to missing them, I decided to do a little filler chapter for Valentine's Day. Yeah, I know... I dislike Singles Awareness Day as much as any other guy, but I think I should touch base with other kinds of holidays IRL within the context the story. What I'm going to do with that chapter?

For those of you who watched Avatar the Last Airbender, you know where I get the idea from. Basically, I'm just going to post short snippets of certain characters from their point of view to really flesh out characterizations. There was a filler episode of the series that showed little five minute clips of each character that were, to be honest, all really brilliant. I plan on doing a little special for the holiday—yes, I'm going to make it exist on Tellius—for the characters and their reactions to the day.

Also, would like to make a note of my friend Celedeen, who was listening to some Irish music, and put on Boys of the Old Brigade and mentioned to replace "Ireland" with "Daein". I have to admit that it really, really fits. By the way, Celedeen, if you read this... no, I didn't explain Sophia. Yet. "Yet" for a reason. I enjoy baiting people sometimes. Call it a sadistic pleasure IRL.

I'm deleting my Facebook at the moment because I wanted to focus more upon my schoolwork and my piano (for transfers and auditions) as well as find more time to work on this story and my other one. As for the fanpage for this story, I'm leaving it to three of my good friends (and making them admins) who I've known for a while who can maintain the page and stuff. If you have any questions, I'm sure those can answer anything. I haven't yet told them about it yet, though, so Azazer, Herr Wozzeck and Celedeen... if you're reading this... um... hi! You three are nominated to help out while I'm gone (you can, though, choose to pass up the adminship if you want)!

Oh, and this chapter is back in John's perspective, by the way. Sorry it took so long but it's a long doozy of a chapter and is going to be the last "rest" chapter before we move out (minus the Valentine's Day filler, that is). This whole chapter was actually planned as separate filler chapters, but they were rather short in concept and I didn't think they'd be that big of chapters so I put them all into this one collaborated chapter and separated it into sections.

Chapter 91

Aubade for Brave Souls

"Again!"

I made the motion for a flamethrower attack as I pulled on my magic reserves. A stream of fire issued from my hands as I sweeped my arm and created a bit of a wave of flames.

"You need to be faster. Again!"

Again I did the motion, this time adding a bit of speed to it. I pulled on my magic reserves and got ready to issue the stream of-

"Stop. Sloppy motions. You need speed, but you still need to be precise and accurate with your motions. Again!"

I groaned inwardly and did the motion, making extra sure I made the precise and accurate motion for the attack. If you cut corners with your motions, you could find that you just weakened the attack or even made it useless. The tongue of fire bellowed out more powerfully than the last time.

"Good. A little faster this time. Again!"

I think I've done the motion for this new attack at least three hundred times in the past two or so hours. I've been doing it over and over and over, and each time Selena would correct me. I'm going to be doing the motion for this damn attack in my sleep. I saw that Ash had been sitting nearby for the better part of a half-hour, mesmerized and spellbound by my rigorous training. I wish someone would train her. She has some natural talent with the sword... probably from her history of martial arts training, but she doesn't have anyone to focus it. I suppose Zihark will have to train her someday if we can't find anyone else. I'm not compatible because of my lack of normal sword training and Edward is a beginner like her. I only learned the basics from Karla when I attempted to be Sophia and Edward sorta just picked up the weapon and just practice against Nolan in blocking and figuring out good stances.

I must've done the flamethrower practice another seven times. This was insane training from hell, but it was working! Not only were my motions becoming so much faster and more fluid, they were becoming more precise. Because of that, my attacks were getting stronger and more focused. Also, with the long practice sessions, my magic stamina was being strenghtened and increased. I've noticed I can practice for longer periods of time now. This was great, except it also extended training session times with Selena. In addition, doing the spell over and over has been strengthening my magic. These training sessions were doing wonders for me... or so I hoped.

Sweat started to bead up on me as the surprisingly calm desert sun shone upon us gently in the courtyard. If I was tanned before, that's nothing compared to how I'll be after these training sessions. I'm glad I'm not wearing my mages robes now. That would spell a horrible disaster.

"Good, I think you have a sufficient grasp of the flamethrower," Selena said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you were quite impressive in picking it up. It took you two days to master it to the level you have. You're still quite a marvelous person in picking up spells."

"We had been going at it forever both days. I even tried practicing the motions after training to make sure I had it today," I said.

"That's what you need to do. Even without magic, you can practice the motion to make sure you have it precisely how it is shown," Selena said with a smile and a nod. Prince Pelleas walked into the courtyard. I had seen him a few times but never personally talked to him before.

"Oh, I apologize. I did not realize the courtyard was being used," he said.

"It's fine. We're just training," Selena replied.

"Would it be okay if I watched?" he asked.

"Sure," Selena replied.

"I've never seen anima mages train before," Pelleas said.

"Daein never seemed to have much in terms of mages when I fought with and against them," Selena said.

"Except for you, the great General Selena," Pelleas remarked.

"Sometimes I wonder about that title," Selena replied.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"What should we do? We are going to battle," Selena said.

"Here?" I asked.

"It's spacious enough. Anima magic only; hold nothing back. I want to see how well you execute the flamethrower under pressure," Selena said.

We stood our customary distance apart as was required for a duel. That explained why she wanted to train in the courtyard of the castle. It was definitely big enough to house a duel and if we missed attacks, it wasn't like we were going to hit anything except the castle walls.

She began by throwing a huge fireball at me. I immediately pulled up a blue fire dual-shield to block the attack. The shield absorbed her fireball and blazed with great intensity. I directed that absorbed magic as I did the motion for the flamethrower and redirected its energy into a blue and red twisted flame at Selena. With her fist glowing with fire energy, she swatted it as hard as she could back at me. Realizing I was screwed, I put up a blizzard shield to block the attack.

Yes, there is a blizzard shield. It's essentially encasing yourself inside a sphere or an orb of translucent ice. Although fire magic beat wind magic in the anima triangle, shields worked in the opposite direction. A wind shield was advisable against fire, but not against thunder. A thunder shield was advisable against wind, but not against fire. A fire shield was advisable against thunder, but was disaster against wind. Of course, each element absorbed attacks of the same element, but I didn't dare risking trying to absorb magic of this magnitude into a shield of mine. If I absorbed too much energy, the shield would shatter and I would temporarily be dazed and confused.

The shield melted under the intense heat of the attack, but it managed to protect me against any damage. Before I even had my shield down, I counterattacked with a wind attack. Selena dodged that attack by crouching down low and threw a fireball at me in retaliation. I quickly renewed my ice shield and braced for the fireball. The impact wasn't nearly as hard as it could've been. As soon as the fiery onslaught had dissipated, I shattered what was left of my shield into jagged ice crystals and launched them at Selena. She quickly put up a fire shield where my crystals melted into nothing. I didn't think that'd do much of anything anyway.

She threw a fireball at me and I dove to the side to avoid it. As I rolled on the ground, I saw she conjured another fireball. I quickly conjured a hasty ice shield, but upon impact of the fireball, it shattered and I was thrown backward. A third fireball came flying at me and out of instinct, I threw a shadow ball at the fireball to ensnare it and imprison it.

"Ah, shoot, sorry... it's instinct," I said apologetically to Selena.

"It is fine, John. Instincts always get the better of us, even in training spars," Selena replied placidly. "At least you have a reflex in protecting yourself."

"Y-you wield dark magic," Pelleas stuttered out.

"Yes, I am quite adept at being dark," I replied. "I also happen to be a pretty swell guy."

Selena sighed at my response to the prince's surprise.

"Does that mean we're done for today? I mean, I mastered the attack... in theory, that is," I asked with a hint of hope. That was soon dashed away.

"No, it means we're going to train you to use it with blue flames. Again!" Selena commanded.

... fuck my life.

We trained like that for another hour or so. If making a blue fire fireball was bad, making a blue fire flamethrower was absolute hell on my magic reserves. Selena commanded that I had to start doing all my practices outside of training with the blue fire to make absolutely sure I had better control over it and increase whatever magic reserves I had for it. I felt my stomach churn with hunger, so I made my way to the mess hall. Izuka warned all of us we would be moving out within the week. I entered the mess hall, got my food, and spotted Micaiah. She smiled warmly to me and waved me over. I sat down next to her.

"You were in there for three hours," Micaiah commented.

"I can feel that," I said in exhaustion.

"Making any progress?" Micaiah asked.

"I hope I am," I replied with a sigh. If I wasn't, then there was absolutely no point to continuing these training sessions from hell.

"I'm sure you are," Micaiah reassured me calmly.

"Yeah, you're right. If I'm doing these training sessions, I'm improving somehow," I said as enthusiastically as I could considering my fatigue. I saw Pelleas and Ash come over into the mess hall, grab some food, and sit down next to us.

"Are you okay?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You have heart," she merely stated.

"Heart and soul," Pelleas amended. I wonder if I should start humming that song now.

"If I only had a braiiin," I sung in reply with a smile. The expression on Ash's face was one of being one step away from facepalming. Micaiah simply smiled at me blankly, not knowing where the reference came from. Pelleas, not used to my antics, gave me a rather quizzical look.

"Don't ask," Ash sagely said to him. Good advice.

"_Last I checked, you did have a brain... somewhere. Maybe?_"

"So, John, I've never really gotten to know laguz that well. I was hoping you could teach me more about them," Ash said to me.

"I can tell you all I know about them," I said.

"_That shouldn't take too long._"

I groaned in annoyance, much to the confused look on Ash and Micaiah's face. Pelleas heeded Ash's advice to not ask and simply looked at Micaiah.

"Jay," I simply said. Micaiah gave a look of understanding, while the confusion on Ash's face deepened.

"Jay?" Ash asked in a highly confused tone.

"I'll explain another time," I said to Ash. "So, you wanted to know about the laguz."

"I do," she replied. Micaiah leaned back in her chair with the intent of listening in on the conversation. Even Pelleas leaned in to listen on the conversation.

"Well, first thing's first. You remembered those tigers and cats we came across in that castle on the way here?"

"I do."

"Well, they're two of many species of laguz. Cats and tigers, like those, as well as lions are all part of a tribe called the beast laguz. They live in a country called Gallia," I explained.

"Wolves used to live there too."

I quickly spun around in surprise to see the wolf queen standing behind me.

"Queen Nailah... you startled me," I said.

"My apologies. I was just curious to hear your perspective of the laguz as you were taught," she said.

"Well, um, okay. As I said, cats, tigers, and lions all live in a country called Gallia. It is south of Crimea and west of Begnion. I believe I showed you a map of the world recently," I said.

"You have," Ash replied.

"The king of Gallia is King... King... uh... he's a red lion who's ruled over the country for a while."

"What's his name?" Pelleas asked.

"Uh... King... Caineghis," I replied, finally remembering the damn name. "I just refer to him as 'Simba' in my head, though. That's why I forgot his name for a second."

Ash actually facepalmed this time.

"That fierce warrior became their king?" Nailah asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"He was so tempermental and rash. It's hard to imagine he became king."

"He seemed pretty mellow and down to earth and calm," I said.

"Age does that to you," Nailah said.

"Anyway, he and his people live in heavily wooded forests and lush jungles... it's nice scenery, but it's really hot there," I said.

"Not as hot as a desert for a few years," Nailah commented.

"Um..."

"My apologies for the interruptions. Continue."

"Anyway, near Gallia is a nation called Goldoa. They are a nation full of dragons. Dragons are, in my opinion, one of the more powerful laguz on the continent. They are severely isolationist and will not hesitate to attack anyone who nears its borders. They are lead by King Dheginsea. He is-" I said.

"That old relic is still alive?" Nailah asked incredulously.

"You know, King Tibarn said the same thing," I replied.

"... I knew Tibarn would've been king of the hawk tribe. Is Nealuchi of the ravens still around?" Nailah asked.

"He is, surprisingly," I replied.

"He took care of my mother when she was a young pup," Nailah said. Ash cleared her throat slightly. We got the hint.

"Mm, anyway, King Dheginsea rules over Gallia," I explained.

"Are there different types of dragons, like there are different types of laguz for Gallia?" Ash asked.

"There are. White dragons have a magical-based form of breath attack; red dragons have a physical-based form of breath attack. That's all, I think. I don't know much about them; they prefer to keep to themselves as I mentioned earlier," I commented.

"There are also black dragons."

Nailah, Ash, and I all turned simultaneously to the voice to see that Kurth was standing there. Oh yeah, I haven't talked to him since the prison. I sorta forgot he existed, to be honest.

"Black dragons?" I asked.

"Indeed. Pardon my intrusion, but I had overheard your conversation and wished to contribute what knowledge I have to help," Kurt said.

"Thank you. Now, about these black dragons. I never knew they existed," I said.

"Indeed. They are the strongest of the dragons. They exert a multi-faceted form of breath attack that has properties of physical power and magical energy in it. King Dheginsea is one..." Kurth said before trailing off.

"Oh, there was Ena's fiancee, Rajaion! I remember him," I said. Kurth winced slightly upon hearing that.

"You met Prince Rajaion?" Kurth asked.

"We were there for his final moments. The herons sang a song to soothe him before his passing," I explained. Wow, what started as Ash, Pelleas, Micaiah and I has grown... to include Kurth and Nailah.

... wait a minute... something was bothering me.

"Something wrong?" Pelleas asked.

"I remember a long time ago... four or five years ago... our comrade died. Our ship had run aground in Goldoa in a reef by raven pirates. I had seen a black dragon before. He was their prince. Oh, I forget his name. He was a pretty cool dude. I can't believe I totally forgot about that," I said. I saw Kurth flinch ever so slightly again.

"He was what?" Kurth asked.

"He was really polite and friendly, despite our commander being usual customary rudeness," I said jokingly. Those who knew Ike could agree to that. "He meant no insult, though, to the prince."

"I see. You were aboard that ship as well?" he asked me.

"I was one of the people with Commander Ike. Wait... you know of the incident?" I asked him.

"I heard about it," Kurth replied hastily.

... and now Rafiel is walking in. What is this? The parade of the laguz scholars?

"Hello Rafiel," Nailah greeted.

"Greetings, everyone," Rafiel said warmly. "I was wondering why everyone was in here."

"Well, it started with John explaining the Laguz to Ashley here," Kurth said.

"I joined in to verify his information and pad it," Nailah added. I couldn't tell if that was a pun or not. Pads... wolves and their feet?

"_No one has that bad of a sense of humor, John_."

_I do._

"_... no one normal has that bad of a sense of humor, John._"

_I'm normal._

_"By what standards?"_

_In my head I'm normal._

_"Every group has a weirdo. If you can't spot one or you think everyone else is one, you're it."_

_Ouch, Jay..._

"I supplied some information on dragons," Kurth added.

"Indeed. Anyway, so, Kurth explained all about the dragons. We covered the beast tribes of Gallia," I said.

"Excluding the wolves," Nailah added. I sighed in response. "Oh, my apology for the interruption again."

"I don't know anything about the wolves. You'll have to explain them later on. Anyway, next would be the bird tribes. There are two separate tribes who live out in the islands south of Goldoa. There would be the raven tribe, lead by King Naesala and the hawk tribe lead by King Tibarn."

"King Naesala, to which you handed a defeat to such a long time ago," Micaiah commented.

"He still harbors a grudge against me for that," I remarked with a small smile.

"If you currently are but a shadow of what you had then, I don't doubt your claim," Nailah commented.

"He must not have been happy to have been defeated by a beorc child," Kurth commented.

"I was watching myself the entire battle against Ashnard to make sure he didn't peck me in the back," I remarked.

"How about King Tibarn? What is he like?" Ash asked.

"Brave, powerful, respectable, and confident without being cocky or careless. He's a staunch defender of the herons and a very powerful warrior," I said.

"Is that all the laguz?" Ash asked.

"There are the herons, of which I do not know much about, aside from what little Prince Reyson had told me about," I said.

"Herons are fascinating creatures if I may say so myself. We sing songs of calming, songs of turbulance, songs of vigor, songs of healing... we have many songs to serve many purposes," he explained.

"Heron songs are so soothing. I remember being tired out in protecting Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne and, despite the prince's dislike for humans, they both came to my rescue when I was losing the battle to protect them," I added with a smile.

"You have quite a story to tell," Pelleas commented.

"He is full of surprises. Don't let his vigilante status now deter you from the fact he is full of some amazing war stories," Micaiah commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I had a small discussion with some people who you knew back during the Crimean Invasion War," Micaiah stated. I flinched upon hearing the name of the war. It is a bit like some people calling the American Civil War the "War of Northern Aggression". Who knew something as simple as a name could have such an impact when it came to an impression through connotations.

Wait, what?

Anyway, Micaiah was prying into my past. Time to go into... dun-dun-dun... vague mode!

"I understand..." I replied.

"You have a very impressive background," Micaiah said.

"I might," I replied.

"You do. General of both the Daein and Crimean armies, lead an attack on Crimea when on your spy mission, went toe-to-toe with Daein's premiere generals, a dark mage, defended the Castle Delbray from impossible odds, and defeated a laguz royal? Not only that, but you are an accomplished researcher, musician, and composer. You have an impressive background," Micaiah stated.

"If you say so... even I have my faults," I replied. Stop making me out to be better than I am, Micaiah.

"Anyway... how about the wolves?" Ash asked.

"I know virtually nothing about them. I apologize, Queen Nailah," I said.

"No offense taken. It would be very unlikely you would know of our existance," Nailah commented.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"_Believe it or not, I'm all ears on this too. It was never explained in canon why the wolves lived in the desert._"

_I guess the all-seeing eye doesn't know everything_.

"_Oh, shut the hell up, Oracle Boy._"

It was all joking, so I didn't think much of her comment. I chose to ignore it in favor of listening to Nailah.

"So, you say that the beast tribes of Gallia are allied with your enemy?" Nailah asked.

"Well, Crimea isn't our enemy in the traditional sense. They conquered us last war but lacked the finances to take care of both us and themselves due to spending so much in the war," Micaiah said.

"That and Daein ravaged the hell out of their land, so they couldn't even use their resources like food to sell and attempt to rebuild Daein. They were fortunate enough to have Gallia's assistance in rebuilding or else... well... they would be in a nasty financial crisis right now," I added.

"They still are," Pelleas said.

"They're on the road to recovery," I replied.

"How do you know?" Pelleas asked.

"He's friends with their queen... good friends," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah thinks we're getting married," I said sarcastically.

"You talk about her like you two are newlyweds sometimes and I heard how you two occasionally bickered back in camp and how she flirted with you a lot," Micaiah said.

"Why conquer a land if you cannot support it?" Nailah asked.

"Daein attacked Crimea without a declaration of war and without any provocation. The princess fleed by sea around Goldoa and through dangerous waters to land in Begnion," I replied.

"Begnion borders Crimea. Why not recapture the land directly through there?" Nailah asked.

"We thought it would have been much safer and less bloody if we just went straight to Daein's capital, corner Ashnard, and force him to surrender Crimea and relinquish her freedom back to us. That plan backfired when we found out Ashnard abandoned Daein to take residence in the capital of Crimea. We had to fight through the rest of Daein to get to Crimea, and then fight the rest of the Daein army to get to the Crimean capital. Ashnard wouldn't budge, so we were forced to... usurp his power," I explained.

"They decapitated King Ashnard," Micaiah said.

"Actually, Patrick did. He's the guy in the Begnion army that's been toying with us, if you remember him," I said.

"He was the one? Why is he siding with Begnion now?" Micaiah asked incredulously.

"Beats me... but that's why I've been training so hard now. He has a magical pendant that was formerly General Shinon's pendant. It absorbs anima spells to some degree. If your spells are strong enough, which I think they almost were in that final battle with Ashnard, it can overwhelm the pendant and let some of the spell through. It doesn't absorb dark magic, though, but I don't have a dark magic tutor here."

"I can teach you," Pelleas interjected.

"That would be a great honor," I said with a smile.

"If you're not worn out from Selena driving you constantly," Pelleas replied.

"_I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say all of you have some kind of ADD or something. Can you PLEASE focus on one topic and stick with it?_"

_Hey, that's kinda rude_...

"Anyway, I apologize for the sidetracking, Queen Nailah," I said.

"You always sidetrack everything," Micaiah said with slight smile. Was that a joke? Still, the irony of her statement.

"The wolves of Gallia were a proud race of warriors and thinkers," Nailah began, trying to avoid further sidetracking.

"You were in Gallia?" I asked.

"I think I know how you felt earlier," she said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh, my apologies," I said meekly.

"About the wolves..." Ash said firmly in an attempt to realign the conversation.

"Yes, about us. We are a proud race of powerful and intelligent beings. We take pride in being both powerful and intelligent... unlike certain other tribes of laguz. We made our living in Gallia working alongside the cats, tigers, and lions. However, things went wrong a long time ago back when my father was king of the wolves and I was not even born," Nailah began.

"Oooh, what happened?" I asked. For being a history lesson, I'm actually enthralled to learn. Nailah coughed slightly.

"Sorry, continue," I said apologetically.

"Through a little battle with the Begnion Empire, the king of Gallia was killed and Caineghis took over. He was young, brash, tempermental, and headstrong. He was also really spiteful of the wolves for some reason. He started passing law after law subjugating the wolves to unfair treatment in the country. This was based upon a rumor that Caineghis' father, the king before him, was killed by wolves. It was a preposterous notion but it was one he took to heart."

"That sucks," I commented.

"... now I know how you felt earlier," Nailah said.

"... and that's my cue to shut up," I said again.

"My father led a rebellion against the lions of Gallia... but, despite the obvious and blatant offenses against our tribe, the cats and tigers sided with the lions. Many of our numbers were killed and we were exiled. At the time, Daein and Crimea were simply territories of the Begnion Empire. We began a dangerous trek through was is now Daein. News of our plight spread like wildfire through the empire. We were hunted by many for sport; others for simple prejudice against laguz. Those of us that were not killed by the hunters and poachers were sold into slavery where they died broken and alone.

"Originally, the laguz and beorc had no interaction between each other due to the hatred held for each other's race. However, with the kidnapping and enslavement of our wolven brethren, the beorc had found use for invading laguz lands and kidnapping laguz for their own purposes. Sad to say that we were the originators of the loathesome tradition. Our intellect, compared to the other beasts, made us horrible slaves because we were able to escape. In that way, I am thankful that we were exiled for we were unbothered in the desert where we eventually settled. I was born in the desert, hence why I am called Queen of the Desert Wolves among my tribe," Nailah explained.

"Wow... I never knew about that," I said.

"It's a well-hidden secret. Those in Gallia who persecuted us are mostly all dying of old age. Those in Begnion who kept us as slaves are most definitely dead. We eventually faded from memory into a myth... and then into nothing," Nailah said.

"Well, I don't know... King Caineghis doesn't seem that type right now. Old age can mellow someone. Perhaps some agreement could be made between the groups again? In the meantime, I think it is quite prudent to give you safe haven in Daein when we reclaim our independence," I said.

"In fact, if you wish... when I become king, I can give you a part of the land that you feel is most appropriate to live in. Should the talks with Gallia not work, you are more than welcome to have the land for your own and form your own nation," Pelleas offered.

"That is extremely kind of the both of you. I must admit, I am amazed at how much the beorc have changed over the years," Nailah said.

"I wish I could say the same for the laguz," I muttered scathingly. Nailah looked at me and gave a sagely nod.

"I can agree with you there," Nailah said.

"_Wow..._"

_Wow what?_

"_That deviates from the Radiant Dawn canon quite a bit._"

_What're you saying?_

_"You remember how you knew Path of Radiance, but when you actually came to Tellius, the world was different than how you remember?"_

_Yeah?_

_"Try taking that and multiplying by ten. I don't think there is a way to save the game canon right now. It's really far away from what the game is giving."_

_... so you're saying we're essentially fucked?_

_"You're not gonna get pleasure from it."_

_... oh hardy har har._

_"Not like you're a pleasurable person anyway."_

_Oh, fuck you._

_"Oh the irony of you saying that."_

_... can we not bring the past up?_

"John?"

Nailah had a slightly concerned look on her face as she said my name.

"Yes?"

"Are you well?"

"I am... I just had a few weird feelings that the future is going to be more uncertain than many of us think," I said.

"_That's assuming you think about the future._"

"That's what my senses are telling me too," Micaiah said.

"Well, let's just hope the future will fare well for us," I said.

"I hope so too," Nailah agreed.

"Well, this has been very educational..." Ash said as she held her head slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's a lot of information sinking in," Ash replied.

"Take your time to let it all settle in..." I said.

"I shall," Ash replied.

"Well, I shall have to prepare for the trip and for our eventual revolution," Nailah said.

"Indeed. May our alliance be one of friendship and of trust," I said to her with a smile.

"Likewise," she replied.

With that, we went our separate directions.

"John, I have a question," Micaiah asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You are very well versed in dark magic and anima magic, but I have never seen you wield light magic before," Micaiah said.

"That is because I have very little proficiency in it," I replied to her.

"How do you know? Have you even tried?" she asked me.

"Yeah... it was embarrasing and horrible," I replied.

"How bad?" she asked me. I sighed as I recounted what happened on that day.

_I saw Rhys wave and smile at Ilyana as both her and Patrick walked by with smiles on their faces. They seemed like such a happy couple. I walked over to Rhys as he seemed slightly lost in thought._

_"Hey... Rhys?" I asked tentatively, hoping I didn't disturb him from his reverie. He turned to me with an almost saddened expression on his face. I genuinely felt sorry for him; whatever was on his mind seemed to be affecting him. I almost didn't want to ask him for the favor._

_"Yes?" he replied hesitantly._

_"Do you think you could teach me how to do light magic?" I asked him. I could tell my question caught him slightly off guard._

_"I could. Are you willing to learn?" he asked me. Well, gee, can a fish swim in water? I asked him because I want to learn!_

_"Yes sir!" I replied enthusiastically. I jokingly saluted my new teacher with a smile._

_"Then follow me to the practice room," Rhys said to me. He started walking to one of the nearby practice rooms, although I could tell he was physically exhausted already. Luckily, we found an empty practice room. We entered it and looked around. On a table was an empty metal tankard. I suppose that was for target practice._

_Rhys handed me a light tome, which I took with great amazement. A new branch of magic I'm going to be learning! Fuck yeah!_

_"Okay, the first spell in the book is a fairly simple one. All it does is casts a beam of light, which shoots out and pushes something. I assume you know about light magic and its properties, right?" he asked me. He pulled over a chair and sat down on it as he waited for my response._

_"Light magic's power per spell is derived mainly from how much faith you have in Ashera, right?" I asked him. I wasn't a hundred percent sure. Wow, I sound like an idiot right now._

_"Yes... that's its main source of power... although some of it derives from your magic reserves as well. Since most of it derives from faith in Ashera rather than just your magic reserves, it is one of the most efficient of spell types and allows you to last longer than using the other types," he added on. Wow, faith-based magic in this world. I wonder if it has the same properties as holy magic and thus would be good against zombies?_

_"I understand. So, first spell in the book is a simple beam of light that pushes stuff," I asked carefully, making sure I understood correctly. Time to make myself look less like a derp and more like a competant mage._

_"Yes. Try to shoot it at that tankard over there. You should be able to knock it over, although, aiming it will be a problem. It may take about twenty to thirty tries before you can hit it, although... you may be able to do it in less," Rhys said. I began the chant for the spell when my eyesight slightly changed. It was as if someone slapped a heads-up display over my eyesight. I could see something that looked like a crosshair going wherever I pointed my arm to shoot. It was pretty cool, to be honest. I pointed my arm at the tankard and shot._

_I missed, much to my disappointment. You'd think after practicing magic for so long, I'd be able to pull that off... Rhys, on the other hand, seemed genuinely impressed. I saw—or rather, I felt what I did wrong. I chanted the spell again and shot the beam of light. The cool thing about light magic is that it only needed a chant and no ridiculous arm movements. I guess that's why it's not as powerful as the otehr branches... because there isn't movement, simply faith and memory._

_I hit the tankard right on with my second try. I looked with a huge smile to Rhys who seemed positively bewildered at my success. My smile faltered when I saw the tankard hadn't moved from its spot. I thought I hit it for sure!_

_"Did I hit it?" I asked curiously, trying to hide my utter confusion._

_"Yes... you did," he replied. I couldn't figure it out! Light spells are supposed to push like a force. This was not computing for me. I threw another beam of light and another and another, each time I was being more and more frustrated. This is bullshit! I'm doing everything right! This sucks..._

_... I guess I just have no talent at all._

"Wow..." Micaiah said to me. "That was really odd."

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"Did you find out why you were unable to produce a proper light spell?"

"Apparently it had to do with my newness to the world and my lack of faith in Ashera."

"How about since then?" Micaiah asked.

"I never tried," I replied. "It was a failure then; it'll probably be one now."

"Why not try now?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a feeling it might be a bit different," she said.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Then how about I give you that simple light spell and if you're so sure, you can shoot it at me," Micaiah said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positively sure," she replied.

I hesitantly took the tome from Micaiah and stood across from her. I began the chant for the light spell and I could see my vision come up as a heads-up display again, with the crosshairs and everything. I pointed it at Micaiah, pointing it straight at her chest. It was an easy target, after all. With that, I finished the chant, sent the mental signal, and blasted Micaiah. She got hit by the beam and was thrown back five feet into a wall.

"Oh my goodness, it worked!" I said in joy.

"What in Ashera's name—what the fuck are you doing?" I heard Selena cry out.

"I hit her with a light beam! I hit her with a working light beam! It worked! It worked!"

"Are you INSANE?" Selena cried out as she ran over to the still unconscious Micaiah.

"... wait, is she okay?" I asked, the reality of the situation sinking in. Selena quickly pulled out a heal staff and healed Micaiah. Micaiah stirred slightly and propped herself up in a sitting position on the floor with her back against the wall.

"She's alive. That's a relief," I said with a smile. That earned me Selena's attention.

"What. Was. That!" she said to me with every syllable trembling in rage. "We finally have hope of liberation and you go and try to BLAST IT TO SMITHEREENS!"

"I didn't think it'd actually work! My blasts of light energy could barely move an empty tankard an inch four years ago," I said, not quite fully grasping the situation.

"You almost killed her!" Selena said.

"Please... I'm not strong enough for... wait, why isn't she getting up yet?" I asked. It sudden dawned on me that I really did blast the fuck outta her.

"I'm fine," Micaiah said weakly from the floor. "Just give me a second."

She grabbed a vulnerary and drank it as well as applied it to the back of her head. She got up and brushed herself off and smiled to Selena.

"I'm fine, really. I think I have a new student," Micaiah said.

"New student? John, you're practicing fire magic," Selena said.

"I can't split myself between fire and dark?" I asked.

"Dark too? What the hell, are you trying to kill yourself? You're overexerting yourself," Selena said.

"No, I'm not. I'm making myself of some value and worth in this revolution. Even if I'm one person, I could make a difference and by Ashera's name, I'm going to do my damn best to try," I said, the adreneline of pulling off light magic still coursing through my system.

"You... ugh..."

"Um, Selena? Ma'am?" Edward asked carefully as he peeked his head into the door.

The reaction to Edward's intrusion was instant. Selena's anger disappeared almost instantly, only to be replaced by an unreadable expression on Selena's face. It was almost as if she went into some form of shock. Edward, Micaiah, and I all must've had confused expressions on our faces at Selena's sudden pause.

"Wh-what...?" she sputtered out.

"I... um... was hoping... to talk to you?" Edward asked. "Uh, I didn't mean to intrude... er... general... ma'am? Are you okay?"

She cringed again in what seemed to be horror. I looked at her and carefully walked over.

"Selena?" I asked gently.

"I'm... I... I'm not... am I? No... I'm not THAT old," she managed to sputter out. Edward and I looked at each other and at Micaiah, who looked back at us two. The three of us immediately began bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Selena asked.

"Oh, nothing. Your reaction was just priceless!" I said with a snort.

"You better be doing your practice fireballs," Selena replied to me in what she hoped was a commanding tone. Needless to say she wasn't saving much face.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied with a salute. The effect was instantaneous. Her attention was focused upon me.

"I can expect it from Edward, but you're not that much younger than me, Mister ****!" Selena said to me. My laughter instantly froze and I sobered up...

... for a second.

"No need to be spiteful, Selena. You're not old enough for people to call you the team mother," I said.

"Even though she acts like your mother," Edward said aloud to no one in particular. At that, Selena and I both choked.

"No she doesn't. She's not bossy enough to be like my mother," I said jokingly.

"... I'll take that as a compliment," Selena said.

"It was one, madam Selena," I said to her before mock bowing. In the wake of our humorous situation, the incident between Micaiah and I was soon forgotten.

I was in the courtyard a day after the incident with Micaiah. I was holding a bow and standing just how Rolf and Shinon taught me. It has been a while, but I haven't quite given up the noble sport of archery. Although, I must admit, I always did it more for sport and recreation than actual fighting. Making the motions slowly as Shinon taught me and fixed my stance as Rolf taught me, I let the arrow fly. I hit the target about thirty-five yards away barely. I wasn't a bulls-eye by any means and I knew I never would be that great of an archer. I didn't have the time or dedication to be that proficient.

I shot another arrow and barely hit the target again. At least I was hitting the target, though. I nocked a third arrow and let it fly. This time, it hit closer to the center, but not quite precisely or accurately. I nocked a fourth arrow and shot it. To my slight frustration, it was near the edge like the first two.

"I never imagined you could shoot like that."

I turned to see Leo watching me with great interest. He was holding his own iron bow in his hand. I think he was coming over to practice.

"It came with being a spy. It's rather pathetic compared to those who taught me, but... I suppose it's something," I said while motioning to the scattered arros around the target. I shrugged as I nocked another arrow and shot again, again missing the bullseye by far but hitting the target. They weren't even in the same vicinity so I couldn't just redirect in a certain direction to fix it.

"See... I'm only passable."

"Can you teach me to shoot like that?"

That caught me off guard. Did he really want my help? By any and all accounts, I should be asking him for archery help if I needed it. He stood in front of me, pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow and shot it. He missed the target completely, much to my surprise. He always seemed more accurate combat.

"That's why I have to shoot more than one arrow at once if I'm aiming at one target. In crowds of enemies, if I miss when I fire quickly, I still hit one of them. If I'm aiming for one person, I need to shoot more than one arrow because my aim is horrible," he said.

"Leo... you should be the one teaching me. You're an archer; I'm not an archer," I said.

"Teach me what you know, please..." he asked.

"I, um, sure. Tomorrow morning. Be here early," I said.

"How early?" he asked.

"Sunrise," I said.

"Don't hold anything back, teacher," he asked me. I could've sworn I had a sadistic glint in my eye.

"I never intended to," I said back.

They say that a student who becomes a teacher oftentimes will pick up habits that their teachers gave to them. As much as I hated one of my teachers and loved the other, both of them had their own way of teaching and gave me some knowledge to pass on to whoever I taught. I admit I was scared of harming the poor kid due to knowing virutally nothing about a bow aside from proper stance and aiming and how to hold it properly and stuff. Still, he was insistent.

As I woke up the next day before sunrise, I made a huge bowl of soup both for myself and for Leo. After all, he needed his strength to shoot. The sun began to peek over the horizon as Leo came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, teacher," he said to me. I smiled to him, although a sadistic thought came over me. It was one that I don't know where it came from but part of me regretted it and part of me knew I had to do it.

"Leo, good. You're here. Let's go to the courtyard," he said.

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll eat in the courtyard," I replied. I took the full bowl for myself and two smaller bowls. I gave him both smaller bowls to carry, as well as a ladle. We made our way to the courtyard where I sat down lazily on a crate. I saw Leo stand in front of me with a nervous expression on his face.

"Today, we'll be working with accuracy and distance judging," I said.

"Okay?" he asked.

"That target there? Stand where you think is thirty-five yards away from it," I said to him while pointing to a target. Leo stood in front of it and looked curiously at me. I tossed him a steel bow.

"Shoot an arrow at the target," I said.

"With a steel bow?" he asked hesitantly.

"Never used one before?" I asked.

"Never..." he replied.

"Welcome to Steel Bow Training too. Now, shoot," I said. He nocked an arrow and pulled the string back with some difficulty. The new tension was something he wasn't used to and I could tell he was struggling slightly. Still, he needed to be drilled hard if he was to survive with us.

He let the string go and winced in pain as he realized he didn't have a bracer. That painful smack in the arm was something I got used to in my early days as a mercenary and my days as Sophia Domivere.

"Umm...?"

"No bracers," I said.

"Could I have some food?" he asked.

"The way I see it, a person's improvement is determined by their motivation. The more motivated you are to succeed, the better you will do and the harder you will strive to achieve your goal. Tell me, Leo, how much do you want to be the very best?"

"I want to be able to protect those I care for... I need to be as good as I can be."

"Tell you what. For every time you hit the target, I give you a ladle full of soup in your bowl. For every time you miss the target, I'll have one for myself. You hit the bullseye and you can have the fruits of all the labor I put in this morning to my soup. Now, I know at this moment, you're probably despising me for starving you... so why don't you make me suffer by putting the joke on me and hitting that bullseyes," I said with a smirk. I ignored the almost puppy-dog look on his face as he turned to the target.

"At last, the circle is complete," I said to myself, reminiscing in nostalgia upon my first training session in bows with jerkface Shinon. Leo paused in nocking arrow to look at me.

"When I left you I was but the learner; now I am the master..."

_"Seems an appropriate quote, John."_

_It seems to be..._

"Was this what you had to go through your first training?" Leo asked.

"Less talking, more shooting. Soup doesn't stay hot all day."

With that, Leo took his stance and shot at the target... and missed. I had a ladle of soup and began to eat it when he took another shot.

He missed the target and I got another ladle full of soup.

"Check your stance. Feet shoulder width apart. You're too far apart. Toes face forward from your body," I said.

"Wouldn't proper stance be hard to achieve on the run?" Leo asked.

"You don't build your house on sand. You get a good, strong foundation and build a house upon that. Now shoot," I said. He got closer, but he still missed. I indulged in two or three more scoops of the soup before I spoke up again.

"You're rushing. Take a deep, calming breath," I said to him.

"My arm's beginning to hurt," he said.

"I said no bracers," I replied.

"This bow's harder to pull," he said.

"Quit yer bitchin'... right now, we don't have much time before we're in war. You want to be the best? Then shut it, nock it, and shoot it," I said.

He grit his teeth and nocked the arrow and pulled the string. I saw he was just about to fire when he closed his eyes for a second. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He then opened his eyes and let go. The arrow skimmed the top of the target.

"Closer, but not good enough," I said as I spooned the last ladle of soup into my bowl... not that he needed to know that.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked. I downed the last of the soup and looked at him.

"Feet need to be firmly planted. Lock your knees to make sure you have a steady foundation," I said in a commanding tone. He did so.

"Nock your arrow," I said to him in the same tone. He nocked the arrow and aimed.

"Stop shaking."

"... I'm... nervous. What if I miss on the battlefield?"

"It's too late for nerves, Leo."

"Re-nock your arrow."

He pulled the arrow off and put it back in the quiver and put his bow back down. He nocked his arrow and raised his bow.

"Again. Pull the string back as you raise the bow. You save time. Get used to that motion."

He put the bow down and renocked the arrow. As he raised the bow, he pulled back the string. I saw him flinch under the pressure of the bow.

"Again. This time shoot. Remember... breathe deeply to relax, fix your stance, and get ready to shoot. One clean motion. No hesitation..."

I saw Leo put away the arrow again. This time, he pulled out the arrow as he set himself, nocked the arrow as he took a deep breath in, exhaled as he raised the bow and pulled the string back, aimed, took a little slow breath to calm himself, and shot. The arrow flew straight to the bullseye.

"... and that's how you shoot," I said to him in a proud tone. "Abysmal work, though."

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"Watch and count how many steps I take," I said as I stood next to him. I walked toward the target as he counted my steps. I got to the target and turned around.

"How many steps was that?" I asked him.

"About seventy-two?" he said with an unsure tone of voice.

"One thing marching band drilled in my head. I have a habit of taking eight-to-five steps when I walk, especially when I concentrate on it. That's eight steps for five yards. How well can you do ma-"

"That's nine groups of eight, which equates to forty-five yards," Leo said.

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" I asked.

"Position myself thirty-five yards away... so, I hit a bullseye further than I thought I did?" he said with a smile.

"No, that means you need to learn to judge distances better. That comes with practice," I said.

"So, where's my soup?" Leo asked.

"I finished it already. You missed quite a few times at first. We're done for today... the muscles in your arms are torn up enough now. Even if you don't feel it now, you'll be feeling it later. Get a good night rest tonight and I'll see you here tomorrow at sunrise," I said as I got up to leave. I ignored his puppy-dog look when I walked by him.

"Y-yes sir," he said to me as he just stood there. He was half upset he didn't get soup, half depressed he didn't get the distance right... and some part of him was still celebrating that he got the bullseye. He has potential... but he needs focus. I can only do this for so long. Soon... he'll be on his own. I hope I can teach him well enough. He needs it... if he wants to live.

Author's Note: I'm surprised that in the canon Radiant Dawn, Zihark and Ilyana didn't recognize Kurth. I mean, I can explain John and his horrible memory (I still forget my best friend's birthday and I've known him since my 7th grade... and this is my fourth year of college, in case you were wondering how long ago that was... yeah, back in 2002, I was a mere 12 year old). The other two, though... I guess they simply forgot about Kurth. Then again, Radiant Dawn's canon is a bit screwy, hence why I'm overhauling and revamping Part 3.

I'm partly looking forward to the revamp and partly scared shitless. Honestly, I'm just hoping that the original story I have for Part 3 will not only flow smoothly with the original story as good as, if not better than the canon version AND I hope it's as good as, if not better than the original. I've been working with my friends GiantBrother and GyppyGirl2021 (both of whom are very knowledgable on the Tellius canon in various aspects) in trying to come up with a believable, working, valid storyline. In essence, that part's going to be less of an adaptation and more of an original fanfic. Oh Ashera, I'm nervous, haha...

Also, my profile here on this site needs a SEVERE overhaul. I have not updated it in almost a year. Actually, last time I updated, I only updated my age. I really haven't touched it in, maybe, two years.

I enjoyed re-writing the flashback to put it in John's viewpoint. The original scene was in Chapter 30 from Rhys' point of view.

If you don't know what an aubade is, it's a song to greet the dawn... and this chapter is a greeting to the dawn of war with the brave souls of the _Dawn_ Brigade. I R PUNNY!


	92. Pokemon, Optimus Prime, and Donuts

Author's Notes: So much for a Valentine's Day chapter. I ended up actually having a small little "not-date" for part of the day. I also worked both jobs that day, so I officially had no time to write. I also lost my 16 GB USB drive, which is pissing me off because not only does it have updated versions of all my projects (Spellbinding Radiance, Popcorn and Pearls, music compositions, homework, etc.), but I think it might have the only copy of the partially written Valentine's Day special I was working on for here.

Oh well, maybe next year I'll do one... and let this year slide or something.

As for why John can learn light magic? Notice in the fic John's gotten a lot more adapted to the cultures and life on Tellius. Early in the story, it was explained light magic partly comes from a faith and reverential fear of Ashera. I'm sure two death experiences and fighting for your life tends to bring out some faith. It's even gotten to the point that I've actually said "Oh, Ashera" a few times in real life (I used to do it to annoy people, but it became a habit). I suppose if I'm slipping into it slightly in reality, imagine how much more John in the story is doing it. Yes, he's become a super pupil. No, he won't learn staves. IRL, I wouldn't even consider it, even if I had a talent for it... so I expect John in story wouldn't either.

You may be asking yourselves where the other characters may be in this story. Where's Carin, where's Karla, where's—well, we know where Patrick is. My answer? I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine...

As for people asking for OC's, I don't know if I can take anymore into the story. You all see how much screentime the already current OC's get in the story. I mean, who remembers the poor cleric, Megan, back in Crimea that went from brown hair to pink hair back in the defense of Castle Delbray? Anyone? That was about a year and probably three or so months ago; I just remember it was near the last anniversary of the fic.

… I also notice I have a habit of making fun of my grammatical mistakes and redundancies rather than fixing it in the story. After all, this is a narrative from my mind, technically, and as such sometimes I think redundantly or have a weird train of thought... and make fun of myself for it. So, why not put that in the story. Hey, it kills time when I have to drive 30 or so minutes to work or school. It's either that or try to simple calculus in my head by listing off a derivative and a second derivative for various equations... which is more suited for longer drives.

The derivative of x-cubed is three-x-squared. The second derivative is six-x. Yeah, stuff like that in my head. That's why, even though I haven't taken a math class in three years, I still kinda remember that. I'm not as good with integration, though...

To further my nerd status, I feel guilty about using historical quotes in the story... but still, I have respect for those people and... I feel that no words could better put what I want to say than a quote that people may know. Even... if there are movie quotes also interspersed in there.

Wow, this short little chapter took a LONG time to write. My bad.

Chapter 92

Pokemon, Optimus Prime, and Donuts

Today was the day we mobilized our little "army" and moved out. We had the plan of recruiting along the way by using guerilla tactics on the Begnion soldiers in local villages, freeing the citizens, and arming whoever joined our army with stolen equipment that would be blasted free of the hot pink coloration on the armor by our lovely mages.

We packed everything into our tents and, upon the insistence of Micaiah, I was stuck with the duty to put away everyone's tents.

Magically put away a tent with magic... huh...

I don't hasn't gud gramar! Apparently I am very redundant in my repetitive speech apparently.

Okay, enough teasing myself. So, I have to help pitch their tents AND put them away. Poor guys... they know not what they face. I as Sophia Domivere could've pitched all their tents with a sway of my hips.

… oh Ashera, stop that train of thought THIS instant.

"Okay, John, ready?" Selena asked. I nodded in reply to her query. I smiled as I faced the array of tents waiting to be packed away. Everyone was standing nearby to see what the packing of the tents looked like. Everyone except Izuka, it appeared.

"Look, it's a Miltank!" I said with a smile and a dramatic pose. Selena gave me a confused look.

"OBJECTION!" I shouted as I pointed my finger out dramatically and my body facing the tents with my shoulder.

"... John?" Selena asked carefully. Ash did the more practical response to my antics and facepalmed.

"Oh yeah? That's no problem! Go Ditto!" I said while mocking a throwing motion with the hand that wasn't pointing.

"What are you-"

"Don't ask," Selena said as she cut off Sophia.

"Hush! I'm pokemon battling!"

"You never did explain this to me after that battle in Melior!"

"Selena, not now! I'm like a hot dog! I'm on a roll! Anyway... good, Ditto! Transform and ROLL OUT!" I said with glee as I cast the spell on everyone's tents. The tents did their usual transformation, rolled up, and disappeared into little capsules like the spell was supposed to. I still have to thank Dragonball Z for the inspiration for the spell.

"What the—no, I don't even want to ask," Ash said.

"_You know, when I saw your weird antics as Jill, I believed it was the way people of your home world acted. After living on earth for nineteen years, I have come to the realization that you are one weird, fucked-up guy even by Earth's standards... and I used to inhabit 4Chan and their 'random' board._"

_Thank you_.

"That's right, Ditto-Miltank... you're my Optimus Prime. That-a boy!"

"Sometimes I question what was left your sanity after the war. Then I realized in my time knowing you, you never displayed it," Selena commented in an odd tone with a hand on her forehead.

"Sanity is for squares and conformists! Embrace the individuality within you! Strive to be unique!" I said to her happily with a smile.

"Whatever makes you perform better in battle," she replied with a small smile.

"Oh, c'mon Selena. You know you looooove me," I said jokingly with a smile.

"Sure," Selena said in reply. Holy shit, was that sarcasm? I guess Edward didn't get the sarcasm.

"So, wait, John and Selena are dating?" Edward asked in a slightly confused tone. Selana and I looked at each other for a second.

"Of course not," Micaiah said rather sharply, as if trying to cut off the train of thought.

"Whoa, don't be so sure of that," I said to Micaiah. Selena gave me a very patronizing look as Micaiah looked at me in some surprise.

"You are?" she asked me, obviously missing Selena's reaction. What is this? The Dawn Brigade of anti-social, oblivious people?

"Nope!" I said with a huge smile. Micaiah looked at me for a few seconds without moving or saying anything. After a short pause, she attempted to respond, but seemed to not be able to form coherent words.

"Wow, I think you broke Micaiah," Edward commented as Micaiah continued to form incoherent words. Izuka came outside to meet up with the rest of us.

"We shall be moving out now. I believe the area of Marado is our best bet at the moment," Izuka replied. "We'll liberate what we can on the way there."

"Isn't Marado the territory that refused to send reinforcements in the war against Crimea?" I asked. I remembered that because they refused to send reinforcements when we "slaughtered" Duncan's battalion.

"They are responsible for the slaughter of the proud Daein hero, General Dunaway. His courageous stand will always be known as Duncan's Last Stand. He was surrounded and overwhelmed by those savage Crimean soldiers and those barbaric Begnion soldiers and was almost completely decimated. He managed to escape, though, and worked under General Domivere and General Petrine to stop the Crimean Army at the bridge. There appears to be no record of what happened to him after that battle," Leonardo explained.

"I hope he didn't die... he was a good friend of mine," I mused aloud.

"He was a strong soldier. He's probably around somewhere covertly. Anyway, about Marado... their refusal to participate was due to the claim that their beliefs did not coincide with the late King Ashnard," Leonardo finished.

"So, that explains why we are going to save them. We're going to prove to them we're not like the late King Ashnard and that they can believe in us," I reiterated.

"Exactly," Leonardo said. "Because their lack of assistance to Daein in the last war, the Begnion tyrants have granted them more freedoms than most of the other territories."

"Thus, more supplies, more soldiers, and a good foothold for restoring Daein," I reasoned aloud seeing where this logical exposition was going.

"Exactly," Micaiah said with a smile. I guess everyone totally forgot about how much I weirded them out earlier. Either that or they were trying to ignore it.

With that explanation and carrying our supplies and weapons, we moved out. During my travels, I was to alternate between fire, dark, and light training. On days that my teacher couldn't help me, I was to train with Ilyana in thunder magic. What about poor wind magic? No one's training me in that, not that I'm complaining. I have no need to over-exert myself. I actually trained quite a bit in wind back in the imperial academy and Soren already had given me a nice base upon which to work with.

We traveled for a few weeks, liberating towns and recruiting as many soldiers as we could to our cause. Along the way, thankful citizens gave us as much food as they could spare and as much gold as they could spare to fund us. With gracious gratitude, we humbly accepted the gifts with the promise we wouldn't stop until Daein was liberated. I was mostly silent and kept to myself as we went along on this trip. For some reason, I felt a bit guilty that I was in this revolution. I wonder if Ike and Elincia would approve I'm rebuilding a nation or be upset I'm helping Daein.

We approached the work camp of Terin along the way to Marado. After all, we reasoned we needed to not only recruit willing volunteers but be able to free some prisoners in work camps to join our cause. We arrived in the mountain pass that led to Terin and began climbing up.

As we began our ascent, I looked to Micaiah. She looked back at me with a slightly worried expression. This was both comforting in knowing that I wasn't alone in my paranoia and unnerving because that meant that there definitely had to be something going down soon.

"I have a bad feeling..." I said to Micaiah as we journeyed through the trail.

"It's quiet... too quiet," Micaiah replied to me.

"Be careful! It's a trap!" I heard someone call out in front of me.

"Battle formations! Now!" Micaiah cried out. Immediately, the Dawn Brigade and the soldiers we recruited mobilized. I saw quite a few heavily armored soldiers with large shields and pikes making their way toward us from further down the pass. Behind them were quite a few lighter-armored soldiers with broadswords and small round shields.

"Mages, take out those heavily armored soldiers. Archers, shoot over them and try to distract and harass the soldiers behind the heavily armored soldiers. Melee units, be prepared to encounter the enemy. Frontline!" Micaiah called out.

Immediately, the mages and archers took their turns shooting at the enemy. Quite a few fell before they were able to reach us. We had taken down most of the heavily armed soldiers and now it was a matter of the mages dropping back with the archers and supporting the melee units. I would have nothing of that.

"John, what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. I pulled out my sonic sword and turned to Micaiah.

"Pulling my weight in this war."

With that, I ran forward and joined the fray of weapons battles. Every time someone's weapon came near me, I put up my trusty fire shield and bounced their attacks away. Hah! Your efforts are fruitless! Your attacks are nothing compared to the Black Knight. I sent beams of wind energy at specific enemies, scathing winds when I knew I wouldn't hurt allies, and good ol' hacking and slashing when I could.

… I miss my rune sword. It would rejuvenate me whenever I got tired. After I got a bit tired, I pulled out of the battle slightly until I was behind the frontline. With that, I began throwing my dark magic at the battle. Mainly I threw my trusty shadow balls, but I threw a few dark flamethrowers and dark pulses for good measure.

It was a bad idea to use my dark magic, I realized. I don't know why, but everyone seems to want to focus on the dark mage whenever there's a battle. I saw the enemy start to turn their attention to me. Letting out a yelp of surprise, I quickly stumbled backward to the backlines, throwing whatever spells I could at the enemies. Thunderbolts, fireballs, shadow balls, dark flamethrowers, flamethrowers, blue fireballs were flying from me as I made sure to put enough distance between their melee fighters and myself. I made my way back to the long-ranged fighters and turned to the mess behind me.

"You are reckless," Leonardo commented.

"Astute observation," I replied dryly. "Fix your stance."

With that, Leo fixed his stance as I had trained him in these past few days and began shooting again. I joined the mages in throwing some spells at the enemies over on the other side.

We managed to defeat the Begnion battalion and pushed forward through the mountain range. As soon as we reached the other side, we saw another group of soldiers blocking our path. There were a few soldiers holding civilians trapped in their arms with weapons pointed at the necks of their prisoners.

"Daein Liberation Army, you will drop your weapons and surrender to us or else we will not spare them," the soldier called out to us.

"Dirty tactics," I said angrily.

"Everyone... put down your weapons," Micaiah said. That's fine with me. I don't know about these other mages, but I don't need my tomes to cast. I put my tomes on the ground and awaited further instruction.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said to Micaiah.

"A wise choice, girl! Now watch us helplessly as we kill these prisoners!" the man called out.

Before anything could be done, one of their cavalry units rode over to the prisoners, followed by her accompanying soldiers. With a sweep of her lance, she knocked down the soldier holding a prisoner. She grabbed the prisoner, threw him on the horse, and began to ride like the wind away from the soldiers toward us. Her fellow soldiers joined her in rescuing the prisoners.

"Traitor! You'll die like the rest of Daein!" the soldier called out. With a motion, he made to have the archers shoot down the girl and her troop.

"Protect them!" I cried out to our mages. With that, we conjured elemental shields to protect the retreating soldiers as their archers pelted the cavalry units with their attacks. The cavalry made their way over to us as we kept on protecting them from the Begnion archers.

The cavalry quickly dismounted their rescued refugees near us as they turned around to fight.

"I apologize on meeting you in such circumstances," one lady said to Micaiah.

"It is fine. Are you their leader?" Micaiah asked.

"I am. I am Fiona, general and leader of Marado," she replied.

"Oh, how convenient! We were just on our way there to liberate you all," I said.

"That's wonderful!" Fiona said with a smile. With that, she turned her attention to the battle in front of us.

As the time wore on, we pushed further and further until we realized we were in the middle of a small plain on the mountain. Micaiah, Fiona, and I exchanged glances knowing what was about to happen. They purposefully let us push forward thinking we had them on the run when in reality, it was a trap.

Sure enough, soldiers popped out of hiding places and surrounded us. We were cornered, we were beginning to tire out, and we were outnumbered. This did not bode well with us.

"Convenient you are located so close to the Terin work camp. If you surrender now, your lives will be spared... unless you die in camp," the leader said to us with a gloating tone that made me want to punch him in the face.

I looked at Micaiah. She nodded to me. I walked forward to the front of the group and looked at the enemy leader in his eyes. There was a quote from history that I felt would be very appropriate for this situation from a man who I respected in my studies. I pulled out my sonic sword and I pointed it at the general, more of a display of defiance than actual aggression.

"Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here idle? What is it that gentlemen wish? What would they have? Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, dear Ashera! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!"

A murmur went up with the Begnion soldiers and the Revolutionary Army. All of the Dawn Brigade and about half of the army stepped forward by my side.

"I gave you the opportunity to live and yet you still continue to defy me," the leader said angrily.

"Well, you see, the problem is... we've spent the better part of the past hour or two slaughtering your men. Our bodies are worn out and we got cramps in our legs, so it's sorta impossible for us to get down and drop our weapons... so with all due respect, _commander_, go fuck yourself."

"You... are so willing to die for such a pathetic cause? Then die, dog. Die along with your friends. You were given a chance to surrender despite your odds. There will be no retelling of this so-called glorious last stand. Everything in Daein will be under our control once again and rumors of your stand here will become myth and eventually fade to nothing! You will be utterly humiliated today and then forgotten, like the Daein dogs you are! You would dare stand up to me? To us? This is madness!" he spat at me. I couldn't help it.

"Madness...? No... this. Is. Daein!"

"You have no energy left. You gave everything you had earlier!"

"We shall fight for Daein and return home with our shields or on our shields. Surrender is not an option!"

"You are weary; you have nothing left!" he cried out, angry at my defiance.

"I have not yet begun to fight!" I cried out in reply. With a great heave of magic, I slashed my sonic sword, sending out a huge scathing shockwave. Thank you, training with Selena. You are the reason I'm lasting so long right now. That shockwave would've normally killed my magic so late in the battle, but I can feel myself still raring to go in terms of my anima magic. I saw the shockwave reach quite a few of their soldiers, severing armor in some people and knocking back others with leaving huge dents in their armor.

"John... thank you for re-motivating the troops," Micaiah said to me as she stood near me.

"It's no problem, Micaiah. Even though... we probably won't make it past this battle."

"Perhaps..."

"It was a real pleasure working with you... I hope the afterlife treats us well."

"I'm sure it will, John. Ashera looks kindly on those who fight for what is right."

"Well, if we're going to go out, I want to go with a bang."

Micaiah looked at me curiously as I began to pull on my dark magic.

"What're you doing?"

"A little spell I tried once before called Shadow of the Fireflies. It's an alarmingly powerful spell and one I used to defeat Naesala so long ago."

"Why haven't you used it yet?"

"Because using it now will drain my life force and kill me. Not like it matters..."

"John... I hope we see each other in the afterlife. It was an honor and a pleasure to work with you."

I didn't respond. I charged up my dark energy and prepared to cast the spell. It takes a while to charge this spell. I only cast it once after the death experience; that time I was with full magic. I still nearly fainted due to the sheer stamina drain the spell causes.

I looked around me to see fellow Daein soldiers fighting their bravest... these brave soldiers with heart trying valiantly to hold against those Begnion pigs and their repressive regimes. Maybe... maybe my sacrifice could bring them victory.

"Shadow of the Fireflies!" I cried out. "Casting in three... two... o-"

I reared back as an arrow slammed into my shoulder from behind, throwing me forward and shattering my concentration. The magic I built up started to dissipate back into my system.

"N-no!" I cried out. There goes our chance for possibly winning!

"Now, John, you don't want to go killing yourself again!"

That voice! I turned around to see a sizable army flooding onto the battlefield, led by a man I couldn't believe was there.

"Soldiers! Attack the new forces. They cannot be allowed to form with the current revolutionary army!" the Begnion commander shouted

"You crazy bastard! Last time you cast that spell, you died!" the leader of the new forces said. I couldn't believe it. I thought he was gone. I actually started to cry tears of joy and relief at seeing the familiar face. He fought his way through the crowd over to me and sliced the arrow out of my arm. He pulled out a vulnerary and healed my wound as he covered my back.

"Duncan!"

"Yeah, John, I had to get my sharpshootin' buddy to make sure you didn't cast that reckless spell. What in the blazes were you thinking?"

"Sacrificing myself for this army."

"Now, look here you idiot. No one's sacrificing anyone to save anything. We've come to save you."

I hugged him. Damn, that crazy bastard came to save our asses. I hugged him so tightly out of joy. I didn't know what to say. I think I love this guy right now. I practically owe him my life now.

"Hey, dude, middle of a battle here. Love me later."

"'kay," I replied in a slight daze. I'm alive...

The tides of battle quickly shifted to our favor as Duncan's forces overwhelmed the Begnion force. They surrendered to us shortly afterward. What cowards...

No conviction... no ambition. I pity them. They just don't get it at all! This is why the American Revolution was successful. This is our land, this is our territory... and this is our freedom. We fight to the death and we fight with everything we have.

Hours later, we managed to gather the prisoners. We knew we would have to hold them temporarily while we took over Terin. We figured putting all the prisoners in a work camp temporarily in one place was preferable to killing them even though they surrendered. After Daein gets independence, we can release them back to Begnion. I met up with my old friend and decided to start a conversation with him.

"Yo, Duncan, where did you get a large force?"

"The Dawn Brigade is an inspiration to us all. When we heard they joined with the revolutionary army, I set forth to form my own army under the premise of helping you guys out in softening up Begnion. There's little pockets of resistance here and there that didn't join with us but overall, this is everyone we picked up. We had a nice surge of recruitment when the Begnion soldiers in Marado mobilized and moved out and we came in and swept what was there. They were so happy to join us," Duncan explained.

"You just doubled our army's size," I said.

"I'm used to assimilating our troops into an army you work with, aren't I?" he said with a joking smile.

"This time, though, you saved me from dying."

"I guess we're even."

"I thought we stopped counting."

"I thought so too."

"Let's just do our favors and not count," I suggested.

"That's a splendid idea," he agreed.

"You just basically did our job," I said. "You know, freeing Marado and recruiting soldiers."

"Couldn't have done it without you. They moved out because they heard you were coming and wanted to corner you in that pass. That's what the spies in town told me," Duncan said. "So, when they moved out and left a paltry guard, we took advantage of that. We knew you would need help, so we recruited fast and mobilized to attempt to cut them off before they got to you. True, we were a bit behind, but we still saved you guys."

"You still made me do a bunch of heroics and led me to believe I was gonna die," I said.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to see what you were gonna do. Some soldiers wanted to be sure you were ready to die for Daein," he explained. "Nobody understood the severity of the situation when you called out Shadow of the Fireflies, though. I remember you cast that against Naesala. I remembered you dying there and coming back. That spell is very impressive."

"That spell is very draining," I commented back. Micaiah came over to us.

"Mind if I join?" she asked.

"Sure, but you may not be able to follow our conversations," Duncan said with a laugh.

"Have you kept in touch with anyone from the old war?" I asked.

"Nobody from the core group anymore. I talked with Cormag and Carin for a bit afterward, but we fell out of touch with each other. Last I heard, Carin was in Begnion in their army and Cormag was working for a wyvern delivery service," Duncan explained. "How about you?"

"I kept in touch with the princess—well, the queen. She updates me constantly on Crimea's politics and wishes I could be an advisor to their new government. I declined. Aside from that, we talk about normal stuff. I kept in touch with Brom for a bit afterward, but we fell out of touch," I said.

"It's sad that it takes another war to bring back together old friends," Duncan said sadly.

"We should've kept in touch," I said. "What have you been up to?"

"Believe it or not, I joined Gerik's group of mercenaries. We've also been working to restore Daein. His archer is the one who shot you and saved you," Duncan said.

"Gerik's group...?" I asked.

"They apparently know you from a previous battle. There's Gerik, Marisa, Tethys, Robin, and myself. I came in to replace an axe guy they used to have who left," Duncan explained.

"Patrick Flaherty was their former axe wielder," I said.

"Wait, Patrick from the war?"

"Yeah. Now he commands the troops as Jarod's second-in-command it seems," I said.

"You both seem to know this Patrick very well," Micaiah said.

"He was one of our group... one of us... but he joined Begnion," I said with a tinge of sadness.

"Do you think Crimea will take sides once they find out about this revolution?" Duncan asked.

"Most likely not. If they do, they will join us against Begnion," I said.

"What makes you so sure?" Micaiah asked skeptically.

"Queen Elincia would undoubtedly hear about how we are fighting to save our country. If that doesn't work, I'll explain to her the situation in a letter. She wouldn't side with Begnion. I heard they were trying to repress Crimea as well, last I heard. Begnion appears to want to reclaim control of both countries as they had years ago," I said.

"Wow... just, wow..." Duncan said.

"Yeah, it's serious. Gallia will most definitely come to Crimea's defense, but we have nothing if Begnion rears its ugly head after we get our independence."

"You have the wolves of Hatari."

I turned to the voice to see Queen Nailah standing there.

"Your highness?" I asked carefully.

"Who?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, sorry Duncan. Duncan, this is Queen Nailah, leader of the wolf laguz. I'll explain that later to you," I said.

"It is an honor to be working with you," Duncan said. "I saw your fearsome prowess in the battlefield earlier."

"It is my honor to work with you in restoring your country and I respect all the efforts your friend has put in to helping my people," Nailah commented back.

"We're all in this together..." I said.

"_I wish I could hurt you for that._"

Author's Notes: Crummy battle, I know. This chapter took a lot of work to do due to having no time to do it. I apologize for the quality. Next chapter should be a lot better... or at least come out sooner. Also, distracted from writing at work with my new cell phone. Unlimited internet means facebook whoring even at work. I'm such a bad receptionist... but then again, there's hardly anyone in the office... March is the dead month.

You all don't know how badly I want to do an Alternate Universe omake that's a total mindfuck right now. God, I need to stop getting inspired by Earthbound.


	93. General Domivere Reprise

Author's Notes: I know this chapter took some time. I honestly didn't even start working on it until, like, two or so weeks after the last one came out. Can't wait until I get some free time again!

I know this will sound incredibly lame and dorky, but I've been downloading Kim Possible. Why? I really, honestly have NO idea. I needed a new show to watch and it was one of the first things to pop in my head. Although, I admit, knowing that Christy Carlson Romano is Kim's voice is slightly jarring. Every time something bad happens to Kim, I just think, "Fuck, it sucks to be me!". Yep! Kim Possible is Ren Steven—I mean... she's Kate Monster and Lucy the Slut from Avenue Q.

I had a music composition audition recently in Philadelphia for the University of the Arts. It went rather smoothly and I enjoyed my time there. Went to a restaurant practically next door where they served bison burgers. That was awesome. The waitress was really cute too, so I tipped extra as well as left a little note. It was a $20 tip for a $25 meal with the note, "Your cute smile, charming voice, and charasmatic personality can make people's days."

Oh god, I'm turning into a flirt, lol. Probably will never see the girl again, but I suppose it doesn't matter 'cause a cute face is a cute face.

... somewhere above, Gatrie smiles at me...

Anyway, now that my audition is out of the way, all that stands left between me and free time is practicing for my piano recital with Rachmaninoff's Prelude in C-Sharp Minor... which is an epic piece if I do say so myself.

Chapter 93

General Domivere (Reprise)

"Go fish."

I muttered darkly as I picked up a card from the deck. Camp was set up for the night and I was playing Go Fish with Ash, Duncan, and Sophia. We really had nothing better to do right now. It sucks that we don't have Oscar, 'cause the food here was kinda meh. It's like eating at a hibachi everyday and suddenly you're demoted to Wendy's. Don't get me wrong. Edward and Leonardo can kinda cook, but it's just not the same.

... or that you're eating at Saladworks everyday and you've just been demoted to McDonalds salads... or Subway's. Yeah, theirs near the college weren't that great. Passable, granted, but not great.

"John, you have any threes?"

"Yeah, here."

I handed Sophia the card I just picked up. I never had a chance to talk to her about, well... me and her. She smiled at me as I took the card and put down a four of a kind.

"Damn it..." Duncan muttered.

"Hey, Duncan, you got any aces?" Ash asked.

"No. Go fish," he said.

"You know, surprisingly, this camp doesn't have much energy right now... I wonder why," I mused aloud.

"We should try doing something exciting," Duncan suggested.

"Like strip poker?" Sophia asked. I facepalmed.

"No," I said before I facepalmed.

"I was thinking something the entire camp can do," Duncan said.

"Why don't we think about it, plan something out, and get it done tomorrow night? It's starting to get late tonight, and we're getting close to Terin," Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"John, you got any eights?"

"Damn it... here you go, Duncan," I said as I gave him the card.

"No sarcastic 'Donut Man' for me tonight?" he asked.

"Not in the mood. It just seems like a drab and dreary night," I said.

"Once upon a midnight dreary while I pondered weak and weary..." Ash mused aloud.

"Over a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore," I continued.

"What?" Duncan and Sophia both asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Nothing at all."

"_Quoth the raven... nevermore_," Jay said.

_You know the poem?_

_"I know the gist of it. Googling the entire thing now."_

_I miss Google._

"... and that's the last card. It's obvious Ash won, so no need to count your pairs," Duncan commented.

"Well, I'm heading back to my tent. There's a long march tomorrow and I don't feel like sluggishly plowing through that one," Ash commented.

"Yeah, same," Duncan replied.

"John, mind if we go for a walk? There's something I need to discuss with you," Sophia said.

"Um, sure," I replied. I looked to the other two. Ash gave a curious look while Duncan had a Jiraiya-esque face. Damn it, Duncan... you don't even know Jiraiya and you act like him sometimes.

"Have a... good night, John," Duncan said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a smirk there.

"You too, Duncan... and you, Ash," I said.

"Don't get back too late. You'll be tired tomorrow," Ash said to me. Duncan let out a strangled sound that was something between a choke and laughter.

"He's a quick one," I distinctly thought I heard Duncan mutter under his breath. I ignored him.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I replied with a smile to Ash. With that, Sophia and I left the tent to take a walk around the outskirts of camp.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have Guinivere here as well," Sophia said.

"Um, sure," I replied.

We made our way to the tent that the two sisters slept in. I stood aside while Sophia grabbed her sister. Together, the three of us made our way outside of camp. Upon retrospect, I should've had the foresight to know that every time I leave camp, something happens, but it didn't click with me at the time.

"So, can I ask you two a question?" I asked as we made our way over to some rocks in the field some distance away from camp.

"Go on," Sophia said.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"I'm Guinivere Domivere and this is my sister, Sophia Domivere," Guinivere said.

"I know who you two are supposed to be; now tell me who you really are," I said.

"This is why we pulled you out here," Sophia said.

"You've been giving us weird looks at camp since we joined," Guinivere commented.

_"Did I look that fat when I was Guinivere?_"

_No, no, no, no, it's whoever playing her. You were fine the way you were!_

"While we are somewhat flattered, I would just like to tell you that my sister isn't interested in you in that way," Sophia said.

I gave a blank stare for a few seconds.

"You can't play stupid with us. You're like an open book sometimes," Guinivere said.

It was at that moment when it clicked.

"Oh, no no no! It's not that!" I said hastily. No way am I crushing on Guinivere!

_"Are you sure on that? I specifically remember I was Guinivere and you were crushing pretty bad-"_

_Not helping, Jill!_

_"Jay. I'm Jay. I haven't been called Jill since I left that world..."_

_Sorry._

"Then what is it?" Sophia asked me.

"You reminded me of something that happened a few years ago. Both of you do," I said.

"When you were me and your ex-girlfriend was my sister. That must've seemed awkward to those watching you," Sophia said.

"You have no idea how odd it is to see you as me and not as you in a mirror," I said.

"... in any other circumstance, I think what you said would make no sense, but I think I get what you're saying," Sophia said.

"Ever since we joined the resistance, rumor of General Domivere and her sister joining the revolution has been spreading and helping our cause. Can't you trust that we're helping Daein?" Guinivere said.

"I'm not in this for Daein. I'm in this because it's the right thing to do," I said.

"You have no allegiance to Daein?" Guinivere asked.

"Why should I? I'm not from here!" I said.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Sophia said back to me, slightly irritated at my comments.

"I don't hold allegiences to anything except what is right and what is good," I said.

"Then you'd easily go against Crimea, the very country you helped set free?" Sophia said.

"If they were doing something that was wrong, like persecute the laguz, I'd lead the war against them! Countries are fallable and can sway based on its leader. Good and evil are clearly defined in my head; I fight for good against the forces of evil," I said.

"Then you'd go against Daein if we were in the wrong in your mind?" Sophia said, her voice laced with a few emotions.

"Look at where I was three years ago and who was I fighting against!" I said at her in annoyance.

"... and I was there by your side all that time ago fighting in the same damn war!" Sophia said angrily to me. All three of us froze as she slapped a hand on her mouth.

"... wait... what?" I said in surprise. Wait... she was by my side in that war?

"Nothing..." Sophia said meekly.

"You can't 'Nothing...' this, Sophia. What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"It's nothing. We don't need what rallies this revolution coming apart," she said.

"You think I'd tell? I want Daein restored as much as you do," I said.

"Do you presume to think you know how much we want Daein restored?" Guinivere snapped at me. "I was the daughter to a Daein noble before he was killed for resisting Ashnard! I was hunted before the Crimean Revolutionary Army saved me."

"You were daughters of nobles?" I asked.

"Just her," Sophia admitted meekly. She knew it as well as I did. She blew their cover.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm the adopted daughter to a powerful mage; I have no idea who my real parents are," Sophia said.

At that moment, my fire shield activated instantly and an arrow bounced off it. What the hell? We're being surprise attacked?

I turned over to see a smirking archer on a horse standing by two people I knew.

"P-Patrick?" Sophia stuttered out.

One of them I knew to be an asshole; the other... I couldn't believe it.

"Wh-what!" I said.

"John..."

That short sword, that round shield, that blonde hair... why is she with Patrick?

"Carin... why?"

"You're becoming too powerful; someone needs to make sure you don't win," she said.

"I mean, why are you with Begnion?" I said.

"I joined their army after the Crimean war! I got offered a position there and I took it," she explained.

"Why are you still with them. They're repressing Daein!" I said to her.

"Patrick convinced me to join him," she said. "Trust me, I considered joining you... but his logic made a lot of sense."

"You... you..." I sputtered out. I didn't know what to say.

"Carin, it's not like you!" Sophia said.

"Get ready... because I'm going all out," Carin said as she got into battle stance.

"I got Patrick," Sophia said.

"You sure? His magic pendant will absorb your anima magic," I said. "I mean, I'm sure I could take care of—"

"You underestimate me again," she merely said. "You did once years ago and now you're going to make that same mistake?"

"Fair enough... how about you?" I asked Guinivere.

"I got the archer," she replied.

"Great..." I said. That leaves me with Carin, who was not a slouch or a pushover by any stretch of the imagination. I stood across Carin as I pulled out my sonic sword.

"Only a sonic sword? No rune sword? You always dual-wielded," Carin asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Here," she said. She pulled out a sword and started to walk over.

"Keep your distance!" I said as I readied a fireball.

"No, here, take it," she said as she handed me a sword.

"Wh-what the—"

... she just handed me a rune sword.

"Why?" I asked.

"... because when I beat you at your best, I'll feel better about myself," Carin said with a smirk. At that comment, I swung the rune sword and a blast of light energy flew from it. Holy shit, I didn't think it'd be that big! I mean, I finally got a handle on light, but I didn't think...

"You've been training in light magic," Patrick noted aloud before he clashed with Sophia.

"Well spotted," I said acidly. Carin dived to the side to avoid the blast of energy from my rune sword. Oh yeah, I could get used to that. I swung my sonic sword and sent out a scathing wave of energy at Carin. She dove to the ground to avoid it before jumping up and running at me. She swung her sword as it clashed with my blade. I blocked her attack with the sonic sword and thrust at her with my other sword.

She jumped back avoiding my attack, which also ended the stalemate our two blades had. She rushed me again and swung high. I raised both my swords to block it when she pulled her attack. It was a fake! I realized this too late as she directed a quick strike to my stomach. A blast of light energy knocked Carin back about ten feet.

"Thanks!" I said to Guinivere, who was now battling Patrick.

"No problem," Guinivere said.

"Why'd you two switch targets?"

"I'm a light mage primarily, she's an anima mage primarily. Play to their weaknesses with our strengths," Guinivere said.

"Fair point," I replied. With that exchange, we went back into our three-headed giant match.

There was no words exchanged as Carin and I exchanged blows. She was easily faster and got past my guard a few times, but my fire shield protected me whenever that happened. I could tell she was starting to get frustrated with not being able to land a good hit. I stepped back and looked at her as we took a quick break.

"You were always a good, speedy fighter," I commented as I tried to sheathe my rune sword on my back. I heard a clattering sound behind me. The rune sword I thought I sheathed lay on the ground.

"You need a scabbard if you're going to sheathe your sword," Carin commented with a smirk.

"Shut up... it's a force of habit," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Here," she said as she tossed me the sword's scabbard. "I was wondering how long before you noticed I didn't give it to you."

Without a response, I put it on my back and sheathed my rune sword, leaving my sonic sword. I figured the silence was enough humiliation.

"I need to practice before I can use it again," I said.

"I thought as much. Your magic's better than before, but your swordplay is atrocious," Carin commented.

"What are you, my teacher now?" I asked.

"No, just someone who looks for a good battle," she said. "It's no fun winning if you're not putting up a decent fight."

"Hold up!" Patrick called out. There was a ceasefire between both sides. I quickly stepped back and rejoined Sophia and Guinivere as Patrick and his group regrouped.

"You know, John... I hold a certain sway over Commander Jarod," Patrick said.

"Yet you let him do these vile things!"

"I can tell him to stop this war... _if_ you agree to our conditions."

"Name them," I said. I doubt he'd really go for it, but...

"Wait, you're actually going for it? Well, um... you two!" he pointed at Sophia and Guinivere. "Kiss passionately!"

"Wh-what?" I said. I looked at the two of them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"It's... for the good of the war," Sophia said.

... I could only gape in awe at the scene before me. I turned to Patrick for a second to see he was just as shocked as I was. I turned back to the two and was glued to the scene in front of me.

_"John...? JOHN!"_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wonder if this is what Haar was feeling when he walked in on Jill and I when we were the sisters. Wait, those two have been going at it for some time now. Are they... enjoying it?

"O-okay, that's... that's... perfectly fine," Patrick said.

"Now will you set Daein free?" I asked.

"Hey, I didn't say there'd be one condition, asswipe!" Patrick said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Now, give me your artichoke!" Patrick said.

"... I'll take my artichoke and your offer and shove it up your ass. No deal!" I said.

"That's fine, because I wasn't going to speak on your behalf anyway!" he said.

"Then what was that for?" I said as I pointed to Sophia and Guinivere.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think they'd actually go for it..."

"Neither did I..."

"C'mon, you enjoyed it," Patrick said.

"Did not!" I said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"No, not one bit."

"John!" I heard. I quickly turned to see Duncan, Ash, Selena, and Micaiah making their way over.

"We saw the huge blast of light and started to come over," Micaiah said.

"John doesn't like girls!" Patrick said, taunting me in front of his new crowd.

"Do too!"

"Just not two girls at once."

"Two girls one cup?"

At that, Patrick cringed slightly.

"Can we drop this?" I asked.

"_This is where I question your orientation._"

"Oh, hey, I heard that Jay!" Patrick said. "Question away! I was doing the same."

"_Goddamn it, Patrick, what the fuck?_"

"Nice talking to you too, Jill Fizzart. Is that what you and John looked like in Petrine's camp? I wonder if you two were eating at each other's faces like those two just did."

Ash and Micaiah looked at me as soon as Patrick said Jill's name. I gave them an "I'll explain later" look.

"_If I wasn't all the way over here, I'd kick your fucking ass so hard, you'd be back on Earth._"

"Who's he talking to?" Guinivere asked in a whisper behind me.

"I have no idea," Sophia answered quietly. I sighed.

"You now John, for all I'm hearing, I've YET to see your missing heir for myself. It's just been Micaiah in charge. What's the matter? Your replacement Elincia can't get out of his giant orange dress and do some real fighting like the real Elincia did? I'm speculating, of course. It's probably not the EXACT same dress, but still similar enough that he's CLEARLY too embarassed to try stepping out here and being a real leader," Patrick said.

"He's a strategist and a mage; he's not like Elincia in the least bit," I said to him.

"I guess that means you aren't crushing on Pelleas like you did with Elincia?" he asked. Ohh, you went too far.

"I was not crushing on Elincia!" I replied defensively.

"Getting a bit touchy, are we? Did you ever cheat on Jill for her?" Patrick asked.

"No! Jay can confirm that!" I said.

"_It's not like I watched you all the time..._"

"Aha, she even doubts you."

"I had no interest in dating her. I had no interest in her at all aside from being a friend! We were just best friends. It's not like I totally abandoned her and joined her enemies. I wonder what'd Ilyana say to you if she was here," I said to him, trying to turn the tables. Patrick paused for a second, not saying a word and his grin just frozen there.

"About this... Pelleas guy. He's Ashnard's kid, right?" Patrick asked, seemingly dodging my question.

"Which makes him a legal heir to the throne," I said back. "Begnion can't stop us on that technicality either."

"When do you think he'll reintroduce Laguz Hunting, John? I'm sure your old buddy Shinon will be VERY happy with you for making that happen," Patrick commented.

"Shinon's dead," Selena commented.

"That... that's not the point... I... I'm antagonising you by comparing something you're doing with something someone you disliked would enjoy..."

There was a general pause as everyone, including the horseback archer and Carin looked at Patrick.

"What?" Carin asked.

"You... you know what? Screw it... I'm just gonna kick you in the nuts now," Patrick said to me.

"Go drink some tea and play board games," I said to him.

"Oh, I think I will. AFTER I stomp out your little terrorist organization."

"History is written by the victors. Would we be terrorists or would we be remembered as rebels for a noble cause, Lord Vader?" I said to him. "... oh... obscure reference."

I looked at Ash and she looked like she was ready to facepalm again. There was another pause as I looked at Patrick. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"What?" Micaiah asked.

"I just remembered... I HATE tea," Patrick replied. I facepalmed, and from the sound of it, Ash did too.

"...Meh, I always rooted for the Empire anyways," he added. I turned my head to Ash and gave a confused look.

"... wait, what?"

I didn't do much afterward when a huge pain surged through my body. Patrick kicked... me... there... OW!

"And for your information, there were COUNTLESS INNOCENTS on the Death Star!" he said to me angrily.

"... yoooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I said in an angry hiss, my breath not fully returned yet. I saw Micaiah and co. prepare for battle against the three. Wait, was there a fireball flying at our camp?

"Oh, would you look at the time, our ambush on your camp is starting now! Ah, well, I guess we'll have to table this for now. Oh, and send Ilyana my regards and something to eat, could you? She likes... well, she likes just about anything, you know that. Buh-bye now!"

"Where are you going! We have unfinished business," Selena said.

"Your camp is being sneak-attacked right now. They need all the help they can get, especially since their most powerful warriors and mages are here. You can beat us and lose your camp. That'd be the stupidest pyrrhic victory you can achieve ever. You can choose to save them, but we'd get away," Patrick said.

"Let's go!" Micaiah said as she turned to run back to camp.

"That's right, my good little Sue! Run back to camp!" Patrick called out with a grin. The others followed suit, while I lay on the ground in pain.

"Aw, what? The playboy can't take a blow to the groin? Hah, get it?" Patrick said with a snort as he turned around and walked away, followed by Carin and the archer. Why is Carin with them?

Oh god, it still hurts. He kicked HARD! I looked back to the camp to see fireballs flying as well as other spells. All I could do is lay there and just wonder... how much of an advantage do we really have in this war anymore?

Who knows... because things seem really bleak right now.

Author's Notes: Aaand, I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting in two hours. I feel accomplished. Oh Ashera, it feels good to write again! I actually wrote this a week ago, but there was an error on this site that prevented me from editing this story for eight days. Glad to be back!


	94. Click Click Boom

Author's Note: I'm so happy I can update this story again that I just had the inspiration to keep writing. Enjoy! Oh, and also while I was writing this chapter a friend of mine came over and was like, "LOOK, IT'S THE 3DS!"

I'm now officially jealous. Depending on the lineup coming out for it, I may get it for myself instead of replacing the two tenor trombone mouthpieces that my ex won't give back to me. I should stop spending money on music stuff. I already spent $310 on a jazz trumpet mouthpiece. Granted, I love the fucker to death and play it every chance I get with my small ensemble group, but that's a steep price for me.

It bothers me that my mother updates me on what my ex does on Facebook since she never deleted my mother or any of my friends. Like, mother, I don't need to know she's in ANOTHER relationship (this would be her third since our very nasty breakup last November). It's a pity that someone like her who uses and manipulates people only dates nerdy guys because she thinks they'll give her a hundred-percent attention. Pretty much the basis we didn't work out... because I felt that my other friends were being left by the wayside and she didn't like me dividing myself away.

Things also sorta kinda fell through with the girl I went to dinner with on Valentine's Day. I guess Johnny here has no luck with girls anymore. The days of me being a total flirt and getting around are over. It's a weird feeling. I assume it comes with maturity...

… even if I still geek out with my friends with our little gatherings every once in a while. I love my sliver deck in Magic the Gathering. I know it's not a Type 2 tournament legal deck, but I'm a poor college student who needs to afford things in life. I don't care about tournaments or blowing my money on cards when I have bills to pay. I'll still kick yer ass in Smash Brothers Brawl.

Also, if you check out my profile on YouTube, you can see some performances and compositions I've done. I'm trying to put all my music-related stuff onto YouTube and Facebook in an attempt to sell myself as both a composer and a musician. My username there is FoxwolfJackson89, which is odd since my username everywhere else is The Silent Orator, but I digress.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just don't have the heart to write a long battle...

Also, there was a question about Patrick and why he's an ass. I can safely say that I'm not 100% sure what's going on with him. Patrick is my friend's character and he's the one calling the shots for Patrick. I assume he has something awesome planned for y'all! I mean, he told me some stuff that he had planned which I really like, so I'm rolling with what he has given me. I think you'll all enjoy it too.

Chapter 94:

Click, Click, Boom!

As the pain from Patrick's sneak attack washed away, I got up and hobbled as fast as I could back to camp. There was a furious battle going on and I wasn't about to let people down. Even if I make a small impact, that could mean the difference. In groups as small as ours, every person pulling their weight was integral toward a necessary cooperation that would allow us to successfully emerge victorious with the least amount of casualties.

It reminded me of when I was in marching band in high school. There was only twenty of us and just two of us trumpets. If either one of us made a mistake, the band would suffer. This was especially true because, as trumpets in marching band, we usually had melody.

I made my way back to the camp, unsheathed my sonic and rune swords, and began to jump into the fray. I found that as I got older, my patience didn't last as much. I became more involved with frontlining and using my swords, rather than hanging in the back and casting spells. In a way, I've become more of a balanced physical and magical fighter. Although I could be beaten in a one-on-one match by those who specialize in one or the other, I seem to be competent enough to wreak havoc on the battlefield with my frantic style.

Yeah, so I'm out of practice with my rune sword and I'm used to having my sonic sword in my dominant hand. That doesn't matter. These people are simple goons and not people like Carin. They don't have the proficiency that we do, especially the rest of the members of the Dawn Brigade.

Still, I wonder, why do we do so well against these henchmen. They're trained warriors like us. What makes us so much better than them that we can blast through them as if we were a level 100 Slaking with three Swords Dance baton passed onto it using Giga Impact on a level 1 Chansey.

Perhaps that is too extreme of a hyperbole...

I slashed and slashed thinking about Patrick. What was he doing? Why was he running away from all our battles and being a total asshole and a pest? So far, all he's been doing is antagonizing us into being pissed off even more at him, yet his actions make very little sense to me.

"Everyone, regroup!" I heard the command come forth. Quickly, I withdrew from the frontline and pulled back to where everyone was. We moved to the center of camp as us melee fighters surrounded the long-ranged fighters and created a wall around them.

"John, what are you doing!" I heard Selena call out to me.

"I'm protecting you, Selena," I said. I heard an "aww!" come from Edward.

"I don't need protection," she said.

"... and that's how you play a life-gain deck in MTG," I commented aloud.

"Not going to ask what you mean. Still, I don't need to be covered," she said to me.

"I learned a lot from you, Selena. You taught me how to use magic and have continually honed my anima magic skill. You, Ilyana, Pelleas, and Micaiah have all been working so hard in improving my skill. I want to put that skill to good use to protect you all," I said.

"Enemy soldiers advancing!" I heard Leonardo call out. I looked forward to see a small group advancing on us from all directions. They had us surrounded, but their ranks were so thin. I wonder why they don't just retreat and regroup. Is Patrick an idiot for commanding his troops like this?

"John!" I heard Selena call out.

"Nah, nah, nah naaaa!" I replied aloud with a smile as my sonic sword began to glow green and my rune sword began to glow a bright gold.

"Can you listen to me for once?" she asked me.

"I'm listening," I replied.

"Good luck," she said.

"Same to you," I replied to her.

_Hey, Jay! Jay?_

Nothing...

_Jay? You there?_

"_Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me!"_

… _uh? What are you singing?_

"_Nevermind, you wouldn't get that."_

_Anyway... yeah, I wanted to ask you something._

"_Yeah?"_

_Have you ever played Dungeons and Dragons before?_

"_Actually, my new boyfriend is starting to learn. He was supposed to DM their campaign, but one of his friends took over, much to his relief. Now, he's just a character in the campaign. I personally haven't yet, but I know a bit about it."_

_Is it possible for a magic user to also be active in the battlefield?_

"_I believe they're called a Warlock class. You can cast short-ranged magic and you can easily shift from magic to melee."_

_Warlock John. I like the sound of that._

"_People like Selena, who focus primarily on magic and casting spells, she would be more of the Wizard class. I hope that helps."_

_It does._

"_When you wanna page me, it's okay!" Jay sang again._

_Uh...?_

"_Whenever you need me, baby... call me, beep me, if you want to reach me!"_

… _Jay, what ARE you singing?_

"_Oh, it's the theme song to Kim Possible."_

… _you watched that show? It looked kinda retarded._

"_Oh, my boyfriend had that opinion. He recently downloaded that show to his laptop and is watching it with me now. It's pretty neat."_

_You're a nerd._

"_Thank you, mage boy."_

"Here they come!" Edward called out.

"Get ready!" I shouted. With that, I slashed my sonic sword, sending out a wave of energy that hit a few of their soldiers and knocked them back.

"Their forces are spreading out among the camp. What ARE they doing?" Micaiah asked before throwing another ball of light at the enemies. In a few seconds, though, our question was horrifically answered. I saw a small glow and thought I distinctly thought I smelled beef cooking.

"The food tent! They're attacking our food supply!" Pelleas cried out.

… there are a few things that happen in life that can severely intimidate me. This wasn't one of them. This was one of the only times in my life I was downright scared shitless.

This came in the form of me turning back to the mages in curiosity because a few powerful thunderbolts flew past me. I saw Ilyana with her eyes glowing pure white and energy actually glowing from them. Her normally calm hair was spiked straight up, stretched as far as they could go. Thunderbolts danced around her body as a weird yellow glow surrounded her body.

Oh god, if her hair turned gold or was already gold, I'd think that she turned Super Saiyan. I actually backed away from her in fear at the horrendous amount of power surging from her body.

"You... took... away... my... roast leg of LAMB!" I heard a booming, thundering voice. She held out her hand, which began to glow with a terrifying electrical glow. The enemy soldiers didn't know what to do.

"ZA! WARUDO!" she cried out in a booming voice that was almost not hers. At that, a HUGE thunderbolt fell from the sky and crashed into a ton of the soldiers in front of us. Okay, that's it. She's lost it. I don't know what's worse. Begnion army surrounding us in front or rampaging, slightly psychotic, uber-powerful Ilyana behind us.

… I chose the Begnion army. I ran as fast as I could away from Ilyana, slashing with my sword to plow through the enemy soldiers, getting as far away from the epicenter of angry outbursts as I could. I turned around just to see that she was walking toward the soldiers, thunderbolts flying from her as she angrily glared at those people around her. Micaiah and the rest of our company already dove for cover.

In the panic and the appearance of such a powerful force, the Begnion forces scattered in an attempt to run away. Their sudden movements, though, caught the attention of the incredibly powerful abomination helping us. With a sweep of her arm, thunderbolts flew from her arc at the enemy soldiers fleeing.

"Retreat! Retreat!" I heard the command fly through the Begnion troops. Within a few minutes, the Begnion soldiers were all but gone from the camp. There was one problem.

Ilyana was still rampaging...

I snuck over to Micaiah as quickly as I could without catching Ilyana's attention.

"_I think she's rage broke, John._"

_Rage broke?_

"_Nevermind_..."

"What do we do?" I asked Micaiah.

"Calm her down," Micaiah replied.

"... what do we do?" I asked again.

"I don't know..." Micaiah replied. "How about someone distract her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" she asked.

"... let me guess... me?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to say Selena, but you can go!" Micaiah said with a smile.

"... uh, okay."

With that, I snuck out and started to casually walk to Ilyana. Granted, I was shaking from head to toe, but she couldn't see that. I could see her turn to me, thunderbolts charging up to her.

"Hey, um, Ilyana! Hi!" I said with a tentative smile. I heard someone facepalm. Most likely it was Ash. Ilyana was staring at me, saying nothing and doing nothing.

"Listen, I know you're upset about the food being gone, but, I got something for you!" I said with a smile. I quickly pulled out my artichoke from my backpack and showed it to her.

"Fo... fo-fo... food," she struggled to say. Suddenly, the glow around her started to slowly disappear and she slowly turned back to normal. Within a few more seconds, she was back to normal, looking around at her surroundings.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"You scared them off," I replied with a smile.

"Oh... that's a relief. I'm hungry..."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the shortie, but I just need to get back into a groove of writing again. That long writing break I had along with yet ANOTHER war with my college's financial aid threw me off. Oh, and I'm almost done with watching Season 2 of Kim Possible!

If anyone's going to AnimeNEXT, I'm going and... probably... going as Sasuke. Actually, that's been my cosplay idea since before I did Popcorn and Pearls. I swear, it was a coincidence I put myself as Sasuke in the fic. I originally was going to be Gaara, but I dunno...

I really need to update that. When I get my finances and life in order, I'll start updating it again. I miss it... it's nagging the back of my mind.


	95. Freaky Friday

Author's Notes: Yeah, um, new chapter! Yay! Hope you get to enjoy it! I wrote like mad to get a chapter done as soon as possible before I had to go to work today. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 95

Freaky Friday

Ah, the joys of getting some good sleep.

Though it's oddly a little colder than usual for some reason. Huh… This is a little problematic. I mean… it's not normally this cold in here… Actually… it's not this drafty either. It's just… what in the world?

It's just really tiring to think about the fact that people know about me here. It's kinda crazy now that I think about it. And now I have this draft to deal with.

Hm… I think I'll go take care of that soon.

I open my eyes, looking—wait, what?

… Okay, what the fuck?

I'm now laying so that I'm looking at the top of a tent. And it's all fuzzy for some reason. And made of canvas. And I'm laying on grass now.

What the fuck happened here?

And why the hell is my sight so bad?

Yeah… this is all varieties of fucked up. Now I don't know where I am… and I have no idea why the hell things look fuzzy. I shake my head… and suddenly notice I feel a little thinner than I used to.

Okay… Yeah. I turn my head to the side, seeing glasses there. Huh… I… Yeah… This is getting really weird. Apparently I have to wear glasses now.

Why the fuck am I wearing glasses? I thought… What the hell is going on here? Why is my sight so bad?

Oh, dear, this is gonna be a doozy… I reach out, getting the glasses. God, it's been forever since I've had to do this… And yet I just open the glasses naturally and set them on my eyes to see that I am in a canvas tent.

Okay, so I'm not dreaming. I'm not going to slap myself just yet…

Okay… this leaves a final question. Where am I?

I stand up, realizing a little too late that I'm in a form of primitive sleeping bag. Oh, damn it… I must be in some old place. And—

Hey… Wait a minute…

I lean down, looking at a greenish sword that's on the ground. Is that…?

Yes… yes it is… It is, in fact, a Sonic Sword I'm looking at.

This can only mean one thing.

I am not where I thought I was. And I have some catching up to do.

_"Huh? That's something odd to think."_

_Gah, what the-?_

_Who the fuck are you?_

_"John? Are… are you all right?"_

_John… John…_

_Uh… shit…_

_Yeah… I… uh… I think I'm all right… Except for the voice in my head. Am I getting schizophrenic or something?_

_"Uh… why would you think that?"_

_I mean… here I am, hearing a voice in my head, and it's telling me to do stuff. I just… yeah. That's the only logical conclusion! I've gotta be hearing this!_

_"Right… have you always thought this?"_

_Wait… uh…_

_Shit…_

_"John?"_

_Uh… no… Sorry. I just… I got used to this…_

_"Right… I'll leave you alone for now. Think about that."_

… Okay, so it seems she left my mind… Jesus, what the hell was that voice? And… What the hell did most of that crap mean?

Jeez… have I always had a voice in my mind?

No, no, that's absolutely ridiculous! I wouldn't just be hearing the same goddamn voice all over again! That would just be… ridiculous!

Or something. Either way… something's up. And I'm gonna find out what.

Okay… I bend down and grab the sword. And—

Whoah, nelly! This thing is actually pretty heavy! It's a pretty thin blade, and the hilt is actually rather nice to hold, but it's damn heavy! I mean, seriously, it's ridiculous how heavy this thing is! I mean… damn!

Those Andalusian swords I had back home really were weighted correctly. I mean… it makes me wonder how the hell Ike could heft Ragnell like that.

Right. That's not important right now. What's important is that I get a good sense of everything that's going around at the moment.

And to do that, I have to exit this stupid tent.

Right… I adjust my glasses—see, that's another thing. I missed having to adjust my glasses. I don't miss my mom nagging me to clean them, though. Jesus, that got annoying. I just wanted her to stop nagging me to clean my glasses, damn it!

Ah, whatever. I better take care of this.

I step outside, and then look… Okay, apparently I'm in some sort of… medieval army. A Fire Emblem army, apparently. Because all the guys and girls have really strangely-colored hair.

Because green hair is naturally recurring around here, apparently.

Okay… So that leaves another question. My name is John apparently, and I'm stuck in some Fire Emblem. So which one am I stuck in?

Hm…

I look around, then I catch sight of a woman with silver hair. Silver hair… silver hair… Micaiah! Yeah… and now that she turns towards me and is getting pretty close… Yes. And out of the corner of my eye… wait, no, I can't make it out, but it looks all peachy…

I'm in Tellius-verse Fire Emblem. And given that Micaiah's here… Yeah, I'm in Radiant Dawn. And I'm apparently stuck in the middle of part one if the peach thing at the edge of my somehow bizarrely poor vision is to be believed.

Oh, dear… I already feel bad for a lot of these people. Because nothing sucks worse than having your religious basis totally thrashed by a whole series of crazy-ass events. Fucking Dheginsea, changing history in a way that wouldn't actually work…

Ah, well… There's not much I can do. At least I have names. I can work with those.

"Oh, John," says Micaiah. "I was wondering when you would wake up. Are you all right?"

Oh… well, I'm in an unfamiliar place, so… "Well… I think I'm doing all right, all things considered," I reply with a shrug.

"Good," says Micaiah. "We were worried about you. Especially Duncan and Ash."

Yeah, because—

Wait.

Ash?

There's a person here called Ash? And the Grey Warden guy showed up here? What…?

Uh…

I blink, looking right at Micaiah. "I…" Crap… crap… cover your ass, man. Cover your ass, and hope the weird voice in your head isn't trying to read your mind. Your name is John, and you apparently have friends named Duncan and Ash in a game where there were no characters named Duncan or Ash. "I see…" I say, letting off a nervous chuckle. Hm… It seems something bad happened recently.

I better ask her if Sothe is all right.

"I was actually wondering about you too," I say. "Is Sothe all right?"

And then she gives me this look of total perplexity. Wait, why are you…?

…

Gah, don't look at me like that! It's almost as bad as Medusa!

"Sothe died back in the war against Crimea," she replies. "You saw him die, remember?"

… Wait, what? Sothe is apparently… he's dead…? What in…?

No! That doesn't compute! He's supposed to be alive, damn it! He's supposed to be watching Micaiah, even though she's a freaking branded! I mean, Muarim was supposed to come in and find out about the brand and not tell anyone! And then she goes all 'but Sothe was there for me even though I abandoned him'. And now he's dead? What the fuck is gonna happen now? I mean, Jesus Christ! What the—

_"How did you know about Muarim knowing about Micaiah?"_

_…_

_Uh… Well… I… Uh…_

_"You're hiding something, John."_

_What? No! I'm totally not hiding anything! I just… I just remembered that Sothe was dead! And… you know!_

_"Right…"_

And with that, I feel her leave my mind. Again.

Damn it, I need to stop spazzing out in my head.

Okay… So apparently Sothe is dead. I wonder what the hell happened with that.

"Oh… yeah," I say, rubbing the back of my head. Damn it… my hair is short again. "I kinda forgot about that. Sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am quite all right," replies Micaiah. "Thank you, John."

"Hey, any time, Micaiah," I say.

"You know…" she says. "I haven't properly thanked you yet. You were on the opposing side in the last war… and yet you have been a great help to us all. Thank you. You've been extremely helpful to the Rebel Alliance."

…

And now it's taking the name of something from freaking Star _Wars_!

_"Hey, that was your idea!"_

_… Uh… yeah, it totally was!_

_"You seem to be forgetting a lot today."_

_Maybe. Can you just leave me alone please?_

_"Fine. I won't ask for the rest of the day. And right when I thought you couldn't get any more strange."_

_The game!_

_"… Damn it."_

And then I feel her leave my mind. Yet again. Hopefully the third time really is the charm…

I look back at Micaiah, shrugging. "Hey… it's what I do," I say. "I help people in need. Regardless of allegiance." Because really, the people of Daien go through a lot of shit during the course of the three years between Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. And I did feel sorry for them, even if they were the bad guys of the first installment.

Hey, it's not their fault their leader royally fucked them in the ass over that.

Anyhows… I guess she wants to end this conversation.

"Well… no matter what, thank you," she says. "I have some business to attend with Pelleas and Izuka. If you will excuse me."

Yep. We are definitely in part one. I watch her go, standing there… Wait…

I look down.

…

Oh, god damn it. Of all things I could have possibly been when I wound up here, I had to be a freaking mage. Even though I have absolutely no expertise in magic.

Yeah… imagine my Facebook status right now. Knowing me, it would end in a very solemn FML.

Right. So now… I'm going to get training in shit I don't know about by people I don't know in a land I only remember as something very, very vague.

Yep. Fuck my life indeed.

I guess I better find a purpose that doesn't involve casting spells on the nearest moving ob—

"John?"

Huh? I turn my head… and there's Leonardo, the blonde archer. Oh. Well… okay, it's nice to see that there.

"Oh," I say. "Mornin', Leo."

He frowns at me softly, looking right at me. Oh, God, don't tell me I said something I shouldn't have… But he simply waves it off, looking right at me. "Good morning to you as well," he says. "As I recall, you were going to train me today with the bow?"

Wait… training someone with a projectile weapon? A mage?

…

Ah. Whatever, I don't care. Finally, I've hit my field of expertise. Even if it's with something so damn archaic.

"Oh, sure," I say. "Where's the target?"

"At the other end of camp," he says. "You were going to get some food beforehand? Well, from what little of it we have?"

… Wait, what? Why would I get some food? I mean… Who the hell trains people by offering them food? It's not like it'll actually make them good or anything!

Yeah… this is getting out of hand fast.

At least this I can handwave, though.

"Eh, I'm not that hungry today," I say, waving my hand. "Let's get going so we can see where you are, eh?"

The archer blinks in his surprise, looking right at me with a look of confusion. "Well… all right," he says.

Gah, I almost thought that Leo was a 'she' for a second. Jeez… You'd think I would know better.

I nod, and then the two of us walk off without a word. Okay, so, projectile weapon lesson. Hopefully it won't end in projectile vomiting. Because that would suck.

* * *

"Okay… That wasn't bad… take your time, concentrate… and think about your happy place."

Ah, Leo. Why is he so uptight? It's like he's trying to lift a freaking freighter around. Or something. Either way, all this tension won't do.

Makes me wonder how bad a teacher this body was before I came in.

"But… in the battlefield—!"

"You won't have time, I know," I say. "But stressing out about stuff isn't going to help you aim better." Because I am such a master of following my own advice, I may add. "So take a couple of deep breaths, and relax." He does as he's told, closing his eyes as he holds his bow there, the arrow nocked against the string. I nod, looking at him. "Okay… Now when you feel suitably prepared, shoot."

He nods, taking another breath in. And without warning, the arrow suddenly goes flying. It hits its mark… maybe an inch or too off from the bull's eye of the target. Which is pretty far away.

Well. He's making progress! I smile, nodding right at him.

"That's good," I say. "Maybe a couple more arrows like that, and you should be good to go."

"You're… unusually understanding today," says Leo, looking right at me. "Did something happen?"

…

Hello, stupid question that I can't answer!

"Eh… I just feel different today," I reply. I'll just stick with that.

"I guess I can't blame you there," says the archer. "You had a rough night the other day…"

Okay… so apparently I had a rough night sometime. Judging from everyone's expressions, it was a really rough night, and something big happened to me. Damn it… I should've paid more attention in those theater camps I did when I was a kid.

At least I don't have to hide my true self… well, except from the voice that reads my mind.

Because I really have no idea what the fuck is going on here.

"Yeah, I did," I say, rubbing the back of my head. "But I'm getting over it. It's all we can do, right?"

"I guess," says Leo. "Still, it's nice not having to be forced to aim well to get something to eat."

… Damn, whoever taught him must be really terrible. Or he had really bad experiences with his last teacher. I'll bet on both as it stands.

And if Shinon taught him… well… I pity him. I really do. I only hope that he gets to kick his ass in Part 3 when shit gets absolutely crazy with the Dawn Bri—ehm, excuse me, Rebel Alliance faces off with the Crimean army.

_"He died, you know."_

_… Oh… Well…_

_"Something's going on."_

_W… Well, you know…_

_"You're being unusually forgetful today. Is something wrong, John?"_

_Uh, no! No! Not at all! Everything is just fine and dandy! Now would you mind running along before I make you lose the game again?_

_"Fine."_

_…_

God, I swear I need to stop talking to myself like this.

Anyway…

When I flash back to reality, I hear the whizz of an arrow fly towards a target. Okay… I guess we'll continue with training for now. So… yeah. Fun times abound for all, apparently.

* * *

Later, after training pretty boy blonde archer… eh… I didn't just say that, did I? Yes… Yes I did. Fuck my life.

Anyway…

I move on, looking at people. Damn… It's a shame Largo isn't a recruitable character in Radiant Dawn. I would totally hit that, to be honest. And it certainly beats seducing old men, that's for sure. Though, now that I think about it, hitting on him while in someone else's body is probably not the best idea anyone ever came up with.

Besides, there's the whole issue of the girlfriend I've got back home. So… it's probably not a good idea to seek that out while I'm here, mostly because of that. And also, because she's the sweetest damn thing in the entire world.

…

Okay, good, weird little lady voice in my head didn't hear that. Phew. Last thing I'd want is to find out that someone whose mind I can read swings both ways.

So yeah. Let's move on…

I walk around camp a little bit. Hm… I wonder who I'm going to run into next…

"Ah, John, there you are!"

I turn and—

…

Okay, what the fuck is going on here?

Last I checked, Selena came from the Magvelverse Fire Emblem. So what in the name of all things holy is she doing in Tellius-verse Fire Emblem? This doesn't make any fucking sense!

"Uh… Hi, Selena," I say. "Fancy running into you here! What brings you to this side of the globe?"

"Magic training," she says. "Or did you forget you had to do it with me?"

…

Oh, _shit_! I actually have to cast spells now! And the worst part is, I have absolutely no idea how to do it! Especially not since I haven't seen Fire Emblem magic at work in a while! God damn it, I am _not_ going to teach myself how to do magic by thinking _Cone of Cold_ or _Chain Lightning_!

Shit… I gotta get out of this…

"Uh… can we skip out on it today?" I ask. "I… don't really feel like it today."

"No," says Selena. "You have been making excellent progress in light magic as of late. I was thinking we should keep your anima magic in check as well."

Oh, God, light magic? That's even _worse_! "Really, I'm not in the mood," I say. "I have to go think right now. About crazy things. You know? Because thinking about crazy things helps the world go round? Like… Maybe I could go hunt a Witch of the Wilds for you!"

"John."

…

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"No," she says. "Now come on. We're going out to an open field."

…

Well, shit. Now I have to somehow cast magic today without having any prior training! Damn it all to hell!

_"John? Is everything all right?"_

_El juego!_

_"… Since when did you know what 'the game' is in Spanish?"_

_Shut up! It's not important! Now get the fuck out of my mind!_

_"All right, all right! Jeez, if you wanted to be left alone after what happened with Carin and Patrick, you could've just said so!"_

And she leaves. Jesus Christ…

This is not going to end well, I can tell…

* * *

Okay… here we are in a clearing… with Selena looking right at me.

Fuck… What the hell am I supposed to do about this magic crap? I don't know how to cast a single spell, so…

Shit…

And I can see Selena charging up a fire spell. Oh… And I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about it… She's said something about summoning shields, but that's not what happens in a proper Fire Emblem-verse magic battle! At least, I don't _think_ so!

_"What do you mean you don't—"_

_Leave me alone, bitch!_

_"All right, all right!"_

_Jesus._

Anyway. I see her charge up the fire spell. And she's going to aim it right at me. Which is problematic, because I don't know how to use magic in any way, shape or form. Meaning I have to bullshit something.

Quick! Think think think think think…

I don't get time for that, though, as then she launches a fireball at me. Shit! Out of instinct, I leap to the side, watching the fireball sail by harmlessly. It impacts on the ground, creating the little explosion thing as I roll just a little to the side of where I jumped.

…

Why do I feel so fat?

"Stay in one place and use your shield!"

What shield? I see her launch another fireball at me, and then I realize too late I'm laying on the ground.

Fuck! Do a barrel roll!

I roll off to the side, somehow managing to dodge the next fireball. Shit… What the hell am I supposed to do? Do I just say something like shield?

Jesus Christ… this is going to be painful!

I quickly stand up coming out of the roll… and then nearly fall over again. What the hell is up with this body? I mean… Jesus Christ! It's all fat and stuff!

Okay… I better stop thinking about it. How the hell do I—

Gah! Fireball!

I raise my hands instinctively. Oh, God, this is the end, isn't it? I get through fight after fight, and it's a goddamn training fireball that's gonna be the death of me!

I regret everything! Damn it all to fucking hell, I regret everything I've ever done except for music! I don't regret that! But everything else I regret!

...

I regret way too much...

But before the fireball hits me, I hear something fizzle out of existence. Wha…? I open my eyes, and then see this weird red shield thing around me.

Huh… Yeah… This is kinda weird. Now what the hell is this shield thing?

"There you go!" says Selena. "It's not that difficult!"

"Easy for you to say!" I reply. Oh…

Shit, I didn't just say that out loud, did I? Shit… I think I did.

"Did you seriously just say that, John?" she asks.

"Uh... maybe?" I ask.

The mage blinks at me with a clearly unamused expression on her face. Oh, fuck... I think I pissed her off. "So that was difficult all of a sudden?" she asks. "I guess I better show you what truly difficult actually is."

I look right at Selena… who's charging a massive-ass fireball… That goes from her hand... Jesus... is it the size of that massive chunk of Aegis VII that's falling towards you during the final boss of _Dead Space_...? No, couldn't be... but it might as well be because it's so freaking huge...

Fuck! What do I…? No, that's a stupid idea. That's a really, really stupid idea! I mean... if I don't... I could still get incinerated by this thing! I mean... Jesus Christ on a pikestaff.

But… I got nothing else, so… Damn it, a lot is hinging on this actually working. Gah... fuck my life.

As she charges the massive fireball, I look at some point beyond her. Okay…

"Wait!" I shout, pointing at a random point behind Selena. "I think you're forgetting something!" She glances at me then, her expression not changing. Okay... here goes nothing!

"What's that?"

Oh, God, please work!

And then… she turns and looks at it.

… Holy shit! It actually worked! Well... I'm going to have to thank Marty McFly one of these days for the idea, provided I ever run into him in person. Because apparently, if it works on freaking Biff Tannen, it can work on anyone who's about to kill you.

...

Why am I still thinking?

Move, damn it!

I scramble onto my feet, taking the distraction to run away as fast as I can. I don't get two steps before suddenly she launches that massive fireball elsewhere. There's a loud, boomy explosion, but… given that loud, boomy explosions are my life now I've learned to keep running.

So then I dart into the trees surrounding where we were training. Shit… Gotta go fast, gotta go fast… Damn it, where the hell is the Japanese Sonic X theme song when you need it? The American theme song was absolute shit!

Right…

…

Why am I getting so out of breath already? I mean… Jeez… This is like how I used to be before I got back in shape.

But just keep running… Just keep running…

It's some time later before I find myself leaning against a tree out of breath. Jeez… I only ran like, what, half a mile? And I'm already out of breath? Man… whoever owns this body needs to work the fuck out. I guess being a mage made him all kinds of complacent. Except for the fact that he uses heavy-ass sonic swords.

I don't know why, but… this all gets crazy.

And to think that that heavy-ass sword isn't the largest sword on Tellius…

I shake my head, running a hand through my short hair. That's another thing. My hair is short. I don't like short hair, damn it! I want my hair nice and long and silky! Because fighting with long hair? Now that is something that is absolutely badass… if you can do it right.

Right… enough about long hair.

Well… I managed to evade magic training. Thank Heaven. I don't think I would've been able to stand a single minute of that stuff… so thankfully, I have evaded it. Successfully.

Now… if only I could successfully evade certain people that successfully, I think we'll be well off…

Right. Time to move on.

I collect my mage robes—seriously, how the hell does someone run while wearing freaking mage robes—and move further into the forest. Okay… if I'm lucky, I won't run into anyone else on my way back to camp.

Okay… So I escaped magic… hopefully I won't run into anyone else on the—

"Oh, hey John!"

…

Damn it.

I turn towards the source of the voice… and for some reason, there is Edward there, just standing there. For some reason. Without sword.

Shit… I need to get this conversation over with quickly so I can get running.

"Oh… Uh, hi Edward," I say quickly. "I'm… kinda busy right now."

"Aw, that's too bad," he says. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Now is probably not the best time to do that," I say. Okay, moving on from—

"And why not?" he asks.

God-! Can't you see I want this stupid conversation to end already?

"Because I just can't!" I say. "Look, just let me go on my way and I may not have to toss a fireball at your ass, okay?"

Edward looks at me with a little bit of shock. Not like I can actually throw a fireball in my present state, but hey, he doesn't need to know that. He pouts slightly, looking right at me as he hefts his sword.

"Fine," he says. "Just… why be so mean?"

I shrug, moving along. "It was a boring conversation, anyway," I mention.

I hear someone facepalm in the distance. I turn towards the source of the sound, and—

…

What in the name of Jesus Christ on a shit-covered pikestaff assraper with a side of chili cheese fries?

No… This isn't freaking possible!

Ash… It's… Oh my God… It's…

No… There's no way that's right! I saw her freaking die! No! No no no no no! No! Just no! No!

"Are you escaping from Selena, John?" asks Ash.

Oh, God, no… That can't be right! What the fuck is she doing on Tellius?

"A… Ash…?" I ask.

"Yes, that's my name," replies the soldier. "You know that already."

… Oh my God… No… This… this isn't happening…

Gah…

I…

I'm sorry, I have encountered an error and will need to shut down. Have a nice day.

I feel myself fall unconscious almost immediately after. And as I do...

God, I can't believe I never noticed how small her tits are...

...

I can't believe I just thought that.

* * *

When I come to, I look right up at… someone. Looks like someone got a healing staff on my ass…

Wait, I'm in a canvas tent.

So I'm still here.

God fucking damn it all to hell on a shit pickle.

"John?" I look towards the source of the voice, almost immediately sitting up. Holy… Oh my God…

Ash is still here. I wasn't dreaming! How the hell did Ashley fucking Williams end up on Tellius? This doesn't make any fucking sense at all!

"John?" Micaiah is to my side now. "Are you all right?"

…

You know what? Fuck it. I can't take this shit anymore. I already had to deal with one set of lies unraveling on my ass. I might as well make it easier for myself now and just spill it all out in one massive rant. So yeah. Fuck faking that I know what's going on.

Here goes.

"For your information, Micaiah?" I ask. "I wake up at ten o'clock in the fucking morning with all this fucking shit behind me, and suddenly it's like I've woken up in another fucking body from mine! I can't remember a single fucking thing about who the fuck I am or what the fuck I'm doing on this stupid fucking continent, and to make it all worse I can't seem to fucking remember how my sight got so fucking bad in the first place!" I start yelling at around this point. "On top of that, I can't cast a single fucking spell right now because I don't fucking remember how to cast any fucking spells except for things I haven't even made any fucking incantations for yet! And somehow, I don't know what the fuck Selena or Ash are doing here for some fucking reason!" I frown at Micaiah, glaring right through her soul. "So no, I am not fucking all right! In fact, I feel absolutely fucking confused at the moment! I'm so fucking confused!"

"Five, six, seven... nine..." Micaiah looks at me with shock on her face. "Did you just say fuck thirteen times?"

"You better fucking believe it!" I shout. "I'm losing my mind and I can't fucking express it any other fucking way!"

"All right, all right!" says Ash, waving her hands. "No need to drop so many swear words! How did you learn how to curse so profusely anyway?"

"Because I feel like I'm going fucking insane here!" I reply, raising my hands. "So no, I'm not all right." I turn to the silver-haired maiden. "Thanks for asking, though. It felt good to get that off my chest."

"So… you don't feel like yourself," says Micaiah.

"No," I reply, shaking my head. "It feels like there's someone else trapped in my mind, you know?"

Okay. Finally. I'm being honest with myself.

_"… You're not actually John, are you?"_

_… Oh, great, it's creepy voice lady again. As if one person who could read my mind wasn't enough._

_"Yeah… you aren't John."_

_Damn it. At least with the other guy I can just let go of an object and he'll stop reading my fucking mind._

"I see…" says Ash. "I think we've all had that feeling."

"Hopefully, it'll pass in a day or two," says Micaiah.

"It better fucking pass!" I reply, crossing my arms. "This fucking sucks!"

"I can imagine, John," says Ash. God… I just want her to say something else! Why? "You'll be all right."

"I hope," I say. "In the meantime… I've gotta wait."

"Indeed," says Micaiah. "Maybe you should sleep on it."

I nod. "Yeah, that would be a good idea," I say. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then."

With this, I lay my head back on the pillow. Yeah… this could have gone better. But… hey, what can I do?

_"So you're not actually John."_

_Hello to you too, mind-reading lady._

_"I have a name, you know. It's Jay."_

_Oh yeah, because being trapped in someone else's body automatically means I would know everything about that person. Look at me. Do you think it's easy trying to cover your ass while not knowing anything about where you are?_

_"No… but still. I guess I should've seen it coming."_

_Yeah… I wondered what the hell happened to Sothe. He couldn't die in the game, if I remember correctly, so…_

_"Well, he died in real life. John had seen it anyway."_

_Yeah. That ought to have fucked canon badly enough. I mean, fucking Selena from the Magvelverse is here. And Ash… Ashley fucking Williams somehow ended up here! That… That just doesn't compute!_

_"Of course…"_

_No, I don't think you understand! It doesn't fucking compute! And it would take me too long to explain why!_

_"Right. I'll hold you to it, then."_

_You better. I guess this is the last I'll hear from you, eh?_

_"Sure. Just… if you get back to your body, be careful."_

_Okay. Got it. Be careful._

_Now… to get myself some beauty sleep so I can find out this was all a bad dream…_

_"Well… don't forget the most important thing."_

_Oh? There's something important you're trying to tell me?_

_"You might want to take your glasses off."_

_…_

_Fuck you, Jay._

I take my glasses off, and I shake my head as I lay back. I feel this Jay lady leave my mind again… and here we are.

Okay… I'm back asleep…

Hopefully this time when I wake up I'll be back in my own body…

* * *

I open my eyes again, and suddenly, I'm back where I should be. I look up to a steel ceiling, and the blue light of the drive core is in place. Okay. And all of a sudden, I don't feel… Hey, wait a minute, was I feeling fat earlier? Yeah, I was… No wonder I couldn't run that fast! Jeez, that explains my sluggishness so well it's almost intimidating.

Either way, I'm back in my body, where I don't need glasses to see anymore! Thank Jesus Christ on a pikestaff!

I feel movement beside me. Oh yeah, I missed that too. I hear a soft groan, and I nod slightly, looking right at the person in the bed next to me. I smile as she shifts, and then I sit up, watching as her eyes open.

"Morning, Tali," I say, looking right at the woman next to me.

She simply looks up at me… Wait, why's she…

Oh no. I see what's going on here.

"I was acting… really strange yesterday, wasn't I?" I ask.

"Well, Art, I don't know what to tell you, but you were," she says. "You were speaking and acting like you were completely lost…"

… Jesus Christ on a pikestaff.

"Okay…" I say, rubbing the back of my head and gratefully feeling my ponytail there. "Uh… yeah. Tali, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," she says. "What is it?"

"Uh… can we never speak of that again?" I ask. "I had a hell of a day yesterday."

"Indeed…" says Tali. "But… if you don't want to talk about it… that's all right."

"Good," I say.

Well… at least I won't have to answer questions from her.

Now… the rest of the crew of the Normandy? That's a different story...

* * *

_A/N: Hello guys. This is Herr Wozzeck of Mass Vexations here, telling you that you have been subjected to the all-powerful, almighty, and all-infuriating,_

_APRIL FOOL!_

_So yeah. Foxwolf and I were AIM chatting a couple of days ago, and then I proposed that we do a Freaky Friday flip across fanfics, wherein he wrote the chapter for my story and vice versa. He totally dug it, so here we are. And if you're wondering, yes, John was aboard the Normandy for a day while Art was trapped on Tellius. Craziness ensues._

_So I hope you enjoyed that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a safe place from the tomatoes you may have prepared for us by now… *runs and hides*_


	96. General Domivere Finale

Author's Notes: You have no idea how bad I feel for letting this just sit here and not update with an actual chapter in forever. My only excuse, albeit a flimsy one, is that this semester has been hell with preparing for the student recital for piano, for small ensemble, preparing for the spring concert with the jazz band, concert band, and choir. Also I've been getting more hours at work, but mainly I've been doing overnight shifts, which has been a killer on my sleep schedule. It wouldn't be as bad but they don't keep me on one shift. I'm a "variable" worker. That means, sometimes I go nights without sleep; other nights I sleep 10-13 hours, and I wake up at weird hours of the day... like once I woke up at 2:30 PM.

In fact, I'm starting this chapter at 2:00 AM. Why? Because I have a 5:30 AM to 1:30 PM shift. This will be fun. I even have 9 PM to 3 AM shifts and 3 PM to 11 PM shifts. I'm all over the place.

Anyway, enough of the bitching and moaning. I really, truly do deeply apologize for the long-ass wait for the update. For those of you who don't know, I'm going to AnimeNEXT 2011 (along with Admin B and Admin Z of the Facebook fanpage). IRL has been dreadfully dull, but busy. I auditioned for the summer musical at the college; sadly I didn't get in, but I'm trying to keep up the regiment of exercising and dieting.

There really isn't much to talk about. I haven't had much motivation to do anything lately because of all the stress I've been trying to deal with IRL. Hell, I'm having trouble composing music and that's my grade in that class. Oh well. I'm sure after this recital's over, I'll be okay again.

I apologize for this short chapter, but I promise the chapter will get back to normal when things are manageable IRL again. Yes, the last chapter was an April Fool's chapter. My apologies for those that didn't quite catch that.

Also, I love you all for updating the TV Tropes page constantly. It has grown so much and I personally feel very honored and awed that I'm deserving of such a praise as having my own TV Tropes page. Thank you all so much. It means a lot.

I also started a new forum, although it's currently struggling to stay alive. If you want to join, it's on my page. Www. Z15. Invsionfree. com/Imperial_ Symposium if you are interested. It's sorta on life support, but if people are willing to support the forum and keep it active and throw in suggestions on how to get more people, that'd be awesome.

Chapter 96

General Domivere Finale

The army was put on hold for a few days. No marching, no moving, no anything. The destruction of our camp, while potentially could've been worse, was still pretty major. The fact our food tent was destroyed required us to go around and hunt for replacement food for the tent. We also had to go around and purchase new supplies. Muston and the merchant caravan had been extremely helpful in selling us supplies despite our lack of funds. We simply paid them in promissory notes with the guarantee that they would be getting a ten percent return for every piece of gold spent through the notes when Daein was restored and its economy was back.

… and its economy will be back as soon as I go around inventing the taco in this world and selling it to the populace. That's right. Tacos are going to save Daein's economy. Maybe I should open up a few symphony halls around the country when it is more restored. Everyone could use sitting down and listening to amazing music while recovering from a hard day's work and buying tacos and nachos at the food stand before the concert begins.

Perhaps even have a building devoted to operas and musicals in the capital. Then I could write a few and have them performed and-

"John?"

-then we can have an efficient system for schooling and raising the children. After all, we need to make sure they are educated efficiently.

"John!"

Ow, I was slapped in the face. Oh, it's Selena.

"Oh, hi Selena. Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"It's time for the announcement."

"Announcement?"

"John... the announcement concerning what are we doing next with the army."

"Oh yeah, I'll be there in a sec," I said. I shook my head as nagging thoughts were in the back of my head. What IS going to be the future of Daein? Will we be treated unfairly for the actions of Ashnard?

What about my future? Will my old friends turn their back on me for becoming a citizen of Daein? Will they understand what my choices were? Will Elincia make peace with Daein or will she be too traumatized by her past with Daein to put aside our differences? Will we be bitter enemies? Will we make peace with Begnion?

… there were so many questions in my head as I walked toward the meeting that was being held. I saw Micaiah stand up in front of the entire army alongside Pelleas and Izuka and look around. The army quickly silenced itself as its general and leader stood before them ready to make a speech.

"My fellow citizens of Daein, I stand here before you as a testament to our success so far in this revolution! Each and every one of us have worked hard and fought hard to bring us to where we are now. The memories of those who have fallen and those who have been grievously injured stay with us as an inspiration and a hope and a motivation to continue to fight on for the future of Daein.

"Tomorrow, we march toward Marado to re-supply and restart this revolution for justice and freedom. After that, we shall strike at the prison camps of Terin, free our fellow brothers and sisters, and leave our prisoners there so that they may not escape until this war is over. After that, we shall free the Daein countryside until we are ready to recapture our homeland's capital, Nevassa. I have faith that each and every one of us will succeed!"

The army cheered with an unbridled enthusiasm at the speech Micaiah had given as she stood before us. I could only smile gently at the army's enthusiasm. We were definitely coming closer and closer to a definite victory. When the cheering subsided, Micaiah held up a hand to signal she was going to speak again.

"My fellow countrymen, prepare yourselves, for tomorrow we head toward our ultimate goal of victory! Go... and be well."

With that ending, the camp dismissed itself. I was heading back to my tent when I was approached by Selena.

"John, may I see you for a second?" she asked me.

"Um, sure, what for? Listen, if it's about the blue flamethrower incident the other day, I already apologized profusely to Tauroneo. Besides, his hair looks as good as new!" I said.

"No, it's not about that," Selena said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"You've become a fully fledged worldly battle mage," she said as we walked to her tent.

"What."

I said it blankly with what must've been a confused expression on my face. I didn't even know how to answer that. What the hell did she just say?

"You are a fully fledged, comprehensive and encompassing battle mage," she said.

"Break that down for me?" I asked. We entered her tent and she motioned for me to sit in a chair. I obliged and sat down as she sat down in another chair in the room.

"In Daein, we had classes of mages. You are a battle mage, meaning you use applied magics through your weapons. I'm a theoretical mage, meaning I use my magic to conjure powerful spells from the backlines. You are a comprehensive and encompassing mage, meaning you are now a wielder of the five branches of offensive magics. I am a focus mage, meaning, I stick with one branch of magic. You are fully fledged, meaning that I, as your teacher, believe you have grown to be an adult mage," she said.

"So, does this mean my training's going to be twice as hard?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. I frowned slightly.

"Well, um, thanks?"

"It also means you are to be supplied with a new outfit," Selena said.

"A new outfit?" I asked.

"Yes. However, tailoring the outfit for you was difficult. An all-around mage like you is not exactly common and battle mages are rare, but a combination has never really been heard of. Most who have the potential for it consider it too much work or consider it beneath them to do what you do," Selena explained.

"So, what is this outfit?" I asked.

"It is a combination between the battle mage attire and the encompassing mage attire. I had one sitting around for a while and have been altering it over the past week to try to fit your measurements," Selena said to me.

"Why do you have one?" I asked.

"... because when I was your age, I was the same as you," she said as she looked away.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John... not all your teachers are as strict or as mature as they are now when they were your age... in fact, sometimes it is their mistakes that made them as strict as they are today," she said before trailing off. I could tell that was a topic she didn't want to discuss so I dropped it.

"Selena..." I said encouragingly as I carefully put an arm around her and embraced her. I wonder what could have happened to make her turn into this...

"Anyway... I customized my former outfit for you. I think you deserve it a lot more than I do," she said.

"Well, okay then," I said with a smile.

"Here, put it on. I'll leave the tent as you change," she said as she handed me a package.

I opened it and gasped slightly in surprise. The outfit was amazing. It would definitely serve my needs as a front-lining mage. This was, like, beyond incredible. Selena smiled at me and nodded before she left the tent. Quickly, I got out of my mages robes, which I had noticed was messed up from being in numerous battles in the frontline with such a loose fitting outfit. I quickly got from the robes into my new outfit. Inside, there was a pair of goggles that I put on my forehead for the time being.

I peeked my head out of the tent to see Selena standing there. I smiled at her and she came into the tent.

"... I never thought I would see the day this armor would get used... but here it is, and I couldn't be prouder of you, John," she said with a smile and... was that a tear in her eye?

"I couldn't have gone this far without my teachers, especially you," I said to her.

"Why don't you look at yourself in a mirror?" Selena asked. I obliged and went to the mirror in the room to look at myself.

I was dressed in light blue armor around my chest like a soldier. It went to protecting my body up to my shoulder and down to the sides of my thighs. Attached to the back of my armor was a dark blue cape with golden trim. I glanced at the back of it to see the five symbols of the five branches of magic inscribed onto the back of the cape in a circle, as if relating that the five branches are more closely related than people believed. On both of my hands, I was wearing gauntlets of what appeared to be some kind of black material. On my feet, I was wearing leather boots that seemed to be very comfortable.

I was also wearing a pair of goggles as I had just noted earlier. The goggles were black with two different tinted lenses. One was red tinted; the other was green tinted. Along the side of the lenses were an ornate design that clasped the goggles to the golden strap that went around my head. Of the entire outfit, this seemed rather steampunk-ish compared to the rest.

"The armor is crafted out of diamond and the gauntlets are crafted from pure obsidian. They are designed to withstand blow after blow and protect you as you cast your most powerful spells. They are also used so you can successfully block better with your weapons without worry of sustaining injuries. The armor stops at your shoulders to leave your arms free for unhindered motions to cast spells should you have to. The cape is a magical item that actually focuses your magic, somewhat like a concentration stone. The five symbols glow brighter and brighter when you collect more and more energy of the respective element for a spell. The boots are actually infused with healing magic. It will constantly spread healing magic through your body, taking only a very small portion of your largest magic reserve to fuel its healing processes.

"The goggles are the most brilliant part of the outfit. Professor Canas and I developed them ourselves. When you are in battle, it overlays your sight as if you have a little display of how much reserve you have of each type of magic... this is so you can push yourself to the limit without going over unless necessary. It also helps you better aim your light magic spells," Selena explained.

"Any reason the lenses are tinted red and green?" I asked. I'm sure it wasn't for christmas.

"Rose and jade; it is to symbolize that you have elements of both being an optimist and a pessimist; that you are both an idealist and a realist. The golden band is to symbolize you have a golden view of the world in that you see it for what it is without prejudice and bias. You have evened and balanced the two extremes in yourself and have come to embrace both. In this, you have come from being a foolish mage to a wise sage," Selena commented.

"Selena, this is... amazing," I said.

"I am just glad that someone is able to wear this outfit and not bring it any dishonor. It brings me pride and joy to see you in a true sage's outfit," Selena said.

"Thank you so much... you have no idea how much this means to me," I said.

"Well, like I said, you've promoted yourself from being just a foolish mage to a wise sage... it seemed only appropriate you had an outfit to describe your talent," Selena said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish our planning. Izuka and I have been trying to devise a plan for the assault on the Terin prison."

"I understand. Thank you again for the new outfit, Selena. It means a lot to me," I said with a smile and a bow. With that, I stepped out of the tent. As I made my way back to my tent, I ran into General Sophia Domivere. I wonder what she wants this time.

"John, may we speak with you for a moment?" she asked me.

"We?" I said carefully as I raised an eyebrow.

"Guinivere is with me. There is something we feel we should share with you," she said.

"Well, go ahead and lead the way," I said with a small nod.

Sophia led me to Guinivere and the both of us walked to a clearing a small distance away. I don't see why we couldn't just discuss this in camp. I don't see why all major conversations I've ever had were outside of the camp. Anyway... the two of them stood before me.

"John, as you are probably aware of, Sophia Domivere is a fictional character that you yourself created when you spied on the Daein camp many years ago. Guinivere was your ex-girlfriend Jill Fizzart in her costume," Sophia explained.

"_And you're damn right that I looked better than this girl._"

_Jay, please..._

"Yes, I'm still aware of that," I replied to her with a nod.

"Sophia Domivere, however, to most of Daein's society, has been revered as one of the most prominent generals during the last war. We believed that using such a prominent figure to spearhead the revolution was a good idea and so we executed the spell to transform us into, well, former you," Sophia said.

"I wanted to come along and supervise to make sure she was okay, so I donned the guise of her sister," Guinivere said.

"Then who are you two, really?" I asked. The two of them nodded to each other and the disguises went down. I could only gasp in slight surprise.

"Jooooooooohn!"

I couldn't believe it. I was standing there in slight shock as the former Sophia Domivere tackle hugged me and knocked me to the ground.

"Nino!" I said with a huge smile as I hugged her while we were laying on the ground. "Damn, it's been SO many years!"

She giggled slightly as she returned the embrace... somehow... considering we were laying on the ground. Eventually she sat back up and sat on my stomach, like the good old times.

"It hasn't been that long. It's only been about three and a half years!" she retorted.

"Still, someone as young as you leading this war? It's really amazing," I said.

"I'm the same age Ike was when he lead the war. I'm eighteen! I'm an adult now!" she said enthusiastically.

"She does have the figure of a female now," the other commented. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Uh, hi," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine if you don't remember me. We didn't associate much in the Crimean revolution. I was rather secluded with Nino here," she said.

"I see. Your name is...?" I asked her.

"Linde," she replied.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"So, John! It's great to see you again," she said with a huge smile.

"Indeed. Uh, why don't you take off the costume completely and get back to your normal outfit?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can take out the gel packs," I remarked.

"... gel packs?" she asked.

"They're not fake," Linde commented.

"... o-oh," I said.

"What's not fake?" Nino asked.

"N-nothing," I said quickly. Wow, way to make an ass of myself. Of course she's not the little girl she was years ago. I feel like a total idiot insulting her like that...

"Anyway, you know our true identities..." Nino said.

"I'll keep it a secret," I said.

"Thank you, John. It means a lot to both us and the Fang for keeping it a secret," she said.

"Wait, the Black Fang is involved with this?" I asked.

"Naturally. They've been working under shadows to sabotage supplies to the Begnion army, assassinations in the night, stealing plans, spying on the camps, and so many other espionage tactics to help you guys," Nino explained.

"Wow, I didn't know... I really appreciate all the help!" I said with a huge smile.

"We work in the shadows of the night to help the oppressed and bring down the corrupt," Nino said with a smile and a nod.

"Well, this... has been a shock, to say the least," I commented.

"Indeed, now... to put the spells back up," she said.

"You can do that?"

"I watched Soren do it to Jill."

"I see..." I replied. I watched the two of them as they cast the spells necessary to restore them to their disguised forms. I sighed as we returned to camp. I don't think this day could get any odder.

I was wrong. We returned to the camp to hear hearty laughter. We quickly headed toward the noise to see Micaiah was talking with some huge guy encased in armor who was laughing jovially with her. Behind him with his arms chained together and being pulled along on a leash was...

… was...

… Patrick.

Author's Notes: Oooh, this has definitely been an interesting turn of events. What can happen next? Only time will tell.


	97. Sheep in Wolf's Clothes

Author's Notes: So, I just realized in the beginning of the last chapter, Selena slapped John and his only reaction was, "Oh, it's Selena." Totally different from me in person, but then again... not the same person anymore, ha.

Also, Epic Rap Battles of History. They're epic.

Also, semester is done. Taking the next semester/year off to pay off some bills and my student loan... and figuring out what I'm going to do with my life. After that... I go where the fates take me.

Apologies for the really short chapter, but I just feel that adding more to the end would destroy what was built in here.

Chapter 97:

Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

"Patrick Flaherty..." I said as I saw the prisoner bound before me.

"My apologies for whatever trouble my former student has given you," the man who brought him in said to me.

"Stupid God of War Chained Axe bullshit," Patrick muttered under his breath.

"It's quite alright. You did well to apprehend him and bring him to us, uh..." Micaiah began.

"I am Wallace, former general of the Daein army!" he said before bursting out in hearty laughter.

"Well, at least he's jovial," I muttered. Only Sophia caught that, much to my thanks.

"It was kindly of you to catch him and bring him in. Also, welcome to the army," Micaiah said with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Oh, John, there you are. I thought perhaps you would like to join me?" Micaiah asked.

"Join you for what?" I asked.

"A cup of tea and crimpets," Patrick said sarcastically.

"Interrogating the prisoner," Micaiah said to me. I looked at Patrick, bound up, and a small smile crossed my face.

"It would be my utmost pleasure and greatest esteem to take up such a task," I said with a sincerity that thinly veiled the thoughts running through my head.

"Oh, what're you gonna do? Hit me? Ravage me? Please do. The rumours of brutality against your prisoners that I'm gonna spread once I escape will be much more convincing then," Patrick said with his stupid little grin.

"I considered having him gagged, but you can still hear him through it..." Wallace meekly admitted.

"Oh, the point of the interrogation is to hear him and get information," I said with a smile.

"Well, then, General Micaiah, I shall take my leave to familiarize myself with the army. You are free to do what you wish with him now," Wallace said as he handed the leash that dragged Patrick to Micaiah.

"Let's go, John. We'll take him to the general's tent and interrogate him there."

"Gladly, General Micaiah."

Together we led the bound and chained Patrick through the camp when he started smirking.

"I wonder, I wonder..." he was muttering under his breath.

"You wonder what?" I asked. God, even captured, he pisses me off.

"The game!" Patrick shouted. I could hear quite a few people in the camp who knew about it groan in annoyance.

"Ugh," I said as I facepalmed.

"Hell yes, John! You just made my day!" he said to me with a smile.

"That was intentional," I said sarcastically, although my temper was beginning to reach its peak.

"Ya gotta be jerkin' my chain," Patrick said with that smug smile.

"No, this is!" I said with slight anger. I quickly grabbed the chain from Micaiah and pulled it as hard as I could, causing him to fall forward and fall to the ground.

"Shut up, be quiet, and follow us," I said angrily.

"John..." Micaiah said in a slight chiding tone.

"Sorry," I said as I handed the rope back to her. As we made our way to the tent, we ran into Selena. I nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"You're going to interrogate him?" she asked.

"We are," I replied.

"You should join us. You may be able to crack him where we could not," Micaiah said.

"I shall accompany you. Perhaps I can help decipher what he says," Selena said with a nod. We led him to the tent and motioned for him to sit down.

"You can't break me, man. I've watched NCIS. I know all the tricks... and don't even try going 24 on me," he said.

"NCIS? 24?" Micaiah asked.

"Criminal drama, Mary. Nothing to concern yourself with," Patrick said. "So I suppose you guys are headed to Marado now, right? Gonna go kick the occupation army while it's down?"

"It is the best way to earn our victory while minimizing losses. We don't have to shed blood..." Micaiah said.

"Do you not? Because you know, that's sort of how war WORKS, Mary. Besides, after you start earning victories, blood will find its way to the ground. One way or another," Patrick commented.

"We don't have to fight each other. We only wanted freedom from what had been done to us through Begnion. We are not Ashnard... we shouldn't be punished for crimes we had no involvement with," Micaiah explained. At that, I saw Ash step into the tent. I nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"How goes the interrogation?" Ash asked.

"Ah, Ash... we only just started," Selena replied.

"Oh hi Ash, I was just telling Mary here that war involves killing people," Patrick said.

"Mary?" Ash asked.

"Micaiah's nickname to him, apparently," I said. Ash looked at Micaiah and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Did he really need to tell you that or is he being a sarcastic ass right now?" Ash asked.

"I was hoping a peaceful solution could come of this. We don't need this war..." Micaiah said.

"So, what. You want to try asking Bengion nicely if they could just leave?" Patrick asked.

"Surely not all of Begnion believes that all of Daein were as bad as Ashnard?" Micaiah asked him.

"History is written by the victors, my dear Mary. Always has been. The world suffered at Daein's hands, and now that they are in check, they must be made to suffer in turn. It's sad, yes. But that's just how this world works," Patrick said as he shrugged.

"You would hurt innocents for your revenge?" I asked incredulously. "I wouldn't expect that from you of all people."

"No, I don't... but I know those who would," Patrick replied.

"So you don't even believe in what you're fighting for? That's pathetic... you torture innocents and repress an army not because you want to but because... you think others do?" I said, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"I don't torture, Johnny. I treat my prisoners of war with the same respect I'd like to see if I was one... like right now," Patrick replied with a slight shrug.

"I have heard contrary," Selena replied in a matter of fact tone. "I'm pretty sure we will find deplorable conditions when we raid the work camp of Terin."

"I am a mere mortal; I cannot control every single one of my soldiers," he replied.

"You are an official and one of the highest ranking officials in the occupation force. You are partially responsible," I said.

"Indeed, I am."

"Either way, I don't mean just prisoners. What about those soldiers in Nevassa abusing the citizens? Is that your idea?"

"Please. I'm a Fighter, not a Brigand," Patrick scoffed as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Killing people who can't kill me back isn't my way."

"If you don't believe in it, why do you support it? Helping Begnion is allowing such injustice to continue."

"Do you remember the Black Fang, John? What about Grado?" he asked me.

"Grado?" I asked.

"_It's a Sacred Stones reference,_" Jay said.

"She's correct," Patrick said.

"Who's correct?" Micaiah asked.

"Don't worry your excessively pretty head, Mary; this is between oracle boy and me," Patrick said.

"Think, Johnny Boy. Selena?"

"Wh-what?" Selena asked. "What about me?"

"Not you... not in this sense," Patrick said.

"You mean, Sacred Stones Selena?" I asked him.

"Indeed," he replied. "Now think of Grado and the people in it. Could you imagine the slaughter if, say, Valter led the occupation in Jarod's stead?"

"Valter... Valter... yeah, Sacred Stones. I played it once, about seven years ago," I said as I scratched my head then looked at Selena. I'm going to definitely have to explain this one to her really soon as she's giving me this frantically weird look that, honestly, is freaking me out coming from her.

"Same. I always had a memory for the irrelevant details. Of course, now those irrelevant details are now a positive boon," he replied with a bemused grin.

"Jarod's a beast, yes. But he's a beast with a leash. So long as that leash has a firm grip... how did you describe it, Mary? "Casualties will be minimized?" Better the devil you know then the ones you don't, dearie. But whatever you want to call me, a hero, a traitor, a monster, an idiot, I don't really care. I've learned a long time ago not to," Patrick said, his grin growing slightly wider.

"... V-Valter, I remember now. He's the madman who slaughtered people for fun, wasn't he? You're saying Jarod is better than him?" I asked.

"You don't see him flying around on a wyvern, killing citizens for fun, do you?" he asked.

"No... that's true..." I said.

A soldier popped his head into the tent and looked around.

"Generals Micaiah and John?"

"Please, no need for form-"

"John, hush. Yes?" Selena said. I shut up quickly at Selena's calm reproach.

"I apologize if I am interrupting anything. Marado has sent a representative to our camp as well as supplies. They wished to speak with the general of the army. They have sent enough supplies that we can head straight to Terin and be there by the end of tomorrow as opposed to taking a detour to Marado. They are quite interested in helping our army out," the soldier said.

"That's excellent news," Ash commented.

"Understood," Micaiah replied. "I shall be with the representative shortly."

"Affirmative. Sir! Ma'am!" the soldier said saluting us. We saluted him back and he left the tent.

"Enough of this expository banter I was giving. You two have a chapter to get to, don't you? By all means, though. Do come back after it's done and I can continue to gradually eke out my motives. I don't think I'll be going anywhere," Patrick said.

"I understand..." Micaiah said.

"Don't worry, John. I'm not Petrine. I won't be calling for you every five minutes," he said with a small smirk.

"I don't know whether I should hit you for disrespecting her or being thankful you won't pull that," I said. Selena gave a slight cough.

"You may have too high of an op-"

"Selena, this is not the time or place to discuss the matter," I said sharply, cutting her off. Her eyes widened in surprise, as if unaccustomed to my reaction.

"... my apologies," I said quickly.

"It's fine. We do need to discuss this eventually, though," Selena said in a slightly hurried tone. "Let's go."

"Goodbye, ladies," Patrick said as we left the tent.

We looked at each other in silence, not sure of what to say about the revelation handed to us. That was definitely was not something that we expected.


	98. Memories of a Distant Land

Author's Notes: So, Admin Z of the Spellbinding Radiance Facebook Fanpage (say that ten times fast, lol) has casually mentioned to me some time ago a game he recently acquired. A game that I saw on my local video game store's shelves that I wished I could buy if I had the system. It's a little game called Eternal Sonata and it features, of all people, one of my absolute favorite music composers off all time as a character.

Yes, a music composer is a character. Chopin. Reading a bit about the game, I only want to play it even more. In a dark ages of gaming that we have now, it seems to be a refreshing breath of light in this dull assortment of game releases around us today. Also, the soundtrack is epic and superb. I'm actually listening to it on YouTube while writing this chapter instead of my usual writing playlist.

… it brings back memories because I've played some of these songs on piano so it's sorta a nostalgia trip. The prelude in d-flat major is called "raindrops" on this soundtrack. Then there's the Fantasie Impromptu that I played for a recital about two years ago. Ah, just hearing it and hearing how lovely it is... knowing how hard the four-against-three rhythm is and how you can barely hear it in any recording but yet it just paints a color to the piece... just listening to this music and knowing it's on a video game soundtrack is making me smile uncontrollably and I don't know why.

I lost my Yamaha mouthpiece actually... this actually had a profound effect on me when I lost it, more so than people who were around me when I lost it realize. That mouthpiece, while I can replace it for only $50, is an item mentioned in here and, for some reason, is special to me. Of course, try saying that sentimentality to your friends IRL...

Also, anyone hear about how Portal 2 was offensive to a few gamers' parents NOT because of its turrets saying things like kill or whatever but because of the antagonist making jokes about orphans and adopted kids to the main character? Read the article on Kotaku if you're appalled, amazed, or unbelieving. "Portal 2 Finds A Unique Way to Offend"

Granted, I'm not offended easily. It doesn't help that my father had me growing up on George Carlin since I was, like, seven... and Sam Kinnison... and Richard Pryor...

Also, in response to TheBrick, yes I have seen Spaceballs. If you had caught me when I was in 8th grade, I could probably recite that movie (and Monty Python and the Holy Grail) back to you word-for-word. I lack that ability now, but yes, I adore that movie. Recently saw both History of the World Part I and Blazing Saddles too. I've been on a movie binging spree lately.

… also, I know this is late, but I just happened to finally glance at the cast list for Repo. What. The. Fuck. Sarah Brightman? Paris Hilton? Alexa Vega? In the same movie... about... what? Mind is blown.

Anyway, that's enough ranting and rambling from me. Now, on to the chapter! I know I said I'd write a light-hearted chapter, but honestly, I felt I needed to get this chapter out of the way first. By the way, yes, I do read your reviews and concerns you discuss with me, so I decided to use the next few chapters to address anything you brought up! If you have any at all, feel free to leave them in reviews!

I'd like to point out that as I write this chapter, for some reason I've become excessively wordy in my detail and I have no idea why... also, this chapter is a bit more emotional than the others, just a heads up. I think it's time that I work on the emotional aspect of my ability as an author... and I don't mean John's emo breakdowns of lack of self-worth back in chapter 30-something or other.

Chapter 98

Memories of a Distant Land

I sat in my tent for an undetermined period of time. Micaiah went to speak to the representative from Marado about the supplies that they had sent to us. I opted out to go back to my tent for a bit. There was a lot on my mind after talking with Patrick and I needed to sort it out.

Patrick Flaherty was a person from Earth just like me. He understood references that I'd make that very few here would get. He knows more than me on the virtue that he seems to have played Radiant Dawn whereas I haven't. Why is he siding with the enemy, then, if he knows the storyline? Is there something going to happen later that's going to make me regret helping out Daein?

As a right-hand man, he stemmed the destruction Jarod could be doing by manipulating the Begnion general. He had kicked my ass and every time he did, he spurred me to continue to fight harder. Indirectly, he's the cause for my substantial progress as of late. He is the ambition and the motivation and the inspiration for me to train as hard as I have been lately. Now, though, here I am faced with the very fact that the very man whose ass I wanted to flay to within an inch of death turns out to be not so bad after all and that all he does was supporting us in a weird way... what do I do? Is that his real intention or is he like the Joker in that he's just fucking with my head?

I mean, he could be like the Joker from Batman. He would construct a doomsday weapon to cover the entire city of Gotham in a blizzard, then open up a soup stand and sell soup at a marginal profit. There would be an addictive drug in the soup so people had to constantly buy it due to an addiction. He would use these profits to buy an ultrasonic machine that would brain-control everyone in the city with the drug in their system and use it to control the entire city to do the chicken dance at exactly midnight. With the police force distracted every midnight, he would plunder shipments of fruits in the harbor to get dyes to make counterfeit money so that he could buy hotel rooms by which to put all influential politicians, scientists, and prostitutes in and then pump the rooms full of a gas that turns them into his loyal minions so that they can hunt down The Creeper.

… what? Okay, I think I need to calm down the imagination from here on out.

I looked over at a small chest in the corner of my room. I walked slowly over toward it and knelt down in front of it. This chest before me was something special to me. With a trembling hand, I reached toward one of the five locks on the chest. With a quick mutter, I pumped in enough fire magic to activate the spell inside and unlock the first lock. I then grabbed the other locks and pumped in the respective magic for each one inside each lock.

When I learned light magic, I finally grabbed the fifth lock for this chest... a chest which I had kept with me but mainly kept in this corner. Why do I have it locked so securely? The contents of this chest mean more to me than anything else in this world.

I pulled off the locks with trembling hands, realizing that it had been almost four years since I had last looked at the contents of this chest. I put my hand on the edge getting ready to open the chest.

"John?"

I quickly snapped my head in reflex to the voice so fast, I felt a cracking feeling in my neck and an intense burning feeling. At the same time I quickly jumped up and conjured a fireball in an almost reflexive reaction.

"My apologies... I didn't mean to startle you," Selena said apologetically as she stood at the entrance to my tent. I dispelled my fireball and used my now free hand to rub the burning feeling in my neck.

"It is quite fine, Selena," I replied quietly. I looked at the chest behind me. It sat there unopened with its contents not having seen light for a long time.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you before our training session."

I turned around and knelt by my chest, replacing the locks that kept it securely shut. I knew what she wanted to talk about... but I wasn't sure if I was entirely ready to recount my mind to her. I stared at the final lock on my chest absentmindedly for a minute with unfocused eyes, although I could somewhat see out of the corner of my eye her looking at me with a sense of concern. After a second, I locked the final locket and looked at her. I chose my reply carefully after some deliberation.

"That would be fine..."

"When would you like to come over?"

"I can now if you'd like."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to look inside your chest first," she said after a hesitant pause. I stood up and looked at her in the eye... something must've been in my expression, because the look on her face changed as I looked to her.

"I can do it later," I replied.

"As you wish," she replied with a nod. With a small motion, she left the tent and beckoned me to follow. I followed her out of my tent as we went through camp. I saw soldiers going around the camp minding their own business. Many of them looked weary, but each and every one of them had a fire in their eyes that reminded me of the non Begnion soldiers I worked with in the Crimean Revolution. It was the fire of determination to see this revolution through to the end.

We arrived at Selena's tent and made our way inside. I saw she had two cups set out on a table in front of me. She motioned to a chair by the table and so I sat down carefully. She walked over to a kettle that had a fire going on under it. With a sweep of her hand, the fire dispersed; using a towel, she carried the pot toward us. She poured some tea into our cups before setting the pot itself down on a little holder on the table.

"I was hoping to ask you about a few details that have been on my mind," she said as she blew gently upon her tea to cool it down. I held my cup in my hand and stared at the contents inside watching as little particles of the tea leaves that made its way through the filter and swirl gently inside my cup. It seemed to grab my attention for a bit before I tuned my focus back to Selena.

"What kind of details did you need to ask about?" I asked. We both knew this was a moot question. My teacher and I have always seen eye to eye on many matters, but the matter concerning the former Four Rider General Petrine was a matter that was something that always seemed to bother her.

"I am always curious as to why you hold so much respect for the late Petrine," Selena commented in a seeming off-handed manner, although I knew for a fact this was something that she wanted answers from.

"You know where I'm from, Selena. You know my history," I replied after taking a quick sip of the tea. It burned slightly, but I could feel the heat radiate slightly throughout my body. I winced slightly at the pain but that was the only betrayal of my otherwise surprisingly stoic mood I seemed to be in. The ponderisms I had earlier with Patrick and his revelation was still strong and on the forefront of my mind.

"I don't quite see how this affects what I am asking you," she replied.

"Where I am from, it makes a difference. It is one thing to have your expectations shattered; it is another thing when these differences are the deciding factors of your life."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"As you are aware, this whole situation we are in is a work of fiction from my world. Although we have had some minor alterations, possibly because I am here... although I don't deign to believe that I am such an influential person... but that is another topic entirely... I forget where I was going with this."

"We are fictional characters of your world. Perhaps you could explain this better?"

"Where I am from, there is a video game series called Fire Emblem. There are ten games in the series before I met my untimely transferal of reality. For the most part, this whole game we were in where we battled against Ashanrd's forces was the ninth installment in the series, called Path of Radiance. If I'm not mistaken, currently we are in the tenth installment of the series, called Radiant Dawn."

"All the games are continuations of each other?"

"No. Most of them have no real connection to each other other than similar gameplay and similar other little quirks that make it unique."

"From your shocked reaction when you first met me, I assume I wasn't from this game?"

"No, you were from a previous game in the series. If memory serves, it was the eighth game in the series, Sacred Stones."

Selena paused slightly at this revelation. She looked down into her teacup and stared it for a minute before looking at me again.

"So, in your eyes, I don't even belong here."

"You belong here as much as anyone else, Selena. Fiction and reality are two separate worlds, after all."

"What was I like in my game?"

"You worked for the villain, much as you did working for Ashnard. You worked for this country who was intent on destroying the sacred stones of the continent in an effort to release a dark god. Although you knew your country was wrong, you were eventually defeated and killed because of your immense loyalty to your king. You were a mage in the game, so at least they got that detail right."

"I see..."

She picked up her teacup and swirled it around for a few seconds before she took another sip from it.

"Selena... I don't judge you from that, if that is what you were wondering."

"That was one thing I did wonder, I must confess. Now, about Petrine..."

"Ah, yes, Petrine. In the game, she is portrayed as a fuming psychopath who was one of the branded. She had a fiery temper and would flay anyone who dared to oppose her or gave her bad news. She was revered to be a legendary warrior with a lance of arcane might who smote down any obstruction to serving King Ashnard. She abused the phrase Dog's Breath even more than the Petrine did here, was a generally shallow and flat character, and was both defeated and killed quite easily at the bridge connecting Crimea and Daein. She could be hard depending on how good you were at this game. She was the first of the Four Riders to die."

"That sounds a lot like the Petrine of here," Selena commented. I looked away from her for a second as I looked to a random spot on the floor. My eyes unfocused as I lost myself in a slight daydream... the day Petrine pulled me from that jail cell and brought me to be her right-hand man and a prodigy spellcaster for her.

"She was not like that to me..."

"Then you saw a side of her that so few... if any... have seen before."

"That is why I don't judge anyone here by the games they are from. There are so much more to their character than what meets the eye."

"What was Petrine like to you?" Selena asked. This was honestly what she had called me here for. I could tell from the tone of her voice.

"Petrine... at first, was a bit like a motherly figure to me in a way. When I was captured, she came to my cell and gave me Natasha as a present. I was healed and after striking a bargain with her, I became her right-hand man. She cared for me and checked up on my progress continually. She wanted to make sure I did better as a mage than I did as an archer."

"Why didn't you refuse. I'm sure at the time, you didn't know how she was."

"The alternative was to watch her whip Natasha to death, leave me to rot in the cell, and condemn you to a Daein workcamp."

"She... was going to condemn me? A former four rider who was just demoted?"

"Yes, she was. Ashnard didn't tolerate failure. You were set on the proverbial chopping block, ready to be metaphorically executed. I agreed to be her right-hand man and be her prodigy and take magic under you. She may have disliked you but even she could not deny the extent of your magical prowess."

"That... I see..."

"After we escaped, she reverted to being someone being really spiteful of my defection. She really had honestly hoped I would've stayed with her. As I found out later, she was spying on you before in your mission to capture the princess when I first appeared. She knew I wasn't from around the area immediately and attempted to give me a future as a mage instead of as a pathetic archer."

"That alone doesn't deserve the respect and reverence you seem to be giving her."

"Indeed... there's more. When we captured her as a prisoner upon my insistence, she called me constantly to talk with her. She was broken in pride as a warrior and she gradually began to open up... well, as much as she could considering who she was."

I paused for a second. There were just some things that I could not put into words.

"John?"

"I'm fine... anyway, she felt ultimately betrayed when finding out that Sophia Domivere was actually me. Somehow, though, we bonded in a very weird sort of way. When she escaped, I had hoped I had changed her. I was beginning to crack logic into her in proving Ashnard was not right for this world."

"... did it work?"

"Selena... has it ever occurred to you what happened at Castle Nados?"

"The battle between Ike and the Black Knight? Ike was victorious and you all escaped unharmed."

"No, Selena... that's what we told everyone. The truth is... Ike was defeated by the Black Knight. While they fought, Mist and I took care of the soldiers in the room. When Ike was defeated, Mist took Ragnell and single-handedly took down what Ike could not while I finished off the remaining soldiers. She cut off his arm slightly past the elbow in a powerful blow. Enraged at being defeated by a mere child and driven mad by the loss of blood, he activated a trap to destroy the castle... and us in it."

"I know of that trap. I helped modify that trap for our use," Selena said. "You needed someone from the outside to save you. Nasir saved you?"

"No... Petrine did. In our blackest hour, with Ike unconscious, Mist exhausted, and me unable to hurt that invincible knight or find a way out, Petrine came in. She opened the trap. Zelgius flew into a bloodlust-filled rage and attempted to kill us before we could escape. Petrine stayed behind in the castle and saved our lives. She stayed behind to buy enough time for us to escape and to hold Zelgius in there long enough to be killed by the very trap he had tried to use on us.

"She saved us, Selena. She gave her life for our cause to save Crimea and stop Ashnard... and for that, she deserves more respect than most of the people I've ever known in my life. She, a cold-hearted woman who was obsessed with serving Ashnard, gave her life freely to help the very people she was originally trying to stop. You have to understand that, to me, Crimea and I owe her a debt of gratitude and honor."

Selena sat there with a slightly disturbed look on her face. It was like she was severely troubled by the revelation I had given her.

"I... never knew. I never believed she would've ever been capable of that."

"... and that is why you can never judge someone based on the outside personality alone..."

"... you're right. You and many others are in her debt," Selena said.

"I only hope that wherever she is, she's resting in peace. She never did get to have her one last battle with her prodigy," I said with a weak laugh.

"She died a warrior, John. She died for her cause and ultimately her beliefs. No warrior could ask for more than that."

"Now Selena... you understand. You understand why I defend her memory until my end. You understand why I flew into a rage when Shinon insulted her memory. You understand now why, despite being a bitter enemy of ours for so long, I still have the most respect for her..."

"I do, John..."

"Selena?"

"Yes, John?"

"How do _you_ feel about all this?"

She was silent as the question hung over her head. It was a question that I could tell merited a lot of thought as she stared into her now lukewarm tea.

"I honestly cannot answer that."

"Think about it, Selena... anyone can change. Given the right person, perhaps Ashnard could have changed too. Given the right person, I think Pelleas could become a strong king."

"Given the right person and situation... you could be an antagonist and a villain to someone who was formerly your ally and friend," Selena said.

"That's life, Selena. Don't forget that General Shinon was once an ally of mine... and a powerful one at that," I said with a sad sigh.

"I don't think I could ever oppose you with an intent to kill... I care about you too much," Selena said quietly.

"Selena...?"

"You're an important person to me now. You mean more to me than many other people. You've been here for me through all my troubles," she said, still speaking in that quiet, soft tone of voice.

"Selena, you're my teacher... but above that, you're one of my best friends. Nothing is going to change that," I said to her.

"John, I'm glad I got to meet you in this world. It means a lot to me to have someone here that I can trust," she said to me with a warm smile. She suddenly had a startled look on her face and began looking at her tea before taking a quick sip.

"Oh... it went cold," she said suddenly.

"That was abrupt," I commented aloud.

"Indeed, it was," she replied while staring at her tea. She held the tea kettle up with one hand using a towel while she held a fireball under it in the other.

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"No, not one in particular," she replied. "Various reasons, but not one stands out."

"Any you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Perhaps another day, John..."

"Are you sure?" I asked her carefully.

"I told you once that sometimes your teachers aren't as innocent and as respectable as you think they are when they were your age..."

"Yes, Selena?"

"Another time, John... just, another time."

I nodded in response. There was definitely something to her past that she definitely felt guilty about. One of these days, I'm going to have to talk to her about it. She really does need to let that guilt go. We sat there in silence as we sipped our tea. She seemed to be daydreaming to a faraway, distant memory of a past she regretted. I gently reached over and grabbed her hand. I knew it was foolish to say I could understand her pain, but knowing of the things I've regretted doing before coming here just helps me to realize some extent of what she's thinking.

"Thanks for being my friend..."

Those were the first few words she spoke after what seemed to be an eternity of a reverie.

"I'll always be glad to support you, no matter what."

"You know I'll do the same for you. You may have adapted, but being in a strange world, you must sometimes feel overwhelmed."

"Only sometimes now, Selena."

After that exchange, she pulled her hand back to herself. I gave her a curious expression, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I have some things I think I need to tend to now, John."

"I understand. I'll let you be now, then."

"Thank you..."

With that exchange and a tight embrace, I left Selena's tent even more confused than before. What could be on her mind that has her acting in this way? What could she have possibly done that she doesn't want to discuss yet holds such a significance over her persona? I wonder if Patrick's little excursion to the antagonist side had anything to do with this?

These thoughts were in my head as I made my way back to my tent. I opened the flap and got inside the tent before shutting the flap behind me. I wonder why they called these things tents anyway. They're nothing like the tents we owned at home. Then again, our tents at home weren't infused with magic and portals and stuff like that.

I knelt down by the chest in my room and carefully undid each of the locks on the chest. I went from left to right; light, wind, fire, thunder, and then dark. I took each lock off the chest and with trembling hands, I opened the top. Inside were a few objects, but most notably was a package wrapped in brown paper and tied up with a tautline hitch on a simple piece of string.

I grabbed the package with reverence and began to slide the hitch off the other piece of rope it was attached to. I held the paper carefully as the rope was undone and the paper was uncovered. Inside held the clothes I was wearing when I first arrived in this world, as well as my Yamaha 14A4a trumpet mouthpiece and my pocketwatch.

I heard a knocking on my tent flap—seriously, how does that work—and looked up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ash."

"Come in."

The tent flap opened and Ash came inside. She looked around the room for a minute before seeing me holding the parcel in my hands. I looked at Ash curiously, wondering why she came in here.

"I just thought I would talk to you for a bit," she said to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You and Patrick. I heard from Micaiah pretty much what he said. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was just thinking that between being thrown from your home into here with hardly any training and then having this dropped on you might have had an adverse effect on you."

"Naw, Ash, really, I'm cool."

"What're you holding?"

"Oh this? These are the clothes I wore when I got here... my trumpet mouthpiece... and a pocket watch I used to wear around my belt loop."

"You should wear that watch like a necklace. It is a keepsake of your home, after all, and it just might complete your outfit."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to make sure you were fine," she said.

"I'm fine," I said to her with an enthusiastic smile.

"Then I shall take my leave. Good day, John," she said before she left the tent. I sighed to myself as I stared at the watch, memories of the person who gave it to me flooding my head.

… and with memories of her came memories of other friends that I left behind, memories of things I had done back at home. This is my home now, but... but... sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I never got here.

Sometimes... sometimes... I just wonder what it would've been like to continue my life as a college student. I have my place here, but sometimes it's just too much for me... sometimes I just feel I can't ever make a difference.

Sometimes... I just feel I don't belong.

I tightly gripped the shirt I was wearing that was still in the package, adding a few creases to the already slight wrinkles in the fabric. I buried my face in it, the slight scents of a distant familiarity struggling to still exist within my mind...

… and in that shirt, I shed a few tears knowing that for better or for worse, I can never return.


	99. For Those who Fight Further

Author's Notes: Last chapter, when I said John was opening his package by sliding of the hitch, I probably should've worded that better. He was sliding off a knot called the tautline hitch (which is an invaluable knot I learned in boy scouts for putting up tents).

Also, I was asked to put up a training session between John and Selena. Sadly, I won't get to it this chapter, but I'll get to it next chapter. I also promised that I'd make a light-hearted chapter and I already have stuff written for it, but I felt it'd be a bit more appropriate if I made it at chapter 100... I'll retrofit the chapter to fit after events of this chappie!

In other news: Celebrity crushes? Dear god, I have a list. I went from just one or two about a year ago to a list. I wonder why... maybe I'll put the list next chapter.

I've noticed in my first year doing this fanfic, I wrote up to roughly Chapter 28. In the second year doing this fanfic, I wrote up to Chapter 59 (on the dot). In the third year of doing this fanfic, I only wrote up to chapter 80. That means in the three years, I wrote 28, 31, and 21 chapters. Here I am mostly through my fourth year and I only wrote 19 chapters. This makes me a saaaaad panda. My production is nowhere near what it used to. I must amend this by getting to chapter 120 by Novmber 19th, haha.

Last chapter was originally titled "Strawberry Shortcake". I don't know where it came from but it sat like that until I finished the chapter and decided I should have a more appropriate title.

Last but not least... I re-watched Galaxy Quest recently. I haven't seen it in years. It makes me tingle with awesomeness.

Chapter 99

For Those who Fight Further

A few days had passed since my conversation with Selena. Here we are with our spears and our fireballs and our spells and our weapons and our healing arts ready to capture Terin. The plan was two-fold. The main force would stay outside and battle the forces guarding the prison. A small group of people would sneak inside and free the prisoners as well as kill the guards. Those prisoners who could fight would pick up the weapons the guards had dropped and attempt to help.

It was the night before we stormed the prison and I went to visit Patrick in his little capture area. I don't know what impulsed me to do it, but I did. I walked in to see him in his cell.

"Why, it's John! Hello, hello! Come to finally smack me around a bit?" he asked.

"No, I've come... to talk to you," I said.

"About what?"

"Well, Patrick, what other nifty skills do you have hidden?"

"I'm also very adept at kicking people in the balls," he replied. I winced gently at the memory of his cheap shot in our last encounter.

"I've... noticed. Too bad you didn't kick Wallace in the balls... or else you wouldn't be here."

"Pfft. Like I said, Chained Axe God of War BULLSHIT!" he said angrily.

"Right. What other skills do you have?"

"I'm a quick taco eater," he replied.

"... this is getting pointless."

"You came to me, my friend. You came to me."

"Why did you join Begnion? You played Radiant Dawn. Am I on the wrong side?" I asked him.

"Ah, so the great General John's motivations are revealed. To answer your question, what IS the wrong side? Are you on the wrong side if you're following your beliefs? Our fiction isn't our reality anymore. Your 'right' and 'wrong' should not be simply defined by in-game plots anymore but rather by following what you believe. Just remember... violence is almost never the answer, but when it is needed, it is the best answer," he replied.

"Yet, we were former allies and now we fight against each other? This does not make sense..."

"That's life, John. Surely you of all people know that? Oh, please don't tell me your complacency here has made you soft! You're not pissy because I'm your enemy and I kicked your sorry ass, is it?"

"That's not it at all! Ugh..."

"God, John, you're so high strung. What? Haven't had your... chocolate cake, lately? I know Jill's gone and all, but still..."

"Chocolate cake? What the hell?"

"TV Tropes. Unusual Euphemism. Look it up. Oh wait, you're here. Sucks to be you," he said in a slightly mocking tone.

"TV Tropes?"

"Clearly you never were much on the internet thing," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I wasn't heavy on any of it... I tried to break away from the nerd thing after high school. I just frequented a few unknown message boards at home," I replied.

"Oh, like what?"

"Fire Emblem Empire, The Vinculum, Elite Author's Boards, and-"

"Elite Author's Boards?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing... I just didn't think you were a writer," he said.

"Yeah, really, tell me about it. I'm not that much of a writer," I replied. "I really only do music."

"I didn't think magic would be easy to someone as non-natives of this continent either," he said.

"Nor innate axe abilities," I replied.

"Well, I'm the best damn axe-wielder in Daein!"

"Wallace captured you..."

"I let him and his cheap weapon win!" he said.

"You seem to be hateful of that... God of War Chained Axe Bullshit."

"Because it is cheap and it is bullshit!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... don't get an aneurism over it," I replied. "Where is hauteclere?"

"I threw it to Carin before I was captured. She is learning the axe, you know."

"Goddamn it! You know, the one thing I'd like to have as a memory and a tribute to my dead girlfriend and I can't even have it back..." I said angrily before fading off.

"Anything else you wanted to discuss?" he asked nonchalantly, brushing off my last little explosion. I thought to myself for a second. I probably am going to regret this. I got a piece of paper and wrote down something on it, put something inside of it and folded it up. For better or for worse, this message is going past the point of no return.

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_No, but when have I ever...?_

With that, I did a few things and biding a farewell to Patrick, I went back to my tent to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning to arrive at the mess hall. It was calm and peaceful. A perfect day to get ready for a battle. Suddenly, I heard a crash outside and a commotion. I ran outside and found Patrick in the middle of camp. What the fuck? This is not happening... this is not happening. I saw Micaiah and a few other soldiers were nearby, preparing for combat.

"Hey assholes! Look what I got!" he shouted while making a mocking, trolling face at everyone. He tugged on a gauntlet that had a chain attached to it that was attached to an axe. Hey wait, that's General Wallace's weapon!

"You can wield the chain axe thing?" I asked incredulously as I conjured a fireball.

"It's _called_ a God of War Chained Axe Bullshit!" Patrick said.

"Whatever!" I shouted in response. "You can wield it?"

"... probably not. It'll probably be an epic flailure."

"I don't know whether that pun was intentional or not..." I said as I facepalmed with the hand not holding a fireball.

"It was TOTALLY intentional. Of course my BA DUM TSH didn't go through due to me not having a drumset," he replied with a wave of his other hand. I stared at him in silence before sighing.

"Whoo hooooo! Somebody give me a Gorgon to curb stomp and a harpy to rip the wings off! This weapon is TOTALLY unrealistic and I'm lovin' the HELL outta it!" Patrick cried out. I snorted in laughter... at least he knew how to put on a good show.

"I'm sure Shinon's staff would have something to say about that," I said in a cool tone as a reply.

"... quiet you, my unrealistic weapon has CANON ROOTS. In fact, you know what? Screw Fire Emblem, we're changing genres to Dynasty Warriors! Do not pursue Lu Bu, bitches!" he shouted with glee as he swung his axe around a little bit like a normal axe.

"_Have you run out of quips yet?"_

"Oh hey there, disembodied voice calling herself Jay. I'll run out of quips when John runs out of awkward moments of sexual tension!"

"_Well, we're all screwed, then..._" she said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh gee, thanks, Jay..." I said aloud sarcastically, much to the confused look of Micaiah and Ash. I threw the fireball I had at Patrick to attempt to stop him. The fireball simply dispersed.

"When did you get that necklace back?" Ash shouted in surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Patrick taunted. That meant Ilyana was out of the picture, as well as my anima magic. Patrick grinned widely and flung his axe at me. I quickly dived to the side to avoid it. Patrick jerked his arm and the axe flew through the air before he caught it.

"Oh shoot! So, that's how it works..." I heard him say aloud. Wait a minute... that's the weapon that generals use in the Game Boy fire emblem games. So, that's where Wallace's canon roots are from! He's that loud general in Blazing Sword!

"Hey, where's your prince anyway?" Patrick asked.

"He's not coming out. He might get hurt," Micaiah replied defiantly.

"Maybe what your missing heir needs is a little bit of hearty encouragement, eh?" Patrick suggested. He started clapping his hands loudly and sarcastically. I don't know how that works when one hand had a gauntlet attached to it, but I've long since stopped believing in logic or sanity since I got here. A few soldiers began walking toward him, but I held up a hand.

"I'll take care of him myself," I said in a firm tone.

"C'mon gentlemen, let's give the shy little prince our support. Cooooome on. Coooooooome on out!" he said slowly and sarcastically.

"What the hell, man," I said.

"... nope, he's not coming out. Oh well. I tried. And you're planning to CROWN this... guy... boy... thing?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Micaiah replied curtly to Patrick.

"What."

The pause after Patrick's response to Micaiah was astounding. His face looked like he was halfway between horror and halfway between uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, um... good luck and all that?" Patrick said as he reared his arm back to prepare for another throw. We prepared ourselves for his attack, getting ready to dodge at a moment's notice.

"Best two outta three? Chained axe God of War Bullshit attack! Wahahahahahaha!" he cried out before delving into hearty, albeit overdone laughter. He threw the axe at Micaiah. I quickly put up a fire shield and the axe bounced off and went flying into the air. It reached the extent of the length of the chain before the chain itself snapped.

"... oh... well, shit... uh... well... um... darn it... why is this not... umm..." he stuttered out as he watched his axe fly into the sky, thrown hard upward by the force of my shield's energy. I started walking deliberately and slowly toward Patrick, staring at him straight into his eyes. As I walked I conjured a ball of dark energy.

"... run, little boy. Run."

Patrick's face twitched for a second at my dark warning before a metaphorical lightbulb went off in his head.

"Better idea! Falcon... KICK!" he shouted. At that, he ran toward me and kicked me in the crotch. Well, he would've but I put up a shield at the last second, deflecting the attack.

"Nice try. Should've ran. That's wise."

He smiled at me slightly and gave me a thumbs up before turning his back to me and running. The soldiers, still staying put by my command, let him go. I threw my shadow ball after him, which would've hit him... had not some cruel irony threw the flying axe from the sky right in between Patrick and the shadow ball. The ball claimed the axe and destroyed it.

"... what are you just standing around for?" I shouted.

"You said we should leave him for you," they replied. Oh god, fucking incompetent soldiers!

"AFTER HIM!" I shouted as I ran after him. He was fast, though... I ran as fast as I could... we all did, but he slowly increased his lead until he left the camp. How the hell could he have such a commanding lead? He's sure fucking athletic... I can't believe they let him go like that!

… then again, I figured our army was incompetent in that way.

We continued to pursue him as fast as we could before he veered off into a nearby forest. Many of our soldiers, dressed in armor, found it very hard to enter the forest and its tight spaces in some parts. I myself entered the forest after him. I was one of the few that was able to get inside to follow him. The only ones left pursuing along with me were Ash, Edward, and Zihark.

"Split up. Search for him. I'll go forward into this forest; you go along the forest's edges and comb it," I commanded. "If he got back out on this side, I want someone to have spotted and feathered him."

"Yes sir," the others replied. Go figure that our army's mages would be too out of shape to continue this pursuit. I need to remind myself to whip them into shape. This was a nightmare. The soldiers couldn't enter this forest because they were tired after running around with armor on, the mages couldn't even run this far let alone this fast, and our cavalry ran the other way to get on their horses. They didn't catch up in time. Great. Imagine if this was a real prison break with tons of prisoners escaping...

I stopped for a second and looked around. I heard a crunch of a leaf.

"I know you're here, Patrick," I shouted.

"No you don't," I heard his taunting voice echo back. It seemed distant and with this forest, he could be anywhere.

"What're you going to do? Warn the prison camp?" I asked.

"What fun would that be? They should be prepared for your attack. If they aren't, that's their fault. I'm going to go back to doing what I've been doing. Maybe I'll watch your little assault, though. It'll be fun," he replied.

"... I can't believe you made a scene like that," I said. "You know I'm going to have to hunt you down."

"I expect it," he replied, this time his voice much further away. He was gone... I knew it. He got away. We JUST captured him, too. What are we going to say?

I started to make my way back out of the forest. Well, Micaiah ain't gonna be happy with this. Not one bit. I started to run into the others who were patrolling the forest edge. I shook my head glumly, giving them the signal that we failed in the retrieval.

We started to head back to camp, picking up soldiers as we went along. This kinda sucks. At least effort was given in recapturing him.

We got back to camp and I saw Ash and Zihark walk off in the direction of the training area, deep in a conversation. I shrugged my shoulders. I guess they took this escape harder than any of us. So much for having a mission today.

I saw Micaiah looking at us with a somewhat anxious expression. I bowed my head down and shook my head. She understood the sign and gave a sad look. There wasn't any more we could do except make sure he wouldn't pull a stunt like that again... and if we ever do catch him again, I'm going to make SURE he doesn't pull a stunt like that again.

"About the mission and the raid today on the prison," I said to her as I walked to her.

"It will have to wait a few days. We need to stay here and reorganize our forces. This breakout has just shown that we need to get more organized if we are to win this war," she replied.

"Understood, general..." I said listlessly in reply. Damn... well, hey, we're having a few days off. Enough time to recuperate, recover, calm down, and rejuvenate

Author's Notes: The whole part of John going "I'm not that much of a writer" had me chuckling to myself as I wrote it.

So, my friend Gyppy explained the story of BlazBlue to me and the characters, and I have to say that the Patrick scenes that GiantBrother has given me strongly remind me of Hazama... I don't know why.

I'm going on a video game spree this summer to re-connect with my nerd self, so I don't know how much writing I'm going to be doing. I want to at least play through and beat Skies of Arcadia again and Baten Kaitos (both of them). I'm also restarting Popcorn and Pearls since I really, really miss that story and I miss writing it.

Also, AnimeNEXT coming up... I can't wait.

I realize this chapter is kinda short and a quickie, but as I said on the fanpage, this chapter just didn't feel up to standards and up to par. Even as I was writing, it felt so awkward and when I re-read it, everything felt... weird... so I figured I'd cut it off, take a loss, and take the next chapter in full stride when I approach it. My apologies for squelching out a not-so-great chapter, but chapter 100 is next! I'm going to see what I can do to make it awesome.

If you have any questions at all... any ponderisms... any things you'd like me to address, put it in a review, and I'll do my best to address it accordingly in the next chapter. It's going to be long and hopefully answer any/all questions you have. So, feel free to get them all out there. If you asked one before and I forgot to address it, kindly remind me. I've come to notice I'm extremely airheaded IRL and have a habit of letting things slip my mind.


	100. Light, Dark, and Fire Oh My!

A small note I'd like to make: I appreciate all the reviews you guys have been giving... and I hope I don't come off the wrong way, but if you guys want to review the story, feel free. I'm not saying this to get more reviews to add to the count or anything like that, but... like, if you have any concerns or compliments or criticism, I'm open for it. As I've said before, writing is a two-way street and writing on this site, especially, you get a sense of community and participation in every story.

Maybe I'm a good writer, as many of you have said. I have to say, though, that I could never have made it to the level I am now without the consistent and constant reviews pointing out what I'm doing right and wrong. In a sense, this story is just as much you guys as it is mine. I mean, yeah, I'm writing it, but your ideas and suggestions for improvement are what make this story the level of quality it is today. If you compare chapters I have now to chapters I had when I first started, you can easily see the growth I've had as a writer. Some of it may be talent, some of it may be experience... but I can attest that most of it comes from all that y'all have told me, both in reviews and on the fanpage (and AIM for those of you who talk to me on it).

In short, keep the reviews coming! I enjoy seeing all that each of you have to say; know that everything that is said I take to heart in an attempt to improve.

Author's Notes: I'd like to just point out that Patrick's lines are mostly written by my good friend GiantBrother as I've sorta said before. Whenever he's on AIM (on the occasion he is), we basically slip into our characters that we have in here and make a few scenes here and there that I transcribe and save as a document. With that aside, I'd like to say I've personally never played Dynasty Warriors (or Mass Effect, but we're not going into that now), but I'm glad Patrick is making as many pop-culture references as John is... if not more. It does seem to entertain y'all, heh.

Patrick (as well as other characters... but mainly him) have been getting some strong and various reactions from you guys, I've noticed. So, anything you're not sure of or wish to address in terms of good/bad, feel free to elaborate on it. I'm always open to constructive criticism (and I'm sure Patrick is too on how his character is developing and how it intertwines with the story).

Anyway...

Well, chapter 100 is here! One-hundred chapters of SBR goodness has been squelched from the deep depths of my inner mind to be dragged into the sunlight of the internet. Many twists, many turns, many life-changing instances happened for me both IRL and in-story.

… and now, here we are. Here's a toast to another hundred chapters to the fanfic! Maybe. Haha... if it goes that long.

Those of you who know me outside this story already know this, but I've been drafting up a huge, epic storyline for an original story of mine. I've already done something that I've never done before with any story... and that's create an overall storyline skeleton. Now, I just need to... flesh... it out with a flowchart and give it a skin of dynamic characters and it will LIVE! I may take on one or two people who I trust to help me with this story (since I find that my IRL ramblings—while usually make less sense than John's in-story—sometimes lead to awesome ideas). If it ever gets published or finished or posted somewhere on a website, I'll be sure to tell you guys. Maybe I'll send y'all a free copy to the first 20 reviewers who PM me or something, haha.

On that note, I kinda DO have a Fictionpress profile, but I haven't used it in ages. If you're interested in seeing any of my original crap, my username is the same on there as it is here (FoxwolfJackson).

I really honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter... so I'll just write and see how it goes.

Chapter 100

Light, Dark, and Fire Oh My!

Well, we were delayed... and for good reason. Micaiah wanted to speak in front of all the soldiers in the army and attempt to motivate them to be a little more competent. Yesterday was just an embarrassment to the army.

I bet that prison break yesterday would have gone down very differently if Petrine was general of this army. I feel like I failed her, in a weird sort of way. I wonder what she would think if she knew that I was now fighting as a high-ranked official in the Daein army. She would probably laugh in my face and mock every speech I gave her about how being a part of Daein was bad... then mock how horribly I'm running this army.

Well, here I am now... teacher... mentor. Here I am, taking your place in the Daein army and failing miserably. We let one single prisoner make a fool of us, he escaped, we are incompetent, and he threw in our faces that we are unskilled peasants trying to fight a well-trained army.

I mean, if the Daein army proper lost to the Begnion army, how are we to think that Daein vigilantes and militia can overcome what the army could not? Crappy AI in the actual game notwithstanding, I think a trained army is better than peasants. I mean, granted, I was a dick sometimes when I played Age of Empires against my friends and I'd get bored and try to ransack them with an army of just villagers instead of making it hail longbow arrows, but that's besides the point.

Haha... arrows and point... I made a HORRIBLE pun.

Still... we fight on for what we believe is right. Maybe she would be proud of us for our effort... before cracking her flame whip and setting every single one of us straight.

In a really weird way, I miss her. Sure, she scared the shit out of me whenever I saw her and she treated me like an idiot half of the time, but I can't explain this attachment I have for her. I must be crazy. Yeah, I have to be. I need to just let go of the past and move on to the present... and eventually the future.

Today was a training session with all my teachers. They decided to cram all their lessons into today so I could rest the next few days along with everyone else for the upcoming battle. Oh boy, this will be a doozy.

I slowly made my way over to Selena's tent, not really wanting to do this training at all. I knocked carefully and timidly on her tent flap. Maybe if she didn't hear it, then we don't have to-

"Come in."

Aw, crap... well, it was worth a shot.

I stepped into her tent unflinchingly and looked at her. She was sitting at her table, sipping on a cup of tea with a set up chess board before her and looking at me with an intensity I've rarely seen from her before.

"Are you ready for your lesson today?" she asked.

"I will do my best," I replied in a humble tone and a slight bow.

"Sit down," she said in a firm tone. I silently obliged as I sat down on the chair across the chessboard from her.

"I assume you know how to play?" she asked as she motioned slightly to the board in between us.

"I am familiar with it," I replied. I watched as she made her initial move. I guess she wants to play a game.

"I've noticed your style is erratic. Again, that is a fault that is partially mine. Something I am attempting to fix," she commented. I made my initial move as she spoke. As we conversed, we continued to play our game of pitting our intellectual and tactical ingenuity against each other.

"How so?" I asked.

"You have learned many techniques for fighting and have become quite adept at being a mage."

"I wouldn't say so. I always have much room to learn. There is so much knowledge I know you have that I have not yet learned from," I replied. She laughed slightly before making a move, capturing my pawn with her knight.

"Everyone always has room to learn. Some people grow unevenly, though."

"I suppose I've been growing unevenly?"

She was silent as we made a few moves on the board. She was really good, I noted. Probably from all the strategic planning of being a former Four Rider of Daein.

"You could say so."

"How so?"

"You miss your enemies quite a bit."

"... really? I don't really have any friends in the Begnion army."

Selena facepalmed at my response as I took her knight with my pawn.

"I meant, your accuracy is horrible."

"We still win, though."

"You have an almost inhuman stamina to cast many spells in a span of time. When attacking a large crowd, you are a very valuable and possibly irreplaceable asset. In one-on-one battles, though, you are atrocious."

"How do you figure?"

"Our spars. It took some time to figure out why you do so well on the battlefield, yet lag behind when sparring with me and in your little skirmishes with Patrick."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're pressured, you throw your spells at where they are, as if they're standing still for you to hit them. Even when you're not pressured, you're only guessing where they are based on their movements that they themselves control... in other words, they control where they go when they see you cast a spell."

She paused for a second as I made my move, capturing her bishop with my queen and put her into check. She retaliated with a brilliant move of moving a pawn in the path that was protected by multiple pieces. I still have my defenses up somewhat well, protecting my king behind a wall of my own unmoved pawns. He sat in a row which was guarded by my queen.

"... you throw huge spell after huge spell, thinking you're going to hit them by guessing where they'll be by the time the spell goes from where you are to where they are."

"Isn't that what we have to do?"

"That's what lower level mages do and what you're initially taught... oftentimes, a good warrior will out-predict you and dodge your attacks." she said. I gasped inwardly with glee. She moved her queen over across the board to capture a knight sitting out in the middle of the board. She must have failed to realize she is now in range of my queen in a diagonal attack and fell for my trap! I didn't expect to capture a queen so easily.

… maybe she shouldn't have been talking while she was doing her move. I quickly seized the opportunity to capture her most valuable piece.

"What do the more experienced mages do?" I asked her as I moved my queen to capture hers. I set the piece down and picked up her most valuable piece that had been giving me trouble most of this match. She picked up her rook as she looked me in the eye.

"Play the odds to work in their favor."

She moved her rook onto a square on the bottom row to put my king into check. That was kinda dumb, 'cause my queen could take it...

… except my queen was moved from her guarding spot to capture her queen. I... fell victim to my own trap's one weakness; a weakness I had not seen and one she chose to exploit.

"Checkmate."

I sat there for a second staring at the board.

"You had a nice trap, but it involved only one guard. It was doomed in moving your most valuable piece away from its guard position. You were baited by my queen's sacrifice to move a certain way and drop your defenses to take what you thought was an advantage. If I didn't notice it and how it was set up, I would never have done that. I knew you were trying to take my queen as soon as you could before you lost any more and so I gave you that opportunity. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice a smaller spell to put your target in line for what you've been aiming for the entire time. That can come from both manipulation and what you know of the enemy," she said.

"That was... brilliant," I said breathlessly.

"I merely consider your loss to a minor clerical error. The tactics you pulled at Castle Delbray were incredible," she commented aloud.

"It's like a game of competitive battling in the Pokemon metagame... predicting switch-outs and trying to figure out whether they're going to do it or out-predict you..." I said to myself as the cogs in my brain started to turn. Fire Emblem wasn't just a huge game of chess. It was also a game of deception and trickery into putting situations in your favor. Putting a weaker unit out to bait the enemy and then smash them with stronger units.

Selena looked at me blankly, though she still smiled slightly at my analogy. Maybe she didn't get my analogy but she knew I got hers.

"One of these days, you will have to explain this Polkanon to me. Either way, you do it without thinking. Haven't you ever wondered why you get targeted a lot when you're on the battlefield?" she asked.

"I figured it's because I'm an official in this army."

"How about your time in Crimea? Why were you focused upon there?"

"Because I was... formerly an official in this army who betrayed everyone?"

"I was as well, but they didn't target me as much. It's more than just because you're an official. You are a mage in the frontlines. To any frontline physical unit, they see you as a physically pathetic mage trying to use magic with your weapons. They don't expect someone who's actually trained in both the art of the sword and the art of magic to not only counter their attacks but have a larger plethora of tactics than either class separately. You not only have tactics of both mages and swordsmen, but you have tactics unique to your class as a sword mage that utilize both.

"I told you before that many mages would prefer to strengthen their spells and cast calamities with their arcane might. Many swordmasters are not intelligent enough to really utilize magic efficiently. In a way, you show a trait of leadership that neither are capable of. You have the intelligence and intuition to lead a charge in a frontline like a general or a skilled tactician, but you also show signs of being a team player. You're taking a sacrifice being on the frontline and drawing fire, in the hopes that the army around you will come to rescue you. That alone makes you better than many of the generals I've worked with... either in the former Daein army or in the Begnion army."

I stared at Selena with my mouth gaping slightly.

"Could you... run that by me again?" I asked.

"... maybe I was giving too much credit on the intelligence part," Selena said with a slight smile and a shake of her head.

"I got the gist of it, though," I said quietly. "... I think."

"Today, you aren't having any magic training with me. Think of this chess match as your lesson. Think about what I taught you. Next time we train, I want a good spar. Someday... I know you will be my peer instead of my student; I look forward to having a match with you when that day comes," Selena said with a smile and a slightly far-off look in her eyes.

"How so? Like... why me? Why are you so insistent on training me up? There are plenty of mages out there..." I inquired hesitantly.

"... I suppose I can tell you a little bit tomorrow if you're available," she mused.

"I do," I said as I re-adjusted myself in the chair. This wasn't a lesson anymore, but an informal chat between friends. I slid down slightly and stopped sitting properly.

"Then tomorrow whenever you're free, come by and we can discuss... a little bit of history," Selena replied.

"I would be honored, teacher," I said to her with a smile. She smiled back to me a little bit as she took another sip of tea.

"You better go to your next lesson," Selena told me.

"Yeah, I probably should. Thanks for the advice, Selena," I said to her.

"I'm here for you, John. You know that," she replied.

"I do," I said to her as I got up and headed toward the exit.

"Oh, John?" Selena asked.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to her.

"When the going gets tough, the tough gets going. Never give up; never surrender," she said. I smiled at her widely.

"Well, um, thanks," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I dunno where it came from, but I had the urge to say that. It was... an odd experience just having that idea come out of nowhere," Selena commented.

"_Hi._"

"Well, don't worry about it," I said to her, ignoring Jay in my head.

"Enjoy your training session with..."

"Micaiah."

"Right. Micaiah. Good luck with your light magic training," Selena said.

"Thanks."

I walked out of Selena's tent with time to kill before Micaiah's training session. As I walked past the training ground, I saw Nolan in there doing practice swings. Well, at least he's a little more responsible than Boyd in terms of taking his weapon seriously.

"Hey Nolan," I said.

"Good afternoon, John."

"How's life treating you?"

"It has had its trials and tribulations as well as success and joy... yet I know in the end, it doesn't really matter, because there'll be justice for all!"

"Is that not the case with everyone's lives? It is but a joyous, risky flight full of perils and provinces."

"It's like a roller coaster!"

"... a roller... coaster?"

I facepalmed as I realized I still refer to home things without realizing it sometimes.

"I'll explain it one day," I said to him with a smile. "Maybe I might build a miniature one to demonstrate."

"I see."

"So, Nolan... what was life like for you before you joined this revolution."

"Well, in the old Daein, I was a barkeep to a little tavern and inn outside Nevassa."

"You must have been surprised when the Crimean army showed up," I said.

"I was expecting it. I wasn't supportive of Ashnard's invasion of Crimea," Nolan said back.

"What did you do when the Crimean army arrived?" I asked.

"I watched them on the front step as they walked by. I saw them all in person... partially loathing them for their destruction of Daein, but partially accepting that this was war and that Ashnard had destroyed their land first."

"We had no intention of destroying Daein the way it happened... or leaving it to the Begnion bastards," I said in a guilty tone.

"It was not your fault. You were just a soldier in the army, just as we are now. We fight for the freedom of our politicians to oppress the people in one way or another," Nolan said.

"That's... an awfully bold claim," I said.

"You didn't live under Ashnard's tyranny. When Crimea invaded, some of us cheered on the princess in hopes she would rule us in the fairness we had heard Crimea enjoyed under her father. Not everyone believes in their ruler; that's something I think you've learned already. I must admit, though... that had we known what would've happened to Daein after the war, we would've done our best to assassinate her," Nolan said.

"I understand... although we would've done our best to stop it," I said.

"Of course. I would not have expected any less from you. I did have a chance to meet her in person, though," Nolan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her entourage. General Ike's horse was showing some signs of fatigue and I had noticed it in how it walked."

"I remember that. We stopped by a tavern in hopes that someone would know what was wrong with it. Wait..."

Something was clicking in my mind. An old memory from the war I had all but forgotten...

"That is when I came out and told the general the problem. He was such an interesting, yet enigmatic figure. I couldn't help but be attracted to his... shall I say, charm? He had this courage and confidence and you couldn't help but feel safe knowing he was around. He was technically my enemy, but in that point in time, he was an ally against Ashnard's rule."

"I remember that night the army went ahead without us to scout out the area and set up camp while we stayed behind with Ike to make sure the horse was okay," I said.

"Yes, I remember all of you. It was General Ike, the Crimean Queen Elincia, a red-haired deputy commander, Ilyana, and yourself."

"Wait, I remember now... that was you!" I said, memories of the past flooding me.

"When that night fell and the bandits attacked the inn, you defended my business and my family from harm. I, who was your enemy at your time, was protected by all of you. General Ike's prowess with a blade was purely intimidating and seeing the fearsome grace and fluidity the then princess had was amazing. Both of them showed such different styles, but such amazing mastery in what they did. The deputy commander's skill with an axe had me most in awe; as an axe wielder, I couldn't help but respect her skill and grace. Ilyana was impressive as a thunder mage, but seeing a mage wield a sword and cast spells of all the elements was fearsome... when I heard that person was a general in their army, I was curious to learn more about him..."

"That... was me," I said.

"It is an honor to meet you again, General John," Nolan said with a bow.

"Why didn't you approach me about this before?" I asked.

"You are a busy person at times. You're always training, you're always trying to help Micaiah plan this army's tactics, and when you're not... you're sleeping. You are a very busy person, general. Still, it is an honor to meet you again... I even heard you went toe to toe with the illustrious Black Knight," Nolan said.

"Nah, I didn't. Commander Ike and his sister did. I just defended them from the troops that tried to interfere with the battle," I said. "The times I did battle with him, I was basically fighting to save my own life; I had no chance in hell of defeating him."

"They said General Petrine fell at the bridge that bordered Crimea and Daein. What was her fate?" Nolan asked.

I paused at the question. I was thinking about the fall of the general as I could remember it. It was so long ago, I scarcely remember the details.

"She was our prisoner before she broke free a short time later. She... the Black Knight defeated us and we were ensnared in his trap. She busted in and saved our lives. She stalled him and sacrificed herself as the castle collapsed to give us the time to escape. She's the reason that I'm alive, General Ike is alive, Crimea succeeded, and the Black Knight fell. She's the true hero of Daein; she took out Ashnard's top general and top fighter. I owe my life to her Nolan. Not saying that this is the reason I fight for Daein now, but... I think she'd be proud of me now," I said.

"She was proud of you, then."

"I hope..."

"In her way, I think she was," Nolan said. I smiled slightly to him. It was good hearing that from someone else, I don't know why.

"Say, Nolan... wanna spar someday?" I asked.

"Me? Spar with you? I'd be outclassed," he replied.

"Not really. Trust me, you're better than you think."

"I was never fond of my axe skills until you all defended me that night. I knew you wouldn't be around forever and those bandits would be back, so I trained hard. In fact, I staved off their attacks after you all left. Still, that was a mere three years of training that I have under my belt."

"Would you believe that I had only just learned magic less than six months before I helped save you? Time favors not only the prepared but the dedicated. I think you would give me a run for my money. I'll get Laura if things get out of hand, which I know it will."

"You really think so?" Nolan asked.

"When we do, we're gonna get wild!" I said with a smile as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I look forward to it," Nolan said calmly in reply. I guess my enthusiasm hasn't quite broken his stoic demeanor, though I could see a slight smile tugging on his face... beneath that badass goatee... beard... thing.

"Ah, well, it was nice talking to you, Nolan. I gotta head to training now."

"Have a good session, John."

"You too, Nolan."

With that, I headed to the training field where Micaiah trained me in the art of light magic. I've come to realize magic training is a lot like practicing an instrument. Sure the instructor there will give you advice and show you your mistakes, but you have to be the one putting in the time to practice your technique and stamina and all that stuff. It's a bit like how I would try to remember to practice my Hanon and Dohnanyi finger exercises for piano...

I arrived at the training field and looked around. She was standing in her usual, waiting for me. She showed slight surprise when she saw me arriving.

"Good, you're early. Are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I can be, teacher."

"Shall we begin with our customary prayer?"

"Indeed."

Now, I believe it is worth noting at this point that light magic is based upon one's faith in Ashera as well as one's confidence. I have the confidence part down thanks to practicing dark magic and I have the faith part down, thanks partially to both Rhys and Micaiah. I've read all their scriptures in my free time and find the religion to be utterly fascinating...

"How has your light beam been coming along?" she asked me.

"I've got the motion down to a fluid art as opposed to a jerky science," I said solemnly.

"Very well, I want you to hit that target. It's fifty meters away. Please try to aim for the center. Remember your training."

I nodded and began the chant for the spell. Every light magic chant is almost like a prayer to Ashera beseeching her for her to loan you power in this battle, which is basically what light magic is. Maybe that's why light magic is so powerful against demons in Sacred Stones. It's like using the power of a light deity against lesser figures of darkness. Since light beats dark, I assume it's logical that light spells are super effective against dark creatures.

I let out the blast of light and it hit fairly close to center for the target.

"Good, John. Good! Your initial aim is very good," Micaiah said. I nodded in reply.

"Now, here's a neat supporting move that you can use. It creates a bright, temporary burst of light that will blind anyone who is looking at you," Micaiah said.

"I guess it's a kind of Solar Flare kind of attack," I said. I could hear a groan in my head.

"_Kill me now_."

"Sure, I guess you can call it that. Solar Flare. That has a nice ring to it," Micaiah said.

"Scooore!" I said with a huge smile. Micaiah gave me one of her blank smiles as was customary when I made a reference to something from home. Actually, now that I think about it, Selena gives me them too.

"Anyway, the chant for this spell is in your book, two spells after the light beam."

I flipped to the spell and began reading the instructions as well as the incantation for it. Slowly I chanted the spell from the book and cast the spell. A small spark of light emanated from me. It was to be expected; after all, I didn't do the arm motions for the spell at all...

"I'm surprised you got anything at all," Micaiah commented, mirroring my very thoughts.

"As am I," I commented back.

"Your magic capacity and strength just continues to amaze me. Even if you're not from this world, you still have such a capacity. It's mind-boggling. Maybe people from your world have some kind of innate connection to the magic of our world."

"Patrick doesn't have magic."

"That you know about," Micaiah corrected. Wait a second... that's true. Maybe he does have some magic in him that he's using to scoot and escape. I wonder...

… it could explain his innate ability to track me?

… or maybe his foreknowledge of the game is the reason.

"Shall we return to the light beam?" Micaiah asked me. I nodded and I started doing the motion for the light beam.

"What are you thinking about?" Micaiah asked.

"... well, why Patrick is always able to find us and if he has some innate magic that he's using to track us," I said.

"Very valid thoughts for pondering; not too useful for casting light magic," Micaiah said in a slightly chiding tone.

"Sorry..." I replied. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The gentle goodness of Ashera... give me your power as I smite the forces of evil and help Daein reclaim its independence.

I saw the beam form above me as I thought about the good grace of Ashera. Well, wait... what makes us believe we're right? Maybe we're going to go down a dark path again if we get our independence.

Oh, no! My light beam's disappearing. No, um, no! I know I can do this.

"Light... beam!" I cried out. A paltry beam of light shot out... so weak it fizzled from existence before it even hit the target.

"That... was... um..." Micaiah said, unable to find a way to subtly tell me what she meant.

"That was crap, I know," I said as I stared at the ground.

"There's a lot on your mind," she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. For some really weird reason, that hand was calming me down... I don't know why...

"You are a troubled soul. You have many burdens upon your mind. You are tired and weary of the troubles you have endured and the trials you have faced. Perhaps you should not put so much pressure upon yourself," Micaiah said quietly to me.

"I'm not under pressure," I replied calmly. Hey, isn't that a song? Under pressure, or something like that?

"You are... I can feel it in your mind," she said.

"_Actually, that would be me._"

"Could you possibly, like, leave his mind for a bit?" Micaiah asked. Wait, she heard Jay? Wait... she's not freaked out over a voice in her head?

"_You heard me?_"

"I am connected to him while I'm contact with him... it is one of the gifts of sacrifice... an innate ability to sense and feel the emotions and minds of those whom I touch," Micaiah said.

"You remind me of the herons, in a way," I commented. I heard Jay mutter something indistinguishable at my comment.

"_I'll let him go for now. Just... don't... do anything while I'm gone,_" Jay said in a slightly strained and worried tone.

"I would not," Micaiah said. She closed her eyes as I felt Jay leave my presence. For some reason... it feels... empty without her in my head. I mean, she doesn't always talk, but having her there is comforting in a really weird way.

But... she's gone. I'm alone! Oh, so alone! Oh my god, I'm alone in this world. I'm abandoned. What're people doing at home? What's life going on without me there? What the hell? Help... where'd all these negative thoughts come from? I just...

… I can't do anything. I'm worthless... I'm pathetic... I'm nothing... I'm-

"John!" Micaiah said sharply, abruptly interrupting my thoughts.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You're under even more pressure... I think she was trying to hold back your anxieties."

"What?" I asked.

"As soon as she left your mind, I felt a whole torrent of inadequacies and self-doubt flooding your mind. Jay's been good to you, you know... I could tell she was trying to hold them back," Micaiah said.

"What?"

"One of these days... you're going to have to face your fears and your anxieties... you're going to have to overcome them and bring back some confidence in yourself. One of these days, you need to just take time to yourself to realize your problems and overcome them... with or without her help," Micaiah said.

"That'll never happen... I don't think I'm good enough to overcome them," I said.

"_... and that is what I will call a self-fulfilling prophecy._"

"Is it?" I asked. "Oh, and welcome back."

"_I was a little nervous. You're okay, right?_"

"Okay..." Micaiah said as she let go of my shoulder. That actually felt good when she held me and I don't know why. Damn sacrifice person and her healing abilities. It's witchcraft! It's such an ancient pitch!

Argh, no... no songs from ol' blue eyes.

"Well, anyway, John, now that you got the gist of the spell... try going through the motions of the solar flare. We'll leave the light beam alone for now. We'll just work on technique for now; your mind is pretty burdened at the moment," Micaiah said. I nodded to her in reply.

We spent the next ten or fifteen minutes working on the motion for the spell, making sure the timing was right, my arm angles and body position was right, and I was doing correct pronunciation for the spells. Ah, choir... ah, eh, ee, oh, oo... ma me mi mo mu...

Oh, right, Micaiah's talking.

"... and I want you to try that everyday if you can," she completed.

"... uh, what?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"I want you to practice memorizing the incantation and movement for this... Solar Flare attack. Then you can try putting them to work. Be sure to practice an in area you won't hurt people... and I want you to try it everyday, if you can," she said.

"Gotcha!" I said with a smile.

"I will see you next training session we have. It'll probably be after our battle," she said.

"Understood," I replied with a nod.

"You did good today," Micaiah said.

"I..." I said, not wanting to correct her grammar. I did _well_ today.

"_Jeez, you were this bad in grammar even back then?_"

_What...? What do you mean?_

"_Oh, um, nothing... just talking to myself_."

… _I think you have a screw loose._

"_... I don't want to hear that from you._"

"John?" Micaiah asked.

"Huh, oh, thanks..." I said with a smile.

"Try to work on those confidence issues."

"I will!" I said. I'm sure they can't be that bad to deal with... what's the worst that can happen?

… and I could be asking for trouble tempting fate like that.

I nodded to Micaiah and headed straight to Pelleas' tent. Prince Pelleas, my master of dark magic. I've come to notice that my magic teachers are all from Daein and all my weapons teachers were from Crimea. I mean, Rolf and Shinon taught me the bow, Titania tried teaching the axe, and Karla tried teaching me the sword.

… Karla...

I wonder how she's doing. I wonder where she is.

You know, I wonder how Pelleas is a dark mage. He sure doesn't seem to have much confidence in himself. It's like he's always paranoid and conscious of himself and nervous about something bad happening.

Either way, I arrived at his tent and knocked on his flap. Pelleas opened the flap and stepped out and gave me an inquisitive look.

"How do you knock on-"

"Prince Pelleas, don't ask... it's something I've pondered since I've been in the army."

He gave me a weird look before dismissing it and leading me over to the training field where Micaiah and I just were. He glanced over to the target we walked next to and saw there was a burn mark near the bullseye. He looked at it and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead he shrugged his shoulders and turned to me.

"Your shadow ball and dark flamethrower have become second nature to you. It seems you have some knowledge of the Dark Pulse attack and you even mastered a high-level dark spell with Shadow of the Fireflies. You have some mastery of the dark shield, though I have noticed you prefer the fire shield. Would you agree with me on this analysis of your progress so far?" Pelleas asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied courteously. When he's not whimpering in fear at something, he is pretty amazing, to be honest.

"Right now, we are going to be focusing on both increasing your magic reserves and your tactics in battle. Cast the shadow ball without arm movement," he said.

I tried my best, but the best that could come out was a paltry ball of darkness that I struggled to keep alive.

"Keep it up. Keep it alive. Don't let it die!" Pelleas said encouragingly.

I grunted in concentration and concentrated on the ball, refusing to let it go out for as long as I possibly could. I finally gave up after a minute or two. That was pretty hard.

"That's interesting..." he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your magic reserves are great but your control is bad. Normally, it's the other way around. If you can learn to harness and control the magic, you would be so much better off and you'd have better stamina."

"A lot of my teachers tell me that; it's really hard to do, though."

"Naturally. You have such large reserves that you have to work harder than anyone else to make sure you can control it. I invite you to make another shadow ball without movement, but don't make it as big. I want you to make it about as big as..." he paused for a second while he conjured a ball for himself, "... this."

I nodded and attempted to put enough magic into the spell to make one but not too much to make a ball too big. I ended up making one too small and it fizzled out of existence. I gritted my teeth and tried again.

… and again...

… and again...

… and again.

After about ten minutes, I finally got a ball of the right size and attempted to try to hold it as long as possible. Hey, this wasn't as hard as the first time I tried this.

"You will notice that you can hold this longer than your first one. I assume you know why?"

I concentrated on the ball, not answering him at all. He gave a confused look before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, right, you're concentrating on the ball. Ah, I remember those days... anyway, this is easier to hold because it's smaller. The smaller a spell is, the longer you can control it without as much strain or concentration. The longer you can hold this, the bigger your spells can be while expending the same amount of magic. Combine that with your ability to already create big spells and your large magic reserves, and I believe this training could easily bring you to another level. You can let the ball go now."

I grunted in reply and dispelled the ball.

"Do you see how much longer and how much easier this was compared to the first one you made?"

"Yeah, I see..."

"Learn to control one of this size before you go do this exercise on another size. Try to remember the size of the ball that you just used. Hold it for as long as you can. Eventually, your magic reserves will learn to conserve proficiently and consume efficiently. After a while..."

He paused for a second as he closed his eyes. A shadow ball as large as the one I can create while chanting and doing the motions appeared... holy shit, he didn't chant or move or anything! He opened his eyes and a powerful look was in his eyes.

"... you will be able to even hold a conversation while trying to control something of this magnitude. Silent and stock spells are invaluable when you're concentrating on the battle at hand and have no reserve spells. Not exactly the most powerful, but they can save you in a pinch."

"Stock spells?" I asked.

"Spells that you can cast without arm movement."

"That was... impressive. You just conjured a huge ball-"

"-without a spell or movement, I know. It's... a boon that comes with a burden," he said with a sigh before dispelling the shadow ball.

"A burden?" I asked.

"One that I hope you can do without," he replied.

"What kind of burden?" I asked.

"That... is something that I may address another day with you," he said.

"I understand," I replied.

"Just in case you were wondering, yes you can do this training with your other types of magic. In fact, it will definitely help your proficiency in magic and your efficiency in consumption."

"Will I ever be as good as everyone else here?" I asked.

"... in ways, you are superior to us," he merely replied.

"I will make you proud, teacher," I said with a bow.

"I am glad to pass my knowledge to someone. The dark arts are so rare nowadays," Pelleas commented.

"Who taught you?" I asked.

"Izuka helped hone my art, but I learned the magic on my own," Pelleas said.

"Wow, just like Nino..." I breathed to myself.

"I see..." Pelleas said to himself. He started rummaging through his bag before pulling out a small thing wrapped in a cloth.

"Here, you can have some. I made some the other day with my magic and some of the food reserves," Pelleas said. He unwrapped it and revealed a large piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey, John!"

I ignored it as I watched Pelleas break his piece in half and hold the other half out to me.

"John! What're you doing?"

I finally turned to the voice to see Ash walking over.

"Oh, I was going to have-"

"No."

"... you know, why can't I have my cake?"

"It's unhealthy."

"So as stalking me and preventing me from eating my goddamn cake," I said.

"It's—you know what, nevermind. Can I have some?"

"Sure, here."

I split my part in half and gave it to her. The three of us stood together and began eating the chocolate cake together. I don't know what it is about chocolate cake, but it always seems to bring out the most interesting of situations and the best situations sometimes.

We soon finished our pieces. I nodded and thanked Pelleas for the cake. With my training for the day now over, Ash and I walked away from the training area. Along the way, we conversed about a few casual topics.

"You know, I might actually begin to get used to being here," Ash said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first got here, it was all swords and magic and... it's really damn weird to see people flailing their arms and throwing fireballs as a way to attack, but you seem to do pretty well with it," Ash said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I guess, what I'm saying is that even though I'm not quite used to here... and missing my sniper rifle and my shotgun and my assault rifle and my pistol and my old team—I got lost. Oh, even though I really am not used to here, I'm glad that there's people here who's helping me get adjusted to here."

"I'm glad to help in whatever way I can; I'm sure the others are as well."

"I kinda miss speaking to the old crew, but you all have been very helpful. Thank you so much," Ash said.

"No problem, Ash. I'm glad you're a part of our team now. Things would be different if you weren't around."

"I am proud to hear that."

"Of course," I said as I nodded to her. We're going to get through this together, one way or another... and one way or another, I'll find a way to bring her home, if I can. In the meantime, all I can do now is just survive this war.

Author's Note: Wow, long time for this update. I'm sorry to say that I spent more time writing and perfecting the next chapter which, if you monitor the Spellbinding Radiance fanpage, there's been discussion about Chapter 101 (or 102... not sure what I want to do yet). I also got a bit of work done on Chapter 102 (or 103, if the other chapter is 102), but... yeah... I've been so full of ideas that I've been working on future chapters before I finish this one.

Almost got a job at American Eagle, but that kinda fell through. My Wawa job must've heard I was trying to get a second job, though, because lately I've been getting so many hours. Also, my third shift manager is all like, "We should go out drinking someday." or something like that.

Last time I got drunk, it was an epic disaster of horrible proportions... involving a two-day hangover. I think I might just get something small like a sprite while she drinks away, haha. I swore I wouldn't drink again, but... can't resist a cute face. Haha... ah, that kinda sounds pathetic in a way.

You know, I wonder how much different this story's fanbase would've been if I followed my original ideas and made this story either an SI Tales of Symphonia or Skies of Arcadia. It would've been very different...


	101. Axes and Ohs

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay but I've been distracted in my spare time by this awesome new TV show. I've been watching it on YouTube to try to catch up to it. It's called Castle... and I half expect Castle to say "The hammer is my penis" at one point in time.

Main male character kinda reminds me of a younger, high school me before I started writing this story. Female character sorta reminds me of one of my best female friends IRL. The wit is hilarious in there.

I also read reviews for the last chapter. Grammar issues, I'll try to work on best I can. I've realized that ever since I got a word processor that has spell check on it, I've been kinda getting a little sloppy with my grammar. I'll try my best to proofread better. As for the story having too many characters... actually, that's an issue that I've discussed at length with the admins of the facebook fanpage. Kinda wish I didn't introduce so many, but... I'm not exactly sure how to un-introduce them (and, no, I'm not killing them off). All I can really do is just... try to give everyone some love in screentime best I can. I have my favorites to write, but that doesn't mean I can't write the others. Hopefully that sorta... fixes the issue I dug myself into.

But, I'll try to fix the issue by not introducing new characters unless I have to (like recruitable characters or characters with big plot significance like Alder or someone). I mean, after all, has anyone seen Aran? Anyone? Haha... whoops... I kinda... forgot.

… I also have to guiltily admit that I've been playing D&D lately. Granted, it's 4th edition, but it's still something. For the first time in goodness knows how long, I'm not a DM either. This is the first time I've done any sort of role-play or story-writing and I'm not the one coming up with all the ideas and the storyline and everything. It's refreshing taking the backseat and not having to put in a ton of work, but it just feels weird not being involved with the development of the storyline. Even when I did RP's on AIM with a few friends and they, on the rare occasion, ran the RP's, usually they consulted me for help on the storyline. I guess going in blind, like now, is a rare treat.

Anyway, I have to say that there's one character I introduced that I keep forgetting to give screentime... and it really upsets me because I love whenever I do write him... so here's a chapter just for a mister Duncan Dunaway. Let's hope he gets more recurring screentime... and this chapter is a reminder to kick my ass if I let him slip by the wayside again.

Also gives me the chance to do the epic action of having Nolan stroke his goatee like a mad genius! I squee'd.

Also... didn't know what to name the chapter. You know it's a block when you can't name the chapter...

Chapter 101

Axes and Ohs

I woke up the next day after my training, sore as can be and still quite exhausted. Magic training takes a lot out of you physically as well mentally, much to the disbelief of my non-magical colleagues. I blearily got dressed and stumbled out of my tent into the bright morning. I guess I must've missed dawn. I meandered over to the mess hall to see what was for breakfast.

Eggs and... eggs.

I decided to have one spoonful of eggs, one spoonful of eggs, and a small helping of eggs for breakfast before I sat down at a table in the area. I looked around at all the soldiers in the room. Morale in the camp was slowly picking up after the Patrick debacle as we began to re-organize.

"Good morning," Nolan said to me as he sat down opposite of me.

"Good morning, Nolan," I replied to him.

"How are you doing today?" he asked me.

"I feel sore from all the training yesterday, but I feel refreshed after a good night's sleep."

"That is good to hear."

"How about yourself?" I asked Nolan.

"Well, nothing new has happened. You could say that I'm okay."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just a little nervous about finally winning Daein's freedom."

"Yeah, tell me about it... this isn't like last time I fought in a revolution for a nation's freedom," I commented absentmindedly.

"You mean when you fought in the Crimean Rebellion?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you mean?" Nolan asked.

"Last time, Crimea had the might of the Begnion army behind us. We had superior numbers and homefield advantage. We had training, we had a group of well-trained mercenaries at the core of the army. Right now, the core of our army was the Dawn Brigade... we were just a bunch of amateurs and kids thrown together by circumstance. We don't have superior training or power. We only have our spirit and our knowledge of the land going for us."

"Is that not all we need?"

"Perhaps... it won't make our victory easy, though."

"Was it easy the last time?"

"Admittedly... no, it wasn't," I said.

"If it is something worth having, it will not be easy to get... but it will be worth the effort."

"An easy victory is not a victory at all, I guess you're saying."

"Indeed," Nolan replied while stroking his goatee with a gloved hand.

"It's an interesting theory," I said.

"You'll find it is much more than a theory," Nolan replied.

"I guess that is something I'll learn in time..."

As I spoke, I saw Duncan come over with a plate of food... well, a plate of eggs.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Nolan replied.

"Yeah, c'mon, the more the merrier here," I said with a small, weak smile.

"Long night?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I guess... more like a long day yesterday."

"You look beat."

"I feel beat."

"Need to talk about it?"

"Not really. Nothing to talk about. I've just been pushing myself to the limit everyday in the hope that I can catch up in my little experience what these other warriors have been doing all their lives," I mused aloud.

"Is that all?" Nolan asked curiously.

"I don't have a luxury of being able to worry about other stuff," I said in a slightly guilty tone.

"Is that so?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

There was a small silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence between us. It was more of the kind of silence that hung right before something important was brought up.

"Why did you come out?" Duncan asked. Nolan and I both gave him a slightly perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you come to this revolution?"

"I... I wanted to do good," I said, grasping at straws. To be perfectly honest, I don't really know the answer to that question.

"You could've done good in your laboratory back in Begnion, saving people's lives by finding new magical remedies. What other reasons did you have for coming?"

"I... I... I don't know."

"You don't know? You threw aside your comfortable life to do this again? We have reason because we're from Daein, but you're not even from Tellius. You have a life... why did you come back?"

"I didn't feel complete as a researcher."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I... I didn't feel right sitting in a laboratory day in and day out, sitting at tables and reading in musty tomes and old history books and trying to make new spells. I didn't feel right sitting around at all. The battlefield is all I know in this world. I feel more alive here than I did in that laboratory. I feel like I'm putting myself to some kind of good use here. Anyone can do research, but it takes every good soldier that there is to help Daein out."

There was another silence between us, this time of pensive reverie than actual apprehension.

"What about after this war? Are you... going to instigate battles to live again?" Nolan asked me with a curious look in his eye. I thought about it for a minute. The notion may have seemed absurd, but I was never one for doing things logically.

"No... truth be told, I don't know what I'll do after this war..."

"What do you mean?"

"When... I first came to Tellius and started fighting in the war against Ashnard, I felt a sense of purpose I had never felt in my entire life on Earth. On Earth... I always felt empty... like I didn't have a purpose... like I didn't have a place. I entered here and was fighting in a war. I felt like I was doing something with myself. I felt alive. It felt... right. When the war was over, I was living the kind of life I dreamed I would have at home. I had money, I was a well-to-do person in a job I enjoyed and was good at..."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't enough. I had that feeling of emptiness and out of place again. I felt like I didn't belong there either. I feel empty when I'm not fighting. It's like I have to be out on the battlefield... I just feel... a sense of belonging."

"I think you have to conquer some issues in your head," Duncan commented in a semi-serious tone.

"... what?" I asked him. That was unexpected.

"You have confidence issues. I'm sure everyone has told you that. Everyone has noticed it. You push yourself too hard. We all tell you that you push yourself too hard. Some of us, more than once. Your lack of power isn't from lack of training or lack of practice or lack of knowledge. Goodness knows that in your past three or so years, you probably put in more practice and knowledge than these 'lifetime mages' as you call them. No... your weakness is your lack of confidence, and that's something that you yourself are going to have to overcome."

"You really mean it?"

"I think so. You should just think about it, meditate on it... hell, even dream on it if you have to. I'm sure once you realize the problem is all in your head, you'll have this surge of power you never had before."

"Mind over matter..."

"... and magic as well," Duncan added. Nolan nodded in agreement.

"So... what are you both going to do after the war?" I asked them. Nolan looked at Duncan, giving him the cue to answer first.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to open up a bakery," Duncan said.

"A bakery?" I asked.

"I may kill with my axe, but my donuts are to die for," Duncan said with a smile. I groaned in annoyance at the bad joke.

"You can bake good donuts well?" I asked. I internally smacked myself at how awkward that sentence sounded.

"... uh, yeah. I can do all kinds of pastries. I even came up with some of my own recipes. I was going to name my place Duncan's Donuts," he said.

"Haha... ha..."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing a bit. Duncan gave me this perplexed look.

"Well, sorry my dream brings you such amusement," he said in a slightly offended tone, though I knew he was joking about it... Duncan wasn't one to offend easily.

"No, no... it's just... there's a place that's named almost the same back where I come from," I said in between chuckles.

"Really?" Duncan asked.

"It must be destiny telling you to follow your dream," Nolan said in a light-hearted tone.

"Shit, man, it's fate."

"Well, then. I guess it sounds like a plan," Duncan said.

"You can even build in the capital if Micaiah doesn't mind. You can open your little bakery near the palace and be officially sanctioned by the queen herself."

"Perhaps. What about you, Nolan? Any plans for after the war?"

"Actually, I was thinking about opening my tavern back up."

"You own a tavern?"

"Yes, I do," Nolan replied. I remember him telling me about this tavern yesterday. I guess it isn't exactly common knowledge in the army.

"What happened to it?"

"Begnion burned it down about a year ago. They came to arrest me on suspicion I was hoarding rebels. I fled to Nevassa and met with the Dawn Brigade, led by Micaiah and Tormod. Together, we fight crime and oppression... and still do. I'm probably going to re-open in the capital as well, just so I can be a little safer than if I was out in the countryside again."

"Duncan's Donuts and... er, whatever Nolan wants to name his tavern. Interesting combination we'd have in the capital."

"That would be quite interesting," Nolan commented aloud somewhat absentmindedly.

"Oh man, after the war, I'm going to be a regular patron to the both of y'all," I said with a smile.

"That is, if your highness doesn't have you doing a bunch of tasks for him," Duncan commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure with how much you know, how much experience you have, and your proximity to the prince... he'll be using your services upon his coronation."

"What? Wait, really?"

"You haven't noticed? I guess it must be a habit with you to befriend royalty and not realize it."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

As we conversed, we failed to realize we finished eating. This was noticed by me absentmindedly trying to grab for another piece of egg only to find I had no more on my plate.

"Well... looks like I'm out of food."

"Indeed. It appears we all are," Nolan agreed.

"Well, it's been great chatting with you two, but I gotta head out now... gonna train and practice for a bit. Seeya!" I said with a smile and a wave.

"Good luck in your practice," Nolan said.

"Heh, thanks."

With a smile and a nod, I left the tent and headed toward my tent. I picked up my two swords and headed to the training field. I pulled out the tome I had sitting in my bag for a while and read as I walked to the training area. What spell can I learn... hm...

Let's try a Frost Backlash...

… and concentrate on my aura...

… and nothing. Damn... guess I gotta keep trying... over and over... until I get it right. I know I will. I won't let you down, teacher. I won't fail. Not for the future of Daein.

Author's Notes: Apologies for the short diddle of a chapter after such a long wait. This wasn't the original Chapter 101... the chapter I've been working on, I decided to hold off for a bit. It's actually almost done, too. I had a lot of it written since before chapter 100. I just needed a little bit of a breather chapter between the two epic chapters. Honestly, this chapter feels a bit rushed, but I haven't had much inspiration to write... at least, not a chapter like this. I have so many ideas I want to execute that have to wait for later. I just didn't want to fall by the wayside in my writing waiting for inspiration. Sometimes, ya gotta create it, haha.


	102. The Outer Limits of Sanity

Author's Notes: Just thought I'd point out that the SBR fanpage on Facebook has been given a lot of loving by my admins (Celedeen "Admin B" and Azazer "Admin Z") as well as myself when I visit it. There's been quite a bit of discussion on the page, as well as teasers and stuff, so swing on by whenever you get the chance.

After this chapter, I'm not exactly sure where to take this story so I may be on a slight hiatus. I might actually finally do the assault on the workcamp at Terin. That's only been put off for how many chapters now.

… also... 102 was my house number when I first started writing this story. How... ironic.

Well, this was already mostly written when the last chapter went up so... I guess no delay! Anyway, prepare yourself for something to twist your mind so much that... well, I can't find an appropriate analogy to measure it...

WHY AM I MEASURING IT? A MINDF*CK OF GODLY PROPORTIONS HAS BEEN LOBBED!

... and with that gag out of the way... if you're confused or anything, just say so in a review and I'll address it best I can next chapter.

… for those of you who read Mass Vexations (or for the one who's writing it), you knew this chapter was coming. Now it is here.

Chapter 102

The Outer Limits of Sanity

Well, that was a good training. After all that training yesterday, I felt my magic a lot more focused after a good night's recovery. We had two days before we were ready to attack the work camp. After that, Micaiah said we were going to storm all the little towns and villages and train up something like a national guard so that the Begnion army didn't simply reclaim territory when we left it to move on. We needed to train up a defensive force to hold the ground while we drove out the Begnion pigs. After all, sad as it was to admit, we were somewhat pincered between the Begnion Empire and their forces in Nevassa...

I meandered my way over to the mess hall at lunchtime to see if there was any leftover food from breakfast. I don't think they were cooking actual lunch yet, but... oh well. Indeed, there was some leftover food! Scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and... cream of wheat.

Mmm, okay! That actually isn't too bad, especially for leftovers. I thought we only had eggs for breakfast. I guess they made some more after I ate...

I sat down at a table and began to eat the food. I didn't get much; this was more of an afternoon snack rather than lunch. I sat eating in peace for a while when Edward came into the area.

"Hi John!"

"Hey, Edward! Good afternoon."

He sat down across from me with his food and smiled brightly.

"So, John! I haven't seen you around that much. You've been kinda busy lately!"

"I have..."

This seemed to be a dejavu of a conversation earlier.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really... just training, as always."

"Why?"

"I just want to make a mark... do something important... show that I'm worth being here."

Yeah, I definitely had this conversation earlier. I guess everyone's grown concerned over me lately...

"You know, John, rest is important too. No sense in being the most powerful if you don't have the energy to use what you know!"

I paused for a second. Perhaps I've been putting myself through too much. Perhaps all this stress is really detrimental to my health...

"You know... you're right."

"I am?"

"You can't put yourself through too much. I think you taught me something, Eddy!" I said while ruffling his hair. He smiled brightly to me.

"I just don't think you should be going around camp with a far-off look in your head, mumbling spells under your breath as you sweep around camp like an overgrown bat."

"... ow," I said with a joking smile.

There was a little silence as we finished eating. He was right. Maybe I am overworking myself. Still, I can't slack off... I wonder if there's a happy medium I can find. Maybe I am already in my happy medium? I mean, I've been through worse.

"Well, I'll see you around camp," Edward said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around too."

"If you're not too busy casting imaginary spells," he replied with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," I replied with a grin. With that, we put away everything we used to eat with and left the tent. I bade my farewell to Edward. He said he was going to the training field to work on some sword techniques Zihark was showing him.

At that moment, I ran into Ash. She gave me this really weird look that kinda unnerved me. I waved cheerfully at her, but the expression on her face quickly changed my mind. She made her way over to me quickly, much to my surprise. Something was definitely bothering her.

"We need to talk."

"Uh, sure...?" I said tentatively. I've never seen the expression like this on her face before.

"Who is Jay?"

…

How did... what...

...

"Ash... where... who told you?"

"Please. Tell me who he... no, she is."

"Why?"

"... because I had the weirdest dream last night and based on your reaction of Jay, I think I'm not as crazy as I thought I am."

"Okay... g-give me a second... let's discuss this in a more... remote location."

With that, the two of us walked slightly outside camp where we sat on a small rock that was sitting under a tree... perfect place for having a conversation.

What does she know? How does she know about Jay? This is really, really freaky...

"... Ash, what the hell is going on? How do you know...?"

"I had this dream where an old friend of mine was telling me weird things that don't make sense and that he was actually in my dream. Like, he said he put himself into my dream somehow... and he said to prove it was real, to ask you about Jay. He said something that Jay was a voice in your head that wasn't actually schizophrenia but someone else."

"_John, let me take care of this,_" Jay said. Ash jumped up in surprise, an alarmingly worried look was going across her face.

"Wh-what was that?" Ash asked. I could tell that a few threads of her sanity had just been snipped with Jay intruding in her mind.

"Ash, calm down... I'll explain. Jay, can you give some kind of warning before you do that?"

"_My apologies, John... and my sincerest apologies, Ashley_."

"She prefers to be called A—wait, your apology to me isn't sincere?"

"_Ha... what? Moving on..._"

"I'm hearing voices..." Ash muttered.

"You're hearing the voice of Jay in your head. I'll explain it best I can, as weird as the story may be."

"Not as weird as what I'll be telling you if your story matches what I was told."

"I told you how I got here. A voice in my head had teleported me here. Last war, I was in a relationshio with someone named Jill Fizzart..."

"I heard about that from Ilyana," Ash said to me. "My condolences for your loss."

"_How long did it take you to ask me out, anyway? I wanted to shout at you in your head for taking so long! In Fire Emblem terms, you could've said it took you about forty-nine chapters before our first kiss._"

"Well, if I ever get back to earth, I'm turning this into a fanfic, Jay. Besides, it wouldn't take me forty-nine chapters to get to a first kiss. That's just too much teasing for the readers."

"_Oh hush and continue your story to Ashley here_."

"Sorry Ash... anyway, her death was not the worst part... what happened to me happened to Jill. She was pulled from here and was born in a new body on Earth... my home."

"_Not going to ask you why you think this is better than me dying permanently... nice to see you care for my life, you ass._"

I ignored her comment.

"... what is with the sudden realization that many people are flying to new worlds despite it being supposedly rare? Is this common or are we designated for some greater good?" Ash asked me in a very confused tone.

"Fuck if I knew," I commented. "Anyway, she manages to keep a psychological—"

"_Telepathic._" she corrected.

"Okay, a telepathic connection with me. She can talk with me telepathically. She can also talk to Patrick, since he's from my home world as well, but... he mustered the mental capacity to cut her out and let her in only when he wants."

"So, the person who saved your life is your ex-girlfriend is now a voice in your head watching you all the time," Ash said. "... and you call her Jay?"

"Precisely... or rather, that's the name she gave me."

"What?"

"Before Jill even died, Jay came to speak to me in this world... projecting herself as a spirit. She was the matchmaker to pair Jill and I together. She told me to call her that."

"_I got fed up with you not doing anything with the relationship. How much longer after the kiss before you admitted your true feelings?_"

"Does it matter, Jay?"

"_Fire Emblem doesn't even last as long as you did... I'd call it Chapter 66: Voice Confusion._"

"Yeah, well, you're not the author of my life here on Tellius," I retorted. Ash cleared her throat to interrupt us.

"Wait, so she matchmaked her past self together with you?"

"I know, that sounds like some weird version of a bad fanfiction self-insert plot concept. Anyway, that's been my name for her ever since. She doesn't like to be called Jill now."

"_It is rather painful to think of what I lost in my foolishness..._"

"Foolishness?" Ash asked me. Before I could answer, Jay answered in my place.

"_I charged the Mad King blindly without assessing the situation. I might as well have swung my axe blindely while shouting Leeroy Jenkins._"

"Leeroy-"

"Don't ask," I said.

"So, um, do I talk to you by talking aloud?" Ash said toward the sky.

"_Goodness, I'm not a deity! I don't live in the heavens. Just speak normally but quietly. You don't need people thinking you're crazy._"

"John does it a lot," Ash commented.

"_Half of the time he isn't talking to me anyway... besides, h__e doesn't need my help to convince people he's crazy._"

"Hey, now wait a minute! That's just low..."

Ash smirked slightly at the little exchange Jay and I had.

"You two still care about each other," Ash pointed out. I twitched slightly.

"Very much so," I said in a slightly saddened tone. Ash seemed to have gotten the hint as a small squeaking or creaking sound happened in my head. I think Jay was in her computer chair again.

"Well, so what I was told in my dream was true. You just confirmed that the dream I had was actually Art talking to me somehow..."

"Your friend from back home managed to get into your dream?"

"Someone must've been able to do that for him..."

"I see," I replied. I wonder what was on her mind. I could tell she wanted to ask something.

"John? I have another question to ask you," Ash asked. I figured she was going to spit it out soon.

"Sure, shoot."

"Do the words 'Spellbinding Radiance' mean anything to you?" she asked.

What? Not really.

"No, it doesn't. Wh-"

_I heard a humongous crashing sound as if someone fell to the floor, followed by a crash of glass. Ash jumped at the same time I did as if she heard it as well. That's when I knew it was from Jay's end._

"Jay?" I asked tentatively. I heard her literally letting out a steady stream of curses that would make a sailor blush. Ash gave me a very inquisitive look to which I gave her a blank stare in return. It was paused for a second before I heard her get back in her chair.

"_... what the fuck?_"

"What happened?" I asked.

"_I heard that, collapsed out of my computer chair, and knocked the lamp of the desk. Petty fucking details at this point. How the blazing fuck do you know that title?_"

"Jay, what the fuck is going on?" I asked in a panicked tone. I've NEVER imagined Jill—er, Jay to get this startled over anything.

"_John, this doesn't concern you yet._"

"It sure as hell does! What's going on?"

"_Stay out right now! It doesn't concern you now... no, it concerns my current boyfriend._"

"What?" I asked. How the hell is he connected to all this shit?

"Your current boyfriend? You're dating someone else now?" Ash asked Jay.

"Please... let's not get into that," I said sharply.

"_Actually, we have to get into that._"

"Jay, I really don't want to hear about how awesomely fabulous your boyfriend is. I'm sure he's treating you well because you haven't complained, but it's a bit of a kick in my ego if you're going to rub it in my face how much better he is than me."

"_I... I wish I could tell you, but I'm being hushed by him. He's thinking really hard right now. I just explained to him what happened and he's looking like he's about to have a panic attack._"

"He KNOWS about this? About me? About us? About your history? About how Tellius is a real world?"

"_He knows about that and more... he knows your future... or he did, but what I just told him has changed that._"

"How?"

"_... he just told me Ash isn't supposed to be there._"

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," Ash commented sarcastically.

"Ash, please... this is a bit delicate right now."

"_No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, she's not supposed to EXIST in Tellius. Ever. At all. Even in our fucked up rendition of the game. Someone's screwed with the very fabric of time and space and put her into this revolution along your side when she's not actually supposed to be there. She's not supposed to be helping you in this revolution at all. Someone just tampered with the time loop._"

"Time loop?"

"_Essentially, whenever there is time travel, there is a stable loop that keeps the two timelines alongside each other somehow. It's really hard to explain."_

"Anyway... your boyfriend is claiming to be an oracle who knows the future... except his knowledge of the future has been altered by the very appearance of Ash here," I said aloud.

"_This wouldn't be the first time he was an oracle whose visions of the future got screwed with._"

"Since when do oracles live on Earth?" I asked.

"_They don't... anyway, this shit seems to just happen to you._"

"Me? I'm here right now."

"Oracle?" Ash asked me in a slightly frantic tone.

"Oh, remember I told you how the last war was a game?" I asked, hoping that would clarify.

"I remember. You passed yourself off as an oracle?" she asked, slightly calmed down.

"I didn't. The others nicknamed me that. Also, I like to update everyday with a colored in panel on Sundays and change my last name to Deegan," I said.

"What." Ash said blankly.

"_No time to be making references to webcomics, John... be serious for once._"

"So, um... Ash? What else can you tell me?"

"Apparently Art was friends with the writer of Spellbinding Radiance-"

"_Until he passed away about a year or so ago. Art died, John... I... we were friends with him a while ago. I never... I never suspected Ash's Art and our Art was the same person._"

"Art?" I asked... I looked straight to Ash. What the HELL!

"He didn't die... he got transported to my home world... planet... universe. He just admitted this to me for a fact last night," she said.

"Oh what the fuuuuuuck, Jay!" I shouted loudly. "Is there any OTHER dimension hoppers you've ripped?"

"_I didn't even know about this one... I swear!_" Jay said. That's it. I had enough! This shit is really getting on my Asheradamn nerves!

"Fuck! Okay, let me get this fuckin' straight because right now, my head is fucked in all sorts of fucking directions. Fuckin' Ash here is from some other fucking universe. She's not supposed to be fuckin' here, but she fuckin' is. Your fuckin' boyfriend, Jay, is some fuckin' prick who magically knows my fuckin' future, which is fuckin' weird as shit, but Ash's fuckin' appearance has changed the effectiveness of his fuckin' bullshit—I mean, his fucking clairvoyance. There is this shitastic fuckin' story that your boyfriend named Spellbinding Radiance which I frankly don't give two fucking shits about because I have no fuckin' idea what it is about. It's apparently fuckin' written by someone that apparently this fuckin' guy Art knows. Wait, there's more fuckin' shit to throw on top! This fuck died a year ago and got fuckin' thrown into Ash's home world where they became fuckin' friends before she fuckin' died and came here and Jay wasn't fuckin' responsible for this shit! Can this situation get any more fucked up than it already is? Is it at ALL possible?" I shouted as I banged my fist on the rock a few times, not really for emphasis but to calm myself down. My head... ow... my hand... ow...

"... _I can make it worse._"

"Fucking rhetorical question, Jay," I said angrily, though I felt better after my rant. "But, fucking humor me. How can this get any more of a mindfuck than it already is?"

"You_ are the author of the fanfic known as Spellbinding Radiance,_" Jay said. "_Going by the penname Foxwolf Jackson, although you prefer to be called The Silent Orator._"

"I'm... the author... of... what? My penname in stuff is usually FieryParallax37."

"Oh, Art told me that you were the author of the story somehow. He doesn't know how, but he knows that John is the writer of that story! It details your journey through Tellius," Ash said.

"J...Jay! Are you chronicling my adventures here on Tellius as a fucking fanfic and passing yoruself off as me?"

"_No. You are._"

… I am... what?

"_He just gave me the go-ahead. Okay, brace yourself."_

"Yeah, yeah, severe mindfuck coming up... just lay it on me."

"_John, you're supposed to survive your adventures in this war and come home to earth at the point you died... that's who my boyfriend is. It's you from the future! That's why I didn't want to tell you anything... and why he usually has this condescending smirk when I tell him what you're doing, because he knows your future and I don't anymore! The problem is, Ash was never supposed to be there. I never told him about her because I figured he already knew about it. Turns out he doesn't even know who she is! Right now, his existence AND yours is threatened because the timeline as we know it has been fucked with from the outside. Your survival in Tellius is now no longer guaranteed. Someone on the outside wants to kill you and there isn't a damn thing I can do to find out who or what is going on! John here doesn't know who has a vendetta against you two but he's freaking out. If you die now on Tellius before you get home, you on Tellius will be dead for good and then the you that is here will be wiped out of existence as if he never existed! I'll lose you for good, John... for good..._"

"Jay..." I said. I... I don't know... what to say. I should be frantic. I should be freaking out over my existence... yet all I can feel right now is the urge to want to hug her and make her feel better.

"_I know what you're thinking... he's doing that already... ha... after all these years, you haven't changed much... I... we... we'll do everything we can on our end to protect you._"

"Okay, let me get this straight... some crazy asshole screwed with the timeline so that the future of my safety is no longer certain. If I die, I get erased completely from home like some real life rendition of Back to the Future. How is Ash coming here supposed to alter the course of events? She's just one person."

"_I don't know... all I know is that he's pooling his knowledge of what he remembers from his adventures on Tellius and I'm monitoring the world beyond just you to make sure you're okay. You're getting caught in a battle of quasi-deities, so to speak. Not to mention you yourself still have to deal with the new oracle, Patrick, so right now you have more on your plate to worry about. Don't worry about this, we got it covered. Worse comes to worse, we'll try to intervene to save you._"

"Great Scott..." I muttered to myself.

"_This is heavy..._"

"Ash... are you following this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am... somehow. Are you going to be fine, John?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just sorta... a lot to take in. Someone pulling puppet strings either from Earth or here on Tellius is trying to kill me for some bizarre reason... someone who knows about Jay and my future of safety, which apparently is no longer my future. I'm scared... I really am truly scared now."

"You will be fine, John. Show some courage, confidence, and strength! You're a soldier. Man up and face the challenge," Ash said.

"Yeah... yeah, if I continue to train my ass off and become the best there is, I can't be killed. Still, I wonder how I get back home safely in the future."

"_That's something that I cannot share with you... something we cannot share. We told you too much as is and for that we apologize._"

"... what am I like in the future?" I asked Jay.

"_Very similar to how you are now... bigger music nerd. You actually recorded yourself playing all the instruments to your field show opener from your senior year... trumpet, trombone, clarinet, flute..._"

"I get a clarinet and a flute?"

"_An oboe as well, but you gave that away to an ex that you dated before me... she was a musician as well and a pretty good one at that._"

"Give away an instrument... tell him, he's a crazy son of a bitch."

"_Pot calling the kettle black?_"

"I'm not THAT crazy; I think I know myself quite well. She had to have been real important to him for that."

"_She was important to him before she basically tore him apart... sorry to burst your bubble like that and give you a bleak outlook for the future... but it matured you. Finally._"

"... I'm mature!"

"Not really..." Ash commented aloud.

"John...? Ash...?"

Ash and I turned to the voice to see Micaiah walking over with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, general?" Ash asked.

"Are you two okay? You appear to be... conversing with thin air," she said.

"_Oh dear, you need to watch out for your sanity, Ashley._"

"Well, just talking to Jay right now..."

"O-oh, I understand," Micaiah said. "Ash here can talk to her too?"

"_Technically anyone can._"

Micaiah jumped at that... I can only assumed Jay opened a connection with her too.

"C'mon, Jay, that's not funny..."

"_Sorry, sorry... it's just fun to see people's reactions when I do that. You should've seen General Wallace when he was training Patrick and I first invaded his head_."

"Wow, so you were telling the truth. I thought you were just a little... crazy," Micaiah admitted guiltily.

"He is a little crazy," Ash commented.

"_Always has been a little crazy._"

"... you girls are jerks..." I said sullenly.

"Take it like a soldier," Ash said.

"Well, okay..."

"I just thought I would check up on you two..." Micaiah said. "I'm going to head back to camp. Jay, um, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"_Likewise_."

"I'll join you back at camp... I need to mull over what I just found out. John, are you coming along?" Ash asked.

"Not yet... I just... want to sit here and... think for a bit..."

The other two looked at each other and nodded slightly before leaving to go back to camp. They knew... not to bother me right now. I... why? Why am I going to be screwed like this? Why... please tell me? Who is singling me out like this?


	103. Excuse Me While I Crash This Party

Author's Notes: This story is not going to die, dammit! Sorry for the long delay, but there's been a lot of issues IRL coupled with writer's block... and on the occasion writer's block is gone, I'm so busy, I rarely get a chance to sit down and write.

I'm starting a new story called Battlefield Etude... which is basically an attempt to work on what I've discussed here was always my weakness in writing (which is battle scenes). I'm also re-reading this story (a mammoth task since the last time I tried doing it back in chapter... maybe 60-ish...) and enjoying a lot of it.

My writing style's come a long way and both John and I have matured as people. I do miss the cutesy innocence of the past chapters and the whole issue of "do I really want to go back" that John used to have. It was a little antagonizing factor that seems to have disappeared throughout the story. I also read a review about me contradicting myself in the story as an author. Honestly, I didn't even notice the stuff that was mentioned, so I thank you very much for pointing it out. 'Tis just another reason I'm re-reading the story... I need to remember what I did and didn't do so that I don't end up saying, "OH MY GOD, JOHN LIKES JILL AND THEY'RE GONNA DATE FOR THE FIRST TIME!" when they dated already.

… of course, if I forgot, as an author, that John and Jill dated already, I think that's a sign I need to quit writing and go sit in a corner and cry.

In other news, I picked up FE6 and played it obsessively... beat it in a week (to make a note of how obsessive I was with it, I spent one of my rare days off and spent the ENTIRE day playing it... I went from chapter 16 to chapter 24... and the gaiden chapters in between). The story is incredible, and the music's amazing... especially the final boss... both her theme and her battle theme. Especially FEKrabby's remixes on YouTube... epic as hell, yo!

I'm also modding FE6... well, learning to. I'm going to try to mod it extensively for an original Fire Emblem story that's been brewing in my head. Well, mostly original. I won't say how it's not original, because that's a huge spoiler.

I'm sorry for the huge delay... I'm gonna try to update a little better from here on out. Without further ado, I bring you chapter... oh god, it's been so long, I forget what chapter I'm on. Oh why not check the site? Derp! CHAPTER 103! Fanfare, drumroll, and all that celebratory shit. Haha.

Chapter 103:

Excuse Me While I Crash This Party

"Micaiah?"

"Yes, John?"

"I'm picking on you this time."

"Okay, bring it on."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can ever."

I paused for a second as I considered my options. She had an advantage over me, but I had been studying the whole scenario for the past few minutes and I think I have a vague idea of what hand she has been dealt. I took a small breath, not wanting to take a deep one to betray my nervousness. Once I commit to a choice, wrong or not, there is no going back. I steadied my hand and opened my eyes.

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish."

Selena snorted in laughter at Micaiah's nonchalant reaction. Dammit, I could've sworn she asked for fours before. With that embarrassing flub, my turn went to Selena. She looked me in the eye and with what seemed almost like a sadistic smirk, she declared her attack.

"Do _you _have any fours?"

I sighed in resignation. I got the two girls mixed up. With a heavy heart, I relinquished my four to Selena, watching her get even further into the lead. Darn you, Selena... I will catch up to you. You will rue the day you took advantage of my weakness!

… I think I'm too overly competitive in card games. Hoo boy, at least it's not Duel Monsters... I get vicious in that.

"_Yes, you are very aggressive and competitive in a lot. You should've seen yourself at the Brawl tournament at AnimeNEXT._"

_Did I win?_

"_No, you lost... to a Snake. Same reason you lost the AnimeBoston tournament a few years before. I tried saying Jigglypuff is not a good character to use, but-_"

_He can be, though!_

"_Yeah, even now you're adamant he can be a tournament character. Well, you did make semi-finals and all that_."

The card game raged—er, played on for a little bit longer but in the end, Selena won while Micaiah and I tied.

It has been two days since Jay and Ash dropped that mindfucking bombshell on me. I've been basically doing everything I can to keep my sanity. I've especially been practicing my magic like crazy. I know everyone's telling me to calm down, but if someone wants to take my life and do it in the craziest way possible, then I need to be prepared.

Haha, that's a song from the Lion King. Be Prepared...

Anyway, I've gotten exceptionally good at each branch of magic now. I now have a light and a dark shield courtesy of Micaiah and Pelleas respectively. In addition, I have been developing my ice and wind attacks as well as my thunder attacks. Selena's been drilling me like crazy on fire. I'm slowly and surely getting more powerful in my spells too. My arsenal is increasing, my magic swordplay is slowly refining, and my power is increasing. I actually had a spar with Pelleas the other day and he admitted he had to almost go all-out to stop me. Granted, I was using all my power and techniques whereas he's still limited to his dark magic, but I feel accomplished. One-on-one with using just their elemental specialties, I'm still lagging behind them, but I've been learning how to take advantage of the weapons triangle for magic to take advantage of a situation.

It was a day after that Go Fish game that heralded the day we had been waiting for. Our spies indicated the Begnion army knew we were encamped here and had sent for reinforcements... right now, this may be one of our biggest battles we'll have to face. If it wasn't so important to our morale and our cause, we would've left and returned with a bigger force.

We started toward the work camp, marching toward what we grimly knew was going to be an epic battle. If we won this, though, we would be over one of the largest humps in this war. Gritting our teeth and firming our resolve, we marched to the work camp. The front doors, naturally, were closed. We stood our ground as we planned in the meeting.

Our plan was to stand at a distance while our mages and archers with longbows would pelt the castle walls. This was a distraction as we had a small force sneak around to the other side in the hopes that they can sneak in and open the gate. Right now, the small force was still behind our army. We had hoped to distract them for a bit so that they could focus their full attention on us.

The first hitch came when we weren't being counter-attacked. For some bizarre reason, they weren't firing back at us. This had us slightly worried. Did something happen to our planning that we made a mistake somewhere?

"John? They're not firing back," Micaiah said to me in between light spells.

"I know... this is a bit worrysome," I replied as I cast another blast of light as well. I had my swords sheathed in preparation for a huge battle.

"It's quiet... too quiet," Ash commented.

"Yes. It is, indeed..." Selena replied.

Our fears were doubled when out of nowhere, the front gate opened. Ash, Micaiah, Selena and I looked wildly around to the small force that was tasked with the gate to see all of them still standing there giving us bewildered looks.

"Okay...? Add one point to the creepy factor of this situation," I said with a nervous laugh.

There was a moment's hesitation as this development caught us all off guard. Finally, I broke the silence in a manner I felt appropriate. I pulled out my rune sword with my right hand, held it up in the air, pointed it toward the castle... fort... work camp... prison... whatever, and shouted a single word.

"CHARRGE!"

Yells of soldiers echoed throughout the area as they charged toward the castle. Being generals of the army and mages, we were some of the last ones to charge forward. We were met at the opened gate by the enemy army and it was on the drawbridge that a fierce bottleneck battle raged. Frenzied shouts of soldiers trying to assert their power and authority over the enemy filled my ears and sent what felt like a primal bloodlust throughout my body. I couldn't explain the feeling that was coursing through me, but I felt at home as I started casting spell after spell trying to destroy the enemy army.

I could see my vision starting to turn a little bit of a deep purple haze for some reason. I stopped casting spells and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I put up my fire shield just in case my weakness would be taken advantage of. I opened my eyes to have my vision go back to normal. That was kinda odd...

After a short, but very furious battle, we pushed our way into the work camp where the main forces were awaiting us. It was a large area behind the wall where both of our armies actually were able to sit in and battle comfortably. I could hear prisoners cheering for us as the battle continued to rage on in our favor.

"John! We're doing it," Micaiah said to me with a small smile.

"Don't celebrate yet. The real fight's about to begin," I said with a small grunt...

Eventually all of the army was able to push their way into the enclosure. The group I was in pushed our way into the area and began to drive back the enemy forces. Maybe my pessimism was unfounded after all. With a loud yell, I started casting lower level spells in an effort to make sacrifice some quality for a larger quantity over a shorter period of time. I was trusting our frontliners to be able to finish a job I started. It seemed to speed up our progress and we were halfway through the courtyard area and halfway to victory.

This surge, however, proved to be a mistake when we heard a shout behind us. I saw Begnion reinforcements were starting to close in behind us. We were pincered!

We hurried to try to spread our physical units on both sides of the mages and put them in the middle, but all that served was to weaken our frontline. Our offensive line was starting to collapse, and our quarterback mages were being attacked by physical units getting through. Our archers were huddled behind the mages, frantically trying to shoot what they could. We were getting picked apart... again we were out-maneuvered.

I guess this is it... no... that's quitter's talk. We have to do this! I have to destroy them to save these people. I can't die here. Why does this all happen to me? Someone out of this world tampering with time loops and trying to kill me, Begnion soldiers flanking us again... I'm no Soren.

I felt that purple aura that I had earlier surge around and through me. It was a weird force... yet it felt so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it... it was like a force I felt long ago in a half-forgotten dream...

I felt it when I was going against Ashnard's forces and I got that burst when we were fighting Bertram and I became a one-man wrecking ball. I got that burst when I nearly took Selena's life in that one training session. I could feel that familiar surge... that surge of hopelessness and the necessity to prove myself. Why can't I control this urge? Where does it come from?

I let out a laugh that felt so unlike my own. It was creepy and ethereal. The laughter was hollow... devoid of emotion, yet full of what felt like a sadistic urge to conquer. It was impatient and evil; challenging and apathetic. It was... like a choir from hell had come up to terrorize those soldiers who tried to hurt my friends and my allies. It was evil incarnate, but I was wielding it.

I could feel the surge and the rush go through me. With a small smile, I began casting spell after spell, each one tainted with this rush flowing through me. I could see even my fireballs have a purple tint, my wind spells having a dark aura about them, and my thunderbolts flash pure violet.

Run, Begnion soldiers... run. Flee before me and my power. Leave my friends alone. You have no place before me. Run, run... tell your friends to leave us be or suffer the fate you might have.

It was a wild frenzy flowing through me, my body was no longer under commands from my mind. I only barely understood and felt what was going on, as if some puppetmaster was controlling my body and doing this battle for me. With this power, I wouldn't have to worry about who was trying to kill me! I would kill them first!

"_John!"_

_Yeah?_

"_What're you doing?"_

_Winning this battle. This power... it's incredible._

"_It's scary and intimidating..."_

_What is it?_

"_I don't know, but it's coming from a part of your mind that I can't access."_

_Must we stop it now? We're claiming victory._

"_You have to, before you lose control."_

I willed my body to stop, but it wouldn't stop. Oh... shit... what the hell is going on? My body was on auto-pilot and I was imprisoned within my own mind, unable to control my actions or my body. What the hell is going on? I can't do anything!

"John, John!" I heard a few slightly panicked voices call out to me. I tried calling out to them, but I only was shouting back to them in my mind. All of a sudden, I felt my body jerk back as an archer's arrow struck me in my shoulder. It was at that moment that I felt myself come back in control of my body. I blinked once and fell to my knees in weakness. I was shot!

"Dear Ashera, what just happened?" I asked. Laura quickly made her way over and pulled out the arrow as she healed me.

"You... you were on a rampage," Micaiah answered as Laura pulled her staff away.

"That power... it was unreal," I said as I got up and began casting regular fireballs again.

"It was scary... neither Begnion nor us could figure out what was going on."

"I couldn't control myself... my actions... anything... it was like someone or something else took control of my body," I said.

"Are you okay now?" Micaiah asked.

"Yeah, I am now. Thank goodness... it was really starting to scare me," I said.

With that, we continued the battle. We pushed forward until there were hardly any soldiers left. Micaiah looked around and saw that our victory at this rate was inevitable. She turned to me and issued her command.

"John, I need you to take a small force and sweep up the edges. I need to make sure everything is okay on the outside. We need this perimeter secured to prevent any more surprises. I will stay here and make sure that we get every last soldier in this camp and free the prisoners," Micaiah ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied.

I took a force of three swordsmen and began scouting outside the walls for any straggling enemy soldiers. We checked all throughout the front of the area along with two other groups. We met at the front gate to check on each other.

"The area east of the gate looks clear," the one group leader said.

"The area west of the gate looks clear as well," the other leader added.

"Okay, south of the gate looks fine too. I want you all to extend your search. I'm taking my group around the wall to investigate the other side," I said.

The other two groups nodded and continued their search as we made our trek around the wall to the back. Something felt wrong, but we couldn't see anything wrong. I just knew we had this gut instinct that we were walking into a trap.

"Careful. This is prime scenario to be ambushed," I said.

"Clearly it is."

I quickly turned to the voice to see four axe soldiers and two mages come out from a secret door in the wall to ambush us. My group quickly got into a battle stance as they charged us. I shot a fireball at one of the axe men, killing him instantly. I then shot a thunderbolt at a mage, striking him before he could even get a spell off. At that point, the three swordsmen accompanied me were all defeated while taking down a second axe guy... I saw them laying on the ground.

I stood face-to-face with a mage and two axe guys. Three-to-one... gotta love those odds. Definitely better than the odds the Daein army was facing in this war.

I cast my fireball at one of the axe guys. He quickly dropped to the ground in a dodge and swung his axe vertically upward like an uppercut. I put up my fire shield just in time. The force of the blow literally lifted me off the ground and threw me back a few feet. The force of the blow dazed me temporarily... but it was all that was needed to spell my doom...

… had not a mysterious yellow sword blocked the axe. I looked up to see a cloaked figure with a hood and a mask wield a yellow sword, his gauntleted hand gripping the sword with the grip of a trained swordsman. With a mighty slash, the cloaked figure not only threw the axe back, but a bolt of thunder flew from the sword and struck both axe men, killing them before they even fell to the ground.

Who is this person? Why is he helping me? Before I pondered any further, I sent a shadow ball at the other mage, finishing the task. I looked to the cloaked figure before me as he stared at me. My clothes were dirtied, but the crest of a general of Daein still sat proudly pinned upon my chest.

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure made no reply, but began to run from the scene. I gave chase to him for a while. Eventually he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Why did you save me? Who are you?" I asked. The only response I got was a thunderbolt flying from the sword at me. I quickly put up a fire shield to block the blow. As the bolt was blocked, I pulled both swords and got into a quick striking battle stance. When the attack ended, I rushed forward and began to attack the person with everything I had. How could you save my life, then try to kill me?

The person blocked blow after blow after blow as if my attacks were nothing. He sent a kick straight to my chest, knocking me backward a few steps. He then rushed me and delivered a powerful punch from a gauntleted hand onto my face, knocking me to the ground as my swords went flying. I landed on the ground in pain as the wraith seemingly glided over and pointed his sword at my throat.

"Who are you and why have you joined Daein?" a distorted voice said.

"Who am I? General John of the Daein army... I'm here because I believe what they believe and I feel Begnion should leave this country. The population should not be punished for the actions of a king whose beliefs they didn't even follow," I said.

"General John... of the Daein army. No more of the Crimean army?" the figure asked.

"... who are you?" I asked him. His response was to raise the sword he had above his head high, as if to land a killing blow. Before he could strike, a bulky figure rushed into The Wraith—as I shall now call him—and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Now now, the only person who can kick your ass is me."

I couldn't believe it. Patrick saved my life.

"Patrick?"

"John. I expected better of you than to be flat on your butt getting pwned by some mysterious stranger."

"He's better than you think," I replied.

"I've been keeping tabs on him... I've heard of him, but this is finally my chance to meet him."

"Just call him The Wraith, because it seems quite obvious that he won't tell us who he is," I said.

"Mask and a cloak. Sounds like that Akatsuki crap from Naruto," Patrick commented.

"Yeah, you're right. It kinda does," I said with a small smile. The Wraith responded by shooting a thunderbolt from his sword at Patrick, which was absorbed by the pendant on his chest.

"Uh-huh, you're making the same amateur mistake John here makes," Patrick said with a snide smile. The Wraith charged forward at a blinding speed that I didn't think was possible and began his assault on Patrick. For a bulky guy, he sure can move fast and wield Hauteclere like a pro.

I mean, not better than Jill can, but...

"_Admit it... he is better than I was. He's picked up in a few years what took my entire life of dedication to learn... he's a natural._"

I took this time of distraction to gather my swords and watch the battle rage in front of me. Patrick was showing amazing skill with his axe, but he couldn't land a blow on that mysterious person. The Wraith dodged an impressively pulled off blow from Patrick and clonked him on the head with the hilt of his blade. With a second blow, he landed a punch in Patrick's gut. Before Patrick could recover, he did a spinning kick to Patrick's ribs, sending him back a few steps. I took initiative and charged the Wraith, believing him to be slightly off balance from the kick.

I was rewarded with a follow up kick using the spinning kick's momentum into my hip, causing my body to jerk and land right next to Patrick.

"You cannot win... cease this foolish pursuit lest I end your life," the Wraith said.

"Now see here, sir, I would like to do that... but curiosity has always killed the cat," Patrick said.

"... and this cat wants to know what's behind door number one," I added with a smile.

"Really?" Patrick asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I work with what I got. Temporary truce?" I asked.

"Sure."

As soon as we agreed to true, the sword that the Wraith was holding transformed into a lance, much to my slight amazement.

"Well, that's kinda cool," I said.

"More annoying than anything," Patrick corrected.

"Not as annoying as that chained axe God of War Bull-"

"Don't get me started on that thing! It is completely improbable!"

With that, we both rushed at the figure, our weapons swinging with skill and grace, yet for the life of us, we could not land a blow. The opponent's skill with a lance seemed to be even more terrifying than the sword. Blow after blow after blow was blocked and parried or just outright dodged. He made a huge swing with his weapon that I blocked. He went on the offensive, and Patrick and I both found ourselves on the receiving end of a hail of blows coming at a speed I couldn't believe.

I was blocking with my blades and my magic shields and Patrick was both blocking and dodging, and yet we were being mercilessly pushed back. Just when I felt like I was about to give out, the figure hopped back a few times, the weapon transformed back into that thunder sword, and an assortment of runic symbols appeared under him. He disappeared in a flash of light leaving no trace he was ever there behind.

Patrick and I looked at each other.

"We should just go... our separate ways. This never happened," he said.

"I wasn't here," Patrick said.

"Thanks for saving my life," I said.

"I never saved your life. This never happened," Patrick said. With that, he turned around.

"Why don't you fight for Daein instead of Begnion?" I asked him.

"I have my reasons," Patrick said without turning back to me. With that answer, he rushed quickly away. I turned back toward the prison work camp, more questions tumbling in my head. What are Patrick's reasons for not staying true to the canon of a game he knew about... and who was that mysterious soldier that saved my life and almost killed me?

Author's Notes: Yay! Not bad for writing in one sitting... took me about three hours (I kept getting distracted), but yay! That felt good to write! Yeah, I'm rusty, but I'll blast that rust off soon!


	104. For Blaze and Fire in the Pseudo Reality

Author's Notes: As I re-read the last chapter after posting it up, I felt the pacing of the chapter clearly was pretty bad... it seemed slow in places and rushed in others. A lot more dialogue could've been used in some places, and some description could have been used in others. Still, that's just a sign I need to stop taking such a long break between chapters.

… obviously that was a jab at myself for taking so long for this chapter...

Actually... pacing seems to be an issue throughout the story. It's come to my attention as I re-read the story. Some parts feel like the plot is being rushed along, others feel like I want to say to myself "GET ON WITH IT!" Although, rushing is more an issue with early chapters... and some early Dawn Brigade chapters. It could be my natural aversion to beginnings of stories.

It's also a sign that if you write an entire chapter in three hours, it's going to be riddled with problems and should be proofread the next day. I really should proofread my chapters before I publish them.

I agree, lances are beat by axes... but they also beat swords. Also, canonically, if John went against a dark mage, would he use his E-level light magic against the shaman/druid or would he use his A-level anima magic? The light magic has the advantage, but the anima magic is his primary weapon. Hopefully that kinda clears up why the Wraith used a lance to hold both of them off.

As for who he is... or she... or it—it could be a robot or an android for all we know (seriously, though, it's not)—that's something that will be revealed in due time.

Chapter 104

For Blaze and Fire in the Pseudo Reality

I returned to the camp of the army to throngs of cheers and celebration. Yes, we had lost many people, but we had attained a victory and we have freed many soldiers who were willing to join our cause and replenish our numbers. That was a crucial hurdle we had to overcome and did overcome. I'm so thankful that it was over... but as for the darkness taking over in that battle, that was a little frightening.

I saw Selena looking over at me with an almost saddened expression on her face. I need to talk to her as soon as I can. I made my way over to her as she watched me walk over. She didn't say anything when I got to her so I took the initiative.

"Selena... I need your help," I said to her.

"Come with me, John," she said in a firm tone. This was a tone of voice I've never seen her use before. Shit must definitely be serious with what happened. I followed her to her tent. She beckoned me inside and I came inside her tent with her following me shortly after.

"I assume you're asking about... what happened to you in that battle?" Selena asked.

"It... was frightening. As much as I loved that power and the ability to help everyone out, I can't afford to sacrifice myself for the good of the whole. I just can't... if that's the effect of being a powerful mage, I don't know... if I want to do this anymore," I said. I could feel the desperation starting to overwhelm me. I don't want to surrender my soul to become some kind of ultimate weapon for Daein. If that's the case, I want out of this war.

"You may be partially relieved to know that becoming a powerful mage such as myself or General Micaiah doesn't involve forfeitting yourself to the powers that you wield..." Selena said.

"... what about the fact I can do all the branches of magic and magic swords? Is there some kind of side-effect to having too much involvement with the arts?" I asked.

"No. In fact, as you train with your magical abilities, you should be able to control it more and more... not less and less."

"Then... what is going on?" I asked her.

"That is an issue which we were going to talk to you about," Selena said.

"... 'we'?" I asked.

"The others should be here shortly. While you were scouting around... which is also something we need to debrief on... Micaiah and I had a discussion about what happened in the battle. The power you were putting out was incredibly strong, but at the same time, it wasn't yours."

"Whose was it?" I asked.

"We are not sure yet, but that is what we are going to determine," Selena said. At that, the flap of the tent opened and Pelleas walked in along with Micaiah.

"Impeccable timing," Selena commented to the both of them.

"Mother kept me for a minute, trying to make sure I was presentable for this meeting," Pelleas explained.

"I was doing a few final checks on the army to make sure everyone was okay after our battle," Micaiah said.

"Both are understandable," Selena commented.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We observed you in that battle... those changes you had in your power, personality, and aura," Pelleas noted.

"What is the conclusion?" I asked.

"Well, I observed that there was a change in voice and personality... you seemed a bit more primal and demonic," Selena noted.

"All your spells were tinged with dark magic... but it was of a quality and feel that you neither had cast before nor I had taught you," Pelleas said.

"I also noticed in your aura that it felt like another person was there with you," Micaiah commented.

"You mean Jay?" I asked. "She was talking to me during that time trying to get me to come to my senses."

"No... I recognize her aura now when she is watching over you," Micaiah said. Pelleas and Selena gave confused looks at Micaiah and I.

"_Sounds like I'm your guardian angel or something..._"

"I, um, we'll explain that later," I said. _Well, you kinda are now._

"_You're lucky I love you._"

_Me or..._

"_Don't ask, okay?_"

"No. It appears to me that there is something else trapped within your mind that you have imprisoned. I had noticed it during that one training with Selena but I brushed it aside as a misreading of your aura. Now I feel that this is unmistakable," she said.

"What is unmistakable?" I asked.

"There is something in your mind that feeds upon your negative emotions. As it grows stronger, it consumes a greater part of you until finally it overtakes you for as long as it can. The reason it didn't work when Selena tried pressuring you after that training is because you didn't have the same feeling of weakness and desperation. Every time you let yourself succumb to the negative feelings that overwhelm you, this part of your mind takes over. It overtakes your control and increases your power, especially those of darkness. It is not you, though... it is some foreign force," Micaiah said.

"I see," I commented.

"When was the first time this happened?" Micaiah asked.

"Since the war with Crimea," I said. Selena gave me a surprised look.

"I never noticed such behavior from you at that time," she said.

"It was not like it is now... but during the battle against Bertram, when I became a one-man wrecking ball-" I paused to the blank stares and confused looks of the three around me. I cleared my throat.

"-I mean, when I had a surge of power and began to push through the Daein army alone, that was the first time I really felt it."

"I remember that... however, I do not remember the dark aura that pervaded your being today," Selena said.

"If I may offer an opinion... it could be the mark of a spirit charmer," Pelleas said.

"A spirit charmer?" I asked.

"It is a person who makes a pact with a spirit to dramatically increase the power of their magic. All magic that we cast is derived from these spirits. True, as you have already learned from your studies, our power as mages are derived from the sources we cast our spells from, but casting raw magic is detrimental to our bodies and souls. These spirits refine the power and energies and we draw from them to cast our spells," Pelleas said.

"They're like filters in a way," I said. "Where are they?"

"They are everywhere. They are in the ground, in the air... some inhabit the bodies of mages. This knowledge... is advanced and little-known knowledge, even in the world of magic. It would do you much good to learn from it," Pelleas said.

"I see," I replied. This is news to me... I paused for a second as I looked at the other two. It appears, from the look on Micaiah's face that she did not know of this either.

"What are spirit charmers?" Micaiah asked, taking the question from my mouth.

"When you make a deal with a spirit for it to enter your body, you have their power within you. Essentially you transform your spirit, body, and mind into a filter for the magical energies to cast these arcane arts. The magic itself no longer can harm your body and you can pull such power from the magical sources without having to go through an extra step in the process. This makes your spells much more powerful and potent and can increase your stamina in battle," Pelleas said.

"There is a catch, naturally... right?" I asked.

"There is. In essence, you turn your body into a feeding ground for the spirit. You get a more powerful magic in exchange for slowly forfetting your soul and mind to the spirit," Pelleas said. Micaiah gave a look of surprise and sympathy at the story.

"That's... horrible..." she said slowly and with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But... I haven't made any deals with any spirits," I said.

"You haven't at all? Your natural talent and power even in your natural form despite such little amounts of training compared to the others can be explained by some other means? Perhaps your infamous debacle at the arena in Begnion four years ago that should have taken your life can be explained by some other secret you are not mentioning?" Pelleas asked. Selena looked at me with a sudden curious look in her face.

"No... I never made any deals with any spirits," I replied. "But... those events in the arena and those unexplainable events... I really honestly don't know."

"This power, the first time it happened... did your spells get affected by darkness as it did today?" Pelleas asked.

"No... I think it didn't, although I barely remember it," I said.

"In that case, it most likely either is that you are not a spirit charmer or you somehow have another spirit within you channeling anima magic," Pelleas said.

"Can't I have one spirit that funnels more than one magic?" I asked.

"Spirits like that are rare and are often malicious. That is what my research has led me to discover," Pelleas commented.

"Well, I didn't meet any of those," I said. "At least, I don't think I did. I didn't make any pacts if that's what you're inferring."

"Which is what has me quite perplexed at this quandary," Pelleas replied. "If it is not a spirit aiding you, then this makes the mystery even more confusing."

"I can't help but feel I know this aura from somewhere before, though," I said.

"What are you implying?" Micaiah asked.

"I feel like I encountered this evil energy somewhere before. Where, I don't know... maybe in this world. No... definitely in this world. I don't know where, though... but it feels familiar," I said.

"Its familiarity may be because it has been inhabiting your body for years," Pelleas replied.

"Could it be that my body is imprisoning the spirit against its will and I'm using that to boost my power?" I asked.

"It could be likely, although it still does not answer the question of how does it funnel more than one type of magic... it also explains why it would save your life... for if you die, then it dies," Pelleas replied.

"_Like the Kyuubi from Naruto!_"

_Jay, what... really? A Naruto reference to my plight?_

"_Face it, I have to get my jollies from somewhere and you're easy to tease._"

_You know... okay... whatever... you're right._

"_Always am!_"

"If I were to remove it, I would lose my power boost in those little rampages I have... but would it affect my efficiency as a mage overall?" I asked Pelleas as I gently tried to pay no attention to Jay.

"Nothing in magic is certain," Selena replied. "Often when we cast spells, the magic goes to the mage rather than the mage pulling the magic. Magical energies are still a largely unknown and unstable field to study and wield. Many have spent their entire lives studying it and barely learning anything new. Those that learn new things will often have trouble explaining what they have learned... it could even be possible you get a power boost because you yourself are in charge of the energies."

"I would have to do more research on the topic to even begin to fathom what might be going on," Pelleas said.

"I... hope we can figure it out," I said.

"I believe we can at least narrow it down," Selena said with a smile.

"Also, I need a debriefing on the search. Your team was ambushed and it appears everyone except you were killed."

"I would've been killed had it not been for some last-minute intervention by an odd savior," I said meekly.

"Can you explain what you are saying?" Selena asked.

"I was losing the battle, I lost my group despite our best efforts, and I was pretty much ready to accept my fate of death when this weird person dressed in weird clothes appeared. It was basically some kind of outfit to hide their identity. Anyway, they wielded a sword in a fashion that looked vaguely familiar to me, I don't know why. I have a feeling it was from a few years ago. I digress, though..."

"You love getting distracted, don't you?" Selena asked with a smile.

"Not always my fault," I replied.

"_Don't blame me. You're distracted a lot without my help._"

"Can you confirm that?" Selena said as her smile grew.

"Hush, girl, don't judge me!" I said.

"This mysterious figure..." Pelleas said, trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, this mysterious person saves me, and together we defeat the enemy soldiers. I was going to thank them and ask for their name when they fled the scene. I gave chase... but after some distance, he attacked me. After a short battle, he was ready to slay me himself when Patrick appeared."

"Patrick? You mean, the escaped prisoner?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes. Apparently he's been tracking The Wraith, as I call the cloaked figure, and finally caught up to the enigmatic person. Together, Patrick and I attacked as a team, but we were both repelled. His thunder sword transformed into a thunder lance. Whoever this person is behind the cloak is a master of both sword and lance," I said.

"Whoever it is has a better proficiency with lances," Pelleas commented.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He used a sword against just you and against just Patrick. Yet, when the both of you attacked, he switched it to a lance, despite the lance's style of fighting having a natural weakness to axes and Patrick, no offense, being the seemingly better warrior," Pelleas commented. "The only conclusion is that he is more comfortable with lances and is merely using the sword on you as a practice of some sort."

"Nice to see they think so highly of my ability," I said dryly.

"Or Patrick's," Micaiah added.

"Anyway, this person disappeared using warp powder after concluding that they were done with us. Patrick went our separate ways and—oh shit!" I exclaimed. The three around me quickly focused attention on me, expecting something important.

"What happened?" Micaiah asked.

"Patrick and I promised each other we were never going to speak of helping each other out and getting both our asses handed to us," I said.

"I believe it is a little too late to fix your mistake," Selena commented in a slightly joking tone. Why has she been looking at me weird lately?

"Wait, they used warp powder?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes, they did," I replied. Wait a second...

"Outside of the Begnion Academy and Sienne Research Labs, the only one who has any warp powder would be the Black Knight," Selena said. Yeah, I can't believe I forgot that.

"This wraith pillaged his corpse? There is no way anyone could have gotten away with stealing from him while he was alive," I said.

"Maybe they took it from him," Pelleas suggested.

"No. The Wraith may be powerful and skilled, but the Black Knight was always in a league of his own," I said. "The two would've been even at best back when he was alive."

"What do you mean, John?"

"That skill with a lance... right now, an opponent like that _is_ more impressive than the Black Knight of the past, but only by a small margin. Three years ago, I doubt they would have been good enough to defeat the Black Knight. Besides, he was rumored to never have lost a battle. Well, until... his demise," I explained. "We saw to that... sorta... well, he saw to his own demise at the hands of his own trap."

"That isn't helping," Selena commented.

"Just thought I'd throw that out there," I said.

"This is intriguing," Pelleas commented. "A person like that might've helped Daein win the last war or helped speed the war up if they were Crimean."

"Any suggestions on who or what this Wraith is?" Selena asked.

"I don't have any," Micaiah said.

"I have none that come to mind," Pelleas said.

"Nope, ain't got nothin'..." I said.

"I presently have none as well. This is definitely a most perplexing puzzle," Selena said.

"What else do you wish to discuss?" Pelleas asked.

"Nothing else, really. The mysterious aura and the scouting mission were top priorities to discuss," Selena said.

"It seems to be nighttime, so I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. We won a great battle today and are definitely one step closer to a victory," Micaiah added.

"A victory in this war spells out a free Daein," I said with a smile.

"We can only hope," Selena comments.

"Well, if there is nothing else to discuss, I think it's best we adjourn this meeting," Pelleas said.

"I second the motion," I replied.

"This isn't formal, John," Selena said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, you all are dismissed!" Selena said.

With that, I went to my tent and got ready to get to sleep. I laid down in my bed area and stared at the ceiling for a while. What is that darkness creeping into me and sealing off parts of my mind? How do I access it? How do I break the seal... how do I...

_There is darkness all around me. The darkness fades to a world full of colors yet again. I'm standing on a front lawn of a victorian house with pink sidings and lime green shutters in my battle mage uniform. Around the house seems to be various colored Kirby-like creatures. Wait, Kirby? There's no way I'm in Tellius right now._

_I look around to see a neighborhood of bizarre contradictions around me. Weirdly colored rainbow houses, people that I know should only exist in fiction, and everything else that can be considered impossible seem to be a regularity here. A girl that looks like Jill with her hair down approaches me. She was wearing what appeared to be a Legend of Zelda t-shirt and blue jeans._

"_John, you're here," she said to me. "You don't know how long it took to find this area... your area."_

"_What?" I asked. "I'm dreaming."_

"_Yes, you are. I'll explain more when you wake up."_

"_You're a figment of my imagination. Who are you?" I asked._

"_... you call me Jay," she said to me._

"_... yep, I lost my mind," I said._

"_Well, we always knew that," she said to me with a smile._

"_More of it than usual, then," I said._

"_After the incident the other day of finding out someone's after you, I've been looking for this area constantly for a while. I almost didn't grade tests for my students trying to find this place in all my free time," she said._

"_Wait, Jay, you're really here?" I asked._

"_Yeah. So are you," she said. "Let's walk and talk."_

_I simply nodded and started to walk away from my starting point with this apparition calling herself Jay._

"_... I'm well aware I'm here," I said, finally processing what she said._

"_I mean, the you of the future in my world... your home," she said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Someone's trying to kill the both of you in the most elaborately complicated way possible. We're investigating all possibilities," she said._

"_Won't this cause a problem if I meet him? Sorta like Back to the Future?" I asked._

"_No, it won't. This is the dream world... the rules of... well... whatever rules they are don't apply in the same way here as they do in the real world. The dream world is chaotic, changing, and sometimes evil," Jay said._

"_Can I explore my mind?" I asked._

"_This is your mind," Jay replied._

"_Rainbows, anime and video game characters mulling about, a marching band playing in the distance... this is my mind?" I asked._

"_Well, are you surprised?" she asked._

"_A bit... well... a lot," I said._

"_You are a very weird and outlandish individual; naturally your mind would reflect that. Not that it's a bad thing..." she said with a small smile._

"_Thanks for amending that," I said. We arrived at the end of the rainbow path. It seemed like a wall was right there... and on the other side of the wall was a world of darkness and evil. I could see stormclouds on the other side, the path turning from bright pink to a deep, malicious purple all along this boundary._

"_This... is the area of your mind I didn't want to access if I could help it," Jay said._

"_I thought you said you couldn't," I said._

"_I know what I said; now know what I'm telling you. I can, but I didn't want to... especially not alone. I don't want to be trapped forever in your mind's evil regions," Jay said._

"_What's in here?" I asked._

"_Whatever's causing the evil surges of power in your body. We have to investigate this if we can. As soon as we cross over, things will be different," Jay said._

_I nodded. I saw a figure approaching me. He had short, dark brown hair, a mask over his face, a cloak attached at his neck with a hood on it and a pair of tights. He was wearing a sophisticated looking pair of glasses and looked a lot like me. Actually, he kinda looked like me with short hair, an assassin's outfit, and—oh my god._

"_Don't freak out," he said to me in my voice. It's... it's..._

"_It's you," Jay said._

"_Your outfit..." I said._

"_There's a reason for it," he said back to me. "John, Lisa, you ready?"_

"_I'm Jay! He doesn't know my name, you moron! Derp!"_

"_Your name is Lisa?" I asked Jay._

"_You say anything and I'll kick you in the groin. Dream or not, this will hurt just the same," she said to me viciously._

"_There's nothing wrong with that name," I said casually. Future me smiled at me with a weird look in his eye._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_No, nothing... I just... I'm nostalgic over seeing that outfit," he said. "I still dream about being on Tellius sometimes."_

"_... this is kinda creepy," I remarked._

"_You can call me Noah," he said._

"_Why Noah?" I asked._

"_It's from a novel I'm writing right now... a romance novel," Noah said. "Plus, it'd be hard for Lisa here to refer to one of us."_

"_Point taken. You're pretty smart," I said to him._

"_Well, you'd know all about what level of intelligence I potentially have," he said to me. Derp, wow... of course._

"_You two are giving me a goddamn headache. Shut up and go in," Jay said._

"_Yeah, yeah," we both said at the same time... with an identical sigh of nonchalance, we both strode in._

… _in all these years, I haven't matured? Yeah, sounds like me._

"_So..."_

"_Don't ask questions," he said to me._

"_Okay..."_

"_You'll only get a headache trying to ponder a future that you won't have anymore. Even if you survive this, your future has already been altered by these events," he said._

"_Did we have to do this in your time?" I asked._

"_Yeah. I don't remember much of it, though," he admitted with a guilty look on his face. "After this, you have so much more crap to deal with that this becomes an almost inconsequential memory."_

"_So... you and her?" I asked._

"_You mean you and her?" he replied with a smirk._

"_Well, us and her?" I said._

"_... threesome?" he said with a smirk?_

"_Hell yeah!" I replied. We high-fived before two sharp slaps came to the both of us._

"_If you two are done creeping me out, you'll notice there's an enemy up ahead," Jay said._

_I looked ahead to see what appeared to be a dark purple teacup and saucer... on legs. Walking toward me. Accompanying it was what seemed to be a mutated rabbit that was five feet tall walking toward us._

_I quickly conjured a few fireballs and threw them at the creatures. The rabbit caught on fire but hopped twenty feet into the air and extinguished the flames. The teacup merely absorbed the blow. I quickly raised my hand and cast a beam of light at the creatures. It shattered the teacup and knocked the bunny unconscious._

"_You can do light magic?" Noah asked me._

"_You can't?" I asked._

"_I never learned. I mean, didn't you go through that debacle with Rhys?"_

"_Yeah," I replied, "Still, Micaiah was insistent on teaching me."_

"_She never taught me," Noah said sullenly. I looked at the rabbit to see it suddenly sprang back to life and was pouncing on me._

_I heard a whistling sound as my future self literally diappeared from view as if he was never there. Next thing I knew, I saw the rabbit cleaved into four pieces and my future self crouched on the ground with a katana in his hand. He wasn't even carrying it around before; where did it come from?_

"_What the fuck?" I cried out._

"_I'm not a mage, John... I'm an assassin," he said with a faraway look in his eyes. He turned away from Jay and I and continued down the path._

"_You... never did magic again when you came back to Earth. Whether you could or not, I never figured it out. You never wanted to talk about it and we haven't gotten far enough in your personal adventure to see why, although I doubt it'll happen with the timeline shifted._

"_You simply never wanted to cast spells... for the longest time, you dumped your social life and activities and took up various martial arts, including learning sword techniques like the one you saw... and even learned archery and fencing," Jay said._

"_In between writing chapters to his fanfiction," I said._

"_We both sorta co-write Spellbinding Radiance. I watch you and help fill in the gaps he forgets, although lately he's been so obsessed with training that I've been writing more and more of the chapters lately," she said. "That's why he didn't even know you were a light mage."_

"_I see," I said as we continued forward. We paused when I noticed something laying on the ground. I walked over to it to pick up a red book. It was a fire tome and the likes of which I never saw before! As soon as I picked it up, though, a ton of creatures popped out of nowhere and blocked our path._

"_I think we're gonna die here," I said._

"_Yep," Noah replied. "If you die here, though, you just wake up. So will we. So, don't worry too much about it, kid."_

"_Okay..." I said with a nod. I braced myself as we fought an epic battle... Jay was the first to die, her axe getting knocked out of her hand and the rabbit pouncing on her causing a mortal injury. She gave me one last comforting smile before she popped out of existence. Noah and I fought bravely, though I couldn't help but admire his skill with a blade. I guess it wasn't hard to transition considering my current abilities as a swordmage._

_He stopped attacking and tossed the katana in the air. It disapeared and a rapier appeared in one hand with a knife in the other. With a vastly different style of combat—one that oddly more effective in our situation—we fought on. We defeated most of the creatures before one caught him from behind._

"_Remember, if you die... you wake up. No worries," he said with a smile before he faded. I nodded at him. The creatures turned to me as soon as he popped out of existence. I decided to do something. I was low on magic but... if I died here, I'd just wake up... couldn't hurt to try out this fire tome's spell. A tome found in this existence... I guess its power is more than I could ever dare to dream._

"_Forblaze"_

_That was the title. It must be an amazing spell; most of the book was actually an explanation of the spell and its basics and what it constitutes. Perfect for being able to understand the spell better so I can cast it much easier in reality. I followed the motions in the book and said the only word that was needed._

"_Prominence!"_

_A huge wave of fire erupted out of me and struck all the bunnies as meteors started to fall from the sky. I didn't even get to see the damage I had done; the spell killed all my magic reserves and my life power. Too... draining... to use in... reality._

I woke up in a cold sweat and realized it was just the breaking of dawn. That spell was too powerful! Even at full power, it would take too much out of me. I'd have to expand my magical reserves and research more on fire to cut the magic used for the spell.

I stretched slightly when something I was holding fell to the ground. It was a tome. It was... Forblaze. What? It came with me to this world?

"_I don't know. There's something about it if it came with you,_"

_Jay! You're okay... thank goodness._

"_I said don't worry. We would be fine."_

_Still..._

I opened the tome and went to the first page... if I'm to use this spell in real life, then it's time I started to learn. After all, that's what books were used for... and I need all the knowledge I can get. The future is no longer certain and I want to be as prepared as possible.

Well... after I have breakfast!

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Herr Wozzeck for helping me out with ideas for this story (and his explanation of how the dreams worked in his story so that I could use the same lore in my story for continuity purposes), as well as AzazerLikt and Celedeen Takarona for keeping my inspiration to write and giving me suggestions on the story. Also a great shout-out to all you readers and your awesome reviews. All your help is very much appreciated! By the way, no, I don't take any sword-wielding martial arts classes yet (hence why I don't know any names). However, I do know the basics of fencing, some capoeira, and a decent amount of taekwondo. I also did archery as a kid in boy scouts, hence Archer!John early in the story. I guess, like Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, I changed class.


	105. The Nature of the Snake

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for this, but John is currently busy doing stuff in his busy life. Lisa here and I'm writing this chapter for you good citizens of this website! I would just like to start by saying John is doing NaNoWriMo (and I am too) so updates in November will be sparse, if any. He came up with a plot by analyzing storylines of his favorite games and aspects of them, then looking up TVTropes and comparing it to there. Some games include Tales of Symphonia, Skies of Arcadia, Baten Kaitos, Final Fantasy 6, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance...

… but he's heavily drawing inspiration from this story! All the efforts he puts into here, he's trying to use as his own original style and hoping that he will get published someday. He would like to thank all you readers again for your reviews and critique to make him a better writer. He also would like to make note he's thinking of heavily editing or outright re-writing some of the older chapters in the story that he feels are very weak in a read-through, especially the chapters around 30-50. We'll see how that goes.

If you want to read his NaNoWriMo story, he'll probably be trying to publish chapters onto Fictionpress. His username there is the same as it is here, FoxwolfJackson. It's not "The Three Wings of Fate", however... that was his NaNoWriMo story he had to stop doing a few years ago. It'll say in the summary that it is the NaNoWriMo story of 2011. If your curiosity's piqued, feel free to drop by and read and review. The problem with it being that since it is NNWM, it will be riddled with errors due to not having the time to proofread. Hopefully you can forgive that.

I apologize if this is also a bit heavy of a chapter. We promise the next chapters will be much lighter! We just wanted to get a lot of the heavy, thick stuff out of the way so we can return back to the light spirit this story was originally created for. Anyway, without further ado, I shall present to you Spellbinding Radiance!

Chapter 105

The Nature of the Snake

It had been a few months since the string of events that allowed me to acquire Forblaze. I had not shown that tome to anyone but have been religiously reading and learning all I could from the introductions to the book. I feel that when I'm finally able to cast the spell, I will shock Selena so much. The concepts in the book are fascinating and are improving my overall spellcasting just as much as Selena's advice is. In fact, she's been making note that I've been progressing at an alarmingly fast rate, especially in fire magic. Now, if only there were tomes for the other branches of anima that were like Forblaze. Then I could have ultimate spells in all three branches!

Dark training with Pelleas has been going pretty well. I'm slowly refining my spells so that they are more powerful and cost less to cast. In fact, I'm able to apply what I'm learning here to other branches of magic to cut their costs too. Pelleas is an amazingly knowledgeable and wise person who is a veritable source of incredible information. I guess being who he is has its perks. He also has some knowledge in thunder magic, though I never asked why he chose that branch and only that one of three branches of anima magic.

Light training with Micaiah? Well, that's going well. Nothing much to report. Almost as much to report as sword training with Zihark. He hasn't been pushing me hard since he knows that the swordmage style, unique as it is, is not always compatible with his sword style. Selena had tried to teach me for a while, but her lack of experience in the area eventually became more of a burden than a boon to me. I guess it couldn't hurt if I made my own style, but that'll have to wait for another day.

I was sitting in a tent one fine afternoon. We had won a few more battles and were on our way to the capital. It was a strategy meeting. One of those stupid meetings where we had to deal with red tape and try to cut them from all directions. Surprisingly, there was only a few of us in the tent.

"I have heard unsettling rumors lately," Micaiah said.

"You mean, in the last town we liberated?" I asked.

"You are correct. I have heard that there is going to be a mass execution at Shifu Swamp. It is only a day's march from here," Micaiah said.

"Impossible! My information network has afforded me no such information! It is a trap!" Izuka said.

"... a trap or not, it would not bode well with the citizens of Daein if we were to pass on helping any innocents we could," Micaiah countered.

"If it is a trap, the army will be vanquished and the people will lose its only light," Izuka said.

"That is why I am going alone and taking only a few friends with me," Micaiah replied.

"Wait, now see here-" Selena began.

"If you cannot grant me this request, I will go alone!" Micaiah said in a defiant tone. The room was silent for a second.

"Micaiah," Izuka said, "I will not authorize any actions without the prince's approval and I am sure he would not approve of this madness! It is borderline-"

"I approve," Pelleas said firmly, probably one of the first firm things he's ever done. He looked a bit shaky at taking a stand, but I couldn't help but admire the determination in his eyes.

"My prince! I must protest," Izuka said.

"You would protest your future king?" Pelleas asked softly. Izuka was silent for a second.

"Fine! I'll authorize this mission! Just know, Prince Pelleas, you are letting these kids run you, your army, and eventually your country!" Izuka shot with a fit of rage before he left the tent.

"Well, now, with that obstacle gone, I only need a small group of well-trained people," Micaiah said.

"Who will you be taking?" Pelleas asked.

"I shall be taking the Dawn Brigade with me," Micaiah said.

"I shall let them go under one condition," Pelleas said.

"What is that?" Micaiah asked.

"General Domivere will travel and fight with you. Either she goes or this mission is aborted. I am seeing to the matter that you are afforded a general with a wide range of knowledge on this perilous mission," Pelleas stated.

"Understood," Micaiah said.

"What shall I do? Like, watch camp or something?" I asked.

"John, you ARE part of the Dawn Brigade group. Selena, would you care to come as well?" Micaiah asked.

"I would be honored, m'lady," Selena said.

"Then it is settled," Micaiah said.

"Very well. I expect a full debriefing upon your return," Pelleas said. "If you do win this battle despite the trap, it would serve a crippling blow to the occupational forces."

"That is the plan," Micaiah said with a smile.

"I shall go pack," I said to her. She nodded to me.

"Be back at the edge of camp on the east side by sunset. We travel through the night to avoid being spotted," Micaiah said.

"Just like the old Dawn Brigade days," I said with a smile. She smiled and nodded slightly. With that, I left the tent to go back to my own.

"_John, have you attempted to access that part of your mind through your dreams again?"_

_No, Lisa, I haven't._

"_Can't you call me Jay, like before?"_

_Fine, Jay... I haven't._

"_I think if we can conquer that part in the mind and you take it over for yourself, you can end these fits of rage. Whether it takes away those powers or not, I do not know either."_

_I understand. I'm willing to lose some power to gain control of what I do have though._

"_Do you know what that spirit is?"_

_No, I don't. Do you?_

"_No... your other self does, but he won't tell me. He said that if you are to gain wisdom, you have to figure things out yourself."_

_Spoken well, good friend._

"_You mean, future-self."_

_Whatever._

"_Oh, you may be in for a surprise in a short bit."_

_Why?_

I opened the flap to my tent, stepped inside, and closed it behind me.

"Welcome back, General..."

I jumped and quickly turned away from my tent flap to see Patrick laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling in a very disoriented way.

"I'm at a crossroads here, John. I've been trying to plan how to direct this story, but I'm nearing a fork in the road that I don't want to take... of course, the further away it was, the simpler it seemed... but now? Now I'm not so sure... I could speed this war up, make it reach a much faster conclusion... but to do so would risk innocent lives in a way I don't want to think about..."

"Uh... Direct what story...?" I asked as I sat down. I disregarded the fact he just invaded our camp like it was nothing and was laying in my tent waiting for me.

"_John, remember when you let Commander Greil die for the sake of the story? It's like that, times a hundred._"

"If you have the knowledge to prevent the death of someone beforehand, but do nothing... is it murder? Manslaughter? Nothing? Deliberately prolonging a war, is that not a war crime? Whether I act or I don't, people are going to die..." Patrick said in a far-off tone. I thought to myself for a second.

"War is a game of chess. Sometimes a sacrifice has to be made for the greater good... sacrifice a pawn to take the queen..." I said to him. I paused as I looked at the tent flap to the army outside.

"It's heartless to see these... game characters that we've come to know as people as mere pawns, though... but if we save more lives than we lost, would it be worth it?" I asked.

"The logical answer is yes, of course... Doesn't make it any less appealing of an answer, though... You know... your army is walking right into an ambush, right?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, Micaiah knows..."

"Not that it matters much, I suppose... you win. Obviously. Micaiah's sheer balls about willingly walking into a trap to save her fellow countrymen sparks the ticking powder-keg that is Daein... just so you know. Just... don't get TOO complacent..."

"I would not. Kratos Aurion once said overconfidence breeds carelessness... so, we beat your ambush in a act of having brass balls, we get Daein to rally behind us... I don't see the issue or controversy here...? It's not like you guys would stand on a cliff over us, dump oil, then shoot flaming arrows..." I said with a small chuckle at the absurdity of the scenario.

"Nah, I don't think anybody would be so heartless. Besides, your army is full of people... what, sixteen? Seventeen? That's just plain overkill..."

"Don't underestimate them and confuse age with talent. We were not much older when we took down Daein and you dealt the final blow to Ashnard..." I said.

"Totally an accident," he said with a small grin.

"Still was totally badass!" I replied. He chuckled for a second before having that disoriented stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah... yeah, it was pretty impressive... the only thing I could think of for half an hour was the Final Fantasy victory fanfare..."

"Do you miss it? Earth... home?" I asked.

"...why do you think I tried to rush Ashnard alone?" Patrick said with a frown.

"There was an opening? I never knew why you did that. You had some balls of steel... even more than Micaiah's brass balls."

"Micaiah having—let's leave that thought alone for now. There was no opening, or at least, I didn't see it at first... I was just... trying to go home. The only way I could think of..."

"... by repeating what happened on Earth and dying."

"Well, not completely the same... it's been a while, but I'm PRETTY sure I wasn't pulling a Leeroy Jenkins on a batshit crazy godking on Earth..."

"Heh... Leeroy Jenkins... goddamn, I miss the memes sometimes... I can only imagine what else has happened since we left..."

"Pikachu, the horn? I like turtles? Series of tubes? Yeah... some of the dumbest things can be so funny sometimes..."

"It was so foolish and funny, but now it seems like some faint echo of what we once were..." I said.

"_You become it again... just thought I'd put it out there."_

I nodded to seemingly nobody. Apparently Patrick heard it too because he chuckled slightly.

"I just... every time I miss it, I think about my life before I got here and realize... I can't see myself living that life again. I don't know how it was for you, but it was harsh being a nobody... having trouble keeping friends, just starting college and scared shitless in a new environment—not that I wasn't when I got here—and realizing that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life...

"I got here, and I found direction... a focus to what I want to do. It may be hard here, but I have a purpose... and I love where I am now... I miss Earth like crazy, but my home's here now."

"Yeah... if only they had taco seasoning... I was, like, ADDICTED to tacos. When I went to high school I had a job at the cafeteria, and on fridays we'd have tacos. Any that were left over at the end of the hour were mine," Patrick reminisced in a far-off tone.

"My high school got me addicted to tuna subs with tomatoes and provolone cheese... sometimes when I dream at night, I still remember them... we may be on opposing sides in this war, but there's a lot more we have in common than we do in our... allies in this war..."

"Pfft, Jarod's not any ally of mine..." Patrick said in distaste, as if annoyed with the idea of working with the Begnion general. I was slightly surprised at this reaction and frowned slightly.

"You seem to enjoy working for him... or with him..." I said.

"Thoughts of Chapter Nine keep me going," he replied with a grin. "Besides, if I was on your side, would I be given free rein to tour the Daein countryside, going around and collecting information? Would I have learned as much as I did about the wraith? Would I have spurred you to train as hard as you could? Would I have been able to gather more information that I shall tell you in due time through vague and annoying hints that I know will piss you off?"

"... I'd ask about chapter nine, but I'm sure you and Jay won't tell me. I'll find out eventually," I said.

"Oh, you won't be there for it... I wish you would be, though," he said. He cracked a grin and put on a different, yet vaguely familiar voice, "But it shall be EXCELLENT!"

He started to air guitar and making guitar noises. I couldn't help but laugh at the reference.

"Wild Stallions!" I said with enthusiasm. "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Best movie ever."

"Like I said. I remember all the unimportant things," Patrick said.

"... if Daein wins the war, you could always re-join us. Hell, we could start up Taco Bell here and now in this world. I already promised I'd show them how to make hard lemonade," I said. I paused for a second as the absurdity hit me. "Daein. Come to us for our Tacos and Hard Lemonade..."

"There's no place for me in Daein, John. Once this war is over, I'm gone... although maybe I'll pop in from time to time for the tacos. ...I really love tacos..."

"... and when you come to visit, you're welcome to visit the palace."

"Right hand man to the leader of the occupation force? Yeah right, they'd make me a pincushion on sight."

"I can influence Pelleas to pardon you. You're right... he isn't a very strong person... but he's getting there."

"S'what I gathered from what I've seen, at least... Don't bother with it. I'm sure your rebel army will have bigger problems then trying to help me give karma the slip."

"We said this many times. History is written by the victors. I could always slip in the favor you were a mole for me in the Begnion army."

"If you want to do so, that would be nice..." Patrick said.

"Don't die... I have to thank you. You were a supreme asshole to us, but now that I see why... I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

"By the way, have you figured out what is with that spirit that possesses you in battle and gives you super magical power?" Patrick asked.

"I'm not going to ask how you know and just reply to your question. No, I haven't. Why?" I asked.

"I've been asking around the country about it. I'm trying to confirm something, but I have my own theory."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when I get more solid evidence. I would hate for you to become suspicious of an innocent person over the conjecture of a supreme asshole like me," he said. I nodded in reply.

"I'm glad you're fine," I said.

"You freed me when I was imprisoned. You unlocked the cell, wrote me a note of the patrols and where they were, and information on where to get my weapons back. If it wasn't for you, I would never have escaped," he said.

"Yeah, well, I expected you to escape quietly. If I had known you were going to troll, I would have not let you go. I had all intentions of taking back my action and re-capturing you myself," I said.

"Yet, here we are," he said to me.

"Yes, indeed. Here we are," I said.

"... and here I go," he said.

"What?"

"Time for me to make like a tree and get out of here."

"You mean leave?"

"... you have never seen Back to the Future, have you?" he asked.

"Not in a very long time," I replied.

"It's been good talking to you, John. Don't think that we're on the same side just yet, though. I have my own stuff I want to do and I won't hesitate to try to stop you for real if you get in my way," Patrick said as he got to the tent flap.\

"I trust you know what you're doing for the best of the world," I said.

"I don't... but I'm going to try anyway. I'll see you at the swamp," Patrick said.

"Don't die," I said.

"I'd be more worried about your own hide. You're the underdog here," he replied. "Watch out for that Wraith, too. Whoever it is, they're a powerful warrior."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I replied with a nod. With that, he peeked his head out the tent flap and was gone. I don't know how he does it, but he does... and he does it well.

So, he's been sneakily helping us this entire time. Damn! I forgot to ask if Ilyana knew about this. Wait, so that means Carin and his small little group are all secretly helping us. This is kinda cool, actually, knowing we have a mole in the Begnion army, even if we aren't considered allies just yet.

I began packing for a trip to the swamp. This was probably going to be the biggest battle we have ever participated in... and it would be under the radar, too. I mean, the past few were big battles and this is going to be small compared to those, but it will be very important. I'm sure we should be good, though. Micaiah and her little future-sight ability has never steered us wrong before and I'm sure it won't steer us wrong now.

I got my stuff packed and went to the east side of camp and saw Micaiah already there. She saw me approaching and smiled gently to me. I smiled back at her and greeted her as I got to her spot.

"You're early," she said.

"As are you," I replied.

"I'm nervous, John," she said.

"Don't be, Micaiah. We'll get through this. We'll all get through this together."

"Do you believe that?"

"If you believe something and set your mind, body, and soul to it, you can do anything."

"Really?"

"That is why we are winning this war. We are giving everything we have to this battle. In fact, beginning of this battle, I'll make you a deal! I'm going to cast one spell and only one spell. It'll take all my magic, but I guarantee it will swing the battle completely in our favor!"

"You have a spell that can do that?" Micaiah asked. She looked at me with an odd look in her eye.

"Watch and find out. I'm going to pull my weight and help you guys win this battle!"

"I... I believe in you," she said.

"... as I do believe in you," I replied to her. With that, she walked over to me and embraced me.

"You have been such a good friend. Let us hope nothing comes between us and our friendship."

"The future is uncertain... but if we want something, it will happen," I replied. I smiled as I held her in an embrace. The sun was slowly setting on us, but soon dawn would be with us... and with our eventual victory, the dawn of a new era in a free and just Daein.


	106. I Gotsa Letter Go

Author's Notes: Hey, um, guys, about NaNoWriMo? Yeah, about that... see, I had a problem with doing that. It was called "having a life" and a busy one at that, so I forced myself to drop out of the competition. Maybe when I'm not going 36 hours without sleep one weekend, 60 hours of sleep on another... I'll do it. I love the story I have for it and everyone I know I've showed it to has had at least a generally positive reaction to it.

… although I have received many comments of "this reminds me of a video game RPG, no offense" so I guess my VG roots are showing. The head of the music department at my college once commented my compositions sound like video game music, so... booyah! I'll be back to writing this when I can, then.

Also, don't know if I mentioned this in the past few chapters anywhere, but I beat FE6. Dear god, I don't think any game has as evil of an RNG as that godforsaken game. Sophia? Beast. Lilina? Beast. Ellen? Beast. Dieck? Double-beast! Fir? Beast Mode Seven!

Roy? … total failure.

Also, my internet is down which is why writing this chapter. There's enough connection for IM to work, but anything beyond that won't work... so no Facebooking and double-checking appointments and the like. It's so slow that loading a webpage times out. So, this chapter is extra long, both to make up for lack of updates (today's my first truly free day to myself in a very long time) and to make up for the disaster of failing to do NaNo. I literally wrote 2,000 words in an hour and... that was it.

Oh, fun fact... I did a typing speed test. One of those things where you retype a paragraph. My average typing speed is roughly 130 words per minute with an average of one or two mistakes per paragraph. This boggles my mind because I was 90 at the end of my freshman year of high school and my speed just plummeted from there. It was, like, 65-70 when I graduated from high school.

I wonder if learning proper piano technique helped me out, because I find that it's been correcting my typing movement as well as my piano technique. Like, I can transfer concepts and ideas from one to the other; it's really weird how everything I learn I can always cross-reference somehow into another aspect of what I do. I wonder if I start learning typing technique if it will help my piano playing... hm...

Also, part of the reason of my lack of updates is that I downloaded and re-watched Maburaho (which is an interesting harem anime with a nice twist in the second season to set it apart) and finally getting around to watching Nodame Cantabile (it's an anime about a guy who wants to be an orchestra conductor and his obsessively stalker-ish pianist friend, Noda, who just wants him to date her). I watch the episodes as they finish downloading... and with my crappy connection, it takes forever for an episode.

Also... it's a bird... it's a plane... it's my college career flying out the window because I can't afford college applications or audition fees! I really miss writing and it's a great stress relief. I just don't have as much time. I swear that when auditions are done and my piano recital/public performance/exhibition is done, I'll be able to write again.

Anyway, enough rambling. Here's the next chapter! Don't mind the chapter title... that was a temporary placeholder that I can't find a replacement for so... yeah.

Chapter 106

I Gotsa Letter Go

Night fell and we were on our way to the swamp. We had been traveling for a few hours already, small bits of conversation coming up just to alleviate the boredom of traveling by night. I tried to remember everything I could about Forblaze without actually practicing that spell. After all, it would only kill my magic supply and make me mostly useless in the upcoming battle. I want to use it, though. Let those people see what they're dealing with. Maybe if they think I have more than one, they'll flee.

Anyway, we just had to stop in town first to get some supplies and then make our way to the swamp outside town. We were determined as we were ready to win the battle; we just wanted to stop to make sure we were overly prepared.

"John?"

I turned to the voice. Oh, it was Nin—er, General Domivere.

"Yes?"

"I'm... scared," she said in a quiet voice, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear me. I could see the fear in her eyes...

"Just be strong. You're a great and powerful mage; I'm sure you'll be fine," I said.

"I... I mean, what if one of us dies here? In this battle? In front of me?"

"You do your best, I do my best... together, we can work toward there being no deaths for us in this battle at all."

"I'm serious, John..."

"As am I. We fought in that last war together and none of us died..."

"Daein was the underdog then, just as we are now... what if-"

"Look, none of us will die. Micaiah picked us all for a reason. We're smart, we're studious, we work well together. We're the best of the best in that army and ain't nothin' gonna get in our way of victory, not even death himself. We see death, we laugh in his face, and slap his stupid butt silly for even considering taking one of us... then we take him for a night on the town to show him a ballroom blitz, get him drunk off some moonshine and everclear, kick his butt in strip poker, take embarrassing pictures, and tell him to leave us alone. Then he runs away from us with his tail between his legs and never returns," I said. She laughed slightly, though her eyes were still glistening from tears.

"You... you are very good on cheering people up and motivating them."

"I do my best."

"That's what the girls say."

"Girls?"

"Oh, um, the girls meeting that we have sometimes. It was a tradition I brought here from the last war we were in," she guiltily admitted.

"You girls never cease to amaze me..."

"Neither do you," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well..." I began, but had nothing to end it with.

"Well, what? C'mon big brooo," she said with a slight pout on her face.

"I'm not-"

"You are like a big brother to me, you know..."

"Well, um, I'm glad for that. Big brother is telling you that all will be well... and if all is not well, all can be made well by one of us," I said.

"Yes, quite!" she said enthusiastically. I quickly shushed her. We were traveling in the dark of night for a reason after all.

"I'm just going to give you a warning beforehand. When the battle starts, I'm going to cast one huge spell to smash into their army and weaken all of them. It's going to take almost all my magic and energy to hit only them and not the villagers they captured," I said.

"I have faith you will do it," she said.

"Faith? You're not a light mage," I said with a small smile. She smiled back.

"No, but you are... so I will take some of your faith and put it in you in trust you will succeed," she said.

"Aw, that's nice of you!" I said.

"We're here," Micaiah said to us, interrupting the conversation. Nino and I jumped as we totally forgot everyone could hear what we were saying. I could see Nino blush slightly at forgetting that; I did too and I felt my face blush as well. Edward was sniggering under his breath as Leonardo glared at him reproachfully. Nolan had a serious, solemn look on his face. Selena just ignored us and went on; Ash was looking like she would've facepalmed if she could. Goodness, where did our intelligence go?

We approached the gate to the town and did as planned. We snuck past the guards who were talking to each other. Such irresponsibility! Without a sound we slunk into town, just as Micaiah said they used to when they were in Nevassa as the Dawn Brigade.

"Okay, tonight we gather supplies, find a place to rest, and do what needs to be done to prepare for the upcoming battle," Micaiah said to us.

"There's an inn right around that corner there," Nino said. "It's relatively inexpensive, too."

"Then we shall go there. Gather supplies you need and meet there in an hour."

We all nodded and went our separate directions. I wandered around town until I found a post office... or well, they call it Wyvern Carrier Service here, I assume. I guess they're all over the place now. I walked in and saw the typical people behind the counter and the big board of names across the board for people and their mail. This board was of magic like the last one I saw, but I saw there were many more names. I found mine and saw I had a letter. Weird. I wonder how long that's been there.

I walked to the counter for the lady and greeted her.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," I replied. There was an awkward silence as the lady was waiting for me to ask her something. Her face suddenly lit up as if she realized what she asked. Yeah, that's a way to keep people on their toes!

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I would like to pick up a letter, please," I said.

"Okay, may I have your name?" she asked. I debated being an ass, but decided she had enough from me for the day. I gave her my name.

"Okay, let's see. Ah, you have one letter delivered... to Sienne? Curious it reaches out here," she commented.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, the magic for delivering letters to another center only goes so far. That's why you may see more names in one place than another. Sienne is out of our range for sure... unless it was a royal delivery, in which case you need not pay for your letter," she said.

"Is there a way to check?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you check for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I can," she replied, but did nothing. I was confused for a second. Then it hit me!

"Oh er, is that letter a royal delivery?" I asked.

"It appears so," she said, her voice merry with laughter as she got me back.

"Then I guess I can have it free?" I asked.

"Indeed. Here you go," she said as she handed me a letter, giving a cursory glance at the name who it was from. I smiled sheepishly and looked at the name. Queen Elincia?

… why is she mailing me a letter again?

"Your guess is as good as mine," she commented to me. "Next!"

I nodded to her in thanks and walked out of the center with the letter in my hand before I stopped in front of a building. It was a bakery. I tapped my money bag to see if I had enough spare before I walked inside. The delicious smells, faint as they were as they were closing for the night, were delicious.

I walked inside and stood in an area near the door. I opened up the letter that I had received from the princess slowly as to not seem like I was excited about it.

"_Dear John,_

_I have not heard from you recently. Is everything okay with you?_"

I snorted to myself as I thought what she would think if she knew what I was doing. Oh yeah, letter... need to finish reading it. Back to the beginning.

"_Dear John,_

_I have not heard from you recently. Is everything okay with you? If everything is not well, just reply. I shall be honored to visit you at your home in Sienne and update each other on how we are doing. It would be the least I can do for a good friend such as yourself._

_I have heard that Daein has broken out in revolution against the Begnion soldiers. I trust that you will stay safe in this dangerous time. I cannot imagine you fighting for the Begnion army at a time like this. I trust that you will think before you act; I am sure you know better than many about the dangers of rushing into things._

_I hope that one day you can visit Crimea soon. It would bring great joy to my heart to see you in the land you fought so hard to liberate. I trust that what you are working on as a project will be completed with haste and excellence._

_I hope to hear a reply from you soon; I trust that your busy life will not detract from talking to those whom you have spent so much time with in this new world of yours._

_Your friend,_

_Elincia_

_P.S. Lucia tells me again to tell you that you lost the game."_

I fumed to myself at the PS. Anyway, I wish I could be there to tell her what was going on, but I don't think there's any possible way for me to journey there now. I might have to send a semi vague letter in reply. At least she's right when she said she could not imagine me fighting for Begnion. I looked up to see a man behind the bakery counter watching me quietly and patiently.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I walked to the man and the counter.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like a loaf of bread please."

"That'll be five gold, sir."

I debated on buying the bread... it was expensive! I ended up handing over my money and got my loaf of bread. It was kinda weak and small and not worth the price.

"You're a Begnion soldier like the others!" a little kid behind the counter said as he pointed to me. The man behind the counter quickly hushed him and sent him back into the back room.

"I... am?" I asked.

"You aren't?" he asked me.

"No... I'm... just a traveling, wandering soldier, fighting for what's right and for my next paycheck," I said.

"Oh, I apologize so much..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Begnion Army... they keep coming in here and taking my product and threatening me if I don't make enough... I have to charge outrageous prices for the lower quality products just to keep in business... it's horrible how badly we are treated. Sometimes I just don't even see the point in keeping up with the business..."

I smiled at him gently. Inside, I could feel myself burning up over those soldiers ruining the lives of the citizens, but now was not the time for outbursts of rage.

"Things will be better; I hear the Dawn Brigade are cleaning things up," I said.

"Shh, don't talk about them here. Begnion have spies everywhere. They have a trap set for the Dawn Brigade if they follow the rumors those spies have planted..."

"What kind of rumors?" I asked.

"Begnion took some of their work camp prisoners and moved them to the swamp. They also took... some children... from this town hostage. They planted a rumor in local towns that there was a situation going on. It was an elaborate scheme by their general in the hopes that the army would split over whether this was a trap or not and only part of them would go. Then they'd ambush and kill that part of the army," the man said.

"I... I shall relay that information, then," I said.

"Relay... to whom?" he asked.

"... to the rest of the Dawn Brigade," I said.

"Y-you're..."

"Yes, but don't say it aloud. We know it's a trap; we know they're going to ambush and try to kill us in the swamp. The thing is... we don't really care too much, because those are Daein citizens in the swamp and we're here to save them, no matter the odds."

"... you have much courage. All of you. For as young as I hear you all are, you are more soldier than any of these Begnion people. You have much spirit. I used to be a fighter like you... then I took an arrow in the knee. I apologize for not being able to help... please... my wish is for you all to bring my daughter home safely..." he said quietly.

"We'll bring her home safely, kill all the soldiers, and wipe out Begnion influence in the area. We'll save your family and your business; just who the hell do you think we are," I said enthusiastically with a smile on my face.

"Prisoners..."

I quickly turned around to see I was surrounded by Begnion soldiers. It was a trap!

"I'm sorry..." the man behind the counter said.

"I... why?" I asked.

"... they have my daughter. I had to do what they said," he said, a pleading look in his eyes. I... I'm captured? I'd fight but even I'm not stupid enough to take on eight soldiers, close range, in an enclosed space. I don't even have my sonic sword or my rune sword. I left them with Edward to take to the inn.

"We captured another of the revolutionary army scum. The rest of them fled when we tried to capture them."

Wait, another of us was captured? Shit, this sucks... I hope they go back and not do this mission. If they're discovered, that means Begnion knows we were on our way. That was another trap for us! Damn it and damn my thoughtlessness...

I was blindfolded and put into a carriage. I was carted away to prison, nothing to keep me company except for a certain voice in my head giving me courage in my situation.

"_Hey John, you're a prisoner now."_

_I know._

"_Hey, don't drop the soap."_

_Oh shut up._

"_Hey, hey, hey, John! Am I annoying you?"_

_Why would you ask?_

"_'cause Noah annoyed me earlier today. I'm hoping if I annoy you now, it will make you learn a lesson and retroactively teach you not to be an irritating douche sometimes!"_

_What fun do I get if I can't annoy you?_

"_Hey, John, you're a prisoner."_

_I didn't notice._

"_What're you going to do about it?"_

_I'll figure something out._

"_Yeah, well, good luck... at least come out alive, even if you don't learn your lesson yet."_

I arrived at our location. I smelled... stagnated water. I heard frogs croaking. I was pulled outside the cart and pulled around like an animal through unstable and kinda boggy ground. I think I was pulled into a tent because all of a sudden the sounds muffled and the smell mostly went away. I was put down on a bench and my blindfold was taken off. I was facing iron bars, sitting on a bench on the inside of a jail cell. My cellmate was a dirtied Nino who still had her blindfold.

The person who lead us in was none other than Patrick. He pulled off Nino's blindfold as he looked at both of us. I noted that he only tied our hands with simple rope... easy to burn off. What an oversight! Doesn't he remember I'm specifically a fire mage?

"Okay, Dawn Brigade scum! You will be in here until otherwise noted! You are limited to only this cell! You will not filth up the rest of this building that is in the swamp! You will not harbor thoughts of venturing outside into the swamp to meet with your soon-to-be-arriving allies! You will not associate with the hostages we will be using who are in another part of this building! They will be gone in an hour anyway, so do not concern yourself with them!" he said, acting more like a large ham than an intimidating prison guard.

Wait, he said the building in the swamp. I guess this is an actual building and not a tent. I wonder how long this trap has been planned. That means we're in the swamp. Other prisoners to be used as hostages on the other side of the building were probably what the man in the bakery was saying. They're in another part of the building. The Dawn Brigade will be here soon to save us. They have to be here soon if they're taking out the hostages for a showdown.

"Your leader and you will never get away with this!" I said to him angrily.

"Our leader is busy getting his wyvern ready for battle. Him and his troop of wyvern riders, about four healers, and about ten axe wielders are ready for your Dawn Brigade! You are outnumbered! Your dreams of rescue will collapse under the ultimatum of saving the citizens or saving you!" he said. Wait, he's giving me numbers on what's in his army and how much. He's... leaking me info.

"You'll never win!" I shouted at him, hamming it up with him and making a show for whoever was watching. Maybe it's just me but it seems like he's trying to give me info without being caught. Either that or he's just a real idiot... I find that last option hard to believe.

"We shall see. You're better off sitting in your cells like nice people. Even if you break out of this cell, you have a heavily armored person guarding the prison to prevent a prison break. He's very skilled with swords. Even if you were to acquire weapons in the armory, you would have a hard time. Not that you would, after all, you had none when you got here!" he said.

"If we get free and are out on the battlefield, you better duck before I attack! That pendant won't be able to handle this new stuff I have! Pray to Ashera you die swiftly," I shouted at him. He gave me a confused look for a second before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Enjoy your stay in prison for however long it may be, Daein scum."

"You're a dick," I shouted at him as he closed the door and left. I looked at Nino and she looked back at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"It'll be fine," I said reassuringly to her.

"John, how will it be fine?" she asked me.

"Trust me... I have a plan," I said to her with a smile.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Now, now... I can't tell you now... what if they overhear it?" I asked.

"You're... right. You can do it, big brother. I know you can," she said.

I hope so, Nino... I hope so... I need to think of an escape plan to meet with the Dawn Brigade and help them in their battle.

A short amount of time passed as I was pondering escape plans when a guard came to our cell. That confused me slightly. He unlocked the door and opened it up. Is this my chance to escape? Just burn my ropes on my hands and rush him and get out to... I have no idea where we are.

"Move it, kids. We're moving you to the zone," he said.

"Zone?" I asked.

"You'll see kid," he said with a sneer. That was enough to make me dread whatever was upcoming.

We trekked through the swamp for a bit until we got to a clearing with big water puddles. I saw Patrick conversing with the leader of the group. I could see a few other people tied up with rope nearby, one of which was a little girl no older than ten. I guess that's the baker's daughter. Poor girl being dragged into matters that she had no business being involved with.

I saw the Dawn Brigade arrive through the trees to behold the sight before them. I could see Edward carrying one of my two swords with Leonardo holding the other one. I guess they expected to run into me. Thank god, because I could use them in combat.

"Dawn Brigade! Surrender your weapons and we will let the civilians escape with their lives," the leader shouted.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Ash shouted out to them. Thank god Ash is there to be the level headed person. That's a good idea, because Edward was just about to drop his sword.

"They won't let these civilians go. Either we beat them or we all get killed," Ash said to the group. A quiet conversation ensued between the group before they prepared their weapons.

"Is that how it goes? Well, watch them drown!" the leader said and nodded to his soldiers. They nodded back and started throwing the people into the swamp waters. Ew, that's nasty! I watched Nino's panicked face as she was picked up and thrown into the water. I saw the baker's daughter shoved into the water.

"I don't think so!" I shouted as loud as I could. I made a small fireball in my hand and burned off my bindings quickly. Before they could react, I tackled the soldier holding the baker's daughter. He dropped her in surprise, but he didn't draw his weapon fast enough to counter my bull rush. I grabbed the daughter and rushed to the Dawn Brigade and grabbed my swords from Leo and Edward. I put the daughter down and she stepped back behind us, safe from the enemy.

"Dawn Brigade, stand back," I said as I stepped forward.

"Frontlining with a mage? Are you crazy?" the leader asked. Patrick's eyes widened and backed away slowly.

"Sometimes I'm told I'm crazy... but there's a fine... fine line between genius and crazy!"

"John, what are you doing?" Micaiah asked. I turned to her and smiled a bit.

"I'm doing something that might require you to duck for cover," I said to her, quiet enough so only the Dawn Brigade heard it.

That was all I said before I went through my motions, pulling all the magic I could. I went into the final motion and felt the magic properly molded. This is for the citizens and the humiliation they suffered under these people! They wouldn't be hurt, because they were pushed down into the swamp water and would be below level. Patrick was already warned and I saw he was ready to dodge.

"Prominence!" I shouted. I felt magic blast out of my body so hard, I was thrown backward. A boiling wave of steam flew from me in a wave forward as I concentrated to make sure the Dawn Brigade weren't hurt. The air started to distort through the heat as a wave of fire followed the wave of steam. Little flares of lava jumped back and forth on the wave as it soared. I heard a splash ahead of me and knew that was Patrick taking my advice and diving in water.

Little pieces of brimstone flew from the wave, appearing out of thin air by pulling magic out of the wave of scalding flames that were rippling by the wave of steam behind it. All the brimstone flying were aimed specifically at the enemy, as if the attack read my subconscious and knew who was the enemy and who wasn't. The attack was grand as I saw the trees around me all on fire like that one zone in the beginning of Sonic 3. Ecologists and environmentalists would kill me if they saw what I did... but it's for the good of society. I fell on one knee as I surveyed the damage. Most of their men were down and either unconscious, dead, or burned beyond the point of usefulness. The wyverns had thrown off their riders and flew away; all of them escaped unharmed, thank goodness. The remaining soldiers were on the ground with their weapons drawn as they had better reflexes in dodging the attack. At this point, the battle was even in terms of soldiers on both sides, which gave them a very good chance of winning without casualties.

"John... what... was that...?" Micaiah asked. I wheezed in a breath, unable to answer.

"It was AMAZING!" Edward cried out.

I smiled slightly as I slowly backed up and retreat back so I could let them do their thing. I saw Selena watching me with her mouth gaping open at me.

"Dawn Brigade... attack!" Micaiah called out. At that, the melee fighters rushed forward to engage the enemy. I saw even Nailah and Rafiel were here. They must've met Micaiah and the group in town to help out. Their help is appreciated. Micaiah was casting spells and advancing with the group but slightly behind them. Selena was kneeling beside me and staying behind as I fell to my hands and knees on the ground, unable to hold myself up any longer.

"John... I... never saw that spell before," she said after a few seconds. I sat down on the ground to get a bit more comfortable. I smiled as I looked at her.

"Are... you proud of me...?" I asked.

"You're absolutely crazy. That was stupid! Impressive control of magic and impressive spellcasting, but stupid! What if you died?" she asked.

"You're right... it had to be done, though. Pool's closed because all their base are belong to us!" I replied with a smirk.

"Pool's closed?" Selena asked.

"It's an internet joke."

We turned to see Patrick standing over us. Apparently he did dive out of the way and waded his way over without being seen. Again I have to wonder how they missed him.

"Stand back!" Selena said as she hopped up.

"I'm not going to fight you two. I'm leaving this battlefield. Just make sure you dispose of them all," he said, making a subtle motion toward the Begnion soldiers. Selena stood there gaping at him for a while.

"Why?" Selena asked in a suspicious tone after she found her voice.

"I found the Wraith before you cast your spell," he said to me, ignoring Selena. "He was watching in the trees. I'm going to give chase and see if I can't track him again. Maybe I can find out why he's been hanging around near your army. Also, if you let any of those soldiers survive, they'd know I left this battle without helping. That'd be troublesome and bothersome to weasel my way out of responsibility for that."

"Why?" Selena asked, this time a bit more forcefully.

"... because I'm Kratos Aurion!" he said with a smirk.

"Right," Selena said blankly. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Patrick, I don't know if Carin is still with you, but if she is... I wish her luck in her journey to find a way home," I said.

"She is, naturally."

"Don't die. I need to be the one to kick your ass... and only I can do that," I said.

"Psh, no one can do that outside of your little group, so your little futile wish is safe. Have fun winning this war," he said as he walked off. Selena started to move but I stopped her.

"Let him go. He's not a threat to us," I said.

"What? How can you say that? He's working for them!"

"I'll explain later. Right now, concentrate on helping the group, please," I said.

"They're fine... right now, you're top priority," she said.

"What? I'm fine."

"You cast an immense spell, one of which is on the tip of my memory but that I remember is very high level and one I've never seen in my life; I need to make sure you didn't permanently damage your system."

"Do what now?" I asked.

"You cast a spell so large that it was forced through your still relatively new system. I need to make sure you didn't rip any holes in your magical paths," she said as she put her hands on me.

"Oh, Selena, I didn't know you liked me like that!" I said to her with a wink. She scowled darkly and muttered something under her breath. She ducked and paused for a second as a thunderbolt from Nino flew past us.

"Sorry!" she shouted at us in apology.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I mentioned to myself that such a scenario would happen only in your dreams," she replied curtly.

"No, see, in my dreams we would both be naked and your hands are else—OW!"

I quieted down as she pumped quite a bit of magical energy into me.

"Nope, your system's fine."

"Was it necessary to be that rough?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"... so... you like it rough, eh?" I asked with a wink. She turned a little red and sent another jolt through me.

"Ow! I thought you said my system was fine!" I said.

"It couldn't hurt to make sure," she said with a smirk.

"... but it did."

"Not for me," she commented back with a smile.

"You must be enjoying this," I said.

"... yes, I enjoy putting my hands all over my students," she said with some sarcasm.

"I guess you could say I had some... hands-on-"

"You finish that joke and I will fireball you."

"Yes ma'am..."

We watched the battle rage on before us. For some reason, Selena chose to stay by me to make sure I didn't get surprise attacked rather than joining the battlefield and helping Micaiah and others. The baker's daughter sat silently nearby, watching the battle with a morbid interest. I think she was interested in seeing how well we were doing. This unnerved me slightly that such a young girl would have such an interest.

The battle was pretty much won by us; the enemy really were outmatched by us. I didn't complain at all about the kind gesture from Selena, but I was just slightly perplexed why she chose one task over another. I didn't voice my opinion on the matter to her, though.

… at least not seriously.

"Hey, hey, Selena?"

"Yes, John?"

"I hope you aren't expecting me to pay you for this babysitting job," I said with a little smirk.

"Babysitting job?" she asked.

"What would you prefer to call you sitting here watching over helpless ol' me instead of participating in the battlefield?" I asked.

"Just making sure my student doesn't have someone ruin how he looks in his moment of weakness," she said. I paused a second, wondering if she actually had just said that to me.

"Was that a flirtatiously generous comment from my teacher?" I asked in a half-serious and half-joking tone.

"No, this is insurance for my sanity so I didn't have to endure two years of you saying during training 'I can't believe I have a scar on my face! My look is ruined!' or something along those lines."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You would very well do so."

"Aww, Selenaaaa!"

"You look rather charming when you pout," she said to me. I paused again... she's been doing this whole teasing thing a lot since we ventured on this Rebel Alliance army thing.

"Thank you?" I said tentatively. She laughed.

"I don't know why, but it's entertaining to see you get all flustered. It was even more so when you and Karla were very awkward with each other," she said with a small laugh. "I could say that I miss that form of entertainment to some degree."

"You just are now explaining this to me, why?"

"Do I need a reason that I have to explain to you?"

"One is preferred."

"Life is not always fair, John. What you prefer and what is reality are contrary to one another."

"Well, fine, Selena... I won't tell you I prefer seeing you as you are now as opposed to in that waitress costume you once had when we ran into each other in that restaurant," I said. What's been going on in her head? Better yet, why am I playing along with it?

"Yet you just did. You must think low of me to think I would fall for such an easy mind game," she said to me with a slight frown.

"No, no, no! I mean, like, um... well..." I paused for a second.

"You are so gullible. Someday that might get you killed on the battlefield," Selena said as she turned back to the battlefield. I guess she's back into serious mode. Lazily she threw a fireball at a soldier, distracting him long enough for Edward to land a decisive blow. Any injuries to our side were immediately healed by Laura.

The battle was over quickly with very little injuries to us. I finally had regained enough energy to get up and move around. As per Patrick's request, I went around to all the soldiers and made sure they were all finished off. That Wraith character is something that's been on my mind lately. What is going on with that? Who is it and why are they doing what they're doing?

With the battle over and the hostages pulled out of the swamp, many thanks were given to my fellow Dawn Brigade members and a few were commenting on that huge spell I cast at the beginning of the battle. I only smiled slightly. I had a long way to to before I could really use that in a battle and not suffer huge side effects. We had finally left the battlefield of the swamp and made our way back to town, which was surprisingly not as far away as I thought it would have been. The prisoners and the Dawn Brigade checked into the inn, where the innkeeper let us stay for free in thanks for liberating the town.

I sat down at the desk in my room with a candle lit and a parchment in hand. I think it is only fair to send a message back to Elincia at the moment. I sat with my quill sitting in the ink bottle and the candle casting light over the paper. A knock on the door startled my reverie as I was planning what to say with great tact. I got up and went to the door to open it up to see Selena standing there. She had a concerned look on her face and walked past me into my room without asking. She sat down on my bed and stared out the window at the dusk outside.

"Selena?" I said tentatively. As tempted as I was to crack a joke about her being on my bed, well, there's a time and place for everything.

"John, we need another talk," Selena said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Where did you learn that spell?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Where did you learn that spell?" she asked again, this time with a little more force.

"Why?" I asked her again.

"Damn it, John, tell me!" she said to me as she stood up, her uncharacteristic reaction something I couldn't decipher. I couldn't tell if it was worry, concern, or anger.

"I want to know why first," I said, standing my ground on my response. If she wanted to know where I got it, I want answers... like where she's getting her sudden concern over it from!

"... because Prominence is an ultra high-level quasi-forbidden spell found only in a lost tome known as Forblaze. It is a spell I have only heard of in the realms of legends and myths; a spell said to be used in the war against the dark goddess herself," Selena said.

"I've cast high level spells before."

"Shadow of the Fireflies is a child's play shadow ball compared to what you have cast. Where did you learn it?" she asked, this time a bit calmer than before.

"... a dream," I replied.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she replied.

"It is the truth. I had a dream I found the book and when I woke up, I was holding it," I said.

"Let me see it."

I pulled out the book from my bag and handed it to her carefully. The tome looked so ancient and the information in it was a priceless plethora of helpful hints to any fire-specialty spellcaster.

"By the grace of Ashera... it _is_ Forblaze..."

"Selena...? Are you ok—are you crying?" I asked. I could see her eyes tear up as she reverentially held the book in her hand.

"Many have searched their entire lives for this book upon whims and hints, many have researched for years for the book, only to give up in futility and record their observations in journals for the next fool to search for it. Some have killed their friends and partners just for the opportunity to be the sole proprietor to a piece of information to finding it... and... I'm... holding one of the most sought after treasures of Tellius in my hands. It's... amazing," she said in a very quiet tone.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked.

"... because as a Four Rider, I had spent much of my spare time trying to hunt down this very book. I was one of the fools after this treasure, ignorant enough not to understand the hints and clues as to the way to find it."

"Clues?"

"In our dreams she eternally lays. Unused forever she forever stays. Desire the forbidden tome not, lest you never find what you sought. One in peril and right of mind can use weapons of its mighty kind. Proper to use is three in one; blustering and shocking in the blazing sun," she recited in a half-dazed reverie as if recalling an ancient memory.

"What is that...?" I asked.

"The only known solid piece of evidence about finding Forblaze was that poem. Seek one who does not seek the book and the book shall be yours. No one could ever understand why adventurers could never find it. The key was always with them. The dream part of the poem was literal and not figurative. Who knew ancient poems and prophecies could be straightforward instead of needlessly and annoyingly vague?" she asked.

"You're telling me," I commented.

"You may have heard of the Rex tomes... the tomes that are the king of each branch of anima magic. Forblaze is basically the only tome to be above them. It combines aspects of the three branches of anima magic into one spell."

"I cast a fire spell, though," I said.

"Your fire magic is disproportionate to the rest of your anima magic. Consequently, you only get a third of the spell for the amount of magic you cast for it. The courage of fire, the power of thunder, and the wisdom of wind... all must be equal and in perfect harmony within a person to cast it properly."

"... and now I want my green tunic and white tights back," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason that I can easily explain."

"I see."

"If it needs all three branches of magic, why is the information about fire magic?" I asked.

"It is assumed the one who finds this time is a seasoned sage of the three branches of anima magic. One who has mastered Rexbolt, Rexcalibur, and Rexfire has the necessary knowledge to accurately combine the three into the powerful Prominence spell."

"That doesn't explain the bias toward fire."

"The creator of Forblaze was a fire mage initially and thus had an affinity for fire magic, so he wrote that for anyone who was not ready but wanted to improve their firecasting."

"I... see," I said as I sat down next to her and looked at the tome she held in her hands.

"This... this is yours," she said in a trembling voice.

"S-Selena... I'm not worthy. You're the better of us two," I said.

"No... you rightfully found it and it is your rightful tome to wield in battle," she said.

"Teach me..." I said.

"John... you... you are no longer my student," she said to me.

"What? Why?" I asked her incredulously. I didn't screw up training or anything!

"... because as of today, you are my peer and my equal," she said to me.

"Selena, I..."

"This means you are no longer my student," she said to me with a smile.

"I don't feel comfortable with that," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I... there's so much more to learn," I said.

"I can only give you so much knowledge; you have the be the one to earn your wisdom," she said to me.

"Selena..."

"I have taught you all I know. Now the world is your teacher. I... I'm proud to have worked with you in our time together," she said to me as she held out Forblaze for me.

I was silent as I took Forblaze back from Selena. She bit her lip slightly nervously as she let the book go.

"There is one last thing I would like to do as your teacher before you graduate. It may take a bit of your time, but I hope you are willing to go with me on this," she said.

"What is it?" I asked her as I held Forblaze carefully. I got off the bed to put it back where I had it and sat down while she pensively thought to herself.

"A story of the foolishness of your teacher. Perhaps you can glean knowledge from knowing of my past mistakes," she said.

"Perhaps... are you sure you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait until you were mature enough to understand the story," she said.

"_Then she is making a huge mistake."_

"Yeah, are you sure I'm mature enough? Cute girls, women, cheesesteak, stopsign, a wannawannawannawanna! I'm immature!" I said.

"Only at times. You possess far greater maturity and knowledge than even you yourself seem to realize; you just prefer to avoid it at all costs," she said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Indeed," she said. "Now... if you're ready..."

"I am."

"I was born in a remote portion of Daein many years ago..."

Author's Notes: Such a long delay. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I just haven't had the writing muse lately...

What happened to that Battlefield Etude I was gonna write? Well, I have trouble writing battles. It's taking a lot of work just to get the first chapter done. In fact, every chapter is going to take a lot of time to finish. Why? Because I'm trying to refine and perfect a portion that I struggle with so dearly of an art that I love so dearly.

I'm also trying to start another fanfic. I know, you'll roll your eyes and ask about all the tons of others I've started and not finished (Popcorn and Pearls, the Pokemon fic, Battlefield Etude). I just need to get out of the first-person writing... as well as try to inspire myself to write again. Truth be told, I had an SBR burnout, which is what the long hiatus was about.


	107. Doubt of Shadows

Read First: So, um, yeah, this whole side-quest sub-plot is going to be written in third person narrative from the perspective of Selena for the most part. I'd do first-person, but I don't think I can pull off her personality well enough to be able to write narrative from her point of view. I also don't know how long this will go. I'll just play it by ear (or eye or whatever) and see how it goes and how it does.

Just thought I'd put here that I thank all of you for your reviews. Specific thanks goes to kenegi for pointing out that in the holiday chapter I posted YEARS ago, Selena actually gave John a Forblaze tome as a gift (as well as Rexfire, but I digress). I wrote that 'cause I was running through Blazing Sword and Athos's tome stuck out in my head. Now I use it 'cause of its influence in Sealed Sword (as well as a sub-plot the story's going through). It was an oversight that I probably would never have caught, so thank you very much for pointing it out! I'll fix that when I get around to re-editing earlier chapters if I ever feel masochistic enough to do that.

Author's Notes: So I was using Ctrl-F on some of the earlier chapters with the search "Selena" in the hopes of being able to remember what of her backstory I alluded to in the earlier chapters. I've come to the realization she's been one of those background characters that is in a lot of the chapters, but doesn't really do much of anything half of the time. She's pretty much mentioned in a lot of the early chapters to some degree... whether it's actual conversation, John talking about her, or John thinking about how she'd rebuke him for slacking on practicing. I forgot John and Selena had that warming, friendly hug when she was about to lose her eyesight saving the Greil Mercenaries from the tigers in the desert... sorta like how I forgot John was Titania's first kiss.

While I'm happy at seeing that my background characters did get more screentime than I remember, it also means finding chapters with info is harder than I thought. I'm trying my best, though!

I also have a new catchphrase I've been using IRL lately. "Your presence gives my middle finger a huge boner." as well as "I see you're raising my middle child." and "You're finding middle ground here."

Substitute "your presence" in the first one with whatever you like. Every time I use it, it seems to amuse my friends. One of these days I'm going to make a YouTube video of clever ways of telling people "fuck you". I've got a lot of nice ways of innovative and novel ways of flipping the bird, too!

Upon re-reading some of the earlier chapters, I've realized that the last few chapters have been really heavy on the emotion and the darkness of the story. I started to think to myself on how to fix it when the main story came back and I realized I can't. Boyd especially made the story hilarious (like Nappa in DBZ Abridged) and I don't have a Boyd-esque figure in the Dawn Brigade. In a way I'm kinda glad for this filler, because it'll give me a chance to stretch the humorous bones in my body. Get it? Humorous bon—oh, nevermind, that was a really bad pun. Something I do every five or so minutes IRL when in conversation. Those of you who've met me in person or talked to me on IM on the rare times I'm on know this all too well.

Anyway, without further ado, I give you: Selena's Backstory!

Chapter 107

Doubt of Shadows

The Daein countryside outside of the major cities can be described as many words. Some would say ostensibly picturesque, others would say auspiciously breathtaking. The further one was from the city, the more vivid the colors were and the more one could be one with nature. Small villages and towns adorned some parts of the countryside. Many were large enough to be self-sufficient but small enough as to not cause any irrevocable harm to the local ecosystem.

Our story begins thirteen years before present events. It is a tragic tale of a young lady's adventures through Tellius. It is a tale of adventure, romance, action... and betrayal. It is a tale of darkness and of light; of good and of evil. This is Selena's story... a story few have known. Yet it is a tale that she now shares with John. Wisdom can only be learned by experience, but it is through the lives of those older that we learn these lessons so that we may not commit those mistakes ourselves.

It was on a sunny day that two females rode into one of these countryside towns. Both females sported long blonde hair; one kept the hair up in an elaborate hairstyle while the other was simple in the art of keeping it down. The females both appeared to be roughly in their late teenage years.

"Calill! We made it to Marado," the one whose hair was down commented in a pleased tone.

"Yeah, Selena! We shure have got here!" Calill replied with a slight accent.

"Your accent's still coming through," Selena commented dryly.

"Oh thanks. I didn't even realize it," Calill commented. "No sophisticated guy's gonna look at us country gals and want to marry us if they knew where we were from."

"It's fine. It appears my accent is gone and yours is fast disappearing. The coaching we had in the last down was enough to help us both out," Selena said.

"Sure was. Nothing us first class fire mages can't do on our own!" Calill boasted with a smile. A nearby villager perked up at hearing Calill's boast and walked over to them. He was a tall individual wearing a necklace around his neck with a wooden charm on it. He wore a clean outfit; it was a blue top and white tights.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were first class fire mages?" he asked. Calill stopped her horse's trotting and looked at the man who approached them.

"Well, I am. Don't know about that one," Calill said boastfully before pointing to Selena for the second part of her statement. Selena gave a slightly reproachful glare at Calill before stopping her horse as well.

"Calill-"

"Hush, Selena! Someone's interested in me being a first class mage."

"I don't think that dating is wh-"

"Selena, please!"

Selena bit her tongue. The two of them had been traveling across the Daein countryside, looking for a fire sage to further their knowledge of the magical arts as well as a young male to woo. The girls both had had done many hired jobs, both mundane and mercenary, along their journey to fund their travels. Although both lacked any formal education, both were naturally gifted in the art of fire magic.

"Oh, ladies, I'm so glad you are here. We have been raided lately by those sub-human beasts! They have been trying to invade our town almost every night. General Lanvega has been trying to reinforce the militia troops we have in town with imperial soldiers, but there has been no response about whether troops are able to come in or not!" the villager asked.

"Well, that's what our magic is for. We are mercenaries for hire after all," Calill boasted.

"Mercenaries? How... how much do you charge?" the villager asked.

"Tell you what. How about I show you what I can do next time they attack and after we destroy those filthy beasts, we can negotiate what we both can agree is a fair payment," Calill said. The villager had a moment of doubt cross him, but the pleading look was all that was needed for the two to realize that the village was desperate.

"We'll provide the services regardless. It would be wrong of us to turn down a fellow Daein citizen in need," Selena reassured.

"Thank you, kind ladies," the villager said with a bow.

"Ladies? I'm nineteen and Selena here is seventeen. Goodness, does my face make me look that old?" Calill asked incredulously.

"N-no, of course not! I only meant it as a sign of respect!" the man stammered as he unconsciously took a step back. Calill smirked slightly and looked at Selena.

"Well, looks like we got here another job," she said with a smile.

"It seems that way."

"Good luck tonight," the man said to the two timidly. With that, he walked away from the two and went on his way.

"He was a cheery gentleman," Calill said.

"What kind of authority did he have hiring us like that?" Selena asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"If you had let me talk more, I would've handled that a lot better."

"We're naturally gifted mages; I'm sure we can handle it and they'll pay accordingly."

"Anyway, are you sure it's fine advertising we're first-class mages?" Selena asked.

"Aren't we?" Calill asked.

"Well we are the best mages from where we come from, but-"

"But nothing, Selena! That makes us first class mages!"

"Yes, but only where we come from. How about the rest of the world? I'm sure they're more educated than we are!"

"How about we let tonight prove our worth?" Calill asked.

"Well, okay. I'm sure there's nothing to worry. We can flay a few sub-human beasts with our fire magic anyway," Selena reasoned.

The two girls reserved rooms at the local inn where they stayed for free as part of the payment for helping the town out. It turns out the man who had hired them was the mayor of the town, much to their surprise. They were also treated to a free meal courtesy of the innkeeper. The night fast approached the town, its dark tendrils of influence gradually creeping in further and further until the sun was no more.

"It's nighttime, Selena," Calill commented aloud while staring out the window.

"Indeed! I'm ready to roast those beasts," Selena said with some confidence.

"Well, aren't you getting full of confidence? What happened to your cynical doubts earlier?" Calill asked.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier. You're right! We are first-class fire mages. Those filthy beasts don't stand a chance!" Selena said proudly. "I am a proud citizen and fighter of Daein! No sub-human is going to defeat us!"

"As am I. Together we can become the two best damn fire mages in the world!" Calill boasted. Selena looked at her friend for a second before a smile crept across her face.

"Why stop at fire? What about wind and thunder? What about the non-anima magic with light and dark? Why not learn it all? We're talented and amazing like that!"

"Selena, that's crazy talk. Mastering all the branches of magic is a near impossible task and is completely impractical. I'm sticking with my fire and making it more powerful than anyone who dares to branch out," Calill said.

"Well, I'm going to look for diversity with my spells so I can prepare for any situation that's needed. Who knows! Maybe someday we'll meet a dragon," Selena said.

"That's some mighty crazy words you are spewing out," Calill pointed out.

"You never know what our future might hold for us," Selena retorted.

"Then we can be the best fire mage and the best all-around mage there is!" Calill said.

"Mmm, yes. Let's go out now and join the night patrol. I'm ready to roast some sub-humans!"

The two of them left their inn and walked out into the city square. This is where the beasts were reported to have struck first. The two of them stood there with the city's militia, the only two people in the defensive force who wasn't quivering to themselves with fear and anxiety of the upcoming battle. In fact, Calill looked positively thrilled in anticipation of showing off what she can do.

"It's quiet... too quiet," Calill commented.

"Be careful! It's a trap!" Selena called out.

At that moment, six cats ran into the city. The militia woefully tried to defend themselves, but without any real proper training or experience, the cats were ready to overpower them. Quickly Selena and Calill started casting huge fireball spells at the cats to save the lives of the woefully inept improvised fighters. The beasts, surprised at the power of the attacks from the two girls, renewed their efforts and vigor in their step. They charged the two girls, focusing primarily on them, and left the militia alone.

"Ready to check out my new defensive spell?" Selena asked with a laugh.

"A defensive fire spell? Preposterous!" Calill replied.

"Watch this!" Selena said. She threw a fireball at a cat. The cat dodged it quickly and ran at her full speed and leaped at her.

"Watch out!" Calill called out.

"Shield!" Selena said with a smirk. A sphere of fire enveloped Selena all around her. The cat hit the fire sphere and was thrown back in a fiery ball of burning fur and flesh. One could hear Selena's laughter from behind the sphere.

"What was that?" Calill asked.

"Just a spell I've found, been working on, and improving in my spare time! Someday it'll be good enough that you can activate with just a thought and using hardly any magic. I think I like it."

"That's amazing! I mean, for a defensive spell. Really, honestly, if you were more focused on your offensive spells, you wouldn't need such a useless spell," Calill said. She shot a stream of fire at a cat running past her, causing it to yowl in pain and flail around.

"I really think this spell could be useful to me someday... and if not useful to me, I'm sure when I become the best mage there is, my students will be thanking me for perfecting it. Think about it! A studious mage who learns that spell and uses it all the time to save herself," Selena said.

"Or himself," Calill noted as she let out a stream of lava at a few cats.

"Yeah, right. Males and magic? That's like giving you a sword," Selena said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Ain't no way we'd take male mages. They're stupid, think they can do better than us, and have no idea what a committed relationship is."

The militia stood behind the girls, amazed and flabbergasted at how easily their inefficient militia was being shown up. They were perturbed at how the two were having just a casual conversation about a normal topic when danger surrounded them. Selena looked back to the soldiers with a smile on her face.

"Leave it to us. Get to safety," Selena said to the vigilante militia behind her.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the leader stuttered out, his attention awe-struck by the two teenage prodigies. With that, the troops behind them scattered to safety leaving the two girls to fight the cats. As they defeated a few, a few more ran into the town to continue the raid.

"Say, Selena?"

"Yes, Calill?"

"They're gone."

"Who?"

"The villagers."

"I know."

"Let's go wild!"

"Yes, let's!"

The two intensified the power of their spells. With the threat of accidentally hitting one of the town's citizens eliminated, the two opted for higher level spells. Sparks and small explosions emanated from their targets as cat after cat fell. The reinforcements kept the stream of cats coming into town as feline corpses started to litter the area around them.

As more and more filed into town, Calill and Selena were both cackling more and more in glee at how many they had taken down. As the battle wore on, however, the two began to feel the wear of the battle bearing down upon them.

"Say, Selena, where are you now?"

"Fourty-six!"

"Damn, fourty-three here."

"Better keep up, Calill!"

"... I don't know, they keep coming."

"Calill, how many more are there?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to run low."

"I am too..."

The stream of cats running into the town had stopped and the two surveyed the damage around there. The town was basically undamaged, but no less than seventy feline bodies surrounded them. The two wiped the sweat from their brows and looked around.

"Let's go in the direction they were coming from! I don't think that was all of them! We need to do this job thoroughly," Selena said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Yeah, all cats and no tigers makes battle a dull task. I don't want to get paid for just flexing my muscles. I was hoping to actually do something challenging. I'd feel guilty accepting money for what amounts to adding one and one," Calill complained.

"You're low on magic and you know it; you can cut the boasting now," Selena chided. Calill was silent after being rebuked by her friend.

The two girls walked on the path to the outskirts of town. They had passed the city limits without incident but still somewhat wary of their surroundings. Without warning, a tiger flew out of some nearby brush at the two girls. Selena was caught off guard by the sudden ambush. She tripped and fell to the ground as Calill hopped quickly to the side to avoid getting hit. Taking advantage of the distraction, the tiger grabbed Selena in his jaws by her collar and quickly dashed away.

"Selena! Selena!" Calill cried out, running quickly to try to catch up to the tiger, but it was in vain. The beast easily had a speed advantage over Calill... or any human for that matter.

The tiger ran only a short distance before stopping and dropping Selena onto the ground. Selena jumped to her feet and conjured a huge fireball quickly, startling the tiger with the speed upon which she executed her actions. With a small smirk, she twirled the fireball and threw it at the tiger. Quickly, he untransformed to reveal a being wearing a strange pendant around his neck. The fireball hit the charm the tiger was wearing and disappeared into nothing as if it was absorbed.

"Child, do not test my patience. I spared you once by a whim; do not make me change my decision," the tiger said.

"What does a beast like you want with me?" Selena said, raising her fists in a pitiful attempt to take him on physically.

"Oh ho, feisty, aren't you?" the tiger said as he swished his tail. He licked his lips slightly as he eyed Selena. "You are a rather attractive female of your race, I must admit."

"I will kill you if you try anything!" Selena said, although she started to panic slightly. What did this tiger want with her? She was very nervous and she felt herself sweating more than she did during the battle with the cats.

"You cannot harm me as long as I have this pendant. With this on, your magic cannot touch me!"

"What do you want?"

"The village you were defending, upon which we know you are not a native, has stolen something from my tribe some time ago. One of their members was on a hunt when he killed my daughter and stole something precious to us."

"Something precious? To a sub-human beast like you? Pathetic lies!" Selena said angrily as she stamped her foot.

"Ignorant and hateful racism will get you nowhere!" he roared, his voice becoming savage and feral.

"What could you possibly have so emotionally sentimental that you would raid the town everyday for it?" Selena said, her egotistical pride not willing to admit the tiger was even on equal speaking grounds with her. Despite the situation and her nerves, she refused to grovel and compromise her position in society. Sub-humans were sub-humans and people were people. The two were not interchangeable.

"A wooden charm that the mayor wears. He was the one who killed my daughter while leading a hunt of my kind. That charm was hand-crafted by my mother, the matriarch of our tribe."

"Periodical sub-human hunts... barbaric, even by the standards of most towns. I'm surprised General Lanvega would approve of such hunts."

"He does not; these are conducted in secret by the mayor."

"So, let me understand... you're telling me that a wooden charm the mayor is wearing is actually your daughter's keepsake from your mother. That was stolen and she was killed in an unauthorized hunt led by the mayor behind the back of one of the Four Riders of Daein. The punishment for disobeying a direct order from a Four Rider is equal to the punishment of disobeying the king. Death..."

"It has not stopped him yet," the tiger commented.

"Why are you out here in the first place?"

"We were exiled by our village for speaking favorably of humans. Looking back at how we have been persecuted while in your country, we regret our defense of you loathsome creatures immensely."

"How can you prove that charm is yours?" Selena asked.

"It will have the word 'Gallia' inscribed upon it in human script. The love we had for you humans was so great at the time that we learned the script upon which you use to visually communicate. This was our attempt to slowly make our society more like yours."

"How... did you know she died?" Selena asked.

"She never... she... never returned to our hiding place after the hunt. It is very likely she was caught and killed," the tiger said.

"What... was her name?" Selena asked.

"Katrina..."

There was a silence between the two as some unspoken communication happened between the two.

"... if I believe you, will you let me go?" Selena asked.

"Peace, beautiful child, I would have let you go regardless. Such a young one has no business being on the battlefield," the tiger said.

"Without our job, we have no money," Selena shot back.

"You fight and kill for money; humans are such ghastly and cadaverous creatures despite your sublimely short lifespans."

"You have a good vocabulary for a beast."

"You're quite tolerant for a human."

"I don't know how I should take that..."

"Go. Your friend is nearing. You can tell her you slayed the tiger or something of that nature which pleases the sadistically macabre nature of humans, if you so choose. Remember what I said about the charm. Our group shall be leaving here tonight; we cannot endure any more injustice and death in our group."

Before Selena could respond, the tiger disappeared into the trees. Selena quickly walked out of the area into a path with relatively little foliage to impede her perception.

"Selena!" Calill cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I did battle with the tiger and it got away upon seeing my power," Selena said with a shaking voice.

"Why are you shaking,then?" Calill asked.

"I nearly died, Calill. That could've been my life if he chose to snap me before I got out," Selena said quietly.

"Come, Selena. Let us return to the town and collect our payment," Calill said.

"Yes, indeed," Selena said as she slowly calmed down. That beast was too formal and too intelligent for her liking. Was what she knew about those creatures coming to be utterly wrong? Why did he have to talk to her? He had no business making her question what she believed in. Beasts who generally hated humans and some parts liking humans? That almost sound like they had intelligent opinions and discussion and... and...

The two arrived back into town with many thoughts swirling around Selena's head. They went straight to their room at the inn and fell asleep for the night. The events of the battle kept replaying in their head; two vastly different experiences that would eventually shape these two girls who were so alike into two completely different persons.

Selena was the first of the two to awaken in the morning. She stretched slightly and yawned a huge yawn. She got out of the bed and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes before smoothing down her hair. She looked over at Calill on the other bed and noticed that her friend was still asleep. She left the room and headed downstairs to the breakfast area. As she sat down at a table, the person in charge of the inn came over to Selena.

"Thank you so much!" the lady said.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked.

"I mean for ridding us of those infernal beasts last night! Their constant raiding on the town was bad for business and our supplies."

"You're welcome, then. I think we had gotten to the heart of the problem. We may stay an extra night just to ensure we finished the job, though, if that is okay with you. After all, it is quite possible that not all of them attacked last night," Selena said.

"Oh, of course! Of course! You can stay another night. This town is indebted to you for saving us! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs, if you have it."

"Indeed we do. Any particular way you want them cooked?"

"Surprise me," Selena commented. She spotted Calill coming down the stairs and smiled to the waitress.

"Make that two plates of eggs for me and my friend," Selena amended.

"Right away!"

The person bowed slightly to Selena before taking the order to the cook in the back. Calill sat down at the table Selena was at with a huge smile on her face.

"Good night sleep?" Selena inquired.

"Good pay upcoming, too," Calill commented.

"That's good," Selena commented.

"Everything's good," Calill said back.

"We're staying another day," Selena said.

"Why?" Calill asked.

"... to make sure this town's protected. What kind of mercenaries for hire would we be if we didn't complete the job? We should have a reputation of quality, assurance, and reliability."

"Good point. One more day it is, then," Calill said.

"Here's your eggs!" the lady said as she came back out with two plates of scrambled eggs and put them in front of the girls.

"Thank you," both of them said in unison to the lady. The both of them began their meal in earnest, ravenously hungry after their long rest. After the brief meal, they set out to the mayor's office to inform him of their plans.

They knocked on the door and were escorted into the office. The mayor looked at the two with huge smiles on their face.

"My dear ladies, how can we ever thank you for what you have done for our town?" he asked.

"Well..." Calill began with a glint in her eye, but Selena interrupted her.

"You can thank us in any way you deem fit," Selena said.

"Ah, of course, of course," the mayor said. He pulled out two medium-sized bags and held it out for the two.

"Is this our reward?" Calill asked.

"It is, indeed. Two-thousand gold for the both of you; I trust that is an adequate payment," the mayor said.

"It is more than adequate! Not even a need to negotiate!" Calill said with excitement.

"It is indeed. We will also be staying tonight to make sure that the last of the cats have been exterminated. May I ask a question, sir?" Selena said.

"A noble sentiment from such charming young ladies. I can see a bright career ahead of the both of you. Also you may ask," the mayor replied with a smile.

"That charm you wear around your neck. May I see it? It looks rather fascinating," Selena asked.

"Oh, of course, of course!" the mayor said, although Selena caught his smile falter for a second. At that point, she started to wonder what else the tiger said that was true that the mayor was covering up.

He smiled at her and handed over his charm. She examined it in great detail. The craftsmanship was incredible on it and, just as the tiger had said, the name "Gallia" was carved into it. The word was barely visible, though. It was probably due to the daughter wearing it all the time like a reminder of her family. Someone who wasn't inspecting it would most likely never notice it. Selena had a sneaking suspicion the mayor hadn't seen it or else he would have never worn it around the way he did.

"So, any significance behind the meaning on the inscription on this charm?" Selena asked while examining it idly.

"Inscription...?" the mayor asked with a confused look. He quickly regained his composure and asked back, "Which one are you referring to?"

"The only one on this charm," Selena replied with a smirk. The mayor's eyes widened in surprise at her response. Calill shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, sniffing in the air the trouble that was brewing.

"Well, you see, the charm was a keepsake from my home. I guess the inscription came from my family," the mayor with with a slightly nervous tone of voice.

"I only ask because I'm very curious. Your family... where are they from?" Selena asked.

"Talrega. That must be what is inscribed. I cannot believe I never noticed it. Oh, believe me when I say that," the mayor said while his eyes were darting around the room.

"Funny, when I read this and heard what you talked about, I assumed you were from Gallia," Selena commented.

"What? The land of those furry, sub-human beasts? What would give you that preposterous notion?" the mayor sputtered out.

"Oh, just that the word 'Gallia' is carved into the charm. Care to tell me again how you came across this charm?" Selena said as she stood up and stared at the mayor, eyes blazing in righteous fury. The mayor quailed under the furious stare of the young lady before him.

"I... I found it on the side of the road! Yes, the side of the road," he said quickly.

"How about while leading an unauthorized hunt on these cats and killing the leader's daughter and taking this from her lifeless corpse?" Selena said angrily.

"Y-you! You're Lanvega's reinforcements?" the mayor asked. "Oh, please... don't sentence me to death! I'll do anything... anything... to save my life."

"Pathetic," Selena said angrily. Calill sat there wordlessly as she held both her bag of gold and Selena's bag. "No, we are not from the army."

"Then... no one knows you are here," the mayor commented. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"Why?" Calill asked suspiciously.

"GUARDS!" the mayor bellowed out. "SPIES!"

Selena gave the mayor a patronizing look before saying, "You honestly believe they can stop us after what you saw we did last night?"

The cocky, wicked grin vanished faster than a rabbit down a hole as the guards burst into the room.

"Your choice. You can sacrifice your citizens or you can let us go. Are you a mayor or are you a coward?" Selena asked. The mayor thought for a second and made his choice.

"Kill them."

A sound of clinking emanated from the dropped gold bags as Calill and Selena quickly burst into action. Before the mayor could escape, all the guards were unconscious. The two of them turned to their host one last time.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't execute Daein's laws and will right here and now," Selena said.

"Don't... he's only doing what he thought was right," Calill said.

"Right? For whom? Himself? Certainly not to the citizens who he put in harm's way by aggravating the beasts. Certainly not to the cats and tigers he hunted. Who then was right?" Selena asked.

"Spare me... please... don't hurt me..."

"What I will do, there is no pain," Selena said. With that, a quick fireball came from the young girl and the mayor was no more.

"How... could you do that so easily...?" Calill asked, her body quivering as she stared at her friend.

"We murdered eighty innocents last night; one guilty person hardly bothers my conscience," Selena said solemnly. The two walked out of the office in a hurry, hoping to leave town before they were caught. Katrina's charm was sitting in her pocket as a reminder to Selena of the foolishness of her hatred. As the two hurried past the jail, they saw two guards dragging a young female into the prison. The girl struggled against the guards and Selena noted that the girl was really strong for her appearance.

"Halt... what are you doing?" Selena asked.

"This young vagabond was caught stealing bread from the marketplace. We don't take kindly to her and her type," one guard said.

"Her type?" Calill asked.

"One of those filthy mixed blood branded traitors," the other guard said as he spat on the ground. "That's what we think of her kind."

Selena paused for a second. She patted the pocket the charm was in and smiled to the guards.

"I give you five seconds to let her go. We shall take care of her by our own terms," Selena said.

"She killed one of ours when we tried to capture her. Her skill is immense for one of her age," the guard said.

"Our skill is not?" Calill said.

"... very well," the first guard said.

"While we're at it. Are there any other prisoners inside?"

"Just a cat at the moment. A young one of those beasts."

"Free her; we'll take her with us," Selena said. Calill looked at her in surprise.

"Selena, please..."

"No buts... there has been enough injustice in this town," Selena said. The guard who spoke the most nodded.

"Between you and me, we know the mayor is corrupt. He... has led this town into a decline."

"Then worry no more. I hope you all learn your lessons from this experience. Never judge purely by appearance and never listen to superiors blindly," Selena commented.

"I understand. The mayor..."

"... has been dealt with," Selena said. "Now free the prisoners."

With that, the young lady who the guards were holding was let go. She looked at the two with both hate and wonder, but remained as the two guards went inside. They came back out with a young female cat. One glance could tell she had been though much mistreatment and torment in her stay in the prison.

With the group doubled in size to four, they left the town of Marado behind in the hopes that it would learn from this experience. Once they had reached a safe distance outside the city, the four of them stopped.

"We have quite a party of individuals, don't we?" Calill remarked.

"We do. Still, we did what was right in that town. As for you two..."

Selena looked at the two newcomers with a small smile on her face. She first turned to the cat.

"You... what is your name?"

The cat was silent as she looked around at the three around her. She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. Selena quickly handed over her water and let the cat drink her fill.

"... I thank you. My name is Katrina," she said.

"Katrina... as in... the leader's daughter?" Selena asked.

"Leader?" Calill asked.

"Leader of the cats and tigers in town last night. I met him. He was the one who captured me. We... had a discussion, which is how I found out some things about the mayor and the cause for what happened this morning," Selena said.

"You... met my father? Is he well?" Katrina asked.

"He is. That means... you're not a cat, but a tiger," Selena commented.

"I am," she replied.

"I do believe this is yours," Selena commented. She pulled out the charm and held it out to Katrina.

"It is not anymore," Katrina commented.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a charm recognizing the honor of bridging the gap between your kind and mine. It was made in the vain hope of the people of my tribe that we could bring together our races. It was a symbol of a hope we no longer have. You... have overcome that gap and trusted both my father and myself. It is yours now. You carry the spirit upon which it was made," Katrina said.

"... I thank you deeply for such a cherished gift," Selena said. She then turned to the last person of the group. Her branded mark was not overt, but it was something that not easily hidden.

"You..." Selena began.

"You aren't going to hurt me?"

"No..."

"You aren't trying to kill me?"

"No..."

"You... won't betray me?"

"I wouldn't. What is your name?"

"My name? My name is..."

The young lady paused for a second, as if trying to recall a lost memory. Selena felt some sympathy toward the person in front of her. Someone who had been tormented all her life for being a branded, hunted all the time and hated by both human and beast alike. A person who has had no contact with other beings for so long she forgot her name.

"Do you remember your name?" Selena asked.

"I do now..." she said quietly.

"What is it?" Selena asked in a comforting tone.

"My name... is Petrine."

* * *

Author's Notes: … and so the backstory begins. I hope you like what's done so far... honestly, I feel this little filler arc has re-inspired me to work on this story with as much fervor as I used to have, so bear with me on this. It shouldn't be more than a few chapters long and the chapters won't have as long of a delay, even with me working on the other fanfic (A Mother's Love).


	108. The Peerless Swordmaster

Author's Notes: Well, I'm making progress on the other story faster than I thought. I'm staying true to my promise of being a one-for-one chapter, where I write alternate writing chapters between the stories. Being free of the limitation of "a chapter has to be this long" and "I must foreshadow this, this, and this now" that I generally put in my other fics and writing completely free, like this story, is so liberating. Although, like I said in the A/N in the other fic, am I really branching out? I now have two stories in a medieval setting that's being written in third-person. Oh well...

Either way, yes, I'm a Sophitia player in Soul Calibur 4 on the occasion I get to play it. My second is Cassandra (largely in part to using her in this story and loving her characterization and playstyle). My third is Tira. My fourth is either Hilde or Amy. I'm sure when I own the game myself, that may change around a bit.

Also, the 25th Anniversary soundtrack for Skyward Sword is amazing. For those of you who don't know, my life has crashed into a smorgasbord of my new job at Subway, my job at Wawa (which is awkward because my Subway training in deli is starting to overtake my Wawa deli training... and I'm hoping I don't get written up in one place for mixing policies in the two up... geez, how does John master anima, dark, AND light?), Skyward Sword, and preparing for piano auditions. Regardless of life situations, I'm going to still do my best to crank out chapters for you guys.

I'd also like to note that I finished this chapter in one sitting, which makes me happy. Why? Because I feel that if you can get all the flow for one chapter done, the chapter will run a lot smoother. Granted, it took me an hour and a half, but hey... I'm loving writing this story arc!

Chapter 108

The Peerless Swordmaster

Two weeks have passed since the incident at Marado and the merry little group of mercenaries doubled in size from two to four. In these two weeks, the group had traveled along the countryside and completed many various missions. The group began to have a reputation for completing missions quickly and effectively and even Katrina was eventually allowed, albeit begrudgingly by the citizens, into the cities with the rest of the group.

Selena and Calill constantly marveled at their two new members. Katrina was a fearsome person in battle when she transformed and was one of the kindest people when she wasn't transformed. Selena could only begin to wonder how much of Daein's teachings weren't completely accurate in her life as she grew up. She only imagined that Calill was beginning to doubt her teachings as well.

The group had arrived at a town late one evening and arrived at the local inn and tavern to stay for the night. They managed to secure two rooms for themselves. The group had decided that Selena would room with Petrine while Calill roomed with Katrina so that the two friends could learn more about the new members of the group.

After a quick meal, the group went to their rooms for the night. Petrine and Selena went into their room and sat down to relax after a day's worth of riding.

"How do you like being here so far?" Selena randomly asked.

"... in your group or in this town?" Petrine asked back.

"Well, now that you ask, how about both?" Selena asked.

"I don't like large groups of people. I don't like people in general... but I like our group. You all are trustworthy people that I can rely will never betray me or lie to me."

"... Petrine, what happened?"

"Elaborate..."

"What makes you answer in such a way?"

"People and experience."

"You never talk to people?"

"Why should I? They all give me dirty looks for this cursed mark and call me filthy. Human or beast, they all revile me."

"We don't..."

"You all are the exceptions to the rule, Selena. Perhaps inexperience has made you soft and weak; perhaps it is that you and Calill are pure humans and Katrina is purely a tiger. I am lukewarm water. I'm not hot enough for those who want hot water and I'm not cold enough for those who want cold water. Both races will spit me out and reject me," Petrine said bitterly.

"How... did you learn to fight the way you do, then? Surely you had a teacher?" Selena asked. Petrine merely shook her head in response.

"I learned by watching various people fight. I started to emulate their movements with the sticks I would find on the ground. I would enter towns with my makeshift weapons, steal the food I needed to stay alive, and fight off the guards. As I practiced with the sticks, I found that the style I developed for the lance was my favorite."

"Why?"

"... because I think the axe is too cumbersome. Forgive me for being spiteful, but I think it brings a sense of justice when I can dance with my lance and rain death upon those who do wrong whether it is to me or someone else. Those other females are so pretty in their looks. I'll be pretty too and dance for them before they die."

"Why not a sword? Surely you can be even more graceful and elegant with it!"

"Swords are too risky. They involve me getting close to my opponent. Nothing good happens from getting that close. A lance affords me the grace I want to execute my form of justice from the distance needed to avoid much risk unlike the sword... while being enough to make sure I always take advantage of a situation and make precision strikes, unlike the axe."

"Your skill with the lance is indeed fearsome."

"Your skill in the arcane arts is also a sight to behold. All of us are very skilled in what we do. I think that is what makes us such an effective company. If we work together, there is not an obstacle we can't overcome. I see your thunder and wind magic are both coming along nicely."

"They are, but it's a struggle to learn them. I don't know much about those elements, so learning spells from those branches is a burden to me."

"... I am sure you will be met with success, Selena. I hope one day I can achieve my goal..."

"What is your goal?" Selena asked.

"... to be successful as a warrior. I want to be someone where I am judged for my skill and not my status. I want to become so powerful and so talented that I can cheat death and laugh in his face. I want to be able to go up to anyone and tell them what I think and be able to support what I say with my lance."

"Why?"

"... because I want to have my way and my say to those people who judged me unfairly."

"That's a lot better than Calill's goals," Selena remarked casually.

"Why?" Petrine asked.

"Calill's goal is to become powerful and popular so she can find a boyfriend to settle down with."

Selena and Petrine looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Didn't you once have that goal?" Petrine asked with a small smile.

"I did," Selena admitted guiltily. "Marado changed that. I want to become the very best there ever was. There is always a bias against mages in this world and I want to fix that. Look at the current Four Riders!"

"Who are the current Four Riders, anyway?" Petrine asked.

"General Lanvega, General Bryce, General Taureoneo, and General Gawain are the current riders. Do you see any mages in there? Two lance users, one sword user, and one who uses both lances and swords. That's an unbalanced crew if I ever saw one of them. They're skilled, but I bet they don't work well together in all kinds of situations."

"I'm sure their armies would back them up," Petrine noted.

"You don't get to be the best by relying upon your backup. I bet the four of us could beat the four of them," Selena boasted arrogantly.

"Yeah, you're right. You and Calill would definitely soften them from a distance with your magic... and when Katrina and I strike, we both could handle two of them weakened."

"That's the spirit! We can take down the Four Riders and become them ourselves. Well, maybe not Calill. I don't think a Four Rider status would find her a boyfriend," Selena noted with a smirk.

"Yes, you're right."

With that, the two girls turned in for the night. Night turned to day as the four members of the company rested up. Upon the break of dawn, the group descended into the downstairs area for breakfast. As they ate, a strange man wearing a yellow cape approached the four girls.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation yesterday as you entered town; you said you four were a mercenary company?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are indeed. Why? Would you like to hire our services?" Selena asked.

"Ah, so you're not on a mission, then..." he said, more musing to himself than to the girls.

"No, we are not."

"Well, the mayor of this town was hoping to contract a group of mercenaries. It appears that a local mercenary was hired to assassinate him. That was information he had gathered. We were hoping we could hire you for your services. The pay would reward you beyond your wildest dreams," the man said.

"What pay and how much?" Calill asked, the money already piling up in her head.

"Ten thousand gold for each of you," the man said. The four were silent. Ten thousand gold for each of them for a simple night's work? Either the mayor was extravagant or this mercenary that they would be opposing was incredibly powerful.

"What do you know about this mercenary?" Petrine asked.

"He's a fearsome warrior with a sword. Legends say he can also wield an axe, but few have opposed him in combat and survived."

"What does he look like?"

"He should be wearing armor. You should not be fooled by it, though. He is agile with it and his sword will bring death upon those who underestimate him," the man said.

"What is his name?" Petrine asked.

"We don't know... even the mayor admitted to not knowing. He just knew about this from a few tips he had gathered from his acquaintances."

"We shall be ready and alert for when the time comes. When will he strike?" Katrina asked.

"He... he will strike sometime tonight."

"Why is this mercenary after the mayor, anyway?" Selena asked.

"... because... our mayor has expressed discontent with the current ruler of this nation, King Ashnard. It appears that voicing your opinion against our majesty will not be tolerated at all."

"That's... cruel," Selena said.

"Can you do it? We need your help," the man said.

"Leave it to us!"

With that, the four of them bound themselves to a mission that would change their lives forever. With the anticipation of a truly amazing battle, the four of them restlessly meandered around town to get a feel for their surroundings should the battle take place in the town itself. The anxiety and nerves for having such a target worthy of legends had the four of them in a frenzy. After mapping out the town roughly in their heads, they discussed various strategies with each other.

Night fell on the town and the glow of torches lighting up the area provided an ethereal and eerie setting for what would be an amazing battle. The four of them looked around nervously, hoping that they would not be surprised. They stood at the town's entrance at what they hoped would be the most obvious route the assassin would take to enter the town. A rustling sound came from just down the road and the four of them strained their eyes to see into the darkness at the spectral entity that caught their attention.

"I don't—wait!"

Coming down the road was a solitary man with a sword drawn. He was encased completely in armor but his movements betrayed none of that. He was strolling down the road as if he had no worries in the world and as if he was wearing no armor at all. He spotted the four girls and waved to them as if greeting them. Calill half-heartedly raised her hand in reply.

"You cannot be serious," Petrine mumbled under her breath. Selena noted that she was wielding a red lance.

"Where'd you get that?" Selena asked.

"You just noticed? I bought it here in the town. There was a wandering salesman who apparently said he buys and sells goods from all over the place. He even had an authentic Aum staff, but I have no use for something like that, rare as it may be. I like what it can do."

As the man came toward the group, Calill and Selena readied their spells. Selena started exuding a steady stream of wind from her body as Calill lit up a decent fireball. Petrine raised her lance as if ready to slash the man.

"What does it do?" Selena asked.

"Watch and see," was the only reply.

The two girls with their spells ready released their wind and fire spells. At that moment, Selena slashed her lance through the air, creating a blast of fire that flew through the air with the magic.

"It's a magical fire lance! That's amazing," Selena said.

"Less admiration; more concentration. Spellcasting, please," Petrine admonished.

"Yeah, you're right."

The three of them sent out spells as fast as they could, but the man seemed to gracefully dodge each one with an agility the three of them had never seen before. Only Katrina gasped in surprise.

"Who is he?" Selena asked.

"He... I know I have seen him before, but I cannot remember where," Katrina said. "I only remember he is very powerful. I... think we should just stop before we are defeated."

"That gold is calling to me... to us. We're first-class warriors. Surely this man can go down!" Calill said angrily as she stopped casting fireballs and started shooting out streams of fire and brimstone. It was a testament that the battle was getting serious.

"Mages, cautionary fire!" Petrine called out, which was their sign that the melee units were going to charge. At that, Katrina and Petrine both rushed forward, while Petrine kept sending more and more fire spells from her lance in the charge. Katrina easily reached the stranger first due to her amazing speed when she was transformed. She launched the first physical attack, which the stranger dodged easily. She attacked over and over with her claws, but the man dodged most and the armor glanced everything else. She finally lunged at him, noticing a misstep by the stranger.

It was in vain as the misstep was done on purpose to lure her into a committing attack. He quickly sidestepped the tiger and dealt a powerful blow to her head with the hilt of his sword. She untransformed in midair and mid lunge. She landed on the ground and skidded a few feet, already unconscious. Petrine managed to reach the man and raised her lance to be at a ready stance.

"You would still challenge me after what you had witnessed me do?" the man asked.

"That voice. You're the stranger that hired us!" Petrine said.

"I am. I had heard many rumors about your group and heard you were in town. I wanted to test you, so I assigned you this mission."

"Then there was no danger!" Selena said from a distance.

"Then do we still get paid?" Calill asked. The man chuckled.

"If you defeat me, yes, you still get paid."

"Then let's go wild!" Calill called out. Petrine launched her first attack, thrusting again and again, trying to find a weakness in the man's defenses. When she found none, she took a step back and got into a defensive stance.

"You must not know who I am to take a defense against me," the man commented.

"Do not underestimate me!" Petrine growled. The man shrugged his shoulders, a motion that was exaggerated by the armor, and walked toward her. He attacked her with a flurry of blows, each one she blocked expertly. His face turned to genuine surprise at being deflected so easily.

"I must confess, I thought your confidence was misplaced," he said. "You have a style of combat I have never seen before. It is almost as if you learned other weapons and incorporated their styles into the lance."

"... and that is a secret you will take to your grave!" Petrine shouted. With a mighty swing, she slashed her lance at the man who blocked it. He raised his sword to counterattack, but a few spells from the mages caused him to reconsider his attack. He nimbly dodged the spells that came at him as Petrine started to dance gracefully to dodge any that came to her.

Selena and Petrine came to the mutual agreement that Petrine was graceful enough that the two mages could go crazy with their spells and she could dodge whatever came at her while engaged in combat.

"You three have amazing teamwork," he noted while dodging a few fireballs and parrying a few blows from Petrine.

"You fight with such intensity and training!" Petrine said back, angrily trading blows with the stranger while magical spells flew through the air, impeding and improving their chances at landing a blow on the other.

A lucky break came when the man took a step back and was hit by a fireball. Petrine swung her lance with all her might where it collided with the armor, bounced off with a resounding clang, and left a dent in it. The man had a small gasp of surprise before he quickly regained his composure and resumed his onslaught. Somehow, despite being the target of three warriors, he managed to hold the three at bay.

Things worsened in his favor when out of nowhere, a now-conscious Katrina tried to sneak attack him. Somehow, he managed to sense her presence and dodged accordingly. Katrina, much bulkier than Petrine and the stranger, could not enter the fray as easily with the battlefield a cluster of flying spells. She relegated herself to sitting on the side and pelting stones at the stranger which only served to be another projectile that he dodged so effortlessly.

There came a moment when Selena and Calill finally stopped. They were out of magic and couldn't cast any more. None of them knew how much time had passed, but they knew that the battle was coming to its final stretch. With the mages out, Petrine's only backup was Katrina. The two physical fighters continued their onslaught. A few more blows was dealt to the stranger, but he seemed more surprised and joyful than outraged at being caught in an attack. It was almost as if...

"... you're toying with us!" Petrine shouted angrily.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to notice."

"This... this battle, we cannot win."

"Precisely."

"... but the gold!"

"Calill, there is a difference between running away and wisely knowing when to fight another day," Selena said.

"You four are terrifyingly amazing warriors, especially considering your ages. I can expect great things from all of you someday."

"You hold us in such high praise, yet you shame our skills in combat so easily. Who are you?"

"Come to my house in town and I shall explain everything over a cup of tea."

The five of them re-enetered the town where the man ruffled the hair of a young boy who apparently was watching the entire battle on the edge of the town. Selena was quite surprised that she hadn't noticed the boy there earlier. She could only assume the boy was his son, though to have him watch the battle like that could only mean the boy was a fighter in training too.

They entered a rather large house in the town and the man immediately began working with a kettle to make tea for the group. A lady with blue hair sat in the corner, playing with a little girl. A red-haired young lady sat in the corner, her armor sitting to the side as she polished an axe. She looked up at the group that entered the house before returning to her task.

"We have company," the man said to the lady with a smile.

"Oh, I'm delighted to meet you all! I can see from your outfits that you must've been in a tussle with my husband. He even has dents in his armor. I apologize sincerely if he had injured you in any way."

"Katrina here got a sword hilt to the head and was unconscious for a bit, but we are all relatively unhurt," Selena said.

"Just a headache," Katrina said.

"Oh, that will not do at all! Here, let me help with that," the lady said. She picked up a staff and held it in the air. It glowed for a bit and Katrina glowed slightly. Within seconds, both of the glows were gone.

"My headache... it's gone!" Katrina said with a smile.

"I see you've never met a healer before," the man commented. The young boy looked at the group with wide eyes of curiosity. Upon closer inspection, one could see that his messy blue hair was the same color of his mother's. The girl in the corner, whom one could assume was his sister, took after her father's brown hair.

"Kids, I think it's time for bed for the both of you. Your parents have things to discuss with these people."

"Okay!" the girl said. Tugging her brother's hand, she walked up the stairs with her brother. He was watching the group carefully while making sure his sister made her way up the stairs.

"Sir, who are these strangers?" the girl with the axe in the corner finally spoke up.

"Now, now, they're simple mercenaries wandering the countryside that have just made a name for themselves. Ah, tea is ready."

The man poured each of the members of the room a cup of tea at a rather large table as they sat down.

"Thank you, sir, but I have a question. We still don't know who you are," Selena said.

"Yes, one as skilled as you should be famous all across the countryside," Petrine noted.

"I do believe I am," he replied. "Oh, where are my manners? I never did introduce everyone."

Selena groaned on the inside. For such a fearsome warrior, the man could be absent-minded at times... although she had to wonder whether this was genuine or a ruse.

"Everyone, this is my wife Elena. The young lady with the axe is Titania. She is here on a military officer exchange program from Crimea. We met in Gallia and she joined me here in Daein."

"That means... you're an officer in the Daein army," Calill said.

"Yes I am. My name is General Gawain, rider of Daein. The two children you met are my pride and joy. The daughter is Mist and the son is named Ike," he said with a heartwarming smile.

The four sat there, silenced at what had just occurred to them. This was a rider of Daein; a group of the most feared warriors across the land. Here was sitting before them the greatest rider that ever lived and a peerless warrior of the sword. Each one of them were thankful for their lives at that moment and thankful he had no intention of harming them.

"Why did you fight us?" Katrina asked.

"I had heard rumors about a mercenary company that had been making a name for itself near my home here. Naturally I wanted to make sure my family was safe."

"Still think we could take on all four Four Riders?" Petrine ribbed at Selena.

"... no."


	109. Flight from Peril

Author's Notes: Hi. I'm alive. Yep. I am. Somehow. I'm keeping this very short so that I don't bother you guys with a long author's notes; I'll stick a long one after the chapter to explain everything that's going on.

Just like to put it out there that there's one major, glaring continuity error in the story. That happens to be about the tome Forblaze. Thank you to all the reviewers who pointed this out. I'm attempting to fix that by re-writing the Histcaymas chapter to change the name of the present tome to something else. The reason I'm doing that instead of changing this one is because I have plans for this particular Forblaze tome for MUCH later in the story.

There's actual a second glaring continuity error—many, actually—that I want to eventually fix as well as fix the chapter with Zelgius/Black Knight as to fix his personality. I wanted to capture the essence of a stoic figure breaking under unbelievable circumstances but I kinda went too far with the breakdown; eventually I want to make it more subtle now that I have a lot more tools under my belt to work with.

Yes, Ike doesn't have much screentime. Sue me for it... I'm not sure how I should portray chibi Ike, so I just will have him off-screen or quiet most of the time. Yeah...

Anyway, CHAPTER TIME! Yay!

Chapter 109:

Flight from Peril!

"Wait, so you met Commander Greil before when he was still General Gawain?" I asked.

"You're interrupting me, John," Selena chided me.

"I'm sorry... it just bothers me a bit that you never mentioned it to me before."

"My history is something I prefer to keep private; you can understand my hesitation in telling you such a fact without you asking questions and interrupting me," Selena said.

"You and Petrine being friends is a secret, too?" I asked.

"... much as I despise to think about it, yes, at one time we were friends and allies. Yes, Calill too."

"What happened to Katrina?" I asked.

"Hush, boy! I'll never finish this story if you keep asking questions!" Selena said to me. I cringed slightly at the tone of voice she used but I realized that perhaps I was needling her a bit too much. I bowed my head slightly.

"Sorry... go on," I said.

"Well, my life happened to become quite interesting when I met with Gawain..."

The four mercenaries sat on the floor near a fireplace as the lantern above the hearth cast one of many lights across the room. Multiple shadows of each of the mercenaries were cast in multiple directions as they intermingled with each other and decorated the floor with various shades of shadow. Each of the four girls held a cup of tea in their hands as they carefully and respectfully watched the powerful and fearsome warrior that stood before them.

They had all heard of General Gawain. Who had not heard of General Gawain, greatest rider that Daein had ever seen in all of her days of glory? He was an unrivaled master of the sword, but was a just and honest man. He was known for both his sternness and his kindness; his legacy of skill and intellect reached across the land, making him one of the most coveted soldiers in skirmishes along the Daein/Begnion border. Aside from the recently crowned King Ashnard, Gawain was known as the most powerful soldier alive. Even the other three of the Four Riders—Bryce, Tauroneo, and Lanvega—praised Gawain for his skill.

Yet, here was the man of legend at a kettle brewing a pot of tea. Selena and Calill in particular felt a bit disillusioned at their dreams of meeting such a man in glorious battle alongside him as well as humbled of their view of him doing ordinary tasks.

"I apologize for the mess the house is in. You see, Titania here is part of the cavalry in the Crimean Army on an officer exchange program. She was studying here in Daein under myself so that I would be able to introduce her to new battle concepts and theories as well as educating her on the lore and culture of Daein. In exchange, I have sent my student, Zelgius, on his journey to Crimea so that he may learn of their culture and customs, as well as to hone his skill with the sword. She has been studying extensively with me for a while and she will be with us for a little while longer," Gawain explained casually.

The red-headed warrior in the corner was a very young lady, not much older than either Selena or Calill. She seemed like a young warrior like the other two, yet, despite the similarities in their ages, the two girls involuntarily shuddered at the aura that this female warrior put out.

"You have chosen a worthy apprentice," Katrina remarked as she studied Titania. Titania stopped for a second to look at Katrina warily before smiling slightly at the compliment that she was given.

"Indeed, I am graced with having someone as skilled as her alongside me as my student and as my support in combat, if it was needed," Gawain elaborated.

"Could you teach us as you taught her?" Petrine inquired, a hungry look in her eyes betraying her intention to gain more power, skill, and experience.

"I can teach you that and much more," Gawain replied with a gentle smile that betrayed none of his fearsome prowess and skill. "You all have much to learn and I have much to give."

There was a small silence before the conversation picked up again. Gawain asked some questions but mainly relegated to having the girls tell their tales of stories of being a mercenary group.

"Don't you think someone as skilled as you being a mercenary would be amazing? You could do so much for the local communities on a more personal level, more privately teach students to be as skilled and as just as you are!" Selena asked Gawain. He smiled slightly at the question.

"I have been with Daein for many years as her symbol of power and pride, but also as a level head in the army and among the four riders. Being a mercenary is a notion I would only consider entertaining in the most extreme of circumstances," Gawain replied.

"Yet, being in the army means you will always be subject to someone above you, even if it is the king himself. What can be done if you are ordered to do something against your will?" Petrine inquired.

"That is a bridge that I doubt I should ever have to cross if I can help it," Gawain replied.

"So, you are not sure," Petrine said in interpretation of Gawain's answer.

"Truthfully, I will admit I am not sure. Not everything in this world is set in stone."

"The gift of power and strength is set in stone. Those with the power and strength can do greater things."

"Ah, yes, but those things that comes with the great power are not set in stone. The path to being a powerful warrior is a slippery slope that should always be traversed with great caution. No step can be taken lightly or with ease."

"Wise words from someone so young," Katrina remarked.

"I am humbled and honored at your praise," Gawain said.

"So, there are hu—beorcs in higher levels of Daein who are just and kind to my group of friends as well as my kind."

"A person is a person, no matter who they are. I have judged you not by what you are, but by who you are. Needless to say, you have more decency than many of the Daein citizenry."

"Again, you are wise beyond your years. Perhaps even the laguz elders would do well to learn from you," Katrina remarked.

"I again thank you for the honorable compliment."

There was a small silence before Selena spoke up.

"Can you really train us?"

"I can train all of you, although I confess my knowledge of the magical arts is limited, as is my knowledge with lances. I can teach you strategies, tactics, basics of the branches of magic, and either the sword or axe," Gawain offered.

"I shall take the sword," Petrine replied quickly. "I still believe an axe is too cumbersome to wield properly."

"I shall continue my studies in fire magic," Calill replied.

"I... will choose to be a sparring partner so that I may learn these tactics and strategies alongside all of you," Katrina said.

"I..." Selena began, but did not know how to continue.

"You can learn to be a well-rounded mage and even study healing arts with my beloved wife," Gawain offered. "I could tell from our skirmish that your style of combat as well as your attitude would benefit from such a stern, yet rewarding discipline."

"My... style in combat?" Selena asked.

"Although you and your friend were probably trained by the same person and have the same style of magic, the way you both utilize it shows a different execution and usage of the magical arts between the two of you. This artistic diversity is what makes everyone unique as a soldier and it is after realizing this fact that one can hone their own personal style and truly become the fiercest warrior on the battlefield."

"I would greatly appreciate all that you offer me, sir," Selena replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"I am sure my dear Elena would be glad to have another cleric around the house," Gawain offered with a smile.

"What can we offer in return?" Petrine asked. All eyes curiously glanced upon her for the question; Selena herself could not even think of a time in knowing Petrine that she actually was willing to do something that didn't benefit herself.

"What do you mean?" Gawain asked.

"You offer us so much and yet you ask for nothing in return. Surely there is something you wish for us to do to return the favor," Petrine asked.

"Petrine..." Selena said in a warning tone. She didn't know whether her friend was asking out of the goodness of her heart or suspecting ulterior motives in this kindness, but she didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"There is nothing I ask in return except for your attention in our lessons. After all, one cannot learn if one cannot focus. When you all have become skilled enough to a degree where I can no longer teach you, that in itself is both a reward to me and a wonderful boon to all of you," Gawain replied.

"You are indeed a person of honor; the many rumors we have heard about you and beorcs like you are indeed not as much of a myth as we believed," Katrina said.

"Likewise could be said about the laguz. Many of those who know so little have their knowledge filled by the regrettable actions of the few who garner the most attention," Gawain replied.

"I have faith that one day, perhaps, you may be able to bridge the gap between beorc and laguz," Katrina said.

"The kingdom of Crimea has been attempting such a bridge for many years now. It is something that cannot be done by one person or one generation. It is something I would never see by the end of my life. It would not even be something that my son, Ike, would see in his life. Yet, the progress he would see at the end of his life, imperfect as it may be, would be hopefully progress that my generation could never have imagined."

"Perhaps someday Begnion and Daein will follow," Selena said with a smile.

There was a slight falter in Gawain's shining composure as he set his cup of tea back on the table.

"Perhaps some day."

The four mercenaries jumped, slightly started at the sudden silence by Elena broken by such a simple response. She smiled quietly and serenely at the group at everyone being startled.

"I apologize deeply for startling you all," Elena said.

"There is no need for apologizing. We are all just unaccustomed to this new environment," Selena said.

"Speak for yourself," Calill said with a confident smile.

"Calill!" Selena rebuked, but in a semi-joking tone.

"We start tomorrow morning. I hope you all are prepared for the hardest training you'll ever have in your lives," Gawain said.

"We will be!" the all answered.

It had been three months since the girls had started to live and train with Gawain. Through the months, they were put through grueling training that sharply honed their abilities and increased their power and stamina. In just the first month alone, the four's battle potential grew exponentially.

Calill's fire magic grew to a level that matched the boasts she proclaimed. Her spells grew ever more powerful and complicated through the time spent with her magic. Each of her spells were more refined and consumed less magic with each new theory and facet of fire magic she learned.

Selena rapidly mastered all the branches of anima magic and light magic, although she still felt most comfortable and most powerful with the fire magic. Unfortunately, she had very little aptitude for dark magic, which served as only a minor annoyance to her.

Petrine's skill with a lance and sword grew exponentially. The amount of work and training she'd put, even into the late hours of the night when everyone else was sleeping, was paying off. Gawain was so impressed with how much she was picking up that he began sparring with her personally to always correct her and teach her his own unique style of swordplay.

Katrina also was learning quite a bit. Although her battle prowess hardly grew as much as the others, she learned much from watching the others and learning about battle tactics. She was much better at analyzing and inferring opponents' moves better than her friends and eventually became a bit of a strategist on the occasional team spar against Gawain and Titania.

Titania herself grew with the group and served as a bit like the older student to the group. She herself took over training the girls when Gawain left due to being summoned by the king on one occasion.

It was a hot sunny day and the four girls were laying out in the sun, exhausted from their training but enjoying the time spent together. They were discussing how their training went with each other when they noticed Gawain was galloping toward them on his horse. Titania stepped out of the house with a bag on her shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"Titania, there has been some trouble. I need you to return to Crimea so you don't get involved. I've already sent word for Zelgius to return as soon as possible," Gawain said in an urgent tone.

"I understand..." Titania said.

"What about us?" Calill asked.

"You four should not get entangled in these affairs. You are all too young to be involved in the roiling politics of Daein."

"I cannot let you do that General," Petrine said.

"What did you say?"

"You were... are our teacher and our mentor and we have to stick together if we are to have any success in whatever trouble you are having," Petrine said firmly.

"... this is no time to argue. Fine, come along... but you have to do what I say, even if it means fleeing when I tell you do," Gawain ordered.

The five went into the house and retrieved his wife and the two kids. Carefully they all mounted horses and began to make haste to the west.

"What is going on?" Selena asked.

"King Daein has ordered the Four Riders to do a most reprehensible action and seek an item of legend. General Tauroneo had refused and was demoted from his position. General Lanvega and I took matters into our own hands and attempted to thwart the king's plan. We found the item he was searching for when he caught us. Lanvega stayed behind to duel with the king while I escaped. It is only a matter of time before Ashnard catches up to us," Gawain summarized.

"Why go against the king?" Petrine asked.

"We no longer agree on where this country should be heading."

"He is still your king, though..."

"He is merely a man whose position bestows him power that he may or may not have the actual responsibility to handle."

Petrine fell silent, but the others could tell she was not happy with this exchange. The group rode until dawn, when they reached a small village.

"We need to find asylum here. I have a trusted friend and ally who will gladly offer it here," Gawain stated.

The group tied their horses to posts and approached the quaint and cosy house. Gawain knocked on the door as the group held back slightly. The door opened to reveal a red haired man. He took one look at Gawain and our group and silently motioned the general in. The group took the generous invitation with great celerity.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir," Selena said with a bow as she entered the house.

"You are quite welcome. It is an honor to help the great rider, General Gawain as well as both his family and acquaintances."

"Shiharam, it has happened. King Ashnard had found the item he was seeking," Gawain said.

"Then we are to perish?"

"No."

With that simple response, Gawain pulled out what appeared to be something wrapped in a cloth.

"That was brave of you to do. What will you do now?"

"I will depart at dawn with my group and ride west. I shall seek asylum in a little town at the Daein and Crimean border while surveying the area and seeing how difficult sneaking over will be," Gawain said.

"You walk a fine line, sir."

"I've been walking a fine line ever since I agreed to serve under Ashnard."

"That is true."

"What about you?"

"Me? I cannot return to serving the Begnion Empire. I would rather die than serve Senator Valtome again. I had hope that my daughter would be a pegasus knight and be spared by serving the Apostle, but alas her personality deters any respectable pegasus from letting her approach."

"It is a pity she must be raised in an environment with so little tolerance."

"It's a small price to pay for life."

"Father?"

The two turned to the young female who had entered the room, her red hair fizzled in all directions.

"Jill, go back to bed."

"Do we have guests?"

"Just General Gawain and his family passing through and needing a place for the night. Please go back to sleep."

"Aw..."

"Jill."

"... okay, I'll go."

Selena watched the little child return to her room as she glanced over to see Elena holding Mist and Ike looking drowsy but refusing to fall asleep. Arrangements were made for the group to sleep on the floor of the den as the two Daein generals discussed further the situation in another room.

Selena sat down on the floor and looked at the other girls as they looked back at her.

"What... did we get ourselves into?" Calill asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stay alert," Petrine said.

"Yes, we do. We need to find a way to be useful..."

"Perhaps we could ask," Katrina offered.

"Perhaps we shall tomorrow. Tonight, I think we better have our rest and prepare for tomorrow's journey," Selena said. The other three nodded and laid down in hopes of getting some sleep. Tomorrow's journey would not be easy. All the girls knew that. Trouble was brewing and they put themselves right in the middle of it.

Long Author's Notes: Holy shebibble on a holy water halberd! How long has it been since I not only updated, but even wrote? January twentieth was the last time I updated and it's been over three months? I haven't wrote a thing, have barely composed anything, and barely touched any of my instruments. I've been so busy with my two jobs that I haven't had much time for anything else.

I know I'm supposed to be alternating between this story and the other one, but I really wanted to get this author's note out and to reassure people I'm not dead or on Tellius-sadly-or something.

Subway's been giving me some good hours and Wawa has me on a steady schedule of three eight-hour overnight shifts a week. One week, I even worked full 40 hours for both jobs (call-outs at Wawa and Subway was busy) making it an 80 hour week... complete with a check for playing piano for my church on Sunday mornings. That took enough to actually get me physically sick from exhaustion. I was almost in the hospital over that; I definitely won't do that again for a while. It was enough to pull out of the debt I got in through careless spending, though.

Not much going on in my life. I have a girlfriend (and those of you who know me IRL can roll your eyes and say "again?" but this one's a little more certain), I got a new car (a nice 2007 Prius for all the driving I put in), and I got into Rutgers in New Brunswick... although I only got into the school. I was rejected from the music program, so I'm an English major now. Yes, grammar nazi John is about to terrorize high school students with my tirades of direct and indirect objects, passive and active voice, natural and transposed order, diagramming sentences, and making sure everyone's grammar in my class is prim and proper so when they get to college, they can pass each essay with flying colors. Oh, and a ten-page term paper for the year that requires research from a book source, a—oh, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Shucks...

I mean, it's pretty bad when the average student at my community college has told my music history professor, "A six page research paper? I've never done more than two pages for a paper in my life!"

I'm also working—rather early, I must say—on a dissertation/thesis (or maybe just publish it as a book) if I ever decide to go for my masters. Even if I don't actually get to use it, it's on a topic that I'm very familiar with and I actually want to write it. Essentially I'm going to break down the creative writing process (as I see and interpret it) and how proper utilization of creative, unrealized tools can enhance the writing experience. I've already wrote countless guides on writing proper RP posts on forums and making believable characters; why not write a huge paper that can serve as a guide based upon research and personal experience on creative writing?

Some of you got restless and sent me PM's here. I appreciate the concern that some of you have shown and... well... it never hit me how much people are waiting for the next update. I'm so rusty right now, but I promise I shall try to make this chapter the best I can make it. Also, I had a LOT of details planned out for this side-story, but it was all in my head and a lot of it leaked out. At this point, I'm blaming the difference in continuity from the canon in this backstory as creative artistic licence, but I swear I had a more logical explanation at one point in time.

(Oh, and in addition to Kim Possible as questionable shows I'm a fan of, I've somehow been sucked into being a Brony. Don't judge me, haha.)

Also, I SERIOUSLY need to catch up reading fanfics I fell behind on. Gohan's Dilemma, Mass Vexations, Tales of Yet Another Self-Inse—oh wait, that one finished.

Finally, would like to say that the local high school I had been volunteering for... well, they decided to try me out as both their music arranger and drill writer for their marching band halftime show this year! An actual gig in the major I originally was going for! This is exciting! It's a jazz show, too... so I get to have FUN with unresolved dissonances and writing epic trumpet solos.

Humorous side-note: As of chapter 108, these words have been used this many times.

Mist: 747 times (although I wonder how many of those are the actual character)

Elincia: 615 times

Jill: 657 times

Selena: 793 times

Patrick: 238 times (no love for the d-bag)

Carin: 229 times

Petrine: 502 times

John: 664 times (that's it?)

Sothe: 125 times (wow...)

Ike: 3053(!) times


	110. Knight Vision

Author's Notes: Well, A Mother's Love has been updated and I was halfway through writing Chapter 4 when I had a really strong urge to work on this story. I really do want to write here at the time being, so here I am!

Anyway, not much else to write. Going to college as an English major, got my courses in Victorian Literature, Early Romantic Literature, and Creative Writing... and Japanese as my language. Okay, maybe my geeky days aren't completely over, but it's waning away. Wrote a local band's halftime field show and got a nice chunk of change for that to help pay for my new car.

I was also informed in a review that Tales of Yet Another Self Insert was taken down. That makes me so sad.

Anyway, that's about all that really is important that is going on over here. What is going on in this chapter? Well, it's a foresight for what may or may not happen in the future. Anyway, without further ado, Spellbinding Radiance!

Chapter 110

Knight Vision

I listened with bated breath at every single detail Selena threw at me. She wasn't too much different than how I was before I came to this world. She was brash, ambitious, and blind at times. I honestly sympathized with her with a lot of the things she seemed to hesitate on and was wary about telling me about. She paused for a second as her eyes started to glint slightly behind her glasses.

"So, you... stopped at General Shiharam's place for asylum for the night," I summarized.

"Essentially."

"_I vaguely remember that, to be honest._"

"Jill says she vaguely remembers that."

"... I forget sometimes of the situation you're in and the connection you two have now," Selena said solemnly.

"Trust me, it's strictly platonic."

"_For now, haha._"

I chose not to repeat that to Selena.

_Too much info, Jay. I don't need to know what you two are doing._

"_What? I'm just implying that we're romantically involved again in some time in the future._"

_My future and your present, you mean._

"_... yeah, something like that. You still like to baffle my brain, don't you?_"

"So, what happened next?" I asked Selena. We never got to continue when a person knocked on the door.

"Generals John and Selena! General Micaiah is calling a special emergency meeting; the rest of the Dawn Brigade have arrived at the town!"

"I suppose this will have to continue another day," Selena said after a pause.

"Hopefully someday soon... your history intrigues me greatly."

"As did yours," Selena replied with a smile.

The two of us followed the soldier to the meeting room in the inn; ever since we liberated the town from the Begnion soldiers, we have been received with great cheers and a feast of bread from the baker whose child we saved. The rest of the Dawn Brigade were in the tavern portion of the inn we were staying in and celebrating with the locals, but the soldier lead us straight to the meeting room. Selena and I walked into the room to spot Pelleas, Micaiah, Nino as Domivere, Nailah, and Tauroneo there.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to commence this meeting with celerity," Micaiah stated firmly. She nodded to the soldier who closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

"Micaiah?" Pelleas asked quietly, as if afraid of interrupting her.

"Begnion did not expect us to emerge victorious today. Yet, as with our previous battles of being outnumbered, we have achieved an unexpected success of unparalleled value to our cause. Apathetic citizens afraid of retribution from the Begnion tyrants are joining our cause to swell our ranks and numbers. Today, after our great victory, I believe we have earned the right to call ourselves an army fighting for freedom and justice. I called you here today, because I am declaring an order to our army and I need your help to communicate it."

"Say the command and we shall see to it," Selena said promptly.

"We ride tonight. We take our best soldiers and we ride quickly to Talrega," Micaiah stated.

"Why Talrega?" I asked. I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Normally Talrega is a bad area to do combat in during this time of year. Gratuitous amounts of rainfall make the terrain untraversable by conventional means, let alone an entire army. I have it on good faith that soon the normally relentless weather will stop for some span of time that I cannot determine," Micaiah said.

"How can you determine this?" I asked again.

"I have... these visions and feelings. I can almost predict the future at times," Micaiah said.

"Really, John? Really?" Selena asked incredulously.

"What?"

"You're a general in this army and you don't know about the propaganda we have been spreading? Micaiah is the Silver Haired Maiden that the Begnion soldiers despise. She is our symbol of hope for Daein. She has her ability to heal without a staff as I'm sure you already know about, but she can also sense danger in the future and even see glimpses at times. Her abilities alone have proven to be such a huge boon to our cause and the reason we have suffered so few casualties in this war," Selena explained to me.

"I... oh," I said dejectedly. How did I not know this?

"You know, John, it's okay to not train once in a while. Getting ready to prepare yourself for combat is one thing, but letting it overrun your life is another thing," Selena said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry. I just... don't want..."

"You don't want what?" Selena asked. My throat dried as a vivid flashback of Ashnard's cruel way of murdering Jill right in front of me occurred. I was powerless to stop him and I did nothing in the past three years to train or hone my powers. I'm not going to let anyone I care about die again.

"I... don't... I don't want anyone I care about to die in front of me again," I said quietly. Selena paused for a second, a slight look of remorse crossed her face.

"John, you have to move on from that. It's been over three years since it happened, and you are not the person you were then."

"For you, it was three years. For me, sometimes it feels like yesterday when I vividly remember what happened in a brutish nightmare," I said, highly bothered by the lecture I was getting from Selena.

"... I understand. Perhaps you should talk it out sometime," Selena said in a soothing tone.

"Someday. For now, it's my burden to bear," I said.

"... we apologize for digressing. You were saying we should take a fast-paced group of the army and head north to Talrega?" Selena asked.

"If we ride fast enough, we could potentially arrive before the soldiers catch wind of our success here. Their guard will be let down both by expecting our demise and the presumption that the weather conditions will also protect them. Such a surprise ambush would quite possibly allow us to have the fewest casualties."

"It is an ingenious plan," Nailah remarked. "You beorc are quite the intelligent creatures."

"It is an honor to have such praise coming from someone as wise as yourself," Micaiah replied.

_"I have to hand it to her... she knows what she's doing."_

_Hm?_

_"Yes, Talrega is known for its rainy season, but that does not mean that it rains all the time. Begnion soldiers unfamiliar with the area will know that and expect that the rain, unpredictable as it is, will prevent any form of attack without any form of forewarning."_

_Well, if you think it's a solid idea, then I'm for it too._

"I have to say that after tossing the idea around in my head..." I began. Micaiah looked at me, knowing what I meant by "tossing the idea in my head". I paused, thinking the best choice of words.

"... the conclusion is that it is a sound, safe, and brilliant idea. How do we choose who goes and what does the rest of the army do?"

"I was thinking of having the army stay here for the time being until we return. I honestly haven't had much thought into that part," Micaiah admitted.

"Well... how about having the army head to another nearby prison camp and do a battle there. They could release some prisoners and swell our ranks even more. I would prefer to keep our momentum. They're not fatigued out there; most of them weren't in the battle we were just in and I'm sure many of them are itching to gain a victory of their own. Our success today seems to have really given the army energy and morale," I said.

"That is definitely a good plan. I shall see to it that it is done," Micaiah said. "If there are no further questions, you are dismissed for the time being. If I require your assistance or if I choose you to come to Talrega, I will seek you out."

I nodded and went outside of the inn. It was nighttime and I was lured to the town's border by the alluring peace and solitude of the forest. For some reason, I just had the need to be alone at the moment to ponder some thoughts.

The guard at the town entrance nodded to me as I wandered out of the town and down a slight distance away. The path was quiet and empty and I sat down on a rock on the side of the path. Rocks are great pondering points and great places to sit on if you find the right one, and oftentimes rocks can be found in many places in Daein.

... wow, that was a rocky ramble.

I just... what did Selena mean when she said I couldn't let Jill go? She's right here as my spirit and guardian and tries her best to look out for me. It's not exactly like she's permanently dead or anything...

Not that it's typical of a Fire Emblem genre, I mean. Usually death is permanent. Usually.

I was pondering a stream of thoughts when my fire shield flared up automatically and a knife plinked off it harmlessly to the ground. I quickly jumped up and looked around. I had pondered to pretty much nightfall with the only light around us being the light of the nearly full moon above me. I paused and put myself quickly on full-alert and in a defensive stance.

Not a moment too soon as another knife came flying through the dark at me and my fire shield activated and it plinked harmlessly off. I quickly threw two thundershocks at where it came from and one to the right of it, expecting my attacker to be mobile the entire time. My shield flared up again as a dagger bounced off it and a shadow bounced backward away from me before disappearing quick as a flash back into the forest. Dammit, who the fuck is that?!

I was afraid to retreat, afraid to show my back to the enemy and I knew if I was running, I would not be able to be as fully defensive as I was now. A silent assassin attacking me in the night? Has Jarod really sunk this low? Well, it was brutally effective, if not slightly barbaric.

"I know you're out there and I know you're out to take my life. Just know that I won't go down easily!" I said into the forest. Silence met me... not even a rustle of leaves or movement to be heard. Ears prickling, I quickly conjured five balls of light and shot them out in a pentagon shape ten feet away from me, illuminating the area.

I thought I saw a shadow move and quickly shot a thunderbolt at it, only to have my fire shield flare up and a knife hit it from behind. What? Are there two assassins or am I being deceived by a very clever one?

I turned quickly around and shot gusts of wind into the forest behind me, watching the leaves fall... wait.

There! Swift as anything, I saw a slight disturbance in the falling of the leaves. I shot powerful thunder spell at it and the spell hit true. The target jumped quickly, disappearing into the rain of leaves.

Quick as a flash, as if that person wasn't even hit, my shield was pelted with three knives before being assailed powerfully by a dagger. The shield crashed as my magic faltered under the relentless assault. I was halfway through drawing my sword in what I thought was record reaction time when I found a knife at my throat.

"So... this is the extent of your skill? Not as powerful but a lot more wise than before," a voice said behind me.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked.

"I was sent merely to observe the Dawn Brigade."

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"That is confidential."

"Who are you?"

"Still as unobservant as ever."

I felt the knife release against my throat and I quickly turned around to see a familiar assassin with his dark outfit and mask covering most of his face. This was the Fireman, who had helped Crimea in the previous war. It was Volke.

"Nice to see you too, Volke."

I put out the balls of light magic to respect the shadowed man's presence. As one who lives in the shadows, being put to light was definitely not something he'd like.

"... you see me because I choose to."

"I take comfort in knowing you weren't after my life or else we wouldn't even have had that match."

"Not true."

"How so?"

"You only left minimal opportunities for me to conclude the battle sooner."

"Come again?"

"Anyone can exploit a good opportunity to a mistake you made. A true shadow sneaks until the perfect opportunity arises."

"You confuse me."

"Taking opportunity of an advantage an average fighter takes requires commitment. This commitment can backfire if countered. A shadow will wait for an opportunity where there is no risk and control of a situation can never be shifted. It takes time, patience, observation, and reflex. In addition, you are no average fighter. If the situation got out of hand, I might've been injured or I may have had slain you in an attempt to regain control."

"Why are you telling me this? Furthermore, this is the most you've talked to me for most of the time I've known you."

"Five hundred gold."

I fumed to myself. I pulled out my pouch and handed the payment to him.

"I'm on a mission to observe the Dawn Brigade."

"Ike?"

"Another five hundred gold."

"Queen Elincia?"

"Five hundred gold as well."

"Hm... Bastian."

"A thousand gold."

Well, at least I know it was Bastian who sent Volke.

"What have you observed about us?"

"Three hundred and eighty four pieces of gold."

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"It's an odd sum... well, at least I know I'm not getting conned with this," I said after a brief moment's pause. I pulled out the gold and paid him.

"Your group is much better than you all seem to give yourselves credit for. Many citizens of Daein are looking up to your group and your general, the Siilver Haired Maiden. You have a huge cult following in this war among the citizenry. Your actions have sparked mini revolutions from desperate men and women in an effort to help you all. Your battle tactics as a group are mediocre, but you all have people who fight for what they believe in. That, more than anything else, is what keeps ensuring your victories. You personally have become a formidable center part of the army. Micaiah is a powerful fighter and brilliant strategist. You are a fearsome foe when you are on full alert. General Domivere's magic powers also are amazingly sharp...

"Queen Elincia asked me specifically to find what happened to you after I completed my mission, but I see I fulfilled both missions at one time."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing and that we're the right people to bring Daein as a proper, righteous country?" I asked Volke. He thought for a second.

"No matter how righteous you are, you will have the stigma of Ashnard's reign on your head for years to come."

"... since you have compmleted both of your missions, I have a job for you if you're interested."

"I am humbly at your service provided you can pay the appropriate fee and I complete the mission I am on."

"After you report your results back to Count Bastian and Queen Elincia, can you observe what's going on in Begnion? I do not think for a second that the Apostle will let something like this go on."

"Eight-thousand gold."

"... holy shit, that's a lot."

"My services are appropriately priced."

"I don't have that kind of gold yet."

"I already have the information. I investigated this myself when the revolution broke out."

"I will pay you once I get the gold."

"You know where to find me," Volke said.

"What?"

"Stop by a tavern and say you're looking for the Fireman. I will be at your service when I arrive."

Without another word or sound, Volke disappeared. With less gold in my pocket and a lot on my mind, I headed back to town. I passed the guard at the entrance who was actually sound asleep. I gently nudged the guy, earning me a sheepish and ashamed smile by the guard before I headed back into town. I found the inn, entered it, and went into my room.

"John..." Micaiah said. She was sitting on my bed and staring at me. Hey, hey Micaiah! What are you trying to do here?

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out. Foul thoughts begone! She's an innocent young lady who just happens to be the girl you're guarding.

... remember the promise to Sothe.

"One of the other things I can attempt to do with my power is block out memories. Painful memories which can negatively impact a person. It is a combination of hypnosis and therapy."

"What? I don't want to forget. It helps remind me I cannot slack."

"Selena is right, John. You're shouldering a burden that isn't there anymore. You've saved so many lives in this war."

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but they are not her. I care about them, but you guys are more important... and she was the most important."

"Then allow me to let you keep the memory, but try to keep it from affecting you in this way."

"You can do that?" I asked.

"I can... try. My powers are something even I do not fully understand."

"I... okay, as you wish. What do I do?"

"Sit down with me here and I will attempt to establish a mental connection."

I sat down next to Micaiah and looked into her eyes. For some reason, I started to feel a little drowsy. She held a glowing hand up, as if she was going to do Sacrifice, and put it on my forehead. A relaxing, cooling sensation washed through my body for a few minutes.

Then it happened. I felt like I was being thrown through space. I was flying through clouds before landing on some ground. It was rather foggy around me and I panicked.

"What the hell!?" I said loudly. It was midday in the middle of a town as I looked around and saw I was in Talrega.

"John!" Micaiah called out and walked over. She was the only non-foggy thing here.

"What is this?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know how, but you activated my future sight. This is sometimes how it looks like when I see the future."

"It's so foggy..." I said.

"It's been getting like this lately. I feel like I'm losing my power sometimes.

"This is what is the future?" I asked.

"This is the most natural flow of time to the future. It can be changed and, if it is bad, should be changed."

I saw in the slight distance a battle. I floated, somehow, over to the battle to see Micaiah and myself in front of me as well as a few others doing battle against Begnion and we were winning! The fog swirled for a bit to a future where we were victorious in the battle without a single casualty. I saw myself walk toward Jill's old house and reverently look at it.

"We... are successful," Micaiah breathed in joy.

"Good to know."

The fog swirled again and this time it was nighttime in the middle of a forest. I saw future Micaiah walking when she was surrounded by Begnion soldiers. She was all alone.

"Micaiah!" I called out in instinct before conjuring a fireball.

"No! It might disrupt-"

I tried to stop it, but it was too late. The fog swirled violently around us and exploded, separating her and I and throwing my... dream form, I guess, backward.

The fog cleared to show myself standing at a castle next to a female axe wielder, staring at forces coming to attack the castle. Oh, looks like I'll be playing castle defense.

The fog swirled yet again. The next scene was me standing in a room with Nailah and Simba—for lack of knowing his name still. I feel bad I still don't know his name.

Suddenly the fog disappeared and everything was sharp as day. I could even hear things.

_"... and I know how your kind had persecuted ours in our days of living in Gallia! You would deny this to your very end and deny the injustice you inflicted on your laguz brethren?" Nailah said calmly, although the anger was apparent in her voice._

_"Your claims are null and void, Queen Hatari. We have no intention of letting a potential danger back into our country. My father warned me about the wolves and what sly natures you have."_

_"In all these years, even falling into slavery, you still do not undertand the prejudice you exercise freely against us. It's time we settle this."_

_No sooner had the two transformed than I saw myself run forward and put up a powerful fire shield._

_"Enough!" I heard myself cry out._

I saw nothing more as the fog swirled yet again around me. When it cleared, I saw myself leading a small force of members of an army into an encampment. I was watching the future of myself through my own future eyes. I could see... even hear the thoughts of future me. It was so weird!

_"What supplies should we burn?" a soldier asked._

_"Food and clothing. Steal the weapons and free the horses while you are at it. We are at war..."_

_"General John, I ask you to reconsider! These soldiers... they will starve."_

_"We HAVE to end this war quickly to minimize casualties. King Pelleas would be displeased by our failure. As a Rider of Daein, I'm ordering you to do so. I don't like this option at all, but if the war drags out, Tellius will be so spread thin from everyone killing each other that dire things may happen. These aren't just ordinary people. They are resiliant and resourceful. Now split!"_

_The group I was with began to fan throughout the camp. No sooner had that happened that I felt someone's presence. I quickly drew my runesword and sonic sword and turned quickly. Reflexes through training blocked the massive sword swung at me and my own physical power threw the sword back, causing its owner to stumble back._

_"John! You... you're in charge of this madness?"_

_"General Ike... I'm sorry we had to get reacquainted with each other in such circumstances."_

_"You... a Rider of Daein. What happened? You were our ally."_

_"Daein isn't in the wrong! We're tired of everyone treating us like we're scum and thinking King Pelleas is the same as Ashnard. We're tired of everyone looking down on us and spitting on us. You all clearly think we're some joke. We're not! We went through a hard fought revolution to re-earn our freedom and make our land into what we believe is right and just!"_

_"John... General John, Rider of Daein. You and your group wish to oppose us?"_

_"This is war, Ike... I have my beliefs and I won't back down from it. I don't know why you side with Begnion and the propaganda that all of Daein is evil and I don't know why you side with Gallia against the wolves of Hatari, who have done nothing wrong, but I must correct these injustices."_

_"You have no idea of the affairs you are meddling in."_

_"All I know is that we just wanted our peace and freedom and we got nothing. Prepare yourself!"_

_"Very well... then show me how an honorable soldier fights for his ideals!"_

_I saw the Greil Mercenaries run over to me after having successfully incapacitated the rest of my group. I saw familiar faces staring at me, watching me. I was alone and I had to go through them all if I was to win this war._

_"He's not fighting alone!"_

_Micaiah came through along with the rest of the Dawn Brigade._

_"We came as soon as we heard this group was the one in charge of this camp."_

_"Came in the nick of time, Micaiah. I'm all that's left of the group you sent. Expect casualties in this skirmish..."_

_"You wish to oppose us?" Ike asked Micaiah._

_"We tried discussion and it didn't work. This is our course of action. We fought and won our revolution a year ago to earn our freedom, but we want to be free not just in name. You all stand before us as a stumbling block to a bright future of peace, harmony, and equality."_

_"Daein has never stood for that."_

_"If you continue to judge us like that, then we have no choice."_

I don't understand. Why am I fighting Ike and the Greil Mercenaries? I didn't get that question answered as the fog swirled around the scene and I was in the middle of a battlefield, swords out and standing at dueling distance across from... Elincia? We were surrounded by a circle of people.

_"Our armies tire of fighting."_

_"Yes."_

_"General John, rider of Daein."_

_"Queen Elincia, ruler of Crimea."_

_"I called this duel, expecting to fight anyone else for the sake of the war. There is no need for senseless bloodshed."_

_"This is why I accepted. The winner of this will be the victor and the one who loses... will return home."_

_"Why do you do this?"_

_"Negotiations between Gallia and Hatari had soured with the assassination of the Hatari negotiator, Crimea and Daein would not see eye to eye over issues of letting go of the past, and Kilvas just went and used the catastrophic chaos to wage a war on their neighbors."_

_"You do realize you don't have to be the one to shoulder the responsibility of your entire army upon your shoulders in this one duel and the fate of this world."_

_"Queen Elincia, no one feels more passionately about our cause than I do. Having witnessed the injustices first-hand, I feel I will do my best."_

_"Then, General John, I fear we have reached an impasse. You... taught me what it was like to be strong and to follow your heart. I am following mine now, even if it means I have to stop the very person I look up to."_

_"Make me proud."_

_"General John..."_

_"Queen Elincia..."_

_"I don't like titles..."_

_"Neither do I, your highness, but we are in mixed company."_

_She laughed slightly before readying Amiti and what appears to be a shield. Quick as a flash and certainly not a speed I expected from her, she lunged as if she was wielding a rapier, intending to strike me down quickly and end this without my death._

_I'm sorry, Elincia, but I won't go down... not now... not when we've come so far._

_I sidestepped the attack and swung my sword at her, only to be met with that shield of hers. It was a weird fighting style, combining the aspects of sword and shield with the thrusts of a rapier. She really has grown._

_She stepped back and a small fireball emerged in air and shot at me. I quickly hopped back._

_"When did you learn to do magic? You were only supposed to be a sword wielder and a healer!"_

_"You base your knowledge still on outdated information from your home? I wanted to be more like you, so I studied and did my best."_

_"Full circle, your highness. Once you were the student, now... perhaps... you are the master."_

_I cried out as a sent a barrage of light magic at Elincia, causing her to stumble backward, her eyes open wide in surprise._

The fog swirled again. What is going on?! Is this my future? Is this unavoidable? How did it come to me fighting against the mercenaries and Elincia? I don't want that! Why are we at war? This makes no sense! The fog was clearing to reveal a room.

_I turned around quickly behind me to see a magical barrier erupt, separating me from what appears to be Mist, Micaiah, Elincia, Pelleas, and a few others behind me. I saw Mist holding Ragnell and Ike holding a giant axe. _

Does that mean... there's a resolution? Who won that bout? Was that Urvan, the axe his father used? Why is he using an axe?

_Soldiers began filtering in to ambush the small force on the other side of the barrier. I was getting ready to cry out to help them when I heard a familiar clinking._

_"You..."_

_The Black Knight in all its glory stood before me, holding Alondite in his hand and seemingly staring at me._

_"We... tell me, how did you survive Castle Nados?!"_

_"How did I escape? With difficulty. How did I plan this moment? With pleasure."_

_That helmet, distorting the voice of Zelgius, former student of General Gawain, former general of Begnion, and the secret identity of the Black Knight._

_"Why me?"_

_"... because I look forward to seeing how you fight, General John... rider of Daein."_

_"That was my name... but I threw it away. Take off your helmet so that I may see your face when I slay you!"_

_"Very well..._"

I never got to see the Black Knight's face as the fog swirled. I felt nauseous and as if I was hit with a sledge hammer, I woke up on my bed with Micaiah rubbing a damp cloth on my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Your magic interfered with mine. You amplified my future sight."

"I saw the future. I saw at least a year into the future, all crystal clear. I could see things through my eyes in the future. I know what's going to happen."

"Shhh, keep quiet... calm down... and tell no one. Now that you know the future, you alone have the responsibility to keep it or change it.

"I don't know how it gets to that point, though!"

"Time will open doors."

"Hopefully not too late."

"You saw a year into the future and you saw things through your own eyes?"

"I even felt what I was feeling in the future, I could kinda read my own thoughts, and I could hear clearly."

"That is interesting... I never had that before or even saw that far."

"The future is dangerous, Micaiah. I don't want to know it. What I know now scares me. I don't want to do that ever again."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry for worrying you and putting you through that."

"It's... okay."

"We ride tomorrow, John. I want you with me if you feel up to it."

"I do. Let's get Daein free."

Author's Notes: So, foreshadowing for the future? Yes. Why things happen the way they do? Because I completely re-wrote Part 3 of Radiant Dawn AND a few other things to fit the changes I made in this story. Stations of the Canon, beware... you're not as important as you thought!


	111. Triplets!

Author's Notes: So, in my spare time, I'm re-reading some old fanfics that I used to love (as well as re-reading this fanfic) in order to try to regain inspiration for my older style of writing. I also have been trying my best not to shove John into god-like status. It's hard trying to keep close to the line without crossing it, to be honest. I just re-read New Destiny, Never Cut Twice, and this entire story. Why them? Why not something current and updating? Well, to be honest... I needed inspiration from the sources that got me to write in the first place.

The last chapter was both a teaser of what's to come as well as a reminder to myself what I have planned out. Why is Ike wielding Urvan and Mist wielding Ragnell? Well, I don't know, to be honest. It just felt appropriate that we'd be coming up to the Black Knight and Ike used that axe to avenge his father's death.

Chapter 111

Triplets!

Under the cover of night, we continued to ride to Talrega. We were ahead of schedule, but that didn't stop us from riding as quickly as we could to make sure we retained the element of surprise. We started in the morning and changed horses in the evening at a town halfway to Talrega. We rode through most of the night as well, fatigue being beat back by our adrenaline.

We were a small force of elite troops that Micaiah picked. Mainly we had the core Dawn Brigade, along with Nino and Linde in their disguises as Sophia and Guinevere. At my suggestion, we brough Selena and Duncan along as well. Even I knew that our situation right now was serious enough not to make much light of the situation.

Just because I knew something doesn't mean it's what I do.

"Riding through trees in the middle of the night? Gastly used Night Shade... it's super effective."

"John..." Selena said warningly.

"What? I'm trying to keep myself awake."

"Do it quietly."

"We're almost there," Micaiah said.

"What's the plan?" I asked, stifling back a yawn.

"We're going to find a place to camp for the day away from seeing eyes and attack at nightfall tomorrow."

"Understood!"

We searched the area around us when we found a cave nearby. We took advantage of our discovery and began to set up our camp in the cave. We were a bit of a distance in just as a precaution to make sure that we weren't found by someone just walking by.

I was a little bit scared, to be perfectly honest. Caves can house bats and bears and spiders and snakes and all kinds of icky stuff that can kill you. Still, Micaiah reassured us—meaning me—that we would be safer with the wildlife than we would in possible sight of Begnion soldiers. I was only partially reassured. I mean, the thought of hiding so well and leading such a successful revolution, only to have Micaiah die at the hands of a snake just seems a bit anti-climatic to me.

Still, we set up our camp in the cave and sat down on what we could. We had the fire mages light up the place just enough to see, but not bright enough that we could be seen by the soldiers through the darkness of the night outside. We decided to set up shifts of people who would watch while the others slept the day away.

I laid down on a spot that seemed more comfortable than the other spots of dirt on the ground. Sleep during the day and do our work at night? Sounds like the typical night shifter, to be perfectly honest. I don't know how they pull that off...

I groggily came to consciousness as Edward shook me. I don't even remember dozing off. It was time for my shift. I was paired with Duncan on our watch and we sat in the cave as we watched both for predators that may come from further down in the cave as well as predators and soldiers that may come toward us from the entrance.

"John..."

"Duncan."

"... I need to ask you something."

"If it's for a bra, I don't have one."

"I'm serious this time."

I paused for a second. That definitely meant something was up if he actually had to preface his question with a statement that was serious.

"Go ahead."

"Tell me honestly. From what I remember, you fought so hard for Crimea to win their revolution. Tell me honestly in your own words. Why are you here? I just... it baffles me."

"It is what is right."

"I still don't understand."

"If explaning my motivations confuse you, perhaps an example is in order. Say you you worked at a pizza shop all your life and—"

"A pizza shop? Is food anything you ever think about?"

"Well, no, I think about girls."

"Any one in particular?"

"Didn't we have this discussion once?"

"Yes, and you got flustered over the idea I thought you were onto Queen Elincia."

"The notion is still rather absurd."

"Is it?"

I paused for a second before replying.

"Is it really that absurd? Why do I vehemently and adamantly fight for the thought that she's just a friend? Why do I need to? Can two people not be friends? She is a queen and I am not even a citizen... I am a common, lower-class foreigner. I mean, Selena and I are great friends and no one really speculates on that... unless you happen to be reading my adventure here as a fanfic and are a shipper."

"A shipper?"

"It's—"

"No, actually, John, I don't think I want to know. Tell me why it's absurd, again? Actually, tell me why it's absurd that you would have eyes for any of the girls?"

"_I think there are a few shippers for that._"

...

"I have a future with Jill."

"From what you've told me, the future is no longer certain. Also, if that's your only reason for it being absurd to look at another girl, I think even she would look down upon you at that."

"_You bet I would._"

From the expression on Duncan's face, I could tell he heard that as well. It has become known to those present here of my my situation, my origins, and what happened to Jill. She said it's an interesting feeling to meet the Dawn Brigade and talk to them as opposed to interacting with them through a video game. I told her that's pretty much how I've been feeling the entire time here.

"So, you two are suggesting I find someone else?"

"Look, John, your power has improved so much from the past war... but the problem is that I don't know or understand why."

"Not sure how this topic pertains, but... I've been training obsessively."

"You also took a three year break and, most importantly, you have no confidence in yourself... and don't even deny that."

I paused for a second. It is true...

"That is true..."

"Aside from the negatively impacting fearsome potential you have in terms of power, especially if you could control those rage scenarios that you are prone to occasionally having, it is detrimental to your attitude and personality. You were bubbly and cheerful and fun to be around in the Crimean Revolution. You were an inspirational figure to both Daein when you commanded them then as well as when you became General Ike when he left you in charge for a while."

"You know, I've had countless conversations with Queen Elincia about this."

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me about that topic. I had totally forgot."

I cursed myself.

"So, why is it so improbable for you two that you adamantly claim you and the queen are merely friends and can never be more?"

"For that reason. She is a queen and I am a commoner. Plus, she does not see me in that way. Plus—why am I explaining this to you, exactly? Isn't it blatantly obvious? I'm not romantically interested and neither is she. She's got Ike, after all. I have Jill. Why can't people leave that be?"

"On the contrary, it seems more like you two were in denial."

"Oh, please, this is not a work of fiction."

"_Well... actually..._"

_Jay, no. Don't fuck with my brain right now._

"John..."

"Duncan, how about you? You keep asking about her. Even since then. Perhaps it is not I that has an interest, but it is you?"

"Me? Nah, man..."

"Oh, really?"

I cocked my brow... was perhaps Duncan the one with an interest and trying to scope her out?

"Yes."

"Come on, no one has your interest?"

"Well, someone does, but I just don't see-"

"Who, who, who?"

"Jo..."

"Jo?" I asked.

"Jo mama," he replied. I facepalmed. So did Ash. We both looked over her and she had a surprised look on her face.

"Reflex," she said.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep... I slept enough. Heard you and Duncan conversing. Decided to-" she couldn't finish the sentence as a yawn overtook her.

"How much sleep did you get?" I asked.

"I had the first shift, so about five or six hours. You two are the last ones, right?" she asked.

"Yes, we are, but-" Duncan began.

"'But' nothing. I'm a soldier. Before I got here, I was a soldier. This is hardly anything to me," she said with confidence and the lack of boastfulness that I've slowly began to go from admiring to respecting about her. Duncan nodded.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"A pizza shop," Ash said.

"Oh yeah. Imagine you work at a pizza shop all your life and the ownership of the place changes hands. You have done all you could to perfect the recipe of the dough and the sauce and the right blend of cheeses to make the pizza the best it can be. With the new owners schooled in the new pizza recipe you came up with, you leave the restaurant to live peacefully at home for a bit and because you felt you didn't want to work at a restaurant anymore but want to write cookbooks. A few years later, you go to a taco stand..."

I paused for a second as I thought of Patrick. I wonder where he is and what's he's up to and if Carin's okay...

"Anyway, you go to a taco stand down the road from where you used to work and you find the food is dismal, the aesthetic of the place is horrible, and the rumors are going around the place overworks their employees and cuts corners on the food. Yet, when you converse with the owner and the workers, you see they are trying their hardest to bring the place up despite the fact the previous owner ruined its reputation. You inquire for a job there and are immediately hired because of your experience with food. You take what you learned of pizza making with herbs and spices and you slowly build the taste and finesse and reputation of the taco stand... just praying that your success in the taco stand does not encroach upon the business and reputation of the pizza restaurant you helped build up. Except... recently you found out it does and you don't know in your heart which side to take."

"Pizzas and tacos are different, though," Duncan said.

"As are Crimea and Daein."

Ash nodded, understanding the analogy. Duncan had a blank look for a second before a devious grin crossed his face. He then jokingly asked something that rewarded him with a hard punch to the shoulder:

"So... pizza or tacos? Which do you think is more ideal on a date with Queen Elincia?"

I spared no power in that punch.

* * *

Our shift was over and we went to arouse the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Duncan was still gently massaging his shoulder while saying something along the lines of mages shouldn't have that much physical strength. At least, that's what I managed to pull out from the strings of curses that accompanied the sentiment.

It was all in good fun, though; I remember in the Daein camp years ago when I was walking with the group to a spot to play bashby, Duncan quietly put a finger to his ear. I didn't know what was going on as I warily and stealthily noticed one by one they were doing it. When the last person in my group did it, beside me, Duncan cried out, "Get the spy!"

Next thing I knew, everyone dogpiled me. Luckily, I just had bruises.

I shook my head as I dismissed the cheerful memory from my head, stored it in the chest of half-forgotten memories, and dismissed myself from my reverie. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I focused on this upcoming battle. We soon left the cave under the cover of dark and found the sky was clear, just as Micaiah had said. Within an hour of travel, we saw Talrega. At that point, we slowed down and got into stealth mode. Within striking distance of the entrance of the town, we crouched in the bushes.

Duncan poked me on the shoulder and did the same to Ash. We both looked at him.

"I've been carrying these for no reason and keep forgetting to give them away. Maybe it can serve you well," he whispered. He handed both of us daggers.

"I'm... not an assassin," I said, my voice matching his.

"You two are, for all intents and purposes the most suited. I'm bulky, as is Nolan. We're both slow and easily spotted. Leonardo is needed as your backup, which also eliminates the other mages. Edward has already adamantly said slitting someone's throat makes him squeamish. You two are trained for blades. Just sneak attack, cheap shot, and slit their throats. You two are also rather small in stature and easy to miss..."

"You make it sound so easy," I whispered back.

There was no response. I nodded to Ash and we both agreed to take different entrances and work our way stealthily from there. She had her sword and I had my two swords strapped tight to my back as well as my magic if it was needed. I went clockwise around the village, spotting an entrance to the gate and snuck over. Oddly enough, there wasn't a guard.

I sat there for a while to see if there was a patrol. There wasn't. I snuck as quietly as I could toward the gate when I steped on a branch. I cursed my luck as I quickly dropped to a small crouch and strained my ears.

"You heard that?" a voice said quietly on the other side of the wall.

"Those damn foxes are on the prowl again. They're killing the chickens of these townspeople."

"It seems that way. After all, how can we eat if those Daein citizens can't even keep their livestock alive."

So, there were two soldiers on the other side of the fence right by the gate. The gate was wooden logs next to each other so that you couldn't see in or out. Who knows how many are on the other side of this gate?

It's a tactical nightmare! Wait...

I snuck along quickly to the gate, cursing my luck as I realized I'm not wearing all black. Then again, I realized, Sothe's outfit was a lot more distinguishable than mine is.

... and look where he is. I hope I don't go that way.

What about that NPC thief from Blazing Sword? Matthew's girlfriend? She had vibrantly pink hair... I think. What happened to her? Why didn't she join?

Oh! She died...

Okay, get your mind off that track as soon as possible.

I stepped toward the gate tentatively and using as little magic as possible, I conjured a small ice crystal on the last post that connected the fence to the gate, effectively using it as a translucent mirror. I could barely distinguish two pink blobs. Okay, just those two standing there. They wouldn't see me, even assuming they saw the small amount of ice, because since I was outside the town, I was pretty much in darkness.

Watching Volke—well, when I could—seems to pay off a bit. I crept as far as I could to the gate without the chance of being caught. I conjured another little ice crystal to try to see if I could see their faces. Turns out they were facing the gate. No can do.

Time to improvise. I pulled out my two magic swords and, after approximating where they were on the other side of the gate, I gently jimmied both of them through cracks in the fence. As an added bonus, the separation that the swords made was just enough for me to see through to see I was indeed behind them.

Concentrating and focusing my energy and attempting not to use too much, I let out a burst from both, effectively shooting them both in the back with piercing blasts of energy. One was an instant kill through the head; the other pierced him through the chest, but nothing instantly fatal. Not even bothering to pull my swords out of the fence, I quickly prowled around the gate, pulled out the knife, and slit him in the throat before he could realize he needed to call for help. Wow, that was an error that could've cost me. The crash of armor the first one made was unavoidable but thankfully small; the second one never made it to the ground as I held his body after I slit his throat and gently eased him to the ground.

"Nice improvising."

I quickly looked up to see Volke standing over me, holding my two swords.

"Why are you here?" I asked before quickly dashing away from where they were guarding to the nearest dark alleyway away from torches. Volke was already there.

"I'm keeping tabs on you. It would be unfortunate to do a job and not get paid because the employer died."

"So... now what?" I asked as I turned toward him. He wasn't there. Cursing the man in my head, I slunk through town in an attempt to try to catch patrol guards unawares and slit their throats. It was a nasty job, but someone had to do it. This actually isn't as difficult as it seems, but overconfidence breeds carelessness. I still slunk around to find a body very well hidden. I walked toward it and Volke stepped out of the shadow.

"You're leaving traces."

"Does it matter? We're going to attack the town soon."

"The longer you can do this without raising an ala-"

The words never finished as I heard a voice rend through the night.

"SPIES IN THE TOWN!"

At that, Volke moved with inhuman speed and disappeared into the side streets. That was the cue for the Dawn Brigade to come in. They came in with a huge ruckus and caused a stir. I was on the other side of the town, I realized. I had to play defensive and stealth to slowly make my way to them without dying or getting caught.

I turned down an alleyway and spotted four soldiers. Raising my sonic sword into the air, I cried out, "Giga! Drill! BREAKER!"

Like I did many months ago, a drill of wind magic came from my sword and drilled through the four as if it was nothing. Oddly enough, this didn't even faze my magic stamina and reserves like it did the last time. I smiled to myself as I ran through the streets, occasionally running into a soldier and smashing them with my rune sword.

I ran as quickly as I could when I saw a glint of a sword and a running person come around the corner in frong of me. Without even stopping to think and reacting purely on reflex, I shot a powerful wind spell at the person. It was only a second later that the spell hit and I realized... oh shit, I just shot Edward!

Fuck! FUCK!

That was a big spell, too. He sailed through the air a few feet, before landing on the ground, crumpled up. He was alive and conscious, barely, but what freaked me out most was he was not moving...

I got to him and heard his shallow breathing. I don't think anything like this has ever happened to him before. His raw skill and talent with a sword as well as his speed has always allowed him to dodge the brunt of damage on a lot of attacks.

"EDWARD!" I cried out. No!

I saw him laying there on the ground as the blood slowly started to ooze out of him and the mini icicles on his eyebrow slowly melt. I could hear his quick breaths as he tried to keep the pain away. My shout must've attracted everyone here, because a ton of Begnion soldiers arrived. I lost count. They were going to kill us and all because of a stupid mistake I made!

I sheathed my swords and began powering up a dark spell. My reserves are nearly full. Let's see if I can handle this! I went through the necessary motions quickly for the spell, Selena's training has really honed my speed of my spellcasting—I guess you could say Genis has Speedcast, haha—and readied myself for the third attempt at successfully casting this spell... and living.

"Shadow of the Fireflies!" I cried out as I felt the magic burst out from me. Dark fireflies rose from the ground, their bodies glowing with this combination of black and purple, while the soldiers paused for a second. I could feel that overwhelming dark power and I could feel my voice changing again. I did truly feel like the embodiment of the shadows at this moment.

"Fly my pretties! Fly!" I cried out in my distorted voice and the fireflies immediately embarked upon their journey to latch onto and attempt to destroy anyone with pink armor on. That meant all the Begnion soldiers.

Or would be, except I heard Micaiah's voice nearby! Only a block away! It was one of horror.

"Meg! MEG!" she cried out. I ran over as fast as I could, praying that leaving Edward there for the moment to get a healer and find Micaiah was the right decision. As I rounded the corner, I saw my shadow fireflies all swarming upon Meg, as she was the only person with pink armor in the area.

Quickly putting all my will into the spell, I managed to mentally pull the fireflies away from her. She had a little bit of burns on her and some of her armor burned off by the black flames, but she was thankfully unharmed.

"Micaiah, we need a healer! Laura! Edward's been hurt. He's been hit critically by a powerful wind spell!"

We wasted no time and came to where Edward was. Laura pulled out her staff and put it all over the boy. She was working on various places of his body and, with a small groan of relief, she said she was finished with him. I guess she must be tired already.

"What happened to him?" Micaiah asked.

"I was running toward you guys when someone came quickly around a corner in front of me with a sword. I shot a spell in reflex, only to find I blasted someone who was on my side. I'm really, truly sorry!" I said.

"What about the other soldiers?" Micaiah asked.

"He cast Shadow of the Fireflies. With as few soldiers as there were left, I think it's safe to assume they all met their demise. Also, you're still alive, John," Duncan said.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Despite sneaking around, casting a few spells, and casting that high level spell, you still are conscious?"

"I am, indeed. I think my stamina and reserves have increased."

"Indeed... John?" Duncan asked. "Don't you want to celebrate this victory?"

"I will in a bit. Give me a few minutes," I said as I walked away from the group.

Her house was just around the corner. I had not been here since I learned the truth about Jay. I walked to the house reverently, and gently let myself inside.

I walked around the room and looked around when I heard a noise by the door. It was Selena.

"It has been many, many years since I was in this very room, fleeing from Ashnard with General Gawain," she mused aloud.

"Selena..." I said. She remained silent.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I just came to pay tribute," I said.

"As did I," she replied quietly. She carefully walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Selena...?"

"John, I..."

"Shh, John, I know... you miss her. I know you do... others know you do... and as long as you do..."

I knew it... a pithy positive-sounding remark was soon to follow. It never did. I assumed it, though.

I still held onto her in an embrace as I put my head on her shoulder.

"John..." she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"... I... need to report to Micaiah," she continued in that hushed voice. I nodded gently and broke the embrace.

"I need to go back as well. We need to regroup and head over to the rendezvous point with the main army. We're ahead of schedule, so no need to rush there either!" I said.

"John... I... well... look..."

"Shh, I understand. We're almost at the end of this revolution," I said with a smile.

"Yes... that we are. What will you do after this revolution?" she asked me.

"I... don't know. Maybe go back home to Begni—well, I don't know if that's an option anymore. Maybe I'll have it shipped here."

"Shipped here?" Selena asked as if I grew another head. We walked out the house and back to the campsite.

"There's a larger version of the spell I cast on tents that's on my house. In case of attack or emergency for whatever reason in Sienne, there's a button on the house that can turn it into the size of my capsules, and port it to a new location."

"That's... ingenius."

"It'll probably be a little odd, having a bright house in the Daein country, especially one in the condition it is in, but I guess I can double it as a small shelter for people with whatever spare room I have."

Selena nodded in reply. We continued the discussion as we got back to camp and met up with the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Micaiah decreed that we were to leave soon to meet with the main army. With the fall of Talrega into our hands, there really was only one major goal left to move toward. Nevassa!

* * *

We rejoined the rest of the army, noticing many new faces in their ranks. The first town I could, I sent a letter to my neighbor to tell her what to do with my house and to send it over on my wyvern. It was time to begin preparation for the move. I knew not what the future holds, but what I do know is that I'm going to help the reconstruction! Crimea may have laguz help, but Daein essentially has nothing.

The future is virtually always uncertain; there is only one certainty that we move toward now. Daein will be ours, no matter what!

Author's Notes: Delay of how long? I'm so, so, so, SO terribly sorry about this delay. Like, I really have no excuse. I moved into my own apartment with a roommate and my girlfriend. I started Rutgers New Brunswick already. Since the semester started September Fourth, I have read three novels, countless poetry, wrote a ton of short stories and poetry, learned hiragana, learned katakana (most of it), learned some kanji, and have learned a ton of Japanese. Also, transferred my job up here and had worked my first night shift.

I love the new store. It's nice, cozy, and quaint.

I wrote this chapter in one sitting, believe it or not. My class was cancelled and I sat in the library typing this chapter. Took three hours of typing (although I was distracted a little by an inspiration to writing My Little Hedgehog... a little 8-bit fugue using the My Little Pony theme as the fugal subject... it should be on YouTube eventually under my profile, FoxwolfJackson).

Anyway, REALLY sorry for the delay and I honestly don't know when I'll get time to write again. Honestly, I just wrote this chapter because the hiatus was driving me crazy and actually distracting me from schoolwork. As soon as I catch up on all the work, I'll be back to writing again!

Also, wrote a short story for Creative Writing called "Lilina and the Trip". Her and her boyfriend Roy were on a picnic when a black dragon squashes him. No one in the class got the reference. Nobody in my class are geeks.


	112. It's a Black Knight outside!

Author's Notes: I should be writing my homework. I really should. That and study for quizzes for Japanese class. Yet, since writing that last chapter in one sitting, I have been consumed with the notion and urge to creatively write outside of my Creative Writing class. If class hasn't destroyed to do extra work outside of the homework, I may be interested in putting thoughts into a career there. Maybe.

Also, Shiba Inu puppies are SO CUTE! They are, like, fluffballs of joy and love. Them and corgis. D'aww!

I'm also going to try to do NaNoWriMo this year. My story? Some grand-esque time-travel fantasy/steampunk/futuristic hybrid like last year? No. A fantasy-setting adaptation of a classic revenge story like three years ago? No. A sci-fi magic versus technology war like two years ago? No.

A self-insert type story, or an anachronistic character in some kind of environment/setting I'm used to working with? Not even close.

Try a setting that I've virtually never worked with in either fanfiction or original fiction with a genre that I have read very little fiction on, seen almost no movies about, and played almost no games in. That's right, folks.

… a modern psychological horror. Third person, naturally... I enjoy toying with readers into perceiving they can see more than the characters. Reader, you have been warned once already and I shall not stress again the fate you have sealed yourself into by reading on. I have said it many times before... you will not survive this story. No one ever does.

Haha... perhaps you will, reader. Perhaps you will...

Chapter 112

It's a Black Knight outside!

It was a month after the capture of Talrega. We were marching toward Nevassa, taking detours where necessary to free whomever we could. Our ranks swelled with every victory, adding two able soldiers for every one we lost in battle. We were an unstoppable hydra and we were out to avenge our nation! After what felt like forever since leaving Sienne, I am nearing the end of this revoultion. What happens from here on out is left to subject myself to the whims and intricacies of fate and destiny. Where I go, there is no longer a script I can predict by.

From here on out, I am my own person, living my own code, and pokemon training one battle at a time.

"My Charizard will move forward two steps. This puts me in range of attacking your Shedinja. Hydro pump!"

I groaned as I rolled my twenty-sided die. A three?!

The moderator, Selena, looked at my roll, Edward's roll, and the stat sheets she had before her.

"A hit is confirmed. Shedinja takes thirty-three damage."

"But, Shedinja only has one HP?" Edward asked, trying vainly to figure out what was going on.

"Clever, but I have a trick up my sleeve," I replied. I removed my Shedinja token from the field and replaced it with the Zoroark token. I then flipped my Shedinja card face-down and my Zoroark card face up.

Maybe an explanation is in order. Jay and Noah have recently gotten into Dungeons and Dragons, fourth edition to be exact. I didn't even know there were editions.

It just so happened that while I was reading the printouts of .PDF files that Jay sent over—she had once mentioned it was a huge strain to send something over, so I was very grateful—when Selena had come over to me demanding I FINALLY explain what this whole Pokemon thing was about.

One semi-mutilated chess board, several hours, and an explanation of D&D later and soon myself, Selena, Edward, and a few others were brainstorming for this new board game based upon both the strategy of chess, the statistics of Dungeons and Dragons, the terrain features of Fire Emblem—ironic, isn't it—and the diverse cast of Pokemon. Of course, Jay was ever so kind to update me on the new pokemon since I left—there's a fourth and fifth gen now?!—and we suddenly had a trading card game with accompanying tokens and boards that served both to sharpen the minds of our soldiers and provide entertainment.

Naturally, the board game's name was not left to me. Selena had insisted that I lacked the creativity to give a name to such a game.

… I mean, personally, I would've called it "The Board Game" and been happy. It's pragmatic and says exactly what it is.

Also, naturally, I kept tokens for my favorite pokemon very limited as well as keeping a copy of each to keep a team for myself. I feel like Pegasus and the toon monsters, but I just feel people could not take advantage of Shedinja's advantages like I can.

Oh, I've rambled enough. I smiled to Edward... it was time to make a move.

An hour later, I sat there, defeated and broken as Edward took my cherished Charizard to add to his team. When did Edward become so clever? Micaiah put a consoling hand upon my shoulder.

"At least he didn't claim any of your absolute favorite creatures as his prize," she said.

"Yeah... anyway, what's the status?" I said, shrugging my defeat off my shoulder and turning back into serious mode.

"The status is that we're moving out tomorrow. I wish to hit Nevassa by the end of the week. Tonight, we camp here. The army is holding a celebration to both honor those who have fallen and to proclaim our achievements in coming so far."

"Understood, General Micaiah."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"Micaiah, you are the leader of this army. As such-"

"John, you're not in Crimea anymore."

"Actually... I learned this from Daein. Petrine, to be specific."

"Well, let me amend my previous statement. Ashnard is no longer in charge."

"Just his son..." I said quietly.

"... who is nothing like his father," Micaiah said firmly.

"I know, I know... I just don't think other countries will see it that way when we attempt to reinstate ourselves as a sovereign nation."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, John. For now, we must focus on the here and now."

"Understood... Micaiah."

With that, she left the tent. I sat there for a while, contemplating much in my head.

What did that future I saw mean? If it can be avoidable, how do I avoid it? Do I fall into the trap of causing those futures by avoiding it? I mean, that's what Anakin Skywalker did. What do I do? Who do I believe? What do I believe in?

What does the future have in store for me? Will I be alive to see it?

No, I just have to do my own thing. If the natural flow of time shows me to be wishy-washy, then sticking by my ideals will prevent it. If the natural flow of time shows me to be sticking to my ideals... then at least I will fight with the honor of knowing I saw my ideals through through to the end.

I eventually left the tent after writing a bit more in my journal. It was almost time for the celebration. When I arrived at the tent, the sight that greeted me was astounding. How did they decorate so fast?

I smiled gently to myself as I saw all the army members drinking deeply from their tankards. We had ransacked the precious kegs from the last Begnion battalion we ambushed and had lifted them of their precious cargo. As the night progressed, music began to play. It was a lively beat and soon I was cheering and stomping with the others. The Dawn Brigade themselves were spread out and on more than one occasion, I had been dragged to the dance floor by a rather tipsy Selena.

I did not partake in alcohol. Oh no I did not. I have learned the hard way that alcohol and me do not mix. I only pray that my incident will never be known by anyone else.

I looked around to see Micaiah was not present. I scanned the scene around me to see that the familiar black and purple outfit was not present at all.

"S'what you is lookin' for heah?" Selena slurred in what seemed to be a heavy country accent. Now that I know her history, the country accent seems hardly surprising.

"No, Selena. Look, why don't you get some water and sit down for a bit?" I suggested gently to my drunk former teacher.

"I ain't drunk! I am Selena! Master of-"

"Now, Selena, come with me. I know of something that'll make a splash on your life."

I gently led Selena out of the tent and around the corner. Perfect! A bucket of water.

"Where is this splashing-"

She never finished her sentence as I sprayed Selena with the entire contents of the icy cold bucket.

"Better?" I asked. She blinked a few times before she stared at me.

… before I had even realized she closed the distance between us, I was locked in a kiss with her. She held me tight and kissed me passionately with a ferver and emotion I had never... ever... sensed from her. She... Selena... she is... what...

I let go and returned it... I hadn't done this in a while. Was I desperate? Was I just looking for companionship since Jill wasn't here? It wasn't the same. It wasn't the same feeling as I had with Jill. Was I being picky...?

Still... she's too good for what I always envisioned to be a nerd.

She let go and stepped back with a giddy smile on her face. I was frozen. I... didn't know what to say. I... stared back at her. My mind was blank.

…

… blank.

… whzzt-brr, meltdown...

…

Suddenly a shocked look crossed her face as I stumbled backward. I turned and began to briskly walk away. Just walk away, John.

"Y-you're not Canas. Where am... oh Ashera, John! Wait, let me explain! Wait!"

Just keep walking, John. You just took advantage of a drunk lady who mistook you for her former lover. What was that policy about never crossing someone who could kick my ass?

"John!" she called out, but to no avail. I had eluded her. My heart was racing. What was that? Why did it feel so... wrong? Was it wrong, or was it just different? I don't know... that was just all sorts of creepy wrong. She's my teacher and my superior in every way. I will always hold nothing more than respect for her.

Besides, she's after Canas... and I... have a mission to complete for Daein. I wandered out of camp slightly when I heard what sounded like a small skirmish. I didn't have my mage's robes on; I didn't think I'd need them. I made the split-second decision to leave it behind and run to the sound of the conflict. The sounds stopped, but I ran anyway. A skirmish so close to camp can only be bad news.

I burst out of the trees into a clearing to see Micaiah alone facing the Black Knight. Sweat broke out of every pore on my body. He's... back!

"Micaiah, RUN!" I shouted to her as I quickly blasted a huge blue fireball at the Dark Knight. Swifter than I ever remembered him, he sidestepped the blue fireball and swung Alondite at me. A wave of energy flew at me, much like how I remembered. I conjured up a fire shield and it surprisingly held against the attack. I flew forward at an alarmingly fast charge, shooting a blast of wind from my hand. The blast flew forward and hit the armor.

Cheap, stupid ar—it dented?

Aw, FUCK YEAH! I sent blast after blast after blast, continually rushing forward. No way in hell was he going to lay a hand on Micaiah! He swung his sword, but I sidestepped the blast and did the first thing on my mind.

… also happened to be the stupidest thing I could've done...

I tackled him. We went crashing to the ground and I held a hand to the helmet and charged a fireball. No blessing? No problem!

"John, STOP!"

I stopped and looked at Micaiah, who had a blast of light pointed at... at... me!

"Micaiah, this is the Black Knight! He is a fearsomely powerful warrior and-"

"-and he is a hero of Daein."

I paused for a second. Oh yeah, I'm on Daein's side now. I quickly hopped off the knight and he got up to his feet with a limberness that he must've attained over the past few years. Wait...

… he's still evil! He's double-crossed everyone! I charged up a thunderbolt, ready to fry his ass if he did anything funny.

"John, he's a general of Daein... and he saved my life."

Come again?

I stared blankly at Micaiah.

"Yes, John, General Jarod was just here."

"Here?"

"... and he cornered me with his soldiers. This good knight came out of nowhere to come to my assistance and saved me from death. He held off Jarod and his soldiers. Jarod has retreated, but this is a victory that we can claim tonight."

"You mean the all-powerful and almighty Black Knight didn't kill Jarod?"

"I told him to spare the general."

"... why?"

"It seemed the right thing to do."

"... why?"

"I don't want to kill in this war, if possible."

"... why?"

"I had a thought that maybe Jarod wasn't such a bad guy?"

"... why?"

"He's human. He could be redeemable."

"Yeah, as redeemable as any heartless general can be," I said sarcastically.

"Petrine was heartless and she changed."

"Don't you bring her into this. She was special," I said.

"Special in what way?" Micaiah asked. "Far as I could see, she was just as sadistic and cruel as Jarod."

"Hell no, that's an insult. She was worse. But she changed."

"So can Jarod!"

"Micaiah, we do not have a full upper hand. We do not have the resources to be sparing opportunities to minimize casualties like this!"

"John, Jarod is a living per-"

She paused as her eyes glazed over. I looked at the black knight with a venomous gaze. He looked back at me, silent and unmoving except for the fact I knew he was looking at me. How did you survive, Zelgius? How did you survive...? Micaiah looked at me sharply.

"... maybe you are right. Maybe I just cost us the war. The future... it grows more and more foggy, the more I try to think about Jarod and his future."

"... well, fuck."

"If I may interject, General Micaiah," the Black Knight spoke. Damn distorted voice... we already know who you are.

"Hm?"

"If I offer my services in the next battle, would that not be appropriate to reaching your goal of liberating Nevassa?"

"Your armor is no longer enchanted," I pointed out.

"Yet you know of my power and skill and... you doubt I can work without the blessing?"

"Petrine had the upper hand both times she clashed with you, knight. She was the better warrior. She was Daein's best. If it weren't for your blessing, she would've skewered you."

"As you say, you must remember that I still can be of use."

"Oh, I don't doubt you. Just making sure we have a clear understanding."

"There is indeed, young general. I am at your service," the Black Knight said to us.

The Black Knight obeys me now?

… freaky.


	113. Not Mizuho Kazami

Author's Notes: Halloah, Pip! Cheerio to you, good sir! Top of the day is a mite cloudy. A Hurricane Sandy slammed my area? It was big? College cancelled for a week because of downed power lines, split telephone poles, and the water supply contaminated? A week off from school? Can it be? Even more free time?

Well, now, we cannot have that wasted, good sirs and madams! A chapter to all you lovely lads and lasses, ladies and gentlemen, Pips and Estellas, Janes and Rochesters to enjoy this chapter.

... chapter title will make absolutely no sense unless you've seen one of my all-time favorite anime series, Please Teacher. Yes, okay, so I was a little emotional weepy sentimental kid in high school. A lot, actually. I mean, I still have a penchant for romance novels to this day BECAUSE of that obsession so many years ago.

Yes, this chapter was very oddly paced. Yes, I shoved a lot into this tiny chapter. Yes, it will take some time to unpack. Yes, possibly after this chapter there may be filler to decompress your minds after all this cramming and pressure and slowly absorb every single little thing that happens. Blink and you may miss it. Well, really, if you're reading, blinking hardly makes you miss anything, but—oh whatever, you know what I mean!

Haha, anyway... enjoy.

Chapter 113

Not Mizuho Kazami

I must confess that last night was full of oddities. I enjoy oddities, even if I don't agree with them at first. The thing about oddities, though, is once you return to normality, you have a lot to answer for.

This morning, I woke up and brushed my hair. I put on my mage's robes and my little general pin and started walking through camp. I paused when I heard armor behind me. I quickly turned around to see the Black Knight was standing nearby, impassively watching me as he scrutinized every part of my being. I turned my body and gave the sternest, most diabolically demeaning death glare I could muster.

The response was as expected. No flinching, no movement, no sound came from the warrior. There was only the lack of movement that was starting to become slightly discomforting for me.

"I perceive that you do not trust my intention," he said.

I responded with an intensification my already maxed out glare.

"I will not harm any that fight for the freedom of Daein."

I growled slightly at the warrior. There is no way I can trust him enough without believing he would put Alondite through my back. There is just no way I can trust him. I took two deliberate steps toward him.

"If I ever find that you attempt to hurt Micaiah or anyone else in the Dawn Brigade, you will wish you had your blessing back on your armor."

I turned around and walked away, listening intently for any movement from the warrior of a sneak back attack.

"I would not have expected one such as yourself to intently support Daein and its freedom as intensely as you have shown."

I paused for a second. Without even turning to him, I stated my reply fairly clear.

"I fight for what is right. I defend those who need defense. That is my goal. You are free to try to harm me if you think I am turning on Daein as I follow my beliefs, but listen and listen well. I will not turn on someone who does what is right and I will not let any old relic impede my dreams and the pursuit of those dreams. I am not the weak boy you once thought easily conquerable."

On that last statement, I walked away.

We spent very little time preparing for our trip to Nevassa. Many of us were itching to make the march to the capital. I caught myself next to Zihark and looked at him.

"John, are you prepared?" he asked me.

"I am, but I am erring on the side of caution. You can't be too prepared for something like this," I replied.

"He's here."

"I know he is."

"Do you trust him?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"He is a Daein hero."

"He was my enemy."

"So was Jill."

I freezed for a second.

"Zihark..."

"John, pain follows everyone around. You know that. It follows you. It follows me. It follows Micaiah. It follows us all."

"I know, Zihark. I just..."

"There is nothing wrong with enduring and embracing the pain, but you have to not let it consume you. Fear of it happening again will always be there with you, but if you have a strong heart, you will not do what you're doing now to change that."

"I guess even you have noticed that."

"John, those who have noticed are concerned and probably have already approached you about this."

"They have."

"Do you understand what we're saying?"

"I'm beginning to. I think I just... need help."

"All you have to do is ask."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Zihark."

"You are most welcome, John."

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken more often. You are truly a good person."

"Times of need and times of war separate our desires from our need, John."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you again, Zihark. I think we're heading out now."

"You are most welcome if you ever need anyone to listen."

As we departed and started our march to Nevassa, I found myself next to Selena.

"John?"

... oh god, here we go.

"John, can we talk?"

"I... guess? I don't think that is a wise idea."

"John, let me rephrase. We need to talk. There is no choice in the matter."

_"Probably about your little makeout session last night._"

_It wasn't a makeout session._

_"It almost was. Maybe in another reality, it was."_

"Yes, Selena?"

"Last night... what happened was... I mean..."

"Look, Selena, you don't have to explain. You were inebriated and you had a flashback of Canas. You did once say that I reminded you of him."

"John, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what happened."

"Again, Selena, there is no need for an explanation."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't..." I said a little more firmly. Why is she so resolute?

"Yes, there really is, John."

"... and why's that?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't drunk."

I broke form. I stopped. I almost had poor Laura behind me run into me. I quickly regained composure and got back in line.

"You... what?"

"I wasn't drunk."

"Then... why did you act like you were?"

"I needed an excuse to try something."

"Make a fool out of yourself by acting drunk?"

"Something I needed to know," she said.

"... and what was that?"

"How I felt about you."

Again, another silence, although this time I didn't have to disturb poor Laura.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just... was confused about something."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you stopped being my student-"

"That was your choice."

"Hush, John. I'm explaining."

"Mm..."

"Ever since I let you go of being my student, I just had... this odd notion that maybe... just maybe... there was something there. I felt something for you for a bit... even before then, but it came to a point right there. Like maybe there could be something."

"Then what do you think, Selena?"

"I... how I feel... it wasn't in that way."

"You got that feeling too?"

"It was like... kissing a family member. It felt all wrong. I'm sorry if you were led on."

"Yeah... wait, huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confusion plastered on my face.

"You enjoyed it or seemed like you really did... almost as if it was something you wanted," she stated.

I sputtered incoherently for a second.

"Oh god no!" I replied vehemently.

"What, am I that bad? I mean, it's not like I lack experience in that area."

"That area?"

"Kissing, and even further like s-"

"Selena! No. I'm cutting that thought off right there before I require brain bleach."

"You think I'm not good? Just because you spent that one night with Jill you think that makes you experienced?"

"No, it's not that. Wait, how do you even kn-"

"Boyd."

"Oh... anyway, I mean, you showed your experience last night. You weren't bad at all. You were good. Caught me off guard. Too good, almost."

"... so you think I'm a strumpet?" she asked, a glare growing quickly from piercing to deathly.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"It felt wrong."

"Then why did you do it right back?"

"I didn't."

"I wasn't drunk, John. I know when a guy is kissing back and when I just simply took advantage of them. Look, I don't mean to be harsh or hurt your feelings or anything... I just... don't think anything is there from me. So, I'm... sorry if I led you on."

"There isn't anything from me, geez."

"Then why...?"

_"You can tell her the truth, John. Tell her you thought she was drunk and it was something you needed."_

_You know, Jay, piss off._

_"He's just shaking his head."_

_Piss. Off._

"I..."

"You were trying to take advantage of a drunk lady, weren't you?"

"No."

"Then why? I'm waiting, John..."

"Okay, it felt right at first... okay? Then when I returned it, it felt wrong... like I wasn't supposed to be doing it. Like it was forbidden. Like it wasn't meant to be..."

"Hm... I see."

"You see what?"

"Then you felt it too?"

"I... maybe I did. I tried not to give relationships a thought."

"Except Queen Elincia."

"... what."

"I heard your conversation with Duncan."

"Great Ashera, did everyone?!"

"Who knows..."

"I don't have anything for-"

"Yes, yes... I heard your little spiel that night. I will admit I felt a tinge of jealousy... perhaps for how close you two just seemed to become."

"Selena... okay, legit question. Why are all girls weird and jealous like that?"

"Not all..."

"Just the ones who have or had feelings for me, right?" I asked.

"John..."

"Yes, teacher?"

Selena paused for a second at my response. So out of left field on that.

"I'm not your teacher."

"Did you purposefully cast me off from being your student just so you could have a chance at seeing if what you felt was true?"

There was a few moments of silence as if Selena was wrangling with my question. I knew the answer long before she gave it.

"Partly... yes. You really have become my peer and equal and there is not much more else I can teach you. But... also, I was joyed at finally having an opportunity to sort what I feel."

"Now... that we got that out of the way, can we stop being awkward?"

"You're not upset, John?"

"Upset at what?"

"That I manipulated you for my own gain?"

"No. In fact... I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Good."

_"... and thus, Selena gets put on a bus again."_

_... one of these days, I'm going to figure out what you mean when you speak half of the time._

We stopped in front of Nevassa. I remember this spot at the beginning when we swore we would return to her and liberate her. It looks like now is our opportunity. Now is our chance! Now is the perfect time to reclaim what was rightfully not theirs! Soon, I was dragged into the meeting tent. Being a general, it seems I was required to do this often. Seems I get hitched to this fatally omnipresent r-word that has forced itself upon me.

Responsibility.

"The plan for today is straightforward. We go in under a truce to negotiate a possible surrender. This will allow everyone to prepare while we buy them time."

"You don't plan on negotiating?"

"I don't plan he'd be willing to," Micaiah replied.

"I see."

"After we storm the gates and get inside, we will take a small, elite group, and rush the throne room. John, you will be one of them. Your success in the last mission has proven you to be excellent at weapons and stealth. You can scout ahead and sneak any guards you can find."

"I understand."

"Tauroneo, you stay outside and protect the castle. We don't want any sneak back attacks. This is Begnion's army under Commander Jarod that we're talking about."

"I understand."

"This will be brief and simple. Any questions or comments at all?"

There was silence reigning over the room. It stayed for a few moments. Then General Domivere snickered ever so slightly to herself. Oh geez, Nino, what could possibly have entered your mind that you had to do that?

"Yes?" Micaiah asked.

"Oh, I was just reminded that the last time John was in a war strategy meeting in this location, Sophia Domivere was created."

"... I hate... all of you."

"On that note, meeting is adjourned," Micaiah said, trying to spare me slightly. I slammed my head on the table as a few people snickered along with Nino, despite the seriousness of the situation. I will never be able to live that down, will I? It will just never g-

"General Micaiah!"

I turned to the tent flap to see random faceless Daein soldier number sixty-nine peek his head in. Well, really, he has a name, but I like the number sixty-nine.

"Yes?"

"General Jarod. He... has come under a parley. He... wants to discuss terms of surrender."

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before Micaiah responded.

"A surrender?"

"Yes, our surrender."

"Let's see, what is our answer going to be?" I said aloud. I made mocking noises of pretend thought for a few seconds.

"How about 'no'? Not clear enough for him? How about 'fuck no'?"

"General John, if I may be so bold as to say... is such vulgarity required?"

"No, but it makes me feel better about the fact he kicked me while I was on the ground and losing consciousness. Plus, it's theraputic."

"Shall I relay the message?"

"No. Let me," I said. I got up and left the tent as General Domivere followed me. I followed the soldier and followed him to the edge of camp, where Jarod apparently came alone. At least he had the guts to come alone.

"Ah, if it isn't the Generals Domivere, past and present," Jarod commented with a smirk

"I'm beginning to get really sick of everyone making fun of that."

"Sorry, my lord John," Jarod scathingly said. Oh no, bitch, you did NOT just go there.

"Did you wish to discuss something?" Domivere asked, successfully ending any potential attempt to ruin this meeting and tarnish Daein's reputation.

"I came to discuss Daein's surrender."

"You mean your surrender?"

"No, I mean your surrender. The way I see it, we're fortified in your capital city's impressive defenses with as much slave labor, supplies, and food to last us longer than your assault will. It is only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive from Begnion."

"The way I see it, we're going to destroy your defenses since we have homefield advantage, we will come in and elicit our own brand of justice to purge our country of anyone who shares your ideal. So, any hope of your surrender?"

"General John, you do not want to start with me."

"General Jarod... I do not start things. I finish them. By your leave..." I said as I gave a small bow of formality. With a flourish of my cape that I had been practicing, I turned around and walked away. Which... turned to be a problem as standing in front of me was Carin and Gerik's group of mercenaries.

"Well spoken, General John."

"Y-you! I thought you were with Patrick!" I heard Jarod say behind me.

"Well, _general_," Carin began, spitting out the title. "I hate to lose and to be perfectly honest, I definitely don't like working with your type."

"We'll stand by Daein until she's free," Gerik said. Wow... these guys... that's... amazing!

"... and they won't be alone."

With that, Brendan Reed came forward with the Black Fang. Domivere smiled widely, I think she had something to do with this one. I turned back to Jarod and smiled at him.

"So, general, how do you see it now?"

"I see more bodies to fuel the fires at night," he said. "I have nothing more to say. By _your_ leave."

Returning the small bow I gave him earlier, he turned around and started his walk back to wherever he was hiding in Nevassa.

"Carin? Along with all of you? To whom do I owe the pleasure of your assistance?" I said.

"You can owe your very own General Domivere for all of us," Gerik said.

"As well as all of us," Brendan added.

"I sent out pleas for assistance," Domivere clarified. "I was pleased with my results."

"You mean..."

"Yes, any soldier who wishes to help liberate our country will be here."

"Yes... sir!" she said, beaming up to me.

"You are amazing," I said to her with a small smile.

"Hey, who's that?" Domivere said. She said "hey". Did that become common lingo here in Tellius? I just now realized that it just doesn't seem right.

Before anyone could answer, Carin's eyes widened and she immediatly disappeared. I saw a few people in a group walk over to where we were standing. One was dressed very similarly to how Carin was dressed and even her weapons... her hair... a lot was similar for some reason. Another looked exactly like—actually, they all look like video game characters I've seen before... a long time ago. Except one.

_"John... do not freak out, do not fangirl, and do not... do anything you'll regret."_

_They look like video game characters from other games._

_"They are."_

_... why are they here?_

_"I do not know. Noah is looking into it."_

"May I speak to a general of this army?" the lead blonde swordslady asked.

"We are generals," I replied, motioning to Domivere and myself.

"We wish to join your revolution."

"Well, um, we only have one last battle and, well, it's going to be a tough one."

"We understand. We still wish to partake and assist you in your journey of freedom. By the power of Hephaestus, we shall smite the foe and send them to the underworld!"

"I, um... yes, okay, you can join."

"These are my companions. The one in red is Lloyd, the young boy in blue is Vyse, and the lady in blue is Dawn."

"Lloyd and Vyse...? Swordsmen?"

_Jay, explain. Now._

_"Long story short, thanks to Cassandra's rash actions in trying to destroy Soul Edge, the evil sword's shards have been spread across multiple universes. It was a rift that pulled her into the world of Tellius. Those rifts are weak points where ones with the right ability can shift between worlds. These rifts were caused by some unknown powerful dark force weakening the folds of time and space, most likely from another timeline. That... a... dark... rift... from... John, I need to do research now. Talk later!"_

"They are," the lady replied.

"The lady?" I asked. I don't know her. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Dawn DeMarco. She wields special magical weapons that I believe will prove valuable to your battle."

"... and you?" I asked.

"My name? My name is Sophitia Alexandra."

Author's Notes: ... and on that note and cliffhanger, I'll let that sink in for a while while I try for a third time to conquer NaNoWriMo. Lloyd Irving is Tales of Symphonia, by the way... not the one from Tales of Yet Another Self Insert (although that'd be freaking awesome if that story was both re-posted and somehow connected to this story if even just indirectly like this). Vyse is from Skies of Arcadia. There's potentially one or two more people in Sophitia's group, but they may be lagging behind. Maybe. I haven't planned out much yet.

Yes, yes, you know what that means. I am obligated to write out how Dawn goes from Point A to Point B now. Trust me, I will work on it soon. Chapter 4 is halfway written.

Actually, maybe I should make that fanfic my NaNoWriMo project! Chapter 4 and onward will be my "story" so to speak. Also, a shout out to lord cow-cow for a most awesome conversation that actually got me thinking on a few things that I am hoping to expound upon, especially in A Mother's Love.

Until then, ciao!


	114. It's Darkest before Dawn

Author's Notes: Okay, bear with me just for this chapter. I'm having a guilty pleasure moment here. How often do I (or many authors for that matter) get two OC's from two different stories of mine do what they do in here? Despite not having as many chapters as I would've liked in A Mother's Love, Dawn is probably my most developed character I have created, barring John because... he's... me? I didn't create me, after all.

Anyway, yeah, I would like to give MAJOR props to a few of you out there who I've been talking to recently about the story. AzazerLikt, Herr Wozzeck, Celedeen, Lord Cow-Cow... the lengthy conversations I have had with each of you has pretty much allowed me to not only hammer out details, but completely finish a storyboard of BOTH fanfics, resolve certain conflicts that I've been trying to avoid in the story because I didn't know how to address them... so on and so forth. Also, thanks to Herr Wozzeck for giving me Ash from his fanfic trilogy (Mass Vexations 1-3).

And, of course, much love and appreciation to ALL of you who review. Even after almost five years of this story, I still get a little tingle when I see a new review for this story. Why? Well, honestly, because this story is as much yours as it is mine. All these reviews I get constantly help me to shape the story and, even though I have a storyboard now, it's very vague and general and, like me IRL, subject to constant change. So, really, thank you all!

Also, the two "answering machine" messages are actually messages that my college piano teacher had for his house phone. Sometimes we'd call him just to hear it and when he'd answer, we'd be like, "Oh, professor! We just wanted to hear your answering machine again."

Without further ado, let's prove the point that you should never bring a sword to a gun fight unless both weapons are magical. Hahaha...

Chapter 114

It's Darkest before Dawn

Sophitia Alexandra is in my camp! Sophitia is in my camp! This is Sophitia! Sophitia as in the Sophitia that I overused in Soul Calibur 2! Sophitia as in the one who I learned a ton of combos for! Sophitia as in Cassandra's sister. Sophitia as in the character who kicked Ivy and Talim out as my primary.

Oh shit, that's probably why Carin fled the scene. Sophitia is probably somewhat displeased since Carin stole her weapons. Not that I can blame her for fleeing. Apparently I had been staring at Sophitia for a while because she walked over to me with a slightly awkward look on her face.

"Um... I, uh... hi there! Greetings!" I said with a cheesy smile and as much awkwardly charming attitude as I could muster.

"Young warrior, was there something on your mind?" she asked me.

"Only a little," I replied. A total lie.

"I am afraid that the matters of the mind are simple in that they are always complex. I sympathize with your plight and may the gods enlighten your path and ease your troubled burden."

... huh? This is Sophitia? She's rather... different than how I know her. Maybe her little dimension hop over to our world changed her a bit? Why is she here anyway? How did she get here? I wonder why Jay suddenly disappeared.

"I, um, thank you very much?" I answered tentatively. She smiled in reply.

"You are such a young one to be a general of this army. Many of those in the central group of this army are but children. My heart goes out to you all who have been forced into such a terrible act at such a young age."

"We do what we can. This is actually not my first war, nor is it my first one as a general."

"You are quite accomplished, then?"

"Perhaps I am just lucky," I replied.

"Luck is merely the gods way of showing favor to someone."

"Indeed. I appreciate the concern you have shown to me. It is greatly appreciated."

"It is admirable to meet someone of your caliber and achievement."

I nodded to her. Was she complimenting me? Squee-tastic time. Please excuse me for a moment.

...

We shall return to the regularly scheduled programming of John's mind in a a few minutes when his thoughts become coherent. Beep beep.

You have reached the mind of: Daein General John. All our beeps are currently assisting other customers and receive calls in the order they are received. We value your call and again, we thank you for calling Daein Gene-

BEEP!

Hello, this is John's answering machine. I suppose you want to read about John. John, John, John. No one ever wants to read about me. Oh well... I shouldn't be letting this out on you. Just stay tuned and we shall be right back.

-AND OH MY GOD, SHE IS JUST SO AMAZING AND SHE COMPLIMENTED ME!

AHHHHH! I must depart soon to leave my last image with her be a positive, respectful one and NOT FUCK UP!

"I shall have to depart soon to the training field. I hope to speak with you again, Sophitia."

"You are most welcome, young one. After this battle, I am afraid to say we must depart from your group but I have a feeling we shall meet again," Sophitia said. The motherly attitude she had was just such a stark contrast to Cassan—er, Carin's brash personality that it's still a little boggling to me. They are really sisters?

"I do as well. Good luck in your future endeavors."

"May the gods smile upon you."

With a smile and a nod, I left Sophitia and went my own way. I departed for the training field in desperate hope I might find and fight Vyse or Lloyd! Oh my god, fangirl squealing now! FANGIRL SQUEALING, YOU HEAR?

I got to the training field and saw Sophitia's unknown escort, Dawn. Well, that was mildly disappointing. She spotted me and quickly put away her weapons. This is what really perplexed me. Sophitia probably went to Arcadia to get Vyse and either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla to get Lloyd, but I don't know this girl or where she's from. She was staring at me for a bit as if she saw a ghost.

"Hello there!" I said with a smile and waving to the lady.

"Good afternoon," she replied to me.

"Lovely weather we're having, is it not?"

"I believe you are right. I assume you're the general of this army?"

"I am simply a general, to be specific. Are you surprised?"

"I am slightly surprised. You do not seem to be much of a military type, especially a leader type. Then again, I'm used to thinking of military types as being really strict and to the rules and leaders to be really commanding and even more strict."

"I would have expected the same if I was in your position."

"Mmm... so how long have you been a general?"

"In this particiular army? Almost a year. In the neighboring country of Crimea, I was in their war for independence three years ago. I was general there for a few months due to luck... or maybe the gods favoring me," I said. Why am I opening up to this lady? I just feel comfortable around her. It's almost... like a piece of my home world had been awakened in me.

"I see... and this is the training field?"

"Yes. Although the word 'field' is such a misnomer. So, what kind of weapons do you wield?"

"I... think it's best to not reveal them until we are in battle."

"Why?" I asked. The curiosity got the better of me as this mysterious person who boasted a mysterious weapon as if it was an ace in the hole stood before me.

"I do not wish the enemy to know."

"It is fine. We are secluded right now," I said as I motioned to the head-level fence around us.

"Well, if you seem confident in your walls containing my attacks as well."

"They are built by magic every time we set up camp."

"Really? Magic? That... oh, I get it!"

"Hm? Yes, these fences are magic."

"My weapons focus my magic, so to speak, and allow me to utilize them in combat," she said.

"Interesting... are you ready?"

"Ready? You mean you want to spar?"

"What, you can't expect me to let you on the battlefield without assessing your abilities, can you? That would be irresponsible of me!" I said with a smile.

"I do not wish to harm you," she said in an even tone. It wasn't boasting; it wasn't overcompensating. I paused, intimidated by her confidence and realizing my own confidence in my abilities wavered for a second.

"Harm... me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't doubt your power in combat, but my weapons are long-range and you have two swords, so it wouldn't be fair," she said as she pulled out two guns. Wait, guns?!

"G-g... handguns?" I stuttered out.

"Mana guns. As I said, they focus energy and shoot them," she said. "You look shocked."

"Guns don't exist on this world," I said.

"That's why it's been my secret weapon... wait, this world?" she asked.

"N-nevermind," I said as I pulled both swords. "Ready?"

"Only if you are," she replied, a steely look of resolve plastered on her face.

"I am."

"Then, three, two, one, go!" I said. Before I made a move, I heard a cracking sound like a gunshot and saw a small ball of energy shot at me. I was paralyzed to the spot. It really is a mana gun!

My trusty fire shield came up and blocked the shot and deflected it back at Dawn. Her eyes widened in shock as she dived to the side. She rolled on the ground once and jumped back up, her body clearly in athletic condition and great on reflexes. I noticed the Black Knight was watching. Well, Zelgius, you want to see what I can do? Here's your chance!

"You're a mage!"

"Indeed I am! Nice offense. I can see why you would keep it a secret from the enemy."

"Don't think you have me figured out yet!" she stated firmly.

"Don't underestimate me!" I called back. I slashed my sonic sword once through the air as if demonstrating my resolve.

"That's the problem with swords. They're short range," she said.

"Are they now?" I asked. I slashed my sonic sword vertically, this time it had magic imbued into it. The result was a rather weak wind blast that served more as a warning shot. Her eyes widened, but she quickly turned her body to dodge it. Her gun was caught in the blast, though, and knocked from her hand. Quickly she held out her hand and the gun stopped flying in midair and hovered, pointing at me. A blast of energy flew from it before it flew back into her hand and she caught it. I sidestepped the blast, anticipating it this time and not being caught up in giddy glee at seeing mana guns.

"You surprise me!" she called out, a small smile crossing her face.

"They... are connected to your own personal energy, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, they are."

"That explains why you have a second pair sheathed behind you," I said.

"So you noticed them," she said. "How?"

"Well, I was just observing the new recruits and... oh... no! No no no! I wasn't checking you out or anything!"

"I didn't assume that."

"Oh, okay, good! Ready to take this up a notch?" I asked.

"Only if you can handle it," she replied.

"Then here goes!" I shouted. I charged her and slashed the sonic sword twice. She shot a energy bullet that expanded around her in an energy sphere, blocking the wind blasts, before dissapating.

"Don't underestimate me!" she shouted. "I won't give up!"

I replied by slashing at her with both swords. She hopped backward slightly, reminding me of Link in Ocarina of Time before firing another mana shot at me. I swatted it with my sonic sword sword before shooting a blast of energy from my runesword at her. She quickly shot that little energy shield. My runesword's blast hit the shield and absorbed its energy. Oh wow, I can absorb it!

Her shield soon disappeared. Hm, I wonder... I slashed my wind blast at her again and she shot another shield that blocked the blast before it faded.

"Your shield isn't permanent, is it?" I asked.

"Astute observation," she said. She shot a mana bullet at me, causing me to dive to the side. I skidded on the ground a few feet as she shot bullet after bullet. I jumped backward and ran to the side as if I was running freely around her, trying to dodge everything she had to offer. The bullets hit the magic fence and disappeared. At least we weren't doing too much damage. Yet.

"Ahh, wall!" I said. I was cornered. She tossed both her guns in my direction before pulling out the other pair.

"Now it's my turn to kick it up another notch. I hope you can stand the heat!" she said. The two guns she threw floated around in the air as she mentally controlled them. Okay, this girl IS powerful and skilled! The two began firing at me as she watched me impassively and observed my movements.

She's analyzing my fighting style and how I move while I dodge her weapons! Clever girl. Too clever. She doesn't look much older than I...

Those two floating guns kept following me around, firing and firing. I kept watching them, doing all I could to dodge them. I slashed a wind blast at them, but they just floated out of the way of my blast. Dammit! How can I fight them?!

Suddenly they stopped and I stopped as well, staring at the both of them and waiting for their next move.

"Dodge this."

Before I knew what happened, I was shot point blank in my back and thrown forward quite a few feet before colliding with the ground and rolling a few extra feet. Ow...

"You should have been watching Dawn as well. One cannot hope to attain victory if one does not assess the situation fully."

I looked up to see Sophitia watching the match over the fence with an somewhat amused look on her face. She got me. I was so focused on what was attacking me, I failed to notice what was not immediately grabbing my attention. Okay, so she's analytical, she's clever, and she's got a range and weapon advantage. What advantage do I have over her? Let's see.

Calm down... think.

Okay... I turned to Dawn and smiled a little bit.

"You are definitely worthy of being here. Your skill and power are immensely fearsome."

"Thank you. Are we done here?"

"That depends... do you wish to continue?"

"I actually do. You are most intriguing; I know I haven't scraped the surface of your abilities yet."

"Then... en guarde!" I shouted as I charged her. The two guns behind me began firing mana bullets at me, but I decided I could afford to use some magic on a fire shield. Definitely went from sparring to an actual match. I began slashing as much as I could at her. Some she blocked by the energy shield; others she blocked with her actual guns, batting away my swords in a metal versus metal combat. That is, she blocked for those that she just didn't outright dodge completely.

I imbued energy within my sonic sword and slashed at her, thinking I got her. She quickly dropped to the ground, anticipating my attack, and fired her weapon at my hand. It made contact, and my arm was thrown back as my sonic sword went flying through the air. A second later, the other weapon she was holding fired another shot at my other hand, knocking my arm and runesword flying. I quickly hopped back to move with my backward momentum and prevent myself from falling backward. I immediately dashed toward my rune sword when the floating guns shot both at me and the sword, causing my fire shield to weaken and my rune sword to constantly go flying away from me.

"You're disarmed and your shield won't last forever. You cannot grab your weapons and you just demonstrated you cannot simply call them to your hand like I can," she stated simply. I stopped and turned to her and smirked.

"You just nullified whatever range advantage you had."

I quickly turned to the fence and saw Selena and quite a few of the Dawn Brigade assembled at the fence. Lloyd and Vyse were there as well, intently watching the fight.

"What do you mean?" she asked Selena.

"You'll see."

I smiled as I charged Dawn again, ignoring my swords. Okay, I don't have any weapons that can cause decisive damage, but I can still attack and attack fiercely! I charged forward and shot a thunderbolt at her. Her eyes widened and she created an energy shield out of pure reflex. The thunderbolt hit it and both the bolt and shield shattered away, causing a surprised gasp to elicit from Sophitia. I took a second to glance at the Black Knight to see that, as ever, he was impassively watching the battle. I couldn't sense anything from him. No emotion, no feeling... nothing. It was as if there was nothing inside that suit. Was he intimidated? Was he amused? I can't tell...

"Her shield was broken?"

"Do not underestimate John."

... thanks for the vote of confidence, Selena. I smiled slightly as I shot another thunderbolt. This time a brighter shield came out and it held as it absorbed my thunderbolt. I dove forward and tackled Dawn to the ground, landing on top of her and temporarily winding us for a few seconds. She was the first to recover, shoving me off her and rolling over to put some distance between us. My response as soon as I could was to shoot a fireball at her. It managed to graze her on the shoulder and I saw a little red mark appear. This was rewarded by one of the floating mana guns shooting me while I was on the ground, knocking into my chest and I felt something crack. Yeah, it was a rib.

I rolled over, ignoring the pain from the adreneline running through me. I conjured my fire armor, which was something I hadn't used in a long time. That form-fitting fire shield that took slightly more energy but allowed me to conserve energy as well by not having to take every single attack heading my way and not need to be consciously maintained. Yeah, I think today it's necessary to pull this old technique out.

"A form fitting shield. How efficient," Dawn said.

"Appropriate for the situation, considering what I'm up against," I replied.

We began shooting barrages of attacks at each other. I paid no attention to the floating guns shooting at me as the armor blocked them and I managed to dodge quite a few of her attacks. She, on the other hand, was limited to using only one of her guns as the other was constantly conjuring shields to block attacks. She must've realize that she can't dodge everything and she was better off just blocking what she could. I think the few attacks that did hit proved to her that she wasn't as adept at dodging as she had hoped.

It was a furious barrage of attacks flying at each other, but I felt my anima reserves draining. How much energy does this girl have? I could hear cheers coming from the sideline as more and more of the army gathered to the fence to watch what turned from a friendly sparring match to assess her abilities into something even more intense than the arena!

"Dammit!" I cursed to myself as I felt my fire armor beginning to flicker after being slammed so many times by her floating guns. "Dammit, dammit!"

I cried out angrily and held up my finger. I felt a familiar tug that I hadn't felt as much lately and conjured an immense fireball, one that was at least fifteen feet in diameter. Dawn paused and took a step back as she saw the immense fireball of blue flames.

"Catch!" I shouted as I threw the fireball at her. She paused for a second as if formulating a plan. Her two floating guns got in between her and the fireball as all four guns she had shot a shield around my fireball. Running as fast as she can, she jumped into the air and kicked the fireball into the sky like some move out of The Matrix. Seizing the opportunity, I fired a thunderbolt at her, striking her in the chest, and throwing her backward into the fence. She collapsed on the ground for a second before getting up and wiping a bit of blood off her lip.

"You're good. Very good. Ready to go on?"

"No, I cannot. I cannot use my elemental magic anymore because I have very little left to use offensively and I refuse to use my other magic on you. That magic is wild and could kill you."

"Let's see it."

"No, Dawn."

"I need to be the best I can be to save my son! If I can't overcome every obstacle that comes at me, then I don't deserve saving him! Now do it!" she shouted at me. I nodded and my eyes flashed purple slightly. Things were about to heat up.

"Here we go. SHADOW BALL!" I cried out as balls of dark energy began flying at her. She jumped to the side to dodge the first one, but I already knew she was going to do that and a second one hit her. Her eyes widened as it expanded around her.

"Get out. Get out!" I cried out. She pulled herself out of the gravity well rather easily, although bits of her outfit were still caught inside. The gravity well crushed the pieces of material before the magic dissapated into the air, leaving shreds of what was caught in the ball to flutter to the ground like feathers from a bird that just exploded.

Exploding birds... hm... ART IS A BLAST!

No, John. No.

"Some technique you have there," she said. "You're a shadow magic user as well?"

"I'm full to the brim of that energy right now; I haven't touched it at all. I could go another round. Can you?"

"Your sword fighting and elemental magics each put a fierce battle and unique challenges I had to adapt to. You may have worn me down, but I am ready for another round."

I nodded as I threw a few shadow balls at her. I infused dark magic with my fire armor to divert the strain of energy required to keep it. I wonder why I didn't think of this before? I guess necessity is the cause of innovation.

I had not much time to ponder it as her floating mana guns pelted at me as I tried to dodge everything else. I launched a few shadow balls, but without much avail. This is pointless! It's just a repeat of our last barrage. Trying something new, I kept on hopping around the field, making it seem like I'm doing something. She kept her eye on me and what I was doing. Perfect! She's only focusing on me.

I quickly ducked to the ground and grabbed both of my swords and sheathed them. I don't have much use for them right now, but it's comforting to have them there anyway.

"Very nice. I thought you had a plan."

"I did. I wanted to recover my swords."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"Nothing. I just feel safer and more confident with them by me. I don't have anima magic to blast with them."

Without missing a beat, I charged my energy for a second before staring at her.

"Amaterasu!" I called out as a dark flamethrower shot out at her. She quickly dove to the side as the dark flames caught part of a ribbon that was still miraculously attached to her shirt. It caught on fire and she quickly pulled off the ribbon and threw it to the ground.

"I wouldn't touch those flames if I were you. This isn't normal fire."

"I do believe the fact that the fire is black already tipped me off with that."

"It has similar properties to acid in what it can eat through."

"Tell me, do you have anything big and powerful or are you relegating yourself to simple attacks for my sake?"

"Well, at this point, I only have one powerful spell that I can use. At one point in time, I could remember I couldn't cast this spell without basically dying from using so much energy. Now... it's just another spell in my arsenal, granted, one which takes a lot of energy."

"Show me."

"... if you really..."

"Show me. Don't hold back."

I nodded and closed my eyes and sensed my dark magic levels. Just enough to pull it off, but after that, I would have no more dark magic or anima left. I could sense her watching me, shuffling slightly as if adjusting her stance to a defensive stance. I could feel those mana guns that she was controlling, floating in the air. They are a distraction to me. Hah! They must be taken out.

I flashed my eyes open to see my view had a purple tinge to it. Using this spell never gets old, now that I can use it effectively. I quickly blasted both of the guns in the air with two simple light blasts. The blasts knocked into the guns, knocking them through the air where they landed on the ground.

"Holy magic... you... what else do you know?!"

"You really want to see what I know and can do?" I asked, that ethereal voice of mine coming out as it does when I pull a great amount of dark magic.

"Try to hit me."

"Very well. Shadow of the Fireflies!" I called out. The familiar black specks of fiery darkness started coming out from the ground, fireflies of black energy slowly fluttering to life. She quickly recalled the mana guns that were floating to her side as she stepped back for a second. That's when it began. A few came at her and she shielded. It wasn't long before a barrage of dark magic fireflies were pelting at her as she systematically fired all four guns in a sequence, as if cylinders in a car's engine, to keep her shield in existence.

The attack ended sooner than it should... I didn't have much energy to spare anyway. I glared as I saw her panting in exhaustion, but otherwise untouched.

"Impossible..." Selena said.

"She's a gifted one," Sophitia remarked.

I knew we were both tired. I charged at her and saw her eyes widen slightly. She mentally threw the two floating guns at me and I shot at both of them with light blasts. One connected and sent the gun careening, but the other smacked me across the face. At this point, I didn't even feel it. I was charging her with all I had. I jumped into the air in a diving tackle, surprising her as she had clearly expected something else. We collided with each other and flew through the air a few feet, before we tumbled a few times on the ground in one crumpled up heap. I ended up on top of her and before she could react, I pulled out both swords and put them to her throat.

"Game. Set. Match."

I looked up to see Leonardo sullenly give Edward some gold coins. They really bet on this?

"Indeed, general," Dawn said with a smile. I was curious until I felt something poking into my back. The gun that hit me across the face was poking into the bottom of my spine.

"I would've paralyzed you before you had ever put your swords to my throat," she said to me with a triumphant smile. Also with a triumphant smile was Leonardo, who reclaimed his bet money and extra from Edward.

"Except for the fact that your gun's shot will not work on me at this point in time," I replied.

"... and why's that?" she asked.

"... because I'm still wearing the armor of magic and at most the concussion would've thrown me off you and we would be continuing this," I said. At that, Leo and Edward looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and reset the exchanges.

"You anticipated that?"

"Fool me once, shame on you... fool me twice... well, after you snuck attacked me earlier, I learned to keep track of all four of your guns."

"I see..."

"I think we have done enough for today."

"Shall I admit your claim to victory today?" Dawn asked. Edward smiled and nodded eagerly.

"It was a draw," I said conclusively.

"Indeed, it was," she replied. Mutinous looks came from both the boys as they both gave their gold coins to Micaiah, who took them with a smile on her face. Ash was staring at Dawn intensely, probably thinking something along the lines of what I am thinking. Where did those guns come from?

The crowd soon dispersed after Laura healed me and the two of us strolled through camp slightly. I need to know more about her. She may be a key to fix this dimension hopping mess and could be crucial to fixing whoever was trying to overcome me and destroy me.

"So, this land... what is it called?" she asked. That question caught me off guard. I never expected a dimension traveler to be so blunt about it. Maybe she doesn't realize the implications of her question. Just to be a joker, I gave a joke reply.

"Hyrule."

"Hyrule...? Sounds like something from the Legend of Zelda..." she muttered to herself.

"... Legend of Zelda?" I asked, alarm bells going off in my head.

"Yes, it's... um... hard to explain."

"It is a video game from my home world," I stated firmly.

The shock that hit her across the face was immense. I thought she was going to faint for a second. You could see the thoughts running through her head a mile a minute.

"Wait, you ARE John! But you have... long hair and you're supposed to be dating... Lisa!"

... what.

My turn to be shocked. How the fuck does she know this information? Wait, how does she even know who I am? Or Lisa... Jay... whatever?

"How... do you...?"

"You look a lot like my neighbor from home. His name is John and he's living with his girlfriend Lisa. Lisa-Marie, to be specific."

"Can... you give me a second?"

"Sure."

... _Jay? Can we talk? Like... now?_

_"Hey, um, John? Mind if you wait a few minutes? I'm trying to enter her head without scaring the shit out of her."_

I nodded slightly, earning a weird look from Dawn. Less than a minute later, I could feel Jay had returned.

_"This is the S.S. Noahjay announcing its broadcast on all secure frequencies within a certain radius. That is, to say, you two."_

"Okay, I've had giant flying pirate ships, girl angels who name dogs things like Poochie, a meal worth dying for from a half-elf healer, a country called Ivalice with all different kinds of clans and races, and someone who knows the Legend of Zelda is a video game. I think hearing voices in my head was a natural course of action for my sanity..."

"No, Dawn, that's Jay. She's my guardian angel."

"... you are fucking kidding, right?"

_"Dawn, you curse?"_

"I might as well for all I have been through. Wait, how do you know who I am?"

_"Brace yourself. This is Lisa. You know... your... um, next door neighbor?"_

"Huh..."

"Your neighbor got caught up in our cross-dimensional war?" I asked Jay.

_"More precisely, a blast of darkness caught her in the rift between worlds. This rift was caused most likely by Cassandra when she tried to destroy Soul Edge many years ago. As to why the rift only appeared now and in Dawn's house, I am not sure. Maybe had to do with living near us."_

"That's probably why my mother said the rent was so cheap," Dawn commented listlessly. A poor attempt to diffuse the denial through a joke...

"So, you're here because you're trying to find a way home?" I asked Dawn.

"No, I already have a way home. I need to find my son. That blast of darkness separated my son and I in the portal right before we got out. Oddly... the dark blasts you wield are very similar to the one I felt. It just... felt the same."

"So, the dark magic is from this world?"

"Which means whoever kidnapped my son may have originated in this world or knows this world's magic."

_"Which means you two better get rest for tomorrow's battle so it can be won without a hitch, Dawn can continue her journey to find her son, and you John can go back to doing whatever pointless shit you always do."_

"... do you treat him at home as kindly as you treat him here?" Dawn asked Jay.

_"No. The one here is mature. I'm hoping the more I torment the one you see with immaturity, the more he'll spite it and thus the more mature he'll be when somehow the time loop follows through and he comes back into this world."_

"She's right. We need to rest," I said.

"Indeed. We... need to discuss more someday. After this battle, I am sure we will meet again," Dawn said.

"Count on it... and a rematch."

Author's Ramble: (Warning: John is half-asleep having worked an overnight shift and decided to try to write until he ran out of energy so he could sleep.)

Just a thought... when J. K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series, she never really got on the internet and delved into the fandom until after she published the fifth book. When she went online and found the fandom and all that it entailed, she admitted in an interview I read online (although reading things online have a tend to not always be credible) that she got caught up a bit in the shipping wars with Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny.

At one point in time, I thought in my head how can someone be affected by pairing that much and why let a fandom affect the writer's choice? It's their story, after all. The fans should live with it. Once upon a time, I was a foolish and ignorant person, not knowledgeable of the plight that could blight those who write fiction.

The world of pairing discussions and shipping is a dangerous world. There are those who will fight for their ship; there are those who will die for their ship. I had a few in-depth discussions with a few fans and friends of mine over the concept of shipping, those that fight for it, and those that fangirl over characters and pairings, and that's when it dawned upon me that even on a infinitesimally insignificantly microscopic magnitude Harry Potter is to this story, I have found myself slightly pressured and feeling very slightly cornered at the idea of pairings. I can only imagine what Rowling felt...

Not pairings for the other characters, mind you. I pull them out of my ass ninety-five percent of the time. I mean the pairing for John. I'm sure there were those that loved and hated John/Karla (and I've had some of you give opinions about it)-I personally fall into the second one and tend to shake my head whenever I re-read the story. I'm sure there were those that were glad John and Jill got together; I'm sure there were those that felt it was stu-ish. I'm sure that some (read: many) were either upset or pissed at killing Jill. I was a mixture of both, to be honest. Then there's the Noah/Jay thing, which boggles even my mind. One of these days I'm going to think before I write. Although... it has opened so many doors that although it's completely mind-boggling, it's also very fulfillingly opening.

I wonder how many were rather let down at definitively sinking the Selena/John ship? A part of me was, I'll guiltily admit. I did kinda like the pairing, but after writing the kiss scene between them, I just couldn't see it working out (which was one of the few things I've done lately that I didn't even plan... I just threw it in there... and had to resolve it the next chapter... and even hung a few lampshades on it, such as the little statement Jay said about how it was "almost a makeout scene"... because originally, it was one).

Anyway, the point of that ramble is that I have grown from writing this story chapter-by-chapter, writing without a plan or a course as I please, stopping chapters when I wanted, and crossing bridges as I came to them. Now as the story gets more intricate, I find myself planning more and more... and this has started to cause me to worry about the quality of what I planned.

Rest assured, if I had planned Karla/John before it happened, I probably wouldn't have put it in (and probably for the better). John/Jill was sorta planned from the beginning, but it took me how many chapters to develop it? A lot of the story began with an idea of how the chapter was going to run and then I just sat down and let my imagination run and pray that my fingers could keep up with it to type what I saw in my head.

The point being... well, I'm not sure what the point is, I'm more just putting my thoughts here for you all to mull over. No, I'm not regretting anything, but as I get older and (hopefully) wiser, I grow more pensive as to what choices I make both in life and in writing this story. I guess part of the point is... what do I do with John and pairings, to be honest? To throw in another contender right now would take forever to develop (and those who already have preferences now would feel both threatened by the newcomer AND cheated that John went for that female [no, not male... just female]), but there aren't exactly many females currently left as a viable option for John, in my head at least. John is not re-dating Karla, John and Selena have already been sunk, John and Jay/Jill have been... well I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing with that. I'm writing it as I go along (which I guess my old style still survives, ha).

... and no, unless something happens in the story to make me groovy to that beat, I really don't think there'll be John/Micaiah. Then again, I say a lot of things and then I change my mind when something happens as I write (a thought that randomly pops up or the way I word/write a passage that gets me thinking that maybe the idea DOES have merit and it ends up taking from a paragraph to even chapters to expound upon), so I suppose my word shouldn't always be taken seriously, ha.

I suppose there's always Carin! Haha, I'm kidding.

Also, I'm guilty... I enjoyed writing that training battle far more than I should've. Also, the exposition really isn't all that important... yet. Dawn may return later. This exposition may be important.

Or maybe not. I haven't decided yet. I figured I'd share her story as a shameless plug for my other fanfic that I'm going to work on once I finish Part 1 (or Part 2) of Radiant Dawn on here.

Finally, no, John isn't hooking up with Dawn or anything of the like from any of her group. This is just a cameo I had been planning ever since I started the other story and got the idea of the fact Dawn can freely move between dimensions. How? Well, that's a secret! Granted, I didn't plan for them to battle, but why the hell not? Forgive me for my indulgence...


	115. Fall of a Tyrant

Author's Notes: Wow, how long has it been? Sorry, everyone, I've had this second job kicking my butt now. I work five nights a week at Wawa 11PM-7AM and I work five or so days a week at Subway from 12-5 in the afternoon. This does leave very little time for me to actually do anything besides sleep. Most of my free time is spent with my girlfriend or writing a marching band field show that I was commissioned for though, so I have very little time to write. In fact, I'm starting this chapter at 5 AM because tonight was the only night that I'm working 11P-4A at Wawa instead of my usual 11-7, so I'm kinda still not tired yet. Also, for those wondering... yes, my sleep pattern has been totally destroyed.

Finally quit the Subway job, though... put in my two weeks after working there two months. Wawa is officially keeping me full-time and sending me to class to learn how to be a manager. I'm going to be running shifts four of my five nights a week (which means that I get an extra $1.50 an hour on top of my base pay). My paychecks are gonna be lookin' gooooood!

If I get another promotion soon, which my manager somewhat hinted at trying to get for me based upon my performance as shift runner, I will probably be making more than I would if I had finished college and became a teacher. So... it'll be enough to pay for my bills without any kind of stress AND give me enough time to just relax on my time off. Do things, like, write!

I'm also the director of a high school indoor percussion. Ashera help me... I know nothing of percussion.

Anyway...

This is the finale, everyone. You know what this means? This is going to be one of the most epic chapters I've ever written since it is not going to be split into multiple parts, like the Ashnard battle.

Anyway, without further ado, I give you this: The Finale of Part One. Perhaps while reading, may I suggest The Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean? Just a thought... haha.

I've come to realize John never carries healing items around. I'll admit I forget to give my characters vulneraraies when I play through the games, but this is REAL LIFE! Well, sorta. He should.

Also, I had to go through three chapter titles since "A New Chapter" and "For Those who fight Further" were already done.

Chapter 115

Fall of a Tyrant

The sun broke the plane of the horizon too soon for my liking. I had awoken, drenched in sweat, from a nightmare that was most likely induced by my nerves of today's battle. I had exited my tent and sat on the edge of camp as I stared at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise. This was our battle. This was not going to be anywhere near the simple level that most of our other battles have been. Jarod's strongest forces are here in the capital.

Much like the battle with Ashnard, even the faceless mooks are of an elite type. This isn't the typical half-trained conscripted victim which I usually slice through like a hot knife through butter. These soldiers will test my very skill and soul. Just as long as I don't have a ballista pointed at my face again, I think I stand a chance. Do I stand a chance?

I looked at the sun again and realized that this may be the last time I see the sun rise. I may die this time. I may die for good this time. I may not come back to life like I did the past two times. Worse yet, someone else that I care for dearly may die. What if Nino dies? What if Ash dies? What if Zihark dies? What if Selena dies? What if Duncan dies?

… what if Micaiah dies? Would I forgive myself if she did? Would Sothe forgive me from where he is now? Am I doing you proud, Sothe? Am I fulfilling the promise I made to you? Am I even doing the right thing anymore?

No, even if I had never promised Sothe... I know in my heart that this is the right choice. I would have ended up here in Daein even if I hadn't promised Sothe. I would have still came here even if this was not where Radiant Dawn was supposed to take place. Somehow I find myself drawn here. I wonder if it has to do with Jill and her origin.

Today was our battle for Daein's independence. Our mission was simple. I was to sneak into the town along with the two most stealthiest warriors we had with us. The main army would make a commotion to open the first gate and draw attention there. They would fight the guards while masking our entrance. We would break off from the mob and head to our assigned gates. We were to assassinate the guards at the entrance gates and drop the gates to Nevassa so that we would not be bottlenecked at just one gate entrance.

Was this really necessary? I mean, after all, we have the Black Knight. I'm sure him alone could cut a bloody swath with his mighty blade and allow us easy access. Perhaps Micaiah does not trust him as much as she is trying to make me believe she is.

I knew my role and I know that the part of the plan I am in is crucial to our success. Still, I cannot help but feel what would happen if one of the two other assassins were to fail. It would essentially spell potential doom. We would attack from the south. I got the east gate. If one of the three of us failed, that was a quarter of our forces stranded outside of the gate. They would be waiting, wondering why they were not being let in while our divided force would get overwhelmed.

It was a risky plan, but if it was pulled off, it would catch Begnion in a four-pronged pincer and ensure an absolutely easy victory. Furthermore, while the bulk of the army would purge the city of Nevassa of Begnion influence, I was to lead an elite task force into the castle and confront Jarod and his elite guard myself. Mysteriously, the Black Knight was not to be on that force. Again, I must question how much trust does Micaiah truly have in him.

It was time. I could hear activity begin in the camp. It was time to put all this behind me. I am the general of this army. I am General John and, for better or for worse, for confidence or doubt, I have to be my usual carefree self and smile to the army. They need guidance and they need inspiration. If I show weakness, they will show doubt. If I show nerves, they will show fear. This is my role. This is my position. This is what fate has given me.

I headed back to camp after clearing my head, smiling at the soldiers I passed and greeting them as if it were another day. Understandably they were all nervous and trembling, but I could see that the smile I had was having a wonderful effect upon them. Spirits were being uplifted and souls were being reassured. Victory is ours today.

I made it to the generals' tent and went inside. As soon as I shut the flap, I collapsed on the floor, almost in tears. How did Ike manage to do this? How could he have been so brave and inspirational every battle we had? How could he have pulled off such a magnificent speech and roused the troops right before our battle with Ashnard?

Ashera... dear Ashera... I'm not Ike. I'm not brave. I'm not powerful. I'm not charasmatic. I'm just me... how did I get stuck in this position? That walk took everything I had! I'm not a hero. I never was. Ike was the hero. Micaiah is now the hero. I could never do what they do. I am but the humble sidekick with immense power, but I am nothing more than a tool used by these heroes for their victories. Without them, we would have no organized army or motivation or people to look up to.

Why am I so philosophical today? Why am I thinking so much? Perhaps it is because if I don't sort my thoughts now, I may never sort them again. I'm going in. Alone. Sneaking past some guards and assassinating others. Going on a dangerous mission that required my success or else the army was going to be potentially screwed. If I failed, a quarter of the forces would be stranded. After that, I was to lead a mini force against Jarod's most elite soldiers and take him down myself. Why did you do such a strategy, Micaiah? I'm afraid of commitment... I'm afraid of responsibility. I'm afraid... of what will happen if I fail.

What if I fail?

"... goddammit, what if I fail...?"

"You won't."

I jumped quickly off the ground and looked around the tent. Sitting in a corner and reading a book was Nino, untransformed.

"Nino!" I said as I attempted to put on a smile for her sake.

"John, you don't have to fake that smile around me. Even if you got it back, I can see right through it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're nervous about this upcoming battle. I am too..."

She motioned to a chair next to her. I acknowledged her invitation and sat next to her.

"You're so calm, reading that book."

"Reading calms me, John. Reading about Gearfried the Iron Knight and his tales of bravery help keep me calm. I need to keep calm. I am General Domivere, after all."

"... but this is reality, Nino. What if-"

"John, don't you even think about it or say it!"

"Wh-what?" I said, taken aback by her sudden out-of-character outburst.

"You never broke when we were imprisoned in the swamp. You never broke when we were surrounded by those tigers in the ruins. You never broke at Pinell when the odds were against us. In fact, in that battle, you were one solitary man giving his entire heart to that battle and you single-handedly turned that battle decisively in our favor while negating the potential possibility of a Pyrrhic victory."

"Nino, I-"

"John, you've done so much for us all. You trained us, you've inspired us by your constant training, you've worked so hard, you've re-assured us all when we were in our most desperate times. Now, in appreciation of all that, I want to return the favor. Nobody is perfect, John, and even the bravest have their fears. You are entitled to have yours, but I will be here for you to help you through."

I looked at the girl sitting before me with a small smile on my face and tears welling up in my eyes. God... damn... allergies. That's... what it had to be. I sniffed slightly, overwhelmed by the emotion that was springing forth like a dam that had just been broken. I pulled her into a tight embrace, put my head on her shoulder, and let go.

"I'm scared, Nino. I'm very scared. Last time we had a battle this big, I lost Jill. What if I lose someone else I care about so much? I don't think I could handle taking another loss."

"You won't. You know you have been improving so much since you joined this revolution. You are so much stronger than you were when we defeated Ashnard. You have been training so that history may never repeat. With this power by your side, it most definitely will not."

"Nino... when did you get so thoughtful?" I asked her. She laughed for a second before that infectious smile reappeared on her face.

"John, I read books upon books upon books all the time. They do more than entertain me. They educate and they pass wisdom that you might never have gained yourself or have gained in too painful of way to utilize it. Besides, I figured I needed to do this to cheer you up."

"Zihark was right. Edward was right. Everyone was right. I was foolish to believe that training all the time the way I was would prevent what happened to Jill from happening again. I have friends I can trust who can help me. I... understand completely now. I... am sorry for everything I had done to worry and upset you all."

I couldn't put it into words, but it was like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. All of a sudden, Jill's death didn't seem to bother me as much. It was like a light switch had been flipped. Now it was something for me to learn from instead of mourn. Yes, it still hurts, but something changed within me.

"Now, John, are you ready for today?"

"I think so."

"No, please say it in a way that I can believe."

"Yes."

"That's somewhat believable if it was anyone but you."

I stood up from my chair and stared down at Nino. I felt the warmth of my resolve spread through my body and I felt the wrath of justice coursing through my veins. This was our battle!

"We will kick their damn asses and take back Daein! Believe it!"

She smiled at me before she stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Now that's the General John I knew from Crimea. In fact, you remind me of that time so much that... well..."

I raised an eyebrow at her as a slightly devious grin crossed her face.

Next thing I knew, I was down on my back on the ground of the generals' tent as Nino was sitting down on my lap. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the nostalgia. Nothing was as friendly as a Nino Glomp-Tackle.

"Jooooooohn!" she said with a smile. "You're back!"

"Yes, Nino, I am. Now can you please get me off?"

"I do what now to you?" she asked as she tilted her head with a questioning look on her face.

"Er, I mean, please get off me?" I said quickly, blushing furiously at my verbal screwup. Wow, John, way to go!

Her response was to lean forward on me, her chest on mine. Oh god Nino, please don't do that. You're a young, quite developed woman and... oh, soft... mm...

Wait, no, don't think that, John! Think of Vaida! Think of Izu—oh, that did the trick.

Her face was a foot or so away from mine as she stared into my face, a grin plastered on her face. Although, despite her practically laying on me, the fact she was a lightweight meant my breathing wasn't too constricted. Speaking of constriction... Izuka failed me.

"Do you always carry a spyglass around?" Nino asked me.

"Only when instinct tells me it's needed."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" I replied as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure."

"I feel awkward?"

"Good!"

With that she slapped me on the face and hopped off. What the hell was that for?! She quickly ran to the tent flap, opened it, and was halfway out when she turned back to me.

"Tag, you're it!"

I don't know what it was about that little interaction with Nino, but it seems to have raised my spirits quite a bit. I just wish she wouldn't do that, because although something else seems to raise with interactions like that, she's like a little sister to me. Mind over matter, John. Mind over matter.

I was genuinely smiling at the soldiers and interacting with them. Each one I talked to seemed to have their spirits uplifted by my infectious attitude over the whole situation. There was something lifted off my soul after that little flipped switch helped me come to terms with Jill's death. I just feel completely peaceful. Like, something about that chat just cheered me up.

There's so much more in life than a relationship that ended years ago. There is so much of life to live and by Ashera, I will live it! There is nothing and nobody that is going to tell me how to live my dream! Pity there aren't any girls in this world that like me like that. I mean, Selena was a possibility, but not now...

I saw that Micaiah had gathered the troops for a speech. I stood among the crowd to watch her at the front of the camp. She looked at each one of us in the crowd before her eyes met mine. I smiled gently and nodded to her encouragingly. She smiled back to me warmly before continuing her observation of the crowd. She could make a speech. I didn't know she prepared one. She's probably just going to improvise. That's never a good idea, but this is Micaiah. The impossible happens regularly with her. Just kick the impossible to the curb. That's how we roll!

"We have come far to stand in this very spot. In fact, it is on this very path fleeing Nevassa over a year ago that we turned to her and swore we would return to free her. Now is the time to make good on that oath and fulfill the promise that the Dawn Brigade had given to the people of Daein! Today, we show the world that we are not only willing and ready to defend our freedom but that we are not the people that Ashnard had impressed upon the rest of the world. We deserve our sovereignty! We deserve our autonomy! We deserve our nation! Most of all, we deserve our homes! Our lives! Our liberty! Our justice!

"I stand before you not as General Micaiah or as the Silver Haired Maiden, but as one Daein citizen saying to another, 'Live long and prosper!' Now let us claim victory today so that we may do so!"

Seriously? Did she just say that? I didn't get much time to think about it as my head was storming with shouts and cheers from the crowd around me. I cheered with the rest of them anyway. Well said, Micaiah. It was direct and to the point. The soldiers dispersed out into their tents to prepare for battle. This was a battle not to ever be forgotten by anyone here. After all, this was a do or die battle. There is no try. Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.

I returned to my tent to don my mages' robes. Despite the fact I am supposed to be sneaking around, when I rejoin the battle I need all the power I can get if I am to infiltrate the castle and lead a force into taking down Jarod. I had been notified that my elite team was to include Dawn and Sophitia. In addition to those two, I had in my party Leonardo, Laura, Edward, Ilyana, Nino, Ash, and Tormod. Nolan was going to stay with Micaiah and the rest of the army on the outside to secure the castle's surroundings and stop any reinforcements from interfering with my part of the operation.

The two swords were sheathed at my waist as we began our march toward the heavily fortified capital. Unknown to the enemy, our forces already were split and were hiding near the other three entrances of the town. I could feel the sweat running all down my body as I realized that this was my mission. I looked at the other two assassins with me. One definitely had a look of an assassin. He was calm and collected despite this danger that was looming before him. The other was slightly trembling from the nerves. The poor fellow probably hasn't been in his position for very long.

We got to within approximately a hundred yards of the gate and Micaiah raised her hand. I'm surprised we're not being attacked right now. Logically, archers should be attacking us. Unless they're repeating what Ashnard did with the archers hiding along the walls. I don't think that's the case now, though.

Micaiah lowered her arm and shot a blast of light at the gate as the Black Knight let out an almighty wave from Alondite. The two blasts were enough to rattle the gate. Immediately in response, a barrage of arrows flew from over the walls at us.

"Mages!" Micaiah cried out

Shields appeared all around as the arrows plinked off. Before the barrage ended, another cloud of arrows were spotted flying at us. We shielded past this one too. Soon after, arrows were staggered over the wall, as if the archers were firing as soon as they got their arrow in place. This ensured that the mages couldn't put down their shields to attack the gate without risking themselves and the units they were protecting. That was the con of being a pure mage. You couldn't cast more than one spell simultaneously without decreasing the effectiveness of each spell. You can only force so much magic at once through your system after all.

The thing is, I'm not just any mage. I pulled my sonic sword and slashed it just as the Black Knight unleashed the fury of another wave from Alondite at the gate. The beautiful thing about this is that I could cast spells without worry of my shield weakening too much since my sword was like a focus for my magic and was imbued with its own magic that I constantly replenished in my spare time. This time a few pieces blew off the gate and I knew that one more big hit would do it. I could hear shields around me beginning to waver with that telltale clinking sound. Soon, shields would be popping and our physical units would be like sitting ducks.

I closed my eyes and concentrated energy into my sword. I felt the power accumulate in the blade. It took only a few seconds before I knew it was ready. I took one step forward and swung vertically like a crushing blow from a hammer with all my might. A huge blast of mixed magic emanated from my sword and blasted the gate. I could see the wall all around the hinges blast apart and the gate itself fell to the ground with a resounding boom.

The physical units rushed forward through the volley. I accompanied them as was the plan, glancing to the side at the other two assassins that were assigned the other two gates. I nodded to them as I headed to my assigned gate to the east, slipping through the chaos to depart from the battle and make my way toward my goal.

I started to pass Laura, who was holding her arm. There was a nasty cut on it. It wasn't life-threatening or anything, but it looked painful. She winced slightly and held her staff out to me.

Me. What? I don't know how to heal.

"John, I know you have never been trained on using a staff, but you have an abundant source of magic and the nearest healer is not near here. I would really appreciate it if you could try?"

"Uh, sure!" I said with a smile as I grabbed her staff and looked at it. I felt stupid holding her staff and nothing happening.

"Now, what you have to do is focus your magic into the staff and make it glow. After you do that, focus on my wound and imagine the magic closing it."

I nodded and began to focus my magic into the staff. It's starting to get hot. I wonder if this always happens. The glow soon became a blinding beacon, which was something I had never seen a healing staff do before. I heard her say something, but I couldn't hear it over the sound the staff was making. I quickly finished it by doing what she said. Concentrate on the magic and the wound.

The staff shot out a stream of white fire, which missed Laura and hit a Begnion soldier behind her. It did... absolutely nothing to him, although he was just as shocked as her and I at what came out of the staff. Yikes, maybe I should put in less magic?

Although, before I do that, I ran toward the soldier, and dealt a powerful crushing vertical blow to his helmet. He stumbled back a few steps, but before he could recover, I stepped forward on one foot, quickly started turning my body as if I was doing an about face, and began to turn my body. I started gaining speed as I turned and as soon as I had my back to the soldier, I stepped backward with the now front foot. I continued my turn, and extended the staff at the last minute, creating an intense amount of momentum in the weapon. It collided with the dented helmet and knocked it off. The soldier flew in the direction of the powerful blow and collided hard with the wall of the nearby building.

So, that's how Elincia saved me all those years ago!

Perhaps a little physics lesson is in order on how that work-

Oh shit, an arrow narrowly missed me. Maybe the physics lesson can wait on why it's best when spinning like that to keep the weapon close to you and extending it at the last minute. Conservation of energy, after all. I heard clinking and quickly spun as fast as I could, swinging the staff as hard as I can, making contact with the next soldier in his visor with the tip of the staff. Bam, the most inertia behind the weapon... and this staff wasn't exactly light, either.

My shield flared up as I felt an arrow plink off it. Now it's time to deal with that pest. Turning quickly to the archer, I threw the staff as hard as I could at him. It twirled for the ten or so feet that separated us before the staff collided with the archer on his head. Boom, headshot! Three in a row!

I guess I was getting... ahead... of myself. Haha! I heard a sickening crunch with the impact and knew that such an injury was probably best not to recover from. I nodded to Laura as I retrieved her staff and gave it back to her.

"I don't think healing is my thing, but you got a hell of a defensive weapon about you if you ever get in trouble," I commented. With a smile and a nod at her shocked expression, I departed. I was running through Nevassa as the Dawn Brigade taught me such a long time ago, taking shortcuts and hiding from the reinforcements when necessary.

It probably was about a half of an hour, but I made it to the east gate. Only two guards were keeping the door shut? No problem! I charged up a blast in my sonic sword and thrust it like a rapier at one of the guards. Both were notified of my presence by a beam of wind energy piercing one of the soldiers through the chest. The other quickly readied his axe and charged at me. I quickly swung my sword to dispatch him, but he proved agile as he stopped and blocked my attack with the shaft of his axe.

Wow, a nameless mook that was actually putting up a good fight?

I swung my sword multiple times, raining attack after attack onto the guy, and he managed to block every attack. Some blocks were sloppy and some I could've taken advantage of if I wanted to take a risk, but for the most part, the guy was holding his own. I continued my barrage, though, as I remember Petrine teaching me many years ago. The best offense is one that does not allow for a person to plan a counterattack. To be in control of a situation, to even control the actions of the opponent, and to always analyze their movement and stance to figure out the next course of action.

I decided to bait the guy a bit. I made a small, seeming accidental slip in technique by pretending to be off-balance when he parried one of my hits. I saw him shift his weight slightly, as expected, as he prepared for a counterattack, only to have my runesword run him through his chest. Predictable, but still definitely more of a challenge than what we've been facing recently. Jarod really did save his best for here.

I opened up the gate and saw the path empty, as expected. The soldiers were supposed to be hiding until I opened the gate. Then they could storm forward through the gate and reinforce the main army, just like planned.

Except there was no storming. I ran out of the gate and looked around. It was a massacre! It looked like there was a huge battle of its own here. Begnion and Daein soldiers were strewn all over the place. It was as if the Begnion soldiers knew we were going to attack this gate! But how?

I quickly turned around and started to head through the gate when Volke appeared almost out of nowhere in front of me.

"Volke! Why are you here?"

"For the reason that I have been following you. The gold we discussed in a previous matter."

"I'm busy at the moment, Volke."

"The east gate has fallen. Although Daein has lost virtually all the soldiers here, they managed to overcome the force that ambushed them. The west gate fared slightly better, however the person who was to open that gate was killed before he could open that gate."

"So, our forces have been cut in half?"

"Survivors of this gate and the west gate have headed to the north gate to reinforce them for when that gate opens."

"Then all is still going roughly according to the plan?"

"The one assigned to the north gate is a spy for Jarod. He reported all details of this plan to the Begnion commander himself and had divided the occupational forces in accordance to counter your plan. The north gate will not open."

"Why don't you open it? You're skilled enough."

"There is too much risk for a mission that I have no true involvement with. There will be no fee that would render my services into such an untrustworthy situation. I would highly advise against you going through this as well. It is beyond your skill."

"Volke!"

Without another word, the fireman had dashed off into the shadows, disappearing from my perception barely a second after his departure.

"Damn it! DAMN IT!" I cried out. There was nothing I could do except to follow through with my part of the plan. Micaiah's force in the south are battling as hard as they can and the rest of the force are hidden outside the north gate, expecting something that will never happen.

This came as a double blow to me as my elite force to breach the center of the capital and the castle was split between the southern force and the northern force. The southern force would be battling with all its might expecting backup that wouldn't come. They would be delayed to the point that it might not be wise to breach the castle right away because of soldiers retreating behind its gates. Instead of catching them in a pincer and preventing them from reinforcing Jarod, they would be able to possibly successfully fortify themselves to the point of wearing us down. The northern force are sitting like ducks probably wondering why the gate isn't opening. That is, if they haven't been ambushed as well and attacked yet. I could go to the north to open the gate, but if Volke thinks it is too risky for him, I wouldn't even attempt it. What could I do alone at the southern force? They're a large force and my reinforcement would mean very little to them.

What do I do? Well... there is one thing I can do.

It... is time to go according to the plan. I ran through town toward the center, sneaking around any soldiers I spotted. I saw the castle in the center of the town and realized with some horror as I searched my memory that I never stormed this castle before. Although Ike and company had done so in Path of Radiance and in the previous war, I was not involved with that mission. I was out as Sophia Domivere to spy on Petrine.

I realized that my heart was hammering in my chest. I was all wound up, terrified, and scared. My mind was restless as it raced with what could be waiting for me inside this castle? Still, it has to be done. It HAS to!

I snuck toward the castle, thanking Ashera that there was hardly a guard there, and made my way in through the entrance. Careless of Jarod to leave the front gate open like-

Wait, it must be a trap!

I turned around quickly and saw there was no visible trap at all. I was still wary, though. Either way, if there is one, it has been sprung. I am inside. I snuck around the hallways, looking for any clues on where Jarod might be and how I could destroy him. I could assume he was in the throne room and that it would be near the top of the place, in the back. I ascended a flight of stairs and passed through a doorway when I came across a large room with tapestries hanging from the ceiling. Across from this rather grandiose room was door that was shut and an armored gentleman standing in my way.

"Stand aside," I said firmly.

"You shall not pass!" the man replied with admirable passion. He was loyal to his charge and I could only respect that.

"You... who defy me and stand in my way of my goal. What is your name?"

"Alder. I am the right hand man to Jarod."

"_Isn't he supposed to be dead by now?"_

_Probably because the game is an alternate world, Jay. Welcome to why I was always so confused in Path of Radiance._

"You would face me alone?" I asked him.

"If it were my choice, I would. However, Jarod has instructed us to simultaneously attack you," Alder stated. At that, the door behind me closed and locked shut.

"So he knew I would be coming after him," I mused aloud.

"He expected you to be leading an elite force of special units arriving much later. I trust our countermeasures to your plan were more efficient than he expected?"

"Hmm, I assume you came up with the counter-strategy?"

"Indeed I have, General John. I even planted the spies in your camp. Some have been traveling with you since you first joined with the prince in the desert."

"You are a resourceful one, making us believe you didn't reach Prince Pelleas in time."

"I have to commend you as well, General John. I have known of you from the war of Crimea's revolution and from what I have heard of my spies, you have only improved even further. To be honest, although I would like to fight you fairly, I know I would stand no chance."

"Pray, do tell who are my opponents?"

There was silence for a second. Then, I heard footsteps as a few soldiers stepped out from behind tapestries toward me. Excluding Alder, who was easily a tank like Taureoneo, I saw an archer, a knife wielder, a mage, and a healer.

"May I assume that these are some of the best soldiers Jarod has to offer?"

"Naturally, General John. He has spared no precaution into ensuring his victory over you and the silver haired maiden. As we speak, the third so-called assassin should be returning to the battle to re-join your southern army and assassinate the maiden herself, causing a cessation of momentum with this revolution."

"It comes at a cost should he himself perish today."

"Yet, he shall not."

"You seem to believe that you can stop me."

"It is my job to stop you."

"Your will is powerful... but can it stand up to your opponent?"

"We shall see. If there is nothing more to discuss, I wish to see the conclusion of this battle as soon as possible."

"Very well, Alder. I will respect your spirit and your determination. We shall begin."

At those words, I heard a twang and felt my fire shield shoot up. With so many enemies attacking me, perhaps the shield would be more viable than the armor.

Now, let's analyze this situation as best I can, while dodging the enemy's attacks. There is Alder with a lance, a speedy knife wielder, an archer, a sage, and a bishop. I can only assume the latter two are promoted because that healer looks like he has some experience and I can see the sage is carrying around a healing staff with her, although it was clear to see who had which as their primary instrument of magic.

The smartest idea would've been to attack the healers to get them to stop healing, but with two high-magic healers there, damaging them would be pointless since they are resistant to my magic and I couldn't do a relentless barrage because I have others to deal with. Attacking them physically would only leave me exposed to the other physical units in the room.

The next natural course of action would be to simply attack and damage the physical units enough to the point the two healers could not heal them fast enough. This would leave either the general, the assassin, or the sniper. The general is slow and often has lower resistance than defense, so perhaps that's a viable target. The assassin will have to wait since I cannot predict his movements while trying to focus on the others. The sniper is probably agile as well, but perhaps not as agile as the assassin. I could always mix up my attacks.

The mage seems to have a preference for wind magic and they are of upper level tomes. That's perfect since with the weapons triangle being reversed for shields, that means my natural fire shields will counter his natural wind attacks. I can assume he knows other branches of anima magic, although I am not sure if he knows any dark or light magic. He may have sacrificed both for healing, which is noble, but not my way of being a mage. The bishop is casting light spells, but they are low-level. He's definitely the primary healer here. The archer is accurate, but he is slow in nocking, aiming, and shooting. Leonardo could run circles around this joker. Shinon would be sleeping right now while commanding me to run laps faster than Leonardo.

Yes, I will target Alder and the archer first.

I snapped out of my analytical reverie as my body naturally dodged attacks with ease. All this training lately is paying off rather well! They weren't coordinated with each other, that's for sure. Maybe if they had trained together and coordinated some combined assaults, I would be in over my head, but right now, I think I have a chance. I saw a weak fireball collide with a weak light spell, diffusing both. So the sage really does not have much in terms of magic outside her primary and the healer really doesn't have much offense. Yes, I definitely have a chance.

I shot a magical blast at Alder with my left hand as I charged the archer with my runesword in hand. He shot two arrows at me by the time I closed the distance between us. Each of those arrows plinked off my fire shield as it flared up with each attack. I noticed Alder sidestepped my attack so I sent another fireball at him right before I swung my sword vertically at the archer. He blocked the attack with his silver bow and stepped back. Quickly I kicked him in the chest.

Oh, I had to resist the urge to shout that phrase. I had to take everything I had to do so.

The archer stumbled back a few steps, but managed to pull out an arrow and shoot at me while he was regaining his balance. His aim was true. Sadly, his seeming victory over an impossible feat was proven pointless as my shield plinked it again. I heard a shuffling behind me and quickly dropped low and dove to the side. Not too soon as I heard the telltale sound of metal flying through air. The dive to the side allowed me to dodge the follow-up maneuver the assassin was planning on using to counter my dodge. Nice try, but I've seen Sothe and Volke fight.

Well, I've attempted to see them fight.

I shot a blast at the archer before following up with another one at Alder again. The blast of light hit the archer and threw him back against the wall as the blast of fire hit Alder, causing his armor to turn slightly red from heat. He quickly stepped back and the sage hit him with a wind spell, causing his armor to cool back down. At that, I had an idea.

I rolled to the side to avoid another arrow and pushed myself off the ground, quickly putting my runesword in a defensive stance to parry the dagger being swung at me. I countered by drawing and swinging my sonic sword in my other hand at the same time, causing the assassin to jump back. He jumped in the air and spun while throwing a few daggers at me, using the spin as extra momentum for his projectiles.

My shield once again flared up, this time knocking the knives at the archer, although I could feel that these repetitive assaults on me were going to eventually start to take its toll on me unless I kicked it up a notch. Let's get wild! I focused for a second and couldn't help but crack a grin.

I watched as the archer sidestepped the knives and shot an arrow at me, which missed as I started moving a second before he shot. The arrow flew at Alder, where it hit his armor and bounced harmlessly off as expected. Redirecting their attacks was not having much physical effect, but I could tell it was starting to get to their heads. The archer seemed visably shaken at the friendly fire, although I am quite sure Alder would have some words with him in the afterlife.

I threw a magic spell at each person in the room, one of each element for each opponent as I did a mad dash toward the bishop. I'm sure this sudden change in tactics would catch them off guard as they were beginning to catch on that I was targeting those two physical units.

I saw Alder dodge the fireball and the archer dodge the thunderbolt. The assassin actually got caught in my light blast on the shoulder, and I could see him stumbling back and holding it as if it was dislocated. I couldn't have made a luckier or better shot if I had tried to aim for it. The shadow ball hit the sage and I saw her struggle to get out. Perfect distraction. The healer only managed to barely sidestep my wind attack, although his robes were sliced from it.

I slashed with both swords at the healer and managed to catch one in his arm and the other across the chest. Before he could recover, I did a spinning back kick to the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Finishing the combo with a hammer fist, I bashed him on the head with the hilt of my sword. He fell to the ground unconscious before I turned to the just-escaped sage. I needed to get her out of the way before she healed him.

Unfortunately, my plan was thwarted by the assassin coming at me at an incredible speed, throwing dagger after dagger. My shield plinked them all off, but I noticed I was having more and more trouble deflecting them back at others and decided just to deflect or block them. I didn't have any more spare magic to be flashy and psych them out. It was time for seriousness.

I put up my sonic sword just in time to block a quick strike by the assassin. I hopped back as he pulled his knife back to swing low. As his attack missed, I swung my sonic sword at the sage sending out a scathing blast of wind. She was too distracted with healing the bishop, who was partially recovered and conscious again, to see my blast. Somewhat sadly for me, my aim was off. It hit her staff and sent it flying out the window.

Convenient! I could see Alder was visibly shaken by the amount of output I was putting into this battle.

I smirked as I shot forward toward the surprised Alder with both of my swords. I ran at him full speed and watched his lance carefully. I swung my swords at his armor, infusing them with as much magic as I could. I gasped in surprise as he blocked both. His lance blocked my attacks and stopped my swords. Before I could pull them back, he twirled the lance forcefully, sending my swords flying out of my hands. I quickly hopped back, only to have my fire shield flare up and shatter. A piercing feeling went through my shoulder as I jerked forward.

OW! Immense pain!

I looked at my right shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of it. Damn it, I had a lapse in concentration. I stumbled backward and landed on my ass. Not like this... I thought I had it...

I heard a familiar stretching sound like a bow being pulled back and I pulled for a fire shield, but it would not come. I had the magic. I was brimming with magic and my stamina was full. Why am I feeling so drained?

I heard a twang and felt time stop, as if every moment I was living through was absurdly stretched out. Was this going to be it? Yes. This was my end.

Or was it? I saw a fire shield flare up around me, blocking the arrow. It wasn't mine, that's for sure. I looked to see the doorway was opened and Nino was standing there.

"You WILL not hurt my big bro or I will tear you apart!" she said with a great force of anger as she took a meaningful step into the room. Oh my god, thank you Nino.

"N-Nino!" I called out. She smiled at me for a second.

"Hey, big bro! When the reinforcements didn't show up, I thought you might've done something reckless like try to execute the second part of the plan by yourself. I guess I was right."

"I..."

"Sit back," she said as she tossed me a vulnerary. I grabbed it and got up before retreating and letting Nino take charge. She stepped forward in the middle of the group of soldiers while I gingerly pulled the arrow out of me. Nice and easy, arrow. Very slowly and carefully grip it and snap it in half in three... two... one...

SHIT! OW!

Okay... damn it! Ow... the arrow was snapped in half and I carefully reached behind me and gripped the shaft. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I steeled my resolve. Three... two... one...

DAMN IT!

Okay, I yanked it out. Ow. Ashera help me! That hurts like a bitch. I quickly uncorked the vulnerary and did what was natural for me to do with it. Heal myself, duh... ow.

"_You should've worked the shaft."_

_What?_

"_Dragonball Z Abridged reference. Watch it some time when you get home. Or rather... you already have and eventually showed it to me. Nevermind!"_

I looked up to see Nino faring absurdly well against the opponents. I guess even now I have much catching up to her. I also just noticed she was untransformed. I wonder why she was untransformed. Maybe she didn't want any distractions.

I slowly got up and started to steady myself. The pain slowly subsided thanks to time and the vulnerary's magic. I began to sneak around the battlefield, retrieving my swords and sending blasts when I could at the enemies. I noticed that the group and Nino were both beginning to tire. Question was, who was tiring faster? I smiled slightly to myself. If Nino could hold them off by herself and I could somewhat hold them off by myself, together, we should be able to overwhelm them!

I quickly jumped in and started casting a few spells at Alder and the archer. Together, Nino and I making our assault put the enemies on defense. I was slashing blasts and Nino was casting powerful spells at our opponents.

Then, the moment happened. In a heartstopping moment that reminded me of Jill's death, Nino and I, uncoordinated at working together as we were, stopped our movements. I was getting ready to slash my sword when she stepped in my view, causing me to rein in my slash lest I slash her and cause serious injury. At that very same time, she withdrew the spell she was going to cast for I was in her line of fire.

The fact we nearly blasted the fuck out of each other caught us off guard and they knew it. Quickly the archer nocked an arrow and shot at Nino. This time, though, his aim was true and I saw the arrow pierce her through the stomach. I turned to the archer to deliver a powerful shadow ball at him. No, Nino! Why?!

The shadow ball made contact, but in my rage at avenging the hit, I failed to watch the others. The bishop and mage both cast relatively powerful spells at Nino. They both made contact with no interference, throwing her down the room a good distance before she bounced off the ground and hit the wall. She lay on the ground unmoving as a small pool of red slowly started to form around her.

No... no! What manner of sorcery is this?! Not Nino! Please dear Ashera, not Nino!

That was it. She's dying and I have no way of healing her! I could feel that purple tinge crossing my eyes again. Except, this time, I was in full control over myself. This is it! This is the power that's been consuming me all this time, but this time I can control it! I wonder if getting over Jill's death and being more in control of my emotions caused this.

… because now they're about to experience hell. I laughed as I quickly and effortlessly pulled the dark magic needed for this next spell.

"Shadow of the Fireflies!"

I quickly cast the spell as balls of dark energy started forming on the ground and lifting off. No, they were agents of my destruction! Haha, you do NOT hurt my little sister! Ever! You understand that? Do you understand these words that are flying out of my brain?!

I put my hand on my face where she slapped me earlier. I guess I'm going to be it for a while, haha...

I saw the fireflies go all around the room. Alder didn't stand a chance as his armor was consumed by the black flames. He writhed and tried vainly to strip himself of his armor but even he knew it was pointless. His face showed it as he looked at me and gave me a nod of respect. The two spellcasters fared no better as their flowing robes were caught here and there before they too went up. Surprisingly, those goddamn other two units dodged all the fireflies before they fizzled and died out. The spell ended and I took a deep breath. That archer needed to go. To avenge Nino, I had to kill him. He was the catalyst that started this downfall.

I pulled out my sonic sword and parried a blow from the knife wielder before countering with a punch to his face. His knife did catch my arm and I felt part of my arm get cut open. It is of no consequence. I have the vulnerary. I sent a blast of light at the knife wielder. It hit him and he stumbled back. I sent one after another as he continued to stumble backward until he was pinned against the wall. Blast after blast hit him, pummeling him mercilessly as I heard a crack or two. I finally felt a bit of pity for him and showed him mercy in the form of conjuring a blue flamethrower and let it loose. He made no attempt to dodge it and was up in flames faster than you could say "purple haze".

I started running toward the archer as he shot arrow after arrow at me. Each one was deflected by my shield of darkness. I continued to run before I drew my other sword and swung both in a powerful vertical blow. He put up his bow to block my attacks. I kicked at him like I did the last time, but this time he was prepared. He twirled the bow to throw my swords to the side and divert my momentum one way as sidestepped the other way. I almost fell to the ground, but managed to catch my balance and slash at him again. He blocked every attack with his bow before he thrust the top of his bow at me.

It was at that moment I noticed that his bow had spikes on it. I narrowly dodged the assault as I swung my sonic sword at the archer, this time infusing it with wind energy. It was blocked by the bow, but it sent a small blast of wind energy at the archer, hitting him in the face. Quickly I pulled back my swords and with an almighty yell, I swung both swords as hard as I could, infused with as much magic as I could muster into them. He put his bow up to block again, but with different results. The combined force of the new-found temporary physical power induced by rage and the overwhelming magical power combined caused my swords to slice through his bow. They continued until the both bit into both of his shoulders and continued straight down until I pulled them out.

A shocked look was the last thing he had on his face before he collapsed on the ground. That's for Nino! I looked at the door Alder was guarding and went through. I couldn't look back at Nino. I don't think I could stand the sight of her dying in a pool of her own blood. I ran into the next room to see about twelve bows pointed at me. I guess that was a diversion room. Just like Jarod to use his men as pawns for his goals! He had to die.

My shield held up as arrows plinked off. This power coursing through me, I could control it instead of it controlling my actions! I conjured a ball of dark energy and swung my arm, little pieces of the ball shooting off at the archers as their own mini shadow balls. The dark energy expanded around each archer and only two managed to struggle out of the balls unharmed. Three more managed to get out, but had a damaged limb or two. I laughed a little as I conjured blue fireballs and threw them at the three mangled archers.

Those two in front of me stepped back, turned around, and ran toward the door on the other side of the room. I don't think so! I conjured two Thunder attacks and threw them at the two archers, hitting them in their backs and throwing them into the door. They crumpled onto the ground, unmoving. No. They were done. Hahaha! Yes! This power is what I've always been needing to protect my friends! This! This is it! I need this power. I love this power. It's so... good! It will protect everything. I can use it to do anything!

Except... protect Nino. Nino... even now I have betrayed you.

Oh... what... I feel my mind slipping. It's... dangerous to use this kind of power. Slip once in feeling and concentration and I can feel my mind slowly losing control as the source of this power was constantly trying to steal control of my body. Just... one more room. To Jarod. Then I will let it go. It's too much power! It's killing my sanity and my mind.

I opened the door to see a lone soldier in Begnion armor laying on the ground on his back with an axe sticking right out of his forehead. A letter was laying on the ground next to this soldier. I walked up to find... what...?

It was Jarod! He was laying dead on the ground with an axe in his forehead. This... was unexpected. I felt this surprise causing me to lose grips with this magic as it quickly faded, leaving me with a confused and empty feeling. I picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear John,_

_If this is not John, wrong number. Most likely, you are here, though. If you aren't, then you're dead and in which case, this letter need not apply to you. So, how's it been? I finally took a path on those crossroads I mentioned to you before. I will not let my future and my fate be bound to the game like you unknowingly have. By the way, you did lose the game now. You can play the hero... or pretend to, but I will live by my own code and morals._

_Also, here's that goddamn axe you bitched so much about. Hope you found it was finally put to good use. I'm going off to look for that Wraith and see where he has gone next. I have escaped this castle through the back way. Do not attempt to follow me or I will curb stomp you again. Also, you can thank me for having Carin inform Sophitia that Begnion knew of your plan. Most likely, you will succeed in this battle thanks to a brilliant anti-counter to Alder's counter-strategy I gave Carin to give Sophitia._

_I may take you up on that taco night when Daein is restored._

_Patrick Flaherty, aka, that guy who will always be better than you._

_P.S. Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you._

I fumed for a second as I realized Patrick had just stolen my victory over Jarod. Then again, was it really worth having this one-on-one with Jarod and possibly losing... and causing this revolution to fall apart? No, this was the safest course of action. Thank you, Patrick.

"Jooooohn!"

I turned around. I had to be hearing things. Next thing I knew, I saw Nino hurtling toward me. Before I could react, she tackled me and I landed on my back. She was sitting on my lap with a huge smile on her face.

"Nino! But... how?!"

"John, I'm not unprepared like you are. I make it a habit to ALWAYS carry at least one elixir and two vulneraries into every battle. Seriously, if you would at least carry a healing item once in a while, you would ease a lot of our worries about you getting hurt in battle!"

"Our?" I asked.

"We were worried when you didn't return."

I looked over to see Micaiah and Sophitia walking into the room with Carin, Duncan, and Dawn right behind them. Carin was smiling at me as she saw the letter in my hand.

"Didn't think he could pull it off, did you?" she asked me.

"I... need to thank him," I said.

"Thank who?" Micaiah asked. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket.

"Someone important right at this point in time," I said. Carin nodded as if knowing what I meant.

"I... okay, I trust you, John," she said. "This time."

"It would appear that the leader of this force has been defeated," Sophitia said. I yanked out the axe from Jarod's forehead with a sickening squelch and walked over to Duncan.

"I think you could make good use of this, sir," I said to him. He looked back at me and gave a huge grin.

"This is a creation of Hauteclere! Supposedly really rare! This... how did you get it?"

"Through a series of unfortunate events," I replied.

"Did you kill Jarod with it?"

"No, I found him like that. Someone did our job for us. Someone I have to thank when I see them."

"Victory is ours, John. With Carin's brilliant modification to our plan in anticipation of Begnion's counter-attack, we suffered very little casualties."

"You could've informed me," Nino pouted slightly.

"You had already rushed off to find John before we could forward the message to you," Micaiah said.

"I'm sorry! I just... I r-really... I was concerned for big bro here!" she stuttered out.

"It's fine, Nino. Besides, you did save my life."

"You had it under control, John."

"I sure didn't feel like I did."

"You don't have to feel it if you know it," she said with a smile. Dear Ashera, she's way too optimistic.

"Well, John, with your little stunt here, you basically saved us the effort of having to storm this castle ourselves. So, to be honest, you saved us a lot of time and lives by going in yourself. Just..." Micaiah said before she trailed off.

"Just what, Micaiah...?"

"Just don't do that again. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I can't guarantee I can do that, but I understand," I said with a smile. Micaiah's serious look quelled the smile.

"I am serious, John. You could have died. You are one of the highest ranked people in this army. You cannot just simply charge blindly alone and headfirst into an unknown situation. You are not a regular soldier anymore. Examples have to be set."

"I... understand."

"Also... it would pain us in the Dawn Brigade and the Rebel Alliance to lose one of its original members."

I still can't believe we're calling it that.

"It would pain me as well."

We turned to the voice to see Pelleas walking into the throne room alongside his mother. I guess this is something he's been looking forward to for a while. The prince has now reclaimed his throne and is now the King of Daein.

"Prince... no, King Pelleas?" I said tentatively.

"Just Pelleas will do for now."

"You are our king, though," I said.

"... and you have known me since I was merely a shadow of a prince. Please do not stand with formalities on me. I wish to be simply a Daein citizen who looks out for his fellow brethren."

"I understand Ki—er, Pelleas."

"Thank you, John. If you had kept that up, I might have had to start calling you General John."

"There is no need for that," I said with a slight pout while Nino giggled slightly. I could have sworn I heard her say "My lord, John." but I had to have been hearing it. Only one person would dare call me that and knowingly get away with it.

"Indeed, there is not."

"We shall have to tell everyone the wonderful news. Hopefully, the remaining Begnion soldiers will surrender and we can formally report this to the Apostle and the Begnion Senate," Pelleas said.

"Indeed, we shall."

"First, however, there is a matter of business that we have to tend to. We cannot waste time. Once we finish our speech, we have to gather together and begin planning how we are going to run this country. Sophitia and Dawn, you are more than welcome to stay and help plan since your contribution at the northern gate was essential in bringing this battle to a swift and satisfactory resolution."

"We would be honored to," Sophitia said. Dawn paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. I could see her slight agitation at being postponed from her quest, but I think she knows deep down that in the end, it is worth it to help rebuild a country.

"Then it is settled. When we finish the announcement for the conclusion of the battle, we shall plan a ceremony to celebrate our liberation tomorrow and after that... we will begin planning," Pelleas said. With a smile and an emphatic cheer, I threw my hand up in the air with my sword with a triumphant gusto.

"For Daein!"

It was the day after the final battle. The announcement was made to the army. We were now ready to reconstruct our country as we saw fit. First thing was first, though. We had a celebration to take care of, and take care of it we shall! Decorations were put up in the castle's main banquet hall. As a sign of good faith and goodwill, the Begnion soldiers conscripted to work for Jarod even came and help set up the festivities. After the announcement of Jarod's downfall, many Begnion soldiers gladly laid down their arms in humble surrender. None of them really were interested in throwing away their lives when they had families to return to.

It was an amazing preparation. Everyone in the army was putting in their fair share. Even I was busting my ass lifting things and moving things around and running and running into the kitchen and then getting a to-get list and then running into the marketplace and buying ingredients and then going back and then going toward the decorating crew and going back out into the marketplace and going back and...

Ahhhhhh!

Nino and I have been even closer over that whole dying and not dying thing. Ashera, I thought she really died... I wouldn't have forgiven myself if she had. We had been chatting animatedly for a while since it happened with every chance we get. She actually was quite a fun girl to talk to once you got to know her. I mean, I thought I knew her, but it turns out I didn't even know the half of her.

Selena and I are back to being how we were before the whole kiss thing. Although a very small part of me will kinda feel bad that it has been resolved, I feel relieved that at least I can have my friendly mentor figure back. I would never have guessed that she had that kind of struggle in her mind about me.

Micaiah and I haven't talked since the whole battle. I think she's still a little upset I ran myself into there with no backup and not notifying anyone. She really does care, but I'm not a little kid. I did what had to be done with what little we knew of the situation.

It was several hours later and the celebration had begun. It was a celebration to rival the one at Castle Delbray. Just a little less cultured and sophisticated and a LOT more homely. Orchestra? Nah. We have a violin and a guitar and some improvised drums and a few other instruments! Let's just all dance and have fun and cheer!

I, as usual, was standing to the side and was munching on food. The music slowed down before stopping at the end of the song and I saw the musicians changing instruments. Hey, we have a string quintet here... and a guitar! How nice! Maybe there will be some calmer music after all.

I saw Pelleas himself get in front of the crowd on the raised platform to catch attention of the crowd.

"Everyone, um, I think we have much to celebrate on this day, so I would be very honored if I could honor Micaiah with allowing her to have a dance here with someone from the crowd. I put the Dawn Brigade out into the crowd to look for someone that they feel would be appropriate to dance with Micaiah here. The first slow dance in all of our newly liberated Daein!"

You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say the organizers of this party just took some ideas from the celebration at Castle Delbray. I saw Nino in the crowd and saw her smile at me.

Yeah, that explains it. She was involved with the planning of Delbray and it appears she wants to do the same here. Last time, I remember I was squeezed in the middle of the crowd and yet somehow I was dragged to the middle to dance with Elincia. That was a most interesting experience...

I looked around me as I saw the crowd slowly back away from me. What's going on? The people in the crowd, both soldiers in the army and Daein citizens in the area who attended the party were all looking at me. I could hear whispers and murmurs flying across the crowd and I managed to snatch a few in my hear and decipher them.

"He's our savior."

"The general who did so much for us."

"He deserves the honor here."

"He's a true Daein hero."

"If anyone should have a first, it should be those two generals."

I stood frozen at the spot. Was I being honored and respected by the citizenry? Me? I mean... like... I just did what I could. I didn't... I...

I'm a hero?

I quickly turned to Tauroneo and he nodded to me. I met eyes with Zihark and he gave me an encouraging nod. I glanced over to Edward and Leonardo and both gave me a thumbs up. I turned back to Micaiah, the crowd giving us a large berth. I met eye contact with her and we courteously approached each other in the middle of the dance floor.

This was different from last time, though. Elincia was so meek and gentle and nervous and hesitant... and I felt the same way since she was my princ—no, my employer. My friend, but still my employer.

Micaiah here seemed confident and determined. She smiled a bit to me as we held each other in a dance position.

"I have no clue how to do this," she whispered in my ear.

"Just follow my lead," I whispered back.

A lone violin note sustained itself sweetly in its gentle vibrato for a few seconds, as if setting the tone and mood of the piece. Slowly the other instruments joined in and soon her and I were swaying relatively within the rhythm of the music.

… she really doesn't have much rhythm. I suppose that can't be helped.

She put her head on my shoulder and I heard her sniffle a bit.

"Micaiah?" I asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not sad or upset. I'm just... it's finally over. Daein is free. We are under a better ruler than we had before. Daein is our home now and together we will bring her to prosperity," she whispered to me.

"That's great, Micaiah. It's all thanks to you," I replied.

"... and you. You gave your heart and soul and mind to this uphill struggle. You deserve this more than I do," she said.

"... we deserve it together. That is why we are here. Now, Micaiah... focus on now and let us enjoy this moment together. We will restore this nation for better or for worse and we shall start by being the firsts in Daein to dance together," I whispered back.

"Not the first couple, though," she said with a small giggle.

"Nope... that honor will have to wait for when a couple enters this dance floor," I replied back with a smile on my face.

"I have a dream," Micaiah whispered.

"A dream?"

"That someday... someone will accept me for who I am and not as how they see me. You know, just like how you do."

"You are a good friend and an even better dance partner, Micaiah. Finding someone like that will be easy for you."

"I hope to one day find someone who can do that for me. Not now, but one day in the future."

"... and when you do, I am sure this lucky person will be there for you every step of the way."

"I hope he will be too."

As we finished the dance, I could feel Micaiah slowly relax more and more as we held each other for the remaining duration of the dance. I wasn't good at slow dancing, but I was leading her, so I did what I did best. Improvise.

As the dance ended, we walked to the bench on the side as the crowd finally made their way back onto the floor to continue the celebration.

"John, can I ask you a question? I promise I will not get angry if you promise not to get upset at what I'm about to ask."

"Sure."

"Whose side are you one? Daein, Crimea... or someone else?"

"... that is a question I did not expect. May I ask why?"

"You fought with such valor and honor and heart in their revolution. I'm sure everyone there was as convinced back then as everyone here is now that you would have stayed with them."

"Micaiah, I don't want to belong particularly to a nation. Blind allegiance is how someone like Ashnard could become so powerful despite committing atrocious acts. When you follow a leader's orders unquestioningly and trust in blind faith, it leads to tyranny and you become the power such a tyrant can wield to do his bidding. I may not seem dependable, but I refuse to be the play toy and tool of an out of touch leader. Not saying Queen Elincia or King Pelleas are, but should they start going off the path, I will do what is in my power to stop them rather than see them lead their nations to ruinous destruction. I mean, I will serve Daein when we get the government set up, because I want to see Pelleas defy all odds and become a great king and I believe he has his heart in the right place."

"Then answer me one more question, John. Can we trust you?"

"As long as you continue to do the right thing, I will be your most trusted and faithful servant. If you go down the wrong path, I will warn you and I will confront you about it. Trust me on that."

"What about Crimea. Why did you leave them? Why did you not stay? Do you not believe in Queen Elincia the way everyone believes you do?"

I paused at that question. Why DID I leave Crimea? I left to explore the world and understand it with my own five senses. Yet, I explored the world and I settled down in... Sienne. I became a part of the Begnion academy and their research and development department. Instead of returning to my friends and allies, I settled down away from them. I continued my magic training, granted, but at what cost? I left and abandoned my friends.

"... John? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it like that," Micaiah said.

"No, you're right. I left because I was new to this world still. I wanted to see everything with my own two eyes. Along with my wyvern, Roman, we flew over Gallia and saw the lush rainforests. We flew over to visit King Tibarn and even sparred with him just to measure my skill and to appease his curiosity over how powerful I had really become in my short time here. We flew over parts of Daein and surveyed the destruction we did. I even landed in some towns that looked particularly bad and aided what I could in reconstruction in those areas. I finally flew over Begnion and saw the culture and advanced technology and believed if I was to advance as fast as I could, I would stay there. I joined the magic academy where I progressed rapidly. I even became part of research and development."

I paused for a second before I looked at Micaiah in the eye.

"Yet, not once did I think of returning to my friends. I wish I did. I know that I cannot now that I am so heavily involved in Daein. They won't understand what I did. Many of them did have their allegiance to Crimea and helped in the revolution because they wanted their homes back. Many of them stayed in Crimea. Many of them probably will not understand why I helped you in this revolution... but, I just... I didn't meant to abandon anybody."

"You didn't, John. You really answered my questions and more. I thank you and I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You had every right to, Micaiah."

"Shall we enjoy this night? Our night? The night we worked so hard for? As generals of Daein who have fought since the beginning? As... members of the Dawn Brigade?" she said as she smiled warmly at me. I stuttered slightly in my response as I felt a little awkward.

"I... I... well, yeah, we should enjoy it. Our night, though? This is more everyone's night, Micaiah."

"Yes, I know, but... it's special for us because, as Pelleas told me once, without me, apparently people wouldn't have joined the revolution. I was supposed to be some kind of heroine of Daein. The Silver Haired Maiden as they called me. As he said, we recruited so much because I was the symbol of hope."

"... and me...?"

"You inspired the army. You fought tirelessly and your power is fearsome and grand. You deserve nothing less than praise. I may have been a symbol of hope, but you are a symbol of Daein's power. You are the one who made the hope I symbolized happen."

"I am, aren't I? I guess I am a bit special after all," I said with a goofy smile as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"You are very special, John. Anyone can see that."

"Anyone?"

"Yes, anyone, John."

"I see..."

I smiled to myself ever so slightly as I saw the people on the dance floor. I helped create their happiness. This is what it was like. This is what it meant. To do what is right. To help people. If I don't succeed, at least I did my best. I feel better than I have before. I have my friends and allies right here with me. Jill's death has become less of a recurring nightmare and more of something I've come to accept.

Now it's time to move to the future. I smiled warmly back at Micaiah, who had a slightly surprised expression on her face at my sudden change in demeanor. She quickly looked back at the dance floor and seemed to be looking for someone.

"Someone you're looking for?" I asked.

"Just the Dawn Brigade. Edward, Leonardo, Nolan... you... Ash... Tormod."

"Leonardo and Laura are spending their time together. Edward is probably outside playing a beanbag toss game. Nolan is probably somewhere quiet, reading a good book. Tormod probably has scurried away already to gather more information on things. Ash... is probably near the alcohol."

Micaiah laughed at the last one.

"Somehow I don't know if that really is what Ash is doing, but I'll take your word on the rest," she replied. I nodded to her.

"I think I'm going to step outside and get a breath of fresh air. Do you wish to come?"

"I will decline this time, John. I will be sitting here for a bit."

"Then, my dear Micaiah, I will be back here for you."

"Then, my dear John, I will wait for you," she replied, perfectly imitating my tone of a mocking, over the top, faux quasi-regalness.

I nodded with a smile and stepped outside. I never realized how amusing Micaiah could be. I guess with the stress of the revolution and oppression gone, she's become a completely different person. I could get used to this.

I saw a shiny thing on the ground in a somewhat private area of the castle grounds and walked over to inspect it. I bent over to pick it up and saw it was an elixir.

"Thought you might need this."

I looked up quickly to see Volke standing in the shadows, blending in perfectly to anyone but the most astute person scrutinizing every detail.

"Thanks, Volke. How much?"

"Your payment for the service I will eventually render. I do understand you are lacking in funds at the moment, but it would do me no good if I had already rendered the service only for the employer to die."

"I assume you heard of what happened?"

"Naturally."

"Can I expect your services should I need intelligence that Tormod and myself cannot acquire easily ourselves?"

"For the correct rate, I will do any task within my abilities assuming I am not already employed upon a task that requires my complete devotion."

"I have a question, Volke."

Silence. I assumed that meant ask.

"How do you move so fast?" I asked him.

"Two hundred gold."

I paused for a second and grumbled before handing over the gold.

"How do you do so well as an assassin versus an average soldier?"

"I'm better trained for combat, I guess?"

"More than that. You have magic. You overcame those guards at the gate by using your magic. You even have more magic than I do. I manage to simply utilize the little amounts of magic I can use to enhance my abilities whereas you use yours to enhance your combat."

"So your speed... your skill... everything about you... you're using magic to enhance your abilities?"

"Partially. Needless to say, there is also the factoring variable of practice and training."

"You sounded like you had a lot of magic. Are you able to utilize it in combat? How powerful are you, really?"

Silence. I looked in the shadow I thought he was in only to see he was gone. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. Man, so he uses magic to amplify his sneaking around. That's really nifty! I held my head slightly as I returned back inside and saw Micaiah. I sat down next to her and we chatted for the rest of the night. She really was a different person now that she's not stressed out anymore. That's good for her and for the rest of us.

I'm glad she's back to normal. Maybe I'll get to know the real Micaiah. I hope...

The meeting with Pelleas the day after went well. We hammered out a lot of things and, with a copy of the basic governmental structures of Earth along with a copy of the United States Constitution that Jay sent over a few years ago that I was once forced to memorize the preamble to in school... really, why did they have us doing that when—oh, I'm rambling.

Anyway, we formed a government that we felt would best serve Daein's need as a nation. It was setup so that it would be a realization of that dream Pelleas had of bridging the gap between the ruler and the commoners. The best thing was that the voting system was based upon a powerful magic spell that Selena, myself, and a few other mages helped work together to make the system both efficient and minimize any issues of the voting process.

Considering what Jay had been telling me of the political atmosphere back at home, I figured it would be best to nip problems like that in the bud here and now before it became a snowballed problem in our future.

In the past year, we have made much progress in terms of reconstruction and bringing back Daein. True to my word to both Duncan and Patrick, I got Duncan a place near the castle to sell donuts on the promise that he would also tell tacos. Surprisingly, the two became a hit.

Although when someone put a donut into a taco and it became some kind of weird sensation, I had to facepalm. To me, I thought that was nasty, but the Dokko, as it was called, has become a popular item on the Daein cuisine.

As for the military system, the Four Riders were reinstated. The only change to the system was that there would be one general that would be above the Four Riders. Jay said she would strangle me if she could when I mentioned I called them the Elite Four and their champion. Still, it seems oddly appropriate. The four strongest warriors in the country and their leader, who may or may not be stronger, but knows how to organize the four and their forces.

Who's the leader? Naturally it was Micaiah. Who were the four riders? Well, although requested a few times, the Black Knight declined the Four Rider position. He claimed that he only joined the war in an attempt to bring Daein back to its glory and now that it was restored, he would work by his own means to keep her freedom without the entanglement of bureaucracy. I suppose he just wants to go back to Begnion.

Selena got her position back as a Four Rider. I bet she thought that would never happen again. She was in charge of the mounted units and oversaw training of horseback units, specifically horseback mages. Nino got a position as a Four Rider. She had finally discarded the mantle of General Domivere and came out to the world as Nino. Many wondered who this mysterious new young mage came from as a leader of the country, but they were assured that Nino was capable. Again, the disappearance of Domivere put my mind at ease. Again. Nino's primary job was the training of mages in our army. I wonder if the Fang were willing to part with her or not.

The third of the four riders was Tauroneo. His intricate wisdom and vast pools of experience on the battlefield, as well as being a former Four Rider who mastered all the physical weapons made him an ideal candidate to work on training the weapons portion of the army.

The fourth of the four riders? Well, that would be me. Yes, that's right. I am a Four Rider now. I am an official general of Daein. My specialty deals less with training and more about intelligence, skill, and stealth. That's right, I am the the head of an intelligence agency for Daein. My job is to basically monitor and survey situations across the land of Tellius and analyze it. I am the FBI, the CIA, and the NSA all rolled into one. Maybe throw the KGB in there just for fuck's sake. Even MI6, because I decided I would instate the 00-system for my agents. So what if I don't actually get an agent to train named James Bond? That would be too convenient. I was in charge of covert operations by Daein's government. Although Pelleas wished for as much transparency as possible between him and the people, he allowed my division to stay on the condition that he was not to be informed of what I do so he could remain truthful to the people.

After all, there are things that had to be done by myself and my group that... well... the people couldn't know or else it would undermine the operation. There have been attempts at revolutions who feel that they would be a better leader than Pelleas and, honestly, Daein cannot survive another revolution. Quelling them was a task I wasn't fond of and was even less fond of how sometimes my agents would treat the leaders.

As I said... sometimes my section was part KGB.

I also was in charge of peace talks, diplomacy, and negotiations. I did end up paying Volke for his fee and I found the information to be slightly surprising, although somewhat expected. What was it? Well, that's something for my knowledge only. I suppose it will come out in the open in due time.

For now, I was focused on a mission that I was fearing I would be put on for a while. I knew this was going to come, but I was dreading its arrival anyway. As a negotiator and a diplomat, I would be going to other nations to speak to their leaders as a representative of Daein. Now, as per our agreement with Hatari, I have agreed to accompany Queen Nailah to Gallia to discuss possible relinquishing of lands in Gallia that were most suitable to the wolves so that they may form their own nation again.

However, Pelleas had one request of me. One that I just was hoping I could avoid forever. One that I had been praying to Ashera he would give to someone else. Yet, I knew it would be me. I was most knowledgeable in the area of this assignment.

So, what was my assignment? I am to go to Crimea to commence diplomatic talks with the government there as well as assess the general population's attitude and opinions on the new Daein. I was to make sure that any ill will could be dispelled and to do anything to show in good faith that we were not the Daein that they had defeated years ago in war.

Essentially, I was to go, as a representative and general of Daein, to gather information from the subjects of the person I was to engage in peace talks with.

Of course... it would be none other than Queen Elincia.

Author's Notes: This concludes Part One of Radiant Dawn. This will also be somewhat of a segue into Part Two, although I won't introduce the conflict yet. I think the conflict already coming up will prove to be enough for John to handle.

Also, 30 pages typed on my word processor at 12 pt. Times New Roman. Over 15,000 words. This will probably be the longest chapter in a VERY long time. Sorry for the epic wait, but I didn't want to rush this chapter. No, not much Dawn or Sophitia. I didn't want them to overrun the story. They have their own spotlight that I need to work on soon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Read and review as always. I'm always nervous when the large chapters come out, to be honest. Also, thank you all for the wonderful PM's and I wish I could reply to them sooner since I enjoy chattin' to y'all, but IRL has me whipped (hence the long update time). January should have things fixed up since today (while finishing this chapter) is the last day of my second job.

Also, I'm thinking of revamping an old message board of mine so that myself and fellow authors that I know can have, like, general discussions with their fans, maybe even get a few role-plays going. Are any of you interested in joining? Just send me a PM if you are. If there's enough interest, I may boot it up as soon as possible and send y'all back a link!


	116. The Queen Is Shocked

Author's Notes: HEY GUYS! MAGFEST 2013! I got to see Brentalfloss, Video Game Orchestra, Triforce Quartet, and the Sonic fanfilm premiere. All of it while hanging out with some pretty awesome people. Awesome people including the people I was rooming with, such as Admin B and Admin Z, as well as the IRL ladyfriend (whom I'm trying to slowly start giving her the nickname Lisa... but only if she continues to read the story like she said she would).

... the amount of Sophia comments directed at me makes me wonder whether I have a bigger aneurism in-story or IRL over that whole arc devoted to John crossdressing. Probably doesn't help that I almost cosplayed Bridget IRL just so I could see how many people I could legit trollface...

Not much else going on. I'm officially on one job, I got my training for shift manager coming up, all is well with the world, and I am literally going to scrape pennies from couches and sidewalks and starve myself in the attempt to save enough for a 3DS and Fire Emblem: Awakening by February Fourth. I still gotta do that whole reserving myself a copy thing so I can get the game on the day it comes out!

First paycheck for the year was over four-hundred dollars 'cause of holiday pay and time and a half for going overtime. Just for one week of work. Oh, wait, taxes... make that a little over three-hundred and ten dollars. Yes, I know I complain about money problems, but this probably was the sole reason I could afford a decent amount of food at MAGFest and still be able to help with rent. Yes, I paid about eighty-eight dollars in federal tax. Amurkuh... land of the free. Rolling eyes in three... two... one... (yes, I am going on a rant about taxes, what is wrong with my life?).

Anyway, so, yes, John will be involved with the drama that Part Two provides for our lovely heroes and heroines. Will it happen right away? We'll just have to see when it unfolds!

Chapter 116

The Queen Is Shocked

My envoy was traveling through the Crimean countryside and, I have to admit, I wasn't feeling this mission too much. The whole concept of meeting with Queen Elincia was just a daunting task that I was getting some severe anxiety over.

I was getting all wound up. I knew it. I could feel the panic setting in. I could feel the intense urge to vomit. I felt on the edge of my nerves. I was terrified and I knew it. I hadn't slept much on the trip because my restless mind was racing. Sometimes, just the thought of Elincia looking at me with disdain was enough to freeze me on the spot, unmoving and unfeeling. I could feel my heart jumping and my hands jittering. I knew it was going to happen.

She put her faith in me for the entire war for Crimea's freedom. She trusted me and gave me everything she could to make sure we were successful. She kept sending me letters as a friend, occasionally asking if I would be a noble in her court, a familiar and calming face among the false faces in the crowds she had to deal with.

... and now here I am as a general and governmental official for the nation that had destroyed her country. Why did I do this? Why did I dedicate myself to a nation that we so vehemently fought? I did what I thought was right, but now am I still doing what is right? I just want Daein to recover, but at what cost? Did I just destroy my friendship with the one person who really was close to me and understood me? I mean, I had many friends from both wars, but Elincia and I had this connection where we just understood each other no matter what.

I supported her in her times of weakness. I was her friend when everyone else treated her as the employer. In return, she always gave me the confidence I needed to push forward. She was my pillar of strength as much as I was hers... at least, I think I was...

Now... now what?

General John, rider of Daein. It had a nice ring to it. I had power... and with that power, I wanted to do all the good I could do in this world. That was my goal. Yet, I feel like I stepped on everyone to get that goal. Am I happy if my friends aren't? Am I doing good if I have enemies on all sides?

What do I do, now?

What do I do...?

"General, we arrive at Melior in half a day. Are there any necessities that you require or wish before our arrival for our meeting?" the soldier had instructed.

"There are none. Let us proceed as planned. I just want to get this mission done and over with," I replied testily. The three soldiers accompanying me as my... guard, I suppose... were riding behind me in line once again once the lead soldier made his inquiry.

We travelled through the countryside in an unmarked carriage to ensure that the citizens of Crimea would not react harshly to our travels through the countryside. I could see the destruction of the previous war still ravaging parts of the countryside, causing me to feel slightly sick to my stomach. I should be there helping these people rebuild. I helped them gain their freedom and then turned my back.

I don't know why I did it. I was always called rash and impulsive, but to suddenly join Tormod's little quasi impossible mission and actually make it work was something I had not planned upon. Why didn't I just leave Daein the way I left Crimea after the war? I don't know... maybe because I was tired of living a mediocre life as a researcher for Begnion when I could be doing so much more for those countries more in need.

... but why did I choose Daein and not Crimea? I wish I could simply say timing and circumstance, but that would be something of a pathetic excuse that even I would have trouble swallowing.

Why do I care so much? Don't I live my life for my own to help who I can in my own way? Why do I care so much? Maybe it's because I'm getting too attached to things and am now being anchored by them. I mean, most of my guilt here stems from feeling like I betrayed Elincia.

Because, well, I did. Can't really mince that...

I'm so scared. I don't know why. I really honest to Ashera feel like I betrayed her. I need to stop caring and stop being so damn emotional about it. Just calm down and take things as they come and work with it. Hopefully Elincia will be somewhat calm and rational about this. Micaiah told me that Melior was informed of our arrival and were interested in conducting the talks.

We arrived in Melior at sunset, where the guards escorted us to our rooms in the castle. We were taken to our rooms where we were told we were allowed to explore the town provided we did not leave the city limits. My three soldiers had to share a rather spacious room while I had one to myself. I quickly changed out of my attire and into something casual. I stepped out of my room and nodded to the soldier. Nothing was said, but the rules were understood.

I met with my little entourage of soldiers following me as I saw them in their casual outfits. The lead soldier was quite naturally unassuming and easily convinced me of being a Crimean while the other two had traces of awkwardness about them, something like a tourist vibe. I briefly instructed them on their mission in one of the rooms and told them to meet back there in two hours.

I fled the castle as fast as I could to regain a sense of the free spirit I have had repressed for so long. No wars for independence against opposing occupying forces led by sociopathic, psychopathic madmen. No formal meetings with King Pelleas or Queen Elincia that required me to constantly act in a way I really am not in order to build face and have an image of responsibility and respectability.

I was how I was when I first came. Free. Able to do what I wanted! Oh wow.

I passed a tavern near the castle, well known for having clientelle from the castle's staff itself. It seemed rather empty, to be honest. Maybe it was still too early for the castle staff to go drinking? As I passed by to look for a place to eat, I saw a patron of the bar walk out the front door. Wait, was that...

Long blue hair, those stripper boots, and a tight white outfit that never seems to ever change? Oh dear, did I just run into-

"... yooooooooo!"

Did she just... say... yo? What... is going on? Is she drunk?

"Waaasteeeed!"

Okay, yes, she is. Very. I took a step back away from her as she approached me with a look in her eye. Uh, Lucia, what exactly are you doing? How are you able to drunkenly walk in those shoes?

"Come party!" she noted as she pointed back to the tavern she had walked—or more appropriately stumbled—out of.

"Uh, maybe?" I replied. She gave me a big grin as if I had given a kindergartener a five-scoop ice cream sundae.

"Coolio!" she replied. She started advancing toward me at a rapid pace and I did the first thing I could do. I picked up a nearby bucket of water that was conveniently sitting there and splashed her in the face. There was eerie silence as she stood there, water dripping from her face and hair as she was frozen to her spot.

I took a step back and her eyes suddenly seemed to focus as looked at me and blinked. I just realized that I stepped into light and now she was able to see who I was. Yep, I just encountered a wild Lucia. What will Trainer John do? Defensive maneuvers, go go go! I looked around pretending that I wasn't the person she was addressing. Rather difficult considering I was the only person here. She did manage to be distracted for a bit, actually falling for my ruse. It didn't last long.

"You're John!"

"I... yes, I am?"

"What are you doing here? Unannounced, especially!"

"Uh, I'm here on a bit of a job? Somewhat?" I said nervously. I guess she wasn't informed of my arrival? I wonder why...

"Is that a fact?" she asked.

"Yes, I do beli—wait, aren't you drunk?"

"Not yet, John."

"I saw you stumbl—yet?"

"I am well on my way as soon as I return to my drink."

"I see."

"Also, having you see me stumbling was an act. I was just curious to see who was that somewhat handsome guy outside. I was a bit disappointed when I saw it was just you."

"Disappointed...? Just... me? ... thanks, Lucia. Thanks a lot. Self confidence boosted so much. I love you too..."

"Well, it's nothing against you. I... have my reasons for saying what I did," she said with a bit of a teasing smile.

"I assume I am to not know?"

"Would it be as fun if you did know?"

"For me, yes."

"No, it wouldn't. You would enjoy the guessing and you would feel highly victorious when you did figure it out," she said somewhat decisively. I couldn't exactly argue with that, except...

"Assuming I did figure it out."

"... perhaps you are right."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" she replied with a wide smile.

"So, I see you have no chaperone," I commented, casually changing the topic.

"... it really has been a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" she asked.

"About four years or so, I would estimate."

"Much has changed in your absence," Lucia commented.

"Is there things I should be aware about?" I asked her.

"Well, for starters, Lord Ike became a noble in Crimea's court, but left shortly afterward with the claim that politics and intricate matters were not his specialty."

"No, ha... they weren't. How is the commander?"

"Still leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Still saving Crimea, one honest mission at a time."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of the people from the war?"

"Scattered across Tellius like dandelion seeds in the wind. You were one of them, after all. You had promised to return one day. We just never expected it would take four years."

"We?" I asked.

"Ha... you do understand that your highness has inquired Bastian many times about your status. When you disappeared from Begnion, Bastian had feigned to the queen that you were simply busy with a high level project. After that, your trail ran cold. We have no idea what happened to you in that time."

"Don't you have more important things to do than tail me... I mean, like, making sure reconstruction is faring well?"

"Oh, but it is faring well."

"You're sure of that?"

"Crimeans are resiliant people. My only worry is that Daein is rebuilding as well."

At that, I was caught slightly off guard. I could hear some slight hostility from Lucia's voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Either you are not grasping the alarming severity of what I said or you have been living under a rock for the past year."

"A little of both, please explain?"

"Daein is a nation again. It gained independence from Begnion."

"... and?"

"Do you not understand who is the king of this new Daein?"

"King Pelleas, orphaned son of Ashnard."

"Yes! Daein's going to come and destroy us all! They even have a new set of Four Riders. Bastian is still sending spies to learn of their identity as we speak. They are going to bring our downfall!"

"Lucia, you're drunk. Calm down. Daein won't attack Crimea unless-... well, I can assure you they won't."

"No... you can't assure me. Not at all. They are a threat. All Daein citizens are threats to our nation."

"Lucia, you're going overboard with this."

At that, I got slapped on the face by Lucia.

"Queen Elincia gave her life and cause to the war to save this country. You should know this! You were a part of it. You were the one she put her trust in more than anyone else, except maybe General Ike! Daein ravaged her home and killed her father! Yet, here you are being completely neutral about this, as if you don't care? What kind of friend are you?"

I gingerly held my cheek, the offending tingling sensation still lingering on my face. I really had nothing else important to say...

"... if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be afraid of being here in Melior right now."

With that, I gave Lucia a slight bow and I left the tavern before she could respond. She did not pursue me. I continued to walk down the street as I observed the scenery around me. I felt my pride wounded and my doubts increased. Even more a reason to get this accursed mission over with. My group must've been going around for information as I spotted the little lead soldier pick up some groceries that fell out of a lady's arms. He seems really young, too...

He had even put in a request for another soldier to come along, but I had denied the request. I had honestly not known the girl, but he swore she was a good spy. Perhaps next time, then...

I walked over and began to help him pick up her stuff. Soon she was on her way. I nodded to the kid as he nodded back to me. He didn't even seem soldier material, but he had come highly recommended by everyone, so I took him along.

"Coincidence seeing you here. I didn't even know you were tailing me. I can see why you head the intelligence part of the government," he said once the lady was out of earshot. I wasn't following him, but I chose not to voice that.

"So, how goes the festivities?" I asked him casually.

"Crimea celebrates the anniversary of Ashnard's fall and Crimea's independence in a few weeks. Anti-Daein sentiment runs high through the country, but not all of it stems merely from the recent wound being re-opened by the holiday's reminder."

"I understand... uh... um."

"Matthew, sir."

"... some intelligence person I was, I never did get your name."

"... if someone found my name easily, even someone like you, I wouldn't have come along and jeopardized you, sir."

"Understood, Matthew. I think it is almost time to return to the meeting point. Perhaps I should have put more thought into your request for your friend to come along. I had just never heard of her at all, recommendation or otherwise, so I was skeptical."

"Understood, sir, but she prefers not to appeal to teachers with her abilities. I teach her myself in the case that someone who has been our instructor is actually a spy. They would be misinformed of her, but I know her potential as a spy."

"What is her name?"

"Leila, sir."

"She can come next time. You intrigue me, Matthew. You're very good," I said to him.

"Praise from you is much respect and well-appreciated, sir," he said.

"We're in public. It is better to simply call me John."

"You are correct," he said with a small smile.

"So, what do you think two crimean young adults do at this time of day?" I asked him.

"Well, there are a few taverns open."

"Maybe we should just return to the castle. Better to be early than late. I hate waiting and I hate making others wait," I commented aloud.

"I understand, John," he replied.

"Perhaps better we took separate routes," I suggested.

"I agree," he replied. With a small nod, he stepped away from me and walked around a corner down a side street. I wasn't aware he knew the streets of Melior, but apparently he did.

... apparently he knew them better than I did as I realized I was somewhat lost. Now, if this was Nevassa, I would be back at the castle before Matthew could say... uh... whatever. Plushie, or whatever.

Why did I think of plushies? Maybe Matthew would make a nice plushie. He's got this intriguing charm to him. Maybe he could be the next toy line. All the girls would play with him.

Introducing Matthew and Leonardo plushies! On sale for nineteen ninety-five, plus shipping and handling! But wait, if you order in the next ten minutes, we will give you the other one in the set for free! Just pay processing and handling.

Maybe trading cards of Daein's heroes. Trading card game, like Yugioh was!

I summon my Rider Petrine in attack mode and equip her with Flame Lance. Go, Petrine! Attack the castle's life points directly!

... oh, there's the castle!

What was I thinking again?

I'm hungry.

Oh well.

I whistled as I walked back to Castle Crimea. I nodded to the guard at the entrance, who recognized me and let me back in. I made my way back to the room we were meeting in and realized I was the first one there. I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, not really feeling up to sitting at the table just yet. Sitting on the table was a plate of what looked like tortilla chips with spinach and artichoke dip.

Ahhh! ARTICHOKE DIP! I jumped to the table and started wolfing down a few chips before the soldier guarding the room gave me a peculiar glance, as if heavily intrigued at my actions. I hastily cleared my throat, smoothed down my uniform, and took my place back on the floor, sitting down against the wall.

I amused myself greatly doodling on a piece of paper random lines and circles and shapes and scribbles while the others returned. I nodded to the guard, who stepped out of the room and closed the door. When the others returned, I looked at the three of them.

"So, I have come to the realization that there is a risk involved by having all four of us do this mission. Also, I understand that some of us have some fear of not returning home for some reason because of something you may value at home. I have to say that I am not upset at you. I understand completely. I also understand that the four of us gathering information at once may trigger suspicion, especially if we don't blend in," I began. I paused for a moment before I surveyed the three there.

"Let us first start by asking who here wishes to return home. I promise there will be no repercussion. This is a dangerous mission and if you have even a slightest sliver of a doubt, it will potentially prove to be a fatal lapse of concentration. So, even if you are worried that your dog is chewing on that chair in the back room, it is enough to cause potential hazard to not just yourself but to the rest of us. There is no shame. We have to understand the risk and dedication needed for this particular mission, which is why I picked each of you. I heard so many good things that I recruited you all without giving you the proper time to consider the mission. I apologize for that. So, who wishes to return?" I asked. I expected all of them to reconsider. I was surprised.

"I would like to," one of them said.

"I understand. After this, you are free to return home. I apologize for bringing you out here."

"It was an honor just to accompany you, General John."

"Any others?" I asked. There was silence from Matthew and the other one. I smiled slightly to myself. Dedication. That's what I like. Putting the mission above everyone else. Of course, I knew the one who had given up had a family at home and was a soldier because he wanted to protect them. I expected the other soldier to back out because his income from this military career cared for his sick sister and bought her medicine, but I guess he really wanted to stay here. Now the question was not about dedication, but about proficiency and efficiency.

Matthew, somehow, remained a mystery. How did I go on this mission and know nothing about him? Now I'm stumped. How was someone so highly recommended and I know nothing of him? Damn it, I slipped on my part.

"Crimean anti-daein sentiments have peaked through this season," the one soldier said.

"Indeed, and furthermore, there have been fears of another war since Daein declared independence," Matthew added.

"Crimean citizens have been concerned over Queen Elincia's seeming neutral stance over Daein's independence."

"In fact, rumor has it that local nobles are beginning to doubt Queen Elincia's sovereignty," Matthew added again. It seems whatever this guy found, Matthew found and even found more on.

"Crimea is currently diverting funds toward strengthing their national defense to protect the border between themselves and Daein."

I paused as I looked to Matthew, half expecting him to jump in on that and add to it.

"I heard about that one, but I already have found it to be disproven," Matthew merely commented.

"How can you disprove a rumor like that in a short amount of time?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Man, he's almost like Volke, except free! And dedicated.

"I have connections within the castle itself and have already had a contact inform me that such a rumor is not true. In fact, Crimea wishes to not antagonize Daein for fear that another war would destroy both nations and potentially cause Begnion to rule all the beorc should the empress have ulterior motives."

I nodded as the other spy gave a slightly dumbfounded look.

"In light of these events, I have to thank you both for your services. As for this mission, I regretfully have to say that I can only keep one of you here to minimize suspicion."

"I wish to withdraw from the mission," the other soldier stated with little hesitation. "I do not wish to be a burden upon you, General, and I feel that Matthew is the better person."

I nodded to him and smiled gently. There was no harm in retreating from missions. Between Matthew and I, we might get a lot accomplished in the time we have here. Now, a good night sleep between us and a meeting with Queen Elincia tomorrow while Matthew goes around and all is good.

"I understand. As I have said, there is no shame in leaving. I already understand you both have your personal business at home to take care of and I respect that completely."

"You are a very gracious," one of them commented.

"If there is no matters to be further discussed, you are all dismissed. You two may begin packing. I will arrange for safe transportation for you two to return to Nevassa to report what we have just learned today to General Micaiah."

"Yes sir," they both saluted before departing from the room, leaving only Matthew and I.

"Sir, if I may. There is more information that I feel is crucial that I felt the other two did not need to report to General Micaiah," he said tentatively. What kind of information would this be, honestly?

"What kind of information is that?" I asked.

"Castle Crimea, with the exception of the guards we have seen, does not know who the Daein Ambassador is. Queen Elincia expects to be dealing with some noble from the Daein court, as do the others. It is possible that Count Bastian has already gleaned from your random presence coupled with the anonymous ambassador that you are the one, but it is highly unlikely."

"Is there anything further? Do you know why there was a breakdown in communication?"

"There was no breakdown. General Micaiah purposefully withheld that information in order to ensure that you were not rejected from the mission from the Crimean end. It was assumed that if you were here already, the queen would see you out of what respect she may still have for you."

"Is there anything else?"

"I am afraid that is all," Matthew said with a slight bow.

"You are very informative and intuitive. I am thankful for your foresight and I'm really honored to have you by my side here. You may just move up quickly in these ranks," I said with a smile. He smiled back slightly at the praise.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss, sir?" he asked me.

"Your connection in the court here. Can you inform me what is the atmosphere here like? How are the attitudes of not just the queen, but of the nobles for this upcoming meeting?"

"The lords of Crimea are all willing to serve Queen Elincia, although some are more reluctant than others. A power struggle in such a dangerous stage of reconstruction could further damage the nation. There are many in the Crimean court who secretly wish for the citizenry to find your identity and form a mob to lynch you. Not you personally, but because of the position you hold. They care not for the repercussions, believing Daein already is planning a repeat of the previous war and this time successfully capture and control Crimea."

"Preposterous. I had suspected this, but I had never thought this would play out to this degree."

"Neither had I..."

"If that is all, Matthew, you are dismissed. I need to ponder this and figure my course of action for tomorrow. Also, you ahve worked hard. You deserve your rest."

"With all due respect sir, I do not need to rest yet."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Are you familiar with the rather well-kept secret about how highly skilled people in our line of work are able to use what latent magic they may have to enhance their abilities? I use mine to rejuvenate my body at times like this, where I am not doing anything physically intensive."

I thought immediately to the conversation I had with Volke before.

"Yes... yes I am familiar with that concept. I have never attempted to practice it before, but I can only imagine."

"You never have, sir?"

"No. All of my abilities are purely physical."

"That is quite a feat, sir. Your base skill combined with the fact your magic is so much more powerful than mine or anyone else I know and if you could utilize your magic to your skills, you would probably become the best spy to ever exist on Tellius."

"Well, we shall have to keep that our little secret. I never learned how to do that. Truth be told, I only just started this whole spying, thieving, assassinating... I always liked being a mage better."

"Understandable."

I nodded to Matthew. He bowed to me and quickly departed from the room.

"Quite an enigmatic figure and quite skilled as well."

I turned quickly to the curtain in the room to see the window was open and Volke was standing in front of it.

"I assume you're here to watch us on orders of Count Bastian?"

"Precisely."

"You weren't going to charge me for that?"

"You made much progress in such a short time. Little rewards are imperative to keep the constant initiative to drive yourself to become better in the positive way."

"The positive way."

"Using reward instead of guilt to drive you to your goals. Guilt... like of Jill's untimely death and how you started to destroy your body in training during that revolution."

"Is all of what Matthew said is true?"

"It is."

"Why have you not informed Bastian of my identity and position?"

"He was not willing to initially part with the gold for my fee. Sixty thousand gold in exchange for each of your identities in the Four Riders, your positions, your roles, and your motives was not a steep fee considering the work I had to put into it and the amount of information I had gleaned... some of which may intrigue even you, which I can offer you at a discounted fee of fourty thousand gold."

"Why did he refuse the initial payment?"

"He had anticipated this meeting and knew he would be meeting one of them. We managed to work an agreement for an acceptable a fee for the other four since he felt when he met the final one in person, he could judge them for himself and save Crimea from spending unnecessary gold from the reconstruction fund."

"You're talkative today."

"..."

"Sorry for jinxing it."

Silence. He nodded to me as he faced the window.

"Matthew is exceptionally good. He may be close to me in many of my skills. Still, perhaps it would benefit if you had two people working on two separate missions to maximize the amount of information gathered in a period of time. If you ever need my services in the future, you know how to contact me. I, of course, will gladly offer my services..."

"For the correct fee, I know," I completed. With a rustle of the curtains and a blink of my eye, he had disappeared from my view and the window was shut.

I had more to ponder in my sleep. I left the room and ventured to my room. It was time to rest up before my meeting tomorrow morning.

I entered my room and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion of doing all I did today catch up with me. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

... that was interrupted by a shaking. I swear, why do deep sleeps feel like a few seconds? I woke up and cracked my eyes to see Matthew in my room, shaking me gently to awaken me.

"General, the meeting is in an hour. I suggest we make haste to prepare yourself for the meeting."

I quickly jerked awake and bolted upright.

"Matthew, I need you to-"

"I already gathered your papers and your notes. Your uniform is ready. All you need, if you so desire, is a bath, and you are ready."

"You are very resourceful."

"Merely a glimmer of forethought can save someone from panic many times over."

I nodded with a smile as I headed out to get ready. I freshened up, washed my hair, scrubbed my skin... including behind the ears. I rinsed my mouth. I felt cleaner than I have in a very long time. Perhaps cleaner than I was when I got to Tellius.

Got to Tellius... got to Tellius. That feels so weird to say now.

I shook my head of that thought. Earth really has no meaning to me anymore. The only connection I even have with it anymore is Jay, and even we have become somewhat distant. She's been devoting time to communicating with Dawn when she can, after all. I feel bad that our struggles have involved that poor girl. I really hope we can figure out who's trying to harm me and who's trying to harm her in this overall scheme of things.

I met with the soldier who was going to escort me to the meeting room. Silently he led me through a few hallways to an elaborate door.

"Everyone is already inside, sir. Please proceed when you are ready."

"Thank you," I said with a courteous bow. I opened the door and walked in to see Lucia, Bastian, Geoffrey, and...

Elincia... she... she...

... she looks so much more regal and beautiful and queen-like and compassionate. I just... she's matured. I could see it in how she sat.

There was an awkward silence as the four of them sat there with somewhat shocked looks on their faces.

"John... you... you..."

The guard stepped into the room and, I guess through formality and procedure, ended up making things worse.

"Entering! General John! Rider of Daein and head of diplomatic relations!"

At that, I saw Queen Elincia closed her eyes for a second. She looked like she was about to get really sick. Before anyone could react, she fainted in her chair and fell to the floor.

... well, shit.


	117. The Queen is Upset

Author's Notes: Hi there! Before I begin these, I have to mention that I was on the Fire Emblem fanfiction area, which I rarely lurk. Actually, I just rarely lurk looking for fics to read anymore due to lack of time (I got full time status and am a shift runner now, yay!). Anyway, normally when I go into a fandom's search list, first thing I do is put the settings to "any rating" and "100,000+ words" because most stories that are on the site that are short just die after a few chapters. Yes, I'm guilty of that, big time.

So, breaking form in the Fire Emblem world, I decided to see what fresh new blood was out there, and I happened to spot an interesting summary for a story called Needles in My Eyes by Rob DS Zeta. I read the first chapter and, I must admit, I was hooked. I haven't had a chance to read the other chapters uploaded (and the author has put up about 20,000 words in a month if that's any indication of the speed of writing), but the first chapter had me really intrigued. Why I didn't read more? Well, when I get into a story in a fandom I love and I review it, I like leaving nice comprehensive reviews in the hope the author takes it to heart and considers some things.

So you know what? Check it out. Check out that story. Review it and give some constructive criticism, if you want.

Now with that done, author's notes time. I am a shift runner/shift manager for night shift at my store, working five nights (11P-7A) a week now. This poses an interesting conundrum because with the IRL ladyfriend working different schedules every week, I think about whether I should write while she's working and sleep when she's home or sleep when she's working and write while she's home. Either one poses the issue of not adequately spending the proper amount of time with her, so you see, this is a bit of an issue.

Aside from that... AWAKENING, OH MY ASHERA, YES!

That is all. The WiiU lineup and announcements for the 3DS games have me so giddy that I might actually become a gamer again and return to nerd culture.

... er, if that didn't make sense... in a nutshell, I've been so busy with life and bills that I kinda sorta shoved nerd life and gamer life aside. With the exception of writing this fanfic and the occasional Brawl tournament or two a year, I really kinda don't do nerdy stuff anymore... and this fanfic, for the most part, most people I know don't even know about it.

But with all this stuff coming out, I may just come out of retirement. I mean, a new Smash Brothers? Pokemon? Fire Emblem fighting game? Awakening? Phoenix Wright? Ahhh! This is amazing! I need to start starving myself to save money for this.

Many of you are asking why did John take a position as a Four Rider if John is trying to be impartial to the nations. Honestly, the answer is about as obvious to me as it is to you. I'm sure John and I will hit upon it eventually. Those who know me IRL know that I'm... even more random and spontaneous in person than I am in the story. Thank you to Admin B, aka Celedeen, for helping me come up with many reasons why John took that commitment.

Also, I just played and beat Final Fantasy 8 in a week. Yes, that's why this chapter is so delayed. I put in 40+ hours, and that doesn't count repeats and going back because I lost a battle and all that stuff. This is in addition to working a 35 hour work week. Ah my god, the game would've been perfect, but they screwed up in the part of a story that I find most important.

The antagonist! The FRIGGIN' ANTAGONIST! WHAT KIND OF SHIT WAS THAT!? Oh my fucking Ashera, WHAT WAS THAT!? She was so pathetic and shallow and under-developed and... argh! Ugh! Damn it! It's pretty bad when I say I think Sephiroth was a better villain than her (and those of you who know me know how much I dislike Sephiroth [even though he's one of my role-play characters]).

My final party? Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa. No Squall. Nope. Rinoa was owning away with her limit break (and the doggy assisting sometimes), Quistis kept on pulling 9999 damage on her limit breaks (and her regular attack, which was her counterattack, did a ton of damage, plus a skill that automatically did back 1/4 of the damage done to her back to the boss), and Selphie could not be killed because she had 7,000 HP and a skill that allowed her to use a healing item (and I only had X-potions, which restored all HP) almost every time she was hit. Not to mention her magic stat was through the roof and I had Triple cast on her. Combine that with Rinoa's spellcasting through Angel Wing being put out to 5x damage and... complete and utter pwnage with blue and black magic... and regen.

Chapter 117

The Queen is Upset

"Your highness!" Bastian exclaimed as Elincia nearly fell to the floor. In one fluid motion, before anyone else could react, I felt myself moving at a high speed to catch her. Weird... I don't remember moving like that before. I held her in my arms as I knelt on one knee on the floor and looked up at Bastian, unsure of what to do with the unconscious body.

"So, um, did you want to take her or do you advise I lay her on the floor or... what?"

Yeah, this was the greatest way to start negotiations. Lucia's eyes looked like he was about to bug out of her head or something. What? I got faster since I last saw them.

"He's... quick," I heard her breathe quietly to herself.

"Allow me," Geoffrey said as he approached me. I stood up carefully as to not rattle Elincia and gently handed her to Geoffrey, where he placed her upon the couch in the room and started to fan her slightly. She wasn't even that heavy at all. I wonder if she's been on a diet.

... well, if it makes that horrendous orange dress disappear...

"I must apologize for startling the queen like that. I had only been informed today that my identity was not mentioned to you all," I began as I stepped back to my place by the door to await permission to sit.

"It would be a most gracious honor, General John, if you would take your spot," Bastian said, as if noticing my body language. Wow, he's not speaking with a silver tongue right now. I think things have went from serious to seriously fucking serious. Damn it, how do I fix this?

"I must admit, I am rather puzzled as to how you are sitting over there instead of joining us over here," Geoffrey asked.

"It has to do with the fact that your side of the table is reserved for those involved with the Crimean government and I... am not," I replied as I motioned to my pins that indicated my rank. I would've motioned to a general's uniform if I had one, but I was wearing Selena's outfit as my "uniform" now.

... and by "Selena's outfit", I mean, the one she gave me and not that I took one of hers and started wearing it. Because, well, Sophia is not here anymore, dammit! Don't judge me!

Selena is also smaller than me so trying to squeeze into her outfit would invovlve... pain. Utter pain.

Geoffrey slightly fumed to himself quietly as he realized I dodged around the answer to his question neatly.

"I think we all had gleaned that from the pins that indicate your nation and rank, General. I believe the inquiry was more pertaining to the fact you are a part of... _their_... government," Lucia said, a hint of venom in her voice.

"You wish to know why I joined them instead of returning here?" I asked, feeling out their intentions and thoughts.

"That would be preferrable," Lucia replied.

"I have no one specific reason for having taken this position. There are many reasons why I took this role, despite my initial intention to remain neutral between the two nations."

I vaguely heard a "good job of that" from Geoffrey mumbled, but I ignored it. I guess they're being a bit more informal since, well, it's me.

"Are there any that you wish to share?" Lucia asked.

"Well, as you know my origins... you know that after the Mad King's War, I have very little to no knowledge about what comes after. I joined the revolution and stayed with them because, from what little knowledge I have, I know they are on the side of good, as hard as it is to believe."

"You said you had many reasons?"

"Well, if you had seen the oppression Begnion was exerting upon the Daein citizenry, I would think that even you would have helped them out as well. What they had done was cruel and horrifying to the citizens, especially since many citizens never believed in the former Mad King Ashnard."

"Your mouth speaks the delicate and often forgotten petals of truths in the flower of this world. A ruler's subjects do not always share their vision, like a hawk and a fox watching a rabbit. Different views of the same topic."

"Right... honestly, part of it was because I trusted Queen Elincia fully and knew she would be an amazing ruler... and with you as her assistants, I put trust in all of you to make Crimea a bright country. I took this to make sure Daein did not go down the road to destruction and carnage again and to play my part into making Daein equally prosperous and peaceful."

"I understand," Geoffrey said. He didn't look happy, but I knew at least he understood.

"Plus, I made a promise to Sothe to watch out for Micaiah. With this, I can watch out for her and make good on my promise to him... I just hope he's proud of me for what I've done in his place this past year," I said, a rare moment of emotion in my normally required stoic facade.

I neglected to mention the report Volke gave me was also reason for taking this position, but that was strictly on a need to know basis and they did not need to know...

The three of them looked at me as Lucia sighed a bit. I could tell of all the people here, she was the most distressed by this development. This probably had something to do with the fact she was closest to the queen and probably knows the best how Elincia would feel about this. I can already see this as foreshadowing for a pretty bleak next few days.

"Perhaps we should formally begin discussing the matters that we both have on hand," Bastian said.

"We should indeed," I replied.

"We have your word that Daein will not invade Crimea?" Lucia asked point blank.

"My position affords me many luxuries, one of which is having a sizable influence on how King Pelleas runs his country. Should Daein not respect my wishes and the wishes of most of people of Tellius, rest assured that I will put in my effort to make that nation crumbles into ash once more before I leave it and vanish into the winds of history."

With that, a look of relief crossed Lucia's face. Bastian and Geoffrey both nodded in understanding, although a rare, genuine smile crossed Bastian's face.

"Well said, young general. I understand that your position affords you great influence upon the palace. I trust you have also been studying and honing your magical arts?"

"I have, indeed."

"In addition, I see you have learned some new skills. Your movement to catch the queen was unexpected. I see you utilize your magic well," Bastian commented.

"Honestly, I have never tried to use my magic for anything other than offensive spells and my magic swords. I actually don't even honestly know how I did that..." I mused aloud.

"You utilized magic to enhance your skillset. It also helps you to move in sand unhindered," Bastian commented.

"Oh, that... I never learned how to do that. It's why I struggled walking in the desert in the war years ago... no wonder why Ilyana was laughing at me so hard. She said I looked like cereal bobbing in milk... I didn't even know how widespread cereal was in this world until then..."

"I understand there are other matters you wish to address?" Lucia stated firmly, attempting to steer the conversation back on topic. I took a small, steadying breath as I searched for the correct answer.

"It is my wish and the wish of Daein if the queen would consider our request for her to appeal to King Gallia for him to conduct a formal diplomatic meeting between himself and Queen Hatari over relinquishing the former land of the wolves to their rightful owners so that they may return to the homes of their ancestors," I formally declared.

"Is there a particular reason? Daein has shown to favor anti-laguz sentiment. How can I trust that this is not something with an ulterior motive," Bastian asked directly.

"I would not have requested this had I myself suspected any malicious intentions from any party involved. Daein is making great strides to rid itself of the stigma associated with them through the actions of generations of previous rulers. In addition, we have formed an alliance with the wolves of Hatari in the effort to further bridge the gap between the beorc and the laguz."

There was a pause as Bastian, Lucia, and Geoffrey looked at each other for a second. Finally, Bastian turned to me and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Your request has been formally noted. We shall confer with your highness when she is well enough to decide this and to pass this through the senate."

"Senate?" I inquired.

"As per your influence and suggestions, your highness has been apt to reducing the power that she herself wields. She has been making great strides to bring the government and the governed together by involving the citizens more... as per the books you had loaned her many years ago."

Oh, those books on different governments and the book she borrowed about the Roman Empire! I remember requesting them from Jay. Oh joy of joy, she actually read them and learned from them? I am so overjoyed at hearing that!

"I understand. If I may speak off the record, I am proud to see the progress you all have been making in recovery. It really does truly bring joy to my heart to see that the revolution wasn't in vain."

"Thank you, General John," Lucia said. I twitched slightly.

"You are very welcome, Lady Lucia."

"I think that will be all I wish to discuss," Lucia said after a pause.

"If there are no further discussions, we can adjourn this meeting and have a second meeting when the queen is more adequately prepared to meet with you," Bastian said.

"I have none," Geoffrey said.

"I have one," I said tersely.

"Yes, Joh—er, General?"

"Can I have your assurance that you will put in some effort to make sure the anti-Daein sentiment from the citizens does not escalate into a rebellious declaration of war from the citizenry toward Daein, especially if the government does not wish to take any action against the Daein reconstruction?"

"We will do our best to prevent the citizenry from provoking battles with Daein. Patrols on the border have already been deployed in anticipation of such conflict. It is fortunate that a large portion of the border between our nations is a large river," Geoffrey said.

"It is indeed fortunate," I replied.

"Are there any other questions?" Bastian inquired.

"None at the moment. I only wish that my identity not be revealed to the public. The last thing I will need is for Crimean citizens assaulting me here or on my way back home," I said.

"I understand. We also would like to meet with your king as well so that our rulers may discuss matters amongst themselves, if you would be able to inquire that from his highness," Bastian asked. The look on the faces of the other two immediately made me realize that this was not part of their plan.

"Of course, Count Bastian. Anything to bridge the gap between our nations. Although we both have been trying to close the gaps between our nations and the laguz, I do find myself relishing the same intention to also initiate peaceful interactions with the other beorc nations."

"Will you eventually initiate talks with Begnion as well?" Bastian inquired. I immediately thought about Volke's report and the part concerning the unrest in their government.

"I... may. When circumstance permits, naturally," I said evasively.

"Circumstance? You mean hostility toward the empire from your citizens?" Bastian inquired.

No way, he doesn't know? Mister know-it-all doesn't know what I do about Empress Sanaki and the senate and... what... wow, this is a bit of a shock.

"General?" Geoffrey asked in a slightly uneasy tone.

"There are circumstances which prevents such a meeting at this moment in time, as well as the need to focus upon reconstruction before diplomacy."

"Yet you are here?" Lucia asked, although she realized she had possibly spoken too far as she quickly covered her mouth with a hand.

"It was my personal insistence, despite the initial objections of General Micaiah, that these talks be conducted as soon as possible. Daein owes Crimea an apology, regardless of whose responsibility the last war falls upon. I only wished to reassure you that we harbor no ill will toward Crimea. I just..."

"Just...?"

"I did not expect to be the one sent to do this mission, nor did I initially want to. I was fearing a much worse scenario than what we are presently doing," I admitted.

"Foresight is never something to distrust. Yet, I must state that I believe your intentions are noble. Your actions may be contradictory of what we have perceived about you and highly controversial, but your reasoning somewhat justifies your actions. It is now up to the queen herself to discuss matters with you," Bastian said.

"I understand," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"If there are no more issues to address, I would like to adjourn this meeting," Bastian said.

"There are none on my end," I said.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

I nodded and, with a flourish of my cape, I turned to the door and walked toward it. I gripped the handle to open it and realized that this was progress. This was honest to Ashera progress! I turned the handle and stepped out of the room to come face-to-face with Matthew.

"Matthew?"

"Sir, I have only just returned from shopping for new knives. I was hoping we could speak privately so that we may confer on what has happened in your meeting."

I nodded and we departed to the room we had our meeting in yesterday.

"So, how did it go, sir?"

"The queen fainted, so we had an unofficial meeting of sorts with her advisors and I myself..."

"I assume she fainted due to the shock of your presence and position?"

"You are astute, Matthew."

"In my line of work, I am required to be, sir."

"I mean, you're good... even for someone in our line of work."

"High praise coming from you, General John."

"Is there anything else?"

"Crimeans have gotten wind that a Daein general is staying at the palace. Anti-Daein sentiment grows even stronger and there is unrest within the citizenry"

"As long as they don't know who I am, then it is still safe to continue what we are on."

"Indeed, they do not."

"Anything else to report?" I asked.

"Nothing else, sir."

Thank you, Matthew, for telling me these things. You really are a wonderful soldier. I nodded to Matthew as he departed from the room. I began to head toward my room to mull things over. However, as soon as I reached my door, a soldier standing in front of it impeded my progress.

"Sir, I have a message for you."

"Yes?"

"I am to instruct you to return to the meeting room tonight at nine."

"... nine? Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

With a salute, he walked away from my door now that his mission is complete.

... if there was one downside to being a general, it is the constant being addressed as "sir". Ugh, seriously... I wish I could get rid of this damn title.

I entered my room and laid down on the bed in an attempt to take a quick nap.

"You need use of my services?"

I looked in the corner of the room to see Volke sitting at the desk there, scratching his knife with appeared to be something like sandpaper.

"Perhaps. What are you doing? Aren't you dulling your blade?"

"Only slightly. However, by doing this, the sides of my knives become very dull and non-reflective. A highly polished knife will reflect light and potentially reveal my position. Sacrificing some sharpness for stealth is hardly a matter, especially when you are able to consistently strike at vital points with fine-tuned precision and accuracy."

"That... makes sense. Did you have a report for me?"

"No."

"... any reason why you're here?"

"You pay well and rather consistently. Perhaps it is a perk of working for a government, even one as stretched for funds as Daein's government is. Therefore, I put higher priority on serving you and your missions over others who require my services."

"Well, hm... I really don't have a mission for you right now."

"I understand you have been relying upon Matthew for a lot of your intelligence in the local area."

"Is this an issue, Volke?"

"No. I was merely stating that he is bound to stay local as to not cause suspicion with the palace."

"I... oh, I understand. Would you be interested in touring the countryside of Crimea, perhaps farther from just the capital, so that we may understand Crimean sentiment further away from just this immediate area?"

"I understand. The mission will cost you."

"A fair and honest fee and equal compensation for the work put in, I know..."

I was speaking to the air and I knew it. Sure enough as I glanced to Volke's corner, he was no longer there. Is this what happened when Volke constantly worked for Bastian? Constant, paid reports? I wonder why Volke never reported Daein attacking Crimea. Or maybe he did and that's why Elincia was able to escape?

Argh, I don't know. I'll ask him later and prepare the two-hundred gold for information of that nature.

I got four hours until my meeting and I'm hungry. Time to see what Melior has in terms of food. I mean, I know Sienne's restaurants rather well, and have oftentimes returned to the restaurant where I ate with Lloyd, Linus, Karla, and Nino... and I know a lot of the restaurants that Nevassa has. Let's see what Melior has now.

I put on a casual outfit and departed from the palace and looked around. I saw a little tavern in the area and entered into it. Why not? Taverns usually have the best food.

I entered the place and sat down at an empty table, which was weird because the place seemed rather empty tonight. I guess everyone's at home getting ready to celebrate Crimea's independence from Daein. If I was ever discovered...

... when did things get this screwed up? I wish I read Radiant Dawn's storyline before I came here. I was so fixated on not spoiling the story that... that... I'm in this situation now.

"John?"

I looked at the inquiring voice to see... oh no.

"John, it's you!"

"I, um, yes, it is?" I replied. Blonde hair, pink outfit...

"How could you not remember a first-class mage and chef like myself?"

"Oh, I remember you! How are you doing, Calill?"

"Oh you know, the same. Largo and I run this tavern here and make first-class food for everyone."

"I... never pegged you as a person who could cook."

"I have acquired many skills over my life, John. Many stories I could tell about my past that might surprise someone like you. Perhaps I should write a book one day of my history and sell it. How I became a first-class mage!"

"Uh, yeah, you do that."

"What brings you to Melior?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"I... can't talk about it. I have to meet with Bastian and the rest of his little group tonight to resume our order of affairs," I said.

"Ah, perhaps they wish to contract your world-class magic for one of their tasks?"

"World-class? You think so?"

"You were a student of Selena's, after all. Her and I are some of the best mages there ever existed. She's a Four Rider again, after all."

"I-I-I... what... how... did you know?"

"My dear John, her and I are friends, after all. Why do you think I sought out the Greil Mercenaries in the previous war? She also told me all about her involvement with the revolution."

"You're... not upset with that?"

"We're from Daein, John. Daein is our home and I support anyone who will make it a better place. Even you... the most mysterious of the four riders."

My eyes must've bugged out because she started laughing as if she had just heard the best joke ever.

"Oh my, that was truly a first-class prank. Forgive me, John."

"How—what... I... the fuck?" I sputtered out.

"Selena told me everything. I'm proud of you for standing for our homeland. I hear your dark arts have been improving and you even have light magic now. You truly have become Selena's dream."

"Selena's... dream?" I asked Calill. I was forcefully reminded of the night she pretended to be drunk and the kiss we shared. Ergh, I shiver at the thought of a potential relationship between us.

"What, she never told you? Her whole aspiration was to become the best mage ever in all the branches and... she couldn't, because she couldn't acquire dark magic? She couldn't even become a spirit charmer. She didn't have the heart for it," Calill mused to herself.

"She... never told me about this."

"You and your attitude are a mirror reflection of her at a much younger age. I'm surprised she never mentioned her life to you. It is a truly first-class story of hardship and love."

"She began, but we were interrupted... wait, love?"

"Do you not know the story of her and Professor Canas of Sienne?"

"I... didn't know much about that."

"You have much to learn about your teacher."

"She's not my teacher anymore... she declared me her equal, even if I don't feel like it," I said.

"Did she now? Interesting... interesting, indeed. That sly fox, what is she up to?"

"What?"

"Maybe one day, we need to have a magic duel to see just how good you really are."

"Really, Calill? Is that necessary?"

"Yes. Next time you're back in Crimea on another diplomacy mission, swing by and we'll have a battle."

"You're going to have a lot of general problems fighting me," I said with a smirk.

"... that was a really bad play on words."

"I'm offended you would call it bad. Generally speaking, I always make first-class puns."

"... John."

"What? I think they're very magical. Don't steal my thunder, because I think I'm on fire. Lighten up, don't be so dark!"

Calill paused as if she was at a loss for words. She just stared at me blankly.

"Very well. On to the reason you are here, did you want something to eat?"

"Yes, I did."

"What will it be? Perhaps a Pegasus Deluxe?"

"Calill..." I said warningly. She started laughing a little to herself.

"I kid, I kid," she said in a joking tone. "Here, I have some stew I just made. It will be amazing, I promise."

"Okay, sure, I'll go for it."

"Right, then!" she said with a smile as she departed from the table. Wow, Calill... you knew all this time? She returned to my table not too long after and gave me my bowl of stew.

"Calill..."

"Yes, general?"

"I hate titles..."

"I know you do," she said with a smile.

"No one else knows, right?"

"Of course not. Not even the queen. It would break her heart to hear you joined Daein," she said.

"Why?"

"... you are dense, aren't you? How DID you ever get the position you're in now? You are... were... her inspiration and role model. What you are now to her, I don't know. She's not going to be happy with you."

"I didn't expect that she would," I said sullenly. "She fainted during our meeting this morning when she saw me. We had to continue without her."

"Any regrets?" she asked me.

"Losing my friends to do what is right... what do you think?"

"I think if you lose your friends while you're doing what is right, they aren't your friends to begin with. Enjoy your stew, general."

With a smile and a small wave, she began to walk off... before she turned around to me.

"Oh, the stew is on us today. You really do need to visit more often."

"I... thank you, Calill."

"Hey, us first-class mages gotta look out for each other. In a world full of brutish males full of strength and no intelligence and sassy female masters of the sword in their graceful dances and classless outfits, the few of us intellectuals gotta look out for each other, ya hear? Our brains may be few in this world, but our power and potential are limitless," she said, letting a strong country accent slip through for a short bit. I smiled at her and nodded. Maybe she wasn't such an annoying person after all.

I took my first bite of the stew and was instantly charmed. Wow, this was really, really good! She wasn't kidding about the stuff she makes being first-class food. Seriously, she could be the next Oscar if she...

Oscar...

I miss the mercenaries. I wonder how Ike would react upon hearing this news.

I finished the stew and left a tip for Calill. We do have to look out for each other. This was my reassurance to her that I didn't forget about this. Calill, you really piqued my interest.

I explored around the town, marveling at how much reconstruction had been done since I was last here. As I wandered the streets, little snippets of memories of the battle that raged here years ago fluttered through my mind. One would think such a traumatizing experience would be hard to forget, but for some reason I find that the past is slowly becoming a blur.

I'm pretty sure that was the gate I broke into with my team when I was blasted by those infernal siege engines. I remember the trap that was sprung. I remember Selena by my side telling me about the trap that she herself set when she was in Daein. Ironic that she's back with Daein now considering last time she did that, she was supposed to be my enemy.

It was sunset when I finally headed back to the palace. I made it to the entrance when I was stopped by a guard. I gave him a peculiar look as he cleared his throat.

"General John, I wish to inform you that you are summoned to the meeting room upon your return. The discussion from earlier will commence, as per the request of your royal highness, Queen Elincia."

"The meeting time was changed... I understand. I, um, can you show me how to get there?"

"I can be of assistance with that," said another guard. I nodded to him and made my way back to the room I was in earlier when she fainted.

The guard stood by the door at attention, as if making sure no one would enter the room besides me. I guess it was time to be serious. I took a deep, calming, steadying, relaxing breath before gripping the handle to the door. Let the air out and let it pull out all the nerves and all the inhibitions. I am General John, Rider of Daein. I must fulfill my role here and in this world and keep everything from falling apart.

... I have no knowledge of the future. May Ashera have mercy on me if I am on the wrong side.

I opened the door and took a few steps into the torch-lit room. There was no one at the table, no papers sitting there for official notes to be taken, and a last minute call for this arrangement Whatever this meeting was, it was more clandestine than the previous meeting. This wasn't some formal meeting between representatives like earlier. This was something else. I knew it.

The door shut behind me quietly, as if to further put me on alert. I quickly turned my head and saw her.

"John..."

Elincia was standing there by the door as she locked it with a key and pocketed it. I immediately tensed upon this. Why was she doing this?

"So, it is true. You... really are a Daein general. I really had honestly saw you walk in with those pins and..."

No... I need to keep this situation under control before it gets any worse...

"My apologies, yo-"

"We are not at a formal meeting, John. As such, I would request that you refer to me by my name and to kindly relinquish the facade you have been putting forth for my retainers."

"... I beg your pardon, Qu—er, Elincia?"

"You may lie to them and talk sweetly to them and convince them all is okay, but you will have to do very much more to convince me that I can even trust you... listen to you... believe you."

"I... I don't understand."

"Somehow... I just knew in my heart you would have said that. In my heart... I knew and understood you better than perhaps you had realized. In my heart, I knew you would not have taken my offer to join me in the court of Crimea. In my heart, I knew you would not join Commander Ike in your quest to understand this world. In my heart, I knew you would do your best to hone your magical arts to cope with your loss."

"I..."

"I am not finished speaking, John. I was under the impression we were acquaintances, or perhaps even friends. I had not the slightest reservation in my heart that you would have ever joined Daein, fought for their independence, and became one of their most influential members of their society. Have you deluded me this entire time, John?"

I kept stepping back as every sentence, she seemed to bear down upon me, as if quelled rage, dismay, and betrayal was finally having its chance to prey and pounce upon its intended target. I did not expect this at all. Anger I had experienced was of a person flying off the handle, shouting at the top of their lungs to let out all their repressed frustration at their target and theraputically relieving the tension.

This was not it. This was not a flaming burning passion. This was cold fury. This was the kind where a calm, cool, collected person is speaking to you with trembling syllables and a steeled glare. This was the kind of anger where every word resonated within my head in its content rather than volume. It was enough to rattle my mind and shatter it practically to pieces. I... Elincia... I...

"Your silence is a sign that you have retreated within your mind and are now sorting your thoughts. You are rattled, you are upset, and you are beginning to crack. Your mask is falling apart... and at this moment, you do not know whether you want to fix it. I don't want you to fix it. I want to see you for you, John."

"Elincia... why?"

"Why? He still asks me why? He does not get it," she said, as if speaking to an invisible third person in the room.

"Elincia?"

"Despite it all, you were... my friend. At the very least, I presumed we were friends. Perhaps I was mistaken. Am I a fool, John? Perhaps you should tell me I am a fool... I am the queen of fools. I am the one who was deceived this entire time."

"Elincia, you are my friend. Titles and nations aside, you are my friend."

"Titles and nations aside, you still have betrayed who you were to me... you still betrayed me, John. You WERE my friend. What you are now... I do not know. Perhaps you are nothing to me now."

"Elincia, I-"

"When I was upset, you were there to cheer me up. When I had my victories, you were there by my side to help me cheer. When we were appraoching battles, you helped raise morale with the soldiers. When you first met me, you stood for me... without regard of the fact you were a newcomer yourself. When you returned to the Mercenaries, I was relieved that Daein had not done anything serious to you. When you stood up to Oliver yourself in Serenes to protect Leanne, you exuded confidence and faith. You are a pillar of hope to many, John, and one that some of Crimea had built their hopes on this nation upon. Do you not even consider what kind of impact you have when you do anything?"

"... the problem with role-models is that you assign a responsibility to someone who had not been conferred about it," I said.

"Is that your defense to all this? Is what you are saying that it is not your problem but our problem for trusting you?"

"No... I have no defense. You're right. I was selfish... but, Elincia, I didn't do anything to harm you or your nation. I took this to look out for this peace we now have and to protect it."

"You have the best interests of the world and our nations at heart, John. I cannot fault that. I cannot fault you for that. You are anything but selfish. Yet... I... wish you could have been a bit more selfish. You think little for the repercussions of your actions!"

"Elincia, you say you know me in your heart, yet you ask me to do something selfish at the risk of endangering the world?"

"You no longer know the future. You know not what influences future events anymore. Now, you act out of your own personal feelings and morals... and they have taken you to lead Daein!"

"I did what I thought was right to help-"

"I heard everything you said earlier. I regained consciousness shortly after Geoffrey laid me down. Lucia even repeated to me everything you said... expecting me be as calm as she is in this whole situation. I know everything you said. Now hear what _I_ have to say."

There was a silence. It was a purposeful silence... as if Elincia was daring me to break it before she collected herself.

"John, you have been one of the biggest influences in my life for the longest of time. The kind of confidence and attitude you had during our fight to save Crimea was what inspired me to be a better person than I was. Your efforts had brought hope to Crimea and its reconstruction. You were as much of a savior to Crimea then as you may be to Daein now, perhaps even more so since time has passed and legacy often exaggerates. You might not be able to imagine how disturbingly unsettling it is that I have to endure seeing you wearing those pins that signify you as General of Daein. Not just a general, but one of the Four Riders. You have one of the highest, most influential positions that Tellius had, let alone Daein."

She paused for a second. Exposition was over... I see how she saw things. Now for the development of her point and why she's upset.

... trying to stay objective here. I cannot let what she says get to me. If I let it get to me... I...

"You are a symbol for Crimea. Whether you realize it or not... whether you wanted it or not... you are... were... no, you ARE a symbol for Crimea. You saved our nation. Have you even thought about that? Did you think about that when you left? Why did you even leave, anyway? Why did you go there? There is still much to be done here and I know I cannot do it alone. We cannot do it alone. We could've used your help here when we have enemies inside. This is something Commander Ike could not accomplish or handle. In our darkest hour, you not only abandoned us, but you went off to join a movement to restore the very nation that we fought so hard to defeat. You betrayed us, John. You betrayed this nation. You betrayed us all... and there is nothing you can say at all that will change that absolute fact. The worst of it all is you did something worse than betraying your nation. You betrayed me... and my trust... and everything I had thought about you. I am to guess that I mean that little to you... even when you meant so much to me."

That... did it. I hung my head and looked to the ground. I sat down in the chair, never looking up. She was right. I was a horrible jerk for this. I just... I never thought before I acted. Maybe I should've just let the game take its course and stuck to those who mattered most. Ike saved Crimea in Path of Radiance in the game and he didn't need help. I was just another soldier.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprisingly. It was trembling slightly and I couldn't tell if it was anger or something else. I barely heard her speak, but I still managed to grab every word she said and clung to it as my anchor.

"I also have to say, though... that a small part of me still wants to hear what you have to say. I want to hear the real you speak. Not the one that was here earlier. The pressure is no longer here. You are not representing anything and I am merely someone in the room not of consequence. I am your only audience... and if you trust me, then be open and honest. No need to plan what you have to say. Just be open and speak from your heart."

I didn't look up at her. Even after all that. Even after all I did that I knew was wrong... she still was willing to listen and talk.

"I... there really is no defense, Elincia. I know it won't mean much, but I'm sorry. I... never knew just how upset you would have been with this. I knew you would be upset, but I couldn't just ignore it when Tormod came to me and told me that he really needed my help. I'm sorry... I never meant to betray you. I really had hoped this wouldn't cause much trouble, but it has and... you have every right to be upset with me."

"You're trying to back out of this. I know you are, John. I know you well enough. Why can't you just tell me what you think? Why don't you trust anyone? Why do you always have your walls up?"

"... because I'm scared! I'm scared of not being able to protect my friends now! I have no future sight. What you know is what I know. I took this opportunity to work in intelligence for a government so that I could keep tabs best I could over the continent. I didn't just want to restore Daein in a direction that would benefit Crimea. I took it to make sure that if anything were to happen to pose a threat to those I cared about, I would be the first to know and the first to counteract it. Damn it, Elincia... I'm sorry... damn it all... sometimes I wish I didn't do this. It's too late to turn back now and if you hate me for this, then... I'm sorry. I can't change who I am or what I did! Damn it, Elincia... damn it all. I didn't want to lose anyone as a friend... I just..."

"John, enough."

I stopped. There were just some things you didn't joke about or be defiant with...

"I don't like it. Every part of me is upset with this. Every part of me wants to simply send you back. Yet, I know in my own heart that I cannot. I cannot fault you for this. I only wish you had told me. For me to find out this way was probably the most crushing of everything that I had mentioned... to find out you're a Daein leader."

"Elincia, this goes further than just Crimea and Daein. This goes further than just Tellius and our world now! What I have been trying to find out... it's more than we can imagine now. This goes to-"

There was a huge succession of rapping sounds at the door and Elincia, looking distressed at our conversation being cut short, unlocked the door.

"Your highness, a thousand apologies, but we have an emergency. There is a small mob beginning to amass at the gate of the castle. The citizens of Melior have caught wind of our visitor and have grown restless They are demanding the castle relinquish the Daein ambassador for them to sentence him to death."

"What if we refuse?" Elincia asked.

"The leader advised it was best not to."

Elincia looked at me with a resolved look in her eyes. Is this what she meant? I didn't know the trouble here in Crimea was at this level. What was she going to do?

... was she going to hand me over?

"John, we are going to step outside if you do not mind."

Step... outside? Is she going to do it? Oh... no... I suppose it's for the greater good. Maybe. Sucks I have to go out like this, though.

I nodded to her and she extended her hand to me. I looked at it confused for a minute. She sighed and her shoulders dropped before she took my hand in hers and walked me to the door. She fished out the key to unlock the door and we stepped out. She carefully led me through the palace to the front gate. I could see a slight glow over the wall as I could only assume were torches. We climbed the stairs to stand on the pathway on the wall. I followed without resistence or complaint.

Was she going to hand me over? Did things fall apart this bad? The door to the outside to patrol the wall was right there and I saw her begin to reach for the doorknob. At that moment, I had panicked.

"Elincia..."

"John."

"... what are you going to do?"

"The crowd out there wishes to see the Daein ambassador. As queen, I am obligated to listen my subjects and their requests."

"... why?"

"Do you have an alternative?"

I couldn't reply... she really was going to do it. She shook off the hand that was gripping her outstretched hand and opened the door. She stepped out and pulled me along. My body reacted mechanically and automatically as I followed her out. The crowds looked at us with a stunned silence as they were wondering what their queen was doing with me.

"My fellow citizens and countrymen of Crimea, we have heard your request to surrender the ambassador from Daein. We have heeded to your request."

... this was it. Elincia, what are you doing?

Are you... really going to do this?

Author's notes: Thank you, Herr Wozzeck, for some good music suggestions to help organize this conversation with Elincia!

Also, guys and girls, if you have a Facebook, we do have a facebook page for the fanfic! You can go on, post stuff, converse with people, and associate with the awesome admins of the page. Oh, and I post there on occasion. Maybe little things like teasers and rough drafts of the next chapter. So, go check it out. Pop in. Say hi. Ask anyone to ask if you're an orange. Talk to My Lady B and My Lord Z!

Also... hey, guys, here's a little known fact about this story that I posted on the Facebook page and am now sharing with you guys!

Very early in the story, back when I used to post chapters on Fire Emblem Empire a week or two before , I wrote some of the early chapters when I had a fever and didn't bother to think how crappy this version went.

It happens right at Micaiah's little early bird cameo at an inn after Karla rescues John.

I wish I still had the documents of this original branch of the plot, but John was actually supposed to grab Karla and the three of them were supposed to continue under cover of night toward Port Toha and jump aboard a ship before Daein could catch them.

On the ship, Karla gets into a duel with a swordmaster on the ship named Lyn, who defeats Karla and begins instructing her slightly. Meanwhile, Micaiah starts teaching John light magic. That was the last chapter I had posted, but I had more written.

When the ship ports in Begnion, the group of misfits end up roaming the Begnion countryside as our own mini mercenary company doing odd jobs for food, until they are hired to protect some crates for a wealthy employer. This is where we ran into Ike and co. and fight them before Ike finally convinces John, Karla, and Micaiah to re-join the mercenaries again.

After posting the first two of the chapters I had written, I re-read them after my fever broke and thought they were ultra crap and deleted them from the website (I think...) and from my computer and re-wrote the whole passage of events to what you have now.


	118. The Queen is Clever

Author's Notes: BrowncoatJedi earns awesome points for pointing out a flaw in the last chapter about the Roman Empire and the Roman Republic, so just putting it out there that you are awesome for that!

I've been leaving recent chapters at asshole cliffhangers, haven't I? I've had a few comment to me that they felt Elincia was a bit more betrayed than she should have been. As I had mentioned to a few of you, I have to say that anything with awkwardness, tension, or anything drama-oriented, I have a lot of trouble writing. Honestly, the entire chapter sans that conversation with John and Elincia had been sitting on my computer finished for a while and every time I wrote the conversation or lines, I would erase it and start over. It would always be "That's out of character" or "That doesn't exemplify how she feels".

Stark contrast to how everything else in the story is written... a stream of consciousness on the fly. I'm sure in re-reads of this story later on down the road, I'll read that conversation and wince at how forced it probably seems and how much it disrupts the flow of the chapter.

Also, as I keep pimping, we have a Facebook fanpage, so if you have one, drop by and check it out. I remember when Darkness of Light had a section devoted to discussion of the story and it was fairly active so I know there's some of you out there who wouldn't mind joining in discussion.

... I just wish we could customize the page's layout to have custom colors and stuff. Totally would rock out the design that DoL's admin put on the forum... if anything, just for nostalgia and because I like the black and lime green. That and I'm sure that the former admin of a defunct board wouldn't care that we used a design/color scheme she liked.

So... John is being betrayed by Elincia? Is that what is to happen? Let's find out now!

Chapter 118

The Queen is Clever

I looked at the mob that had amassed before the gate. Elincia was standing beside me as we faced the crowd together. Was she really going to hand me over to the mob? I... Elincia... why...

Why...?

Why would you do this to me... are you that upset?

No... no, please don't. It's not true. This isn't true!

One of the people stepped forward from the crowd and held up his torch over his head.

"We want the Daein leader you have hiding in your castle! We want to see him and make an example of justice!"

"Citizens of Crimea, hear me for this is my word and my will and my rule! I stand before you with General John!"

She called me a general. She called me a friggin' general! Oh my Ashera, Elincia, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Do you care if I die at their hands or not? They know I'm a Daein general now. Why? WHY?

Elincia, why...

A silence passed over the crowd as murmurs blazed like a wildfire through the masses below us. I could not distinguish anything over the babble of layers upon layers of voices. They must have figured out I was the Daein general.

"What will you do now?" Elincia asked me, quiet enough that only we could hear.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked her in a frenzy.

"What. Will you do now?" she repeated, this time putting more emphasis on her question.

"I... may... have to... will hand myself over."

Elincia looked at me with a slightly dismayed and annoyed expression on her face.

"Why?"

"To keep the peace. You do not need a revoultion. I am causing problems for you, Elincia... and that was never my intention."

What was stated next by the crowd's impromptu leader shocked both of us. Granted, I was utterly shocked and she merely seemed slightly surprised, but she was still surprised nevertheless.

"General John of Crimea! Hero of the war! We ask that you please consider the wisdom of handing over the Daein general. Could you please confer with your highness and help her to understand what we mean?"

... they... still remember me? Crimeans still remember General John? I guess Elincia was right. I really had made a difference to these people. They worship a Daein commander. That's not right. If I tell them the truth, they will hunt me. If I lie to them, I could never live with myself. I guess the truth it is.

"Everyone! It is... it is true that I am General John. That is what you have referred to me as. I am a general and my name is John. Yet... there is something I have to mention."

There... I'm going to do it. Elincia stared at me with slightly wide eyes, as if she was completely and vehemently opposed to this course of action.

"Hold! I present myself to you! I am the Four Rider of Daein you seek."

Elincia and I both snapped our necks to look at the voice. Matthew? I recognize your voice, but you're disguised, your face is covered, and you're wearing a wig! No one would recognize you if you took off the disguise.

"General John! Queen Elincia! We beg for you to relinquish this foe to us so that we may have Daein understand our grievances toward their previous actions.

"No. I will take part in no such brutality. Violence is not the answer. We fought our revolution so that we could have peace and not more war!" Elincia stated as she glared down at the crowd, her anger formerly toward me fueling her powerful presence in raging against the passion of the crowd.

"I am inclined to agree with your royal highness here. This person has posed no threat to our nation and has already has agreed to find ways of diffusing any trouble as best as they can."

"What do we do about those whom we lost in the war?" one person shouted angrily.

"We both have lost those whom we loved in the war. Crimea lost people for a good cause and Daein lost people who had little other choices except to follow the orders of a tyrant! Daein has also recently lost many more in their own revolution to become its own soverign nation again. We ask that you consider the idea that the citizenry do not reflect the ruler's intentions sometimes," I stated down to the crowd.

"The citizens always do what their ruler commands! The ruler represents the will of its people!" the leader said defiantly.

"Then, as citizens as Crimea, embody the will of Queen Elincia and accept the peaceful diplomatic route we are taking with Daein. If you think the people will always reflect the will of the ruler, then you will have no problem standing down!" I said in a commanding, authoritative tone. No more fooling around. This is going way out of hand. Elincia looked at me with a mysteriously odd expression on her face.

There was silence from the leader as the mob realized they were caught in a moral and paradoxical bind. The group was created to defy the queen's orders, yet they believed citizens will always believe and embody the wishes of the ruler.

Clearly, they were not anywhere near Port Toha when we were fleeing for our lives from the Black Knight himself. Clearly they did not hear of the betrayal those maggots had done, trying to sacrifice Elincia to Daein to earn favor with King Ashnard... much like Soren had suggested much before. At least Soren had the interests of the Greil Mercenaries, their safety, and their well-being at heart when he made the suggestion instead of being a self-serving traitor who only cared about themselves.

The leader turned to the rest of the group and lowered his torch. As if that was a sign, the rest of the crowd dispersed to re-enter the town. That was not to happen as I saw many paladins bar the path that the crowd was taking. I heard conversation ensue before the crowd went from organized to pure chaos. Immediately the members scattered like flies as the knights attempted to prevent their escape and tried to capture them.

"That's..."

"Geoffrey, captain of the Royal Knights, and my personal guard should I ever choose to leave the capital on extended business. He is accompanied by his vice-captain, Astrid. She too joined the Royal Knights with Makalov and his sister Marcia."

"Elincia..."

"They stayed, John."

She said this as she turned back toward the door and into the tower to go down the stairs. I took a glance at Matthew at the next tower over. He gave a nod toward me before he zoomed down the door toward his tower, presumably to go down the stairs and maybe meet with me to discuss what had happened and how this affects our mission.

I entered the tower behind Elincia and closed the door behind me. I saw she stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for me to join her in our descent. I felt a small pang as I realized that for whatever animosity she harbored against me, she still was doing her best to still be a friend for me. I... I... Elincia, why would you do this for me?

"Elincia... will you do me a favor?"

"You would ask of me a favor after all that has been said? Speak, although I am fairly certain I would have no intention of honoring such a request."

"May I request that before you pass any final judgment on my earlier request or myself, I beseech you to visit Daein to conduct further diplomatic missions there. I wish for you to at least understand first-hand my intentions and the fruits of the labor I have ceaselessly toiled over to achieve the dream I had mentioned earlier of transcending the former stigma."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and she stopped to look me in the eye.

"I may consider it if you could ask of it as a friend and not as a stuffy official. Otherwise, I am disinclined to acqueisce your request."

... damn it, Elizabeth Swan, get out of Elincia.

"Elincia, I want you to come with me to Daein to understand what has been going on through your own eyes. I learned much traveling the world and seeing things with my own eyes. I think you should come and see the change first-hand. See how a good influence can change a former war-driven, racist, destructive nation into something better than before, regardless of what the pedantic assholes believe."

"Pedantic... assholes," Elincia repeated. Did she just swear? She laughed very slightly to herself. She paused as she thought to herself for a a minute.

"I accept your request. Willingly and perhaps even hopefully."

"... what? Just like that? I thought you had no intention of honoring any request I made."

"Did I betray your expectation and image of what I was going to do?" she asked me. I fumed to myself.

"Elincia, I want to ask you one more thing."

"Yes, John?"

"You seemed annoyed when I was going to hand myself over to the mob. Was not your intention to hand me over in the first place?"

"No, it was not."

I turned to see Matthew emerging from the shadows. I guess he made his way over quickly! Then again, we had been standing and talking for a bit.

"General John. Your highness," he said as he bowed gently to Elincia before saluting me.

"Matthew, no need for formality."

"I would like to say that after I had received word on the street of a potential mob that was forming based upon the fact that word got out one of the Four Riders was in town, I went straight back to the castle to report to you, John. Yet, you were nowhere in the castle. Perhaps you had left to find something to eat. In any case, in an action I hope you will forgive me for, I went over your authority and took matters into my own hands based upon the time-sensitive information I had."

"What did you do, Matthew?" I asked. I was curious.

"I reported my finding to Queen Elincia here. I informed her of the mob, at the cost of having to inform her why I was lurking around town. She had replied by saying she had already gleaned the reason why you brought along someone like myself to this mission when, in reality, you do not need a guard. We had devised this little scheme in the hopes that you would unknowingly play along based upon what we knew of your personality."

"... and did I?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you Matthew. I am not upset. In fact, your quick thinking averted a possible disaster."

"Thank you for your praise. By your leave, sir," he said with a bow.

"Dismissed," I stated. Matthew disappeared into the darkness once again.

"So, this was all a ploy?" I asked her.

"How did you feel, John? How did you feel, thinking I was to hand you over to those people?"

"Shitty, really. Betrayed, frantic, and rather ups—oh, I see where this is going."

"The situation never left my control, despite how it sounded and you may have assumed," Elincia said. She smiled ever so slightly at me and I knew she was enjoying this moment of victory over me.

"Elincia, are you still upset with me?"

"Not as much. I think it was necessary for you to... see what I had felt and experience what I did first-hand," she said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Why?"

"... because it seems you still haven't grasped why I was upset you were going to hand yourself over and resigning yourself to the most obvious fate."

"Why?"

"... because it is okay to be selfish once in a while, John. You would throw your life away for Crimea? We're not your nation anymore. You have absolutely no reason to throw your life away to protect our peace. Again, you did not think your actions through. What would your citizens at Daein have thought if they heard what you did?"

"Elincia, I didn't do it for the peace of this nation... well, I sorta did, but that was a bonus."

"Then why did you do that? What was your reason for giving yourself up?" she asked.

"You."

There was a silence between us as she was geniunely shocked. She was at a loss for words and I seriously thought she was about to pass out. Again.

"John... what... do you mean?"

"Elincia, despite what you had said in that room and had just done, I still have the utmost respect for you. I still consider you a friend and, even if you hated me at the time, I would've still given myself up to preserve the peace because it was in your best interest. Your best interests are some of my best interests, Elincia. You are one of my closest friends here in this world and I will do what I can to protect you. Even if it means steering an entire nation against the will of anyone influential who opposes Crimea. Crimea may not be my nation, but it is yours. It is Ike's. It is the nation we fought to liberate and for some of my friends from that war, it is their home. Most importantly, it is your nation that you rightfully rule. For me to cause you unspeakable grief would be horrible."

"John, why... why do you still care?"

"She asks why I still care. She does not get it!" I asked the air sarcastically, mimicing and mocking her very same action earlier.

"Why do you care?"

"... because you are my friend, Elincia. Because friends care about each other."

"I... thank you, John. I think... I understand better now where you stand and how you feel. Lucia and Bastian were right to trust you again."

"Do we need to conduct a meeting tomorrow?"

"That will not be necessary, John. Contact who you need to about our return. I wish for us to travel with you back to Daein. It is time to see what you fought for, now."

"Thank you, Elincia... thank you."

In a odd burst of emotion, I hugged her. I'm just... I'm glad I have my one really good friend back. I don't know what I'd do if she hated me permanently over this. I just hope Ike... doesn't... kill me.

She hugged me back. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I'm so happy right now. Thank goodness we're friends again. Thank goodness... thank you Ashera.

"You know, the first time we hugged was in Oliver's mansion and I was naive enough to ask you to teach me how citizens interacted."

"You've grown since then."

"Thank you, John."

With that, we let go of each other. Well, that was a thankfully positive resolution to what had been going on.

"I shall depart now to retire for the night. I bid you a good night... my lord, John."

"You know I hate that name."

"I know you do, my lord John."

"If you don't mind, your highness Queen Elincia of Crimea, someone as low in rank and nobility such as myself deserves no title."

"Very well. Good night, John."

"Good night Elincia."

We went our separate directions as we exited the tower. As soon as she went inside the castle through her approrpiate entrance, Matthew appeared in front of me with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Did you have something to report, Matthew?"

"Yes, general, but it isn't for you."

"... did you want to talk?"

"I just wished to tell you that Duncan will be highly entertained at everything I will be telling him when we get back."

"Such as?"

"General John has a crush on Queen Elincia."

...

"No. I do not."

"Oh, that hug was about as romantic as they come."

"It was not, Matthew."

"I will report the words of love and kindness you two exchanged in a wonderfully sappy tale of woe, grief, and requited feelings."

"Matthew, that's not even close to the truth."

"I get to mention the sweet, tender, loving embrace the two lovebirds shared in the moonlight while the symphony of crickets echoed their tender words."

"Matthew, that was nothing like how it went."

"It will be when I report it to Duncan! Goodnight... my lord John," he said, mimicking Elincia's teasing tone rather well, before disappearing with a chuckle.

... he's so dead.

Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know... but I didn't want to leave you all on that evil cliffhanger for TOO long. I already left you guys hanging on that last one for far too long. Wrote this all in one sitting, too! Riddled with errors, probably, but honestly, this chapter was so relieving to write. Just like the other chapters, I could feel the pure, raw emotion inside myself and I just blasted as fast as I could to write out the entire chapter before it faded. I didn't even want to edit it because I felt changing anything could ruin the flow of what happened... but I knew it would be unwise to post such a potent, pivotal chapter like this without taking a step back and re-reading it later on to see if it really works.

... and yes, I did edit it. I let it sit around for a bit and re-read it and streamlined it. I still don't like it. It feels kinda weak. Yet, for some reason I feel this is the most logical and necessary course of action to not drag out this dramatic tension, considering Part Two will be coming soon. As with Part 3, changes will be made to it. Not a complete re-write, but... it won't exactly be the same as what it was in the game. Then again, when have I ever wrote it the same?

Also... TALES OF YET ANOTHER SELF INSERT IS BACK! It is being re-written! Go look on my favorites here on my profile and check it out. It's only one chapter in, but it lives again! If you're a fan of self-insertion fanfiction (and I'm pretty sure you all are), especially if you like Tales of Symphonia, then check it out!


	119. The Queen is Involved

Author's Notes: Hey, remember in a recent chapter I was going on about how I beat Final Fantasy 8? Well, um, you see, in the time I posted that chapter and now, I kinda started and beat Final Fantasy 9 too. Took eight days... about the same as Final Fantasy 8. Party was Zidane, Vivi (who single-handedly was responsible for my successful victory), Quina, and Dagger.

By the way, Square Enix. Why is it that every Final Fantasy I've played so far, the protagonist gets younger and younger. Locke is, what, 25? Cloud is 20? Squall is 18? Zidane is 16? Oh, and yes, Zidane is my favorite of all the protagonists of the main series (and I say "main series", because Marche would be fighting him for that spot if it was all of Final Fantasy). Garnet, on the other hand... well, let's say I enjoyed Rinoa more. A lot more. Also, I liked Quistis better than Quina. Vivi was totally badass awesome, though... and although I hated Steiner's obnoxious personality at first, I warmed up to him. Eiko was annoying and I never used Amarant except in one or two random battles when he was forced in my party, so... yeah. Vivi and Auto-Reflect and Reflect x2 and casting Flare on myself constantly and... Quina's magic NOT being reflected? Zidane basically doing a ton of damage with his normal strikes? Vivi doing a trance on the final boss (and Dagger did too... at the same time). It was epic.

Aside from that, still no awakening. As much as I'd love to buy it, I got bills to pay. Maybe in March. Especially if I keep getting overtime the way I am. Seriously, I worked 48 hours last week AND managed to beat Final Fantasy 9. I feel accomplished. Gonna take a break from gaming for a bit, then tackle Legend of Dragoon and Brave Fencer Musashi before I re-play Final Fantasy 7 (because I haven't played/beat it since 2004).

By the way, yes, there is thematic naming in the chapter titles. Why? I felt like it. That and maybe if I get any ideas, it might have a purpose. For now, though, it's just because it's got Elincia screentime. Somewhat. Sorta. Kinda... ish.

(... and there's a little scene in here that was inspired by Admin B from the Facebook fanpage. I just love making quirky references and shout outs in this story that people may or may not get.)

Another thing I'd like to note (haha, pun): Remember when Elincia mentioned John worked on a symphony or something and she wanted to play it in Crimea? Well, on a completely unrelated tangent, I was working on a symphony movement of my own for fun and I realized that this could be part of the one that was for Elincia. I uploaded it to facebook and made it public, so if you want to see it, I put it up on the Facebook fanpage for Spellbinding Radiance!

One last thing: Yes, some of this (early chapter mainly) is pretty much going into exposition and details that are kinda spoilers in the other fic (as well as cementing it as a crossover with this story). The reason I'm doing this is because, well... it's such a minor spoiler that would have happened early in the story anyway and it will both probably raise interest in it (and get my lazy butt in gear in writing it after I finish this little arc that's been harassing my mind for a while now). It also does one or two other things which I will eventually exploit.

... and now, back to our regularly scheduled fic.

Chapter 119

The Queen is Involved

Damn it, Matthew!

It had been a week since the incident with the riot and the Crimean Ambassador Team—I call them that because it allows me to make cat jokes at them much to Lucia's chagrin—has been preparing for its trip to Daein. I had put in the request for the group to have an audience with King Pelleas and had received a long letter from Pelleas expressing his approval of the action and his excited anticipation at bridging the gap between our nations. I was then bombarded by an equally long letter from Micaiah, who seems to be irritated with me over bringing them to Daein. Micky, you may be my boss, but Pelleas is da king.

Fo shizzle. Word.

Oh, yeah, I was busy cursing Matthew. Why? I had a letter the other day from Duncan. It contained things of a rather vulgur, descriptive nature. Let's just say some of the ideas would make a porn star blush. I mean, there's playful teasing Duncan... and then there's just wrong. I will never see live seafood the same way again. I can only assume Matthew had made his report to Duncan. I also apparently noticed in the letter that Matthew owed Duncan money when we got back. It's a disproportionally small form of karma, but one that I savor in this dreary time of teasing.

So, the day arrived when Matthew, myself, and the CAT were to depart for Daein. Lucia looks like she's in a good mood. Let's see if I can deflate that for a bit. Just because I hate being called General John.

"General John, you have confirmed with your superiors of our arrival?"

"Yes, Lady Lucia. You could say that... the cat is out of the bag."

She held up a fist as she glared at me.

"It's called tagging, John."

"Yes, Lady Lucia. The palace is informed of our upcoming arrival. Everything is going along... purrfectly!"

"... John."

"He has only informed you of this a dozen times, Lucia," Geoffrey said in a chiding tone, trying to stem my fun with jokes.

"Actually, he only told me about twelve times," Lucia corrected. Elincia actually stopped what she was doing, which was loading a bag onto one of the carriages, and looked at Lucia.

"Um, Lady Lucia... a dozen is... twelve," Elincia hesitantly said.

"What? Oh, yes... I am sorry. I am just slightly apprehensive about our upcoming meeting and journey," Lucia said with a small, nervous laugh.

"I think we all are," I nervously remarked in an off-handed manner. Micaiah really isn't going to be happy with me about this. Well, scratch that. I already know she isn't happy with me about this. How did I go from being an ambassador representing Daein to what amounts to being a tour guide for the Crimean ambassadors?

"The preparations are ready, sir," Matthew said to me.

"I understand. Thank you, Matthew," I replied to him.

We boarded the two unmarked carraiges and rode to the castle together. The ambassadors of both nations took one carriage while their entourages took the larger carriage. That meant Matthew had to be stuck with Geoffrey, Astrid, Lucia, and Bastian.

A trip with Bastian... karmic revenge as well! Don't think I forgot about you and Duncan, my friend. The cold, swift hand of justice will stamp down upon you!

Why did I think that?

_"At least you didn't say the cold, swift hoof of justice."_

_Hey, Jay! I haven't talked to you in a while. Almost forgot you existed for a while there._

_"That's kinda... saddening."_

_So, what's up? What's all this about a hoof?_

_"Nothing."_

_Nothing?_

_"Nothing."_

_Jay, don't lie to me._

_"... well, see, the you over here kinda has a new favorite fandom."_

_I'm sure I was bound to get out of Naruto and Death Note someday. What is it?_

_"... I don't even want to tell you."_

_Oh come on, how bad can it be? It's not like it's Sailor Moon._

_"Well..."_

_No. It's not..._

_"No, it's not."_

_Then what is it?_

_"Nothing."_

_What is it, Jay._

_"My Little Pony."_

_... Jay, do me a favor?_

_"Yes?"_

_Slap the shit out of my future self. What could POSSIBLY be in that fandom that appeals to me? No, wait, I don't even want to know._

_"If it's any consolation, your favorite pony is a fashion designer and a total prima donna. I personally like Derpy better, but hey, your pony is fabulous!"_

_... HOW IS THAT CONSOLATION, JAY?!_

_"Oh, can't talk long. I'm about to watch the new episode with him."_

_Gah! Why?_

_"Let's just say the new show is twenty percent cooler than what you remember."_

_Jay! You contacted me for a reason, you know._

_"Oh, well, I have a bunch of news for you, but I'm not sure you want to take it all in at once."_

_Jay, go ahead._

_"You remember Dawn? The world-traveler you encounterd a while ago whose son was separated from her and she's been scouring the worlds looking for him?"_

_Yeah?_

_"She mentioned her son was separated from her by some form of magic that basically split the two while they were in a vortex between worlds?"_

_Go on._

_"Well, in a nutshell... Noah and I have been traveling to the dream world to investigate it."_

_You mean that world where we met up in our dreams?_

_"Yeah, well, see, it's really complicated to explain, but in a nutshell, when we dream, our spirits go other places. It's a whole mess to explain, but it also explains how Ash was able to converse with Art a while ago. This dream world, if you go far enough, is where our spirits go when we die. I don't know all the details, but that's also where our bodies go through when going between worlds."_

_So, traveling between dimensions, the spirits of the dead, and the spirits of the dreaming are all essentially through one place?_

_"Kinda yes, kinda no. Again, we would have to ask someone who knows more about it, if there is anyone."_

_Okay, what does this have to do with Dawn?_

_"Well, when we went into the dream world to enter your mind and figure out what that malevolent force is, it apparently felt threatened that we were encroaching upon its territory and sent out a burst of energy. Seeing as how you and Noah are the same person, it probably not only affected you, but affected him. That's probably why the portal opened in Dawn's house. It was a close proximity to where Noah was at the moment."_

_... I don't like where this is going. Are you saying that burst was what separated the two? That malignant spirit did it? The one in my head?_

_"No, actually, that burst is what opened the portal and sucked her into this mess. It's kinda worse and really is something like accidentally kicking a puppy or something."_

_What is it?_

_"Remember when you first found Forblaze and you cast it with all your might and it sent out a huge burst of energy to take out those enemies that initially took us down?"_

_Yeah? Oh... oh, no._

_"You caught on... that massive blast of energy is what intercepted the two and split them. There is no malicious force trying to kidnap her son or steal them from their home. It just happened to be horrible consequences that stemmed from our actions. We have done much research since then and can be rest assured that when we venture back in, this won't happen again. Ever."_

_Wow... so we're the assholes that ripped them from their world and my actions indirectly split the two. I really feel horrible over this now. I... want to help her now._

_"You have your own troubles to deal with. As Noah mysteriously hinted, as well as that supposed premonition you got from Micaiah's magic, you have enough to deal with on your hands."_

_... you're right. I will need to deal with my own problems before I help someone else with theirs._

_"I'm sorry for dropping this on you. I'm trying to get in touch with her, but since we have such a faint connection, being as she was just a neighbor beforehand and I never know what universe she's in, it's virtually impossible for me to find her. I'd have better luck talking to Art than I do to her. I just... thought I'd let you know."_

_Thanks, Jay. Perhaps we will have to meet up in this dream world one day. Maybe find a nice restaurant in my dream space and have a cup of tea, maybe a movie, and then we-_

_"John, even if I'm technically dating you, that's also technically cheating on you. Sorry..."_

_A future that isn't even certain..._

_"Chin up, John."_

I slipped back to consciousness to have Elincia watching me with worry.

"John?"

"Oh, nothing... I was just talking with Jay."

"I understand... how is she doing?"

"She's... I never told you, did I? She's a reincarnated Jill Fizzart on my home world."

"So, essentially, your last girlfriend is watching every action you take and every move you make?"

"... you make it sound rather stalker-ish."

"How uncomfortable would it be if you were to engage in a romantic relationship with someone else knowing that Jill is potentially watching every moment of your relationship with them?"

_"Princess, if I may interject."_

I watched Queen Elincia jump up in a shocked reaction.

"Jay, can you be a little more subtle next time? Or at least tell me so I can warn someone?"

_"I apologize, Princess Elincia. Er, I mean, Queen Elincia."_

"Elincia is... um... fine."

_"You can think what you have to say. That way your driver won't think you are a crazy nutjob."_

_How can I hear what she has to say, then?_

_"My lord John, I can hear your thoughts fine."_

_Queen Elincia?_

_"I can hear your thoughts."_

_"That is only while I have you two here. Think of it as three-way thought-calling."_

_"Three-way... calling?" Elincia asked._

_Three-way?_

_"John, bad... don't make me get the spray bottle on you!"_

_"What is she referring to, my lord?"_

_Nothing, nothing! For the love of Ashera, I can't even retract into thoughts of my own mind to think to myself._

_"John, are you imagining the queen and myself in any form of sexual manner?"_

_... no._

_"Then why, my lord, are you blushing?"_

_Because... it... ugh, no, nevermind! Jay... Queen Elincia, with all due respect, can we get back on topic? Is there a reason for this Jay, or did you just want to torment me again?_

_"I just wanted to clear up with the queen here that if you were to need personal, private time, I could sever my connection to you enough that I would not hear, see, or feel anything that you do-_

_Wait, you can feel what I feel?!_

_"To an extent, yes. You need to stop having your ass kicked so hard all the time."_

_Blah blah blah blah, myeh myeh myeh myeh! Bitch, whine, complain, nag._

_"My lord, John, is that really how you wish to refer to how your former girlfriend speaks?"_

_Queen Elincia... I..._

_"In a nutshell, your highness, yes. John loves pretending that I am unintelligent. He loves to pretend that his ex's are beneath him."_

_It helps me sleep at night._

_"Well, then perhaps I shall have to make sure you would not ever think that about me, my lord."_

_Why would I think that about you, Queen Elincia?_

_"... I... that is not important, my lord John. I just do not wish to have a negative opinion about myself from you."_

_You're blushing, your highness._

_"My lord, John, if you will please cease this nonsense, I do believe we have something we need to discuss."_

_"Actually, you two, I just came in to answer the queen's question. So, now that my job is done, adios and all that jazz!"_

_Goodbye, Lisa-Marie!_

_"John, I will END your miserable, pathetic existence."_

_Byebye, cutting connection now!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated and managed to sever the connection to Jay, which probably also cut my connection to Elincia's mind.

"So, what did you wish to discuss? Random blush, much?" I said in a joking tone. "Perhaps a random thought of what Mystery Male would think if you engaged in a relationship with him and broke up?"

"No, my lord. The absurdity of that is astounding, my lord. I am surprised you were able to conjure something that far-fetched, my lord John."

"I hate that title."

"Then please cease this persistent stream of useless teasing. It is hardly relevant to what needs to be discussed."

"Understood... your highness."

Oh, the perks of being in the position I am now.

"What are we to be doing on this trip, John?"

"Well, we will be formally conducting meetings with King Pelleas. We also will be exploring Nevassa so that I can make good on my promise to show you what kind of development has been happening in Daein."

"Would it be possible to sample a Dokko?"

"... you know of the Dokko?"

"John, you may still think of me as a naive queen, but I am much more well-informed than I was many years ago."

"Much has happened, Elincia. Perhaps it is time we caught up. We are doing our best to re-unite Tellius into one peaceful continent after all."

"We can discuss this only if we eat a Dokko."

"There is one place that makes them very well, or so I am told."

"Then, John, we shall be going for a Dokko when we arrive."

"Why can we not discuss this now? We have much time to travel."

"Perhaps. However, perhaps I also feel that discussing friendly matters in a friendly setting would be more appropriate. Sharing a Dokko and learning about what has happened is preferable when two friends are meeting in a casual setting for the first time in a while and wish to share what happened in that time, would you not agree?"

"I... guess so. It just seems rather unprofessional."

"I am fascinated by the Dokko."

"Okay, Elincia, you win. We can have a Dokko when we arrive and settle and use that time to inform each other of what has happened."

"I am pleased you see things the way I do."

We made quick progress traveling toward Nevassa, while each passing day Elincia and I passed the time by making small talk, playing I Spy, or playing twenty questions.

The night before we were to arrive in Nevassa, we stayed at a rather shabby looking inn. Granted, all the inns we visited were shabby looking, but this one looked particularly run down. We paid for our room and entered our rooms. I stayed with Matthew as the CAT separated by gender in their two rooms. It was heartbreaking this inn. The owner almost didn't have any rooms for us. It was full due to Daein citizens staying there while they rebuilt their houses that Begnion had knocked down. Wherever Begnion had retreated from, they had burned fields and destroyed houses in an effort to demoralize us.

"So, John."

"So, Matthew."

"What will we happen when we get back?"

"You will pay up to Duncan."

"Are you still upset about that?"

"Even at this moment, I plot my revenge on you, Matthew."

"Harsh."

"I know."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Sleep well, Matthew. We are in familiar lands again."

I soon drifted off to sleep and found myself in a strangely familiar dream.

_Pink roads made of huge blocks of bubblegum stretched before me as a marching band played in the distance. I looked at the house nearby and saw it looked exactly like a gingerbread house. I must be in my dreamspace again, as I think Jay had called it._

_"John."_

_I turned to see Dawn standing there. Was this really her or was this some incarnation of my mind?_

_"You're Dawn."_

_"Lisa told me what she discovered."_

_"I..."_

_"Don't speak. I'm... upset, but not as much anymore. I know it wasn't malicious or intentional. Now I'm looking to find my son instead of hunting a kidnapper."_

_"You are real, aren't you?"_

_"She is, John."_

_I turned to the new voice to see Jay and Noah walking toward us._

_"Jay, what is going on?"_

_"We're all in your dreamspace. Since I have conversed with Dawn before over the mental connection, she is now slightly more susceptible to the link that you and I have to each other and this place. When she sleeps and dreams, her spirit can potentially can wake up here. This is a rare exception of arriving in others' dreamspaces, but it can happen when a guardian and a potential are linked with such a strong bond like you and I are. Love is a powerful force that not even modern magic or science can understand, John."_

_"I must be dreaming."_

_The four of us turned to the new voice. Who the hell could be here? I saw it. A suit of grey armor with gold trim and a silk flowing... thing. Green hair._

_It was Elincia!_

_What was she doing here?_

_"Elincia?"_

_"Joh—why are there two of you?"_

_"Long story short, that one is me from the future. Call him Noah."_

_"Or you can... call me Maybe."_

_At that, Jay punched him really hard in the shoulder and he cringed in pain, much to the confused looks of myself and the two girls._

_"So, what is this place?"_

_"Essentially, the dreamspace that John's mind resides in. Don't ask. Even I'm not familiar with the details. All I know is that this allows us to access various parts of John's mind. This includes the part of his mind where he's susceptible to his rage-filled powerhousing and the dark part that causes it," Jay hastily explained_

_Jay motioned to the end of the bubblegum path where an invisible line seemed to divide the saccharine world we were in right now with a stark contrast of a path of black ash and a charred, barren wasteland with the cliche clouds going across the sky._

_"That is so typical of evil," Dawn commented while rolling her eyes._

_"So, who wants to enter Wonderland first?" Noah asked._

_"... nobody? Well, fine, I'll go first," I said as I ventured toward the path. Elincia quickly caught up to me as she walked alongside me._

_"This is what you do as well?"_

_"One of them, your highness. It is also how I acquired the legendary Forblaze tome."_

_"You have Forblaze?" she asked me incredulously, looking at me as if I grew another head._

_"Yes, but please don't ask me to cask the prominence spell right now. It takes all my magic out of me."_

_"Wow, John..."_

_"Told'ja we should've caught up in the carriage."_

_"Is that Jill Fizzart?"_

_"Uh... sorta."_

_"Is she part of your dream?"_

_"No, see, when she died, she was reincarnated in the past in my world. She is my age, but—wait, didn't I ever tell you about Jay?"_

_"Yes, but I had... forgotten. So you still see her?"_

_"Just in here. She's dating my future self."_

_"Your... future... self?"_

_"... uh, hard to explain."_

_"Hey, you two, don't go in alone!"_

_I paused and turned to see Noah and Jay were already some distance behind us as we stood on the boundary of the darkened dreamscape. I guess Elincia and I were walking too fast for them and got lost in conversation. Even further behind was Dawn, trudging along the path. The two of them caught up to us._

_"Don't do that!" Jay said in a scolding tone._

_"Sorry, Lisa," I said._

_"... don't call me that. Ever."_

_"You know, you four look like you're on a double date. Makes me feel relatively left out," Dawn commented as she finally caught up._

_"Don't even joke like that," I said._

_"Wait, you and... um... what's her name? I didn't see her when I was on Tellius," Dawn asked._

_"This is Queen Elincia of the neighboring land of Crimea. I'm on a diplomatic mission to bridge the gap between our nations."_

_"... so you brought her here?"_

_"Actually, I didn't."_

_"I do not even know how I got here," Elincia admitted._

_"The same reason you're here, Dawn. We're acquiring quite the party to take on this stupid spirit. A black mage, a healer, an assassin and archer, a gunner, and... me," Jay said as she pulled out a huge battleaxe. Is that Urvan?_

_"Lisa?"_

_"Dawn, I'll explain another time. Let's just say for now that I actually grew up on Tellius. That's how John met me. He got sucked into our world just as you got sucked into your initial world."_

_"I'll never get used to you being called Lisa. I'll just remember you as Jill or Jay," I said._

_"Jill was my name a long time ago and Jay is merely an alias," she hastily explained to Dawn. A look of understanding crossed her face slightly as she furrowed her brow._

_"Well, ready?" I asked. I was a little apprehensive about this place. It just seemed to give me a very bad vibe. I just can't believe this is what's in my head._

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's go!" I said as I broke the invisible boundary between settings. I felt a wave of dread and fear wash over me as I could see enemies sensing our intrusion and begin to swarm toward us._

_"It's like being on Lyoko," I commented aloud._

_"... or in one of Noah's more recent role-plays."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, don't worry your absolutely charming head, past self. Even after eight years, you're STILL using the same cast of rejects in the role-plays. Except now, your main character is a villain. That's what happens when you pushed him too far."_

_"Oh, well, I guess I have an exciting future to look forward to," I said sarcastically as I pulled out a bow that I seemed to have on me. I figured since this was more of a stamina battle fighting hordes of people, I should use my bow before I consume my magic. I saw Dawn pull out her guns and Noah pull out his swords. I think now's the best time to observe what kind of technique and tactics I may eventually use in combat. Elincia pulled out a Physic staff as she took her role as a healer._

_The first wave got closer and I began to fire a few shoddily aimed shots from my bow. They weren't as much for being efficient as much as the fact that there were so many of them that missing was improbable, and I could save my actual abilities for the real battle. I looked over to see Noah smiling at me with a bow in his own hands, picking off enemies easily as if he had been practicing._

_"What... how did you..."_

_"Give up your magic, John. Eventually it will doom you in the long run. Give it up."_

_"You can't expect me to give up what I rely so heavily upon!"_

_"I understand, but also listen to me! You have no idea what kind of effect your magic is having on you. You are powerful, perhaps overpowered, but eventually, you are going to realize why you are as strong as you are... naturally more powerful than the others... and you will hate it. You will revile it. You will loathe yourself. You will eventually feel the side-effects of your so-called talent! Learn from me. I took Noah's advice when I was in your spot. Spare yourself from problems down the road," Noah said as he shot arrow after arrow perfectly. What could've gotten me to get that good with the bow?_

_"Look, the problem with that is this is no longer a stable time-loop. What may have happened to you might not happen to me. I may need this power to help everyone!" I countered as I shot another pathetic arrow, which still managed to hit a target._

_"Help everyone and be damned yourself? Goddamn, I remember when I was that immature and stupid! If you cannot help yourself, you cannot help others."_

_"Why don't you focus on your own side of the field. I got my own," I said as I tossed the bow aside and I pulled out both of my blades. I felt the magic course through my body. This timeline is different from his. Whatever happened there, I must overcome it and keep this power. This is exactly what I need to make a difference in this world! This is what I need to help defeat those who oppose peace._

_Before he could reply, I rushed forward and began hacking and slashing like crazy. No way was I going to let some washed up has-been rob me of my power. Just because he cannot use his magic on Earth doesn't mean he should rob me of my power and my responsibility to this world! I just kept going on and on and on, slashing and spinning as my runesword kept absorbing energy. I looked to my side to see Noah was doing precise thrusts and strikes with his blade, rapidfire precision and thrusts in vital spots. Damn, he WAS good!_

_I could see bullets fly past him and I as we danced our dances. We were nothing alike. His style was so refined and sophisticated while I was just hacking and slashing to my heart's content._

_"You two are like Rarity and Rainbow Dash, just like I told you! You owe me ten bucks!" I heard Jay comment behind me._

_"Lisa, not now!" Noah grunted out as he felled a creature twice his size with a clean, rapid thrust right through its heart. What a strike!_

_"Okay, Karkat and-"_

_"Lisa!"_

_"... Itachi and Sasuke, fine."_

_"Hey, I met them both in one of the previous worlds," Dawn commented._

_"How did that go?" Lisa asked as she ducked under a blow and twirled, causing the huge axe to cleanly slice and fly through several creatures as if it was a hot knife through butter._

_"Not so well. I think I got Sasuke upset."_

_"Psh, Sasuke is always bitching about something," Noah commented._

_"Ahh, no spoilers please! I want to read it for myself when I get back," I said quickly._

_"Um... Sasuke...?" Elincia asked. She held up her staff and healed a small wound Jay had sustained before swinging the staff with all her might and crashing it into the head of a beast sneaking up behind her._

_"Television show from where we're from," Noah said._

_"Television?"_

_"Oh, right, sorry your highness. I forgot..." Noah said, pausing to rub his head sheepishly in apology._

_"Less apologizing, more fighting!" Jay shouted at him as she cut a beast that was bearing down on him._

_"A work of fiction, Elincia," I said to her with a smile as I shot a fireball at a tiger rushing at me._

_"You're still on first-name basis with the princess?" Noah asked me. "I thought she hated you."_

_"Uh, yeah, we are? Jay hasn't been telling you?"_

_"No, I've more been recollecting things based upon my travel through Tellius. My version of Queen Elincia in my runthrough of the games never fully forgave me for partaking in the Daein revolution."_

_"John is a loyal friend. I put my confidence in him, regardless of what he does," Elincia said to me with a smile. I nodded back to her and renewed my assault on the wave. Within another minute, we had felled all the creatures. We looked around to see the stacks of bodies of various creatures and monsters that we left in our wake as we pushed forward. It wasn't the most pretty of sights, but it was definitely something attesting to my progress as a mage, and to the others as well. Elincia didn't even draw her sword once!_

_We made our way to the end of the burnt path to a lake. At the middle of the lake appeared to be an island. There was a boat gently rocking in the waves of the lake. Taking the hint, we all got on board the boat and rowed out to the middle of the lake where the island was. I could see that the island wasn't too big. There was just a small castle in the middle of the island. As we got out of the boat onto the island, we approached the castle. This was it. This was the home of whatever was tainting my power. If we defeated this, I could use my magic at its fullest potential without interference. Yet, still, Noah insists I stop doing magic. Why? What could it be? If he was really against it, why is he helping with this quest?_

_We got out of the boat and made our way forward. We had hardly made it five steps when a shrill, piercing scream came ringing out. We quickly turned to the source of the sound to see a sword sticking straight out of Jay's chest as a stone skeleton about twice our height standing behind her slowly pulled out and held her in the air with her hair. Her eyes closed as she bled and faded from view. Before any of us could react, she disappeared completely and her axe clattered to the ground._

_"Gr! Even if this is just a dream..."_

_I couldn't believe it. She died in front of me. Again! Was I doomed to never save her? I charged up a huge fireball and cast it at the stone skeleton for minor damage. Damn it, I can't even avenge her? Why? WHY!? Why is nothing working! Fireball! Fireball! Dammit, DAMAGE IT!_

_Noah quickly pelted it with a few arrows, but for no damage. Dawn's shots seemed to be having the same effect as my magic. Elincia took a few steps back as she quickly tossed the staff to the side to try to pull out Amiti. She wasn't fast enough. The skeleton's two left arms hammered her hard and knocked her to the ground._

_Elincia..._

_No, not her too!_

_I felt that familiar sensation coursing through me. That sensation of loss and the sensation of something else. I couldn't place it. Why was I feeling it now? WHY?!_

_Jay died and I barely cared. Was it because everyone I cared about is about to die here? Was it an accumulation? What is it?_

_I saw the skeleton advance upon Elincia, who was unable to move from her injuries. I quickly recited the chant for a spell. I felt the magic drawing from my system. I could feel my anima reserves being drained to zero._

_Then I saw the plunge. I was too slow. I saw it in slow motion as the sword plunged straight through Elincia's chest and breached the armor as if it were nothing. The skeleton picked up his sword with Elincia still skewered to it as it turned to the three of us remaining. Elincia's body was limply hanging on the blade._

_No... NO!_

_"PROMINENCE!"_

_Something different happened. It wasn't the usual spell that Forblaze cast. The flames... they were blue! Blue flames erupted from me in waves, flying through the air before honing upon the skeleton in front of me. Thunderbolts flew down from the sky and struck the creature multiple times before a sword of lightning struck down, like my Indignation Judgment spell! The blue flames immediately swirled in a vortex around the creature, thanks to the wind magic, sending scathing winds that sliced the very stone as the blue flames turned the rubble into charred ash. All that could be seen was the hand holding the sword, which was outside the vortex._

_A nasty cracking sound could be heard and the hand, sword, and Elincia fell to the ground. The first two shattered upon impact. Elincia wasn't as lucky. Her will was too strong to be dismissed from the dream this easily. She was suffering. She would wake up feeling the damage in her body as if she had experienced it in the real world. No, Elincia. Let go! Give up! Don't do this to yourself..._

_But first... that motherfucker._

_"BURN IN HELL!"_

_The vortex condensed as the swirls of wind scattered the ash into the air... I saw electricity sizzle through the cloud of ash as if being the remnants of the storm I had conjured. Ugh, that just completely drained my anima._

_I ran to Elincia's side and gave her a quick look-over. Her breathing was ragged and she definitely looked worse for the wear. Her armor was smashed, her face was streaked with blood, and her hair was a mess._

_"... is it gone?"_

_"Yes, your highness."_

_"John... call... me... Elincia."_

_"I... understand."_

_"What will happen to me?"_

_"You will wake up in the real world, as if nothing happened... no physical damage."_

_"What about you?"_

_"We will go on."_

_"Is this... is this what it is like to die?"_

_"... no one really knows."_

_"If I will simply wake up, why are you tearing up?"_

_"... Elincia, you're my friend. Even if this isn't real, the thought of you dying is too much to bear. This... this is why we tried to protect you in the Crimean revolution and tried to keep you from fighting."_

_"... it will be worse if it happens out there."_

_"... then please don't die... Elincia."_

_"Only if you don't..."_

_With those last words, she faded out of my grip as Amiti clattered to the ground. I picked it up and held it in my hand. This blade was definitely a work of art. It was pretty much a rapier, much to my surprise. I thought it was an actual sword that she slashed with. Then... why did she swing it?_

_As if responding to my question, the blade morphed into a sword of the same length and felt... equally comfortable in my hand. It was blessed! It was a magical blade! Now I understand! That's why she was able to use it so well in combat. It was a morphing blade for different uses. I tossed my sonic sword aside as I donned it as my primary offensive weapon._

_"Tossing the sonic sword aside so soon?" Noah asked._

_"Compared to the runesword, it isn't as powerful and has less of a utility in combat. Not to mention, using this would allow for greater versatility."_

_"You're going to use a weapon you're not used to and doesn't even actually belong to you?" Dawn asked. I paused for a second as I looked longingly at Amiti._

_"No, you're right. I feel stupid now."_

_I put down Amiti and walked to where I tossed the sonic sword. I bent down to pick it up when I spotted something in the sand. I picked up the object to discover it was a dark tome. I quickly wiped the sand off the cover and read the title._

Apocalypse.

_I wonder what game that tome is from, if it's from one. I wonder if it had the same legendary quality as the Forblaze tome._

_I quickly stuffed it in my bag as I headed back to Noah. We had approached the door of the castle and saw two handles, one on either side of the door. One side had the symbol of a sword above it while the other had the symbol of a jewel on top of it._

_"I wonder if this is a trick."_

_I looked at Dawn and said, "Well, one way to find out!"_

_"John, wait!"_

_I ignored Noah and pulled down the lever for the jewel._

I woke up in a cold sweat as I kept rubbing my body all over. That fire literally melted my entire body, it was that hot!

"John!"

I saw Elincia sitting at the foot of my bed with a largely concerned look on her face.

"Elincia... you... you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why did you think otherwise?"

"I... just... seeing you die..."

"I assume you just did as well?"

"At least I know to pull the sword lever next time. I was literally burned alive with a stream of lava and flames."

"You could've been stabbed through the chest," Elincia said with a weak laugh.

"I suppose."

"John... why do you go into that world?"

"To solve the mystery of the insanity behind my power boosts and to attempt to use them without losing my mind."

"... and that tome sticking out of your bag?"

"Forblaze?"

"No, the other one. It randomly appeared in your bag right before you awoke."

I glanced at my bag to see a dark binding around an ancient tome.

"That... is for me to study on another day."

"John... whatever this may be, I support you and will be there to help you."

"I know..."

What was this all about? Why? What is going on? Why must more and more be piled upon me? I have a spirit in my mind possessing me. I have someone on the outside trying to kill every iteration of me in the time stream. I have to deal with diplomacy in Tellius.

Whoever said being on the side of good needs a hard smack on the head...

Author's Note: This chapter took way too long. I really, really apologize for this. I, however, have some other bad news. Due to issues currently going on IRL, I will be going on a hiatus for an unspecified amount of time, but rest assured it won't be a year or anything like that... I hope.

Reason being that I'm having trouble with money and stuff and paying for bills and I might be up for ANOTHER promotion at work (I was just a regular associate back in november, got promoted to shift runner in January, and I might be promoted again past just a fresh food manager up to an Inventory/Merch Manager... so I need to focus on my job and making sure I can secure this, because if I do, I get to be basically one step away from salaried upper management). If I DON'T get the promotion, I'm working on getting a second job at the local Rainforest Cafe to help make ends meet, because at the moment, I... am not.

There's a lot more going on, but that's the general gist of it. I will still post on the Facebook fanpage, as always, but I will probably be not logging into this website for a while until I can get things settled and organized (I'm aiming for the end of the summer). I'm also working on an original story (which is going very slowly because of aforementioned IRL issues) and some music for a Touhou fangame. So, yeah, I'm busy... sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I don't want to let the quality slide like I did back in the late 30's to early 40's... god knows those chapters were a low point.

Also, for those of you who PM me, I'll try to come back to check my PM's once in a while, but I can't guarantee it right away. I just have a lot going on in my life that I really need to take care of. I apologize for this...

Sincerely,  
Foxwolf Jackson

P.S.: Rarity is best pony.


	120. The Queen is Intrigued

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! How long has it been? Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of stuff to deal with IRL that just needed my attention completely. Most of it is dealt with. Not much else going on. I moved back home down to where I grew up when my apartment lease is up, so one less bill on my mind is greatly appreciated. I've been without home internet since the second to last week of May and my laptop was temporarily out of commission due to needing repairs, so I've been computer-less for a bit and internet-less for going on two months. Blah, blah, adult responsibility bullshit bitching stuff here that isn't completely relevant anyway.

I know you all have been waiting for a chapter and I feel really bad that I've been keeping the wait this long. I know I announced I was on a hiatus, but I didn't expect it to be this long... I still kinda am, but I just had to get this out of the way. After this chapter, nice easy relaxing chapters full of characterization and stuff. The "filler" chapters are making a much-needed return, although really there IS plot in there!

I finally have Awakening. My little bro bought it and my purple 3DS for me for "back birthday and christmas presents". Probably as a return since I did get him that Charizard EX so many years ago for his birthday that he loved and cherished... anyway, I got Awakening. First playthrough, I married Tharja and was a Grandmaster by the time I got to Grima and maxed every stat except RES. The playthrough, I married… spoiler... the character behind the mask. That character is THE most d'awwdorkable character I have had the pleasure of encountering. Outside of the personality, they are a total badass! That and Morgan gets Aether, awww yeeeaaah!

Third playthrough was Aversa, because Grandmaster Morgan rocks the dark magic quite nicely.

Uh, yeah... by the way, "Marth" makes me squeal like a fangirl. I don't know why. For a person that's normally very reserved and stoic IRL (and in-story to a degree), I have fangirl moments for our dear "Marth".

People have asked me for Awakening characters in the story and my response is... well... I don't know. It seems really, REALLY late in the story to put in new characters (especially when I have trouble keeping track of who's already in there and kinda forget some people along the way), but if you guys REALLY want some, I'll see what can be pulled in... maybe. Except I also have to figure out how to put them in logically. I don't want them to be like, "Oh, I was in here this entire time. I just randomly decided to join your party."

'cause Ashera knows, I didn't already do that with all the other Fire Emblem games.

Just would like to put it out there... Noire doing a critical with 99x2 damage with Valflame because her magic stat is 60 and she gets a +21 due to her support and skills is just... lovely. Nah doing a ton of damage and Gerome with a scary STR of 67 is just… ahhh… seeing damage go 300+ makes me happy.

Someone asked me what John's class and stuff was, so I figured I'd do a stat sheet of where he is currently. That will be done eventually.

I won't go into much more detail about what has been going on except I also just recently bought Mario Kart Wii and am totally obsessed with it (I know, I'm so late).

Oh, and I'm probably making a Dokko IRL soon, so I may post a picture of it on the Spellbinding Radiance fanpage. Probably a hard taco from Taco Bell with a broken up glazed donut from Dunkin Donuts added to the inside. This... will be interesting!

Chapter 120

The Queen is Intrigued

It was quiet last leg of a trip to Nevassa. Elincia and I sat in relative silence as she stared out the window. I pulled out Apocalypse and began reading it. After a quick perusal, I deducted right away this was definitely a dark tome full of information that many citizens of Tellius never knew existed. There were information on chemistry and physics and biology and basic concepts of how the natural scientific order of the universe ran. This was all information from my world which doesn't seem to exist on Tellius as far as I knew.

You would think that someone who did this much research into the natural sciences versus the magical sciences would have been a celebrated hero and such information having become widespread among the citizenry. This really is perplexing. Maybe the person was branded a heretic or a witch and burned at the stake. Maybe he or she was the dark mage that gave all dark mages such a bad stigma. I glanced at the spells that were in the book when I found the final spell in the book. Just looking at it boggles my mind.

There was no doubt in my mind that this tome was very dangerous. It was an immensely powerful tome, possibly even more than Forblaze. The magic contained in this book was just something I feel no one else should ever see. The power is too great for any other person to use. I don't trust anyone else. Not with this kind of power. Not even Pelleas. I'm sorry, your highness, but the only person I can completely and absolutely trust is myself... especially with something like this. If I were ever to master this spell, I could really turn the tide of a battle, but what kind of power would I be wielding? What if I wielded it for the wrong side?

… what if I hurt someone with my power?

"My lord?"

"Queen Elincia?"

"Do you think the Daein citizenry will recognize me?"

"Very few, and those that do will probably be neutral to the whole matter."

"Do you have an idea when we may arrive?"

I looked out of the window at the countryside and pointed to a city in the distance.

"That is Nevassa, your highness. It is our destination."

"I understand, my lord."

Silence claimed us once again for the rest of the trip as I began pouring over the tome. Who should I even tell I possess this tome? Perhaps Selena and only Selena. Anyone else might breach it to Pelleas. I needed someone who I could trust to keep it an absolute secret. She will never see it, though. I cannot stress to myself... that this tome is potentially very dangerous. It had every right to stay hidden in that world. If I could hide it again, I would.

... after I learn its spells and information, after all. I need this power to save the world and everyone in it. Who knows what disaster Radiant Dawn has in store for my friends. I WILL protect them at all costs. I can't guarantee I'll fight for the right side, but I will protect my friends at the cost of the world.

We passed through the gate to enter Nevassa as I began thinking about the major battle I had in this town only recently. Images of battles and skirmishes and soldiers flitted through my mind as I passed through the streets of the capital. It took some time for us to finally reach the castle, but we did.

I quickly left my carriage and turned back to the door as I extended my hand to help Elincia down. With a small smile, she took my hand as she descended down from the carriage to step carefully upon the stone ground. The area was still under heavy reconstruction and some buildings were still knocked to the ground, having been torn down after being deemed too damaged to repair.

I saw that we were being approached by the rest of the CAT. I quickly let go of her hand as I had just realized I didn't let go after she got off the carriage. My bad...

"Your highness! General John! I trust your journeys were as calming as the rushing brook, babbling over the rocks playfully?"

"Babbling doesn't begin to describe _our_ trip," I heard Matthew mutter to himself. Score! Stuck with Bastian!

"Yes, you could say that we took a few... cat naps on the way down."

"John, it's called-"

"Yes, Lady Lucia, tagging. It's a purrfect name for such an impawsible task," I said to her with a smile. If this were an anime, I am quite sure a vein would be popping out of her forehead. Matthew could only smile to himself at my tormenting of Lucia.

"Impossible how?" Lucia asked.

"Why, my dear Lucia, you could never really tag me," I said with a huge smile.

"... oh, that's a challenge?"

"Not at all. It's just a mere transmission of a truthful fact."

"May we please continue this after we enter the palace?" Elincia asked, looking around seeing if any of the citizenry spotted her.

"Yes, your highness. I apologize," Lucia said. All of us departed from our carriages and entered the palace. Mm, it's so good to be home. We quickly entered the meeting room and sat down at the table. I had already sent a message ahead of time to Pelleas that we were on our way and we would be in the meeting room, so perhaps he had stepped out for a bit.

You know, kingly duty shit and all that.

Duty shit. Hmm... duty shit. Kinda sounds like a redundancy if you say duty weird. Duty shit. Duty shit. Duty shit. Ooooooh, my head.

Before long, Micaiah entered the room, looking at us with a rather irritated look on her face. Matthew, myself, Elincia and her retainers... we looked at her as she looked back at us. I guess it was a bit different for Bastian to meet the Silver Haired Maiden in person versus just simply the information conveyed to him by his network.

"Greetings and... welcome to Daein," she said.

"Greetings to you as well, General Micaiah, High Rider of Daein," Bastian cordially replied, even using her title. Volke really did inform him of a few things. If Micaiah was surprised, she hid it well. Partially considering I never did get her title down and I couldn't have been the one to tell him. I mean, it's just such a mouthful!

"Our king will be present shortly, so we ask that you have a little patience while he prepares himself for this monumental meeting."

"It's understood," Elincia replied.

"While on that note, General John... could you please step out with me. I wish to have a word with you."

"General Micaiah, should we be absent when Pelleas enters? Who will announce him?"

"General John. Please step outside... now. The other three of the Four Riders will be here shortly."

"Is it wise for us to miss this meeting?"

"General John, you have a direct order from your superior officer to step outside this room so that we can privately discuss at length certain issues that I will address with you promptly and thoroughly. This is not a discussion and there will be no objections."

Matthew gave me a look of sympathy while the others gave me a slightly apprehensive and odd look. I meekly nodded and excused myself from the table before stepping over to Micaiah. I have never ever seen her or anyone else in my life in the way she was being right now and honestly, for the first time in a while, I was scared. She stepped out of the room with haste and meaning, stopping at the door only to turn to me and give me a meaningful glare that meant to follow her. I silently stepped through the doorway. Micaiah shut the door after she stepped out after me and led the way to one of the other meeting rooms.

I followed Micaiah through the hallways of the Daein castle as she walked in a rapid pace that I struggled to match without breaking into a jog. Each turn we took, I felt myself going further from the primary meeting room where the rest of the group was and further away from what I felt would be my safe bubble. Each step she took was an angry rage that I could feel blowing from her like hot winds from a huge oven. It was so oppressive, I felt like this invisible passion was pushing me backward and away from her. I was in trouble and I knew it. If the letter she sent me was any indication, then she was very upset with me.

No, upset does not begin to do justice to how she felt. The handwriting was of an untidy scrawl not like what I was used to seeing from her as well as both splotches of ink and slight tears in the paper betrayed multiple quill points breaking and paper breaking under the sheer pressure applied to the writing.

She stopped at a door in the hallway, opened it, and stared at me.

"In," she commanded forcefully as she pointed to the room. I quickly obeyed without question. There were just some things you did not play with. A rather upset Micaiah was one of them. I walked into the room and heard the door slam behind me. I turned to her as she sat down on the lead chair of the table in the room.

"Look, Micaiah, I can-"

"You will speak only when told to do so."

... and I took that to heart as a direct order from my superior officer.

"Sit."

I sat down on a chair opposite of her from the table, being the furthest I could from that oppressive rage that was squashing me. My heart was in my throat and I knew I fucked up.

"What are you thinking bringing them here?"

I was silent. I wasn't sure if this was permission for me to speak.

"Answer me!"

"They requested an audience with Pelleas. He agreed."

"You know how I feel about Crimea and what they've done to this land. You would bring these conquerors into our land and our palace? These are the very people who destroyed our-no, my home! You have no reason to bring them here."

I remained silent. I had never seen Micaiah ever upset before. I could just not imagine the person before me. I was afraid... Ashera help me, what have I done?

"General John, I am deeply disappointed in the actions you have taken. You have acted without regard to our nation as a whole and have displayed actions reprehensible to myself and tarnished the name of Four Rider. You have acted without permission of your superior officer. You have engaged in activities that may and probably have compromised the identity and security of this nation. As such, I am relieving you of your duties as a general of Daein temporarily until this matter can be discussed at length with the other riders and King Pelleas. You will be assigned to guard duty to the ambassadors of Crimea and I will assign your temporary replacement soon. You are to report to the front hall, where the ambassadors will meet you after the meeting. Unless you have any questions, you are dismissed."

"I have a question. What-"

"You can hold that question until your hearing, which will be a hearing of your peers, myself, and King Pelleas, as per the rules that have been drafted for this great nation of ours. Anything else?"

I shook my head to indicate a position of negative assertation.

"Very well. Dismissed!"

I walked to the door and tried to open it before I found it was locked. I jiggled the handle a few times, but to no avail. I turned to Micaiah and she gave a sigh of exasperation.

"How can you lead a sector of thieves and information gatherers if you yourself are thwarted by a locked door. Can you not even pick a simple lock?" she said in annoyance as she walked over and unlocked the door. I opened the door without response and walked out to report to the front hallway. I sat down in a posh chair that adorned the hallway, one of the few superfluous ornaments that remained after the country was decimated after two wars.

... both wars which Crimea was technically responsible for, although neither was caused by malicious intent.

I was lost in my thoughts for a while before I realized I dozed off. I jerked awake and saw Selena sitting with Elincia on a bench across from me. Wait, was Elincia wearing casual clothes?

"Oh, good, he woke up," Selena commented.

"I, what happened?" I asked.

"You were snoring," Selena said.

"... you could have just said I fell asleep."

"You are in charge of intelligence. Detail is of utmost importance."

"Duly noted, General. Oh, and I'm neither in charge nor a general right now," I said.

"You are not?" Elincia asked.

"No, I am afraid I am temporarily... well, it's nothing important. I will return to my post soon."

"Well, by your leave, John," Selena said.

"Huh? Oh, right, uh, you're the general you know," I said.

"Once again, the roles have reversed for us," Selena said to me with a small smile.

"We keep dancing around each other..."

"Like a waltz."

Elincia ever so subtly squirmed slightly in her chair at our exchange, but I caught it.

"Yes. Anyway, thank you for watching over Queen Elincia," I said.

"Oh, she was here merely to accompany me to where we were meeting. She was utterly fascinated with the thought that someone could simply fall asleep in a castle hallway like a certain individual had."

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"They are on a guided tour around Nevassa. Your superior officer was kind enough to offer to show them around Nevassa," Elincia explained. I gave her a slightly confused look.

"General Micaiah offered to take them," Selena explained. Yeah, more like to spy on them and make sure they weren't doing anything.

"That was kind of her. What about you?"

"I politely declined the tour, insisting upon my need for rest."

"Then why are you not back in your room?"

"I merely meant a rest of official activities. I am very much alert, my lord John. You have a promise to keep," she said with a small smirk.

"I do, don't I? Are you sure you want a dokko? I mean, there are other places as well. You don't have to go to the one next to the castle."

"I insist."

"The one next to the castle?" Selena asked.

"The one next to the castle."

"Are you hoping to get a discount?"

"With this demotion, time to start penny-pinching. It's either that or ramen packets like Gumshoe would do."

"Ramen pack—no, I'm not going to ask."

Smart girl, Selena.

"My lord John, there are some things that perhaps you should not make light of. Pay cuts would be one of them."

"I hate that title."

"We know you do," Elincia replied with a smile.

"By each of your leave, I shall allow you two to the task at hand. John, whatever your rank is right now, I expect you to have a full report of your performance when you arrive back."

"Thank you, General Selena," Elincia said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said to Selena, emphasizing the ma'am. She flinched slightly in her chair at that. I love that she still thinks of herself as old when someone addresses her like so. Well, I mean, she is more than five years older than me and I already can start to feel the age catching up to me. I don't feel as flexible in combat as I used to be, almost as if all the fighting I did slowly caught up to me.

"Are you ready to go, my lord John?" Elincia asked.

"As ready as I can be," I replied. We exited through the front and entered the castle town proper. As soon as we stepped out, Elincia began looking around.

"The place next to the castle, Selena and you said, right?"

"Er, yes, but do we have to go there?"

"Yes."

"There are other places, though."

"That one is the best from what I have gathered and it is close. Plus, as my guide, I could tell you to show me there," she said, the last part more of a joking tone. I sighed and nodded.

"I understand, your grace," I replied.

"Elincia."

"Yes, that's a very nice name."

"That is my name."

"I am aware of that."

"Can we skip the titles? We are no longer in mixed company."

"I... well, okay, Elincia. You win."

"I always do."

"... I've had girlfriends rub it in my face less than you do," I mumbled under my breath. Luckily, she didn't catch that. We made our way to the nearby donut and taco shop and entered. I, naturally, entered first and held the door for the lady. The bell rang merrily as we entered and I discovered the place had a few patrons but was relatively empty.

Now maybe if the owner wasn't in today, then all would be-

"Well, well, well."

I stand corrected. Ashera, I hate you.

"Matthew's report was a spot more accurate than I thought it was," I heard a jolly voice from behind the counter.

"Good evening, Duncan," I said to him in a cordial tone.

"Good evening to you as well, sir," he replied with a big smile. "And my, what an evening it is, perfect weather and atmosphere for loving couples on a date!"

"You are indeed right, my lord Duncan," she said to him.

"I am? You do think this is a perfect time and place for a couple on a date?"

"Indeed I do, sir Duncan. It is such a pity you have to spend it at work, though," she said with a little smile on her face. His smile faltered for a mere split second, possibly a little caught off-guard by the vocal jab, but it was barely perceptible to even myself.

"The experience of seeing and serving all the happy couples enter my shop is more than enough reward," Duncan said. The fact that there were no couples in the little restaurant made Duncan's pointed statements even more poignant. I was glaring daggers at him. I would NOT hear the end of this from him as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Is there a preferred table?"

"Yes, yes, right over here, good sir and lady," he said as he led us to a table. We sat down and he began to pull out a menu when Elincia made a motion for him to stop.

"Two of the Dokko, please," Elincia said. I smirked to myself. She did NOT know what can of worms she had opened. Duncan paused and pulled out a separate menu from his work apron and set it down in front of Elincia.

"Now, here are your choices. You have your choice of a hard shell or soft shell outside. You also have the choice of what would you like on the inside. Personally, I prefer the lettuce, tomato, cheese, beef, and glazed donut combination... but I have heard certain Four Riders prefer beans over the lettuce and tomato with their beef and the powdered donut."

"Wait, who?" I asked.

"General Selena, of course! Not a very good information gatherer if-"

"Duncan, finish that sentence and I will teach you first-hand why I make sure my division's actions are covert."

"Oh, making threats in front of your date?" Duncan said jokingly. I made a sound halfway between a choke and a cough. You are SO dead! Elincia smiled sweetly at Duncan, although I could see she was rather flushed as well.

"My lord, Duncan, I am afraid you have been misinformed," Elincia said.

"I have? How so?" Duncan asked.

"You see, that seven page report Matthew had sent to you was mostly written by me."

What?! Seven pages? What was she writing?

"Wh-what?!"

"Matthew had written quite a stirring stretching of facts as to what happened and I happened to... stumble across the report as it was being completed. With my guiding hand and intimate knowledge of the situation, I was able to guide his hand into more thoroughly explaining what happened."

"Wait, so the whole thing about how John was prepared to sacrifice his noble life to bring pleasure to the fair princess and save her nation-"

"-was written by me," Elincia said with a triumphant smile.

"... you have a wily girlfriend," Duncan said to me after a brief pause.

"That statement isn't exactly true. I'm not exactly wily, you see. Why, I had no idea Matthew was initially writing this report."

"He was not supposed to let anyone know about it. Except John."

"He didn't let me know about it until he was ready to write it," I replied.

"Then he did his duty."

"Please understand that all was written in a completely exaggerated manner, much as Matthew had initially done. Most of it was not completely true, anyway."

"What was true then?" Duncan asked.

"... that is for you to find out on your own," Elincia said with a smile. "Now, I believe in addition to the potential debunking of the contents of the letter, the tables have turned and now you owe Matthew for the bet."

"I... but... what..."

"Oh, and John's ordering the same as me. A soft-shelled dokko with tomato, beans, cheese, meat, and a chocolate iced donut with sprinkles. Please and thank you, sir."

... she never stopped with that eerie smile on her face the entire time. I don't know whether I should be in total admiration, total shock, or total fear of this side of Elincia. Duncan solemnly took our order and hurried to the kitchen as if he was a dog with his tail between his legs. Wow...

"Now, John, on the way over, there were a few topics that I have been meaning to discuss with you. Now that we are sharing a dokko dinner, this would be the perfect time to... catch up."

... and as we continued the conversation, I felt peaceful again. I really did have my friend back. I was having dinner with her. Despite Duncan antagonizing the situation, Elincia managed to serve everything back at him with a precision of a tongue and wit close to Bastian's.

This was it. No more pressure. No more responsibilities. All I had left was just a dokko shared between two best friends as we caught each other up on what we had missed the past few years. We laughed, we joked, we danced around titles... I told her of my adventures in the other world and how I got Forblaze; she told me embarassing stories of Ike's misadventures at being nobility.

This was what friends were about. Right? Right...? Perhaps...? Maybe...?

"Elincia, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I hate that title, your highness."

"... yet I love the response you always give when I address you so," she said, a jolly smile plastered on her face.

"You denied being wily, but you never denied Duncan's claim to you being my girlfriend. You do realize that you aren't, right?"

"People will believe what they want, John. There is no changing a set mind, no matter how hard one tries. One's reality is seldom aligned with the absolute truth in all matters that can have leeway."

"Oh good, I thought... oh, nevermind," I said as I brushed off my thoughts.

"You have grown more pensive over the years. To what do I owe the pleasure of a calmer, more demure John?"

"Responsibility piled upon me has forged me into a person who had to discard some things for the sake of the job."

"You have grown much since you have come to this world."

"Life dealt me a few lucky cards. I mean, some of the things that happened when I first got here was so unbelievable. I mean, for Griel to accept me right away as he did was a stroke of luck. I mean, he was a trusting man, as was Commander Ike, but that was a risk."

"It was a risk that he calculated when he accepted you. He knew the pros and cons of having you stay."

"General Petrine training me didn't make much sense at first either. Like, why would someone do that to me? I should've been her prisoner. It wasn't until she explained it later that I started to understand her logic. At least as warped as it was. Then again, Ashnard didn't care about anything outside of power, so I suppose I should feel lucky that I played a good role on their delusions of grandeur and power."

"General Petrine... is someone Crimea owes much to."

"It's funny that you say that, considering she always seemed to strive to be a war hero. I don't think being one for Crimea was high on her task list, or that was her intention when she did what she did..."

"In the end, it is our choices that we make in extraordinary circumstances that are what make us who we are, whether it is a hero, a villain, or neither."

"An NPC, you mean," I said with a chuckle. Elincia gave me a slightly clueless stare with a vacant smile plastered on her face.

"Yes... exactly," she said. I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Anyway, um, E-Elincia... gods, I don't think I'll ever get used to calling you that sometimes. It's so informal for someone in our positions in society."

"You know, John, for someone whose job is intelligence, you can be pretty dense much of the time."

I grumbled under my breath, but I wisely chose to keep my thoughts to myself. Does everyone have to point that out? Sometimes a job isn't what you know, but who you know. I think my network is built better than most who would've taken this job. I mean, I have Volke and Matthew, and most people probably wouldn't have taken Matthew based upon his unimpressive scores in the academy. Not to mention my own ability to generally be able to read non-verbal communication and hints.

"Part of my job is to gather intelligence, you know. So, why don't you enlighten me as to why I am dense."

"You seem to have failed to realize in all our time together, I have tried to impress upon you that I would do away with titles and formalities in our case. I wish for us to be equals and to interact as equals, as if we were two of the citizenry that we now govern over."

"I don't think a Daein citizen and a Crimean citizen would be sharing a Dokko," I said with a small smirk.

"Food brings everyone together. It brought these two citizens to the table to reunite, did it not?"

"... you know, Elincia, you're pretty witty."

"Yet, not wily."

"You aren't a doctor. Yet."

"_Oooh, ooh, can I be Robotnik?"_

"A princess has her job."

"Yeah, it's not like a princess can be a lord or a paladin or a general or something. Everyone has their job."

"Yeah, you can't just change jobs just because you want to."

"Yeah, this is Fire Emblem and not Final Fantasy... Tactics... Advanced... uh, nevermind."

"_Actually..._"

"I see that you still refer to things from your home on occasion."

"My origin," I corrected her.

"What?" she asked bluntly before catching herself and attempted to rephrase the question. "What do you mean by that, John?"

"Earth is my origin, not my home. My home is here."

"That is one of the nicer things you have said."

"I have my moments of being cheesy."

"Speaking of cheese!"

Elincia and I both looked up and saw Duncan holding a tray with our meal on it. He seems to have regained his jubulant demeanor after the verbal ass-kicking Elincia handed to him.

"Thank you, General Dunaway."

"Nope, nope, nope! I'm retired, remember? I am Chef Dunaway."

"Yes, sir!" I said with a mocking salute. Elincia did the same with a gentle smile on her face, as if thoroughly amused by our antics.

"And the cutest couple in this restaurant award goes to...?"

"Duncan, we are the ONLY couple in this restaurant."

"... so you ARE a couple."

"No. We're not."

"Seems like a date situation to me."

"Duncan, this is just two friends catching up."

"How could you drag this wonderful woman out of her busy life to go on a date and slap her in the face by telling her it isn't one," Duncan said. Dear Ashera! Duncan, you take a joke too far sometimes!

"Actually, she wanted to come here. Your restaurant's creation has become world famous."

"Yes... indeed. Um, Crimeans have heard some speculation of what Daein's cuisines are like..."

"Aw, okay, you two. You spoiled my fun, John."

"C-9, I torpedoed your ship."

"My... ship?"

"Your ship, Duncan."

"Um… anyway, you two could make a cute couple. Then you could have a lovely daughter and name her Morgan."

"I actually like that name," Elincia mused to herself after a few moments of silence.

"Morgan?" I asked.

"Yes, Morgan. I do like Lucina too, actually. Children's names hold so much meaning that it would be horrible to just slap one on, though."

Hmm...

"I kinda do too. I would name a kid Morgan someday if I had one. IF I had one. That's a big if."

A kid? Me? Yeah, right. I can only imagine what kind of kid I would have. Someone who is a total nerd and a total derp, just like me! Although, if it was a female, she'd have to be totally adorable to make up for the fact that I am completely not. I wonder if she'd end up being more of a fighter or a tactical mind. A tactician sounds cool. Or maybe someone who fights on the battlefield?

Then again, Soren is a tactician who also fights on the battlefield. What would she wield? Magic? Swords? Why not both? I wield both. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I shall have a tactical daughter who uses swords and magic named Morgan.

I was knocked out of my reverie by Duncan smiling widely at us.

"There's one common ground. Agreement on future baby names! Here's your dokko! Enjoy."

Duncan... I will end you and steal your soul to imprison in eternal torment. That is, after eating this delicious thing in front of me! A dokko meal shared by myself and Elincia. It wasn't the most graceful of things, but hey. We're just two citizens enjoying a meal.

Sometimes, it's the simple pleasures in life that are the best.

Author's Notes: One of the things I have noticed about this story is that it would suck as an actual published novel. It would never get published, even if it was an original story. I don't mean it as a self-depreciating way, but this story isn't planned much and it's not streamlined. A lot of content in the story doesn't "move the story forward".

As I draft up scenes and notes for my original story, I think to myself, "How can I capture the charm of Spellbinding Radiance in this story with original characters."

... and I realize I kinda can't. Much of those asides and stuff that publishers would consider "extra" and these filler chapters and stuff are exactly what make this story work. Those chapters on the ship at sea really didn't do anything for the story. There was some characterization, but for the most part, nothing was done aside from recruiting Sothe.

This kinda puts a damper on my confidence on how I'm going to get this original story published since it just seems how I write is so contrary to what publishers look for.

I also got a second job at the local Arby's. My sleep schedule is officially screwed up between my night shifts and Arby's.

Oh, oh, oh, I also have a new fanfic up, although I dunno how far this one will go considering my track record of other fanfics. I have hope for it, though! It's also Fire Emblem, which I have realized I have the most fun working with anyway so, um, here you go! A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic.

Mark of a Hero!


	121. The Queen is in Trouble

Author's Notes: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long hiatus. There really is not much excuse outside working two jobs and being a music writer for a local high school band. I also took up drawing... so maybe some day when I get good enough and this story finishes, I can start a webcomic.

That and from May 22nd to about a week ago (early September), I had no home internet connection. You would be surprised how much you depend on one when you don't have it.

Anyway... yeah. Hey guys! Not much to say. For once. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Play Earthbound on the WiiU Virtual Console. Play Final Fantasy 6 with the best villain of all time. Play Chrono Trigger for one of the best storylines of all time. Play Skies of Arcadia for one of the best characterizations of all time.

I need to remember who's in the story a little better.

I also mentioned I was going to change Part 2, but in the interest of not stagnating the plot with extras, I have axed the extra material in favor of keeping with the plot. The change being that instead of a Crimean revolution, there was going to be be a Daein revolution against Pelleas while Elincia was still in town as an ambassador. Because of the proximity of her and her entourage to the attacks, they helped quell the revolution. Honestly, it feels a bit out-of-place and over-the-top, so I nixed it. Sorry! I didn't put much planning into it anyway and there's no big loss over it being gone now.

Chapter 121

The Queen is in Trouble

A month has passed since Elincia had arrived at Daein and the talks had commenced between her and Pelleas. Not really much of interest happened outside of Micaiah slowly accepting the fact that Pelleas has authority over her and his will is to be done by her whether she likes it or not. Score one point for me.

I got reprimanded again, this time by Pelleas and far less severely, for taking initiative without contacting him first. However, after that meeting, Pelleas reinstated me in my position as the information gatherer of Daein.

Another thing worth noting is that I paid Volke a superfluous amount of gold to teach me to be more like him, under the condition I was never to tell anyone about it and we were to practice in absolute seclusion. The other condition was that I was to have a second teacher, since Volke insisted that for a student to learn well, learning from different instructors would give different perspectives and experiences for the person to learn and grow.

To be honest, most of my position as the head of intelligence in Daein stemmed from my connections with Volke and Matthew and my ability to instinctively choose which missions I could send them on that could reap me the most information in the least amount of time. The comment Micaiah had made about me being unable to unlock a locked door and Elincia's comment about me being oblivious to people made me realize that if I was to be a real leader and keep my position, I would have to understand how the people under me worked and to try to get my hands a bit more dirty.

I wanted to inspire and lead, not just to command.

"Your lockpicking skill is improving, but still severely lacking," Volke said from somewhere around me. I could feel myself sweating slightly as I heard what sounded like a ticking noise from behind me. It was as if a knife had clinked against the stone wall in the large room I was locked in. Huge Daein flags hung from the ceiling around the room, impeding my vision and making me rely upon my other senses. I immediately felt Volke's presence and began to pull my knife when I felt cold steel on my kneck.

"You perceived me without looking this time. Your growth is astonishing, but that is to be natural considering your base magic reserves are higher than anyone I have known."

"Thank you, Volke," I said. I felt the knife leave my neck and I quickly spun around to fling two knives at him, only for the weapons to find contact with just the wall.

"Taking advantage of the moment of mercy I gave you. Very good. Even the slightest hesitation by an opponent is an advantage for you."

"Thank you, Volke."

"Jaffar has been training you well. Your improvement in certain areas has surprised me. General Nino must have convinced him to help."

"He was the first to come to mind when you said a second teacher."

At that moment, I quickly dashed away from my position. I felt like something was approaching me at my spot and sure enough, there was a knife embedded in the door I was picking.

"Can you unlock that door now that you are in my sights?"

"No. Attempting my getaway from a potentially superior opponent that I have not ascertained would divide my attention and open up weaknesses that I normally have hidden. The superior strategy is to engage the opponent until you can find a weakness and take advantage of the situation."

"Very good. We are done."

"Thank you, Volke."

"I will receive my payment in the usual fashion and in the usual amount on the usual day."

"We... do not have one, Volke."

"It was my attempt at a joke."

... really? Well, at least he tried.

"Even teachers always try to hone new skills."

"You could learn from someone, Volke."

Silence. He was gone.

As I mentioned, a month had passed and Volke had been training me non-stop. Furthermore, Jaffar from the Black Fang had been loaned to Daein for a decent price to both train me and to also gather information for their purpose. Although the relationship was mutually beneficial, I must thank Nino for that someday in the future.

Elincia had already departed for Crimea and, honestly, I do miss her a bit. I understand it's not in Daein's best interest to have fond memories of a Crimean citizen, especially considering the sentiment the citizens have for each other, but I miss my friends from the war. I miss Ike and the mercenaries. I already miss Elincia. I miss everyone that joined us in the war that scattered like dandelion seeds to the breeze. I miss Mist and our refreshingly calm and off-topic conversations. I miss Brom and the feeling of home he would give to the army whenever he spoke.

Hell, I even miss Patrick.

I missed them so much that I asked for a leave of absence from Pelleas and Micaiah saying I had personal matters to tend to and that I would update them if, on my journey, I found any information that would be useful. Oddly enough, the both of them were in agreement, saying that time away from the palace could be beneficial to me. I'm sure their reasons for letting me go were vastly different from each other, but I really could care less how Micaiah feels about me and my so-called betrayal.

Yes, Micaiah is still upset over the whole Elincia thing. She's taking this Daein thing way too seriously. She actually wanted me to start sending my soldiers out into the public to constantly mingle and ascertain everyone's opinions in an effort to maintain peace. Like, seriously, Micaiah? We don't have the spare resources to quell rebellions in the public, even if we did find out about one, so what good is it to be spending what we have to keep an eye when we really should be focusing on rebuilding schools and the like.

I guess I can see where she's coming from. She's lost her home once, but to lose it again would be something I couldn't imagine. It was something to ponder on my journey with Roman. Yes, I managed to bring my wonderfully scaly friend back to Daein. Our first stop was to stop in Talrega and make sure the area was okay. After that, the both of us made a stop at Jill's old house.

... just looking at it was a reminder of what was at stake if I was to ever fail again. Jay has been silent lately. I wonder why. She had mentioned that she was getting to be too busy in life to really be able to monitor me as much as she used to, and I can only imagine that dating me is keeping her hands full, so I respected her privacy.

Once I paid my respects, I took wing to the west. As I rode to Crimea, I kept glancing down at the ground to spot various points where I remembered a major battle taking place. As I approached the border, I thought about the battle on the bridge. That was where I saved Petrine's life and, in the long run, saved my own as well as Ike and Mist's.

I took a slight deviation from my route and started flying a bit south. There was someone I really wanted to visit before I headed off to find the Mercenaries and hope Ike wasn't royally pissed with me. Haha, if anyone was to be royally pissed, it would be Elincia.

It took longer than I expected to reach my destination, but it might've had to do with the fact I had to stop and ask for directions. The little country town eventually came in sight and I breathed a sigh of relief. I gradually descended as I approached, looking for a suitable place to land. The scenery around me was breathtakingly picturesque. One would never have guessed that almost four years ago, this area was ravaged by a war. War is a terrible thing, and yet without it I would not have gotten where I am. I don't know whether to be thankful that such a device of destruction is what has gotten me this far in this world.

Maybe one day in the future, Daein will look like this. Sprawling crops as far as the eye could see full of fresh fruits and vegetables and livestock were the bulk of the scenery. The people were of the earth and lived for the earth, and now they were reaping the fruits of what came from their labor to both keep for themselves and to help feed the entire nation.

I finally landed in the town and tied up Roman at the post while I went around the town to do my business when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well I'll be! If it ain't John!"

Bingo! One of two major reasons to come out to this area. I turned to see the warm smile of Brom. I saw him walking over to the post where I was at, leaving his wagon behind to come over.

"Brom! How have you been?"

"I've been as happy as a pig in mud!"

"So, I'd say pretty darn happy."

"Shucks, you can count yer sheep on that one."

"How have you been? It's been ages!"

"I've been well! Just here, tendin' to my farm and takin' care of my family. How about ya? I haven't heard a dang thing since you up and disappeared from here."

"Sorry about that, Brom. I just felt I needed to learn about this world on my own. If I was to live here and make it my own, I had to live everything it had to offer for myself as fast as I could, if you understand."

"Yeah, I understand quite well. Musta been tough adjustin' to life here."

"Not so bad when I got a job in a magical research facility back in Begnion's capital."

"So, you live in Begnion now?"

"Uh... well, I did for a while. Say, Brom, have you heard the latest news about Daein?"

"Yep, and I'm happy fer them citizens!"

"... excuse me?"

"Oh, John, are you one of those people who are caught up in the whole whirlwind of hatin' Daein as a whole for what the few up top did?"

"No, I just... didn't expect people to like us out here in Crimea."

"Us? Well, shucks, you're a Daein citizen now? Who'da thunk that?"

"Not exactly. I'm more... well... government official."

"Ya work for the king?"

"Yeah, he's actually a really swell guy if you get to know him. He really only wants whats best for the people and to try to prove that the whole nation isn't the Daein that ravaged everyone in the last war."

"Knowin' you, ya helped their revolution, didn't ya?"

"Well, Tormod recruited me. Yes, I did."

"Always tryin' to do the right thing and help everyone out. It's a pity not everyone'n Crimea will see you like that."

"Yeah, tell me about it. When I was ambassador here on peace talks, I thought Geoffrey was going to have a heart att-"

"Brom!"

The two of us looked to see Nephenee running over, wearing armor and waving a large lance around. As pretty as ever, hidden behind all that armor as usual.

"Well, lookie here! If it ain't that gal, Nephenee. What'cha doin' out here? What's with the armor? Ain't you heard? Daein ain't attackin' us."

"Y'all both will be needin' armor too. Revoultion's brewin' 'round the corner. Suit up and make it snappy!"

"Wh-what? What in the pig-eatin' hay are you talkin' about?"

"Some youngin's are mighty jawin' about bein' upset with th' queen and lookin' to start up a rabble of'n army to overthrow 'er."

At that, I perked up. Revolution in Crimea? No... no! The country's too weak and too young. It'll destroy what progress it has made these past few years.

"Neph!"

"Oh, er, well, um, hi John. Fancy meetin' ya outs heah. We shure could use yer help tamin' these kids down. Ya gots armor?"

"Uh... I never fight with armor."

"... ain't that kinda stupid?"

... well, I guess in hindsight, unarmored mages is a little stupid, but that's not for discussion now. I saw Brom head to his wagon and get into armor and pull out an axe.

"Brom, you fight with an axe? Wait, why do you have armor?"

"Bandits. Even now, they try to take advantage of what here weakness we still have," Brom said, although the intense displeasure laced his normally perpetually upbeat personality with a rather warming empowerment that I never felt from the man before.

The three of us went to the town square and saw a man standing on a tree stump in front of a growing crowd. Although most of the crowd were just young men with pitchforks and no armor, I could see a few of the older generation starting to assemble as well.

"We are the victors! It was Crimean blood and sweat that defeated Ashnard! And what do we have to show for it? We do not rule Crimea. Our towns have been destroyed. We need coin to ease our suffering. Who's to blame?"

"The queen!"

"We've been violated! Daein robbed us of families, friends, and homes! We cannot reconcile with monsters! And now, our hated enemy is rebuilding to threaten us again. Will we stand by and accept this?"

"No! No! No!"

"We need change! We need to end more of the same and bring something new! To arms, I say! We are not afraid! We shall fight for the prosperity of our fatherland, as did Ike the patriot!"

Oh... oh dear. Someone who supports Ike and is against Elincia? This man really has a screw loose. But what's scary is that a demagogue like him is actually attracting a crowd. All he's doing is preying upon the people's dissatisfaction and pain of being in a war-torn country. He's going to ruin everyone if he brings more war. It's not the answer!

"Oomph, hoaa... Lemmee tell ya... It's been a while. This armor feels like a ton of bricks."

"Haven't worn it in a while?" I asked.

"Not since I showed some local bandits what I can do," he replied in a tone of steely resolve. Now, this was a side of Brom I never knew. The three of us were approached by one of the young men, who had just noticed us.

"Hey look, it's Nephenee! She even brought her own weapon. So you're gonna join the revolution?"

That statement caught the attention of a few people. A few others looked over at Brom and Nephenee as if the two of them were heroes.

"Together, we can make a difference. Together, we have the power to dethrone the queen! We could use the experience the both of you have!"

... okay, I'm chopped liver, apparently.

"... what're y'all thinking?! You don't know the first thing about Queen Elincia!" Nephenee replied angrily.

"Maybe this is all some big mistake? Our queen is a splendid gal. Ain't nobody out there with a kinder heart. We should know as well as anyone... heck, we fought beside her," Brom added in. The man standing in front of the crowd looked pensive and slightly worried as murmurs flew through the crowd. He was losing his momentum and he knew it.

"... you fought with the queen? Hmph... I see. Brothers! Do not be deceived! These two are the queen's agents, and are undoubtedly spying on us!"

"Listen, fella, you're talkin' nonsense. Queen Elincia wouldn't dream of usin' spies like that! Neph here and I know she wants what's best for every single one of us!"

"Do not be deceived, my people! If they go to the Royal Knights... ...they will return bearing torches, burning homes, and taking prisoners! We must silence these spies!"

"Listen up, you blockheads... I guess you forgot 'bout the war. After fighting for years, we finally have peace...and now you want to fight again? You want to destroy what we've been workin' so hard to build?"

"Ain't no good, Brom. These folk got their blood a-pumpin'. Ain't got a lick'a sense left in 'em."

"Horsefeathers. Reckon you're right. Listen up, Nephenee, let's try not to kill too many of these dang fools. John, can you help out without killing?"

"Can do! Can do! My guy says the horse can dooo," I replied with a smile. Non-fatal intervention? Part of information gathering is to make sure the target is captured alive. Thank you Jaffar.

The crowd of disorganized wannabe vigilantes was a piece of cake for me to slink and slither through. Seriously, I felt bad as I effectively disabled person after person as the mock militia grew into a disarray. Yet, I could see a shadow in this chaos doing the same thing I was. I followed it.

... and was led outside of the crowd into an alley. I felt it. A presence behind me. I quickly threw the knife I was using backward as I spun and unsheathed both of my swords. I saw my knife sail through the alley with no target for it to sink itself into. What was this? I thought I felt someone.

Wait, there it was again. I quickly turned again and managed to parry a strike with my sonic sword from a knife before countering with my rune sword. The slice landed home as I could hear cloth tearing and a grunt of pain. She was a blonde wearing a forehead protector and a cape. Looks like a halfway decent thief, actually. I sheathed both my swords as I smirked at her.

"Who... are you?" she asked with a slightly shocked look. I guess she wasn't used to encountering another of our misunderstood skillset and profession.

"Your shadow," I said as I used my magic as Volke taught me to shadow step behind her and hold a knife to her neck from behind.

"You?" I asked calmly, with no hesitation or trembling. Oh Volke, you would be so proud of me.

"H-Heather."

"Well, Heather, you know, it's not very nice to attack someone after you were shadowing them."

"... are you insane?"

"I've been called many things. That seems to come up more than others."

"Are you going to kill me."

"Not if you don't harm my friends."

"Calm down, I'm only interested in money."

I paused for a second. Should I trust that? She is just a simple thief after all. I relaxed slightly and pulled the knife away. She quickly moved away from me and turned to face me.

"Who are you really?"

"A simple traveler who happened to be at the right place at the right time. Or wrong place if I shouldn't be involved with this revolution or a counter-revolution. I suppose that is a sufficient answer. I could say I am a traveling minister on a pilgrimage to tend to the spiritually wounded, really, and you would believe me no more or no less than you are now."

"Who're your friends."

"The only two soldiers out in that mess out there."

With that, I called upon my magic and flitted as fast as I could back to the battlefield. Sure, it wasn't really practical since I was only enhancing my running speed slightly, but the effect it leaves behind when I want it to is cool as anything! You can call me Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

I quickly darted in between the bodies of mass confusion to make my way up to the revolutionary in charge. I could see that he was fighting Brom and Nephenee and they were talking. Silently I snuck through the crowd, picking a few pockets as I went along. Those morons didn't deserve the money they had.

"Who sent you?"

"Lord Ludveck sends his regards! The true ruler of Crimea who will bring peace and prosperity to this nation the likes of which Queen Elincia could never hope to attain! He sent me and he will succeed. This revolution will not crumble; this revolution will not fail!"

He was so wrapped up in his villainous monologue to Brom and Nephenee that it was almost too easy. I flitted behind him and put my knife to his throat.

"Nighty night," I said in a whisper barely loud enough for Brom and Nephenee and him to hear.

... and that was the last of that man. No more spreading hatred and violence. Your evil deeds are done!

"J-John... wh-what was that?"

"Nothing, anyway... what did I miss?"

"My leg!"

"It hurts... oh Ashera, it hurts!"

"I can't get up!"

"Y-you! You all are monsters!"

"Murderers!"

The crowd, whose momentum had all but stopped, was slowly regaining its hot-headedness. This needed to stop and fast.

"B-but... I..." Nephenee stuttered out.

"Yeah! That's right! All of us went to that there war! We're all murderers. We all killed in cold blood. We all killed to survive that war. We fought people with families. People we didn't know! We were fightin' and killin' Daein citizens... some of who were just like us! We fought... so y'all can be free! It makes me angry to see what y'all are doing with your freedom. It makes me sad to see you're lashing out against the one who is trying to help all of you! When all you kids were hidin' in your cellars and attics, we all fought Daein! Look at us! Look at what we did. Look at what happened to that man! That will be each and every one of you. That will be each and every one of the people you fight if you DON'T want to be him. Look at us now. This is what you want?!"

The intensity that Brom was putting out was intense. I could feel myself pushed back by the power that was coming from him. Wow, Brom, way to go. You have each and every one of them listening. After that, there was a deathly silence, broken only by the sounds of pain and defeat among the crushed revolutionaries. Yet, something even more surprising was brewing. It was the feeling of a silence that refused to be silent anymore.

"Stop... please... we're wrong. We're sorry," I heard one of them say.

"Ya got yer head on straight now? All a y'all youngsters get so riled up. All a y'all shoutin' 'Let me at 'em!' and 'Bring 'em on!' Hmph! Ya know spit about war! Ya got a taste of it and y'all are all so afraid! ALL of ya would be DEAD by now if y'all fought in this here war we were fightin' in!"

"I... never knew."

"Please, forgive us!"

"I didn't mean to do that... I just wanted a better life."

The sounds of honest apologies came forward like a deluge. Brom... Nephenee... you worked magic here. I saw that Heather was standing by our side, looking at the crowd.

Wait, Heather?

"You!"

"Relax, I decided to help y'all out in that."

"We need to tell Queen Elincia now. If this Ludveck is doing this in other towns, this whole country will be ruined," I said.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Well, Brom, if you and John here are goin', then I'm goin' too! We've got to get to Queen Elincia right away. It's all gonna be just fine. If I know Her Majesty, she'll take care of this uprising in no time. Then we can return to our farms and grow some mighty good eats. All of ya just hold tight, now."

Heather looked at us for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"If all of y'all are goin', then I'm goin' too. It would be an honor to meet our majesty and see what a majestic person y'all are goin' on about. I have to go seein' for myself what kinda person she really is."

"Well, I don't see why not," Brom said.

"Much obliged! We could use the help. Roads are mighty dangerous at times," Nephenee said.

"Mmm..."

"John, something on yer mind?" Brom asked.

"No, nothing."

"John? As in, General John of Crimea from the revolution?" Heather asked

"Yep! He worked with Queen Elincia and Commander Ike in making the revolution a success."

"Ain't he supposed to be a mage?"

"... actually, yeah, ain't ya supposed to be a mage?" Nephenee asked.

"Well, it's a long story."

"We have a bit of a journey ahead, John. It's not like we don't have the time to spare. I'll get my wagon ready and send message home to the folks. We need to go as soon as we can!"

I nodded in agreement. Elincia, it looks like your first test as ruler of Crimea was about to unfold. I just hope my faith in you is not misplaced...


	122. The Queen is Vulnerable

Author's Notes: Hi! Four chapters to do Part Two in the game? Nope, not for me. My least favorite part of the game and it shows.

I love breaking the fourth wall. This story has an uncanny ability to let me break it at will and I love doing it, even if it detracts from the moment. I don't know why, but making it surreal is fun!

I know some of you may be a little... annoyed or frustrated at a certain event at the end of this chapter, but trust me when I say I have this planned out. As in, I now have pretty much the whole story planned out, major plot spoilers and everything. As such, I only ask that you all hold off chewing my head off until after this little mini plot arc is done. After that, feel free to gnaw at my neck and bite my head off.

Also, Spellbinding Radiance has a Tumblr page! It's... well, just "spellbindingradiance" and the usual Tumblr URL. I will probably post there on occasion to let you all know I'm still alive! Feel free to post questions to either me or the characters (but don't be upset if Ike doesn't answer right away, especially since he types with one middle finger... he says it's convenient for him). Don't forget there's also a fanpage on Facebook, run by two amazing and awesome people: Admin B and Admin Z!

Chapter 122

The Queen is Vulnerable

"... and that's why I had to use my other skillset in that battle. Using flashy, powerful spells would've been more risky in causing accidental deaths."

"Ya grew much since we last met. A lot of that thinkin' that Soren did, you do as well now," Brom said. Um, awkward sentence, but thanks!

The journey to Melior was uneventful, to say the least. Seriously, we really didn't do much of anything except travel. If there was one thing that always tested my patience on Earth, it was long trips without any distractions. Catching up with Brom and Nephenee—well, and updating Heather on who I am—was a good time-killer, but it only took up so much time. Talking about the Daein revolution and what its citizens were like and what Begnion did really ruffled Brom. He seemed genuinely upset that the fate of Daein's future after the war became so grim.

We finally arrived at Melior and approached the castle. After all this travel, we finally made it! As we approached the entrance, we realized something that none of us had considered.

"Halt! State your name and business."

Castle guards. Brom approached, being the one with the warm and friendly personality out of all of us.

"My name's Brom and we have been travelin' from Ohma to speak to yer majesty about an urgent matter."

"Is the queen expecting you?"

"No, but we really need ta speak with her."

"Your highness, Queen Elincia, is currently attending a list of citizens whom she has granted audience to. If you would like to wait, she will be ready to see you in about two weeks."

"Two weeks? What in tarnation? This is urgent!"

"Many people come through saying their matters are urgent. I apologize, but this is the earliest that she can see any citizens she is not expecting."

I growled slightly under my breath at this. I drew myself up to my full height, which admittedly is not much, and flared out the cape to my mage's outfit that I thankfully brought with me.

"I am hereby requesting a formal meeting with your highness, Queen Elincia, to discuss an urgent matter that is time sensitive at her earliest convenience."

"Her earliest convenience is two weeks."

"Is General Geoffrey, Lady Lucia, or Count Bastian available so that we may relay the information to them for them to validate our claim?"

"They will be available in two weeks."

"Will you speak with them on our behalf since we seem to be prohibited to speak to them ourselves?"

"They are rather busy at the moment."

"Will it not make a difference if any of them knew General John sent the request?"

"Who? I don't know anyone by that name."

... I must've made a face or a vein popped or I did something, because Brom, Heather, and Nephenee both took a worried step away from me with a concerned look in their eyes.

"Excuse me? You don't know General John, former Crimean general who helped in the revolution and helped save this nation?"

"No. History of the past matters very little in this world of today."

... what. Are you fucking kidding me?

"I was just here at the palace a few months ago on a diplomatic mission! Do you not remember the fuss?"

"There was a fuss over a Daein ambassador."

"That would be me."

"I did not see him. You said you were a Crimean general. You are either one or the other. If you are a Daein ambassador, your highness would have been expecting you. Seeing as she is not, your tale is impossible. If you will, please, you are wasting your time here. I am hereby formally stating for you to leave or else force will be used to remove you from these premises."

I frowned a bit before doing a quick turn, my cape flying through the air and sparks flying from the trail it took through the air. As the others and I strode away from the gate—rather, they were following my alarming pace—I pondered how this could be circumvented and this whole issue transcended. This is maddening. How are we to tell Elincia of the impending danger? There has to be another way.

... and then it hit me. It was like I was writing this scene in a fanfiction and had been trying to figure out how to get to the scene from the guard to the scene with the queen and the thought hit me.

"Oh, Ocarina of Time!" I said.

"... did you lose your mind?" Heather asked.

"Shh, he says random, nonsense things when he has an idea," Brom said.

... they are not random and they are not nonsense. At least, not to me. I guess I can understand how my little blurt sounded stupid to them, though.

"We'll sneak past the guards," I said.

"Excuse me?" Brom asked.

"Are you sure he didn't lose his mind?" Heather asked.

"Me? With all this armor? With my size? I think you are just a couple chickens short of a coop there, John. That guard done gone and riled ya up and ya just need to calm down."

"That guard did not upset me."

"I honest-to-Ashera thought ya were gonna blast him with yer fancy dark magic when he said he never heard of ya."

"I just... I can't believe that this country could fall to a revolution over an impudent guard."

"I still am likin' the whole sneakin' thing," Heather commented. We entered the nearby tavern and sat down at a table to start planning how to get to Elincia.

"I'm surprised know-everything Bastian hasn't heard we were here or about the impending revolution," I murmured.

"Maybe he will when we tell him. He may know a lot, but he doesn't know everythin'," Brom said. I looked at Nephenee. She was rather quiet at the moment.

"Hey, Nephenee, what do you say?"

"Uhm... ah say 'bout what?"

"How do we get past the guard and others like him?"

"Well, ah don't really know much'n all that fancy court stuff and sneakin' ain't mah thing, ya kno what ah mean?"

Uh, yeah, sure... I think?

"Yeah, I think so. Well, I figured I'd ask," I said to her with a small smile. She smiled shyly back before brushing the hair coming from her helmet nervously. For being so shy, she sure had a fierce drive on the battlefield. Not sure how that works...

"Pea soup! It's John!"

... pea soup? Only one person would say something like that.

I turned to the smiling face of Marcia, the bubbly pegasus knight that I never. Ever. EVER. Ever used in any of my playthroughs, because she came the same chapter as Rolf and Rolf was SUCH a superior unit. That and her metaphors were always making me hungry and her brother was an imbecile. Oh, Makalov, if you fake another injury...

"Oh, Marcia! Hello, hello!" I said. At least she wasn't as annoying here.

... but saying she wasn't as annoying here versus in the game is like saying Calill is a better mage than Bastian in the game. Both are a knife-wielding, low-magic pre-promote? Ugh...

"What's someone like you doing out here?"

"Well, actually, we were trying to figure out how to speak to the queen. We have urgent news and-"

"Why didn't you just come to the castle, you cheese-brained chowderhead? Queen Elincia would be as delighted as cake to see you!"

"Well, see, the guard at the entrance wouldn't let us in. He said we had to wait two weeks."

"... well, now you can turn that into two minutes. Let's go!"

So much for Ocarina of Time. That screamed bad idea now that I think of it, anyway. Makes me wonder how Link did it.

We followed Marcia out through to the gate and watched her as she spoke to the guard. He nodded and stepped aside. Marcia looked at us with a huge smile and waved us forward. As I passed the guard, I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a raspberry before following Marcia and the others inside.

... oh, the simple pleasures of life.

We walked through the hallways of the castle and were escorted to a waiting room where Marcia went off to fetch Elincia. Sometimes, I still just want to call her the princess, but the fact of the matter was that she was the queen and, as such, I just should start seeing her as one rather than just the princess. Not to mention she's improved so much from who she was in the games that it's only fair that I respect the woman that she's become.

A guard stepped into the room and saluted us. I nodded to him and saluted back.

"Welcome back, sir! I am here to announce the arrival of Queen Elincia of Crimea!"

At that, Elincia walked into the room, dressed in her regal garb fitting for a queen. I smiled warmly to her and she smiled back at me. I could faintly hear a whistle come from Heather's direction with a muttered "what a gal". As usual, Elincia's entourage of Bastian, Lucia, and Geoffrey tagged in after her.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Lady Nephenee, my lord Brom, General John, and a friend I am to presume?"

"Ahh, your highness, you may call me Heather. I am a recent meet of Nephenee here and a resident of nearby areas."

"Lady Heather, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, your highness."

"Ohma is quite a travel to Melior. As I was informed, you have come here with a purpose in mind? Might I inquire as to what this emergency you have brought up entails?"

"Your majesty, I hate to be a bearer of bad news, but we have heard disturbing news. I... am just not sure how to say it."

"General John, I have heard that you have serious business to discuss, but I would prefer if we could please address the heart of the matter in a timely fashion. If this is truly an emergency of a caliber that you have placed upon it, I would prefer to address it with celerity."

"Princess Elincia, we have belief that Duke Ludveck of Felirae is planning to start an uprising with the intention to subvert your authority and eventually usurp the throne. We managed to be in the right area at the right time to thwart his attempts to convert Ohma."

"... I see. So, that is what has been going on."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I have heard rumors of a potential uprising, thanks to Count Bastian here. However, thanks to you, I now know that these rumors are fact and the person who is responsible. I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please, my sincerest apologies for the destruction that have been brought to your village and doubtless others affected by this atrocity."

"Oh no, your Majesty. We're just glad to be helpin' ya out!"

"Thank you very much, all of you. This is all very much appreciated. I shall tend to these matters as soon as we can. I bear some responsibility as well for this matter. The discontent among the populace... is due to my lack of experience as a ruler. Now that a rebellion is gaining momentum, innocent blood will surely be spilled. I have always held the well-being of the Crimean people as my highest priority, and I've done my utmost in Crimea's name. All I've ever desired is a country where war and hunger are unknown. Now it seems my resolve to do what I must to ensure my country's safety is now being tested."

"With all due respect, your Highness, you are doin' a bang-up job of it. This country's a safe place to be livin' in and that's more than most outta this land can say! Once you get the hang of things, I'm sure you'll be settin' the standard for name future kings and queens try to live up to. We know you can do it!"

"And ah can say it ain't like all'a the young bucks out there got bees'n their bonnets! There's a whole mess o' folk doin' their darnedest to make this here a fine country. They wanna make ya dang proud of leadin' them, Your Majesty."

"I... thank you. Thank you all from the deepest parts of my heart. You are all dismissed. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. I will prepare a room for you to stay for the night," Elincia said.

"We understand. Most gracious of ya to be offerin' us rooms."

"Guard, please escort these fine young people to their rooms? General John, if you could stay for a minute, I would like to have a word with you."

"Uh, understood? Sure. Um, Brom, I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure thing, John. Lookin' forward to dinner too!"

"Be safe," I said to them with a smile. At that, the rest of them left the room.

"John."

"Your highness."

"John."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"... John."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Although, I fear I tire sometimes of impressing upon you my wishes."

"I fear people may tire of us doing this same routine every time we meet. As much as I hate titles, I am not in a position to make my desires override my duties, your highness, even for one who is on leave."

"You are on leave?" Elincia asked.

"Yes. I had wanted to take some time to visit old friends from the war. It seems that I have become a beacon to revolutions, though."

Geoffrey cleared his throat tentatively as if wary of intruding upon our conversation.

"Your highness? If I may be bold as to say that all nations experience unrest when the reins of leadership change hands. Yet, for Ludveck to start beating the drums of war as if this were unheard of is pure and utter nonsense! We must not allow it! Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to appoint me to the task of his capture? I myself will march into Felirae and seize Ludveck and his rebels," Geoffrey offered.

"General Geoffrey, while I appreciate the sentiment, I am sure Lady Lucia can agree when I say that we still do not have enough evidence to arrest him, let alone convict him of a heinous crime such as treason."

"But... we haven't much time."

"Don't worry, Brother. If we have no evidence, then I suppose we'll have to dig some up. Your Majesty, I'd like to take on that job," Lucia offered.

"You're spying on your own citizens?" I asked Lucia.

"Is this tactic unheard of, General John?"

"Well, um... no... not... exactly. I just kinda REALLY dislike the concept, despite how effective it can be. It's kinda like telling the people that we don't trust them. If there's issues, I just feel sometimes leaders should look to themselves and analyze themselves before spying on the citizens."

"Rather rich from you, especially considering we know what your job entails, General John. Occasionally subverting the authority of your king in order to prevent emergencies such as this from happening," Geoffrey noted.

"As long as I don't turn into Danzo and he—oh, nevermind. I don't doubt the effectiveness of the methods; I merely condemn what kind of schism this will create among the citizenry if they found out exactly what I am responsible for."

"Well, considering we could have avoided this problem if we had perhaps kept a closer eye..."

"Be as it may, General Geoffrey, I do not like what my job entails, but so long as I am given a task, I will execute it to its fullest potential."

"Excuse me, but this is not the time to discuss this type of issue. As I was about to say, Lady Lucia, you may proceed with the mission. General Geoffrey and Count Bastian, would you be so kind as to assist with the planning of the mission?"

"Understood, your highness," the three said before departing from the room.

"John."

"... Elincia?"

"I thought one of your position were not to sacrifice duty for desire?"

"You are a queen and I am a general. You have a wish for us to be familiar when not in mixed company. As such, it is only fair I respect the wishes of the royal who is addressing me."

"When you phrase it like that, General John, you make it sound like it is done against your will merely because I desire it."

"... I'm sorry."

"You have grown very formal and detatched. I... have to wonder what could you have experienced to turn you into this person. You... are so unlike the person I knew from merely a few years ago."

"Elincia, I'm sorry. I just am not a wandering vagrant who can be myself anymore. I... for the sake of my job and my country, I must put aside who I am to be professional."

"... at the cost of your identity and your personality?"

"Do you not do the same when you are out in public? You speak formally and regally when out in public, but I know that side of you that you keep away from most people. Is that not a part of you that you keep hidden in the hope it will eventually disappear?"

"... John, there is a difference between hiding weaknesses and keeping your friends away from you."

"I haven't been keeping people away from me."

"You barely write, you act as if all your old allies in the war are mere acquaintances instead of people you put your life on the line for. When we were facing almost certain loss at Fort Pinell, you gave your all to make sure we had our victory... and to protect those you care for. Do you not care for us anymore?"

"I still care for you! I wanted to help Daein restore itself in the right direction so we could be two nations willing to grow together in the spirit of friendship. I still care for everyone..."

"... then why does it feel like you don't?"

"I don't know. It's like you're expecting something out of me that I don't know what you want and maybe can't even give, Elincia. What do you want me to do?"

"I want... I... I don't know."

"Look, even you don't even know what you want. I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone, Elincia. I really am. I want this world to be a better place. I want to be responsible for lessening people's hardships."

"... but you're doing it at the cost of your own life and happiness."

"Elincia, this isn't my home! Have you not forgotten that? There will come a time where I will be pulled back to my world. This time loop I'm in proves that I don't stay here. Why make a life for myself here if I am not to stay? Why not spend that effort making sure your life... and Ike's life... and Micaiah's life... and the lives of all our citizens are better?"

"... John... I haven't forgotten. What you have forgotten is what we had before. What you had with everyone before. You aren't the same... and I think I know why. You did more to help people back then than you are now. You're trying to make everyone yourself happy by trying to make everyone else happy and feeling satisfied you gave yourself up for others... and that's what's tearing you up."

"No, what's tearing me up is when I fail at protecting the people I love. People died in our bid to free Crimea, Elincia. People we cared about. People... that we loved. Lives that could've been spared and conflicts that could've been avoided if I had just been stronger. If I had just stopped Ashnard from killing Jill. If I had just stopped someone from killing Sothe. I need that power... I don't want someone else to die."

"... that's just it. You say you need the power, but you already have it. You just don't believe in yourself. You walk the path of a conqueror instead of a leader. You lust and hunger for more and more power to do what? You fight for yourself and your ideals now. That's why you're different than you were before. You don't fight for the greater good anymore. You don't fight for anyone but yourself. You're fighting to avoid guilt and to overcome your pain of loss. You were stronger in the Crimean revolution because you had a goal worth fighting for. You had people to protect. You had people you wanted to protect because you loved them and cared for them, not because you didn't want another innocent death on your conscience... and somewhere along the way, you lost that."

"... Elincia."

"Am I wrong?"

... is she? Is she right? I knew the answer...

"... no. You aren't..."

"Now are you too stuffy and formal right now to allow personal interaction?"

"Personal interaction?"

"Would it be too much to ask for a hug, just like you once taught me in Duke Oliver's mansion?"

"Did you have to remind me of that blubbering tub of lard?"

I smiled a bit as my comment got her chuckling slightly. What is going on with me? Why do I keep slipping back into this habit of being emotionless? I really need to watch out. Duty is great and all, but Elincia is right. I need to look out for myself as well. It wasn't that long ago when I felt the rush of happiness at Daein reclaiming independence and the night I spent with Micaiah at the dance... the happiness we shared at starting that revolution and the fruit of our efforts.

That's what it means to have power. It is the responsibilty of the powerful to help those in need, not because someone tells you to, but because you yourself want to. That's the lesson I sometimes forget when thoughts of failure and its results run through my head.

"Well? Do I have to use your title to elicit a response from you?"

"No, I'm sure that will not be necessary."

She looked at me expectantly and I tentatively walked toward her and gave her a hug. All of a sudden, a slight rush came through me, as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I don't know why I was feeling better, but I was.

"Now, while you're on leave, what were you planning on doing?"

"Well, I was going to visit a few of the people from the revolution and make sure they were okay before stopping here for a visit. I think I was sidetracked, to be honest."

"Were you perhaps planning to stop to see Commander Ike?"

"Perhaps. Do you wish to see him too?"

"I admit it has been some time since I had seen him last."

"Aww, it seems her feelings for her mystery male has finally revealed itself after all these years."

"... I have honestly forgotten about how you used to prattle on, believing the good commander to be this mystery male. Why do you even call him that anyway?"

"You seem so adamantly in denial about this mystery male. You stopped talking about him, though. What happened?"

"Well, the mystery male and I just seemed to grow more and more distant. I understand we are of different classes and I understand that a commoner and myself would merely bring issues with the senate."

"Why should this not matter? You are nobility. You have the power to override their objections!"

"Hold it! You are jumping to conclusions, John. Have you forgotten what you taught me? To limit my power and to try to spread it to the territories, much as you had taught me in those books you had loaned me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I did loan you a few books on all that. You really are limiting your power over the country?"

"Well, yes. I may be ruler, but I know nothing of the farm lands. Having a ruler under me from there to oversee the area would be significantly more beneficial to the territory than for me to attempt to address their concerns when I have no idea how farming works."

"That's really admirable, Elincia."

"You distracted me from the topic. I want to know why you think it's Ike."

"You distract me from my beliefs. I want to know why you insist it's not Ike."

"You're mocking me, John."

"I'm merely mirroring you, Elincia."

"You're imitating me, John."

"What's to say you're not reading my mind and speaking it before I have a chance to say it."

"... where do you even come up with a preposterous idea like that?"

"No more preposterous than thinking that Ike is your mystery male."

"Oh, John... how far from the truth can you get?"

"Then what is the truth?"

"You want the truth, John? You can't handle the truth."

"... did you really say that?"

"You used to say that a lot. I think you said it was a quote from somewhere."

"... I don't remember that. You seem to remember much about me that even I don't remember."

"Perhaps..."

"Well, Elincia, if this is all, I shall have to retire for the night. I'm feeling a little fatigued from the trip, honestly."

"I understand. If you have any need at all, don't hesitate to ask."

I went to my room and settled down. It was at this moment that I wondered what I really was doing here. I mean, I wasn't an ambassador of Daein. I was just here... and I'm on such friendly terms with the Crimean ruler. This is so weird. Am I betraying Daein right now? These were thoughts I would have to hash out.

Why does my duty restrict me from doing what I wish to do...?

A week had passed since I had made a temporary residence in Castle Crimea. Much to my delight, there hasn't been any issue with me staying here. Although, admittedly, part of my reason for staying is because I'm rather worried at how this whole thing with Ludveck is going to play out. I am honestly anxiously waiting for Lucia's return with news. Such an unsettling issue would be horrible to happen now.

I was having a cup of tea with Geoffrey while we discussed possible strategies to take should there be an actual revolution when the announcement was made of Lucia's return. Immediately, we rushed to the meeting room, Brom and his group included, to await the report. Myself, Elincia, Geoffrey, Bastian, Brom, Nephenee, Haar, and Heather were all in the room. Seeing Haar again after all this time made me a little unsettled, honestly...

Without any hesitation, Lucia brought out the evidence that her, Leanne, and Nealuchi were holding. Yes, the two birdies were here too, although I'm wondering why they were on such a dangerous mission. Did they tag along? Why isn't Nealuchi hanging around Naesala? This all feels like a contrived correlation, almost like a forced plot of convoluted coincidences.

Then again, this is Fire Emblem we're talking about. Logic doesn't always work. Actually, fuck logic. It never works. I'm going to try to think logically in a world where magic is rampant and I'm throwing fireballs at giant transforming feral tigers. Yeah, makes perfect sense. Now I wonder if this is part of the actual game's plot or not.

"Your majesty, we have irrefutable proof that Duke Ludveck is inciting insurrection across Crimea to overthrow your rule."

"These papers... they are directives and objectives for his agents to carry out," Geoffrey said with anger. "Queen Elincia, please allow me to mobilize the troops in order to defend our land. I will seek the duke of Felirae and capture him personally."

"Silence, General. No. I will not allow such an action."

"But, your majesty-"

"We shall and will attempt diplomacy first. I will not have Crimean power spilling needless Crimean blood on Crimean soil. We are one country and as such, we should try to solve it as one people."

Hmm... Elincia really seems focused and determined.

_"She really has matured into a fine, young woman."_

_Jay? Oh, hey, long time and no talk?_

_"I'm really, really sorry John. I really, truly am. I merely have had much going on over at my end. Living a dual life is taking its toll on Noah and I."_

_It's perfectly okay. What did you mean?_

_"Well, in the actual game of Radiant Dawn, Queen Elincia did not display such courage. She was much weaker and less determined. What you have before you is the snowball effect of what impact you have had on her life. One little change that compounds exponentially over time... and that was the seed of strength and determination you put in her heart. To be honest, experiencing it in person and then having to see her character destroyed in the game really did a dishonor to who she really was. Seeing her this strong for the first time in my life as well is rather a treat."_

_You mean this revolution is part of the game?_

_"Somehow you just manage to follow the script of the game whether you realize it or not. I couldn't have written it better if I was the author of Spellbinding Radiance and it was all fiction."_

_... yeah, no, I don't need to think that you're chronicling my life here and posting it on a fanfiction website. This is just my luck. Say, Jay, thanks for doing what you can to help me out. It really means a lot to me._

_"Well, John, I just want to make sure you're okay. We both do. This breaking of the time loop has me worried."_

_That it does, Jay... that it does. Say, any good or bad reviews on the fanfiction, out of curiosity?_

_"A few. You're at about nine-hundred and thirty reviews. Most of them are positive, but there have been a few negative ones. I mean, not to mention reviews asking for lemons."_

I gagged to myself.

_Lemons? From a first-person point of view story? It would mean that I would be... I... er... no. Just... no. Please don't write one in... for my sake?_

_"... yes, well, I can't write what you haven't been doi-"_

_Fuck you, Jay._

"Your highness, urgent news!"

A soldier burst into the room without even knocking. What kind of protocol is this? How much of an emergency could ther be to subvert—oh, what am I ranting about? This coming from the guy who despises formality?

"What is it?" she said as she got up.

"The countryside! There's urgent news that an army is forming. Duke Ludveck has formally announced his intentions against you and is declaring a civil war. The revolution has begun and he is intent on capturing the throne from you. He marches now!"

"I see..."

"Your Highness, we... were caught in our mission to attain these documents. Although we managed to grab this proof, it came at the cost of our secrecy."

"I understand. General Geoffrey, as leader of the Royal Knights, I am ordering you to use all military force you feel is appropriate to mobilize a force to swiftly and decisively crush this revolution. It pains me to issue such an order but we must stand against this for the good of the future of Crimea. Lady Lucia, you are to hasten around the countryside to gather allies. There will be many lords sympathetic to our cause. Bring them here with great haste. This revolution must be stopped at all costs."

"Understood!" the two of them said.

"Count Bastian, I am counting on you to organize any counter-revolutionary matters that you have probably already set into place."

"Your astute mind sees all with an eye as sharp as a newly forged blade. My measures have already been implemented to hasten the downfall of that devilish knave with the force of a thousand steeds."

At that moment, Marcia burst into the room. She gasped for one second as if she ran as fast as she could to the room.

"Marcia, have you discovered Sir Ike's whereabouts?" Elincia asked without a pause.

"Sir Ike's whereabouts?" Geoffrey asked.

"I had my fears the revolution would be inevitable, so I requested that a search for Sir Ike be conducted to acquire his assistance in the revolution."

"Your highness... I apologize. I'm afraid I got nothin' but a tired pegasus and worn feet. Crackers! We only could get rumors of the Greil Mercenaries taking a few odd jobs before disappearing completely like sugar in tea."

"Understood. Marcia, accompany General Geoffrey on his mission. He will update you on the way. Time is of the essence now. Dismissed!"

The four assistants of Elincia left the room, leaving the rest of us normal citizens.

"Um... about us?"

"You are free to choose what you will do. You can stay here, join General Geoffrey, or return to town."

"I think we are all in agreement when we say we will stay with you to protect you should the Royal Knights fail."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I only pray that your assistance will not be necessary."

The next few hours were only a blur as Geoffrey finally departed from the castle with his army to crush the rebel forces. A small force was left behind at the castle as a bastian of last defense. Geoffrey asked me to lead the troops, but I was adamant when I said I would not resume my position as general of Crimea and lead the troops in a revolution. He nodded in understanding and left the castle's defense to one of his knights he left behind. Felirae wasn't too far from Melior. Tomorrow would be the day that Geoffrey returns and gives us the news from the battlefield.

... and how do people like me pass the time to await news of anything that is out of our hands? Certainly not fretting about it. Simply distracting my mind will work.

So, what do I do?

"John, I am sorry for what I am about to do to you."

"What are you going to do, Elincia...?"

"I move my Salamence six spaces to this spot. Your Garchomp is within range of my Salamence."

... yes, the Pokemon/D&D/Fire Emblem/MTG hybrid game that I created with Selena some time ago became insanely popular to the point that it has been infused into the pop culture of the local nations. Rumor has it that a few forward-thinking teachers in various schools have been using it to teach their students critical thinking, logic, and math.

The very thought that video game and nerd stuff is being used in school to teach anything makes me giggle to myself, but that's something only I would know... well, I and Jay... and Dawn.

... and me in the dream world. Noah.

"Queen Elincia! Your Highness! We must flee the castle!" Lucia said as he burst into the room. She must have just gotten back from her mission.

"What?!" we both exclaimed.

"You must flee to the safehouse at Fort Alpea! There has been bad news at Felirae and General Geoffrey lit the flare. Your majesty, you MUST flee. I will stay with the majority of the remainder of the soldiers and defend the castle with our lives."

"You intend I go into hiding while my citizens fight for our rights?" Elincia asked.

"With all due respect, your highness, this isn't about principle anymore. This is about survival. Your principles will do you no good if you are lying dead after the battle. For our sake and the sake of our nation, you must survive!" Lucia said.

"Go, your highness. I will stand with Lady Lucia here and protect the castle."

"No, General John. You are a citizen of another nation and are thus a liability on our battlefield now," Lucia said.

"What do you mean? Do you doubt my abilities on the battlefield?"

"Should we survive and you die, the backlash from the incident between Daein and ourselves would cause a rift to form between the nations that could end in another war. We cannot have this happen. For the good of both of our nations, you must flee with Queen Elincia."

"I... understand. May Ashera be with you, Lady Lucia."

"To you as well, General John and Queen Elincia."

"What about Brom and Heather and Nephenee?"

"They will stay here with me to help secure the palace."

"Where are we going?"

"I shall lead the way," Elincia said quickly. She fled with me through the castle's hallways until we reached the stables. She quickly hopped onto the back of her trusted pegasus and motioned for me to take a horse. I nodded and took one and we took flight. She kept low and to the roads to lead me and keep a lookout and I was to make sure we weren't being followed. We rode fast and for a while until we reached the fort.

"Fort Alpea."

"It's certainly unremarkable," I commented.

"It's why it makes for a safehouse in case of emergencies."

The two of us entered the safehouse and were met by a small, but presumably elite force of soldiers. This included two familiar laguz.

Lethe and Mordecai. Who knew they were right here this entire time? Calill was also here, as was Nealuchi and Leanne. I wonder why they are here. Maybe Elincia sent them here ahead of time fearing an attack on the capital. Again, her foresight never ceases to amaze me. I only hope for the safety of Brom and the others from Ohma. It was never their intention to fight again, but for the queen whom they admire so dearly... they would do anything.

"What happened?" Nealuchi asked.

"There was an emergency at the castle, just as we predicted. We have reason to believe that the force that was amassing at Felirae was merely a diversionary force while their main force rode upon the capital."

"No... that means, those at the capital are the ones who will truly be fighting the main bulk of Ludveck's army."

"What do we do?"

"We stay here in the safety and seclusion of this fort until the battle is over. The fact of the matter is that none of us here can perish in Crimea's civil war or else international conflict will arise," Elincia stated.

"We understand," Lethe said. I can't get over the fact she's here. I can't get over the fact I have had almost no contact with her in the last war despite fighting in the same core group the entire war. Same with Mordecai.

An hour had passed before we saw a few horses riding down the path to the fort, followed by what appeared to be Haar. Why is Haar riding with these people? Who are they?

Wait, that's Brom! That's also Nephenee. Heather as well. A few of the soldiers from the castle, too!

Brom looks weird on a horse...

Elincia and I ran out quickly to meet the small entourage that arrived.

"Your highness!" Brom exclaimed as he arrived.

"My lord Brom! What is the meaning of this? What happened to the capital?"

Brom opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. Haar landed and took over the responsibility of explaining what happened.

"There were traitors in the midst of the castle's defenders, your highness. They let the rebel army in through the gates. Although we were overwhelmed, Lady Lucia managed to hold back the intruders to allow us to escape and warn you. They have no doubt already learned about your whereabouts. It is only a matter of time before they set themselves to ride here and capture you. The plan is to stage a public execution to affirm Ludveck's absolute power as the new leader of the nation."

"... I understand, my lord Haar. Thank you for your report. Please return with me inside as we convey this information to the troops."

Elincia led us into the castle, where we rounded up the soldiers in the castle for a meeting.

"It has come to my attention that the rebel army has infiltrated many of our forces and are now bearing down upon us here at Fort Alpea. As such, our final stand will take place here at this castle. There will be no more fleeing from this menace. We meet this force head on."

"What about General Geoffrey?" Lethe asked.

"It is unfortunate to admit that Duke Ludveck was one step ahead of us. We sent General Geoffrey with a large amount of troops to Felirae to capture the duke, but it appears that he was never there and the army they were amassing there was merely a rumor to draw the Royal Knights and the Crimean forces away from our defense. At this point in time, they are too far away to be of any assistance to us."

"Cowardly scum! He probably thought nothing of those men who died fighting for him," Lethe growled.

"We have decided to stay here to serve you in this final battle," Haar said before looking at Brom and the Ohma crew. "We have served you to free this nation and we will serve you to preserve her freedom."

"Understood. Lady Leanne, Sir Nealuchi, General John, Lady Lethe, and Sir Mordecai... I am arranging for your hasty and immediate departure."

"We... leave?" Leanne asked with a confused face.

"Queen Elincia, we will not flee with our tails tucked between our legs," Lethe said.

"If you were to die here-"

"King Caineghis will understand that we died in service to you and to help protect one of the first Beorc rulers to foster an understanding between your race and ours."

"Mordecai will help as well."

"I understand. Then, Sir Nealuchi..."

"There is no fight that this old raven has seen that could claim his life. Do not underestimate the speed at which our tribe can flee from battle! Leave the safety of Princess Leanne to this old bird."

"I... help... Queen. I sing.. and... help," Leanne said.

"Princess Leanne. No. I'm afraid under no circumstance can I allow you out there. You are one of the last of your race! I will allow no such thing!"

"I... like... Queen Elincia. I... will help."

"Princess Leanne, please."

"Now, Queen Elincia, I have to warn you that when my lady makes up her mind, there is no force in Tellius that can convince her otherwise."

"Who will lead the troops?" Calill asked.

"I will."

"Yer majesty! Ya cannot possibly hope to risk yer life on the battlefield! It is too dangerous. Ya are important to all of us!" Brom said.

"No. I will not back down from this battle. It is my indecision that has allowed the rebellion to come this far. I am the one responsible for protecting this country. I refuse to run from this problem any longer. My flight from Melior is why Lucia may have died or worse. I will not allow this to continue any further. I fought alongside Lord Ike and General John on the battlefield to free our nation. I will not be coddled and held back because I am queen. I will lead you. It is time I take my role as the ruler of this nation."

"We... understand. Good luck, your highness. Goodness, such vibrant vigor from the youth rattles and invigorates these old bones!" Nealuchi said.

"Queen Elincia, I admire your resolve and will to save your nation. You would do well to come to Gallia one day and teach those young ones a thing or two about bravery and strength," Lethe said.

"Please, prepare for battle. We will meet them head on and show them the might of our will and power! We will meet in the entrance hall! Dismissed!"

We quickly dismissed from the room to prepare for a battle which we all believed none of us would ever recover from. This was it. This was the end. We were hopelessly outnumbered, outmatched, and outsmarted. The army was approaching and all we could do was just fight to do as much damage to them as we could so that Geoffrey could come in and eliminate them once and for all when he returned.

I was the first one to arrive at the entrance hallway, prepared for battle in a timely fashion, just as Petrine had taught me so many years ago. The past year of honing that skill in Daein's revolution helped me blast away the rust that had accumulated over all these years. Elincia soon joined me there and we stood there, staring at the gate upon which we would defend to save our lives. I guess the rust hadn't crept onto her either. Either that or most of the rest of the soldiers were just reflecting. I stepped outside the door to view the small courtyard in front of the castle. This would most likely be where the bulk of the fighting is to happen.

"John... are you not scared?"

"Scared of what? Dying?"

"You'll never get to do any of the things you wanted to do in your life."

"Yeah, that's scary. I'll never get to see if I have children, see the end of the Naruto manga, or cosplay Kefka. I'll never become a band director. I'll never get to write music for film or video games. I won't ever become a published author. It is things like that which scare me. I have so much life and so much to live for, but there are more important things than myself now. There is everybody. You were right. I need to protect everybody. This is my stand. This is our stand. Sothe understood this when he gave his life for the revolution and I will not dishonor his memory... or anyone who gave their life so the rest can live on."

"John, before we go into this battle, you understand we will not win this."

"Yes, we will all most likely perish. Yet, if we can hold them off and stall them long enough that Geoffrey arrives to clean up the mess, at least Ludveck will be executed as well. Either way, he loses as long as we give everything."

"John, I... you have taught me much about bravery and courage and I do my very best to adhere to that. Yet, there is something that I feel I do not have the courage to do."

"What is it?"

"John, I..."

She paused, as if unable to convey what she wanted to say.

"Hey, Elincia, it's okay. If someone channels my spirit, I'll tell Ike that you cared for him," I said with a joking smile. I expected her to laugh back to cheer up, but she didn't.

"John... no... it's not Ike."

"Oh, really? Then who is the stunning inamorato that has stolen your heart?"

"I... can't say. Even when death bears down upon us."

"Is it embarassing? Oh my god, is it Brom? Haar?"

"No..."

"Rhys? Ohhh, is it Duncan?"

"No!"

"... how about Mia or Kar-"

"Gods no!"

"I know who it is! It's Soren!"

"Damn it, it's you! I... it's... it's always been you. I... mean..."

Elincia just swore. Holy shit. She said damn.

Wait... she said who?

"... what."

"You... are surprised?"

"I... yes, I am."

"Then... what?"

"I just... you actually swore. I can't believe it."

Note to self. Making a joke to lighten the mood doesn't always work.

"... it... it is you."

I stared at her for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say. What should I say?

"I... Elincia... how do I put this..."

Think, John. Think. Do you like her back? Do I even have to think about this? Do I answer her now? This is... surprising, to say the least.

... why the hell are you doing this NOW?

"You do not feel the same way? You only see me as a friend, do you not?"

"I... no. I didn't say that. I just... it's so sudden and we're about to die and..."

"I am afraid to tell you this now, but the pressure of our upcoming demise has prompted me to make this final confession, my lord. Your answer will not alter the course of this battle, but would make our final moments that of happiness or mere acceptance."

"Your highness, I'm afraid... I wish you had told me sooner. We could have done so much more together as a couple and now here we are about to spend our final moments fighting for any extra few seconds we can get in each other's company."

"As a couple, my lord?"

"Well, that's... what two people do when they harbor mutual feelings."

"Oh... oh! I... did not expect that from you, my lord."

"Am I not the number one most surprising person you've known? You should've expected it."

"If I was expecting it, you wouldn't have been the number one most surprising person I've known," she said with a smile.

"One last battle. This is our last battle. You have to understand that with your position and duties as well as mine, this couldn't have worked out easily anyway. You don't deserve the stress."

"Failure is most easily set up with a negative attitude, my lord John."

"Then let us hope for success in this upcoming battle... together," I said to her with a smile.

"I agree, my lord."

I sighed as I looked to the sky. Seriously, Ashera, you put this on me as I'm about to fall onto my deathbed? Can you give me no breaks?

_"It is quite a downside, is it not?"_

_Jay! Um, hi..._

_"Just so you know, I'm not upset with you. I already understand you aren't bound to your original fate because of the change in your history. You could very well die in this battle. You're... entitled to wherever you may go and whomever you want to be with."_

_Jay, no, that's not-_

_"I wanted to tell you that. I... I have papers to grade. I just... I don't want to watch you die. Watching a loved one die is painful..."_

_I know... Jill, I know that. I'm not going to let another one die._

_"Stop it. That's bullshit. The Royal Knights are too far away to be able to pull off their little last-minute rescue as they would do in the game. I can see them and they're not even close enough. You'd have to hold off for an absurd amount of time."_

_Jay... thanks for that._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."_

_No, I... I was clinging to some hope that maybe we would get help in this battle. Knowing that we really are alone. It kinda really makes me realize that our fate is purely on our shoulders and no one else's. No hopes except the one we create._

_"John, I..."_

_Jay... shh. Come what may, I'm proud to have known you. I'm proud to have lived this life. I'm proud... to go out in the way I'm going._

_"John... run away."_

_No._

_"Run away! Cling to life! You have to live! Please!"_

_No, Jay. No. No more._

_"I... beg of you. Do not die."_

_Death can claim me, but I will break his fucking face before he does. Don't ever forget about me._

I gritted my teeth as I stared at the front gate to the castle.

"I assume that was my lady Fizzart contacting you?"

"Yes... Elincia. Yes, she just wanted to give me a status update on what is going on around us and to give her goodbye to me."

"This is truly the end. At the very least, we will meet our deaths together."

"Truly. If we had known sooner, I would have taken you to dinner, Elincia."

"You have already done that in showing me around Daein."

"Then taken you to see the theatre in Nevassa."

"You took me there as well, do you not remember?"

"Oh yeah... we saw Gearfried the Iron Knight."

"Then we really have spent time together."

"Indeed..."

A loud, resounding boom echoed across the courtyard. They were ramming the entrance to the fort. It's now time.

... I don't want to do. Who does, really? Hope... dreams... love... they exist because life exists. When life ends, so do these things. They fade with our lives until all is left into nothingness. Kefka was right when he felt destroying things would lead to a non-existence. Yet, what is special is what comes from that nothingness. Emptiness is never eternal. New love, new hope, and new dreams will be born with new life.

My life will be given and all that I live for will slowly fade, but in my place many more lives will be saved and spared and all that they live for will be preserved and continued. Life is like a phoenix...

CRASH!

The door fell with an almighty crash and standing at the entrance with the imposing figure of Duke Ludveck of Felirae, smiling at Elincia and I as if coming inside for a cup of tea and discussing trivial matters.

"I see you are not prepared for battle. Rally your troops so I may show you that my might surpasses yours! I will give you fifteen minutes," he said in a commanding boast.

"Elincia... we have to prepare."

"I understand..."

We turned to head back inside, when we heard a laugh.

"Oh, this is priceless. She once again turns her back to flee me to buy any more time she can for herself. Look, everyone, upon the weak ruler you call your queen! Soon, you will not have to bow down to her any longer!"

I bit my tongue. I bit it hard. I grabbed Elincia by the hand and walked inside.

... except she wasn't moving. She was anchored to her spot, despite my best efforts to tug her inside.

"Duke Ludveck of Felirae! It matters not whether we win or lose this battle. I will find you and I will defeat you. I will end your life, if I must, in the name of Crimea, so that our beautiful nation will not fall into the clutches of a blinded war-monger such as yourself! By your leave, I will prepare my troops to overcome yours. My beliefs are more powerful than your numbers and the heart of the battle favors those that have the noblest intentions!"

With that, she turned back to the door and dragged me back inside. Our points have been made and our enemy is here.

... time to play our final conflict.


	123. The Queen of Crimea

Chapter 123

The Queen of Crimea

Elincia and I walked into the entrance hall, not retreating from the challenge but merely making sure we were ready for the conflict. The hands were dealt and we were ready to play our cards. I looked at our troops and saw what we had was a pathetic, paltry sum. We had our plan and it was brilliant. Hell, if I didn't know that the Royal Knights were so far away, I might actually have had hope for a potential success. There is potential for anything after all.

I stepped outside the hall to look at the front door. As I stared at the door, I heard someone step out toward me. I looked to see it was... Patrick? Wait, Patrick?

"You!"

He looked at me, just as surprised as I was of him being there. He quickly regained his composure, though.

"Shh, not now."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, ya see, I was trackin' the wraith when he showed up here earlier. I thought he might have been hiding to give me the slip, but then this huge army appears outside the castle and now I'm faced with the predicament of looking at the Persians outside surrounding you, the Spartans."

"... really? That's the reason you're here? You're tracking, lost your mark, and ended up here?"

"Yeah, I know. So, it looks like you all are pretty much done for."

"Don't sound so happy. I still owe you a taco."

"I had one of your inventions. Weird product. You're a regular Ron Stoppable, you know that?"

"Ron... uh... Patrick... I'm a what?"

"Ron. From Kim Possible?"

"I never saw it."

"Well... that sucks. Doesn't look like you're going to, either."

"Alright, Pat, enough. Since we're about to die, I figure you could do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"If you know so much about Radiant Dawn, what happens?"

"No freakin' clue."

"What do you mean, you don't have a clue?"

"You know that level? That ONE level in every game ever? That one where god hates you, the devil hates you more, and no matter how much you level grind, no matter how much you whore out your cheapest weapons, no matter how much you plan, no matter how much you follow that dirty, useless sonuvabitch player's guide's worthless instructions to the letter, you keep getting your ass royally kicked?"

"... yeah... fucking Sephiroth... shouldn't have fought him at level fourty... but I got lucky."

"Unlike what you and Elincia will ever do."

"Go to hell, Patrick."

"Anyway, this is it. This is THAT. ONE. FUCKING. LEVEL. So...welcome to hell."

So... this is it. After this, the second oracle's power will die out, leaving only Jay to know what happens through playing the game and Noah being the one who experienced it in his past. I guess this whole spy versus spy thing is finally over. Speaking of finally over, what about my life?

"Well... Patrick, seriously, it has been truly an honor to know you. You know that? You're that kind of voice of home that's NOT in my head that I kinda needed from time to time."

"... and you never truly judged me, no matter how douchebaggy I had to be in Daein and repressing your revolution."

"Are you ready for death?"

"I'll take the front end if you take his back."

"Ha... I'll keep that in mind. Hope we go the same place in the next life."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind ending up in Fable 3 or something."

"Skies of Arcadia for me. Either that or Tales of Symphonia."

The two of us continued for a few more minutes just talking about the most random of topics. Each and every thing we could talk about, we just said. As we talked, I realized one thing. There was a small part inside of me that missed Earth. Patrick here reminded me of the things that I've missed and forgotten over the years, but talking to him and reminiscing just reminded me of it.

... and now I'll never be back.

"Well, John, I must bid you farewell. I need to sneak away. I was never supposed to be here and I don't think your little girlfriend would like me being here, seeing as my reputation of what I did in Daein and how I can't be trusted now. I'm a war criminal, after all."

"I... understand."

Nothing further was said before he slunk away. I never understood how he could do it, but in learning assassin techniques with my training, I have to wonder if he learned a bit on the side. Elincia soon came out with the troops and gave them the orders. We directed them to where they had to go and prepared for battle. We ourselves went to near the top of the castle to survey what we had coming to us. It was indeed a massive force. For a second, I looked away in fear. There really was nothing left. Haar and Marcia were both there as our scouts, but we didn't send them to the skies for fear of their archers.

... and then all the denial in the world finally crumbled away from me.

I held Elincia's hand as we stood atop the battlements and stared down Ludveck's army. A horn rang out and immediately his troops began advancing. It was nerve-wracking, but having Elincia by my side for this solidified my resolve. We waited a bit while they got closer before I raised my hand. It was the signal to prepare to strike. When the army got close enough, I let the signal go. It was time.

The first few meteors came from our mages and struck down their forces. I started casting my own long-range anima magic to help with the battle as well. Bolting was definitely not my specialty, compared to meteor, but I couldn't find my meteor tome and I never memorized the spell, so it had to do.

The second wave of our defense was the longbowmen firing at the advancing crowd. For all his army, he didn't have any long-range weapons for some peculiar reason. I found this odd. Perhaps he was of the opinion that overwhelming forces would overcome everything. Perhaps it might, but against superior strategy, it would cost him more than he bargained for. The arrows came out in droves, destroying those in the front and slowly demoralizing the first wave that was coming.

They eventually got close enough that the third wave of attacks were sent, which were short-ranged magic. The meteor spellcasters also switched to short-ranged spells to aid us in our assault. I switched to my dark magic for this since I knew it worked better for crowd control. We were taking them down much faster than we thought, but it wasn't fast enough. For every person we took down, two more seemed to fill the spot.

The fourth and final long-ranged wave came from the ground as those with swords and axes and javelins used whatever ranged weapons they had to contribute to softening this seemingly impenetrable wall slowly heading toward us. A few of their archers were firing back, but the castle's defenses were more than adequate in protecting us from injury. Soon, they reached the walls and the troops below engaged in physical combat.

Hearing the shouts and clashing of metal made me rather nervous. I slowly revered to the hard-hitting, magic spewing antics that I did in the Crimean Revolution and started trying to mow down the thick crowd below me. I saw a few arrows come flying at me, but they were nothing to my shield. At this point in time, Elincia was holding her staff and healing from a distance everyone who seemed to have an injury.

"Keep it up! I don't want to see even one of them standing! They must be stopped. Keep at it!"

We kept it going for what seemed to stretch for eternity. I could see the soldiers under me fighting, I could see the long ragned units around me trying to pick off the enemy on the ground, and I kept on doing all I could to contribute. I could see people on our side falling to the ground, only to be brought back up by the magic prowess of Elincia, as well as the healers closer to the ground.

By some miracle, the enemy crowd began to thin. The bottleneck of fighting at the castle gate combined with our long ranged units whittling the enemy down began to claim their numbers. Our soldiers were indeed the more experienced and better trained. Who knows. Maybe Jay really was wrong and we would be saved.

"Keep fighting! Don't let yourselves die! You are soldiers! You will not take the easy way out of this fight!" I shouted down at them. I don't know why. I just did. I could see Lethe and Mordecai really tearing it up down there and Nealuchi was really helping them out. Brom and Nephenee were fighting with such precision and experience, I had to wonder if Brom really did practice in his time away.

The crowd slowly shrank until none were left of the first wave. This was incredible! This was more than incredible. I looked down at the crowd below to see we had two casualties. Ashera, bless their souls... they fought bravely and incredibly. Two casualties against the hundreds we fought against! We could see their hesistation whether they wanted to attack with the second wave or not. I could see confusion in their ranks.

Suddenly, they started marching forward with another wave of units.

"Brace yourselves! They're coming!" I shouted down to the physical units. "We have this!"

We did the same thing as we did before. We pelted with long range magic, then the longbows attacked. However, this time, mages were interspersed within their ranks, and when they got close enough, they began sending fireballs at us. Explosions of fire crashed against the wall, sending cascades of fireworks all over the place and intimidating our armies.

"Hold your positions! For every man that runs away, two more die in your place! Be strong for your brothers here!" I shouted out. Elincia looked at me with admiring smile on her face as we did our respective tasks.

This time, their army made it to the wall. We saw ladders placed against the wall and we quickly grabbed gloves to get the kettles of boiling water we had nearby. We poured them down the ladder at the unsuspecting enemies scaling the walls as shouts of surprise rang up. We pushed with all our might against the ladders on the wall, successfully knocking some of them back and plummeting the invaders to their deaths.

Invaders... invaders?

Crimean citizens. Just like the ones we were defending.

"Push the ladders! Push the damn ladders! We will NOT lose this!" I shouted as I pushed the ladder in front of me with the help of those around me. Elincia was standing back, constantly channeling energy from herself to us. They were getting higher and higher.

I saw it. On the ground. Our troops on the ground were being overwhelmed. They were being pushed back. I saw Ludveck's army. He didn't believe in sending waves anymore. This was his entire force. I felt it. Oppressed. Cornered. Desperate.

... trapped.

... and then I snapped. Whatever dormant thing that plagued me with random bouts of power hit me. I felt it. The insane power that I had so many times before was coursing through my veins.

It was powerful! It was amazing! Yes, I would destroy them! All of them!

"DO NOT DIE! BY ASHERA'S NAME, DO NOT DIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pulled out both of my swords. I didn't even think. I was just doing. I jumped off the edge of the castle wall and was plummeting toward the ground. I let out a huge blast of wind magic that would've challenged some of Soren's more advanced spells in technicality and power. It slowed me down and cushioned my fall. Using my assassin training, I naturally rolled forward a few time, using the roll to divert the fall and cushion my impact, reducing the damage.

There I was. Alone. On the ground. In the middle of their troops. I let out a savage yell as my vision started turning purple. I spun as hard as I could in a few rotations, letting out a barrage of magic funneled through my swords in a deadly wind slice. I stopped the spinning to see the bodies around me.

Yes. Death... death to them! They will not claim my life! They will not claim Elincia's life! She's worked TOO hard to get to where she is to let Ludveck claim the throne. I will not allow it!

"Die."

I released the fireflies on the enemy soldiers as I used my assassin skills to flit around the battlefield and ambush anyone trying to dodge the fireflies. No way could one man do what I was doing, but I was doing it. I had to do it. I will protect the ones I care about and love. There IS no if's, and's, or but's about this. If I don't stand up, they will die. They will die...

... I won't let them die.

I kept on hacking and slashing like a madman, feeling like I did at Fort Pinell ages ago. This time, my magic reserves were much stronger, my stamina and efficiency much higher, and my ability set much more diverse. I could see the people I was trying to protect, putting in even more effort to try to distract the rebels and keep them from all ganging up on me. They were thinning out, but these damn rebels were falling faster than we could.

It was at this point I saw it. I saw the wraith! He descended upon the battlefield and began to mow down the rebels as well. What?

... and it was in that moment of confusion I lost my momentum. I felt it. A piercing feeling as an arrow pierced me through my shoulder. I felt disoriented at the blow and the last thing I remembered was being bashed on the head with the hilt of the sword before darkness claimed me.

-line break-

I groggily woke up standing up with my hands tied behind my back and my neck feeling uncomfortably restricted. As I opened my eyes, I heard the bloodthirsty cheers of people around me. The sight that met my eyes wasn't much better. Dead bodies of rebels lie around me and I saw I was standing on a hastily constructed gallows in front of the castle. I carefully turned my head to see Lucia was standing by my side, also in a noose. She was awake and her eyes were filled with tears of sadness and determination.

"Lucia... Lady Lucia... I'm so sorry."

"General John... whatever for?"

"I didn't protect the queen."

"Yes... yes you did. It was I who failed the queen. I saw your performance where I was captured. An enthralling display of primal bloodlust controlled by your desire to protect the ones you cared for."

"Cared for... and loved."

"... ah, so the blind man finally opened his eyes to the whims of the delicate flower before him."

"You could have told me, Lucia."

"... it would have made the eventual conclusion less satisfactory for the both of you."

"This is not very satisfactory. We are about to die."

"We are about to die in front of your highness, no less," Lucia said solemnly.

"... this is the end, isn't it?"

"Somewhat. Ludveck's rebels are defeated and the Royal Knights have arrived. Your actions spurred the army and, combined with a shadow that seemed to have mysteriously appeared on the battlefield, they managed to hold the rebels off until the Royal Knights came. They are caught in a pincer and their only salvation is that we are their hostages. Ludveck himself has been captured, taken down in a truly remarkable duel between the both of them. She proved to be quite the formidable warrior. Our fate is now out of our hands."

I sighed as I looked at the castle before me. I saw Elincia finally step up to the front of the wall as she stared down at the rebels around us. She looked scared and hesitant, but it was only for a few seconds before she strengthened her resolve and regained her confidence.

"Rebel army of Crimea, your cries for justice have not gone unheard. I know of your pain and frustration in how Crimea is currently run. I understand why you think I am unfit to rule this nation. However, I cannot condone the actions you have taken to resolve these issues. Particularly noteworthy is how you all have consorted with the treasonous war criminal, Duke Ludveck of Felirae, of whom you are now insisting we pardon in exchange for the lives of those on the gallows. This is an action that I cannot and will not take and may Ashera have mercy on those of you who choose to follow on your threats. There could have been a peaceful solution, but instead you have chosen war. War is what destroyed our nation and this war has destroyed what the last war could not: our identity as Crimeans. We should be one nation, but we are divided. We should be strong, but we are weak. So be it that this is my decision. As ruler of Crimea, I refuse to relinquish Duke Ludveck. Furthermore, it will be noted that you all will be captured, tried, and executed if found guilty of treason."

That was it. She made her choice. Now, it is up to the rebels to see if they follow through with their threat and our end. I looked at Elincia and caught her eye for a second. It was only for a second. She quickly broke eye contact and looked down at the ground. I looked down as well since I knew it deep in my bones. This was the end... and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

It was a good life, but all good things must come to an end. May the phoenix reborn from my ashes carry on my desire to-

All of a sudden, I was falling. The noose on my neck had become more bearable and I felt myself suddenly off balance at the fact I didn't have a rope holding me up anymore. I fell off the gallows and caught from the corner of my eye Lucia doing the same thing.

We were caught before we hit the ground. Lucia was caught by... by... General Ike! I looked up to see my rescuer was none other than the Sword Princess herself.

Karla.

She... looked at me with a small smile on her face as she held me in her arms as if I was some kind of overgrown baby or a bride crossing the threshold.

"Told you that if you weren't careful, you'd die someday," she said as she put me on my feet and started to quickly remove my noose. I looked to the side to see Ike was wielding some humongous sword and dismantling the rebel army with the help of Lucia, whom Ike had just given a sword to. Karla smiled at me and held out two swords, both of which I relished holding in my hands as the two of us joined the fray.

Ike! Ike! Ike! We like Ike! We like Ike!

It was mass confusion as we hacked and slashed our way through the unprepared rebel force. On the outside, I could see the rest of the Griel Mercenaries helping out. I could see Rhys and Natasha blasting the group with their spells as Soren threw enemies around as if they were helpless rag dolls. Mia was flying through the crowd, although this time I could track her movement in combat thanks to my training. I quickly set off with glee to join in the stealthy grace and apply my abilities to my magic swords and help. There was no way they were going to get all the glory!

The rebels were soon routed and the remainder either fled from the battlefield or surrendered. The crisis was over. We won.

... by gods we won.

Or at least, they did. I still had another battle to fight.

"Thank you so much for the help," I said in respect and admiration to the Greil Mercenaries in front of me after the battle ended. Ike just gave me a somewhat blank look, which seemed very unlike him, before he pointed to Rolf.

"He's the only one who should get your thanks," Ike said gruffly, before turning back to the group and marching to the castle. I looked at Rolf with some curiosity as he came toward me.

"So, is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" I asked in reply.

"... you are now General John, four rider of Daein?"

... oh. Right...

"... Rolf, I..."

"Why did you betray us? We offered you a home! We offered you a life. I shared a tent with you in our effort to save Crimea. Why did you turn your back on us! Why did you go to Daein?"

"I... Rolf, I just..."

"You betrayed us... all of us! You're a jerk!"

... before I could reply or react, Rolf ran off to rejoin the mercenaries in the castle. I stood there alone among the dead bodies as the wind rustled by, a lonely gust for a lonely person...

... with no trust from Micaiah and her group and no compassion from Ike and his group, I found myself strangely very out of place in this world. I couldn't understand why they didn't understand why I did what I did. I just don't get it at all! I'm trying to help and they're persecuting me. I need this world to stay at peace! I don't want any more wars! I don't want this world to be like Earth was. I will stop at nothing to achieve that power to make sure everyone is at peace.

The world... is a dirty place, full of dirty people who will act up if a stronger presence isn't there to keep them in check. If no one else will do it, I will take that mantle and that responsibility. Even Ashera herself doesn't seem to care much for her subjects by the hell of two wars I have just experienced in my five years here.

... but why do I feel so empty?

... tell me. Why! Can I not be a human being and do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing? Can no one tell me how to make the world a better place?

... just keep doing what I'm doing. Stick to my beliefs. Stay by their side. If I stay by my convictions, then all will be well. I do everything in the name of peace and justice.

I walked inside the castle carefully to see everything was okay. The Greil Mercenaries were conversing with Elincia. I brightened up upon seeing her, but it seemed that the action was only mildly reciprocated.

"That will be all, your highness. I trust Count Bastian will inform you of the rest of our report..." Ike said to Elincia.

"My lord Ike, Count Bastian put us all in for quite a scare by putting us through such a predicament," Elincia replied.

"It was by his direction that we not intervene until we felt it was absolutely necessary."

"I thank you for your support. It was very much appreciated. If that is all, you are dismissed, Commander Ike."

"Thank you, your highness Queen Elincia."

Ike and his company bowed to the queen before heading to the entrance, where I stood there wordlessly in my mage's robes. They were the very robes that Selena gave me and it was only at that moment that I noticed Soren was scrutinizing me intensely. The mercenaries walked by me, some of them giving me looks of disgust and sadness while Ike merely passed by without even acknowledging my existence. Even Rolf couldn't muster anything outside of a sad, puppy dog face... and Mist's expression was simply unreadable. Karla was the only one with any form of sympathy in her eyes.

Soren was the last to pass. He paused for a second as if debating on saying something.

"... where did you procure those robes?"

"Would you believe any answer I gave you?" I countered.

"No, I suppose not."

That was all. He left... just as the rest of them left. He wasn't upset to see me or happy to see me. He treated me as if I did not exist...

"My lord... I apologize for their behavior. They took the news much harder than most of us," Elincia said.

"I would have rather seen the display Rolf and Soren gave rather than Ike's. The contempt they had shows that they cared at one time... and that perhaps when they understand what I did, I did for the sake of everyone, maybe they will forgive me. The commander and his apathy... I... I cannot bear it."

"My lord John... no... I am assuming that our little dance around titles is over. There is no more need for the teasing now that we have each others' attention."

"Why, your highness, how much further from the truth could you be?" I said with a half-hearted smile and a weak attempt to get her to laugh. I'm rattled beyond belief at Ike and his reaction. Did I make an enemy out of a hero?

"... I thank you for at least trying," Elincia said consolingly as she pulled me into an embrace... an embrace that I returned with gusto. This was my last lifeline in this world. The one person left who trusted and believed in me fully. I would not let her down, no matter what happens.

"I have realized something that this revolution has taught me more than my entire time as queen so far."

"What is it?"

"Many of us are so used to saying that we personally cannot do something or do not want to do something, because we see it as too difficult or impossible to ever do. I realize that I put too much power in the hands of the wrong people because I was afraid of being a leader myself. There is no strength in being a queen if I let others wield my power for me. I made myself weak... and for that, I need to rule as best I can with these new policies enacted."

"Just don't overdo your power. You are a kind and benevolent person. It would do you little to become corrupted."

"What will you do, John?"

"I am still on leave so staying here to spend our time together would be preferable. I had previously thought about visiting the good commander, but I see that option is no longer desirable."

"Then, John, we must be off to return to Melior to sort these matters out."

"Perhaps dinner?"

"You jest? All of Crimea know my name and my appearance."

"I could always give you orange hair to match that dress you must still have somewhere."

"Only if you accompany me as Miss Domivere."

... that was low, Elincia. Oh so low... but I laughed anyway. It was playful teasing, and at this point, it was more than we bargained for. We had but a wish to live through to the end of the day... and we were granted our wish.

Maybe the universe isn't so bad after all.

Author's Notes: ... and so we reach the conclusion of Part 2. At least, in regards to the game's chapters and the revolution and conflict. With less chapters than the actual game. John will still be in Crimea next chapter, don't worry. Yep, sorry for showing bias, but I still hate this part of the game more than most things Fire Emblem has put out.

Also, whoever did the guest review as Kefka, thank you for making my day twice. First when it hit my e-mail inbox asking for guest review moderation and the second time when it officially posted. It was some much needed humor, haha.

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Working fast food is draining enough, but also working overnight shift as a deli person of a convenience store is pretty much just killer. Not much else to say. Sorry for the delay and all that. Really, sorry... I could've published this sooner, but there was more written. I ended up cutting it out and making that the beginning of Chapter 124 and leaving off the original cliffhanger for this chapter as just a scene change. After all, who knows when I'll update again, so I figured I'd be nice and leave you guys with a happy chapter ending... since this whole Crimea thing is mostly wrapped up, why not give a bow and wrapping paper.

... and for those of you who will be celebrating for the holiday season, merry holiday christmas etc., etc., etc. Insert holiday of your choice. I'm not one for political correctness, so that's kinda the most... "correct" you'll probably see me.

As for me, I'll be celebrating the upcoming Histcaymas! Screw the mainstream holidays. I don't need the commercials to tell me how to celebrate. Ahahaha! Ha. Ha...


	124. The Queen In Name Only

Author's Notes: Totally forgot to mention in the author's notes of the last chapter that part of the delay was Pokemon Y and Phoenix Wright. I beat the latter in about four days and am finishing up Y now.

Two 5,000+ word chapters in two days? Goodness, I love my days off from work.

Yes, this will wrap up our little Crimea arc. Thank goodness. With this out of the way, I can begin to pick up pace again and work on my little pet project, the revamped Part 3... which isn't as revamped as I would have liked, but mostly because I kept on delaying on important decisions and thinking I will cross those bridges when I come to them... so the variance will vary in how far from the canon the variable will... uh... vary?

… um, that's vary confusing.

Ahaha, sorry, bad pun. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 124

The Queen In Name Only

A month after the resolution of the conflict with the rebels had passed. The royal knights managed to capture all the rebels that they could get their hands on. Trials were swift as many plead guilty to their crimes, inhabited by the ideal that they were in the right and that their executions were a martyrdom that would inspire more to join the cause.

Queen Elincia has been in a furious battle with her newly elected senate in an attempt to enact policies, but the problem arose from the fact that many were not thrilled with her ideas. She was constantly blocked from doing anything beneficial, much to her frustration. I could feel her dismay as I stayed in the castle and watched as virtually everyone was blissfully unaware of our relationship.

It would do no good to her reputation now if the citizens found out the identity of the one who had caught her interest. The people would riot if they found out their queen was dating a Rider of Daein, not that most people would know since I'm still considered General John of Crimea. I could only begin to wonder how much flak I would get on my end if Micaiah or Pelleas were to find out, not to mention losing my position for potential conflict of interest. However, not everything bad came from our relationship. Her fierce determination and strong resolve doubled with my support and her presence was enough to intimidate some of the weaker people. I was even more inspired to ensure that I would never be stuck in a potential lose-lose situation like we were in the castle again.

She also requested from me that I start teaching her how to dual-wield weapons like how I did. I never figured out why she didn't start using magic swords prior to now. She has huge magic reserves, but she's a healer who occasionally uses a sword. Just like Mist.

... Mist.

Her training was making very little progress past the basics and I really began to wonder if this was less of a way to improve herself and more of a way just to be more like me and connect. She was struggling against me in our spars as well, despite her insistence I push her as hard as I could.

I can only sigh as once again Elincia couldn't grasp the concept of releasing magic in timing with the swing while beginning to charge the blast in the second sword. Maybe she should stick to Amiti or learn to do offensive magic first. At least she kept with Amiti when we had our little practice matches, although she hadn't found a way to counter my second sword.

It all seemed to be going well for the both of us, all things considered. However, all good things aren't without their bumps, and we were about to have one of our own. I just never expected that it would come in this form. On this particular day, we were in a room all to ourselves in an obscure part of the castle with the door locked. It wouldn't do well at all for anyone to walk in on what we were doing. She wanted to make sure that no one would see or hear us, after all.

"Elincia... it's understandable if you can't handle it. You're still new to all of this and I wouldn't mind taking it easy on you for now."

"John, I want you to give me all that you have. You have to. I wouldn't ask for any less from you."

"Are you ready?"

"I... I think so. No, I am."

"Okay, here I come."

I looked her in the eye noticing just how scared she was. I bit my lip for a second... was I doing the right thing? No, she practically begged me for this. I stiffened my body slightly as I realized the difference between us; I felt almost like I was taking advantage of her. She just seemed not cut out for what we were about to do. She was looking innocent and timid, almost like a baby deer... and I was the truck that was going to plow into her. Then... something hit me and I shuddered slightly in anticipation. The calm always built tension that I just needed to release.

I felt the change as I deigned to oblige her wishes. I dropped all that I had and I relegated myself to that primal desire to take control. I will give her what she wanted. I drove forward toward her, committing myself to my choice, and felt no guilt at the immensely surprised look on her face. She asked for it and I was going to give my all to her. It took almost no time for me to close the gap between us. There was contact and I felt a brief moment of panic from her as she realized truly what she was asking for.

She let out a terrified, surprised yelp at first, but I could see the determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to let me dominate her. The resolve grew and she began the dance with me, as primal and as she could muster considering her upbringing. She started matching me and we began our little ritual in rhythm with each other. I was slightly surprised as I found out she was beginning to learn on the go and keeping pace with me. It was almost as if she was a natural at it. I think I really can go all out on her and not feel so guilty about it.

"John, you are not pushing me hard enough! I want you to not hold back."

That was it. That was the cue that completely overrode everything that I was thinking. All my inhibitions and fears were dashed away at that one simple request. I paused for a second as I stared her in the eyes. She was panting ever so slightly at the activity, but she refused to back down. I brushed the few stray strands of hair that were in her face behind her ear before I closed my eyes. It was time to get serious. Time to muster everything I knew and everything I could do. When my eyes flashed open, I felt a kind of tingling sensation... a lust for taking absolute control of the situation.

When I drove forward this time, I was relentless. I pushed and pushed and pushed and I could see the panic etched across her face. She vainly tried to keep up, but she found she could no longer match me, let alone get the upper hand. Every thrust and blow I gave to her she was now resorting completely to instinct in response. All the levels of nobility that clothed her character was stripped away and I was able to see her truly for who she was.

… and that made me want to push even harder. Hidden behind that fluffy exterior was a grown woman capable of making her own choices and being the best she could be and what we were doing was her way of bringing it out and keeping in touch with it.

"N-no..." I could her hear say under her breath. It's too late, Elincia. You committed to this and now you will finish it! I kept going at it harder and harder and harder, each impact coupled with a powerful driving force behind it. I could see the desperation in her eyes and I knew she was in over her head... but it didn't stop me.

"Stop... slower... please. I can't... keep... up."

"No."

I kept going through the protests until she eventually started whimpering and throwing everything aside in favor of pure, simple instinct. I felt no guilt as I ravaged her psyche with every movement and technique I could muster.

"I... John... I... I am..."

Then that was the pivotal moment. With a yell that would instill fear in the heart of the most bloodthirsty beasts, I delivered the final blow to her. I could feel myself shudder with glee and ecstasy as I completely overwhelmed her with my power.

… Amiti flew through the air, having been knocked forcefully out of her hands, and clattered to the floor. It slid before it hit the wall, leaving a defenseless queen before me. She began stepping back quickly, now dodging me purely out of survival.

"John, no more. Stop."

No, this was no longer just a spar or a training exercise. This was necessary. This was absolutely necessary for her to understand what she is missing. She needed to understand the world outside was not like the formal palaces. She needed to understand truly how her citizens felt or how the soldiers feel in the field of battle, not coddled at all by the position of nobility she held.

"Oh, by the name of Ashera, please... I beg you! I don't want to die!"

She made a quick dodge of one of my blades and backhanded me across the face. Before I could respond to that, she followed up with a quick punch to the nose. I stumbled back in slight pain before I responded with a quick front kick. The kick connected with her breastplate and I felt my foot cringing slightly in pain over connecting with the metallic armor. The kick did nothing to her, but she stumbled back and fell to the ground. I dashed forward with haste and closed the gap between us quickly to execute a trademark finishing blow with both swords. I stopped mere inches away from her, my blades crossed right in front of her neck.

She... was in tears and her whole appearance was roughed up to the point it looked like we were doing some intense physical activity rather than just a high-level spar. She was drenched in sweat and her hair was frizzled nine ways to hell. I... I feel guilty. I dropped the blades and knelt by her and held her tight.

"Th-thank you," she said.

"... for what? I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"I... I needed it. I needed to know... know what it felt like... to be one of you and not just the queen on the battlefield. I needed to know what it was like to be losing and to truly feel the fight or flight fancy."

"How does it feel?"

"I felt... alive. I felt scared. I felt alone. I felt like you forgot who I am and was really going to kill me. I felt the drive and the need to give everything I had to survive. I apologize, though. I did not mean to deliver that blow to your nose. It just happened."

"That's my girl," I said to her with a smile. We both looked worse for the wear and her eyes were still streaming with tears, but the both of us felt a bit of a connection in that last spar. She wanted me to go all out as if it were a real battle and I rather reluctantly obliged. After a few minutes, she got up off the ground and picked up her two magic blades that she had hanging on the wall. It was magic blade training, I guess. I picked up my blades and resumed teacher mode.

"Okay, how are you on the forms I taught you?"

"I think I have them learned."

"You learned them, but have you mastered them?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, then you haven't. Mastering them is not just doing them, but having them come to you so naturally that you don't have to think about them. It is being able to use them in combat to follow one movement with the next without even bothering to think about it and to use them along with your techniques to excel in combat. Show me what you've learned."

I stood as I watched her go through the form. It was a little sloppy as if she was over-analyzing each of her movements, but she was managing. Halfway through, though, she missed a step without realizing it and executed the next move. The misstep resulted in her losing balance and falling to the ground. I quickly ran over to help her. I held out my hand to help her up, but she swatted it away.

"I cannot and should not have you guard me every step of the way. I must be strong and do this. It's what you would have done, is it not?"

"I know when to accept help when it is given, though."

"You are very rarely given help and often must rely upon your wisdom, wit, understanding, and knowledge to survive. I need that same opportunity to rely upon my skills," Elincia protested. With that, she got up off the ground and got back into the opening stance for the form.

"Go slower. Understand the concepts you are trying to apply here. Feel the magic flowing and draw from within yourself. Know what you are going to do and do it slow enough to do it right. It's better to learn it right by going slow than rushing and learning sloppy. Do it right slow seven times and then you will have started on your quest to mastering it."

"I... understand. This may not work for me," Elincia finally admitted. "Yet, I am determined to not let such an obstacle overcome me. This, like being a good ruler, is an obstacle that cannot be defeated with timidity and reluctance."

Well... at least she's determined. I could only smile at her response. We lived past the conflict. We were together in a relationship, despite all that could oppose us. We knew it would be hard and we discussed it, but we also knew we were willing to do what it took to circumvent and transcend these hurdles together. Together, we could work to make anything happen and together... together we could save the world! Even Jay was in support of us, which I have to say was a little weird to get used to. She did understand our need for privacy during moments where we would sit in the castle's royal observatory and watched the stars.

... although she couldn't help but bug us once in a while just to annoy us.

The outside world of Crimea was virtually unified in support of Elincia as well. Those that doubted her strength as a ruler felt that she handled the situation appropriately and those that doubted her wisdom as a ruler felt that she was prudent in her course of actions. Things could not have been going more smoothly for the queen...

"Now, recall the form in your head. What are you thinking right now?"

"I am focused upon my mistake. I must concentrate on that to make sure that I do not make that misstep a second time."

"Should you not be concentrating on the entire form?"

"I know the rest of the form well enough to execute it without thinking about it. It is merely that one part that can occasionally trip me," Elincia said.

"Very well. Understand that a mistake is to learn from, not to obsess over and let it consume you. Now... show me."

She went through the form a second time and I noticed she was thinking less. She was no longer second-guessing herself and consequently she began to move like liquid silk. She came to the part where she made the mistake before and aside from some slightly ungraceful foot planting, she executed the part without flaw and finished the rest of the form.

"... unbelievable," I breathed. She's learning all that I learned at a pace that was alarming.

"How did I do?" she said with a slightly sheepish smile. It was as if she was proud of herself for doing it right, but still apprehensive that I might have found fault somewhere and tell her about it.

"It was breathtakingly beautiful... and not just because you were the one doing it," I replied warmly. She turned a shade of red at the compliment and looked away while fidgeting with her hair.

"Am I gripping the blades properly?" she asked.

"You have a very good traditional grip upon the blades. Your technique is flawless. You learn at an alarmingly fast pace, Elincia," I said as I walked over to her. I couldn't believe how fast she was learning it.

"I have a good instructor," she said, never breaking eye contact.

I don't know what crossed us, but it was spur of the moment. She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. I paused and looked at her, a slight feeling of unease and butterflies filling me.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked.

"... you are quite dense, my lord John. That was my first kiss."

"Really? I'd hardly consider that one a kiss."

"You must not be very experienced, then. I have seen it done many times."

"You... have seen it... many times... and that makes you the expert? That's like saying you're an expert on lances and want to ban them because you've seen them all the time."

"Then, my lord John, show me what you believe is to be a real one," she said pointedly.

… and so I did.

I held her close and found she was holding me as well. I felt myself losing myself just as I did with the spar, inhibitions falling away. Just as things were about to go to a possible point of no return, there was a knock on the chamber door. We were both startled and looked at each other.

"We... I'm sorry," I said quietly. I nearly broke a rule that we had established.

"We will get married someday, John, I promise... but until then..." Elincia replied in a slightly reprimanding tone before she sheathed both swords and allowed the messenger inside.

"Queen Elincia, I apologize for interrupting your sparring session! I bear great news for you! The senate has written up a letter to compromise with your policies and agree to your terms. I am here to deliver this letter to you," the messenger said.

"This is wonderful news!" Elincia said with a huge smile.

… which promptly disappeared after she read the letter.

"They request that you attend a special meeting with them as soon as you finish your training session. By your leave, your highness," the messenger said with a bow before Elincia dismissed him.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked cautiously. Such good news could only be overpowered by even worse bad news.

"They will agree to all the policies I have asked to pass and, in addition, are relinquishing some of their power back to the monarchy to prevent needless future power struggles between the ruler and the senate."

"What is the bad news?" I asked. She could not respond and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Her only response was holding out the letter. I took it and began reading it.

_To Your Highness, Queen Elincia of Crimea:_

_We, the senate of Crimea, have decided by majority of our body to agree to the policy changes you wish to enact. Furthermore, we have understood the frustration impeding the progress that you wish for your people and have thus come to agreement to limit the power we have. We will discuss this at a later time to re-write the rules so that we may better serve the people and our ruler. However, we will do this on the condition that you must meet._

_In light of recent events, it has come to light that some of the citizenry feel the monarchy is not strong enough to rule this nation. Whether we agree or not with this is irrelevant as we feel this issue is a continuous wedge between those that rule and those that live. In order to bridge this gap, we feel the need to address the issue first-hand as our last act of impedance. The compromise is simple. We feel that it is time for you to take your hand in marriage to someone the public perceives to be a strong person._

_In absence of the charasmatic and popular General John of Melior, we, the Senate, name General Geoffrey as your fiancee and groom to be. There will be no alternative and this is our solitary non-negotiable term to our compromise. We will be informing the young general himself of his fortune and we wish the both of you eternal happiness in the upcoming betrothal._

_Sincerely,_

_The Senate of Crimea_

I couldn't believe this. One obstacle after another! Was there no end to the string of misfortunes that would plague us?

"Elincia... let's go get this sorted out."

"No, I will go alone. I will fight for my independence until the two of us can marry."

"Elincia, this isn't for discussion. I am here to support you."

"... very well."

The two of us made our way to the senate's chambers and entered without any hesitation. Elincia quickly made her way to the table the Senate were holding their hearing with me in tow.

"Your highness, I see you have received our letter. Why, what an unexpected surprise to see General John here. Is it such a coincidence that he is here when we had already declared him to be unavailable?" the senate leader said in an even tone.

"Senator Palpatine, you must reconsider this! I have the young General John right here right now. Can we amend the declaration to include him?"

Wait, his name is Senator Palpatine? The force is strong with that one! I bet he'd make a hell of an... electrifying entrance. I wonder if he was intimidated if he'd show his shocking power or bolt away.

"Unfortunately, after we had sent the letter, we had conferred with each other about the eventual possibility of the young general returning. Due to the division among us between General John and General Geoffrey, we both agreed that his unreliability in being present had discounted him and thus we disregarded whether we felt he was better candidate or not. Do you have anything else to say, General Geoffrey?" Palpatine asked. Elincia and I both looked around to see Geoffrey was sitting at the table. How did we not notice him?

… did Elincia ever tell him we were together? No, Elincia's reaction to him being there is proof enough that she didn't want him to know yet. Well, this was slightly awkward.

"I would like your highness' opinion on the matter," Geoffrey commented.

"Your highness, Queen Elincia? Do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Palpatine asked.

"... none. I will need time to consider the matter," she replied.

"Is there any consideration on the matter? Are you not long-time acquaintances with General Geoffrey? Is there enmity between the two of you that is unknown?" Palpatine asked.

"N-no, there is no problem with General Geoffrey," Elincia replied.

"Then there is no need for consideration."

"I apologize. I was just overtaken with the news so violently that it has left me fatigued."

"Be as it may, your highness, you know that time is always of the essence. The sooner you agree, the sooner we can work together in harmony to rebuild Crimea," Palpatine said.

"... I... I... I agree," Elincia replied.

… what.

B-but...

No.

No!

"Then sign here and make it official," Palpatine said.

"Very well," Elincia replied. She walked to the parchment and signed it. I couldn't bear to see it. It looked like she was completely distressed as well.

"Thank you, your highness. That was all we needed."

"You are welcome, Senator Palpatine. If there is no further need, I will return to my quarters. Alone. I wish to ponder a few things," Elincia said.

"You are all dismissed. We will continue our meeting to discuss the limitation of our power," Palpatine replied. Without any outward signs of any emotion, Elincia turned and left the room. I walked out after her. As she saw me following her, she turned to me quickly.

"I apologize, John, but I must retreat to my room alone. I am afraid there is much I must contemplate and ponder."

"I... understand," I replied. I watched her retreat up the stairs, leaving me feeling very foolish and alone. Geoffrey walked out of the room behind me and stopped when he saw me standing there.

"General John, would you like to accompany me to the dining hall?"

"I'm not really hungry... I... just... actually, food sounds good."

Together, Geoffrey and I walked to the dining hall in silence. We arrived to see some foods already set up. Apparently, Geoffrey already planned on the both of us coming to dinner together.

"What we discuss must never leave this table, no matter what," Geoffrey said.

"What did you want to discuss?" I asked. Maybe there was worth in involving Geoffrey now. After all, he could help find a way out of this mess.

"As you know, the senate has arranged this marriage between the queen and myself and, as one of the queen's closest friends, I was hoping I would ask for your advice on the matter," he asked.

"What advice are you looking for? Are you hoping to find a way out of this marriage?" I asked. The immensely surprised and shocked look on his face sunk my heart as it seemed this wasn't his thought at all.

"No! Goodness, no. I couldn't defy the senate, even if I had the option to. This is a rare opportunity for one such as myself to court royalty."

"... are you in this purely for the position? I swear to Ashera-"

"No, no, no! Please, General John, you misunderstand me."

"Then you best dispel the misinformation with the truth."

"I... I... I confess that I am unsure how to best say it."

"Spit it out!"

At that point, Geoffrey spat out the piece of the potato he was chewing. I gave him a look of disgust at his action.

"Oh! No! Was it poisoned? Do you sniff poison!? I thought these were checked!"

"N-no, no, sorry... I'm so sorry. It's a slang phrase from my home... it means just speak without thinking or inhibition to get the fullest of truth. Or something like that. I'm... I'm so sorry, Geoffrey."

… although inside, I was fighting VERY hard not to laugh. I guess even now the difference in culture still gets to me.

"Well, General John, you know that in this world, some marriages come with the blessing of the parents... but other marriages are arranged. That is a tradition that is stubbornly refusing to die, especially with the upper classes."

"Go on."

"Well, I know Elincia has also fought the tradition, as per a conversation you two had about the mystery male," he said carefully. Oh, the Mystery Male dilemma. Seemed so long ago that her and I would discuss that. Who knew it would be me?

"When she began fighting, I began wondering who this person could be... and I held a faint glimmer of hope."

A faint... glimmer of... hope? Is he going where I think he is?

"General John, I'm afraid I don't think I'm ready to be with her. I'm not the right kind of guy. She's perfect and I'm a flawed general. I just... this is my opportunity to make a dream come true and now I'm worried! Some warrior and leader of the Royal Knights I am... I'm sorry. I just... please don't tell the other knights that I have my weakness. I have to remain the infallible paragon of perfection to these soldiers to inspire and lead and it would do nothing if they saw my weakness, especially one as foolish as that."

… wait.

"So... you've come to me asking if Elincia and you would make an absolutely ADORABLE couple based on if she told me anything and what I think of both of you."

"_Queen_ Elincia, General John. You're not that familiar with her, especially not now. She's now my fiancee and I would hope people would still respect her for that."

"My apologies, General Geoffrey. I forgot my place."

"This marriage will go through, General John. Will you help me?"

"I would, but I am afraid I would probably hinder more than help. You two are childhood friends, after all. There is scarce anything she would've told me or that I know about her that you don't already."

"Then, pray, do tell where she keeps disappearing with you since we have returned from defeating Ludveck?"

… busted.

"Well... she wants training."

"I am her Royal Knight and the leader of her troops. What leader would I be if I could not train anyone."

"I have a specialty that you're unfamiliar with," I said, trying to desperately grab at that advantage.

"I do know my magic, General John. I just have little talent for anything past the basic spells."

"... wait, really?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you think I would be leading mages if I did not at least understand how their abilities worked?"

"See, you already are an amazing person. Magical, talented, proficient... why wouldn't the queen like you back?"

"You're right!"

… reverse psychology fail. Damn it.

"The senate has scheduled it for the day after tomorrow. The ceremony will be open to those who wish to attend. You, of course, have a reserved seat for the front to observe everything," Geoffrey said.

"Oh, how... considerate of you. I wouldn't want to miss your special day for the world," I replied.

"Well, by your leave, I must prepare for the big ceremony," he said. With that, he finished the last bite of his food and departed, leaving me to my thoughts.

… this wedding must stop.


End file.
